


灰烬（the Ashes）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 126
Words: 694,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *简介：五年级的暑假里，德拉科在仓库里找到了一本损坏的日记本，里面居住着一个苟延残喘的灵魂。与此同时，他还要完成伏地魔布置给他的任务……*原著向/长篇*cp：HPDM&LVDM（伏哈德大三角）*双结局设定：Sonata：哈德结局Symphonic Poetry：伏德结局建议按顺序看





	1. Part 1:Rondo（01-05）

第五次逃避纳西莎喋喋不休的唠叨时，德拉科躲进了仓库里。  
他不是故意选择这个地方的。这个堆满旧被子、旧扫帚和过时报纸的房间曾经是家养小精灵多比的窝，他在那叠整理整齐的《预言家日报》旁边搭了一只纸盒子，盖着一张脏兮兮的手帕。  
德拉科以前从不会来这里，他用的所有东西都是最新的，也不想知道睡在纸盒子里是什么样的体验。他的妈妈——天底下最宠爱他的女人，现在他觉得她有点厌烦了。她依然认为他只是个小孩子，什么责任也承担不起，总想把他护在身后，可他已经长大了。  
德拉科在仓库里站了一会儿，翻阅了几张过期报纸，感到有些无趣，摸了摸鼻子。母亲的脚步声在客厅里回响，他还不想这么早出去继续听她漫无边际的叮嘱，只好无聊地拉开墙边一只小木桌的抽屉，试图找到一些有趣的玩意儿。  
一只已经用光的香水，一把断了齿的梳子，德拉科打开一只陈旧的木箱子，里面只有几颗黑溜溜的珠子，其中一颗已经碎了半边。他觉得有点眼熟，但懒得深究，合上它推到一边，拿出了埋在几条丝绸手帕下的一本黑色封面的日记本。  
日记本的样式非常老，没有任何多余的花纹。它是摊开着的，因为从中间某页一直穿透到封底的一根弯曲细长的兽类牙齿使它无法合上。德拉科判断不出那是什么动物的长牙，也不知道上面沾染着一大块凝固的黑糊糊的固体是血迹还是毒液。他谨慎地打量了它一会儿，用魔杖戳了戳，没有任何反应。  
德拉科相信无论在什么情况下，把一根牙齿钉进日记本里都是愚蠢的。他向前向后翻了翻书页，没有在日记本上找到一个任何字，有些失望。  
就算它是一个黑魔法器具，现在恐怕也已经失效了，他想。如果它还有用，父亲不会把它扔在这里。  
一想到父亲，德拉科的心脏又抽痛起来。他没有亲眼看见发生在魔法部的战斗，但那无疑是一场噩梦。有时候他难以想象在此之前他对卢修斯说过的最后一句话是“我讨厌南瓜馅饼”，而卢修斯的回答是“把它吃掉，别让我看到你在浪费”。这些话显得如此多余，让他的十几年都变成了一团废纸。  
德拉科打了个喷嚏，仓库里的灰尘让他鼻子发痒。他将日记本塞回抽屉里，正打算离开，扭头的一瞬间余光瞄见那滩积在纸页上的黑血似乎扭动了一下，霎时僵在了原地。  
那是错觉吧……？德拉科死死盯着那凝固已久的黑血，呼吸有些不畅。这没什么好奇怪的，只不过是父亲的又一件收藏品，虽然它也许不像他想象的那样已经报废……他吞了口唾沫，小心翼翼地靠近一步，手搭在抽屉边缘。  
一本被长牙刺穿的日记本，像有生命似的渗出血……不，也许不是血，但显然它具备某种魔力，而那根长牙或许是封印它的武器……德拉科渐渐兴奋起来，又有些恐惧，喉咙发干。他紧盯着它，那黑色的痕迹在他眼前晃动……哦，它扭曲的形状多么美丽……当他反应过来的时候他的手已经握在了长牙上，用力往上一拔——不，这是怎么回事——  
德拉科倒退一步，一下子踩在了一只倒在地上的旧扫把上，向后一滑跌入了一堆发霉的旧床褥中。旁边的一只生锈的衣帽架被晃动的床褥一推，细细的杆子向前晃去，带着十几条旧袍子啪地重重倒在地上，惊起一片灰尘。德拉科诅咒着，好不容易从令人窒息的霉味中挣扎出来，门外就传来了纳西莎的高声叫喊：“德拉科，是你吗？你在里面干什么？”  
门把手开始旋动，德拉科惊慌失措，想也不想地把抽屉推上，将日记本抢过来塞进口袋里。门一下子推开了，纳西莎看着眼前乱成一团的旧家具和沾了一身灰的儿子，一时间不知该说什么。  
德拉科的右手还放在口袋里，他悄悄将日记本往深处压了压。  
“我去洗个澡，妈妈。”他又打了个喷嚏，不由分说地从纳西莎旁边挤出去，跑向盥洗室。  
他将日记本平摊打开放在洗手台上，好奇地盯着它看。他可以肯定书页上被刺出的小洞已经比刚才小了一些，那滩不知是不是血液的痕迹收缩了一圈，颜色似乎也变淡了。  
“不能直接用手触碰黑魔法器具”，卢修斯的忠告蓦然出现在大脑里，德拉科下意识缩回自己还没有擦干的手，决定先把睡衣穿上。  
他从袍子里拿出魔杖，谨慎地施展了几个卢修斯教过他的检测黑魔法的魔法，可除了让日记本抖动了几下以外没有发生任何事情。他又盯着它看了一会儿，忍不住伸手触上纸页，指头上的水沾在了上面。德拉科一惊，立刻准备伸手去擦，却发现那滴水以肉眼可见的速度渗进了日记本里，消失无踪。  
德拉科愣了几秒，心跳蓦然加快了。  
他锁上卧室的门，从抽屉里找出一瓶显形剂，淋在了沾着黑色痕迹的那一页，屏住呼吸等待着，眼睁睁地看着显形剂一点点没进书页里，像被一张隐形的大口吞食了一般。  
它能吸收液体，德拉科深吸了一口气，正想再用其他药水进行尝试，黑色痕迹的上方有什么东西闪动了一下，浮现了一行有些模糊的字：  
【别再往里面倒东西。】  
德拉科惊愕地向后一退，打翻了他床头的琉璃台灯。

你是谁？你为什么会在这里？  
我叫德拉科·马尔福，该怎么称呼你？  
他写的字一闪便消失了，几秒后，纸页上再次出现了一行简短的字：  
【我叫汤姆·里德尔。】  
很快这行字也隐没了，在它的下方出现了另一句话：  
【你是怎么找到这本日记的？】  
德拉科握着羽毛笔的手微微颤抖，他勉强压下内心的激动，在纸上写道：我是在我家的仓库里找到的。我认为是我父亲把它放在了那里。  
他想了想，又补充了一句：我发现这本日记的时候，上面有一根长牙。这是为什么？  
过了十几秒，书页上显现出一段文字：  
【你的父亲没有告诉你来由？】  
没有。他现在不在我身边。  
【曾经有人发现了我，想加害于我。当然，凭借一些小技巧，我逃过一劫。但我现在非常虚弱，无法给你展现更多。】  
是谁想要加害你？为什么？  
日记本微微抖了一下，德拉科连忙将压在上面的手移开了。不知是不是错觉，他觉得那滩血迹又开始扭动起来。  
【哈利·波特。他认为我是某种黑魔法。】  
德拉科的笔尖一抖，在纸页上留下了一滴墨，又扩散了。他按了按眉心，这次他写得非常快：  
我认识他。他是我的死对头，是一个讨人嫌的格兰芬多。  
【你和他有过节？】  
我讨厌他，他也讨厌我。我们见面就会打架。  
【我同意你的看法。他是一个幼稚的男孩，只会躲在别人背后。】  
德拉科下意识觉得他说的似乎和自己内心的评价有些不一样，哈利也许幼稚，但他并不会躲在别人背后……不过他一点也不在乎，有个人能和他一起讨伐哈利·波特简直是太棒了，他几乎是迫不及待地开始向他倾诉哈利的种种劣迹，他一年级就莫名其妙加入球队、总是违反校规却安然无恙、魔药课上经常出丑、每个星期都要进一次校医院……太多太多了，数都数不完。一开始德拉科担心里德尔会觉得这些事情很乏味，但对方似乎听得津津有味，时不时评价几句，鼓励他说下去。  
他害惨了我爸爸，里德尔，就是因为他，我爸爸现在才会呆在阿兹卡班。他写道。  
【我明白，他总是和你对着干，连你的父亲都不放过。】  
【这一切都是他造成的。】  
德拉科用力地盯着那行字，攥紧了手中的羽毛笔。有一瞬间他想把它折断，仿佛它就是哈利·波特。是啊，没错，就是这样……这都怪哈利，如果他乖乖束手就擒，自己现在还能和父亲一起用餐，还能和他一起去对角巷买东西，而不是独自面对有些神经质的母亲……如果不是他，如果没有他……父亲……  
我恨他，他一笔一划地用力写下，我恨他，里德尔。我发誓会让他付出代价。  
里德尔沉默了一会儿，没有马上回答。少顷，纸上重新出现了一行字。  
【我也恨他。他差一点让一个灵魂死在他愚蠢的鲁莽之下。】  
那么我们就是同盟了。对了，波特是怎么发现你的？  
【我不清楚。我自己不能行动。】  
德拉科摸着下巴琢磨了一会儿，把这个问题抛到脑后。他还有很多别的问题想问，可已经到了该吃晚饭的时间了，吃完晚饭他还得去贝拉姨妈那儿接受训练——后者说要教给他一些必要的魔法，保证他能更好地完成黑魔王的任务。  
“如果你不想因为德拉科无法完成任务而让主人发火，最好让他到我这里来，西茜！”那时候她这样对他的母亲说道，瞥了德拉科一眼，“如果我有个儿子，我肯定会把这些全都教给他，让他更好地为主人效忠。”  
“他还这么小，贝拉，他不应该让他做这些——”  
“够了，不要质疑主人的决定，”贝拉特里克斯打断了她，高傲地抬起下巴，“德拉科应该感到荣幸，这是他的机会！”  
没错，这是一个机会，意味着他将触摸到另一个高度的权力，加入大人的圈子。德拉科这样想着，在纸上留了一句“晚上见，里德尔”，合上日记本放进抽屉里锁好，关灯离开了卧室。

“好了，站起来，再来一次，德拉科。”  
贝拉特里克斯尖锐的声音从天而降，德拉科深呼吸着，勉强撑着地面站起来，拍了拍自己的袍子。他的大脑还在隐隐作痛，摄神取念的副作用比他预料的要大得多。他愤怒地猜测贝拉特里克斯肯定没有把她教授的内容告诉她的妹妹，他妈妈绝不可能允许她的儿子遭受这种折磨——  
“快一点，德拉科，你在想什么？”  
他哼了一声，揉了揉鼻子，抬起头直直地看着她。  
“这是最后一次，你今天尝试得够多了。做好准备，三，二，一——摄神取念！”贝拉特里克斯叫道，一种恍惚苍白的感觉再次笼罩了德拉科的大脑，无数景象在眼前缓缓浮现，如同一个个气泡……他拿到的第一根魔杖……一个男孩骑着闪耀的光轮2000划过眼前，所有人都在欢呼尖叫……丑陋肮脏的鹰头马身有翼兽瞪着他，他发出惨叫……他和另一个人坐在一张柔软宽阔的沙发椅上，居高临下地看着面前的一群斯莱特林……不，不对，这不是他的记忆……他挣扎起来，宛若溺水的婴儿，四肢抽搐，只能发出刺耳的悲鸣。头顶的空气离他如此遥远，但他必须要抓住，否则他就得死……  
“好了，够了！”  
德拉科睁开眼，发现自己仰面倒在铺着地毯的地面上，天花板的吊灯晃得他眼睛酸痛。一团黑影遮住了吊灯，他的大脑一片空白，一时分辨不出那是什么，一团乌云或者树影，也许是冥冥中的征兆……过了几秒他的双眼才渐渐对焦，颤抖着手臂摸索着坐起来。贝拉特里克斯正俯身看着他，脸上竟有一丝几不可见的笑容。  
“挺好，德拉科，”她点了点头，“终于挡住了我一次，虽然你已经让我看见了太多……不过这是个很好的开始。好了，今天就到此为止，睡觉前记得保持大脑空白。明天一样的时间。”  
她说完便打着哈欠朝卧室走去，德拉科咬牙站起来，一个家养小精灵不知何时出现在他身边，一脸畏惧地看着他。  
“先、先生……”  
“滚开！”他没好气地踢了他一脚，理了理头发，转身大步朝大门走去。家养小精灵连忙跟在他身后，一直将他送到了门口，站在门边瞪着大眼睛看着他。  
德拉科推开门，纳西莎正站在门外等候他。她面容憔悴，浓浓的夜色将她的身影裹成了细瘦的灯影。她一看见他就走上来握住他的手臂，低声问道：“怎么样，德拉科？”  
德拉科张了张口，不知为何把满腹牢骚都咽了回去，换成了一句干巴巴的“还好”。纳西莎叹了口气，轻轻抱了他一下，回头看见那个家养小精灵还在看着他们，于是撩开垂到鼻梁上的刘海对他说道：“替我们向你的女主人道谢。”  
家养小精灵吓了一跳，后退一步，站直了身子，唯唯诺诺地应道：“是……是！”  
一回到家，德拉科就急匆匆地跑上楼梯回到自己的卧室将门锁好，靠在门板上平复呼吸。心跳慢慢平静下来，他缓缓走向自己的书桌，打开上锁的抽屉。黑色日记本依然好好地躺在那儿，这令他松了口气。  
他将日记本打开，羽毛笔蘸了点墨水，开始在上面写字。  
晚上好，里德尔。抱歉，我来得有点晚。  
他的字轻飘飘地消失了，这种被吞噬的感觉令他微微战栗，但并不讨厌。  
【晚上好，德拉科。】  
我刚去我姨妈那儿学习大脑封闭术。你知道大脑封闭术吗？她一次一次用摄神取念进入我的大脑，而我得抵抗她。这真可怕。  
【我曾经自学过大脑封闭术，也许我能帮到你一些。】  
真的吗？那真的太好了。我希望我能尽快掌握，我再也不想被她侵入大脑了。  
【在对方对你进行摄神取念的时候，保持大脑空白。摄神取念不能读取记忆，只能获得你的思想，但它会强迫你进行回忆。】  
德拉科从茶壶里倒了一杯热水，关掉大灯，打开台灯，重新蘸了点墨。  
我姨妈也是这么说的，但这很难做到。我总是会想起很多事情，比如一些不愉快的经历。  
写到这儿他停了停，又回想起了那段陌生的回忆。已经有些模糊不清了，仿佛隔着一层磨砂，但他知道那发生在斯莱特林休息室。他从没和谁坐过同一张沙发椅，也没有见过他的同学对他表现出这种程度的……服从？这个词刚从大脑里冒出来就让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但它无疑非常合适。世界上会对他言听计从的只有高尔和克拉布，马尔福适合当外交官而不是统治者……统治者……他的手指微微蜷缩，抿住了嘴唇。  
【你平时需要勤加训练，不能只依靠摄神取念的刺激。】  
当他回过神来时，纸页上已经出现了这样一行字。他连忙提笔回复：  
那么，我需要怎样的训练呢？  
纸页闪了闪，一句简短的话印入眼帘：  
【撒谎。】  
看到这个词德拉科一愣，下意识想要询问，里德尔的字迹消失了。几秒后，下方又出现了一段文字：  
【大脑封闭术是一种自我保护的魔法，目的在于防止他人洞悉自己的思想。掌握它需要严格控制自己的思想和情绪，抵抗外在的干扰。而撒谎也是如此。】  
德拉科盯着这行字看了好几遍，竟觉得他说得有点道理，但这太荒谬了。他晃了晃脑袋，喝了口热水。  
可是我姨妈从来没有和我说过这个。  
【你觉得她会告诉你吗？】  
不知为何，德拉科觉得如果里德尔站在他面前——虽然他不知道他长什么样——他的嘴角一定含着一个略微嘲讽的笑容，反问他一个答案已经确定的问题。无论如何，如果别人用这种语气和他说话，他肯定会恼火至极，但面对里德尔却生不起气来，反而有一种心虚感。  
【大人不会让你走捷径。】  
又是一行简洁而令人生畏的话，强行挤进他的大脑。德拉科有些不知所措，他开始庆幸他没有和这个男孩面对面交谈……但他怎么知道他是个男孩？  
我想，每个人都会撒谎。他小心翼翼地写下这句话。  
【但不代表每个人撒谎时都无懈可击。有时候你认为你已经骗过了别人，但其实是对方骗过了你。】  
德拉科放下笔。他想起自己以前曾偷偷溜进卢修斯的收藏室把玩他的收藏品，它们的模样仍历历在目。其中有一件是一串黑宝石项链，他不小心让它滑落在地，其中一颗宝石裂开了，吓得他惊慌失措。那时卢修斯正好从外面回来，他连忙将它塞回原处，急匆匆地溜出收藏室，假装什么也没有做。  
卢修斯自然很快就发现了不对劲。他把他叫到跟前询问，他矢口否认，不敢看他的眼睛。  
“你真的没有进过我的收藏室？”  
“没有，爸爸。”  
他能感觉到卢修斯锐利的目光直直落在他身上，如芒在背。男人叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我希望你说的是真的，德拉科。”  
他以为那时候他已经瞒天过海，但也许并没有。不管怎么说，这时候想起卢修斯只会让他感觉更糟糕。  
我会好好考虑你的建议。他写道。  
【我知道你也许很难接受，但这是必要的过程。一切都是为了让你掌握一种非常有用的魔法。如果我比现在强大一点，我就能给你展现更多……】  
不，我不排斥撒谎。我不是什么听话的乖孩子。不过，你说的“更强大一点”是什么意思？你能从日记本里出来吗？  
【以前能。】  
德拉科呼吸一窒，差点将旁边的茶杯推倒，连忙将它放远了一些。  
你是被谁困在这儿的，为什么？  
他想了想，又补充了一句：怎么样才能让你出来？  
这回里德尔没有马上回答。他似乎在犹豫，直到德拉科等得有些烦躁了，那细长而模糊的字迹才重新显现在纸页上：  
【感谢你的好意，但我现在还不能告诉你。我的秘密会给你带来危险。】  
我不怕危险。他快速写道。  
【无论如何，我不希望你受到伤害，德拉科。】  
我知道，你现在还不相信我，这没有关系。  
里德尔沉默了一会儿。  
【如果你真的想帮忙，你可以为我准备一份修复灵魂的药剂。但调制它非常困难，在市场上也很少见。】  
我的魔药成绩是最好的。只要你给我一份成分单和调制方法，我就能试一试。  
德拉科等了片刻，日记本上马上出现了一大段内容，列举了近十种药材——绝大多数都不是常见药材，还有一小部分一出现在黑市上就会被抬到天价。而紧接着出现的调制方法占了一页半，里面提到的种种高深原理显然不在德拉科目前的知识范畴内，看得他头昏眼花，只想把刚才的吹牛咽回肚子里去。  
德拉科的羽毛笔敲着桌面，思考着该怎样委婉地告诉他自己能力不足，这时日记本凭空翻过了一页，左侧的开头出现了一行字：  
【这种药剂非常复杂，任何一个步骤出错都会导致前功尽弃。我自己调制的时候也需要倍加小心才能保证成功。如果你选择放弃，我非常能理解。】  
德拉科松了口气，拿起茶杯啜了一口，发现已经变得冰冷，于是重新倒了一杯。  
我感到很抱歉。我之前低估了它的复杂性。如果还有什么我能帮得上忙的事情，我很乐意效劳。  
后面一句话不过是他的套话，精通外交的人都清楚。虽然他对这本日记本非常感兴趣，也想知道里德尔如果走出日记本会是什么样，但这不代表他会为此做出很大的牺牲。德拉科将水喝完放在一边，伸了个懒腰，看了眼手表。已经十一点了。  
【的确还有一种更简单有效的办法。】  
他扬起眉，打了个哈欠，随意地写道：是什么？  
【哈利·波特的血。】

血是一种具有魔力的液体，在魔药学上它甚至能单独成为一种高级成分，使很多药剂发生难以想象的异变。它也是百分之七十的黑魔法药剂需要用到的配料之一。似乎药剂一旦加入了血，就染上了一层无法逃脱的诅咒。  
德拉科很乐意让哈利·波特染上这种诅咒。袭击他不是一件难事，甚至不是一件匪夷所思的事，他找他麻烦不需要理由。如果他能因此得到里德尔的全力协助——这些天的交流中他已经看出对方是一个资深的黑魔法爱好者，也许比他父亲还要精通此道——那么一切就是值得的。  
但在此之前更紧迫的是策划伏地魔交给他的任务。他可以选择独立杀死邓布利多，也可以让食死徒帮助他，那个男人是这样告诉他的。但他绝不能让其他人知道这个计划，尤其不能让凤凰社察觉，否则他就完了。  
德拉科思考了一会儿，谨慎地询问里德尔怎样才能杀死一个比自己强大得多的老巫师。他们讨论这个问题的时候正是暖融融的下午，德拉科拉紧窗帘，紧张兮兮地锁好门。他必须要把握时机，里德尔告诉他他一天最多只能和他交流五个小时，否则就会强制陷入沉睡。  
【我很愿意陪你，德拉科。但我的灵魂无法支撑。哈利·波特阻止了这一切。】  
我会尽快帮你拿到你想要的。他这样保证道。  
德拉科斟酌了几遍语句，确定自己不会暴露任何信息后，故作漫不经心地提到他父亲在政界有一个死对头，他想替他父亲除掉他。  
【这样做并不明智。你父亲很容易被怀疑。】  
我父亲现在在监狱里，没有作案机会。我们不需要考虑隐蔽性，里德尔，只要能杀死他，事后会不会暴露都无所谓，他飞快地写道，那个人比我强得多，在巫师界很有声望，但我必须要杀死他。  
写到这儿德拉科意识到他有些暴露了，但显然没有反悔的机会。出乎意料的是，里德尔没有多问。  
【你有没有办法接近他？】  
有，他是我们学校的校长。你说我是不是应该在吃饭的时候给他下毒，或者给他寄一些危险物品？  
写这句话的时候他迟疑了一会儿，但不分享一些信息似乎是不可能的事。他还发现一起谋划一场凶杀案是拉近两人距离的最好办法。  
【我不建议这么做。经验丰富的老巫师能轻易分辨出包装精美的毒药，他们甚至不用打开就知道里面是什么。但他们有一个致命的缺点：轻敌。】  
你说得对。他肯定想不到我要杀他，我占有先机。  
【这是你仅有的优势，德拉科。谋杀是一项精密的工作，就像调制一剂复杂的魔药……你需要大脑封闭术，也许还需要挑选自己的帮手，但不要让他们知道全部计划。永远也不要相信外人，把主动权掌握在自己手里。】  
我明白，汤姆，你说得太对了。对了，我可以这么叫你吧？  
苍白的纸页上所有的黑色字迹都隐去了，干净如洗，仿佛什么也没有发生，没有人兴致勃勃地讨论着凶杀。德拉科等待着，站起身走了一圈，平复自己过快的心跳。几分钟后，日记本上才重新显现出了一行字：  
【当然，德拉科。】  
一连几天，德拉科都把自己关在房间里，如饥似渴地和里德尔交谈。他得知他也是霍格沃茨斯莱特林学院的学生，担任过学生会主席，因为一些原因被关在日记本里，记忆一直停留在学生时代。他对很多事物的看法都和他一致，比如黑魔法，巫师和麻瓜，纯血巫师和泥巴种，他总能一针见血地给出精辟的见解。他的口吻有时候会让他想到卢修斯，那种一切尽掌握在手中的感觉极其相似，但又和他的父亲有显著不同。他神秘莫测，理智而不过分，有时候又格外有人情味，和他聊天是一件非常享受的事情。  
德拉科以前从来没有遇到过这样的男孩，恨不得每天都抱着日记本入睡，五个小时对于他来说太有限了，几乎一晃而过。里德尔和他提过的计划再次浮上心头，他意识到仅仅五天不到的时间，修复日记本就从一件对于他来说可有可无的事情变成了迫切想要去完成的愿望。他将自己在贝拉特里克斯那儿训练的内容一一告诉他，向他咨询意见，渴望从他那里听到更多有趣的见解。他不再觉得撒谎是一件匪夷所思的事情了，比起他们在百分之八十的时间里所讨论的东西，那根本不算什么。  
然而暑假总显得如此短暂，当纳西莎催着要带他去对角巷购置新学期的袍子和书本时，他才意识到两个月已经结束了。  
“不能到处乱跑，德拉科。买了东西我们就回家，这次就不带你去冰淇淋店了。”她一边帮他整理领子一边叮嘱着，德拉科不耐烦地扭着脖子，悄悄摩挲着口袋里的日记本。日记本的封套是牛皮做的，手感很好，摸起来非常舒服。  
很快就要开学了，他想，这也许是一件好事。他从未如此期待见到哈利·波特。  
他们去丽痕书店转了一圈，买好下学期所需的书本、羊皮纸和羽毛笔。离开前德拉科在一排书架前蓦然停下，盯着上面的《变异魔药》和《神秘的魔法》看了许久。这都是里德尔曾无意中和他提到过的书。  
【我从书本中得到了很多知识。我说的不是教科书，而是那些教授们想要对学生隐藏的书籍。你会发现在课堂上学到的魔法大多数都过时又肤浅，教授们对真正美妙的事物视而不见……当然，这和顽固不化的教学目标有关。我不知道你们现在是不是变得好一些了。】  
没有，汤姆，我们也一样，他回复道，“大人不会让我们走捷径”。  
德拉科忍不住将书取下来翻阅，摩挲着纸张，想象着无数年前——十年，或者二十年，他不知道有多久，另一个男孩也站在书架前阅读同一本书。不过他很快就发现自己几乎都看不懂，这让他对里德尔的博学多识有了一个更深层次的了解。直到母亲走来拽他的胳膊时，他才恋恋不舍地离开。  
纳西莎马不停蹄地带他走进摩金夫人服装店，她似乎一分钟都不想在对角巷停留。这个暑假他又长高了一些，原来的巫师袍已经不太合身了。德拉科站在镜子前打量着自己的新袍子，摩金夫人站在一边为他测量尺寸。镜子中光芒一闪，有几个人推门而入，站在他们身后。德拉科微微眯起眼。  
“妈妈，如果你不知道空气中为什么多了一股臭味，我可以告诉你，那是因为有泥巴种进来了。”  
正在给他别别针的摩金夫人微皱起眉，说道：“我认为可以不用这么说话，”她又看向已经抽出魔杖的哈利和罗恩，“不要在这里用魔杖！”  
“别这样，把魔杖收起来，哈利，罗恩……”赫敏低声劝道。  
“说得好像你们敢在校外用魔法似的。”德拉科瞥了哈利一眼。不知是不是他的错觉，一个暑假过去他的头发似乎比之前更乱了。  
摩金夫人的手依然在他的胳膊上调整着别针的位置，她的手背向上挪移着，忽然碰到了一块格外敏感的皮肤，德拉科条件反射地甩开她，后背出了一层冷汗。  
“你的针扎到我了！”他大声说道，将袍子扔在座椅上，看向纳西莎，胸口有点闷，“妈妈，这件衣服我不要了！”  
纳西莎高傲地看了一眼仍站在那儿的哈利、罗恩和赫敏，说道：“我想，我们可以在别的地方买到更好的。”  
德拉科披上外套，挑衅地瞪了哈利一眼，和纳西莎一同走出店门。  
“她碰到黑魔标记了是吗，德拉科？”一走到一个僻静处，纳西莎就紧张地低声问道。整条街道笼罩在一片阴郁之中，原本五光十色的店铺都贴上了深紫色的大告示，提醒所有人注意安全，小心食死徒。过往的行人们都低头匆匆走过，没有人敢过多停留。有个小女孩叫了一声，马上被她妈妈捂住了嘴。  
“是的，妈妈。”德拉科朝周围看了看，压低了声音，“我不能让别人知道这件事，尤其是那三个人——”  
“我知道，我们去别的地方买新衣服。这里还有一家店，那个店主不会这么多嘴多舌。”纳西莎怜爱地看着他，摸了摸他的头发。  
德拉科低头沉默了一会儿，说道：“我想去上厕所，妈妈。这里有卫生间吗？”  
“噢，那边有一个。我带你过去。”  
纳西莎带他来的公共厕所在翻倒巷边上，光线阴冷昏暗，时不时吹进一缕阴风。他反手锁上隔间的门，平复着急促的呼吸，迫不及待地拿出日记本抱在胸口，但没有打开，只是直愣愣地盯着墙壁看了片刻，几不可闻地低声说道：“很快就能成功了，汤姆。”  
他屏住呼吸听了一会儿门外的动静，小心翼翼地旋开插销，飞快地跑过走廊从窗口跳了出去。

哈利第三次朝窗外望去，看见了阴影中德拉科一闪而过的身影。  
他只有一个人，行色匆匆，时不时朝四周张望，仿佛在防备着什么。纳西莎肯定不希望她的宝贝儿子离开她身边，他想，他一定费了不少功夫才甩开她……哈利从口袋里抽出隐形衣披在身上，悄悄溜出了韦斯莱笑话商店。  
德拉科身影在不远处移动着，拐进了一条狭窄的、布满蜘蛛网和灰尘的小巷。哈利认出这条巷子通往翻倒巷，他二年级的时候曾来过这儿。德拉科去这里做什么？他有什么事情需要瞒着纳西莎？没等他想明白，不远处的那团金色跳跃了一下，消失在拐角处，他连忙裹紧隐形衣，加快步伐跟上去。  
翻倒巷比以往显得更加阴冷，树木萧索，街道上几乎看不见人——这种时期出入这种地方是会遭到怀疑的。哈利朝四周张望，看见德拉科径直走入了他在翻倒巷唯一去过的商店——博金·博克，他稍稍溜到店门口，贴在玻璃墙上仔细听里面的动静。他朝里望了一眼，德拉科背对着他，挡住了博克先生的半个身子。  
“我需要看一下它，才能告诉你具体该怎么做。”博克先生油滑地低声说道。  
“我没法把它带来。废话，我提着它走在街上像什么样？你只需要告诉我怎么修理就行。”  
博克先生又低下头说了句什么，哈利没有听清。  
“我想这个会让你有信心一些。”德拉科说道，他微侧过身子，撩起左手臂的袖子，哈利注意到博克先生变了脸色，“知道格雷伯克吗？他是我们家的常客，我会让他来看看你完成得怎么样……”  
“我认为没必要这样做。”博克先生抹了把额头上的汗，态度比之前谨慎了许多。  
“这由我说了算。”男孩说道，转身朝玻璃门走来，哈利连忙退到一边，目送他大摇大摆地离开。  
他在原地站了一会儿，深深地吸气，翻倒巷的空气中充斥着垃圾发酵的臭味，令他有些反胃。他想了想，脱掉隐形衣塞进口袋里，理了理刘海，让它遮住额头上的伤疤，推门而入。  
原本正发呆的博克先生一下子直起身，将那张油光发亮的脸转向他。哈利走到柜台前，朝周围扫了几眼，摸了摸鼻子。  
“呃……是这样，我是刚才那个男孩的……朋友，”他说道，“他妈妈一直在找他，你知道，这种时期出入这里会惹来不必要的麻烦。”  
他讪笑了一下，博克先生锐利的眼睛一直盯着他，没有说话。  
“嗯——你知道他来这里做什么吗？我们都非常担心他。实际上，他做这种事情不是第一次了——”  
“出去，”博克先生忽然指向大门，眼睛瞪得很鼓，“出去！”  
哈利只好打住话头，灰溜溜地转身离开店铺。玻璃门在身后晃动着合上，他朝不远处的一个堆着垃圾的角落走去，准备在那儿换上隐形衣。刚踏出一步一只手就拽住了他的后颈，将他按在冰冷的墙壁上。  
粗糙的壁面硌得后脑勺有点痛，他被撞得咳了一声，定睛看向近在咫尺的男孩。对方一脸阴鸷地看着他，嘴角弯曲成一个冰冷的笑容。  
“好啊，好啊……朋友，嗯？……我怎么不知道我什么时候成了你的朋友，波特？”德拉科慢慢地说着，忽地逼近他，按住了他想要抽魔杖的胳膊。哈利一眨不眨地看着他，德拉科的呼吸有点凉，微微飘过他的颈侧。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“你以为我会告诉你？”他高高扬起眉，“为什么不自己查呢波特，你不是很有能耐吗？”  
哈利盯着他看了片刻，忽然一手抓向他按着他的左臂，撩起袖子就要往上翻。德拉科大惊失色，用力甩开他的手向后退去，哈利拔出魔杖指向他，大喊道：“通通石化！”  
魔咒击中了不远处的一只装满发臭的头发和脏得看不出颜色的布料的垃圾桶，发出一声清脆的嘭响，翻倒在地。德拉科想也不想地抽出魔杖，吼道：“昏昏倒地！”  
红色光束在墙壁上撞出了一个小坑，哈利紧盯着他，微有些气喘：“你在心虚，马尔福。我知道你的手臂上有什么。”  
德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，咽了口唾沫。哈利莫名觉得喉咙有点紧。  
“听着，波特，我不在乎你听到了什么，”他一步步慢慢地走近，手指不住地捏着手中的魔杖，“我对你鬼鬼祟祟的计划没兴趣，最好给我滚远点，明白吗？”  
“是吗？但我对你在干什么很有兴趣。”哈利想也不想地说道，德拉科已经走到了他跟前，他不清楚自己为什么没有采取行动，“你来这里是要做什么？你胳膊上的是黑魔标记，对吗——”  
话音未落，一道红光擦过他的肩膀落在地上，他的袍子嘶地一下裂开了，瞬间出了血。男孩讥讽的笑容在眼前一闪而过，火辣辣的酸痛感涌上来，他一把抓住哈利的胳膊就朝他的伤口摸去，后者使劲将他顶开，按着他的双肩将他压在墙上，伤口撕裂的痛楚让他皱了一下眉。  
哈利还没来得及说话，德拉科蓦然一头向他撞来。他勉强向另一侧躲去，男孩撞上了他没有受伤的那只胳膊，将他推得一个踉跄，手不由自主地松了一些。他趁机挣脱了他，又一道撕裂咒在他胸前拉开了一道血口子。  
哈利痛得倒抽一口气，身体摇晃，有些站不稳。德拉科绊了他一脚，一把将他推倒在地，坐在他身上。  
腹部被挤压的感觉并不好受，哈利勉强呼吸着，然而压着他的那人显然不想让他好过——他又用力压了压他的肚子，得意洋洋地说道：“你最好老实一点，波特。”  
他说着从口袋里取出一只小巧的器物。哈利眯起眼，那器物的顶端闪过一丝银芒——是一把锋利的匕首。他想做什么？  
“我需要一点你的东西。”他嘀咕着，将他的衣领扯开了一些。尖锐的刀尖在他眼前晃动，仿佛下一刻就要刺入身体里。哈利的目光紧紧跟随着它，在德拉科即将下手的前一刻蓦然抓住他的手腕，翻身将他按在地上。  
“放开，波特！”局势一下子反转，德拉科感觉手腕几乎要折断了，痛得难以呼吸，胸膛起伏。哈利劈手夺过他的匕首扔到一边，将他的双手压在头顶，俯身看着他，呼吸喷在他脸上。  
经过刚才的打斗后两人都衣衫不整，哈利的领口被完全扯开了，胸口处有一条染血的裂口，触目惊心；德拉科的袍子上沾满了灰尘和泥土，肮脏至极。他不停地挣扎、怒骂着，哈利险些压不住他，又用力了一些。随着激烈的挣动，他的袖子下滑了一截，哈利感觉有一团黑色的东西在眼前一晃，条件反射地抓住了他的左臂。德拉科浑身一僵，一胳膊肘打在了他的后背上。  
“滚开！”  
他的动作更大了，想把他从身上蹬下去。哈利充耳不闻，死死按着他的左臂，紧盯着手臂内侧的黑色印记。  
这个印记他再熟悉不过了——深黑的骷髅头中吐出一条蛇，每个食死徒身上都有。他曾在昏天暗地的墓地里见过伏地魔触碰虫尾巴手臂上的黑魔标记，召唤他的食死徒……德拉科手臂上的印记格外新，在苍白的皮肤上显得尤为刺眼，他看着它，它的形状在他眼中扭曲了……他不由自主地伸过手去，越来越近，一声急促的叫喊打断了他：  
“别碰！”  
哈利如梦惊醒，缩回手。他低下头，德拉科正愤恨地瞪着他，仿佛恨不得将他生吞活剥。  
“可以了吗？”他的嘴唇蠕动着，声音打颤，“看够了吗？你如愿以偿了，波特！你还想知道什么？！”  
“不是——”  
德拉科狠狠地抽回手，用力推了他一把，正好挤压到了他前胸的伤口处，坐了起来。哈利向后撑住身体，目光仍下意识往他的左臂瞟去，德拉科剜了他一眼，拉下袖子。  
“你满意了，我是个食死徒，”他说道，扯了扯嘴角，声音有些含混，一种冰凉的、粘稠又恶心的感觉升上来，将他的四肢缚住了，“去把这件事告诉所有人吧，我知道你他妈会这么做的。这就是你期待的——一个报复我的机会，你赢了，波特，你彻底赢了。”  
他忽然意识到这意味着什么，他的身份暴露，又被哈利发现出入博金·博克，很快就会遭到凤凰社的严密监视。他的计划尚未开始就失败了，这件事伏地魔马上就会知道，他会遭到怎样残酷的惩罚？德拉科的身体不由自主地颤抖起来，他又想起了被关在阿兹卡班的父亲和母亲憔悴的脸，阿兹卡班游荡的黑色幽灵……不，他绝对不想、绝对不能……  
哈利谨慎地观察着德拉科脸上变幻的表情，愤怒、仇恨、惶恐、绝望，他的嘴唇越来越苍白，仿佛上了一层蜡。他内心莫名浮起一种不好的预感，下意识握紧了手中的魔杖，德拉科猛地将魔杖抵在他的脑门上，喊道：“一忘皆空！”  
千钧一发之刻哈利向后倒去，魔咒擦着他的刘海落空了，他迅速指向他：“除你武器！”  
德拉科的魔杖飞向空中，被他一把夺过来握在手里。对方两眼发红，蓦地扑上来掐他的脖子，被哈利用膝盖踹在了腹部，倒地不起。  
哈利将腿从他身下抽出来，活动了一下有些僵硬的肌肉，艰难地站起身，拨开垂发。他走到不远处将之前扔开的匕首拾起来塞进口袋里，扭头看向德拉科。他依然倒在地上一动不动。  
哈利吸了吸鼻子，慢慢走向他，在他身边蹲下。他伸出手，犹豫了几秒，搭在他的肩膀上，将他的身体翻过来。  
“马尔福，”他说道，“你……”  
男孩的手臂一抖，苏醒了似的朝他一拳打来，哈利手疾眼快地接住了，对上德拉科的目光。那双灰蓝的眼睛像在灰尘中熔化了似的，成了一滩模糊的影子。他们僵持了片刻，他忽然一把揪住他的衣服，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“不能告诉别人，你不能告诉别人，如果你敢，如果你——如果——”  
他的声音越来越轻，紧绷的那股狠劲也泻掉了，只有手指仍不依不饶地抠着他，脸颊灰扑扑的，狼狈又茫然。哈利的心脏抽了一下，一股又闷又胀的感觉翻上来，像沙滩上烤熟的潮湿海风，冲掉了内心细微的胜利感。他忍不住想说什么，德拉科低头看向他的手，身体前倾，仿佛在找寻一样东西：“还给我，把魔杖还给我……还给我，波特！”  
他的尾音骤然变得又急又厉，似乎染上了一丝哭腔。哈利僵直着没有动，双手背在身后，任凭对方在他身上摸索着，又拍又打。德拉科着魔了似的将他的口袋翻出来，又面无表情地拉开他的衣领，格外用力地在他的伤口摸了半天，直到沾得满手都是血才收回来，眼神格外阴郁，甚至有些癫狂。  
哈利痛得几乎麻木，伸出一只手握住德拉科的手臂。后者抬起头，那一瞬间的眼神让他的后背冒起一层冷汗。  
“马尔福，”他忍着痛说道，“我不告诉别人，好吗？我不说，我知道——”  
“你知道什么？”德拉科冷冷地反问道，脸角有一缕不小心沾上的血迹，“你什么都不知道，你不懂波特，你他妈以为你知道什么？”  
他像是忽然爆发了，难以控制身体的颤抖，朝他吼道：“跟踪我很有意思对不对？你只想着你自己，你根本不知道你在做什么，我他妈——我以为我不会更恨你了——你以为你了解多少？你——”  
他不想这么做，一点都不想，酸楚感从胸腔冲上来，填满他的喉咙和鼻腔。他的视野变得越来越模糊，哈利猩红的伤口在眼前晃动，晃得他想吐，什么也说不出来。面前的男孩靠了过来，他下意识躲避着他的手，呛鼻的血腥味令他更难受了。  
“别碰我，”他将沾满血手伸进口袋里，握住了日记本，紧紧地握着，几乎崩溃，“你没长耳朵吗，波特！”  
他尖利的吼叫和滚烫的眼泪令哈利心烦意乱，心底有一面钟不轻不重地敲着，和着他急促的喘息。他只知道用力地搂紧他，伸直的手指紧贴着他的腰部，不敢放松。他的眼泪太烫了，混合着灰尘渗进他们交缠的颈间，几乎要灼伤他的皮肤。  
“我知道，我知道，”他胡乱安慰着，也不知自己说了些什么，天空阴沉沉地压下来，他的内里被雨淋了一遍似的又冷又僵，“我不说……我不说，马尔福，我知道，我都知道——”  
德拉科唏嘘着，扒着哈利的肩膀。他的脸已经丢尽了，他想，他在他的死对头面前暴露了自己的秘密，还哭了，他应该杀死他，或者杀死自己。  
这个念头令他稍稍战栗，和里德尔曾讨论过的内容涌上心头。似乎有一个幽灵般的阴影贴在他耳边说话，告诉他谋杀是一项精密的工作，就像调制一剂复杂的魔药……永远也不要相信外人，把主动权掌握在自己手里。  
杀了哈利·波特……杀死他，不能相信他说的每一个字……他的肩膀剧烈颤抖，喉咙不自然地蠕动，手指越握越紧，整个人几乎紧绷成满月的弓。一只手伸过来擦掉了他脸颊上的泪水，他呆呆地看向他，一时反应不过来，哈利将魔杖塞进他手里。  
“我不是故意跟踪你的。但你看起来真的……很奇怪，”他说道，“我不会说出去。如果你——你有什么需要帮忙，你可以跟我说。”  
这句话太奇怪了，哈利自己都觉得别扭，没有再说下去。德拉科仍愣愣地看着他，他叹了口气，抹掉他脸上的血。  
“滚开，”德拉科似乎是回过神来了，猛地撞开他，拍了拍袍子，摇摇晃晃地站起身，“我不想再看到你。”  
说完他没有再看他一眼，转身朝巷口走去。

德拉科坐在书桌前，用力握着手中的羽毛笔，抿着嘴唇。他的手心沾满了汗，控制不住地发抖。面前的日记本平平地摊开，如同一块寂寞的墓园。  
他有无数话想向他倾诉，他恨哈利·波特，他知道了他的秘密，他要杀了他，他完蛋了，他该怎么办，他没能弄到他的血，他想见他……汤姆·里德尔，他用手盖住脸颊，低下头压在日记本上，眼泪无声地渗出来。  
【怎么了？】  
感觉到模糊的视野里跳出了一团字，德拉科慌忙抬起头，抹掉眼泪。他吸了吸鼻子，提笔在日记上写字。  
波特知道我的秘密了。我想杀了他。  
【不必着急。你慢慢说。】  
好……谢谢你，汤姆。如果不是还有你，我真不知道该怎么办才好。  
【别担心，德拉科。】  
德拉科犹豫了一会儿，有些艰难地写下：对不起，但我能见你吗？  
这句话一写完他就感到了羞愧，将笔扔到一边，不敢看里德尔的回复。他会怎么想他？觉得他是一个懦弱无能的小男孩，遇到了麻烦就只会依赖别人？他会厌烦他、鄙夷他、最后抛弃他，强大的汤姆·里德尔不需要他这样的朋友……  
里德尔依然没有做出回应，德拉科的心渐渐沉下去。他扯了扯嘴角，有些苦涩地在纸上写道：抱歉，当我什么也没说过吧。  
他的字迹水一般消失了。少顷，纸页上终于再次浮现出里德尔优美的字：  
【我需要更多的血才能和你见面。但如果你不介意，我可以和你分享一段我的记忆。】  
德拉科浑身一震，激动得几乎握不住笔。  
太好了。我当然不介意。  
他的笔尖刚离开纸页，日记本就翻过了一页，上面出现了一个小方框。小方框一开始是黑色的，不一会儿里面就出现了五彩斑斓的活动的影像。德拉科目不转睛地看着它，它渐渐放大，一下将他吞了进去。  
耳边响起一串爆炸般的嬉笑声和脚步声，德拉科定睛一看，发现自己正处于霍格沃茨的宿舍里。四周深绿色的床帘告诉他这是一个斯莱特林宿舍，几个陌生的斯莱特林男孩正站在他面前说话，时不时爆出一阵大笑。  
德拉科这才意识到自己正坐在床边，跟着他们一起发笑。这是一种很奇妙的感觉，因为他不觉得自己是一个外来的旁观者，而是他们中的一员——似乎一切本该如此，他的的确确曾经经历过这一切。但这怎么可能呢？  
“太有趣了，老大，”一个黑头发的男生朝德拉科的方向看来，高声说道，“他们都没有发现！他们甚至不知道是谁做的！”  
德拉科僵在了原地，不知该怎么回答，直到身后响起了一个丝绸般的声音：“你们把他们吓坏了。”  
男生们又笑起来，这次德拉科觉得有点刺耳了。他回过头，险些惊得站起来——一个披着校服的黑发男孩正懒洋洋地靠在床角，若有所思地看着他们。阴影中德拉科看不清他的眼神，只觉得他的笑容有些冷，但又似乎只是他的错觉。  
“斯拉格霍恩根本想不到是我们干的，只有邓布利多有点麻烦。”另一个黄头发的男孩说道，他的话让德拉科一惊。  
邓布利多这时候也在霍格沃茨？不，这不奇怪，邓布利多在霍格沃茨教了几十年书，遇到里德尔也很正常……可不知为何，他内心仍有些惴惴不安。对了，里德尔在哪？他说过这是他的记忆，那么他恐怕无法在他的记忆中找到他自己，想到这儿他又有些沮丧起来。  
蓦地，德拉科感觉到后背一阵刺痛，似乎有人一直盯着他。他回过头去，那个男孩已经坐直了身子，伸长腿挪过来，坐在他身边。  
“我之前说过，我不建议你们去招惹那几个只会告状的格兰芬多。”他的声音似乎有某种魔力，一开口所有人就安静了下来，一齐看向他，“他们是邓布利多的人。”  
“可是，老大——”  
“斯拉格霍恩为什么对我们睁一只眼闭一只眼？”他没有理会那个想要争辩的男生，站了起来，“如果你们经常给他惹麻烦，他就会放弃你们。让他明白你们是有价值的，值得保护……我想你们知道该怎么做。”  
“我明白，老大。”那个黄头发的男生抢先说道，挤了挤眼睛，“我明天就给他送一箱红酒。”  
男孩不置可否地笑了一下，但笑意没有到眼睛里去。德拉科打量着他，他的眼睛很深，嘴唇单薄，五官非常英俊，身材高挑，显然是这一群人中的领袖。可他到底是谁？  
“我手头上有几张能兑换高级蜜饯的券。”  
“他会不会喜欢项链？”  
男孩们七嘴八舌地议论起来，那人站在一边没有表态。过了一会儿，似乎是时候到了，他才漫不经心地打断他们：“一两个人就够了，别表现得你们好像真做了亏心事。”  
他们凑在一块儿谈论了几分钟，一个男生凑过来向他汇报他们的计划，后者心不在焉地听着，似乎一点也不感兴趣。不一会儿，他们纷纷离开了，寝室里只剩下了德拉科和那个男孩。不知为何，明知道这只是一段记忆，但德拉科无由来地紧张起来。  
男孩站了一会儿，转身朝他走来。他下意识往另一边移去，男孩瞥了他一眼——这次他确定他看到了他，一动也不敢动。  
他在德拉科身边坐下，看向他，目光如同一把冰冷的刀，从上至下割开了他的身体。德拉科下意识屏住呼吸，又忍不住问道：“你能看得见我？”  
男孩微扬起眉，似乎觉得他的话很有趣，意味不明地笑了一下。  
“是我让你进来的，德拉科。”他低声说道。  
“什么？”德拉科的大脑当机了一秒，他觉得舌头似乎都不属于自己了似的，“你是汤姆？”  
男孩没有回答。德拉科想起刚才那群男生面对他时毕恭毕敬的态度，还有他说话时那种冰冷的、不紧不慢的语调，一切都和他之前在日记本里感受到的很不一样。他是不是也希望自己像那群男生一样对他言听计从？  
“我以为你有话对我说，”里德尔说道，“你告诉我，波特知道了你的秘密。”  
“嗯……是的，他偷偷跟踪我，”德拉科回过神来，低头看着自己的指尖，“他想知道我在做什么，所以去问一个和我有一点合作的巫师……但他没成功，他的谎言太蹩脚了。我本来是不会暴露的，但我想——你之前说需要他的血，所以我——我的计划不够谨慎，我知道。”  
他说到这儿有些懊恼起来。很显然，这本来是一场能避免的失误。他没有做好准备，贸然出击，反而着了对方的道。这种认知让他更沮丧了。  
“你是想说，你是为了我。”耳边传来里德尔低低的声音，德拉科不由自主地颤了颤。他让一切变得静谧起来，所有的感觉都融融地搅在一起，像一阵灰白的风。德拉科抬起头看向他，他在遗憾什么？他没什么可遗憾的。  
“我没有怪你的意思，汤姆，”他说道，又看向自己的手指，“波特知道了我一个不能被外人所知的秘密，而且——我是说，我讨厌他，我恨他，他愚蠢又鲁莽，根本不配——我——”  
“看着我，德拉科。”里德尔忽然说道，一手抬起他的下巴。德拉科一下子咬住了舌头，后背发冷。他意识到自己害怕和他对视。  
他踏入了一个危险的陷阱。人有时候是无意识间被引入黑洞的，当他凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视他。  
“波特对你做了什么？”那人温柔地问道，又慢慢垂下手。指尖冰凉的温度仍残留在他的皮肤上。  
“……他看见了我的黑魔标记，”德拉科的肩膀抖了抖，嗫嚅着，声音又低又颤，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“他会告诉所有人。如果——如果主人知道了，我就会死，我妈妈——还有我爸爸——你知道吗汤姆，我见过他折磨人，我真的不想——”  
他的喉咙中发出哽咽的声音，下意识捂住了嘴。他已经在他的敌人面前哭过一次了，不能再让他新交的朋友瞧不起他。不，他还不知道自己是不是他的朋友，他只是像溺水者一般抓住什么都想呼救，包括手边的一支笔、一本日记本、一颗充满致命吸引力的冰冷的灵魂，他主动把自己的秘密告诉了他——  
“给我看看。”英俊的男孩轻轻地说道。  
他拉过他的左手，卷起薄薄的袖子。他沉了下去，沉进那一点干燥的温度里，顺从地任他翻过手臂，缓慢摩擦着那块皮肤。他没有看见他眼中一闪而过的红光。  
“黑魔标记。”他说道。  
“对，是主人给我烙上的。”德拉科不安地说道。  
“觉得怎么样？”  
“我——我不知道，”他有些茫然，“我以前觉得很荣幸，但——我不想死，汤姆，波特他——”  
“你清楚这个印记代表什么。”里德尔打断他的话，德拉科瑟缩了一下。他拉回他的袖子，但仍握着他的手腕。  
“……我知道，”他说道，握紧了拳头，“所以我想杀死波特。”  
“你想好怎么动手了？”男孩冷冰冰地问道，“你想过用什么方式，怎样抹掉自己的痕迹，找谁当替罪羊来代你受罚了吗？”  
他每说一句德拉科就向后退一分，他不知道自己为什么会有这种反应，明明他们在日记本里模拟过无数次，他必须得学会这些——如果他无法承受王冠的重量，他就不该戴上它，他曾这样告诉他。  
“你不该说出你的计划，德拉科。”少顷，里德尔说道，“在没有准备好的时候，你不该广而告之；在准备好以后，你更不该告诉任何人。”  
“……可我没有广而告之，”他小声说道，“我只告诉了你。”  
他们对视着，德拉科希望他不要显得太可怜，那会让他想捅死自己。里德尔忽然挪回了床铺内，伸手拉上床帘。他拽了德拉科一把，后者连忙爬进来，坐在他对面。厚重的床帘将光线遮得严严实实，他点起一盏微弱的台灯，让它漂浮在他们上方，正好能照亮两人的脸。太安静了，德拉科不由自主地坐直身子，呼吸似乎都停住了。  
里德尔取出魔杖施展了几个魔咒，他显然早已熟练掌握无声咒，嘴唇丝毫未动。  
“现在我们可以讨论一些更秘密的东西。”他说道，“就算有人逼你交出这段记忆，他们也无法从你脑子里看到什么。”  
“你的意思是——”  
“你处在我的记忆里，而我对它进行了加密。”里德尔将德拉科紧抓着被单的手拉开了，握在手里，“强大的巫师能对自己的记忆进行篡改，使试图窥视的人得不到他想要的东西……但我想你暂时还没有这个能力。”  
他张了张口，把一句“你是不是什么魔法都会”咽了下去。这个问题很傻，可他真的太吃惊了，灵魂状态的里德尔就能在日记本里帮他的记忆加密，如果他离开了这儿，还有什么事情他做不到？  
“我们需要讨论一下你，德拉科。”里德尔松开了他的手，德拉科不知为何感到了一丝失落，“你刚才透露给我一个极为重要的秘密，却没有任何条件交换，也没有保密协约……什么都没有，德拉科，如果有人想迷惑你真的太容易不过了。”  
“我不会告诉别人，其他人我一个都不相信。”德拉科想也不想地说道，“但你不会害我，对吗？你也讨厌波特，你会帮我——”  
“我会帮你，当然。”他轻声说道，他的尾音令他着迷，“过来一点，德拉科……把你知道的都告诉我，我需要了解全部。”  
德拉科不由自主地朝他靠近，小心翼翼地坐在他身边。床铺内有点热，他脱掉了外套。  
他开始讲述那场发生在魔法部的战斗，他的父亲，伏地魔交给他的任务，他手背上的黑魔标记，他的计划，还有哈利·波特。他讲得断断续续，中间一度想要放弃，里德尔宽阔的手掌温柔地抚摸着他的后背，低声安慰着他。他像是黑夜中唯一的火源，深色的眼中映着火光，德拉科哆嗦着抱住他，将头靠在他胸前。  
“不用担心波特，”他说道，指尖安抚着他的后颈，“即使他举报你，你也有很多办法能蒙混过关。先好好考虑你的任务……你的计划很有意思，德拉科。”  
德拉科应了一声，里德尔的最后一句话让他有些喜悦，但又不好意思表现得太明显。他觉得有些困，打了个哈欠，里德尔低下头看着他。  
“困了？”  
“嗯……”  
“想在这里睡觉？”  
“可以吗？”他问道，并没有抱太大希望。  
出乎意料地，里德尔几不可见地点了点头，熄灭了台灯。  
“这里的时间和外面不一样，睡一个小时相当于外面的一分钟……没有多余的睡衣，把衣服脱了，躺到被子里去。”耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎是里德尔拉过了铺在床尾的被子。德拉科一开始觉得有些别扭，但黑暗似乎具备着某种力量，让他无法打破已形成的秩序。他慢吞吞地解开衬衫，脱掉裤子，缩进柔软的被褥里。被包裹的舒适感马上冲掉了各种不自在，他忍不住蹬了蹬腿，找了一个最舒服的姿势。  
“你在这里陪我吗？”他问道，仰起头看向他。里德尔仍坐在床上，他看着他，慢慢俯下身掖了掖被子，说道：“时间到了我会叫你。”  
什么叫时间到了？德拉科胡思乱想着，但他实在太困了，周围又太过温暖安静，很快便陷入了梦乡。

德拉科醒来的时候发现自己趴在日记本上，额头上磕红了一块。他的眼睛有点睁不开，慢慢坐起身，揉着双眼。  
他记得他做了一个逼真的梦，梦见自己进入了里德尔的记忆，见到了他，还在他房间里睡了一觉……这个梦太令人安心了，他不愿意醒来。  
德拉科盯着窗外的路灯呆呆地看了一会儿，又觉得有些不甘。如果这只是一个梦，梦里见到的英俊又强大的男孩只是他的幻想，他所得到的安慰不过是遇到阳光就会破碎的泡影……他犹豫了几秒，抓起笔在日记上写下：我刚才做了一个梦，汤姆。我梦见我去了你的寝室，还在那儿睡了一觉。  
不一会儿，里德尔的回复便浮了上来：  
【那不是梦。】  
德拉科一惊，又马上狂喜起来，连忙继续写道：也就是说，我能在你的记忆里和你见面？以后也可以这样吗？  
【在我没有恢复之前，不可能很频繁。我现在需要休息。】  
我知道了。好好休息，汤姆。德拉科小心翼翼地回复道，松了口气，合上日记本。他在椅子上转了一圈，又兴奋地扑到床上打滚，卷过被子将自己罩起来，嘴脸控制不住地上扬。  
他终于见到汤姆·里德尔了，他想，他比他想象得还要优秀，几乎满足了他对校园生活的所有幻想——成绩优异，受老师喜爱，在同学之间人缘极佳，得到大家的拥戴。这简直太棒了。  
激动的心情始终难以平静，他趴在床上反复咀嚼他们短暂的相会。黑暗床铺里的温暖灯光，男孩极有磁性的嗓音，他喜欢他的触碰，喜欢和他说话，这种喜悦甚至压过了身份暴露的恐慌——里德尔的话的确具备某种魔力，仿佛他只要按照他的指令来做，就什么坏事也不会发生。  
德拉科迫不及待想再和他说几句话，可带他进入记忆似乎耗费了里德尔很大精力，接下来的几天无论德拉科怎么和他交流，日记本都没有任何反应。  
开学的日子很快就到了，早晨德拉科睡过了头。纳西莎在客厅里不停地催促他，他快速套上衣服，将桌子上的日记本拿过来看了一眼——上面仍是一片空白，什么也没有。他叹了口气，将它塞进口袋里，下定决心要早点弄到哈利的血。  
他们幻影移形到国王十字车站，穿过白雾朦胧的九又四分之三月台。德拉科踏进火车前回头望了纳西莎一眼，女人在喧嚣的人群中时隐时现，被雾遮挡，渐渐看不见了。几个矮个子的新生从他身边挤过，他低下头，转身走进了车厢。  
德拉科第一次觉得高尔和克拉布非常碍眼，他们聚在他身边使得他无法拿出自己的日记本。然而还没等他把他们打发到一边，潘西兴致冲冲地推门而入，毫不见外地把克拉布赶走坐到德拉科旁边，硬缠着他聊天。紧接着到来的是布雷斯，他刚放下行李就被一个胖乎乎的男人叫走了，那人介绍自己是新来的斯拉格霍恩教授。  
斯拉格霍恩教授，这似乎在哪儿听过。德拉科皱起眉，对了，是在那个梦里。里德尔和他的同学们曾提到过这个名字。  
“那个斯拉格——什么来着？”  
“斯拉格霍恩，克拉布。”  
“对，斯拉格霍恩，他以前教过我爸爸。”克拉布说道。德拉科换了个姿势靠在沙发上，他忽然想起卢修斯似乎也和他提到过他。这样说来这是一个值得结交的人。  
“他把沙比尼叫走干什么？”潘西不满地问道，靠在德拉科的肩膀上，他感到浑身不自在。  
“谁知道呢。”  
克拉布从鼓鼓胀胀的书包里抽出了一本折得皱巴巴的漫画，高尔正忙着吃零食。德拉科觉得有些无聊，躺下想补个觉，潘西挪过来托起他的后脑勺让他靠在她的大腿上。  
“嘿，你——”高尔傻乎乎地指着他们。  
“看什么看？”潘西瞪了他一眼，低下头梳理着德拉科柔软的金发。  
她的手指非常柔软，如同温暖的风扫过他的头发。德拉科不知为何想起了另一双手，苍白而细长，骨节分明，有点凉，又难以自拔……不，那是假的……他合上眼，一波波灰色的浪朝他涌来，又重又冷，拍着脸颊，一双浓浓的眼睛在深处咬着他，不停地下沉……  
门吱呀一声打开了，有人走进来，随后是一连串绊倒、摔跤的声音和暴躁的咒骂声，潘西梳理头发的手停下了，高尔叫了一句什么，德拉科没听清，但无论如何他都被吵醒了，只好不耐烦地坐起来。  
“干什么？”他说道。布雷斯正愤怒地瞪着高尔，似乎是被他绊了一跤。后者的整个身子都重重压在门上，终于把它按进了门框里。  
布雷斯冷哼一声，大步走来坐在一边，抄着双手。  
“对了，沙比尼，斯拉格霍恩到底在耍什么花招？”德拉科懒洋洋地问道。  
“只是请了一群和大人物攀亲沾故的人。”他仍瞪着高尔。  
“都有些谁？”  
“隆巴顿，波特——”  
“噢，当然，他肯定想看看传说中的救世之星长什么样！”他尖声讥笑道，又倒回了潘西的大腿上。  
“隆巴顿为什么会受到邀请？”潘西说道。  
“谁知道。还有赫奇帕奇的贝尔比——”  
“我知道，那只是个草包！”  
“考迈克，韦斯莱家的那个女孩——”  
“韦斯莱？”德拉科嗤笑了一声。  
“很多男生都喜欢她，”潘西说道，她的目光一直注意着德拉科，“就连你也觉得她很漂亮，沙比尼，我们都知道你的目光有多挑剔！”  
“我才不会喜欢一个背叛纯血统的小败类，不管她长得怎么样。”布雷斯冷冷地说道。潘西马上喜形于色。  
德拉科闷闷地躺了几秒，故意咳了一声，说道：“太可惜了，我想斯拉格霍恩不知道我在这儿，不然——”  
“我想你不会得到邀请，”布雷斯极没眼色地打断了他，“我过来的时候他向我打听过诺特的父亲，听起来他们是老朋友。但当知道他父亲被抓到阿兹卡班以后他就变了脸色。我想他对食死徒不感兴趣。”  
德拉科握紧了自己的手指。手臂上的印记仿佛在灼烧，令他又迷茫又愤怒。他干笑了一声，说道：“噢，谁在乎呢？他不过是一个教书匠而已，我是说，说不定明年我就不在这儿了，谁在乎有没有得到邀请？”  
“什么意思，你明年不在这儿了？”潘西气呼呼地松开了帮他梳理头发的手。  
“我想，也许他不在乎谁通过了几门N.E.W.Ts，他只在乎谁更好地为他效劳。”德拉科笑了一下，嘴唇有点干。  
“他？”  
高尔和克拉布面面相觑，布雷斯尖锐地指出：“你还没成年呢，估计不够资格呢。”  
“也许他要我做的那件事情是不需要多少资格的，也许他不在乎我有没有资格。”他神秘兮兮地低声说道。  
其他人都没有说话，看起来似乎惊呆了。过了一会儿，潘西又开始继续帮他梳理头发。  
“我看到霍格沃茨了，我想我们还是快点换上衣服吧。”德拉科得意地说道，坐起身，脱掉身上的外套，从架子上的行李箱里取出校服披上。  
窗外的天色已经变得暗沉，呈现出冷冷的一片深紫色。火车轰轰作响，渐渐慢下来，停在站头。克拉布和高尔拖着行李箱拉开大门，用力挤进了吵闹的走廊。布雷斯也跟在他们后面离开了，潘西朝德拉科伸出手，似乎要和他一起出去，他没有接。  
“你先出去，我还有点事要做。”他说道。潘西有些不满地看了他一眼，转身走出车厢。门关上了，德拉科从行李箱里取出魔杖，快速指向行李架：“通通石化！”  
原本空荡荡的行李架上突兀地出现了一小撮头发，一个沉重的东西从上面摔下来，发出哐当一声巨响，震得德拉科向右小跳了一步。他蹲下身，伸手摸了摸，掀起一块看不见的冰冷的丝绸，哈利被石化的身体便出现在地面上。他正看着他，额头撞破了一块，淌着血，看起来有些凄惨。  
德拉科扬起眉，凑近了看着他，用力点了一下他流血的伤口，后者的表情略有些扭曲。  
“我就知道你在这儿，”他说道，在一旁的行李箱里翻找着，“沙比尼进来的时候我就看到你隐形衣下的鞋子了，我猜肯定是你。”  
哈利依然看着他的侧影，因为石化术的缘故无法说话。德拉科终于找到了他想要的东西，他转过身，揪着哈利的领子将他拉近，手中的刀在他脖子上恶意地比划着，似乎下一刻就要刺进去。  
“很害怕，对不对？”他轻声说道，眯起眼，“那是你自找的，你不应该来。我知道你说的都是谎言……不过这是个好时机，波特，你可不能怪我。”  
男孩的脖颈近在咫尺，德拉科能清晰地看见皮肤下的颈动脉，那么近，似乎轻轻一碰就会破裂。德拉科咽了口唾沫，想象着哈利血流不止的场景，鼻间仿佛涌上了一股血腥味。他无意识地握紧了刀，强迫自己的目光从他脖子上移开，粗暴地卷起他的袖子，在他的手臂上划了一刀。  
“很痛是不是？”德拉科变出一只小玻璃瓶小心翼翼地接哈利的血，那浓稠的、不停流动的红色液体不知为何让他感到有些反胃，“如果你再鬼鬼祟祟地跟着我，波特，这只是个开始……没想到你也有这么一天对吧？”  
他一刻不停地说着，似乎只有这样才能缓解内心的惶恐。瓶子里的液体一点点上升，哈利的脸色越来越苍白，德拉科的手在微微颤抖，不，不对……这不可能更糟了，他活该，他本来就该死……他大脑发胀，嗡嗡作响，眼前一片昏眩，血影四处游动如同虫群。哈利的手忽然动了一下，德拉科条件反射地收回玻璃瓶塞好塞子，浑身发凉。哈利的手臂又动了动，撑着地板坐起来，抽了口气。  
“通通石化——”  
他反应极快地就地一滚，德拉科的魔咒击中了不远处的椅背，在靠垫上留下了一个小坑。哈利摇晃着站起来，后退一步，冷冷地看着他。  
德拉科将小瓶子塞进口袋里，抿了抿下唇，扯出一个讥讽的笑容：“觉得很意外？”  
“你要我的血做什么？”哈利从口袋里抽出魔杖，德拉科注意到他的袖口已经红了一片。  
“你也知道不会是什么好事。”他举着魔杖慢慢朝他走去，“站在那里别动，波特。”  
他紧盯着他，不动声色地朝自己的行李箱挪去，哈利似乎察觉了他的目的，极快地抬起魔杖：“除你武器！”  
德拉科向右躲去，但依然慢了一拍，魔杖飞出去直直地落在长椅上。他急切地朝那儿扑去，刚伸长手抓住杖尾，背后的人压了上来，将他用力按在椅面上，伸手去摸他的口袋。  
“放开，波特！”德拉科又惊又怒，死命地试图压住他的手，晃动肩膀想把他甩下去。挣扎中他似乎撞到了他的伤口，哈利闷哼一声，另一只手抱住了他的腰。德拉科咬牙狠狠地用手肘撞向伤口处，哈利痛苦地叫了一声，但依然没有松开，反而收得更紧了。  
“你他妈给我滚——”他们从长椅翻滚到地上，德拉科的外套被扯下了大半，领带歪到一边，松开了一大圈。他终于抢在哈利之前抓住了那只小瓶子，死死握着，无论对方怎样掰都纹丝不动，生怕出现一丝缝隙就让他得逞。另一只手被抓着手腕压在地板上无法动弹，德拉科几乎要哭出来了，又愤怒又委屈。  
哈利忽然抽离了塞在口袋里的手，从一边拿起魔杖，德拉科意识到了他要做什么，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
“玻璃瓶飞来！”  
手中的玻璃瓶扭动起来，挣扎着要飞出去。德拉科握紧了沾得汗津津的瓶子，翻过身用身体将它压住。哈利只好将手伸到下方胡乱摸着，他不知蹭到了哪儿，身下的男孩猛地抽了一下，一胳膊肘打在了他的胸口。  
“马尔福！”  
“你活该，波特！”  
哈利恼火至极，又报复似的抓了几把。德拉科几乎咬碎了牙，刚想回击，胳膊上忽然传来一阵拉扯的力量，他连忙将手抽出来——哈利正在脱他的外套。  
“你他妈——”  
“把瓶子给我，马尔福！”  
“你别想！”德拉科不怒反笑，踢了他一脚。手心早已被玻璃瓶的弧度硌得麻木，他们又缠打在一起，哈利的外衣撕开了一个大口，德拉科的外套被扒下来扔在一边，衬衫扣子全开了，白皙的胸膛上有几道刺眼的刮痕。他们互瞪着对方，喘息着，胸口起伏。哈利拨开凌乱的刘海，深呼吸着，声音有些哑：“你到底想做什么，马尔福？”  
“这不关你的事！”德拉科的脸颊很红，冷笑着尖声叫道，“我恨不得你去死，波特！”  
“你——”他压得更近了一些，几乎呼吸相抵，德拉科的脸更红了。  
“你们在这里做什么？”  
门口响起一个声音，两人同时朝那儿看去。一个陌生女人站在那儿，德拉科皱起眉，哈利下意识惊讶地出声：“……唐克斯？”  
德拉科模模糊糊地想起来唐克斯似乎是凤凰社成员，而且和自己有一点亲缘关系，但他从不在意这个，也不想去了解。  
哈利松开手，从他身上站起来。德拉科扶着长椅慢慢起身，甩了甩胳膊，忍不住地抽气。哈利抓得太狠了，他的手腕已经青了一大块，一碰就火烧火燎地痛。  
“火车快要开走了。”唐克斯平静地说道，没有对他们两人的狼狈状态表现出惊讶，“哈利，你的脸上都是血。”  
“噢，谢谢……”哈利随意地擦了一下，但血已经干涸，完全擦不掉。唐克斯挥挥魔杖帮他清除了。  
“带上你们的行李，我送你们去学校。”她说道。德拉科扣上衬衫顶端的扣子，打好领带，从鼻子里哼出一声。  
“我不用你带。我自己就能去。”他说道。  
“不行。”  
“凭什么？”他从地上拾起外套，蹙眉抖了抖披在身上，摸着鼻子。  
“我送你们去。”唐克斯似乎没有注意到他越来越难看的脸色，“哈利，你的手受伤了。”  
“嗯……”哈利看了德拉科一眼，“没什么，不小心碰的。”  
德拉科拽着行李箱的手指一紧，又松开了。他扭过头避开他的目光。  
整理好仪容和行李箱后，他们离开车厢，沿着空荡荡的走廊往车门走去。德拉科跟在哈利和唐克斯后面，一路沉默寡言。玻璃瓶安稳地躺在口袋里，他没有去碰，只觉得手上仍沾着血腥。  
唐克斯将他们送到校门口便离开了。德拉抬起头，冷橙色的灯光将他的脸照得苍白，嘴唇仿佛染血的刀子。哈利在离他十米的地方走着，这个距离令他安心。  
这个时间恐怕已经错过分院仪式了，他没有去礼堂，径直拐进了旁边的一间盥洗室。里面没有人，他松了口气。  
德拉科犹豫了一会儿，快速将口袋里的瓶子取出来塞进书包里，做了个深呼吸。他拉开隔间的门，反锁好，双手撑在门板上，沉默了一会儿，咬牙切齿地脱下裤子。  
“妈的，”他低声咒骂着，动作的手在打颤，有些站不稳，“真他妈见鬼！”  
德拉科努力地在脑中构思着教训哈利·波特的一百种方法，这似乎让他更激动了，低声喊了出来，颤抖着靠在门板上。他平复了一会儿呼吸，清理掉秽物，重新穿好裤子拉开门，拉着行李箱走出盥洗室。  
他刚踏出一步就停住了。哈利正站在不远处，静静地看着他。


	2. Part 1:Rondo（06-10）

德拉科在僵站了一秒，无视他向另一头走去。哈利在背后叫住了他：“我们谈一谈，马尔福。”  
“我和你没什么可谈，波特。”他抓紧了行李杆，冷冷地说道。  
“我想知道，马尔福，”他从背后走上来，德拉科用力吸了口气，“你是不是——”  
“不是。”他想也不想地说道。  
“呃，我还没有问。”  
“我不管你要问什么，”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，转过身看着他，不动声色地握紧了口袋里的瓶子，“别再问我问题了。”  
“别这么紧张，”哈利说道，“我没打算做什么。”  
他又走近了一些，深蓝的阴影笼罩着他的脸颊。德拉科强撑着没有后退，哈利的靠近给他带来一种微妙的感觉，他不太喜欢这个。  
“在对角巷的那天，我回去的时候，我的朋友们都很担心。”他说道，“他们问我去哪了，弄得这么——呃，狼狈，我说我摔了一跤。”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，没有说话。  
“好吧，我知道这个理由很蹩脚，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“你在我胸口划了一刀，记得吗？我不能让他们看见这个，他们肯定会问我是谁干的。”  
“噢，那很好，波特，”德拉科耸耸肩，低头玩弄着自己的手指，“不过我还是没明白你说这些做什么。”  
“我不会把你的事情说出去，”哈利说道，“我会替你保密，你不用太担心——”  
“够了，”德拉科打断了他的话，抬起头看着他，“我不在乎，波特。就算你说出去我也无所谓，别想用这个来威胁我，知道吗？”  
“我没想威胁你——”哈利的话还没说完，德拉科用力推了他一把，将他推到墙上，一手抓着他的肩膀逼近他，低声说道：“听着波特，我没兴趣知道你在做什么，你也别来打探我——这和你没关系，懂吗？”  
“可你取了我的血，”哈利的声音也变得古怪起来，“你知道上一个取我的血的人是谁吗，马尔福？”  
“我不想知道——”  
“是伏地魔。”  
一听到这个名字，德拉科的肩膀就缩了一下，目光闪过一丝惊惧。  
“别提主人的名字，波特——”  
“他取了我的血，然后他复活了。马尔福，如果你不告诉我到底你要做什么——”  
“不，这不是，”他的话在他内心丢下了一块冰冷的石子，德拉科脸色一变，无意识地松开他的肩膀，“肯定不是——”  
“不是什么？”哈利追问道。  
德拉科表情不停地变换，没有理会他。不一会儿，他恢复了正常，拖腔拖调地说道：  
“……这不一样，波特。我对你的经历表示遗憾，不过你想多了。”  
“马尔福——”  
“再见，波特。我要回去休息了。”他说道，拖着行李箱头也不回地离开了。  
礼堂里的晚宴还没有结束，远处时不时响起一阵欢快的大笑。德拉科来到斯莱特林休息室前才意识到自己并不知道新的口令，只好站在门口干等。他踢着墙角，诅咒着，过了一会儿又觉得有些无趣，于是拉着行李箱来到角落，从一堆衣服的深处取出了日记本。德拉科爱惜地抚摸着，左右看了看，小心翼翼地将它摊开放在行李箱上，从口袋里拿出小瓶子。  
“你马上就能醒来了，汤姆。”他低声说道，拔出木塞，将瓶口对准了日记本被长牙刺穿的那个洞。这是个很奇妙的过程，因为里德尔之前并没有告诉他该怎么做，但他无由来地知道这样是对的。  
浓稠的血液从杯沿流入腐灼的书页，他一瞬不瞬地盯着，一刻也不敢放松。被血液浸透的书页微微颤动，不一会儿便像吞噬他的墨水一样将所有的血都“吃”了下去，发出沙拉沙拉的声响，德拉科甚至能感觉到它的迫不及待。他咽了口口水，内心产生了一种莫名的快感。  
日记本抖动着，忽然飞速向后翻去，又翻回来，停在了中间的某一页，带起一阵风。德拉科眼睁睁地看着纸页上的破洞向内愈合，边缘闪烁着鲜红的光。直到缩小成一个直径只有半厘米的小坑后，整个日记本才停止震动，渐渐恢复平静。德拉科这才发现自己一直屏着呼吸，他盯着它看了一会儿，正要伸手，纸页中央出现了一行清晰的血红的字：  
【感谢款待。】  
德拉科深吸了一口气，从书包里抽出羽毛笔，趴在行李箱上开始快速回复：你感觉怎么样，汤姆？  
他的字刚写完就消失了，里德尔的字再次扭动着出现，比之前的速度还要快得多：  
【我感觉很好。】  
它一下子隐没了，纸上重新浮现了一句话：  
【从未这样好过……非常感谢，德拉科。你会得到奖赏的。】  
德拉科强忍着内心的激动，颤抖着在日记本上写道：这没什么，我也很高兴你能好起来。  
他想了想，忍不住又加了一句：我能见你吗？  
【现在还不行。我还需要一些哈利·波特的血，德拉科。】  
看到这句话，德拉科内心微动，下意识握紧了羽毛笔。  
说到这个，汤姆，我一直想知道为什么是哈利·波特的血？别人不行吗？  
【必须是他，别人都不行。是他使我重伤，落得如今的下场。只有用他的血我才能恢复。】  
这个解释看起来没有任何问题，德拉科舒了口气，勉强压下内心一些不成形的猜测。他盯着纸上的字看了一会儿，吸了口气，在纸上写下：  
你好几天没有出现了，汤姆。我想见你。  
这句话刚写完，不远处忽然传来一阵响亮的喧闹嬉笑声。他回头望去，潘西正带着一群一年级新生朝这儿走来，德拉科这才想起自己还是个级长。  
他连忙拉上行李箱的拉链，把日记本揣进口袋里，快步朝她走去。后者正打着哈欠，看见他后眼睛一下子亮了。  
“德拉科！”她朝他用力挥手，又跳又叫，“你去哪儿了？我都找不到你！”  
“我遇到了波特，浪费了一点时间。”德拉科撞开了前面一个挡路的小男孩，故作不在意地回答道，“你有看到他吗？”  
“波特？”潘西厌恶地皱眉，“没有，大概和韦斯莱和泥巴种在一起吧，怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，德拉科一直在意着他的日记本，不停地在口袋里轻轻抚摸它，没有注意潘西说了些什么。  
“哦，让开！你们别堵在这儿——”女孩忽然扬起头，拨开几个正兴奋地讨论着刚才的晚宴的小女孩，挤到通往休息室的门边，“跟我来！口令是‘毒牙’！”  
石墙隆隆震动，朝内侧移开，德拉科被后面一个亢奋得男孩撞得一个踉跄，来不及反应便晕晕乎乎地被欢呼的人群带了进去。  
寝室里黑漆漆一片，其他室友还没有回来。德拉科将书包和行李箱放到一边，打开床头灯，拉好床帘，迫不及待地取出日记本开始写字：  
抱歉，汤姆。刚才我在外面，现在回到寝室里了。  
他忐忑不安地等了一会儿，日记本上才浮现出一行字：  
【下不为例，德拉科。】  
我知道了。我以后不会在外面拿出日记本，我向你保证。  
【我希望你能意识到这件事的严重性。你不想日记本落到别人手里，是吗？】  
德拉科顿了顿，试着想象那个场景。他存放好的日记本被别人偷走，口袋里空空荡荡，他再也见不到里德尔……不，不能，他喉咙发紧，一种恐慌陡然漫上来，这种事决不能发生。  
是，我不想。对不起，汤姆，我不会再这么做了。我会好好保管的。  
【这次你没有酿成大祸……好了，把手放上来，德拉科。】  
德拉科没有多想，乖乖把手放在日记本上。他的手掌下方立刻出现了一个黑色的漩涡，一股冰冷的力量涌上来，将他猛地吸了进去。  
他从半空降落，落在了一块柔软的垫子上，后背摔得有点痛。德拉科揉了揉眼睛，手掌摸索着，慢慢坐起来。周围的光线有点暗，他等了一会儿才勉强辨清周围的景象。  
“汤姆？”他小心翼翼地唤道，环视四周。  
一双手从背后揽住了他，德拉科连忙回头看去，里德尔正坐在床头。与上次见面时不同，他这次穿着一件深色圆领睡袍，似乎刚洗漱完打算睡觉。  
“你要睡觉了吗，汤姆？”德拉科问道，内心浮起一丝失落。  
男孩看了他一会儿，笑了一下。  
“这只是段记忆，德拉科。”  
他身上散发着沐浴后的清香，一刻不停地往德拉科鼻子里钻，让他觉得又舒适又蠢蠢欲动。他不禁靠近了一些，偷偷打量着他。  
“你上次说的事情……现在怎么样了？”里德尔忽然出声，德拉科慌张地挪开了目光，心脏跳得很快。  
“什么？”  
“关于波特的那件事。”里德尔瞥了他一眼。德拉科的喉结动了动，他觉得他的声音简直太美妙了。  
“噢，嗯——我今天又遇见波特了。他在车厢里偷听我和我同学说话。他有隐形衣，但我还是发现了他，”德拉科说道，忍不住带上了炫耀的口吻，“我和他打了一架，我赢了，从他身上弄到了血。”  
里德尔若有所思地点头，不知有意无意，他的手贴在他的腿侧。德拉科吞了口唾沫。  
“他没有把你的事情说出去？”  
“我不知道，”他有些茫然，“也许他会说的，但我想好了，到时候我就死不承认。无论如何，他们不能强行查看我的记忆，我已经会大脑封闭术了。”  
说完后他期待地看着他，仿佛希望能得到一句表扬。  
“你可以这么做，”里德尔很自然地收回手，“但我想，必要的时候你需要隐藏你的黑魔标记。有一个咒语很适合你……它能暂时瞒过那些人的眼睛。”  
“是吗？那太好了，汤姆。”德拉科眼前一亮。他已经为此发愁很久了，自从哈利强行查看他的标记后就一直惴惴不安，生怕哪一天邓布利多派人来抓住他。  
他凑得更近了一些，拉起袖子。里德尔按住了他的手臂。  
“在这里没用，德拉科。出去以后再试。”他低柔地说道，手指轻轻抚摸着他烙刻着标记的敏感皮肤。德拉科的目光一瞬也离不开他，他的呼吸渐渐热起来，胸口堵得难受，而这时里德尔若无其事地松开了手。  
德拉科发现自己开始有些埋怨了。  
“我现在把它传授给你。过来，德拉科，不要分神。”他命令道，德拉科只好不情不愿地把目光从他脸上移开，慢吞吞地挪近。  
里德尔撑起身，凑到他的耳边。他的嘴唇似乎轻轻蹭了一下他的脸侧，德拉科霎时觉得那块皮肤烧起来了似的，烫得惊人。他的大脑昏昏胀胀，连里德尔说了什么都没听清楚。对方像是察觉到了他的走神，离开时恶意地咬了一下他的耳垂，德拉科的脸霎时涨红了，想也没想便抓住了他的手。  
里德尔看着他，没有说话。  
“嗯——你说得太快了，我没听清。”德拉科有些心虚，故作镇定地解释道，仍没有松开他的手。里德尔扬起眉，他调侃的目光令他后背发汗。他太喜欢他专注地看着他了。  
“我写张纸条给你。”他说道，抖开了德拉科的手，从床边拿来羊皮纸和羽毛笔。三番五次若有似无的触碰和推拒令他心浮气躁，但德拉科又不敢造次，只好闷闷地靠在一边不说话。他知道自己有些奇怪，他产生的幻想绝不可能发生……汤姆·里德尔……不，不对，他是他的朋友，他向往他，对他有好感，仅此而已……  
里德尔写得很快，将纸条折好塞进德拉科的口袋里，拍了拍他的腰。这成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，刚刚的自我安慰都成了白费，德拉科靠过去在他脸上快速碰了一下，马上忐忑不安地移到墙边，谨慎地看着他。  
完了，他想，他做了什么？他简直疯了，他甚至不明白自己为什么会这么做——但如果可以，他只想再来一遍。  
里德尔微微眯起眼，指尖碰了一下被他亲过的地方。男孩的嘴唇芬芳而柔软，他很清楚……太清楚了，在他什么都不知道的时候，他能掌握一切。以前他低估了他的脆弱和敏感，现在不会了……他不会允许那种事再一次发生。  
“在我完全恢复之前，我都无法从这里出来，德拉科。把你带进我的记忆和我交流需要消耗很多能量，我不可能每天都这么做。”他看着靠在墙边的男孩，慢慢地说道。  
“我知道，我会尽快做到的。”德拉科爬了回来，曲起双腿，犹豫了一会儿，试探着问道，“我今天能在这儿睡吗？”  
没等他回答，他又补充了一句：“我的意思是，和你一起。”  
里德尔的目光微微一闪。一模一样，总是如此轻易，可笑至极……他想起那个半夜敲床柱询问能不能和他呆一会儿的男孩，他应该拒绝他，如果那时候他拒绝了他，如果一切未曾发生过——不会有这种可能。  
“当然，”他说道，“把衣服脱掉。”  
德拉科马上对他露出了一个笑容，甩掉外套，开始解自己的领带。他感觉到他在盯着他看，这让他有点害羞，但并不讨厌。德拉科窸窸窣窣地脱下衬衫和裤子，然后是袜子。他转过头，里德尔仍看着他，没有要去把被子拉过来的意思。他不带温度的目光让他的脸渐渐热起来，德拉科侧过头咳了一声，伸腿碰了碰他，说道：“有点冷，汤姆。”  
“嗯。”他随意地应了一句，但依然没有把目光移开。  
德拉科有些紧张，口干舌燥，不安地动了动，这时里德尔终于挪开了视线，将被子慢慢拉到他面前。德拉科连忙躺下，对方捏着被子边缘盖在他身上，他的动作谨慎而有序，分明突出的指节不经意间蹭过他的胸尖，德拉科瑟缩了一下。  
“很痒？”这一刻他敏锐得有些恼人，德拉科不知该怎么回答，胡乱摇了摇头。他似乎还是不放心，将被子压得更紧了一些。德拉科不好意思地转过身，但又不舍得，转回来看着他，摸了摸鼻子。里德尔坐了一会儿，慢慢躺在他身边。  
“如果你能出来就好了，汤姆。”德拉科挤过来看着他的侧脸，忍不住说道。  
男孩舒整被子的动作一停，看向他，眼中闪过一丝几不可见的红光。  
“你真的这么想？”  
“当然，”德拉科毫无察觉，“如果你是我同学就好了，我能天天和你说话。”  
他想了想，又加了一句：“当然，现在也挺好的。”  
里德尔没有回答。过了许久，他说道：“睡吧。”  
德拉科从未睡得如此安稳过。鼻间一直萦绕着来路不明的香味，薄而冷，像含在口中的一片月光。他坐上了一辆黑色马车，摇晃的月光从未关紧的窗帘里透进来，又狠又亮……他低头看着自己锃亮的皮鞋，旁边的两个男孩正讨论着黑魔法，低低的笑声映在冷银色的玻璃上。他朝他们看去，不是高尔和克拉布……一个瘦瘦高高的黑发男孩，另一个金发男孩背对着他，细小而微弱的声音在耳边低声劝着，别看，别再看了，你不会希望……  
他听从了那个劝阻，又低下头去。马车缓缓停下，冷铁色的月光漫上来，有人在马车边晃来晃去，叨叨絮絮……他觉得十分恼人，睁开眼，发现自己躺在寝室的床上，而那说话声正从床帘外传来。他拉开帘子，发现寝室里的其他室友都搬了一张小凳子围坐在一张床旁边，一个男孩高高地坐在他们中间，显得尤为突出。  
“……费了很大的力气，没错，但这是值得的……我已经找到了我们伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林留在霍格沃茨的最深的秘密。他留下了能消灭那些泥巴种的猛兽……别惊讶，阿尔法特，这是真的。”坐在中央的男孩说道。旁边的男孩们纷纷低声笑了起来，在黑夜中如同一场恶鬼涨潮。  
“……但我不会带太多人去。”等到他们停下笑声后，他继续说道。一个男孩发出了失望的嘟囔，但更多的人似乎料到了这个结果，只是安静地等待着。  
“按照邓布利多的话来说，‘夜游是违反规定的’，因为他最喜欢的格兰芬多们从来不会这么做。”里德尔懒洋洋地说道，其他人又哄笑了起来，这次他们的笑声响了一些。  
“不过无论是不是和所谓的校规有关，这次我只会带一个人去。”  
一个男孩马上举起了手，叫道：“我愿意一起跟去，老大！我才不在乎会不会扣分——”  
“好了，我已经看见了你的忠心，蒙多休斯。”他说道，“但这次不是你，下次会给你留好位置的……”  
蒙多休斯显得不太甘心，但还是放下了手。他虎视眈眈地看向周围的其他男孩，似乎想知道是谁得到了这个殊荣。  
里德尔没有马上公布答案，玩弄着手中的魔杖。围在他身边的男孩们已经有些等不及了，互相使着眼色，低声议论起来。德拉科好奇地观察着他们，也暗自猜测里德尔会选择谁。坐在左侧的男孩看起来像个书呆子，似乎对出去冒险并不感兴趣；中间的男孩表现得很兴奋，但显得热情有余谨慎不足；右边的蒙多休斯在德拉科看来是最合适的人选，野心勃勃又忠心耿耿，也不缺心眼，但里德尔已经拒绝了他……德拉科看向那个坐在中央的男孩，他微低着头，白色的魔杖在手中旋转。他忽然意识到他在等待，等那个合适的人自己站出来……可那个人是谁？  
这时，里德尔抬起了头，正对上他的视线。那平静而锐利的目光令德拉科微微一颤，仿佛有一股电流涌过全身，又冷又清醒。  
“我愿意和你一起去。”  
一个忽然响起的声音让寝室里霎时鸦雀无声，男孩们马上回过头，德拉科从床铺上站起来，朝他们走去。他定定地看着里德尔，后者微微眯起眼，嘴角有一丝几不可见的笑容。  
“你觉得我会选择你，德拉科？”  
德拉科没有说话，他慢慢走到里德尔身边，跪下来吻了吻他的袍子。黑暗中一片寂静，他只能听见自己激烈的心跳，悄然酝酿的压迫感令他有些想吐。一只细长的手伸过来抬起了他的下巴，他被迫抬起头，里德尔正看着他，那双眼睛像夜一样暗。  
“很好，”他低声说道，手指缓慢地抚摸着他的下巴，“很好，德拉科……你愿意跟我去见证这个伟大的时刻，是不是？”  
“我很愿意。”他马上说道。里德尔放下手，站起身理了理袍子。  
“那么起来，德拉科，跟我离开。其他人可以回去继续休息，明天你们将会听到更振奋人心的消息。”  
男孩们纷纷应着，起身将凳子搬回去。蒙多休斯经过德拉科身边时瞪了他一眼，德拉科没有理会。里德尔大步走到门边，一挥魔杖打开门，他连忙跟了上去。  
深夜的斯莱特林休息室如同浸在海水中的冰冷玻璃体，幽深寂静。里德尔走得很快，几乎没有发出声音。德拉科小跑着跟在他身后，随着他离开休息室来到走廊上。  
似乎是觉得他速度太慢，里德尔停下来看向他，说道：“用疾行咒，德拉科。”  
“是。”德拉科想也不想地应道。他对这个咒语毫无了解，但却像天生知道怎么做似的，挥了挥魔杖便让自己加快了步伐。他控制着自己的速度，既不能离里德尔太近，也不能被甩开太多，这种驾驭魔法的感觉有点像一场发生在城堡中的魁地奇，令他感到兴奋不已。  
里德尔带他来到三楼的一间盥洗室前，他取消了疾行咒，抬头看了一眼盥洗室上的标志，说道：“靠近一点，德拉科。”  
德拉科向他走近，也下意识看向上方的标志，随即瞪大了眼：“这是女生盥洗室，老大。”  
“对，所以注意隐蔽，德拉科。”  
他说完便跨了进去，德拉科内心有些别扭，但仍然跟上了他，小心翼翼地踮脚避开地上的水。男孩的背影在寂夜中晃动，他几次想开口，但最后还是把涌到嘴边的问题咽了下去。传说中的入口为什么会在这里？里德尔是怎么发现的？……不，他不需要考虑这么多，听他的话就够了……可是……  
里德尔一间一间打开隔间查看，手中的魔杖忽明忽灭，闪烁的红光在他脸上不停地掠过。他忽然停在了其中一间隔间前，死死地盯着下方。德拉科靠近了一些，想知道他看到了什么，可昏暗的光线只能让他分辨出那儿有一只水龙头。  
“去看看，德拉科。”他忽然说道。德拉科愣了一下，应了一声，越过他向前走去，心跳如鼓。里德尔忽然又按住了他的肩膀：“记得闭上眼睛。”  
“闭上眼睛……？”  
“与蛇怪对视会死亡。我想你应该不希望成为第一个牺牲者吧？”  
他的话让他的后背冒起一层冷汗，他摇了摇头，听话地闭上眼，摸索着墙小心翼翼地前进。走到尽头后他蹲下身，笨拙地左右拍打，抓住了那只里德尔一直盯着的水龙头。  
铜质水龙头仿佛一大块坚硬的冰，散发着幽幽的寒意。他似乎闻到了一股腥臭，手中的水龙头变成了庞大冷酷的蟒蛇，嘶嘶地朝他吐着信子，黄澄澄的眼珠子紧盯着他。德拉科屏住了呼吸，无端的恐惧感在失去视力的黑暗中蒸腾，缚住了他的四肢。他几乎整个人都粘在了墙上，动弹不得。  
“老大……”  
“摸一摸它，德拉科……它的形状是不是不太一样？”里德尔轻声问道。  
德拉科哆嗦着，冻得发僵的手缓慢地抚摸手中的水龙头，生怕它忽然变成滑腻腻的蛇扑到他身上咬他一口。  
“好、好像是有点不一样……”  
“它像什么？”  
什么像什么？……还能像什么？德拉科被自己的想象吓得六神无主，但手指仍遵循着命令继续僵硬地抚摸着造型奇怪的水龙头，一遍又一遍，恐慌得身体打颤。  
“我——我觉得——”  
“它的头部是不是特别光滑……下面有两个突出的半球，就像一对眼睛？……”  
“我……”  
“你再摸它身体上的纹路……”  
德拉科浑身僵冷，一动也不敢动。他大脑嗡嗡作响，呼吸停滞了似的，几乎要向前扑倒在地，为了不发生这种事他死死压住水龙头支撑自己，掌心被印出了好几道深深的红痕。  
一串脚步声缓缓靠近，停在了他跟前。德拉科没有一丝感觉，仍未睁眼。那人在他面前蹲下来，将自己的手盖在他的手上，慢慢拨开。  
德拉科愣愣地任由他握着他的手放在身前，温柔地揉搓着，这让他紧绷的肌肉舒缓了一些。全身的力气颓然泻去了，德拉科跌坐在地，急促地喘息着，双腿发麻。  
冰冷的呼吸拂过颈侧，德拉科抖了抖，下意识想睁开眼，里德尔覆住了他的双眼。  
“你在害怕，德拉科。”男孩似乎觉得饶有兴致，“你害怕蛇？”  
“不，不是……”无法掌控的感觉令德拉科几乎要哭出来了，但他又不敢抽回被里德尔握着的那只手，“我不怕蛇，我——”  
“知道我为什么会让你跟过来吗？”里德尔没有理会他的辩解，“你很好，德拉科……你懂得察颜悦色，但这还不够。我知道你在想什么，你的心思瞒不过我。”  
他松开了盖着他眼睛的手，靠近了一些，手似是无意地贴在他的大腿内侧。德拉科紧张得说不出话，他现在反而不敢睁眼了，害怕一睁眼就要遭殃。  
“我没有——”  
“把眼睛睁开。”他忽然厉声说道，德拉科吓得闭上了嘴，强忍着恐惧睁开眼。眼前黑洞洞一片，里德尔的脸近在咫尺，他仍握着他的手，德拉科这才发现自己双手手腕不知何时被绳子绑住了，动弹不得。  
“其实我早上来这里看过一遍，”男孩漫不经心地说道，语气温柔，“别害怕，德拉科……我不会吃了你，我可不是蛇怪。没有我的命令它不会来，你知道……”  
他只能看着他的眼睛，看着他黑暗中开合的嘴唇。身体无意识地滑倒在地，仿佛崩塌的石块。后背的衣服浸湿了一大块，里德尔拨开他的大腿，让他门户大开地躺在他面前，用魔杖顶起他的下巴。  
“你最好别有那些小心思，德拉科。”他冷冷地在他耳边说道，如同恶魔磨牙吮血。  
德拉科深深地喘息，胸口起伏，紧绷着腿，耻辱至极。一种窒闷感从胸口冲上来，他用力地扭了扭头，顶开他的魔杖，声音有些变了调：“我听不懂你在说什么，里德尔。”  
“从上个星期开始，那群格兰芬多就盯住我们不放。”里德尔面无表情地盯着他，他的手压在了他的心口，浓浓的压迫让德拉科难以呼吸，“知道我们确切行踪的人很少，上次我故意传递了一个错误信息……德拉科，你明白这种情况下会发生什么。”  
他吸了口凉气，声音有些抖：“所以我们上星期教训的那群格兰芬多不是正好出现在那里的——”  
“那个自以为聪明的间谍帮了我们大忙。”他古怪地笑了一下。  
“我没有和那群格兰芬多混在一起，”德拉科感觉自己受到了侮辱，涨红了脸，“该死，我才不是那个间谍！”  
“别以为你能蒙混过关，我看得出你在想什么。”  
“我没有，里德尔！”  
“你还抱有侥幸心理，”他说道，拽着他的衣领将他拉起来，用力按在了水龙头下，“最好别动，否则……”  
他用魔杖轻轻敲了敲那只古怪的、已经多年不出水的水龙头，一股冷水猛地喷了出来，哗啦啦地将他的脑袋和衣服淋得湿透。  
德拉科觉得自己仿佛被浸在冬日结冰的海水里，浑身冻成了一块，什么也感觉不到。他试图挣扎，可里德尔似乎在他身上施加了牢固的定身咒，根本无法动弹。刺骨的冷水直直流进他闭不上的眼睛里，漫进口腔，将舌头和牙齿冻烂，把他身上的布料变成一堆又沉又冷的累赘。他无法逃脱，连呻吟都成了奢望，嘴唇发紫，眼中布满血丝，头发乱成一团。当定身咒悄无声息地解除时他一下子跪倒在地，蜷缩在湿淋淋的瓷砖上无法控制地瑟瑟发抖。他无意识地抽息着，意识恍惚，眼泪一下子涌出来，和寒冷的水混在一起。一根坚硬的魔杖抬起了他的脸，那人捏住了他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，把一种陌生的药剂倒进了他的嘴里。  
不……不要……他挣扎起来，可浑身僵硬，绵软无力，动一下都难受至极。他要对他做什么？他对他做了什么……他呜咽着，但预料之中的折磨并没有到来，反而有一股暖融融的热流从胃部升起，一波一波涌向全身，驱散了一部分入骨的阴冷。德拉科抽搐着，舒服得痉挛起来，深深地吸了口气，眼泪却流得更凶了。  
不知过了多久，一只手摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发，手滑下来停在他的脖颈上。  
不，滚开……他恨他……恨他……  
“我知道不是你，德拉科，”那人在他耳边低声说道，“不是你……你很好，值得信赖……觉得委屈，是不是？但我必须得这么做。上次的行动让那个人知道自己暴露了，我得让他以为我怀疑错了人，才能进行下一次围猎。”  
热流渐渐覆盖全身，像烧起来了似的。德拉科喘息着，想要爬起来，里德尔按住了他。  
“先别起来。”  
“你……”  
“他还在看着我们……躲藏在角落，自以为没有人会发现。”里德尔的声音很冷，德拉科打了个寒颤。  
“可是为什么是我？”他的声音低不可闻，“你可以一开始就告诉我，你本来可以……你让我受折磨！根本不是我干的——”  
他说着抽噎起来，接不下去了。里德尔若有所思地抚摸着他的脖子。  
“你值得信赖，德拉科……这件事我只告诉你，因为只有你能做好。这次让你受苦了，但你不能白白遭罪，是不是？这不是你应得的……”  
身体热得可怕，浑浑噩噩，德拉科下意识挪近了一些，想听得更清楚。  
“……你得从别人身上把这笔账找回来。如果我想得没错，那个人会来找你的……他会劝你背叛斯莱特林，加入那群格兰芬多……他会告诉你我们是邪恶的，邓布利多是对的，格兰芬多才是霍格沃茨最正统的学院……”  
“才不是这样。”德拉科忍不住反驳道。男孩低笑了一声，呼吸落在他耳侧有点痒。  
“你说得没错，斯莱特林才是最伟大的……不过我们现在不讨论这个，”他懒洋洋地说道，“他还会告诉你我们对格兰芬多的每次攻击都是错误的，我是个无能的领袖，因为我怀疑你……德拉科，你说真相是怎么样的？”  
德拉科的手微微动了动，下意识地小声回答道：“我们对格兰芬多的进攻只是正当的反击……你是个优秀的领袖，你没有怀疑我，你只是——”  
里德尔的拇指按住了他的嘴唇。  
“很好，”他低声说道，微微眯起眼，“非常好，德拉科，但到这里就够了……你非常好，知道那个人来找你的时候该怎么做吗？”  
他牢牢地盯着他，德拉科无法躲避他的眼神，灵魂仿佛都被他吸走了。  
“我会假装同意他的意见，”他想也不想地说道，“我会取得他的信任，向你提供更多信息，里德尔。”  
“……然后再把他送进地狱，因为他背叛了我们，他让你遭罪……围猎结束的时候，就是那个时间，把他揪出来，知道吗？”他轻柔地说道，慢慢抚摸着他的喉结。德拉科的脸红了。  
“我知道。我会做好。”他小声说道。  
“很好，我知道你值得信赖……接下来一段时间你会过得比较艰难，但这都是为了最后的胜利。你是光荣的奉献者，你做的事情是伟大而有意义的……到时候你会得到奖赏，你会成为最受信任的人。”  
一种奇妙的、烈火般的自豪感和崇高感随着他的话语在他心头点燃，德拉科咽了口口水，忍不住点了点头，所有的委屈和怨恨都从心头退去了，取而代之的是深深的鼓舞和责任感。他的心脏跳得飞快，浑身的血液都热起来，几乎要沸腾。  
里德尔擦拭着他脸上的水，他的指尖很冷，德拉科疯狂地想让它留下来。  
“好了，我们旁观的客人还没有离开，看来他对你受到的惩罚还不够满意……我感到非常遗憾，德拉科，你受的苦还会长一些……到时候会让你一一找回来的，我会把他交给你处置。”  
“我不怕，里德尔。我知道这是为了更远的利益。”他热切地说道。  
“你明白就好，德拉科……那么现在，把衣服脱掉。我要对你使用一种魔法，会有点痛，痛的话就喊出来。不用觉得羞愧，有时候必须得经历这种时刻……接受它会有点艰难，但我相信你能做到。”  
男孩的声音如梦似幻地在耳边晃动，忽远忽近，若即若离。德拉科的意识渐渐变得不清晰了，他记得自己茫然而狂热地答应了，踉踉跄跄地起身背对着他，冷风让他打了个寒噤……身体火辣辣地痛，痛得入骨，痛得他惨叫、哀求，求他停下来、快停下来……不，不，坚持下去，德拉科……坚持到最后，只要坚持到最后……疼痛使他丧失尊严，他哭着颤抖，疯狂闪烁的红光中弥漫着那个男孩的厉声喊叫和温柔的安慰，他时而责罚他、逼问他，时而呼唤他、鼓励他，抚摸他疼痛的肩膀和胸膛，一遍一遍地重复着恶毒至极又充满蛊惑力的劝诱。他痛苦地流泪，又感受到了一丝隐约的快乐，他从未听过他这样柔和又低沉的声音，如此令人沉迷。但他不要疼痛，永远不要……是这样吗？……不，不……他不知道一切是怎么结束的，当他洗了热水澡、烘干自己的校服后，里德尔站在门口看着他。他衣冠整洁，完全没有因为刚才那一场黑暗的戏剧而弄乱分毫。  
“很痛，是吗？”  
德拉科的脚步一停，下意识想点头，但又强行控制住了自己。  
“不用对我隐瞒，”他缓慢地说道，“每个人憎恨痛苦，但有时候必须得忍受它。把你的手给我。”  
德拉科抬起手，这个动作有点艰难，因为他的手臂一动就传来一阵刺痛。  
里德尔握住他的手，摩擦着他的手背。他什么魔法也没有施展，可德拉科就是觉得舒服了许多，连后背都不那么疼了。  
“我先回去。你找个地方躲起来，等到中午再回寝室。”  
他点了点头。里德尔松开他，快步离开了。

第二天的魔药课上德拉科一直心不在焉。  
按道理说不应该这样，这是他第一次参加四个学院一起上课的六年级提高班，上课的老师又是新来的斯拉格霍恩教授，他为了引起大家的兴趣带来了几种特殊的魔药——吐真剂、复方药剂、迷情剂和福灵剂。尤其是最后一种，在他的任务仍一筹莫展的时候能给他带来最大的吸引力，可他依然心烦意乱，什么也听不进去，甚至连开始操作后依然时不时走神。  
“嘿，德拉科，这是我的草根。”旁边的布雷斯有些尴尬地提醒道。德拉科低头看了一眼，将自己手中拿着的切得整整齐齐的草根推了回去。  
他努力说服自己那只是个梦。他在日记本里做了一个清晰过头又真实得不可思议的梦，这没什么大不了。他现在还清楚地记得以前曾梦见哈利被霍格沃茨退学，他追着红皮火车嘲笑了他一路。  
可不知为何，这个梦给他的感觉特别不一样。他从未见过里德尔的这一面，也不认识那些出现在寝室里的人，他不应该梦见这些……深夜里男孩暗紫色的脸颊，水龙头浓浓的铁锈味，时远时近的温柔又阴冷的话语，流进口中的冷水，火辣辣的抽痛和毫无尊严的恳求，绝望堵住了他铁色的口腔和鼻腔……黑暗，阴冷，压抑又痛苦，它们没有随着梦醒而散去，反而因回忆而不断涌现出更深的细节，令他心惊肉跳。  
不，这只是里德尔的一段记忆，和他没有关系，他安慰自己，里德尔将他带入了他的记忆里，而他代替了这段记忆中的某个人，从而产生了重合，肯定是这样。  
无论如何，今天回去他一定要仔细询问里德尔。  
“完美！当之无愧的第一名！”一个洪亮的声音让他浑身一震，险些打翻了面前的坩埚，他转过头，斯拉格霍恩正一脸惊叹地站在哈利的位置前，“你显然继承了莉莉的天赋，哈利！来吧，这瓶福灵剂是你的……好好使用！”  
所有人都看着那个男孩和他手中的福灵剂，德拉科手一抖，碰掉了旁边的一只玻璃瓶。它在地上摔得稀巴烂，臭烘烘的液体流了一地。他没有理会，依然瞪着那个不远处的男孩。  
他想起来了，斯拉格霍恩的确说过会把福灵剂送给表现最好的同学……可为什么会是哈利？——凭什么是他？他的魔药成绩和自己差了一大截，无论如何第一名都轮不到他，斯拉格霍恩是瞎了眼吗？  
周围的同学开始收拾书包离开教室，斯拉格霍恩回到了讲台上。德拉科呆滞了一会儿，不管不顾地挤到前排，把几个拉文克劳撞到一边。哈利正在往自己的玻璃瓶中装魔药，德拉科想也不想地就劈手去夺他的玻璃瓶，对方连忙后退一步，避开了他的手。  
“你要做什么，马尔福？”一旁的罗恩恼火地问道，拔出了魔杖。德拉科无视了他，低头看向哈利还没清理的坩埚中的魔药——是最清澈的浅青色，闪烁着莹光。非常完美的成品，就连德拉科都无法说自己能比他做得更好。  
他清楚自己今天状态不佳，赢不到福灵剂情有可原。但谁都能成为第一名，甚至赫敏夺得桂冠他都不会这么生气——为什么是哈利？为什么是他？——为什么——  
“马尔福——”  
“怎么做到的，波特？”他的声音格外尖利刺耳，“得到福灵剂很得意是不是？那么，愿不愿意和我分享一下作弊方法？”  
他的声音很响，周围的人都朝他们看来。哈利皱起眉，手中仍捏着那只玻璃瓶。  
“闭嘴吧，马尔福！”赫敏第一个发火了，她紧握着手中的课本，似乎想把它拍到他脸上去，“别以为我不知道，你只是在嫉妒！”  
“嫉妒？我？”德拉科的脸上浮起一层红晕，心脏像是被针刺了一下，语气更尖锐了，“我为什么要嫉妒一个魔药成绩从来都不合格的人？——对了，被波特超过，你是不是很高兴？”  
“我不像你，”她轻蔑地说道，“走吧，哈利。”  
哈利看了德拉科一眼，将手中的瓶子交给斯拉格霍恩，转身和他的两个朋友一起离开教室。  
德拉科没有动，慢慢握紧了拳头。不知为何，那个平静的眼神刺痛了他，让他觉得自己做的一切都无比可笑。他凭什么？他凭什么——他应该去死，他应该下地狱——  
一个模糊的影像闪过眼前，惨白的光填满了视野，一种恶毒的疯狂占据了他的大脑。他尖声叫喊着，用魔杖指着一个男孩，血红的光从杖尖迸发，将他击倒了……一下，两下，三下……痛苦的呻吟，尖声大笑，混乱的脚步声……  
一股热血涌上大脑，他颤抖着举起魔杖，紧咬牙关——  
“小心，哈利——”  
“快躲开！”  
“咧嘴呼啦呼啦！”  
教室里还没有离开的同学都挤上来，好奇地往前挪，愤怒地大喊大叫。斯拉格霍恩大步走来大声阻止，但几个格兰芬多已经挥舞着魔杖加入了这场战斗。他的余光看见罗恩怒气冲冲地朝他冲来，撞倒了一个男孩……我们对格兰芬多的进攻只是正当的反击……一道不知从何而来的红光撕开了他的肩膀，德拉科惨叫一声，向后退了两步，撞在了一个赫奇帕奇男生身上。对方用力推开了他，他两眼发黑，跌跌撞撞地向前扑去，还没来得及站稳，后背又中了一道魔咒。德拉科的脑袋磕在了门板上，眼前一黑，不省人事。

德拉科醒来时已经是傍晚。他紧皱着眉，慢慢睁开眼，浓紫色的阳光从窗帘缝里泻进来，填满了他的嘴巴和胸脯。他动了动胳膊，单手撑起身，揉着自己的太阳穴。  
他咳了一声，喉咙很干，嘴唇粘得难受，转过头想去找水，一抬眼就看见了另一张床上的人，身体一僵。  
哈利正坐在床边低头穿鞋，听见背后的动静后他回过头来，正好对上了德拉科不自然的目光。  
两人尴尬地对视了几秒，哈利的右手仍抓着自己的鞋子。他似乎想说什么，德拉科马上撇过了头。  
“嗯……”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“我先走了。”  
德拉科哼了一声，没有回答，却用余光死死地盯着他的背影。他在这里做什么，难道他也受伤了吗？可他记得那时候他的魔咒没有击中他。德拉科咽了口唾沫，肩膀微动。他还需要一点他的血……这里很合适，他现在背对着他，一个昏迷咒就能解决问题……马上动手，德拉科，不要再犹豫了……可他的身体仿佛被冻住了似的难以动弹，他眼睛酸痛，只能看着他一步一步走向校医院的大门。  
他的手一动，伸向口袋里的魔杖，只用一瞬间……去吧，你恨他，他应该去死，不是吗？想到这儿德拉科猛地打了个寒噤，缩回了手。这不是他的想法。  
走到门口的哈利忽然停住了脚步，他似乎想起了什么，转过身，朝他走了几步，说道：“对了，庞弗雷夫人让你醒来以后把那碗药喝掉，呃——一口气喝完，中间不能停顿，她是这么说的。”  
德拉科用杀人般的眼神看着他，又看向床头柜，那儿放着一只碗，里面盛满了一堆黑糊糊的药剂。他瞪了他一会儿，不情不愿地将碗拿过来，还没移到唇边就被扑鼻的刺激气味呛了一口。  
哈利依然站在那儿看着他，没有离开，德拉科白了他一眼：“你怎么还不走？”  
“很快就走了，”哈利说道，却仍一动不动，“庞弗雷夫人说，让我最好看着你喝完。”  
“我不需要，”德拉科马上回绝，“她以为我是小孩子吗？我不需要你来管着我。”  
“好吧，我觉得也是这样。”哈利耸耸肩，“但是——嗯——你可以当我不存在。”  
德拉科咬住嘴唇，捏紧了碗的边缘。当他不存在？怎么可能当他不存在？……他明白了，他肯定只是想看他出丑，他以为他连喝药都不会吗？  
德拉科皱眉看了一眼碗中黏糊糊的药剂，强忍着恶心感，仰起头灌了下去。然而他太紧张了，动作又太快，刚喝下一口一股难以言喻的古怪味道就从喉咙里冲上来，反胃至极，险些让他吐出来。德拉科强行憋了回去，又尝试着喝了一口，他简直希望自己的味觉能整个儿消失。  
当他终于将药剂喝光后，德拉科重重地将碗摔在桌上，变出纸巾擦了擦嘴角，脸色难看至极。他恶狠狠地瞪着不远处的男孩，后者在他的逼视下显得有些狼狈，匆匆说了一句“我先走了”就要离开，被德拉科叫住了：“给我过来，波特。”  
“……你有什么事？”  
德拉科掀开被子下床，药味依然火烧火燎地在口腔中涌动，他几乎想马上冲出去漱口。他大步朝哈利走去，硬是把他拽到了床边，狠狠摔在床上。  
“马尔福——”  
德拉科没有理会他，跨坐在他身上，手直接伸到他口袋里摸索着。  
“你干什么？”哈利一把按住了他的手，德拉科充耳不闻，用力抽回手，伸到另一边口袋里去。  
“你——马尔福！”哈利有些恼火了，抓着他的手臂强迫他停下来，德拉科挣扎无果后暴躁得用膝盖朝他的腰顶去。哈利吃痛，按着他的腰使劲翻过身，压在他身上。  
“我不想和你打架，马尔福，你能不能消停一会儿？”  
“哦，不能，波特！”他尖声叫道，扭动挣扎着，用膝盖去撞他的胸口，哈利不得不用身体隔开了他的双腿，“你把它放哪儿了？”  
“什么？”哈利的扣子在压制德拉科的手时崩开了一颗，一下子弹出来，正好打在了德拉科嘴唇上，被他含在嘴里。对方浑身一僵，猛地将它吐出来，一脸嫌恶。  
“妈的！”  
他一头撞在了他的下巴上，哈利痛得头昏眼花，德拉科趁机狠狠拔出自己的手，揪住他的裤子往下一拉。后者恼怒至极，压着他的背将他按在床上，想也没想便用力拍了一下他的臀部。  
德拉科身体一颤，脸顿时涨得赤红，羞耻得想把身上这个人碎尸万段。哈利拉上裤子，俯身压紧他，低头贴在他耳边：“我知道你想找什么。我没有作弊，马尔福。你不觉得你——唔——很无理取闹吗？”  
“你他妈放开我，波特！”  
“冷静一点，马尔福——”  
“你放开——”  
他的话还没说完就被捂住了嘴，哈利压低了声音快速说道：“如果你需要帮忙可以告诉我，但我不会把它给你。我不会，听清楚了吗？”  
他说完后马上松开了他，向后倒退几步，德拉科猛地翻身坐起，二话不说从口袋里抽出魔杖：“门牙赛大棒！”  
“铁甲护身！”  
一道延伸的透明屏障挡住了德拉科的恶咒，微微一震，发出略微刺耳的啵的一声。德拉科喘着气，紧咬牙关，脑袋越来越热了。他们弄出的巨大动静终于引来了庞弗雷夫人，她怒气冲冲地推开病房的门，瞪着两个衣衫不整的男孩：  
“还在打架？波特，马尔福，你们能不能停那么一会儿？”  
哈利张了张口，没等他辩驳，她噔噔噔地走到德拉科背后，直接掀起他的衬衫，摸着他的背，不耐烦地问道：“药喝了吗？——波特，你看着他了吗？”  
“啊？——噢，他喝了。我看着他喝的。”哈利下意识地回答道，德拉科凶狠地剜了他一眼。他垂下眼，注意到他掀开的衣服下白皙的胸膛和若隐若现的两点，不自在地转过了脸。  
德拉科也意识到了什么，脖子更红了。庞弗雷夫人刚检查完他就拉上衣服扣好扣子，披上外套，连她的叮嘱都不听，咬牙切齿地往外走。  
走廊里空空荡荡，此时正是上课时间，冰冷的风摩擦着他隐隐作痛的脖颈。他的胸口鼓胀，闷闷的，甚至有点想哭。德拉科用力甩了甩手臂，拨开头发，深深地吸了口气。  
他也不知道自己到底在做什么，这毫无意义。也许赫敏说得对，他是嫉妒了——嫉妒哈利能得到福灵剂，不，嫉妒他没有这些烦心事，他不用整天琢磨怎么完成困难的任务，不用被莫名其妙的情绪困扰。他想起了还在阿兹卡班的父亲，也许他应该去见他一面，问问他该怎么办……他嫉妒他，但嫉妒只是含在体内的酸涩苦水，一点用也没有。不，他需要一点什么……他需要……德拉科的手移向了口袋，但他又想起自己把日记本放在书包里了。对了，他的书包呢？  
“马尔福！”  
他转过身，不远处哈利正朝他走来，手中拎着一个眼熟的书包。  
“你的包落在校医院了。”他把书包往他手中一塞，转身就想走。德拉科马上反应过来，拽住了他：“慢着，我检查一下有没有丢东西。”  
哈利皱起眉，显得很不愉快。  
“我没打开过你的书包。”  
德拉科没有理他，自顾自地翻着。他的书包不知后来是谁整理的，羽毛笔和课本胡乱挤成一团，羊皮纸被压得满是褶皱，简直像一个垃圾袋。他终于在几支压扁的羽毛笔下方摸索到了日记本，松了口气，甩开哈利的袖子。  
“这次先放过你。”他说道，揉了揉鼻子，把书包甩到肩上，“下次——你就没这么好运了。”  
“那是什么？”哈利忽然问道。德拉科抓着书包带的手指一紧。但对方并没有继续追问，似乎刚才只是随口一说，最后看了他一眼便离开了。  
德拉科在原地站了一会儿，沉默地往斯莱特林休息室走。一回到寝室他就拉上床帘躲进床铺里，翻开日记本。他一直翻到中间，轻轻摩挲着纸页上的小洞，屏住呼吸，从书包里取出一支羽毛笔。  
德拉科顿了顿，一笔一划地写道：  
我讨厌哈利·波特。  
不一会儿，纸上浮现了一行字：  
【我明白。】  
他松了口气，感觉自己的灵魂找到了归宿。  
纸上又出现了一句话：【今天过得怎么样？】  
德拉科想了想，开始往下写：汤姆，我昨天晚上做了一个梦……他尽量简略地描述梦里的景象，淡化了那些令他感到怪异和不适的部分，当他快写到结尾的时候，他忽然意识到自己在做什么——他把内心私密的一角暴露给了他。这个梦也许暗示着什么，他不清楚，但里德尔可能会知道。如果他知道——如果他由此推测出自己有过怎样的念头，他会怎么想？他会不会开始讨厌他？  
德拉科惴惴不安起来，有些后悔，可又确实想知道里德尔对这个梦会有怎样的解释。正当他胡思乱想的时候，里德尔优美的字浮现在纸上：  
【这只是一个梦而已，德拉科。你在我的记忆里受到了影响，把事情弄混了。】  
德拉科细细地将这句话阅读了好几遍，渐渐放下心来。虽然内心深处依然有一丝怪异的感觉，但已经不再那么恐惧了。  
他斟酌了一会儿，写道：那么那个梦是真的吗？我是说，这是你的记忆，我只是代替了其中的某个人，对吗？  
片刻，里德尔的回复浮了上来：  
【那只是一个梦。你没有代替谁。】  
德拉科有些困惑地盯着这行字看了一会儿，他的意思是，这个梦里的一切都是假的，只是他在幻想？还是说他的记忆和他的幻想糅合了在一起，形成了一个全新的故事……那究竟哪一部分才是真的？  
德拉科感到有些混乱，放下笔躺在一边苦苦思考。他唯一明白的是以后最好不要在日记本里睡觉，那种痛苦他不想再经历一遍了。

如果要说现在在霍格沃茨里，德拉科最不愿见到的教授，斯内普绝对排得上一位。  
这个暑假他就经常在马尔福庄园看见他，那时他藏在墙柱后悄悄听食死徒们的谈话，斯内普总是站在离伏地魔最近的位置，低声对他作报告。  
德拉科知道为什么。在卢修斯被关进阿兹卡班后，斯内普就成了位置最特殊的人。他在霍格沃茨任教，又取得了邓布利多的信任加入凤凰社，能得到其他人得不到的机密信息。按照伏地魔的话来说，他的潜伏终于有了结果，他处在一个关键的位置上，非常有用……这种话他也曾对卢修斯说过。当他的父亲主动将他们的家献出来作为食死徒的基地时，那个男人也曾给予他们这样的荣耀。  
可这一切如今都被夺走了，在魔法部的任务失败后……当他的父亲与凤凰社战斗的时候，斯内普只是远远地躲在安全的霍格沃茨。他什么也没做，却得到了主人的重用——这不公平，一点都不公平。  
德拉科又恨又难受，却什么也不能抱怨。他对那个男人的每一根头发都产生了厌烦心理，他脸上的每一丝褶皱似乎都流露着令人作呕的得意。当他走进黑魔法防御术课教室时，德拉科只觉得自己的嫉恨已经达到了顶点，他无法忍受在这个教室多待一秒。  
“今天我们学习无声咒，”斯内普说道，德拉科抬起头看了他一眼，正好碰上了他的目光，“那么，无声咒有什么优势？”  
赫敏马上高高举起了手。斯内普没有理会她，在教室里环视了一圈，尤其在德拉科的方向停留了一会儿，见没人回答后只好不情愿地说道：“格兰杰，你来回答。”  
“对方不知道你要用什么咒语，就能让你有一瞬间的优势。”赫敏马上站起来，快速说道。  
“这个答案，”斯内普说道，“是一字不落地从课本上照搬过来的。”  
德拉科忍不住笑出了声，又立刻闭上嘴。他以前很喜欢看斯内普在课上刁难格兰芬多，尤其是哈利和他的朋友，但现在连这也无法驱除他对他的厌恶。  
几分钟后，斯内普宣布让他们两人一组练习无声咒。德拉科不情愿地和布雷斯组成一组，两人都对这节课的内容十分不上心，应付了一会儿便站在角落开始聊天。  
“很意外是不是？我以为邓布利多不会让斯内普当黑魔法防御术教授呢。”布雷斯说道。德拉科心不在焉地点点头，他不太想讨论这个。不远处的哈利似乎听到了他们的对话，朝这儿扫来一眼，德拉科瞪了回去。  
斯内普走下讲台开始四处巡逻，观察同学们的表现。两人不得不离开角落，装模作样地举起魔杖。德拉科看着斯内普一路走来，对那些表现不好的学生毫不客气地冷嘲热讽，在经过他和布雷斯身边时，他不动声色地靠近了一些，在他耳边说道：“下课后来我办公室一趟。”  
德拉科浑身一僵，收紧了手指。他盯着那个男人漆黑的背影，他如同一团阴暗的雾气，涌进了格兰芬多所在的区域。哈利和罗恩正在对练，罗恩紧绷着脸，哈利站在他对面，等待着一个永远都不会发出的魔咒。斯内普忽然插进两人之间，让罗恩挪到一边，不怀好意地说道：“来，我给你做个示范，波特。”  
布雷斯终于有了些兴致，走到前面踮起脚试图看得更清晰一些。德拉科毫无预兆地烦躁起来，他将书收起来，背上书包，趁所有人都将注意力集中在哈利和斯内普身上时悄悄从后门溜走了。  
走廊上刮着冷橙色的大风，德拉科一出门就打了个寒噤。他没有去礼堂吃饭，也没有回寝室，而是径直上了楼。昨天晚上他费了些功夫，将原本放在二楼的消失柜移到八楼的有求必应屋。这并不简单，他要用幻身术隐藏它，避开所有人流较大的通道和烦人的费尔奇。经过八楼的拐角口时他险些撞上了皮皮鬼，它正对墙角的一只丑陋的龙形龛笼做鬼脸。  
但这只是个开始，最苍白的开始。他试着将几只苹果丢进去，它们消失了，不知去了哪儿。他贴在柜壁上听里面的动静，消失柜里空荡荡，偶尔传来细微的风声，仿佛在某个角落躲着一只幽灵。他在柜子旁茫然地坐了一个晚上，半夜才恍惚地往回走，但一点也不想睡。  
但他现在不打算去有求必应屋。他暂时想不到修理它的方法，准备到图书馆找些书作参考，顺便写封信给博克先生。而且昨天他就意识到他需要有人给他放风，他是从D.A.成员那儿得知这个地方的，那群人恰好和他势不两立。  
需要做的太多了，反而让他失去了目标。他寻找着一切可以利用的资源，也曾询问里德尔，这个似乎无所不能的男孩，但他也没有办法。  
汤姆，你知道怎么修理消失柜吗？  
【我必须要看到它才能进行判断，德拉科。】  
好吧，那么一切又回到了原点——他得修复这本日记，他需要哈利的血。  
德拉科叹了口气，重新抽出一张羊皮纸，开始给纳西莎写信。  
他花费三个小时浏览了十几排书架，双眼酸痛，从中挑出几本填好借书卡，也没有胃口吃晚饭，回到休息室里找到了高尔和克拉布。他们本来正在玩狼牙飞盘，乐不可支，边走边笑，站在他面前时依然笑个不停。  
德拉科本来就头痛难忍，听见他们愚蠢的笑声更加火大，用力踹了一脚高尔的小腿。  
“哎哟！”  
他的叫声也让他感到烦躁，德拉科交叠双腿，仰靠在沙发椅上，不耐烦地说道：“好了，我叫你们过来有事。”  
两个男孩傻乎乎地看着他，等待着他的命令。  
“你们知道，主人给我布置了一个任务。我不能说是什么任务，这是机密。但你们得帮我，明白吗？”他说道，觉得有点渴，在书包里翻了一会儿没找到水杯，只好放弃，“我需要你们在我工作的时候帮我放风——对，就是站在走廊里，如果有人过来就提醒我。”  
德拉科停了停，想了一会儿，又补充道：“不过你们得变装。”  
“什么是变装？”克拉布困惑地问道。  
德拉科没有马上解答，他用挑剔的目光观察了他们片刻，摇了摇头：“你们最好——嗯——用复方药剂变成另外两个人。你们太显眼了，如果别人看到肯定会知道我在这里。魔药教室后面有一缸，我下次弄点过来……然后再弄点头发……”  
他自顾自地说着，陷入了沉思。高尔和克拉布面面相觑，摸不着头脑。德拉科摸着下巴，忽然提高了音量：“我想到了，我去弄来两个女生的头发，这样肯定没有人认得出来。”  
“啊？”  
“我不会去找我们学院的。对，这样比较隐蔽……总之，你们到时候按照我的话来做。”  
“德拉科，你是说……让我们变成女生？”高尔指了指自己和克拉布，慢吞吞地问道。  
德拉科皱起眉，抄起双手：“有什么问题吗？”  
“呃，我们不想变成女生。”克拉布抢先说道，高尔跟着点了点头。  
“我说过了，你们太显眼了，知道吗？变成女生就不会有人认出来——”  
“我觉得，让我们变成别的男生也可以，德拉科。”高尔说道。  
德拉科深吸一口气，脑袋越来越痛了，太阳穴突突地跳。他握了握手指，放下腿，极力控制着自己的恼火：“如果被认出来了怎么办？知道最近波特盯得有多紧吗？上次我告诉过你们，他用隐形衣溜到我们的车厢听我们说话，他知道我们在谋划一件事。你们想被他认出来吗？或者说，你们想被主人怪罪吗？”  
他的声音不响，但非常严厉，高尔和克拉布下意识挺直了后背，总算说不出话来了。德拉科终于找到了水杯，拧开喝了一口，继续说道：“变成女生有什么关系，反正又没人知道，不是吗？好了，到时候我会弄不同的头发过来，你们只用帮我放风就行了。”  
四周安静了几秒，克拉布上前一步，看起来还有话想问，德拉科不耐烦地挥了挥手，说了句“有问题明天再说”便起身朝寝室走去，留下他的两个朋友傻傻地站在原地。  
德拉科摇摇晃晃地推开寝室的门，拉开床帘坐在床上，把书包扔到一边。他太疲惫了，一沾到枕头睡意便浓浓地袭来，但还是强撑着取出日记本，打了个哈欠。  
高尔和克拉布太蠢了，我总觉得他们会出错，但我没有别的帮手。他写道。  
【如果没有合适的帮手，最好一个人来完成。】  
但我需要有人来帮我放风。我怕别人发现我在做什么。  
【防御咒语有时候更可靠，德拉科。】  
我们还没学到这些。你好像什么都会，但我不行。德拉科的笔一顿，打了个哈欠，继续写道，晚安，汤姆。  
写完这句话他实在是撑不住了，羽毛笔从手中滑下，头搭在日记本上沉沉睡去了，连衣服都没有换。在他的脸颊旁，一行刚出现的字闪动着：  
【晚安，德拉科。】

一个星期后，德拉科收到了博克先生的信，那时他正躲在一间盥洗室里。  
黑魔法防御术课变得越来越难以忍受，自从他逃了半节课后，斯内普对他更关注了，几乎每节课都会到他旁边转几圈，防止他再次溜走。在对高尔和克拉布大发脾气后，他们总算答应变成两个小女生帮他放风，但他们的课程表不一样，有时候德拉科依然不得不一个人呆在有求必应屋里，对着散落一地的书本发火。  
他打开信，简单地浏览了一遍，确认里面除了一些隐秘的试探以外没有任何有价值的东西后，点起火烧干净，靠在墙边怔怔地发呆，又将脸埋进手里。依然是没有任何进展的一天。也许他应该休息几天，放松一些……可一想到狱中的父亲、憔悴的母亲和那个冰冷恐怖的男人他就难以入眠。  
他做不到，他完成不了……他不行，为什么是他？德拉科看向放在洗手台上的日记本，这些天来他对里德尔倾诉了太多沮丧委屈的话，连他自己都觉得不堪。可他还能告诉谁？除了这个能随身携带的朋友，没有人会听他说话。他向他倾诉自己对父亲的思念，分享偶尔的小成果和新思路，毫无顾忌地诅咒斯内普和邓布利多，而更多的是自怨自艾，他没有办法、他看不到希望，他害怕伏地魔惩罚他，害怕见不到爸爸妈妈，他什么也做不成，也许他的方法从一开始就错了——汤姆，汤姆，他的字迹变得混乱，我该怎么办？我做不到！我根本杀不死邓布利多，我完蛋了。  
令他感到羞愧的是，无论他聊的话题多么无趣又千篇一律，那个男孩的耐心似乎永远都用不完。这几乎成了灰色时光中唯一的期盼，只有他温柔的安慰才能让他不那么厌倦每一个惨淡的早晨，让他在无数次失败后重振信心，继续寻找可能的方法。  
德拉科每天都过得浑浑噩噩，凭着汲取这点慰藉度过黑暗的白天和夜晚。他多次提出要见他，但无一例外被里德尔委婉地拒绝了，这让他烦躁难耐却又无可奈何，只好变本加厉地向他表达自己的思念之情。  
我简直不敢想象如果没有你我该怎么办，他写道，今天你还是不肯见我，是吗？  
【我很愿意，德拉科。但我担心你会做噩梦。】  
这次我不会睡觉了。让我见你一面，汤姆。  
他软磨硬泡了半天，里德尔才勉强答应晚上和他见一面，这让他足足高兴了一个下午，甚至对博克先生敷衍了事的回信都不那么生气了。  
德拉科将日记本塞进口袋里，步伐轻快地离开盥洗室。他难以掩饰内心的喜悦，嘴角微微上扬，几乎想要哼歌，然而刚跨出一步他就停住了脚步。  
走廊的另一头响起了一串脚步声，哈利正从对面走来，在看见他后也顿了一下。  
德拉科停了一秒，平时遇到哈利他总会想办法嘲讽几句，但现在他没什么兴致，内心只想着晚上和里德尔的会面，冷笑了一声转身就想走，背后的人叫住了他：“马尔福。”  
德拉科皱起眉，不由自主地将兜里的日记本握得紧了一些。  
“干什么？”  
哈利出声后就有些后悔，但这似乎是条件反射的举动。从这个学期开始，他就觉得有些事开始变得不对劲。当所有人都知道他们不能再沉浸在和平的美梦中后，一些无关紧要的东西消失掉了，另一些刻在命运中的暗示渐渐变得清晰起来，越来越难以忽视。他清楚自己是这副多米诺骨牌中重要的一张，在邓布利多告诉他那个预言后他就不得不接受了，这无可逃避，可无由来地——也许是德拉科手上的黑魔标记给他带来了某种刺激，也许是因为那天他无意中看到的那个东西，他总觉得他也相当重要。  
“呃，我想知道，那节黑魔法防御术课你为什么后来走了？”哈利问道。这又是一个很不合适的问题，他懊恼地想。  
“为什么？因为我觉得那是一堆垃圾，”德拉科扬起眉，冷冷地说道，“不过这关你什么事，波特？”  
哈利吃了一惊，这是他第一次听见德拉科这样评价斯内普的课。他记得他以前相当喜欢他的院长。  
“嗯——好吧，我很惊讶听到你这么说，”他说道，“我以为——”  
“我不想知道你以为什么，”他直接打断了他的话，“如果没有别的事我就走了。”  
“等等，马尔福。”哈利下意识地阻止他，却又不知道自己该说什么——不，说真的，他到底在干什么？  
德拉科有些不耐烦起来，跺了跺脚。一个念头忽然彗星般闪过大脑，他眼前一亮，手指慢慢松开了日记本。他朝他走近一步，踢了一下他的鞋子，说道：“跟我过来。”  
“啊？”  
“让你过来，哪来这么多废话？”  
他拽着哈利回到盥洗室，锁上门，将他用力按在了门板上。空气中浮动着又冷又慢的气息，如同某种近乎静止的输液。哈利条件反射地握住了德拉科的手臂，后背警惕地绷起来，一瞬不瞬地看着他，似乎想要从他脸上看出什么。后者甩开他的手，毫无预兆地抱住了他。  
四周一下子静默下来。哈利僵硬地愣在原地，手不知该往哪儿放。德拉科的身体比他想象得要单薄很多，有点凉，似乎还有一丝不寻常的沐浴的味道。他不知道自己该有怎样的反应，是不是该搂住他——实际上这个提议并不讨厌，甚至还有点跃跃欲试。但没等他付诸行动，一种预料之外的疼痛使他清醒了过来。  
德拉科将一把刀刺进了他的后腰。  
这个动作几乎是无意识的。这并非说在此之前他没有思考过，这把刀是几天前纳西莎寄给他的，上面只附着了一个简单的咒语，在费尔奇的检查下蒙混过关。但只要将它浸在血里，这个平淡无奇的咒语就会配合着这把刀特殊的材质发挥作用，将血吸进刀柄里。一般情况下它并没有太大的作用，但现在——德拉科紧握着短短的刀柄，手心沾满了汗，刀锋撕裂血肉的疼痛仿佛与他的手臂连在一起，一路通到心脏，如同小提琴的琴弓猛然扫过琴弦。深色的校服外套晕染着潮湿的血黑色，在他的眼球中蔓延开来，糊住了他的指头。脑中闪电般掠过一阵模糊的刺痛，他猛然意识到这和一个恶咒不一样，这不是一个恶意的玩笑，不是短暂的折磨，不是两个互相讨厌的人之间的挑衅。  
他需要他的血，他想，他得帮里德尔弄到……对，就是这样而已。只是一点血，没什么大碍……他又把刀柄握得紧了一些，喉咙胀得想吐。不知道里德尔还需要多少血……上次自己取了多少？不记得了……越多越好……妈妈没告诉他这把刀吸血速度有多快，他应该提前试一试。  
怀中的人猛地动了一下，德拉科马上抱得用力了一些，手中的刀顺势捅得更深，刀柄因为快速吸血而隐隐发烫。为了阻止哈利逃离——又或者为了让他感到更疼痛，他转动了一下刀柄，比想象中要艰难不少，男孩倒吸一口气，抽搐着，使劲推开他，向后撞上了墙壁。这个动作使得刀没至刀柄，哈利痛得整张脸都扭曲了，颤抖着摸出魔杖。德拉科这才反应过来，抢在他以前用魔杖指着他：“昏昏倒地！”  
红光击中了旁边的一只水管，冰冷的水喷射出来，打湿了哈利的眼镜。他的袖口也沾上了水，身体里的热量随着血液不断地流失，视野已经有些模糊了。不远处的男孩如同一团沉默而迷茫的雾气，黑白分明，目光仿佛两道苍白的灯，穿过氤氲的水汽看着他。  
“除你武器！”他朝他喊道，感觉自己仿佛在隔着山叫一个人的名字。眼前浮动着一条抓不住的、濒临极点的界线，水花和石头碎块潮湿的味道，那个男孩不停地移动着，他始终看不清他的眼神。  
“除你武器！昏昏倒地！”他的身体里满是血，脑子里满是血，眼睛里也是，血腥味一下子覆盖了一切。哈利几乎无法站稳，他的四肢越来越无力，插在身体里的尖锐物体如同一只蠕动的寄生虫，咀嚼着血肉，把他的所有生机都吸走了。那个男孩还是在挪动，像一滩迷茫的影子，他努力睁大眼睛，不，他应该——他应该——  
“钻心剜骨！”男孩尖叫道，这次他终于看清了他的缩小的瞳孔。那是一种致命的恐惧，他不理解他的恐惧。魔咒像断翅之鸟的最后一声悲鸣，直直地命中了最柔软最无力的地方。哈利脚下滑了一跤，跌倒的那一刻他恍惚地意识到他应该把那把刀拔出来。破碎的水管依然咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，将他们留下的肮脏脚印都冲开了。  
德拉科握着魔杖站在原地，死死地盯着倒在地上的男孩。他们的魔咒都没有打中对方，凭空凿出了几个漏洞，洒了一地的水和血。后背满是冷汗，他瞪着他挣扎的、抽动的身体，双眼酸痛，难以聚焦。一条在沙滩上被暴晒的、扭动的泥鳅，丑陋，滑稽……他在想什么？他在想什么……伟大的哈利·波特，可恶的哈利·波特，现在正可怜地躺在地上，他一脚就能踩扁。血腥味在四周扩散，如同无数条漫游的蛇，逃进他的呼吸里。成千上百个夜晚，他被嗜血的蠕虫啃食，有人告诉他这是对的，还有人告诉他，这终将是埋骨之地。  
他一步一步朝他走去，踏在破碎的水上，像是踏着一个不平衡的世界。他在他背后停下来，居高临下地看着他。哈利的手正缓慢地移向那把刀，德拉科抬起脚尖狠狠踩住了。  
“别动，波特。”他轻声说道，语气冷酷陌生得不像他，倒像是在扮演某个不太合适的角色，“好好体会一会儿……很少有这种时刻，是不是？”  
他的手指在他的脚底下挣动着，仿佛一只活动的、令人厌恶的生物。德拉科又用力地踩了几脚，他似乎听到了断裂的声响，这给他带来一种变态的快感。  
哈利的另一只手撑住地面，德拉科注意到他行动迟缓而僵硬，像那些用蹩脚魔法驱动的运作不灵的仪器，控制自己的肢体对于他来说成了一件困难的事。他还注意到自己感觉不到他的呼吸，或者说，他的身体机能正在慢慢关闭，进入休眠状态……他的目光移到那把刀上，它的整只刀柄红得发亮，显然已经吸饱了血。德拉科打了个寒颤，忽然感到一丝害怕。  
水肆意蔓延，填补破裂的缝隙。哈利僵直着扭过头看向他，他的脸看起来像一座漠然的石像，苍白的嘴唇动了动，却什么声音也没有发出来。德拉科看着他，他的眼神摄住了他，似乎以前也曾经有过——拼命又悲哀，无可救药，他觉得自己仿佛在望一口没有尽头的井，又似乎只是望着自己。  
哈利又动了一下，抓住了他的脚踝，这次他如同受惊的鸟瞬间跳开了。那不是一只男孩的手，更像一个镣铐，坚硬而冰冷，没有一丝生气。有什么开始失控了。  
德拉科后退一步，眼睛瞪得很大，苍白的盥洗室和苍白的男孩攫住了他脆弱的心脏。他又后退一步，哈利摸索着地面想要爬起来，但他的手臂猛地滑了过去，上身重新嘭地倒在了地上。  
紧绷的弦一下子断开了，德拉科尖叫了一声，冲到他身边蹲下身用力拔出刀，几滴血飞溅在他的脸上。他胡乱在衣服上抹了抹刀面上的血，塞进口袋里，逃命似的跑了出去。  
走廊上的空气令他放松，又让他喘不过气。寒冷的风刮擦着他的皮肤，他用力擦拭脸上的血迹，仓皇而盲目，所有的血液都涌向了双腿，烫伤了他的脚。快，快逃……脑中不停地回荡着一串尖锐的叫喊，他听不清那是什么，只觉得无法呼吸，呼吸隆隆作响。  
跑过拐角时他猛地撞上了一个人，重重摔倒在地，嘭地一声，像敲响了一面钟。德拉科伏在地面上颤抖着，半天起不来，浑身上下没有一个地方不火烧火燎地痛。不，别拦着他……不……撞倒他的那人慢慢走来将他扶起，脚步很轻，几乎没有发出声音。他呜咽着，用袖子使劲擦着眼睛，这才发现自己的脸颊已经全湿了。  
“怎么了，德拉科？”那人问道。  
德拉科的肩膀一抖，缓缓仰起头。斯内普正皱眉打量着他，他愣了几秒，蓦然抓住他的胳膊，嘶哑着声音叫道：“出事了，教授！——波特——盥洗室——”  
他空空地张着口，却只能吐出几个意味不明的关键词，血和泪卡在喉咙里成了一团黑泥，什么也听不清。斯内普轻轻拍了拍他的后背。  
“冷静点，德拉科。发生了什么事？”  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，一下子呛住了，咳了半天，声音打着颤：“那……那间盥洗室里，教授，波特在那间盥洗室里……”  
他又咳嗽起来，说不下去了。斯内普紧盯着他，似乎想到了什么，松开他往另一头的盥洗室跑去。德拉科在原地呆站了一会儿，也抹着泪踉跄着跟着他向前跑。  
他终于听清了那个回荡的声音，它喊着：  
救救我，救救我！

“告诉我发生了什么事，德拉科。”  
“我不知道……”  
“你不知道？”  
“我说了我不知道！”  
阴沉黑冷的办公室里，桌子上的烛灯一跳一跳，跳进他们躲藏的灵魂中。斯内普换了一盏更暗的灯，抬起头，用那双阴沉的黑眼睛冷冷地审视着他。  
“你说你经过盥洗室的时候看见波特倒在地上，德拉科，你那时候表现出来的慌张……似乎并不是‘简单路过’的程度。”  
他平静的语气刺激到了他内心的某个点，他一下子涨红了脸，叫道：“别表现得你好像很了解我，教授！——你觉得是我干的？那我为什么要救他？”  
“对，你为什么要救他？”他低声问道。  
……救救我，救救我！  
德拉科抿住了嘴，眼眶通红。口袋里的刀依然在发烫，提醒他曾经做过什么。面前的男人的眼神微动，德拉科感觉下巴一凉，这才发现自己又流泪了。  
他猛地推开椅子站起来，直直地立着，又恨恨地踹开椅腿，结果另一边的木头椅腿撞在了他的小腿上，痛得他眉头一皱。  
“……我没想救他。”他吸了吸鼻子，说道。  
斯内普盯着他看了一会儿，似乎想说什么，德拉科蓦然扭头就走，大步走到门边，停下来。他面对着漆黑的门板，呼吸着，气流喷在脸上。沉默了很久，他的嘴唇松动了，声音在狭窄的深渊中回响：“他……怎么样了？”  
“你自己有眼睛可以看，德拉科。”男人冷冰冰地说道。  
他又沉默了。暗淡的光摇晃着铺在地上，宛若在低声细语。那时候斯内普冲进一片狼藉的盥洗室，他站在门口远远地望着，看不清他的脸。哈利惨白得几乎透明，背后的血洞如同一只黑色的眼睛，漠然地与他对望，洞穿了他身体里的恶魔。斯内普对着伤口施了几个咒语，男孩不受控制地痉挛起来，他又施了一遍，表情越来越严肃。他将他抱起来匆匆走出盥洗室，经过他身边时低声说了句“跟上”，德拉科木木地转身，他完全想不到反抗。  
救救我，救救我！  
到底该救的是谁？他失魂落魄地跟着斯内普走下楼梯，他快要死了，他也快死了……救谁？  
“……别告诉别人，教授。”他的声音软下来，无法掩饰，“别告诉别人，你知道……你也是食死徒，你知道的，你知道……”  
“转过来，德拉科。”  
“答应我，教授，别告诉别人——不能让别人知道，我——不能让邓布利多知道，不然我就完了。教授，我……”他的话语越来越失控，眼泪又涌出来，几乎要崩溃，“我什么也没有做，不是我做的，我没有——我不是——我——”  
我没有想杀他，委屈的小男孩在内心哭喊着，我没有——我没有！  
别为自己狡辩，另一个冷酷的声音说道，别忘了你要做什么……德拉科……  
“德拉科。”斯内普从办公桌后站起来，慢慢走向他。德拉科警觉地转过身，靠在门板上看着他，狼狈至极。他在离他三步远的地方停下来。  
“告诉我发生了什么事。如果我没有出现在那里，如果你没有撞见我，如果这两条中任何一条成立，你清楚会发生什么。”  
他的喉咙中发出了一声呜咽，后背打着颤，慢慢弯曲下来，蹲在地上抱住自己。  
“……我不能说，”他的话几不可闻，“我不能说，教授。别告诉别人……”  
“德拉科——”  
“我不能说，我——我去看看他。”他猛地站起来，向前将男人撞开，拉开门跑了出去。  
斯内普将哈利抱到校医院，庞弗雷夫人立刻跟上来，两人小心翼翼地把他放在病床上。庞弗雷夫人谨慎地解开他的上衣，德拉科看见他的右手指头以奇怪的角度弯曲着，左臂肌肉紧绷，手指紧抓着枕头。他没能看见他伤口的状况，斯内普和庞弗雷夫人挡住了他的视线。他听见她惊呼了一声。  
“……怎么会……”  
“得需要一些……”  
“我想想……”  
他们的声音很轻，德拉科呆呆地看着，眼睛发红。  
怎么会……怎么会……  
他在门边不知站了多久，手脚都变得冰冷。斯内普终于直起身，对庞弗雷夫人说了几句，转身朝他走来。  
“跟我去办公室，德拉科。”  
他无意识地点头，回头望了哈利一眼，仿佛看一座白色坟墓。  
他得回来看一看……一下，就一下……哈利·波特……  
德拉科跌跌撞撞地跑到校医院门口，撑着膝盖喘气，平复呼吸。然后他马上站起来，悄无声息地走进病房，反手关上门，在门口站了许久，慢慢来到床边。  
波特……波特……他无声地念叨，窗户冷漠地开着，他趴在床上，受伤的右手搁在枕头上，贴满了药膏。他搬过一张椅子坐在床边，哈利的头靠在另一侧，他看不见，这令他松了口气。德拉科屏住呼吸，迟疑着伸手握住他的手腕。  
他不知道……他以为那把刀只是吸一点血。他以为……德拉科摩挲了一会儿，松开手，俯下身把脸贴在柔软的被子上。  
不是他……不是他干的……他身体里住着一个懦弱的小男孩和一个魔鬼，他害怕那个魔鬼，但它已经慢慢长大了。他没有办法承担这一切，他只会哭。他撑起来，哆嗦着摸了摸哈利的头发，又缩回来，试探着扯下一点他的被子。他不想知道……不想看……  
“波特，”他喃喃着，无意识地把被子拉到腰以下，“我……”  
他不知道自己是不是该庆幸，哈利后腰的伤口被牢牢包扎了起来，他不必直视那个恐怖的窟窿。他木然地坐了回去，闭上眼。  
床上的人动了动，缓缓转过头。世界整个醒了过来，德拉科蓦然睁开眼，跳起来向后退去。椅子晃了晃，发出刺耳的声响。他们对视了片刻，德拉科转身向后跑到了病房的另一端，靠在墙上。  
真糟糕，他想，又是在这里。  
“我先走了。”他说道，反手去摸门把手。哈利叫住了他：  
“等一下，马尔福。”  
“你活该，”德拉科没有看他，他怎么也摸不到门把手，开始急躁起来，“我很遗憾看到你还活着——我走了，再见！”  
“马尔福！”  
他终于抓住了门把手，用力拧开，头也不回地冲出房门。他刚跑到走廊中间，背后响起了一串令人牙酸的重物翻倒的巨响，他的脚步犹豫地一停，紧接着又是一阵乒乒乓乓的破碎声。他浑身僵硬，脚尖挪了一步，转身用同样的速度跑了回去。


	3. Part 1:Rondo（11-15）

哈利吃力地撑起身，他还没有适应腰上紧实的绷带，下床时勾动了腰部的伤口，一瞬间钻心的痛令他手一滑，直接从床滚到了地上，眼前发黑，一阵耳鸣。他痛苦地抽息着，挥舞手臂试图抓住什么，指尖擦过了一个棱角分明的坚硬物体，它猛地飞了出去，撞在墙壁上粉身碎骨。飞溅的碎片划开了他的指腹，哈利将它用力扫到一边，吐了口气。等到伤口撕裂的疼痛渐渐散去后，他咬咬牙撑着床铺试图起身。  
一串急促的脚步声哒哒哒地从门外传来，德拉科的身影出现门口。他怔怔地看着他，失魂落魄，快速跑上来扶住了他的背，托住他的肩膀和腿费力地抱起他，摇晃着将他放在床上。  
哈利仰头看向他，德拉科的下巴上蒙着一层汗，随着喘息微微起伏。当他要抽离手时，他一下子握住了。他一抖，手心也沾满了汗。  
“马尔福——”  
“放开，波特！”德拉科苍白着脸说道，但并没有挣扎，仿佛在恐惧着什么，“我让你放开！”  
“从这个学期开始，你一直都试图从我身上取到血，”哈利说道，德拉科的脸色更难看了，“你到底想做什么？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？你——”  
德拉科侧过脸不看他，哈利莫名感到一股烦躁。他松开手扳过他的头，男孩不适地皱紧眉，哈利不由自主地放缓了声音，“告诉我，是不是——呃，是不是伏地魔让你这么做的？”  
“不是，”德拉科回答得很快，甩开他，打了个哆嗦，“别问我了，我不会告诉你。”  
“我不会告诉别人，马尔福。”他强打着精神说道。德拉科没有回答，呆呆地望着一个方向。他的眼泪无意识地往下流，打湿了下巴。哈利一怔，目不转睛地看着，下意识屏住了呼吸。  
他刚醒过来的时候只感到愤怒，德拉科用一把刀袭击了他，这不是第一次了——他一定在策划着什么，他有一个阴谋，而他必须得搞清楚。他还记得那种被撕裂的感觉，血肉被黑魔法一寸一寸生生咀嚼，他什么也看不清，什么也抓不住，热量从身体里一丝丝逃跑……他想过报复，让德拉科尝一尝相同的痛苦，让他也在濒死边缘挣扎，像他曾经感受到的那样，对死亡无能为力，后悔又悲哀……他应该试一试……他轻轻擦掉他下巴上的泪，后者战栗着，喉结略微动了动，抽噎了一声。哈利看了他一会儿，叹了口气，搂过他的脖子让他靠在被子上。  
德拉科的身体微微颤抖，他抓紧了被褥，没有反抗。哈利犹豫了几秒，手指慢慢插进他的发间，轻柔地抚摸着。过了一会儿，德拉科抬起头，抖开他的手用力擦掉泪水，向后退去，红着眼看着他。  
“……你活该，波特，”他咬牙说道，“我说过让你不要管我的事，对不对？”  
哈利的手僵在半空中，胸口一闷，难以呼吸。  
“是，这是我应得的，”他强压着怒火，“是我主动跟你走进盥洗室，是我让你把刀子捅进来，对吗？这全都得怪我，因为你什么也没做！”  
“你不该问我的事——你不该像个变态一样监视我，波特！”他尖叫道，眼睛更红了，“这都是你的错，如果你不出现在那儿——”  
“别推卸责任了，马尔福！”哈利厉声说道，这个举动牵扯到了伤口，他脸色一白，“这是我能控制的吗？别扯了，你只不过想逃避责任，你他妈砍伤了我，还想说刀是我送到你手里的，是不是？”  
他又抽了口气，喘息着。德拉科脸上的最后一丝血色也消失了，他无措地站在原地，目光呆滞。  
“别开玩笑了……”他勉强扯出一个假笑，“都是你——”  
“要不要让你看看我的伤口有多深？你以为黑魔法形成的伤口能瞬间愈合，对吗？”  
“……不，不是，”他喃喃着，“不是我——不是——”  
“不是你难道还是我吗？”哈利忍无可忍，“别再搞笑了，马尔福！”  
“不，波特，”他摇着头，跌跌撞撞地走到床边，颤抖着抓住他的手，“别说……你答应我了是不是？别告诉别人……我——我可以——”  
他卡住了，绞尽脑汁也想不出自己能做什么。他以前从来没有遇到过这种情况，他要帮哈利做事情，这多么可笑……他没有时间，没有精力……他肯定会告发他，把这件事告诉邓布利多，然后他就完了。这种事决不能发生……怎么办……他该怎么办……  
“波特……”他哀求地看向他，内心荒凉一片。他完蛋了，他死定了。  
德拉科的脸苍白而脆弱，像一座崩塌的城池。哈利握紧了手指，矛盾至极，只觉得又荒谬又无奈。他想问他凭什么能说这些话？凭什么做出这副样子，明明伤人的是他，自己什么也没有做？凭什么……为什么？他清楚即使德拉科精神错乱也不可能向他低头，到底是什么让他变成这样？他遇到了什么？他的黑魔标记是怎么回事？他知道德拉科不会告诉他，他要求他保密，但自己却什么也不做，怎么可能会有这种好事？  
德拉科时不时唏嘘着，肩膀耸动。他擦掉眼泪，看着哈利，他的表情让他忽然意识到自己在做什么，耻辱感难以控制地升上来，有些站不稳。他居然在恳求波特，他的死对头、他最讨厌的人，他什么时候沦落到这种地步了？他怎么能向他低头，他一定觉得可笑——得意洋洋——看不起他——他不能，他不能求他，就算失败——就算死——他打了个寒噤，就算死——  
他甩开他的手，向后退去，紧抿嘴唇。  
“我知道了，我明白，我懂你的意思……”德拉科摇着头，冷笑了一声，“我不用你，你告诉他们吧，告诉他们，尽管告诉他们——我不在乎，你想怎么做就怎么做好了！”  
“马尔福——”  
“以后别再来烦我了，我不想再看见你！”他最后朝他大吼道，转身跑出大门。从外面回来的庞弗雷夫人大步走入，目瞪口呆地看着一片狼藉的病房，抽出魔杖快速清理干净，急匆匆地跑到病床边，强行把想要下床的哈利按了回去。  
“又是你们两个，波特！”她大声说道，开始检查他的伤口，“别动，让我看看——以后能不能让我省点心？”  
哈利没有回应，努力伸头朝大门看去。一阵冷蓝色的风从摇晃的门外吹来。

他疯了似的跑回斯莱特林休息室，拉开寝室的门躲进床铺，倒进被子里深呼吸着，断断续续地抽泣，紧咬牙关不让自己发出声音。  
没关系的，没关系，德拉科……  
已经是晚上，高尔和克拉布都不在，只有西奥多坐在床上看书。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，勉强控制住自己，从口袋里取出日记本，用力抹着泪，开始在上面写字。  
我完了，里德尔。我快要死了。  
泪水滴在纸页上，渐渐渗进去，仿佛被对面的人吸进了灵魂里。他愣愣地看着，似乎也随着泪陷进了流沙，再也逃不出来。纸上浮起一行字，他的视野模糊，什么也看不清楚。  
他快死了，他想，他快死了……临死前他要见他一面。  
一个黑色的漩涡出现在日记本上，旋转着，吸引着他的目光。德拉科颤抖着将手压在上面，一股力量将他吸了进去。  
先是一阵令人难以呼吸的坠落感，他落在了柔软的被子上。黑暗升起来，又沉了下去。他躺了一会儿，缓慢地撑起身，晃了晃脑袋抬起头，正好对上了里德尔的目光。德拉科的眼眶霎时红了，想也不想便抱住了他。  
他太久没见到他了，纸上聊天完全不能满足他的渴望。他想看他，听他说话，触碰他、拥抱他，他是唯一会倾听他的人，这种依恋已经膨胀到了令人恐惧的程度，德拉科紧紧搂着他的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上，止不住地打着颤。  
“汤姆，汤姆……”他的脸颊蹭着他的脖颈，然后是嘴唇，他的内心充斥着惧怕，惧怕伴随着刺激和欲望，他贴得更近了一些，触碰着，试探着吮吸他的脖颈。里德尔低头看着他，没有阻止，手轻轻扶住了他的腰。这对德拉科来说简直是一种邀请，他更大胆了，凑过去吻着他的脸颊，他的下巴，难耐地摩擦着，战栗着触摸他的身体。里德尔漫不经心地拨开了他的手，握在手心。他不甘心地贴得更紧，他们搂抱着对方倒在床上，德拉科拉开他的衣领，贪婪地舔吮他的皮肤，发出暧昧的声响。里德尔将手伸进他的衬衣下摆，摸了一把他的腰，一寸一寸向上，捏住了他的乳头。  
德拉科深吸了口气，他感觉自己的心脏仿佛和他的手指连在了一块儿，在他指尖疯狂地跳动。他抚摸着他的胸，揉捻他敏感的胸尖，德拉科兴奋地喘息着，快感几乎盖过了强烈的羞耻感。这种感觉从未有过——从来没有人碰过他这里，身体的亲密接触使他难以自拔。他舒服地哼哼着，又仰起头吻他，里德尔按着他的肩膀将他压在身下，低下头狠狠吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头。  
德拉科的口腔温暖湿润，温柔地包裹着他，他肆无忌惮地索取，他的呼吸令他着迷……终于……已经可以了……已经够了，他能感觉到他对他强烈的眷恋和爱意，这很容易……让他重新得到，这一点都不难。他天生就知道该怎样取得别人的信任，怎样从不愿开口的人那儿获得情报，任何有欲望的人都很好操控，更别提这样一个懦弱又娇生惯养的男孩。  
里德尔望着近在咫尺的德拉科，他苍白的脸上浮着红晕，他轻轻摸了摸，男孩温顺地靠上来，握住了他的手。足够了……但还不够。他必须要让他全部记起来……那些过去……他的软弱与逃避，他得完完全全成为他的，无论在哪个层面。  
他俯下身将他抱进怀里，托着他的后脑勺温柔地和他深吻，德拉科迎合着他，呼吸渐渐急促起来，手紧抓着他的衣服。他若有似无地撩拨他，却不点到实处，德拉科浑身火热，迷乱地呻吟着，手无意识地向下，被里德尔制止了。  
“汤姆……”他睁开眼，对方正深深地看着他，那目光令他的脸更热了。  
“很难受？”他问道，摸了摸他的额发。  
德拉科摇了摇头，实际上他痒得过分，快受不了了，但实在难以启齿。  
“看起来不像。”里德尔轻声说道，手抚摸着他的大腿。德拉科吸着气，他几乎要爆炸了。  
“汤姆，能不能……”他艰难地开口，耳根都红了，但依然无法说出口，只好恳求地看着他。  
里德尔终于放过了他柔嫩的大腿，重新探进他单薄的衬衫，毫不客气地折磨着他早已挺立的凸起。德拉科紧抱着他的肩膀，裤子鼓起了一团，却不敢去摸，只能不停地扭动着。  
“说一说你遇到了什么事，德拉科。”他说道。  
德拉科本来正挺着下身和他摩擦，听见这句话后后背一僵，眼中的情欲退去了几分。  
“我……我完了，汤姆。我——我还是——你上次告诉我你还需要波特的血，所以我向我妈妈要了一把能吸血的刀。我不知道它有这么大的功效，它——它吸了很多血，好像都快把他吸干了，我真的——”他沉吟一声，按住了自己的额头。里德尔看着他，轻轻拉下他的手。  
“你在后悔，是吗？”  
“我——”德拉科张了张口，嘴唇颤抖着，说不出话。里德尔的手拉开他的裤带，摸索进他微有些濡湿的内裤，握住了他已经勃起的性器。德拉科喘了一声，双腿下意识夹紧了他的腰。  
“你后悔伤害了波特，”他慢慢地说道，“告诉我，你后悔了……别担心，没有惩罚，德拉科。”  
最脆弱的地方被捏住了揉弄，德拉科大脑嗡嗡作响，什么也听不进去。里德尔显得很有耐心，他的指头按摩着每一寸，甚至照料到了两颗小球，德拉科舒服得叹了口气。  
“德拉科……”屁股被狠狠揉了一把，德拉科羞得满脸通红。他胡乱应着，在对方的抚慰下呻吟起来，最后实在支撑不住了，求饶着承认道：“嗯……我后悔！求你——我后悔，汤姆，我不应该把他伤得那么重，唔——”  
“你同情他？”他让他转过身背对着他坐在他腿上，拉开腿折在两边，轻轻地在他耳边问道。  
“——我没有，汤姆，我才不——别摸了，啊——我——”  
“说实话，德拉科，不许在我面前隐瞒……”  
“我——我真的没有，我实在——我讨厌他，汤姆，我不同情——”话还没说完，他的嘴一下子被堵住了。里德尔一只手压着他的后脑勺，另一只手加快了动作。德拉科战栗着，浑身发烫，很快就狼狈地尽数在他手里泻了出来，提不起力气。  
“我不同情他，我——我只是——”  
“你只是感到愧疚。事情超出了你的预料。”他将他射出来的东西抹在他的腿上，轻轻握住他的手，慢慢往下。  
德拉科没有回答，里德尔的另一只手正徘徊在他的腰侧，这使他无暇分心。他恍惚地意识到确实是这样，他对哈利感到愧疚……他不是故意的，他不想……如果他杀死了哈利，如果他……只有死亡真正摆在他面前他才知道那和凭空想象完全不一样，就算他那么讨厌他，可是……  
“不用愧疚，德拉科，那是最没有用的情绪。”  
“……我知道，可是他肯定会把这件事告诉邓布利多，邓布利多会怀疑我。汤姆，我的任务不能被别人知道，不然我会死的。”德拉科说着又恐惧起来，喘不过气。他紧抓着里德尔的手，几乎勒出了红痕，对方任他握着，轻拍着他的背，等待他冷静下来。  
“你没有告诉波特任何事情，是吗？”  
“是，但他——”  
“你没有让他看到你的日记本。”  
“没有，我可以保证。”  
里德尔若有所思地搂着他，德拉科忐忑不安起来。如果……如果……  
“你不会有事，德拉科。记住你的大脑封闭术，只要你找到合适的借口……你不是说波特一直在跟踪你吗？你可以利用这个。”他的语气低柔，握着他的手爱抚他自己的腿根，慢慢移向下面更私密的部位，“你知道该怎么说，对吗？”  
“我——我知道，”他蜷缩在他怀里，张着洁白的大腿，手指害羞地触碰自己隐秘的入口，心跳快得几乎要吐出来了，“我——嗯——波特他跟踪我，我忍无可忍，所以——所以我报复他，但没想到——”  
“——你对此感到愧疚，非常愧疚。必要的话，向他道歉，德拉科……”他咬了一下他的耳朵，男孩敏感地一颤，“还记得我上次教你的咒语吗？如果波特告诉邓布利多你有黑魔标记，就用上它。”  
“它能骗得过邓布利多吗？”  
抓着他手腕的手蓦然用力了一些，里德尔的声音变得有些冷：“它当然能。”  
德拉科不再说话，顶入体内的手指令他又羞耻又难耐，但里德尔紧按着他，他不敢反抗。他从来没有体会过——不，这根本就——窄小的甬道收缩着，吞咽着他的手指，碰到某个点的时候他绷直了身体，忍不住叫了一声，里德尔安抚着他的背，劝慰着，拉着他用力往那儿顶去。刚发泄过的东西又立起来，将早已湿透的内裤撑起一块，混乱至极。德拉科急促地喘息着，胸膛起伏，最后被自己的手插射了一次，耻辱得低下头不敢看他。里德尔将他重新翻过来，让他躺下来靠在枕头上，摸了摸他的脖子。  
“……再告诉我，德拉科，你感到愧疚吗？”  
他撑在他两侧，强烈的压迫感令他呼吸一窒，敬畏又兴奋。他点了点头。  
“不用感到愧疚，对敌人不需要心慈手软。”里德尔说道，“同伴的逝去才需要缅怀……我再问你，德拉科，如果邓布利多说他知道你在做什么，他理解你……他希望能帮助你、保护你和你的家人，你会怎么做？”  
“我——”  
“好好思考一会儿，不要这么快回答。不许撒谎，我会知道……”  
他的注视和逼问使他无处可藏，只能剥开所有面具将最真实的自己展现在他面前。身体的暴露和多次高潮让他变得脆弱又自暴自弃，里德尔知道他所有的丑陋，他懦弱，胆小，幼稚，娇惯，他都知道，这种认识令他羞愧，他都知道。  
“我觉得——邓布利多不可能这么做，他和我爸爸是政敌——”  
“他什么都做得出来。”里德尔打断了他，“告诉我……如果他这样问你，你该怎么办？”  
“我——”德拉科咽了口唾沫，“我不可能会答应，谁会和他同流合污——”  
“撒谎，”男孩冷冰冰地说道，“你动摇了，我看得出来。你对这种生活感到厌烦，你想要背叛黑魔王……你的愧疚、同情、犹豫和软弱会置你于死地，德拉科。”  
“不，不是，我没有——”  
“你对波特愧疚，你想要依附邓布利多，只要他向你抛出橄榄枝，你就会答应。”  
“我没有，我不会——我——求你——”  
“别求我，德拉科，求你自己……”他俯下身，贴着他的耳朵低声说道，“你总想着依赖别人，这不对……看着我，德拉科，别害怕。我能理解你，邓布利多不能。”  
德拉科无法躲开他的目光，他浑身僵硬，大脑一片空白。里德尔说的是真的吗？在他的内心深处，他真的渴望加入邓布利多？他真的——不，不可能——但他说的话怎么会错，他怎么能质疑他，难道他觉得自己比他还厉害吗？他的四肢越来越冷，恐惧使他无法呼吸，这时里德尔微微低头，含住了他的嘴唇，德拉科顿时像得到了赦免似的缠上去，搂住了他的脖子。他们激烈地拥吻，里德尔将手插进了他的下面，德拉科舔着他的嘴唇，他的内心饥渴又害怕，还充斥着一种扭曲的快感，他需要他，他不想令他失望，汤姆，汤姆……  
“我不会答应邓布利多，”分开后，他急切地说道，“就算他向我许诺，我也不会。我不会背叛，永远都——我属于你，汤姆。”  
内部被推入，缓缓填充。德拉科觉得肺部的氧气都被挤出去了，勉强呼吸着，胀得难受。男孩掐着他的腰，停顿了一会儿，等他完全适应后才继续。  
他俯下身抚摸着他的脸，眼中闪过一丝红光。  
“……希望你记住你的话。”

德拉科清醒过来的时候发现自己躺在床上，斯莱特林墨绿的帘子将一切光芒都挡住了，只留下黑漆漆的影子。他揉了揉眼睛，一时间分不清自己是在现实还是记忆里，直到旁边伸来一只手将灯打开，拨开了他的刘海。暖黄的灯光照亮了他一侧的脸，他转过头，里德尔正坐在他旁边。  
之前的记忆渐渐复苏，德拉科撑起身想要坐起来，里德尔按住他，将他抱到自己身边，摸了摸他的头发。  
男孩冰冷的气息包裹住了他，如同一团海风。德拉科望着被子上冷暖交融的光影，简直不敢相信这是真的。他从没想过，他被里德尔深深吸引，这顺理成章，但他从没想过对方会真的接受他。这是一种无法逃避的劣根性，他总会被欲望驱动着想要更多，而对方的耐心给了他任性足够的膨胀时间。  
他常常在深夜自我反思。他对里德尔说的话太多了，每天把大半精力都放在上面，给他灌输大量的负面情绪，将自己所有的弱点和缺陷都暴露给他。如果有人对自己这么做，他绝对会讨厌他、疏远他……可他控制不住，他无法将那些话憋在心里，他已经尝到了甜头，再也离不开他了。他对别人竖起高墙，只把自己的灵魂向他打开，全身心地信任他、依赖他，试图麻痹自己，疯狂汲取着从他身上得到的关怀。他知道正常的朋友关系不是这样的，不是畸形的依附和迷恋，也不是单方面的付出和安慰。他想过里德尔也许只是在利用自己——可即使如此他依然难以放下。  
他对他的爱难道就不掺杂私欲吗？他难道不是想倚仗他吗？他对他说不要求他，不要依赖别人，他看得很明白——他知道他是怎样的人，他们的爱欲在怎样扭曲又挣扎的情况下滋生。  
有时候他会感到恐惧。里德尔似乎能看穿一切，他的控制欲达到了极其恐怖的程度，他在他面前根本没有隐私。但有时候他又觉得很安全，他愿意容忍他、保护他，奉献自己的一切又算什么？  
德拉科回过神来，慢慢仰起头，小心翼翼地握住他的手。  
“汤姆。”  
里德尔低头看向他，将灯的亮度调暗了一些。  
“感觉哪里不舒服？”  
“嗯——腰有点痛。”德拉科有些不好意思。他本来答应里德尔不会再在这里睡觉，但那时候他实在是太累了，他没想过做爱会这么疲惫。整个世界涌动着，化为滚烫的海水朝他压来，将他搅碎了洒进浓成实质的黑暗里。他尖叫着，又觉得这些尖叫似曾相识，男孩压在他身上，如同一片又沉又深的动荡。他们在黑色街道上飞奔，钟声熄灭了，钟塔倒下来，像那样的动荡。他的内心浮起另一种浓浓的眷恋，芬芳又单纯，还有一丝恶毒。他忽然感到有些怀念。  
里德尔的手滑至腰侧，缓慢而有力度地按摩着，变换着角度。他的姿势令他又抗拒又着迷，仿佛掌控着一切，德拉科没有过多挣扎便任由他往下，像巡视领地的君主般审视他的身体。当他的指尖落到某个被狠狠疼爱过的私密部位时，他还是忍不住按住了他的手腕。  
“汤姆，我——”  
“这里不痛？”  
德拉科屏住了呼吸。不安地动了动。  
“……痛，不过——”  
“——不过你很享受。”里德尔轻声说道，德拉科的脸颊霎时渗出一缕红晕，“好了，我没有这个打算……但你以后不能拒绝，明白吗？”  
“我明白。”  
“我不会强迫你做什么……你都是自愿的，德拉科。”  
他的脸更红了，这才模糊地意识到昨天的确是自己主动求欢……他想要他，所以他满足了他，这没什么可说的。想到这儿德拉科讨好地凑过去在他脸上亲了一口，里德尔若有所思地看着他，摸了摸他的脸。  
“如果你不喜欢，我们就停止。”他说道，“我不需要强迫谁追随我。”  
“追随”这个词让德拉科内心微微一动，但他没有深想。  
“不，我喜欢，”他马上说道，“如果你也喜欢——你想这么做——我是说，你帮了我这么多，但我没什么能回报你。你什么都能做到，让我觉得其实你一点都不需要我。我——我只是有种感觉，其实你不把我当成朋友，是吗？”  
里德尔微微眯起眼睛，抽回了手。  
“你会和朋友上床？”  
“不，我说的是——只是我的猜测，在这之前你也没有这么想，对吗？”德拉科有些懊恼，连他自己都不清楚他在说些什么。但他确实感到困惑，里德尔身上有时候有种轻微的违和感，究竟是什么他也说不上来。  
“……我之前是怎么想的，那不重要，一点都不重要……”他侧过身看着他，“重要的是你，德拉科。”  
“我？”  
“你的处境，你的选择……德拉科，你对我说了很多，你现在非常危险。”他的声音柔软宛如高级丝绸，德拉科完全被吸引住了，目不转睛地盯着他看，“但你还没有准备好。你不知道你要面对什么。”  
“我知道。”他下意识地说道。  
“你不知道。你要亲手杀死邓布利多，杀人不是骂一两句脏话，施几个不痛不痒的恶咒……你有幸体验过一次，德拉科，把你吓坏了是不是？”他调侃道。德拉科的眼前不由自主地浮现出哈利倒在血泊中的场景，打了个哆嗦。他的手蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“不过不用害怕，”他在他耳边说道，“把衣服穿上，我们出去。”  
“去哪儿？”他的心头莫名浮起一丝恐慌。  
里德尔没有回答。外面蓦然响起沉沉的钟声，当，当，当——风吹起床帘的一角，他松开手，他们无声地对视。一切又回到了五十年前。

他们走在夏夜嘈杂的街道上，德拉科好奇地东张西望，打量着街道上来往的人群，他们穿着清爽的T恤衫和短裤，和里德尔为他们准备的是同一种款式。  
他稍稍打量着走在他旁边的男孩，他一脸平静，似乎对这种服饰没有任何不适应——这不奇怪，里德尔在孤儿院出生并不是什么秘密，只是没有人会在他面前提起。所有人都知道这是他的禁忌——虽然很少表现出来，但他的确对不得不与之共同生存的麻瓜们深恶痛绝。  
“知道我们要去哪儿吗？”里德尔忽然问道，没有看他。  
“我知道，”德拉科立刻说道，“我们要去见一个人。”  
这次他回头看了他一眼，略微笑了一下，德拉科看得有些入神。  
“的确，一个很重要的人……一个邪恶的麻瓜。”里德尔漫不经心地说道，握住他的手轻轻摩挲着，似乎陷入了沉思。德拉科等了一会儿，心里有无数个问题想问，但又不敢开口。  
“想问什么就问。”似乎察觉了他的心思，他说道。  
“嗯——为什么说他是一个邪恶的麻瓜？”  
街边涌来一群大笑着的麻瓜女孩，将他们挤到了一边。德拉科踉跄一步，诅咒了一句，里德尔皱着眉将他揽到怀里，安抚性质地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这群该死的、愚蠢的……对了，你刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“一个邪恶的麻瓜。”  
“对，一个邪恶的麻瓜……”他喃喃自语。  
“你知道，虽然愚蠢的《魔法保密法》的存在导致麻瓜自以为高人一等，但并非每个麻瓜都能被称为邪恶。”里德尔说道，“有些麻瓜，他们意外得知魔法的存在，却极力假装不知道那是一种神秘而强大的力量，反而对拥有这种力量的巫师加以迫害……他们对外宣称这是邪恶，联合其他麻瓜来对付巫师，试图把魔法从他们身上‘驱除’，甚至采用一些愚昧又残忍至极的方式……”  
他的声音越来越低，如同深夜的一阵微风，无端地使德拉科觉得浑身发冷，但又忍不住继续听下去。  
“这些内容在《魔法史》上都有提到，但我想你恐怕没有实际体验过那时候巫师所受的歧视和迫害……他们不得不在夹缝中生存，百般隐瞒自己的身份，只因为麻瓜人多势众……”  
“我明白，汤姆，”德拉科热切地说道，“你所做的一切就是为了解放巫师，对吗？把巫师从麻瓜的压迫下解放出来——”  
“不是解放，”他古怪地笑了一下，伸手抚摸着他的下巴，德拉科顺从地抬起头，他的指尖缓缓滑入了他的衣领，“从来都不是解放……是统治，明白吗？这个世界的秩序是错误的，强大的巫师自然应该掌握更多的权力，而不是由愚蠢的麻瓜控制所有资源……”  
他们不知何时已经走入一条黑暗寂静的小巷，影子在地上拖得很长。四周的空气冰冷，又无端地燥热起来，他将他抵在墙壁上，手指温柔地按摩着他的颈部，然后是胸前敏感的凸起，隔着薄薄的衬衣恶意地拧了一把。德拉科咽了口唾沫，兴奋地吸气，双腿发软，不由自主地靠上去亲吻他，贴着他的身体色情地摩擦。他的手揽着他的腰，若有似无地爱抚着，含吮着他的双唇。德拉科仰起头迎合着他，张开嘴任他侵入，很快就被吻得气喘吁吁。  
他们短暂地分开，又如胶似漆地吻在一起。他的手伸进裤腰里隔着内裤揉捏他的臀瓣，他抓着他的头发，黑暗如此深，又近在咫尺。远处传来树叶吹动的细细沙响，他痴痴地看着他，如同看着一个古老的迷像。  
“喜欢这样？”他低声问道。德拉科的脸有点红，没有吭声，只是点了点头。  
“现在不行，”他的手安抚着他光滑挺拔的背脊，缓缓说道，“我们还有重要的事要做。知道我为什么带你过来吗？好好看着，德拉科……我知道你会理解。”  
“你说的是——”  
“我之前说过，必须要向麻瓜展示我们的力量才能威慑他们。如何展示是一种技巧……我现在教给你，你很快就会明白。”  
德拉科没有丝毫质疑，应了一声后凑上去亲了一下他的脖子，握住他的手。里德尔揉了揉他的头发，带着他走出小巷，继续前行。  
喧闹声渐渐远去了，街道变得荒凉起来，两侧的房屋亮着暗淡的灯光。风声凄冷，仔细听宛若鬼魂在哀哀地哭泣。德拉科不由自主地贴得近了一些，里德尔瞥了他一眼，一手搂住他的腰。  
他们经过一片肮脏的住宅区，然后是一块空荡荡的荒地。四周几乎看不见一个人，也没有路灯。德拉科下意识伸手握紧了裤袋里的魔杖，又看向里德尔，他平静的表情让他安心了一些。  
“我们到了。”他忽然说道，指着不远处的一栋不起眼的灰色楼房。一阵冷风吹来，德拉科打了个寒噤。  
“我们从窗户进去，无论看见什么都保持安静。到该说话的时候再说话。”里德尔说道，大步朝楼房东侧的那扇百叶窗走去。德拉科很想问该说话的时候到底是什么时候，但又觉得这个问题实在是太傻了，连忙跟上他的步伐。  
里德尔用魔咒打无声无息地开窗户，敏捷地翻窗而入，将德拉科拉了进来。他点亮魔杖，精准地将向四周辐射的光球浓缩成长长的一束，转了一圈后带着他往楼上走。德拉科抽出魔杖，警惕地东张西望，后背绷得很紧。  
“不用紧张，”里德尔瞥了他一眼，扬起眉，“他在二楼……不只他一个人。”  
“还有谁？……他的妻子？”德拉科屏住了呼吸。  
“妻子？”他讥讽地扯了扯嘴角，“没有妻子，只有一个情妇。”  
“你是说——”  
“对，就是你想的那样……我们现在上去还能看到一些有趣的景象。”他调侃道，但德拉科能感觉到他并没有兴致。  
“我不想看他们乱搞。”他厌恶地说道。现在他听见一些动静了，从几层楼梯远的地方传来。细微的床板嘎吱声，还有令人作呕的低低的喘息和呻吟，里德尔熄灭魔杖，银亮的月光照亮了他的半边脸。  
“但你喜欢和我乱搞，是不是？”他慢悠悠地说道，整好以暇欣赏着男孩在黑暗中涨红的脸。  
“那不一样，”德拉科的声音压得更低了，几不可闻，“怎么能拿我们和他们比？你明知道我——”  
里德尔伸出一根指头抵住他的嘴唇，轻轻拨了一下，分开那双娇嫩的唇瓣。  
“我知道，”他眯起眼，声音低柔至极，德拉科不由自主地被他牵引着，呼吸都窒了，“什么都不用说……我知道你在想什么。”  
手指慢慢顶入，在他湿软的口腔中搅动，揉弄着男孩灵活的舌头。德拉科忍不住地含住舔吮，口中发出暧昧的啧啧水声，吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角流下，打湿了下巴。里德尔的目光更深了，但他抽回了手，将唾液抹在他脸上，用手掌侧面擦了擦他的嘴。  
“准备好，我们进去。”他说道。  
凯德·罗姆难得抓住了一个家里的老婆娘不在的时机和娜丽丝幽会。  
他垂涎这位在酒吧里工作的貌美服务生很久了，每天有空就去酒吧和她调情。娜丽丝一直对他不冷不热，却向令人厌恶的富有邻居大献殷勤，直到一个星期前他给她展示了他最近新买的昂贵轿车，她才主动坐上了他的大腿，答应和他回家。  
现在他终于如愿以偿，可不知为何却失去了兴致。原本妩媚动人的娜丽丝在他眼中成了一块过期的奶油，徒有怪异的香味和看似美艳的外表，内里早已腐烂。他的内心充斥着扭曲的征服感，毫不留情地动作着，大声辱骂这个见钱眼开的贱人，抓她的头发，兴致高涨时狠狠抽了她两耳光，她的哭泣求饶反而让他更来劲了。  
房间的门似乎被风吹动，响起了轻微的吱呀一声。凯德没有在意，仍尽情折磨着身下这个几乎没给过他好脸色看的女人，直到一个陌生的声音吸引了他的注意力：  
“我不想再看了，汤姆。”  
“那就让他们停止。”  
凯德浑身僵硬，无声地打量着四周，但什么也没有看见。  
“是谁？”他颤抖着问道，提高了音量，“谁鬼鬼祟祟地躲在这里？”  
没有人回答。黑暗中只有女人断断续续的哭声和自己起伏的呼吸声，可他莫名觉得有什么在缓缓蠕动，仿佛一只膨胀的怪兽，渐渐掐住了他的脖子。他粗暴地将娜丽丝推到一边，不动声色地拿出枕头底下的刀，喊道：“滚出来，你们这些胆小鬼！”  
话音刚落，他蓦地感觉自己浑身一轻，猛地升了上去——咚的一声，刀落在了地上。旁边是娜丽丝惊恐至极的尖叫，他不耐烦地想让她住嘴，却发现自己看不见她了——他什么都看不清了，面前的景象倒了过来，他愤怒地挣扎着，几分钟后才意识到自己不过是在半空中踢蹬着双腿。他被倒吊了起来，可没有绳子绑着他，也没有任何人出现。一阵冷风从微敞开的门口吹入，他哆嗦了一下，莫名害怕起来。  
“你是谁……你到底是谁！？说啊，你是谁！”他大吼着，可声音中的恐惧已经无法抑制。那人似乎也察觉到了，讥讽地笑了一声，漫不经心地说道：“你只是一个愚蠢的麻瓜，凯德·罗姆。”  
他的声音有些耳熟，但惊恐之下凯德的大脑已经无法运转，根本想不起他是谁。  
“放开我！我听不懂你在说什么！”  
“——但愚蠢不是你的错，错在你没有自知之明……你身为一个肮脏、丑陋、贪婪又无耻的麻瓜，不仅没有自惭形愧，反而对你所不了解的力量妄加评论……”  
“你是谁？你到底在说什么？”凯德简直要疯了，他无法判断那个声音来自哪里，它从四面八方传来，似乎无处不在。娜丽丝的哭声也令他头昏脑胀，他恨不得马上堵住她的嘴。  
“你以前在一个都是麻瓜小孩的地方工作过是不是？在那里你遇到了一位巫师……一位年轻的、未来将名扬四方的巫师，但你没有对他表示敬意，反而试图殴打他，只因为他不肯去厨房帮你拿酒。”  
凯德的后背满是冷汗，有什么尖锐的东西似乎要从脑子里钻出来，他瞪大了眼，张开嘴：“你——你是——”  
“但你没有成功。麻瓜永远无法战胜巫师，只配匍匐在巫师的脚底下……第二天你的身上就长满了麻子，院长害怕这是传染病，把你解雇了……”那个声音变得越来越恶毒，似乎觉得这件事非常有趣，“但你还是没有意识到你做错了什么，毫无改进……这可不对，罗姆，我想你需要一点点提醒。”  
“汤姆·里德尔！我想起来了，是你！”他尖声大叫道，再次挣扎起来，“就是你——你这个小杂种——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
有什么东西扎进了他肥胖的身体里，一股冰冷而尖锐的刺痛瞬间在全身蔓延，将他的神智完全搅碎。他尖叫着，喘息着，在空中胡乱扭动四肢，如同一只肉乎乎的濒死挣扎的臭虫。痛苦一波一波涌来，似乎没有止境，他最后只能发出不成句子的喉音，涕泗横流。  
“……很痛苦，对不对？”过了一会儿，那个声音再次响起，在凯德听来宛如恶魔，“这只是开胃菜，罗姆……只要我想，我就能让你更痛苦。”  
“你……你……”  
“这是你应得的，你应该对巫师大人表示尊敬。”  
“放开我……放开我……求你！放开我！”  
悬在空中的浑身赤裸的男人仍在哀嚎着，而他旁边的女人似乎已经吓傻了，瞪着眼睛不说话。德拉科看向里德尔，他仿佛已经失去了兴致，不再说话，玩弄着手中的魔杖，丝毫没有被那两人的惨状影响。  
不知为何，他内心酝酿着一种古怪的矛盾，一种说不清道不明的情绪，像强行拧在一起的两条蛇。他意识到自己并没有想象中那么享受这一幕，那些麻瓜的惨叫让他的心脏有点难受，长时间受这种刺激给他带来强烈的不适感。他想象着自己以后长久地听这种声音……不，这是必要的，他对巫师做出了这种事，必须要受到惩罚……德拉科微微扭了下头，正好对上里德尔转过来的目光。他的脸上没有任何表情，德拉科心里咯噔一声。  
“很害怕？”他低声问道。  
“没有。”他马上摇头。  
“别犹豫，”里德尔眯起眼，缓慢抚摸着他的后颈，靠近了他，“你没有忘记我的话，对不对？”  
“我没有——”  
“别急着否认，我没有怪你，”他说道，“我说过，你没有切实体会过那时候巫师的遭遇，所以无法理解……好好想想，当你被一群不如你的人颐指气使，你知道你比他们高贵得多，但迫于形势不得不忍辱负重……你遭受排挤、孤立、压迫和虐待，这样的日子没有止境……只有一种办法能够结束它，那就是变得足够强大。”  
他轻轻握住他苍白的手，抚摸着，紧盯着他：“周围没有人愿意和你说话，他们害怕你表现出的和他们不一样的东西，但还没有害怕到不敢伤害你……你唯一的武器只有手中的魔杖。用它对准你的敌人，德拉科。只有它才是唯一能依赖的东西。”  
“来吧，轮到你了……让我看看你的觉悟，你能做到哪一步……”里德尔的声音低柔至极，他吻了吻他的脸颊，比冰还要冷。  
德拉科一瞬不瞬地看着他，后者英俊的脸颊在黑暗中显得格外阴晦，那双眼睛仿佛有魔力似的，牵引着他的魂魄。他靠近了一寸，似乎想要说什么，里德尔却松开了他的手向后退去，站在墙边远远地看着他。  
轮到你了，他的眼神在沉默地传达这样一个信息，你表现的时间到了。德拉科下意识握紧了魔杖。  
头顶刺耳的尖叫和喘息渐渐平复下来，他抬头望去，凯德仍在扭动着，瞪大了他的牛眼。德拉科转了转脖子，内心浮起一种反胃感，咽了口口水。  
做吧，做吧……有什么不行？  
“……凯德·罗姆，这是你的名字，对不对？”他的声音微有些颤抖，但马上就变得尖利起来，“你认识到自己的错误了吗？”  
“什么？——你是谁？你又是谁？！你——”  
“看来没有，”德拉科没有理会他的话，“钻心剜骨！”  
一闪而过的红光照亮了整个房间，夜晚亮得像白昼。娜丽丝恐惧的脸仿佛蒙上了一层血，她大张着嘴，已经叫不出声，只能发出“啊啊”的哑音，四肢颤抖。  
德拉科吸了口气，他没想到自己的魔咒能发挥出如此强大的力量，低头看了眼魔杖，再次对准了凯德：“钻心剜骨！”  
红光闪过，男人又撕心裂肺地叫了一声，两眼翻白，口吐白沫，一句话也说不出来。德拉科瞪着他，浑身的血液渐渐变得烫起来，他有点明白里德尔的意思了。  
不可饶恕咒只有真正狠下心才能用得出来……仿佛有一只看不见的大手抚摸过他的灵魂，剥离了一层温暖的纱，将那些不成熟的棱角都抹去了。他蓦地解除幻身术，从阴影中踏出，绕着凯德走了一圈，对方惊惧的目光令他滋生出一种扭曲的享受感。  
“很惊讶，是吗？不知道我是怎么做到的对不对？”他慢悠悠地踱着步，凯德的目光随着他移动，“你当然不会懂，你只是个愚蠢的麻瓜。”  
“放我下来……求你……”  
“你应该对巫师大人抱有尊敬，罗姆，”一道红光击中了男人的下巴，他惨叫了一声，“想下来，嗯？知道该怎么求人吗？不需要我教你吧？”  
男人的眼睛直直地瞪着他，似乎不明白他的意思，直到又一道力道略轻的钻心咒刺入了他的肩膀，让他大叫了一声。  
“不说话是什么意思，不知道？”他狞笑着，暗自得意于越来越顺手的钻心咒，“再问你一遍……知道该怎么做吗？”  
“放过我……我知道，我知道！我知道该怎么做，巫师大人！”像是领悟到了什么，凯德忙不迭地加上了最后的称谓。他的整张脸被泪水和鼻涕沾得到处都是，像一只亮晶晶的大甲虫。德拉科嫌恶地皱眉，一挥魔杖，他马上从天花板上落下来倒在地上，发出沉重的咚的一声，肩膀抽搐着，半天都没有起来。  
德拉科丝毫没有等待的兴致，一道钻心咒钻进了凯德的脖子，他痛得痉挛起来，拼命摇晃着头部，猩红的血从眼角渗出来，如同蜿蜒的河流。德拉科饶有兴味地观察着，钻心咒在不同部位产生的效果似乎有很大区别，他想，这是个难得的实验机会。  
“现在你下来了，知道该怎么做吗？”他拖腔拖调地说道，拨弄着手中的魔杖，转了一圈又指向他。男人颤抖着手臂勉强支起上身，看了他一眼，连滚带爬地向门口跑去，德拉科不紧不慢地瞄准他施咒，忽明忽灭的红光一簇一簇落在他身上各个部位，如同无数细小的火苗。他栽倒在地，扭动着，每一块肌肉都在诡异地打颤，浑身透出一种惨白的紫色。他向前伸着手，视野摇晃着，死死盯着那篇虚掩着的门。头顶的女人发出了一声惊呼，一个冰冷尖锐的声音在离他不远的地方响起：  
“你还是没明白。”  
夜晚寂静而漫长，幽冷的风和鸟鸣一波一波漫过荒凉的街道。肮脏的窗户上晃动着灰影，间错闪过刺眼的红光，里德尔回头看了一眼，无声地合拢窗帘。他解除幻身术，慢慢走到那个男孩背后。  
“差不多了，德拉科。”他说道，从后方握住他攥着魔杖的手，吻了一下他的脖颈，面无表情地扫了一眼地上几乎看不出人形的男人。没有血，也没有呻吟，他似乎融化在了蠕动的深黑影子里，所有的骨头都移了位，硬生生将肉体撑出一种不可能的形状。人是一种多么神奇的容器，他想，能容纳无数种可能性，对不同的刺激表现出不同的反应……  
被他握住的那只手有点冷，微微颤抖。他贴上他的背脊，将他整个儿拢进怀里，带着他的手重新锁定了凯德，轻声说道：“做得很好，德拉科，我很满意……还差最后一步，给他最后一击。他还是不懂，是不是？就算你这样耐心地教导他，他依然没有体现出应有的价值……他没有资格活着……”  
德拉科的肩膀抖了一下，里德尔另一只握着魔杖的手伸出两根指头轻轻抚摸他心脏的部位。男孩缩了缩，靠得紧了一些。  
“不用怕……有点厌倦了是不是？你的钻心咒已经登峰造极，可以放一放了。我告诉过你，没有什么比这件事更能成为证明……”  
德拉科的喉结动了动，双眼血红，痛得睁不开。里德尔近在咫尺的话在他大脑中隆隆回响，宛若魔音。他盯着那团在地上蠕动的白花花的肉，有点想吐。  
这都是他干的，他在他身上试验黑魔法……满意吗？……至少里德尔很满意……他渐渐回过神来，只觉得刚才的自己又陌生又可怕，但内心又有一丝隐秘的欣喜。他在发生改变，即使他不清楚这种改变是不是他想要的，但至少——至少——  
背后的人握着他的手一紧，这像一个不动声色暗号，让他全身的神经都绷了起来。地上的凯德动了动，短得几乎看不见的脖子一圈一圈扭过来，挣扎着想要看向他们。没等他彻底转过来，德拉科瞳孔一缩，咒语脱口而出：“阿瓦达索命！”  
冷绿色的光芒像一团火霎时点燃了整个房间，又落下来，坠入深井里。他的后背打着颤，身后那人紧紧抱着他，仿佛害怕他下一秒就倒下来。身体里有什么东西蓦地破碎了，裂开了一块，又冷又空，他正想说话，一股尖锐的刺痛猛地咬住了他的心脏，似乎要在他的心口凿出一个洞。背后的人松开了他，德拉科腿一软，一下子滑倒在地，粗重地喘息着。胸口的漏洞越来越大了，像一只跑光了沙的漏斗。  
这是怎么回事？……他是怎么了？一团冰冷的黑雾裹住了他，将他压进昏天暗地的魔障里。德拉科猛地抽了口气，他觉得自己的灵魂被一只手捏住了，无数蚂蚁在他的肢体里爬动，灼烧着他的肌肉。他呻吟出声，手指无意识地捂住自己的左胸，揪紧了布料。不是这样的，没人告诉过他……不，不，谁能终止它……那股力量触摸着他的灵魂，太敏感了，他尖叫着，仰起脖子在囚笼中挣扎。一团影子靠近了他，他无力去看，只感觉有人拉开了他的双腿。他抽动着，迷蒙地睁开眼，里德尔模糊的脸庞映入眼帘。  
是他……是他……  
“汤姆，”他伸出手，无意识地呼唤，“……汤姆！”  
男孩看起来和平时似乎有一丝不同，德拉科费力地眨了眨眼，意识到这并不是他的错觉——他的五官的确在发生细微的变化，如同抽茧的蛛丝。  
他握住了他的腰，将他按向自己。他们持续地接近，德拉科无端地感觉到了一股排斥的力量，两片灵魂挣扎着，相互靠近又抵触，仿佛两只扑腾的蝴蝶。当接近到一定距离时，他的心脏猛地跳动了一下，沉沉撞击着胸腔。他还没来得及缓过气来，下身被贯穿的疼痛瞬间控制了他。他竭力张开嘴，可什么也发不出来，疼痛在胸膛积成了石头怪兽，又闷又重，将所有的肋骨都压断。  
德拉科睁开眼，又紧紧地闭上，握紧了手指，鼻尖满是汗珠。身体的痛苦蔓延上来，灵魂中不断有东西被抽走，空洞又惶恐，如同无法逃避的命运。他不明白发生了什么，男孩俯下身来含吻他苍白的嘴唇，他战栗着用单薄的双腿包裹住他，低低地呻吟着，分不清是快感还是痛。他捏住他的脸，他的脖子，他的乳头，他摇晃的腰肢和大腿，他将他翻过来抬起臀部顶弄，每一下都去到最深，瞳孔颤抖着，深刻的融合折磨着他们的魂魄。德拉科呜咽着挣扎，他不允许他反抗，狠狠抓了把他柔软的臀肉，将他扭动的身体死死压在地上。  
德拉科仿佛在炼狱中走了一遭，所有的痛都挤在了一块儿。他的灵魂被烧灼，身体紧贴着冰冷的地板，整场性爱从头到尾都是无情的压制和掠夺，没有丝毫喘息的余地。痛感和快感一样强烈，到最后他的后面几乎麻痹，再也射不出什么东西了，双腿被磨得发红，直接昏睡了过去。  
当他再次醒来的时候，他发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间里，四周挂着发灰的围幔。窗边站着一个瘦长的男孩，他换上了一身黑色巫师袍，正望着窗外。德拉科慢慢坐起身，揉了揉眼角。墙边有人细细地尖叫了一声，他扭头看去，发现是一个蜷缩成一团的细瘦的女人。  
“不用管她。”里德尔的声音在耳边响起，他不知何时已经走到了床边。德拉科注意到他手中拿着一本黑色封皮的日记本。他这才想到也许他刚才并非在看窗外的风景。  
“能下床吗？”他问道。德拉科试着动了动腿，有些酸痛，但还算有力，点了点头，忍不住抱怨道：“我不喜欢刚才那样，汤姆。”  
“不舒服？”他的手碰了碰他的脸颊，有点冰。  
“很痛……”德拉科想了想，又补充了一句，脸有点红，“而且太快了。”  
男孩低笑了一声，拍了拍他的脸，漫不经心地说道：“这次是例外，不会有以后了。”  
德拉科好奇地盯着他手中的日记本，它看起来非常普通，没有特殊的花纹，但他总能从它身上感受到莫名的吸引力。  
“这是什么，汤姆？”他问道，“和我们刚刚做的——我是说，和我刚才感受到的东西有关吗？”  
里德尔略微笑了一下，似乎就等着他问这个问题，将日记本放在一边。  
“当然。这是能给我们带来永生的东西……”他低声说道，“知道魂器吗？”  
德拉科猛地一惊，一下子从床上坐起来，深呼吸着，用力甩了甩头发。  
“醒了？”在耳边蓦然响起的声音如同一声惊雷，把他吓了一跳。德拉科转过头，里德尔正坐在他旁边平静地看着他。  
他下意识避开他的目光，打量着四周，发现他正坐在一张斯莱特林的床铺上——里德尔寝室里的床铺，他们见面的一贯场所。他按着额头，心跳快得几乎要吐出来了。  
“那是什么？”他喃喃自语，也不知自己在问什么。  
“一段记忆，”里德尔回答道，“有点残忍，但能帮你认识到你该怎么做。”  
“不，我说的是，什么是魂器？”德拉科抬起头，颤抖着问出这句话。他的心脏针扎般痛，痛得几乎要炸开了。他恍恍惚惚地意识到这个答案相当重要，里德尔到底是谁，这本日记本到底是什么，真相的大门在他面前敞开了一条缝，可最关键的一环断开了，他怎么也想不起来。  
里德尔伸手轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，温柔而稳定的力道舒缓了些许他的急躁。  
“我会告诉你，但不是这个时候，”他说道，“很遗憾，这段记忆有点长，带你进入它消耗了我很大的精力……接下来的一段时间我都无法再和你交谈，希望你谅解。”  
“我上次已经取得了足够的血，汤姆，我马上就能修复好日记本。”德拉科一愣，立刻说道。里德尔几不可见地笑了一下。  
“这样最好。”  
他们沉默了几秒，周围寂然无声，连呼吸都消失了。德拉科意识到自己该走了，他拉开被子，犹豫了一会儿，看向他问道：“汤姆，那段记忆……是真的吗？还是你虚拟出来的？”  
里德尔静静地看着他。  
“这个答案你很清楚，德拉科。”

他的额头咚地撞在了桌面上，猛地抬起头，眯着眼揉了揉，已经肿起了一小块，痛得他抽了口气。他低声诅咒了一句，将面前的《黑魔法与纯血巫师》推到一边，对着台灯茫然地发呆。  
这是他一个星期里第三次在图书馆打瞌睡，而现在才刚到九点。德拉科看了看左右，确定没人注意到他后将桌子上的书扫到书包里，打着哈欠走向门口。  
几天前他收到了母亲的信，在那之前他曾经悄悄让她帮他调查凯德·罗姆这个名字。那天从里德尔的记忆脱离后他很快清醒了过来，随后完全陷入了混乱，内心沉闷又复杂，毫无头绪。  
所有事都脱离了控制。他的任务毫无进展，他刺伤了哈利，他被斯内普盯得紧紧的——唯一的好消息是他终于修复好了日记本，可这件他曾经无比期待的事现在也成了喉咙里的一根刺。  
他终于明白了一个事实：里德尔在向他传达一些信息，但又不打算直接全盘交代。他步步为营，极有耐心地渗透进他的生活，当他察觉到不对劲的时候已经来不及了。  
德拉科将日记本和那把吸饱血的刀塞进了寝室柜子的最深处，但第二天又匆匆忙忙拿出来，躲在角落里偷偷翻看。他害怕他，可也害怕失去他，他相信只有随身携带才是最安全的，但只要带在身边他就无法克制想和他说话的冲动。  
那些记忆是怎么回事？魂器到底是什么？梦里的日记本和他得到的日记本看起来一模一样，这其中到底发生了什么？里德尔为什么会被关在里面？他究竟有什么目的？德拉科不介意被利用，可他无法接受情况失控。刚开始的几个下午他躲在有求必应屋里暴躁地走来走去，挠着头发，踢翻了好几只纸箱，把房间搞得一团糟。他想问问清楚，可一拿起笔就开始犹豫。他撕坏了几本笔记本，靠在墙边喃喃自语，又不停地朝高尔和克拉布发脾气，直到收到纳西莎的信后才勉强打起精神来。  
纳西莎在信中告诉他，的确有一位叫做凯德·罗姆的麻瓜，但他在五十多年前就死了。  
“死因是被他的情妇娜丽丝·特鲁杀害，”她写道，“凯德的尸体在他自己的公寓房间里被发现，而那天晚上很多人都目击到他带特鲁小姐回了家。麻瓜警察找到特鲁小姐后，她马上供认不讳，交代了只有凶手才知道的细节，并且哭诉她曾遭受过虐待。五年后，特鲁小姐在监狱中死亡。”  
德拉科死死盯着这几行字看，反复念叨着，眉头皱得很紧。既然这场凶杀发生在五十年前，那就不可能和他有关系……不是他干的……娜丽丝·特鲁遭受过虐待，这倒是和那段记忆对得上。也许里德尔就出生于五十年前，无意中得知了这件事——不，恐怕他本来就认识凯德·罗姆，所以把这段记忆呈现在他面前，让他明白杀人是一种怎样的感觉。  
德拉科清楚这是最合理的解释，但他总觉得有哪儿不对劲。不过无论如何，有一件事是真的——他开始想念里德尔了。不管他有什么目的，他想见到他。  
他趴在地上，费力地将那把刀从柜子深处取出来，擦了擦上面的灰尘，拧开一个隐秘的按钮，谨慎地把汲取的血滴在日记本上。血液落在纸页上绽开一朵深红的花，又慢慢消失不见。德拉科模糊地意识到他已经不能回头了。他将恶魔从潘多拉魔盒中放了出来。  
少顷，日记本抖动起来，开始疯狂地翻页，纸缝里时不时闪过一道红光。它像一只不知足的饕餮，贪婪地吞咽着哈利的血，发出咕噜咕噜的声响。德拉科不是第一次看见这种景象，可这次他不敢直视它，害怕地缩在床角，握紧了魔杖。  
过了大约五分钟，日记本似乎终于吸饱了血，抖动着合上，抽搐了一下，将小刀吐出来甩到德拉科脚边。他低下头，慢慢拾起它塞进口袋里，内心充斥着干涩的不安。  
日记本的书皮浮起一层蒙蒙的红光，又熄灭了，化为一缕烟。烟轻轻飘起来，不断上升、膨胀，最后扭曲成一个模糊的人形轮廓。德拉科屏住了呼吸。那轮廓越来越清晰，渐渐变得明亮、生动，勾勒出深浅起伏。他吞了口唾沫，手心汗津津一片。  
里德尔的样子看起来比记忆中要模糊一些，像隔着一层毛玻璃。他坐在床上，沉默如同画像。片刻，他转过头，目光锁定了他。德拉科瞬间绷直了背，攥紧魔杖。他们对视了一会儿，里德尔回过头，坐得离他远了一些，靠着床柱看着他。  
“十分感谢，德拉科……但你似乎不太想看到我。”他说道，微侧过头，“我能理解……我有几句话要对你说，以后我不会再打扰你。”  
德拉科僵硬的身体总算动了动，停滞的血液重新流动起来。他在说什么……？不，明明是他一直在打扰他……  
“上次那段记忆吓到了你，是我的失误。我太着急了。”他停了停，“但我想，你能明白我的用意。”  
德拉科迟疑了一秒，试探着说道：“我能理解，汤姆。但是……”  
他顿了一下，抬起头，里德尔正专注地望着他。  
“——但是我不喜欢这种感觉。我的意思是，我不知道你到底想告诉我什么。”他说道，“那些记忆让我觉得很难受，我知道你在帮助我，但我想要更和缓的方式。而且你好像有很多事情瞒着我，汤姆。”  
他没有再说下去。其实他真正想问的是他到底要做什么，他是怎么看待他的？他只是个呆在日记本里的灵魂，不能动也不能施展魔法，可这段关系中他的确是掌握主动权的那个人。在德拉科最没有理智的时候，他想过把日记本寄回家里去，可这个念头刚浮现就被自己掐灭了。  
他不得不承认，他害怕他，但他依然深深地吸引着他，即使这对于他来说是致命的。  
“我明白。是我的过失，以后不会这样了。”他低声说道。  
他温柔的嗓音引出了他所有的委屈，德拉科将旁边的被子抱到怀里，压低了声音：“你明知道上一次的记忆让我很不舒服，汤姆。你可以告诉我——提前告诉我要做什么，我会接受的，可你什么也没有说。”  
他叨叨絮絮地说着，里德尔低声安慰他，但他觉得还不够，他离他太远了，那些话语像轻飘飘的一阵风，从耳边吹过，没有一点实在感。他扔下被子，爬过去抓住里德尔的手——他真的抓住了，那不是一个虚无缥缈的投影，即使有点冷，但的确真实存在。  
“……我想知道你是怎么想的，汤姆。只要你告诉我，我能接受，不管有多困难我都会去做。如果你真的有一点——我的意思是，如果你真的在乎我，把我当成重要的人，你应该让我知道。”  
“我认为，我们的关系已经很明显了。”  
“是，可你根本不信任我！你在试探我，对吗？你让我看那些记忆，可又一笔带过，什么也不解释，我知道你并非只想让我明白杀人的感觉，你到底想要什么？只要我能做到，我会帮你——告诉我你想要什么，汤姆！”到最后他提高了音量，几乎喊出来，紧抓着里德尔的手。男孩看了他一会儿，拍了拍他的背。  
“你已经帮了我大忙，德拉科。你修复好了我的日记本。你现在还有很多事要做，不是吗？”  
“可是——”  
“如果你害怕我会做对你不利的事情，那就不要打开日记本。但你要明白，德拉科，我无法逼迫你做什么事，也不会向你索取。”  
“可我——”德拉科张了张口，呆呆地看着里德尔，他意识到他有些生气了，“我不是那个意思，我知道你一直在帮我，我只是——”  
“你需要一个说明，那么我现在就和你说清楚，”里德尔的声音很低，蕴含着风暴，他向来能把情绪控制得滴水不漏，清楚现在自己需要做什么，即使忍耐令他极度烦躁，“我明白，你为了修复日记本付出了很多，我都看在眼里。我不是忘恩负义的人，德拉科，你知道我是什么样，你从一开始就清楚……我理解你的害怕，有些事对于你来说的确太勉强了，这不怪你。”  
德拉科摇着头，又靠近了一些，认真地看着他：“我不是在乎这个，我不希望你这么想——我帮助你是为了索取报酬，不是，汤姆，是我自己想帮你。但既然——我们现在是恋人，不是吗？我能理解你有秘密不告诉我，可我不喜欢试探，尤其在我不知道你的目的的时候，我真的很难受。”  
他微低着头，里德尔看不清他的表情。这是一种微妙的感觉，他很久没有体会过了。他以为他不怀念，他以为……他伸手摸了摸他的脸，说道：“你想知道什么？”  
“……我去调查了凯德·罗姆的事情，汤姆。他五十年前就死了，是被他的情妇杀死的。你知道，对不对？”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你也是——你也是——”  
“我是五十年前的一个灵魂，如果你要这么说，没错。”他说道。  
“那么你为什么会在日记本里？”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，说道：“现在还不能告诉你，德拉科。”  
“可我想现在就知道。”德拉科不依不饶。  
“我会让你知道，但不是这个时候。”  
“那是什么时候？”他终于爆发了，紧抿着嘴唇，“有什么区别吗，汤姆？你是觉得我守不住秘密，还是觉得我太幼稚，不值得信赖？——对，我也知道我一直在依赖你，你厌倦了对不对？”  
他朝他低吼着，到最后眼前发白，大脑通电了似的疼痛，几乎看不清里德尔的脸。那是他最害怕的事，被他讨厌、厌倦……他什么都做不成，总是出错，总是向他求助，弱小又不堪……德拉科紧握着自己的手指，他到底在要求些什么？别再让人看笑话了不行吗？  
“抱歉，”他冒冒失失地说道，“把这些话忘掉吧。”  
里德尔微眯起眼，撑起身靠过来抱住了他。这个拥抱有点冷，德拉科哆嗦了一下，浑身僵硬。  
“是我的错。”他说道，吻了吻他的后颈。德拉科狠狠地闭了闭眼，用力推开了他。  
“我知道我没资格说这个，但我需要好好想想，”他说道，有些难以呼吸，“……给我点时间。”  
德拉科揉着鼻子，心不在焉地走向图书馆大门。他没有在意迎面走来的几个女生，擦身而过时挎包被一个女生的肩膀撞了出去，搭扣滑开了，里面的书撒了一地。  
巨大的动静使周围自习的同学都朝这儿看来，他咒骂了一句，也没理会那个女生慌张的道歉，弯腰去捡自己的书。一本书飞到了旁边的一张自习桌旁，他抱着挎包挪到桌腿边，正要伸手去捡，一个人抢在他之前把它拾了起来。  
德拉科抬起头，哈利正坐在椅子上看着他。  
他僵了一秒，马上从他手中夺回书，塞进书包里。后者依然看着他，没有说话。  
自从那天在校医院不欢而散后，德拉科就没有再和哈利说过话了。这不代表他把他忘了，实际上恰恰相反，他每天都在担心忽然被斯内普叫出去带到校长办公室，或者被悄悄杀死在床上。他清楚计划暴露的代价，而伏地魔绝不会心慈手软——这是他这些天情绪相当不稳定的重要原因之一，甚至可以说他很疑惑自己为什么到现在都还没有发疯。  
可这些都没有发生。斯内普没有再找他谈话，邓布利多从开学起就经常缺席，也没有因为他的举动做出任何改变，而哈利——德拉科刻意避开了他的目光，他不想和他对视。他停了几秒，转身打算离开，正好看见平斯夫人从前台急匆匆地朝这儿跑来，边跑边提着袍摆。  
“站在那儿别动！”她说道，“你没给我看过借书证明，是不是？”  
“什么？”  
“借书证明！我看见了，有几本书是从禁书区拿来的！”她瞪着他，德拉科毫不怀疑她想直接把他的包抢过去搜一遍。  
站在这儿和平斯夫人争执绝对是愚蠢的行为，虽然德拉科记不清自己是不是无意中将禁书区的书也拿了回来。他没有多说，直接打开书包将里面的书都抱出来重重放在哈利所在的自习桌上，拉上拉链转身就走，平斯夫人一把拽住了他的手臂：“等一下，把这几本拿回去。”  
“我都不要了，满意了吗？”德拉科用力甩开她抓得牢牢的手，烦躁至极，“对，我没有申请证明！怎么样，不行吗？”  
“可这是你的教科书。”一旁的哈利冷不丁地插进来一句，他一直在试图躲避平斯夫人挥舞的手。德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从平斯夫人瘦长如同鹰爪的手中抽出他的教科书塞进书包里。  
“呃，这些书能留下来吗？我想看一看。”眼看平斯夫人就要抱着书离开，哈利马上说道。德拉科用力踩在了他的鞋背上，从平斯夫人手中抢回书，说道：“不劳费心，我自己放回去。”  
说完他没有看他们的表情，抱着书飞快地走向书架。  
德拉科模糊地记得其中几本书是从哪排书架上取下来的，但记不清具体位置，随意地找空隙插了回去，拿着剩下的书走向禁书区。他早就对图书馆失望了，不再认为能从这里找到修复消失柜的方法，但他一直在抽空调查魂器。  
里德尔始终不肯告诉他那到底是什么，他只好自己寻找答案。可这座看似庞大的图书馆再次辜负了他的期待，一个星期下来他一无所获，只在一本书中找到一句语焉不详的话，什么也没有解释清楚，还不如不提。  
他将书放回书架上，拍了拍手上的灰。书架的右侧晃动着一个人影，那人正翻看着手中的一本大部头厚书，走动着，低声将书上的内容读了出来：  
“……对于魂器这个本世纪最邪恶的发明，本书不予以解释……”  
德拉科硬生生停住了脚步，扭过头来看向那人。这本书他昨天刚看过，里面的内容邪恶至极，很多图片都令人极度感官不适，可就连它也没有记录关于魂器的内容。  
让他惊愕的是，翻看这本书的人不是某个斯莱特林，而是他向来讨厌的格兰芬多——赫敏·格兰杰。  
赫敏抬起头，也看见了他。德拉科的目光不停地在这本书和她的脸之间移动，似乎怀疑自己看错了。  
她也在调查魂器？为什么？……说不定……说不定她知道些什么，无论如何，赫敏的学习成绩没什么可说的，即使他不知道她在黑魔法上是否也能一样地出类拔萃。  
“你在看这本书？”他僵硬地问道，突突的心跳令他极为难受。赫敏意外地扬起眉。  
“这不关你的事。”她说道，将书合起来抱在胸口。  
“你知道了什么？”他无意识地朝她走去，后者抱着书后退了一步，一脸警惕，“你在找魂器，对吗？”  
“我听不懂你在说什么——”  
“我听见了，你刚才念的那句话，”德拉科抽出了魔杖，这个动作非常娴熟，似乎成了某种条件反射，“别想蒙蔽我，泥巴种。”  
“把魔杖放下，马尔福！你想做什么？”  
她陡然拔高的声音和记忆中的某条弦合上了，一种古怪的电流击中了他，一定是这样的，否则他无法解释自己接下来的行为。那一夜的阴影爬上了他干瘦的背脊，如同一只吸血的怪兽。他眯起眼，魔杖闪过一道红光：“钻心剜骨！”  
魔法光束击中了赫敏手中的书本，在上面凿出了一个小坑。那本书马上扭动起来，大声惨叫，将周围书架上的书都惊醒了。德拉科瞬间清醒，无意识地倒退一步，按住额头。  
……他做了什么？  
“怎么回事？”平斯夫人哒哒哒的脚步声再次响起，赫敏抱着书站在原地，脸色苍白。似乎觉得它的尖叫实在太吵了，她试图去捂它的嘴，却被咬了一口。  
“哎哟！”  
“赫敏！你怎么了？”  
这个声音让德拉科浑身一震，想也不想转身就逃，却一下子和背后跑来的那人撞在了一起。两人重重摔倒在地，德拉科顾不得疼痛，撑着地面就想起来，哈利手疾眼快地抓住了他的手臂，将他扯得一个踉跄。  
“滚开！”他低吼道，双目通红，“你找死，波特！”  
哈利咬牙抓着他死不放手，德拉科伸手去掐他的脖子，将他掐得两眼翻白。只听背后一声“力松劲泄”，他的双手一痛，无法控制地弹开了。又是一道红光，一根绳子缠上来将他的手紧捆在背后，动弹不得。赫敏颤抖着举着魔杖站在他们身后。  
“我们……我们出去，哈利。”她说道。  
他们背后的平斯夫人正手忙脚乱地安抚着那本书，见他们站起来打算离开，连忙尖声阻止：“你们要去哪儿？这本书是谁干的？”  
她愤怒地指着硬壳书皮上凹陷的小坑，哈利和赫敏面面相觑，后者看向德拉科，男孩冷着脸没有说话。  
“谁干的？”平斯夫人瞪着他们，眼睛鼓得很大，“你们不想都被关禁闭吧？”  
“马尔福干的。”赫敏又看了他一眼。哈利依然抓着德拉科的胳膊，他很用力地挣扎了一下。  
“明天晚上过来帮忙整理图书馆，马尔福！”平斯夫人揉着书皮上的小坑，施了几个咒语，用力将它塞回书架上。周围已经围了一群探头探脑看热闹的同学，她挥舞魔杖嚷嚷着将他们赶跑，又回头瞪了他们一眼，不放心似的又喊了一句：“别忘了！”  
她提着裙摆快步离开，同学们也渐渐议论纷纷地散去。德拉科马上挣扎起来，使劲扯着捆住自己的绳子：“放开我！你们想做什么？”  
这句脱口而出的话有点耳熟，他不由自主地想起了那个被吊在空中的麻瓜，莫名恐慌起来。  
“应该由我来问你——你想做什么，马尔福？”赫敏恼火至极，还有些后怕，“你是不是觉得没人能管你？”  
德拉科狠狠地扭头，将挡住眼睛的一缕刘海甩到耳后。不，不是，他不知道……他不能——不能——他为什么会变成这样？他控制不住自己……他面色惨白，慢慢地露出一丝轻蔑的笑容。  
“闭嘴，泥巴种——”  
“该闭嘴的是你！”  
德拉科紧抿着嘴唇，仇恨地瞪着他们，眼眶发红。过了一会儿，哈利开口了，他抓紧了德拉科的胳膊：“我们出去再说。来搭把手，赫敏。”  
女孩二话不说，走上来扭住德拉科的另一只手臂。德拉科奋力挣扎着，可毫无用处，那两人硬是拖着他来到了图书馆外的雪地上。  
天色已经暗了，紫黑色的树影拖得很长，在地面上交错成无数把闸刀。德拉科觉得每一步都像走在刀尖上，脚底发麻，胸口阵痛，头昏脑胀。身边的两个人如同挟持他前往地狱的恶鬼，他想要反抗，可身体像冻成了一块冰坨似的，又僵又冷。  
他完蛋了，他想，这次是真的完蛋了。无论哈利之前因为什么原因没有举报他，这次他绝对不会放过他。他完了。他应该去死。  
他们在一棵积雪的松树旁停下来，赫敏单手理了理凌乱的围巾，哈了口气。哈利仍一瞬不瞬地看着德拉科。  
“解释一下，马尔福。你为什么要对我用钻心咒？”赫敏问道。  
“他对你用钻心咒？！”哈利震惊地看着她。德拉科冷哼了一声。  
“原因，嗯？——我讨厌泥巴种，这个够不够？”  
“不许这么说赫敏！”哈利怒视着他。  
“噢，什么时候我说话需要你允许了？”德拉科讥讽地笑了一声，“滚开波特，小心我拧断你的脖子。”  
“你想知道魂器，是不是？”赫敏丝毫没有被他们的争吵影响，看着他问道。德拉科忽然闭上了嘴，一言不发。  
“魂器……？什么意思？你是说——”  
“就是你想的那样，哈利。”  
“可是他怎么会知道——”  
“我也想知道，”赫敏低声说道，“那时候我在看书——就是我交给平斯夫人的那本，我把里面的一句话念了出来，他就莫名其妙地问我知不知道魂器，还朝我用不可饶恕咒。”  
德拉科的脸色越来越苍白，后背隐隐打颤。雪风摩擦着脸颊，刺痛不已，呼吸都成了一种负担。他该怎么办？他该怎么办……  
哈利慢慢朝他看来，似乎想说什么。他扯了一下嘴角，抢在他之前说道：“别白费劲了，我一个字都不会说。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，对赫敏低声说了句什么，后者皱起眉。他转身走上前，拽着德拉科的肩膀将他拖到一边，重重推到墙上。他被推得咳了一声，恨恨地抿紧了嘴。  
“上次的事情我还没和你算账，马尔福。”哈利紧盯着他，压低了声音。  
“你去尽管说吧，波特！以为我会害怕，是吗？”他立刻激烈地挣扎起来，嗓音尖锐刺耳，“我不在乎，别想用这个来威胁我！”  
“轻一点，我知道你不想我说出去，”哈利靠近了一些，捂住他的嘴，“告诉我，你从哪里知道魂器的？”  
德拉科狠狠咬了口他的掌心，后者连忙松开，揉了揉被咬痛的部位。  
“我他妈才不会告诉你。”他一字一顿地说道，眼神发狠。  
哈利回头看了眼赫敏，这个举动让德拉科心情烦躁，抬腿用力踢向他的小腿，转身就跑，哈利忍痛抓住他的衣摆，布料发出嘶啦一声，破开了一个大口，几颗纽扣断开来弹出来落在地上。  
“行了，你不知道你在做什么，马尔福！”他扑上去紧紧抱住他的肩膀，贴着他的耳朵说道，“你以为这是开玩笑的吗？你根本不知道——”  
“不用你关心！”德拉科径直打断了他，扭动着肩膀想把他甩下去，他的靠近让他感受到压力，他讨厌这种感觉，“滚开，波特——”  
“你在怕什么？”哈利的声音绷得很紧，似乎在压抑着自己的情绪，“告诉我——”  
“我没有——”  
“——你不觉得你变得很奇怪吗？是你第二次莫名其妙伤人了，马尔福！”  
怀中的人猛地一顿，终于停住了，哈利松了口气。手臂被他瘦削的肩膀硌得有点痛，他放了些力道，慢慢松开他。注意到他捆在背后的手已经被勒出了红痕，他忍不住伸手揉了揉，马上被甩开了。  
德拉科调整着手臂的姿势，转过身面无表情地看着他，嘴唇蠕动着，冷冷地说道：“把绳子解开。”  
“呃——”  
“你们想做什么，把我吊起来拷问吗？”他的表情有些扭曲，不知是想到了什么，打了个寒噤。哈利脸色一变。  
“……怎么可能？”他的声音古怪极了，“你以为我是什么？”  
“我不知道，”德拉科的眼睛有点湿，他为此感到恼火，“我知道——你就是个该死的混蛋。”  
他不想承认，他知道他说的是对的。无论清醒的时候，不清醒的时候，他所做的事是他以前想都没想过的——也许想过，但仅仅停留在设想，他从不认为自己真的会去做。持刀伤人、无所顾忌地使用不可饶恕咒——即使对象是他最讨厌的格兰芬多，但他恐怕是完全丧失理智才会做出这种断自己退路的事情来。  
他到底是怎么了？  
“把我的绳子解开，”他再次说道，“快一点！”  
“我不明白，马尔福，你为什么能这么理直气壮？”赫敏不知何时已经走到了哈利背后，板着脸瞪着他，“抱歉，你们刚才好像打起来了，所以我过来看一看。”  
“噢，难道你还期待我向你道歉吗？”德拉科讽刺道。  
“没指望过，”赫敏毫不客气地说道，“但我以为你至少有一点自觉。”  
“自觉？这是哪门子的——”  
“够了，”哈利忍无可忍，“你有什么话想告诉我们吗，马尔福？”  
德拉科吞了口唾沫，眯起眼睛。哈利的目光令他浑身不舒服，仿佛他真的在期待某些事——期待他能说出什么，一些有用的、能改变他们之间这种一触就炸的关系的东西……怎么可能？  
他皱了皱鼻子，冷漠地说道：“没有。”


	4. Part 1:Rondo（16-20）

哈利吸了口气，揉了揉鼻子。他应该习惯的，他早就该习惯了——德拉科就是这样一个人，和他根本没道理可讲。他在校医院里躺了三天，除了第一天和他吵了一架以外就再也没看见他。当然他不能指望他会来看望他，幸灾乐祸才是他应该有的反应。可他还记得那时候他被泪打湿的脸，发红的鼻子，绝望地哀求他的话语，他不相信他已经忘了——他求他不要说出去，他说他答应过他了……他看着他跑出大门，他以为他会回来，可最后什么也没有等到。  
这些天他并非什么事都没有做。邓布利多一直在给他上课，努力为他分析他终将面对的最大的敌人——伏地魔，年轻时曾叫汤姆·里德尔，以优异成绩从霍格沃茨斯莱特林学院毕业。  
“……他用某些方式得到了斯莱特林同学的拥戴，优秀的成绩，或者是他在蛇佬腔上的天赋，总之他吓住了他们，成为了他们的领袖。”他说道，“他笼络了一大批同学，强者为追求更高级的残忍方式，弱者为寻求保护，在霍格沃茨形成了一股庞大的恶势力。那段时间学校里发生了多起恶性事件，其中最恶劣的一起是五年级学生桃金娘的死亡，但没人能抓住他们。就连密室开启——你知道，最后也是由海格顶了锅。那群人中有不少在毕业后依然追随他，成为了最早的一批食死徒。”  
“他很擅长让替罪羊代自己受罚。”  
“没错，而且他所选择的大多是所有人倾向于怀疑的对象。他的舅舅莫芬、家养小精灵……还有很不合群的海格。”  
“这不公平。”哈利愤怒地说道，也不知是说给谁听。  
邓布利多湛蓝的双眼哀伤地看着他。  
“不止是这些，哈利。被他伤害的不只是无辜的人。”  
“我不太明白，教授。”  
“你会明白的。”他说道，“有时候我们做不了选择。”  
哈利看着德拉科，后者苍白地立着，与深夜的黑和积雪的白融成了一块。把他揍一顿，或者把他的行为告诉邓布利多，哈利看不出这有什么意义。他没有把他之前做的事说出去，就连对赫敏和罗恩都保密，因为他清楚他的两个好朋友会有什么样的反应。他希望能找到更好的解决方式——至少弄清楚德拉科在做什么，为什么会变成这样，直觉告诉他这绝对和他手上的黑魔标记有关，从某种程度上来说这甚至比斯拉格霍恩的那段虚假记忆更令他烦心。  
可现在没有任何进展，他想，他们见面就只能打架，一句话也说不了。  
“好吧，如果你有什么话想对我说，随时都可以来找我。”哈利说道。德拉科依然一动不动，没有任何反应。他叹了口气，抽出魔杖解开了他手上的绳索。  
德拉科僵站了一会儿，慢慢垂下眼，低头揉着疼痛的手腕，有些茫然。  
他放过他了？……他刚才说了什么？……不想思考，也不想揣测哈利的意思。他多么希望自己的生活能简单一点，没有那么多事情需要考虑。他抬起头，面无表情地从他们身边走过，像一只没有影子的幽灵。途径哈利时，后者忽然拽住了他的手臂。  
“明天晚上我来图书馆找你。”他在他耳边说道。  
德拉科浑身一震，没等他反抗，对方已经松开了他，表情恢复了正常。他心情复杂地看了他一眼，头也不回地离开了。

德拉科原本并没有把平斯夫人的要求放在心上。在他看来那和斯内普的威胁一样没有效力，他根本不打算遵从，可不知为何，哈利的话一直在他脑中回荡。  
他恍惚地爬上床，拉上床帘呆呆地坐了一会儿，开始脱衣服。外套的扣子少了两粒，是哈利弄掉的，但他现在甚至没有力气辱骂他。  
要不要去？……不，他在犹豫什么？去了又能怎么样，他和他没什么可说的。  
德拉科换上睡袍，从书包夹层里拿出日记本，怔怔地盯着封面看了一会儿，小心翼翼地伸出手一遍遍抚摸封皮，又缩了回来。  
“汤姆，”他喃喃着，“汤姆……”  
滚烫的水在胸口搅动，又胀又痛。他趴在床上休息了一会儿，正想起身，一只手拂了拂他的头发。德拉科一顿，慢慢翻过身，里德尔正坐在床边静静地看着他。他收回了手。  
他怔怔地看着他，内心漫上了一种说不清道不明的酸涩和无力。他该用什么态度对他？他什么都不肯对他说……他闭上了眼，一个轻飘飘的吻落下来，贴在他的颈侧。他微微动了动，里德尔温柔地握住了他的手臂。呼吸渐渐急促起来，摩擦变得难耐又隐秘，他呻吟起来，握紧了手指。  
他没救了，他明白。当他被压在床上，分开双腿缓慢推入的时候，他死死抓住了床栏。身上的人按摩着他僵硬的肩膀和背脊，爱抚他敏感的前胸和臀部，让他渐渐放松下来，搂住他的腰开始进出。德拉科坚持了一会儿，很快就在激烈的进攻下丢盔弃甲，任自己陷入欲望的深渊。  
没救了，他绝望地想，即使他在一步一步走向毁灭，即使他的改变都是因为他，可他还是这么喜欢他。他的恶和美向来融为一体，不可分割……他为此深深陶醉，坠落悬崖。  
他在汹涌的情潮中放肆地尖叫，颤抖着释放了几次，被操得发软，浑身粘腻，最后被里德尔搂在怀里黏黏糊糊地接吻。他们从头到尾都没有说话，德拉科自欺欺人地想把这当成一场春梦，醒来就能忘掉。男孩抱着他沉默了一会儿，说道：“你有什么话想告诉我，德拉科？”  
德拉科动作一停，缓慢地摇了摇头：“没有。”  
第二天晚上九点，德拉科出现在了图书馆门口。他不知道自己为什么会站在这儿，他不该来，就算被扣分也比傻傻地应约要好得多。  
可他还是慢慢推开了图书馆的门，走到前台敲了敲桌面。坐在桌前的平斯夫人抬起头看向他，马上站起身，绕到他前面快步朝里走。  
“跟我来，”她头也不回地说道，一路带着他走进了一间布满灰尘的仓库，“看到这里的书了吗？把它们擦干净，按照顺序排整齐。”  
“你让我做这个？这用一个咒语就能解决。”德拉科不敢置信地看着她。  
“你可以试试。”平斯夫人耸耸肩，搓着手走远了。  
德拉科关上门，瞪了一会儿面前的十几排脏兮兮的书架，不情不愿地从口袋里抽出魔杖试着施了一个清理咒。整个房间的灰尘卷起来，形成了一股庞大的龙卷风。德拉科呛了一口，几乎睁不开眼，后退到墙边蹲下。还没等他缓过劲来，书架上的书忽然一同尖叫起来，惊得他直接坐在了地上。  
门一下子被打开了，平斯夫人探头看了一眼又皱着眉缩回去，捏着魔杖念了句“咒立停”，龙卷风霎时停住了，灰尘飘飘悠悠地落在地上。  
“我说了不要用清理咒，你没听见吗？”她大喊道，拍了拍自己沾上灰尘的袍子。  
“明明你说的是让我试一试！”德拉科没好气地吼了回去，然而平斯夫人已经重新关上了门。他站起来气呼呼地瞪着大门，对自己用了一个清理咒，挽起袖子大步走向第一排书架。  
“我到底为什么要来这儿，”他嘀咕着，“真是傻透了。”  
他用飞来咒把书架上的书取下来一部分，从墙边的箱子里拿来抹布，打湿后开始擦拭。在他的清洁下，那些书开始露出干净的表面，但令他头痛的是这似乎给它们带来了不轻的痛苦，他每擦一次它们就要细细地尖叫一声，更过分者甚至开始辱骂他。  
德拉科皱着眉勉强擦干净了几本书，最后终于忍无可忍，用力扔下抹布。  
当哈利悄悄推开门溜进仓库时，看见的就是几本破旧的书躺在地上此起彼伏地哭喊着，站在它们中间的男孩正拿着魔杖戳一本红皮书的胳肢窝——虽然哈利怀疑书并没有这种东西——它猛地爆出了一串咯咯大笑，把周围的哭声都压了下去。  
“马尔福，”他唤了一声，德拉科似乎没有听见，他又重复了一次，“马尔福？”  
男孩停止了动作，扭过头来。哈利小心翼翼地避开地上的书，走到他旁边：“你在干什么？”  
“没什么。”德拉科将手中的书扔到一边，拍了拍手，“你来得正好，帮我把它们都擦干净。”  
“呃……”哈利环视了一圈足有上百本书的书架，挠了挠头发，“不能用清理咒吗？”  
“你可以试试。”德拉科不置可否，眼中闪过一丝幸灾乐祸，被哈利捕捉到了。  
“还是算了，”他说道，在他身边蹲下来，“我们谈一谈，马尔福。”  
“可我不想和你谈。”德拉科起身要走，哈利抓住了他的手，他手心的脏污便沾在了他手上。德拉科顺势把泥污都蹭在了上面，踢了他一脚，转身走向下一排书架。  
“我没有恶意，马尔福。”他在他背后说道，“我是真的想和你谈谈。”  
“我现在要整理书架。”男孩头也不回地说道。  
哈利停了几秒，叹了口气，认命地走向书架。  
擦拭书籍不是一件轻松的活，但哈利着实没想过会这么费劲。在忍受了十几本书的连续羞辱后，他总算能稍微理解德拉科刚才的举动——他也很想把这些抱怨连天的书都扔出窗外。哈利强撑着擦干净一本又旧又破的历史书上的污垢，后者一直声称他捅到了它的鼻孔，而哈利已经在接连失败的尝试中知道反驳是没有用的，只会让情况更糟。他擦了擦额头上的汗，干脆坐下来，揉着蹲得发痛的大腿。  
一道阴影落下来，盖住了他半个身子。晃动的手臂忽然被踢了一下，哈利仰起头，德拉科正抄着手站在他面前。他蹲下身，看了眼他手中仍喋喋不休的历史书，用魔杖戳了一下它开合的嘴——后者正要发火，看见他恶毒的表情后马上闭上了嘴，乖乖不说话了。  
“你得表现得比它还坏。”他得意洋洋地说道。哈利目不转睛地盯着他灰蓝色的眼睛看。那像一块剔透的蓝宝石，他想。  
“嗯……谢谢。”  
德拉科像闻到了什么臭味似的皱起眉，哈利把书放到一边，侧过身认真地看着他：“马尔福，我想和你谈一谈。”  
他没有看他，低头玩弄着自己的手指。  
“我不觉得我们有什么可谈。”他的声音低不可闻。哈利很庆幸他没有再直接抗拒。  
“我知道，想让你相信我很难。我对你在做的事情没那么大的好奇心，”说到这儿德拉科哼了一声，哈利有些尴尬，“我是说，如果那和我没什么关系，我不会去打扰你。”  
“你在糊弄谁？”他终于放过了自己的手指，伸手狠狠拧了一下哈利的大腿肉，“开学前你跟踪我的那件事怎么算？还有跟踪我到车厢的那件事，你是不是失忆了？”  
“呃……因为我觉得你看起来有些奇怪。”哈利抽了口气。  
“我怎么样和你有关系吗？”  
“没什么关系，但——”  
“但你就是好奇，是不是？你就是想偷窥我的隐私，”德拉科恶狠狠地说道，“你就承认你是个变态不行吗？”  
哈利被攻击得不知该说什么好，有些狼狈地揉了揉鼻子，低头看着他们近在咫尺的手。  
“不提这个，我是说，至少你后来做的事和我——还有我的朋友有关系。”他说道，“车厢里你取了我的血，还有后来用刀重伤我，以及昨天的钻心咒——你没什么想说的吗？”  
“没有。”他生硬地说道，撇过脸。  
这个方向不行。哈利想，有些挫败。恐怕他得付出一点代价。  
“对了，你要看看我的伤口吗？”他说道。德拉科一下子转过头来直直地看着他。  
“什么？”  
“我后背上的伤口，你知道的。”  
“我不要，”他快速回答道，挪动腿向后退去，“我不想看。”  
“没那么可怕，已经愈合了。”哈利说道，开始解自己的外套，“我在医院里呆了三天，你都没来过。”  
“我为什么要去？”德拉科说道，但目光已经不由自主地往他的后腰瞟去。他不想知道吗？……不，可是……  
哈利将衬衫下摆撩起来，露出一小块。德拉科没法把目光移开，那块原本极为恐怖的伤口现在只留下了一条不明显的白色疤痕，他吞了口唾沫，忍不住伸手触上去，温热的感觉令他有些退缩。  
空气如此静谧，又让人焦躁不安。哈利深呼吸着，动也不敢动。  
“……为什么？”德拉科喃喃着，无意识地抚摸那条伤疤。他觉得有点痒。  
“什么为什么？”  
“你明明能让我死，波特。”他低声说道，“你把我做的事告诉邓布利多，我就完了，你就高兴了，不是吗？”  
他抓了把哈利的腰，指甲故意在他后背上划了一道。  
“你看，我不可能感激你的仁慈。我只会把你狠狠踩扁，明白吗？”他说道，“我一点都不愧疚。你和你的朋友都活该，那是你们应得的。”  
说完后他便想要抽回手，哈利用力抓住了他的手腕。  
“这不是你的真心话，”他看着他说道，“告诉我，马尔福——别动，放松一点——告诉我，我知道你肯定不是这么想的——”  
他硬扯着德拉科的手环在腰上，这个姿势并不舒服，他使劲推了他好几下，诅咒着，哈利有些咬牙切齿地按得更紧了一些。他为什么要在这里自找苦吃，忍受一个伤害过他的蛮不讲理的男孩的白眼？……他说得对，他可以把所有的事都说出去，把他逼到绝境，反正他只是一个坏得没救的男孩。  
但也许是有救的，他自欺欺人地想，如果能有更好一点的选择……把德拉科逼入死路并不能让他感到多么快乐。  
“我怎么想的很重要吗？”多次挣扎无果后德拉科烦躁得要命，有些口不择言起来，“听着波特，别以为我不知道你有什么目的，我不可能告诉你——对，我伤了你们，你想揍我或者告诉别人，尽管去做就好了，我不在乎！你以为做出这种假惺惺的样子我就会被你迷惑吗？”  
“是啊，我他妈就是个傻子是不是？”哈利的耐因也耗尽了，扣着德拉科的手扭过身，强行将他按在书架上，“你以为我不想揍你？我他妈为什么费心做这些事，今天晚上本来有魁地奇训练，我取消了，过来和你呆在这间仓库里——你觉得我不知道打魁地奇有意思得多吗？你以为我不知道把你做的事告诉邓布利多更省事——别动——我他妈当然知道，但你不想对不对？我也不想，我想听你自己说——”  
他没能说下去，德拉科用力撞开了他的肩膀，巨大的推力使他猛地撞在了后排的书架上，痛得他脸色一白。几本书摇晃着从头顶落下来砸在他的腿上，开始大声喊叫，德拉科吼了句“闭嘴”，抹了一下眼睛，慢吞吞地挪到哈利身边，掀起衬衣看他的后背。  
“我没什么能说的，”他说道，吸着鼻子，冰凉的手在他后背上毫无章法地抚摸，也不知道想做什么，“回去训练你的魁地奇吧，你可是队长——如果别人知道格兰芬多球队的队长为这种事逃了训练——如果——”  
他的内心乱成一团，各种复杂又呛人的情绪混杂在一起几乎难以呼吸。过了一会儿他才意识到自己在做什么，连忙把手收回来。  
“放一天假没什么不好，”哈利有些遗憾，“马尔福，你觉得——”  
“该整理书架了。”德拉科转过头不去看他，“不然就没时间了——”  
他撑着地面向另一边挪去，哈利从背后抱住了他，他虚虚地挣扎了一下，有些茫然。他不可能告诉他，哈利不会理解，他也不需要他的同情。现在他已经不需要他的血了，只要他能控制住自己，以后就不会再和他们有联系……是的，就是这样，他不应该和他有任何联系。  
“放开，”他听见自己这样说道，“别再问我问题了，我保证以后不会再找你们麻烦——我见了你们绕道走，可以了吧？”  
他的眼球发痛，胸口仿佛被塞进了一团又黑又热的东西，恶心而自厌。为什么？为什么……他再次挣扎起来，又觉得疲惫至极，什么也不想做。已经够了，他想，别再折磨他了行吗？他就不该来这里，他宁愿呆在有求必应屋也不想被纠缠着剖析自我，难堪地把一切暴露给敌人。他还要忍受多久？  
“你知道我想要的不是这个。”  
“我累了，也不想知道你想要什么。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，说道：“抱歉，我不是有意让你觉得难受。”  
“你来之前就该想到这个结果，”德拉科扭过头，“你只想着你自己，只想从我这里得到你想要的，你觉得我会上当？”  
“我没有这么想，”哈利按了按额头，叹了口气，“说了你也不信，我其实想帮你，马尔福。”但他弄错了，他根本不需要——至少不需要他的帮助。以他的立场来说这的确很可笑。  
出乎意料地，德拉科没有嘲笑他。他沉默地扯了扯歪斜的领带，拍开他揽在腰间的手，起身时却一脚踩到了哈利的脚踝，脚下一滑向右倒去。他徒劳地伸着手臂，扑腾着想抓住什么支撑自己，后者条件反射地扑到他背后，让他重重砸在他的胸口，伸手环过他的腰固定住他的身体。  
德拉科头昏脑胀，但摔了两次的哈利显然更难受。今天的运气简直坏到了极点，德拉科反而被弄得没脾气了，干脆就这样躺在地上，怔怔地望着天花板。  
到底为什么会变成这样？他究竟是怎么走到这一步的？……他的询问永远得不到答案。如果有一天能让他忘掉这些事，如果有一天他能摆脱死亡的威胁和自身的诘问，如果有一天他能不必背负比自身还要沉重的命运，只要一天就好，让他做什么都可以。  
身下的人动了动，推了一下他的手臂，打破了他的沉思。德拉科有些不满，但又不得不从他身上起来，默默地揉着酸痛的部位。  
“我们把书整理完吧。”他听见哈利这样说道。  
他们最终还是没能在闭馆之前完成任务，平斯夫人嚷嚷着将两人赶出了图书馆，并且让德拉科明天继续过来整理书架。  
“还是一样的时间，不要忘了！”她在他们背后喊道，声音中参杂着雪风。哈利戴上兜帽，转头看见德拉科的金发沾上了几片雪花，伸手替他拍掉了。  
“呃，明天我来帮你。”他说道。德拉科踢飞了一块石子，没有回答。  
“刚才是我占用了你太多时间。”  
“你知道就好。”  
哈利沉默了。路上的风很大，纷飞的雪花让人睁不开眼。几乎没有月光，暗淡的影子在城堡和树林的褶皱中晃动，又融化了。德拉科依然没有戴兜帽，任由雪花沾满了他的头发，落在他的睫毛和脖颈上。他低着头，似乎在思考什么，耳朵被冻得有点红。哈利下意识盯着看，伸手碰了碰——在他反应过来之前，他已经这么做了——德拉科一下子扭过头来，打开了他的手。  
“干什么？”他皱着眉问道，捏了捏自己的耳廓。  
“你不觉得冷吗？”  
“……不用你关心。”他嘟囔着，把外套裹紧了一些，吸了吸鼻子。  
接下来他们都没有再说话。两人走进城堡，德拉科拍了拍头发上的雪花，双手插兜朝斯莱特林休息室走去，哈利叫住了他：“马尔福。”  
他回过头看向他，后者脸上的表情有些不自然。  
“呃，我只是想说，明天见。”  
他点了点头，反应过来后又白了他一眼，头也不回地走了。  
回到寝室后德拉科马上就爬上了床，没有和他的室友说话。他呆坐着，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是没有把日记本拿出来。  
去和哈利见面的时候，他把日记本放进了寝室上锁的柜子里。直觉告诉他决不能让他们两个碰到一块儿——里德尔讨厌哈利，哈利显然也不可能对他友好。但德拉科清楚更深层次的原因是他不想让里德尔知道他和哈利见了面……他也想拥有一点秘密，即使这让他感到有些内疚。  
好吧，今天依然毫无进展。他疲惫地在床上躺下，又坐起来，恹恹地开始脱衣服。他褪下外套，刚解开衬衫的扣子，左臂的皮肤蓦地刺痛了一瞬，这让他浑身一僵。不可能吧……？  
德拉科慢慢地翻过手臂，颤抖着，烙刻在上面的黑魔标记汇聚了他全部的恐惧。纳西莎告诉过他，如果伏地魔要召见他，他的标记会灼烧起来，颜色也会变深，那时候他必须幻影移形到他身边。他死死地盯着他的黑魔标记，它的颜色变深了吗？看不出来……刚才它的确是刺痛了吧？还是说只是他的错觉？不可能，他的任务还没有完成……不可能，怎么会这么快……他的心跳越来越快，几乎要吐出来，大脑一片空白，额头上冒着冷汗。他该怎么办？妈妈还在等他……  
“在想什么？”耳边忽然响起一个声音，吓得他猛然后退，险些倒在床上。他深吸着气，里德尔坐在一旁看着他，因为逆光德拉科看不清他的脸。  
“汤姆。”  
他的目光缓缓下移，落在了他的黑魔标记上。德拉科下意识想缩回手，对方敏捷地捉住了。  
“别躲，”他低声说道，轻轻将他拉近，“怎么回事？”  
“它痛了一下。”德拉科老老实实地回答道。他发现无论他对他有多么矛盾的心理，对方的存在总是能让他安心。  
里德尔看了一会儿，伸手似乎要去触碰，他连忙阻止了他：“别碰，汤姆。”  
后者朝他看过来，他解释道：“碰了他会感觉到的。”  
他握着他的手垂下，停了一会儿，说道：“你在害怕，德拉科。”  
德拉科的心脏重重地跳了一下，又空空地落下来，失去了支点。他抽回了自己的手。  
“我没有。我一点都不怕。”  
里德尔只是看着他，他的目光让他觉得自己无处可藏。是啊，没错，这毫无意义——他早就知道他有多软弱了，不是吗？可他还想挣扎一下……他应该做点什么证明自己并非那么没用……  
“黑魔标记灼烧的时候，整个印记都会长时间疼痛。”少顷，里德尔说道，“我想那应该是错觉。”  
德拉科松了口气，想到了什么，问道：“汤姆，你也是食死徒吗？你看起来好像很了解。”  
“我？我不是，”他意味不明地笑了一下，“但我认识很多食死徒。”  
德拉科点了点头，想要继续换睡衣，但又觉得不太好意思，只好呆呆地坐在原地一动不动。  
“对了，德拉科。你今天把日记本锁在了抽屉里，”他慢慢地说道，漫不经心地抚摸着他的手指，“你以前从来没有这么做过。”  
“今天晚上我去图书馆关禁闭了，”他避开了他的目光，“我怕把它弄脏。”  
“你还在生气。”  
“我只是不想把它弄脏。”  
“德拉科。”  
“够了，我没想好——我不知道！”他低吼道，“我没有时间想别的，我不知道该怎么办，已经两个月了，期限就要到了汤姆，我还是没有进展——他很快就要召见我了，我知道，我什么也没有和我妈妈说……”  
他昨天写给纳西莎的信上丝毫没有谈论伏地魔交给他的任务，也没有提到里德尔，没有告诉她自己都做了些什么蠢事。他试图在所有人面前伪造出他依然强大的假象，他什么都不在乎，也不需要任何帮助，即使这种伪装几乎将他勒死。  
但他马上就要被戳穿了。他是一个虚胀的气球，伪装的面具被撑得单薄，一刺就破。德拉科低头伸手去拿睡衣，胡乱脱掉衬衫，把睡衣套在身上。他的动作太急了，手臂用力向上撑开袖子时发出了嘶啦的一声，线断开了，空荡荡的风漏了进来，吹动绵软的触须。他愣在原地，手臂仍半卡在袖子里，保持着尴尬又古怪的姿势，将衣服撑出一个扭曲的弧度。他扯了下嘴角。又搞砸了。他什么都做不好。  
背后的人拉着他的手肘抽出来，将睡袍从头顶脱下，平铺在床上。他取过德拉科的魔杖，指着睡袍的破口施了一个魔咒，破开的线立刻自动缝了回去，恢复原样。  
德拉科木木地盯着里德尔细长苍白的手，喉咙动了动，内心一片狼藉。  
“去睡一觉吧。” 过了几秒，他看向他，摸了摸他的脸。德拉科没有作声，默默地拾起睡衣穿好，慢吞吞地展开被子铺在身上。他没有立即躺下，坐了片刻，将头转向他。  
“很抱歉，刚才……”他顿了一下，有些哽咽，“明天我会试试看……换个方法试试。”  
德拉科用力擦了擦鼻子，又转过脸，面对着床帘：“会有办法的，我会找到的……他不会给我布置一个不能完成的任务……”  
可他现在越来越觉得这是个不可能的任务，伏地魔就是为了惩罚卢修斯才这样逼迫他，让他父债子还。他从来没有对他抱有期待。  
这是他的错吗？他不知道，他不敢去想那个答案，稍微触碰都是一种罪恶。可他还是会想，当他一个人呆在有求必应屋里度过整个黑色的下午，当他盯着镜子里自己湿淋淋的脸，当他在床上翻来覆去无法入眠的时候，那些谁都骗不过的谎言渐渐破碎了，真实的声音从心底冒出来，怎么也拦不住。他做不到的，他找不到办法，他无法杀死邓布利多，他救不了他的父亲……他从没恳求过那个人，他知道没人会听他说话。他是被抛出去的一件牺牲品，除了母亲以外没人会可怜他。  
这是他的错吗？  
德拉科关掉灯，缓缓躺下身，把被子拉至头顶。感觉到被褥动了动，有人掀开被子躺进来，他侧过头，对上了里德尔的眼睛。  
“你不想继续下去了。”他低声说道。  
“不是——”  
“有一个办法，德拉科……你可以从这里逃出去。”他紧盯着他的眼睛，按住他的手，如同牵引着命运中的一根线，“我知道你的感受……只要你想，我就能把你藏起来，不让别人发现。”  
德拉科的瞳孔微微一缩，嘴唇微张。  
“就算是他也能瞒过。”似乎看出了他在想什么，里德尔补充道。后者身体轻颤，没有说话。他盯着黑暗中他铅灰色的耳廓，如同山的起伏。难以置信，他竟然到现在才意识到这一点。他从来没有和别人分享过任何东西，宁愿毁掉也不能让别人触碰……而他已经是他的了。  
他慢慢地靠过去，伸手触上他的脖子，男孩抖了一下，没有反抗。这是他的，他想，早就是他的了。他在他最艰难的时候靠近他，俘获他的心，这就够了。这是他的男孩，他当然应该带他走，不给那个人留一丝机会……至于他会有什么反应，那和他没有关系。  
他俯下身轻咬了一下他的脖颈，德拉科敏感地瑟缩起来。他慢慢解开他的衣领，贪婪地注视着他，捏住他的乳头拧了一把，男孩的脸顿时渗出一丝红晕，腿无意识地曲起来。  
“我知道几个悄悄离开学校的密道……我有一万种方法能把你隐藏起来，不被任何人发现。”他宽阔的手掌在他身上游移，德拉科的额头上蒙着一层细密的汗，打着颤，几乎无法思考。手指渐渐往下，他隔着内裤玩弄他的脆弱，稍微拨弄就让他亢奋起来，将布料撑起明显的弧度。  
德拉科喘息着，失神地看着他，有些恍惚。真的可以这样吗？他真的能抛下这一切不管，任性地和里德尔离开？这听起来有点像私奔……和喜欢的人私奔，逃到没有人能认出他们的地方，开始新的生活……他痴痴地想着，无意识地伸手去抚摸他的脸。他们很快便热烈地吻在一起，他的手插在他的头发里，德拉科的内裤被褪到膝盖，他压抑地呻吟着，不住地扭动。里德尔紧紧搂住他，吻了吻他的脸颊，眼神晦暗。  
“怎么样……只要你想，德拉科……”  
热浪在身体深处缓慢地涌动，侵蚀着他的理智。德拉科攀着他的身体，勉强合拢汗津津的腿，对他摇了摇头。  
“我——我不能这样，”他的声音有点哑，“我爸爸还在阿兹卡班，还有我妈妈……如果我逃走了，他们会死的。”  
他喘了口气，支起身，亲了亲他的侧脸。  
“谢谢你，汤姆……但我不能这么做。”  
里德尔抚摸着他的头发的手一顿，慢慢地说道：“你不用这么快就给我答复，德拉科。”  
“不，我真的不能……我无法想象他们会怎么样。”他吸了吸鼻子，低声说道，“我知道这听起来很蠢。但如果现在逃了，我以后肯定会后悔。”  
“我更愿意相信那只是他用来要挟你的说辞。”他说道，“他不会真的杀死你的父母，他们还有用。”  
“但我不能冒险，汤姆！我不知道他是怎么想的，我见过他杀人——在他生气的时候，他会拿我们出气的，我不敢想——你能理解吗？”  
他当然无法理解，他想。他从小没有父母，在孤儿院长大，亲情对于他来说不过是一个空洞而可笑的名词。他和从小娇生惯养的德拉科当然不一样，他总是怀着天真的幻想，习惯于依赖别人，轻易地相信一本来路不明的日记，把自己的软弱和爱意都向他坦白。只有从未经过风吹雨打的温室花朵才会这么做……而他从不相信任何人。  
他会适当展现自己的强大，谨慎地笼络人心，运筹帷幄，得到他所有想得到的东西……他会把自己的心隐藏在最深处，没有人能看透他，没有人能伤害他，他会成为最无懈可击的一个，即使最后只剩下他一人……或许是这样。  
里德尔看了他一会儿，将他抱到怀里：“我表示很遗憾。”  
“这没什么，我已经撑了两个月了。”德拉科说道，趴在他的胸口，“我会再想想，肯定还有别的办法。”  
“如果你需要帮助，随时可以告诉我。”  
“我会的。”德拉科撑起身躺回去，揉了揉眼睛，“……我能做到的。”

“嘶！”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”德拉科避开哈利的目光，走到最后一排书架前拉起袖子，小心翼翼地观察自己的黑魔标记。这次他可以肯定并不是错觉，它真的在发热，虽然只有一瞬。  
没人告诉过他这种情况，纳西莎也没有。他们是从来没遇到过，还是觉得不值一提？德拉科不敢冒险，尤其不敢在和伏地魔有关的事情上冒险，他走错一步都有可能给他全家招来杀生之祸。  
该写封信给纳西莎了，他直直地盯着黑魔标记，那黑色的恐怖形状在他眼中扭曲成了一张鬼脸。还是不得不提到这件事……如果他能快一点，如果这个时候他已经完成了任务，……  
“你怎么了？”背后蓦然响起的声音令他条件反射地拉回袖子。德拉科转过身，哈利正拿着条抹布站在他面前，看起来有些滑稽。  
“没什么，”他扭了扭肩膀，关节发出嘎嘣一声，“你都整理完了？”  
“呃，没有。”  
德拉科走上前把他推到一边，自顾自揉着鼻子向外走，哈利跟着他走出来。  
“没有整理好过来做什么？”他头也不回地说道，“要知道，因为你我才会浪费这么多时间，你得帮我弄完，波特。”  
“嗯……我只是觉得你刚才的表现有点像——”  
“像什么？”他眯起眼。  
“呃，没什么。”哈利欲言又止。德拉科莫名觉得有些烦躁，回身用力踢了他一脚，将他推到旁边的一只书架上。  
“把话说明白，波特。”他恶狠狠地看着他，皱了皱鼻子。  
“好吧，这算不上什么秘密，伏地魔很清楚，”哈利想了想，“他情绪波动非常大的时候，我的伤疤就会痛……我觉得你的症状和我有点像。”  
德拉科蹙眉，按着他肩膀的手松了一些。  
“你的伤疤？”他的目光向上移动，伸手拨开他凌乱的刘海，盯着那条大名鼎鼎的闪电形伤疤看了一会儿，忽然用力按了上去。  
“嘿——”哈利拨下他的手，德拉科抽回来，掐了一下他的鼻子。  
“我对你的伤疤没兴趣，”他说道，“它除了有名以外还有别的用处，是吗？”  
“我没这么说。”  
“你说了。”  
“我的意思是，这没什么，我能理解，你可以告诉我——”  
“够了，”德拉科径直打断了他，“你想玩到什么时候？——我们不一样，波特。”  
哈利握着抹布的手指蓦地收紧了。他的眼睛有点痛，但这不算什么。今天本来也有魁地奇训练，他依然取消了，虽然罗恩和金妮一直在询问他为什么。不过这没必要说出来，因为德拉科那个混蛋根本不会在意，只会大笑一场。  
他依然在做一些莫名其妙的事，哈利想，他自己都不懂他在想什么。  
“好吧，既然这样，我想先回去了。”他说道。  
“什么？”  
“现在回去应该还赶得上魁地奇训练，”他自顾自地往下说，“你知道，我是队长。”  
德拉科一愣，猛地上前揪住了他的衣领：“你再重复一遍？”  
“知道考迈克吗？”哈利顺势抓住了他的手腕，将他往前一带，“之前来参加格兰芬多球队守门员竞选的一个男生，他一直说如果下场比赛格兰芬多输了就要顶替上来。我们得抓紧时间训练，你知道。”  
“那不关我的事！我只知道你答应过我，波特！”他的身体前倾，几乎整个人都贴在了他身上。这个距离有些暧昧，但哈利发现自己并不讨厌，反而被德拉科的表情激发了某种恶劣的心思，故意说道：  
“不管怎么说，我觉得我帮得够多了。你看，不是因为我你才被惩罚的。”  
“见你的鬼，如果不是你，我根本不会来这儿！”德拉科想也不想地反驳，过了几秒才后知后觉地意识到这句话有些奇怪，气恼得想转身离开，被哈利拦住了。  
“如果不是你，我也不会两次取消魁地奇训练。你难道以为我就是过来帮你忙的吗？”  
“我知道你有别的目的，”他不耐烦地说道，跺了跺脚，“放开——好吧，你想走就马上滚，以为我离了你就不行了吗？”  
“我告诉了你一个秘密，马尔福，别总是用这种态度行吗？”  
“我说了我对你的伤疤没兴趣——对，它很特殊，让你看起来像个人见人爱的大英雄，它还能让你知道黑魔王在想什么——那关我什么事？——嘶！”德拉科的左肩猛地一抽，痛得脸有些扭曲了。哈利手疾眼快地抓住了他的左臂，不顾他的反抗将袖子往上一扯。德拉科浑身一抖，强烈的耻辱感从脚底升上来，几乎令他发疯。他不知道有讨厌别人窥探他的疼痛和脆弱，的确，他很不堪，但他没要求每个人都去看、去接受。他本来还有最后一层遮羞布，现在也被该死的波特褪得一干二净。  
受够了，真是受够了……他猛地甩开哈利的手，推开仓库的门跑了出去。  
“马尔福！”  
他不管不顾地往前冲，无视哈利和平斯夫人气急败坏的大喊大叫。风吹起他的长袍和头发，他竟感到了一丝快意。  
小时候他也曾这样在后院里飞奔，穿过马尔福庄园剪得整整齐齐的草坪和耀武扬威的孔雀，浓浓的夕阳一波一波洒在他身上，如同温暖的海洋。母亲就站在鹅卵石小路的尽头温柔地看着他，他朝她跑去，用力抱住她，在她怀里欢笑。  
妈妈……爸爸……他跑过坐得满满当当的自习桌，跑过那一双双好奇的眼睛，他曾经拥有过最美好的家庭，然而美好总是易碎的。那是疯狂又破灭的一天，天空呈现出浑浑噩噩的黑色，写好命运的纸翻转了一面。有人在他耳边说，再见了，德拉科。有人在他耳边说，他得一个人往前走了。他不能回头看，不能走太快，也不能走太慢，不能哭，不能笑，不能害怕，不能逃跑，他要长大了，他该长大了。  
他从口袋里抽出魔杖，红光闪过，路旁一棵歪脖子树的树干上出现了一个小洞。他喘着气，一拳砸在粗糙的树皮上，手指擦破了皮，渗出血来，他毫无知觉。  
好吧，他想，好吧……既然他没有别的路可走，那就这样吧。

无论对于谁来说，这学期第一次去霍格莫德的经历都算不上很好。雪风肆虐，吹得人睁不开眼。同学们在费尔奇面前排起了长队，他速度缓慢地一个一个校对名单，用检测器在每个人身上戳来戳去。德拉科皱着眉盯着那长长的细杆，有些畏惧。  
“其实你可以不用来。”  
“我不放心，”他皱了皱鼻子，垂下眼，“我不知道她可不可靠。”  
“我看过你的夺魂咒。”  
“但我怕她露馅。”  
前面的人群涌动着，不一会儿就轮到了他。费尔奇瞪着他，他警惕地盯着他手中的检测器。后者似乎看出了他的害怕，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容：“怎么，心虚了？让我瞧瞧……是不是带了不该带的东西？”  
三分钟后，德拉科咒骂着走出大门，不停地揉着被检测器戳到的部位。一片冰凉的雪花落在他的鼻尖，被他抹掉了。  
“如果我是校长，我肯定第一个把费尔奇那个没用的哑炮开除。”他拉低帽檐说道，抄着手朝三把扫帚酒吧的后门走去。他本来打算像上次一样从密道悄悄溜进霍格莫德，但里德尔建议他走正规通道。  
“这样能证明你没有携带违法物品。”他说道。  
三天前，他根据里德尔提供的密道进入了霍格莫德。他们在三把扫帚酒吧里室的卧室里找到了罗斯默塔夫人，无声无息地对她施了夺魂咒。  
“博金·博克那里有一条蛋白石项链，碰一下就会死。”他说道，“我给他寄过去——不，不是我，我会让别人给他送过去。说不定他会不小心，说不定——”  
他没有去看里德尔的表情，他知道这很愚蠢，又荒谬又疯狂，邓布利多如果会被一个可疑的包裹杀死，那他早就死了几百回了。可他必须得做点什么，他必须要证明自己这段时间并非什么也没干。  
“试一试吧。”那个男孩说道，漫不经心地摸了摸他的头发，这让他安心了许多，“不过我很好奇，德拉科，你为什么选择这儿？”  
“因为来三把扫帚酒吧的人是最多的。”德拉科想也不想地回答道。里德尔瞥了他一眼，眼神有些古怪。  
“噢，不是因为别的？”  
“当然不是。”  
“最好不是。”  
德拉科皱了皱眉，意识到了什么，眼前一亮：“你的意思是——”  
“我没什么意思。”他直接打断了他，“如果没有别的事情要做，那就走吧。”  
德拉科屏着呼吸从后门进入酒吧，用幻身术隐藏好自己，溜到厕所旁边。美貌的罗斯默塔夫人还站在吧台上为进来躲避风雪的学生倒酒——为了防止被人怀疑，他给她下达的命令是平时保持原状。  
酒吧的大门吱呀地响着，不断有人挤进来，也有人离开。德拉科分辨着嘈杂的喧嚣声，打了个喷嚏。  
“好像有几个格兰芬多进来了。你觉得如果让格兰芬多去送，邓布利多的警惕性会不会少一点？”他在脑子里对里德尔说道。这是他最近发现的新方法，也许是日记本已经被修复的缘故，只要他携带在身边，他们就能无声地通过思想直接交流。  
“或许。”  
“不管怎么说，算他们倒霉。谁让他们这时候进来，这可怪不得我。”  
“无论如何，你肯定会找一个格兰芬多当替死鬼。”  
“你说得对。”  
他不再说话。外头的声浪一波一波传来，几个女生似乎靠近了厕所的门，大笑着，举杯相碰，又走开了。有两个男生在抱怨外面糟糕的天气，声音有些耳熟……德拉科等了二十分钟，后背上沾满了汗，已经开始不耐烦了。他只能不停地找话题和里德尔聊天，但对方似乎也没什么兴致，回答总是很简短。他明白是他太紧张了，拼命告诉自己要冷静一点，可心跳还是越来越快。  
只要有一个人进来，无论是不是格兰芬多……他想着，只要有一个人进来……  
“罗斯默塔夫人，厕所在哪儿？”一个女孩大声问道。他的心一紧。  
“在后面，有点隐蔽，我带你去吧。”  
“哎，不用——你真的太热情了，罗斯默塔夫人，谢谢你，谢谢。”那个女生说道，德拉科惶恐又亢奋，手心冒汗，但还不忘了在内心嘲讽一番。那可不是她好心，是我让她这样说的，他无声地讥笑，活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，你马上就要遭殃了，等着吧……靠近一点儿……再靠近一点儿……说话声和脚步声越来越近，罗斯默塔夫人带着女孩走进了女厕所，德拉科悄悄瞥了她一眼，是格兰芬多的凯蒂。  
现在再站在这儿就听不见里面的声音了，德拉科悄悄向外跨出几步，挪近了一些。虽然他已经交代罗斯默塔夫人在把蛋白石项链交给凯蒂后马上对她施夺魂咒，让她把它转交给邓布利多，并且忘记是谁把她带进来的，但他还是有些不放心。  
“灵魂出窍！”隔间里传来罗斯默塔夫人的念咒声，他舒了口气，心放下了一半。  
“小心，有人在往这里走。”脑子里响起里德尔的警告，德拉科立即缩回原处，警惕地看向拐角。那儿传来了一阵渐近的脚步声，墙壁上的影子一晃一晃。他看见哈利若无其事地朝这儿走来，边走边摸着额头。他的脸看起来有点红，不知是因为里面太热还是酒精的缘故。德拉科的呼吸有些困难，捂住了嘴。他为什么会在这儿？不，怎么会这么巧？  
“……哈利·波特。”里德尔低声说道。德拉科从他的语气中感受到了浓浓的危险，咽了口唾沫。  
“对，是他。”他说道，“我讨厌他。”  
对方没有再说话。他等了一会儿，哈利从他面前走过，拐进了男厕所。不一会儿他便走了出来，似乎只是去里面洗个手。离开时哈利有意无意地往德拉科的躲藏地扫了一眼，在他心惊肉跳的时候又平静地移开了目光。紧接着离开的是凯蒂，她看起来有些神智恍惚，手中拿着一个小布包。  
等到她的背影也消失在拐角处，德拉科长出了一口气，靠在墙上抹了抹额头上的汗，低头看着自己的手指。  
结束了，他想，终于结束了……不，还没有结束……他还得继续。  
“走吧，”他对里德尔说道，即使完全没有必要，“我想回去了。”  
里德尔没有回答。他抬起眼，面前浮起了一团漆黑的雾气，扭曲着，勾勒出了一个人影。男孩英俊的面容清晰起来，在黯淡的阳光下整个人看上去像是褪了一层，如同一张几十年前的老旧照片。德拉科平静地望着他，朝他伸出手，对方将他拉进了冰冷的怀抱里。  
“……我知道不可能成功的。”他微微颤抖着，呜咽着说道。  
“从霍格莫德逃走很容易，”他靠在他耳边，手掌压住他的后脑勺，“只要你想，德拉科……只要你想……”  
德拉科没有说话，抽泣了一声，仰起头贴上了他的嘴唇。  
腐烂、焦躁，又阴冷，一切仿佛被过滤成了潮湿的青黑色。他握住他的手腕将他按在墙上，后脑猛然撞上墙壁的疼痛令他抽了口气。凶狠又惨烈的亲吻，呼吸攫取得一干二净，德拉科被吻得颤抖，仿佛有黑色的刀将他的胸口切开，又痛又冷，又炽烈。他抓着他的手往自己的衬衫里带，努力地靠近，死死抱在一起。他咬破了他的嘴唇，口腔中蔓延的血腥味令他疯狂。恍惚间他听见那个男孩在追问，他问为什么？  
为什么？为什么要犹豫？你在等待什么，德拉科？  
跟他走，跟他离开这儿……他们能开始新的生活。跟他走，德拉科，别管了……  
你在犹豫什么？  
他哭着尖叫，在裤子里出来了一次，狼狈至极，耻辱得蹲下身不敢看他。里德尔俯身贴上他湿漉漉的脸，将他笼罩在自己的影子里，低声说道：“你知道，你有很多选择。”  
德拉科的肩膀耸动，摇了摇头，抓着他的脖子将头埋在他的胸口。  
“……我没有选择。”  
他沉默着，微眯起眼，内心发堵。  
他们去厕所清理裤子，德拉科洗干净脸，没有再哭，只是有点唏嘘。两人又拥吻了一次，分开时德拉科狠狠地看着他，眼眶通红。他无限希望这一切永远都不会结束——他们亲吻、拥抱，仿佛只是两个再普通不过的男孩，对对方怀有最真挚的爱意。但他们还是分开了，冰凉的空气挤进来，填满了所有的虚幻。  
“走吧。”他说道。这次是真的该走了。

自从那次不欢而散后，哈利总觉得有什么事要发生。他留下来将剩余的书整理完，离开图书馆的时候天黑得吓人，周围寂静得只能听见树叶沙沙作响。走到半路下起了雨，他加快速度跑回城堡，袍子被淋湿了半边。  
他应该感到庆幸。总有一天他会踏进整个世纪的雨里，把自己淋得湿透。  
跑进门厅后哈利在墙边靠了一会儿，转身走向格兰芬多休息室。  
除了准备即将到来的魁地奇比赛，他最近也在寻找办法让斯拉格霍恩说出关于魂器的秘密，可一直没能成功。那老头每节课都溜得飞快，不给哈利一点机会，这让他相当苦恼。但这不算什么，一个待解的谜题，他总有办法解开的。可他无法将一个男孩视为一个不变的谜题。也许那是无解的谜题，像迷宫一般将他缠绕，而他迷失在了雾气之中……他走得太深，已经找不到来时的路了。  
前几天他和罗恩在一条空走廊上撞见金妮和迪安在接吻。他们如胶似漆地粘在一起，手臂交缠，分不开彼此。罗恩当时就涨红了脸，强行打断了他们，和金妮互相指责，他站在一边尴尬又无措，得不知该说什么好。  
他们贴得多么近，近得能看见彼此的睫毛……他们对视的时候，他清楚地看见他眼中自己灰蓝色的倒影。一只毛茸茸的手抓了抓他的心脏，痒痒的，让他无法自控地难受起来。他也许是病了。  
周末的霍格莫德之行他并没有寄托太大的期待。这不过是一次打发时间的行动，按照惯例他们都要去，所以他裹上围巾就和他的两个朋友出发了。  
事实证明这的确不是什么好差事。  
街道上的大风吹得人东倒西歪，他和罗恩、赫敏躲进三把扫帚酒吧里喝酒，坐了一会儿便打算回去。他们付了黄油啤酒的钱，深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里走，风雪让连说话都成了困难。  
走在他们前面的利妮和凯蒂忽然争吵起来，利妮伸手去抢凯蒂手中的小布包，凯蒂举高了手。那只布包在她们的争抢中散开来，凯蒂忽然姿态优雅地升上了半空，双手张开，头发失去了重力似的浮起来——然后她又重重地落在地上，不省人事。  
“凯蒂！”  
他们急匆匆地跑上前，围在凯蒂身边。利妮在一旁抽泣，抹着泪，断断续续地解释：“……她从厕所里出来就不太对劲，手上多了一个布包。我问她是谁给她的，她说不上来，只说要交给邓布利多……如果我知道会发生这种事……”  
后面的声音他听不清楚了，哽在了女孩细细的喉咙里。哈利低头看向凯蒂的脸，她的皮肤呈现出一种死灰色，毫无生气。他又看向被扔在一旁的布包，里面放着一条蛋白石项链。  
从厕所里出来？他记得他也去过厕所，而且那时候他分明感觉……不对，也许只是错觉……但实在是太巧了，他在博金·博克见过这条项链，现在它出现在了这里——虽然他也不知道这两件事有什么联系。  
从不远处赶来的海格抱着昏迷的凯蒂快速跑向城堡，哈利三人跟着他气喘吁吁地往回赶，脸被飞舞的雪花打得发麻。一回到休息室哈利就从书包里拿出活点地图，观察了半天，在八楼的一间盥洗室里找到了他想要找的人。  
“我出去一趟。”他说道，头也不回地冲了出去。  
离开霍格莫德后，德拉科没有马上回休息室，而是直接去了八楼的有求必应屋——他不想和一群喝醉酒大声嚷嚷的家伙混在一起。  
那群见鬼的幸运的家伙，他边爬楼梯边想，现在还能在休息室里耍酒疯的人简直是得到了梅林的眷顾。  
他在有求必应屋里解下帽子和围巾，搓了搓手，走进旁边的盥洗室里打算小解，无意中瞥见镜中自己的脸，停下脚步。  
镜中的男孩头发凌乱，脸色惨白，黑眼圈很重，眼眶也有点肿，看起来像是大病了一场，精神不佳。他和他对视了一会儿，看见了他眼中的饥饿，扯了扯嘴角。  
原来每天别人看见的他都是这样的……原来他根本无法隐瞒……  
盥洗室的门被蓦然推开了，他条件反射地后退一步，按住了洗手台的桌角。冷风涌进来，夹杂着碎雪，像一种缓慢的刑罚。哈利气喘吁吁地站在门口，肩膀上漫着白光。他擦了把额头上的汗，反手关上门，大步走向他。  
“你刚才在哪儿？”  
德拉科的心脏重重地跳了几下。他勉强压下内心的慌乱，从鼻子里哼出一声，挤出一个讽刺的笑容：“我想我不需要随时向你禀报我的行踪，波特。”  
“你去了霍格莫德，是吗？”哈利没有理会他，继续说话，“我知道你去了。那时候我觉得有人在旁边——”  
“我没兴致听你胡说八道，如果你只是来说这些的话，就给我滚出去。”他粗暴地打断了他的话，一手指着大门。  
空气僵硬了几秒，谁都没有说话。哈利紧盯着德拉科的脸，努力想从他的表情中找到一丝端倪。是他做的吗？说不定不是……他没有证据，只有一些不成形的怀疑……凯蒂……如果他把自己的怀疑告诉邓布利多或麦格教授，他们能不能查出是不是他干的？……  
过了一会儿，哈利的嘴唇动了动，艰难地开口：“马尔福，你之前刺伤过我，我可以不计较。赫敏的那件事，你没有对她造成实际伤害，所以也不算很严重……但你想过吗，你不知道那条项链有多么危险对不对？凯蒂现在在医院里，还不清楚情况——你知不知道会有什么后果？”  
“什么？”德拉科无意识地问道，心如乱麻。凯蒂在医院里？他果然又失败了……不，他杀人了，杀了一个无关的同学……  
“告诉我马尔福，你到底在做什么？”他上前一步，德拉科向后退去，后背撞上了墙壁。  
“把这些话留着说给别人听，波特，”他假笑道，攥紧了手指，“如果你不滚，那行，我走，可以了吗？”  
他说完便用力撞开他的肩膀向外挤去，哈利一把拽过他的胳膊将他按在墙壁上，后背火辣辣的钝痛让德拉科瞬间火了，狠狠踹了他一脚。  
“你他妈脑子有毛病，是不是？”他推了把他的肩膀，将他推得向后仰去，“谁都得听你说话，谁都得为你那些荒谬的怀疑浪费时间，是不是？你觉得你是救世之星，想怀疑谁就怀疑谁，特别了不起——别把这一套拿到我面前，信不信我揍你？”  
他说一句就推他一次，又狠又痛，哈利不得不抓住旁边的水管才不至于摔倒。他咬牙握住他的手臂，逼近他低声说道：“我在博金·博克见过那条项链。你好好想想，如果躺在医院里的是你——或者是你爸爸妈妈——”  
一股猛力将他向后顶去，他的后脑勺重重撞在了镜面上，直接将它撞碎了。碎片哗啦啦地落下来，滑过两人的身体撒了一地，哈利不得不眯起眼睛。感觉到后脑一热，他伸手一摸，指尖沾上了血。  
“不许你说我爸爸妈妈！”德拉科的嘴唇在打颤。他的脸色更难看了，扭头就跑，哈利拔出魔杖对着他的背影喊了句“障碍重重”，后者绊了一跤，猛地抓住门把手撑住自己。哈利跌跌撞撞地朝他跑去，一路上脚尖踩到了好几块镜子碎片，险些摔倒。他用力将他扑倒在地，按在墙角，死死扣住他。男孩叫喊着，疯狂地挣扎，不要命地对他拳打脚踢，又去摸自己的魔杖。他的手刚抽出一半就被哈利握住了，后者忍痛将他压在地面上，声音绷得很紧：“再想一想，马尔福，我求你再想一想……”  
“放开！”  
“马尔福——”  
“够了，你什么都不懂，波特！”他朝他吼道，给了他一拳，眼眶通红，“你有什么立场说这些话？你爸爸又不在监狱里，别再自鸣得意了！我他妈不在乎他们的死活，我谁都不在乎！”  
他的声音到最后成了一种撕裂般的沙哑，胸口剧烈起伏，如同一台发出噪声的损坏的机器，仍在徒劳地转动着，试图抓住已经破碎的泡沫。温冷的水漫上来，打湿了他们的脸庞，浸泡着沉默的灰烬。哈利的手压着他的肩膀，又移到了手臂上，似乎放哪儿都不合适。德拉科缓过了一口气，又开始挣扎，哈利不得不用力卡住他的手腕。他们的胸膛和手臂挤压摩擦着，像两块撞击的冰山，发出尖锐刺耳的声响。  
蓦地，有什么东西飞了出去，扑通一声落在水里。德拉科心头空了一块，扭身去抓却被压了回去。他喋喋不休地咒骂着，用词肮脏到了极点，哈利瞪着他，脸颊涨红了，低下头死死堵住了他的嘴唇。  
声音戛然而止，他茫然地看着他近在咫尺的脸，脑中只有一片空白的五线谱。  
不对，这不对……他的呼吸烫伤了他，这不可能……简直是疯了！他使劲撇过头，抬起肩膀撞向他，后者看起来也很不正常，眼睛发红，汗湿的发一缕缕黏在额头上。  
他们对视着，哈利张开口似乎想要说什么，一只冰凉的手掐着他的后颈将他拖了起来，用力甩到一边。他条件反射地翻身坐起，看清来人后瞳孔瞬间一缩，脱口而出：“汤姆·里德尔！”  
里德尔冷冷地看着他，苍白而英俊的面容有些扭曲，眼中闪动着红光。哈利紧握魔杖摇晃着起身，目光始终跟着他，一刻也不敢放松。背后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，德拉科从水里站起来，抖了抖袖子，摸着鼻子朝里德尔走去，哈利飞快地伸手拦住了他。  
“我记得你已经死了。”他看着里德尔说道。德拉科本想推开他的手，听到这句话后下意识停住了脚步。  
“也许你记错了。”里德尔慢慢地说道，他手中不知何时多了一根魔杖，是德拉科的。  
“不可能。那时候我亲手把蛇怪的毒牙刺进日记本里，然后你就消失了。”  
“这只能说明你对黑魔法一点都不了解，波特。”  
“如果你真的毫发无损，或者只是受了轻伤，你不会让我活着离开密室，”感觉到德拉科似乎想上前，哈利按住他的手臂往后挡了挡，“你那时候就算没有死，肯定也难以为继，所以——”  
他一顿，这个学期以来德拉科所有的古怪举动浮上心头，还有他手臂上的黑魔标记，一个念头蓦然闪过大脑，他的声音变得狠厉起来：“——是你在强迫他？”  
“放开他，波特。”  
“我知道了，是你在逼他帮你做事是不是？马尔福三番五次想要我的血，肯定是你在背后指使——”  
“告诉他，德拉科，我有没有逼迫过你？”里德尔厉声说道，目光直直地看向德拉科。后者这才意识到自己在做什么，连忙甩开哈利的手，讥讽道：“我是自愿的波特，别想太多了。”  
“是啊，是我想太多——你以为被他蛊惑的人只有你一个？”哈利将他挡了回去，依然盯着里德尔，“你答应了他什么？帮他把卢修斯救出来？”  
“够了，别他妈胡说八道了好吗？他什么也没有答应我，我自愿的，懂了吗？”  
“看不出来你还会做慈善，马尔福。”  
“这世上只有你懂得施舍，对不对？只有你最勇敢，最伟大，波特！”他尖刻地讽刺道，用了点力撞开哈利，大步走到里德尔旁边，“我做什么你管得着吗？你应该担心你自己，你要完蛋了！”  
他的话像针扎在他的胸口，哈利深吸了口气。他双眼酸痛，却不敢眨眼，害怕一松懈就会出事。现在发生的一切都超出了他的想象，他越来越能确定自己的猜想，但这也代表着他陷入了和二年级时同等的危机——这次可没有任何东西能帮助他消灭魂器。  
这两个人很不对劲，他想，刚才他和德拉科起冲突的时候里德尔并没有现身，想必他不打算暴露自己。可当他——当他吻了他以后，他就出现了。这很奇怪。如果他没有把握将自己杀死，那么现在暴露就是愚蠢的行为，当然他毫不怀疑伏地魔的能力，但他不认为这是个好时机——在霍格莫德之行结束的夜晚，在一个随时都有可能有人闯入的盥洗室，无论如何都不适合秘密杀死大难不死的男孩。相比较于四年级和五年级时的谋划，他更愿意相信这是他临时起意。  
也就是说，因为一个吻——说不定还有别的什么，谁知道——善于欺骗和伪装的汤姆·里德尔浪费了长时间的潜伏，打算现在就铤而走险。如果不是因为这个吻带有某种他不理解的黑魔法的话，那只能是因为——  
“你们其实是——”  
德拉科皱了皱鼻子，有些不耐烦：“我们是情侣。这和你有什么关系？”  
“……情侣？”哈利的语气有些古怪，胸口仿佛挤着一团酸涩又干燥的雾气，这让他喉咙着火了似的疼痛，“……你和他？你确定没有搞错？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“如果他觉得让你相信这是爱对他有利，他会这么做的。他在利用你，他根本不懂什么是爱——他蔑视这种情感，也蔑视你，马尔福！”  
“说够了吗？”许久没有说话的里德尔抬起眼，目光冰冷。他轻轻挥了挥魔杖，周围霎时沉寂下来，门外的风声和喧闹声都消失了，只有盥洗室里细细的水声在涌动。紧接着又一道红光印在了门把手上，盥洗室的门一震，自动上了锁。  
“很遗憾，这里没有更多的观众，让你失望了。”他讥讽道，“那么现在就开始吧，波特……钻心剜骨！”  
他的动作太快了，哈利条件反射地向右躲去，但依然被击中了上臂。火烧火燎的疼痛蔓延上来，勒住了他的喉咙，将他押在行刑台上……一切仿佛回到了那片阴冷潮湿的墓地，他被拎出来面对他有生以来最大的敌人，一群藏在黑斗篷底下的食死徒围着他大笑……但这次没有食死徒，只有孤零零的一个德拉科。哈利垂着头，深深地喘息，努力扭头去看德拉科。后者脸色苍白地站在一边，打湿了一半的袍子紧粘在身上，看起来糟糕至极。  
他为什么不笑？哈利胡思乱想着，他被吓坏了……这多么奇怪，他们都很奇怪……如果可以，他会安慰他，告诉他不要怕，不用担心……  
钻心咒的阵痛还没有散去，又一道红光落了下来，重重压在他的背上。哈利呜咽了一声，后退一步，单膝跪在地上，痛得浑身直冒冷汗，大脑轰轰作响。他依然歪着头直勾勾地看着德拉科，一眨不眨，后者也不由自主地看着他，那张脸如同惨白的石像。  
德拉科晃了晃头，他感觉脑袋隐隐作痛。这并非着凉时的发热，而是另一种令人心悸的变化……被吞噬的错觉涌上来，他一阵恶心，干呕了一声。有什么东西似乎要从大脑深处飞出来，旋转着，尖叫着，和面前的景象重合在了一起。  
“很痛，是不是？”里德尔低声说道，“不希望我再继续，是吧？”  
哈利没有回答，潮湿黑发下的那双浓而亮的绿眼睛仍看着德拉科，仿佛想要对他说什么。他向后退去，无端地颤抖起来。不……  
“很痛，是不是？”男孩冷酷的声音在他耳边响起，那么近，那么清晰……他就坐在他旁边，居高临下地俯视站成一排的斯莱特林，如同高高在上的君王。  
“你知道我为什么会这么做，阿布拉克萨斯。”  
没有人敢说话，都低头盯着自己的鞋子。跪在中间的男孩缓缓抬起脸，他的五官和德拉科有些相似，休息室暗淡的光给他的脸蒙上了一层惨淡的灰色。他没有哀求也没有反驳，只是平静地看着德拉科。  
“你之前给我提供过很多有用的帮助……但我必须得得让所有人知道我是公正无私的。有些错误，即使犯错者是我最得力的手下，我也不会轻饶……”里德尔继续慢慢地说道，站起身来到金发男孩身边，“只要你承认错误，你还能回到我们中间来。  
阿布拉克萨斯依然紧盯着德拉科，没有反应。他的目光已经开始让他感到不适了。  
“我没有错误，”少顷，他开口了，“总有一天……你会付出代价的。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
刺眼的红光闪过，阿布拉克萨斯惨叫了一声倒在地上，手脚抽搐。他霍然站起身，双手紧握成拳。察觉到了他的动静，里德尔转过头来，用一种毫无温度的目光看着他。  
“我知道问题出在哪里，”他说道，“你来告诉他，德拉科……告诉他，你不需要他所谓的‘帮助’。”  
他干涩的嘴唇动了动，正要开口，里德尔抬起手阻止了他。  
“用你的魔杖告诉他。”他残忍地说道。  
他身体一颤，几乎不敢置信。  
“……什么？”  
“把你的魔杖拿出来，德拉科。我不想再重复一次。”  
他呆了一秒，颤抖得更厉害了，摇着头哀求道：“不，主人……求你……”  
“我给过他机会，但他执迷不悟。”里德尔冷冷地说道，“快一点，还是说你更希望我来动手？”  
听到这句话他连忙摇头，眼眶发痛。他不敢再拖延时间，只好慢吞吞地取出魔杖，恍恍惚惚地走下来，站在里德尔身边。后者看向他，伸手拭去他眼角的泪，拍了拍他的后背。  
“开始吧。”  
他吞了口唾沫，望着倒在地上的金发男孩。后者也看着他，嘴唇几不可见地动了动。  
不要怕，德拉科。他无声地说道，这是我该做的。  
“我猜你还是想问那些问题。”哈利的声音将德拉科的意识拉了回来。他抬起头，发现他正浑身湿透地站在墙边，眼镜碎了半块，头发看起来比平时更像鸡窝了。  
“一个只有一岁的婴儿，为什么能打败这个世纪最强大的黑巫师？为什么他能一次一次从他手中逃走？”哈利说道，目光灼灼，“我猜你想让我回答这些问题。”  
“这些问题无关紧要。我随时都能杀了你，波特。”  
“不，你想知道。”哈利说道，“因为你不懂，你不明白我是怎么做到的。如果你还在疑惑，那只能证明你对马尔福说的都是骗人的鬼话，是你用来迷惑他的伎俩。”  
德拉科无意识地向前走了一步，不知道他为什么要提到他。他在说什么？……他喜欢里德尔，深深地迷恋他的强大、神秘和温柔，这有什么不行？的确，他对他有所隐瞒，他的许多所作所为令他害怕，但他依然无法控制地被他吸引。至于里德尔对他是什么感情，德拉科发现自己一直在试图逃避去想这个问题。他们接吻、上床，他的索求他都会满足，这样就够了……难道还不够吗？他还想要什么？  
这不过是波特的诡计……他想离间他们，他才不会上当……  
德拉科下意识看向哈利，他被钻心咒折磨得几乎站不稳，挣扎着，像一条即将溺死的鱼。他想做什么？他说这些话有什么意义，能帮他活下来吗？他看着自己，所有人都看着自己，那些目光化为沉重的石头将他压进地狱里。  
够了，他不需要，他不想要……他想不出自己为什么要遭受这些，他只是出生在那个家庭，只是喜欢上了一个人，为什么要让他遭受这种痛苦？  
“看得出你喜欢逞口头威风，”里德尔低声说道，“既然如此……灵魂出窍！”  
德拉科明白接下来将会发生什么。在他忘记的岁月里，他曾无数次使用过这个咒语，只为了发泄取乐。他在带毒的蜜罐里堕落至深却毫不自知，那个男孩在一旁静静地看着，鼓励他、纵容他，任他坠落。他们折磨麻瓜，折磨每一个反抗者，最后互相折磨。  
无数碎片在脑中一闪而过，像掠过黑夜的鸟，倏忽消失了，怎么也抓不住。德拉科大脑剧痛，不，不……不想看，不想知道……盥洗室的气氛令他缺氧，喘不过气，他崩溃般地喊了一声，转身向外跑去。  
救救他，谁来救救他……  
“德拉科！”  
“马尔福——”  
“别碰——”  
在听到那句几乎变形的吼叫之前，他的手已经搭上了门把手。一层血红刺眼的光瞬间亮起来，裹住了他软绵绵的身体。仿佛有一只锤子对准他的后脑重重敲了下来，他眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。  
哈利挣扎着向前跨了一步，踉踉跄跄地朝德拉科跑去。然而里德尔的速度比他更快，他反手朝他发射了一道钻心咒，趁他躲避之时冲到德拉科身边，搂住他的后背和膝窝将他横腰抱起。哈利依然不肯放弃，狼狈地朝这儿跑来，一道竖起的透明屏障将他挡在了后面。  
“你要对他做什么？”他大喊道，声音被冰冷的水冲散了，“放开他！”  
里德尔冷冷地看着他，手指微微动了动，一根凭空出现的绳索缠上来将哈利绑得严严实实。他低头吻了吻德拉科的额头，在后者震惊的目光中施展了一个驱逐咒，哈利的身体径直撞碎玻璃飞了出去。  
窗外的天空阴云密布，里德尔最后看了一眼，冷着脸抱着德拉科大步离开。

他觉得自己仿佛在梦中度过了一千年。  
梦始终是阴郁的紫色，他在安静的海中沉浮，偶尔能感觉到一丝阳光透过波澜照在眼皮上，但更多的时候只有浑浑噩噩的黑暗。  
梦里有无数张陌生的脸，他一一清点他们，像坐在岸边数过河的白色石头。他时而肆意地大笑，时而恐惧地颤抖，时而飞奔在漆黑的迷雾之中……一个声音在他耳边低低地哀求，别这样，别这样……两个披着黑斗篷的男孩无动于衷地看着面前徒劳挣扎着的麻瓜们，发出低笑。他凑过去吻他，得到了冰冷而深浓的回应。他月光下的笑容邪恶又美丽，如同一杯兑血的红酒。  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，喘息着，愣愣地盯着天花板。片刻，他转过头，正对上里德尔深不可测的目光。  
他停了一秒，蓦然向后退去，然而床边没有扶栏，他的手找不到支撑点，眼看着就要从床上摔下去，里德尔伸手扯住了他，将他拉了回来。  
他跌进他怀里深呼吸着，吸了吸鼻子，用力推开了他。  
“……你到底是谁？”德拉科看着他，抿着嘴唇。里德尔的目光很平静。  
“你想问什么？”  
“密室是怎么回事？你之前到底和波特发生过什么？还有——”那段混乱的记忆在他眼前一闪而过，德拉科脸色一变，没有再说下去。  
“你相信波特的话？”里德尔扬起眉。  
“我看不出他在撒谎，”察觉到他又要开始隐瞒，德拉科只觉得胸口窒闷，一口气没上来，剧烈咳嗽起来，“你还要隐瞒到什么时候，汤姆？我那么相信你，什么都告诉你，可你却——”  
“你真的什么都告诉我了吗？”里德尔漠然地打断了他，他从未见过他这样的表情，“你告诉我你讨厌波特，但今天你们做了什么？”  
“……什么？”德拉科仿佛一脚踏空。  
“那天在图书馆里他也像这样吻你，是不是？”他的声音阴冷得可怕，危险至极，德拉科下意识地向后挪去，里德尔一下子握紧了他的手腕，“他一直在护着你，德拉科……我想象不出他为什么要护着他讨厌的人。”  
“他——我——他没有护着我，他一直都多管闲事——他只是在纠缠我，想知道我在做什么！”德拉科终于找到了解释的渠道，急急忙忙地说道，“我和你说过，他之前发现了我手臂上的黑魔标记，后来又跟踪我到车厢里，我根本不想理会他！”  
“就是这样？”  
“当然是这样！”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，将他拉得更近了一些，低头重重覆上他的嘴唇。他凶狠地噬咬他，勾起他的舌尖粗暴地吮吸，拼命攫取他的每一寸呼吸。德拉科几乎缺氧，神志恍惚，连自己什么时候被压到枕头上都不知道。衬衣被撩到了胸口，对方毫不温柔地抚摸着他，手掌所过之处无不浮起触目惊心的红痕。  
德拉科勉强承受着，又痛又痒，但也不敢反抗。里德尔将他翻过身，伸手揉捏着他的后背，然后是挺翘的臀部，德拉科一口咬住了手臂，不让自己叫出声来。里德尔捏住他的下巴让他松开嘴，看见手臂上浮起的牙印后皱起眉。  
“别咬。”他说道，掐着他的腰将他抱在身前。  
“我和他什么也没有，嗯——别碰那里——我讨厌他，我不知道他会——”德拉科说不下去了，他的体内被插入了三根指头，齐头并进，找到了他的敏感点。它们飞快地戳刺着，丝毫不给他喘息的机会，生生将他逼到了高潮，只能呻吟着伏在床上。里德尔将他的身体摆正，解下他的裤子，抹了点前液伸进他嘴里。  
“别对我撒谎，德拉科，我看得出来……之前没和你说过，我和波特之间的仇恨超出你的想象。现在他发现了我，肯定会告诉邓布利多。”  
他抽出手指，德拉科的口腔中充斥着自己体液的味道，呼吸粗重。  
“为什么……他会这么恨你？”他虚弱地问道。  
“他痛恨黑魔法。”  
德拉科缓慢地摇了摇头，低声说道：“不，他想杀死你……我、我爸爸还有斯内普教授都会黑魔法，可他从来没有表现出要杀死我们。”  
他停了停，撑着坐起来，继续说道：“我想知道，汤姆……我知道还有很多事情你都没有告诉我，但我想知道。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，伸手摸了摸他的脸，又放下手。德拉科等待着，当他以为他不会回应的时候，他缓缓开口了：“密室开启……你肯定记得，在你二年级的时候。”  
德拉科眼前一亮，凑得近了一些，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
“那时候有一个女生被带进了密室。”  
“嗯……我记得好像是韦斯莱家的。”  
“金妮·韦斯莱，”他说道，“她打开了密室。有没有想过为什么她能找到密室的入口？无数代斯莱特林学生都想要寻找萨拉查·斯莱特林留下的密室，但都没有成功，为什么最后会被一个格兰芬多找到？”  
德拉科皱起眉。“你的意思是……难道……难道是……”  
里德尔看了他一眼。  
“就是你想的那样。是我，我让她那么做，我才是找到密室的人……我把波特好朋友的妹妹骗进了密室，险些导致她死亡，所以他非常恨我。”  
德拉科点了点头，又有些埋怨：“你应该早点告诉我，这样我就能有所准备。”  
“本来我不打算让他知道我的存在，但是……”里德尔的目光阴沉下来，“无论如何，我一旦暴露，如果没有杀死他，那么失败的就是我。”  
“在我昏迷以后，你没有动手？”德拉科下意识地问道。他不知道自己在期待着哪一个答案。  
里德尔没有回答。  
为什么没有动手？德拉科被他布置在门上的黑魔法击中了，哈利已经乱了阵脚，这是个除掉他的好时机……为什么不动手？他看见他倒在冷水里，寒雪般的月光静静地流淌在水面上，将他的脸映成了黑白。那个夜晚他独自呆在寝室，霍格沃茨仿佛只剩下他一个人，空又落寞。有人敲了敲他的床柱，问能不能和他说会儿话。他没有回应，那人便坐在他床边看书，月光混合着沙沙的翻书声，流淌在他的眼睛和耳朵，比风还要轻。当他拉开帘子，他已经不见了。  
为什么不动手？  
他是一只易碎品，脆弱而敏感，过度的冷和暗都会伤害到他。他深知这一点，但还是无法压制自己的贪欲，想将他死死掌控在身边，像囚禁一只断翅的鸟……但事情永远会失控，他总会被他所不理解的东西打败。曾经他算错了他的筹码，彻底失去了他……无论如何，他不会再让这种事情发生。  
“如果被邓布利多找上门来，他会杀死我。”他简短地说道，“也许你猜到了，我的灵魂和日记本绑在一起。只要它被毁灭，我也将消亡。”  
“我需要做什么？”德拉科马上问道。这是他唯一能帮到他的地方。不知为何，他很庆幸里德尔依然有弱点。  
里德尔沉思了一会儿，慢慢地开口：“有一类魔咒叫做契约魔咒，施展它们不困难，但需要坚定的意志。契约魔咒中有个咒语被称为赤胆忠心咒，它能对一个领域进行绝对隐藏，只要保密人不泄密，就没有人能找得到那个地方。以前凤凰社经常用这个咒语来保护有生命危险的人。”  
“你的意思是，我需要找一个房间把你放进去，然后施展赤胆忠心咒？”  
“只需要找一个盒子将日记本装起来。你依然可以随身携带，和我继续交谈。”  
“我明白了。”德拉科点点头，从旁边的床头柜上拿过一只小盒子。他们正处在有求必应屋，想要什么都能瞬间得到。他将日记本放进盒子里，正要询问，里德尔将他按回了床上。  
“不是现在，”他说道，“睡一觉吧，德拉科。”  
“可是——”  
“你太累了……睡吧。”  
里德尔的声音似乎带着某种魔力，宛若徘徊在寂夜中的影子。一切都静下来，呼吸寒冷而绵长，像是撒了把灰烬。  
他合上了眼，可大脑并没有停止运转，仍在无意义地过劳工作，为他挑出所有的错觉与痛苦，让他一一过目，告诉他，这是你，这就是你……  
过了一会儿，黑夜中传来沙沙的声响，一股气息漫过来，他的额头被柔软地触碰了一下。  
他的灵魂终于落了下去。

德拉科并没能睡很久。他是被左臂上火烧火燎的疼痛叫醒的，醒来时浑身发烫，大脑昏沉，眩晕得厉害。他在床铺上坐了一会儿才意识到发生了什么事——他的黑魔标记烧得漆黑，仿佛火烙噬咬着他的皮肤。这代表着什么？他的大脑一片空白，所有的意识都像飘在水上的浮萍，没有一点根基。  
一双细长苍白的手伸过来抚平了衬衫上的褶皱，替他套上裤子和毛衣马甲。德拉科打着哈欠，没有反抗，任他摆布。当他替他系领带的时候，他乖乖抬起下巴，方便他顺带整理他的衣领。他最后替他套上外套，用手指梳了梳他脑门上的刘海，感觉到了什么，手背贴上了他的额头。  
“发烧了。”他听见那个人这样说道。  
“唔……那怎么办？”他嘀咕着，皱了皱眉，“手臂好痛，汤姆。”  
“他要见你。”男孩说道。德拉科没有反应过来，愣愣地看着他。他跳了起来。  
“什么？我——可是我还没有——我还没有完成任务，我没什么能交代的——”他结结巴巴地说道，脸更红了，在房间里来回走着，慌乱至极，“主人为什么要见我？为什么是这个时候……”  
“德拉科。”  
“不行，我要先想想该怎么面对他。你觉得我该怎么说——怎么解释——？”  
“德拉科。”里德尔又唤了一声。德拉科停下脚步，转头看向他，紧抿着嘴唇，脸上是一副几乎要哭出来的表情。  
“如果你不想去，现在是最后的机会。”他低声说道，定定地看着他，“我说过，我能带你逃出去。”  
德拉科的身体微微一颤，手指紧握成拳。过了一秒，他颓然松开了，摇了摇头。  
“我得去……我必须要去，汤姆。”


	5. Part 1:Rondo（21-27）

当初伏地魔将这个任务交给他的时候，只告诉他需要在学期结束之前完成，并没有强制要求在某个时间点需要达到某种程度。但即使如此，德拉科依然紧张得发抖，拼命回想着这几个月自己都做了些什么。  
结论是什么也没做，他恐惧地想，手指已经拨开了之前纳西莎悄悄为他准备的门钥匙。落在地毯上时他没有站稳，险些跌倒在地。  
马尔福庄园的大厅里没有开灯，一片漆黑，只有通往二楼的楼梯间点亮了几盏暖橙色的壁灯。德拉科松了口气，他本以为他得在一群食死徒面前作报告，现在看来这种担忧是多余的……不过也不能现在就下结论，也许伏地魔只是把开会地点改到了楼上。  
他无声地踏上二楼，整条走廊都没有开灯，只有处在尽头的房间的门缝里漏出一线微光。他慢慢朝那儿走去，轻轻敲了敲门。  
“请问……”  
“进来。”  
德拉科深吸了口气，把日记本往深处压了压，拧开门把手挤进房间，反手关上门。  
这个房间并不大，似乎是由一间小仓库改造而成。里面放着一把椅子和一张床，几乎没有多余的家具。  
伏地魔就坐在窗边的椅子上，侧着脸看着窗外。在德拉科走近后，他微微转过了脸。  
德拉科不敢和他对视，低头走到他面前跪坐下来。以他的角度只能看见男人漆黑的袍子和垂放在膝盖上的大手，细长苍白如同蜘蛛脚，似乎轻轻一握就能把他的喉咙勒断。这个想象令他打了个寒噤。  
“主人，我感觉到你在召唤我。”他战战兢兢地开口。距离上次和他说话已经过去了几个月，他早就不是当初那个一无所知的男孩了。  
伏地魔低下头，似乎这才正眼看他。德拉科忐忑不安地等待着，男人的声音终于从头顶飘了下来：“我给你布置过一个任务，德拉科。”  
“是的，主人。你让我去刺杀邓布利多。”他马上回答道。  
“你完成得怎么样了？”  
“我——”他刚说出一个词，伏地魔就阻止了他。他俯下身捏起他的下巴，那冰冷的温度令他微微一颤。  
“看着我回话，德拉科。”  
他松开了他，德拉科咽了口唾沫，一动也不敢动。伏地魔深红的眼睛令他畏惧，他的瞳孔很细，如同蛇瞳。德拉科捏了捏手指，尽量镇定地说道：“我——我还没有成功，但已经想出了方法。主人，你之前说过如果我有需要，可以让其他的食死徒来帮我。”  
“我是这样说过，”伏地魔低声说道，似乎觉得他的表情很有趣，他微微眯起了眼，“不过我需要听一听你的计划。”  
“我打算用两只消失柜把食死徒引进学校里去，”德拉科说道，“两只消失柜之间能建立一个通道。现在有一只消失柜在博金·博克，还有一只在霍格沃茨，它坏了，我正在修理。只要我修理好它，我就能把他们带进学校。”  
伏地魔没有中途打断他，这让他自信了一些，说得更流畅了。不知是不是房间里太热，德拉科觉得晕乎乎的，喉咙渴得要命。  
好像也没有那么糟，他昏昏沉沉地想，只要他再努力一会儿……  
一只冰冷的手贴上了他的额头，他后背一凛，清醒了几分。伏地魔收回手，起身向外走去，德拉科下意识想要站起来：“主人？”  
“呆在那里别动，”伏地魔头也不回地说道，他又停了停，改口道，“不对，你躺到床上去。”  
他说完便离开了房间，留下德拉科困惑地呆在原地。他是怎么了？他的计划有什么问题吗？如果伏地魔愿意给他提一些建议，那自然是再好不过……德拉科不清楚自己最后是不是听明白了，伏地魔让他躺到那张床上去……？那怎么能行，他还在作报告呢。  
他打了个哈欠，感觉头更昏沉了，浑身发热，控制不住地打颤。他渴望地看向那张床，在上面躺一会儿肯定很舒服……也许他能上去躺一分钟，就一分钟……伏地魔平时可能就是在这里睡觉的，德拉科打了个哆嗦，不敢再胡思乱想。但他还是忍不住朝那儿看去，并且开始怀念自己卧室里的床。  
在家里睡一晚吧，明天早上再回去，他想，这没什么关系……  
他就这样跪坐着，身体因为睡意左摇右晃，仿佛跳跃的蜡烛火焰。也不知过了多久，门无声无息地打开了。德拉科困倦地打着盹，感觉到有人朝这儿走来后下意识转过身，结果一头撞在了那人的腿上。冰凉柔软的丝绸扫过他的鼻尖和脸颊，有点痒。他连忙低下头，小声道歉。那人在他身边停下来。  
“我让你躺到床上去，德拉科。”  
德拉科仰起头，呆呆地看着他。  
“我以为——”  
“把手给我。”他有些不耐地说道。德拉科不敢多问，连忙伸出右手。男人抓着他的手将他打横抱了起来，放在床上。  
“你发烧了。”他说道，“先吃药。”  
德拉科还有些没反应过来，旁边的床头柜上出现了一只小瓶子，他下意识拿到身前，拔出软木塞。一股魔药特有的清香冲入鼻腔，他抬起头看向伏地魔，后者正看着他。  
这是让他喝掉它的意思吗？德拉科觉得有哪儿怪怪的，但还是小心翼翼地抿了一口，有点苦。  
“嗯……非常荣幸，”他低声说道，将喝完的瓶子放在一边，坐起身看着他，“对了，主人，我想知道我的计划有没有什么问题？”  
伏地魔靠在窗边没有动，似乎在走神。德拉科正寻思着自己要不要重新问一次时，他慢慢地开口了：“你的计划，我只看到了一个开始。将食死徒引入霍格沃茨后，你打算怎么做？”  
“我打算在邓布利多离校的时候把他们放进来，这个学期他经常不在学校，时机并不难找。到时候我会想办法将他单独引到一个地方，比如用黑魔标记之类的，然后——嗯——然后就动手。”德拉科快速地说道，这些他早就想好了。  
伏地魔不置可否，他的目光让德拉科有些不自在。他到底认同还是不认同？主人的心思太难猜了……他很想发问，但又不敢，只好纠结地低头玩弄着自己的手指。  
“对于你来说已经够了。”男人说道，慢慢朝他走来。德拉科连忙抬起头，紧张得心怦怦直跳。他在他面前停下来。  
“很害怕？”  
“没有——”  
“你很紧张，”他指出这一点，低声说道，“是不是觉得奇怪……为什么我会把这个任务交给你？”  
德拉科有些呼吸困难，喉咙动了动：“……感谢主人的信任。”  
“你肯定想过，这是个不可能的任务。”伏地魔没有接话，自顾自地往下说，“你觉得我只是为了惩罚你……惩罚你的父亲……”  
“我——我没有这么想过，主人——”  
“说谎……我看得出来。”他冷酷地说道，“你不需要对我隐瞒，我很清楚。你说过的每一句话……”  
像是想到了什么，他停止了。德拉科浑身僵硬，不敢说话。他不知道自己为什么还呆在这里，简直像一个笑话。他软弱的小心思、自欺欺人的念头，在他面前毫无遮掩。他想马上从这里逃出去，逃回霍格沃茨，和里德尔呆在一起……不，不能想，他会知道。他偷偷看了他好几眼，他是生气了吗？从他脸上的表情看不出来……如果他生气了，他的处境只会更糟糕。  
德拉科焦虑不已，深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气说道：“我……我的确这么想过。”  
他一顿，索性豁出去了：“在我发现我根本修不好消失柜的时候，我觉得我办不到。而且我知道，就算我把食死徒引进学校里，我能杀死邓布利多的机会也微乎其微。他不可能会被我杀死……他就算没有魔杖也能施展魔法……”  
德拉科不敢去看伏地魔，抓紧了自己的衣摆。梅林啊，他都说出来了……他会怎么想？  
“我想——我知道你其实并不是想听这些，我会好好完成任务——”  
“继续。”男人命令道。德拉科忍不住抬头看了他一眼。  
“……我很讨厌邓布利多，但他的魔力确实比我强得多，我根本不是他的对手。即使我在暗处，想要杀死他也几乎不可能……我觉得主人肯定也知道，所以我认为你只是想惩罚我爸爸。”他艰难地说着，暗暗祈祷伏地魔不要再问下去了，语气中带上了几分哀求，“我会努力的，主人……”  
“我需要的不是你的保证，德拉科，而是你的心里话。我相信你会努力……把头抬起来……说出这些没有什么值得耻笑的地方，我希望听到……”  
他在他旁边坐下，德拉科大气也不敢出。他几乎不敢想象这样的场景，他和他的主人坐在一块儿，手被他握着……他是什么时候握住他的手的？他不知道……他的手有点凉，不知为何让他想起了里德尔。  
“你太紧张了，德拉科。”男人说道。  
“我控制不了，”德拉科说道，放下设防和无意义的骄傲后，坦白内心似乎变得容易起来，“我怕会让你不满意，主人。”  
“你不需要刻意讨好我。”他简单地说道。  
德拉科小心翼翼看了他一眼。  
“不是讨好，因为我——我觉得自己任务完成得很糟糕。”  
握住他的那只手轻轻抚摸着他的手背，似乎意欲让他放松下来。德拉科的后背绷得僵痛，他轻轻活动着肩膀和手臂，稍微调整坐姿，长久以来的恐惧不知何时消去了不少。  
伏地魔若有所思地看着他，这次德拉科没有躲避。他发现似乎没有那么难，只要他不恐吓他、折磨他，单独和他见面也并非是一件可怕的事。  
“你才刚成为食死徒，有很多时间去学怎么让我满意……我现在只需要知道你的想法，德拉科。看着我的眼睛，把你心里所想的都告诉我……”他紧盯着他，德拉科深呼吸着，仿佛被吸进去了似的无法逃开。  
这种感觉很熟悉，贝拉特里克斯曾训练过他，但他的大脑封闭术在伏地魔面前不堪一击。无数记忆不受控制地从眼前掠过，仿佛被吸进了黑洞。恐慌感从背脊升上来，他无意识地向后退去，男人控制着他，抓住他的胳膊将他推在床上，居高临下地俯视着他……那双血红的眼睛是他唯一能感知到的存在，模糊又清晰。他将刀刺进哈利的后腰……他在盥洗室哭泣……他在里德尔的进攻下惊叫颤抖，达到顶点……不，他不能看这个，不能——然而这段记忆却被停了下来，放慢了一寸一寸细细咀嚼。他的茫然无措，趴跪在床上的羞耻姿势，沉浸在欢愉中的迷乱神色，他被一把冰冷的手术刀切开了，操刀者把他最不堪的一面挖掘出来展示在他们面前。  
铺天盖地的耻辱感淹没了他，德拉科恨不得马上就消失。他试图将男人赶出自己的大脑，可他已经进得太深了，失去了控制……他甚至朦朦胧胧地感觉到有人在抚摸他，分不清是记忆还是现实……  
混乱的一切终于潮水般退去了，他猛地清醒，喘息着，擦掉嘴角的唾液。伏地魔仍坐在原处平静地看着他，他似乎从他脸上看到了一丝满意的神色。  
“主人……”他缓缓坐起身，难堪得不知该怎么开口，“我——”  
他完蛋了，简直无可救药……  
“在害羞？”男人调侃道。  
德拉科的脸更红了，摇了摇头闷闷地不说话，目光不知道该看哪儿。他低笑了一声，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“去睡一觉，德拉科，”他懒懒地说道，“你做得很好，我很满意……”  
他满意什么？德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，明明他什么也没有完成……魔药似乎生效了，他的眼皮开始打架，头不自觉地往下垂。意识越来越模糊，他不耐烦地脱掉外套，这花费了他很大的意志力，因为他想直接倒在床上睡觉。然后是裤子和衬衫，他摸索着解着扣子，胡乱拉扯着，怎么也解不开，有些烦躁起来。  
一只冰冷的手拨开了他的手，利索地解开三颗扣子，将他的衬衫脱下放在一边。德拉科觉得有点冷，打了个哆嗦，连忙拉开被子躺进去，将自己裹成一团。  
不一会儿，房间的灯熄灭了。他动了动，咂吧着嘴。床垫向下一陷，有人将他压在身下的被子拉过来。他不满地嘟囔了一句什么，那人靠过来，摸了摸他的额头。德拉科没有力气去看是谁，沉沉地睡去了。  
第二天他醒来的时候已经将近中午。眼睛还有些睁不开，德拉科打着哈欠坐起身，右手随意地摸索着自己的衬衫。有人将衬衫塞进他手里，他含混地说了句“早上好，妈妈”，开始磨磨蹭蹭地往上套。  
“妈妈？”一个冷冰冰的声音让他瞬间清醒了，德拉科僵硬地转过头，伏地魔正站在床边看着他。  
“主人，我——”  
“她来看过你。”他打断了他。  
“——妈妈来过？什么时候？”德拉科下意识问道。  
“你睡着的时候。”男人坐回了椅子上，低头看一本书。德拉科以最快的速度穿上衣裤，脸还在发烧。主人是什么时候过来的？不对，这不是自己的卧室，而是他们昨晚见面的房间……难道说……  
他被自己的猜想吓得心惊肉跳，目光却不由自主地落在了男人手中的书上——他这才发现那不是书，而是一本黑皮日记本——和里德尔的日记本长得一模一样。他的心凉了半截，马上将手伸进口袋。里面空空荡荡，什么也没有。  
“主人……”  
伏地魔抬起头，随手合上日记本。  
“想把它要回去？”他懒洋洋地问道，语气中的调侃味道令他不知所措。  
“呃，那是我的，主人。”  
“你从哪儿得到的？”  
“家里的仓库里。”  
伏地魔似乎对这个答案并不感兴趣，敲了敲手指，说道：“你很喜欢他？”  
德拉科注意到他用的是“他”而不是“它”，心脏不由得悬了起来。  
“嗯……”  
“我说过了，隐瞒没有意义，德拉科。”他的声音有些危险。德拉科想起了昨晚的摄神取念，后背抖了一下。  
“……我喜欢他，主人。”他自暴自弃地说道，“能把它还给我吗？”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，细长的手指轻轻抚摸着日记本的书皮。德拉科的目光无意识地粘在了他的手上，提心吊胆。  
“会用赤胆忠心咒和牢不可破的誓言吗？”他忽然问道。  
德拉科猛地抬起头，惊愕地看着他。他怎么会知道？昨天他看到的记忆中应该没有这一段，只可能是里德尔告诉了他，可是——  
可是里德尔不相信任何人，不可能会把这种信息告诉一个陌生人。  
“如果不会，让他来教你。”男人似乎没有察觉到他的异样，意味深长地看了他一眼，一挥魔杖，日记本便出现在了德拉科手中。  
“回去吧。”

哈利坐在装饰着五光十色的彩球和围幔的大房间里，目光心不在焉地在参加晚会的人群中掠过。  
他已经有三天没见到德拉科了。自从那天他被里德尔从窗户扔出去后，他就像从学校里蒸发了似的不见踪影，翘掉了所有课程，连魁地奇比赛也没有参加。  
“他病了，”金妮这样说道，“他们换上了哈珀。我认识他，那是个大傻瓜。”  
“他病了？——什么病？”  
“这我可不清楚。”她耸耸肩。  
他沉默下来，和队员们慢慢走进球场。当升上天空时，他回忆着从高空坠落的感觉。空寂又寒冷，星光裹着风，嗖嗖地在耳边穿梭。那一瞬间似乎有绿光闪过，他触摸到了卡在喉咙里的尖叫，断断续续的哀求……车祸？车祸怎么可能杀死你的爸爸妈妈！一个粗犷的声音在他耳边响起，恍惚又真实，很快便飘远了。只是一刹那，他没有感觉到痛，而是轻飘飘地落在了草地上。他大睁着眼望着漆黑的夜空，有些茫然。他是个巫师，他从未如此清晰地意识到这一点。  
有无数人在另一个世界静静地看着他，看着他一次又一次地活下去。当他从地上爬起来，拍了拍袍子上地尘土继续往前走的时候，他明白另一场无声的战争已经开始了。  
那场魁地奇赛他们取得了大胜，哈利在哈珀眼皮底下抢到了金色飞贼，将它高高举过头顶。观众席上响起排山倒海的尖叫，他盘旋着，高空俯视，试图从涌动的银绿色浪潮中找到那个人影。另一边传来了一阵惊呼，他扭过头去，金妮骑着扫帚径直撞上了解说台，全场比赛都在针对格兰芬多的解说员扎卡赖斯狼狈地倒在一堆碎木块中，半天都站不起来。  
“对不起，教授，我忘了刹车了。”她轻快地对愤怒的麦格教授说道。  
那是个热闹非凡的夜晚，所有格兰芬多都在休息室里狂欢。李偷偷走秘密通道去霍格莫德带来了一箱黄油啤酒，还有人从厨房里的家养小精灵那儿顺来了几乎吃不完的奶酪蛋糕。酒精、甜食、尖叫，哦，还有爱情——罗恩和拉文德在众目睽睽之下激烈接吻，纠缠在沙发椅上，几乎分不开彼此。为了避免尴尬，哈利和金妮躲开人群来到走廊上。夜晚的月光很淡，轻薄的一层铺在发尖和脸颊上。  
“那个伪君子，”她咯咯地笑着，有一丝讽刺，“看看他自己是怎么做的，当初又是怎么说我的。”  
哈利没有对好朋友的举动作评价。实际上他刚刚还看见赫敏表情古怪地从旁边经过，眼眶很红，这让他有些头疼。但这些都没有比另一件事更让他心情糟糕。他迫切地想和别人谈一谈，可一直没有找到机会——邓布利多依然不在学校，罗恩和赫敏这段时间一直在吵架，接踵而至的比赛也勉强压下了他急迫的心情，他决定等到比赛结束后再告诉他们，以免对罗恩的发挥产生负面影响——他的表现一直都时好时坏。  
好吧，好吧，他在内心苦笑，看来他现在只能和金妮倒苦水。  
“对了，金妮，我想说……”他开了个头就止住了，发现自己无法继续。他该怎么解释当初自己并没有杀死那本日记？对于她来说这几乎是最黑暗的过往，她会愿意告诉他吗？  
“你想说什么，哈利？”金妮歪着头看着他。  
“呃，我是说，实际上……我最近发现了一件事情，我希望你不要告诉别人。我还没有告诉罗恩和赫敏，待会儿我会和他们说的。”哈利酝酿了一会儿，观察着她的表情，“之前打开密室的那本日记，它并没有死亡。最近它又出来害人了。”  
金妮的手一抖，脸色霎时白了。  
“你的意思是……你发现了它？”过了足有半分钟，她慢慢地开口。  
“对，我不知道它为什么能从蛇怪的牙齿下存活，也许是因为一些我不清楚的黑魔法……我昨天阴差阳错发现了它，这次的情况似乎比之前更严重。我想知道，金妮，我没法从别人那里了解这件事——如果对你有冒犯的话，很抱歉。”他说道，看着女孩的眼睛，“你之前遇到里德尔的时候，是怎么回事？”  
金妮张了张口，又抿了一下嘴唇，转过头看向走廊外无星的夜空。  
“又有人拿到那本日记了，是吗？”她没头没尾地说道。  
“是的。”  
“……我唯一能告诉你的是，哈利，无论那个人做出什么事，都不要马上怪罪他。我亲身体会过那种感觉……现在回想起来依然像一场不会醒来的噩梦。”  
“我知道，被附身确实很可怕。”  
“不只是被附身，”她低声说道，手指微微颤抖，“他像一个洞悉一切的智者，能敏锐地把握住你的内心……你知道，就像写日记一样，我们会不由自主地把平时不为人所知的想法告诉他。他……会表现得非常善解人意，他知道该怎么操纵别人。这比附身更可怕，因为你没有意识到自己已经被他控制，还觉得他是一个值得信赖的朋友。”  
“我明白，”哈利想起了在冥想盆里看见的记忆，“他很擅长花言巧语。”  
“他很擅长取悦人……如果没有防备，受他蛊惑几乎是不可避免的事。”金妮说道，“当初他如果没有附身，也许我会一直被他蒙骗下去。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，没有接话。这个学期德拉科表现得越来越不正常，显然和里德尔脱不了关系……他懂得人心，擅长说服人，就连优秀的成年巫师也免不了上当，更别提德拉科了。他是被他迷惑才会做出那些事情，这个想法令哈利轻松了不少，但另一种不安渐渐笼罩在心头。  
“金妮，我记得那时候我在密室里找到你的时候，你已经昏迷了。”  
“对，因为我之前向他透露得太多了。”她说道，“我每天都和他聊天，什么事情都告诉他，把自己的精力投注在他身上，这给了他力量。到最后他能从日记本里出来，也是因为我……如果你那时候没有将他杀死，恐怕我会被他吸干。”  
“我也以为我已经将他杀死了。”哈利的内心沉闷。如果他那时候再检查一遍，也许德拉科就不会遇到这种事情……  
金妮努力地朝哈利一笑，低声说道：“你已经做得很好了，哈利。”  
他也勉强朝她笑了笑，虽然她的安慰并没有让他好受多少。当哈利回到休息室的时候，狂欢已经接近尾声，地面上到处撒着零食包装袋、蛋糕屑和酒瓶，空气中浮动着令人烦躁的酒味。  
他躺在寝室的床上难以入眠。周围鼾声此起彼伏，他却不住地去回想那间阴冷的密室、邓布利多给他看过的那些记忆、里德尔扭曲的笑容……还有德拉科，他的面容仿佛浸在水中，被泡得苍白无力。不知从何时开始，他总是在深夜里想起他，仿佛他是夜色中的影子。一个缠绕在灵魂上的影子，他想，尖锐又冰冷，将他刺得鲜血淋漓，可他恨不起来。他身上充斥着太多的矛盾，这种矛盾撕裂了他。虽然他从来都不需要他的怜悯，但哈利明白他没有别的选择。  
他在盥洗室里吻了他，冷水将他们的眼睛打湿了。他希望他们之间的第一个吻不要在那么糟糕的时刻……一切尚未开始就已经结束，仿佛一场笑话。  
哈利迷迷糊糊地入睡，第二天早上依然没有在礼堂里看见德拉科，但这次他有了另一个收获——邓布利多终于出现在了教师餐桌旁。他急匆匆地吃完早餐，顾不及上课，跟着他去校长室迫不及待地把这几天的所见所闻都告诉他，不安地等待着他的评判。  
在他讲述的时候，邓布利多的表情一直都很严肃。他将他的半月形眼镜摘下来擦了擦，又戴回去。架子上的银器咕噜咕噜冒着泡，散发出芬芳的香气。  
“你是前天发现这件事的，对吗？”他问道。  
“是的，教授。”  
邓布利多轻轻叹了口气，那双湛蓝的眼睛从镜片后静静地看着他：“我知道总有一天会发生的，虽然不知道是什么时候……这个学期我一直让西弗勒斯盯着他，不过似乎没什么效果。”  
“教授，你知道发生了什么？”哈利惊讶极了。  
“只有一部分，还有一部分是猜测，但我的猜测通常都不会差得太多。”他摇了摇头，“伏地魔清楚我知道这件事，他会想方设法地隐瞒。在确定它已经发生之前，我不能打草惊蛇……不过我没想到你会先发现。你是怎么知道的？”  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，低声说道：“我也不太清楚是怎么回事。实际上我这个学期刚开始就感觉马尔福不太对劲，一直在关注他……凯蒂出事后，我觉得是他干的，所以就去问他。然后，呃，我情绪有点激动，做了一些过分的事情，里德尔就出现了。”  
“他阻止了你？”  
“他阻止了我。”  
“你做了什么？”  
哈利感觉脸上火辣辣的，他捂住了脸。  
“……我吻了他。”他沉吟着说道。好吧，这没什么不能承认的，不过在校长面前提起确实有点尴尬。  
他将手分开一条缝，偷偷去看邓布利多的表情，却看见他站了起来，走到书架边。  
“我一直都这样告诉你，哈利，一个人的选择比他的天赋更重要。”他背对着他，在架子上寻找着什么，哈利只能看见他宽大的蓝袍和及地的苍白须发，“有的时候，我们只需要做好自己……但还有些时候，当你觉得有些事情只要努力就有可能改变时，我们需要进行另一种选择。”  
“当然，我们从来没有权力替别人作选择，无论是汤姆·里德尔还是德拉科·马尔福，他们都会有自己的决定。但你也看见了……我不觉得再这样下去会有一个好的结局，对于谁来说都一样。”  
邓布利多转过身来，手中多了一只小瓶子。哈利下意识挺直了背，认真地看着他。  
“我想了想，觉得还是有必要让你知道。这是我收集到的记忆，不是很长，只有简单的一部分，因为伏地魔知道我在调查这件事，他对大多数知情人都采取了销毁记忆的措施。”他说道，“我希望你找一个心情平静的时间把它看完。我不会干涉你的决定，哈利，但我想，你需要了解。”  
他将小玻璃瓶慢慢推到哈利面前，后者盯着它，郑重其事地接过。丝绸般柔亮的银色记忆在瓶中晃动着，反射微光。他抬头看向邓布利多。  
“我会的，教授。但……你不觉得奇怪吗？”哈利想了想，还是问道，“我是说，我对马尔福……”  
邓布利多朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“你会对朋友之间的争吵感到奇怪吗？”  
哈利内心一松，露出了一个笑容。  
“说得也是。”  
“对了，哈利，我知道你最近非常忙，但我希望你没有因此忘记我交给你的任务。”邓布利多话锋一转，目光变得锐利起来。  
“呃，我没有……我尝试去问斯拉格霍恩教授了，但他根本没有给我机会。”  
“斯拉格霍恩是一个精明的巫师，在我千方百计从他那里拿到那段虚假的记忆后，他不随身带着反吐真剂才怪呢。”邓布利多看着他，“我希望你知道，哈利，如果没有那段记忆，我们接下来的课程将无法进行，只能浪费时间。”  
哈利的头低得更深了，一股深深的内疚升上来，他迫切地说道：“我会努力的，教授。”  
邓布利多没有马上回答，他的那只枯手轻轻敲打着桌面。  
“……这个答案也能帮助你了解德拉科身上发生了些什么。”他说道，“我会把冥想盆放在这里，如果你有需要，随时可以过来。口令你还记得吧？”  
“记得，是蜂蜜柚子茶。”  
哈利换了一个姿势靠在沙发椅上，目光时不时瞟向门外，那儿站着几个好奇地往里望的女孩，对上他的目光后马上红了脸，凑在一起兴奋地叽叽咕咕。他向后靠了靠，并不着急，福灵剂告诉他需要耐心等待。  
他是和赫敏一起来这里参加斯拉格霍恩的晚会的。斯拉格霍恩已经很久没有举行晚会了，也许是对他们彻底绝望了，也许只是为了躲避哈利。他认为后面一种可能性更大一些，因为他昨天晚上突发奇想用之前赢得的福灵剂从斯拉格霍恩那儿弄到那段记忆后，今天早上他就收到了邀请函。  
赫敏和罗恩依然在冷战。罗恩自从和拉文德交往后就变得愉快了许多，而赫敏却不再和他们一同出行了，哈利只能在图书馆里找到她。而这次她为了惹罗恩生气，竟答应和考迈克一起参加晚会，哈利几乎能想象得出好朋友难看的脸色了。  
哈利又看了眼门口，从旁边的桌子上拿过一杯茶。他能做到的，他想，他必须要抓紧时间。他亲眼见过被魂器欺骗的下场，这种事绝不能再发生……他又想起了邓布利多给他的记忆。他没有完全看明白，但确实给他带来了极大的震撼。  
开头是一段邓布利多自己的记忆，他正坐在办公室里——不是后来的校长室，而是一间光线不错的小办公室，面前的办公桌上堆着一叠变形学论文。几秒后，门被蓦然撞开了，一个男孩跌跌撞撞地扑进来——哈利吃了一惊，那是德拉科，但他狼狈得几乎让他无法辨认。  
邓布利多马上站起来，上前将他扶到椅子上。德拉科喘着气，眉头紧锁，缩小的瞳孔渐渐放大。邓布利多似乎想去给他倒杯水，他一下子抓住了他的手：“我要告诉你一件事，教授，我必须要说——”  
他卡住了，眼眶泛红，邓布利多静静地看着他。德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢松开他的手，低头看着自己的鞋尖。  
“我不属于这里，”他忽然说道，“我不属于这里，教授……我想回去了……”  
“你属于哪儿，德拉科？”  
“我想回去，教授。”他喃喃道，有些迷茫，“我不知道我是怎么来到这里的，但我该回去了。”  
办公室外突然响起了一阵敲门声，德拉科的脸色瞬间变了，猛地站起来，慌张地东张西望：“他找过来了，这里有没有能躲一躲的地方？我不能被他发现——”  
邓布利多没有多问，拉开书柜下层的门将他用力推进去。敲门声再次响起，他打开门，哈利勉强压住了跑到喉咙口的一声惊叫——里德尔正站在门口。  
“打扰了，教授。”他礼貌地说道，不动声色地往里面望去，目光在德拉科起身时撞歪的椅子上停留了一秒，“我想知道刚才有没有人来找过你？”  
“每天都有学生来找我问问题，汤姆。”  
里德尔脸上的表情不变：“你不让我进来说话吗，教授？”  
邓布利多扬起眉，侧过身让他进来，轻轻关上门。里德尔走到办公桌边，又看了眼那张椅子——哈利认为他是故意的。他没有落座，开门见山：“我来找德拉科，教授。”  
“如果我的记忆还算可靠，我想他没有来找过我。”  
“这张椅子是热的。”里德尔没有理他，伸手摸了摸椅面。  
“我刚才在这里坐了一会儿，我猜这更有利于让我决定晚上该吃哪种口味的冰淇淋蛋糕。”邓布利多耸耸肩。里德尔的眼中闪过了一瞬的愤怒。  
“我找他有点事，教授，”他看起来有些困扰，抱歉地笑了一下，“你知道，斯拉格霍恩教授布置的合作论文明天就要上交，我们还有最后一个论点需要商榷。”  
“为什么不在休息室里等他呢，汤姆？”邓布利多看着他问道，“想必他很快就会回来的。”  
“是这样，教授，我和他吵架了。我在找他，但他不想见我。”里德尔微眯起眼，目光在办公室里扫来扫去，最后停在了唯一有可能藏人的书柜上，“我想向他道歉，但他不给我这个机会……我能看看你的书柜吗，教授？里面似乎有几本我在图书馆找不到的书。”  
“当然可以，”邓布利多欣然答应，“但向我保证不要碰下面那层柜子，我不想让别人知道里面有什么。”  
里德尔的手一下子握紧了，似乎没想到邓布利多会直接阻止他的下一步行动。他几不可见地笑了一下，猛地跨过他走到书柜前一把拉开了下层柜子的柜门，哈利的心脏提到了嗓子眼——  
里面什么也没有。  
这是怎么回事？他刚才明明看见德拉科进入了这儿，难道这个柜子被施了幻身术？  
里德尔显然也没有料到这种结果。他盯着空荡荡的柜子看了几秒，试探着伸手向里摸去，没有碰到任何东西。  
他停了几秒，做出了决定，关上柜门站起身，表情略带歉意：“抱歉教授，是我唐突了。”  
“没关系，汤姆。你要知道，事情有时候会和你想得不一样。”邓布利多说道，意有所指，“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“没有，教授……不过，我想你应该不介意我借几本书，对吗？”他慢慢地说道，表情看不出任何异常。  
“你可以随便选择。”  
眼前的画面缓缓暗淡下来，声音变得越来越低远。哈利眨了眨眼，发现自己重新站在了冥想盆前。这段记忆到这儿就结束了，可他只觉得无比困惑。他想不出一个结果来，只好将第二段记忆倒进盆中，它看起来似乎更短一些。  
哈利将手伸进银色的液体中，很快就发现自己出现在一个小书房里，前面是一张背对着他的高高的转椅，而邓布利多正坐在他旁边。  
“我不明白你的意思。”转椅后传来了一个男人的声音，他好像不愿意与邓布利多面对面，“我不认识他。”  
“他比你低两级，是汤姆·里德尔的同寝室同学。”  
“我不认识，我确定没有这样一个人。”  
“你还记得你曾经被汤姆惩罚过的事情吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？”  
“你是因为德拉科才被惩罚的。”  
“这不可能。”男人说道，“我根本不认识你说的那个人。”  
邓布利多停了一会儿，似乎在思考怎样才能找到突破口。  
“前几天他失踪了，里德尔把所有人都派出去找他。你没有接到任务吗？”他问道。  
“没有。”  
“他失踪之前找到了我，向我求助。你确定一点也不知道？”  
“我不知道。你到底想说什么？”  
“他是你的孙子，阿布拉克萨斯。”  
“这个玩笑一点也不好笑。我现在还没有结婚，邓布利多。”  
“但这是真的。他被一种力量带了过来，和你们生活了将近四年。现在他离开了，不知去了哪里。他的离开和你有很大的关系。”  
男人沉默了半分钟，慢慢地说道：“我知道我的记忆缺失了一部分，有很多东西被抹除了。但这不代表我会被你的鬼话蒙骗，邓布利多。”  
“我想，你肯定不认为我会试图用这么荒谬的谎言来蒙骗你。”邓布利多站起来，“你曾经试图保护他不受汤姆的伤害，这使你得到了惩罚……汤姆消除了你的记忆，但这不代表它们的痕迹就会完全消失。你做过这些事情，它们总会对你产生影响，阿布拉克萨斯。”  
那人又沉默了，没有马上反驳。  
“……我不知道我为什么会被消除记忆，但潜意识里有个声音告诉我，我曾经反抗过。”他低声说道，那张转椅发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声响，哈利以为他要转过来，可并没有，“如果是主人消除了我的记忆，那么也许从你这里我才能得到答案……”  
“我也不清楚答案，阿布拉克萨斯……所有痕迹都被消除了，不只是他的党羽，甚至连和他们走得最近的斯拉格霍恩都一无所知。我从没见过哪个在校学生能做到这种地步。但我想再问你一遍：你对德拉科这个名字真的没有一点印象吗？”  
房间里再次陷入了沉寂。落在两人之间的光慢慢亮起来，又暗下去，如同飞速逝去的光阴。当哈利以为他不会回答的时候，阿布拉克萨斯缓慢地开口了：  
“好像……有一种很难过的感觉。”  
他慢慢从记忆中浮起来，站在冰冷的校长室里。这段记忆更令人匪夷所思，但同样信息量巨大。哈利根据对话勉强拼凑出了一些片段：德拉科因为某种魔法回到了和里德尔同时代的过去，并且呆了将近四年。但他后来因某些原因遭到里德尔的迫害，转而寻求邓布利多的帮助，最后失踪了——也许是回来了，谁也说不准。阿布拉克萨斯为保护他而遭受惩罚，最后被清除了记忆。  
这听起来没什么问题，但哈利总觉得事情没这么简单。无论如何，至少他看起来一点也不记得这些事。  
一群大笑的男生从面前走过，哈利被他们身上的古怪香水味熏得鼻子发痒，打了个喷嚏。他又朝门口望去，那儿闪过赫敏的身影。他一愣，马上站起来，跑去抓住了她的手臂。  
“嘿——噢，是你，哈利。”赫敏挣扎了一下，看见是他后松了口气。哈利皱着眉打量着她，她看起来简直像刚从魔鬼网下逃出来。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我在躲考迈克，他简直比巨怪还要烦人。”  
“谁让你跟他一起过来的。”他不赞同地说道。  
“其实我还考虑过扎卡赖斯，”赫敏冷静地说道，“但我觉得还是他更能让罗恩生气。”  
“扎卡赖斯？”哈利反感地皱起眉。  
“对了，你还没找到——还没有？”赫敏往左右看了几眼，压低声音。  
“还没有。”哈利摇了摇头。  
“好吧，祝你好运——无论如何我得先走了，我看见他往这儿来了。”她说着从两个正在吃甜点的女生中间挤了过去，敏捷地消失在一条窗帘之后。  
哈利转身往回走去，却发现自己原来的位置已经被斯拉格霍恩和斯内普占领了——前者正热情地拉着后者聊天，完全没有察觉对方的不耐烦。  
“教授，教授！我发现了一个违规的学生——他没有受到邀请吧？”斯拉格霍恩正说得起劲，鬼鬼祟祟的费尔奇忽然从背后冒出来，手中硬是拖着一个男孩。  
“对，我没有接到邀请，我就想闯进来，不行吗？”男孩大声叫道，用力甩着他的手。哈利目不转睛地盯着他看。  
“不行，不行，这是违反校规的。”费尔奇阴恻恻地说道，眼中亮着几乎算得上是恶毒的光芒。斯拉格霍恩看了德拉科一会儿，摆摆手：“算了费尔奇，这没什么关系……想来就来吧，不用这么严格。”  
费尔奇失望地放开了德拉科，嘟囔着离开了。后者连忙向斯拉格霍恩道谢，虽然脸上的笑容有些勉强：“晚上好，教授。十分感谢。”  
“没什么，不管怎么说，我也教过你的祖父阿布拉克萨斯……”  
“我爸爸一直说你是一个非常优秀的巫师……”  
哈利蹙眉，侧过头，不禁注意到斯内普表情非常凝重——他忽然伸过手按住了德拉科的肩膀：“失陪了，我得和他谈一谈。”  
“嘿，晚会时间别这么严肃，西弗勒斯！”  
“这是我的事。”他冷冷地说道，硬扭着德拉科的胳膊离开会场。哈利连忙披上隐形衣，跟在他们背后悄悄溜出去。  
嘈杂的喧闹声渐渐飘远，走廊中挟着刺骨的冷风。斯内普拽着德拉科进入隔壁的一间空教室，关上门。他刚松开，他就向后退了两步，一脸愤怒地瞪着他。  
“你的行为很不谨慎。你已经被察觉了，德拉科。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“你不是很清楚会有什么后果吗？”  
德拉科紧咬着牙，想讥讽他几句，但又嘴唇打颤，说不出完整的话来。他能说什么？……他已经不知道该相信谁了。  
其实他早就有察觉，只是不愿深想……那个结论过于荒唐，刚出现在脑子里就被他排除，可现在越来越多的证据都指向了它，逼得他不得不面对。  
二年级时打开密室的日记本……哈利说过的话……他一开始提到伏地魔布置给他的任务时，里德尔的微妙态度……里德尔和伏地魔之间诡异的相似点，他对他似乎非常熟悉……伏地魔似乎知道一切，而且毫不意外……里德尔不可能会把机密告诉给一个不信任的人，他也说过自己不是食死徒……  
不可能，他无声地尖叫着，目眦欲裂，他不可能是他，他们明明是两个人——两个完全不同的存在，这太可笑了，绝无可能。  
可如果是呢？一个声音在角落里响起，非常微弱，可难以忽视，如果是怎么办？……你要怎么面对他？  
德拉科茫然地盯着地面，他发现自己无法回答这个问题。他很喜欢里德尔，可也明白自己并不了解他。他身上充斥着无数谜团，他曾为此和他发过火，但最后还是选择了容忍……他会接受他的另一面，接受他的黑暗和残暴，但这不代表他能忍受他忽然变成另一个人——他畏惧又崇拜的主人，这几乎将他的信念全部摧毁。  
这几天他没有去上课，也没有和里德尔说话。他把日记本藏在有求必应屋，日复一日地呆在里面修理消失柜，昼夜颠倒。可他又觉得这毫无意义，他所爱的人，所效忠的对象，他们都是冷酷的影子，讥笑着他的幼稚……他的人生已经被毁了。  
肯定是他搞错了，这全都是他的胡思乱想……他只能这样安慰自己。他不敢去质问里德尔，不敢触碰那个答案。他宁可日夜失眠也不愿直视末日的降临。  
“你最近做的事很愚蠢，德拉科。你要做什么？把你的计划告诉我，我能帮你一起商量。”  
面前的男人依然在自以为是地劝说他，试图套出他的秘密。德拉科冷笑了一声，又后退了一步。  
“不必了，教授，不劳操心。我知道该怎么做。”  
斯内普的黑眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，低声说道：“你应该谨慎选择你的盟友，而不是相信一些来路不明的人。”  
德拉科心里咯噔了一声。他指的是什么？他知道了什么……他又看了他一眼，斯内普的双眼依然古井无波，可他就是从中找到了一丝嘲笑，在他眼里他不过是一个跳梁小丑……  
“你知道什么？”蓦然爆发的怒火令他眼前发白，几乎站不稳，“你什么也不知道，教授！是不是邓布利多告诉了你，你就觉得他的诋毁是全部的真相了？”  
“我什么也没有说，德拉科。”  
“你说了，你说了‘来路不明’，你还想知道我在和谁来往，”德拉科讥讽道，“我不会告诉你，也不想你横插一脚——我怎么做是我自己的事！”  
“听着德拉科，我答应过你的母亲要保护你，我对她立下了牢不可破的誓言——”  
“看来你必须要打破了，因为我不需要你的保护。”  
“如果你依然像今天一样独自到处乱跑，没有人替你放风也没有岗哨，我对此保持怀疑。”  
“那又怎么样？”他冷笑，“你帮我放哨吗？”  
“如果你把你的计划告诉我，我可以帮你……”  
“我不需要，我宁愿相信来路不明的盟友，教授！”他打断了他的话，最后瞪了他一眼，转身拉开门跑了出去。  
漆黑的走廊中回荡着嘹亮的歌声，似乎是隔壁房间里斯拉格霍恩请来的鬼怪姐妹正在演唱情歌。德拉科此时格外讨厌这种热闹，讨厌得想吐。他扭头不管不顾地朝另一边跑去，心脏摇晃着，胸口痛得几乎要裂开了。没有人会在意他，没有人……他跑了一会儿便放慢了脚步，木木地走着，有点想哭。可他不能哭，他想，他流的泪够多了。  
他边咒骂着鬼怪姐妹边扶着墙往前走，当经过一个空教室时，门吱呀一声打开了，里面伸出一只手拽了他一把，将他拉了进来。  
门咔哒地关上了，将遥远的歌声隔绝在外。教室里的窗帘拉得严严实实，透不进一丝光。伸手不见五指的环境让他屏住了呼吸，后背紧绷。德拉科正要说话，一个人蓦地上前抱住了他，这令他僵在了原地。  
“你干什么？”德拉科愣了一秒后反应过来，推着他的肩膀，“给我放开——快点！”  
他被他推得倒退了一步，但依然没有松手，甚至抱得更紧了，将下巴压在他的肩头。  
“你他妈有病是不是？！”  
“是我，马尔福——”  
“我知道是你！”他不耐烦地叫道，“再不放开我就揍你，波特！”  
“我有事情要告诉你，马尔福。”腹部挨了对方一拳，哈利倒吸了口气，“我们坐下来，好吗？我有很重要的事情要告诉你。”  
他轻轻松开他，握住他的手。德拉科抖了一下，似乎想甩开，哈利马上握紧了。  
“别害怕，”他说道，点亮魔杖，拉着他坐在了一张课桌旁，“呃，里德尔在吗？”  
德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下。他抽回自己的手，说道：“他不在。你想干什么？”  
“我有事情要告诉你，”他显得有些局促不安，“嗯——”  
“这句话你说过了。”  
“我想说——你不想知道吗？当年密室开启是怎么一回事。”哈利咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地看着他。后者的表情有些恍惚，似乎在走神。他吸了吸鼻子，目光又变得警惕起来。  
“不需要，汤姆告诉我了。”  
“呃，他说了什么？”  
德拉科瞟了他一眼，“他说他把韦斯莱家的那个小姑娘骗进了密室，所以你特别恨他。”  
“他是这么告诉你的？”哈利马上抓住了细节，“他告诉你我是因为金妮才恨他？”  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“不是，难道你不知道他是谁吗？”哈利内心闪过了一个大胆的念头，这令他的手指微微颤抖起来，“你不知道他其实是——”  
“别说，”德拉科条件反射地阻止，“我不想知道。”  
哈利顿了顿，内心蓦然冒起一团火。他几乎难以理解他的犹豫，但他没有说话。他明白这时候他应该耐心等待——至少，福灵剂知道。  
“……我不在乎他是谁，”过了一会儿，德拉科开口了，强扯出一个假笑，“我知道你想挑唆我，没门，波特。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“当然——”  
“如果你真的不在乎，你就不会介意我说出来。”哈利紧盯着他的眼睛，抓住了他的手，“你不想知道金妮是怎么得到那本日记的吗？还有我进入密室后发生了什么，你一点都不好奇吗？”  
德拉科挣扎了几下没有成功，内心烦躁又愤怒，还夹杂着一丝无法忽略的惶恐。哈利清澈的绿眼睛中倒映着他惨白的脸，他像一团即将溃散的雾气，被碧绿的宇宙温柔地包住了。他不想知道吗？……他当然想，而且只有哈利才能告诉他。但是太晚了，他想，如果是在一个星期之前，他也许会很想知道，可现在——  
一只手轻柔地搂住了他的后背，让他不由自主地战栗起来。  
“……是你爸爸故意把日记本塞进金妮书包里的。马尔福。”他低声说道。  
“……什么？”  
“那天你爸爸和韦斯莱先生在丽痕书店打架的时候，他偷偷塞了进去。我猜他是想让韦斯莱先生被辞职。”  
“什么意思……？我不懂，我爸爸不可能——”  
“他不知道这是什么，”哈利打断了他，“他可能只知道它能打开密室，不知道它有多重要。总之，金妮最后的确打开了密室。她在墙壁上用自己的血涂写了那一句话，被里德尔强行带入了密室。”  
德拉科没有回应。哈利不清楚他是什么反应，斟酌了一会儿措辞，继续慢慢说道：“实际上从那时候开始，里德尔的目标已经不再是那些麻瓜出身的同学了……他的目标是我。”  
德拉科的脖子动了动，僵硬地抬起头，挤出了一个古怪的表情：“你？”  
“对，是我。”  
“我听不懂。”  
“你很清楚，马尔福，从头到尾都是他想杀死我。他用金妮把我引进密室，再让蛇怪将我杀死，我差一点就真的死在他手下——如果那时候福克斯没有出现，如果我没有把蛇怪的牙齿刺进日记本里。我以为我已经杀死了他，可不知为何却没有……后来我把这本日记还给了你爸爸，我真希望自己没有这么做。”哈利紧盯着德拉科的眼睛，后者下意识避开了，仿佛那能将他灼伤。  
“……那不能说明什么，”他嗫嚅着，“他想杀死你，那能说明什么？”  
哈利没有解释，拿起魔杖在空中开始勾写。一串被火焰包裹的名字渐渐在黑暗中亮起，悬浮着，照亮了他们的脸庞。他不太会用这个魔法，但这不成问题，今天他没有什么不能做到。  
“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔”。每个字母哈利都用了大写，他看了德拉科一眼，轻轻一挥，所有的字母交换位置，组成了一个全新的句子：“我是伏地魔”。  
空气寂静下来，仿佛连呼吸都消失不见。血红的字母闪烁着，如同刺入骨缝的利刃，将所有的侥幸都撕开了。德拉科呆呆地看着，什么也感觉不到，但身体已经不由自主地颤抖起来。他猛然站起身，眼睛发红。  
他早该想到的……不，他已经想到了。他的生活是一个泡影，一个虚假的迷梦，他喜欢的人从头到尾都在欺骗他，他所崇敬的人只把他当成傻瓜……他上当了，中计了，一败涂地，什么也没有了。  
不……不……不要……不要这样……  
可是凭什么……？凭什么他要这么对他？他到底做错了什么？他处心积虑地靠近他、取悦他，究竟是为了什么？德拉科抱着脑袋，心如乱麻，几乎崩溃，又愤怒又沮丧，心脏仿佛缺了一块，空空地向外漏着风。为什么？他如同一只困兽，喉咙中发出无意识的低吼，为什么？  
“马尔福。”有人搭上了他的肩膀，他触电般地挥开了，倒退了好几步，似乎一瞬间失去了操纵身体的能力。  
“滚开！”他大吼道，把所有的情绪都发泄在他身上，“别挡道，波特！”  
“冷静一点，马尔福——”  
“去你妈的冷静！你知道会这样是不是？你早就知道了，就等着看我的笑话对吗？”他吼得几乎破音，脖子通红，眼泪不受控制地流了满脸，“你他妈为什么要告诉我，为什么要让我知道？我不想知道，你以为我在乎，我在乎什么？”  
他暴躁地走来走去，又忽然停下来，扑上去揪住哈利的衣领，流泪的眼狠狠地盯着他，如同一只濒死的豹：“你在说谎，我知道你在说谎……你说什么我都不会信，一个字都不信……”  
他的脸在泪水中模糊了，只有那双翠绿的眼睛深深映在脑海里。他紧紧地抓着他，抓着一个不可能成真的执念。男孩静静地看着他，低声说道：“这不是你的错，马尔福。”  
这像一句宣判，将所有的不甘打回原形。德拉科呆呆地看着他，手指无意识地松了。  
“你没有错，这都是他的错。”他继续说道，握着德拉科的手垂放下来。后者依然保持着一样的动作，没有反应。  
他轻轻将他搂进怀里，抚摸着他的后背。男孩没有挣扎，一动不动。他低声安慰着他，安抚般地触吻他的后颈，德拉科僵硬的身体终于放松了一些。他吸着鼻子，扭动肩膀拉开一点距离，哈利的手滑下来搭在他的腰上，与他对视。德拉科的眼眶很红，鼻翼翕动着，嘴唇微抿，脸上落了一层暗蓝的阴影。他似乎想说什么，但最终什么也没说，用了点力推开他，跌跌撞撞地在凳子上坐下。  
“……我知道会是这样。”沉默了几秒，他说道，声音喑哑。  
哈利在他身边慢慢坐下来，揽过他的肩膀。德拉科扭头看向他，又转回来。  
“别看着我了，”他说道，“你肯定觉得很可笑……很高兴吧，波特……”  
哈利没有接话。他慢慢地朝他靠近，德拉科的睫毛沾着泪珠，下眼睑一片肉红。他灰蓝的眼珠转过来，似乎察觉到了什么，却没有说话。他们的距离已经近到呼吸相抵的程度，他的嘴唇颤抖着，仿佛想要推拒，哈利温柔地含住了他。  
这个吻混合着咸涩的泪，渗进两人的口腔里，酿出滚烫的疼痛来。他细致地含吮他的唇瓣，小心翼翼地舔开唇缝，探入舌头。德拉科垂着眼，有些迷茫，害怕地向后退去，他挡住了他的后脑勺。  
嘴唇摩擦声以及伴随的啧啧水声热烈又暧昧，呼吸渐渐沉重起来，他侧过身向他靠近，几乎整个人都紧贴着他，拉着他的手按在自己的腰上。德拉科的手有点凉，但手心又在隐隐发烫。他轻轻握着，不住地揉搓，情不自禁地咬了口他的下唇，对方皱眉，推了推他的胸膛。  
他们分开，急促地喘息着，德拉科撇过脸，哈利拽着他的手不让他躲开。他觉得自己浑身都烧起来了似的，搂着他单薄的身体不停地摸索，细碎的吻落在他的耳侧和脖颈，难耐地摩擦着。德拉科随着他的触碰敏感地呻吟，深呼吸着，不住地扭动。感觉到对方的手探进了衣摆，他下意识想要阻止，可又打不起精神。他太疲惫了，从未觉得如此疲惫，无止尽的逃避和怀疑耗光了他的力气。他茫然地被男孩牵引着拥住他，微低下头，嘴唇像羽毛滑过侧脸。  
黑暗让一切变得难以捉摸。他不知道他在做什么，也不知道他想要什么……他的身体里有一只狂躁的野兽，它咆哮着，让他毁掉所有……他可以这么做，他才不想管别人怎么想……一个孩子的哭声响起来，硬生生地拉住了他。他哭得太伤心了，以至于他的心脏也跟着痛起来。  
这不是你的错，他哭着说道，这不是你的错……  
德拉科，德拉科……  
他哽咽着，无意识地开始痉挛，仿佛仍沉浸在永恒的噩梦中。这是谁的错？他大吼着，告诉我，这到底是谁的错？  
“放松，德拉科——”  
“放开我！”  
“德拉科——”  
“放开！”他挥舞着四肢，喉咙中发出咕噜咕噜的声音，胸口起伏。几秒后他又泄了气似的停下来，怔怔地盯着天花板，痛苦地捂住了泪湿的脸。  
“求你了，”他呜咽着，蜷成一团，“求你了，放我走吧……求你了……”  
哈利定定地看着他，手臂止不住地颤抖，浓浓的绝望几乎将他吞没。  
他慢慢地俯下身，小心地将他搂进怀里，贴着他的脸颊。滚烫的泪沿着他们紧贴的皮肤流下来，渗进他的心里。他收紧手臂，恨不得将他融进怀里，但又生怕弄疼了他。梅林啊，他到底该怎么做……怎么样才能让他好起来？他绝望地吻他的嘴唇、他的脸，吻掉他脖子上的泪水，隔着衬衫吻他胸前的樱红。他亲吻他的一切，最美丽的即是最丑陋的，最丑陋的也是最美丽的。德拉科在他怀里发抖，抽噎中夹着呻吟。他将头埋进他的胸口，很响地抽泣了一声。  
“会好起来的，”他低声说道，“会好起来的……”  
他用隐形衣将他抱回寝室，颤抖着布置好闭耳塞听咒。绝对是疯了，他想，可他只能这么做。  
这一夜太冷了，他无法焐暖他。男孩在床榻间挣扎，手臂上青筋暴起，被泪和汗打湿的脸有些扭曲。他不管不顾地压住他，低声安慰着，又颤抖着触碰他的敏感带。忘掉它们吧，求求你，忘掉吧……  
福灵剂的效果渐渐退去了，德拉科紧皱着眉，慢慢清醒过来。他缓缓睁开眼，定睛看着他，抬起手指着他的鼻子似乎想要叫骂，但喉咙哑得只能发出气音。哈利扣住他，战栗着堵住他的嘴唇，使劲将他的腿掰开，为此他们险些打了一架。  
被床帘隔绝的世界致密又黑暗，蒸腾着潮湿的热和痛。德拉科趴在床上无力地喘息打颤，小腹下垫了一块枕头。他只穿着内裤，垂下的洁白背部弯成一条柔美的弧线，令哈利几乎发疯。他眼前通电似的发白，什么也看不清，下身肿胀得厉害，只想往前冲。但他还是没有进去，仅仅就着对方细嫩的大腿内侧摩擦，稍微缓解自己的欲望。  
哈利望着男孩微微起伏的浅金色头发，伸手揉了揉，低喊着释放出来，躺倒在他身上。德拉科挣开他，头歪到另一边。他似乎困极了，合上眼便睡去了。  
哈利在床上躺了一会儿，撑起身清理干净，拉起被子罩住两人的身体。他吻了吻他的背，尽量轻缓地将他抱进怀里，也闭上了眼。

哈利没睡几个小时就被旁边传来的动静惊醒了。迷迷糊糊中他感觉有人似乎一直试图从他身下拽被单，这让他感到有些不适，踹了他一脚。  
“操你妈，波特！”那人抽了口气，用膝盖狠狠踢了回去。这下哈利彻底醒了，挣扎着坐起来，揉着眼睛。  
“给我起来。”那人不耐烦地说道，又踢了他一脚。哈利条件反射地按住了他的大腿，这刺激到了对方的某个点，他用力甩开他，按着他的肩膀把他压回了床上。  
哈利眨了眨眼，目不转睛地看着德拉科。他已经穿好了裤子，但上身什么也没有，衬衫似乎正被他压在腰下——他明白他刚才到底在拽什么了。他白皙的皮肤上残留着淡淡的吻痕，哈利忍不住多看了几眼，然而对方马上就察觉到他到底在看什么，双手捂住了他的眼睛。  
“我想杀了你，波特。”他咬牙切齿地低声说道。  
哈利扬起眉，握住他的手腕一个用力将他往前扯去，翻身压在身下。不等对方回过神来，他低头压住他的嘴唇，手摸索到胸前，拧住他性感的淡色乳尖拨弄了一下。乳粒马上便充血肿硬起来，德拉科的耳朵红得发亮，他怒瞪着他，推着他的胸口，哈利惩罚性质地咬了一下他的舌头，暧昧地用膝盖蹭着他的大腿，时不时滑过腿间的私密部位。  
“该死……”下身已经半勃起了，德拉科又羞又气，踢蹬着双腿。哈利按住了他的一条腿，隔着裤子握住他的脆弱，用力捏了一把，后者立刻抽了口气，身体软了半边。  
他缠着他让他抚摸自己，将性器抵在一起激烈摩擦，德拉科颤抖着靠在他身上，满脸通红。哈利沉沉地喘息，侧过头搂住他的脖子黏黏糊糊地吻他，贪婪地吮吸，不断变换着角度深入。男孩随着他的节奏勉强呼吸着，无意识地抓住了他的手臂。他的手慢慢滑下，大力揉捏着他柔软的臀部，后者马上挣扎起来，他连忙放轻了力道。  
当两个人终于都抵达高潮的时候，哈利将德拉科虚软的身体紧搂进怀里，触吻着他的汗湿的脖子。  
“德拉科，”他边吻边低声说道，“这几天你搬过来住……怎么样？”  
怀中的人动了动，冷笑了一声。  
“你是在做梦吧，波特。”  
“我是说真的。”哈利认真地看着他，后者的脸上仍残存着高潮后的余韵，眼角有点红，“你不知道，当初我遇见里德尔的时候，他也能从日记本里脱离出来，但这是以吸取金妮的生命力为代价的。你再呆在他身边恐怕也会变成这样。”  
“噢，是吗。”德拉科无动于衷。  
“德拉科……”  
“别叫我德拉科，”他推开他，皱了皱鼻子，“我和那个韦斯莱不一样，少把我们放在一起比。”  
“是吗，哪里不一样？”哈利握紧了拳头，强忍着怒气。  
“我可没有她愚蠢。”  
“我觉得她挺聪明的。至少她看穿了他的真面目，而你——”  
“她是个韦斯莱，纯血统中的叛徒，波特！”他蓦地狠狠顶了一下他的胸口，“而我呢？我是马尔福，我们一家都是食死徒，他为什么要害我？”  
因为你可能做过对不起他的事，哈利想。  
“但他从没告诉你他是伏地魔，不是吗？”他反问道，“如果他对你没有企图，他为什么不告诉你？”  
德拉科的脸白了一瞬，没有回答。他僵了一会儿，俯身去拾自己的衣服，哈利握住了他的手。  
“想一想，德拉科……你以前是不是发生过什么？”他的声音有些急促，“你也许忘记了一些事，也许你和里德尔并不是现在才认识的……”  
德拉科浑身一颤，条件反射地甩开他。他的嘴角古怪地动了动，下意识想要讥笑他，可脑子里已经不由自主地闪过零星的片段。阴暗潮湿的盥洗室里，他浑身疼痛地倒在地上抽气……名叫凯德·罗姆的麻瓜倒悬的脸在半空中扭曲，红光刺痛了他的眼睛……他用哀求的目光看向那个男孩，可等到的只有冷漠的否决，他只能颤抖着将魔杖对准了他的朋友……这些是什么？里德尔给他看过的记忆，它们真的只是人物置换后的虚拟吗？他故意让他看到这些，又什么也不解释，这仅仅是巧合吗？  
过多的谜团令他头昏脑胀，德拉科的喉结滚了滚，粗暴地用手肘顶开哈利，硬是把自己的衬衫从他腿下扯出来拍了拍，披在身上。  
“我走了。”他说道，重新拉上裤子，看也不看他一眼，“没有下次，波特。”  
“你好好想想我的问题，”哈利不放弃地说道，“回去以后不要靠近里德尔。”  
德拉科哼了一声，嗤笑道：“我想靠近谁是我的自由。”  
“他在利用你，德拉科！你难道真的觉得他喜欢你？”  
“少给我挑拨离间，波特！这和你有什么关系——唔——”似乎是察觉了他接下来要说的话，对方忽然倾过来，压紧他的后脑勺封住了他的嘴。德拉科挣扎着，狠狠砸他的肩膀，哈利紧揪着他的衣领不放，将他的脖子勒出了一道红痕。两人险些扭打起来滚到床下去，哈利拉着他分开的双腿压向自己，德拉科惊恐地尖叫，胡乱挥舞着四肢。最后他们挤在床角混乱地接吻，胸口紧贴，手脚交缠。他粗鲁地揉搓着他的腿根，隔着裤子极具暗示意味地摩擦他的臀缝，男孩不知所措地低喘着，下巴上沾满了唾液。  
“够了，”他终于避开了他，忍无可忍，“就算他欺骗我，我也不可能相信你，别再自作多情了波特！”  
“……自作多情？”哈利停下来，声音有些古怪，“真是好样的马尔福，你以为我为什么要做这些？……我可以把你扔到一边，看着你被里德尔欺骗迫害什么也不做，这他妈合情合理——我们本来就是敌人，我就算落井下石都没什么不对——我为什么要费尽心思帮你？……我他妈觉得我大概是脑子进水了。”  
德拉科整理着被扯乱的领口，闻言刺耳地笑了一声，系好领带，把外套甩在身上：“我不会更赞同你的话了。”  
“我提醒过你了。”  
“万分荣幸，波特。”  
他扣好外套扣子正要拨开床帘，哈利咬咬牙，按住了他的手臂：“我送你出去。”  
“不用——”  
“我有隐形衣。”  
他僵了一下，最后还是没有反抗。  
哈利瞥了他一眼，快速地套上衬衣和裤子，从皱巴巴的口袋里拉出隐形衣披在两个人身上，带他往外走。他们穿过床铺来到彻夜明亮的休息室，壁炉仍寂静地燃烧着，从天空垂挂的蜡烛如同闪烁的星辰。德拉科忍不住四处张望，这是他第一次来到格兰芬多休息室。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，城堡中笼罩着青蓝色的冷雾。哈利打了个哆嗦，眯起眼睛。德拉科看了他一眼，他只穿着一件薄衬衫，而且光脚踩着拖鞋，风一吹恐怕就要感冒。  
简直邋遢至极、一点也不会照顾自己，他在内心嘲讽，当然，他是不会把自己的外套借给他穿的。  
“到这里就行了。”他们停在了通往斯莱特林休息室的墙前。德拉科从隐形衣下钻出来，哈利又打了个喷嚏。  
“唔。”他摸了摸鼻子。德拉科嫌弃地打量着他。  
“你的鞋子该洗了，真脏。”  
哈利耸耸肩，毫不在意。他吸了口气，余光看见有一团黑漆漆的东西朝他扑来，下意识想躲——没躲开，它一下子盖住了他的脸，软绵绵的。他连忙把它扒拉下来——是一件斯莱特林校服外套，还有些温暖。  
他傻傻地抬起头，德拉科抬起下巴皱眉看着他，抄着双手：“别弄脏了。今天上课的时候还给我。”  
哈利还是看着他，似乎不知道该说什么。德拉科哼了一声，转身就走，他条件反射地抓住了他的手：“德拉科——”  
“干什么？”  
“呃，我是说，如果你需要帮助可以随时来找我。”哈利说道。  
德拉科张了张口，咽回了涌到嘴边的一句拒绝。这句话很耳熟，他以前就对他说过，可那时候他只把它当成一个笑话。他像个变态似的跟踪他，试图弄清楚他在做什么……这只是他的一个阴谋，一定是这样。  
他无意识地回避他眼神中的答案，不愿去思考……也许是有意识的。他够混乱了，不想被搅得更乱。他简直无法理解，他从来没对他说过一句好话，甚至做过无数件伤害他和他的朋友的事——如果他想揍他一顿，他太能理解了，可他说他想帮他。  
“我不需要。”他到底还是拒绝了。  
“我是说如果。”哈利看着他。德拉科忽然开始讨厌他的眼睛。  
“可我不喜欢你，”他残忍地说道，“如果你在期待着什么，我只能说很遗憾。”  
哈利的脸色有些苍白，不知是不是被冻的。  
“我知道，”他勉强地笑了一下，手慢慢松开了，“……我没对你抱什么期待。”  
他后退了一步，又一步，德拉科站在原地没有动。哈利拉了拉肩上的外套，似乎想要还给他——德拉科紧盯着他的手——但还是没有。他转过身披上隐形衣，从他面前消失了。  
德拉科在墙边站了许久，有些迷茫。他想象着他沿着走廊走远，影子渐渐没入灰白的罗马柱和漆黑的大理石，如同黎明时分无法醒来的梦，抖落一层淡淡的落寞。  
这样很好，他想。就这样吧。

德拉科回到寝室后并没有睡着。他在床上躺了很久，眼皮酸痛，但毫无睡意。所有强烈的情感都从体内流走了，他呆呆地望着窗帘外的天空，它呈现出一种毫无温度的冷白色，正如他放空的内心。他想象着自己是一具没有知觉的空壳，被人放在黎明的白色大理石墓碑上。一个平静的时刻，远处响起婉转的鸟鸣，没有人带花来。他静静地听着，听着风声，树叶抖动……周围开始响起窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音，他知道又一个早晨来临了，他也该醒来了。  
德拉科慢吞吞地坐起身，等到所有人都离开寝室后才拉开床帘，从衣柜里翻出一件外套披上，吸着鼻子走出寝室。  
他很久没有和高尔、克拉布说话了，也不再与斯莱特林的其他同学混在一起。那些无忧无虑的校园生活对他来说仿佛是极为遥远的过去，他不明白那时候的自己为何能如此轻易地露出笑容。他甚至不理解周围路过的每一个大笑着的男女孩。他就像一只格格不入的黑羊，混杂在天真的白羊群里。  
德拉科从后门走入，悄悄坐在角落。麦格教授的身影在讲台上晃动着，她的声音在耳边拉成一条扁平的线。他打了个哈欠，一手撑着脸颊。他为什么要来这儿，他想，太愚蠢了。  
德拉科没有心情听课，不一会儿便趴在桌上睡着了。他做了几个混乱的梦，梦中父亲和母亲的脸交替着出现，有一面钟一直在耳边迟迟地敲响，夹杂着玻璃破碎的声音，嘈杂又寂寥。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，将一条柔软的外套罩在他的头上。他一下子惊醒，坐起来，眯着眼扭过头。哈利正站在他面前。  
“嘿，”他先开口了，似乎有些不自在，“你好久没来上课了。”  
德拉科哼了一声，没理他，将外套拉至头顶。旁边传来知啦的一声，椅子被拉开了，他在身边坐下来。德拉科等了一会儿，那人似乎在犹豫。过了几秒，他感觉到他的手隔着衣服压在他的头上，摸了摸，说道：“德拉科？”  
德拉科将外套掀起一些，侧过头。哈利靠过来看着他，表情显得格外傻气。他莫名有点想笑，转过身，懒洋洋地踢了一下他的椅腿。  
“你不去练习魔法？”他用下巴指了指那些正对着一只垫子努力的同学。  
“呃，那不要紧。”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，“我是想说——嗯——昨天晚上的事情，我很抱歉。我弄痛你了吗？”  
德拉科一愣，脸上霎时浮起一层红晕。他诅咒了一句，用手肘狠狠顶了一下他的胸口，扭头拉起外套罩住自己。  
“德拉科。”哈利说道，声音更近了。布料忽然被掀起，刺眼的光毫无防备地钻入，他也挤了过来，贴着他的耳朵说话。对方时不时喷出的气流令他面红耳赤，德拉科在桌子底下踹了他一脚，转过头正要骂人，嘴唇蓦地蹭过了一个柔软的东西。两人都愣住了。  
哈利反应得很快，一手按住德拉科的后脑加深了这个吻。他顶开他的牙关开始含吮他的舌头，德拉科这才开始推拒，他连忙按住了他的手。  
“别乱动，”他含吻着他的唇瓣，声音很低，“你想被别人发现吗？”  
德拉科气急败坏地踩在了他的鞋尖上，这使得哈利咬得用力了一些，险些将他的嘴唇咬破。他们的呼吸越来越急促，外套下沉闷黑暗的空间使他喘不过气来。在即将缺氧之前，德拉科使劲推开了他，拉开外套气呼呼地瞪着他。  
“我说过了，波特！”  
“抱歉，我没忍住。”哈利说道，那灼烫的目光令他有些狼狈。  
他们对视了几秒，最后是德拉科撇开了眼。  
“我先走了。”他低头将桌子上的书和文具都扫到书包里，哈利抓住了他的手臂，他挣了一下，对方又抓住了。  
“——不要靠近里德尔，德拉科。我是认真的。”  
他顿了顿，甩开了他。  
“我自己知道。”  
他从后门悄悄溜入空荡荡的走廊，观察着周围，确定没人后才安心地往前走。他低着头，有些盲目，不知该去哪儿，似乎哪里都没有他的容身之所。  
想回家……想喝一杯妈妈煮的咖啡……德拉科知道自己的念头软弱至极，他不应该逃避，所有人的命运绑在他身上，他应该坚定地扛起重任……可一切已经乱套了，他以为的真实不过是谎言……他还能相信谁？  
德拉科胡思乱想着，没有看路，回过神来时发现自己已经站在了八楼的有求必应屋前。他扯了扯嘴角，自嘲地笑了一下，认命地跨了进去。  
这是他无法逃开的甜蜜和梦魇，他想，他自愿踏入陷阱……明知道那是剧毒，可依然无法控制地靠近。  
德拉科将书包放在一边，从墙角翻出一只不起眼的纸箱，把里面的小盒子拿出来。他吹了吹，用抹布擦掉上面的灰尘，将日记本小心翼翼地取出来。  
他想要像以前一样呼唤他，张开口却不知道自己该叫他什么。汤姆？……主人？伏地魔？……哪一个都可以，哪一个都不可以。  
德拉科呆滞了片刻，将日记本慢慢放在前方，木木地盯着它看。黑色书皮上浮起一团淡色的雾，渐渐融成了一个人影。德拉科仰起头，连忙起身，向后退了两步。  
到底是为什么？  
所有的困焦躁和恼怒都消散了，在见到他的那一刻。随之而来的是深深的委屈，令他眼眶发红。  
他想问为什么要骗他？为什么要抛弃他，让他忍受这种痛苦？他以为自己可以相信他、依赖他，把一切都告诉他……为什么要对他这么残忍？  
德拉科红着眼看着他，抿住唇不说话。模糊的视线让他看不清他的脸。到底是为什么？  
“……汤姆。”过了不知多久，他开口了。也许是最后一次了。  
“怎么了，德拉科？”他的声音低柔。  
“我——我很想你。”  
他已经走到了他身前，伸手揽住他的后背。德拉科的头偏了偏，靠在他宽阔的肩膀上。  
“你最近在躲着我，”男孩梳理着他额角的鬓发，又整了整他的后衣领，手搭在他的后颈上轻轻摩擦着，“在做什么？”  
“没做什么。”他闷闷地说道。  
“是吗？”  
德拉科听出他的语气有些不对劲，仰起头看着他。里德尔古怪地笑了一下。下一刻，他感觉胸口一凉，对方蓦地扯掉他的领带，一把拉开了衬衫衣领，几粒扣子因过于用力而崩开落在地上。  
“看看这个，”他的语气蓦然尖刻起来，指尖落在他白皙的胸膛上，摩挲着一块清晰的吻痕，“……什么都没做，嗯？”  
“我——不是——”破碎的呻吟已经迫不及待地涌出喉咙，里德尔捻住他右边的乳头狠狠拧了一把，看着它可怜地红肿起来，另一只手同时手伸进了他的裤腰。  
“他碰你的时候，你也是这种反应？”他的声音极低，酝酿着可怕的风暴。德拉科慌乱地摇头，无力地去阻止那只握住他下身的手。对方修长的手指毫不留情地揉捏挤压，没有一丝放过他的意味，他几乎要哭出来了。  
“我没有——别碰——求你，汤姆……！”腿软得几乎站不稳，他抓着他的手臂咬牙坚持着，最后还是耻辱地射在了内裤里，沾了他满手，踉跄着跌坐在地。里德尔在他面前蹲下来，直接扯下他的裤子，用力掰开他的长腿，将他的东西抹在了紧致的入口。  
德拉科害怕得浑身颤抖，他们不是第一次做爱，可从未有一次令他如此惊慌。对方扩张的手指毫不怜惜地顶入，撑开窄小的甬道，在最深处挖搅着，一次一次地碾过令他疯狂的那个点。当加到四根的时候，他抽搐着泄了出来，深深地喘息，小腿直打颤。  
“汤姆，”他尖叫着，不住地求饶，“我没有——求求你，汤姆！”  
“撒谎，”男孩残忍地说道，冰冷得如同恶魔，“你知道对我说谎会有什么下场，德拉科……”  
内部被狠狠刺入，即使已经经过简单的前戏润滑，德拉科的脸还是痛得皱起来，指甲嵌进了掌心。男孩稍微等他平复一些后便动起来，毫不客气地撕裂他的身体。  
他深呼吸着，感觉肺部的空气都被挤出去了，又闷又胀。大张的腿随着他激烈的冲撞在空中胡乱摇晃，他的呻吟得几乎沙哑，无论怎样求饶都没有让对方心软一分。小腹上泥泞不堪，后穴被操弄得几乎麻痹，一退出来就一抽一抽地向外吐着白液，淫荡至极。他将他翻过身再次顶入，内部已经被干得湿软柔腻，勉强接受了他粗暴的动作，吞咽着他粗大的性器。他掐着他的腰顶撞着他，德拉科哭喊着向前扑去，马上便被抓回来更用力地深入。臀部遭到了毫不客气的掌掴，白皙柔嫩的臀肉被抽得高高肿起，可怜至极。他在羞耻的疼痛中惊叫，又难以置信地感到了欢愉，满脸高潮地趴在地上咬住自己的胳膊，射得一塌糊涂。  
这一切太痛太疯狂了，永远都无法磨灭。所有的景象都成了灰蒙蒙的影子，漂浮在朦胧的幻觉中，如同一场热病。他抱着他的脖子无意识地和他接吻，下面仍紧含着他的东西，在又快又狠的进出间能看见被穴口一圈蹂躏得通红的软肉。腿间已经积了一小滩体液，还有不少沿着大腿往下滴落。  
小穴痉挛着收紧，不知是第几次达到高潮，他浑身打颤，里德尔紧盯着他布满情欲的双眼，用力挤进深处，也尽数释放了出来。被射精的快感令德拉科大脑昏眩，他浑身上下几乎没有一个完好的部位，深红的吻痕和指印宣誓着主权。可里德尔觉得还不够，一种无端的恐慌包裹了他，甚至令他有些恼怒。  
这不可能……一切都掌握在他的手中，不可能会失控……不，不确定的因素早就出现了。他的计划每次一遇上哈利·波特就会失败，这仿佛成了一个定数。他消失的时候去了哪儿？他能感觉得出他不像以前那样信任他了。这个问题早晚会出现的，他需要更有耐心一点……可只要一想到他有可能和哈利呆在一起，他就无法克制自己的焦躁。他会对他说什么？德拉科绝不会相信他，这点他能肯定……  
躺在地上的男孩动了动，慢慢睁开眼。他似乎想蜷起腿，但痛得抽了口气。里德尔死死地盯着他，德拉科的脸转过来，目光和他对上了。  
他们对视了一会儿，德拉科手撑地面挣扎着想坐起身，他伸出手将他拉了起来。  
他的后面还很痛，暂时坐不了坚硬的椅子。里德尔将他抱到床上，拉过被子给他盖上，搬了张椅子坐在他旁边。  
他们沉默着，都没有说话。寂静中有一只雪球在滚动，越滚越大，挤压着他们的心脏。德拉科低下头看向自己的双臂，上面的痕迹证明他刚才经历了一场怎样的凌虐。这就是他得到的，他想。这到底算什么？  
“……为什么？”  
他沉默了片刻。  
“你听到了什么？”  
“我自己能感觉出来。”  
“波特告诉了你，对吗？”他无动于衷的态度令他感到愤怒，德拉科只想剥掉他脸上的面具看看他到底在想什么，为什么能说出这种话？  
“这和他没关系，”他冷冷地说道，“告诉我，汤姆——我还能这么叫你，是吗？你为什么不告诉我你是黑魔王？”  
里德尔依然一脸平静：“这个时候的我还不是伏地魔。”他停了停，又补充了一句，“至少不是完全意义上的。”  
“可你知道我们家和黑魔王的关系。你知道他住在我家里，我爸爸被关在阿兹卡班，我要完成他的任务，失败的话我就会死，”德拉科的声音越来越尖，“你都知道，可你从不告诉我你就是他——你从来不说！”  
他的嗓子哑得厉害，最后咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红。里德尔等了一会儿，慢慢开口：“你害怕他。”  
德拉科一愣，又有些恼火：“我害怕他，对，你说得没错。他可以惩罚我们，随意决定我们每个人的生死。我见过那些被他折磨的食死徒，我不想遇到那些——这有什么错吗？”  
“你害怕他，不敢提他的名字，不敢和他对视——如果我一开始就告诉你我是他，你会怎么做？”  
德拉科张了张口，说不出话。  
“我来告诉你，德拉科……你会害怕我，恭恭敬敬地和我说话，把这本日记还回去。但对于我来说，因为我无法脱离日记本，所以贸然暴露身份是极不可取的。”  
“……可就算是这样，你已经知道我不会伤害你，为什么还是要对我隐瞒？”他的声音不由自主地低了一些，“我对你没有威胁！你可以相信我，我会听你的话——”  
“我说过了，你害怕他。”里德尔打断了他，“我不希望你对我抱有这种害怕。”  
“可你就是他，不是吗？”他低声说道，“你会变成他。这是事实。”  
“我明白，我应该选个好时机告诉你……是我疏忽了。”  
德拉科没有马上回应。  
“……但我不明白，”他微抬起头，声音在颤抖，“我能感觉得出来，你根本没打算告诉我。那天我去见主人的时候，你在想什么？你说不想让我感到害怕，可你明明和他还保持联络——那天你和他交谈了，不是吗？你有很多机会能告诉我，但我没感觉到你的犹豫——如果我一直不问你，你是不是打算永远都不和我说？”  
“德拉科——”  
“你和他都知道一切，就让我一个人被蒙在鼓里。你清楚我每天都在担心什么，可就能装得一点都不知情，好像在看笑话——你明知道我对你——你以为我会随便和别人上床？但你其实——你其实不喜欢我是不是？”他一口气把心里话全倒了出来，像卸下了一个大包袱般松了口气。可胸口又仿佛被狠狠刺了一刀，一动就痛。  
他多么喜欢他啊，愿意把一切都献给他。他知道喜欢是什么样的，不是算计和阴谋，不是毫无顾忌的隐瞒和欺骗，不是对他的痛苦视若无睹……他描述不出那种感觉，又轻柔又熨烫，还有种细微的疼痛。可他感受不到他的在意，他帮了他很多忙，温柔甜蜜地安慰他，却对最核心的痛苦视而不见。  
——他在利用你，他根本不懂什么是爱——他蔑视这种情感，也蔑视你，马尔福！  
他的手指微微颤抖，脑海中闪过了一双碧绿的眼睛。这不是你的错，他说道。会好起来的。  
他早就该明白，那才是……真正的喜欢。  
“……你很了解我，汤姆，可我一点也不知道你在想什么。”德拉科顿了顿，低声说道，“如果你不喜欢我，觉得我每天来找你很讨厌，你可以直接告诉我，我不会再做多余的事……很可笑，是不是？每天被我纠缠，回答一些幼稚的问题……我一直都觉得我比不上你，我和你差得太远了……现在我知道为什么了。”  
他看着他，德拉科脸上的笑容有些讽刺。他说的每一个字都像一枚尖锐的螺丝钉，钉进他残破的灵魂中。不知为何，他并不想听到这些……这些天来，他明显地感觉到他的情绪越来越不受控制。他从长久的沉睡中醒来，所有的记忆如同浮在海上的冰，缓慢地互相碰撞……他虚弱、寒冷又匮乏，但也感到欣喜。只要他还没有彻底泯灭，他就能卷土重来。而德拉科是他收获的另一个惊喜，他没想到他会拾到日记本……无论从哪种程度来说，他都太重要了。  
他以为他再也不可能见到他——真实的他，他的存在是一道不可愈合的伤口。他需要他的帮助，也需要他……沉寂许久的渴望再次升腾起来，叫嚣着要牢牢抓住他，决不能让他再次逃走。他在暗处打量他，处心积虑地靠近他，了解他的近况；他知道他遭遇了什么，又为什么会遭遇这些……他明白另一个自己的想法，出于一种扭曲的同理心和他永远不会承认的嫉妒，他认可了这种报复。他抓住这难得的机会侵蚀他、掌控他，一步一步让他离不开自己，回想起那些被他遗忘的过去……  
没错，他不允许遗忘，不允许一丝一毫的背离。他观察着他的状态，意图将一切都控制到完美——但还是出了问题，他想。他错了，他应该先去杀了哈利·波特。  
“我不讨厌。”他慢慢地说道，德拉科马上看向他，“你以为所有人都能和我有这种程度的接触……你以为我会因为某个目的，去触碰一个我讨厌的人？”  
德拉科无意识地抓住了被单。  
“我不会……实际上，我不可能把这种方式作为交易的工具。”  
“……这种方式？”  
“接吻和上床。”他简略地说道，“我只碰过你。”  
德拉科张了张口，胸口有些鼓胀。  
“那是因为你一直在日记本里——”  
“在我所知道的记忆里没有过，”他不耐烦地打断了他，“日记本交给卢修斯保管是在那场惨败前不久，那之前发生的事我都基本清楚。”  
“……但这也不能说明什么。”德拉科强忍着内心的躁动，冷着脸说道，“我说过了，你对我所遭受的事视而不见，而这明明和你有关——”  
“我劝过你和我一起走，你没答应。你想说这也是我的错？”  
“我告诉过你我为什么不答应，汤姆！真令人感动，这就是你的全部努力了是吗？”他尖声叫道，又愤怒起来，“是啊，我没有奢求你让他收回命令，毕竟我是食死徒，这是我应该做的。我就是不明白你怎么能忍这么久——你的心他妈是石头做的对吗？”  
“不许这么对我说话，德拉科——”  
“我想过和你一起走，我真的想过——但我他妈真高兴我那时候没答应。害我的人和帮我的人其实是同一个，这种恶心的事情为什么会让我遇上？”他越来越口不择言起来，面目狰狞，“玩够了吗？觉得好玩吗？糊弄我是不是让你特别有成就感？我已经帮你修复了日记本，所以能不能放我走了？你也看到了，我什么都做不到，没有一件事能做好，我为了帮你差点把自己都搭进去了，但这些你他妈都看不见，你只看得到你自己！”  
他的嗓子吼得几乎冒烟，抿了抿嘴唇，侧身要从另一边下床，里德尔一把抓住他的手腕将他按了回去。他拼命挣扎着，凶狠地撞他的肩膀，对方直接给他的手施了一个束缚咒——用的是德拉科的魔杖，这让他目眦欲裂。  
“别碰我的魔杖——也别碰我！这就是你想要的，是不是？”他尖声叫道，脖子涨得很红，“对，是我愚蠢，但我不觉得我哪里对不起你，你凭什么这么对我——”  
真的没有吗？脑中蓦然响起一个隐约的反问，令他身体一僵。他努力想要忽略内心的不安，心跳快得几乎要吐出来了。  
里德尔没有回答，朝他靠近，他马上挪过身用腿踢向他，后者压住了他的腿。接下来可能发生的事令他头昏眼花，德拉科从没想过自己有一天会如此反感和他亲近。他还想从他身上得到什么？他已经没什么能给他了，他没有任何利用价值……他用力蹬着腿，却只能自己筋疲力尽，红着眼瞪着他，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落。  
“放开我，”他的声音已经哑得喊不出来了，咳了一声，“放我走，汤姆！你还想要什么？”  
“放开我！”  
“放开我，我受够了！”尖锐的记忆从大脑深处钻出，男孩站在他面前，他的脸被光线模糊了，“我不后悔，就算再来一次，我还是会去做！”  
愤怒的喊叫、痛苦的呻吟、支离破碎的声响，一切都毁灭了。又是这样……又是这样……他又要再次背叛他，投向敌人的怀抱……那天夜里下了场很大的雨，将所有痕迹都冲刷得一干二净。他失踪了，仿佛从未出现过，什么也没有留下。  
不，他留下了……留在了他的心里。  
“……你想离开？”压着他的手收紧了一些，他的声音中充斥着一种恐怖的平静，“……你想投靠谁？”  
“我没有想投靠谁，我只想脱离这种关系——”  
“这不可能。”  
德拉科一口气呛在了胸口，上不去也下不来，憋屈至极。  
“我把日记本还回去，”他冷笑了一声，“我不想和你搞在一起了，可以吗？”  
“你敢这么做，德拉科……”  
“我为什么不敢？反正我已经完蛋了，我什么都不在乎！”他挣扎着想坐起来，里德尔猛地将他按了回去。德拉科正要反抗，他俯下身，如同一团乌云笼罩在他身体上方，那双黑暗的眼睛中涌动着浓稠的雾，将瞳孔映成了血一般的深红色。德拉科呆呆地看着他，无意识地停下了。  
一种诡异的感觉爬上了他的背，宛若一条冷冰冰的蛇。他的心脏不由自主地缩起来，一只手握住了它，狠狠地收紧——他无法尖叫出声，喉咙仿佛被绳子绑住了，几乎窒息。一股力量狠狠拽了他一把，他感受到了一种猛然漂浮的恐惧感，仿佛灵魂被拽出体外。他眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。

哈利抬起头看了眼天空，那儿悬挂着玫红色的太阳，像一只天边的挂画，一跳一跳跃进了灰红的布袋里。他和罗恩离开草药教室往回走，后者正皱着眉清除手掌上沾着的草汁。  
“那只滑溜溜的魔草抓了我一把，”他抱怨道，“我是不是该去抹点药？”  
“唔。”  
“不过校医院离这儿有点远……”  
“嗯……德拉科没来上课。”  
“什么？”  
哈利回过神来，摸了摸鼻子：“噢，我是说马尔福。”  
罗恩扬起一边眉毛，看了他一会儿，问道：“所以那件衣服果然是他的？”  
“呃，你怎么知道？”哈利有些意外，他记得自己明明把德拉科的外套好好整理进了书包里。  
“赫敏看见的……她说你书包里有一件斯莱特林外套，我还不信。”他瞥了一眼他的书包，“还在吗？”  
“已经还给他了。”  
罗恩又眼神诡异地看了他一眼，声音高亢得不正常：“他上次对赫敏用钻心咒，是吧？依我看，他最好被关进阿兹卡班。”  
哈利没有说话。他们沉默地走过拐角，有两个赫奇帕奇女生急匆匆地从他们身边跑过，似乎快要迟到了。他忽然开口：“我们接吻了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我是说，我吻了他。”  
罗恩猛地转过头，像五年级听见他和秋接吻时一样跳了起来，但这次不是兴奋而是惊恐：“这是个糟糕的玩笑，对吗？”  
“你知道是真的，”哈利认真地说道，叹了口气，“不过他不喜欢我。”  
罗恩又多看了他两眼，他的鼻子还是很红。  
“我觉得你最好去睡一觉。”他总结道。  
哈利正要说话，背后有人叫了他一声。两人一同转过身，德拉科正站在他们面前。  
“我找你有事，波特。”他看着他说道。哈利看了罗恩一眼。  
“什么事？”他问道。  
德拉科抬起眉毛，目光转向罗恩：“我不想被他听见。”  
“你有什么事情不能让我知道，马尔福？”罗恩马上就炸了，“你上次对赫敏做的事我还没找你算账！”  
“我很期待。”  
“是很重要的事吗，德拉科？”哈利打断了他们的争执。德拉科马上闭上了嘴，眼睛微眯。  
“当然。”  
哈利的脚一动，似乎要上前，罗恩按住了他的手臂，对他摇了摇头。  
他看向德拉科，他的脸比早上看起来还要苍白，整个人如同一张单薄的纸，浓郁的晚霞从背后照来，将他的轮廓过滤出一层半透明的光泽。  
哈利看了他一会儿，拍了拍罗恩的后背，在他耳边低声说了句“活点地图在我的行李箱里”，朝德拉科走去。罗恩伸出手，还想说什么，但最后只是皱起了眉。  
德拉科转身就走，哈利跟在他身后，加快步伐与他并行，内心有种隐隐的不安。他不动声色地将手伸进口袋里，握紧魔杖。他不认为德拉科有什么事需要告诉他。他不可能找他帮忙，也不太可能被自己说服离开里德尔，忽然出现恐怕有什么阴谋……也许是里德尔又教唆他做某件事，又或者……  
哈利吸了口气，后背绷得更紧了。  
“波特，”旁边的人忽然开口，把他吓了一跳，“你上次告诉我不要相信里德尔，是吗？”  
“呃，是的……他的话你最好都不要相信。他善于蛊惑别人，必要的时候会让自己变得非常吸引人，”哈利说道，“我相信他只是为了某个目的才让你认为他对你怀有好感。”  
德拉科没有接话。他们走入了一条狭窄的走廊，四周几乎没有人，远处传来隐约的鸟鸣。哈利故意落后了半步，旋转着口袋里的魔杖。  
“除了这个呢？”他又问道。  
哈利想了想，说道：“从某种程度上来说，我能说我对他有一点了解……他不懂得爱，不是因为他没有得到过这些，而是他自己选择了放弃。他轻视任何情感，从不觉得——不觉得爱是一种强大的力量。所以我也不觉得他会爱人，呃……他不会真的爱你。”  
他似乎听见德拉科冷笑了一声，又似乎没有。他们已经来到了八楼。夕阳渐渐下山，长长的走廊上残留着一条蓝紫色的光晕。喧嚣声早已远去，鸟鸣也消失不见。德拉科的外套在风中起伏，如同黑色的波浪。哈利怔怔地望着，有些出神。  
他回头看了他一眼，灰蓝的眼睛有些模糊不清，脸颊被浓浓的暗光分成了两部分，额前柔顺的刘海微微飘动。  
“对了……你要说的事情是什么？”哈利几乎移不开眼，下意识问道。  
“进来再说。”  
德拉科弯腰跨进了墙上不知何时出现的一个漩涡，哈利这才注意到这面墙通往有求必应屋。不知为何，那种不安感更强烈了。  
难道这些天他一直呆在这里？他迟疑了一秒，还是走进了有求必应屋。他在活点地图上消失的时候难道就是呆在这儿？的确，他从未在活点地图上见过有求必应屋……那他现在带他过来，是要把他的秘密告诉他吗？  
一想到这儿哈利的心就跳跃起来，他小心翼翼地观察四周，有求必应屋里积着大堆过时的书本和魔法器具，布满灰尘的纸箱和架子随处可见。东面的墙上还挂着一副歪歪斜斜的油画，已经脏得看不出原来的颜色了。  
他扭回头，德拉科已经转过来看着他，手中握着魔杖。他的表情有些古怪。  
“我们该做一个了结了，波特，”他的喉咙里发出一种熟悉的嘶嘶声，眼睛后面似乎有蛇影在晃动，诡异而可怖。哈利霎时汗毛倒立，心中警铃大作，后退的同时瞬间抽出魔杖——  
德拉科已经将杖尖对准了他，猩红的光在他眼中闪烁：“阿瓦达索命！”

那是一种冰冷又安静的感觉，仿佛有无数柔软的海绵簇拥着他，让他不至于陷进更深的黑洞里。他在黑暗中徘徊，有无数人握住他的手臂和他说话，他们的指尖落在皮肤上如同鱼鳞翕动。回来吧，德拉科……回来吧，有人幽幽地说着，你是我的过去，我的现在，我的将来……  
谁知道命运是何物？谁又知道云雾将涌向哪片海洋？  
他缓缓睁开眼，周围是一片没有边际的黑暗。他听不到任何声音，也感觉不到地面的存在，仿佛只是浮在一片真空之中。  
德拉科揉了揉脑袋，坐起身，打量着周围陌生的环境。发生了什么？他记得他最后看见的是里德尔血红的眼睛……可他现在去哪儿了？  
“这是哪儿？”他东张西望，“有人吗？”  
他站起来试着往前走，可四周没有任何参照物，他觉得自己已经走了很久，但似乎又只是原地踏步。  
“有人吗？”他提高了音量，声音有些颤抖，“……汤姆？”  
没有人回应他。他呆呆地站了一会儿，内心浮起一丝恐慌。他看不到任何光亮，也找不到它的边界。也许没人知道他在这儿，他无法逃出去……他将一辈子被关在这里，在寂静的黑暗中悄无声息地死去。  
不……不能……  
“汤姆！”他忽然大叫道，开始奋力往前跑，“汤姆！放我出去——汤姆！”  
他边跑边喊，喊得声嘶力竭，上气不接下气。但他还是拼命地大声叫喊，直到最后什么也说不出来，一头栽倒在地。他趴在地上深呼吸着——如果那能被称为地面，他觉得它看起来更像没有止境的深渊。  
“汤姆……”他低低地呼唤着，“你在哪里？”  
他疲惫地倒下来，在地上躺了一会儿，又坐起身，有些手足无措。也许里德尔不在这里，也许他在这儿但没听见，也许他听见了只是不想回应……一想到这德拉科又恼火起来，他凭什么把他关在这里？他不喜欢他，他离开难道还不行吗？为什么他会遇到这种事——只因为他无意中捡到了一本日记？  
那时候他就不该踏进那间仓库，他想，就算听纳西莎唠叨都比这好得多。  
他休息了一会儿，又站起来往前走，但没多久便放弃了。他跺着脚诅咒了半天，除了将自己折腾得精疲力竭以外毫无用处，只好重新躺下身，合上酸痛的双眼。他恍恍惚惚地又陷入沉睡，如同乘上一只漂浮不定的小舟。梦中只有一张朦胧的脸，时远时近。  
你是我的过去，我的现在，我的将来……  
你是谁？他问道，伸手朝他抓去。那人却消失了，仿佛水中的倒影。德拉科睁开眼坐起来，按着太阳穴，不经意地抬起头。他看见不远处浮着一个苍白的影子。  
德拉科愣了一秒，跌跌撞撞地起身朝他跑去。  
“汤姆！”  
四周的黑暗与身体融成了一片，只有那团白影在剧烈晃动。他几乎将牙齿咬碎，飞奔着，眼看着离那人越来越近。他伸长了手，试图抓住他——他一下子消失了，像梦中一样，让他扑了个空。  
德拉科摔倒在地，喘息着，怔怔地看着自己的双手。他慢吞吞地坐起来，无意识地抱住膝盖，低下头，眼角有点湿润。  
“……你在惩罚我，是不是？”他喃喃着，又叹了口气，不再自言自语。耳边吹过了一阵风，有点痒。他扭过头，那个白影正立在他身边，用指尖抚摸着他的鬓发。  
他是一个半透明的人影，非常模糊，几乎看不清五官轮廓。但德拉科一眼就认了出来，震惊地向后退去，目瞪口呆。  
“你——”  
“在找汤姆·里德尔？”那人收回手，语气冷淡，“他出去了。”  
“……出去了？”  
“表面上的意思，他离开这儿了。”  
德拉科张了张口，目不转睛地盯着他看：“你的意思是，他本来在这儿？”  
“对，他一直都在这儿。”他说道，“你可以认为，他就住在这儿。”  
“住在这里？”德拉科皱起眉，“可他明明——等等，这里难道是日记本内部？”  
那人的脸上露出了一个略带讽刺的笑容，怜悯地看了他一眼。  
“没错。”  
“可我为什么会出现在这里？”  
“当然是他把你送进来的，”那人慢悠悠地说道，“说实话，我没有料到。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“他在哪儿？这得问他自己。不过既然你在这里，那么他应该在你的身体里。”那人恶劣地说道，满意地看见德拉科的脸色变白了。  
“……你是谁？”沉默了一会儿，他忽然问道。对方扬起眉。  
“你很清楚我是谁，德拉科。”少顷，他轻声说道，转身踱着步，咏叹般地唱道，“你是我的过去，我的现在，我的将来……”  
德拉科踉跄着站起来，摇摇晃晃地跟在他身后。他的确知道他是谁，只是这个结论太荒谬了，他不愿相信……这个世界上不会有人比他更了解他，他是他的骨，他的血，他灵魂的一部分……他就是他自己。  
“你是一片灵魂？——就像汤姆那样？”他在他背后问道。  
“看来你还不算愚蠢。”男孩耸耸肩，他的语气让德拉科有些不满。  
“你明明很清楚。你本来就是我。”他指出这一点。  
“我是你，但也不是你。”男孩说道。德拉科不明白他的话。  
“你为什么会在这里？为什么汤姆从来没和我说过？”  
“他有和你说过什么吗？”男孩冷笑，“他是不是给你看过一些奇怪的记忆？那些都是真的，但他不会告诉你，因为他想让你自己想起来。”  
“……什么？”  
“不过，他没和你提起我另一个的原因是他以为我死了。或者说，崩溃了，在那些折磨之下……”  
“等一等，你是说，他给我看过的那些记忆——盥洗室里的——那个麻瓜——都是真的？”德拉科打断了他。男孩停住了，看着他，残酷地点了点头。  
德拉科的面色惨白，紧咬着嘴唇，微微颤抖。男孩似乎有些于心不忍，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“有点难以接受，是不是？但仔细想想，其实也不算什么，”他耸耸肩，“那都是你做过的事情。”  
德拉科僵硬地扭过头看向他，后者平静地与他对视。  
“我不懂，”他说道，极力掩饰语气中的惶恐，“我怎么可能经历那些事？汤姆是霍格沃茨五十年前的学生，不是吗？而且我一点都不记得——”  
“一年级的暑假里，你在爸爸的书房里翻到了一本日记本。日记本里夹着一枚宝石书签，你拾起它，结果被带到了一个陌生的时空。”  
“不可能——”  
“那枚书签是黑色的，镶嵌着几颗黑宝石。”他打断了他，眼中闪过一丝讽刺。  
四周又寂静下来，德拉科握紧了自己的手指。他有点想起来了，他似乎的确见过这样一枚书签……在书房的地上，碎成了好几瓣。卢修斯听见动静后走过来将他训斥了一顿，罚了他一天禁足。  
“……我好像见过它，可我对那些事没有印象。”过了片刻，德拉科慢慢地说道，“如果我真的经历过，我不可能一点都不知道。”  
“很显然，你失忆了，但我不知道原因。”男孩耸耸肩，“不过我有点怀疑，你真的一点都不记得吗？”  
德拉科下意识想点头，脑中蓦然闪过那天在盥洗室里看见的那一幕：黑暗肃穆的休息室里，里德尔从高台上走下，质问一个金发男孩……他低下头，他们在时光的交错间对视。他对他说，这是他应该做的。  
——用你的魔杖告诉他，你不需要帮助。  
——没关系，德拉科，没关系……  
“看样子是还记得。”男孩观察着他脸上的表情，耸耸肩，似乎觉得有点可笑。  
“……你一点都不像我。”德拉科评价道。  
“如果你经历过我所遭遇的事情，你就会明白。”男孩的语气更不善了。  
“你的经历不就是我的经历吗？”  
“但你全忘了。而且，你有没有想过……当你逃走后——你扔下了一堆烂摊子，开开心心地离开了，你觉得伏地魔会怎么对我？”男孩慢慢地说道，眼神越来越冷，“你觉得……在接下来几十年的岁月里，他无论如何都找不到你，他会把怒气发泄在谁身上？”  
他危险的语气令他后退了一步，德拉科浑身紧绷，摇着头，勉强露出一个假笑：“抱歉，我想应该不是——”  
“他疯了，”他没有理会他，目光不知在看哪儿，仿佛在梦呓，“你让他疯了，他之前有多在意你，现在就有多恨你。他一看见我就会想起你的背叛。”  
“我——”  
“你应该想到的，德拉科，你从一开始就该知道你只有一个选择——永远爱他，或者死。但你退缩了，所以我替你承担了后果——我做错什么了吗？”他蓦地高声叫道，一把揪起他的衣领。德拉科被迫仰起头看着那张近在咫尺的相似的脸，他的脸像融化了般模糊，他费了好大劲才找到他颤抖的瞳孔，如同一片灰色的夜。  
“你应该尝尝我的痛苦，”他低声说道，“你应该试一试……我很高兴你来陪我。”  
他用力甩开他，转身向另一边走去。德拉科跌坐在地，怔怔地看着他的背影。  
“你是说，他是在报复我。”  
男孩冷哼了一声，仿佛觉得这显而易见。  
“也就是说，我们早就认识了。可我不懂……可我为什么要背叛他？”德拉科揉着脑袋，“我不明白……”  
“你知道魂器吗？”男孩又转过了身，远远地看着他。他的身影在漆黑中只呈现出黑白两色，如同一张上世纪的老照片。  
“汤姆给我展示的记忆里提到过。但我不知道那是什么。”  
“作为本世纪最邪恶的发明，魂器是一种将灵魂分裂后再加以保存的黑魔法……发明者用这种方式试图使自己永生。”  
——这是能给我们带来永生的东西……知道魂器吗？  
“……分裂灵魂的方法就是杀人。”他面无表情地继续说道，“记得那个麻瓜吗？”  
“你是说……凯德·罗姆？”  
“对，他是被你们一起杀死的。而我——还有汤姆·里德尔，就是那时候被分裂出来的。”  
“这不可能，”德拉科马上说道，“我让妈妈查过这件事，她告诉我杀死凯德·罗姆的是他的情妇——”  
“蒙蔽麻瓜警察对于伏地魔来说易如反掌，只要修改记忆就能完成，”他冷笑道，“而且他们本来就倾向于怀疑娜丽丝，在她承认后还有谁会去仔细调查？”  
他居高临下地俯视着德拉科，后者紧抿着嘴唇，摇摇欲坠。  
“不，我觉得——”  
“别想了，人是你们杀的，不然我们怎么会出现？还记得那时候你说的话吗？”他停了停，模仿着记忆中德拉科那时的语调，“‘应该给这些麻瓜一点颜色看看，他们罪该万死……’”  
“这不可能……”  
“你自己说过的，德拉科，现在才感到害怕是不是太晚了？”他尖声说道，“动手的时候你可没有犹豫，放心吧，没人抓得到你们，已经过去五十年了。”  
“不——可是，他为什么要让我这么做？”  
“这有什么好奇怪的？你是食死徒，你的手臂上还有印记！杀一个人有什么大不了？”  
他暴躁地来回走着，脸色阴沉，时不时瞪他一眼，似乎对德拉科的反应感到不可理喻。  
“……当然，这件事对于他来说并不是杀一个人那么简单。”不一会儿，他又渐渐平静了下来，“他把他和你的魂片做成了一个共生魂器，这意义非同寻常。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，感觉自己渐渐恢复了知觉。他动了动腿，换了一个姿势站起来。  
“……他和我共享永生，”他说道，这句话不像是他说出来的，仿佛有另一个人借用了他的嗓子，“这是我们之间的‘定情信物’。”  
“噢，你想起来了？”男孩歪着头看着他。  
“没有。”德拉科摇头。他沉默了一会儿。  
“把一切都告诉我，”他说道，“我必须要知道。”


	6. Part 2:Serenade（01）

暑假的霍格沃茨寂寥无人。几乎所有学生和教授都已经坐火车回家，只有守门人安吉尔仍留在城堡里哼哼唧唧地转来转去，白费力气地擦拭墙柱上一块顽固的污渍。  
学院休息室都自动上了锁，斯莱特林休息室自然也不例外——以前是这样，但今年有所不同，因为有两个即将上六年级的男孩通过了留校的申请。  
某一间斯莱特林寝室内。  
“放松。”  
“我已经——”  
他俯下身咬着他的耳朵，将他的腿拉得更开一些，轻柔而有力地按摩着他们结合的部位，低声说道：“你下面太紧了，我进去你会痛。不喜欢正面？”  
“嗯——不是——”德拉科深呼吸着，努力想让自己的肌肉不那么紧绷，“可能我还没有准备好，汤姆。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，慢慢退了出来。德拉科的身体失望地叫嚣着，他翻过身从旁边拿过润滑液，挤了一点在手上，做了个心理预设，试探着往里面顶，慢慢深入。他的手指很灵活，但他从没想过能用来干这个……不，这种感觉太奇怪了，尤其当对方火热的目光还停留在没入私密部位的手指上。他掰开他颤抖的腿，换了个位置以便更好地观察他指奸自己。德拉科浑身冒汗，在顶到敏感点的时候低喘了一声，咬住下嘴唇。  
感觉到手腕被里德尔握住了，他恍惚地睁开眼，正要说话，一个湿热的吻覆了下来，堵住了他的呼吸。他们缠绵地纠缠，他蓦然捏着他的手腕用力往里挤，男孩痉挛起来，双腿晃动。吞咽不及的唾液沿着嘴角流下，分开时两人都气息不稳，饥渴地望着对方。德拉科的手仍插在自己的身体里，被对方带着时快时慢地进出。  
“我想现在你应该做好准备了。”当他硬生生被手指插射了一次，虚软地倒在床上平复呼吸时，他调侃道。德拉科红着脸不说话，几不可见地点了点头，主动分开双腿环住他的腰。  
“轻一点，汤姆。我怕痛。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，指尖状似无意地磨磋着他一边的乳头，男孩扭动着，敏感地呻吟起来。  
“我想，这次还是从后面，”他漫不经心地说道，“那样你好像适应得更好。”  
一听这话德拉科有些急了，一把拽住了他的手：“我想看你的脸，汤姆！”  
“别急，我知道。”  
“我——我能忍住痛，”德拉科犹豫了一会儿，咬咬牙说道，“我想这样，你——随便怎么做都行。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，又俯身压住了他的嘴唇，  
有时候他很难想象，他和里德尔保持这样亲密的关系已经有一年了。  
他刚来到这儿的时候惊慌失措，迷茫又无助。他记得自己明明只是不小心闯进了卢修斯的书房，打开了一本不该打开的日记本，却莫名其妙地出现在了这个陌生的时空，周围是一群不认识的人。他寻找着他的父母，呼唤他们的名字，可没人回应他。一个凶恶的老头硬要把他拽到校长室，他大声辱骂着他，被经过的一个女教授愤怒地喝止了，好好教育了一番。  
但他后来还是来到了那儿。他天真地以为自己能马上回去，于是一遍一遍地解释给当时的迪佩特校长听，可他显然并不相信他。  
“即使是时间转换器也不可能转换那么长的时间，”他说道，“也许你从哪儿听说过这种奇遇，我能理解，孩子。你已经十二岁了，按年龄来说早该上学了。”  
“我说过了，我是斯莱特林学院的，已经读过一年级了——”  
“我会让斯拉格霍恩带你去进行分院测试，你可以告诉他情况。”迪佩特打断了他的话，似乎不想再谈下去，“你的名字叫什么？”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”他气得牙痒痒，心里暗骂着他的迂腐顽固，又难受不已，不知该怎么办才好。  
“那么德拉科，欢迎你来到霍格沃茨。”老人朝他伸出手，仿佛没有察觉他难看的脸色。  
那时候的情况简直糟透了。他孤立无援，没有亲人也没有朋友，连老师都是陌生的——也许除了邓布利多，但这只能让他心情更烦躁。分院帽一碰到他的头发就喊出了“斯莱特林”，那个已经有发福趋势的教授——据说是斯莱特林学院的院长，名叫霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩——让他施展了几个咒语，爽快地同意让他直接读二年级。  
“但你得和他们挤一挤，我记得今年二年级的寝室已经满了。”  
于是来到这里的第一个星期，他只能睡在寝室角落里的一张单人床上，连床帘和台灯都没有配备。直到第二个星期的晚上，他们才把霍格沃茨特制的大床和柜子运来，让寝室里的其他五个男孩调整床位给他挪出空间。  
德拉科被传送的时机太突然，除了一根魔杖以外什么也没带，只好向学校申请补助金购买袍子和课本。他满头大汗地将床单被单铺整齐，费力地系好床帘，把衣服挂进衣柜里，擦干净沾着灰尘的床头柜。那几个男孩就坐在床上冷眼看着他，似乎没有人愿意搭把手。  
“这油漆的味道真难闻，吸了不会中毒吧？”当他经过一个男孩床边时，他清晰地听见他这样说道。坐在他对床的另一个男生笑了起来，格外刺耳：  
“我看会让你脑子变傻，阿尔法特。”  
德拉科僵了一瞬，装作没有听见，快步离开了。  
好不容易忙完这一切后他浑身粘腻，难受至极，于是无视背后那群男孩不友好的目光去盥洗室洗澡。水温暖地包裹住了他，带走了几分疲惫，这时委屈才猛地涌上来，让他咬住了下唇。  
德拉科从来没受到过这种待遇。他从小在父母的溺爱中长大，上学以后也有两个跟班给他撑腰，不懂被孤立是什么滋味。他永远有用不完的钱和收不完的家信，一旦他受到伤害，他父亲就会赶来保护他，惩罚那些不长眼的人。他什么都不怕，因为他知道自己被深深地爱着，总有人会替他扫除麻烦。可现在一切都没了，他身上没有一分钱，也没有人会庇佑他。这个已经成立了一年的小团体并不接受他，他感觉得到。他搬进来的第一天，刚推开门的那一刻就被吓了一跳——所有人都坐在床上看着他，等待着他的到来。他被这种严阵以待的架势震住了，一时间说不出话，动也不敢动。  
寝室里一片寂静，没有人说话。直到其中一张床上坐着的男孩微微抬起下巴，低声问道：“你是德拉科·马尔福？”  
“……是的，我是插班生。斯拉格霍恩教授安排我住在这里。”德拉科从不知道自己说话还能这么拘谨。  
“马尔福？你和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福有关系吗？”另一个男孩飞快地问道，德拉科后来知道他的名字叫蒙多休斯·罗尔。  
“嗯……他是我的远房亲戚。”  
男孩们对视了一眼，蒙多休斯旁边的一个男孩开口了：“可他从没说过他有个亲戚要来霍格沃茨读书。”  
“这很好查明，马尔福学长和我很熟，我可以去问一问。”蒙多休斯沾沾自喜。  
德拉科呆呆地听着，身体的温度越来越低。他不知道这件事有哪儿值得这样较真，但他明白他们如果真的去问阿布拉克萨斯，他马上就会穿帮。  
“是这样，我们家和阿布拉克萨斯的家里人联络很少，他可能还不知情……”他试图解释，可没有人认真听他说话，他们自顾自地聊开了，将话题扯到了一些高年级学生的风流韵事上，直到第一个发言的男孩再次出声：“够了。”  
所有人立刻安静下来。那个男孩慢慢起身，几步走到德拉科面前。他这才察觉他很高，比他要高出半个头，给他带来一种强烈的压迫感。他的眼睛尤为深邃，但没有任何温度。  
他拍了拍他的肩膀，低声说了句“跟我来”，转身将他带到他们中间。他傻乎乎地跟着他，不知为何屏住了呼吸。  
“一个自我介绍，”男孩重新坐回他的床铺，挺直了背，朝他伸出手，“我是汤姆·里德尔，很高兴见到你。”  
德拉科握住他的手，一碰即离。他的掌心很凉，他想他不会忘记那种触感。  
他关掉淋浴器，四周一下子安静下来。水声是一个很好的掩饰，能让德拉科稍稍发泄自己的情绪。他用力擦掉眼泪，披上睡袍走出盥洗室。寝室里已经熄灯了，一片漆黑，只有一张床没有拉床帘，从里面透出台灯的暖光。他借着这仅剩的光芒走向自己的床位，忽然有人拉了拉他的袖子，使他停下步来。  
德拉科转过头，拉住他的人是开灯的亚当·塞尔温，他似乎还复习今天上课的内容，膝盖上放着一本魔咒课本。  
“……这个给你。”亚当把书放在一边，从口袋里拿出一粒糖塞进他手里，将他的手指重新按回去，压低了声音，“以后洗澡快一点儿，他们十点半就会关灯。”  
德拉科打量着手中被捏扁的牛奶软糖，以前他肯定瞧不上这种劣质糖果，如果有人送给他还会得到他的一番羞辱。但这次他沉默了许久，郑重地将它收进口袋里，对他点头道谢。  
亚当连忙摆手，正要说什么，这时蒙多休斯的床铺里传来一声咳嗽，他马上将台灯的光调得暗了一些。  
“没什么，只是我觉得你今天很累，心情不太好，但我也帮不上太大的忙，只能提醒你一点事情，”他用气音说道，为了听得更清晰，德拉科不得不在他身边蹲下来，“你刚来一个星期可能还不清楚……总之，在这个寝室里，阿尔法特、蒙多休斯和弗瑞都不算什么，千万不要惹里德尔。”  
“为什么？”德拉科小声问道。  
“他们都听他的。”亚当说道，“我也得听，不然就会发生奇怪的事情。”  
“奇怪的事情？”  
“就是……你绝对找不到任何线索和他有关，但你知道就是他干的，或者他指使别人干的。”亚当的眼中闪过一丝恐惧，“只要你不忤逆他就不会有事，但也不要参加他们晚上的集会。”  
“晚上的集会是什么？”  
“亚当。”一个声音打断了他们的低声交谈，亚当的脸色瞬间变得惨白。他抿住嘴，熄灭台灯，将床帘放下来，再也不肯多说一个字了。  
德拉科只好站起身，活动了一会儿蹲得僵硬的双腿。他正要转身离开，斜前方的床帘拉开了，里德尔从里面跨下，穿上拖鞋朝他走来。  
窗帘缝中透入的银白月光照亮了他的发尖，落在他的鼻梁上。德拉科一瞬不瞬地看着他，大气也不敢出，脑子里不断地重复着亚当说过的话，莫名的恐惧从脚底升上来。他不会都听到了吧……？  
他越走越近，如同一艘在黑暗中缓缓驶近的游轮。越过他时他瞥了他一眼，只有一瞬，马上便收回了目光。  
“早点睡，德拉科。”  
他走进盥洗室。德拉科发现自己的后背已经沾满了汗。

德拉科深呼吸着，双腿僵硬，眼睛不知该往哪里看。里德尔抓着他的膝窝将分开的长腿按压在床单上，肌肉的拉扯使润滑过的私处被迫撑开，露出肉红的内里。德拉科羞耻得耳根都红了，而对方仍饶有兴致地盯着他袒露的下身看。  
“汤姆……”他哑声唤道，握住了他的手腕。  
“别急。”  
光是被这样盯着他都要兴奋了，德拉科不安地扭动着，不停地用腿蹭他。欣赏够了男孩害羞又渴望的表情，里德尔这才懒洋洋地松开他的腿，拍了拍他的屁股，捏着他腰慢慢顶进去。  
小穴被一点一点打开，容纳对方硬挺的性器。内里被填满的感觉令他舒服地叹息，男孩停了停，确定他没有感觉不适后便开始动作。德拉科不是很能适应正面的姿势，对于他来说这太累了，每次结束他都浑身酸痛，休息好久才能缓过来。后入要省力许多，能进得很深，可他也不甘心每次只能被他摆弄，这会给他带来一种失控的恐惧感。  
德拉科紧抓着他的手臂，在冲撞中高亢地呻吟，白皙的大腿激烈摇晃着。里德尔用力掐着他的臀，不停地摩擦着他们结合的部位，几乎每一次都顶进了最深处。他低头咬住他的嘴唇，男孩搂着他的脖子回吻他，主动把舌头探进他嘴里，随即被他卷起吮咬。  
德拉科的身体柔软而敏感，很快就在欢愉中达到了高潮，小穴颤抖着收缩，努力吞咽随着激烈进出被带离体外的润滑液和精液。一阵风吹过他们的胸膛，男孩抖了抖，无意识地朝他挪近，里德尔紧盯着他通红的脸，抓着他碾得更深了一些，德拉科的尖叫猛然变调，刚泄过的性器又半醒了，直直地立着。  
他们又接吻了一次，激烈得如同许久没有进食的兽类。他用力掰开他的腿，德拉科无意识地套弄着自己的下身，沾得满手都是。他被操得几乎失神，胡乱呻吟着，最后对着自己的枕头射了出来，无力地倒在床上。臀缝间的入口红肿泥泞，可怜地收缩着，但还是含不住，小股小股地涌出粘腻的液体，打湿了斑驳的大腿，淫荡至极。  
他喘息着，里德尔俯下身吻了一下他的耳侧，将细长的手指探进他的后面，男孩不安地动了动肩膀。  
“别动，我帮你弄出来。”  
德拉科不知嘟囔了一句什么，他没听清。片刻，他把他抱进盥洗室清洗，抵着墙又做了一次。这回德拉科真的没力气了，边挣扎边哭着哀求，最后被逼着在池边用嘴帮他吸出来，呛得直咳嗽。  
他们回到床上休息，德拉科嚷嚷着要换一只新枕头，里德尔喂他喝了点水，漫不经心地替他按摩酸痛的肌肉。他搂着他的肩膀，心满意足地趴在他怀里，享受着对方还算温柔的伺候。  
“待会儿我要出去一趟。”里德尔忽然说道。德拉科下意识看了眼手表，已经晚上九点了。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“你在这里休息。”  
“我才不要，”德拉科抗议道，一边阻止着里德尔又摸进他内裤的手，“你肯定晚上又不回来。我要和你一起去。”  
他没有回答，低头吻住他，将他按在床板上，手指顺利捅进了刚沐浴过情爱的私处。德拉科的脸上渗出一缕红晕，愤恨地瞪着他，想要抗拒但又怕痛，只好微弓起背承受着，很快就抵抗不住地轻吟起来，浑身打颤。里德尔熟练地爱抚着他，肆意玩弄着他胸前的樱红，让它们在他手中绽放。  
“想和我出去？”他在他耳边低声问道，含了一下他的耳朵。  
“别动……嗯……”德拉科对自己的敏感感到羞愧，几乎要哭了，“我不想一个人呆在这里——”  
“我想你也许站不起来。”他调侃道。  
“才不会！”  
里德尔终于放过了他，慢悠悠地将他重新抱起来，擦干净他的大腿，吻了吻他的脸。  
“把衣服穿好，跟我出去。”


	7. Part 2:Serenade（02）

虽然一开始第一个和德拉科说话的是里德尔，但那显然不过是一种彰显地位的方式，他并没有任何亲近他的意思。  
德拉科交到的第一个朋友是亚当·塞尔温。以他一贯的标准来看，亚当实在不够带劲。虽然分院帽把他分进了斯莱特林，但他并不喜欢这里的气氛，也从不和蒙多休斯、阿尔法特他们讨论黑魔法，平时唯一的兴趣爱好就是看书，有事没事都喜欢往图书馆跑。  
德拉科并没有泡图书馆的习惯，跟着他在那儿呆了两天就受不了了，千方百计想劝他跟他出去玩，但几乎每次都遭到拒绝，这让他极为不满。如果在以前，他绝不会选择像亚当这样沉闷无趣的书呆子当朋友，可现在除了他以外没人对他表示友善，他也不想放下身段去讨好自己的同龄人，只好耐着性子继续和他交往。  
那天晚上，亚当又抛下他独自去图书馆，德拉科只能独自呆在寝室里复习功课——这也是亚当传染给他的习惯，以前这个时间他都用来呆在休息室里向其他同学夸耀自己，或者辱骂那些他讨厌的人。  
德拉科悠闲地躺在床上，寝室里的其他人都不在，这让他松了口气，又有些好奇。几乎每周那三个人都会有一两天在晚饭后消失不见，直到熄灯前一刻才回来。德拉科猜测他们在参加集会——之前亚当对他提过，还劝他不要参加，但这种程度的警告根本拦不住他的好奇心。他曾多次试图跟踪他们找到召开集会的地方，可总会在中途被甩掉，没有一次成功。直到他前天在枕头底下发现了一张小纸条，上面写着一行字：星期六晚上七点，四楼多嘴女巫雕像。  
他们披上黑袍，德拉科从床底找出了被踢到深处的鞋子，当他穿鞋时里德尔已经站在寝室门口等他了。  
他胡乱套上鞋，跑去拉住他的手。里德尔的手总有点冷，仿佛如何都捂不暖。  
“还是去那里吗？”德拉科问道。里德尔随口应了一句，似乎在走神。  
他们穿过昏暗的休息室来到走廊上，拐入一条狭窄的楼梯。风轻轻吹起他的额发，带来清冷的芬芳。德拉科感到有些不对劲，皱起眉：“好像不是这条路，汤姆。”  
里德尔侧头看了他一眼，说道：“安吉尔还在巡逻，被他发现会很麻烦。”  
“可现在是暑假！”  
“他可不管是不是暑假。”他冷笑。  
德拉科不满地嘀咕着，任由里德尔牵着他往前走。他们在一个漆黑的拐角拥吻了一会儿，夏夜燥闷，透不过气，唇间暧昧的触碰仿佛一支舞蹈。德拉科几乎要沉溺在他黑暗又温柔的眼睛里，他捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，极具独占意味的压迫令他亢奋不已。  
这个吻没有持续太久，但结束后他们靠得更近了一些，德拉科几乎整个人都靠在他身上，时不时吻一下他的脖子。不一会儿，他们停在了一座脏兮兮的女巫石像前，德拉科终于站直了身子，从口袋里掏出一只小布袋。  
这座石像看似不起眼，但却暗藏机关——不仔细观察的话没有人会发现女巫的左右手上各有一道裂痕，只要用魔杖敲三下她张开的嘴，她的左右手心就会各裂开一个嘴巴似的小口，这时候他们只需要扔一点“祭品”进去——一只死青蛙，或者一条冻僵的蛇——女巫就会移开，露出后面隐藏的小门。  
德拉科敲了敲她的嘴，等了几秒后将布袋里的死蜘蛛倒进她手心。女巫的手掌动了动，手心那石头做的嘴唇和牙齿开始缓慢咀嚼，发出令人反胃的吞咽声。德拉科每次听到都觉得非常恶心，但从某种程度上来说，里德尔只会让他信任的人帮他开门，他宁愿默默忍受也不想把这个位置让给别人。  
石像颤动着移开了，背后的门慢慢打开，露出一条黑漆漆的窄小通道。里德尔率先走入，用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，悬挂在天花板上的一盏微弱的灯便亮了起来，投射下一片幽绿的光。门在背后合上了，德拉科小心翼翼地绕开沿墙摆放的几只大玻璃罐，一屁股坐在墙角的红沙发上。  
这个秘密基地据说是上一届毕业的学长发现的，之前一直用来作为斯莱特林秘密集会的基地，所有集会成员都需要签订保密誓约。不过在里德尔的势力渐渐扩大后，他直接占领斯莱特林休息室作为集会地点，这儿就成了他的私人实验室。  
德拉科仰起头，几瓶密封着动物尸体的玻璃罐从天花板上垂下，它们固化的身体和空洞的眼球在绿光中飘荡，显得格外诡异。他盯着玻璃罐上倒映出的自己扭曲的脸看了一会儿，挥了挥魔杖，其中一瓶装着一只死老鼠的罐子飘下来，落在了他的手中。  
“在看什么？”里德尔的声音从右侧传来。德拉科懒洋洋地把腿放在沙发扶手上，瞥了他一眼，后者原本正坐在书桌前修改一组数据，听见动静后扭过头看向他。  
“你还把这个保存着？”德拉科把玻璃罐抬高了一些。里德尔扬起眉，勾了勾魔杖，将它召唤到自己面前，悬浮在空中慢慢旋转着。他眯起眼细细打量。  
“有纪念意义的东西当然值得珍藏。”他轻声说道，目光描摹着老鼠凝固在填充液中的胡须。德拉科翻了个白眼。  
这只老鼠并没有任何特殊，在麻瓜的厨房里极为常见，甚至算不上一种神奇动物，根本没有任何作为标本的价值。  
但它的确存在某种纪念意义。那天德拉科悄悄来到多嘴女巫雕像前，正好看见几个男生排队踏进那扇狭小的门。他们都戴着兜帽，低声交谈，他稍稍混入队中，不动声色地四处张望。  
门里的房间并不大，二十多人呆在里面显得拥挤，甚至有些难以呼吸。参加集会的大多数是男生，少数几个女生悄悄站在角落，兴奋地打量着其他人。  
德拉科的心跳很快，他在其中瞄到了一个长得和他有些相似的金发男孩，他正站在中心圈靠右的位置悠闲地和几个朋友聊天，略带微笑。从那几个男生对他的称呼来判断，可以肯定他就是阿布拉克萨斯。  
要不要上去和他打个招呼？也许他已经知道斯莱特林又来了一个马尔福，他会不会觉得他是个骗子？德拉科犹豫不决，抿着嘴唇。这时几个高年级男生从旁边挤过来，硬把他撞到一边。他们庞大的身躯挡住了他的视线，他勉强站直身子，冲着他们的背挥舞拳头，却又不敢抗议，只好咬咬牙重新寻找位置。  
当他好不容易挤到前排，一扭头就看见蒙多休斯正一脸谄媚地和阿布拉克萨斯搭话，后者礼貌地应付着，谁都看得出他并不愿意搭理。  
这就是他所谓的“和马尔福学长很熟”？德拉科几乎要笑出声来，连忙捂住了自己的嘴。似乎察觉到了他的视线，蒙多休斯猛地朝他看来，脸色阴沉。他张开口似乎想要威胁，这时一个声音忽然响起，阿布拉克萨斯推开蒙多休斯走到站在中央的那个高年级男生旁边：  
“好了，时间已经到了，所有人保持安静。我们先——按照惯例，清点一下人数。名单在你这儿吧，阿布？”  
“……是马修。”有人在旁边低声说道。  
清点人数？德拉科意识到了什么，握紧手指，心脏瞬间提到了嗓子眼。他微低下头，但又忍不住去看阿布拉克萨斯，后者环视一周，锐利的目光在他的脸上停顿了一秒，那一刻德拉科想直接冲出门外——但他很快就移开了，说道：“我没带。不过人数刚好，不用点了。”  
“行，那就开始吧。”马修点点头。  
德拉科怔怔地抬起头看着他，一颗心渐渐落回原地。他盯着阿布拉克萨斯的侧脸，他真的和他长得非常像，那双灰蓝的眼睛比他细长一些，鼻子很高，留着大背头。他明白刚才他已经认出他不是这儿的人，可他没有戳破。为什么？  
也许因为他始终把他当作亲人来看待——即使他并不认识他，德拉科总觉得阿布拉克萨斯比周围那群冷漠的斯莱特林看起来要顺眼许多。他正考虑着结束后找个机会和他谈一谈，蓦然响起的一声啮齿类动物的尖锐叫喊把他吓了一跳。  
周围有几个男生低声窃笑起来，德拉科踮起脚尖好奇地往里看。在他们围成的圈中间，马修正娴熟地用漂浮咒让一只灰老鼠停在空中，目光示意几个男生上前：“多格雷斯，还有卢瑟西，上次没轮到你们是不是？”  
两个瘦瘦高高的男生从人群中挤出来，站到他旁边。阿布拉克萨斯向后退了一步，给他们让出位置。德拉科又悄悄看向周围，所有人都露出一种兴奋又期待的神色，包括那几个看似胆小的女生。  
“好，从多格雷斯开始……前面的人散开，免得被误伤……”  
人群又开始涌动，德拉科被挤在了两个体味极重的男生中间，又闷又胀，难受至极。旁边有人踩了他一脚，他恼火地推开他，向后退去，却被撞得险些摔倒，诅咒了一句。一个人扶了他一把，让他勉强站稳了。他回过头正要道谢，脸色一变，未说出口的话卡在了嗓子里——  
是汤姆·里德尔。  
“……我不觉得有什么收藏价值，”他伸长了腿，打了个哈欠，手枕在脑后，“那不过是马修从家养小精灵臭烘烘的窝里抓的一只老鼠。”  
“它险些挠瞎了你的眼睛。”  
“那你他妈更应该把它剁碎而不是挂在这里。”  
“这是个好主意，”里德尔说道，将桌上的羊皮纸理成一摞，“不过你会发现我只是找了一只替代品，真正的那只已经剁碎了。”  
“我才不信。”  
“如果它真的碰了你的眼睛……就不止剁碎这么简单。”椅子一响，他起身把书推到一边，转身朝他走来，脸颊上映着幽幽的绿光。德拉科下意识想把伸展得有些放肆的腿收起来，还没完成便被阻止了。  
“把腿张开。”  
“在这里？”他差点咬了自己的舌头，“我没兴致——”  
“那么就过来帮忙，不然下次不会再带你过来。”  
“为什么？你嫌我吵？”  
里德尔冷冷地看了他一眼。  
“你坐在那里，我就会想起你刚才没穿衣服的样子。”他平静地说道，“还有你的姿势，德拉科……”  
“够了，你他妈真变态。”德拉科早已涨红了脸，从沙发上跳起来，用力推了他一把。  
里德尔说得没错，那只老鼠的利爪险些就碰到了他的眼球。他还记得那种窒息又绝望的感觉，甚至已经出离了恐惧。老鼠脏兮兮的皮毛在他眼前剧烈晃动，似乎有几根扫到了他的脸颊上，令他想吐。更令他心惊胆战的是它伸长的爪子，原本正使劲挠着自己的皮毛，忽然朝他抓来，吓得他扭头向右躲去，身后按着他的两个男生马上压紧了他。  
德拉科一时间有些反应不过来为什么自己忽然会落入这种境地。多格雷斯用钻心咒折磨那只老鼠，所有人都笑着看它在空中狂躁地挣扎，吱吱乱叫。德拉科也跟着他们一起笑，心中被一种残忍诡异的快感填满了。蓦地，有人从背后撞了他一下，将他狠狠推到了中间。  
多格雷斯原本正得意地笑着，手臂蓦然被冲上来的德拉科撞了一下，魔杖落在地上。阿布拉克萨斯笑了一声，多格雷斯弯腰捡起魔杖，扭头瞪着德拉科，脸色变幻。  
他呆呆地看着他，大脑一片空白，嗡嗡作响。笑声渐渐消失了，四周开始响起低低的议论声。所有人都盯着他，他们的目光如同针扎在他身上。  
“这是谁？”  
“没见过他……”  
“新人吗？”  
“他看起来真奇怪……”  
“不会是混进来的吧？”  
“安静，”马修喊道，面露不快，“你叫什么名字？”这句话是朝着德拉科说的。  
德拉科浑身发冷，喉咙艰难地动着，几乎感觉不到自己的存在。  
“没听见吗？你叫什么名字？”马修提高了音量，周围的窃窃私语更响了。  
“……德拉科·马尔福。”片刻，他终于用低不可闻的声音说道，声带仿佛都不属于自己了。  
马修皱起眉，扭头看了眼阿布拉克萨斯，后者耸耸肩。  
“谁介绍你来的？”他问道。  
德拉科攥紧了手指，向后看去。没有一张熟悉的脸，推他的那个人已经不见了。  
“我想应该没人给你介绍，”马修继续说道，紧盯着他，“上星期没人向我提交资料……你是偷偷混进来的，对不对？”  
“不是——”他下意识地否认，一个熟悉的声音蓦然打断了他：  
“马修，他之前偷偷跟踪我们，想知道我们在干什么。”  
德拉科猛然回过头，蒙多休斯正一脸恶意地看着他，抄着双手。  
马修眯起了眼。  
“我之前说过，出于显而易见的原因，我们不能大范围招收新成员，甚至不能吸纳每一个斯莱特林加入，因为我们必须要保证我们的同伴是可信的。但我也说过，如果有哪位同胞想加入我们，我们应该给他这个机会。”他用低沉的声音说道，挥了挥手，站在他身后的两个男生慢慢走上来，按住了德拉科的手臂，“但他必须要找到一个成员为他担保，而且需要提前一个星期报备，否则我们不会通过他的申请。”  
他直直地看着德拉科，仿佛要在他的脸上瞪出一个洞来。意识到了他接下来要说什么，德拉科蓦地挣扎起来，背后的两个男生按得更用力了一些，直接将他的肩膀狠狠压在了冰冷的地上。  
“……我也说过，如果发现有可疑的人混进来我们该怎么办。”马修慢慢地说道，他的声音如同一根粗绳，将他的脖子一寸寸勒紧，“首先，我们必须要给他一个教训，让他不敢再这么做……其次，消除一些记忆是必要的，否则他就会透露我们的秘密了……就算是斯莱特林也不能例外。那么，我想，也许我们能尝试在人体上施展钻心咒了。我是说，这肯定比拿老鼠当实验品好得多，对不对？”  
什么？德拉科浑身僵冷，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。周围议论纷纷，参杂着一片附和声，以蒙多休斯最为响亮。他还想抵抗，其中一个压着他的男孩用力踢了他大腿一脚，痛得他叫了一声，眼泪渗了出来。  
“我有一个更好的主意，马修！”多格雷斯大叫道，面目扭曲，“我们来看看被施了钻心咒的畜牲是怎么对付人的！钻心剜骨！”  
刺眼的红光击中了仍在半空中旋转的老鼠，它尖锐的惨叫声几乎能刺破耳膜。有人幸灾乐祸地鼓起掌，还有人吹了声口哨。多格雷斯抓着老鼠的尾巴慢慢朝德拉科走去，眼中是毫不遮掩的狠毒恶意。它身上古怪的恶臭似乎扑到了他的鼻子上，疯狂挣扎的四肢能划开他细嫩的脸和喉咙，挖出他的血肉来。德拉科面色惨白，恐惧使他四肢痉挛，拼命扭着头向后退去，那凶猛的劲头让那两个男生一时按不住他。  
“滚开！”他惊惧地大叫道，声音完全变了调，“离我远点！”  
细瘦的肩膀被重新俘获，死死压在了地上。他扭动着，双腿重重拍打地面。那只老鼠摇晃着，还在逼近，它尖利的爪子伸向他的眼球——他绝望地扭头，用额头去蹭紧挨着他的一只鞋的鞋面：“救救我，救救我！不要——”  
“给我老实点！”  
“我不要，我不——”  
“……等一下。”一个人忽然说道。德拉科哽咽着，眼泪不争气地流下来，啪嗒落在地上。一团阴影渐渐扩大，盖住了他的脸。那只老鼠仍在近在咫尺的地方摇晃着，挥舞着爪子要去挠他的眼睛，一只细长的手掐着它背上的皮将它拎起来，用力甩到一边，撞在一个男生的鞋子上，引起一片惊呼。  
“怎么回事？！”  
“抱歉，马修。”那人说道，“之前忘了告诉你……我是他的担保人。”  
周围寂静了一瞬。德拉科注视着他面前的那双鞋子，深呼吸着，紧咬嘴唇，狼狈至极。  
“你？”马修的声音中是掩饰不住的惊讶，“这和你没关系，汤姆。”  
“你允许我带一个人进来。”里德尔像是没听见他的话，低头看着仍在抽搐的德拉科，“如果你想考验他，可以另外安排一个时间……但不是现在。”  
马修盯着里德尔看了一会儿，又看向满脸泪痕的德拉科，似乎明白了什么，慢慢扯出一个假笑：“……既然这样，那就算了。不用考验，我信得过你的眼光。”  
“就这么放过他了，马修？”多格雷斯不满地嚷嚷着，充满敌意地看向里德尔。马修不欲多说，摆摆手让卢瑟西上来。  
钳制着他的手臂松开了，德拉科马上踉跄着站起来，用力抹掉脸上的泪，低着头拨开人群往外挤。被他挤开的几个人咒骂了一句，但没有人特意关注他，他们的注意力已经被新一轮的折磨吸引了。  
他走到墙边，吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪强行憋回去，扭头想往外走，胳膊忽然被人拽了一下。他不耐烦地回过头，里德尔松开了手。  
“中途离开会被惩罚。”他说道。  
“哦，谁他妈在乎这个！”他朝他低吼道，完全忘记了亚当曾经的警告，“滚开——”  
对方的眼神冷下来，直接按着他的肩膀将他重重推在墙上，逼近一步。  
“忘了那只老鼠了吗？”他的声音压得很低，危险至极，“刚才是谁舔我的鞋子求我？”  
“我没有舔——”  
“或者说你更愿意成为第一个实验品，”他冷漠地说道，“别期待他们会手下留情，他们期待这个很久了。”  
德拉科脸色发白。“我不是——我不会泄露秘密，我本来不知道——”  
“那张纸条是蒙多休斯放的。”他不耐地打断了他，回头看了一眼，似乎要转身离开，德拉科条件反射地抓住了他的手臂。他的手指在无法控制地颤抖，为此他感到难堪。里德尔漠然地看向他。  
“——他为什么要这么做？”  
里德尔露出了一个略带讽刺的笑容。  
“没有特别的理由，”他慢悠悠地说道，“你知道，总会有那么几个人让你第一眼就讨厌。”  
“这算什么理由，你们都不阻止他？他明知道他这么做会给我带来什么！”德拉科又惊又怒，话都说不清了，里德尔依然冷静得让人恼火。  
“先跟踪我们的是你，德拉科。”他说道，“你会落入陷阱，是因为你自己有弱点。”  
“这他妈——”  
“我现在只想和你谈一件事，”他强硬地打断了他，“我从来不做没有回报的事情。如果你一直选择像亚当那样远离我们，那也是一种避开危险的方式，但这不可能，你很清楚……从你来的第一天我就看出来了，你和我们是一种人。”  
他略微停了停，靠得更近了一些，冰冷的呼吸擦过他的脖颈，令他浑身僵硬。  
“我能保证你加入这个圈子，这是你渴望的……但你需要具备应有的服从。”  
——千万不要惹里德尔。  
“我——”他艰涩地开口，他的气息在他的掌控之下，背后的墙壁使他退无可退，“蒙多休斯他们也是这样，对吗？”  
里德尔不置可否。  
“我没有别的选择，是不是？”  
“不，你有。”里德尔看了一眼还在折腾那只老鼠的卢瑟西，德拉科攥紧了拳头。  
“是你让蒙多休斯放那张纸条的。”他咬牙切齿地说道。  
“如果你想这么认为，我不会阻止你。”  
他瞪了他一会儿，恨恨地说道：“我知道了，汤姆·里德尔。”


	8. Part 2:Serenade（03）

“所以那时候的纸条到底是不是你让蒙多休斯放的？”  
“这个问题没什么意义。”  
德拉科坐在书桌边盯着一只正在沸腾的坩埚，打了个哈欠。他打开盖子看了一眼，搅了搅，又重新盖上，凑到里德尔身边看他写字。  
“可我想知道。”  
里德尔蘸了点墨水，接着往后写。德拉科看了一会儿后觉得有些无聊，亲了一下他的脸，顺便把手伸到了他衣服里。  
“德拉科！”男孩警告道，一把抓住了他不安分的手，“不想做就别撩拨我，明不明白？”  
“你先回答我的问题。”德拉科试图抽回自己的手，对方握得更紧了一些。  
“蒙多休斯讨厌你，我没说错。”  
“我想听的不是这个，我想知道你是不是从一开始就——”  
“没有。”里德尔瞥了他一眼。德拉科的脑袋耷拉下来，有些失望。  
“所以一开始你只是想利用我。”  
“很介意？”  
“不。”  
他摸了摸他的头发，忽然拉开椅子蹲下来，飞速地解开了他的裤链。德拉科还没来得及反应，内裤被拨开了，敏感的顶端触碰到了一个柔软的东西，他忍不住呻吟起来。  
“你——嗯——该死，”德拉科喘息着，湿热的触感令他发疯，他几乎无法相信他居然在给他做这种事，“汤姆……”  
他的舌头轻轻蹭过侧面，含吮了一下，德拉科低吟一声，双腿颤抖，夹紧了他的肩膀。他搂着他的头，鼻尖冒着一层汗，仰起脖子深呼吸着，最后打着颤释放了出来，浑身发软。里德尔从他腿间抬起头，抽出魔杖关掉了坩埚下的火，起身捏着他的下巴吻住了他，把东西都喂了过去。  
他无法回避他的索取，在缝隙间努力呼吸着，摩擦之间又有点感觉了。里德尔捏了把他的臀瓣，用力咬了下他的嘴唇松开他，满意地看着他因情动而浮起红晕的脸。  
“还介意吗？”他替他拉上裤子，德拉科深呼吸着，忿忿地在他脖子上咬了一口。  
“我知道，我没什么值得夸耀的地方，所以你们一开始都排挤我。”他说道，没有看他，打开盖子搅拌着坩埚里的液体。  
里德尔扬起眉，从背后揽住他的腰：“不高兴了？”  
“……没有。”德拉科闷闷地说道，“我觉得它煮得差不多了。”  
“德拉科，”他将抓回来按在怀里，“把你想说的都说出来。”  
这个姿势让德拉科有些难受，他挣扎了一会儿，结果屁股狠狠挨了一下，痛得他咬住了下唇。  
“我不想说，你总是这样，”他的声音有些压抑，“有时候你让我觉得很有压力。”  
“……你还在埋怨一开始的事，德拉科。”里德尔沉默了一会儿，说道，“那是因为你不知道一年级的时候发生过什么。”  
“什么？”  
“我们刚被分到一个寝室不久，就分裂成了三个团体，”他慢慢地说道，“蒙多休斯和阿尔法特关系比较好，亚当和弗瑞是对床，熟悉得最早。实际上，蒙多休斯并不只是针对你……他也挑衅过亚当和弗瑞。亚当没有理会他，但弗瑞被他骗到禁林里去决斗，第二天没有回来。亚当很着急，告诉了院长，院长带上很多老师去找他。这件事后来变得很严重，弗瑞在禁林里遇见了马人，被吓得说不出话，在校医院躺了好几天……蒙多休斯被关了几天禁闭就放出来了，他父亲是校董会的一员，校长奈何不了他。”  
里德尔温柔地抚摸着德拉科的额发，轻轻蹭了蹭他的耳垂，似乎心情不错，但从他的语气来看完全不是那么一回事，“后来还有一些大大小小的矛盾……亚当一开始没有你现在看到得这么安分，蒙多休斯也要目中无人得多。弗瑞自从被吓破胆后就开始巴结高年级的学长，不再和亚当来往了。至于阿尔法特，”他古怪地笑了一下，摸了摸德拉科的喉结，“他比较识时务，知道到底该选择谁。”  
“你是说，他投靠了你？”德拉科觉得脖子痒极了，不安地动了动，“你做了什么？”  
“不需要做什么，”里德尔说道，“无意义的争斗根本不需要掺和。对待不同的人需要采取不同的方式……总之虽然他们之间关系紧张，但和我都没有矛盾。还有，讨好老师也是很重要的一点，这种外在力量能锦上添花。”  
“所以你是凭借人格魅力和成绩让他们听话的？”德拉科问道，又觉得有哪儿不对，“不对，亚当一开始就告诉我千万不要惹你，你肯定还做了什么。”  
“一点恐吓是必要的。”里德尔没有多说，“我是想告诉你，你给我的第一印象比他们要好一些……你比他们要识时务。”  
“那是因为那时候你们都在孤立我。”  
“不是孤立，是观察。”  
“我觉得没什么区别。”他嘀咕着。  
“总言而之，你服从得比我想象得要快，”他喃喃着，手探进了他的衣摆，“任务完成得也不错……不过这不至于……”  
不至于什么？他没有问，也许是心知肚明。他不是一开始就被他看上的人，甚至在接下来的几年中，他们也从来没有跨过那条线。德拉科始终对他怀有一种敬畏，在一开始的反抗期过去后，他很快便意识到依附里德尔比他自己拼搏要轻松得多。  
三年级时他就凭借出众的黑魔法天赋和极好的人缘取代了阿布拉克萨斯在那个秘密团体中的地位，成为了二把手。当马修在集会上教授黑魔法的时候，他永远是学得最快的一个，甚至还有所超越。所以三年级的圣诞节假期结束后，里德尔便开始在集会上授课。他的讲解简洁易懂，毫不拖泥带水，指导其他同学的施咒时总能一针见血，这使他得到了不少男生的崇拜。而那几个参加集会的女生简直爱上了他，每次都早早来到秘密基地等待，一看见他就开始傻笑，故意在训练的时候出错来吸引他的注意力。  
在那间昏暗的小房间里，他是极有威望的黑魔法大师。而一旦离开那儿，他便成了惹人喜爱的尖子生。在老师面前他表现得低调谦逊，极有礼貌，几乎每节课都会被夸奖，斯莱特林学院几乎没有人不认识他。一开始德拉科还会感到嫉妒，幻想着悄悄超越他，但在渐渐意识到自己和他之间的差距后便放弃了。  
有一段时间德拉科也在无意识地崇拜他。他太耀眼了，什么事都能做到最好，说的每一句话都无比正确，能和他呆在一个寝室简直是最幸运的事。但还有一段时间——当学院里忽然开始传里德尔和斯莱特林最漂亮的女生的绯闻时，他又开始嫉恨他了。  
“我看到他和柳克丽霞一起吃饭了，就在昨天晚上。”阿尔法特说道，他仰靠在休息室的沙发椅上，“听说珍妮弗也喜欢他。”  
“你是说拉文克劳的级长？”蒙多休斯瞪大了眼。  
“只是听说，不过很可能是真的。”  
“柳克丽霞真的和他在一起了？我不信，她不是说谁都看不上吗？”弗瑞也加入了他们的讨论。  
“但她昨天和他一起吃饭了，看起来很开心。”阿尔法特冷冷地说道。  
德拉科坐在一边默默地听着，一言不发。他的胸口有一只怪物在叫嚣，抓挠着他的心脏。他太优秀了，又相貌英俊，几乎没有女生会不喜欢他，他很清楚这一点……自己不过是他无数个崇拜者中的一员，没有任何出奇的地方。他看不到他，也不可能在意他……不对，他在想些什么？  
“对了，德拉科，他最近还在让你帮他找资料吗？”阿尔法特的声音将他的意识唤了回来，德拉科抬起头，蓦然心生烦躁，敷衍了几句便转身离开。  
他没有回寝室，离开休息室在走廊上茫然地乱逛，内心一片空荡。他不明白自己到底想要什么，这样的生活令他感到厌倦。他忽然不想再参加集会，也不想再帮里德尔做事情了。  
可离开他以后他又能做什么？几乎整个斯莱特林都在他的掌控之下，自己如今的地位都是拜他所赐。一旦他选择退出，所有的人际网都会破裂，他又将一无所有，陷入刚来到这里时的困境中……这是一个死局，他早已被困在迷宫里，再也逃不出来了。  
他靠在墙柱边苦恼地思考，越想脑子越痛，干脆蹲下来抱着头整理思绪。本来他今天打算去图书馆帮里德尔调查关于密室的讯息，但现在一点心情也没有。他怔怔地回想着他第一次握住他的手的感觉，温冷的触感在他心头过电般滑过，如同短暂的烟花。他靠近他的时候，他能看见他眼睛里倒映出的白色的自己。他意识到自己是多么在乎他落在他身上的视线，当他只召集寝室里的几个男生时，他知道他会看着自己，因为他比他们做得更好。为这一份认可他不知努力了多久，可他现在他却想放弃了。  
他又发了一会儿呆，慢慢起身往回走。有人在背后叫了他一声，恍惚的一层雾，仿佛浮在梦里。他没有回头，直到那人又唤了一声：  
“德拉科！”  
他停下脚步，那人哒哒哒地跑到他面前，喘着气。是亚当。他有些困惑，他们已经很久没有说过话了，自从他和里德尔那群人混在一块儿以后。  
“我找你有点事，德拉科，”亚当气喘吁吁地说道，扭头看了看周围，似乎有些紧张，“你知道阿曼达吗？”  
“你是说那个格兰芬多女生？她怎么了？”德拉科模糊地记得似乎的确有这样一个人，因为蒙多休斯曾经不屑地嘲笑她是个泥巴种。  
“嗯……她最近情况看起来很糟糕，我想知道她是不是出了什么事。”亚当吞吞吐吐地说道。德拉科大脑昏胀，还有些反应不过来：  
“这和你有关系吗？”  
亚当涨红了脸，支吾了半天。德拉科困惑地看了他一会儿，忽然明白了什么，问道：“你喜欢她？”  
亚当的脸更红了，但没有否认。  
“……可我一句话也没和她说过，根本不可能知道她的近况。”  
“是这样，最近她身上总是出现一些被鞭打过的痕迹，但我询问她的时候，她却说自己不知道它们是怎么留下的。”亚当的眼中闪过一丝愤怒，“我听说最近他们抓了一个学生当黑魔法实验品……你能帮忙确认一下是不是她吗？”  
“可你为什么不自己去看？你也可以参加集会，不是吗？”德拉科问道。亚当在几个星期前就加入了他们，但他去得并不频繁，平时的日常活动也很少到场。  
“我去过了，但你知道，里德尔给那个人的脸施了遮挡咒。他非常信任你，所以我想请你帮忙问一问……”亚当叹了口气，“我明白你觉得很为难，但我只是想知道是不是她。你应该能理解吧，看到喜欢的女生受到伤害的感觉……放心，我不会为难你，德拉科。”  
德拉科的嘴唇动了动，亚当认真的表情使他咽下了一句“可她是个泥巴种”。他狼狈地躲开他的目光，内心混乱一片，胡乱点了点头。  
亚当马上笑了起来，走上来用力抱了他一下。  
“太好了，我就知道你会帮我的。”  
德拉科僵硬地站着，没有动弹。一种浓浓的愧疚从心底升上来，让他只想逃跑。  
虽然里德尔没有告诉他们抓到的那个实验品是谁，但从亚当的描述来看，他几乎可以肯定就是阿曼达。他们最近学习的黑魔法是一种能让人感受到灼烧般的痛感的咒语，理论上来说它不会在身体上留下痕迹，但如果使用次数过多会让皮肤溃烂，留下恐怖的红色鞭痕。而里德尔也曾提到抓获的是一个“血统肮脏的泥巴种”。  
他不理解为什么亚当会喜欢一个格兰芬多的泥巴种，更不明白他为什么要来找他。他们早就认识到彼此不是一路人，互相疏远。德拉科明白自己是属于里德尔的——他会被他深深吸引，无论什么时候都是一样。  
难道他还以为自己是那个会接受他的糖果的小男孩吗？他想，如果他知道他都做了些什么，他还会来求他帮忙吗？  
他浑浑噩噩地回到寝室，已经熄灯了，四周一片漆黑。他换上拖鞋，犹豫了一会儿，悄无声息地走到里德尔床边，轻轻敲了敲床柱：“老大？”  
床帘晃动，慢慢拉开了一条缝。里德尔从缝隙里看向他，示意他说话。  
“我有事情要报告。”他说道。  
里德尔没有出声，打开床帘让他进来，点亮台灯，布置好严密的屏蔽咒后才开口：  
“什么事情？”  
德拉科犹豫了几秒，问道：“我想知道……上次集会时抓来的那个实验品，是不是阿曼达·斯库？”  
里德尔看了他片刻，他的目光令他有些慌乱。  
“谁告诉你的？”他问道。  
“没有谁告诉我，但我觉得可能会被认出来。”德拉科撒谎道，心脏怦怦直跳。里德尔又盯了他几秒，忽然笑了，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“不用这么紧张，”他说道，手慢慢垂下来，落在他的手臂上，“过来一点，对，就是这样……最近很辛苦，是不是？有什么困难都可以跟我说。”  
德拉科挪到他身边坐着，屏住了呼吸。他几乎不敢相信自己能和他靠得这么近，他的手被他握在手里。他贪婪地听着他温柔的声音，一点也不想从床上起来。  
“……你一直以来都做得很好，德拉科。所以我把很多事情都交给你……有点累了，是吗？”  
“不，我不累，”德拉科连忙摇头，“我还能做得更多。”  
里德尔几不可见地笑了一下，没有接话，只是慢慢地抚摸着他的手背。过了一会儿，他问道：“你有什么想告诉我的，德拉科？”  
“我——嗯——阿尔法特说他看见你和柳克丽霞一起吃饭。”德拉科冒冒失失地说道，刚说完就想给自己一巴掌。该死，他都说了些什么？  
“你们很关心这件事？”他扬起眉。  
“呃，我——”  
“她也想加入集会，”他说道，“我同意了。”  
德拉科浑身一颤，心脏仿佛被注入了冰，又僵又冷。


	9. Part 2:Serenade（04）

他们不再说话，嘴唇渐渐贴在一起。他紧搂着他的腰，隔着裤子摩擦他的臀缝，宽阔的手掌在他身上摸索着，徘徊在他的敏感点上。德拉科沉沉地喘息，腿不由自主地张开，某个部位已经湿了一块，能看得出他有多投入。  
很多时候他都很害怕这一切只是他的幻觉，他被他迷恋的人抱在怀里亲吻，这太美好了，像一场梦。他不知道自己是什么时候开始嫉妒里德尔过于受欢迎的，这种嫉妒变了质，像毒玫瑰扎根在他的内心阴暗的土壤里，每一根刺都钉进了血肉。  
他曾在槲寄生下撞见亚当和阿曼达约会。那是个像月光般柔和的女生，眼睛比星星还要璀璨，头发柔软如同丝绸。可在那昏暗的房间里她会发出惨厉的尖叫，仿佛被拔出泥土的曼德拉草。  
他想象着里德尔和柳克丽霞约会，她比阿曼达更美更妖娆，宛若一朵绽放在深夜的蓝色蔷薇，散发出致命的香气。他想象着他们在槲寄生下接吻，他的影子罩着她洁白的脸。  
他将自己的推断告诉了亚当，也许是内心的某个阴暗面在作祟，那一刻他感到愉快。那个星期他们遭到了格兰芬多的袭击，发生在他们结束集会的时候。里德尔当机立断封锁了秘密基地，带领他们进行抵抗，清除痕迹后留下所有成员一一审问。那场审问一直持续到深夜，有几个女生被清除了相关记忆，还有几个男生崩溃得哭了出来，休息室里一片死气沉沉。  
德拉科站在里德尔身边，麻木地替他一杯一杯准备吐真剂，垂着眼不去看那些苍白的人脸。他知道他完了，冰冷的质问和沉闷的气氛瞬间击碎了他最后一点微弱的反抗，让他又重新记起这个男孩是怎样一步一步爬到这个地位的。他完了，这事和他逃不了关系。他没有明确的证据，但这一切都太巧了。他完了。一切都完了。  
轮到亚当的时候，德拉科险些打翻了手中的杯子。他抬起头对上他的目光，后者冷静得可怕，没有丝毫即将露馅的恐惧。  
“上次参加集会是什么时候？”  
“星期二。”  
“你的无痕咒达到了几分？”  
“四分。”  
“知道为什么要问你这些问题吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你对格兰芬多是什么看法？”  
“他们是一群蠢猪。”  
“你有将集会的秘密告诉格兰芬多吗？”  
“没有。”  
“如果有格兰芬多向你求助，你会怎么做？”  
“把他们揍扁。”  
“你有做出背叛我们的事情吗？”  
“没有。”  
里德尔冷冷地看着他，忽然瞥了德拉科一眼，问道：“你认识阿曼达·斯库吗？”  
亚当的手一下子握紧了，表情出现了一条裂缝。他咬着下唇，似乎在挣扎着什么，最后从牙缝里挤出了一句话：“不认识。”  
里德尔意味深长地看了他一眼，取出魔杖在他身上拍了拍，温和地说道：“你可以走了。”  
亚当马上站了起来，似乎不敢相信他就这样放过了他。他看向德拉科，后者避开了他的目光。  
接下来的审问都成了例行公事，德拉科渐渐困得睁不开眼，不得不退下来让阿布拉克萨斯接替他的工作。他坐在沙发椅上揉着太阳穴，也不敢睡觉，撑着脸颊眯眼看着那个人。为什么他能坚持那么久，始终冷静地面对所有歇斯底里和崩溃？他胡思乱想着，趴在扶手上。有个女生拒绝使用吐真剂，蒙多休斯和阿尔法特将她按在椅子上，想逼她就范，被里德尔阻止了。  
“我告诉你，汤姆·里德尔，我有权拒绝吐真剂！”她厉声喊道，毫不示弱地与他对视，“如果你只能靠这些来抓出间谍，我只能说你没有任何本事！”  
话音未落，所有人都倒吸一口气，为她捏了把汗。德拉科也震惊不已，他下意识看向柳克丽霞，她也没能逃过吐真剂的折磨，正坐在一边休息。  
里德尔站起身，居高临下地看着她，又看向零零星星围在四周的斯莱特林，慢慢走出座位站到中间。所有人的目光都随着他而移动。  
“我知道，你们今天有很多怨言。今天的集会九点就结束了，所有人都表现得很好……很多人有自己的计划，打算继续学习，或者回寝室休息，却被那群忽然出现的格兰芬多打断了。为了不让他们闯入我们的基地，每个人都付出了很大努力，我并非看不到……卢瑟西，史密斯，还有雷瑞斯现在都躺在校医院接受治疗，我很遗憾不能去看望他们，因为我们有更重要的事情要做。”他的声音不响，但每个人都能听得见，休息室里鸦雀无声，“大家都在为了集体利益而战斗，我在这里感谢所有人，你们都奉献了力量……但这种事情不能再发生第二次。”  
“格兰芬多守在那里伏击我们，显然事先已经得到了信息，有人背叛了我们。我已经封锁了秘密基地，现在谁都无法进入，这两个星期也不会举行任何集会，但这只是权宜之计，我们必须马上找出我们之间的背叛者。  
“我知道所有人都很疲惫，都想回寝室睡觉，所以我让那些坚持不住的同伴先回去了。而留在这里坚守到最后的同伴们，希望你们能把我现在讲的话传达给他们：我不想怀疑任何一个人，发生这种事我感到非常遗憾……毫无疑问，使用吐真剂是最快捷有效的方法，我不会问任何与这件事无关的问题，不会试图打探隐私，这一点可以放心。提问全程我会设置屏蔽咒，我和我的助手都会对此保密。我最初的意愿是以最快的速度解决这件事，但很抱歉还是拖到了现在。”  
他看了那个女生一眼，继续说道：“在此我再申明一次，使用吐真剂绝不是不信任的表现，相反，这是证明清白的最好的办法。这个世界上欺骗的方法有很多，但没有人能骗得过自己……当然，如果还有人依然不愿意，我表示理解。但为了所有人的利益考虑，我不得不采取一些措施。”  
休息室里依然没有人敢说话。女生僵硬地动了动肩膀，干巴巴地问道：“你要采取什么措施？”  
“我很不愿意对斯莱特林的同胞动手，但很遗憾……我需要了解你接下来的行踪，对你的行动做一点限制。”里德尔轻轻地说道，“柳克丽霞。”  
原本坐在一旁昏昏欲睡的女孩马上站了起来，从口袋里抽出魔杖指着她。后者意识到了什么，又惊又怒，想要起身却被蒙多休斯和阿尔法特制止了。  
“不，你怎么能这么做？！你没有权力——我想去哪儿就去哪儿！你不能——你这个独/裁者——”  
“在你们加入之前，我就告诉过你们，我们要以大局为重。发生这种事后我有权对每个成员进行审问，你也有权拒绝，那么我就能怀疑你。”他冷冷地说道，转身走回原位，“在找出真正的叛徒之前，柳克丽霞都会陪同你出行，追踪咒也不会解除。当然，你可以随时反悔。”  
女生瞪着他，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想要咒骂，但柳克丽霞的一道静音咒使她彻底闭上了嘴。  
审问还在持续，德拉科不知自己是何时睡去的，醒来的时候休息室里彻夜明亮的灯光晃得他有些恍惚。阿布拉克萨斯已经不见了，弗瑞、阿尔法特和蒙多休斯各倒在一张沙发椅上呼呼大睡，而里德尔仍坐在桌前审问最后一个男生，休息室里只有自动羽毛笔的细微沙响。令德拉科惊讶的是亚当也没有走，仍坐在沙发上看着他们。他揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，看向墙壁上的闹钟，已经是凌晨三点了。  
他打着哈欠朝里德尔走去，这时坐在他对面的男生正好摇摇晃晃地起身离开，险些和德拉科迎面撞在一起。  
里德尔也站起身，壁炉幽冷的光晃在他黑暗的眼睛里，德拉科注意到他的眼白中布满了血丝。  
“亚当，把他们两个叫醒，回去休息吧。”他解除屏蔽咒，对亚当点了点头，转头看向德拉科，“你跟我过来一趟。”  
他们沿着斯莱特林休息室蝰蛇一般弯曲的走道往深处走，一直走到魔药台边。里德尔在靠玻璃墙的一张沙发椅上坐下，示意他坐在他旁边。  
德拉科一直注意着他的表情，里德尔的脸色比平时苍白许多，眉眼中有一层掩饰不去的疲惫，嘴唇干裂。他亲自不间断地审问了将近四十位成员，还要安抚他们的情绪，如果是自己早就坚持不下去了，他想。  
里德尔闭了闭眼，侧过头看着他。  
“我想，你不需要用吐真剂。”  
德拉科一愣，马上说道：“我不介意，老大。”  
里德尔摆了摆手，“你在旁边也看了那么久，德拉科……有没有什么看法？”  
“嗯……我在想，有没有什么能逃过吐真剂的方法？”  
“当然有，”男孩低声说道，“有一种药剂叫反吐真剂药水。有些意志坚定的巫师也能抵抗吐真剂……不过很少，德拉科。”  
他的声音比平时要低哑一些，显得尤为性感。德拉科低头看着他搭在扶手上细长的手指，心里痒痒的。  
“在想什么？”  
“我——我觉得可能有人没说实话。”他小心翼翼地说道。  
他等了一会儿，里德尔半天没有回话。当他朝他看去时，却发现他合上了眼，似乎是疲倦得睡着了。  
“老大？”他低声唤道，“睡着了吗？”  
里德尔略微蜷曲的黑发贴在脸颊上，睫毛垂得很低。德拉科慢慢朝他靠去，盯着他淡色的嘴唇看了一会儿。像被一种莫名的力量控制住了，他心跳如鼓，凑过去在他嘴角轻轻碰了一下。  
他似乎真的睡着了，没有任何反应。然而刚才的举动已经耗光了他的勇气，德拉科有些苦恼，他知道应该把他叫醒，但又私心觉得这样也很好。  
他工作得太久了，需要休息一会儿……他还没见过他睡觉的样子。德拉科目不转睛地盯着他看，又心痒起来，这时里德尔的肩膀动了动，他连忙坐直了身子，假装什么也没做。  
“……抱歉，刚才有点困。”里德尔皱了皱眉，看了眼手表，“我没有睡很久吧？”  
“没有。”其实还可以再久一点，德拉科想。  
“刚才说到哪儿了？我记得你说……你怀疑有人说谎，是吗？”里德尔按了按眉心，幽绿的光芒在他脸颊上晃动，“当然，我很清楚……这几天你跟着我，德拉科。”  
“老大，你已经有怀疑的对象了吗？”  
“没错。”  
那时候德拉科沾沾自喜，以为里德尔信任自己超过其他人，所以将他带在身边。出于某种复杂的心理，他没有贸然将亚当的事告诉里德尔，毕竟对方在吐真剂的逼问下也毫无破绽。可现在想来，里德尔分明已经给了他许多说出口的机会，只是他刻意忽略了。  
那几天他们形影不离，虽然没有任何过密的接触，但依然让他怀着天真的幻想。在这期间里德尔率领一部分成员对格兰芬多进行了一次袭击，这次他们大获全胜。  
所有人在休息室里狂欢庆祝，黄油啤酒、奶油蛋糕和南瓜馅饼源源不断地供应，他们将斯莱特林之蛇的动图放大了挂在墙壁上，大笑、讥讽、挖苦，得意洋洋地夸耀着自己在进攻的战绩，数着使用了哪些黑魔法。德拉科在一片嘈杂中寻找里德尔的身影，他被一群人簇拥在中央，面带微笑。  
他挤开周围的人群朝他走去，他想和他谈一谈今天的胜利，谈一谈他用得最绝妙的那几个魔法，那都是他教给他的……他回想着那个浅尝辄止的吻，一种力量咆哮着控制了他，使他滋生出某些幻想。他不再想仅仅服从于他了，他朝他伸出手，里德尔转过头，看到了他——  
“抱歉，我失陪一下。”他对旁边热切地看着他的几个男女生说道，他们发出了失望的声音，但没有人敢拦住他。德拉科望着那一张张转向他的嫉妒的脸，内心忍不住得意起来。  
“跟我来。”经过他身边时，里德尔低声说道。他们绕过狂欢的人群往另一头走去，德拉科无意间瞄见蒙多休斯抱着柳克丽霞在角落里拥吻，这令他惊讶至极。  
“老大，这——”  
“别看没用的东西。”  
他们在休息室里的巨蛇雕像前停下，里德尔仰起头凝视着巨蛇黄澄澄的眼睛，双手放在口袋里。银白和灰黄的光在他脸角轮流闪动，他侧头看向他，低声问道：“觉得他们高兴吗？”  
“很高兴，我们取得了胜利。”德拉科立刻说道，“我们终于打败了格兰芬多。”  
“觉得这是好事？”里德尔转过身，因为逆光德拉科看不清他的表情，“猜一猜……邓布利多多久会介入这里？”  
德拉科一震，脱口而出：“你是说——”  
“我一直在避免和格兰芬多发生正面冲突，然而有人想打破这个平衡。”他慢慢说道，又看向阿尔法蟒蛇庞大如山的斑斓身体，眼中闪过一丝冷光，“不过，既然他们找上门来……就别想再退回去了。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，没有再说话。里德尔拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，他们一同坐在沙发上，他状似无意地握着他的手摩挲着，缓慢又温暖。德拉科不停地偷偷看他一眼，有些犹豫。  
“老大，我想说……”里德尔朝他看来，德拉科莫名紧张起来，“柳克丽霞和蒙多休斯是怎么回事？”  
里德尔瞥了他一眼，松开了他的手。  
“怎么，你也想接吻？”他调侃道。德拉科的脸微微红了。  
“呃，我记得她之前对你——”  
“没有。”他干脆利落地说道，又侧过了头。德拉科看着他的耳侧，内心莫名有些失落。  
是的，他想接吻……非常想，可他不敢。  
那是如梦似幻的一个夜晚，他和他静静地坐在沙发椅上，玻璃墙外的鱼群顺水游动。他呼吸着这种暴风雨前的宁静，他以为自己也将成为即将到来的斯莱特林和格兰芬多的斗争中的一员，但后来他才明白这只是一种试探。他很快就被拖进了黑暗里。  
第二个星期时，里德尔忽然告诉他们他已经找到了密室，但只能带一个人去观看。德拉科自告奋勇要和他一起去，跟着他来到一间女生盥洗室，可等待他的却是无情的折磨。那些曾经在实验品身上使用过的咒语一一落在了他身上，他尖叫、哭喊，哀哀地求饶，黑夜整个儿塌下来压在他薄弱的灵魂上，粉身碎骨。他倒在冰冷的水里仰望那个男孩冷酷的脸，他的眼睛里似乎没有一丝感情，看不见他的痛苦和绝望。  
“再忍一忍，德拉科。”他俯下身低柔地安慰他，魔杖抵在他的肩膀上，“我知道不是你，我当然知道……”  
“……事后会补偿……  
“别怕，德拉科……痛就叫出来，别怕……  
“你做得很好，我很满意……  
“还有最后一个，再忍一忍……不会有痕迹……”  
他的话语抚摸着他的高烧，他呜咽着，浑身颤抖，无意识地将额头贴在他的鞋面上。他又回到了那窄小昏暗的房间里，讥讽的眼神包围着他，把他击穿了，老鼠的爪子要将他的眼睛挠瞎。漆黑的恶魔伸出一只手勾着他的脖子，指尖拨弄着他湿淋淋的金发。  
“你遇到什么事应该先跟我说，德拉科。”他贴着他的耳朵慢悠悠地说道。  
他慢慢抬起头看向他，眼睫沾着水，将他的脸也模糊了。  
“你早就知道……”  
“别说话，”他漫不经心地抚摸着他的脖颈，“记住我的话，德拉科。”  
他红着眼看着他，流着泪，嘴唇紧抿。他看了他一会儿，忽然笑了一下，低头碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
“那天我没完全睡着。”他说道，起身抖了抖袍子，走到墙边。德拉科仍僵在原地，下意识回味着那浅而薄的触感，还有些反应不过来。  
“只是为了试探你……好了，过来吧。他已经离开了。”


	10. Part 2:Serenade（05）

接下来的一个星期简直是一场噩梦。所有人都以为他是叛徒，没有人上课愿意和他坐在一起，他的课本和作业总是莫名其妙地失踪。他在魁地奇球队的找球手职位被取消了，不管走到哪儿都会遭到斯莱特林们的白眼，一进入休息室，原本正在说话的同学都会停下来瞪着他，然后开始愤怒地指责辱骂他。  
他不敢回休息室，只能等所有人吃完饭后再去礼堂，熄灯以后才敢偷偷溜进寝室——为了让这场戏演得更加逼真，为了让亚当相信自己已经躲过一劫，里德尔不会阻止阿尔法特他们对他的刁难。他埋怨他，满腹委屈，深夜独自躲在被窝里落泪。他知道这些都是假的，他的名誉很快就能恢复，可看着那些平时与他关系不错的同学一个个翻脸，他还是感到难受至极，也真切地明白里德尔在他们之间的影响力究竟有多大。  
但他依然无法恨他，即使发生了这种事。他只能恨自己的动摇，恨亚当的利用，恨所有在他从悬崖坠落后踩在他头上的人。他深深地仇恨，又深深地自厌，他一遍一遍问自己这些事为什么会发生，为什么他没能躲开它们，他做错了哪儿，信错了谁，爱上了哪个不该爱的人？  
这是对他的惩罚，当他终于流干了眼泪，手臂上的牙印如同灼烧的血，他埋在被子里模模糊糊地想，他在惩罚他的背叛，他不应该把那个真相告诉亚当。他不应该嫉妒，不应该爱他。  
“我不会再做这种事了，我不会再做了。”那个男孩晚上来看望他的时候，他无数次这样承诺道。他轻轻搂着他，低声安慰他，他忍着没有哭，他不想在他面前流泪。  
可这样的折磨还要多久？他要为他因嫉妒而倒下的错承担多么严重的惩罚？他短暂的怀抱像一种毒药，勾引着他想要更多更复杂的东西，他越过了那条线，被蛇扼住了咽喉……可他依然不该爱他。  
黑魔法防御术课上没有人愿意和他一组进行练习，他尴尬地站在原地，以为自己只能和老师对练的时候，里德尔走到了他面前。  
“我和他一组，教授。”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，紧盯着面前英俊的男孩，内心不知为何浮起了一丝不好的预感。  
在别人面前里德尔绝不会表现出任何知道真相的迹象，他不能妄想他会对他心慈手软。可即使如此，他的内心依然残存着一丝侥幸。也许里德尔会为了保持他在老师面前的形象而放过他……也许他是来保护他的，他知道他不是叛徒，他不该得到这种对待。  
里德尔忽然施咒，德拉科条件反射地向右躲去，魔咒击中了墙壁。旁边传来一阵笑声，他努力忽略它们，步步后退，闪避着对方娴熟的无声咒。他宁愿表现得胆怯一些也不敢冒险被他的咒语击中。  
老师在教室里走动，观着同学们的表现，经过他们时不住地称赞里德尔的咒语，爽快地给斯莱特林加了二十分，丝毫没有注意到德拉科求助的眼神。  
“铁甲护身！”  
后背撞上了墙壁，冰凉的触感令德拉科浑身僵硬，他终于退无可退，绝望之中身体先于大脑做出了反应。里德尔的咒语重重落在透明屏障上，晃了一下，消失了。  
里德尔仍举着魔杖。两人对视着，德拉科急促地喘息，一滴汗从额角流下。  
“用铁甲咒也太无能了吧。”不知从哪儿传来的一句嘲讽令德拉科肩膀一缩，无意识地攥紧魔杖。  
“真是孬种，就只会被动防御吗？”  
“我看他是一遇到老大就吓破了胆。”  
“……可恶的叛徒……”  
他紧抿嘴唇，身体微微颤抖，直直地盯着里德尔的眼睛。这些话他已经听了太多太多，早已麻木，可里德尔就站在他面前。他的表情如此平静，仿佛这一切都是对的，他活该得到这种待遇。  
……是这样吗？他真的打算放过他吗？他所遭受的折磨真的有尽头吗？他到底什么时候才能逃离地狱，在他看来怎样的惩罚才算足够？  
隔壁教室的一个女老师推门而入，叫走了他们的黑魔法防御术课老师。不，别走，快回来……门咣当一声关上的声音令他浑身一麻，极致的恐惧从脚底升上来。他没有去看里德尔的眼神，蓦然用魔咒击碎了窗户，抓着破碎的窗框想也不想地跳了出去，  
教室里静了一瞬，马上传来一阵喧哗声，如同挂在天边的残月，冷冷地纠缠着他的影子。落在地上时他的脚底板撞得生疼，没来得及站稳就往前跑，长长的走廊在眼前晃成了狰狞的蟒蛇。  
“德拉科！”有人在背后吼道，分辨不出是谁。他张开嘴，尖风将喉咙切成了碎片。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，紧抓着扶手，一路上的肖像都用好奇的眼神看着他。背后的脚步声渐渐远去，转过拐角时他撞倒了一只丑陋的龙形龛笼，它在地上滚来滚去，吱嘎乱叫，他用力将它踢到一边继续往前跑，也不知道自己到底想去哪儿。右手的伤口抽痛着，刺激他的大脑。他喘了口气，脚步渐渐慢下来，有些茫然。最后他靠在墙边，用手背抹了抹眼泪，无力地蹲下身。  
他受不了了，他应该离开……他虚软地想着，他本来就不属于这儿，他应该躺在舒适的家里，而不是时时刻刻防备着会不会有人踢他一脚。曾经无论他做什么都不会受到惩罚，而现在他什么也没做却要被所有人唾弃……这是他的错，对吗？……是他自作自受，喜欢上了一个没有心的人。  
眼泪越来越多，德拉科干脆将头埋进臂弯，抽泣起来。他本以为他能为他忍耐，他能够挺过这段黑暗的时光……独自一人坐在空教室里的时候，他回想着他温柔的话语和没有重量的吻。这些记忆被琢磨了太多太多遍，扭曲得发灰，已经渐渐丧失了真实感，令他怀疑所有的温情都是大脑皮层的错觉。  
可除了这些错觉以外还有什么能说服他继续坚持下去？德拉科缓缓站起身，眼前发黑。他用受伤的手紧紧握住走廊扶手，等到眩晕感过去后慢慢往前走，吸了吸鼻子。他还没走到楼梯口，一只手蓦地从后面用力按住了他的肩膀。他回过头，里德尔正站在他背后。  
“把手给我。”过了几秒，他命令道。  
德拉科盯着他看了片刻，忽然扭开肩膀向后退去，冷冷地扯了扯嘴角。  
“真少见，这是你第一次逃课，是不是？”他尖刻地说道。  
“不许这么对我说话，德拉科——”  
“我想怎么说话就怎么说话，你管不着！”他朝他大吼道，眼圈通红，“看到我这个样子你高兴吗？是不是很有趣？——我现在不在意了，我一点都不在意。你可以把我赶出去，我受够了。”  
“你想被赶出去？”  
“有什么区别吗？看看他们现在是怎么对我的，谁不认为我是叛徒？别以为我不知道如果我刚才不逃走会发生什么事，他们会骂我、殴打我、朝我吐唾沫，而你会站在旁边看着，从来不阻止！这就是你希望看到的，为了你的计划，你谁都能利用，不是吗？”他喊得撕心裂肺，眼泪无法抑制地流下来，打湿了下巴。这是他的错，他承认，可这不是他应得的。他没有想要背叛，他不是真正的叛徒……他只是被牺牲的一颗棋子，谁都不会在乎。  
“你告诉我会结束的，可到底是什么时候？到底什么时候才能停止，汤姆·里德尔？我知道你想说因为我泄露了秘密，这都是我的错，可就算没有我，他早晚也会知道的——好，就算我错了，现在够了吗？”他的声音打着颤，抽噎着，整个人处于崩塌的边缘，“……我向你保证过了，我保证不会再犯了……可你还要逼我跳下去。就让我和老师对练不行吗？你为什么要横插一脚？”  
声音渐渐低下来，他向后靠在墙柱上，抹干净黏糊糊的泪，内心涌上一股对自己的厌恶。很好，现在他完全暴露了。他尖酸刻薄又无理取闹，什么事也扛不住……他终于知道他到底是什么样的人了。  
这样也好，他想，他总算不用再伪装了。  
“把手给我。”少顷，里德尔平静地说道，仿佛什么也没有听见。  
德拉科咬牙站在原地没有动，这耗光了对方的耐心，他径直走来抓过他的右手臂，硬是翻转手腕看他扎得鲜血淋漓的手心。  
“放开！别他妈碰我，汤姆·里德尔——”  
“如果我不插手，提出和你一组的人会变成蒙多休斯，明白吗？”他收紧手指，危险地眯起眼，德拉科勉强承受着他的怒火，“就算老师离开了又会发生什么？有人敢当着我的面胡来吗？”  
“……那又怎么样？你这几天袖手旁观还少吗？”德拉科用力去甩他的手，可对方抓得很紧，“你很乐意看到我变成这样，你根本不在乎——”  
“我和你解释过，德拉科——”  
“是啊，我知道，这都是我的错，我错了，我以后不会了，可以让我走了吗？！”  
里德尔沉默了一会儿，说道：“先去校医院。”  
他硬拽着他往校医院的方向走，他奋力挣扎，结果得到了一个束缚咒。里德尔的脸色很冷，嘴唇抿成了一条线。德拉科恼火至极，但又有一丝害怕。他刚才居然敢对里德尔大吼大叫，他到时候会怎么惩罚他？……不，他才不在乎这个……无论如何都不会比现在更惨了，不是吗？  
他不情不愿地被拉进校医院，脸色一直很不好看。当他坐在病床上接受梅根夫人的治疗时，里德尔才解除了束缚咒，站在一边面无表情地看着她为他的伤口涂药膏。  
“伤口愈合后再让我看看，知道吗？”梅根夫人边说边哒哒哒走出病房。德拉科瞪着沾满手心的绿色药膏，抿住嘴唇。  
一片阴影慢慢地挪近，停在右侧。里德尔走到他面前。  
“觉得不满，是吗？”他低头看着他。德拉科讨厌极了这种被掌控的对话，冷笑了一声，扭过头。  
“你还想怎么样，德拉科？”他捏着他的下巴硬转过他的脸，声音中带上了一丝怒火。德拉科知道自己应该感到害怕，屈服于他，继续在这种折磨中沉沦直至发疯……那他不如去死。  
“我不想怎么样，”他的声音有些怪异，“我没打算为难你，反正我什么也不能做，不是吗？”  
他停了停，继续说道：“我不至于去告诉亚当，这种傻事我还不屑于做。也不会有人相信我不是那个投靠格兰芬多的叛徒……你的计划不会出现任何问题，这下满意了吗？——噢，对了，我刚才朝你发了脾气，希望你看在我曾为你做过事的份上不要太计较。”  
德拉科的声音又尖又讽刺，因为哭过还显得有些喑哑。里德尔沉默地看着他，低声说道：“你在怨恨我。”  
“我不敢。”  
“我说过了，不用对我隐瞒。”他在他旁边坐下，看着他的眼睛，“这些天你遭遇了很多，我都知道。你以为我只是在旁边看着……你丢失的课本和作业都在我这里，我会还给你。谁做了什么事我也记得很清楚，甚至比你还清楚……你希望我去维护你，阻止他们？难道你忘了我们的目的了吗？我们要让格兰芬多吃大亏，让邓布利多闭嘴，这很不容易。我知道你不好受，德拉科……”  
他的手揽着他的肩膀，德拉科咬牙不去看他，眼睛又有些湿了，被他逼了回去。  
“如果你想为自己复仇，就把亚当和他背后的格兰芬多揪出来……让亚当尝尝你受到的痛苦。”他说得很慢，气息喷在他的耳侧，“那一天会来的，他们已经等不及了。”  
“可是——”  
“别害怕，”他低哄道，温柔地按摩着他的肩膀，“很快就会结束的，德拉科……再等一会儿，到时候光荣都是你的。”  
德拉科深呼吸着，紧绷的身体渐渐松弛下来。里德尔拍了拍他的肩膀，拉着他站起来。  
“去给梅根夫人看看。”  
“嗯……”  
再等一会儿……再给他一次机会，他这样恳求自己，再等等吧，等到一切都过去，他总能等到的。  
他跟着他往回走，不断地下陷、下陷，像一个溺水者般陷入大海深处。那是一个错误的夜晚，蒸腾着灼烫的错觉，比海还要深。他们在床榻间翻滚，紧搂着对方的身体，毫无缝隙地贴在一起拥吻。他在短暂的间隙中喘息着，迷醉又痛苦，他托着他的腰将他抱上来，细细吻去他流到鼻尖的泪水。  
“别哭……很快就能结束了，嗯？”他吻着他的脖子，摸索着，他没有回答。  
他们吻得情动，互相帮对方解决了一次。德拉科释放的时候羞耻得将脸埋进了被子里，里德尔将他拉起来，含了含他的下巴。  
“不舒服？”  
他摇了摇头，凑过去亲了一下他的脸，靠在他怀里。  
这不可能是真的，他想，这只是个美好的梦……无论如何，让它更长一点吧，他还不想醒来。  
三天后，校长迪佩特在厨房里找到了一群正准备去伏击斯莱特林的格兰芬多，并且查获了大批禁止带入的黑烟诱弹和浓度过量的活地狱汤剂。大怒之下，迪佩特扣了格兰芬多一百五十分，参与行动的近三十名格兰芬多学生都被关禁闭并通报批评，领头的学生会主席和几位级长被撤销了职位，在早餐时间站在礼堂里念自己写的检讨书。  
而盘问期间，其中一位男级长举报斯莱特林擅自举办非法学生集会，并且把格兰芬多女学生作为黑魔法实验品。但当校长和多位教授去他所描述的地点检查时，却没有发现任何集会的痕迹，而那位据说被当成实验品的女生身上也没有伤痕，她本人不记得任何与此有关的事。  
“……我可以保证，斯莱特林不存在任何非法集会，迪佩特教授。”校长室里，里德尔坐得笔直，不紧不慢地说道，“我想，他们也许将我们最近新成立的好书分享俱乐部的活动当成了非法集会。实际上，这一个月我们已经遭到了他们的两次袭击——”  
“胡说，我们没有——”  
“第一次是这个月的九号，第二次是十四号，教授。你可以去问，每一个斯莱特林都会这么说。”里德尔直接打断了他，“之前我们忍耐着没有报告院长，但我听说这次他们又在策划着袭击我们，是吗？那么我想问一句，到底谁才在举行非法集会？”  
格兰芬多的男级长被堵得说不出话来，脸涨得通红。里德尔没有看他，从怀里拿出一叠边角发卷的羊皮纸递给迪佩特：“这是好书分享俱乐部这一个月的活动记录，教授，你可以看一看。”  
迪佩特叹了口气，摆摆手：“放在这里吧。那两次袭击是真的吗，汤姆？”  
“是的。第一次在多嘴女巫雕像附近，第二次是在四楼第三间教室旁边。”  
“这件事我们会仔细调查，在出结果之前可能会多次叫你们来谈话。”  
“当然，我随时配合，教授。”  
“好了，你们都回去吧。已经不早了。”他有些疲惫地摘下眼镜擦了擦。  
此时，校长室外已经围起了一群斯莱特林男女生，他们低声议论着，踮起脚越过石头怪兽频频往里望。德拉科不安地躲在角落，内心像有一只爪子在挠。  
“里面的情况怎么样了？”  
“……已经半个小时了……”  
“没问题的，交给老大……”  
“这次非得给那群格兰芬多一点颜色看看……”  
“我好害怕……”  
校长室的门蓦然打开了，两个男孩沉默地走出来。围在外面的斯莱特林呼啦一下散开，沿着两侧墙壁站好。石头怪兽轰响着挪移，里德尔一踏出就被一群人迫不及待地围住了：  
“老大，怎么样？校长说了什么？”  
“有说怎么处置格兰芬多吗？”  
“回去再说。”里德尔拦住了几个对那名格兰芬多级长虎视眈眈的男生，“把所有人都叫齐，马上在休息室里开会。”  
“他们早就在那儿等你了，老大。”阿尔法特说道。  
里德尔环视一周，似乎在寻找什么。  
“德拉科在哪儿？”  
所有人面面相觑，一脸茫然。  
“德拉科？老大，你找那个叛徒做什么？”蒙多休斯皱起眉。  
“他肯定是被吓跑了，我想。”有人说道。  
里德尔没有回应，他忽然推开旁边的卢瑟西，大步朝一根墙柱走去。  
藏在墙柱后的德拉科浑身僵硬，吓得想逃跑，可身体却冻住了似的无法动弹。男孩的影子在他身边一闪而过，德拉科缓慢地转过头，对上他的目光。  
“等了多久了？”他先开口了。  
“……忘了。”  
“过来吧，”他慢慢朝他伸出手，“到我这里来……不会再有人为难你了。”  
他定定地看着他，嘴唇颤抖着，不知为何视线有些模糊。  
“……校长说了什么？”  
“我们赢了。”他简单地回答道。


	11. Part 2:Serenade（06）

这场战役结束了，他熬到了最后，终于要迎接属于他的胜利。德拉科咬着下嘴唇，没有控制住冲上来抱住了他，不远处响起一片惊呼。  
里德尔轻轻拍了拍他的背，他松开他，勉强笑了一下，声音有点抖：  
“我猜，我待会儿不用上去发表感言吧？”  
“如果你想，我可以给你安排。”  
“不了，我还不想原谅他们。”他扯了扯嘴角，“批斗亚当的时候给我安排一个靠前的位置，我要看着他给我下跪道歉。”  
“当然。”  
休息室里的沙发椅被搬出来排整齐，所有人按地位排行坐好，热切地望向站在最前方的男孩。德拉科坐在第一排最靠左的位置，旁边是弗瑞。他低着头，忽然不敢去看，内心浮着一种朦朦胧胧的期待和畏惧。  
这一切是从什么时候开始的？他记不清了。一开始他们都还很小，懵懂又骄傲，他把他从危险中拽出来，也许那时候就种下了无法磨灭的种子。德拉科毫不怀疑自己爱他，这种爱掺杂着恐惧和倾慕，掺杂着迷茫和疼痛，像一锅五味俱全的药，煎熬着他的魂魄。  
当他宣布他无罪的那一刻，他站了起来，直直地望着他。为什么会是他？他茫然地想，为什么他会感到遗憾，为什么他说的每一个字都显得如此美妙……他还想听他念自己的名字，让这个不属于这儿的名字烙进他的心里，如同一团蓬勃的野火。无数个苍白的清晨他在梦里惶然醒来，不知自己身在何处。他曾毫不自知地坐在他床边静静地看书，妄想着找到一点安慰，可除了灰烬什么也没有。  
他的命运在何处漂泊？他的思想被谁掌控，又将堕落在哪片深海？他朝他走去，被他拥进怀里，那双手轻轻抚摸他的后背，就像无数次命运中的相逢。  
他对他说，你的愿望都会成真。  
可这到底是谁的愿望？当他泥陷的时候，他被无形的力量控制了，不会意识到自己并非在自由地思考。他跟着狂怒的同伴一起怒喊，朋友变成了仇人、变成了党羽、变成了加害人、变成了没有理智的狂徒，他甚至记不清自己做了些什么，当他混入群体中时，他也变得他们一模一样。  
让他也尝一尝他的痛苦……他是可恶的叛徒，背叛斯莱特林的人都该去死……男孩的尖叫声淹没在了辱骂和拳打脚踢之中，猩红的血渗进精致的地毯里。他疯狂地挤进去想掺一脚，又被更加疯狂的人挤出来。他无意间侧过头，里德尔站在角落静静地看着他们，抱着双手。他在他的注视下抽出魔杖微微一晃，一个大范围定身咒在空中铺张开来，罩住了每个人。  
刺耳的尖叫声和破碎声戛然而止，覆盖整间休息室的暴乱被迫暂停。所有人都被定在原地，有人正举着魔杖，有人抬着脚，还有人在挥舞拳头，面目狰狞，众生百态都被定格在了最丑陋的一瞬间。  
里德尔朝他们慢慢走来，随手解除了定身咒。他叫上阿布拉克萨和阿尔法特帮他把亚当拖出来，所有人茫然四顾，三三两两聚在一起，渐渐散开。德拉科扶着一张椅子坐下，大睁着眼，理智渐渐回到大脑中。他脸色发白，喘息着不敢抬头，无意间瞥见地毯上的血迹，有点想吐。  
“那个叛徒怎么样了……”  
“谁知道……”  
“……活该……”  
德拉科摇晃着站起身，虚弱得如同一个幽灵。走向盥洗室的途中他撞见了那个拒绝使用吐真剂的女生，她双颊通红，正一脸兴奋地拉着另一个女生说着什么。  
她也落入圈套了吗？……她还记不记得自己曾经反抗过什么？德拉科站在洗手台前一遍一遍冲洗自己的手，盯着镜面中那个男孩惨白的脸。海浪慢慢冲上白色沙滩，直直完全被黑色的太阳吞没。他走出盥洗室，十几个男女生正将沙发椅一张张摆回原处，修复被砸碎的花瓶和墨水瓶，清理肮脏的地毯，将歪斜的挂画和闹钟在墙壁上挂好。一切又将恢复到发生前的模样，所有人都会同时失忆，不记得他们曾共同杀死一个男孩。  
德拉科靠在墙边看了一会儿，正打算离开，转过头瞥见了站在罗马柱旁的里德尔。他脱掉校服外套挂在手臂上，修身的衬衫马甲衬得他格外颀长。  
“老大。”他迟疑了一下，朝他走去。后者直起身，低下头来看着他。  
“你的脸色不太好。”  
“……亚当怎么样了？”他问道，对方的表情变得有些微妙，“刚才我们是不是——我是说——”  
他不知道该不该开口，内心有个声音叫着让他快停止、别再往下问了……里德尔捂住了他的嘴。  
“不会有事的。”他说道，看着他的眼睛。他平静的眼神让他的心莫名平静下来。  
他们把床帘拉紧，布置好屏蔽咒，相对沉默。德拉科战战兢兢地问是不是应该先脱衣服，里德尔阻止了他想要解扣子的手。他把他拉到身边，看了他一会儿，说道：“先接吻吧。”  
那个吻轻柔而漫长，像一段无字的诗篇。和那些在深夜里涌动的滚烫的安慰不同，他们用嘴唇和舌头轻轻试探彼此的界限，仿佛要在孤岛上找到一片月光。德拉科微微颤抖，太轻了，可又太过沉重。他们分开，对视着，像在确认什么。他的眼眶有点湿，他明白他想做什么就做什么，这个世界上没人再能束缚他了。  
“真的没问题吗？”  
他背对着他褪掉衣服，羞涩得耳根都红了，拘谨地向前收着肩膀。他细长的手指羽毛般轻柔地滑过他瘦削的后背，大拇指按了按突出的蝴蝶骨，一路往下，缓慢而有力地将他的裤子推下，掌心紧贴着他柔嫩的肌肤。  
“你指的是什么？”他的声音很低，摩擦着他的耳根，“别太紧张。”  
“我是说，我以前没有——”  
“我知道。”他拨开他的腿，德拉科紧张得想吐，下意识握住了他的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“我——”他张了张口，“我想和你说会儿话。”  
里德尔停了停。“想说什么？”  
“我不知道，”他咽了口唾沫，有些茫然，“我——我觉得这没什么实感，这像假的，我们之前还吵过一架……而且柳克丽霞和珍妮弗都喜欢过你，不是吗？你不喜欢她们吗？”  
“或许。”他说道，似乎对这个话题不感兴趣，“你想说明什么？”  
“……你对我是怎么想的？我的意思是，我哪里比他们强，明明还有很多——很多人喜欢你——”  
“你没有比他们强。”他打断了他，“如果你想听我对你的看法，德拉科……从哪个角度？作为一个手下，你很听话，但也很脆弱，会失控……你在掩饰这种脆弱，我注意到了。你不太擅长应对别人对你的恶意，特别在你不能反击的时候。很矛盾……你想表现得更好，但超出能力范围的时候就变得格外……”  
他慢慢停住了，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
“……有时候我会觉得你很有意思。有些人融不进我们，但为了自身利益还是投靠了我。你刚过来的时候我就知道你属于这儿，但有时候我还能从你身上看到一点可耻的良心……”  
德拉科慢慢握紧了手指，肩膀缩得更小了。似乎感觉到了他的抗拒，里德尔将他搂紧了一些。  
“所以你还是不喜欢我，”他闷闷地说道，“我知道是这样。”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“你不用说，我感觉得出来。我也想变得像你那样强大，但我做不到。”德拉科更沮丧了，推了把他的手，“所以你为什么答应和我上床？只是为了补偿我，是吗？你肯定和珍妮弗也上过床——”  
“你在想些什么？”里德尔将他转过身，微眯起眼。  
“没什么，”他的声音有点尖，“不是要做爱吗？那就开始吧，我不在乎——”  
“我不知道你都听了些什么传闻，但有些话我得说明白。我不会把发生性关系作为奖赏，也不可能和无关紧要的人做这种事。”他冷冷地说道，“如果你还想做，就把内裤脱掉。”  
德拉科呆呆地看着他，咽了口唾沫。  
“我不明白。”他喃喃着，“这么多人喜欢你……还是说只有我亲过你？我不明白……”  
“我说过了，你很矛盾，”里德尔不耐地说道，“一种让人着迷的矛盾……很多时候……你不需要表现得比谁更强……我在关注你，明白吗？你上次发火我一点都不意外，我一直在想你还能忍多久。如果你能忍到最后，德拉科，那只能证明你是一个优秀的手下。”  
“我本来可以忍，但是你在我面前——”  
“这就是理由。”  
“……我还是不太明白。”  
“那就不用明白。”他将他拉近，分开他瘦长白皙的大腿，隔着内裤轻轻摩擦那敏感的一团，它很快就挺立起来，将布料撑出了暧昧的弧度。  
进入的时候德拉科痛得浑身僵硬，紧抓着床单。他的里面太紧致了，即使扩张过也极为艰难。里德尔按摩着他的臀部，安慰着他，缓慢推入。顶到底的时候他呻吟了一声，微弓起背，抱紧了枕头。  
他们接了一个绵长的吻，他抱着他的腰开始抽动，他能感觉到他浓热的体温和他一同燃烧。他的身体被一点点打开，灵魂也被一寸寸顶到悬崖边，踏着刀锋和血。他压抑地叫喊，在掺杂着痛苦的欢愉中高潮，剧烈地战栗。他抽搐着，从没泄得这么多，这对于他来说是一种负担，仿佛有什么从干瘪的灵魂里抽离了，将最后一丝养分都挤走，只留下一具空壳。他知道从这一刻起他已经失去了一些东西。  
他们没有做太久，感到疲惫后便停下来，搂着对方躺在床上。德拉科深呼吸着，爬起来伏在他身上，碰了碰他的下巴。  
“……我之前把那件事告诉亚当，不只是因为他以前是我的朋友，”他说道，“他对我说，我一定能理解喜欢的人受伤的感觉……其实我不能理解。我没见过你受伤。”  
“所以你想试一试，”里德尔慢慢地抚摸他的头发，“你想看看我被背叛会怎么做。”  
德拉科摇了摇头。  
“虽然我没见过，但我能想象……我羡慕他陷入爱情的样子。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，坐起身，将他抱到身前。  
“没什么可羡慕的，”他漫不经心地说道，“情感让人变得软弱，容易被抓住把柄……如果不是这样，他也不会落到现在这个境地。”  
“他到底怎么样了？”  
里德尔停下了梳理他头发的手，说道：“别想那么多。”  
德拉科还想再问，对方覆住了他的嘴唇，拉过被子盖在两人身上，翻身将他压在身下。  
“与其关心这个，不如好好想想明天霍格莫德该去哪儿……”  
德拉科挣扎了半天才从他的索取下逃生，气喘吁吁地问道：“我们明天一起去吗？”  
“去买点东西，”他说道，对上德拉科期待的目光后慢悠悠地补充了一句，“当然，如果有多余的时间，就去你喜欢的地方约会。”

德拉科紧抓着扶手，深呼吸着，双腿打颤，身体随着顶弄缓慢起伏。里德尔托着他的双腿折在胸前，冰凉的手指从肚脐抚摸到私处，挤进了他们结合的部位。  
德拉科侧过头，靠过去和他接吻。里德尔吮咬着他柔软的嘴唇，抱着他的膝窝顶得更深，引得他低低地呻吟起来。  
当他们都达到顶点后，里德尔将德拉科抱到沙发上，细心地清理他的身体。短时间内的多次性爱透支了他的体力，德拉科无力地靠在他怀里任他摆布，偶尔碰到敏感点的时候用手肘顶顶他。  
“我想睡觉了。”他打了个哈欠，里德尔正在擦拭他臀缝间的黏液，低头看了他一眼。  
“回去睡？”  
“不，我要在这里。”  
“我会工作到很晚。”  
“没关系。你也早点睡，汤姆。”德拉科仰起头亲了他一下，后者一手揽着他，另一只手挥舞魔杖用飞来咒把他的衣服召唤过来，又变出了一张带床帘的双人床和一件睡衣，让它们悬在空中调整好位置后轻轻落地。  
“你先睡，我待会儿过来。”里德尔说道，站起身，“如果想喝水或者上厕所就说一声。”  
德拉科漫不经心地应着，套上里德尔为他准备的睡袍爬上床，在床上翻滚了一圈，又觉得其实没那么困，悄悄拉开床帘借着幽幽的绿光看他的背影。  
“汤姆。”  
“怎么了？”男孩没有回头。  
“我在想，我们什么时候再去约会？”  
“你想出去玩了？”他猜他一定扬起了眉，这种想象令他心动不已，“想去哪儿？”  
“去哪里都行。”德拉科想了想，“我还想吃奶油雪球糕。”  
“等试验完成我们就去。”  
他们第一次约会时在一家极有名的情侣茶馆里吃了奶油雪球糕。当然他们还点了些其他甜点，但德拉科都不记得了。茶馆里放着舒缓的女低音，歌声中流淌着宛转的小提琴。他坐在他对面慢慢地舔掉上面的奶油，生怕沾在嘴唇上。里德尔的手覆着他的手背，轻轻握着，温暖而轻柔。他们接吻的时候，香甜的冰淇淋和奶油气息填满了唇齿间的每一个缝隙。他的心仿佛没有重量，随着他的呼吸飘到任何一个地方。  
那几天德拉科忘乎所以地沉浸在热恋的甜蜜中，把所有事情都忽略了。亚当很快便休学离开了霍格沃茨，同时离开的还有格兰芬多的一个男级长。他有时能在魁地奇球场旁看见阿曼达伶俜的背影，里德尔没有再把她抓来当实验品，这也许是亚当唯一的胜利。  
那个学期发生的事情太多了，里德尔没有停止的他的计划，密室开启的时候他就站在他旁边，他想着蛇怪会不会杀死夕阳下的阿曼达？它的眼睛把无辜的魂灵拖进地狱，还会有多少人埋葬在见不得光的秘密之下？  
“密室打开的时候，把眼睛闭上。”旁边的男孩说道。  
“阿曼达会死吗？”他下意识地问道。  
里德尔沉默了一秒，看向那只雕刻着蛇头的水龙头。  
“总有一天。”


	12. Part 2:Serenade（07）

德拉科不太清楚里德尔每天都在研究些什么，他曾偷偷翻过他的笔记本，上面复杂的笔记和公式令他头昏眼花，勉强读完一页便放弃了。他也一直不明白他为什么如此着迷于寻找萨拉查·斯莱特林留下的所有痕迹，虽然这对于他来说也很有吸引力，但并不至于让他耗费所有闲暇时间去钻研。  
很多时候他都不明白他在想什么。里德尔非常擅长隐藏自己的心思，他见过他礼貌地和邓布利多交谈，也见过他面无表情地惩罚违抗他的同学。他仿佛有无数张面具，需要时可以展露出任何一个模样，无数人都渴望知道他的想法，千方百计地讨好他。德拉科时常会感到迷茫，他不知道自己现在和他的关系到底算不算正常。  
一般的情侣是他们这样的吗？会像他一样对男朋友又喜欢又害怕，想知道他在做什么却不敢问吗？  
德拉科胡思乱想着，不一会儿便抱着被子睡着了。半夜他感觉有人在身侧慢慢躺下，将他紧攥在手里的被子扯过来。他不满地嘟囔了一声，那人将他抱到怀里亲了亲，拉上被子罩好。  
他迷迷糊糊地往他怀里凑去，对方轻轻梳理他头发的动作让他觉得很舒服。  
“……汤姆？”  
那只手停下了，德拉科感到有些遗憾。  
“吵醒你了？”他低声问道。  
“没有……现在几点了？”  
“三点钟。继续睡吧。”  
“你完成了吗？”  
“差不多……还需要一个收尾。急着想约会？”他调侃道。德拉科嘀咕了一句“不是”，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你在研究什么？”  
“以后告诉你。”里德尔抚摸着他的下唇，指尖慢慢下滑，碰了碰胸前的凸起，德拉科略微瑟缩了一下。  
“我想去远一点的地方，”他揉了揉眼睛，无意识地把胸往他的手掌凑去，“嗯——我还没逛过麻瓜的街道呢。”  
“没什么可逛的，肮脏又贫瘠……不过既然你想去，也无所谓。”  
德拉科不禁想起年级段里关于里德尔真正身世的那些流言，又想起他们之所以呆在这里的原因——里德尔不想回到孤儿院，德拉科前几个暑假都借住在阿布拉克萨斯的家里，但这个暑假他们一家人要出国旅游，他不好意思再留宿，便和里德尔一同申请了留校。  
虽然所有人都知道里德尔出身于麻瓜孤儿院，但没有人敢提这件事——德拉科也不敢问，即使他已经和他交往了一年，而他的手此时正肆意揉捏着他的前胸。他按住他的手，火辣辣的触感令他脸颊发红。他们静静地对视，里德尔英俊的面部轮廓大半隐在黑暗中，只有右眼落在月光里。也许是静谧的呼吸给了他某种暗示，也许是对方的眼神过于柔和，他内心生出一种强烈的冲动，即使几秒后他就可能后悔——  
“你讨厌麻瓜是因为那个孤儿院吗？”  
空气蓦然变得僵冷，一时间谁都没有说话。里德尔的表情不变，但他莫名觉得他的眼神有点冷。他抽回手，将被子往上拉了几寸。  
“抱歉，你不想说可以不回答。”德拉科快速地说道，偷偷向左挪去，被对方按住了：  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“呃——这个问题属于我不能问的范畴，是吗？如果是这样——”  
“德拉科，”他打断了他，“你在害怕什么？”  
德拉科闭紧了嘴巴，他这才意识到自己在微微颤抖。为什么要这么害怕？  
“我是说，我不是故意的。如果我说错了什么，我向你道歉。”  
还是很奇怪，他想。正常的情侣会这样吗？  
“……我出生在那里，这是一个意外，不是我能选择的，但我很快就能离开它。”里德尔慢慢地说道，“我在调查我的身世，我的父母——我个人认为是我的父亲，很可能是斯莱特林的后代。只有斯莱特林的继承人才能打开密室，你一定听过这个传说……我打开了……我很小的时候就发现自己会蛇佬腔，在我知道魔法之前，我就能在一定程度上操控蛇。”  
“你本来不知道魔法吗？”德拉科小心翼翼地问道。  
“对，不知道……但我能感觉到我有一种力量，我知道我和那些肮脏的家伙不一样……我能做到他们做不到的事，只要我想，我就能让他们害怕。”他又开始慢慢抚摸德拉科柔顺的头发，“当然，我不能说我料到了所有的事情……那些麻瓜只会狂妄地把自己不理解的东西解释为发疯，这非常可笑。”  
德拉科懵懵懂懂地点头，里德尔的话太跳跃了，他有点难以理解他想表达的意思。但这不要紧，他能告诉他这么多已经超出了他的预计。他凑过去亲了一下他的脸，安心地埋在他怀里，开始期待他答应过的约会。  
然而里德尔所说的收尾阶段竟持续了一个星期，这一个星期中德拉科到处帮他抓捕可供实验的小动物，苦不堪言。每天晚上他都需要花半个小时在莫特拉鼠汁里浸泡自己划伤的手，为此他朝他发了一次火——很快他便得到了一个昂贵的冰淇淋蛋糕和一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，第二天险些起不了床。  
“很快就能结束，”面对德拉科的抱怨，他不知第几次这样回答道，“觉得无聊的话就去想想约会要做什么。”  
“我早就已经想好了，”德拉科翻了个白眼，抱着枕头在床上打滚，“我们先去吃甜点，然后逛街——这学期要用的书本我们还没买，还有袍子，我觉得你又长高了。你的鞋子也得换一双，我看看我们的补助金还够不够用……”  
德拉科放下枕头，爬到一边拿起自己的书包，从夹层里取出一只小布袋，把里面的金加隆倒出来数了数。他又把里德尔的书包拖到身边，胡乱摸索了一会儿，问道：“汤姆，你的钱包在哪儿？”  
男孩从口袋里拿出一只黑皮钱包抛给他，德拉科凭借找球手良好的反应神经稳稳地抓住了。他将他们的金加隆堆到一起，含着手指，有些愁眉苦脸。即使现在的物价没有五十年后那么夸张，但他们仅剩的钱恐怕无法在购置课本和袍子后再给里德尔买一双新鞋子。  
“怎么了？”里德尔的声音在背后响起，他在床边坐下，手搭上他的腰。  
“你不应该给我买那个蛋糕的，”德拉科有些懊恼，“现在钱不够了。”  
“买书足够了。”  
“我想给你买一双鞋子。”  
他将他从床上抱起来，将他们的书包推到一边，向下摸去。德拉科连忙将金加隆都拨到布袋里，搂住了他的脖子。  
“没穿内裤？”他的手穿过睡衣托住他赤裸的臀部，慢慢分开臀瓣，“勾引我，嗯？”  
“很痒，汤姆……我想和你谈谈——啊！”他抽了口气，里德尔已经挤了进来，按着他的双腿不紧不慢地挺动，又稳又准地顶在那个点上，引得他尖叫连连。  
“你不用担心钱的问题。”他说道，“给我看看你的手……今天泡了吗？”  
“嗯……这次没划伤。”德拉科呻吟着，顺从地让他检查自己白皙的手指。里德尔很喜欢他的手，他感觉得出来。他经常温柔地握着他，有时候会亲吻他的指尖，那轻盈的触感令他心旌摇曳。  
他们互相摩擦了一会儿，他抱着他躺到床中间，换了个姿势。德拉科趴在他胸口，扭动腰部一点一点坐下去，让自己的小穴慢慢吃下他滚烫的性器。里德尔按着他的后脑勺给了他一个深吻，然后是洁白的脖子和锁骨，他含住了他微有些反应的淡色乳头，用力吮了一下，德拉科激动得颤抖，直接坐到了底。  
他们激烈地纠缠到了凌晨，和之前的任何一个夜晚没什么两样。每天晚上的爱欲是不可缺少的一部分，这像一种仪式，让他以为一切没有发生改变，那些他看不懂的魔法原理和无法理解的思想只是无依无靠的白纸，没有发挥任何作用。他的身体里有一种保护机制，它让他变得容易遗忘，容易心满意足，蜷缩在短暂的暖巢里。当他一如既往地射进他深处的时候，他像蟒蛇一般攀着他的身子，蜷着脚趾叫唤。天空开始泛鱼肚白，他伏在他耳边说，到时候他要送他一件礼物。他模模糊糊地应着，念叨着他们稀少的金加隆。  
“那我送你一双鞋。”他说道。里德尔低笑了一声。  
第二天他们睡到中午才起床，去对角巷饱餐了一顿，然后在丽痕书店呆了一下午。他们坐在地上看书，明亮的日光被窗棂分割成交错的长条，把两人的身体切成亮黄色的爵士音符。德拉科收拢膝盖，让刚洗干净的袍子罩住年轻的小腿。他把书本轻轻搁在腿上，低头嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，有洗洁精和阳光的味道。  
德拉科并没有沉下心看书的兴致，不一会儿便疲倦了，开始骚扰他的男朋友。他故意凑过去看他手中的书，时不时在他脸上亲一口，最后仰躺在他的大腿上，咯咯笑着。  
里德尔望着他明亮的灰蓝色眼睛，合上书俯下身来吻他。  
晚上他们在一间旅店住了一夜。德拉科发现他的确不用担心钱的问题，里德尔总有办法弄到很多金加隆，虽然他不知道他是怎么做到的。  
“你不会抢劫了古灵阁吧？”当他从浴室里出来的时候，德拉科开玩笑道。他注意到他们经过那儿的时候他一直盯着看。  
“比那容易。”里德尔坐在床边扯下浴巾，德拉科的目光简直粘在了他挺拔的后背上，“轮到你了。”  
他们在对角巷赖了三天，每天除了玩乐便是毫无节制地上床，几乎忘乎所以。第三天晚上里德尔把他叫到身边，告诉他打算带他去逛一逛麻瓜街道。  
“我们要去见一个人，”他说道，“一个重要的人……我在路上会和你解释清楚。”  
德拉科随口答应了，没往心里去。很久以后，当他再次回想起这场浪漫的约会，他才明白一切早就写好了结局。  
他们要见的人是一个邪恶的麻瓜。他折磨他的情妇，殴打幼童，虐待巫师，无恶不作。他们穿过无数条阴冷的街道去见他，如同赴一场漆黑的盛会。就像那天对亚当的迫害一样，他们高高在上地审判他，宣布他的罪恶，施以残酷的惩罚。他们将他和他的情妇吊在空中，厉声指责辱骂，肆意地用钻心咒折磨他，强迫他低头。  
这次没有切身的仇恨，没有愚蠢的集体，男孩侧过头看着他，黑暗的眼睛中寄生着蛊惑人心的魔鬼。一根绳子缚住了他的灵魂，他难以呼吸，无法控制地被牵着走——  
轮到你了，德拉科。  
德拉科——！  
他满头大汗地在闷热的床上醒来，深红的围幔像怪兽的血盆大口，幽冷的月光晃成一根根沾血的长牙，刺进他的喉咙里。荒原上传来渺茫的歌声，仿佛女人哀哀的抽泣。紧接着他发现房间里的确有一个女人，她在角落里蜷成一团，如同干瘪的空茧。  
“不用管她。”男孩从窗边走来，手中拿着一本黑皮日记本，“能下床吗？”  
他略微动了动，双腿仿佛化为了深冬的寒枝，又冷又僵。  
“我不喜欢刚才那样，汤姆。”过了一会儿，他低声说道，手微微颤抖。  
“不舒服？”里德尔的手指碰了碰他的脸颊，有点冰。  
“很痛……而且太快了。”不，他不是想说这些……  
男孩低头看着他，笑了一声。  
“这次是例外，不会有以后了。”  
不……不……  
“这是什么，汤姆？和我们刚刚做的——我是说，和我刚才感受到的有关吗？”  
男孩略微笑了一下，将日记本放到一边。  
“当然。这是能给我们带来永生的东西，”他轻声说道，“知道魂器吗？”  
德拉科内心猛地一颤，手指握紧了被单。魂器……很陌生。但不知为何，他讨厌这个名词。  
“我——我不知道，”他强笑着说道，“这就是你最近在研究的东西吗？”  
似乎察觉到了他的僵硬，里德尔在他身边坐下，握住了他的手。  
“不用害怕，我已经做过很多次实验，不会出差错。”  
“那是什么，汤姆？”  
“学术界有一种非常超前的理论，认为人的灵魂在某种程度上接近永恒……但它依附于脆弱的肉体，一旦肉体衰竭，灵魂也会死亡。我们无法摆脱自身的肉体，但我们能制造多个灵魂，将其他灵魂保存在比肉身更结实的容器里，以达到永生……这些为保存灵魂所制造的容器便被称为魂器。”他说得很慢，仿佛正站在秘密基地里教课，而学生只有德拉科一个人。  
“制造多个灵魂？……我不明白，这肯定很难做到。”他抓住了重点，努力朝他露出微笑，内心却更惶惑了。  
“更准确地说，是将原本的灵魂分割。”里德尔抚摸着他的手指，角落里的女人又低低地尖叫了一声，他懒洋洋地给了她一个消音咒。  
“分割？——怎么分割？”  
“摧毁另一个灵魂的力量也能将你的灵魂摧毁，德拉科，”他低柔地说道，“……杀人就能分割灵魂。”  
他的话语如同一把冰凉的刀，割开了他的心脏。暗红的围幔又飘过来，网住了他的呼吸。他看向那个瑟缩在角落里的女人，她原本美丽的面容早已扭曲，黑发混着泪水粘在脸上，肮脏不堪。杀人就能分割灵魂……他一点也不意外，他早就该想到的……杀人……他们早就杀过人了……  
“同时把两个人的魂片封在一个魂器里不是一件容易的事情，但这是值得的。”注意到德拉科在看哪儿，里德尔又挥了挥魔杖，女人从他们眼前消失了，“休息够了的话我们就回去。”  
“……你应该早点告诉我，汤姆。”德拉科仍盯着那个空荡荡的角落，“我不知道——我以为我们只是去教训他一下……”  
“我们的确教训了他，这没错。”  
“可你没说——”他张了张口，忽然明白他无法解释清楚。里德尔不在乎一个麻瓜的性命，他也不在乎……一个麻瓜算什么？更何况他还迫害巫师，死有余辜……那不过是一个丑陋的麻瓜……不，他不是在同情麻瓜，他没有同情心，他只是对这种阉割般的形式感到恐惧，他只是——  
“德拉科？”里德尔皱起眉，他连忙抬起头，慌忙将自己的情绪掩饰好。  
“我们回去吧。”


	13. Part 2:Serenade（08）

他躺在床上直直地望着床帘。黑暗让所有伪饰都销声匿迹，只留下无法逃避的空洞。  
这是德拉科失眠的第三天，他不知道该怎么办。他们已经开学一个星期了，距离那件事发生也过了将近半个月，可他依然在做一些无厘头的怪梦。凯德的头出现在梦中的肖像里，诡异地对他微笑……他在一条漆黑的走廊里狂奔，前面的房间忽然变成了那窄小的卧室……一个女人在鞭打中哭喊，墙上放大的影子剧烈晃动着……他大汗淋漓地坐起身，深深地喘息着，将脸埋进手中。  
这些天他一直在自我开导，告诉自己这件事绝不会被人发现，里德尔会处理好……那个麻瓜罪有应得，根本不值得挂念……虽然他对魂器一知半解，但里德尔肯定不会毫无把握地在他们身上使用如此危险的魔法，只要相信他就行……总而言之，里德尔做任何事都不会出错，他根本不用担心。  
而且他解释过了，不是吗？一个细小的声音在心底响起，制作魂器能让你们得到永生……他希望能和你共享永生，德拉科，这是多么至高无上的荣幸……  
他们相爱，这毫无疑问，他不应该想更多……里德尔永远是对的，他怎么能质疑他？  
德拉科叹了口气，将被子拉至头顶。  
他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，第二天醒来时只觉得胸口发闷，心脏一抽一抽地痛。有一瞬间他想躺回去继续睡，逃掉早上的所有课程，但这种念头马上就被他自己打消了。  
他慢吞吞地下床洗漱，在盥洗室里磨蹭了许久。里德尔没有催促他，这让他以为他已经离开了，可走出盥洗室后才发现对方正坐在床边帮他收拾书包。他微侧着脸，清冷的日光照得他有些苍白。  
“汤姆。”他走到他身边，不知是不是他的错觉，他感觉心脏更痛了。  
男孩站起身，将整理好的书包递给他，拍了拍他的肩膀：“走吧。”  
无论里德尔什么时候来——或者不来，斯莱特林餐桌最中间的两个面对面的位置永远是空着的。如果有人不小心坐在上面，旁边的人会马上提醒他，以免惹祸上身。这是条不成文的规定，试图违反它的学生并非没有，但德拉科从没见过里德尔处置他们——根本不需要他动手，有无数人都抢着要帮他教训那些不自量力的挑衅者，以换取权力和地位。  
本来里德尔对面的座位永远是空置的，但从上个学期开始，那个位置就成了德拉科的专属。所有斯莱特林都清楚他是里德尔最宠爱的下属，有少数人已经猜出了他们的情侣关系，即使他们从不在公众场合表现得过分亲密。  
德拉科搅拌着碗中的燕麦粥，有些心不在焉。短短五分钟之内已经有三个男生来找里德尔谈话，都被他用简短的几句话打发了。以前德拉科会抱怨几句，但现在他没有任何心情。他盯着手中的勺子看了一会儿，慢慢地舀起一勺送入口中。  
“怎么了，德拉科？”旁边的弗瑞困惑地看了他一眼，今天他过分安静了。  
“没什么，这粥难吃得要命。”他讥讽道，随手将燕麦粥推到一边。弗瑞马上露出一个了然的表情。  
坐在对面的男孩抬起头看了他一眼，似乎想说话，这时礼堂外响起了大片翅膀扑腾的声音——早晨寄件的猫头鹰到了。  
旁边正在讨论魁地奇的阿尔法特和蒙多休斯马上终止谈话，期待地仰起头。德拉科闷闷地切下一块奶酪蛋糕喂进嘴里。没有人会给他寄信，也许阿布拉克萨斯的父母会给他寄一点礼物，但离现在最近的节日还有好几个月呢……他的曾祖父和曾祖母，他们看起来比家族相片中要和蔼可亲得多，虽然在德拉科来到这个时空之前他只看过那张照片一次。  
他回想着那几个住在马尔福庄园的暑假，阿布拉克萨斯虽然不知道他是他的亲人，但依然热情地接待了他。他们让他住在客房里，德拉科一点也不介意，因为五十年后那儿就变成了他的卧室。  
这是一种很奇妙的感觉。五十年前的马尔福庄园和后来差别不大，但许多细节上的差异依然让他感到新奇和怀念。他经常在傍晚和阿布拉克萨斯一起坐在草坪上聊天，让柔软的暖风吹拂他们浅金色的头发。他们一起嘲笑邓布利多，讨论在报纸上看到的新闻，轮流使用阿布拉克萨斯昂贵的飞行扫帚。这和里德尔在一起的感觉完全不一样，他想，虽然他知道阿布拉克萨斯远比表面上看起来心机深沉得多，可他就是无由来地信任他，把他当成真正的家人。  
一只褐色的猫头鹰拍打着翅膀停在了德拉科面前，它的腿上绑着一卷用牛皮纸包好的报纸。没等他反应过来，从对面伸来一只细长的手，将报纸抽了出来。德拉科下意识抬起头，里德尔把餐盘推到一侧，展开报纸放在餐桌上。他浏览得很快，更像是在上面寻找什么东西，不一会儿便合上了报纸，脸上有一丝若有似无的笑容。  
“怎么了？”他问道。里德尔将报纸递给他。  
“看第二版。”  
德拉科连忙将报纸翻到第二面，阿尔法特凑过来看了一眼。这是一张麻瓜报纸——上面的图片都不会动，德拉科的目光快速往下滑，很快便在第二版的中间找到了他想要的东西：奶牛饲养员凯德·罗姆死于家中，疑似被情妇所害。昨夜，约克郡居民史密夫发现凯德死于家中，连夜报警……尸体已开始腐烂，初步检测死亡已有五天以上……他的情妇曾出入家中……  
他将这段文字看了好几遍，直到里德尔将报纸从他手中抽走，提醒他该去上课了。  
“有什么问题下课以后再讨论。”他说道。  
可这还有什么能讨论的？他猜得没错，里德尔果然处理得很好——再好不过了，他从没见过这么缜密的方案。不知是不是巧合，凯德·罗姆前几天刚好请了假，所以他的同事没有发现他已死在家中；他的妻子也出差了，被警察通知时还在威尔特郡；发现尸体的是给他送牛奶的寄送员史密夫，凯德订购了每天送上门的牛奶，以前他都会当天喝完，但这次一连五天牛奶箱中的牛奶都没有被取走，这让他觉得很不对劲。麻瓜警察调查凯德死亡那天曾与谁接触时，多个邻居指证他曾带他的情妇回家，其中一个妇女还信誓旦旦地说看见那个女人半夜惊恐万分地逃离凯德的家，手上沾满了血。而警察找到凯德的情妇后，几乎没用审问手段就让她全盘招供了。她哭着阐述凯德对她的暴行，还给警察看她身上的伤痕，指责凯德是个没有人性的虐待狂。这一点博取了大多数人的同情心，他们纷纷写信要求法院轻判。  
若非知道真相，德拉科恐怕也会真的以为那个可怜的女人就是凶手。但作为一个巫师，作为里德尔的男朋友，他太明白他的手段了——遗忘咒，混淆咒，一些能篡改记忆的高深魔法，都是他的拿手好戏。  
德拉科松了一口气，但又为此感到一丝罪恶。他在担心什么？这没什么好担心的……他应该庆幸有人替他背锅，让他逃过一劫……  
早上的两节魔药课他表现得很糟糕，配置活地狱汤剂的时候他多加了几滴艾草浸液，导致整锅魔药呈现出一种诡异的黄色。最后还是里德尔帮他把失败品修改回来，让他交了差。  
“你今天状态不太好。”中午回寝室的路上，他忽然说道。  
“昨天晚上没睡好。”德拉科打了个喷嚏，摸了摸鼻子。  
“做噩梦了？”里德尔瞥了他一眼。  
“没有……有点失眠。”  
“那就来我这里睡。”  
于是睡午觉的时候，德拉科抱着枕头爬上了里德尔的床。后者将他抱到怀里，让他的头靠在他的肩膀上。他们拥吻了一会儿，德拉科感觉胸口发热，仿佛有什么东西在跳跃，一股力量温柔地握住了他的心脏，轻轻摇晃。他很快便安心地陷入了梦乡。  
六年级的课程并不多，德拉科趁着下午空闲的时间溜到图书馆的禁书区，试图找到一些和魂器有关的书籍。他坐在自习桌的角落里做笔记，吃力地理解书上的高深内容，光专有名词就记了好几面，却仅仅刚触碰到这个黑魔法领域的皮毛。  
天色渐渐暗下来，图书馆里亮起了灯。德拉科看了眼手表，已经六点了，连忙将羊皮纸收拾好，拿着书走向书架准备放回去。  
他没有拿到老师批准的借条，也不准备去要。无论如何，他不想让里德尔知道他在研究魂器。在从他口中得知这个名词之前，他对此一无所知……可里德尔又是从哪儿知道这种东西的？他平时呆在图书馆都看些什么书？他总能很快就完成作业，在那之后他会做些什么？德拉科向来和他形影不离，他知道他会阅读很多他看不懂的大部头书籍，他会在秘密基地呆上好几个小时，他会与很多人见面、下达各种各样的命令，他会吻他、和他上床，只有最后那件事是他能掌控的。  
不，他从来没有掌控过他……他也不知道他在想些什么。他永远不知道他下一步要做什么、到底会走向何方。  
德拉科将书本插回书架的空隙中，按了按眉心转过身，赫然看见书架尽头站着一个女孩。她怀中抱着几本书，面色苍白，呆呆地看着他。蓦地，她手中的书全落在了地上。她看了眼地上的书，像被吓到了似的转身就跑，德拉科甚至来不及叫住她。  
“等一下！”他飞快地追出去，跑入大厅，站在原地气喘吁吁地环视四周。所有人都坐在桌旁安静地自习，有些人拿着课本走来走去地背书。阿曼达已经不见了。  
德拉科停了一会儿，内心空了一大块。他有些茫然地往回走，将阿曼达落在地上的书拾起来翻看封面，不禁皱起眉。  
“《让你的仇人吃苦头》、《黑暗诅咒一百条》、《黑魔法入门》……一个格兰芬多看这些干什么？”德拉科自言自语着将书塞回书架，脑中忽然闪过一个念头，动作一顿。  
斯拉格霍恩早就发送邀请函邀请他们今天晚上参加他举办的晚会。里德尔向来是晚会上众人瞩目的对象，作为他的男朋友，德拉科自然也得出席。  
他匆匆离开图书馆跑向斯拉格霍恩的办公室，那儿已经关上了门，浓橙色的灯光从底下的门缝里露出来，照亮了一小块大理石地面。  
他轻轻敲了敲门，小心翼翼地推开，里面传出一阵舒缓的轻音乐。房间中央的四张长沙发上已经坐满了人，玻璃茶几上摆满了各式各样的水果和甜点，德拉科还看见了一瓶未开封的火焰啤酒。  
“抱歉，我来晚了，教授。”所有人都朝他看来，德拉科低声说道，慢慢朝他们走去。里德尔的目光一直跟随着他，他本来想找个不引人注意的角落坐下，但对方向里挪了挪，给他让出了位置，他只好坐在他旁边。  
“……好了，我们继续。刚才讲到哪儿了？”斯拉格霍恩大声说道，他洪亮的声音使大家把注意力重新移回他身上。里德尔不动声色地握着德拉科的手放进口袋里，轻轻揉捏着。  
“你说到非洲了，教授，”阿布拉克萨斯慵懒地仰靠在沙发上，“你说你在非洲草原看见了一头犀牛。”  
“对，就是这儿，”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说道，开始给他们分菠萝蜜饯，“你们都没有见过犀牛，是不是？那是一种神奇的生物……”  
“怎么来得这么迟？”里德尔低声问道，没有看向他。他们的大腿亲密地贴在一起，不知是不是办公室里没有开窗的缘故，德拉科感觉有点热。  
“我忘了看表。”  
里德尔没有多问。菠萝蜜饯递到了他们面前，他取走两块，都塞给了德拉科。  
房间里越来越温暖了，德拉科抽回手脱下外套盖在大腿上。菠萝蜜饯出乎意料的好吃，他懒洋洋地靠着沙发背，交叠双腿。蓦地，他感觉有一只手缓缓探入外套底，放在了他的大腿上。  
他马上转头看向里德尔，后者若无其事地喝着茶，仿佛什么也没有做。斯拉格霍恩正兴致勃勃地询问蒙多休斯父亲的近况，那只冰凉的手缓慢而有力抚摸着他的大腿，慢慢向内移动，挤进了他夹紧的双腿。  
德拉科浑身僵硬，又不敢抗议，悄悄用手肘顶了一下里德尔。后者低声问了句“怎么了”，手指挤得更深了一些，拨弄着他敏感的私处。  
“汤姆……”他勉强克制着声音中的欲望，里德尔的手法太好了，他不得不将腿收得更紧一些以免出丑。里德尔仍看着斯拉格霍恩的方向，手指的动作却毫不停歇，快速揉捏戳刺，直到感觉布料湿了一块才漫不经心地收回，将他腿上的外套往上拉了拉。  
“射了？”他调侃道。德拉科羞得满脸通红，几乎抬不起头。好不容易等到斯拉格霍恩挥挥手让他们自由交谈，他快速披上外套狼狈地跑进了盥洗室。  
当他解决完出来时，房间里已经换上了古怪姐妹节奏欢快的最新音乐。几个女生坐在沙发椅上吃樱桃，窗户边、墙边三三两两地站着几个人，互相交谈。最热闹的是里德尔周围那一圈，他被阿布拉克萨斯、蒙多休斯等几个男女生围在中间，不知在讨论什么。德拉科朝那儿看了一眼，没打算去掺和，走到窗边悄悄拉开一丝缝隙，让清凉的风吹走令他头昏脑胀的热气。  
“嘿，怎么一个人在这儿，德拉科？”背后响起弗瑞熟悉的声音。德拉科懒得理他，把窗户打开得更大了一些。  
“喂，德拉科。”他戳了戳他的后背，他不耐烦地转过身，靠在窗边。  
“干什么？”  
“你不和他们一起吗？我看到老大在那儿。”弗瑞指了指里德尔的方向。  
“不去。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，目光落在了他手中的杯子上，“你喝的是什么？”  
“噢，我刚刚偷偷要过来的火焰啤酒，”弗瑞一脸兴奋，“想不想来一杯？那里还有。”  
“我们还没到年龄吧？”  
“那有什么关系，你难道不想试一试吗？我不瞒你，这可比黄油啤酒带劲多了。”  
德拉科被他说得有点心动，他朝里德尔的方向望了一眼，围在他旁边的人越来越多了，他的脸被蒙多休斯肥大的后脑勺挡得严严实实。  
他换了一个姿势靠在墙上，抄着双手傲慢地说道：“你去帮我倒一杯。”  
弗瑞的眼中闪过一丝不悦，但没有说什么，转身朝房间中间的茶几走去。德拉科打了个哈欠，扭身趴在窗边，将头探出窗外眯着眼看下方蜿蜒的走廊，有一个格兰芬多女生正低着头从那儿走过。他觉得胸口更痛了，连带着大脑也有些发昏。  
弗瑞很快就端着一杯满溢的火焰啤酒朝他走来，德拉科懒懒地接过，随口向他道谢，小心翼翼地抿了一口。冰凉的酒液涌入口腔，瞬间如同燃烧的火焰点燃了他的喉咙，险些让他呛住了。  
“怎么样？”弗瑞问道，“很带感吧？”  
胸口猛地抽搐了一下，心脏仿佛被火紧紧包裹，火烧火燎的疼痛令他脸色惨白。德拉科强撑着将酒杯放到一边，朝弗瑞勉强笑了一下。  
“……你说得对。”  
“我没说错吧？之前去霍格莫德的时候我也喝过，不过还是教授这儿的更带劲……”弗瑞似乎没有注意到他难看的脸色，自顾自叨叨絮絮地往下说。德拉科深呼吸着，手臂控制不住地颤抖，这是怎么了？很不对劲……他紧紧抓住一旁的墙柱，额角渗出一层汗，眼前开始出现令人昏眩的重影，所有的景象都融成了混杂的油画色块。  
“你怎么不说话，德拉科？……喂，你怎么了？——德拉科！”  
视野整个倾倒下来，仿佛一只被打翻的啤酒瓶。耳边响起玻璃砸碎的刺耳声响，冰冷的酒液溅到脸角，带着一丝咸腥的血。恍惚间他似乎看见阿曼达惶恐的脸在眼前晃动，肉色的脸廓不停扭曲着，和娜丽丝的面容重合在了一起……  
他是个虐待狂，他毁了我！他活该！  
阿曼达会死吗？  
……总有一天。  
你想诅咒谁？……你最恨的是谁……  
意识旋转着，不断地向下坠落。他眼前一黑，一切又安静下来。


	14. Chapter 14

“……不是酒精中毒……也没有过敏……”  
“第一次见到……难以判断……”  
“需要再观察……”  
德拉科感觉自己仿佛被裹在一个结实的蛹里，模模糊糊的声音在耳边晃动，仿佛隔着一层磨砂。他挣扎着想睁开眼看看是谁，可无论如何都无法做到。脚步声响起，渐渐远去了，如同一个个徘徊的逗点。不，不，不要走……他蓦然睁眼，一下子抓住了坐在床边的人的手，大口大口地喘着气。  
一只手搭上了他的背，轻轻抚摸着，令他的呼吸平复了一些。德拉科扭了扭脖子，抬眼看去，被他握着手的人正是里德尔。  
“醒了？”他说道，从床头柜拿过一只加满热水的杯子，“放松一点……先喝水。”  
德拉科还没有完全回过神来，顺从地就着他递过来的杯口喝了半杯。里德尔将杯子放回，用纸巾拭去他流到下巴的水。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯……还好。”他稍微动了动，胸口仍有些沉，心脏撞击肋骨的感觉格外清晰，“有点闷。”  
“房间里太闷吗？”  
“不是，我的胸很闷，”他解释道，想了想，“已经好几天了。”  
“这是怎么回事？”里德尔微眯起眼，“你没有告诉我。”  
“我以为并不严重……一开始不是很难受，我没有在意。”德拉科连忙说道，“是这两天开始变严重的。而且有时候和你呆在一起，我会觉得心脏特别痛。”  
他停了停，又补充道：“对了，今天中午我和你接吻的时候，我觉得胸口在发烫。”  
话音刚落，一片阴影蓦然覆盖下来，罩住了他的脸颊。嘴唇撞上了一片柔软，里德尔托着他的后脑勺不让他躲开，轻轻吮了一口他的下唇，把舌头探了进去。  
“是这样吗？”将德拉科吻得气喘吁吁后他才松开他，不紧不慢地问道。德拉科双颊微红，点了点头。里德尔沉默了一会儿，手无意识地抚摸着他的后颈。  
“这恐怕和魂器有关。”他说道。  
“你也有感应吗？”德拉科好奇地问道。他的手指微微一顿。  
“……几乎可以忽略。只有在你刚才晕倒的时候我有一点感应，平时感觉不到。”  
“为什么？这难道不是双向的吗？”德拉科皱起眉。他感觉似乎有什么开始失控了。  
“别着急。你告诉我，这几天有没有遇到什么奇怪的事？你晕倒之前做了什么？”  
“我喝了酒……火焰啤酒，”在他的逼视下，德拉科不得不心虚地承认道，讨好地握住他的手，“只喝了一口，真的——”  
“以后不许喝了。”他硬是不顾他的挣扎探进他的裤子，狠狠拍了一下他的屁股，白皙的臀肉马上红了一块，“还有什么？”  
“没有了，”德拉科痛得眼泪都快出来了，“也没有遇到什么奇怪的事……”  
他的声音低下来，阿曼达落在地上的几本书在他脑中一晃而过，令他浑身一僵。  
里德尔似乎没有察觉他的不对劲，只是重复强调道：“不能喝酒。如果再被我发现，德拉科……”  
“黄油啤酒也不行吗？”  
“不行，”他冷冷地说道，“我看看还有谁敢劝你喝酒……”  
“……你把弗瑞怎么样了？”  
“没有怎么样。”  
德拉科明显并不相信，但也识趣地没有追问。里德尔又询问了他一些问题，耐心地安抚了他一会儿，直到梅根夫人进来驱赶后才起身离开。  
“我明天再来看你。”他说道。  
病房里安静下来，灯一盏盏熄灭。梅根夫人关好校医院的大门，叮嘱了他几句后便踩着拖鞋匆匆离开。德拉科在病床上呆坐了一会儿，慢吞吞地躺下身。  
这到底是怎么回事？……他感觉得到他的喜欢，他不应该奢求别的东西……可他也知道他只是在逃避现实。如果一切再这么下去，总有一天他们会遭殃。  
别多想了，会好起来的，他迷迷糊糊地安慰自己，会没事的。  
第二天早上，德拉科还没睡醒就被一阵说话声吵醒了。他迷迷瞪瞪地坐起身，教黑魔法防御术课的梅乐思教授正站在门口慢条斯理地和梅根夫人交谈，似乎打算为他检查身体。  
他已经非常年迈，拄着手杖，那副镜片极厚的老花镜似乎要将他的大鼻子压塌。里德尔曾无意间提过他很快就要退休，也不知是从哪儿得到的消息。  
德拉科快速地洗漱、换好衣服，坐在病床上让梅乐思教授颤颤巍巍地拉起他的胳膊。老人眯着眼用手杖上下比划，德拉科浑身紧绷，勉强躲避着不被杖头碰到。他在他身上施了几个咒语，弓着背唠唠叨叨地走了几圈，最后皱着眉站了一会儿，叹了口气。  
“怎么了，教授？”德拉科心惊肉跳，“很严重吗？”  
“不好说，”他摘下老花镜擦了擦，又戴回去，“你身上缠绕着一种诡异的气息……一个诅咒。你是不是得罪过什么人，孩子？”  
“我——”德拉科本想说我没有，可又立刻意识到自己根本没有资格说这种话。即使不算上平时交往中得罪的那些同学，他犯下的罪孽也够让他不得安生了，可这不是他的本意……一切为什么会变成这样？  
梅乐思从他的犹豫中得到了答案，又叹了口气，慢腾腾地在椅子上坐下，硬是逼他听了一个小时的人生大道理。德拉科烦躁至极，强忍着不耐询问自己的诅咒能不能解除，老人这才推了推老花镜，慢悠悠地说道：“噢，这本来很容易，那个咒语并不高深，很好解除……但你身上似乎还有另外一种东西，它和那个诅咒纠缠在一起，让解咒变得非常困难。”  
“另一种东西？那是什么？”他心里咯噔地响了一下。  
“这非常复杂，孩子。我无法马上下结论。”  
“那么如果一直解除不了，会怎么样？”德拉科的心随着他的话直直往下坠，冰冷一片。  
“这还需要进一步判断……不过我觉得也许去圣芒戈医院会更靠谱一些……”梅乐思摇了摇头。相当于什么也没说，德拉科恶劣地想，也许他只是不想告诉他……但如果是这样，说明他的情况确实非常严重……他吞了口口水，内心不由自主地浮上一丝惊惶。  
到底是怎么回事？谁对他下了诅咒？他身上的另一种东西……会不会指的是共生魂器吗？德拉科越想越恐惧，浑身发抖，迫切地试图抓住什么来控制自己，难道他会死……不，不可能，里德尔说他们能永生……  
梅乐思很快便拄着手杖离开了，德拉科僵硬地握着床柱靠在床板上，一动不动。他自虐般地压按自己的胸口，想让它重新痛起来，可又害怕得到感应。他不停地琢磨着梅乐思的每一句话，将每个词都掰开来分析，几乎到了神经质的地步。他会怎么样？这到底是什么诅咒……他的状况真的和魂器有关系吗？他不想再继续下去了，为什么他会遇到这种事？  
德拉科强行压下自己的怨怼情绪，他不能怪罪里德尔，他绝不能这么做……但如果这和他有关，他肯定有办法处理这件事，不是吗？不，他必须得处理这件事……这不是自己的错……  
他惶惶不安了一个早上，直到中午里德尔带着午餐来看他，他才像找到了精神支柱般向他倾诉。但出乎意料的是，对方一点也不感到意外。  
“梅乐思教授已经告诉我了，”里德尔拆开饭盒，在床上变出一张折叠桌，“我会找出对你下诅咒的人，不用担心……这种咒语一般都有痕迹可循。”  
“他有告诉你，他建议我去圣芒戈医院看一看吗？”德拉科试探着问道。里德尔的动作一顿，无声地放下刀叉。  
“他是这么对你说的？”  
“对，他说他不能判断这个诅咒对我会有怎样的影响，”德拉科观察着他的表情，“他还告诉我，这个诅咒本来没这么严重，但和我身体里另一种东西混合在一起后就变得很棘手。你知道那是什么吗？”  
里德尔沉默了几秒，慢慢地说道：“先用餐吧。”  
德拉科的心头不知为何升起了一股莫名的怒火。  
气氛变得异常僵硬，他一言不发地吃完饭，将刀叉往桌子上用力一搁。里德尔仿佛没有察觉到他的坏情绪，平静地将饭盒收拾干净装回布袋里。德拉科目不转睛地看着他，等着他表态，可后者只是看了眼手表，说道：“下午下课后我再和你讨论这件事。”  
说完后他便站起身，德拉科手疾眼快地抓住了他的手腕，因为说得太快，他的嗓音显得有点尖锐：  
“是不是和魂器有关？”  
“别提这个词。”里德尔的语气蓦然变得严厉起来，这把他震住了——他很久没有这么对他说话了。意识到似乎吓到了德拉科，他又放软了声音：“我和你说过这是我们之间的秘密，不能告诉任何人……你没有告诉梅乐思教授吧？”  
“没有，”德拉科内心的空洞更大了，“所以到底是——”  
“不要想太多，”里德尔俯下身亲了亲他的侧脸，“我下课后来找你。”  
他挣脱了德拉科的手，背上书包头也不回地离开了。德拉科木木地看着他的背影，脚步声慢慢消失在拐角处。蓦地，他猛然抓起床头柜上的一只玻璃杯摔在地上。  
玻璃破碎的声音令他混沌的大脑清醒了一些，在胸口冲荡的愤怒也缓缓退去，只留下满满的迷茫和恐惧。德拉科眼眶发红，无意识地将脸埋入掌心，肩膀微微颤抖起来。

这简直是德拉科最难熬的一个中午。他从梦中醒来的时候才发现枕头已经湿透了，脸上沾满了泪水。他又梦见了凯德和娜丽丝，这次还有阿曼达惶恐的脸。她手中抱着一大叠黑魔法书籍，它们都生出了漆黑的指爪，死死扼住他的喉咙。  
是你毁了我……是你……是你……  
不是我！他在梦中撕心裂肺地大喊，身体空空荡荡，心脏仿佛被挖走了，不是我，不是我！不是我干的——  
他从床上弹起来，额头上沾满了汗。他缓慢地转过头，扭转脖子对于他来说似乎成了一件无比艰难的事情。地上的玻璃碎片已经消失了，德拉科又看向床头柜，那儿放着一只完好的玻璃杯，仿佛一切都没有发生过。这一刻他忽然有些痛恨魔法。  
如果用恢复咒就能抹去他曾经崩溃的事实……如果用遗忘咒就能消除那些受害者精神上的伤疤……如果篡改记忆就能掩盖他们犯下的所有罪恶，那还有什么能证明过去曾经存在？……他如何相信自己不是活在一片由虚假制造出的废墟之中？  
这一切是真的吗，难道不是一个过于漫长的梦？他忽然出现在一个陌生的地方，这个世界没有他的名字，即使消失也不会有人记挂，谁会知道一个五十年后的幽魂曾经在此流浪？  
德拉科狠狠擦去脸上的泪，他太容易哭了，总是控制不住地落泪，可这毫无用处。事到如今他仍对里德尔抱有希望，即使他的温情再也掩饰不住深深植根的黑暗。  
病房的门吱呀一声打开了，一个人影闪进来。德拉科抬起头，一股清凉的芬芳抢先涌入鼻腔。阿布拉克萨斯抱着一束花走向他，将它小心翼翼地放在床头柜上，搬了一张椅子坐在床边。  
“听说你生病了，所以我来看看。”他说道，“是怎么回事？”  
德拉科勉强笑了笑，故作轻松地说道：“不小心被一个胆小鬼暗算了而已，不算什么大事。”  
“以后小心一点……阿尔法特说弗瑞被罚跪了一夜，早上晕过去了，没来上课。”阿布拉克萨斯打量了一圈，又把目光转移回德拉科身上，微微蹙眉，“你刚才哭了？”  
“没有。”他矢口否认。  
“好吧，你看起来心情不太好。”  
德拉科没有马上回答。有一瞬间他忽然明白他是一只被投进深海的紧锁的箱子，箱内承载的黑色秘密拉拽着他下沉，将他埋葬在没有风声的谷地里。他是一个被缚着的幽魂，没有过去和未来，但他现在想留下一点痕迹……无论接下来会发生什么，他需要有人知道他。  
“你和老大闹矛盾了？”阿布拉克萨斯的声音打断了他的思绪，德拉科惊愕地抬起头看着他。  
“嘿，别这样看着我，”他耸耸肩，“虽然也没什么不正常的地方，但他今天下午不是没有课吗？我以为他会来看你。”  
“他没有课？——他——”他下意识地想反驳，尾音却渐渐低下来，失去了温度。他想起来里德尔今天下午的确没有课……他为什么告诉他有课？  
“也许是课程时间调整了。”德拉科心怀侥幸，虽然这句话连他自己都不相信。  
阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气。  
“你知道我为什么清楚他下午没有课吗？我看见他往秘密基地的方向走，背着书包……也许他有什么事，只是没有告诉你，”注意到德拉科越来越难看的脸色，他挠了挠后脑勺，“好吧，我想我不该告诉你这个。”  
“不，我很高兴你告诉我这件事。”德拉科暗暗握紧了拳头，“我想知道……我是说，如果你遇到这种事，你会怎么做？”  
“你是指被女朋友欺骗吗？”阿布拉克萨斯托着下巴思索了一会儿，“一般来说我会和她好好沟通，除非她做的事情让我无法忍受。”  
“无法忍受指的是什么？”  
“比如她跟我说下午没空，可实际上是在和其他男生约会。”他耸耸肩，“怎么了？你真的生气了吗？”  
生气？德拉科有些麻木，他不知道自己还能接受多少打击。他应该生气吗？  
“不，我不生气……我只是觉得……我的意思是，我发现我可能没有那么了解他。我怕他，并不是说他对我做了什么过分的事情，我只是——我只是不知道他接下来会做什么。”德拉科断断续续地说着，说到最后已经开始后悔了。他能和别人说这些吗？里德尔会不会生气？  
阿布拉克萨斯的表情渐渐变得严肃起来，他从口袋里抽出魔杖挥了挥，布置下一个屏蔽咒。  
“只是以防万一，”他解释道，“不过你得想清楚，德拉科……你并不想脱离他，是吗？如果只是一点小矛盾，我相信你们可以解决。”  
矛盾？他们之间几乎没有正常意义正式地吵过架。他对里德尔发过火，但对方并不计较，总会包容他的小脾气。当然，这也是因为德拉科根本不敢真正地反对他，无论他对他有多纵容。  
“我想，这不是矛盾，”他说道，“但我们可能真的需要谈一谈。”  
“那样最好……对了，上个暑假你是和他一起住在学校里，是吗？”  
“没错，”德拉科又不由自主地想到那本日记本，内心一沉，“对了……算了，没什么。”  
阿布拉克萨斯盯着他看了一会儿，沉吟着。  
“如果你需要帮忙，一定要告诉我，知道吗？”他认真地看着他，“说实话，一开始刚听到那个盛行的传言——就是说你是我的远房亲戚——我还不相信，但一见面我就信了。”  
“我不是你的远房亲戚。”  
阿布拉克萨斯一愣，揉了揉鼻子，“我现在可不知道哪句话才是真的了。”  
“这很容易查清楚。不是有一个曾经在上层社会很流行的魔咒吗？它能检测两人之间的血缘关系。”德拉科压低了声音。这是他从禁书区的书里无意中找到的咒语，它不难，但并不可靠，当两人亲属关系过远时经常出错，但已经够用了。  
他必须得说出来，无论会造成怎样的后果……如果一定要有一个人知道这件事，那只能是他。  
阿布拉克萨斯皱起眉，扭头看了眼房门，开玩笑似的说道：“不用这么认真吧？就算你和我没有血缘关系，我也不会——”  
他的话戛然而止。德拉科的杖尖浮起了一团红光，它旋转着，静静地飘到两人之间，渐渐变亮，淡红的光芒在他们眼中闪动。阿布拉克萨斯咽了口唾沫，几乎不敢相信。  
他们都很清楚这说明了什么——光芒越亮，代表两人之间血缘关系越近。而这团亮得几乎发白的红光在无疑告诉他，德拉科绝对是他的直系血亲。  
“……我不明白，”他喃喃道，“这不可能。不可能。”  
德拉科解除了魔法，一瞬间的阴暗让两人都有些不适应。  
“放心，我不是私生子，”他勉强扯了扯嘴角，“这也不是个鬼故事。”


	15. Part 2:Serenade（10）

情况在变得越来越糟。下午四点时，德拉科忽然感觉到胸口一阵剧痛，仿佛有无数只蚂蚁沿着血管往里爬，啃噬着他的血肉。那时他刚送走阿布拉克萨不久，后者来时步伐不紧不慢，走时却飘飘忽忽，险些一头撞在墙上。德拉科倒下来，伏在床上挣扎，大睁着眼，冷汗淋漓。  
他粗重地喘息着，胡乱伸着手，抓起床头柜上的玻璃杯摇摇晃晃地往外走。他需要喝点东西……喝点水……无论什么都好，只要能把这种感觉赶走。  
德拉科扶着门框站了一会儿，慢慢走向不远处的水房，每一步都仿佛走在刀尖上。他用魔杖敲了敲那只鸟头状的出水口，热水缓缓涌出来，水面渐渐上升，滚烫的水蒸气笼罩着他的脸颊。德拉科并不喜欢太热的水，但这次他不想调节水温，也不想再纵容自己的舌头。  
他关掉水龙头，转过身正打算喝水，出现在门边的一道漆黑的人影险些让他把杯子扔出去。  
阿曼达站在不远处静静地看着他，苍白得如同一个黎明的虚影。她瘦了很多，黑眼圈很深，一头长发黯淡无光，身上的格兰芬多袍子显得格外宽大。她直直地看着他，那眼神如同一个沉默又凄苦的冥鬼。  
“你——”德拉科僵在原地一动不动，惊疑不定。阿曼达垂下眼，毫不留恋地转身离开，他朝着她的背影问道：“你为什么在这里？”  
阿曼达没有回头，走得更快了。  
“你在跟踪我，是吗？——那个诅咒也是你干的对不对？”他提高了音量，女孩依然没有理会，纤瘦的影子一晃一晃，即将消失在大门口。德拉科有些着急了，想也不想闪电般地从口袋里抽出魔杖指着她：“障碍重重！”  
“铁甲护身！”尖锐的叫喊在整条走廊中回响，女孩蓦然回身，双眼通红地将魔杖对准了他。德拉科从没见过有人会用这种姿势握着魔杖——双手紧握，手臂笔直，仿佛她握住的不是一根木棍，而是一把格兰芬多宝剑。  
魔咒嘭地撞在了一道透明的屏障上，向周围溅开鲜红的光晕。阿曼达后退一步，死死咬着嘴唇。  
“……你记得那些事，对吗？”沉默了片刻，德拉科问道。他的心脏怦怦直跳，胸口痛得厉害。  
“我应该记得什么？”阿曼达低声说道，声音在剧烈颤抖，“我宁愿什么也不记得。”  
“我知道，你看那些书就是为了向我复仇——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你简直疯了，泥巴种！”  
“我疯了，我疯了？到底疯的是谁？——德拉科·马尔福，还有汤姆·里德尔！”她走近一步，惨白的脸因为愤怒而浮起一丝红晕，“对，我跟踪你们，我看见你们狼狈为奸的样子就想吐——为什么死掉的是亚当不是你们？”  
“什么？”德拉科一愣，大脑仿佛被一只大锤子狠狠敲了一下，又昏又痛。  
“亚当把你当成朋友，马尔福，而你是怎么对他的？就是送他上死路是吗？”  
“等一下，你的意思是——亚当死了？”  
阿曼达抿唇看着德拉科失魂落魄的脸，冷笑了一声。  
“怎么，不知道吗？其实是一点都不关心吧？”她冷冷地讥讽道，声音又蓦然低下来，像一句沉重的叹息，“对，他死了，回到家没几天就死了……我参加了他的葬礼。见过那个场面吗？知道他爸妈哭得有多伤心吗？我见过他身上的伤口，问问你自己，你们还是人吗？汤姆·里德尔还是人吗？他就是个恶魔，你也和他一样！”  
她尖锐的指责一句一句刺进他的胸口，鲜血淋漓，千疮百孔。德拉科无意识地摇着头，慢慢后退，嘴唇毫无血色。  
“不，不是……我不是——”  
“你不是？你想说你不知道，还是没有参与？”她步步逼近，手中的魔杖打着颤，“我本来想把诅咒下在那个恶魔身上，但我找不到机会……知道我看见你和他在一起的时候在想什么吗？知道有多少人想让你们死吗？是不是觉得这件事已经结束了，你们赢了？——除非你们把我也杀死，否则永远都不会结束！”  
德拉科瞪着她，身体颤抖，嘴角慢慢扭曲成一个讥讽的笑容。  
“……所以你跟踪我们这么久，做的全部事情就是用一个蹩脚的黑魔法诅咒我，是吗？”他尖刻地讽刺道，语气中是满满的恶意，“你是不是觉得你的黑魔法很厉害，能让我马上死？”  
阿曼达显然被激怒了，她举起魔杖喊了一句“昏昏倒地”，被德拉科敏捷地躲开了，但手中的水洒了一半。他们的动静终于引来了梅根夫人，她拉开门，叫嚷着大跨步插到两人中间，将德拉科赶回病房里，用力关上病房的门，又把阿曼达赶出了校医院。  
有些奇怪的是，原本愤怒得失去理智的阿曼达在德拉科进入病房后就变得很安静，安静得仿佛失去了灵魂。她任由梅根夫人拽着她的胳膊将她带出去，眼神木然，一句话也没有说。德拉科站在气窗后静静地看着这一幕，内心一片乱麻。  
亚当死了……怎么会……他不知道，他以为他转学了……里德尔没有告诉过他，但他不可能不清楚。德拉科茫然地往回走，坐在床角发呆。亚当死了……他清楚他为什么会死，他从头到尾都有参与，从来都不无辜。也许阿曼达说得对，他们才疯了……他逼死了他的朋友……德拉科不知为何想起了那盏黑夜中点亮的灯，那粒躺在他手心的糖，那个男孩第一次向他伸出手，朝他微笑。  
他知道……他知道……当他看着他被无数人拳打脚踢，当他看见地上刺目的血，他应该料到这个结局。他蒙住眼睛不看、捂住耳朵不听，任自己的灵魂与恶魔共舞，陷入无尽深渊，可还是逃不掉最后的拷问——  
你以为一切已经结束了吗？  
不！  
德拉科怔怔地坐在床上，灵魂仿佛随着风消散了。一切结束了吗？一切永远都不会结束……他早就知道里德尔有多可怕，他们做的事情又是多么罪恶……他们研究黑魔法，把同学当实验品，肆意殴打折磨反对者，杀死麻瓜……无恶不作，擢发难数，回想起来他自己都难以置信，可他还是无法真正否定过去，他还是……喜欢他。他也许是没救了。  
别在意这些，德拉科安慰自己，阿曼达有什么资格说他？她还想威胁他，真是可笑……里德尔会把一切都处理好的，不用怕……  
他又累又难受，躺在床上一直等到了七点，里德尔才带着晚餐姗姗来迟。在这期间梅根夫人过来为他涂了一些止痛膏，可并没有太大的作用。  
“抱歉，”他说道，在床边坐下，“是不是很饿？”  
“也没有那么饿。”  
里德尔看了他一眼，问道：“还痛吗？”  
“下午很痛。”德拉科闷闷地吃着里德尔带来的鳕鱼排，后者的手揽着他的腰轻轻抚摸着。  
“吃完后让我看一看。”  
“……你知道是怎么回事了吗？”他仰起头看向他。  
“看一看才能知道。”里德尔说道，收回手。他英俊的面容被灯光勾勒出一条毛茸茸的边，眼窝很深，鼻梁高挺，从侧面看简直完美得无可挑剔。  
邪恶，黑暗，神秘……以及美，为何能如此天衣无缝地交缠在他身上？  
德拉科迟疑了一会儿，还是问出了那个问题：“……今天下午，你真的去上课了吗？”  
他微扬起眉，想到了什么，目光转向那束放在床头的白花：  
“阿布拉克萨斯告诉你的？”  
“这和谁告诉我没有关系。我只想知道，你为什么要欺骗我？”  
“我需要一点时间去寻找解决的方法，德拉科。”  
“那你可以直接告诉我，为什么要骗我说你去上课了？”他逼问道，紧盯着他的眼睛。  
“那时候我没有考虑清楚——”  
“——你还骗了我多少？”  
“……骗了你多少？”里德尔漠然地重复这句话，危险地眯起眼睛，“我什么时候骗过你，德拉科？”  
“没有吗？噢，你失忆了是不是？——为什么不告诉我亚当死了？！”他终于控制不住声音中的颤抖，朝他大吼起来，“我才不相信你不知道，为什么不告诉我？”  
“冷静一点，你想把梅根夫人引来吗？”  
“你他妈以为我会在乎这个？！”德拉科用力推开面前的折叠桌就要下床，里德尔比他的动作更快，蓦地抓住他的手腕将他压在床上，俯身撑在他的上方冷冷地看着他。  
“那你想怎么样，德拉科？你希望我用这件事打扰你的好心情，让你为一个叛徒痛哭一场，是吗？”他残忍地扯了扯嘴角，眼神变得恐怖起来，“我不明白你还想要什么……你的要求我什么时候没有满足你？”  
“你从来不告诉我你在做什么，每次都在做完以后才让我知道，也不问我喜不喜欢！”德拉科强行忽略内心的恐惧，拼命挣扎着，很快他的双腿也被顶开分在两侧，“放开，汤姆——”  
“那你喜欢什么？”他压得更紧了一些，声音低得可怕，“你喜欢的东西我什么没有给过你？”  
“是啊，没错，你都给我了，我他妈应该感到满意，像宠物一样被你圈养着，我什么都不用想，听你的就对了，是不是？”他咬牙切齿地低吼道，“你从来没把我当成和你平等的存在，你觉得你能控制我的一切——你他妈只是——”  
话还没说完他的嘴便被狠狠堵住了，冰冷的气息凶猛地涌入大脑，令他浑身发软。身上的人死死压住他，发疯似的噬咬，将他的唇瓣咬出了血，口腔中弥漫着血腥味。  
德拉科使劲扭过头，试图挣开他，可只换得对方更凶狠的吮咬。下身被捏住用力揉了一把，他猛地一抽，痛得眼角沁出了一滴泪。  
“控制？……我不觉得有什么错，我想要你的一切，这合情合理……”他吻着他的脖子，手指在他身上游移，压制住他的挣扎，德拉科想要咒骂，但一张开口破碎的呻吟却迫不及待地溢出喉间，令他羞愤欲死。  
他抵抗了一会儿，又扭动起来，蓦地感觉浑身一紧，一根看不见的绳子从上至下将他的四肢捆得严严实实，无法动弹。身体忽然一轻，里德尔将他拦腰抱起，用恢复咒和清理咒收拾好病床，抱着他大步向外走去。  
德拉科惊恐万分，拼命想要挣脱束缚，可越挣动那根绳子收得越紧；他想要吼叫，声带却丧失了功能似的发不出任何声音。他扭头看向梅根夫人休息的房间，绝望地期待着她能打开门看一看，看一眼就好，来阻止这个疯子——可什么也没有，漆黑的木门紧闭着，拒绝了他无声的呼唤。  
天色已经暗下来，城堡外的夜空是一片深浓的紫黑色，点缀着零星的光。里德尔对城堡里的各种秘密通道了如指掌，他在德拉科身上布下幻身术，一路上避开所有人流量较大的通道，畅通无阻地来到了秘密基地。他锁好门，点亮头顶的灯，解除幻身术将德拉科放在他们暑假里一起睡的床上。  
一碰到床铺德拉科就开始试着挣扎，他的四肢被捆得麻木，因为血液不流通而发紫。里德尔背对着他站在桌边敲鼓着什么，他脱下外套甩在椅背上，整张脸在幽绿的光芒下显得格外冷酷。  
“有一种能消除诅咒并且一劳永逸的方法，”他低声说道，拿着魔杖和黑色日记本朝他走来，点燃一盏悬在床头的小烛灯，借着跳跃的灯光看他的脸，“或许诅咒的恶化和魂器有关，但这不重要……以后你不会再遇到这种事。”  
他解除了德拉科身上的束缚咒和静音咒，后者僵硬了几秒才试探着活动四肢，慢慢蜷成一团。  
“什么办法？”他问道，一开口就发现自己的声音在控制不住地颤抖。  
“把我们的灵魂连在一起，加强魂器的联系……我能直接进入你的灵魂中帮你消除诅咒。”里德尔的声音很低，他轻柔而不容拒绝地翻过他的身体，开始解他的衣扣。德拉科愣了一秒，后背又战栗起来。  
“进入我的灵魂是什么意思？”他问道，不知为何，这个描述让他觉得很不妙。但最让他感到不安的是与对方温柔的动作完全相反的眼神，阴郁而压抑，似乎还有一丝隐隐的偏执，令他头皮几乎炸裂。  
也许他不该那么对他说话……可是……深深的恐惧蓦地涌上来，将他的喉口堵得严严实实。  
“表面上的意思。”里德尔跨上床，利索地扯下德拉科的衬衫，让他的胸膛彻底暴露在空气中。他用魔杖在他胸口点了两下，一束幽幽的光点亮了他的上身。  
一股细细的冷风吹过他裸露的皮肤，他颤了颤，一只手捏着他的下巴让他抬起来，露出脆弱的咽喉。德拉科紧握着拳头，手脚僵直，紧张得要命。里德尔的魔杖并没有碰到他，可他就是感觉魔杖移动时带起的风似乎扫过了腰和肚子，杖头散发的微光也有温度似的，点燃他每一寸的肌肤。  
这太煎熬了，好在里德尔并没有折腾很久，他很快便熄灭魔杖放在一边，解开德拉科的裤带将裤子拉了下来。  
“你要干什么？”德拉科一惊，险些从床上跳起，被对方压住了双腿。他用力捏了捏他紧绷的大腿肉，一路往上，俯身给了他一个深吻，吻得他浑身绵软、下身鼓起了一团才缓缓放开他，修长的手指贴在他的腰侧。  
“好好配合的话很快就能结束……就像我们以前一样，保持放松。”里德尔边说边隔着内裤揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，时不时拨弄一下已经立起来的前面那一团，德拉科被刺激得喘了一声，抓住了他的手臂：  
“……解释清楚，那到底是什么意思？”  
他们对视着，德拉科的喉结动了动，里德尔的目光深不可测，令他又抗拒又着迷。他就是这样被这个人吸引的……那时候他什么也不懂，傻傻地被他牵着走，以为他让他看到的就是一切。可除了他以外，他似乎真的什么也没有。  
“我能感知到你的灵魂，帮你消除诅咒……如果接下来再发生这种事，我都能帮你解决，明白吗？”过了几秒，他慢慢说道，手指拎着内裤的边用力扯下来。德拉科又紧张起来，手不知该往哪儿放。里德尔靠近他，拉开他的腿，抚摸着他的腿根。  
“放松……”他含住他的肩膀，他嫩红的乳头，拉着他的手触碰他的下身。德拉科无法抗拒，亢奋得颤抖，手被硬按着上下抚摸，炽热滚烫的触感令他有些畏惧。  
简单的摩擦并不能满足里德尔的需要，他从床头拾起魔杖变出一点润滑液，涂满手指后慢慢挤入下方某个隐秘的部位。德拉科哼哼着，早已习惯性爱的小穴下意识地收缩，吞咽着按摩着内壁的两根手指。里德尔观察着他的表情，确定他完全适应后又挤入了一根手指，加大了力道。  
德拉科呻吟了一声，微弓起背急促地喘息，里德尔找得很准，又急又重，生生用手指将他插到释放。没等他缓过劲来他便将他翻过身，在腹部垫了块枕头。他越过他，从床头柜上拿过日记本，打开翻到中间，取过魔杖施了几个咒语。纸页晃了晃，上面渐渐亮起柔和的蓝色光芒。  
德拉科觉得有些刺眼，嘟囔着扭头朝那儿看去，里德尔蒙住了他的眼睛。他又往里面抹了点润滑液，捏着他的大腿顶了进去。


	16. Part 2:Serenade（11）

制作完那个共生魂器后，他们几乎没有再结合过。随着对黑魔法的了解渐渐深入，里德尔很清楚某些重要举动会对魔法效果产生怎样的影响。他们的灵魂通过魂器强行绑在一起，那只是一种并不紧密的外在联系……但如果再加上某种仪式，他就能真正地从灵魂层面掌控他，把他完完全全变成自己的……里德尔松开手，用遮蔽咒蒙住他的眼睛，握着他的腰不让他扭动，缓慢地挺入。滚烫的性器一节节打开已经湿漉漉的窄小甬道，摩擦着让德拉科意乱神迷的那个点。后者紧抱着被子，努力抬高臀部方便他的操弄，迷迷糊糊地觉得有哪儿不对劲。  
失去视觉令他的触觉变得更加敏感，德拉科感觉胸口仿佛在燃烧，有一团火绵延着，吞噬他的理智。粗大的性器搅弄着他湿软的后穴，发出淫靡至极的粘腻水声，他被撞得前倾，又被拖回来反复抽插，红嫩的穴口可怜地吞咽着，胸口的热量随着他的动作海浪般起伏，包裹全身。德拉科放肆地呻吟着，不由自主地去摸自己早已挺立的乳头，不耐地拉扯揉捏，痒得难受。似乎察觉到了他的需求，里德尔狠狠撞了他两下，手指从下面摸过去捻住他已经被揉搓得红肿的乳尖。德拉科被顶得小声尖叫起来，甜腻又破碎，还有一丝抱怨。而下意识收紧的小穴却暴露了他的欲望，翕张的小嘴紧咬着对方，似乎在渴望着更粗暴的对待。  
腿间的东西早已肿硬起来，翘得厉害，渗出些许前液。里德尔替他抹了一把，将手指插进对方口中搅动，摩擦着内壁。德拉科早已被干得神志不清，贪婪地含吮着他沾着自己体液的指头，讨好地舔着他的手心。他浑身都在灼烧，烫得不正常，心脏激烈地撞击着肋骨。  
日记本上幽蓝的光芒仍在不停地闪烁，仔细看会发现那是一行行正在飞速延伸的荧光蓝的古代魔文，从左侧一直延伸到右侧，写完一页后便快速翻到下一页。里德尔翻过他的背脊，俯身触吻他汗湿的脖颈和脸，堵住他呻吟浪叫的嘴，飞快地抽插几下射在里面。过分的快感令德拉科头昏眼花，很快便支撑不住狼狈地泄了，柔嫩的小穴抽搐着溢出混合着精液和润滑液的混浊液体，沿着大腿滴落，色情又放荡。  
里德尔看了一眼日记本，将他抱起来吻了一会儿，轻轻抚摸着他的胸口。德拉科的腰软得撑不住，喘息着伏在他肩头，下身一片粘腻，有些难受。  
“痛吗？”  
“胸口好烫……”他抱怨着，似乎想要看他，扯着遮挡眼睛的布料。  
“忍一忍，嗯？”里德尔拨开他的手，隔着黑布吻他的双眼，伸出舌头舔弄，德拉科又有些躁动起来。  
当日记本上的蓝光终于绵延到最后一页时，德拉科正埋在里德尔腿间替他含着。口中弥漫着腥涩的气味，疯狂膨胀的欲望令他忘却了羞耻，他伸出舌头从上至下细致地舔吮，耐心地摩擦顶端，结果被对方抓着头发强迫性地深喉，呛出了泪，咳了半天。  
蓝光渐渐明亮起来，所有古代魔文都放射出耀眼的光芒，将整本日记本照得几乎半透明。它旋转着悬浮到空中，纸页舒张，无数带着魔力的符咒从上面飞出，在半空中排列成密密麻麻的蓝色线条。在他甜蜜的嘴里射过一次后，里德尔按着德拉科的肩膀将他重新压在床上，用力掰开他白皙的长腿再次进入他的身体。  
幽蓝的光芒如同盘旋的锁链将他们包围，蓦地一个接一个涌入两人胸口，在身体里凶猛冲撞。两人都浑身一颤，不禁战栗起来。里德尔猛地搂紧了他，吻了吻他的嘴，挺身送到深处。德拉科胸脯抖动，大张着腿，屁股早已被揉得发肿，强烈的刺激令他一下子释放了出来，溅在他的小腹。他也吃力地抱住他，小腿难以控制地痉挛，一股汹涌而炽热的力量在灵魂深处激烈纠缠，宛若铺天盖地的灭世大火，疼痛又深刻。他们凶狠地接吻，渴望地互相接近，毫无章法地交缠，仿佛要将对方糅进自己身体里。荧蓝的光芒在他们身上闪烁，汇聚在胸口，如同两颗对立旋转的双子星。里德尔将自己深深埋入爱人的身体，拥着他布满红痕的腰身吮吸亲吻，德拉科也早已陷入疯狂，热情地扭动臀部回应他，双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
他们激烈地折腾了一夜，到最后德拉科累得连一根指头都抬不起来，浑身疼痛，后面塞满了他的东西，肿得合不拢，甚至失去了知觉。他浑身上下都是被蹂躏的痕迹，乳头胀得连披上衬衣后都能清晰看出来。里德尔取过魔杖治愈他身上较为过分的痕迹，在他的小穴和前胸都搽了点药。德拉科早已昏睡不醒，眼角还挂着生理性的泪水，被他轻轻吻去了。  
德拉科第二天醒来的时候已经是中午。他茫然地躺了一会儿才想起自己在哪儿、昨晚发生了什么，羞得几乎不想起床。但他还是得面对这一切，尤其坐在桌边的那个人似乎已经察觉到了他的苏醒，侧过身朝这儿看来——他刚抬起胳膊就痛得垂了下去，抽了口气。  
“醒了？别乱动。”里德尔从桌边走来，在他身旁坐下。他把他从被子里小心翼翼地抱起来，仔细检查他身上的痕迹，又施了几个咒语，德拉科顿时感觉疼痛减轻了一些，松了口气。  
“我再给你上点药。”他说道，不由分说地让他趴跪在床上，拨开臀瓣，抹上药膏将指头轻轻探入。德拉科敏感地颤抖，勉强承受着，随后便被抱回膝盖上进行细致的全身按摩。  
“很痛？”里德尔细长的手指极有技巧地揉捏着德拉科酸软的肌肉，后者一开始还有些抗拒，但很快便靠在他怀里任他摆布，口中发出痛苦又快乐的低吟。  
“……有点，”德拉科抽息着说道，对方正按摩着他的腰肢，这让他舒服得几乎直不起来，“轻点儿，汤姆。”  
“这里痛吗？”他的指尖蹭了蹭他柔嫩的乳头，德拉科瑟缩了一下。  
“不痛了。”他说道，“别摸……”  
按摩臀部的时候德拉科满脸通红，不住地扭动着，结果被对方抓着狠狠拍了一下，又羞又气。里德尔将他的全身都按摩了一遍后才勉强放过他，替他套上内裤。  
“已经完全解决了？”德拉科用飞来咒将不知为何被扔到床底的外袍召唤过来，皱着眉用力拍打上面的灰尘，一脸嫌弃地披在身上。  
昨晚的感受太激烈了，他全程都蒙着眼，完全不清楚里德尔还做了些什么。但他知道那远不止一场性爱那么简单，最后涌入他身体内的那股力量令他无比战栗，如同一场无法逃避的风暴。而在那之后，他的灵魂最深的地方似乎多出了一些东西——他很难弄明白这种感觉，比之前的感应更强烈，但一点也不痛，只是有些怪异，像多长出了一对手。  
“已经没有问题了。”里德尔说道，“如果还觉得痛就告诉我，我会帮你解决。”  
就像他说的那样，一切似乎真的恢复了正常。那种疼痛不再来骚扰他了，阿曼达也失踪了似的消失不见，除了弗瑞见了他总是躲着走以外，一切没有任何改变。所有的矛盾都被迫重新沉寂，埋在平和的表象之下。他在休息室替他补课的时候德拉科昏昏欲睡，无厘头地想着他有一个万能的男朋友，他能帮他解决一切问题，没有什么事情他做不到。  
可他们还是没有解决那个问题，他想。他对他的隐瞒……他的所作所为在将他们拖入炼狱，现在他知道了亚当的死，那么他没有告诉他的事还有什么？  
手背被羽毛笔用力敲了一下，德拉科触电般地直起背，缩回手揉着，不满地瞪着里德尔。  
“又走神了？”他面无表情地看着他，摸了一下他的下巴，蹭掉沾在上面的一点墨水。  
“我不想补课了，”德拉科抱怨道，“我饿了，想吃东西。”  
“现在是晚上八点，德拉科。”  
“不行吗？”他在桌子底下蹭了蹭他的小腿，结果一下子被对方勾住了，怎么努力也扯不回来。  
“想吃什么？”里德尔若无其事地问道，握住了他的手，勾着他的腿脖子微妙地上下摩擦，故意用膝盖蹭了蹭某个部位。男孩被刺激得向后一缩，却因为腿被勾住而无法后退，只能强行忍耐私处被若有似无地撩拨。  
“什么都可以……唔，汤姆！”他终于忍不住抗议了一声，里德尔这才收回腿，拎起椅背上的外套披在身上，站起身。  
“我去厨房，你坐在这里别动。”他说道，朝外走去。  
德拉科撑着下巴在位置上坐了一会儿，感觉浑身发痒，被里德尔碰过的部位格外难受。他吸了吸鼻子，站起身朝盥洗室走去，打算简单解决一下自己的需要。  
他拉开一个空隔间的门，布置好屏蔽咒，解开裤带将裤子褪到膝盖，迟疑了一会儿，轻轻握住自己的欲望。这没什么大不了……他安慰着自己，这很正常……虽然他以前从来没有在公共盥洗室做过这种事。  
他合着眼，回想着里德尔英挺的脸，手指上下滑动，嘴唇微张，溢出低低的呻吟。热浪朝下身涌去，他向后靠在门板上仰着头双手摩擦，裤子已经滑到了地上。  
蓦地，他后背针扎了似的一痛，似乎有人在从后方窥视，这令他的肩膀猛地撞上了门板，发出哐的一响。德拉科倒抽了口气，揉着发痛的肩胛骨，慌忙提上裤子打开门：  
“谁？”  
盥洗室里一片寂静，只能听见他急促的呼吸声。德拉科朝左右看了看，抽出魔杖小心翼翼地跨出，用禁锢咒锁上大门，开始一间一间打开盥洗室的隔间。  
“是哪个躲躲藏藏的胆小鬼……还不快滚出来……”晃荡的吱呀声和隔间里阴冷的光线令他内心发怵，他故意提高了音量，将自己伪装成凶猛的恶兽，气势汹汹地拉开门用魔杖指着，发现没有人后再用力关上。  
他从盥洗室的这一头走到了另一头，沮丧又茫然地发现所有隔间都是空的，也没有其他能藏人的地方。也许那个偷窥的变态用了幻身术——德拉科不是没有考虑过这个可能性，为此他对每个隔间都喊了咒立停，但除了让自己的嗓子变得又干又哑以外毫无作用。  
十分钟后，他不得不承认这个空旷的盥洗室里除了他以外没有别人。可如果是这样，刚才那种窥视的感觉是怎么回事？  
也许是弄错了，他想，他太神经质了……谁会这么变态，偷窥别人上厕所？  
德拉科拉开门走出去，休息室里热闹的人声让他马上忘记了刚才的不愉快。  
他本以为这只是一个无关紧要的小插曲，然而接下来的几天却证明他放心得太早了，那种被窥视的感觉几乎无处不在。他在图书馆查资料的时候，他在休息室下巫师棋的时候，他独自在走廊上闲逛的时候，甚至当他在寝室里和阿尔法特聊天的时候，他都觉得背后有人在看他，可一回头却发现什么也没有。  
那阴森又危险的凝视令他浑身发麻，不寒而栗。德拉科暴躁地走来走去，警觉地防备周围的每一个人，几乎快发疯了。他不止一次对里德尔提起这件事，对方提议让他和他呆在一起。的确，和里德尔在一起的时候那种觊觎感便消失了，可一旦他们分开，陌生的恐惧又找机会涌上来，比之前更甚。  
“我觉得我被人盯上了，”说这句话的时候他正坐在阿布拉克萨斯的床上，后者沏了一杯玫瑰茶递给他，“我最近总觉得有人在偷窥我，可我找不到那个人。”  
那次在医务室见面之后，他们一直没有再说过话。见了面也只是稍微点点头，不作过多交谈。德拉科明白短时间内让阿布拉克萨斯接受那个事实非常困难，他自己也不知道在拆穿后该怎么和他相处，于是不约而同地选择了逃避。可现在德拉科顾不了那么多了，这几天他一直在崩溃的边缘徘徊，迫切需要找个人倾诉——除了里德尔以外，他唯一能相信的人只有阿布拉克萨斯。  
“按道理来说，以你在斯莱特林的地位，不可能会有人敢打你的主意。”阿布拉克萨斯在靠窗的一张椅子上坐下，“我觉得可能是其他学院的人。”  
“其他学院的人？”德拉科脑中瞬间闪过了阿曼达的身影。会是她吗？她之前说过她在跟踪他们，那这次也是她吗？可她是怎么做到在寝室里也能监视他，是在他身上施了黑魔法吗？如果是这样，里德尔应该会有所察觉……  
“你有怀疑的人选？”阿布拉克萨斯敏锐地察觉到了他的不对劲，问道。  
“也许，不过我不确定。”德拉科有些犹豫，正想和他提一提阿曼达的事情，蓦地后背一凛，猛然回头看去，脸色发白。  
“怎么了？”对方皱起眉。  
“我又感觉到有人在偷窥我了。”德拉科试图挤出一个笑容，可却发现自己无法控制身体的颤抖，揪紧了衣角。  
阿布拉克萨斯扭头朝窗外看去，拉开窗四处张望了一会儿，又关上窗，用魔咒把寝室里所有的窗帘都嗖嗖地拉上。  
“现在还有那种感觉吗？”他问道。  
“还有，”德拉科站起身朝他走近，不安地环视四周，“你们寝室里有能藏人的地方吗？”  
“不可能有人躲在这里。”阿布拉克萨斯斩钉截铁地说道，“我刚才在窗外也没有看到可疑的人。”他停了停，脸色有些凝重，“……我觉得你恐怕不是被人跟踪了，而是中了某种黑魔法。”  
又是黑魔法……又有人在背后算计他……德拉科简直受够了这种折磨，他情愿和那个胆小鬼来一场面对面的决斗也不想每天被恶毒地盯着。  
“我想老大应该能找到解决的方法，”阿布拉克萨斯说道，“如果你害怕的话，我送你回寝室吧。”  
“谢谢。”德拉科闷闷不乐，耷拉着脑袋往外走。阿布拉克萨斯紧跟在他身后，走到门边时他忽然按住了他的手，德拉科回头看向他。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”阿布拉克萨斯深深地看了他一眼，拉开门，“走吧。”  
当德拉科回到寝室时，房间里亮着灯，本应该呆在图书馆的里德尔正低着头坐在床边，不知在想什么。听到他的动静后他抬起头，静静地看着他走到身边。  
“你从图书馆回来了？”  
“嗯。”他自然地将他抱到怀里，梳理着他的额发。不知为何，德拉科能感觉到他心情不太好，虽然里德尔并没有表露出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”他埋在他的颈窝里，又在他的后颈咬了一口，松开他，“去睡吧。”  
德拉科有些莫名其妙，可里德尔一个字都不打算多说了，起身走向盥洗室。  
接下来的几天里德尔也依然是这种古怪的状态。和他说话时虽然态度不敷衍，但总觉得有哪儿不对劲。他们接吻和搂抱的次数也少了，德拉科甚至感觉他上课也在走神——以前从来不会发生这种事——但他的课堂作业仍完成得很完美，这让德拉科无话可说。  
这天下课后他们在路口分道扬镳，里德尔朝他挥了挥手，没有说再见。德拉科的内心又闷又惆怅，他咬着下唇，忽然追上去抓住了他的手腕：“汤姆！”  
男孩转头看向他，微扬起眉。  
“你这几天怎么了？遇到什么事了？”他问道，注意到旁边有人朝这儿看来，他拽着他往旁边的角落走去，“别对我隐瞒，我感觉得到。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
“你想知道？”  
“当然——”  
“你有没有想过，有时候你必须得承认你一直以来相信的东西是错误的？”他说得很快，德拉科一下子没有完全理解，傻傻地看着他。  
“……当然，我不是说我不能抛弃过去，这很好做到……只是我以为……”他的目光越过他看向更远的地方，眼底闪过一瞬的红光，德拉科的后背一颤。  
“不过不用担心……很快就能结束。”里德尔马上便恢复了平静，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“……我希望你能告诉我是什么事。”德拉科有些迟疑，勉强忽略了内心的不安。  
“我会告诉你……这样吧，今天晚上回来我就告诉你。”他慢慢地说道，低头吻了吻他的耳朵，男孩敏感地一动，脸颊微红。  
“好吧，”他低着头踢了踢他的鞋子，耳根已经红得烧起来了，“我记住了，你可别反悔。”  
他们又交谈了几句后才分开，德拉科转身往休息室的方向走去。即使不去在意，他也能感觉到自己的步伐轻快了许多，这毫无疑问应该归功于刚才那蜻蜓点水的触碰和里德尔的承诺。  
他总算肯把他的事情告诉他了……德拉科发现自己竟如此容易满足。他转过拐角往前走，旁边一间教室的门打开了，一个女生从里面走出来，正好和他打了个照面。他们同时一愣，停在了原地，大眼瞪小眼。  
先做出反应的是阿曼达，她抿紧了嘴，后退一步就想离开，德拉科叫住了她：“等一下，斯库。”  
她后背一僵，一脸警惕地看着他，但没有再移动。  
“呃——我很久没有看到你了。”德拉科绞尽脑汁地寻找能从她口中问出答案的方法，但他那一套阿谀奉承的本事在这儿显然不可能管用。  
“所以呢？”女孩依然一脸不善。  
“我是说，你不打算暗算我了吗？”该死，他都说了些什么？  
“我不太懂，你的意思是你想在校医院里再躺一次？”阿曼达瞪着他。  
“不是，你在想什么？”德拉科有些烦躁，跺了跺脚，“好吧，我想问你，最近的事是不是你干的？你是不是又在我身上施了黑魔法？”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“别装了，我知道是你，你不是一直在跟踪我吗？”  
“那是以前，我总不可能每天都想着怎么让你过得更惨。”她皱了皱鼻子，仿佛闻到了一股臭味，“听起来你又被人暗算了，是吗？——我说过了，报应总会来的。”  
“真的不是你？”德拉科不相信地蹙眉，“不可能，除了你还会有谁？”  
“为什么不可能是别人？你们做过那么多坏事，难道只有我会报复吗？”阿曼达冷冷地说道，“如果你只是想说这个，那我就先走了。”  
她说完便转身离去，德拉科下意识地想阻止她，但刚伸出手就僵在了原地。那种被偷窥的恐怖感又毫无预兆地粘了上来，如同一只庞大的怪兽，将他拖进近在咫尺的黑暗里。  
他呆呆地看着女孩远去的背影，嘴唇颤抖着，一句话也说不出来。  
不是她。


	17. Part 2:Serenade（12）

德拉科不清楚自己是怎么回去的。仿佛背后有人在追杀他，他一路狂奔，直到扑进寝室才稍微安心了一些，靠着门板喘息着，用力抹去额头上的汗。  
寝室的静谧悄悄安抚了他激烈的心跳，蒙多休斯从床帘里探出头看了他一眼，问了句“怎么了”，他没有理会，径直走回床边坐下，平复着呼吸。  
不会的，不会的……他将脸埋进掌心，又抬起来，不知所措地叹息。不会的……  
他怔怔地坐了一会儿，忽然起身走到里德尔的床铺旁，一把掀开床帘爬进去，点亮了床头的灯，四处张望。  
在哪儿？他拿起枕头看了看，在他的小书架中翻找，甚至慌张地从床底拉出他的行李箱试图打开，六神无主。不远处的蒙多休斯困惑地看着他，德拉科瞪了他一眼，强迫自己冷静下来，僵硬地把所有的东西都物归原位。  
里德尔会把那本日记本藏在哪儿？秘密基地里吗？那么重要的东西，也许只有随身携带才安心……他的大脑一片混乱，迷茫地走回自己的床，低头看着脚尖，有点想哭。他应该想到的，线索如此清晰……不是阿曼达、阿布拉克萨斯说没有人在跟踪他、如果别人对他施了黑魔法里德尔一定会发现……呆在我身边就不会有事，他这样对他说道。他看向他的眼神中掺杂了太多的私欲，他再也承受不住了。  
德拉科坐在床边等到了十点，阿尔法特和弗瑞都上床睡觉了，他依然僵硬地坐着一动不动。汤姆，汤姆……怎么办？怎么办……  
里德尔回来时没有发出任何声音。寝室里的灯已经熄了，他把书包放下，走到德拉科床边，后者歪斜着身子靠着床柱，头正一点一点地下垂。他将他抱到床上，刚移动男孩就睁开了眼，扭头看向他。  
“汤姆——”  
“嘘。”他解着他的衣扣，德拉科向后退了退，避开了他的手。  
“我想知道——”  
“已经很晚了，我明天告诉你。”  
德拉科拽住了他的手，对他摇了摇头：“我现在就想知道。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，抽回自己的手，从怀里取出魔杖布置好屏蔽咒，拉开床帘坐进去。他们相对沉默，谁都没有开灯。少顷，里德尔先开口了：  
“我应该没有告诉过你，德拉科……我父亲的名字和我一模一样。”  
德拉科一愣，注意力马上被吸引了过去。  
“……这是福利院的科尔夫人告诉我的。她说我母亲在新年的前一天晚上来到这儿生下了我，并且希望我长得像我的父亲……她给我起了和他一样的名字。”他低声说道，声音如同在静海中航行的帆船，“你知道……我想象不出，怎样的动力会驱使她希望我和他一样……他应该是一个出众的人，我本来是这样推断的，很可能是一名优秀的巫师——斯莱特林的后人——轻易地俘获了她。我不知道他为什么会选择她这样一个软弱的女人……当然，也有可能这不是他愿意的，是那个女人擅自怀了他的孩子，毕竟他从来没有来找过我。”  
他停顿了片刻，德拉科认真地听着，没有插话。  
“不过我最近发现这是错的。”里德尔继续说道，“我去图书馆借阅了霍格沃茨所有课程的奖惩记录，里面没有出现我父亲的名字，一条都没有。我认为无论一个学生多么平庸，他总会在课上得到分数——或者被扣掉分数，七年之间没有任何记录的可能性无限接近于零……是的，我得承认我错了，我的父亲他恐怕没有上过霍格沃茨。”  
德拉科倒吸了口气。“你的意思是——”  
“我软弱的母亲，她才是斯莱特林的后代。我承认我没有想到这一点。”  
德拉科没有说话，小心翼翼地打量着他。这个秘密太惊人了，每一个细节都透露着不同寻常。他摸索着握住了里德尔的手，后者没有拒绝。  
“有时候我们就是会弄错一些事情，是不是？不过现在还来得及纠正……想一想，我和那样一个男人用同一个名字，他甚至没有来过霍格沃茨……简直耻辱、可笑……”他冷笑了一声，轻轻抚摸着德拉科的手，“我需要一个更让人印象深刻的称号，让所有人闻风散胆……不是愚蠢的汤姆·里德尔，不是……总有一天我会完全抛弃它。”  
“你要起什么称号？”不知为何，德拉科的内心浮起一丝不好的预感。  
里德尔抽出魔杖微微晃了晃，黑暗中传来哔哔啵啵的声音，一行燃烧的名字渐渐亮起，映着他们的脸庞：  
汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。  
他又一挥魔杖，那些闪耀的英文字母在空中调换次序，组成了另外一句话：  
我是伏地魔。  
火焰的光芒在他们两人的瞳孔中闪烁，德拉科僵坐在原地，一种毛骨悚然的感觉从后背升上来，让他微微颤抖。那些过分久远的记忆浮上心头，在他很小的时候，卢修斯就和他提过这个名字——或者说，魔法界几乎没有人不知道这个名字。伏地魔，一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，拥有一帮疯狂的追随者，他发誓要让巫师不再躲躲藏藏，站出来统治麻瓜……他的理想非常伟大，可最后却功亏一篑，卢修斯这样说道，他令人震惊地败在了一个只有一岁的婴儿手中……  
不，这不是重点……重点是他现在说的每一句话，将来都会成真。他会成为叱咤一方的魔王，他的名字将成为一个噩梦，他给魔法界带来黑色的黎明——他是食死徒追随的主人，是连名字也不能提的魔头，唯独不是汤姆·里德尔……没有人知道他曾经是谁，有一段怎样的过去，也不会有人知道他们之间罪恶的纠缠。  
“……这个名字很好，”他勉强说道，没有看他，“我想，所有人听到以后都会害怕的。”  
“这正是我的想法，”里德尔若有所思地看着他，伸出手将他的脸转过来，“看着我，德拉科……总有一天所有人都会知道这个名字……过来点儿，就是这样……念一遍试试，你是第一个知道的人……”  
他的手压着他的后背，德拉科无路可退，只能望着他黑暗的眼睛。他觉得他的喉咙都不属于自己了似的，又冷又干，僵硬至极。  
“伏……伏地魔，”他回想着他后来的所作所为，打了个寒噤，“伏地魔。”  
里德尔显然非常满意，他靠上来将他推在床上，急切地褪下他的裤子，手从衣摆下探入，揉了一把他的腰。德拉科不敢反抗，深呼吸着，很快嘴也被封住了。他紧抓着被子，仰起头，随即便被拉扯进又深又冷的黑暗。  
德拉科听卢修斯说过那十几年的黑暗时光。随时随刻都有人死亡，空中漂浮的荧绿色黑魔标记是每个人逃不开的梦魇。尖叫，呻吟……没有人敢在街上走，除了食死徒。当然，他也是其中的一员。他带着其他人一起折磨麻瓜，以此取乐。  
“那是一段值得怀念的时光，当然现在形势不同，不能再提了。”卢修斯说道，“我和西茜就是在那段时间有了你，大家都很高兴……黑魔王也很高兴，他给你起了名字。我有点意外他居然知道纯血家族的起名规则。”  
不对……不对……不是这样……  
他被顶得失声尖叫，流泪哀求着，未成形的反抗被掐灭在未知的恐惧中。他嘤咛着，无意识地喊他的名字，他搂着他汗湿的身体在他耳边低语，声音低柔而充满诱惑力，如同恶魔：“不是这个，德拉科……你知道我想听什么……”  
他的胸口起伏，几乎喘不过气来，袒露的状态和敞开的姿势击溃了他的内心防线。这是未来的黑魔王，他茫然地想，他不知道后来发生了什么，他的祖父是他的追随者，他的父母将来也会侍奉他……这是一个诅咒，他逃不掉……  
“伏地魔，”他哭叫着，腰被掐着带向年轻的魔王，直直捣入的性器冲撞着他的敏感点，让他直接狼狈地泄了出来，“伏地魔……伏地魔！”  
里德尔俯下身吻住他红肿的嘴唇，尽数释放在他体内，贪婪地注视着他哭泣的爱人。他的目光描摹着他的眉眼、嘴唇、脖颈，他着迷于他身体的每一个部位。这都是他的……属于他的……他又吻了吻他的鼻尖，退出来，用毛巾将他裹好，抱着他去盥洗室清洗。

第二天上课时，德拉科一直都不在状态。变形课上他把整张桌子变成了一只大海龟，却不知道自己是怎么做到的，最后被变形课老师多加了一个练习魔咒的作业。  
当他们走在走廊上的时候，他也依然沉浸在自己的情绪之中，不停地回想着昨晚的事，里德尔不得不揽着他的肩膀替他挡开拥挤的人群。  
有一个未来的黑魔王当男朋友是多么幸运的事，德拉科无力地安慰着自己，他会得到无上的权力和尊贵的地位，做什么事都不用发愁……他早就有预感，他以后肯定能做出一番大事业——之前就有几位和里德尔关系不错的教授打包票说以后可以为他引荐魔法部，斯拉格霍恩也毫不遮掩地夸奖他，认为他会成为本届最优秀的毕业生。  
他的确是最优秀的，优秀得令所有人害怕。虽然伏地魔这个名字在后来成了恐惧的代名词，但没有关系，反正他以后肯定会成为食死徒……为什么？……对了，他记得食死徒手臂上都烙有黑魔标记，卢修斯就有一个。德拉科胡思乱想着，下意识卷起左手臂的袖子，那儿什么也没有。  
“在看什么？”旁边的人问道。德拉科马上拉下袖子，若无其事地说道：“没什么。”  
他浑浑噩噩地过了一天，晚上躺在床上的时候大脑昏眩，很快便陷入了梦乡。很长的一段时间里德拉科每天都在做噩梦，梦像一面镜子，忠实地映出躲藏在内心深处的恐惧。但今天他没有再梦见那条麻瓜街道，也没有梦见亚当的眼睛。他梦见刚来到这儿时那天晚上皎洁的月亮，梦见父亲最常用的写字桌，梦见马尔福庄园里的孔雀，甚至还梦见了哈利·波特的光轮2000……他很久没有想起他们了，刚进入陌生环境的时候他每天都在被窝里想妈妈，可现在已经习惯了……直到五十年后的灾难终于在五十年前展现了预兆，他才猛然意识到这是一段无法割裂的历史。时间是一条河，上游的水总有一天会流到下游去。而他是一条从下游被捞起来放到上游的鱼，在错乱的时空中痛苦地挣扎着。  
梦境晃动着，渐渐暗下来，变成了一条漆黑的走廊。是霍格沃茨的走廊，非常熟悉，他曾无数次走过——它通往他们的秘密基地。暗夜里寂寥无声，只有急促的脚步声在回响，粗略判断大约有三人。面前的多嘴女巫移开了，露出后面的通道。他们鱼贯而入，打开灯，低声交谈。  
“……在这里吗？”  
“好像是……”  
他们快步走到秘密基地的中央，一根魔杖燃起了光芒，照亮了被绑在墙角的那个人。那人仰起头，对上了他的目光，猛地挣扎起来，被布堵住的嘴中发出愤怒的呜呜声。  
他懒洋洋地抬起魔杖，一道血红的钻心咒一闪而过，钉入女孩的胸口。她马上痛苦地翻滚起来，狼狈地倒在地上。  
“知道你为什么会在这儿吗，泥巴种？”他轻声说道，走近了一步，女孩仍抽动着，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，“你自己清楚你做了什么事。”  
她伏在地上喘息着，头发散乱，仍恶狠狠地瞪着他，这个眼神让他微眯起眼。  
“疾眼咒。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
惨厉的尖叫在整个石室里回响，他用魔法取出了她口中的布团，慢慢蹲下身，用魔杖上的光去照女孩血肉模糊的左眼，刺目的光令她流泪。他冷冷地打量了一会儿，站起身，居高临下地看着她：“我本来不想亲自动手，待会儿也不准备出手……碰泥巴种让我觉得恶心。我当初放过你的时候，你应该心怀感激，而不是恩将仇报……”  
“……感激？”女孩的声音颤抖着，尖锐得诡异，“感激你把我当成实验品，感激你杀了亚当吗？”  
“是你把这件事告诉了德拉科。”  
“怎么，他找你麻烦了吗？”她冷笑，“他真可怜，处在你的控制之下还不知道是怎么回事，我猜你其实很想把他囚禁起来对不对？”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
女孩又叫起来，在地上打滚、抽搐，黑墨般的血沾得到处都是，如同某种剧毒。他没有一丝动容，冷漠地等着她重新安静下来，开口道：  
“你在他身上下诅咒——”  
“当……当然是为了刺激你，汤姆·里德尔！”女孩抽息着，忍着全身钻心的疼痛，抬起血淋淋的脸颊用一只眼睛看着他，“……等着吧，总有一天你做过的一切坏事都会重新落到你头上，无论以怎样的形式……你后悔都没用，你已经没救了！”  
“很好，很好……既然这就是你的选择……”他不怒反笑，“就像我来之前说的那样……开始吧。”  
说完后他头也不回地走到墙角，那两个男生走上前，挡住了女孩苍白瘦小的身体。  
“你们要做什么？……不，不要——不要——！”  
凄厉的惨叫声刺穿了他的大脑，德拉科蓦然睁眼，坐起身，后背满是冷汗。他呆坐了一秒，掀开被子踉踉跄跄地下床，连睡衣也来不及换便踩着拖鞋冲了出去。


	18. Part 2:Serenade（13）

里德尔怎么会知道？她最近没有再找过他麻烦……不，不对，他的脚步一顿，那天他撞见阿曼达的时候，他感觉到背后有人在盯着他。所以那个人真的就是里德尔……？他听见了他们的对话，知道他之前住院是因为她……他害了她……  
德拉科的大脑一片混乱，各种各样的声音糅在一起，形成一股能将他撕裂的风暴。他的心脏几乎要爆开了，冷风吹进棉拖鞋里，将他的双脚冻僵。雪花模糊了他的视线，他好几次险些没有避开会恶作剧的台阶，脚下一勾向下滑去，摔得浑身疼痛，但还是马上起身不管不顾地往目的地冲。  
喉咙被吹得又干又哑，眼睛酸得发痛。丑陋的多嘴女巫终于出现在不远处，德拉科抽出魔杖变出了一只死蟾蜍扔进暗道里，焦急地等待着它挪开。  
不……千万不要……是什么？他听见了空气中隐隐的哭声，从他的肺里渗出来，一滴、一滴，积成一滩怎么也滤不干净的血。  
别这样，别这样……  
门终于移开了，他发疯了似的冲进去，正好和往外走的人撞了个满怀。他没有去确认那人是谁，推开他跌跌撞撞地往里跑去。梦里出现的那两个男孩正慌慌张张地起身，被德拉科用两个精准的昏迷咒放倒了。他紧握着魔杖，颤抖着蹲下身，慢慢地把手伸向倒在地上的女孩，又烫着了似的缩回手，小心翼翼地握住她冰凉的指尖。她的脸上沾满了纵横交错的干涸的血，在阴暗的烛光下如同密密麻麻的网，将她永远笼罩在黑夜里。完好的那只眼合着，睫毛被血粘成了一团，微微颤抖。  
不……他还是来晚了。  
一只手抓住了他的肩膀，将他的身体扳过来。里德尔俯身看着他，那苍白的脸在黑暗中如同鬼魅。德拉科漠然地看了他几秒，用力甩开他的手，冷冷地抿了抿嘴唇。  
“起来，德拉科。”  
他没有理会他，俯身试图将阿曼达抱起，里德尔直接拽着他的胳膊将他拖出来，硬是拉着他往外走。  
“滚开——放开我，伏地魔！”他大喊着，使劲甩着他的手，又用另一只手去推他。里德尔无动于衷，把他推到墙边，面无表情地望着他。  
“怎么过来了？”  
“如果我不过来你还想做什么？”德拉科浑身发抖，依然难以冷静，“你简直——你——”  
他眼眶通红，一拳朝他砸去，里德尔快速地接住了他的拳头。  
“你在心疼她？……心疼一个泥巴种？”他的声音低得可怕，蕴含着恐怖的风暴，“你是不是忘了她对你做过什么，嗯？”  
“那是我的事，不用你管！”他尖声叫道，大脑像被打了一拳似的隆隆作响，整个人如同一台漏风的机器，“我没说过要惩罚她，没有，你凭什么——”  
话音未落，浓浓的阴影覆了上来，两片嘴唇粘合在一起，夹杂着寒冷的雪。他抓着他的双手将他压在墙面上，疯狂地噬咬他的唇瓣，重重吮吸着他的舌头，微合的眼映着冷光，带着一丝抹不开的黑暗。德拉科被扑面而来的冰冷气息冲昏了头脑，反应过来后开始扭动身体，抬腿去踹他，对方硬是挤进了他的双腿间，狠狠地蹭了蹭，刺激得他猛地一颤，眼角被逼出泪来。  
不知过了多久，他平静地移开脸，慢慢松开他，仿佛在施舍。德拉科四肢发软，几乎站不稳，撑着墙壁抹了抹嘴唇，擦掉眼泪。  
他的命运被谁握在手里……他到底要走向何方？  
“……我不明白，”他缓慢地开口，声音很哑，“我不理解……她没有能力反抗你，为什么一定要置人于死地？……”  
他不说话了，抽噎了一声，皱了皱鼻子。  
“她会反抗，”男孩看着他，“她会不死不休。”  
“但如果不是你杀了亚当，她根本不会——”  
“你在怪我，德拉科？”  
“这本来就是你的错！”  
话音刚落，他猛地掐着他的脖子将他按在墙面上，危险地眯起眼：“无缘无故我为什么要杀他？如果不是他把我们出卖给格兰芬多，你觉得我会找他麻烦？”  
“那是因为你把阿曼达当实验品！”  
他们瞪着对方，谁都不肯退让。里德尔捏着他脖子的手用力了一些，德拉科的脸色惨白，嘴唇仍火辣辣地痛。  
“……这个建议你那时候可没有反对，德拉科。”过了片刻，他慢慢地说道，指头轻轻摩挲着他的脖颈，“那时候你不是很高兴吗？……你也在她身上施咒，和其他人一样……现在才后悔，是不是太晚了？”  
他的每一句话都如同钉进他骨头里的钉子，冷酷而真实，将仅剩的热量都抽空。德拉科颤抖得越来越厉害，喉咙中发出介于咆哮和呜咽之间的声音，他知道他说得很对……太晚了，现在补救还有什么意义？……没有意义，只能让自己好受一点……这种心理让他感到厌恶。事情刚发生的时候他侥幸地以为一切不会败露，可他没想过里德尔会以这样的方式解决问题……或者说他想到了，只是假装没看见……他是个帮凶，这同样罪恶。  
“……我知道我没资格说这些，”他说道，“我无法阻止你，因为我也是其中的一员……我现在只有一个要求。”  
德拉科定定地看着他，声音缓慢而坚定：“把我们的灵魂绑定解开。我不想再被你监视，也不想知道你都背着我做了些什么。我累了，我他妈宁愿我什么也不知道，我现在应该躺在床上而不是站在这里……解开它，汤姆！”  
里德尔没有回应。过了一会儿，他开口了，似乎在压抑着什么：  
“……这不可能。”  
“为什么不可能？你能做到，不是吗？这是你使用的魔法，你不知道怎么解除它？！”德拉科彻底爆发了，狠狠推了他一把，随即被重新压回了墙上，撞得后背生疼。  
“比你想象得困难，德拉科！你对灵魂的研究有多少？你觉得这是想收就收的东西吗？”  
“我不了解灵魂，但据说某个人了解，”他反讽道，“所以你只想着怎么控制我，没想过退路，是不是？”  
没等里德尔回答，德拉科哼了一声，继续说了下去：“我不管你当初是故意的还是无意的，我现在要求你解开它，这是你弄出来的，你应该负责——还是说你他妈连我自慰都想看？！”  
“我可以保证以后不会用这个监视你——”  
“但我不想知道你今天又杀了什么人！”他尖叫着打断了他，一脸厌烦，“或许你没有办法解开它，那好，你说过那个魔法是用来加强魂器联系的是吗？我不想要了，能把魂器摧毁吗？”  
按着他肩膀的手蓦然抓紧了，痛得他皱眉。里德尔的面色沉凝如水，德拉科甚至看到了他眼中跳动的红光。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”极度危险的气息令他呼吸一窒，血液仿佛都冻住了，里德尔细长的手指在他的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地滑过，落在他单薄的嘴唇上，用力摩擦着，“别再让我听到这句话。”  
德拉科死死地盯着他的眼睛，蓦然用手肘顶开他向外跑去。然而还没跑几步，右侧的墙壁被背后飞来的魔咒光芒照亮了，他的头皮都要炸开，凭借身体反应勉强躲过，回身快速地施了一个铁甲咒，继续往前跑。  
“德拉科！”  
他没有回头，眼泪夺眶而出。他该去哪儿？……他能去哪儿？这个学校没有里德尔不知道的地方，而且他还能通过感应找到他……他无处可去……德拉科惶恐至极，可依然不敢停下脚步，他不能停，他不想再回到地狱里去……  
千万不要惹里德尔。记忆中的男孩坐在床边低声对他说道，手中的台灯如同黑海上的灯塔。他们都听他的，我也得听，不然就会发生奇怪的事情……  
可他没有听他的劝告。他招惹了他，参加了晚上的集会，从此陷入魔沼，再也逃不出来了。  
对不起，亚当……我知道没有用，但是，对不起……他跑过无数画像和雕塑，穿过盔甲长廊，寒风吹着风铃，平时清脆悦耳的声响此时却如同催命曲。背后的脚步声似乎消失了，整个世界只剩下他一个人。雪花吹打着他的脸颊，融化在他僵冷的嘴唇上。  
棉质睡衣根本抵挡不住凛冽的雪风，他终于筋疲力竭，头昏眼花，强撑着拉开旁边一间空教室的门躲了进去，用禁锢咒将窗门锁死，握着魔杖喘着气，无力地跌坐在椅子上。  
他伏在桌面上平复着呼吸，无意识地流泪，依然神经紧绷，无法放下心来。所有的支点都溃塌了，他又回到刚来这儿的时候，孤身一人站在偌大的城堡里。  
对不起……对不起……  
他木木地站着，无声地抽泣了一会儿，摇摇晃晃地起身朝教室后方的一只大柜子走去。睡意一波一波袭来，他拉开柜门，柜子上方整齐摆放着十几甁药瓶，在昏暗的月光下闪着冰冷的银光。德拉科看了它们一眼，弯腰钻进了下方的空柜子里，拉上了柜门。四周霎时陷入一片漆黑。  
就这样吧，他木木地想，给他一个无梦的夜吧……

德拉科是被一阵门外的喧闹声吵醒的。他缓缓睁开眼，四周昏暗得无法判断位置，只有门缝中透入的一丝光让他分辨出自己正躲在一个不大不小的柜子里，靠在壁上。  
他愣了几秒，很快便反应过来，微微活动有些麻木的双腿。他的四肢又冷又僵，腹中饥饿，胃正不停地收缩着，发出令人难堪的声音。  
希望不要有人听见，他想。  
“所有同学把自己的药剂装好上交给我，今天的作业是写一份关于生骨灵特性的论文。好了，下课吧。”斯拉格霍恩极有特点的大嗓门穿过薄薄的柜门从外面传来，教室里响起一阵乒乒乓乓的收拾东西和推桌椅的声音。学生们大声喧哗，其中一个女生叫着“阿布，阿布”，被叫到的男生说着“我去把借来的材料放回去”，大步朝德拉科所在的柜子走来。  
脚步声渐渐近了，德拉科紧盯着摇晃的门缝，紧张得想吐。那道光线渐渐扩大，照亮了德拉科的身体，有些刺眼。阿布拉克萨斯将一瓶药剂放回上层柜子，正要关上柜门，他的袍子忽然被人扯了一下。  
他一顿，慢慢低下头，穿着睡衣缩成一团的德拉科正看着他。阿布拉克萨斯僵了一会儿，男孩对他摇了摇头，他扭头对女伴说道：“你先回去吧，科莉亚。我想起来我还有几个问题要问教授。”  
“我可以等你——”  
“你先回去。”他的语气不容置喙。女孩抱怨了一句什么，不太情愿地离开了。  
阿布拉克萨斯慢慢蹲下身，朝德拉科伸出手，小心翼翼地把他抱出来。男孩浑身冰凉，嘴唇甚至有些发紫，被他抱住的时候在控制不住地打颤。  
“我逃走了。”他靠在他耳边说道。  
有求必应屋。  
德拉科洗了一个热水澡，换上一身厚厚的棉衣，手中抱着一只热水袋，这才觉得舒服了许多。他打量着这个房间，它宽阔而舒适，地上铺着羊毛地毯，墙边摆放着几张长沙发和大衣柜。盥洗室里的灯灭了，阿布拉克萨斯从里面走出，在他身旁坐下，摸了摸鼻子。  
“……这里是我和几个朋友无意中发现的地方，被叫做有求必应屋，除了食物以外它能满足你的一切要求。”他先开口了。  
“听起来真不错。”德拉科将热水袋抱得紧了一些，回头看了一眼他们进来的那面墙，“知道的人多吗？”  
“不会很多。”阿布拉克萨斯注意到他一直在用脚底板焐暖脚背，于是让他躺到床上盖好被子，又拿过一个热水袋放在他的脚下，“如果别人不知道我们把房间变成了什么，他们是进不来的。”  
德拉科应了一声，脸色还是有些苍白。  
“那个女生是谁？”他问道。  
“科莉亚·布尔斯特罗德。”  
“唔。”  
“怎么了？”阿布拉克萨斯察觉到他的神色有些怪异。  
“在未来的某一天，她会变成科莉亚·马尔福。”德拉科说道，回想着那张家族照片。可惜刚才没有见到他祖母年轻时的样子……也许以后再也没机会了。  
阿布拉克萨斯愣了一下，下意识地说道：“可是我没有打算和她谈恋爱。”  
“在未来的某一天，你们会谈的，也许。”德拉科耸耸肩，“你们是好朋友？”  
“一直都是。”  
“……这样真好。”他闷闷地说道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你们肯定很了解对方，”德拉科仰靠在柔软的枕头上，低头看着手中的热水袋，“……但我就不行。我觉得我不了解汤姆。”  
阿布拉克萨斯的动作一顿，问道：“怎么说？”  
“他……很善于隐瞒，我所接触到只是皮毛……很多事情他都不会告诉我，如果他觉得没必要和我说，他就会永远隐瞒下去。”他断断续续地说着，皱着眉，“亚当死了……还有阿曼达，我真的不知道他接下来还会做出什么。他做这些事的时候非常冷静，我不明白他为什么会这么冷静……好像他天生就有谋杀的天赋……”  
“所以你害怕他所做的事情。”  
“我只是没想过——是的，对，我害怕，我一直都很怕他。他很会安慰人，但也能毫不留情地杀人……而且他——他想要控制我，之前我和你说过的被监视的感觉就是他干的，他不肯解除……我受不了了。”德拉科将脸埋进了温热的手里，用力擦了擦，“所以我逃走了。”  
“他是认为你很可疑才监视你吗？”阿布拉克萨斯有些困惑。  
“不是，”他摇了摇头，“可能是不小心的。之前为了治疗我身上的诅咒他施了一个魔咒，现在那个魔咒解除不了了。但我不想我上厕所都被人盯着，也不想知道他又做了什么坏事——他根本不会听我的，我阻止也没有用。我根本就是他养的宠物，懂吗？他根本不会和我平等交流！”  
“我相信应该没那么严重——”  
“之前他说要送我一个礼物，结果带我去杀了人！现在我后悔了，我不想要那个魂器了——它让我每晚都做噩梦，”德拉科手中的热水袋被挤出了一个狰狞的形状，“我不知道接下来该怎么和他相处，我是说，我摆脱不了那种影响——我希望我能离开他待几天，但前提是把我们之间的联系消除。我不想——我不想再看到他了，他总是让我想到……”  
他说着声音低下来，呛了一声，吸了吸鼻子。阿布拉克萨斯把他手中的热水袋拽出来，拍了拍他的背，心情复杂。他还记得德拉科和里德尔刚在一起的时候，有一天他偷偷溜到他寝室里，故意没话找话地和他聊天，最后假装不经意地和他透露这个消息，眼睛很亮。那时候他的确被吓了一跳，反复询问了他好几遍，直到把德拉科问得烦躁不已才堪堪停止。  
“他真的喜欢你？他说了？”  
“我说了是真的，他亲我了——你见过他亲哪个女生吗？”  
“我没见过，但不代表没有。”  
“我问了他，他没有否认——他真的喜欢我，我们——”男孩的脸微有点红，没有再继续往下说。阿布拉克萨斯敏锐地察觉到了什么，惊讶地问道：  
“你们做了？”  
“轻一点！”德拉科的脖子都涨红了，但没有反驳。他望着他的侧脸，内心隐隐有一丝担忧。  
他不知道他们能走多远，里德尔又会喜欢他多久……他看不透他的心思，他飞速地从一个外围成员爬到现在这个地位，谁都不知道他到底付出了多少。阿布拉克萨斯看得出德拉科是真的喜欢他，但也清楚他们之间的差距。可无论如何，他没想过会是德拉科先想要逃离。  
“你还喜欢他吗？”他听见自己这样问道。  
“……喜欢。”男孩的声音很低。  
“那你还是想逃走？”  
“对。”


	19. Part 2:Serenade（13）

德拉科从床上醒来的时候觉得浑身难受。阿布拉克萨斯劝他休息一会儿，于是他又睡了一觉，可并没有觉得更舒服，反而头痛欲裂，眼睛都睁不开。  
从刚刚开始，那种被监视的感觉就一直在袭击他的大脑，令他如坐针毡。也许在他睡觉的时候里德尔就开始窥视他了，阿布拉克萨斯向他保证过他不会找到这儿，但他还是感到不安。  
德拉科猜测里德尔已经解决好了阿曼达的事情，准备抽出手来对付他。毫无疑问，他不可能是他的对手——里德尔几乎控制了整个斯莱特林，他逃到哪儿躲不了，除非离开霍格沃茨。  
成为里德尔的对手绝对是最悲惨的一件事，无数案例都证明了这一点。如果可以，德拉科只想做他的盟友，可他现在没有选择。他和阿布拉克萨斯商量过接下来该怎么办，后者说他会帮忙联系上家里人，让他们先接他回家避一阵子，情况糟糕的话会考虑帮他转学。  
“但如果转学的话，你很有可能再也见不到他了。”他说道。  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，笑容很勉强。  
“我希望不会到那个地步。”  
他在床上呆坐了一会儿，拉开被子下床，走到盥洗室里洗脸。一个昏暗的下午，连呼吸都是冷的。他的胃在强烈地收缩，发出蠕动的声响，提醒着他已经很久没有进食了。  
“我去给你带点吃的，”阿布拉克萨斯的声音从背后传来，“顺便给我爸爸寄封信。”  
“谢谢，”德拉科感激地道谢，又马上补充了一句，“小心一点，他在监视我。”  
“我知道。”阿布拉克萨斯披上外套，从口袋里抽出魔杖给自己施了一个幻身术，在德拉科面前消失了。  
德拉科将脸擦干，给自己烧了点热水喝，感觉头痛似乎好了一些，又走回床边躺下。他的额头很烫，呼吸沉重，四肢几乎抬不起来。德拉科恍惚地意识到自己似乎发烧了，刚想到这儿枕头边就出现了一只药瓶，上面贴着的标签印着“感冒药水”。真的是有求必应，他迷迷糊糊地想着，拧开瓶盖喝下，喉咙里霎时冲起一股冰凉的气息，令他大脑发昏。  
他强撑了一会儿，终于抵抗不住困意，又睡了过去。  
德拉科再次醒来是在两个小时以后。他无法真正安稳地入眠，即使在梦中也不得安宁，各种扭曲的色块占据了整个世界。一只大眼睛从地平线上升起来，浮在空中冷冷地注视着他。他不管跑到哪儿，那只眼睛始终一动不动地悬挂在头顶，凝视着他这个滑稽的小丑。  
也许是这个梦太绝望了，也许是那种偷窥感始终如芒在背，德拉科醒来时后背发冷，一摸才发现出了一身冷汗。  
他看了眼手表，内心的不安更深了。阿布拉克萨斯去得太久了，只是寄信和带食物的话根本不需要这么久。他一定遇到了意料之外的情况，德拉科内心咯噔了一下，难道他被里德尔发现了……或者他被堵在半路回不来……也许他去向别人求助了？他侥幸地猜测，他不可能有事，他怎么能出事……  
但阿布拉克萨斯一个下午没有上课，肯定会有人上报给里德尔。而且他一直在监视自己，也会知道他在帮他逃跑。在阿布拉克萨斯离开后，他一定会在厨房、寝室、西塔楼和各个通往霍格莫德的通道设埋伏……德拉科的心渐渐沉下去，变得又冷又僵。太愚蠢了，他怎么能让他离开？他应该把他拦下来……或者和他一起去，总比干坐在这里担惊受怕好得多。  
德拉科套上外衣，将魔杖取出握在手里，在房间里转了一圈又一圈，正犹豫着要不要出去找他，这时外面响起了一串嘈杂的脚步声和说话声，渐渐逼近，仿佛来势汹汹的海潮。  
德拉科站起身，紧盯着隐藏着门的墙壁，浑身紧绷。仿佛有一只大手将所有人的脖子都掐住了，那些声响又慢慢地消失。几秒后，一个熟悉的足音穿透空气朝他走来，每一下都踏在他的心尖上。  
这个脚步声实在是太耳熟了，他曾无数次这样走向他，稳定而有力。他能想象出他走路的姿态，以及他脚上穿着的那双皮鞋的样式——是一双鳄鱼皮的黑皮鞋，鞋面抚摸起来很舒服，鞋跟与地面摩擦时会发出细细的沙响。  
这是那个夏天他送给他的礼物。他在鞋店里挑了许久，拉着他试了一双又一双，最后选中了这一款。那天的天气很晴朗，他们拉着手走在街上，在树荫下接吻，仿佛只是两个再普通不过的情窦初开的男孩。  
脚步声在近在咫尺的地方停住，顿了一秒，如同深深的叹息。少顷，那人开口了：“德拉科。”  
他的声音低柔如同丝绸，似乎仍带着浓浓的情意，德拉科的眼泪霎时夺眶而出。  
“回来吧，德拉科。”他继续说道，“我可以当做什么也没有发生过。”  
他们之间只隔了一堵墙，却仿佛隔着整个夏天，再也回不去了。  
“……阿布呢？”德拉科低声问道，“你把他怎么了？”  
“只要你出来，他就不会有事。”  
“你拷问了他，是吗？”  
“没有。”  
“别再骗我了，汤姆。”他平静地说道，“我很清楚……你也很清楚。”  
他们都沉默了。过了一会儿，里德尔说道：“我希望你回来，德拉科。任何矛盾我们都能好好地谈一谈。”  
“我之前提出的那个要求你考虑得怎么样了？”他打断了他。  
“我向你解释过我的难处，德拉科。”  
“我看不出你有什么难处，”德拉科的火气冒上来了，“解除它会让你少块肉还是丢掉半条命？你有想过我是什么感受吗？你觉得我应该感谢你时时刻刻监视我、给我看那些杀人的场面吗？”  
外面传来一阵倒吸冷气的声音，很快便被里德尔制止了。他上前一步。  
“……那么你有没有考虑过我？你觉得我是故意想要害你，还是说你觉得我对什么事都会这么上心？”里德尔冷冷地说道，“好好想想，德拉科……我这么做都是为了谁？我说过，只要你自己出来，我就当作什么也没有发生过。”  
“可我不能，汤姆，”德拉科低头望着手中的魔杖，“……我无法当做什么也没有发生。”  
外面一片寂静，只有雪花飞舞的细响。片刻，德拉科听见了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他抬起头，面前的墙壁上出现了一个扭动的漩涡，一个人从外面跨了进来。  
里德尔披着黑色的校服外套，大步朝他走来。他的身上沾满了雪花，随着动作抖落，融化在柔软的地毯里。他走到他面前，不由分说地伸手抓过他的肩膀，侧过头含住他的嘴唇。  
德拉科看着他近在咫尺的脸，他曾经如此迷恋这个男孩的触碰，他的吻和抚摸总能令他神魂颠倒……现在也一样。他慢慢合上眼，任由他将他拢在怀里，索求更亲密的接触。里德尔冰冷的身体紧贴着他，仿佛一阵过于漫长的冬风。  
他们脸颊贴着脸颊，里德尔握着他的双手轻轻摩擦着，蹭了蹭他的耳朵。德拉科浑身发痒，忽然感觉手腕一紧，一根细绳将他的双手紧紧缠住了。  
“什么……？”他挣扎起来，又一道红光落在他身上，将他的上身捆得死紧。  
“走吧。”里德尔平静地说道，仿佛刚才的旖旎都不曾存在。他用一个漂浮咒让他浮起来，拉着他往外走。德拉科不敢置信，用力扭动肩膀，怒骂着，随即被静音咒封住了喉咙。  
他带着他离开有求必应屋，德拉科这才发现走廊上站满了斯莱特林，几乎看不到尽头。在看见他和里德尔出来后，有几个男生想说话，却马上被旁边的人阻止了。  
“好了，我们现在回去。”里德尔说道，面无表情地环视四周，“今天的事情不得外传，尤其不能让其他学院的人和教授们知道……听清楚了吗？”  
“听清楚了。”所有人齐声回答道。  
“一旦被我发现有人泄露，你们知道会是什么后果……”  
德拉科木然地听着，忽然有些厌倦。多么精彩的一幕，他会成功的，会成为新的魔王……  
但这与他无关。

阿布拉克萨斯缩成一团躺在冰冷的角落，低低地抽息着，睁着双眼。他不敢合眼，虽然周围黑得与闭眼没什么两样，可他害怕自己睡着——他不能睡着，他得时时刻刻关注周围的动静，了解事情的进展状况。  
阿布拉克萨斯艰难地动了动，稍微活动自己僵硬的身体。他右手无名指还在流血，他尝试着将它挪到嘴边，移动时颤动的伤口传来酸涩的痛意。他慢慢含住了，也不知道是从哪儿看到的，他记得唾液能加快伤口愈合。  
阿布拉克萨斯从没想过自己还有成为阶下囚的一天。他是在厨房里被抓住的，刚推开那扇隐秘的门就中了一个显形咒，被扑上来的几个男生抓了个正着。  
这种体会很特殊，虽然阿布拉克萨斯不想再经历一遍。马尔福家族富得流油，他从小享用的东西都是最好的，平时也有家养小精灵照料起居，几乎没有吃过苦。他安稳地等猫头鹰飞进马尔福庄园，毫无悬念地被分进斯莱特林，成为这个普通巫师避之不及的学院的一员。当他知道那些在学院里暗暗流传的黑色笑话时，他并不意外。他所在的地方并不是没有黑暗的象牙塔，而是盘踞着群蛇的魔窟，一不小心就会被吞噬得连骨头都不剩下。  
每个斯莱特林都有自己的小秘密，无数秘密堆砌起来便是血淋淋的黑塔。阿布拉克萨斯二年级时就加入了秘密集会，凭借马尔福家族的影响力一跃成为其中位置崇高的一员。三年级的时候他就能站在当时的首领马修身边，享受所有人羡慕的目光。他认为自己已经做得足够好——他的交际能力是一等一的，斯莱特林几乎没有他不熟悉的人，不管谁见了他都会给他面子。可当他见到里德尔的时候，他明白他遇到了对手。  
里德尔在孤儿院出生，但不少斯莱特林信誓旦旦地保证他是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后代，因为他会说蛇佬腔；他洞察人心，擅长拿捏每一个人的软肋，让所有人都对他心服口服；而他在黑魔法上的造诣让从小浸淫于违禁书籍的阿布拉克萨斯都叹为观止。他似乎没有弱点，谁都无法打倒他。  
但他现在有了。他爱上了一个人，可并不知道该怎么去爱。阿布拉克萨斯想起德拉科对他说，里德尔曾带他去杀人……如果是他自己的话，他想，他是不舍得让科莉亚的手沾上血腥的。  
德拉科还告诉他，他以后会和科莉亚结婚，生下一个儿子，他的儿子又生下了德拉科。但他没能真正见到刚出生的德拉科……他在那之前就得病死去了。  
但至少他现在遇见了他，虽然他不知道自己以后会以怎样的心情面对这一切……至少他现在还能为他做点事。阿布拉克萨斯感到了一丝安慰，将指头从口中抽出来，淡淡的血腥味使他清醒。  
门口传来一阵石像挪动的声音，眼前的黑暗被一束惨白的光撕开了。阿布拉克萨斯的眼睛被光线刺得有些痛，他垂下眼，没有动，紧盯着那双从门边走来的脚。  
是里德尔，只有他一个人。他马上做出判断，松了口气。虽然情况也没有好到哪里去。  
“我知道你醒着。”他走到离他一米远的位置。声音冰冷，“感谢你的供词，我已经找到他了。”  
阿布拉克萨斯用余光瞄了一眼墙角的一张长桌，上面摆放着一排瓶瓶罐罐和坩埚，其中有一只坩埚中彻夜熬着吐真剂，他就是被它逼问出真相的。  
“……所以你想说什么？”  
“为什么要帮德拉科逃走？”  
阿布拉克萨斯知道怎么回答能给他带来最大的利益。他应该告诉他，自己并没有背叛里德尔，只是德拉科的哀求一时间蛊惑了他，他被德拉科欺骗了……或者直接说自己只是假装帮助德拉科，实际上一直在找机会告诉里德尔。将责任都推到别人身上，把自己摘出来，这一套他一直玩得很溜。  
可他现在不想这么做。他累了，懒得再伪装自己，也不想伪装。他从头到尾见证了这一场悲剧，他不打算沉默，也不准备阿谀奉承。如果德拉科说的话没有错，那么他现在还不会死，说什么也无所谓。  
就当这是他最后能为他做的事吧，他想。让那些斯莱特林式的圆滑世故都去死——他只想保护他的家人。  
“……为什么要帮他逃走？因为他害怕，”阿布拉克萨斯笑了一下，“他怕你，里德尔。他不想杀人，也不想看到你杀人……他的心思没有你那么重，只想谈一场普通的、平等的恋爱。你残忍的手段吓到了他，他难以接受，也无法改变你……所以他逃走了。  
“我为什么要帮他？因为我不想看到你继续强迫他——我不想看到他痛苦，明白吗？我知道我这么做会有什么后果，当然我也能选择劝他回到你身边，但我不会这么做。  
“我不想看着他变得和你一样残暴。他和你很不一样，是不是？……我猜你肯定感觉到了，他比你脆弱得多……可你根本不懂得怎么去保护他，你只会毁掉他。  
“……放过他吧，里德尔，互相折磨有意思吗？你以后的计划也不一定就要利用他，是不是吗？”阿布拉克萨斯紧盯着里德尔蒙在阴影中的双眼，高声说道，“他什么时候没有听过你的话？如果你一定要惩罚一个人，那就惩罚我好了，是我把他藏起来，劝他逃走，但你必须要明白为什么你们会走到这一步！”  
他的声音越来越响，在窄小的石室中回荡。里德尔深深地眯起眼，手中的魔杖直指着他。  
“……你想说这是我的错？”他低声说道，“我没有好好对他，是我在折磨他？”  
“我知道你不会明白，”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说道，“你也不明白我为什么一定要帮他，是不是？……我以前觉得没有什么事情你做不到，里德尔。但我现在终于明白了：我能做到你做不到的事情。”


	20. Part 2:Serenade（final chapter）

德拉科在寝室里呆了一个晚上。他被里德尔推进了他的床铺，这才发现自己的床被施了特殊的障碍魔法，四周罩上了一层看不见的屏障，怎么也闯不出去。  
寝室里没有任何人，他一开始还在急躁地呼救，见无人搭理后才安静下来。大约半个小时后，阿尔法特推门进来给他送饭。他把餐盘放到床上转身就走，德拉科手疾眼快地拽住了他的手。  
“汤姆在哪里？”他问道，声音有些尖锐。  
“我不知道！”阿尔法特用力甩开他，飞快地跑走了。德拉科怔了怔，盯着床上的蛋糕和牛奶看了一会儿，直接将盘子掀到了地上。  
为什么会这样？为什么不能让他走？——为什么他们会走到这一步？  
德拉科仰靠在枕头上怒骂着，嘴唇蠕动，又无声地流泪，强烈的恶心感包裹了他。他的胃一抽一抽地痛，痛得他想投降，想趴在地上毫无尊严地舔那些被他亲手打翻的食物。他的处境简直糟糕到了极点，可还有人比他更糟糕……他几乎不敢去想阿布拉克萨斯会遭遇什么，是他害了他，他总是连累身边的人……他该怎么办？他到底该怎么做，他才会放过他们……他想回去了，如果他没有遇到里德尔，如果这一切没有发生……他本来就不属于这里。  
疼痛、焦虑、不安和绝望毫无缝隙地糅在一起，如同一场昏天暗地的凌迟。德拉科知道自己又开始软弱地退缩了。他害怕承担那些由他造成的过错，即使只是无意，可他无法补偿。他又想逃跑了……但这次不行，他想，他不能再假装没看见了。  
德拉科在床上蜷缩着，试图对抗越来越严重的胃痛。他还要保存精力和里德尔对抗……不管付出什么，他一定要保护阿布拉克萨斯不受伤害。  
紧拉着的厚窗帘和明亮的灯使他无法判断昼夜，他的魔杖和手表都被没收了，也不知道现在是几点。不知过了多久，寝室的门无声无息地打开了。  
一个男孩缓缓走入，反手关上门，不紧不慢地朝他的方向走来。他在床边停了停，看了一眼地上打翻的食物，用清理咒打扫干净，拉开床帘坐进去，低头看着缩在床角的男孩。  
“想用绝食让我低头，嗯？”他将德拉科的肩膀翻过来。后者紧皱着眉，扭动肩膀想挣开他，里德尔抓得更紧了一些。  
“如果你不想吃，德拉科，我可以喂你。”他伏在他耳边说道，嘴唇碰了碰他的耳尖。男孩抖了一下，睁开眼。  
“放开。”德拉科冷冷地说道。他厌恶的眼神刺痛了他，里德尔蓦地俯身在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口，后者痛呼一声，随即被用力压在床上分开双腿。他撑在他上方，居高临下地与他对视，一缕蜷曲的黑发落在脸颊上。  
“你在恨我。”他慢慢地说道。这是个陈述句，德拉科没有回答。  
“有人说这都是我的错，是我在折磨你，德拉科……很可笑，我不认为我强迫过你什么……”他继续喃喃着，手掌开始在他身上游移，“你想做的事我都会让你做，除了一些有害的……我折磨你？一派胡言……”  
他拉下他的裤子，隔着内裤揉弄他的私处，德拉科咬牙切齿地试图阻止，可他的挣扎似乎只让一切变得更糟。  
“有害？你是指解除联系吗？”德拉科强行忽略被激起的欲望，抬起腿想要踢他，结果被掰开用力压在两侧，“如果你真的会让我做想做的事，那就放过我——”  
他的话还没说完，一个凶狠的吻打断了他。里德尔单手将他的手压在头顶，另一只手捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，毫不客气地攻城略地。这个吻带着强烈的侵略气息，几乎没有给德拉科喘息的余地，他被吻得昏头转向，险些窒息，拼命扭头想避开他，却被对方一次又一次地追上，换来更激烈的掠夺。  
衣领被用力撕开，扣子弹出来落在床垫上，里德尔冰凉的指头捏着乳头重重地研磨着，很快就把敏感的凸起折磨得充血挺立起来。  
德拉科绝望地扭动着，知道自己难逃一劫。他的身体早就习惯了他的触碰，很快就热起来，某个部位隐隐发痒。他挣扎着向另一头爬去，里德尔直接扒下了他的裤子，从背后将他死死压在床上。他含吮着他的脖子，抵着他的臀部摩擦。德拉科怒喊着，呻吟着，在对方强行挤进他身体时痛苦地喘息，浑身紧绷。里德尔不停地吻着他柔美的背脊，开始缓缓抽动，搂着他的脖子咬他的耳朵。  
德拉科仍在反抗，可身体已经不受控制地有了反应，挣动间无意识地迎合着他的动作。确定他已经能承受自己后，里德尔不再克制，开始疯狂地进攻，死死压制着他不让他逃离。  
德拉科从未感受过这样狂暴的情事，甚至比他们建立灵魂联系的那一场还要激烈。高频的进出顶得他说不出话，只能发出断断续续的喑哑的抽息和呜咽。过分的快感让他浑身瘫软，颤抖得跪不稳，射得到处都是。  
他们在被子上翻滚，唇齿交缠。他尖叫着，双颊晕红，眼中满是情欲。里德尔贪婪地注视着他，俯下身吮吸着他的脖子，然后是红肿的两点……男孩急促的呻吟加强了他的某种阴暗的心理，他应该摧毁他，他想，没错，他要摧毁他……他不允许他逃走，他要把他监禁起来……他将他翻过身，紧盯着他潮湿柔软的小穴，狠狠操弄了几下释放在里面，满意地欣赏着德拉科混合着痛苦和快乐的表情。  
“你很好，德拉科……”他喃喃自语，和他做爱是一件多么美妙的事……  
德拉科没有回应，他的大腿痉挛着，也达到了高潮，射得全身发抖。里德尔爱怜地抚摸着他的嘴唇，轻轻吻了吻，仿佛在触碰一件艺术品。  
“如果你不离开，德拉科……如果你没有做出那些事……”  
他慢慢退出来，用手指清理他粘腻的后穴，引得男孩微微战栗。  
“……放过我吧。”  
里德尔的动作一僵。德拉科看向他，脸颊仍有些红。  
“把我们之间的联系都解除，我还是你的下属，会听从你的命令……我累了，想休息一会儿。”他说道，微撑起上身，握住了里德尔插在他体内的手，“我自己来。”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，缓缓抽出手，冷冷地看着德拉科颤抖着探进自己的内部，强忍着羞耻感清理里面的黏液。  
“你真的想这样？”过了一会儿，他冷冷地问道，“你得想好……一道脱离这种关系，你的所有特权都会被收回。他们会认为你是被我抛弃的……被抛弃的斯莱特林会得到怎样的待遇，你很清楚。”  
德拉科手臂一颤。他想到了被殴打致死的亚当。  
“……我知道，”他听见自己这样说道，“就这样吧。”  
他们都沉默了。德拉科默默地将自己弄干净，无法相信，有一天他竟然会对里德尔提出分手……他明白自己还是那样爱他，可他再也无法像以前一样心无旁骛地只看着他了。  
他爬到床边打算去盥洗室洗澡，却撞在了屏障上，于是回头看向里德尔，示意他解开禁制。里德尔的上半身沉浸在阴影中，德拉科看不清他的脸。  
“……我还是不理解你为什么要这么选择……这对你来说有什么好处？”  
“没有好处。”德拉科说道，停了停，想到了什么，“对了，你能放了阿布拉克萨斯吗？”  
“这个时候你还在关心他？”  
“他是无辜的——”  
“他可不无辜，”里德尔冷笑，“他帮助你逃跑，劝你离开我……他还指责我在折磨你，德拉科，你是不是也觉得他说的是对的？”  
德拉科脸色发白，下意识揪住了床单。  
“他在说气话——他不是有意这么说的，他只是在担心——”  
“我知道他有没有在说气话。你不如我了解他，德拉科。”里德尔平静地打断了他。  
德拉科僵了一会儿，慢慢挪回来，悄悄看了他一眼。他的小动作完全逃不过里德尔的眼睛，后者垂在一侧的手指慢慢握紧了。  
“他没有劝我离开你，是我向他抱怨，”德拉科低声说道，“他在辈分上算是我……哥哥，所以你知道——嗯——他可能会比较过激，但我求你不要惩罚他——”  
“他现在能为了你反对我，以后也能因为别的事再次背叛。”里德尔冷漠地打断他，无动于衷，“以及，你在求我，德拉科？……你又是在以什么身份说这些话？”  
他细长的手指伸过来捏住了他的下巴，德拉科咽了口唾沫。  
“换作以前，我肯定答应你的要求……现在你不过是一个最低级的仆人，我凭什么答应你，嗯？”他说得很慢，意欲让他把每个字都听清楚。德拉科的下巴僵硬得无法动弹，他紧抿着嘴唇，几乎难以呼吸。  
“所以你是铁了心要惩罚他，是吗？”他蓦地用力甩开他的手，尖声说道。  
“这取决于你，德拉科。”  
“我看不出这有什么意思，”德拉科的全身都在颤抖，心一点一点冷下来，他扯了扯嘴角，“……我明白了，是啊，你说得没错，我没资格求你……我下贱，是不是？我居然去求你……如果你一定要惩罚他的话，把我也一起惩罚吧——把我们两个一起杀死，怎么样？”  
里德尔的脸色阴沉下来，德拉科恍若未觉，继续冷笑着尖声说道：“你要怎么惩罚我们，倒挂金钟还是钻心剜骨？或者叫一群人把我们打死，就像打死亚当那样？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科——”  
“也许你更倾向于阿曼达的死法，把我们当成实验品，叫两个男生来——”  
他没能说完这句话，面前的男孩如同一道无法逃避的阴影，猛地欺身过来将他凶狠地压在床榻上。下身随即被毫无预兆地贯穿，德拉科痛得呛出了泪。嘴唇被咬住，他疯狂地噬咬他，撕裂他的身体，强迫他与他共舞。  
他们野兽般地结合，发疯似的交换呼吸。德拉科被顶得哭叫，无意识地哀求他停下，毫无尊严地伏在被褥上呜咽。他从头到尾没有感到一丝快感，只有漫长而冷漠的折磨。里德尔拉起他的一条腿扛在肩头，从侧面进入。这个姿势能进得很深，德拉科浑身颤抖，哑声尖叫，泄了自己一身。里德尔捏着他的下巴让他张开口，将自己坚硬的性器送进他的喉咙，毫不怜惜地使用他的嘴。  
一直以来他都克制着自己的暴虐因子，以免吓到他。他从不对他发火，也没有说过一句重话，在情事上尽可能地温柔……但这没用，他还是离开了他。德拉科不会知道他有多想撕碎他，想将他吞入腹中……他安稳地睡在他身边的每一个晚上，他都必须强行压抑自己心里膨胀的各种阴暗的念头才能入睡。但他现在不想再忍耐了。  
他必须是他的。  
他捏着他的脖子捅他的喉口，茂密的毛发随着进出贴在他脸上，德拉科难受得无法呼吸。他被迫吞咽着，喉咙强烈收缩，给他带来无上的快感。快到的时候里德尔抽出来，抵在他嘴边射了，白液溅了德拉科一头一脸。有不少喷在他的嘴唇上，沿着嘴角滴落下来。里德尔抹了点涂满他的唇瓣，隐约地笑了一下，将沾着精液的手指插进他的口中搅动。  
德拉科倒在床上颤抖，身体上沾满了他的气息，随处可见的红痕触目惊心。他咳嗽着，胸口起伏，双腿微张，被填满的后穴汩汩涌出混合着血丝的体液。里德尔抽回手，看了他一会儿，将他打横抱进盥洗室清洗。  
盥洗室中点着冷香，令人沉醉。他抱着他，低头看着男孩苍白的脸。德拉科似乎还没有完全回过神来，微皱着眉。他擦干净他的脸，停了停，低头在他额头上轻吻了一下。德拉科忽然咳嗽起来，他连忙起身，拍着他的背，恍惚了一下。  
……那时候是怎么样的？……他为什么会选择他，沦陷在这片海里？他还记得他刚搬进他们寝室的时候，金发男孩努力昂着头，不让自己露出胆怯的神色。他明明很害怕，可总是用傲慢和坏脾气掩饰自己的脆弱，让人想要撕下这层并不高明的遮羞布。于是他有计划地狩猎他，将他拉进自己的小圈子里……这很容易，他对这些阴暗面几乎没有设防。  
他单纯得像一张白纸，而他玷污了他，用血染黑了他的手。可他和他不一样，还不至于完全无药可救。他内心仍残存着软弱和善良，一旦到了需要的时刻就会绽放光芒。  
他想看到他的堕落，又想保护他的那一点纯洁……两种相矛盾的想法朝两个不同的方向拉扯着他，最后把他们一同带入了万劫不复的结局。  
怀中的人动了动，缓缓睁开眼。他甩了甩头发，抬起头，那双灰蓝的眼睛明亮而澄澈，仿佛仍像以前一样爱慕地注视着他。然而下一刻爱慕马上就变成了厌倦和失望，德拉科用力推开他，抽了口气，抓着浴池边的扶手勉强站稳，冷冷地看着他。  
“怎么，现在流行说话不算数吗？”他抖了一下，嗤笑一声，声音又尖又冷，“我他妈不是说了分手吗？……还是说你有和下等仆人做爱的癖好，嗯？”  
“不许这么和我说话——”  
“那你想让我怎么和你说话？！——噢，对了，到时候我会申请搬出宿舍，我不想再住在这里。如果你想惩罚我们，那最好趁早，等阿布拉克萨斯的爸爸来了就没机会了。”他讥讽道。  
“你在威胁我？”里德尔眯起眼。  
“你愿意当成什么都行。”他哼了一声。  
“你以为我会被威胁……你觉得这样你们就逃得掉，是吗？”  
“我没这么想过，”德拉科说道，“但我知道你不会放过我们。”  
里德尔的嘴角扭曲成一个残忍的笑容。  
“你说得对……我不会放过你。”

那一天的天空是阴冷的灰色，沾着抹不去的黑，如同一块发霉的抹布。他站在冰冷的休息室里望着台下坐得整整齐齐的斯莱特林，第一次觉得自己不属于这儿。  
他本来就不属于这儿，德拉科想，他属于马尔福，属于他的父母，属于爱，属于自由，属于五十年后的一片柔软天空，唯独不属于这儿。周围的所有人都变得冰冷、疯狂又麻木，他发现自己几乎没有在这里交到几个真心朋友，除了亚当和阿布拉克萨斯——一个已经死去，一个即将受刑。  
一串脚步声从背后传来，渐渐走近。德拉科站得笔直，没有回头。那人在他旁边停住了，拉过他的手臂往中央的沙发椅走去。  
德拉科微皱起眉，这是他没有料到的发展。他刚过来就看见了被缚着跪在前方的阿布拉克萨斯，他以为自己马上也会加入他。德拉科并不感到害怕，他愿意骄傲地去做这件事。这不可耻，也不可悲，即使只有两个人明白其中的意义。  
里德尔拉着他慢慢地往前走，一起坐在那张宽敞而柔软的沙发椅上，俯视着被召集起来的斯莱特林。整齐的黑绿色在眼前绵延成一片壮阔的海洋，德拉科看了一眼便移开了视线，注视着那个跪在地上的金发男孩。  
太荒谬了，他想，霍格沃茨本来只是一个学习的地方，可有人已经将它打造成了自己的军团。  
“很痛，是不是？……你知道我为什么会这么做，阿布拉克萨斯。”坐在身边的人开口了。所有人都低着头，不敢看他。阿布拉克萨斯微抬着脸看着德拉科，仿佛没有听见他的话。  
“你之前给我提供过很多有用的帮助……但我必须得让所有人知道我是公正无私的。有些错误，即使犯错者是我最得力的手下，我也不会轻饶……”里德尔慢慢地说道，站起身时他碰了一下德拉科的手，后者顿时感觉有一股陌生的力量笼罩了他，后背一冷。  
等他回过神来时，里德尔已经走下台来到了阿布拉克萨斯身边：“……只要你承认错误，你还能回到我们中间来。”  
阿布拉克萨斯仍注视着德拉科，没有马上回答。后者也看着他，只有他们知道这个眼神的意义。  
“我没有错。”半晌，他说道，“总有一天……你会付出代价的。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
一道红光闪过，阿布拉克萨斯惨叫着倒在了地上。里德尔回过头，面无表情地望着德拉科。他的眼神似乎带有某种魔力，他浑身一震，意识变得模糊起来。  
“我知道问题出在哪里，”里德尔说道，“你来告诉他，德拉科……告诉他，你不需要他所谓的‘帮助’。”  
德拉科动了动嘴唇，正要回答，对方伸出一只手制止了他：  
“用你的魔杖告诉他。”  
“……什么？”  
“把你的魔杖拿出来，德拉科。我不想再重复一次。”  
德拉科身体颤抖，他想朝里德尔破口大骂，想将魔杖对准他，可脑子里一直回荡着一个声音，劝他恳求他，对他服软，不要冲动……他的喉结艰难地滚动，声带已经不属于自己，说出口的只有低声下气的哀求：  
“不，主人……求你……”  
“我给过他机会，但他还是执迷不悟……快一点，还是说你更希望我来动手？”  
德拉科被驱使着摇头，慢吞吞地抽出魔杖，下台走到里德尔身边。后者看向他，伸手拭去了他眼角的泪，拍了拍他的后背。  
“开始吧。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，低头望着倒在地上的阿布拉克萨斯。他已经停止了抽搐，歪着头看着他，眼中只有悲伤的温和。他的嘴唇微微动了动。  
不要怕，德拉科，他无声地说道，这是我应该做的。

“……后来呢？”  
“后来你当众挣脱了夺魂咒，跑到邓布利多办公室请求他的帮助，”那个长得和他一模一样的男孩说道，“他让你躲进了他书柜的下层柜子里。根据里德尔后来的调查，那实际上是一只消失柜，能把你传送到另一个地方去。但你并没有出现在那个地方，无论邓布利多还是里德尔都没有找到你。他们不得不相信你在传送中途就失踪了。”  
“……为什么会这样？”  
“谁知道呢？也许是消失柜上的魔法与你身上携带着的某种魔法相互碰撞，产生了突变，或者还有别的什么原因……还记得那只让你传送到那儿去的书签吗？它是后来被伏地魔夹在日记本里交给卢修斯保管的，就是为了让你有一天能碰到它。”  
“那只书签已经碎了，那天我打开日记本后被我不小心摔碎的。”德拉科茫然地说道。男孩怜悯地看着他。  
“显然，它不是被你摔碎，而是在魔力耗尽后损坏的。恐怕你经历了一场魔法事故，它让你失去了一段你不愿再回想起来的记忆，而且抹去了这段经历在你身上发生过的痕迹。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“你在那儿呆了四年多，可你回来后身体依然没有变化。”男孩说道，声音渐渐低下来，“无论如何，你很幸运……你逃出来了，忘了这一切，无忧无虑地过了四年，所付出的代价不过是一只坏掉的书签和父亲的责骂……而我却在他的折磨下度过了无数个没有穷尽的昼夜……”  
“等一等，”德拉科打断了他，他不知道自己为什么要这么急切，“如果这些都是真的，那么我和汤姆之间的灵魂绑定一直都没有解除，可我现在并没有感觉到我和他之间存在这种联系——”  
“那个灵魂绑定是建立在共生魂器的基础上的。你二年级的时候——我说的是五十年后的二年级，密室被打开了。里德尔那时候很活跃，他忙着欺骗那个小女生，试图通过她杀死哈利·波特，没空管我……波特把蛇怪毒牙刺进日记本的时候，我抓住机会扑了上去——但是没成功，”男孩嘲讽地笑了一下，摸了摸鼻子，“我没死，也许是那个灵魂绑定的魔咒发挥了作用——它非常复杂，我用了几十年都没能破坏它，可能它还有一些我没发现的其他作用。但它也没能在蛇怪毒牙的侵蚀下幸存。灵魂绑定消失了，魂器陷入了极为虚弱的状态，里德尔不得不沉睡。也就是那时候起，他认为我死了……我倒是希望我死了。”  
德拉科沉默了。过大的信息量令他头昏脑胀，甚至有些麻木。当他从那段过于冗长的记忆中脱离时，他感觉不到任何情感，可眼泪却不受控制地涌出，打湿了他的面颊。  
这一切不可能是真的，对吗？……他曾回到过去和里德尔纠缠了四年，他们曾经如此相爱，可又无法避免地分道扬镳，他曾经做过那么多那么多不可饶恕的事情……这一切都不是真的，对吗？  
这一切都是假的……只是一场太过漫长的梦，他醒来了……  
一只冰凉的手搭在了他的肩膀上，打断了他的思绪。德拉科僵硬地回过头，看向另一个自己。  
如此明显，他想，他的存在证明了那个糟糕的真实。  
“邓布利多介入调查后，里德尔给所有斯莱特林都施了遗忘咒，抹去了一些必要的痕迹。当然，在那之前，他已经从阿布拉克萨斯那儿逼问出了你和后者的真正关系。”他说道，“在你失踪的几十年里，我一直代替你饱受折磨……我试过自杀，但被他发现后就会遭到惩罚。我也想从内部毁掉这个魂器和他同归于尽，但你知道，他的力量一直比我强大得多，这几乎不可能。”  
男孩笑了一下，脸上露出了一种渴望的神色。  
“不过现在你来了，我的机会也来了。”他轻声说道，“我做不到的事情，你一定能做到。”  
“……杀了我吧，德拉科。  
“一切该结束了。”


	21. Part3:Sonata1（哈德结局部分）

“杀了你……？”德拉科僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，“我不明白，我怎么能杀了你？”  
“你可以吞噬我，将我收回去，”男孩说道，“你是主魂，你有这个能力。”  
“可我不知道该怎么吞噬，”他有些茫然，“我在这方面没有研究。”  
“你知道，杀人能分裂魂片……而融合魂片则需要与之相反的力量——发自内心的忏悔，”男孩看着他，“如果你希望……如果你对那些记忆感到不安，如果你想救我，那就忏悔吧，德拉科。”  
“……忏悔？”他重复了一遍，这个词此时显得如此陌生。他应该忏悔吗？那个被他们杀死的麻瓜，他如此邪恶而丑陋……那个代替他们入狱的女人，她不也因此摆脱了那个男人的纠缠吗？……至于亚当和阿曼达，那是他们自己太蠢，愚不可及，本来不出声就好了，什么事也没有……  
“我猜，你想说你没什么可忏悔的，”男孩歪着头看着他，“如果真的没有，你为什么要想起他们呢？”  
德拉科握紧了手指。为什么会想起？那当然是因为……  
“那不是我做的，和我没关系，”他勉强挤出一个假笑，“那不怪我，都怪——都怪伏地魔——”  
这句话仿佛将他生生撕成了两半似的，一种火辣辣的疼痛从胸口蔓延上来，令他难以呼吸。  
怪我？一个男孩低声说道，你也在她身上施咒，和其他人一样……不，不是……对，我跟踪你们，我看见你们狼狈为奸的样子就想吐——为什么死掉的是亚当不是你们？一个女孩歇斯底里地朝他大叫，哭了起来，哭声遥远而迷惘，仿佛一缕淡蓝的烟……别哭了，别哭了……  
德拉科很快便发现是他自己在哭，他不知何时瘫坐在了地上，双手捂着脸，喉咙中充斥着发酸的呛意。这种感觉总能激发起他的另一些记忆，比如盥洗室里冰冷黑暗的折磨，比如那些做噩梦的夜晚，比如阿布拉克萨斯最后的笑容……他如梦初醒，猛然挣脱夺魂咒向外跑去，斯莱特林阴冷的光线再也束缚不住他了。  
他后悔吗？……他想重新来过吗？  
“……我不后悔，”他唏嘘着说道，“我有什么可后悔的？我一点都不后悔……”  
男孩看了他一会儿，慢慢在他面前蹲下来，把手放在他背上。  
“别哭了。”他低声说道。  
德拉科怔怔地看着他，他们贴得很近，两张几乎相同的脸靠在一起，如同镜像。他又呛了一声，吸了吸鼻子。  
“……我会做噩梦吗？”德拉科低声说道，像是在问他，又像在自言自语，“如果我不忏悔，他们会不会来梦里找我？”  
“如果你问心无愧，没有什么能吓倒你。”  
他的肩膀耸动着，又抽了口气。  
“可我有，”德拉科呆呆地望着自己的手，喃喃着，“对不起……”  
放在他背上的那只手垂了下来，比羽毛还要轻。德拉科抬起头，他感觉胸口的疼痛减弱了一些，另一种吸引力拉扯着他，仿佛在他的胸腔开了一个洞。面前男孩的轮廓忽明忽暗，似乎也被撕扯着，德拉科甚至觉得他在融化。  
“怎么了？”他茫然地站起来，伸手去碰他，后者握住了他的手。那触感像一团即将溃散的雾气。  
“谢谢。”男孩的声音带着振动的嗡响，他似乎笑了一下，德拉科看不清。一股疼痛在他心口猛地刺了一下，他浑身一震，倒退一步。那个和他长得一模一样的男孩化为一团白雾涌入他的身体，消失了。  
哈利紧贴墙壁站着，手中的魔杖指着面前的人。在离他不远的地方摆着一面镜子，此时已经被阿瓦达索命咒击碎了，银色碎片撒了一地。他深深地吸气，后背已经出了一层冷汗。  
“你不是德拉科。”哈利说道，紧盯着他的眼睛，“你把德拉科关在哪儿了？”  
他已经有了猜测，可又不敢深想……不，德拉科必须没事……  
“这和你无关，”那人冷冷地说道，“一直以来你给我找了太多麻烦，波特……”  
“那是我们之间的事，”哈利强忍着上涌的恶心感，他知道他是谁了，一点都不意外，但伏地魔的这种行为令他想到一年级时的奇洛教授，“你一定要利用某些人来杀死我，而不是堂堂正正地出现在我面前——”  
“当你失去了所有的保护之后，我会的。”他轻声说道，“但我警告你，波特……离德拉科远一点。”  
“……你会杀死他，是吗？一旦你发现他失去利用价值——”  
“别对你不知道的东西妄下结论。”他打断了他。哈利的手臂举得有点酸了，他咬咬牙继续瞪着他，吸了口气。  
“我不知道？你欺骗德拉科，让他以为你对他有感情——就算真的有，肯定也不像他想象的那样。我没见过谁会附在伴侣身体上去杀人——如果是仆人，我倒可以理解。”  
“钻心剜骨！”话音刚落，红光刺中了他的左肩。哈利痛呼一声倒在地上，四肢抽搐着，脖子上爆出狰狞的青筋。他的手掌四处拍打，掌心压在了一块镜子碎片上，划开了一道血口子。耳边响起一串清脆的脚步声，男孩的鞋尖用力踏上他的手背，狠狠地拧转，痛得他倒抽一口气。  
一根魔杖抵在了哈利的脑门上，他捏住了他的下巴。哈利被迫抬起头，面前的男孩冷漠地看着他，眼中闪着红光。  
“该结束了。”他低声说道。哈利试图挣扎，可身体不知何时中了定身咒，无法动弹。他绝望地看着对方，他能感觉到压着他额头的魔杖正在发热，即将用杀死他父母的咒语夺走他的性命。  
后悔吗？他其实一开始就察觉了不对劲……如果自己没有跟过来，这一切就不会发生……可哈利清楚自己肯定会中这个陷阱，伏地魔每次都把他的弱点抓得很准，上次是小天狼星，这次是德拉科……  
德拉科……  
预想中的魔咒迟迟没有到来，顶着他的魔杖一顿，哈利注意到他似乎僵住了，表情不停地变幻。蓦地，他收回魔杖一手按住眼，自言自语，声音中带着惊怒：  
“不，不……不可能……”  
“不可能……德拉科……”  
哈利仍被定在原地，惊疑不定地看着他。后者背对他焦躁地来回走着，对自己施了几个咒语，步伐有些不稳。忽然，他的身体以一种古怪的状态抽搐起来，口中发出不敢置信的叫喊。很快他又猛然一停，转过身直直地瞪着哈利，双眼血红。  
“不可能……不可能……”  
他伸手朝他抓去，但还没碰到他就身体一软瘫倒在地，双眼翻白。哈利吓得一跳，这才发现定身咒已经解除了。他神经紧绷，盯着他看了一会儿，确定对方已经昏过去后，伸过没有受伤的右手碰了碰他的脸。  
“德拉科？”哈利低声唤道，“是你吗？”  
男孩没有回应。片刻，他的肩膀微微动了动，哈利马上收回手，握紧魔杖。德拉科的睫毛抖动着，手臂慢慢撑在地上，将自己支起来。他揉了揉眼睛，低头看着自己的手，又看向哈利，愣了几秒，猛地起身朝另一个方向跑去。  
“德拉科！”  
哈利连忙起身去追，跑了几步却发现德拉科停下来呆呆地站在墙角。他走到他面前一看，后者正低头望着手中的黑皮日记本。  
这是里德尔的日记本，但显然已经损毁了——和之前被哈利用蛇怪毒牙摧毁的状况不同，此时它从中心裂开了无数道黑色的网状长缝，仔细看会发现那是烧毁的纸页边缘，甚至还在继续扩大。  
“德拉科……”  
男孩微微一颤，僵硬地扭头看向他。他的眼珠缓缓下移，蓦地劈手夺过哈利手中的魔杖指向日记本：“恢复如初！”  
被他指着的纸页翻动了一下，飘出了一小片灰烬。他愣了一秒，又再次喊道：“恢复如初！”  
“恢复如初！”  
蓝光闪过，那张纸猛地翻起来打在了他泪湿的脸上，在接触的那一霎化为了黑色的灰烬四处飘散，如同一片倒坍的废墟。一些细小的灰被他的眼泪粘住了，糊在苍白的脸上显得格外狼狈。  
德拉科木然地保持着原来的动作，逃逸的灰烬让他有些睁不开眼。刚才的几个恢复咒仿佛成了某种催化剂，几秒间便有十几页以骇人的速度完全氧化变黑，风一吹便溃散了。  
“不……”他喃喃着，手臂颤抖，“不，汤姆，汤姆！”  
眼泪落在纸页上，击出了一个泥陷的黑坑。德拉科慌慌张张地合上日记本，抱在怀里往外走，没有看哈利一眼。哈利立刻跟上，随着他离开有求必应屋。他抓住了他的一只胳膊，德拉科很用力地甩了一下，但没有成功。  
“放开，波特！”  
“呃……你还拿着我的魔杖。”  
德拉科把魔杖狠狠塞到他手里，挥开他的手，擦了擦脸上的泪，却把黑烬抹得到处都是。哈利将魔杖塞进口袋，却也不敢放他到处乱跑，只能牢牢地跟在他背后。  
德拉科懒得理他，抱着日记本无意识地往前走，也不知道自己想去哪儿。他看不见周围的人，也听不见呼唤他的声音，所有的景象都成了模糊的灰影。冷风吹得他嘴唇有点痛，他用力含了含。他的怀中有一团黑色的火，寂静地燃烧着，温暖着他空洞的胸膛。德拉科深呼吸着，什么也没有想，只觉得很舒服……太舒服了，像那个人曾经带给他的……当他的手被旁边的人用力拉开时，他下意识反抗着。那人强硬地把他拽进了旁边的男生盥洗室，用一个“清水如泉”浇灭了他胸口燃烧的火。  
冰冷的水让他清醒了一些，德拉科低头看着自己湿漉漉的胸口，他的衬衫和外套已经被火烧出了一个大洞，甚至有一块皮肤也被烫得发红，灼痛不已。他残破的衣服上沾满了黑漆漆的灰烬，脸上也是，下唇仿佛涂了一层黑色口红——涂得不太好，下巴和鼻尖也糊着一团。  
他抬起头，哈利正红着眼看着他。他小心翼翼地用清理咒弄干净他的脸，脱掉自己的外套披在他身上，拉起他的手。  
“我们去校医院。”他说道。  
德拉科没有回应，哈利也不在意，拉着他往外走。他们穿过一条安静的走廊，德拉科低头看着身上的外套，有些困惑。他总觉得少了点什么，是什么呢？……  
“我的日记本在哪儿？”他忽然问道。  
哈利脚步一顿，看向他，握紧了他的手。  
“它在哪儿？”他追问道。  
“……它烧掉了，德拉科。”  
“我把它弄丢了，”德拉科回过头，眼中满是着急，“我得去找它。”  
他说着就要挣脱哈利的手，后者顾不及疼痛，用受伤的手揽过他的肩膀将他拥进怀里，吻住他的嘴唇。德拉科的嘴唇上仍残留着泪和灰烬的味道，酸而苦涩。哈利吻得很用心，轻轻吮吸着他的舌头，男孩木然地看着他，没有回应也没有反抗。  
“我们去校医院，好不好？”松开他后，哈利低声问道，带上了一丝恳求。德拉科又不说话了，两眼放空，不知道在想什么。哈利叹了口气，拉着他继续往前走。  
他们一路绕过人烟稀少的走廊，总算有惊无险地抵达了校医院。哈利解开德拉科的外套让庞弗雷夫人看他胸口的烫伤痕迹，她为他简单抹了一些烫伤药膏后便开始治疗哈利的伤手。  
德拉科坐在一边愣愣地看着庞弗雷夫人清洗哈利血迹斑斑的左手，冷风吹着他的身体，他打了个寒噤。理智终于渐渐回到大脑里来，铺天盖地的绝望吞没了他。  
他做了什么？他亲手毁了里德尔的日记本，杀死了他的爱人。他早就该想到，那本日记本是共生魂器，无论居住在其中的哪一个魂片出现问题都可能导致整个魔法崩溃……他融合了他自己的魂片，也等于同时杀死了里德尔……不，他不是故意的……可他的确杀了人，他毁掉了日记本，再也没有人会陪他说话了。没有人会安慰他，告诉他下一步该怎么做……他死了，什么也没有剩下。  
可汤姆·里德尔并没有真的死去，一个声音在心底响起，死去的是一个魂片，真正的汤姆·里德尔仍好好地活着，他就是你现在的主人……伏地魔。  
德拉科抖了抖，不由自主地战栗起来。  
所以他杀死了主人的一个魂片……他完了，他一定会惩罚他，他还会惩罚他的父母……他完蛋了，他死定了。  
“哈利，你在这儿！”一个熟悉的声音在门口响起，德拉科猛地抬起头。罗恩闪了进来，快步跑到哈利身边。  
“我从活点地图上看到你和马尔福来到了这儿……话说到底是怎么回事？”他偷偷瞥了德拉科一眼，压低了声音，然而后者仍听得一清二楚，哼了一声起身往外走，哈利连忙阻止道：“等一等，德拉科。”  
德拉科脚步停了停，又继续往前走，哈利站起来想去追，结果被庞弗雷夫人用力按了回去：“别乱动，波特！”  
他头也不回地离开校医院，朝左右看了看，拐进了旁边的一间盥洗室。他重新洗了把脸，慢慢擦干净脖子和手上的灰烬。这曾经是他的一部分，他想，他那么喜欢他……在忘记他后又重新爱上了他，却因为自己的软弱而害死了他，最后连日记本的残骸都无法留下。  
德拉科深吸了口气，用力擦了擦眼睛，裹紧外套朝外走去。对了，这件外套还是哈利的……他想了想还是没有脱掉，反正自己以前也借过他外套。  
他知道这件事还存在很多疑点，但他现在一点也不愿去思考，只想沉浸在自怨自艾中。他还有没有补救的方案？如果他向主人承认错误，他会不会原谅他……？可他不想被钻心咒折磨……  
德拉科浑浑噩噩地回到寝室，丝毫没有注意到周围同学的古怪目光，直到高尔和克拉布傻乎乎地围上来问他为什么穿了一件格兰芬多外套时，他才意识到自己出了多么大的洋相，冷着脸推开他们去盥洗室换衣服。


	22. Part 3:Sonata2（哈德结局部分）

这天晚上德拉科呆在寝室里没有出去，一直在思考自己到底该怎么办。失去恋人的痛苦暂时被性命危机的恐惧压下了，德拉科在床上翻来覆去，把床板撞得嘎吱响，最后得出结论自己只能将功补过。他得完美地完成伏地魔交给他的任务，杀死邓布利多，才有可能减轻主人的愤怒。  
可那几乎是一个不可能的任务，德拉科捂住了自己的脸，里德尔走了……他又只能依靠自己了。  
第二天早上德拉科没有课，但他依然早早地起床，寝室里的其他男生都还在睡觉。在去有求必应屋前，他简单地在礼堂吃了点东西。这对他来说已经成了一件不太愉快的事情，因为他的胃口相当不好。  
德拉科背着书包走向八楼，越接近目的地步伐越慢。他不得不意识到那里埋藏着他最痛苦的记忆——五十年前，他在那儿躲避里德尔；五十年后，他在那儿杀死里德尔。  
他会不会在房间里找到烧剩的灰烬？日记本在火中溃散，扑了他一身的黑色粉末，零零星星落进他的骨缝里。他会在梦里遇见里德尔，他们在命运的闸口相逢，身后都拖着长长的影子，像一箩筐石头。  
德拉科停下了脚步，连带着呼吸也停止了。不只是因为他退缩了，他在有求必应屋旁看见了一个人。  
哈利正靠在墙边看一张地图，听见他的脚步声后马上把它收了起来，转头看向他，显得有些不自然。  
“德拉科，”他摸了摸鼻子，“呃，我猜你会在这儿。”  
“你猜的？”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，走上前快速将手伸进他的衣兜里，硬是抽出了他刚才翻看的地图。  
“嘿——”哈利伸手要去拦，德拉科已经打开了它，眯着眼在详细的地图上找了一会儿，果然在城堡八层找到了标着他和哈利名字的小黑点。  
“好吧，我只是有些话想对你说。”哈利讪笑着从他手中抽回活点地图，“你知道，实际上昨天——”  
“衣服我下午还给你，现在我没有带在身上。”  
哈利停了一秒，“我想说的不是这个。”  
“但我只能和你说这个。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，哈利依然看着他，德拉科避开了他的目光。  
“昨天，他侵占你的身体来找我，”哈利忽然开口，德拉科的注意力马上被吸引了过去，“他把我骗到这里……试图杀死我。”  
他一下子攥紧了拳头，又渐渐松开，脸上挤出一个讥讽的笑容：“我很遗憾看到你还活着，波特。”  
“他快要杀死我了，但他忽然倒了下去。”哈利没有理他，继续说道，“他说不可能，还叫了你的名字……”  
“你说什么？”在大脑反应过来之前，他的手已经猛地抓住了哈利的肩膀，“他提到我了？……他说了什么？”  
“他没说什么，”哈利看着他期待又害怕的表情，内心蓦地空了一块，漏着风，“他一直在说不可能——”  
“他有没有提到我？”  
“他叫了一次你的名字——轻一点，德拉科！”他觉得他的肩膀简直要被德拉科抓脱臼了，“你对他做了什么？”  
德拉科愣了几秒，缓缓松开他，靠在墙边怔怔地发呆，仿佛所有力气都在一瞬间跑掉了。哈利盯着他看了片刻，小心翼翼地走近。  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“……那和你没关系。”他回过神来，皱了皱鼻子，将他推远。  
“你还想继续完成伏地魔交给你的任务，是吗？”哈利不放弃地靠近一步，“你有没有想过，你摧毁了他的魂器，他会怎么对你？”  
“别说了，我不想听——”  
“他会惩罚你，德拉科，他会用钻心咒折磨你——”  
“我知道！”他大吼道，脸颊涨得通红，表情有些扭曲，“我都知道，不需要你来提醒，波特！”  
他们互相瞪了一会儿，喘着气，呼出的热气形成飘散的白雾。  
“……所以你依然打算去做，是不是？”他低声说道，声音带上了一丝酸涩，“就算你知道会被惩罚，就算他这样利用你，你还是要回去，对吗？”  
“我必须这么做。”德拉科脸色苍白，抿紧了嘴，“让开，波特。”  
“你不是必须得这么做，德拉科，”哈利还想再垂死挣扎，“你还有别的选择，我可以帮你。”  
“滚开，我不需要！”他向后退去，对方朝他走来，这让他感到莫名惊慌。  
“德拉科——”  
“门牙赛大棒！”红光伴随着尖锐的叫喊擦过哈利的肩膀，将布料划开了一道口子，击碎了墙边的一只花瓶。他的手条件反射地移向口袋里的魔杖，又放下了。德拉科的魔杖仍指着他，杖尖微微摇晃，整个人看起来如同半透明的鬼魂。  
哈利深吸了一口气，忽然感到有些疲惫。他在做什么？……太愚蠢了。他不再说话，越过他快步离开了。  
德拉科盯着他的后背看了许久，慢慢收起魔杖跨进有求必应屋。  
然而这天他并没有任何进展，他没有写作业也没有修理消失柜，反而在温暖的房间里睡了一觉，从早上直接睡到了下午，错过了两节课。醒来后德拉科对着手表发了一会儿呆，慢吞吞地离开房间，内心又空又冷，还充斥着一种对自己的极端厌恶。  
已经这种时候了，他居然还在浪费时间，简直无药可救。可他现在无论看到什么都会想到里德尔，然后就会联想到自己杀死他的事实。日记本在手中化为灰烬飘散的景象是他永远无法逃脱的心魔，只有梦境能让他暂时躲避，不必强迫自己思考过去和未来。  
晚上，德拉科在礼堂喝了几口南瓜汤便把它推到一边，有点反胃。他今天几乎没有进食，胃一抽一抽地痛，可什么也吃不下。  
记性越来越差了。他拖着疲惫的身体回到寝室，坐在床上时才想起自己答应过哈利，下午会把校服外套还给他。  
简直忘得一干二净，德拉科想，不过对他食言没什么可内疚的。他揉了揉鼻子，将放在床头的格兰芬多外套拿过来。哈利的衣服上有一种淡淡的气味，他闻不出是什么，也许是某个时刻意外沾上的魔药，但并不难闻，实际上相当舒适。  
他将衣服扔到一边，抱着脑袋沉吟了一会儿，不知为何想起了哈利早上对他说的话，有些茫然。霍格沃茨的冬天很冷，那天他把外套脱给他后，他注意到他的身体明显地抖了一下。他也没有问过他的伤愈合得怎么样了……德拉科下意识地避开与那天有关的一切痕迹，可内心深处又渴望了解。  
无论如何，他没有兴趣去猜哈利的心思……在他对他施恶咒后，他不是识趣地走了吗？他肯定已经放弃了，这样最好……  
另一种莫名的厌恶感笼罩了他，勒得他难以呼吸。德拉科不想和哈利见面，也不想和他说话，最后拜托高尔帮他把外套还回去，结果后者下课后回来告诉他哈利不肯收，非要他自己亲自去送。  
“我揍了他一顿，把他的鼻子打肿了。”高尔得意地说道，“我猜他现在还在校医院躺着呢。”  
德拉科心情烦躁，没好气地训斥了他几句，躺在床上闷闷地发呆。高尔傻傻地站了一会儿，问道：  
“……所以这件衣服怎么办？”  
“他不要就扔了，”德拉科正在气头上，随口说道，结果一转头却发现高尔真的要去扔衣服，吓得站了起来，“等一等，回来！”  
“妈的我开玩笑的！”  
于是这件外套又重新回到了德拉科的床头，那冷冷淡淡的气息萦绕在他的梦里。他一日一日拖着不去见他，一直拖到了圣诞假期，斯拉格霍恩拿着纸让所有留校的同学在上面签字。  
“这个假期我不回去了，”布雷斯边签字边说道，“我妈妈旅游去了——我怀疑她已经忘了她还有个儿子。”  
“是吗？真遗憾，”潘西耸耸肩，“我妈妈还催我快点回家呢，她给我准备了圣诞礼物，我迫不及待想知道是什么了。”  
“真令人羡慕，”布雷斯看向德拉科，“德拉科，你回家吗？噢，你肯定要回家，你妈妈——”  
“我妈妈上个星期就催我回去了。”德拉科从一只巧克力布丁中抬起头，有气无力地说道，“祝你好运。”  
这几天他在疯狂地吃甜点，他以前也喜欢甜食，但还不至于夸张到每日三餐都离不开它。德拉科发现吃零食的确有让人心情变好的奇特功效，能让他暂时忘掉里德尔，忘掉纳西莎寄给他的那几封信。  
他一点也不想回去，可该到来的总会到来，再害怕也没有用。刚得知他必须回家的那几天，德拉科每天晚上都害怕得失眠，过了几天才有所好转。但他还是害怕，还是想逃走，他不停地安慰自己只要诚恳认错，伏地魔应该不会愤怒到杀死他。至于皮肉之苦……  
只要他不杀死他、不伤害他的家人，让他做什么都愿意。在踏上红皮火车的时候，德拉科自暴自弃地这样想道。下午光线明亮，潘西站在一间空车厢门口朝他挥手，整个人化在暖融融的金色里。他拖着行李箱朝那儿走去，这时旁边挤过一个人，将他往右侧推了推。  
“你没长眼睛吗？”德拉科毫不客气地撞了回去，将那个低年级男生推到一边，拍了拍衣摆。周围的人都停下来看着他们，有几个女生对他指指点点，德拉科哼了一声，亮出了自己的级长徽章。那个被撞的男生不敢和德拉科对视，低头背着书包匆匆离开了。  
德拉科的心情总算好了一些，瞪了那几个女生一眼，正打算去车厢里休息，一只手猛地抓住了他的胳膊，将他扯了回来。  
“搞什么——”话还没说完，在看清那人的脸后德拉科自觉地闭上了嘴，狠狠用手肘顶了一下对方的胸膛。  
哈利闷哼一声，忍痛将他推到墙上，落下的阴影遮住了德拉科的半张脸。后者还在挣扎，他注意到他的嘴角沾着一点蛋糕屑，伸手抹去了。  
“你干什么？”对方的靠近令德拉科有些紧张，他压低了声音，“这里还有人，波特！”  
哈利似乎没有听见他在说什么，他在德拉科的注视下舔了舔指尖，说道：“有点甜。”  
德拉科的脸霎时红了，又开始用力推他，哈利连忙握住了他的手。  
“你要回家，是吗？”他低声问道。  
“那关你什么事？”  
“不是，我那天告诉过你——我不希望你被折磨，德拉科。”  
德拉科顿了顿，挣扎力度小了一些。  
“不劳费心，”他生硬地说道，“上次你为什么不收衣服？”  
“呃，”他的话题跳跃得很快，哈利似乎没有料到他会提这个，“那天心情不太好。”  
“你衣服上那是什么味道？”  
“有味道吗？”对方不自在起来，甚至低头嗅了嗅自己的袖子，“我不知道……很难闻吗？”  
“特别难闻，”德拉科故意这样说道，眯起眼欣赏着哈利尴尬的表情，“对了，高尔揍了你一顿？”  
“嗯？没有……他是这么和你说的吗？”  
“他说你在医院里躺着。”  
“没有，我猜他觉得这么说能让你高兴。”  
德拉科觉得有些无趣，踩了他一脚，推开他想走，哈利在背后叫住了他：  
“德拉科。”  
他的声音很低，只有他们两人听得见。德拉科下意识停了下来。  
“如果有困难就给我写信，”哈利说道，“我是说，如果他折磨你……”  
他没有再说下去。德拉科闭了闭眼，头也不回地踏进了车厢。  
车厢里热闹非凡，潘西在照镜子，克拉布和高尔正兴致勃勃地讨论着一份娱乐杂志。德拉科将行李箱推到墙边，一屁股坐在潘西身旁。后者面前放着一只堆满饼干和巧克力蛙的碟子，德拉科拿过一块撕开含在嘴里，自顾自地想事情。  
他不可能会给他写信，他想。他不明白哈利为什么要这么执着……这对他有什么好处？  
德拉科想不出头绪，索性靠在沙发上睡了一觉，醒来时火车已经停稳，朋友们都开始收拾东西准备下车。他揉着眼站起身，潘西把碟子里的零食倒进袋子里，递到他面前：“给你吧，德拉科？我看你吃了好多。”  
“呃，不用了。”  
“反正我也吃不掉。不管怎么说，祝你假期愉快。”她塞到他手里，耸耸肩，步伐轻快地走了出去。  
德拉科在原地站了一会儿，等到走道里重新恢复寂静，才慢吞吞地拽着行李箱走下火车。  
但愿他能拥有一个愉快的假期。

德拉科上次去见伏地魔的时候，里德尔还在他身边安慰他，虽然他后来知道他们实际上是同一个人。但现在德拉科完全无法将原来的汤姆·里德尔和如今的伏地魔当成同一个人，他从小听惯了黑魔王的传说，早就学会了畏惧和服从，即使现在已经记起了过去的一切，可他不能将希望寄托于伏地魔会念旧情放他一马——假如他真的还在乎年少时那段荒谬的爱情，他就不会给他布置这个不可能完成的任务。  
德拉科默默跟着纳西莎回到灯火通明的马尔福庄园，此时正是傍晚，紫色的夕阳将他们的脸照得发红。大厅里亮着灯，但没有人。德拉科还没来得及松一口气，纳西莎拿过他手中的行李箱，对他低声说道：“你先去厨房吃饭吧，他们都在那儿。”  
“他们？”  
“你父亲的朋友们。”  
“是食死徒吗？”德拉科下意识握紧了拳头，“……主人是不是也在？”  
纳西莎叹了口气，揉了揉他的后脑勺：“你总得去的，德拉科。”  
“我不饿，妈妈。”他摇了摇头，从她手中抢回行李箱，径直上了二楼。  
德拉科的确不饿。他的食量最近变得越来越小，刚才又在车厢里吃了许多填肚子的零食，对食死徒们正在享受的晚餐没有一点兴致。当然，最主要的是他不想看见那一群霸占他家的陌生人，更不想看见伏地魔。他在床上躺了几分钟，门被敲了三下，轻轻打开了。纳西莎端着一只餐盘走进来，将它放在桌上，在床边坐下。  
“先吃点东西，德拉科。”她说道。男孩不得不从床上爬起来，挪到桌边勉强扒拉了两口，皱起眉：“都凉了。”  
他把丰盛的菜肴推到一边不肯再动，纳西莎又叹了口气，也没有劝，慢慢抚摸着他的后背。  
“主人的任务……做得怎么样了？”  
德拉科知道他逃不过这个问题，略微沉默了一会儿，回答道：“还没做好。”  
“有什么需要都和我说，我会帮你想办法。”母亲怜爱地吻了一下他的额头，德拉科心头一颤，蓦地陷下了一块，又柔软又酸涩，呛得他喘不过气来。  
他们沉默着坐了几分钟，纳西莎起身收拾餐具，叮嘱了几句就要离开。德拉科看着她憔悴的背影，忽然开口：“……如果我完成不了怎么办，妈妈？”  
纳西莎脚步一顿，转过身来。他抿住了嘴唇，没有再继续。承认自己的惶恐已经耗光了德拉科的力气，他从来不在和她的通信中提及自己的困惑和绝望，也隐瞒着他和里德尔的恋情。他潜意识里抗拒着母亲的过度关心，那是对他的不信任。德拉科想向她证明自己有能力完成这一切。他已经长大了，再也不是那个小孩子了。  
可他现在忽然发现自己依然是一个小孩子，害怕的时候就想躲进母亲的怀抱，仿佛那是能抵御一切黑暗的屏障。  
“完成不了也没有关系，”纳西莎温柔的声音打断了他的思绪，“在你去学校之前，我就去找过西弗勒斯。他答应我会帮你完成任务。”  
“你是说……斯内普教授？”德拉科模糊地记得斯内普似乎说过这样的话，但他那时候根本没有放在心上，“为什么是他？”  
“怎么了，你以前不是很喜欢他的吗？”纳西莎有些疑惑。  
“那是以前，妈妈！现在他抢了爸爸的位置，以前主人交给爸爸去做的事情，现在都交给他了——”话音未落她就捂住了他的嘴，朝门口看了一眼，松开手做了一个噤声的手势。  
“以后不能说这种话，知道吗？”纳西莎低声说道，“西弗勒斯帮了我们很多忙。他同我立下了不可饶恕的誓言，答应我如果你无法完成，他会继续你的任务。在学校里，他有没有帮过你？”  
“……有，他提出要帮我，但我没答应。”德拉科有些别扭，“我不想要他的帮助，妈妈。”  
“听话，德拉科。现在你的安全最重要，知道吗？”  
德拉科仍有些不高兴，但还是点点头，不耐烦地说自己要休息了，把纳西莎赶了出去。


	23. Part 3:Sonata3

晚上八点时，卧室的门又被敲响了。他打开门，这次站在门外的是斯内普。  
“主人让你去他的房间，德拉科。”那个穿着一身黑袍的男人说道。  
“主人让我去？”德拉科有些结巴，“——为什么？”  
“我不太清楚。如果你不知道在哪儿，我可以带你去。”  
“不用了，教授。”他条件反射地拒绝道，“我可以自己去。”  
斯内普看了他一眼，点了点头，转身离开了。  
德拉科僵硬地关上门，慢吞吞地往走廊尽头走去，双腿仿佛已经不属于自己了。他这才意识到他和伏地魔住在同一层楼，虽然中间隔着几个空房间，可依然近得不可思议。  
他才刚回到家，主人就知道了吗？他以为自己能休息几天，稍微放松心情，为什么他连这点时间都不肯给他？德拉科被自己内心的怨怼情绪吓了一跳，他怎么能这么想？伏地魔是摄神取念大师，能看穿他在想什么，他绝不能让他知道自己内心的不满。  
德拉科在那扇门前停下，做了个深呼吸，伸出手又马上收回来，迟疑了许久才轻轻敲了敲，心跳如鼓。  
里面传来一声模糊不清的“进来”，德拉科推门而入，反手关上门。  
房间里只点了一盏烛灯，光线很暗。男人坐在桌旁翻看着几张羊皮纸，跳跃的灯光映在他脸上，在他血红的眼底晃动。  
“主人。”他眯着眼勉强摸索着走到桌前，正要找位置跪下，男人抬起眼看向他，说道：“过来。”  
德拉科吞了口唾沫，他不太明白伏地魔的意思，但还是走到他身边。后者把桌上的羊皮纸都推到一边，拉过他的胳膊让他坐在他的腿上。这个举动让德拉科浑身僵硬，一动不动。  
“主人……”  
他有些难以呼吸，喉头滚动。伏地魔的手冰凉而宽阔，托着他的臀让他坐稳……然后便粘在上面了似的逡巡不去。他漫不经心地抚摸，握着他的大腿若有似无地摩擦，另一只手则毫无耐心地将他的内衣下摆从裤腰中扯出来，揉了揉他的腰窝。  
“放松，”男人的声音很低，带着一丝命令的味道，“他没告诉你？……你以前可不会这样，德拉科。”  
“……他？”德拉科的大脑一片空白，完全无法正常思考。怎么回事？这不可能……  
男人的手掌往上，用指节刮弄着他的乳尖，又捻起揉搓，引得他呜咽出声，身体前倾趴在了桌面上。裤子被拉下一截，露出被内裤包裹的浑圆臀部。伏地魔拢着他的腰将他抱紧了一些，继续刺激他的敏感带。  
外套和毛衣被脱下来扔到一边，德拉科觉得有点冷，微微瑟缩了一下。男人将他的内衣掀到胸口，轻轻抚摸着他光裸的后背，冰凉的指尖沿着优美的背部线条慢慢滑入股沟。他揉搓了一会儿他柔软的臀肉，男孩不住地扭动着，无意识地摩擦他的下身。伏地魔托着他的腿将他固定在自己身上，开始拨弄他腿间微有些潮湿的东西。  
“主人……”德拉科兴奋地喘息，下意识地往他手里送，又害怕地微微颤抖。  
“还叫我主人，嗯？”男人的呼吸喷吐在他的颈侧，他的大掌极有技巧地照料他的脆弱，德拉科已经完全硬了，性器直挺挺地戳着他的掌心，“不过这样也不错……”  
德拉科低吟着，很快就一泄如注，弄脏了裤子和地毯。他又难堪又狼狈，只想悄悄擦掉自己射出来的东西，但对方没有给他这个机会。他将他翻过身，使他仰躺在桌面上，扯掉内衣、裤子和内裤，让他彻底赤裸地展现在他面前。白皙修长的双腿被拉开，环住男人的腰。高潮后的身体绵软而敏感，沾着一层汗。伏地魔舔了舔手指，又开始揉捏摩擦他的臀部和腿根。德拉科深呼吸着，眯着眼享受着对方的伺候，直到两根手指探进了他的内部，他浑身一颤，下身马上收紧了，蜷起双腿。  
“放松……怎么，不习惯？”他低声问道，慢慢搅动着手指，“他没碰过你？这不可能……”  
德拉科控制不住地呻吟，摇着头，握住了他的手。  
男人望着他，伸出另一只手擦拭他额角的汗。  
“学着适应，德拉科，”他的手指落下来，温柔地抚摸他的唇片，“或者说你更喜欢他……”顶入体内的手指戳得更深了一些，德拉科忍不住尖叫，男人趁机将指头挤入了他的口中。  
“用舌头舔。”他命令道。德拉科不敢反抗，只能伸出柔软的舌头包裹住他的手指，慢慢吮吸，颤抖着上下舔弄，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。下身的戳刺仍在继续，刚释放过的性器又开始渗出前液，伏地魔眯起眼欣赏着他微红的双颊，同时搅弄着他上下两张嘴，男孩努力吞咽着，但仍有唾液从嘴角流下，打湿了洁白的下巴。  
“够了。”他满意地从他口中抽出被舔得粘腻湿透的手指，抹了点在他干燥的嘴唇上，低头吻了上去。湿淋淋的手指捅入了德拉科窄小的私处，与另外两根指头同时摩擦扩张，按摩着他的敏感点。德拉科沉浸在对方掠夺式的亲吻中，无暇顾及被肆意侵犯的小穴，被顶到的时候浑身剧颤，性器射出了一小股，浸湿了男人的袍子。  
“我知道你可能还有些难以相信……但不用担心，你会接受的。”他吮了一下他挺立的浅色乳头，抽出手指，摸了摸他翕张的穴口，“不过你不能再和他交流，明白吗？学会接受我……你清楚你属于谁……”  
德拉科的心脏又悬了起来，怦怦直跳。他已经明白他说的“他”是谁了，这让他恐惧得想吐。  
“主人——我——”  
“叫我伏地魔，”他挤了点润滑液在里面，冰凉的触感令德拉科一抖，“别害怕……”  
“伏—伏地魔，”他打了个寒噤，“主人，我——”  
“如果你喜欢叫汤姆，德拉科，我允许你……把头抬起来，”他捏起他的下巴，“看着我，别紧张……”  
德拉科不得不与那双血红的眼睛对视，伏地魔的皮肤是一种没有温度的莹白，光滑而没有任何毛孔，充盈着魔法的力量。那算不上美，可就是有一种魔力，让德拉科无法移开眼。  
柔腻的甬道被慢慢撑开，被迫吃下男人滚烫的性器，德拉科感觉自己肺部的空气全部被挤出去了似的，胀得难受。他深深地吸气，紧抓着男人的手，后者观察着他的表情，漫不经心地握着他的手抚摸，确定他缓过劲来后开始慢慢抽动。  
陌生的侵入让德拉科有些恍惚，他敏感的身体已经先于理智做出反应，紧紧咬着能给予他快乐的性器。男人俯下身来将他压在桌面上，含住他的唇瓣。德拉科攀着他的身子，双腿交错在他的背后，随着又狠又准的进攻混乱地呻吟着，胸口剧烈起伏。  
这样是对的吗？……他不应该……他的确在和他的主人做爱，对方熟稔地吻他，对他的每一个敏感点都无比熟悉。他知道怎样的对待会让他喘息呻吟，怎样的刺激会让他尖叫，在什么时候提出要求能让他毫无抵抗地答应，即使醒来后他会羞愤欲死。他压着他疯狂进出，很快便把他操射了一次，高潮时德拉科胡乱喊叫着，一会儿哀求一会儿叫着“主人”，最后爽得说不出话，浑身打颤。  
狭窄的位置不方便变换体位，伏地魔就着还插在他体内的状态将他抱起来，走向旁边的床。德拉科不得不紧搂着他的脖子以免自己掉下去，性器随着走动滑出又顶入，在重力的作用下每一次都捣得很深，引得他高亢地尖叫。  
他们滚在床上拥吻，互相摩擦。德拉科翘着屁股趴跪着，方便男人拨开他的臀瓣刺入后穴。高频的抽插使白皙的臀肉被拍打得发红，他已经完全失去了神智，完全凭本能扭动腰肢和臀部，迎合着对方的索取。  
伏地魔紧盯着男孩被操得红肿的淫荡小穴，将手指挤进去拨弄了一会儿，撩拨得他又亢奋起来才停下。他狠狠顶了几下泄在里面，退出来看着德拉科恍惚而迷乱的脸，轻轻摸了摸，抱起他去盥洗室清洗。  
他知道他有些操之过急了。他本来打算等他完成任务的时候再占有他，将他的里里外外都打上自己的烙印……可他似乎有一种感觉，有些东西已经脱离了他的控制。他等了几十年，再等几个月也并非那么困难……他在厨房玻璃门的倒影上看到了那个男孩，他正在和他的母亲说话，苍白的侧脸与无数个梦中的影子重合在了一起。  
那本日记本重新被德拉科捡到是一个意外，但这让他发现自己可以将计划提前一些。他从不和别人分享自己的所有物，如果是另一个自己，倒是能勉强接受……不过这只限于德拉科还没有回想起以前的事的时候。一旦他全部记起来，他只能是他的。  
伏地魔耐心地弄干净着德拉科痕迹斑斑的身体，男孩乖巧地缩在他怀里。当他擦拭他的屁股时，他呻吟了一声，缓缓睁开眼，有些迷茫。他停下动作。  
“醒了？”  
德拉科与他对视了一秒，猛地向后挪去，结果后背撞上了缸壁，痛得他一缩。  
“主、主人……”  
“你又忘了我之前的话。”伏地魔有些不悦。  
“……伏地魔。”德拉科连忙改口，吸了吸鼻子。  
“他没告诉你？”他轻轻梳理着他潮湿的额发，“还是说你还在恨，德拉科……”  
“我已经想起来了。”他小心翼翼地避开他的手，眼睛不知该往哪儿看。伏地魔眯起眼，盯着他看了一会儿，忽然说道：“他在哪儿？”  
“嗯？”  
“你还在怕我，我不太满意……你把日记本放在哪里了？”  
德拉科僵直地吸了口气，浑身冰冷。他该怎么说？果然，该来的还是会来……  
“我……我很抱歉，主人，请你原谅我，”他颤抖着说道，“我不是故意的，我不知道会这样……”  
“怎么了？”伏地魔按着他的手将他往后挪的身体扯回来，语气变得有点冷，“说清楚一点，德拉科。”  
“我……我的意思是……”他张了张口，男人的目光令他背脊生寒，“……那本日记被摧毁了，主人。”

哈利猛地从床上坐起，粗重地喘息着，眼睛瞪得很大。他的大脑痛得发昏，眼前晃动着大片灰白的影子，过了几分钟才勉强恢复正常。  
隔壁床上的罗恩打着鼾，又咂吧着嘴，似乎在做一个美梦。哈利揉了揉眼睛，轻手轻脚地起身去接水。他几乎不敢相信他刚才所看见的一切。  
这个圣诞节假期罗恩一如既往地邀请他去陋居一起过。韦斯莱夫人热情地迎接他们，做了一顿丰盛的晚餐。吃完饭后他们在客厅聊天，金妮第一个宣布她困了，要回去睡觉。哈利和罗恩多吃了一只水果拼盘，不一会儿也被韦斯莱夫人赶到卧室里休息。  
“好像吃得有点撑。”罗恩说道。哈利坐在床边脱掉外套，随口应了一声。  
“对了，哥们儿……马尔福还没有把外套还给你？”罗恩想到了什么，问道。  
哈利的动作一顿。“还没有。”  
“我不太明白你那天为什么不收下。”  
“我也不太明白。”他沉默了一会儿，“你知道，我其实……”  
“我不知道，”罗恩马上否认，“你受伤的时候我们都被吓坏了。”  
“那是伏地魔干的，和德拉科没关系。我说过，他那时候救了我一命。”  
“好吧，勉强抵消他差点伤了赫敏的那回。但我觉得他不可能是真的想救你——”  
“我只知道结果，”哈利打断了他，“不管怎么说，我得感谢他。”  
“我知道了，你觉得他什么都好。你疯了。”罗恩摇摇头，起身去洗澡。  
他们早早地关灯睡觉，互道晚安。哈利有点疲惫，很快便陷入了梦乡。他梦见一扇窗户，明晃晃地挂在半空中，地上的影子随着窗户的飞速运行而忽明忽暗……他意识到那是一间火车车厢，窗边坐着几个他熟悉的人，高尔、克拉布、潘西……还有德拉科，他正仰靠在长椅上睡觉，头歪到一边，面前的桌上堆满了零食的包装袋。他盯着他仰起头时露出的一截白皙脖颈看了许久，下一刻他便发现自己坐在了他身旁，其他人都消失了……火车猛地一停，德拉科被惯性甩到了他身上，倒在他的大腿上。  
这不可能是真的，他紧盯着男孩的侧脸，他快醒了，快了……金灿灿的头发微微动了动，慢慢升起来。德拉科懒懒地撑起身，仰起头看向他。哈利屏住呼吸，等待着他露出厌恶的表情，他总是这样看他。可这次没有，后者扯了扯嘴角，勉强挤出了一个可以算是讨好的笑容，凑上来含住了他的嘴唇。  
“主人……”  
梦境幻化了……  
四周是惨白的灯光和温冷的水，尖锐的愤怒充斥着哈利的大脑，令他发疯……他按着男孩的头往里送，后者呜咽着，被撞得干呕起来，但依然不敢反抗。随后他便将男孩脸朝下地压进水里，掐着他的腰无情地贯穿他的下身。男孩的身体紧绷了一瞬，痛苦地呻吟着，哭泣着哀求，可他依然毫不留情地挺动。  
“不要，主人……主人……原谅我……”他呛了口水，剧烈咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红，“原谅我……主人！”  
“你知道那是什么吗？”他揪着他的头发扭过他的头，男孩的脸上沾满了水，糟糕至极。他痛得紧皱着眉，下意识地摇头，又连忙点头，忙不迭地回答：“我知道，主人，我知道——”  
“不，你不知道，德拉科……”  
“我知道，唔嗯——”  
他咬住了男孩早已红肿的嘴唇，将他柔软的唇瓣咬得鲜血淋漓。男孩抽搐着，如同一只在沙滩上濒死挣扎的鱼，哭喊着不要，撕心裂肺地求饶，那哭声几乎将哈利的心脏震裂，可他依然冷漠地做到了最后，捏着他的股瓣完全射在里面。  
男孩仍在打颤，他全身上下几乎没有完好之处，布满了发紫的指痕和牙印，凄惨至极。哈利伸手拭去他嘴唇上的血迹，怜悯般地在他额头上吻了一下。  
“我没有告诉过你，那能让我们永生吗？”  
“我知道，主人，我知道……”男孩的声音哑得厉害。  
“或者说你不想要……你对它避之不及……”  
“没有，主人……原谅我……”  
“说谎，我知道你是怎么想的……你以前就想摧毁它，现在终于如愿了，是不是很高兴？”他拧住他胸口肿大了一圈的乳头，男孩拼命地摇头，满脸泪痕。  
“求你，主人……求你……”他抽噎着，“我不是故意的……我不是……”  
“你觉得该怎么做，德拉科？该怎么补偿……好好想一想……”  
男孩抽了口气，勉强止住哭泣，但仍唏嘘着，声音虚弱：“让我做什么都可以，主人……”  
他居高临下地看着他，抚摸着他的后颈，想到了什么，拨开他脑门上凌乱的刘海。  
“我料到会有这种可能性。一个魂器很容易损坏……被摧毁……所以我早就探索出了制造多个魂器的方法。”他轻声说道，“你犯过很多错误，德拉科，不过不要紧……你有时间慢慢偿还。”  
他俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇，男孩颤了一下。  
“休息几天……到时候我带你去重新做一个。以后你不用回学校了。”  
“主人……？”他有些困惑，“那我的任务怎么办？”  
“我会交给西弗勒斯去做。我没指望你能完成……你以前就不会杀人，更别提杀死邓布利多。”他稍微一顿，冷哼了一声。  
眼前的画面渐渐模糊，变得越来越远，最后陷入了黑暗。哈利将水杯放在一边，觉得自己仿佛在冷水中浸了一遍，抖得停不下来。


	24. Part 3:Sonata4

他低头看着自己的手，它们在暗淡的月光中发白，但绝不是细长如同蜘蛛脚的苍白大手。他又看向玻璃窗，那儿映出一个头发乱糟糟的男孩，身上披着一件深红睡袍。  
哈利明白自己应该要习惯这种感觉了。自从伏地魔复生后，他就经常能感觉到他的情绪——尤其在他愤怒或狂喜的时候，如同一个专门的接收器。  
他感受过他对邓布利多的杀意，也曾附在蛇身上看着他刺伤韦斯莱先生，可没有一次让他受到如此强烈的冲击。德拉科浑身赤裸地倒在水里，颤抖着朝他敞开腿，向他求饶……不，不是他，是伏地魔，他在折磨他……他哭得那么响，把他的心都撕裂了。他命中的死敌在用这种方式对待他喜欢的男孩，哈利愤怒得几乎失去理智，他知道自己永远都不舍得这么对他，虽然他常常被他气得牙痒痒，想让他也吃点苦头，但他一点也不愿意看到他哭。  
他得把他救出来，他咬牙切齿地想，他必须要去救他……伏地魔不让他回学校，他可能再也见不到他了，一想到这儿哈利的心口就堵得难受。当然，伏地魔说的另一句话也让他心惊胆战，他似乎打算再制作一个魂器……邓布利多告诉过他，伏地魔很有可能已经制作了七个魂器，其中日记本已经被摧毁，邓布利多自己也摧毁了一个魂器。无论如何，他的灵魂已经残破到了极致，而他现在却还想继续分裂灵魂。  
他简直是个疯子，他想，他绝不能让德拉科继续呆在那个魔窟里。  
哈利走到罗恩床边摇晃着他的肩膀，后者嘟囔着躲开他，揉着眼睛坐起来：“怎么了，哥们儿？”  
“我做梦了。”  
“如果就是这种事，那我继续睡了……”  
“是和伏地魔有关的梦。”  
罗恩愣了一秒，一下子清醒了：“你梦到什么了？——和谁有关？”  
“我看见伏地魔在惩罚德拉科。他不让他去学校了，把他的任务交给了斯内普，还说要再制作一个魂器。”哈利一字一句地说道。罗恩倒吸了一口气。  
“他真的说他还要再制作一个？”  
“对，因为他发现那本日记本被彻底摧毁了。”  
罗恩挠了挠头发，显得有些惴惴不安。  
“……我们没有办法阻止，是不是？我是说，如果他执意想制作魂器，我们也阻止不了。”  
“是啊，没错。”哈利心情沉闷，不停地回想着伏地魔对德拉科说的话。他说过几天带他再去做一个……可为什么要带着他？是要让他帮忙吗？……不，不对，他记得那时候他是这么说的——  
我没有告诉过你，那能让我们永生吗？  
我们……？  
“……我有一种猜测，罗恩，”哈利慢慢地说道，“他可能要给德拉科做一个魂器。”  
罗恩惊恐地看向他。  
“给马尔福做一个？为什么？”  
“我不清楚，但他那时候说过要带德拉科去做一个魂器。”  
罗恩沉默了一会儿，说道：“这只是你的猜测，对不对？你太担心他了，哈利——”  
“我看到他被伏地魔折磨，罗恩！他在哭——”  
“可我想不出神秘人为什么要帮他做一个魂器。好吧，你担心他，我知道，但你不要忘了他是站在神秘人那边的。”  
哈利在床边来回踱着步，显得有些暴躁。  
“我知道。”  
“看起来不像。”  
“我想把他救出来，”哈利没有理会罗恩的抱怨，“他不让他去上学了，我不敢想象他会遇到什么。”  
“我就知道会这样，”罗恩翻了个白眼，“但你得知道，也许马尔福并不希望你去救他。他可能觉得呆在那儿挺高兴的。”  
“他在哭，罗恩——”  
“但这不代表他愿意背叛神秘人，哥们儿！我想食死徒被折磨的时候都很痛苦，但他们也不见得都会投靠凤凰社——实际上基本上没有这样的人，你知道。”  
哈利的脚步一顿，定在了原地。  
“……我想你说得对。”他想起德拉科面对他时不耐烦的态度，有些沮丧。  
然而接下来的几天，哈利几乎被无孔不入的梦境折磨得发疯。他认为伏地魔说让德拉科休息几天绝对只是在床上安慰的情话，因为他们几乎没有休息的夜晚。德拉科总是以那种姿态出现在他的梦里，但这次他没有哭，反而显得愉悦至极，尽情在他面前展现媚态。梦里的他顺从又乖巧，惹人怜惜，无论怎样过分的要求都会答应，这几乎是他梦寐以求的景象……可一回到现实，看着自己濡湿的内裤，哈利总烦躁地想骂人。  
也许罗恩说的是对的，德拉科并不想逃走。他沉迷于和伏地魔做爱，那么、那么快乐……他高潮的脸、性感的腰肢和紧致的——不，别再想下去了，那不属于你。他根本不想见到你，你只是一个令人恶心的偷窥狂，每天变态地偷窥他们的房事，幻想自己也能这样对他。  
别再想这些事了，哈利无数次这样告诫自己，很显然，德拉科是自愿的。他不可能会愿意跟他走。他简直太傻了。  
可这种告诫只能让哈利嫉妒得发疯，他的胸口有一只怪兽在愤怒地咆哮，叫嚣着让他马上杀死伏地魔。他日夜辗转难眠，甚至怀疑对方早就知道他在偷窥，故意让他看到这一切。  
他需要冷静……或者，他需要一个大脑封闭术，让自己不再看到那些令他心神不宁的激烈床事……当然，也不一定是在床上……不，别再想了！哈利抓挠着头发，低咒了一句，坐在旁边的赫敏和罗恩困惑地看了他一眼。  
“你没事吧，哈利？”赫敏问道。她昨天才抵达陋居，要和他们一起过圣诞节假期。  
“是伤疤又痛了吗？”罗恩随口问道。赫敏一听，马上警觉地皱起眉。  
“伤疤？这是怎么回事？”  
哈利不得不将那天的事给赫敏复述了一遍，后者认真地听完，发表了和罗恩相同的观点。  
“我同情马尔福的遭遇，哈利，但你不能替他下决定。”  
“我知道。”  
“不过我更在意的是神秘人打算制作一个新魂器……你能得到更多关于这个的消息吗？”  
“我会尽力，不过不能保证。”哈利苦笑着说道，虽然他很想说自己一点都不愿意再做那些梦了。  
转眼又到了晚上，赫敏和他们道晚安后便回卧室休息了。哈利拖着疲惫地身子走向床，躺在床铺上发呆。黑暗寂静的夜晚总让他思绪翻涌，一些在白天压抑着的困惑和烦恼一股脑儿挤上来，充斥着他的大脑。他忍不住去想德拉科到底是怎么想的？他真的那么喜欢伏地魔——如果是这样，他那时候为什么要摧毁魂器？哦，他说他不是故意的……这到底是他的真心话，还是不得不这么说？哈利总觉得有哪儿不对劲，但又说不上来。  
但这和他有什么关系？如果德拉科喜欢这样，他也没什么可说的，只能劝自己放弃。  
哈利叹了口气，慢慢合上疼痛的双眼，等待着梦境的降临。  
他在黑暗中缓缓下坠、不停地下坠，又落在了那个昏暗的小房间里。墙面上摇晃着暗淡的影子，空气中浮动着压抑又情动的喘息声，他站在床边，男孩背对着他趴在床上，高耸的洁白臀部上布满了指印。臀缝间的入口已经泥泞不堪，费力地收缩着，仍有不少液体顺着大腿滴落。他没有再进去，稍稍分开他的双腿，就着柔嫩的大腿内侧摩擦。  
结束一次后，德拉科倒在床上深呼吸着，无意识地去摸自己的下身，被他拨开了手。他将他抱到一边，上床躺在他身旁，低头看了他一会儿，说道：“感觉怎么样？”  
男孩迷蒙地看向他，下意识朝他凑去，趴在他胸口。  
“……很舒服。”他小声说道。他笑了一下，捏起他的下巴和他交换了一个气喘吁吁的深吻，漫不经心地摸着他漂亮的脖子。  
“明天准备一下，跟我一起出去。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“你忘了？”细长的手指移到了他的胸前，把玩着仍挺立的嫣红凸起。  
德拉科还有些反应不过来，茫然地看着他。他扬起眉，用力拧了一把。  
“新的魂器……你有点健忘，德拉科。还是说这几天太满足你了，嗯？”  
德拉科手臂一颤，霎时清醒了，身体渐渐冷下来。  
“主人……”  
“别叫我主人。还改不过来？”  
他吞了口唾沫，连忙改口：“伏地魔。”  
他懒洋洋地将他抱到自己身上，满意地欣赏着男孩赤裸的美好身体。  
“今天多睡一会儿，明天会有点累。”  
“主——伏地魔，”德拉科有些不自在地坐在他的腹部，“我们要去杀人吗？”  
“当然，你很清楚。”  
“……我们要杀死谁？”  
“一个该杀的人。好了，不要多问。”  
德拉科低下头，手指慢慢握紧。他没有忘记，但他以为他能逃过一劫，事实证明他太天真了。那场噩梦又要重演一次，是吗？上一次他没有问清楚，最后造成了那样的后果……这一次他还没有学得聪明一点吗！？  
德拉科的后背直冒冷汗，头低得更深了。可他已经同意了，他答应他做什么都可以，只因为他犯了错，消灭了魂器。  
但他只是想忏悔……他只是想给自己一个解脱。难道连这都是错吗？  
德拉科清楚他做过太多的错事，但不包括这一件。如果他像伏地魔一样冷漠无情，没有任何同理心，那么做尽坏事也无所谓……可他已经知道自己不是这样。他的灵魂尖锐又柔软，做不到完全的冷酷。他会内疚，会后悔，也会被刺伤……他想要去反抗，可总是断得不彻底。事到如今，他已经没办法逃离这个男人了。  
这几天他几乎都在这个房间里度过，连母亲都没有见上一面，他不敢想象她会有多担心。如果她知道他和主人之间发生这种事——不，她肯定已经猜到了……她会怎么想？  
德拉科无法想象自己以后的生活会是什么样。他不允许他去学校，折断他的羽翼将他圈禁在身边，让他只能依附于他……这就是他将面对的未来，是吗？……不，他不想，他不要……  
“……可以不要明天吗？”德拉科抬起头，鼓起勇气问道，侧过脸避开了他的目光，“我——我想和妈妈见一面。”  
伏地魔眯起眼观察着他，抚摸着他的大腿，后者紧张得发抖。  
“当然可以。但是德拉科，不要让我知道你在退缩……”他的声音很低。  
“我没有，主人——伏地魔。”  
“这样最好。”他慢慢地说道，翻身将他压在身下，“那么，我给你多宽限一天，大后天我们再出发……你可以出去找纳西莎聊天，不过晚上我要看见你出现在这里，明白吗？”  
“我知道了。”德拉科勉强挤出了一个笑容。

“我们应该商量一个计划。”  
“但是哈利，我说过了，也许马尔福他其实并不想走。”  
“可这是个好机会，大后天伏地魔就会带德拉科去制作新魂器了，那样就完了！”  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，后者朝她耸了耸肩。女孩沉吟了一会儿，说道：“好吧，我也不太希望马尔福做魂器……但这也只是你的猜测，哈利，你并不知道神秘人是不是真的要帮他做一个。”  
哈利咕噜咕噜地喝完桌子上的燕麦粥，抹了抹嘴，沉默了一会儿。  
“我清楚这很危险，但我还是想试试。我是说……如果我不知道这件事，那就算了。可既然我已经知道了，我就没办法无动于衷。”  
“但是哈利，你有没有想过，这可能是神秘人在故意诱你出来，就像那次一样？”赫敏委婉地指出这一点。哈利明白她说的是五年级时小天狼星的那一次。  
“我觉得应该不是。邓布利多告诉过我，伏地魔不会再做这种尝试了。而且他应该不可能知道我对德拉科的——呃——感情，你看，你们都不相信。”  
“我相信，哥们儿。”罗恩插嘴道，“你简直一句话都离不开他。”  
“呃……”  
“我也相信，”赫敏说道，“如果我们不拦着你，我猜你现在就想冲到他家里去。”  
哈利尴尬得不知该说什么，赫敏叹了口气，一脸严肃地盯着他，说道：“所以，哈利，你还是打算去把马尔福救走，是吗？”  
“嗯——是的。”  
“如果他不想跟你走怎么办？”  
“那就回来。”  
“我听不出这个计划有什么价值。”罗恩嘀咕着。赫敏没有理他。  
“当然，我会试着从他口中套一点情报出来，如果他愿意告诉我。”哈利补充道，他自己都显得很没有把握。  
“好吧，那么我们需要制订一个严密的计划。”赫敏没有再说什么，用飞来咒召唤来她的羊皮纸和笔，“我觉得我们最好先寄一封信给邓布利多，让他知道这件事。”  
“我没什么意见，”罗恩马上说道，“我觉得这样很好。”  
“我也没有意见，”哈利说道，“不过不能再告诉其他人了，你知道，这事关魂器——”  
“我清楚。”赫敏不耐烦地说道，横了他一眼。


	25. Part 3:Sonata5（哈德结局部分）

德拉科这次起床的时候，身边的人已经不见了。  
这几天他醒来时伏地魔都坐在一边翻看文件、写信，或者用壁炉和食死徒交谈——遇到这种情况他会拉上被子把自己遮严实，缩成一团，直到男人结束通话后把被子掀开，催他起床吃早餐。  
德拉科一开始以为他会虐待他，报复他之前的背叛，可他没有——当然，也许布置那个任务来折磨他已经算是一种报复。伏地魔每天都很忙碌，但再忙也不会忘记让家养小精灵给他准备一日三餐，晚上无论多晚他都会回来，将他抱到怀里和他一起睡。  
德拉科发现自己很容易沉浸在这种看似平静温暖的日子里，忽略即将到来的灾难。他活动了一会儿酸痛的双腿，换好衣服离开房间，打着哈欠去厨房吃早餐。  
纳西莎正坐在桌边用餐，看见他后眼睛马上亮了起来。德拉科在她对面坐下，桌子上马上多了一副刀叉。  
“都是你喜欢吃的，多吃一点，”她殷切地说道，又面露忧色，“你又瘦了好多。”  
德拉科沉闷地点点头，用牙齿撕开一块蓝莓夹心起司面包。这几天他的胃口好了一些，但依然远不如从前。过度暴饮暴食让他开始对甜食腻味了，他的身体在发生某种变化，这让他感到惶恐。德拉科抬起头，纳西莎正看着他，那锐利的目光似乎看透了一切。  
“妈妈……”  
“先吃早餐，德拉科。”她打断了他，“有什么事回房间里说。”  
德拉科只好低头，心不在焉地解决了一块三明治和一杯榛果牛奶。纳西莎将盘子和刀叉重新收起来，拉着他往楼上走。进入卧室后她锁上门，拉好窗帘，布置了几个咒语。德拉科紧张地东张西望，摸了摸鼻子。  
“坐在这儿，德拉科。”纳西莎指了指她面前的椅子，说道。  
从他懂事起，这张椅子就成了他和母亲沟通的桥梁。每次他犯了错，或者有要事要商量，她便会让他坐在这张椅子上，沏一杯茶递给他，平静地对他说话。这种安静、温暖又熟悉的环境让他仿佛回到了从前，一切都尚未发生的时刻，惶恐的心也渐渐沉淀下来，变得平静宁和。纳西莎站在桌边泡茶的姿态优雅而温柔，仿佛无论怎样的重担都压不垮她。  
“和我说说，德拉科，”她走过来，把茶杯推到他手边，低声问道，“到底是怎么一回事？”  
德拉科张了张口，却不知该从何说起。她会相信他吗？  
“你这几天一直呆在主人房间里，对吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。”他低着头不敢看她，“……主人不让我离开。”  
“他在询问你的任务？”纳西莎追问道。  
“不……他把任务交给斯内普教授了。”他低声说道，握紧了手指，“他……他没有问过，他说我以后不用去上学了。”  
“为什么？”她皱起眉，抓住了他的手，“是不是他对你不满意？还是你在哪儿惹怒了他？告诉妈妈，妈妈帮你去求情。”  
“没有用的，妈妈，”德拉科摇着头，“我——我做了错事，主人很生气。”  
“别担心，你还小，德拉科。主人会原谅你的……告诉妈妈，你做了什么？”  
“……我还想去上学，妈妈。”他没有直接回答她的话。他不由自主地想到霍格沃茨的红皮火车，想到潘西送给他的一袋零食，想到他一个学期没怎么翻过的教科书……这个学期刚开始的时候他在火车上对朋友们炫耀伏地魔交给他的重任，那似乎已经成了无比遥远的过去。他说他也许以后就不在这儿了，伏地魔不会在意谁在O.W.Ls上拿了几个优秀，他只在乎谁能更好地为他效忠……  
太可笑了，他想，他真的太愚蠢了。  
一双柔软的手揽过他的肩膀，将他拥进怀里。纳西莎紧抱着他，吻了吻他的脸，柔声说道：“没事的，不管你犯了什么错，妈妈都替你担着……没事的……”  
“这是我的错，妈妈，”德拉科皱了皱眉，不动声色地推开了她，“你还记得那本被波特弄坏的日记本吗？主人因为这件事对爸爸大发脾气，但日记本其实那时候还没有完全损坏……现在我把它弄坏了。”  
他的声音低下来，似乎想到了什么，一脸恐惧。  
“你弄坏了那本日记本？”纳西莎抿住嘴唇，低声念叨了几句什么，德拉科没有听清，“没事的，那本日记本那时候就已经损坏了，主人不会太怪罪你……”  
“不是，妈妈——”  
“听着，德拉科，你不用慌张——”  
“不，妈妈，你不知道！”他强硬地打断了她，声音抬高了，“那不是普通的日记本，那本日记本里有主人的——主人的一片灵魂，”他微打了个寒噤，定了定神，咬牙继续往下说，“我摧毁了主人的一片灵魂，妈妈！他不会放过我的，他还说——还说要带我去重新做一个，他要带我去杀人，妈妈！”  
说完后德拉科斗胆看了纳西莎一眼，又低下头盯着自己的鞋尖。说出这个秘密让他的心头浮起一丝莫名的痛快，又有些害怕。伏地魔说过这是他们两人的秘密……也是他最深的秘密，从未告诉过别人……他正胡思乱想着，纳西莎忽然伸手将他毛衣的高领拉下来，指尖触上他的脖颈，那冰凉的触感令他一颤。  
“妈妈？”  
“……他碰过你？”她的声音蓦然变得尖锐起来，眼中有无法掩饰的错愕和怒火。似乎担心德拉科耻于说出口，纳西莎直白地问道：“他是不是强迫了你，德拉科？”  
“我——”  
“告诉妈妈，别怕，他对你做了什么？”纳西莎紧揪着高领的边，牢牢盯着他。  
德拉科脸色煞白，最后一丝血色都消失了。  
“我没事，妈妈。”他勉强从喉咙里挤出一句话，“真的，我——”  
“不要对妈妈隐瞒，德拉科。我不会说出去……他不让你告诉别人，是不是？”她面色冰冷，似乎在压抑着自己的情绪，用力将他搂到怀里，抚摸着他僵硬的背，“别害怕，别害怕……我知道这是什么……这不是你的错。”  
德拉科的颤抖微微停了停，纳西莎又搂得紧了一些，低声问道：“因为你犯了错，所以他这样惩罚你，是吗？”  
“……不是，妈妈，我没有——我是说，我怕的不是这个，”他用力地摇头，“妈妈，他后天要带我去杀人，我不想杀人——我不想我的灵魂被分裂，妈妈！”  
纳西莎仍紧绷着脸，箍着他的后背。  
“你不想留在这儿，对吗？”她慢慢地问道。  
“我想去上学——”  
“他决定把任务交给你的时候，我恳求过他，”纳西莎慢慢松开德拉科，定定地看着他，“我对他说，可以把任务交给我，我愿意代替你去完成……我说你还没有成年，加入食死徒还太早，等你毕业了再为他效忠也不迟，但他没有答应。”  
“这个任务几乎不可能完成，主人他自己都不敢保证能杀死邓布利多，他怎么能让你来做？我不得不去恳求西弗勒斯，让他帮你的忙……他一直很得邓布利多的信任，说不定会有点办法。”  
纳西莎吸了口气，贴着德拉科的额头吻了吻，怜惜地擦掉了他眼角的泪水，温柔地和他对视：  
“我最在乎的便是你和卢修斯，德拉科。你们不能出一点事……现在你爸爸在阿兹卡班，你又被他这样对待……”  
德拉科的眼睛睁得大大的，眼泪在眼眶里打转。他似乎猜到了她的下一句话，但这不可能……  
“……既然你不想留在这里，那我们就离开。”她柔声说道，极为坚定。  
“离开？……妈妈，我们怎么离开？”  
“我去收拾点东西，我们找机会从密道离开。”纳西莎压低了声音，“到时候听我的就好，千万不要让任何人察觉。”  
“可是，妈妈，我们家的房子就放着不管了吗？”  
“房子还能再建，但你只有一个，德拉科。”  
“妈妈——可我们能去哪儿？”德拉科抓着她微凉的指尖不放，“我们要背叛黑魔王吗？”  
“别怕。”她拍了拍他的后背，安抚道，“到时候听我的嘱咐，我打点好了就来接你。”  
纳西莎说着起身朝外走去，德拉科连忙转身，在她背后说道：“妈妈，今天晚上不要来找我。”  
“怎么了？”她脚步一顿，回头看向他。  
“主人让我晚上去他那儿，”德拉科不敢看她的眼睛，“如果我不去，他会怀疑，妈妈。”  
纳西莎攥紧了拳头，指尖发白。  
“我替你去向他说情，”她平静地说道，“我们难得见一面，我想和你多说会儿话。”  
“妈妈……”  
“好了，就这样，德拉科。听我的话，乖乖呆着。”纳西莎又走上来抱了抱他，转身匆匆离开了。  
德拉科在位置上呆呆地坐了一会儿，端起茶杯，将冷掉的茶一点点喝完了。  
他要逃走了。他要离开他居住了十六年的家，去一个陌生的地方……他真的要再一次背叛这个男人，德拉科可以想象他会有多愤怒。  
如果他把他们之间的恋情告诉母亲，也许她会改变主意……不，他当然要逃走，他不能留下。他的人生是属于他自己的。可这个计划能成功吗？如果他们又被抓回来该怎么办？  
德拉科明白自己又开始犹豫不前了，他厌恶这样的自己。他将茶杯推到一边，回到自己的卧室关好门，抽出几本书来打发时间。  
中午和晚上他都没有见到纳西莎，于是便等到所有人都吃完饭后独自去厨房找了点食物填肚子。伏地魔也不在，他似乎已经出门了，这让德拉科松了口气。  
吃完晚餐后德拉科站在客厅的落地窗前张望了一会儿，天空是一片暗沉的黑紫色，庭院里的草坪和树都映着一层浓稠的深紫光晕，轻轻摇曳。他眯着眼往街道上看，那儿隐约晃动着几个人影，定睛一看却又消失了，似乎只是他的错觉。  
也许母亲是去布置他们以后的居所了，他想，内心又忐忑又熨烫。他们不会有事的，一定能逃出去……  
德拉科又站了一会儿，慢吞吞地走向二楼。那种隐约的不安感紧跟着他，仿佛恶魔的指爪揪着他的后颈。他回头望了一眼，走道里空空荡荡，除了他以外连一个影子都没有。这反而让他更紧张了，一踏入卧室就要关上门，可门蓦地撞在了什么东西上，空气中传来了一声抽息。德拉科的神经紧绷到了极点，按着门板又往外压去，厉声叫道：“谁？”  
“是我，德拉科——别再压了！”那人压低了声音，但德拉科还是马上辨认了出来，条件反射地松开了手，惊愕不已：  
“波特？”  
“是我。”那人说道，将门往里推了些，小心翼翼地挤进来。他反手把门关上，又将门锁转了好几圈，脱下隐形衣。  
德拉科皱着眉看着哈利，后者穿着一件再普通不过的麻瓜棉袄，鼻梁上架着的眼镜还沾着点水雾。他似乎被他盯得有些不好意思，摸着鼻子四处看了一会儿，问道：“这是你的房间？”  
德拉科哼了一声，没有应声，走到床边坐下。哈利跟着坐在他旁边，正思考着该怎么开口，只听旁边的男孩问道：“你过来做什么？”  
“呃……我不太放心你。”他斟酌着措辞，说道。  
“噢，我有什么可不放心的？”德拉科斜了他一眼，这个眼神撩拨得哈利有些心痒痒。  
“嗯……实际上，你应该还记得我告诉过你，我有时候能感受到伏地魔的思想。”哈利谨慎地观察着对方的表情，“我的意思是，我能知道他在想什么……或者做什么。”  
德拉科的眉头皱得更深了，蓦地，他意识到了什么，脸色一变。  
“你——”  
哈利手疾眼快地抓住了他的手，将他拽回来。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的，但我的确看到了。”  
“……你看到什么了？”德拉科咬牙切齿地想把自己的手扯回来，但哈利握得很紧。  
“呃，你真的要我说吗？”他的另一只手用力抱住他的腰，忍不住揉了揉，德拉科狠狠地给了他一拳。  
“你到底看到了什么？”他抓着他的领子，两个人别扭地缠在一起，哈利不由自主地把他抱紧了一些，深吸了一口气。  
“我看到你——你在浴室里，不是很情愿——我真的不是故意的。”见德拉科变了脸色，他连忙补救，但对方已经白了脸，使劲踩在了他的脚上。  
“还有呢？”  
哈利有些意外，瞥了他一眼，还是继续说下去：“我看到你向伏地魔求饶……你哭了，我——说真的，我不想看到你哭。”  
德拉科惨白的脸慢慢涨红，眼中满是耻辱和厌恶。哈利似乎还想说什么，他用胳膊肘顶开了他的肩膀，打断了他的话。  
“滚开，波特！你他妈让我觉得恶心！”  
抱着他的人一动不动，他用力推了他几下，挣扎着想逃离他的怀抱，蓦地被人往后一带，两人一同滚在了床上。  
“……恶心？你以为我想看这些，德拉科？”哈利按住了他的手腕，伏在他身上低头看着他，咬住下唇，“你以为……你觉得我是什么感觉？我他妈看着你每天和他上床，你觉得我很好受？”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
“我想着去救你，德拉科，我他妈天天想，但你看起来很高兴。”哈利偏了偏头，德拉科狠狠地蹬腿踢向他的胸口，他痛得一抽，干脆整个人压在了他的身上，按住他的脸吻在他的嘴角。  
他忍不住了，他在梦中无数次看见这个男孩的另一面，他痛恨、咒骂，但那是醒来以后的事，在梦里他比谁都沉沦。  
德拉科愣了一瞬，用力扭过脸，又挣扎着想坐起来，哈利将他重新按了回去，在他耳朵上咬了一口。德拉科敏感地一抖，对方在他的鼻尖安抚性质地亲了亲，沉默了一会儿，继续说道：  
“但我觉得我还是得来，因为我听见了关于魂器的事情。他要带你去做魂器，对吗？”  
德拉科身体剧颤，挥手想推开他，哈利低头含住他的嘴唇，边吻边将他的手压在两边，低声说道：“别怕，我知道这是什么……”  
哈利的吻暖而温柔，无形中化解了他的抵抗。他顶开他的牙关，将舌头伸进他的口腔，德拉科的心跳莫名加速了，下意识收紧腿夹住他的腰。这个举动对哈利来说宛若邀请，他闷哼一声将他压得更紧，暗示性地摩擦，德拉科又害怕又难耐，扭头想避开他，哈利抬起膝盖隔着裤子蹭了蹭他的私处，后者霎时浑身紧绷。  
“别碰——”  
“他也这么碰你，”他的声音喑哑，又重新咬住他湿润的唇瓣，揉弄着他的大腿内侧，“别动，让我摸一会儿……”  
德拉科的心跳快得犯恶心，四肢发软，不知该如何是好。哈利的手掌不知足地在他的身上游移，呼吸仿佛着火了似的发烫。该死，他不是来做这个的，罗恩和赫敏还在等着他……可德拉科现在正衣衫不整地躺在他身下……他还有正事，他不能再继续下去了。哈利强迫自己的嘴唇与他的脖颈分离，做了个深呼吸，笨拙地帮他把掀到腰上的衣服拉下来。  
“……你想不想走，德拉科？”趁他还没有回过神来，哈利咳了一声，问道。  
德拉科用力将自己的领子抚平，撑起身，瞪了他一眼。  
“是这样，你不知道制作魂器有多大的危害——那需要分裂你的灵魂，会把你一步一步变成没有感情的魔鬼。”哈利竭力劝说着，但德拉科反应冷淡，这让他倍感无力。他不禁开始有些赞同罗恩的观点，这次冒险的确毫无意义——德拉科怎么会被这种理由说服？死亡是最后一个要消灭的敌人——这是食死徒的宣言。只要能杀死这个敌人，他们没有什么不能付出，即使是自己的灵魂。  
“我知道，”德拉科的话打断了哈利的思绪，他抬起头，男孩正抄着手瞪着他，“这种事情不用你说，波特。”他冷哼了一声。  
“你的意思是……？”哈利有些困惑。  
“我们已经商量好了。我妈妈，她会带我去别的地方住。”德拉科说道，他眯起眼，踹了哈利一脚，“你那是什么眼神？”  
“呃——没有，”哈利强压下内心的狂喜，挪近了一些，“你们真的要离开这里？打算搬到哪儿？我们可以帮忙——”  
“这不关你的事，”德拉科懒洋洋地靠在一边，“好了，你可以滚回去了。”  
哈利没有动，仍看着他。他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“实际上，我有一个不错的主意。”  
“你别说，我有预感那不是什么好东西。”  
“你们既然逃出来了，那就意味着背叛了伏地魔。有没有考虑过加入凤凰社？”  
这话一出，两人都陷入了沉默。德拉科依然抱着胸，脸上没有任何表情。哈利知道自己唐突了，有些忐忑。  
“……你想得太简单了，波特。”过了一会儿，德拉科平静地说道，“世界上不是只有食死徒和凤凰社。”  
“我知道。”  
“有些人是灰色的，融不进你幻想的世界里。”他讽刺地笑了一下，“就算我脱离了食死徒，也不意味着我就要加入你们。我不一定非要找一个阵营，你说是吗？”  
“我明白你的意思，”哈利的心慢慢地沉了下去，“我只是认为这样能给你们更多的保护。”  
“不劳费心，波特。”  
“总之，既然你要离开这里，那我就放心了。”他有些酸涩地说道。德拉科看了他几秒，内心有一种奇怪的感觉。他试图让自己忽略这种感觉，他似乎觉得哈利可以亲近——开什么玩笑，他不过是个讨厌鬼——但他早就没那么讨厌了。  
“……呃，我得走了。他们还在家里等我。”哈利见实在无话可说，不得不准备离开。德拉科松了口气，随口问道：“只有你一个人来？”  
“嗯……本来罗恩和赫敏也想跟着我来，但我觉得一个人便于行动。当然，说服他们费了很大力气，”哈利抓挠着后脑勺，有些吞吞吐吐，“对了，我有个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“我想吻你。”他说道。德拉科一愣，双颊发红，哈利已经靠了过来，压住他的后脑吻了上去。他们搂在一起黏黏糊糊地纠缠，哈利又忍不住把手探进衣下感受他绸缎般丝滑的皮肤。他多揉了几把，手掌在他挺翘的臀上停留了一会儿，马上就被德拉科皱着眉打开了。他正要说话，门蓦然敲响了。  
“德拉科？”  
两人霎时僵住了，惊恐地对视。德拉科猛地推开他，边理衣服边低声说道：“把隐形衣穿上！”  
哈利连忙将隐形衣重新拽出来披上，把弄乱的床铺重新整理好。德拉科已经冲到了门边，他回头看了一眼，确定没有问题后打开门锁，纳西莎正站在门外。


	26. Part 3:Sonata6

“妈妈，”他拉开门让她进来，“现在就要走了吗？”  
“不用急，你先收拾东西。”纳西莎走到书桌旁坐下，打量着四周，“我们家在约克郡还有一栋房子，不是很大，但没有人知道，保护我们应该不会有问题。不过为了你的安全，你还是不要回学校了。”  
德拉科的心向下一坠，但也明白他们没有办法。如果他出现在学校里，斯内普肯定会告诉伏地魔，到时候他就完了。  
“我知道了，妈妈。我们什么时候走？”  
“明天早上六点。你好好睡一觉。”她深深地看了他一眼，正要转身离开，一个凭空响起的声音拽住了她：  
“呃，等一下，我有几句话想说。”  
德拉科浑身一僵，气得牙痒痒，只想捂住那个人的嘴。但哈利已经把隐形衣的兜帽放了下来，只有一个头在半空中悬浮着，显得格外诡异。  
“我觉得——”  
“把幻身术全部解除，波特。”纳西莎眯起眼睛。  
“噢，好吧。”哈利脱掉隐形衣，悄悄看了德拉科一眼，后者正不安地拨着桌角，“我是说，你们现在打算逃跑，是吗？”  
纳西莎只是冷冷地看着他不说话，哈利只好自己继续：  
“我记得卢修斯·马尔福还在阿兹卡班，你们打算怎么办？”  
“这不用你关心，我们自己会想办法。”纳西莎仍一脸警觉，“你在打什么主意？”  
“他想让我们加入凤凰社，妈妈。”一直没有说话的德拉科忽然开口了，恶狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼。  
“我觉得没什么不行。”哈利抓了抓头发。  
“我觉得不行。”  
“嘿，德拉科……”  
“我说过——”  
“好了，都停下。这件事以后再谈。波特，你出现在这里做什么？”纳西莎打断了他们，问道。  
哈利又看了德拉科一眼，后者朝他示威般地挥了挥拳头。  
“呃……我来看看德拉科。”哈利忽略了德拉科的暗示，“我有点担心他。”  
这个回答暧昧不清，显然有很多内情。纳西莎瞥向德拉科，男孩看起来似乎恨不得冲上去揍哈利一顿。  
“我不知道他会来，妈妈！”他补救道，“我们应该把他抓起来交给主人。”  
“当然，如果在以前，我会把他抓起来带到主人面前，这会给我们带来无限荣光，”纳西莎抚了抚德拉科的手，仍不动声色地盯着哈利，“不过现在……”  
“我知道，你是为了德拉科着想，不然我也不会现身。”哈利马上说道，“但我认为，即使你们不加入凤凰社，也可以寻求邓布利多的帮助，让他把你们保护起来。”  
“我会考虑，”纳西莎没有马上回绝，这让哈利松了口气，“不过我需要知道，波特，你说你是因为担心德拉科而一个人跑到这里来，但我记得你们以前关系并不好。”  
“现在也很不好。”德拉科抢在哈利开口前说道，“谁知道他有什么阴谋，妈妈。”  
“呃，真的不是。”  
纳西莎安抚性质地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，盯了哈利一眼，不再多问，下了逐客令：“那么时间不早了，你该回去了，波特。”  
哈利不得不拿着隐形衣站起来，他想了想，看向德拉科，后者也正一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
“晚安，德拉科。”他看着他说道，披上隐形衣，“逃出去以后给我写信，可以吗？”  
没等他回答，哈利便幻影移形消失在了原地，发出嘭的一声。德拉科张着口，已经涌到嘴边的讥讽噎住了似的怎么也说不出来。他恨恨地跺了跺脚，不敢去看纳西莎的表情，只好坐在床上生闷气。  
“德拉科。”  
他不情愿地抬起头，却意外地没有在纳西莎的脸上看到发火的预兆，有些不自在。  
“我不知道他为什么会说那些话，妈妈。那和我没关系。”他辩解道。  
纳西莎慢慢走到他身边，一手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“我看得出波特想向你示好。你应该改变对他的态度，德拉科。既然我们已经选择了这条路。”  
“什么？”德拉科吃惊地抬起头，“妈妈，你不会被他说服了吧？”  
“没有，但值得考虑。”她摸了摸男孩的头发，“好了，你先收拾东西。”  
“我不会给他写信的，”德拉科坚决地说道，“我讨厌他，妈妈。”  
纳西莎按了按他的后背，没说什么便离开了。  
然而第二天下午，哈利在客厅和罗恩下巫师棋的时候便收到了德拉科寄来的信，那时他正伸手去摸碟子上的橘子干，一只黑色猫头鹰穿过敞开的窗户飞进来，停在了他的胳膊上。  
“这是什么？”罗恩好奇地探过身来。哈利撇过头避开猫头鹰扑扇的翅膀，从它挪动的腿上取下一封信。  
“我也不知道。”  
信封上写着“给哈利·波特，陋居，客厅”，哈利翻到反面拆开，里面掉出了一张羊皮纸。  
“是谁寄来的？邓布利多吗？”赫敏也凑了过来。  
“不是……”  
哈利简单地看了一眼便马上把信纸折回去塞进口袋里，故作镇定地咳了一声：“没什么，是德拉科寄来的。他和他妈妈已经逃出去了。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼。  
“也就是说，我们以后和他们就是同事了。”罗恩有些没精打采。  
“哈利说过他们不打算加入凤凰社，罗恩。”赫敏纠正道。  
“德拉科的妈妈说她会考虑，”哈利说道，“也不知道他们现在住在哪里，她只提过他们的房子在约克郡。”  
“我觉得他们不告诉你是对的。”赫敏尖锐地指出，“不然我猜你就要搬过去陪马尔福了。”  
“简直不敢相信。”罗恩咕哝了一声。  
“呃……德拉科他们背叛了伏地魔，你们不感到高兴吗？”  
“当然高兴。”  
“但你又要在我们面前念叨他了。”罗恩打了个哈欠，“还下棋吗？”  
“当然，把这盘棋下完。”哈利回答道，虽然他的内心被撩得发热，只想马上冲回房间里仔细看德拉科的信。  
德拉科的信并不长，虽然语气很不好，但字依然写得规规整整。“波特，我们已经到家了，”他这样写道，“我妈妈一定要我写这封信，这都怪你，你昨天为什么要说那些莫名其妙的话？”  
“不管怎么说，我们暂时平安了。这间房子比马尔福庄园小多了，而且旁边有一条麻瓜街道，下午有几个人在路边吵架，真烦人。不过不用说，肯定比韦斯莱家那破房子要好。我妈妈说假期结束后就带我去见邓布利多，当然，我们肯定不会加入凤凰社。对了，你别把这件事告诉别人，韦斯莱他们也不能说……”  
哈利细细地把信看了好几遍，几乎能将里面的内容熟记于心，才开始准备回信。他边写边想，怎么也不满意，写废了十几张羊皮纸，最后懊恼地倒在床上回想着那天和德拉科的相见。他接近他，亲吻他涨红的脸颊，那双明亮的灰蓝色眼睛近在咫尺……哈利越想越心痒难忍，口干舌燥，只想马上去往他身边。  
现在没有人能阻止他们了，他想，德拉科已经离开了伏地魔，他妈妈也不反对他们来往……只是不知道他以后还能不能来上学，自己的外套还在他那儿呢。  
哈利边胡思乱想边稀里糊涂地给他回信，最后也不知自己写了些什么，当他将信纸绑在海德薇的腿上时才后知后觉地意识到也许应该检查一遍，但又很快忽略了这件事。  
“给我看看，德拉科，波特给你回了什么？”  
“不要！”德拉科条件反射地躲开了纳西莎伸来的手，将信纸塞进口袋里，脸上有一缕不自然的红，“啊，他只说希望我们注意安全，不要随意走动。如果有需要，他可以帮我们联系邓布利多。”  
“没有其他内容了？”  
“没有了。”他斩钉截铁地说道，有些咬牙切齿。  
德拉科简直不敢仔细看哈利给他写的信，更别提交给纳西莎。他匆匆扫了几眼便看到了“我想见你”、“我们什么时候能见面”、“我还想吻你”这种令人脸红心跳的话，恨不得把写信人的脑袋撬开看看里面都装了些什么。  
他魂不守舍地吃完晚餐，上楼后将自己锁在卧室里偷偷看哈利的信，心跳如鼓，在内心把哈利骂得狗血淋头。  
“……你真恶心，”他写道，“以后你再写这种信我就给我妈妈看。别问我在哪儿了，我才不告诉你。我妈妈说你可以把这件事告诉邓布利多。对了，你不是说你能知道主人在想什么吗？那你知道他有没有找到我们吗？”  
实际上在哈利给德拉科写回信的那天晚上，他就一夜未眠，被大脑里燃烧的陌生的愤怒搅得心神不宁。他看见那个男人大发雷霆，折磨了好几个食死徒，命令所有人去周围搜查。当他们逃一般地散去后，伏地魔困兽般地在房间里走来走去，诅咒着，又出门来到德拉科的房间。  
“……他很生气，让食死徒们去找你们，但还没有找到。你们这几天千万不要在街上走动。他后来还去你房间里坐了一会儿，不过好像没做什么……”哈利写到这儿停了停，努力回想着伏地魔那时的心情，但最后还是放弃了，在结尾补充道，“我已经给邓布利多寄信了。你们到时候几点去学校？我想见你一面。”  
德拉科认为自己一点也不想回信，但整天呆在家里确实非常无聊，除了和哈利斗嘴以外似乎也没事可干。这天下了场暴雪，雪风整日吹刮着行道树和房子，将窗户吹得嘎吱作响。德拉科坐在窗边听了一上午的风声和落雪声，不知为何想起了另一个时空的圣诞节，他站在窗边静静地看雪，一个男孩从背后搂住他，问他在做什么。  
“我想吃雪糕，汤姆。”  
“嗯，”他低下头含吮他的脖子，布料摩擦发出细碎的声响，“现在是冬天，德拉科。”  
“或者你陪我去打雪仗。”他推了他一把。  
“我帮你去买雪糕。”  
他抱着对方很响地亲了一下，男孩那时深情的眼神他现在还记得一清二楚。那天是里德尔的生日，他们在寝室里吃了蛋糕，拉着手在城堡里走了一圈又一圈，从紫红的傍晚走到钴蓝的深夜，接吻、搂抱，最后在温暖的盥洗室里做爱。新年的钟声响起时，他赤裸着站在气窗前向外看，似乎想要看到一面钟，或者一捧爆开的烟花，随便什么能证明这个日子到来的东西。里德尔拉过他抵在门板上，轻轻地吻他，将他抱在怀里。  
他没想过那是他们一起度过的第一个生日，也是最后一个。今天也是十二月三十一日，可他逃走了，逃到了他找不到的地方。  
德拉科拉上窗帘，在床边沉默地坐了一会儿。他没什么可后悔的，他想。  
这天他没有给哈利写信，接下来的几天也没有。他不知道自己该用什么态度对待哈利，他甚至搞不清楚自己的心。他喜欢的人已经被他亲手杀死了，但这不意味着他要接受一段新的恋情……更何况对方还是他昔日的死对头。他拒绝的态度很明显，可似乎又不太果断，这让哈利的纠缠有了可乘之机。  
德拉科烦躁又矛盾，也不想看哈利寄来的信，每天呆在房间里默默回忆自己和里德尔的过去，难受得说不出话。直到纳西莎拿着一封信走到他房间里，问他为什么不回信给哈利，他才勉强从浓郁的沉痛中挣扎出来。  
“波特把信寄到我这里来了，说你好几天没有给他写信，问你出了什么事。”纳西莎说道，扫了一眼德拉科放在桌上没有拆封的信。  
“没什么事，我凭什么一定要给他回信？”德拉科哼了一声。纳西莎扬起眉，也没有再问，只是把信递给他。  
“总之你自己看着办吧。”  
德拉科又在床上躺了几秒，歪过身坐起来，用魔杖把桌上的信召唤到身边。别再给他寄信了，他边拆边想，他要拒绝他，让他不再心存任何幻想。他讨厌他，讨厌他的信，讨厌他写的每一个字……他讨厌他给的所有幻觉，让他以为他还没有过得那么糟，可他已经厌倦了在黑暗中依靠另一个人饮鸩止渴。  
上一个这么做的人在欺骗他……他烦透了这种心思被另一个人牵着走的感觉。德拉科打开信，哈利的字扑进了他的眼中。  
“……邓布利多还没有给我回信，他给你们写信了吗？今天的雪很大，我们都没有出门，韦斯莱夫人给我们做了蘑菇粥，很好吃，有机会带给你尝尝。我不敢在罗恩和赫敏面前提你的事了，他们一听就要打断我……”  
“新年快乐。昨天你没有给我写信，我总觉得少了什么。赫敏把假期作业写完了，但我和罗恩还没有开始做。我希望冬天能早点过去，开始化雪的时候，我应该就能看见你了……”  
“昨天邓布利多没有给我回信，你也没有。怎么了？生病了吗？如果生病了一定要吃药。我把之前的信又翻了一遍，你的字很好看。罗恩的巫师棋坏了，韦斯莱先生没能修好，我们又少了一件可做的事。如果你再不回信，我就只能去写作业了……”  
“……”  
“你们住在哪儿？我想去看看你。罗恩说你可能病了，赫敏说肯定是我哪儿让你不高兴，你才不给我回信。不管怎么说，我希望你能告诉我，不然我就给你妈妈写信了。”  
德拉科将信件推到一边，擦了擦有些发红的眼眶，将脸埋进被窝里。他深吸了一口气，爬起来拿过羽毛笔和羊皮纸。波特会失望的，他恶狠狠地想，他要写些恶毒的话来拒绝他，嘲笑他，撕碎他伪善的面孔，让他不敢再寄信来，他要让他彻底死心——  
我希望冬天能早点过去，开始化雪的时候，我应该就能看见你了。  
德拉科的笔尖一顿，一滴泪落在了他写好的字上，渗开了一圈。他坐起身，望向窗外，阳光照亮了街上行人的脸，有几个戴着帽子的麻瓜小孩在公园里叽叽喳喳地堆雪人。连下了好几天的雪停了。


	27. Sonata

两天后，邓布利多给他们寄来了信。德拉科不清楚他写了什么内容，他只知道那天纳西莎在房间里用守护神与他交流了许久，最后一脸严肃地走出来给他准备晚餐。  
“妈妈，到底怎么样？邓布利多说了什么？”他在餐桌前坐下，迫不及待地问道。  
“他让我们去学校和他谈一谈。”纳西莎边把餐盘摆上餐桌，边回答道。  
“谈一谈？”他有些困惑，“你不是和他谈过了吗？”  
纳西莎抬起头看着他，将一只碟子推到他面前。  
“准确地说，他想和你谈一谈。”  
德拉科一愣，有些结巴：“和我？为什么——”  
“我也不知道。他非常坚持，我不好拒绝。”纳西莎说道，“我和他商量了具体时间和一些防护措施，能保证我们的安全……当然如果你不想去，我会再问问有没有别的办法。”  
德拉科张了张口，说不出话来。邓布利多要和他谈话……为什么？他想起自己曾在逃离里德尔时向邓布利多求助，这几乎是无意识的行为。也许是因为他知道邓布利多是里德尔唯一会害怕的人，也许是因为只有邓布利多没有被里德尔蛊惑……  
那么邓布利多又是什么时候发现真相的？发现他是一个五十年后的幽魂，并不属于这里……当他给他写录取通知书的时候，他在想什么？他为什么一个字都没有对他提过那段过去？  
“怎么了，德拉科？你不愿意去吗？”纳西莎的声音把他的思绪拉了回来。德拉科晃了晃脑袋，低头看着盘中的牛肉，慢吞吞地说道：“我去，妈妈。”  
“好，我待会儿就给他回复。”  
德拉科心不在焉地切开牛肉喂进嘴里，有些迷茫。过了一会儿，他忽然没头没尾地问道：“我们是假期结束的那天去学校吗？”  
“对，在晚上六点。”  
他点了点头，又沉默了几秒，问道：“波特会去吗？”  
“波特？”纳西莎扬起眉。  
德拉科这才反应过来自己都说了些什么，脸一下子红了，用力将盘子推到一边，跳下椅子：“我饱了，不吃了。”  
“德拉科——”  
他没有理会身后的呼唤，径直走回自己的房间，大脑一片混乱，犹豫着要不要给哈利写信。写吧，心底有个声音催促着他，他们不知道什么时候才能再见面，写吧，告诉他这件事……  
他一点都不喜欢他，德拉科这样说服自己，他讨厌他……他只是给他写封信，这什么也不算。  
在去学校之前，德拉科每天都期待又惴惴不安地在家中等待，整日胡思乱想。然而真的到了那一天，他却又难受得想吐，不知道自己到底想不想去。他慢吞吞地换衣服、洗漱、吃饭，心跳越来越快，重重地撞击着胸膛。  
到了下午，纳西莎带着他下楼，打开门。门口停着一辆看似普通的麻瓜汽车，德拉科下意识停住了脚步。  
“妈妈，这是什么？”  
“凤凰社给我们准备的车，带我们去霍格沃茨。”  
德拉科一脸狐疑地打量着它，他从来没坐过麻瓜汽车，只知道魔法部和韦斯莱家有配备这种交通工具，又好奇又嫌弃。坐在车里的驾驶员似乎有些等不及了，摇下车窗探出头，正是德拉科六年级开学时在火车上见过的唐克斯。  
“上来吧，德拉科。”她说道，“我会把你平安送到学校。”  
“只有你一个人吗？”男孩问道。  
“你想要多少人，一只护卫队吗？”唐克斯似乎被他逗笑了，“那样更容易被发现。”  
“好了，上去吧，德拉科。”纳西莎拍了拍他的手背，上前一步打开车门。德拉科只好跟着她坐进车里，车的空间很小，浮动着一种古怪的霉味，令他浑身不自在。  
唐克斯摇上车窗，锁好车门，发动汽车。浓烈的晚霞落在他们的脸颊上，德拉科望着窗外掠过的风景，心情略微平静了一些。  
这一路上他们几乎都没有说话。唐克斯是纳西莎的外甥女，也是德拉科的表姐，但由于当初唐克斯的母亲安多米达一意孤行地嫁给了麻瓜出身的巫师，把布莱克夫妇气得够呛，也就与这个女儿断绝了关系。再加上唐克斯后来成为了傲罗，更与亲近伏地魔的布莱克家族和马尔福家族拉开了距离，所以德拉科从来没有和这个表姐相认过，就连纳西莎也几乎没和她说过话。  
这个安排简直糟糕透顶，德拉科烦躁地想。当然，他更害怕唐克斯问他之前为什么和哈利打架，他可不想让纳西莎知道这件事。  
他们抵达霍格沃茨的时候已经快六点钟了，天色早早地暗下来，四周一片黑沉。德拉科一下车就四处张望，却发现这儿并不是他熟悉的火车站头，莫名有些失落。  
唐克斯带着他们从一条陌生的小径进入霍格沃茨，它位于禁林附近，刚踏入德拉科就看见了海格的小屋。学生们还没有到，他们一路上也没有撞见任何教授，他第一次觉得城堡里如此寂寥空旷。德拉科深吸着气，他的心脏又开始怦怦跳了。  
“到了，”唐克斯报出口令，将他们带到校长室前，“那么我先离开了。”  
“十分感谢，尼法朵拉。”纳西莎说道。  
德拉科怔怔地看着面前高大的门，大脑嗡嗡作响，什么也听不清。他忽然意识到如果邓布利多询问他过去的事情，纳西莎也会知道……她会怎么想？她的儿子曾经喜欢上了一个男孩，而他就是现在的伏地魔……  
纳西莎敲了敲门，轻轻推开了。温暖的光倾泻出来，德拉科慢慢地抬起头。当他回过神的时候，他发现自己已经坐在邓布利多办公桌前了，纳西莎站在他背后。  
“你告诉我你有话要和德拉科谈一谈，邓布利多。”纳西莎低头看了德拉科一眼，先开口了，“我按照你的指示把他带来了。我想你知道我为什么会答应这么做。”  
“当然，这是你的诚意，我明白。”  
“以及迫不得已。”  
“我很高兴，你愿意把德拉科带过来，”邓布利多慢慢地说道，“我一直想找机会和他谈一谈，但无奈于没有时间……”  
德拉科不安地动了动，他预感到邓布利多马上就要提起那些他不想让别人知道的往事了。  
“你的意思是，你其实早就知道黑魔王布置给德拉科的那个任务？”纳西莎微眯起眼。  
“是的，我知道。这是一部分原因。”他坦然道，“但还有更重要的原因，我想德拉科应该很清楚是什么。”  
“什么？”她皱起眉，下意识朝德拉科看去。后者僵硬地坐在椅子上一动不动。  
“我猜，德拉科想和我单独谈一谈。”过了几秒，邓布利多低声说道，“有时候我们得给年轻人一些空间……”  
纳西莎的眉头皱得更深了，她没有理会他，走到德拉科身旁，问道：“是这样吗，德拉科？”  
男孩慢慢抬起头，对上她的眼睛，几不可见地点了点。  
“是的。我……我希望能和邓布利多教授单独谈一谈，妈妈。”  
纳西莎盯着他看了一会儿，没有说什么，转身走出了办公室。  
办公室的门被轻轻带上，仿佛封锁了一个世界。四周一下子寂静下来，德拉科莫名产生了一种安全感，但更深的恐惧从心底涌上来，令他微微战栗。他看向邓布利多，后者将一杯饮料推到他面前，轻松地说道：“试试看，罗斯默塔夫人推荐的柠檬汁。”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，勉强挤出一个笑容：“加了吐真剂？”  
“噢，我想你不需要这个。”邓布利多耸耸肩，“而且我也从来不对在校学生用吐真剂。”  
德拉科扬起眉，紧绷的肩膀放松了一些，问道：“你喝的是什么？”  
“南瓜汁，”他说道，“想试试看吗？”  
“不，不用了。”德拉科下意识端起玻璃杯抿了一口，一股难以描述的刺激感瞬间从舌头冲向喉咙，他甚至觉得自己的眼睛都被刺了一下，“好酸！”  
“看来太带劲了一些。”邓布利多遗憾地评价道。  
德拉科将玻璃杯推远，用力擦掉了眼角沁出的一滴泪。  
“好吧，那么——你要和我谈什么，教授？”他舔了舔嘴唇，干巴巴地问道。  
邓布利多的表情马上变得严肃起来，他认真地看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“应该是你想对我说什么才对，德拉科。”  
“我——我没什么可说的。”  
“如果真的没有，你今天就不会来。”他说道，“你有把你的事情告诉别人吗？”  
“没有。”他马上说道。  
邓布利多十指交错着放在桌上，思考了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“也许你不知道，从里德尔入学起，我就一直有关注他。我是说，我对他的关注会比其他同学多一些，也许是因为我知道一些他对周围的人所隐瞒的信息……一些不太好的，对他的发展不那么顺利的东西。”  
德拉科的身体下意识前倾，他已经被他的话吸引住了。  
“我对他在孤儿院的过去有一些了解，德拉科。当初是我把他带进霍格沃茨的，我拜访过那里。他从小就很强势，体现出一种危险的特质……他在知道魔法之前就已经能在一定程度上使用它来欺负其他孩子。我知道他是危险的，所以在开学后一直对他加以关注，而他也知道他给我透露的信息太多了，他很聪明，没有用迷惑其他老师的方式迷惑我。”邓布利多顿了顿，低声说道，“你很清楚是什么样的方式，德拉科。”  
德拉科默默地点了点头。里德尔总有办法弄到各种信息，比如每个教授的爱好，也总能巧妙而不让人反感地投其所好。  
“所以你也在关注我，是吗？”他问道。  
“我自然而然地注意到了你，德拉科。首先，你的出现有些蹊跷，虽然迪佩特并不上心，但霍格沃茨每年的新生名单出错率非常小。而当你搬入里德尔的宿舍的时候，我有些担心，因为那个宿舍的矛盾一直非常多。不过你适应得不错，虽然也许我更应该感到不安……再后来是那些恶性事件，即使我有所猜测，但没有任何证据能证明……”  
“都是我们做的，”德拉科说道，声音几不可闻，“亚当，阿曼达，还有那两个麻瓜，都是我们……”  
他没有再说下去。邓布利多哀伤地看着他。  
“我明白，你一直在他身边。”  
“我只知道一部分，他对我有所隐瞒……我知道我没法改变他，也不能改变自己，所以我逃走了。”  
“……我在那之后问过阿布拉克萨斯，”邓布利多说道，德拉科马上看了过来，“很遗憾，他已经忘记了一切，根本不记得你的存在。我能调查到的信息很少。”  
“是我连累了他。”他低声说道，“教授，你是什么时候知道的？”  
“你向我求助后不久，我就大致明白了。有些东西只是没有人去查，实际上有很多蛛丝马迹。”邓布利多没有过多地解释，“原谅我没有在后来重新见到你的时候把这件事告诉你，也没有告诉你父亲，我认为你们都不会相信……我也没想到那本日记并没有被完全毁灭，还给你带来了这么多的折磨。”  
“我能理解。”德拉科的心情有些沉闷。  
邓布利多沉默了一会儿，目光移向被他推开的柠檬汁：“不打算再尝一尝？”  
“不用了！”  
“好吧，我给你泡杯茶。”邓布利多起身向后走去，德拉科望着他月白色的长袍，忽然问道：  
“教授，你知道魂器吗？”  
邓布利多将茶端到他面前，平静地说道：“我知道。我也知道伏地魔制作了魂器。”  
“……他制作第一个魂器的时候，我就在他身边。”  
“那本日记本？”  
“对……当他知道它被我摧毁后，他还想再做一个。但我不想……我不喜欢，所以我又逃走了。”  
邓布利多盯着他，德拉科清楚他已经明白了自己的意思。  
“我想，他一定对你解释过魂器的作用。”  
“他说这是能让我们永生的东西。”  
“你不想要永生？”  
“我……我不反感，但那对于我来说没有那么重要。我是说，如果一定要用别人的命去换我的命，这个代价太昂贵了。”德拉科断断续续地说道，努力想要表达自己的意思，苦恼不已，“我不是说我不想要永生，每个食死徒都想要，但——”  
“追求永生不是一件可耻的事情，”邓布利多说道，“很多优秀的巫师都会被此吸引，我有个朋友就服用魔法石活了几百年……但你知道，很多时候，追求永生往往意味着把自己的生命看得比什么都重要。”  
“但生命的确是最重要的。”  
“为了让自己长寿，他能抛弃忠实的下属，践踏伦理道德，无视其他人的生命……的确，生命是最重要的，但我们都明白，死亡是无法避免的。你看，你没有因为想要逃避它而去杀人，因为你知道有些东西比它更重要。”  
德拉科沉默了，没有回应。他潜意识里想要反驳这些话，但又有个声音告诉他这是对的，确实是这样……  
“魂器是伏地魔最深的秘密，他没有告诉任何人……除你之外，这也是他想要牢牢掌控你的原因之一。”  
德拉科回过神来，下意识地说道：“他现在在四处搜寻我们，教授。”  
“我和你妈妈商量过，到时候会为你们的屋子布置更严密的防护咒语。”  
德拉科犹豫了一会儿，问道：“……他不只制作了一个魂器，对吗？”  
邓布利多深深地看了他一眼。  
“是的，他制作了多个……我猜测有七个。”  
“七个？”他忍不住叫道，“他疯了吗？——我以为——”  
“多一个魂器相当于多一条命，这对于他来说很有吸引力。”  
“不，我觉得——这还是——”  
“请进。”邓布利多忽然直起身，看向德拉科背后。他下意识回过头，办公室的门打开了，一个人影在门缝中晃动。是哈利。  
“呃，抱歉，教授，我以为你找我。”他往里看了看，又退回了一步。  
“你来得有点早，不过没关系。坐吧。”邓布利多轻轻挥了挥魔杖，又召唤来一把椅子放在德拉科旁边。哈利慢慢走进来坐在椅子上，德拉科撇过脸，努力阻止自己去看他。  
“嗯……你要给我上课，是吗？”哈利问道，看了德拉科一眼。  
“没错，不过在此之前我想说另一件事。你之前问过我，能不能和我一起去消灭下一个魂器，哈利。”  
“你已经找到了吗，教授？”哈利立刻打起了精神，德拉科也马上看向他们。  
“我想是的。”  
“那我们什么时候去？”  
“如果你——”  
“你们要去消灭魂器？”德拉科忽然打断了他们。  
“你也消灭了一个，德拉科。”邓布利多温和地看着他。  
“我不是故意的。”他条件反射地回答道。  
“我明白。”  
哈利一眨不眨地看着他，这种注视让德拉科难受至极。他蓦地起身，将椅子撞得向后挪了几寸。  
“我先出去了，你们继续。”他生硬地说道。哈利正想拦住他，邓布利多说道：“在外面等一会儿，德拉科。我还有话想对你说。”  
德拉科没有点头也没有摇头，停了停，转身离开了。


	28. Sonata

哈利回到格兰芬多休息室的时候，已经晚上九点了。他和邓布利多并没有谈很久，离开办公室时德拉科正等在门外，他侧身靠着墙壁，低着头不知在想什么。哈利迟疑了一步，还是没有和他搭话，也没有留下来等他，因为纳西莎正站在德拉科背后。  
哈利没有听到德拉科和邓布利多之前的对话。他一下火车就往校长室赶，罗恩在背后追着喊了几次他都没听见。德拉科在信里提过他和邓布利多见面的具体时间，哈利清楚自己来早了，但他等不住——他想早点见到他，他的思念挣脱信纸飞出来，急切地去往那个人身边。  
结果还不如不来，他沮丧地想，德拉科一看见他就走了，之前在信里他也没有解释为什么好几天不回信。他不想逼得太紧，但这太明显了——他不喜欢他，虽然他早就知道。  
哈利离开城堡去魁地奇球场旁走了几圈，想稍微散散心，可整日呼啸的刺骨冷风令他的心情更压抑了。  
他能做什么？……他喜欢德拉科，他不知道是什么时候喜欢上的，这种感觉像藤蔓紧紧缠绕着他，拉扯着他坠进深渊里去，绝望又火热。德拉科是一座深渊，他身上有解不开的痛和秘密，无论他做出怎样的努力都无法填补他灵魂中裂开的缺口……哈利清楚这和伏地魔有关，但那又怎么样？他打不开通往他内心的那扇门，即使杀死伏地魔也无济于事。  
不，他不能这么想……哈利抱住脑袋，无论如何，一切都在慢慢变好，不是吗？德拉科逃离了那个魔窟，邓布利多也在带着他一点点削弱伏地魔的力量，一切都会好起来的，一定会好起来的。  
他勉强安慰自己，拖着疲惫的身子走向休息室，还没来到胖夫人的画像前就停住了脚步。一个苍白瘦削的人影斜斜地立在门柱旁，似乎已经等待了许久。  
刚才在校长室的时间太短暂，他没能观察仔细，德拉科看起来比之前更高了一些，也更憔悴了——也许是哈利离开办公室后他才变成这样，他不清楚。他的皮肤白得像纸，瞳色很淡，整个人看起来仿佛随时能被风刮走。哈利勉强压下胸口翻涌的情绪，慢慢朝他走去。他悲哀地发现自己在看见他的那一刻就已经原谅了他。  
“德拉科。”他说道。  
他的声音仿佛将他从梦中唤醒，德拉科抬起头来，露出比月光还要皎洁的脸。哈利忍不住加快了脚步，他握住他的一只手，冷得哆嗦了一下。  
“你站了多久？”  
哈利对胖夫人报出口令，不由分说地拉着他踏进温暖的休息室。德拉科没有回答，他似乎还有些恍惚，任由哈利带着他在角落里的沙发椅上坐下。  
“你不害怕被别人发现吗？如果有人看见你，把你在学校的消息告诉伏地魔怎么办？”见他不作声，哈利又问道。  
德拉科按了按眉心，抖开他的手，撑住了自己的额头。  
“我有躲着斯莱特林的人，”他说道，“……我有些话想问你，波特。”  
“你说。”哈利的内心有些酸涩。  
德拉科沉默了许久，开口道：“邓布利多把魂器的事情都告诉你了，是吗？”  
“是，他这学期一直在给我上课。”  
“你们明天就要去消灭魂器？”  
“我想是这样。”  
他们又安静下来。壁炉哔哔啵啵地燃烧着寂寥，哈利有些坐不住了，这种气氛令他很不舒服。他看了德拉科一眼，后者似乎在走神。  
“你妈妈去哪儿了？”哈利问道。  
“……她回家了。”  
“她放心把你留在这里？”  
“我告诉她我有点事。”  
哈利顿了顿，说道：“你妈妈对你很好。”  
德拉科白了他一眼，哼了一声。  
“对了，你那时候为什么不回我的信？”哈利摸了摸鼻子，问道。  
“你太烦了。”德拉科换了个姿势斜靠在沙发椅里，“没人说过我一定要给你回信。”  
他背对着他，头靠在沙发椅的扶手上，哈利慢慢倾过身，伸手摸了摸他柔软的金发，男孩马上扭过头瞪着他。  
“但我很担心你，我以为你们被伏地魔发现了。”他低声说道，低头吻了一下他的发顶。很轻，可德拉科却觉得被他触碰过的地方触电了似的又麻又热，连忙直起身。  
“我们没那么傻。”他说道，对方炽热的眼神一动不动地钉在他身上，让他不自在极了。  
哈利还想说点什么，但又感到无话可说。他的心情又开始变得糟糕了，这不是个好兆头。哈利一点也不想把自己的坏脾气发泄在德拉科身上，虽然他的确是让他坐立不安的根源。  
“……你接下来打算怎么办？”他试图转移自己的注意力。  
“我还没想好……对了波特，明天我想和你们一起去。”  
有那么几秒钟哈利愣在原地，没有理解他的意思。但很快他就反应过来他指的是什么，心脏重重地撞了一下胸膛，血液渐渐冷下来。  
“你想和我们一起去消灭魂器？”他低声问道，“为什么？”  
“我想去。”  
“我不这么认为。”  
“你说什么？”德拉科扭过头来看着他。  
“我是说，我并不认为你想消灭魂器。”哈利努力想让自己的声音不那么僵硬，可他难以控制情绪，“你问过邓布利多了吗？他同意你去吗？”  
“你这话是什么意思？他当然同意了，你有意见吗？”  
“我有，我不同意。”哈利咬牙说道，按了按额角隐隐作痛的伤疤。他无法理解邓布利多为什么会答应让德拉科和他们一起去，在他看来，德拉科想要去那儿绝不是因为他有想要摧毁魂器的觉悟，而是因为那和伏地魔有关。他见过他维护里德尔，也见过他和伏地魔上床，他绝不相信他对伏地魔一点感情都没有。  
他不想将矛头指向德拉科，但摧毁魂器无疑是一件危险至极的事情，应该谨慎对待。邓布利多为此损坏了一只手，哈利自己也险些丧命。而德拉科的态度却暧昧不清，他不知道他到底是因为好奇而想去凑热闹，还是打算阻拦他们——当然，无论是哪种理由，哈利都不会让他去。  
“你凭什么不同意？”德拉科盯着他，眼中跳动着冰冷的怒火，“别搞笑了，你以为你是谁，我凭什么要听你的话？”  
“你要去做什么？你喜欢伏地魔，不是吗？你会帮着我们摧毁魂器？”  
“这不关你的事！”他一下子火了，将哈利狠狠推开，后者也跟着他站起来。  
“抱歉，这和我有很大关系！”哈利忍着愤怒走上前，抓住了他的手臂，在他耳边低声说道，“你为什么要逃走，又为什么要去那里？你不和我说清楚我绝对不会让你去，你他妈根本不知道那有多危险！”  
“操你妈，波特！”他咒骂着，狠狠地推他的胸膛，“滚远点！”  
他们的纠缠引来了还呆在休息室里的零零星星的同学的视线，哈利硬拉着他走到更隐蔽的角落，将他推进柔软的沙发椅里，使劲压在他身上。  
“你他妈——”德拉科扭身想要出去，哈利坐在他腿间，狠狠制住他的双手，俯身堵住了他的嘴。男孩又惊又怒，死命地挣扎，扭动头部和肩膀，哈利松开他的手按着他的脸用力地吻他，咬他的唇瓣，吮吸他的舌头，捏着他的下巴不让他合上嘴。德拉科痛得呻吟，胡乱踢蹬着双腿，哈利抬起身使劲蹭了蹭他的下身，刺激得他后背一直，腿下意识夹紧了。  
他们混乱又激烈地接吻，哈利的手在他身上摸索着，德拉科痒得不行，下意识扭动身子躲避，却被对方猝不及防地狠狠拧住了乳头，“啊”地叫了一声，耻辱得逼出了泪。这是格兰芬多休息室，随时可能有人经过……如果被哪个格兰芬多看见他的这副模样……他又开始挣扎起来，哈利已经松开了他的嘴，开始吮吸他洁白的脖子。可他不敢呼救，更不敢发出多余的呻吟，他的下身被对方捏住了反复摩擦，硬得撑起了弧度。他使劲拍打哈利的后背，喘息着，胸膛起伏：“你他妈——唔嗯，痛——别摸，别在这里——”  
哈利红着眼看着他，德拉科衣襟散乱，领口大敞，露出的柔嫩的浅色乳尖早就被他掐肿了，裤子被他扒到膝盖间，内裤被渗出的前液濡湿了一块，紧紧贴在挺立的性器上，凌乱不堪，糟糕至极。他粗喘着，他本来不想这样，也许是他疯了，也许他早就疯了，这根本不是一个亲热的好地方。他不能——德拉科根本不喜欢他，他不能这么做——好吧，现在想到这件事只能让他心情更烦躁。  
“告诉我，德拉科……”他低头吻他的胸尖，辗转吮吸，啧啧作响。德拉科羞涩得颤抖，大口大口地吸气。屁股被捏住狠狠揉了一把，他惊得挣扎，哈利又含住了他的嘴唇，双手并用地替他活动起来。  
“别，波特——嗯——”脆弱的下体被周到地伺候着，又捏又揉，前后撸动。德拉科已经没精力反抗了，这种感觉太舒服了。他不自觉地呻吟着，摆动臀部想得到更多刺激，结果被按着用力拍了一下屁股。  
“波特！”他低吼道，涨红了脸。  
“抱歉，我帮你揉揉。”哈利说着又抚上他的臀多摸了几把，德拉科气得牙痒痒。  
他变换着方式折磨他的脆弱，德拉科整个身子都软进了沙发里，腿和屁股抬得老高，丝毫没有意识到自己的姿势有多淫荡。哈利伏在他身上，将他赤裸的身子罩在身下，含着他的嘴唇吞下他的所有呻吟尖叫。当他在他的怀抱中战栗，终于痉挛着射出来时，喷溅的白液沾满了两人上身。德拉科羞愤欲死，他射了很多，把哈利的衣服弄得一团糟，但后者似乎并不在意，反而低下头，将他身上的液体一一舔掉了，尤其照顾了德拉科胸前肿痛的两点。  
将他弄干净后哈利微抬起头，俯身看着他，喘息着。  
“抱歉，我……”他深深地吸气，埋进他的颈窝蹭了蹭，“我不是故意的，但……”他一顿，在他的脖子上咬了一口，有些迷茫，“我总是想起……我忘不掉……他是怎么亲你、抚摸你、将你打开……明白我的意思吗？在那些梦里，我就是他，就好像我在和你发生关系，而你在我面前高潮。我醒不过来，你太勾人了，我甚至希望那些梦再长一点，我希望一直做下去，但醒来后我觉得自己很恶心。”  
哈利停了一会儿，德拉科脸上的红潮早就消失了，他紧握着手指，脸色惨白得吓人。  
“我不应该这样……我他妈一点都不想看到你被别人压，更别说那个人是伏地魔。你那天被他强奸的时候，我有一种冲动，非常强烈。我嫉妒得发疯，我想把他千刀万剐……当然，这是早晚的事情。我早晚要面对他，我们之间只能留一个。”  
说到这儿哈利深吸了一口气，擦了擦额头上的汗：“但是你自己怎么想，德拉科？”  
“……什么我怎么想？”德拉科的喉咙动了动，冷冷地说道，“你他妈早就把我看光了，不是吗？”  
“我是说，你是不是还喜欢他？或者你感到内疚，因为你根本就不想摧毁那个魂器。还有，你为什么要从伏地魔身边逃走？是因为不想给自己做魂器吗？”  
“你的问题很多，我没有义务回答，波特。”德拉科冷笑，撑起上身靠在扶手上，“我喜欢谁关你什么事？你觉得你的行径就不叫强奸，对吗？”  
“我——我没有这么说过，我向你道歉，德拉科——”  
“我不需要你的道歉，”他抬手阻止了他，有些厌倦地从地上拾起皱巴巴的衬衫披在身上，“我根本不在乎你怎么想。”  
哈利浑身一僵。德拉科没有看他，他慢慢地扣子，似乎想到了什么，冷酷地笑了一下。  
“哦，对了，如果你喜欢看我和黑魔王上床，那就看吧，随便看。别觉得你特别不一样，在我看来你就是个讨厌鬼，明白吗？”说完，他刺耳地冷笑了一声，  
哈利的手指紧了又松，手背上爆出青筋。德拉科的话丝毫不留情面，将他的心割成了无数片，他的身体仿佛失去知觉。哈利第一次感到这么愤怒，又这么无力，他无法触碰到那扇门——德拉科根本不给他这个机会。他所做的一切都是无用功，对方根本看不到，看到了也不会在意。  
哈利现在已经完全没有心情为邓布利多的决定感到不满了，他应该消失，彻底离开，再也不出现在德拉科面前。  
所以他到底都做了些什么？  
他的手臂微微颤抖，没有接话，德拉科也没有再讽刺他，虽然这种沉默就已经是莫大的嘲讽。他重新穿好衣服，将领带塞进口袋里，坐在一边开始穿鞋。哈利盯着他的后脑勺看了一会儿，叹了口气，有气无力地问道：“晚上你睡哪里？”  
德拉科没有理他。  
“这么晚了，没人能过来送你回去。”哈利继续说道。  
他依然不说话。  
“你本来是打算住在这里的吧？”  
“你少说两句行不行？”德拉科凶狠地回过头，用胳膊肘撞了他一下。  
“去我的寝室吧，明天你不是要和我们一起去吗？”哈利说道，苦笑了一下，“放心，我不会碰你。不放心的话我可以睡地上。”  
听到他的补充，德拉科瞥了他一眼，冷哼了一声。  
“你不用睡地上。”  
他们一路沉默地踏上楼梯，谁都没有试图开口打破寂静。站在宿舍门前，哈利拿出隐形衣让德拉科披上，自然地拉住他的手，带着他走进宿舍。  
其他男孩都已经入睡了，黑暗中传来起伏的呼吸声。他们轻手轻脚地来到哈利的床边，他拉开床帘，布置好屏蔽咒，示意德拉科先进去。  
“你睡里面。”他说道，一只手拉上床帘，开始解自己的衣服。德拉科看了一眼就收回目光，沉默地脱掉外套。  
“明天你打算做什么？”他们在床上躺下，盖好被子，哈利问道。德拉科没有带睡衣，也不想穿刚才落在地上的衣服睡觉，只好裸睡。此时他不安极了，浑身紧绷，留意着不碰到哈利的手臂。  
“我明天还要上课，你要去哪儿呆着？”哈利没有注意到他的紧张和局促。  
“我会去找邓布利多。对了，你的隐形衣借我。”  
哈利想了想，说道：“我送你去校长室。”  
德拉科张了张口想说什么，哈利马上堵上了他的话：“别拒绝，这是为了你的安全着想。”  
“我知道了。所以你借不借你的隐形衣？”他在被子底下踹了他一脚，哈利忍住了把他抱到怀里好好教育一番的冲动。  
“如果你回答我的那些问题，我就借给你。”他说道。  
“我不想回答。”  
“那就睡吧。”哈利说着背过身，将被子往上拉了拉。  
德拉科气呼呼地瞪着他的后背。他等了一会儿，哈利依然没有回心转意的迹象，似乎真的打算睡觉了，他这才有些慌张，但又不好意思开口，只能踹了一脚他的臀部。  
这个举动马上得到了回应，哈利蓦地翻过身将他拽进怀里，用力拧了一把他的臀肉。  
“你干什么，波特？！”德拉科惊慌失措，使劲推着他，“你说过不会动手动脚！”  
他赤裸的身体紧贴着对方，哈利的睡衣并不厚，滚烫的体温透过布料传递过来，令德拉科大脑昏胀。  
“前提是你别做一些引火烧身的事情。”哈利有些咬牙切齿，他的手依然流连在他的臀上。  
“我借隐形衣怎么了？不然我明天怎么办，一直呆在你床里吗？”德拉科尖声叫道，试图摆脱哈利的控制，但这并不容易。  
“回答那些问题有那么困难吗？”哈利松开手，撑起身看着他，“告诉我你喜欢谁，你为什么会逃走，又为什么要和我们一起去，有那么难吗德拉科？”  
他的语速很快，没有给德拉科任何辩驳的机会，继续说了下去：“你是不想告诉我，还是不想面对自己？我不会把你的事情说出去，也不会嘲笑你，我只是想了解你——我也要为所有人负责，德拉科！你知道消灭魂器是多么危险的一件事，我不问清楚怎么能信任你？”  
“邓布利多不让我把魂器的事情告诉任何人，除了赫敏和罗恩。其他的凤凰社成员都不知道这件事，因为这是杀死伏地魔的关键，绝对不能泄露。我想他肯定告诉过你这一点，你还不明白这意味着什么吗？”哈利紧压着德拉科不让他逃离，“……你已经是我们这一边的了，不管你愿不愿意，你回不去了。”  
德拉科本来还在奋力挣扎，听到这句话后猛地僵硬了一下，狠狠地瞪着他。哈利毫不示弱地与他对视，没有一点妥协。  
“……我不会加入凤凰社。”过了一会儿，德拉科看着他，一字一句地说道。  
“这无所谓。其实你也很清楚你面对的是什么……无论你回不回去，伏地魔都不会放过你。”哈利低声说道，拨开了落在他额角的一缕发丝，声音滚烫，“和我逞强没什么意义，真的……我没想过要害你。”


	29. Sonata

一时间谁都没有说话。德拉科的嘴抿成了一条紧绷的线，他挣开哈利的手，躺到一边，怔怔地盯着黑漆漆的上方。  
哈利耐心地等待着，他一点也不着急。床铺间只传来彼此微弱的呼吸，这样的寂静似乎让德拉科有些不自在，他翻过身背对着他，哈利望着他在黑暗中显得莹白的后颈，吸了口气。  
“……我喜欢的人，他已经被我杀死了。”过了几秒，德拉科开口了，声音有些古怪。  
“你是说……那本日记本？”哈利愣了一下，反应了过来，“可他就是伏地魔。”  
“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？如果你是说长相——”  
“不是这个。”德拉科打断了他，有些不耐烦，“反正不一样。”  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，问道：“你怕他，是不是？……他那么对你，还有你的父亲。”  
德拉科的后背一僵，但没有反驳。哈利慢慢朝他靠近，握住了他的手。  
“但你……你也没有那么抗拒，虽然你难以接受，但你知道他的确就是里德尔。”他在他耳边低声说道，“可当他说要带你去做魂器的时候，你逃走了——和这个有关，是吗？”  
哈利轻咬了一下他的耳尖，德拉科的耳朵霎时红了。  
“……这个学期刚开始的时候，他让我去杀死邓布利多。”他说道，声音中有一丝颤抖，“他用这个来折磨我……我不行，我完成不了。”  
他的身体又紧绷起来，哈利从背后搂住他的腰，温柔地按摩着他的肌肉，试图让他放松一些。德拉科没有马上挣脱他，他吸了吸鼻子，翻过身，和哈利面对面。  
“我是在那个时候拿到日记本的。我不知道他到底是谁，但他真的很关心我，每天听我的抱怨也没有不耐烦，而且给了我很多建议。”德拉科断断续续地回忆着，哈利抱着他的手慢慢收紧了，“一开始我真的很喜欢他……他说他需要你的血来修复身体，所以我就用刀刺伤了你。毕竟他帮了我很多忙，我也想为他做点事。”  
“但你后来发现他不喜欢你，只是在利用你，是不是？”  
“不，他喜欢我。”德拉科打断了他，“但我——我很害怕。”  
说出这句话几乎耗光了他的所有勇气，德拉科抿紧嘴唇，想挣脱哈利的怀抱，后者阻止了他的举动，将他用力压进怀里。  
“他喜欢我，比我想象的还要喜欢我……但他想控制我，很多时候他根本不顾及我的感受。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如……他带我去做魂器……他瞒着我做了很多坏事，害了很多人。”  
“嗯……还有呢？”他若有似无地抚摸着他的后背，德拉科觉得非常舒服，内心安定了一些。  
“我以为他只制作了一个魂器，但邓布利多告诉我他做了七个——他杀了七个人——”  
“他害死的可不止七个人。”  
“他根本没有吸取教训，明明当初——”  
“当初什么？”哈利察觉到了不对劲。  
德拉科意识到自己说多了，马上闭上了嘴，手指微有些颤抖。  
“总言而之，我要去那里看一看。我想知道他都做了些什么，他后来制作的魂器又是怎么样的——不管怎么说，我觉得我必须要去。”  
“但你还是喜欢他。”哈利闷闷地说道，“你不会给我们捣乱吧？”  
德拉科白了他一眼，用膝盖顶了他一下。哈利握着他的膝窝将他的腿拉起来，翻身将他压在身下。他们对视了一会儿，深呼吸着，哈利伸手去抚摸他的嘴唇，然后是柔软的脖颈。他的目光渐渐下移，德拉科的腰肢很瘦，一双腿又细又长，臀部却格外饱满，极有弹性。  
“邓布利多让你来这里，还是你自己来的？”他低声问道。  
德拉科避开了他的眼神，“邓布利多让我最好回家。”  
话音刚落，一个吻便落了下来，黏着他的嘴唇不肯走。德拉科心跳如鼓，不安地扭头躲避，哈利压住了他的脑袋，加深了这个吻。灼烫的呼吸喷在颈间，搔得他发痒。他的嘴唇渐渐往下，胸前的两点还没有完全消肿，又被轻轻含住舔吮。德拉科推着他的头，双腿又夹紧了他的腰，也不知在推拒还是迎合。  
“波特，你说过——”  
“嗯，”他吮吸着他圆润的肩膀，“你自己想来找我，是不是？”  
他的触摸和吻无处不在，在他的全身四处游走。德拉科深呼吸着，只觉得痒极了，又烫又难耐。他扭动着身子，在碰到敏感处时呻吟起来，推着他的胸口。  
“痒……”  
“你也很想见我，对吗？”他隔着内裤摩擦他的脆弱，德拉科被刺激得颤抖，下意识地向后躲去，哈利压了过去。  
“对吗？”他叹息着问道，难耐地拨弄着他的内裤边缘，德拉科浑身发软，伸手试图阻止，却被硬拽着按在了对方的下体上。  
“波特……”  
他呜咽着，掌心滚烫的触感令他面红耳赤。他逼着他上下摩擦，另一只手揉搓着他挺翘的臀，指尖在臀缝间摸索，寻找着什么，这令德拉科心惊胆战。  
“不要，波特，别碰——”  
“光用手不行，德拉科！”  
仅剩的内裤被扯落，指头略有些粗暴地捅入股瓣间嫩红的凹陷，搔弄了一下，德拉科猛地一颤，咬牙切齿地抓住了他的手腕。  
“妈的，你答应过我，波特！”  
“我就试一试，我不会弄痛你——”  
“不要，我不想——”  
“你和他做过那么多次，德拉科！”  
两人狠狠地瞪着对方，德拉科蓦地用力抽出哈利的手，重新穿上内裤，将他重重推在床上。  
“我帮你舔，行了吗？”他拨开散落的金发，俯下身埋进他腿间，皱着眉嘬了一下顶端，然后吃力地将粗大的性器含了进去。  
德拉科的舌头很软，也很灵活。他细细舔弄着上面的每一道沟壑，用唾液彻底浸湿后便开始前后摇晃头部，变换角度吮吸，口中发出啧啧的水声。这种刺激太强烈了，被德拉科温暖的嘴包裹住的滋味难以想象的好。哈利浑身炽热，忍不住揪着德拉科的头发往里挺送，肿胀的性器戳刺着男孩的喉咙。  
哈利的动作打断了德拉科的卖力伺候，他不得不仰起头配合他的进出。汗湿的囊袋和毛发随着抽插紧贴在他的脸上，浓烈的腥味冲击得他头昏脑胀。对方毫不留情的撞击让他难受得想吐，德拉科几乎难以呼吸，喉管急剧收缩着，挤压着喉中的性器，这反而给哈利带来了无上的快感。他按着他的头硬让他全部吃下，搅弄着他湿软的嘴，男孩呜呜地挣扎着，却只能拼命地含吮，勉强跟上他的节奏，吞咽不及的唾液顺着嘴角流出。在即将释放的时候，哈利退出来一点，全部射在了他的口腔里。德拉科呛了一口，猝不及防地咽了下去，咳嗽了半天。  
哈利粗重地喘息着，抽过纸巾擦干净自己，又用魔杖清理掉床铺上的痕迹，将德拉科抱到身边。后者仍皱着眉，胸膛起伏，时不时咳嗽一声，他连忙拍他的背。  
“你的嘴真的很棒，”哈利叹息着，“我从没觉得这么舒服。”  
“……我他妈想杀了你，波特。”德拉科抹掉嘴角的液体，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“痛吗？”哈利捏着他的下巴想去看他的口腔，德拉科惊得踢了他一脚，翻身挣脱了他。  
“难受死了，你太久了。”  
哈利一愣，有些脸热，将他抱回来在耳后亲了一口。  
“比他还久？”  
“……我不想回答这个问题。”  
哈利也不是很在意，他还想吻他，德拉科皱着眉推开了他，抱怨说自己嘴里都是奇怪的味道。  
“明天把隐形衣给我，”他说道，“见鬼，我简直亏大了。”  
这是哈利这些天来睡得最安稳的一个夜晚。德拉科的皮肤散发着一种很好闻的味道，似乎是某种水果味的沐浴露。他抱着他入睡，对方一开始有些抗拒，但在威胁了他几句后也懒得挣扎了，乖乖靠在他怀里。早上醒来时哈利发现他整个人像八爪鱼似的缠在他身上，仿佛把他当成了人体抱枕。  
哈利盯着他的睡颜看了一会儿，还是没舍得叫醒他，亲了亲他的脸蛋。当罗恩走来拉开他的床帘准备叫他起床时，哈利手疾眼快地在他发出惊叫之前捂住了他的嘴。  
“帮我请假，哥们儿。”他压低了声音，松开手，拉起被单盖住德拉科裸露在外的肌肤，“我待会儿送他去校长室，很快就回来。”  
“他怎么在这里？”罗恩一脸震惊。  
“这个说来话长，到时候和你们解释。请假——”  
“好了，我知道，我知道。”罗恩摆摆手，嘟囔着离开了。哈利松了口气，低下头却发现德拉科已经醒了，正睡眼朦胧地看着他。他打了个喷嚏，收回抱在哈利腰上的手，皱着眉打量着周围，似乎没有反应过来自己为什么会在这儿。  
哈利心痒难耐，但还是扶着他靠在墙上，捏着下颚让他张开嘴，检查他的口腔。  
“干什么？”德拉科推开他的手。  
“有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”  
“喉咙干死了，没有水吗？”  
哈利连忙从书包里拿出水壶抵到他唇边，德拉科嫌弃地瞥了一眼，勉强喝了两口，脸色这才好看了一些。  
“换好衣服后我们去吃早餐，然后我带你去校长室。”哈利说道。德拉科懒懒地点点头，从床角拿过自己的衣服开始往上套，注意到哈利的视线后瞪了回去。  
“转过去，波特。”  
“噢，好。”哈利摸了摸鼻子背过身，也开始换睡衣。  
他们在盥洗室里磨蹭了许久，原因是德拉科死都不肯用哈利的牙刷，即使他已经用魔法清洗过一遍。离开寝室前哈利拉着他要了一个深吻，德拉科被抵在门板上吻得气喘吁吁，最后忍不住给了他一拳。  
吃早餐也浪费了不少时间，德拉科的胃口很差，随便扒拉了几口粥就推到一边不吃了。哈利劝着他多吃了几勺，结果被瞪了好几眼。  
最后他们终于披着隐形衣一起去校长室，日光清淡，将走廊上的影子拖得又细又长。一路上哈利紧拉着德拉科的手，有些魂不守舍。他无来由地希望这条路能长一些，再长一些，永远都不要到尽头。  
“中午下课后我就过来。”校长室前，哈利脱下隐形衣递给德拉科，“不要到处乱跑，小心被别人发现。”  
“知道了，你好烦。”德拉科随意地挥了挥手，抱着隐形衣走进校长室。  
校长室里空无一人。书架上的银器滋溜滋溜地冒着泡，凤凰巢是空的，墙壁上历届校长的画像也一片沉寂。德拉科找了张椅子坐下，吸了吸鼻子。  
邓布利多不在，他并不感到意外。昨天他和他谈完后疲惫不已，纳西莎想带他回去，被德拉科拒绝了。他很清楚呆在家里并不会让自己好受多少。  
邓布利多建议他回家休息一晚上，可他心如乱麻，过去、现在、未来，乱七八糟的事情缠成了一团，解也解不开。他需要一个能倾诉的人，邓布利多是个理想的对象，但他总觉得少了点什么。不知为何，他一下子想到了哈利，无论如何，他是除邓布利多以外唯一一个对这些事有点了解的人。  
也许他应该和他谈一谈……他该怎么办，接下来该怎么走，他的那些情感又该如何安放……哦，多么自私，他只是在利用哈利对他的迷恋来索取一点温暖。但那又怎么样？谁让他喜欢他，他活该被他利用。  
有时候德拉科搞不清楚哈利为什么会喜欢他。他从来没给过他好脸色，也从来没有掩饰自己的恶，为什么他会被他吸引？他自私又丑陋，什么事也做不好，恃强凌弱又胆小懦弱，他喜欢的就是这样的他吗？  
德拉科有点想笑，他把隐形衣展开披在身上，呆呆地望着天花板。墙上的时钟嗒嗒地走着，他忽然不想出去闲逛，也不想穿着隐形衣捉弄别人找乐子了。隐形衣丝滑柔顺的布料上也有熟悉的魔药气味，和他寝室里的那件格兰芬多外套一样。德拉科莫名感到了一丝心安，他低下头看着自己的手，叹了口气，闷闷地趴在桌子上胡思乱想。  
反正过一会儿哈利就会来找他了，他想，无论他们晚上可能会遇到什么，他总不会是一个人。


	30. Sonata

中午，哈利果然按照约定来校长室见他。他给他带了一袋巧克力豆，坐在旁边看着他吃完。德拉科将巧克力豆咬碎，趴在桌上歪着头打量着他。哈利的眼睛是翡翠般的绿色，即使被眼镜的反光遮着也显得极为透亮。德拉科有些偏执地喜欢他不那么完美的一部分，比如圆形镜片破裂的一角，这让他暗暗猜测他是不是在路上绊了一跤。  
“你在看什么？”哈利注意到了他的视线，问道。  
“看你像腌蛤蟆一样绿的眼睛。”德拉科想也不想地回答道。  
“呃……你还记得？”  
“当然。”他讥讽道。这句比喻与他无关，出自金妮以前写给哈利的情书。不知为何，德拉科想到这儿时感到有些不愉快。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿，哈利握着他的手轻轻抚摸着。午休的时间很快过去了，但谁都没有提。直到上课铃响起，德拉科马上将手抽回来，侧过脸：“你该去上课了。”  
哈利只好不舍地站起来，弯下腰亲了亲他的脖子：“我下课后就来找你。在这里等我。”  
“知道了，你快走吧。”德拉科挣开他，没有回头。哈利又站了几秒，见他的确没有话要对他说，只好有些失落地离开了。  
校长室的门一关上，德拉科马上扭过头，盯着空荡荡的大门看了一会儿，抿紧了嘴唇。  
他等了一会儿，哈利还没有下课，邓布利多便回来了。他看到德拉科呆在办公室里并不感到意外，招呼他吃了块草莓蛋糕，德拉科没有拒绝，他的确饿了，  
“太甜了，教授。”他边吃边皱起眉。  
“是吗？我之前还觉得挺不错。”  
德拉科抹掉嘴角的奶油，正想嘲讽几句，门蓦地被敲响了，两人都朝那儿看去。  
“请进。”邓布利多说道。门打开了，哈利走进来，在德拉科旁边坐下，扫了眼桌上的蛋糕。  
“你也想吃，哈利？”邓布利多敏锐地察觉到了他的视线。  
“呃，不是，我吃过了。”他说道，“教授，我们要出发了吗？”  
“如果你们已经准备好了，我们就出发。”他说道。  
德拉科和哈利对视了一眼，一齐说道：“准备好了，教授。”  
“很好，那么听着。”他挺直了背，“我带你们去有一个条件：你们必须毫无疑问地立刻服从我的任何命令。”  
“当然——”  
“听明白，哈利，德拉科。我是说你们甚至必须服从像‘跑’、‘藏起来’或‘回去’这样的命令。能答应吗？”  
德拉科莫名有些不安起来，他偷偷看了眼哈利，后者依然注视着邓布利多，从底下伸了只手过来握住他。  
“我——能，教授。”他说道。  
邓布利多看向德拉科，问道：“你呢，德拉科？”  
“……我也能，教授。”  
“如果我叫你们藏起来，你们会吗？”  
“会。”  
“如果我叫你们逃走，你们会服从吗？”  
“会。”  
“如果我叫你们离开我，保全自己，你们会照我说的做吗？”  
“我——”  
德拉科感觉到哈利一下子握紧了他的手。  
“能吗？”邓布利多看着他们。  
“……能，教授。”  
“很好，那么现在你们披上隐形衣，跟着我下去。”  
哈利和德拉科立刻站起身，后者胡乱将隐形衣拿出来展开，却搞反了上下，怎么也披不上。哈利从他手中拿过，翻过来罩在两人身上，握住了他的手。  
“别怕。”他低声说道。  
我才没有，德拉科这样想。可他发现自己的牙齿已经开始打颤了。  
邓布利多带着他们来到大厅，穿过橡木大门。夜晚寂静而黑暗，空气中飘浮着潮湿的草木气息和淡淡的烟味。风有点冷，德拉科下意识往哈利身上靠了靠，后者看了他一眼，握着他的手放进自己的口袋里。  
“我们要幻影移形吗，教授？”  
他们来到霍格莫德漆黑阴冷的街道上，德拉科眯起眼，不让雪花飘进自己的眼里。哈利磨了磨靴子上的雪。  
“是的，”邓布利多说道，“你们现在已经会幻影显形了吧？”  
“是的，但我还没有拿到证书。”哈利回答道。德拉科内心咯噔了一下。这个学期有一位来自魔法部的男巫来教他们幻影移形，德拉科虽然挺感兴趣，但因为要操心的事情太多，学得浮皮潦草，最后因为年龄没达到也没有参加考试。  
“……我不太会。”德拉科在内心挣扎了一会儿，如实说道。  
“没关系，我可以带你们一程。”邓布利多的语气很轻松，“到我面前来，一人抓住我的一只胳膊……抓紧一些，德拉科。”  
德拉科不得不抓紧了他的胳膊，他低下头，赫然发现对方衣袍下的手是焦黑的。然而没等他发问，邓布利多便开口了：“我数三声——一……二……三……”  
一股熟悉的空间扭曲感包裹住了他们，德拉科觉得自己仿佛被塞进了一只漆黑的橡皮管里，四周有无数看不见的墙壁挤压着他，要将他压扁。当他觉得自己几乎快窒息时，压力蓦然消失了，他踉跄一步，旁边的人连忙扶住了他。  
德拉科晃了晃脑袋，他闻到了一股潮湿腥咸的海水味，不远处传来浪花拍击礁石的声音。他朝四周望去，右手边是一片漆黑的大海，海浪正一波一波上涌，拍碎在不远处的笔直悬崖下。他们所站的地方似乎是某个时刻从悬崖脱落的一块大石头，周围光秃秃的，没有任何植物。  
这种空旷又毫无凭依的感觉让德拉科浑身发毛，他总觉得有哪儿不对劲，但又说不上来。  
“觉得怎么样？”邓布利多说道，他的语气听起来仿佛只是在问这是不是一个合适的野炊地点。  
“他们把孤儿院的孩子带到这儿来了？”哈利皱起眉，他显然知道这里是什么地方。  
“确切地说，不是这儿。”邓布利多说道，“在我们后面那些悬崖的半腰上，有一个勉强称得上村庄的地方。我相信他们把孤儿们带到了那儿，让他们呼吸呼吸大海的空气，看看海浪。不，我认为只有汤姆·里德尔和那几个被他欺负的孩子曾经到过这个地方。麻瓜不可能爬上这块大岩石，除非他们特别擅长攀岩；船也没法靠近悬崖，周围的水域太危险了。我可以想象里德尔是怎么爬上来的，魔法肯定比绳索更管用。他还带了两个小孩子，大概是为了享受恐吓他们的乐趣吧。我想其实他一个人上来就行了，你说呢？”  
德拉科听着他们的对话，扫了眼不远处几乎垂直于地面的黑色悬崖，打了个寒噤。不知为何，明明他没有来过这儿，邓布利多也没有告诉过他这些事，可他就是觉得这里有些熟悉，他说的那些话也格外鲜活……一个漆黑的影子在大脑深处晃动着，扭曲着，仿佛拼了命要钻出来。  
“可是他的——还有我们的——目的地还在更远一点的地方。走吧。”  
邓布利多示意他们走到岩石边缘，那儿有一道道凹陷，能勉强让人踩着爬到下方的巨大鹅卵石上去。岩石极为陡峭，邓布利多率先踏下去，哈利脱下隐形衣塞进口袋里，摸着石壁往下走了几步，将手伸给德拉科。后者握住他的手，目光却停留在邓布利多那只不太听使唤的焦黑的手上。  
“教授，你的手是怎么回事？”他忽然问道。  
“一个小失误。”邓布利多不在意地说道。  
鹅卵石下方已经被海水冲刷得无比光滑，德拉科感觉湿咸的海水溅到了脸上。邓布利多念了句“荧光闪烁”，一串闪耀的金光一路延伸，映在石壁上。他指着一个方向：“看到了吗？”  
两个男孩仰头看去，黑暗的悬崖上有一道狭长的裂缝，仿佛巨兽张开的大口。那种古怪的感觉再次从背脊上升起来，德拉科握紧了手指，努力想摆脱内心的不安。  
“你们不介意把身上弄湿吧？”邓布利多问道。  
“不介意。”  
“好，那么我们需要冒险试一试了。我们从这里游过去，游到那边。”  
邓布利多忽然变得像年轻人一样敏捷，他爬上鹅卵石，蹲下身滑入水中，用的是完美的蛙泳姿势。德拉科还在发愣，哈利拽了他一把，带着他一起入水。寒冷刺骨的海水瞬间将衣袍打湿了，浓郁的咸涩味充斥着德拉科的鼻腔。他紧抓着哈利的手，勉强在水中睁开双眼，随着他往外游。海草扫过他的脸颊，内心的恐惧越来越深，几乎要将他吞没。  
不对，这里不对……他不该来这儿，他不能来……内心有个声音尖叫着，又弱小又绝望，仿佛来自地狱，来自埋进土里的一缕哀叹。森冷的海水涌上来，封住了他的口鼻。眼前似乎晃动着幽蓝的光，影影绰绰，他扑腾着，挣扎起来。拉着他的哈利回过头，张开口说了什么，嘴边冒出一团气泡……他在下沉，又仿佛在上升，有人在大喊大叫，还有人拽着他的手臂，双手从背后穿过他的腋下将他硬是拖上来，气喘吁吁地放在地上。德拉科呛了好几口水，剧烈咳嗽着，冰冷的水不断地往下流，让他浑身颤抖。  
“他溺水了，教授！”  
“把他的衣服解开，头抬起来一些……”  
两个声音在他耳边忽远忽近地摇晃，混合着冷风、潮水和几不可见的月光……一条小船从岸边驶来，如同一缕幽黑的鬼影……德拉科，醒醒，有人这样喊着，醒醒！……知道这是什么吗？一个冰冷刺骨的声音这样在他耳边说道，你知道，这就是你……  
德拉科！  
他猛地睁开眼，大口大口地喘息着，惊疑不定。邓布利多垂下魔杖，哈利正蹲在他身边，连忙问道：“怎么样，德拉科？感觉好一点了吗？”  
他深呼吸着，低下头，茫然地摇了摇头，按着眉角坐起来。冷水仍沿着脸角不断地往下流，流入他的脖颈和胸膛。邓布利多一挥魔杖，他的衣服和身体马上变干燥了。  
“……这是哪儿？”德拉科摇摇晃晃地站起来，环视四周。他们正站在一个巨大的洞穴里，面前是一条灰白的台阶。台阶半淹在漆黑的海水里，它指向一条逼仄的海道，两侧高耸的悬崖壁将出口压成了一条细线。  
“我们已经到了，就是这个地方。”邓布利多说道，“德拉科，你还能行动吗？”  
“我没问题，教授。”他说道。哈利仍担忧地看着他，德拉科瞪了他一眼。  
“我们接下来将要面对伏地魔设下的各种障碍，德拉科，如果你感觉不舒服一定要马上说出来。”邓布利多盯着他，“如果没问题的话，就往这里走……这只是前厅，只是入口大厅……”  
哈利紧握着德拉科的手，带着他跟在邓布利多身后。邓布利多沿着石壁缓慢前进，时不时停下来细细打量，有时候用焦黑的手上上下下地抚摸粗糙的表面。他忽然在一面墙边停下来，将手按上去。  
“就是这儿。”他说道。  
德拉科和哈利没有问他是怎么知道的，虽然他们从没见过哪一个巫师会这样解决问题：只用眼睛看、用手摸。此时他正一动不动地盯着一面石壁，德拉科下意识屏住了呼吸。冰冷的海水仿佛又涌了上来，将他的血液和骨骼都冻成静止的以太。  
“在这里设立第一道障碍，削弱来者的实力……如果真的有人能发现这个地方的话。”一个男人低声说道，他披着黑袍缓慢前行，整个人如同融入黑暗洞穴的一滩深黑的影子。而在他旁边，一个高大的英俊男孩仰着头打量着这面石壁，扬起眉。  
“一道屏障。”  
“需要付出一点代价才能通过，当然。”  
“必须要便于行事……如果我们以后要来这儿取走它。”  
“我相信一点血是最合适的了。”男人从口袋里抽出一把小刀，平静地在手臂上割了一道，沾着渗出的血在石壁上涂抹。他忽然回头看了德拉科一眼，把他吓得向后退去。  
“血？”  
“所以我说太低级了，”邓布利多说道，语气中有一丝失望，甚至轻蔑，似乎伏地魔没有达到他期待的标准，“我相信你也明白，其道理是想让对手削弱自己才能进入。伏地魔又一次没能理解，有许多东西比肉体的伤害可怕得多。”  
“是啊，但如果能够避免……”  
“有时候是无法避免的。”  
他说着从口袋里抽出一把小刀，抖了抖袖子，将自己的伤手露出来。哈利连忙走上去阻止他：“教授，让我来，我——”  
然而邓布利多只是一笑，手中银光一闪，一股殷红的血喷出来，沾满了石壁。  
“你很善良，哈利，”他用魔杖划过自己的手臂，伤口马上消失了，“但你的血比我更有价值。啊，真有效，是不是？”  
洞壁上出现了一道雪白的拱形轮廓，那面沾满血珠的岩石消失了，取而代之的是一条黑洞洞的走廊。  
“朝这里走。”邓布利多说道。一阵阴冷的风从裂开的洞口吹来，撩起了德拉科汗湿的额发。他打了个寒噤，心跳快得让他想吐。  
走廊并不长，通往一片广阔的黑湖，遥远的湖心闪烁着一团幽绿的光芒。他们所在的山洞的顶很高，抬头望去竟看不到边。邓布利多和哈利正在说话，很近，可他听不清……那些话语如同发冷的水，无声地从他大脑中流过，不留一点痕迹。他眯着眼，那团绿光在眼前幻化了……  
一条船，通体纯黑，船头亮着绿光，狭窄如同新月……太窄了，一个人坐正好，两个人就显得格外拥挤。他坐在男人的腿上，后者搂着他的腰，若有似无地抚摸着他紧绷的大腿。  
“觉得这里怎么样？”冰冷的声音紧贴着他的耳侧，他微微一颤，攥紧了拳头。  
“我不喜欢。”  
“我也不喜欢……不过就像那只老鼠一样，这是个有纪念意义的地方。”男人低柔地说道，“这里很有趣，是不是？麻瓜找不到这儿，他们爬不上来，但用魔法很容易。我先发现了这里，用了点激将法把那两个小孩引出来……”  
说到这儿他停了停，似乎觉得很有趣，将他抱上来一些，继续说道：“如果你被人带到这里，你会不会害怕？”  
“……他们哪儿惹了你？”  
“他们看见我在和蛇说话，被吓了一跳，向科尔夫人报告说我行踪可疑。”男人慢慢地说道，“这意味着我会被禁足一周，被那些愚蠢的麻瓜嘲笑……当然不止这些，我早就策划着吓唬他们一次，那次郊游是个好机会。”  
冷风吹得他微微战栗，他缩了缩身子，男人将他搂得更紧，吻了吻他的额角。  
“你对那两个麻瓜小孩做了什么？”  
“没做什么。”  
“我不信。”  
“没必要隐瞒。如果做了太过分的事情，他们会透露出去。”他冰冷的吻落在了他的脖颈上，“在把他们骗进去以后，我藏了起来……我让那些蛇去吓唬他们。”  
他不由自主地去想象那个场景，高耸的悬崖，黑暗的洞穴，寂静中传来的窸窸窣窣的爬动声……风声，海浪声，隐约的哭声……未知是最恐惧的，谁也不知道会发生什么。  
“所以你就躲在后面看他们被吓得屁滚尿流。”  
“你知道，最有趣的就是他们自己吓自己。”  
“你一定从那时候就爱上了恐吓别人。”他讥讽道。  
“比那更早，”男人轻松地说道，“回到刚才的问题……你会不会害怕，德拉科？如果你是当初被我引进来的小孩中的一个……”  
他没有回答，他讨厌这个问题背后隐藏的答案。他甚至讨厌欲望，讨厌那些让他变成这样的东西，讨厌自己的存在……他低下头去看这片黑湖，他看见了苍白的影子，隐藏在波澜下的狰狞可怖的面容，仿佛被水泡化的脓……德拉科抬起头，他发现自己正坐在船上，但旁边不是伏地魔，而是邓布利多和哈利。位置太窄了，他不得不坐在哈利的腿上。  
“教授，我看见了一只手！”哈利和他一样正往镜子般平静的湖水中看，他忽然叫了起来，“这里面有死尸！”  
“是的，”邓布利多平静地说道，“但我们暂时还用不着担心他们。”  
“暂时？”  
“只要它们仅仅在我们船底下静静地漂浮着，”邓布利多说道，“一具死尸没有什么可怕的，哈利，就像黑暗没有什么可害怕的一样。可伏地魔不这样认为，他肯定暗暗地害怕这两样东西。他又一次暴露了他缺乏智慧。当我们面对死亡和黑暗时，我们害怕的只是未知，除此之外没有别的。”  
——你会不会害怕，德拉科？如果你被人带到这里，如果你是当初被我引进来的小孩中的一个……  
他狠狠地闭了闭眼，抓紧了哈利的手。


	31. Sonata

哈利转过头来看他，他们的脸在夜中显得格外惨白，失去了所有血色。哈利的手臂有点抖，这让德拉科意识到他也在害怕。他们的船底飘浮着数不胜数的阴尸，他们随时可能从湖底钻出来，掀翻这艘小船……他们泡得发肿的四肢、腐烂的脸、浑身散发的腐臭味……  
他不该来，他不该来……  
“别怕。”哈利低声说道，抚摸着他的手。德拉科不作声，灰蓝色的眼中倒映着他的脸。  
“没什么可怕的……是不是？”他的声音有些不自然，“如果他们爬上来，我不会让他们伤到你。”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，努力挤出了一个僵硬的笑容：“你的手在抖，波特。”  
“呃，我觉得有点冷。”  
德拉科没有拆穿他，他们都是恐惧者，而并非恐惧制造者……对恐惧有所敬畏，所以内心有一条不能跨过的线。  
“快要到了。”邓布利多欢快地说道。  
他们转过头，果然发现那团绿光变得更大更亮了，如同在夜间发光的魔鬼藤。小船撞上了一个坚硬的东西，邓布利多站起来，从旁边踏上小岛。德拉科连忙从哈利腿上起身，后者活动着被他坐得发麻的双腿。  
“小心别碰到湖水。”他们上岸时，邓布利多警告道。  
小岛和邓布利多的办公室差不多大，铺着一层平整的黑色大理石。四周空空荡荡，只有中央的那道绿色光源闪耀着。从远处看它似乎是一盏灯，但德拉科知道不是。  
他迟疑了一会儿，慢慢地走近，哈利紧跟着他，他们都看清楚了那是一只类似于冥想盆的石盆，光是从盆子里散发出来的——里面满满地盛着一种磷绿的液体。  
“这是什么？”哈利轻声问道。  
“我不能肯定，”邓布利多说道，“不过，是比鲜血和死尸更令人担心的东西。”  
黑色的影子游移着，黏在德拉科的腿脖子上，如同抹不去的干涸血液。低低的呼唤在他耳边飘荡，他想要抓住它，可什么也触摸不到……  
“假设有人能找到那块石板，也能发现沉在湖水中的小船，用它来到这里，没有被阴尸拖入水中……虽然我认为不可能，但假设有这样一个法力强大的巫师……”  
“阴尸？”  
“现在还没有布置，但他们很快会出现的。”男人安抚道，可他却感到一阵恶寒。  
“……假设有这样一个巫师，他知道了我们的秘密，来到这里，破除了我们的前两道障碍。”站在岸边的里德尔回过头，他看不清他的表情，“那么，还有最后一道障碍等待着他。”  
“那只船只能容许一个巫师乘坐，我限制了魔法力量。低于限度的巫师绝不可能发现这里。”伏地魔低声说道，“所以他是一个人……那么……”  
他从怀中拿出一只绿莹莹的石盆，里面盛满了诡异的发光药剂。他把它放在底座上，看向德拉科。  
“知道这是什么吗？”  
“……毫无疑问，这种药剂肯定会阻止我获取魂器。它大概会使我瘫痪，使我忘记我到这里来的目的，使我感到极度痛苦，无法集中意念，或者以其他方式使我丧失能力。如果出现这种情况，哈利，德拉科，就需要你们来确保我不停地喝下去，即使你们必须把药水灌进我紧闭的嘴巴里。明白吗？”  
德拉科回过神来，张了张口，哈利面色发白。所有人的目光在绿油油的石盆上相遇了，那一刻，德拉科的胸口掠过了一种锥心的绝望感。  
“但是——”  
“你们还记得我带你们一起来的条件吗？”邓布利多问道。  
“教授，你不能喝这个。”德拉科的舌头有些不听使唤，仿佛被冻成了冰坨。哈利和邓布利多都朝他看来。  
“你不能喝，”他重复着，摇了摇头，“喝了它，你会——”  
“会怎么样？”哈利追问道。  
德拉科打了个哆嗦，没有再往下说。邓布利多看着他，平静地说道：“如果我丧失了行动力，你们能把我带回去，对吗？”  
“是，可是——”  
“你们发誓要听从我的命令的，是不是？”  
“但是——”  
“我提醒过你们会有危险，是不是？”  
“是，可是——”  
“很好，”邓布利多变出了一只高脚杯，抖了抖袖子，“这就是我的命令。”  
“为什么不能让我来喝呢？”哈利绝望地问道。  
“因为我比你老得多、聪明得多，而我的价值比你小得多。”邓布利多说道，“我最后再问一遍，哈利，德拉科，你们能不能向我发誓，你们会尽全部的力量让我继续喝下去？”  
“我——”  
“你真的不能喝，教授！”德拉科忽然尖声叫道，面色灰败，整个人抖得像筛子一样。哈利连忙走去将他搂进怀里，用哀求的目光看着邓布利多。  
“它会让我变得怎么样，德拉科？”邓布利多直直地看着他，“会让我立刻死亡吗？”  
“不，但是——但是——”  
“那么——”  
“但你会生不如死，教授！”他叫道，眼眶发红。仿佛想起了什么极为恐怖的事，他无意识地朝哈利怀里缩去，后者立刻搂紧了他。  
邓布利多依然笔直地看着他，眼中有一丝哀悯。  
“我知道，伏地魔布置下的最后一道障碍一定会采取他所能想到的最有效的办法。他会彻底让来者丧失行动能力，也许还会丧失神智……我也许会抵抗，会半途而废，所以你们一定要让我继续喝下去，明白吗？”  
“我不明白，我不行——”  
邓布利多将高脚杯放在一边，慢慢走过来，在德拉科身旁停下。他用那只焦黑的手摸了摸他的头发。  
“你知道那只盆子里装着什么，”他说道，“你要亲手毁掉它，德拉科。”  
抚摸他头发的那只手瘦得只剩下骨头，一张干枯的皮披在他身上，沥干了他浑身的血。德拉科缓缓抬起头，身体微微晃动。  
“我——”他的眼睛睁得很大，映着一团模糊不清的银色，“我不敢碰它，教授，我不能——”  
“每个人都有这种时刻……一些不愿意去面对的往事，或者真相……慢慢去安抚它，德拉科，睁大眼睛去看，”邓布利多看着他，他的银发飘动起来，又落了下去，他看向哈利，“你们经历的痛苦比很多人都要多。虽然这一切无法避免，但不要忘记为什么会发生……也不要忘记，你们手中有无往不利的武器。”  
他转身走向那只石盆，拾起地上的高脚杯。德拉科挣扎着推开哈利，他终于绝望地明白邓布利多为什么会带他们来——为了在某个可能的时刻逼他喝下令他痛苦万分的魔药，为了一些他不明白的信念，即使……即使……  
——你知道那只盆子里装着什么……你要亲手毁掉它，德拉科。  
“……我再重复一遍，哈利，德拉科，你们必须要确保我不停地喝下去，明白吗？”  
哈利看了德拉科一眼，后者低下头，缓慢地点了点，没有说话。  
“哈利？”  
“我——好吧，但是——”  
不等哈利提出反对，邓布利多将高脚杯放进了石盆里，那一刻他多么希望他无法将杯子伸进去。然而杯子顺利地沉进了盆里，马上便灌满了。邓布利多举了举杯，说道：“祝你们健康。”  
他仰起头喝了下去。  
“知道这是什么吗？”  
他盯着杯中幽绿的液体，内心莫名浮起一丝恐惧，但马上被他自己压下了。  
“这与我无关，不是吗？”他假笑着。  
“它的作用和摄魂怪有些类似，不过没有那么强烈……它能给来到这里的人致命一击。”绿光闪动在伏地魔的脸上，他慢慢地说道，声音低柔如同高级丝绸，可德拉科却不寒而栗。  
“需要你帮一下忙。”他忽然看向里德尔，后者扫了他一眼，面无表情地朝他走来。  
“我记得你上次说过要借一个家养小精灵来完成。”  
“我改变主意了。”  
“也许这种液体对魂片没有作用，你应该带一个家养小精灵。”  
“它直接作用于灵魂，你很清楚。”伏地魔眯起眼，“你在后悔？”  
里德尔看向德拉科，隐约地笑了一下，马上便收敛了起来。  
“你应该问问你自己。”  
“你们要做什么？”德拉科吸了口气，右眼皮直跳，一股冷气从背脊升上来。伏地魔没有回答，他朝他走去，没等他反应过来便拽着他的胳膊拉到身边，按着他的双手反剪在背后。里德尔变出了一只玻璃杯，从盆中舀了满满一杯，握在手中打量着。  
“你们要做什么？！不，你们不能——汤姆——”  
“这不会让你怎么样，”伏地魔仿佛没有听见他愤怒的叫骂，他冰冷的指尖抚摸着男孩起伏的喉结，蓦地捏住他的下巴不让他合上嘴，“我很遗憾，德拉科……既然你拒绝了我的提议……”  
“滚开，放开我！”他想要挣扎，想要怒吼，可吐出的字句却因为下巴被捏住而含混不清。里德尔垂下手，冷漠地看着他们。他蓦地上前，低下头咬住了德拉科柔嫩的下唇。  
德拉科惊得僵住了，反应过来后扭动着肩膀试图避开，捏着他下巴的那只手更用力了一些，牢牢固定住了他的头部。他无法躲避，只能承受着对方毫不温柔的侵略，随着他的节奏勉强呼吸。空气中响动着嘴唇摩擦声和水声，缚着胳膊的手越收越紧，正当德拉科觉得几乎要被他捏断时，伏地魔忽然说道：“够了。”  
里德尔睁开眼冷冷地瞥了他一眼，仍噬咬着德拉科的嘴唇，伏地魔抓着他的肩膀将他向外推去，后者面无表情地甩开他的手。他手中的酒杯依然握得很稳，没有洒出来。  
“等不及了？” “悠着点儿，别把他弄坏了。” 他们对视了一会儿，里德尔走到德拉科面前，擦掉他嘴角流出的唾液。男孩意识到了什么，又猛地挣动起来，里德尔用力抵住了他的腿，将玻璃杯凑到他嘴边。  
“很快就会结束了。”他低声说道。  
“不——”  
冷绿色的魔鬼扼住他的喉咙，堵住他的口鼻，将他拖进没有光的真空里。他想要尖叫，可什么声音也发不出来，他被扼杀在浓蓝色的巢里，耳边是无数人的叫喊和嗒嗒的脚步声，忽远忽近……  
帮帮我，德拉科，帮帮我！一个男孩叫喊着，追逐着他，朝他伸出手。不，我帮不了，别再来找我了，我帮不了……男孩跪倒在地，伤痕累累，他坐在火车上看着他渐行渐远……然后他变成了一具放在棺木中的尸体，盖着白色的布，簇拥着腐烂的花，牧师毫无生气地念着悼词，周围是一圈一圈没有尽头的黑色人影。  
帮帮我，德拉科……他又隔着晃动的人群看他了，看他被踢打得头破血流，血渗进肮脏的地毯里……帮帮我，帮我救救她……  
对不起，对不起……对不起……  
“邓布利多教授？”一个声音在耳边响起，“你能听见我说话吗？”  
他猛地睁开眼，四周昏黑一片。他晃了晃头，用力擦着眼睛。哈利正一脸担忧地站在邓布利多身边，后者杯中的液体已经空了，紧闭着眼，脸颊抽搐，仿佛在做一个醒不来的噩梦。他张开口，抖了抖，声音是他从未听过的令人恐惧的沙哑：“我不想……别逼我……”  
德拉科踉跄着走到他们身边，看着邓布利多熟悉的半月形眼镜和鹰钩鼻，浑身僵硬，有些恍惚。  
“……不喜欢……想停止……”他呻吟着。  
“你……你不能停止，教授，”哈利说道，“你必须不停地喝下去，记得吗？你告诉过我，你必须不停地喝下去。来……”  
他拿过他手中的高脚杯舀满，凑到他嘴边。然而还没等他继续，一只手按住了他的手腕。  
哈利转过头，德拉科正盯着他，嘴唇抿得很紧。  
“德拉科？”  
“停止吧，我们回去……别呆在这里了。”他说道，声音有些古怪。  
“……可是你刚点头了。”  
“我改变主意了。”  
“你发过誓了，德拉科。”  
“我说让你停止，波特！你听清楚了吗？”  
“你想让我们白忙活一场，是吗？”哈利不敢置信地看着他，“你已经答应了，答应了就得做到，德拉科！”  
“操你妈，我才不管什么答应没答应！”德拉科蓦地暴躁起来，揪住了他的衣领，“你就喜欢折磨人是不是？看到别人痛苦是不是觉得很快乐，嗯？”  
“你说什么？”  
他张开口，又顿住了，强烈的恶心感再次席卷上来，吞噬了他的四肢百骸。  
“……不，不要，我不要……”  
“继续，德拉科。”  
“停止，求求你——不要……”  
嘴再次被强行掰开，冰冷的杯壁抵上了他的嘴唇，他拼命摇着头，目带恳求地看着面前的男孩。里德尔盯着他看了一会儿，微微眯起眼。  
“让他休息一会儿。”  
“你什么时候变得这么磨蹭了？”  
“我是说，让他含点别的东西。”他将玻璃杯放到一边。德拉科惊恐地看着他，控制不住地向后退去。  
“不要，汤姆，不要——！”  
“你不想休息？”  
“我不想喝，求你——”  
“很快就会结束，德拉科。”他轻轻地说道，“既然你不想休息，那么就继续。”  
“不要——”  
“冷静一点，德拉科！”  
黑压压的风和绝望的绿光揉碎了通进他的大脑里，他的灵魂被紧紧揪住了，一股力量使劲将他往外拉，仿佛要让他褪下一层虚伪的皮。救救我，救救我……谁来救救我……！他哭喊着，喊出了血，喉咙中充塞着腥气。有没有人，有没有人……  
没有人。风声停了，一个声音在他耳边说道。没有人会来救你……因为你也从来不救他们。  
“救救我，救救我——”  
“德拉科！”  
他蓦地睁眼，月光倒下来，所有的光阴向后退去，露出倒伏的赤潮。面前的男孩在眼前晃动成两个虚影，他打着寒颤，胡乱挣扎着，手臂忽然被一只骨瘦嶙峋的手掌抓住了。  
白发苍苍的老人直起身，缓慢地站起来，湛蓝的眼睛望着他们，如同两轮蓝色的太阳。  
“继续。”他说道。


	32. Sonata

“教授……”  
邓布利多拾起被哈利放在地上的高脚杯，喝了一口，又仰起脖子饮尽。他喘了一声，身体向一边晃去，哈利连忙扶住他，抓稳了他手中的杯子。  
“不……我不想，我不想，”他呻吟着，“放开我……”  
“别担心，教授，还有我呢，”哈利重新舀了慢慢一杯，递到他嘴边，“别担心，教授。”  
“让它停止，让它停止。”  
“好的……好的，这就让它停止。”他哄骗着，邓布利多似乎被他说服了，重新安静了下来，乖乖喝下了药剂。  
德拉科深深地吸气，侧过脸，几乎不敢去看。他太明白这种感觉了，所有最害怕的东西从灵魂深处升上来，扭曲成人间炼狱。他在混沌中见到了比现实还要可怕的幻象，那些被他抛弃的人，他们残破的尸体横陈在田野上，被痛苦穿透的灰色骨肉里长出了种子。他回到母亲空荡荡的子宫里，缩回一团不成形的血肉，剥茧抽丝……他挣扎、哭喊，恳求他们的饶恕，恳求自己，可所有的恐惧仍成为了现实。  
停下来吧，停下来吧……他没法看着另一个人遭受这种折磨，即使他曾经讨厌这个老人。可哈利为什么就能够看着他最敬爱的教授在痛苦中挣扎，依然坚持给他灌药？  
盆中的液体越来越少，邓布利多的惨叫和痛哭如同勒紧他喉咙的绳索，缠出一圈一圈红色的宿命。  
“都是我的错，都是我的错，请让它停止吧，我知道我做错了，哦，请让它停止吧，我再也、再也不会了……”  
“这就让它停止，教授。”哈利的声音也变得又粗又哑，他颤抖着灌满了第六杯水。德拉科怔怔地看着，一步一步慢慢走到他们身边，蹲下来。风冷得刺骨，那些混杂的记忆在他大脑里闯荡，撑得他又昏胀又疼痛。  
“……你为什么敢？”当哈利舀起第八杯水时，德拉科终于问道。  
邓布利多抽搐着，手背爆出青筋。哈利看向德拉科，又看向邓布利多，停顿了一会儿，开口了：“我不敢，德拉科。但我不能……我不能停下。我得继续往前走，如果我停下来，没有人能继续它。”  
“为什么不能？你可以拒绝，或者逃走——”  
“我不能，”哈利打断了他，“这件事只能由我来做。我不能逃，我没有听说过逃跑能赢得胜利的。”  
他呆呆地看着他，嘴唇动了动，可一个字也说不出来。  
“……好了，已经够了。”  
一双手将他放在了地上，他抽噎着，痛苦地呻吟，又浑身虚软地倒在大理石板上。好干，好渴，想喝水……喉咙快裂开了，好渴，谁能帮他解除这种渴……他扭动着身子，一团阴影覆下来，一只手将他翻了过来。他没有睁开眼，那人扳过他的脸，低头堵住了他干涩的嘴唇。  
不，不……不要……可他没有丝毫反抗的力气，无尽的折磨使他变得更加敏感。他痉挛着，压抑地尖叫，最后哑得哭不出声，指甲抓挠着大理石板，劈裂了好几片。  
不要……  
“帮帮我，”他无意识地喃喃着，揪住了旁边的人的衣摆，那人握住了他的手，“帮我……”  
“我会帮你，”那人说道，“我当然会帮你，别担心……”  
他的话仿佛有某种魔力，安抚了他内心的不安和焦躁。德拉科呆呆地坐在原地，颤抖着，又慢慢靠近他。哈利伸手拍了拍他的后背，将高脚杯递到邓布利多嘴边，低声劝道：“来，把这个喝了，把这个喝了，你很快就没事了。”  
邓布利多听话地张开嘴，虽然他紧闭着眼，从头到脚都在发抖。喝完这一杯，他猛地向前扑去，再一次尖叫，用力捶打着地面。  
“求求你，求求你，求求你，不要……不要那个，不要那个，让我做什么都行……”  
德拉科惊恐地看着他，下意识抓紧了哈利的手。他到底看到了什么，曾经经历过什么，为什么会发出这样恐怖的声音？……可为什么明明如此痛苦，他们还要继续往下走，为什么不能逃跑？  
所有人都在熔炉中苦苦挣扎，不得解脱。这些痛苦来自何处，这些忍耐来自何处，这些勇气又来自何处？  
“喝吧，教授，喝吧……”  
“不要了，求求你，不要了……”  
哈利舀起第十杯水，杯子已经擦到盆底了。他看着邓布利多被折磨得不成形的脸，寒风将他的面容冻成了苍白的冰河。  
“我们就要成功了，教授，把这个喝了，把这个喝了吧……”  
“波特，”德拉科爬过去按住了他拿着杯子的手腕，“让我来吧，波特……让我……我可以……”  
哈利扭过头来看着他，定定地看着他的脸，扯出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“很快就结束了，好吗？”他哄道，“等我一下，一切马上就结束了。”  
“不，让我来吧，让我来……”他晃着他的手，脸上满是哀求的表情。哈利痛得说不出话，他单手将他用力搂进怀里，碰了碰他的额头，说道：“别这样，德拉科，再等一等。我会帮你，再等一等……”  
男孩靠在他的肩膀上，渐渐安静下来，乖顺得像一只餍足的猫。哈利松了口气，将最后一杯水喂进邓布利多嘴里，后者一喝完就喊道：“让我死吧！”  
他喘着粗气，脸朝下地滚在地上，哈利吓得连忙抓住了他，让他正面仰躺在地上。  
“不，教授，你没事的，你说过这不是毒药！醒醒，快醒醒！恢复活力！”他抽出魔杖，红光一闪，可没有任何反应，“恢复活力！——求你，教授——”  
邓布利多咳了一声，眼皮动了动，慢慢睁开了。哈利的心欢跳起来，期待地看着他。他伸了伸手，声音粗哑得几乎听不清：“水。”  
“水——好的。”哈利喘着气，用魔杖指着高脚杯，“清水如泉！”  
高脚杯中马上装满了水，可他刚将杯子递到他嘴边，水马上便空了。  
“不，”哈利摇着头，“清水如泉！清水如泉！”  
可无论他尝试多少次，每当他把杯子放到邓布利多面前，杯中的水便马上消失了。  
“……没用的，”靠在他肩上的德拉科不知何时已经直起了身，双目无神地看着他，“只有湖里的水管用。”  
“那我去——”  
“但是湖里有阴尸，”他说道，声音很轻，“逃吧，波特。快逃走吧。”  
哈利看着德拉科空洞的眼睛，他的脸毫无血色，如同鬼魂，原本金灿灿的头发此时黯淡无光。他望着他，忽然明白了什么，伸手摸了摸他的脸。所有的焦躁和担忧都渐渐沉了下去，他的大脑从未如此清晰。哈利站起来，拉起德拉科的手往湖边走去。  
“如果不喝水会怎么样？”他问道。  
“会生不如死。”  
“比钻心咒还要痛苦吗？”  
“比那痛苦一百倍。”  
他停下来。银色的星辰落进湖里，染成了无望的夜。  
“……抱歉，”哈利低声说道，蹲下身，将高脚杯舀满，漆黑湖面上晃动着死亡白生生的幽影，“抱歉，德拉科……我没能陪在你身边。”  
“不，我说过了有阴尸——”  
“如果倒下的是你，我也会这么做。”哈利拿着高脚杯走回邓布利多身边，将湖水喂进他口中。  
老人挣了挣，倒下来不动了，喘着气。德拉科扭过头，却看见两个阴尸已经从湖里爬上来，苍白腐烂的胳膊反射着银光。  
“波特！”他向后退去，大叫道，哆嗦着拿出魔杖，“四分五裂！”  
红光击中了一个阴尸的头，他身上褴褛的衣衫马上裂开了，皮开肉绽，可没有血。他依然毫无知觉地往上爬，伸着手朝他们扑来，哈利立刻将德拉科拽到一边，喊了句“铁甲护身”，勉强挡了一挡。可另一边已经又有一个阴尸爬上来，张开烂掉的嘴，露出一口森森白牙。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“障碍重重！”  
第二个咒语起了点作用，阴尸滑了一跤，重重摔倒在地，折断了一只腿骨，挣扎半天也没能起来。他们慢慢地后退，爬上小岛的阴尸越来越多，寂静的黑湖仿佛一瞬间醒了过来，无数苍白的手伸出湖面，搅起风浪朝孤零零的小岛涌去。他们不停地挥动魔杖，可击倒一个阴尸马上又有无数补上了空隙，晃动的月光比血还要冷。  
这样不行，哈利绝望地想着，德拉科肯定也知道，可他们毫无办法。  
蓦地，一道火光在背后亮起，形成一圈耀眼的火环将他们围住。周围的阴尸马上变得步伐迟缓，畏畏缩缩。他们不敢穿过火焰，只好扔下了哈利和德拉科。  
两人忙回过头，邓布利多正拿着魔杖看着那群在火光下退缩的阴尸。他挥舞魔杖，又变出了一条燃烧的火焰绳索，将阴尸包围起来。做完这一切后邓布利多踉跄着走到石盆旁边，从空荡荡的石盆中拿起一条挂坠盒。  
他走向小岛边缘，两个男孩紧跟着他前行，火光也随着他们的走动移动。阴尸被火环弄得昏头转向，纷纷撞在一起。一些跟随着他们来到湖边，滑进了冰冷的湖水里。  
爬下小岛时，邓布利多的动作有些不利索，他似乎是竭尽全力在维持保护着他们的火环。哈利连忙拉着德拉科上前搀扶他，他们一人握着邓布利多的一只胳膊将他带到小船上，哈利先坐到他旁边，伸出手去牵德拉科，让他坐在自己腿上。德拉科刚坐稳，小船便朝另一头划去了。  
“先生，”哈利喘着气说道，“我忘记了火——他们朝我们扑来，我忘记了。”  
“可以理解。”邓布利多喃喃道，他的声音充斥着令人害怕的虚弱。  
船嘭地一下撞上岸，停了下来。德拉科率先跳下船，帮着哈利一起把邓布利多扶上来。后者一上岸，举着魔杖的手就垂了下来，保护着他们的火光消失了，但阴尸没有再爬上来。  
他们搀扶着他沿着陡峭的崖壁往回走，德拉科不由自主地回头看向哈利，他的脸上沾着汗和泥，似乎还有血，头发凌乱，狼狈不堪，只有那双眼睛格外亮，如同星辰。他也看向他，勉强给了他一个鼓励的笑容。德拉科沉甸甸的心仿佛被一只手温柔地抚平了。  
一路上谁都没有说话，转过拐角时邓布利多停了停，靠在墙壁上。德拉科的心又吊了起来，不为别的，他看起来太糟糕了，似乎已经丧失了所有力气。  
“我很虚弱……”邓布利多呻吟着。  
“没事，先生，我们会回去的……我们能回去的，”哈利劝慰道，“我们一定会把你带回去的，教授。”  
他拉过邓布利多受伤的那只手放在自己的肩膀上，承受着他绝大部分的重量。  
“那个保护机关……毕竟还是……设计得很巧妙的。”邓布利多有气无力地说道，“一个人是不可能做到的……你们干得不错，非常漂亮……”  
“现在先别说话了，”哈利说道，他能感受到邓布利多的步伐在变得越来越虚软，“节省些体力……我们马上就能离开这里了，先生。”  
德拉科一言不发地跟着他们，经过那道拱门时，他划开自己的手腕按在了石板上，门重新打开了。哈利震惊地看着他，似乎想说什么，邓布利多举起魔杖指了指他手臂上，那道伤口便愈合了。  
“不必用这种方式，德拉科。”他说道。  
德拉科的喉咙发紧，声音在打颤，“……可我必须得做点什么，教授。”  
“你已经做得很好了，”邓布利多撑了撑身子，看着他，“你消灭了它。”  
德拉科一愣，风吹过他汗津津的额头和鼻尖，带来温柔又寂静的黑暗。他不知该说什么，内心似乎被填满了一块，又似乎什么也没有。他们继续往前走，穿过外面的山洞，回到悬崖上那条裂缝里寒冷的海水中。  
“切都会顺利的，先生，”哈利一遍又一遍地说着，不知在安慰着谁，“差不多快要到了……我可以幻影显形，把我们都带回去……别担心……”  
“我不担心，”尽管海水冰冷刺骨，但邓布利多的声音多了点气力，“我和你们在一起呢。”  
哈利没有带人幻影移形的经验，更没有试过带两个人，但他必须试一试，。他朝德拉科招了招手，让他过来抓住自己的一只手臂。男孩沉默地走来靠在他身上，贴着他的耳朵。他忽然说道：“回去以后教我幻影移形，波特。”  
哈利没有回答，侧过去用嘴唇贴了一下他的额头。  
四周的空气互相挤压着，将他们压进密不透风的黑暗里。空冷广阔的海水和悬崖消失了，蠕动的寂寥和恐惧宛若起伏的泡沫。哈利眼前一片恍惚，他仿佛看见阴尸又从湖里爬上来，抓住了他们的裤脚……定睛一看却又消失了，光影晃动，他们落在了霍格莫德湿冷的街道上。  
一落地哈利就知道他成功了。他大口大口地呼吸，肩膀上的重量一轻，德拉科松开了他，邓布利多也滑落下去，倒在了地上。  
“先生！”他们连忙蹲下身，邓布利多面色苍白，从未显得如此陌生。哈利握住他的一只手，冰冷得令他恐慌。  
“我们已经到了，先生……我们马上带你去找庞弗雷夫人……”  
邓布利多搭着他们的手艰难地站起来，拍了拍哈利的后背，说道：“我需要的是斯内普教授，去找斯内普教授……不过我认为我走不了多远……”  
“好的，我们敲开一家店铺让你先呆着，然后把庞弗雷夫人叫来……”  
“西弗勒斯，我需要西弗勒斯……”  
哈利嘱咐德拉科看着邓布利多，跑去旁边的店铺敲门。他连敲了好几家都没有反应，双手冻得通红，急得不知该如何是好。当他跑到三把扫帚酒吧的大门前时，里面终于有了动静。罗斯默塔夫人提着围裙打开门，跟着他跑了出来。  
德拉科把邓布利多带到店铺边，让他靠在墙上。他搓了搓僵硬的双手，戴上兜帽，焦急地朝四处看，不停地跺着脚，直到看见那两个朝这儿跑来的身影后才松了口气，朝他们用力挥手。  
“波特！”  
“我们一起把教授扶过去。”哈利喘着气说道。这时邓布利多动了动，撑着墙壁慢慢直起身，德拉科连忙握住了他的一只胳膊。  
“我想，我也许好些了，”他说道，可德拉科完全不相信这句话，他的脸色依然非常难看，步伐虚浮，“罗斯默塔，你有没有便利的交通工具？”  
“我仓库里有两把扫帚，需不需要我拿来——？”  
“不必，哈利知道该怎么做……非常感谢……”没等他提示，哈利马上举起魔杖喊道：“飞天扫帚飞来！”  
空中传来嗖嗖的细响，两把扫帚穿破黑暗朝他们飞来，被哈利和德拉科敏捷地抓住了。哈利将自己的扫帚递给邓布利多，走到德拉科身边，朝他伸出手：“我来带你。”  
德拉科摇了摇头，“你坐我后面。”  
哈利看了眼虚弱无力的邓布利多，没有再说话，跨上了扫帚，环住德拉科的腰。  
“感谢帮助，罗斯默塔夫人。”他说道。  
邓布利多率先升入空中，他似乎真的恢复了一些力气，稳稳地握着扫把头朝霍格沃茨飞去。德拉科握着扫帚微微一蹬，一股风卷住了他们，将他们带往落满星辰的夜空。  
没什么可怕的，他想，他们有无往不利的武器。


	33. Sonata

飞回霍格沃茨的路程格外短暂，又显得格外漫长。哈利紧抱着德拉科的腰，将脸贴在他挺拔的后背上。他的腰真的很瘦，他想。他第一次意识到他是个优秀的魁地奇运动员——他飞得很稳，不紧不慢地跟在邓布利多背后，随着他飞进了城堡，停在八楼的走廊上。  
哈利很不想松开手，但他们已经到达目的地了。邓布利多踉跄着从扫帚上下来，他们连忙上前扶着他的胳膊将他带进校长室，让他躺在一张躺椅上。  
“把西弗勒斯带来，西弗勒斯……”邓布利多喃喃着，哈利只好安抚着答应。  
“我去找斯内普，你在这里看着他。”他对德拉科说道，后者点点头。  
门嘭地关上了，徒留一片空余的寂静。邓布利多躺在躺椅上，闭着眼。德拉科呆站在原地看着他，他的眼镜是歪的，如果不是喉结略微起伏，他一定会以为他已经没有呼吸了。  
“……教授？”他小心翼翼地问道，“你需要喝点什么吗？”  
邓布利多没有说话。正当德拉科以为他不会回答自己的时候，他说道：“茶壶里还有茶。”  
德拉科连忙绕到办公桌的另一边，从托盘上拿起一只倒扣的玻璃杯倒满茶，走到邓布利多身边。  
“教授，茶来了。”邓布利多没有睁眼，他不得不说道。  
“这是给你自己的，德拉科。”他的眼睛张开了一条缝，又合上了，“喝点茶，暖暖身子……”  
“不，教授，你的嗓子肯定很痛——”  
“不碍事，”邓布利多沙哑地说道，“快喝吧，不然就凉了……你超出了我的想象，德拉科。”  
“我？——我什么也没做，全靠波特——”德拉科结结巴巴地说道。邓布利多抬起一只手阻止了他。  
“你直面自己的内心，一直坚持到了最后……很多人，包括一些非常优秀的巫师，他们都抵抗不住权力的诱惑，被伏地魔所用……”  
“不，他没有用这些诱惑过我——”  
“你难道没有品尝过权力的滋味吗，德拉科？……当你得到他的信赖的时候，你也得到了地位……你早就尝过，你觉得怎么样？”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“一开始我很高兴，我喜欢特权……但我更感到害怕。”  
“是的，你害怕。害怕是一种难能可贵的品质，这让你有所敬畏……有底线……你害怕伏地魔，所以你不会变得和他一样。”邓布利多的声音越来越虚软无力，德拉科的心仿佛被揪住了，又紧张又无措。他还想说点什么，可又不知该不该说，懊恼着哈利怎么还没回来。  
“喝茶吧，德拉科。别让它冷了……”  
他迟疑了一会儿，还是慢慢地喝完茶，把茶杯放在一边。他望着躺椅上的老人，静静的时光沙砾般洒落在他身上。白色蜡烛跳跃着光，渐渐熄灭了。  
蓦地，门一下子被打开，两个人影闯了进来。德拉科下意识站起身。  
“教授，我把斯内普教授找来了，你看——”  
哈利喘着气说道，邓布利多支着扶手坐起身。斯内普大步走到他身边，低头看着他的脸，露出了一种混合着诧异和厌恶的表情。  
“时候到了，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多低声说道，“你知道……你答应过……”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，不知为何内心浮起一种极为不安的感觉。  
“你们出去。”斯内普忽然转过身，命令道。  
“为什么？”  
“出去吧，哈利，德拉科，”邓布利多也看着他们，“我和斯内普教授有话要谈。”  
“教授——”哈利不安地看向斯内普，又看向邓布利多，后者对他摇了摇头。他只好妥协，和德拉科一起离开校长室，带上门。  
校长室外的走廊里弥漫着暗淡的光。他们靠墙站着，呆呆地望着天花板。哈利悄悄看了德拉科一眼，握住了他的手。  
“让我看看你的手。”他说道，拉着他的手撩起袖子。德拉科没有反抗，他侧过身，眼眶有点红。  
德拉科的手腕光洁无瑕，原本割开的伤口已经消失了。哈利拉上袖子，沉默了一会儿，轻轻抱住了他。  
“是不是很累？”他问道。德拉科没有回答，也伸手搂住了他。  
哈利深呼吸着，贪婪地嗅着他身上的气息。享受着这难得的平静。他几乎不敢相信，这似乎是德拉科第一次主动。他忍不住抱紧了一些，又有些近乡情怯，不敢轻举妄动。正当他打算说点什么时，校长室的门一下子打开了，斯内普面无表情地大步走出。  
“教授，邓布利多教授怎么样——”哈利条件反射地问道，然而男人头也不回地走远了，仿佛没有听见他的话。德拉科皱起眉，想到了什么，脸色一白，蓦地推开哈利跑进校长室。  
校长室里一片寂静，所有物品仍摆放在原处，没有丝毫紊乱，仿佛什么也没有发生。可德拉科内心就是浮起了一种强烈的不安感，这甚至超越了对那些记忆的恐惧。他屏着呼吸走入，邓布利多仍躺在那张躺椅上，合着双眼，双手交握着放在身前，好像只是睡去了，很快便会醒来。  
他走到他身边，盯着他看了一会儿，低声唤道：“教授？”  
他没有回应他。他犹豫了几秒，颤抖着将手指放在他的鹰钩鼻底下。  
“怎么了？”门外传来哈利的声音，他也走进来，停在德拉科身边。后者撩起邓布利多的袖子，哆嗦着去寻找他的脉搏，又去试探他的颈动脉，可那儿也空空的一片，没有任何振动。他向后退去，几不可见地摇头。  
“不，不……”  
“怎么了，德拉科？”哈利看看他，又看向躺椅上的邓布利多，似乎也想到了那个答案，面色霎时变得惨白。  
“不，不可能——”  
“去找庞弗雷夫人，”德拉科如梦初醒，用力拽过哈利的手臂往外跑，“还有麦格教授，把弗立维教授也叫来……”  
“等等，你真的——”  
“他没有呼吸，也没有心跳！肯定出了什么问题，我们得把斯内普找回来——”  
“我们分两路走，你去找庞弗雷夫人，我去找另外两位教授，”哈利冷静下来，将他往一边推去，“快去，不要让别人发现！”  
德拉科似乎怔住了，没有说话。他忽然用力抱了他一下，扭头就跑。哈利愣了一秒，却也没有时间感受这短暂的拥抱，飞快地往楼下跑去。  
不可能，绝对不可能……一定是搞错了，邓布利多说过那不是毒药，他说过伏地魔不会马上杀死来到小岛的人，因为他要弄清楚为什么他们会到那儿去，他不可能会死……但如果邓布利多猜错了呢？如果那种药剂的确是致命的……邓布利多也会犯错吗？……哈利脑海中忽然闪过斯内普匆匆离开的背影，脚步不由得一慢。他记得很清楚，斯内普离开时手中握着魔杖……他连校长室的门也没来得及关，仿佛——仿佛在匆匆逃离现场。  
哈利的后背出了一层冷汗。  
德拉科匆匆跑进四楼的校医院，使劲拍着门，越拍越响，似乎要把内心压抑的所有情绪都发泄出来。  
“开门，快开门！”他大喊着，这种喊叫让他不那么恐慌，可又让他一脚踏进了深渊。他为什么会在这儿？他在为谁感到悲伤……他开始变得奇怪了，连他自己都不明白。他想起自己喝完的那杯茶，别让它冷了，那个老人说道。德拉科的手指微微颤抖，他又重重撞了一下门，慢慢蹲下来，抱住自己的膝盖。  
他该怎么办？他茫然地想，邓布利多死了……他该怎么办？  
“别敲门了！”校医院里传来一阵急促的脚步声，穿着睡衣的庞弗雷夫人跑出来，边跑边揉着眼睛，“别敲了，是谁——马尔福——？你怎么——”  
“邓布利多出事了！”他径直打断了她，“他在校长室里，快跟我过来！”  
当哈利带着麦格教授和弗立维教授匆匆赶到校长室时，德拉科和庞弗雷夫人已经站在邓布利多身边了。他们正说着话，看见他们后马上停了下来。  
“怎么样？”哈利一进来便焦急地问道，期待地看着他们。德拉科对他摇了摇头，他的心瞬间跌入了谷底。  
庞弗雷夫人抽泣着，她双眼通红，显然已经哭过了一场，“你们来了！邓布利多……死了，他——他——”  
“这不可能！”弗立维教授马上叫了起来，敏捷地跑到躺椅旁边。麦格教授也快步走了过去，三人将邓布利多团团围住，把哈利和德拉科挤到了一边。  
“她怎么说？”哈利走到德拉科身边，问道。男孩的嘴唇蠕动着，慢慢地开口：  
“他身上没有致命伤，也不是中毒而死……房间里的东西摆放得很整齐，没有搏斗的痕迹……”  
“……阿瓦达索命咒。”麦格教授低声说道，声音在打颤。弗立维教授抽出魔杖挥了挥，旁边的墙壁上出现了一道隐约的绿色痕迹。  
“一定是斯内普，”一片沉默后，哈利忽然说道，“邓布利多最后和他呆在一起，肯定是他！”  
“斯内普？”麦格教授皱起眉，“邓布利多一直向我们保证他是我们这一边的，他非常信任他。”  
“除了他不可能有别人，教授！我们和邓布利多教授回来的时候，他已经很虚弱了。我想去找庞弗雷夫人，但教授一定要让我去找斯内普，所以我才——我才找了他，可没想到——”  
“我还是不敢相信，西弗勒斯——”  
“把他叫过来问一问就知道了，”德拉科冷不丁地插进来，所有人都朝他看去，“当然，我猜他现在已经逃跑了……逃回食死徒的老窝邀功去了，”说到这儿他冷笑了一声，“我以前执行任务的时候，他就想抢我的功劳。而且我妈妈也告诉过我，如果我的任务失败，就由他来接手。”  
“你的任务是什么？”  
“杀了邓布利多。”  
办公室里一片死寂。过了几分钟，麦格教授努力用镇定的声音说道：“弗立维，你去看看斯内普在不在他的房间里……我去通知其他凤凰社成员。”  
弗立维教授点点头，马上跑出了办公室。麦格教授看向哈利和德拉科，严肃地说道：“把你们知道的事情告诉我，波特，马尔福。”  
“我们和邓布利多出去做一件重要的事情，他喝下了一种药剂，失去了力量。我们回来后就找来斯内普教授，他让我们出去在外面等着。结果他后来忽然冲出了校长室，我们进去的时候，邓布利多已经——已经死了。”  
“你们和邓布利多出去做了什么事？”麦格教授盯着他们问道。  
“抱歉，我们不能告诉你。”哈利回答道。麦格教授看了他一会儿，显得有些疲惫。  
“好吧，去睡觉吧，”她说道，“好好睡一觉，你们一定累了。”  
“我想留下来，教授——”  
“去睡觉，波特。”她用不可违抗的语气说道，“先别把这件事告诉别人，知道吗？”  
“罗恩和赫敏也不能说吗？”哈利问道。  
“可以告诉他们，但不要告诉其他人。”  
“我明白了，教授。”  
他转头看了德拉科一眼，点点头，后者跟着他往外走，来到漆黑的走廊上。他们沉默地沿着楼梯向上，谁都没有说话。墙壁上悬挂的大大小小的暗蓝肖像如同一面面窗户，通往相同的结局。一切都陷在沉睡之中，安静而寂寥，仿佛什么也没有发生，他们并没有去那片黑色小岛，没有在那里迷失、彷徨。  
哈利叫醒了胖夫人，她打着哈欠抱怨着给他们开门。两人无声地穿过黑暗的休息室，来到寝室里。  
他们脱掉衣服，面对面坐在床上。两人依然没有说话，哈利深呼吸着，先开口了：“你困吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头。  
“我也不困，”他说道，“我不敢相信……我不能接受……”  
“……在你们来之前，他说我超出了他的想象，”德拉科的声音嘶哑，“他还劝我喝了杯茶……”  
两人一同沉默了。哈利紧抿着嘴唇，低头看着他们的手，忽然有种喘不过气来的感觉。  
这不是真的，对不对？……这不可能是真的，为什么……他想起那座黑色的悬崖，他们从冰冷的海水游入狭窄的海道，坐着摇晃的小船驶过死尸之湖……那似乎都是无比遥远的过去了。  
一只微冷的手握住了他，哈利抬起头，德拉科正眼角发红地看着他。他意识到了什么，轻轻凑过去和他额头抵着额头，拍了拍他的后背，低声说道：“……别怕。”  
德拉科呼吸一窒，他蓦地伸手死死抱住哈利，将他推到床上，无意识地用嘴唇去蹭他的皮肤。  
“波特，波特……”他喃喃着，在他身上胡乱摸着，笨拙又无措，“求你让我……”  
哈利搂着他的背，压着他的后脑勺吮吻他的嘴唇。德拉科张开嘴让他进来，努力回应着他，拉着他的手抚摸自己的胸，然后是腰和小腹。他抓着他的手塞进自己的内裤里，让他握住自己的脆弱。  
“用力点，波特，”他急切地说道，似乎要哭出来了，“我不想，我不想——”  
哈利压着他的头和他接吻，死死纠缠他绵软的舌头。他也又痛又难受，还有情欲被挑起的急躁，于是没有分毫留手，捏着他的性器粗鲁地揉捏搓弄。男孩伏在他身上喘息着，在碰到敏感处时低低地尖叫，下意识张开光洁的腿，方便他的动作。缠在腿间的内裤勒得他发痛，德拉科烦躁地扯掉身上最后的布料，抓着哈利的肩膀前倾着身子，主动将自己的胸送到他嘴边。  
“碰一碰这里，”他的声音压抑而痛苦，深深地喘息，仿佛隐忍着什么，“快一点，波特！”  
这句话让哈利几乎失去理智，话音刚落他就在他的右胸用力咬了一口，留下一个深红的牙印。德拉科惊叫了一声，性器被刺激得射出了一小股，濡湿了哈利掌心。他收回一只手，用沾满黏液的指尖捻起他胸前红嫩的乳头反复磨磋，恶意地拉扯，德拉科又抽了口气，下身湿得一塌糊涂，硬得要几乎爆炸。  
两边的柔软都遭到了手指、嘴唇和牙齿的轮番蹂躏，不一会儿便红肿不堪。德拉科被玩弄得泄了一次，敏感得不行，腰肢酸软，难以支撑。但他还是推开哈利的手，以坐在他腹部的状态躺下来，掰开自己瘦长的腿，面对着他将手指捅进了细嫩紧致的小穴。他抽息着，忍痛咬牙撑开穴口，手指毫无章法地往里面挤，摩擦着滚烫的肉壁。  
德拉科的整张脸都扭曲了，口中溢出破碎的呻吟。哈利不忍心看他折磨自己，按住了他的手：“我来吧。”  
“不，我自己来——”  
“没有润滑，你会很痛的。”他捏着他的大腿将他拖近一些，哄劝着抽出手指，用魔杖变出了一些润滑液，慢慢填进他柔腻的内部。德拉科紧抓着被单，哈利已经将手指加到了三根，深深地挖搅着，动作很温柔，似乎怕弄痛了他，但他一点也不高兴。  
“别弄了，快进来。”他扭着腿去顶他的手臂，意图让他退出去，哈利不得不用力将他不安分的腿压在两边。后穴早已湿软至极，随着呼吸愈发渴望地翕张着，等待着他的侵犯。哈利深吸一口气，按着他的臀慢慢顶进去，一点一点打开窄小湿滑的甬道。  
哈利曾想象过无数次他会怎样和德拉科做爱。在梦里看见的那些都不算数，他要选一个晴朗的夜晚，他们在床上拥吻，情动之时他对他表白，挽留他，他们心意相通，水到渠成地享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他会做足前戏，好好疼爱他，让他得到极致的快感……而不是把这当成他们发泄情绪的方式，粗暴地在他身体里横冲直撞。  
在完全被他包裹的那一刻，哈利舒服得呻吟了一声。德拉科的里面太热太紧了，紧得他难以动弹，但又仿佛有张小嘴一直将他往深处吸，迫使他忍不住开始抽动，试图顶得更深。他勉强控制着想要温柔一些，可大脑轰轰作响，一片火热，什么也感受不到，只想将他狠狠撕裂。  
德拉科一直抓着他的胳膊，他早已闭上了眼，随着他的动作剧烈喘息，在顶到敏感点时仰着脖子尖叫，胸膛起伏。他似乎已经卸下了所有的羞耻心，任他随意摆布。哈利将他翻过身，摆成高抬起臀部的趴跪姿势，重新顶入臀缝间翕张的入口，手掌大力揉捏着他两瓣饱满柔软的白嫩臀肉。德拉科“嗯嗯”地呻吟着，涨红了脸，扭动臀部试图躲避，却被狠狠拍了两下，马上肿起了一块，可怜至极。  
“妈的……”他的咒骂中带着深深的情欲，不仅没有任何阻挠的作用，反而让哈利的施虐欲更加高涨。他狠狠地挺送，戳刺着他的兴奋点，手掌摸到前面掐住了男孩湿漉漉的性器套弄着，惹得他再次尖叫起来，带上了哭腔。  
一切都显得如此不真实，他们紧紧搂抱在一起，在床上翻滚，将被单扯得一塌糊涂。哈利压着他大开大合地抽插，一次次顶到最深再毫不留情地抽出，德拉科边呻吟边哭，射的时候浑身痉挛，粘了一身，狼狈地倒在他怀里，连腿也不合上，仍大张着，被过分使用的深红小口毫无顾忌地展露，抽搐着溢出奶白色的黏液和透明的润滑液，淫靡至极。  
哈利抱着德拉科吮吸他甜蜜的嘴唇，饥渴地交换呼吸和唾液。一场结束又是另一场，一开始是德拉科缠着要他，后来演变成了不分彼此的互相噬咬。汗蒸干一层又冒出来，哈利说不出这是谁对谁的折磨，他们野兽般毫无理智地结合，卯足了劲要把对方榨干，试图从干涸的灵魂中获取某个早已预知的答案。德拉科到最后侧着身子承受他的进攻，边射边哭叫，双臂却仍紧搂着他不放。  
天快亮的时候他们终于精疲力竭，抱着彼此倒在床上平复呼吸。哈利闭了闭眼，在德拉科的额头吻了一下，用被子裹住他抱起来去盥洗室清洗。  
他希望再也不要有这样的夜晚了。


	34. Sonata

哈利是被一阵哀婉的歌声唤醒的。  
他梦见自己在一片茫茫白雾中前行，四周什么也看不见，只有半空中漂浮的歌声牵引着他，如同时浅时浓的烛香。歌声没有词，飘渺而悲伤，他的心脏隐隐作痛。他意识到自己失去了一个很重要的东西，可他记不起来了。  
当他从床上坐起，他才发现这歌声并非来自梦境，而是从窗外传来的。哈利揉了揉眼睛，他的心口仍在热热地胀痛，这令他难以呼吸。  
哈利扭过头，深红的床帘半开着，一个人背对着他坐在床边。他披着一件衬衫，一动不动地望着窗外，浅金色的头发在暗淡的天光下呈现出一种发灰的暗紫色。哈利不知道他已经醒了多久，又看了多久。他静静地聆听了一会儿哀哀的歌声，挪了挪身子，从背后慢慢抱住了德拉科。  
“怎么了？”  
“凤凰挽歌。”男孩低声说道。哈利的心往下一沉，他终于明白自己的胸口为什么一直在疼痛了。  
“……你醒来很久了吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，但哈利伸手向下捏了捏他的腿，却发现已经冻得发白了，连忙将他拖回床铺里，拉过被子给他牢牢盖上。  
他看了眼手表，现在是凌晨五点，他们才睡了四个小时——也许德拉科睡得更少，他两颊发青，黑眼圈很重，显然睡眠不足。哈利不停地抚摸着他又冷又僵硬的腿和胳膊，试图让他快些暖和起来，德拉科有些不自在，推了他一把。  
“别摸了，波特。”  
“你冷得像个冰窖，”哈利说着压了过来，仔细打量着对方的身体，“对了，昨天……痛吗？”  
一提到这个，德拉科的表情更不自然了，他避开了他的眼神。  
“我记不清了。”  
“你晕过去了？”  
“没有！”  
哈利俯身吻了吻他的嘴角，没有再问。床铺间安静下来，歌声又弥漫在淡淡的绝望之中。也不知过了多久，哈利略微喑哑的声音响起：“让我看一看吧。”  
哈利无法解释他们昨晚的疯狂到底算什么。发生那种事后，他们除了彼此以外似乎没有其他人能依靠。他第一次见到德拉科在他面前流露出这样的脆弱，他向他求欢，他没有拒绝——也不可能拒绝，他们都太需要一点东西来麻痹自我，稍微填补残缺的灵魂，而激烈的性爱便成了很好的选择。  
他早就见过德拉科在床上的媚态，真正尝过一次后就更不想放手，可很显然对方此时并不想谈这件事。  
“不用看。”德拉科警觉地缩了缩。  
“让我看看有没有受伤——”  
“用不着。”  
哈利不知该怎么接话，他开始后悔昨晚做的事了。见鬼，把他的计划全打乱了。  
“你有没有喜欢我一点？”他不抱希望地问出这句话，也不敢期待他的回复。德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道：“我也不知道。”  
哈利叹了口气，安慰自己这至少比干脆利落的拒绝要好。他没有再问，只是将他搂紧了一些。  
“继续睡吧。”  
德拉科皱了皱眉，似乎有些不满。  
“我不是拒绝你的意思。”他说道。  
“……噢。”  
“我是说真的，我没有拒绝你。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，将他推远了一些，“烦死了，你抱得太紧了。”  
哈利的心情不知为何好了一些，他又凑过来搂住他，在他脖子上亲了一下。  
“这样呢？”  
“还行，”德拉科嘟囔着，“你身上真热。”  
“你好像也热起来了。”哈利下意识又去抚摸他的腿，结果被德拉科用膝盖狠狠顶了一下。  
“别动手动脚。”  
哈利哄了他几句，又偷了个吻，埋在他颈间呼吸着。内心深处的沉痛和不安被男孩身上柔软的香气暂时压了下去，他闭了闭眼，又搂得紧了一些，怀里的人不适地动了动。  
“德拉科，我们交往吧。”  
话音刚落，德拉科的身体马上僵硬了。  
哈利不知道自己为什么会忽然说这句话，明明刚刚才被对方含混不清地拒绝。这不是个好时机，他很清楚……他知道他们接下来将要面对什么，他不应该把他扯进来。或者说，谁都不必被他扯进来，他应该自己上路。  
“我是说，我想照顾你。”他慢慢地梳理德拉科额角的金发，“你不是让我帮你吗？我答应了，我会帮你。”  
德拉科仍浑身僵硬。他不由自主地回想起在那个小岛上的黑暗记忆，以及更久远的、他曾经遗失的一些……他挥开他的手，撇过脸：“别提那件事了，我什么也没说过。”  
他顿了顿，生硬地补充了一句：“我妈妈会照顾我的。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，勉强给自己做了一会儿心理功课，告诉自己这很正常，德拉科这个混蛋他妈就是这样的，可即使如此他仍然难以驱除内心的阴郁，只好换了个话题：  
“对了，昨天在山洞里，你为什么知道那个药剂的效果？”  
“……我猜的。”  
“我知道不是。”  
“不，你不知道。”德拉科的语气忽然冷下来，他背过身，“我要睡觉了，别再说了。”  
哈利死死地瞪着他的后背，有一瞬间他想揍他一顿，撬开他的嘴逼问出所有隐瞒的答案，或者压着他再来一次——这些主意听起来都无比诱人，尤其是最后一个——但这无疑会把德拉科推得更远，这不是他希望的。哈利盯着他的后颈看了将近一分钟，最后用力闭了闭眼，搂过他的腰靠在肩上，闭上眼强迫自己睡去了。  
当哈利再次醒来时，床铺外传来男孩们的说话声和走动的声响。西莫大声询问现在几点了，罗恩打了个哈欠。他低下头，德拉科不知何时已经正对着他，四肢缠在他身上，微皱着眉。  
哈利捏了捏他的鼻子，后者没有反应。于是他按着他的下巴吻了上去，直到德拉科呼吸不畅，挣扎着将他推开才罢休。  
“波特！”  
“轻点儿，外面有人。”  
德拉科从他身上爬起来，擦了擦嘴唇，问了一个和西莫一样的问题：“几点了？”  
“嗯……九点半，奇怪，他们这时候应该在上课才对。”哈利看了眼手表，直接拉开床帘下床，把德拉科吓得抓过被子把自己盖得严严实实。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“噢，哈利！”这是罗恩的声音，“我们没听见起床铃，也没有老师给我们上课。”  
“礼堂里贴着公告，说接下来停课，不知道什么时候才能恢复。是不是发生了什么事？”迪安说道。  
“呃……等一会儿，我先换件衣服。”  
床帘动了动，德拉科掀起被子的一角偷偷往外看，一句刺眼的光照入眼中，哈利又爬了回来，从床角拿过自己脱下的衣服。  
“换好衣服一起出去，德拉科。”他边脱睡衣边说道，德拉科瞥了他一眼，哈利的身上和他一样也残留着昨夜的红痕，不过没有他那么夸张。  
他慢吞吞地爬出来，套上衬衫和裤子，穿好外衣。哈利将隐形衣披在他身上，拉着他下床去盥洗室里洗漱。  
“你们吃过早餐了吗？”哈利问道。德拉科谨慎地打量着围在寝室里的格兰芬多们，这是他第一次在这儿见到这么多醒着的人。  
“我吃过了。”纳威说道，“礼堂还开着呢，有很多人在里面。”  
哈利朝罗恩使了个眼色，两人一同离开寝室，来到休息室里。  
“怎么回事，哈利？你知道吗？”罗恩低声问道。  
哈利没有马上回答，“赫敏在哪儿？我有话要对你们说。”  
“她在休息室里呢。看，就在那儿。”罗恩指了指角落里的一张扶手椅，赫敏正窝在里面翻看着一本书。他们朝她走去，后者转过头来，朝两人挥了挥手：  
“嘿，哈利，罗恩。”  
他们在她两边坐下，德拉科本想坐到另一张椅子上，但被哈利硬拽过来和他挤在一张扶手椅里。  
“我有一件事要告诉你们，你们听完后千万要保持冷静，也不要告诉别人。”刚坐稳，哈利就这样说道。罗恩和赫敏面面相觑。  
德拉科已经猜到是什么了，可不知为何他非常不想听见那句话，于是捂上了耳朵，但微弱的声音还是从指缝挤了进来：  
“邓布利多死了。”  
那一瞬间像有一把利刃刺进了他的胸口，又尖又冷，所有已经平息的疼痛重新翻滚上来，煎烤着他的五脏六腑。他忽然觉得眼前的一切都失去了颜色，阳光没有任何温度，他拥有那样不堪的过去，他害死了那么多人……如果那时候他阻止邓布利多喝下那种药剂，也许他就不会——就不会——  
“我不相信——！”  
“是真的，罗恩。”  
“是斯内普？”  
“是斯内普。”  
所有人都沉默下来。罗恩紧攥着拳头，狠狠地捶了一下椅背，赫敏的眼圈已经红了。休息室里时不时传来同学们的嬉笑声，几个男生从旁边快步走过，愉快地讨论着忽然降临的停课信息。  
没有人意识到接下来他们将面对怎样的风暴。一个时代已经过去了。  
德拉科动了动，艰难地在狭窄的空间中把手挤进口袋里，几根指头挣扎着摸索了一会儿，叮当叮当地从里面勾出一条挂坠盒，塞进哈利手里。罗恩和赫敏听见了声音，都看向他。哈利回过神来，抚了抚德拉科的手，将挂坠盒放在桌上。  
“……这是我们从那里找到的魂器。”他说道。  
罗恩和赫敏连忙凑上来，紧张地打量着这个金色的挂坠盒。哈利蹙眉，察觉到了一丝不对劲。它看起来比邓布利多在冥想盆中给他展示的那个斯莱特林挂坠盒大一些，上面也没有代表斯莱特林的精致蛇形花纹，这让他有一种强烈的不好的预感。  
“它好像能打开，”赫敏说道，取出魔杖指着它，“阿霍拉洞开！”  
挂坠盒一下子哐地一声张开了，从里面飞出一张雪白的小纸片，飘飘悠悠地落在了德拉科的鞋尖。他犹豫了一秒，弯下腰将它拾起来，翻到背面。  
一种铺天盖地的压抑和疼痛涌上来，将纸上优美的字迹烙铁般印进他的大脑里。他的指尖颤抖着，将薄纸片捏出了一个凹陷的印记。哈利轻轻从他手中抽走纸片，摸了摸他估计是后背的地方，将它放在桌面上。  
“致黑魔王：在你读到这之前我早就死了。但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密。我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。我甘愿一死，是希望你在遇到对手时能被杀死。”罗恩念道，“R.A.B.，这是谁？”  
他说完后用期待的目光看向赫敏，后者绞尽脑汁在脑子里搜寻着可能的人名，挠着头发，一脸苦恼，最后摇了摇头：  
“我没有印象，也许是某个著名的大人物，我不知道——待会儿我去查一查。”  
“不用查了。”一个声音在哈利背后凭空响起，所有人都朝那儿看去，可什么也没有看到，“雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。”  
德拉科掀起隐形衣的一边稍微露了个脸，又马上缩了回去。这惊鸿一现把罗恩吓了一跳，他条件反射地站起来：“马、马尔福——？”  
赫敏捂住了他的嘴，把他用力按了回去。  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克？”哈利抓住了重点，“小天狼星的弟弟？”  
“你怎么知道是他放的？”坐下来的罗恩迫不及待地问道。  
“我就是知道。”  
“这三个字母的确对得上，”赫敏思考着，“而且——哈利，你记不记得小天狼星说过——”  
“——他说他加入了食死徒，但后来逃跑未遂，被伏地魔杀死了。”  
“如果他是食死徒，那他的确可能有机会。”罗恩说道，再次询问，“可马尔福是怎么知道的？”  
德拉科没有回答。他披着沉甸甸的隐形衣，仿佛自己也成了格兰芬多休息室里的一粒看不见的灰尘，漂泊在明暗不定的寂寥里。  
他是怎么知道的？那天晚上哈利也问过他类似的问题，在床上，他折起他的腿，如同折起蝴蝶灰色的翅膀。他们在宇宙间轮回、漂泊，无法找到一个明确的落点。德拉科想着他什么时候才能回家？什么时候妈妈才能来接他，让他呆在安全的巢里……他忽然想到邓布利多死了，没有人去通知纳西莎，他被遗落在漫长、沉默的灰烬里，像一句无人问津的诗。  
“我要回家，波特，我要回家——去通知我妈妈，她会带我回家，”他焦急地说道，有些口齿不清，“我妈妈肯定着急了，她还在家里等我，波特，帮我……”  
哈利的双手搭在他的腰上，他用这个姿势埋进他的身体里，缓慢地摇晃。他又瘦了，他想，一种深入骨髓的疲惫让他有点想落泪。他没有回应，把折翼的蝴蝶压在冰冷的床榻上，苍白的翅膀如同幻影般在他眼前掠过。  
凌晨的时候，他们又听见了悠长的凤凰挽歌。一股浓烈的悲伤冲碎了所有筑起的高墙，他吮吸着他的乳头，像懵懂的婴儿寻找温暖的源泉。德拉科还在高潮，一种柔软的、浓厚的力量包裹着他，让他回到黑暗的谷地——群山还没有升起的时候，他所缱绻的那个怀抱。  
妈妈，他恍惚地念叨，妈妈……  
“我很小的时候，我的爸妈就去世了。”伏在他身上的那人说道，“他们为了保护我，死在了伏地魔手里。”  
“……我爸爸还在阿兹卡班。”德拉科垂着眼，慢慢地说道。  
他们一同安静了一会儿，哈利抬起德拉科的两条腿架在肩膀上，俯下身，趴在他腿间吮吸他的脆弱。  
“我今天就要回去，”德拉科说道，望着漆黑的上空，“我要写信给我妈妈——还有我爸爸，邓布利多答应过要救他……”  
哈利很专心，没有放过任何一寸。不一会儿，他含着他泄出来的东西去吮吸他的嘴，德拉科皱着眉躲避着，但还是被他按在床角仔仔细细地吻了一遍。他们抵着额头，赤裸的呼吸在胸口起伏。  
“我会送你回去，也会把你爸爸救出来。”哈利说道，“你们会很安全……但你得告诉我，德拉科，你还知道些什么？”  
哈利紧盯着他，后者闭上了眼。  
“没有哪里是安全的，”他平静地说道，“你看，邓布利多死了，霍格沃茨也沦陷了。没有哪里能让我们躲藏了。”


	35. Sonata

“霍格沃茨还没有沦陷。”  
“快了，坚持不了多久。”  
“所以你打算放弃，是吗？”  
“我打算活下去，波特。”  
“放弃霍格沃茨然后活下去，当然。”  
“你说什么？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“你对伏地魔放置魂器的那个地方很清楚，而且你还知道那张纸条是谁放的。”哈利看着他说道，“你是怎么知道的？除了这些你还知道什么？”  
德拉科的手指渐渐紧握成拳，他的嘴唇微颤，声音变得有点刺耳了：“怎么，你想逼问我吗？如果我不回答，你是不是要严刑逼供？”  
“我没有这么说过。但你自己想想，你要把这些秘密守到什么时候？”  
“守到什么时候？是个好问题，你希望总是有人追问你爸妈是怎么死的吗？”德拉科提高了音量，蓦地翻身将哈利用力压在床上，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“如果你想知道，我可以告诉你。”哈利平静地看着他。  
“我他妈不是——”  
“那是一个万圣节，我爸爸的好朋友背叛了凤凰社，将他们的住址告诉了伏地魔，于是他前来杀死我。”  
“我不想听——”  
“我的爸爸和妈妈没有得到任何消息。当他进门的时候，他们甚至没有拿起魔杖。”  
“你——”  
“我爸爸看见了他，对我妈妈说‘他来了’，挡在我妈妈面前。伏地魔杀死了他，这很容易，因为他没有魔杖。”哈利的语气很平缓，仿佛在讲述一个毫不相关的传说，德拉科张了张口，他能感觉到他身体内部蕴含着一种紧张的力量，“我妈妈跑到楼上的卧室里，把东西都堆到门前，但没有用，这拦不住伏地魔……他还是来到了卧室里。我妈妈挡在还是婴儿的我的面前，恳求他放过我……他让她闪开，但她拒绝了，于是他也杀死了她，用阿瓦达索命咒……然后接下来就是我……”  
他的声音越来越低，最后停了下来。空气中弥漫着冰冷的气息，德拉科不知何时已经屏住了呼吸，他艰难地扯了扯嘴角，想说几句讥讽的话，但脑子里闪过的却是伏地魔冰冷无情的面孔。一股寒流没过了他的四肢，让他清醒了几分。德拉科试图去回想他们在一起的温柔岁月，那些甜蜜又短暂的曾经，可无论如何都没有实感。汤姆·里德尔英俊的脸仿佛在一瞬间模糊了，化为了水中月、镜中花，美而不真实。  
“……你是怎么知道的？你那时候还只有一岁，不是吗？”过了一会儿，他低声问道。  
“所有的事情都会留下痕迹……我也以为我不记得小时候发生的事情了，但实际上，它躺在我记忆的角落里。”哈利说道，“在面对摄魂怪的时候，我想起了这些事……我想起了我的妈妈和爸爸，这是我第一次听见他们的声音。”  
德拉科沉默着，握紧了自己的手指。他忽然俯下身舔了一下他的嘴唇，扶着他慢慢坐下去。哈利吃了一惊，连忙伸手托住他的臀部。  
那天晚上德拉科还是没有告诉他答案，他们抱在一起吻了一会儿，然后握着手入睡。一周后的清晨，他们一起坐在白色葬礼长长的座位中央时，也这样握着手，无法放开。  
哈利以为邓布利多的死会瞒上很久，可过才了一天他的死讯就登上了《预言家日报》，引起了轩然大波。他猜测这是伏地魔搞的鬼，他肯定巴不得所有人都知道他已经死了，便于他扰乱民心，彻底开战。  
原本打算回家的德拉科只好留下来参加葬礼。他和哈利一起坐在格兰芬多餐桌旁，没有理会其他人的目光。当然，表现出惊讶的只是少数，大多数人都沉浸在悲痛之中，没有心情在乎其他事情。  
当麦格教授宣布各院学生起立时，德拉科跟着哈利站了起来。后者回头看向他，轻轻握住他的手，随着麦格教授走出礼堂，来到黑湖边的草地上。  
这一天，从世界各地赶来的巫师挤满了霍格莫德，但只有一部分人被允许进入霍格沃茨参加葬礼。即使这部分人只占了不足百分之十，雪白的长椅依然被坐得满满当当，还有不少巫师只能站在周围静静地等待。  
他们在长椅上落座，哈利看着草地上的黑色台面，不禁想起当这件事被迫公开时，他在校长室听到的话。  
“现在，怎么送学生回家……有一个意见是宜早不宜迟。必要的话，明天我们可以安排霍格沃茨特快过来——”  
“邓布利多的葬礼怎么办？”哈利问道。  
“嗯……”麦格教授的声音微微颤抖，似乎丧失了原有的果断，“我——我知道邓布利多的愿望是长眠在这里，在霍格沃茨——”  
“那就这么办，对吗？”他急切地问道。  
“如果部里同意的话，”麦格教授说道，“还没有一个校长——”  
“还没有一个校长对霍格沃茨做出这么大的贡献。”海格咆哮着说道。  
“霍格沃茨应该是邓布利多最后安眠的地方。”弗立维教授说道。  
“绝对。”斯普劳特教授说道。  
“那样的话，”哈利说道，“就该等到葬礼结束后再送学生们回家。他们想跟校长——”  
最后一个词像一枚卡在他喉咙里的核桃，又酸又苦，可无论如何也出不来。斯普劳特教授帮他补全了：  
“告别。”  
消息散布的第二天清晨，帕瓦蒂姐妹没吃早餐就被接走了，扎卡赖斯·史密斯也跟着他趾高气扬的父亲离开了城堡。西莫和他的母亲在门厅里扯着嗓子吵了一架，她才同意他留下来参加葬礼。  
葬礼的前一天，一辆房子那么大的粉蓝色马车被十几匹巨大的、长着翅膀的银鬃马拉着，从天空中飞了过来，降落在禁林边缘。低年级的学生们十分兴奋，他们以前从没见过这种景象。与此同时，魔法部的一只代表团也被安排住进了城堡。哈利和德拉科煞费苦心地躲避着他们，因为他们清楚总有一天有人会问那天晚上邓布利多去做了什么。  
哈利握着德拉科的手放在大腿上，无意识地抚摸着。旁边的罗恩朝他使了个眼色，他没有注意。告别，他想，多么伤感的一个词……他将另一只手伸进口袋里，慢慢握住了那只被替换的挂坠盒。他现在走到哪儿都带着它，以此提醒自己曾经遭遇过什么，又付出了怎样惨痛的代价。  
湖里的人鱼浮上来，一同唱起一首古怪而悲伤的歌。海格抱着邓布利多的遗体穿过中间的大道，边走边微微颤抖。那一日苍白的记忆又涌上来，如同无数只死而复生的黑蝴蝶。烧不尽，满世界的尘埃。哈利听着台上的巫师念着悼词，他仿佛看见邓布利多仍靠在那张躺椅上，闭着眼，只是睡去了，还会再醒来。他仿佛看见了他的父母，小天狼星，他们都试图挡在他面前，保护他……事到如今，他的最后一个、也是最强大的保护者也离开了，再也没有什么挡在他和伏地魔之间。他早该抛弃从一岁起就该抛弃的幻想，独自上路。  
德拉科注视着放在最前方的那只白色大理石棺椁，旁边传来簌簌的声响，马人从禁林里走出来，没有上前，隔着一条林荫道静静地望着他们。原来这就是葬礼，他想。一个人死去的灵魂会经由摆渡人的船，从此岸抵达彼岸。这就是死亡……他们最后一个要战胜的敌人。  
他应该去的，在亚当下葬的那一天，他应该去见他最后一面。而不是让阿曼达独自跑出城堡，跑过田野河川，跑过紫黑色的夕阳……跑进泪也洗不去的绝望中，跑进男孩永不褪色的微笑里。  
他做错了那么多事，现在终于轮到他逃亡了。  
不知过了多久，男巫终于宣布葬礼结束。这一个小时仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，残忍又绝望。所有人仍静坐在椅子上，默然无声。少顷，几个女巫徐徐站起，用手帕擦着眼泪离开了，边走边发出抽泣声。  
巫师们陆陆续续地起身，哈利也拉着德拉科站起。不远处晃动着一个黑影，纳西莎正从那儿朝他们走来，她穿着一身黑袍，戴着一顶宽檐黑帽，帽檐上披下朦胧的黑纱。德拉科一愣，下意识想甩开哈利的手，但后者反而握得更紧了。  
纳西莎走到他们面前，看了眼他们握在一起的手，又看向德拉科。  
“我们回去，德拉科。”  
“呃，你好，马尔福夫人。”哈利抢先说道，忽略了德拉科的瞪视，“我是哈利·波特。”  
“我很清楚你是谁。”她说道，“你有什么事？”  
“呃，我想知道，你们所在的居所已经布置过赤胆忠心咒了吗？”  
“我相信我们的住所绝对安全，波特。”  
“没有人能说自己的住所是绝对安全的。我猜你不太信任凤凰社，不愿让他们来施赤胆忠心咒，对吗？”哈利说道。  
纳西莎扬起眉，“你的意思是——”  
“我可以做你们的保密人。”他说道，旁边的罗恩抽了口气。德拉科有些不自在地低下头，悄悄踩了哈利一脚。他可从来没和他说过这个。  
“你会赤胆忠心咒？”  
“呃——我知道原理，不过没有实践过。”  
纳西莎看了他一会儿，微微摇了摇头：“我想，这件事还需要商榷——”  
“这不能等，夫人！我希望马上就能做出决定，”哈利打断了她，“这关乎你和德拉科的安危。你可以相信我，我肯定是一个合格的保密人，绝对不会把你们的地址告诉别人。”  
纳西莎看着他，又看了眼德拉科，后者似乎恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“我相信这一点。”她慢慢地说道，“我相信你不会透露消息。”  
哈利松了口气，擦了擦额角的汗。  
“那么，如果你不介意的话，现在能和我们一起去一趟校长室吗？凤凰社成员都在那里。”  
德拉科皱起眉，他越听越不对劲，去见凤凰社？他之前可从没和他提过。他看向罗恩和赫敏，他们都是一副毫不惊讶的表情，显然早就知道这件事了。  
“你要做什么，波特？”德拉科压低了声音。努力想甩开他的手，可没有成功。  
哈利捏了捏他的手指，对纳西莎做了一个“往这边走”的手势，后者倨傲地打量着他，说道：“我同意你的建议，波特。但你是不是应该先放开我的儿子？”  
“呃……这没问题。”哈利不得不松开德拉科汗湿的手，后者马上跳到了纳西莎旁边，趁她不注意时对哈利做了一个粗鲁的手势，他耸耸肩。  
“我带你们过去。”哈利说道，走到德拉科斜前方，却被他恶狠狠地推了一把：  
“不用你带，我们会走。”  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，只好回到罗恩旁边，男孩的表情一言难尽。  
“我就知道会这样。”罗恩抢先说道，“他看起来一点也不领情。”  
“哈利，你应该事先告诉他，你为此付出了很多。”赫敏说道。  
“也没有很多，”哈利仍盯着德拉科的背影，“我只是说服了麦格教授和卢平教授。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，摇了摇头。  
“不管怎么说，他现在还没有答应我。”过了几秒，哈利忽然补充道。他们踏上楼梯，走过盔甲长廊。几个学生和家长正拖着行李往下走，一脸愁容。  
“什么？”罗恩没有听懂。  
“嗯……我是说，我们毕竟还没有实际性的关系——我还没有追到他。”见罗恩依然一脸困惑，哈利只好直截了当地说道。  
“没有？可是我之前看到您们一起——”  
“轻一点儿！”  
“好吧，”罗恩瞥了一眼走在前面的两人，压低了声音，“我看见你们一起睡觉，那是怎么回事？”  
“真的吗，哈利？”  
“那是因为他没有地方睡。”哈利解释道。赫敏仍一脸狐疑。  
“不说这个，哥们儿，你真的要当他们的保密人吗？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“我听说赤胆忠心咒的保密人一般都是成年人。”  
“我很快就成年了。”  
“但是哈利，我上次听卢平教授说，你这个暑假必须得回去，”赫敏皱起眉，“布置在你家的保护咒语在你成年的时候就会失效，如果你呆在别的地方会很危险。”  
“我知道，我会尽快回去。”哈利说道，“德拉科他们也很危险。”  
德拉科一直在留意后面三人的对话，他们的声音很低，他只能听见零星的只言片语。赫敏的话飘进了耳中，让他内心一跳。德拉科忍住了不回头看，他差点忘了，邓布利多死后，处境最危险的显然是哈利。  
他会怎么样？伏地魔要杀死他……他能躲得过去吗？德拉科发现他无法控制自己的思绪，他一想到伏地魔就胸口发闷，而哈利——哈利——不，他关他什么事？可如果他死了——如果他被伏地魔杀死……  
德拉科的喉咙仿佛被堵住了，难受得想吐，也没有心情再听他们说话。他们来到八楼，停在石头怪兽前。哈利连忙走上前报出口令，带着所有人走进校长室。德拉科看着他的背影，内心阴郁至极。  
校长室里已经坐了几个人，正像哈利说的那样，麦格教授、卢平、唐克斯、韦斯莱先生和疯眼汉穆迪正围在办公桌旁低声议论着什么。一看见他们进来，讨论立刻停止了。  
“你们来了。”韦斯莱先生说道，用魔杖变出了两张椅子，勉强挤在拥挤的空间中，“先坐下吧，呃——马尔福夫人，马尔福少爷。”  
气氛一时有些尴尬，对于在职场上一直与卢修斯不对付的韦斯莱先生来说，友好对待纳西莎和德拉科是一件古怪又新奇的事情——显然他们也这么觉得。纳西莎朝他几不可见地点了下头，摘下宽沿帽，在椅子上坐下了。德拉科悄悄看了韦斯莱先生一眼，紧跟着他的母亲一起落座。他感觉所有人都在盯着他们看，不自在极了。  
“是这样，哈利和我们简单说过你们的情况，”卢平说道，“你们已经背叛了食死徒，对吗？”  
“没错。大约三周前，我带德拉科离开马尔福庄园，呆在另一处住宅里。”纳西莎微微颔首。  
“能让我们知道你这么做的原因吗？”  
“我们遭遇了一些不公正的待遇，”她说道，停了停，“主要是德拉科……我认为没有再留在那儿的必要了。”  
卢平看向德拉科，后者低着头，没有和他对视。  
“你很勇敢，”他说道，“很少有人会这么做。”  
这句话让德拉科抬起头，看了他一眼。  
“这不算什么。”纳西莎轻轻拍了拍德拉科的手臂，“我比较在意的是我们房屋的防护措施，波特刚才说要做我们的保密人。”  
“波特？”麦格教授重复了一遍。  
“我是这么说的，”哈利连忙站出来，“这是我的决定，教授。我认为这样最合适。”  
麦格教授皱起眉，“这样太鲁莽了，波特。你还没有成年——”  
“我很快就成年了，”哈利说道，“伏地魔正在疯狂地寻找他们，不过是谁做这个保密人都有可能陷入险境。但我不怕，我早晚要面对他，教授。”  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“这件事情我会和马尔福夫人好好商榷。呃，其实，我今天主要想讨论的是把卢修斯·马尔福救出来的计划。”  
德拉科马上看向哈利，后者侧对着他，逆着光，脸颊轮廓被勾上了一圈光痕。  
“这需要一个严密的计划。”一直没有说话的疯眼汉穆迪开口了。  
“嗯……我想，查到卢修斯被关在哪间监狱并不难。”韦斯莱先生试探着说道。  
“我知道是哪一间，”纳西莎说道，“我上次去探望他的时候，里面的摄魂怪已经少了很多。看样子它们确实开始叛变了。”  
“那么，我们需要调查摄魂怪的具体部署——”  
“嘿，我说，我们不能直接让魔法部部员把他放出来吗？——用一些特殊的方式说服他们？”罗恩看了看周围，提议道。  
“恐怕不行，”疯眼汉说道，“马尔福叛变的消息目前只在小范围内流传，也就是说，仅限于凤凰社和食死徒之间。普通的魔法部部员恐怕仍把他们当成食死徒的一员，说服他们很费劲，而且也不可靠。”  
“说一句不太合适的话，与其费力说服他们，不如用夺魂咒。当然，我并不是说我赞同使用不可饶恕咒——”  
“我想，这种时候一切方法都是被允许的，尼法朵拉。”纳西莎说道。她朝她笑了一下，这让后者有些吃惊。  
“马尔福夫人，你上次去探监的时候，有把你们叛变的消息告诉马尔福先生吗？”麦格教授问道。  
“没有，那时候还没有发生这些事。我带德拉科逃出来以后就没有再去了，毕竟这非常危险。”  
“呃，我认为伏地魔很有可能会派人在阿兹卡班守着。”哈利说道，“我是说，他一定会猜到我们要去救人。”  
“对，所以我们会谨慎安排计划和人手。以及——波特，马尔福，格兰杰和韦斯莱，你们都不能参加这次行动。”麦格教授严厉的目光扫了过来，哈利张着口想说什么，最后还是不得不妥协了。  
他听着其他人又讨论了一会儿，卢平提议去纳西莎家里继续商讨，顺便给他们的房子多加几层防护咒语，后者同意了。  
所有人陆续往外走，哈利慢吞吞地转过身，有些困倦。蓦地，他感觉手心一暖，低下头，德拉科悄悄在底下握住了他的手。他顿时觉得浑身一轻，所有的焦虑和沉重都一瞬间卸下了，朝他咧嘴一笑，男孩白了他一眼。


	36. Sonata

“从这里绕一圈到后面的院子，都是我们家的。”  
他们沿着长长的外廊向前走，阳光并不猛烈，如同惨白的油画棒在纸上搅起凹凸不平的风浪。哈利的头有点胀，他还没有从刚才的晕车中完全缓过来。  
他、罗恩和赫敏是坐魔法部的汽车回来的——韦斯莱先生开的车，一路上堵车不断，他对这一块的路段也不熟悉，带着他们绕了好几圈才找到目的地。乘坐另一辆车的德拉科、纳西莎等人早就到家了，连午饭都吃了一半。  
“找不到路吗？”餐桌旁的纳西莎回过头来，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴唇，扬起一边的眉毛。德拉科朝哈利做了个鬼脸。  
“实在抱歉，我没来过里。”韦斯莱先生挠了挠后脑勺，有些不好意思。  
他们在餐桌旁落座，简单地解决了午餐。哈利本来想坐在德拉科的旁边或对面，但不知是不是巧合，这两个位置分别被纳西莎和唐克斯占领了，他只好选择了剩下离他最近的斜对面的位置。  
德拉科全程低头认真切牛排，没有看哈利一眼。他使用刀叉的姿态缓慢而优雅，显然从小经过训练，哈利忍不住多看了几眼。  
吃完午饭后，疯眼汉穆迪、唐克斯和麦格教授给这栋房屋陆续施加了一些隐藏咒语、防护咒语和预警咒语，纳西莎带他们去书房里商讨营救方案。韦斯莱先生则和四个十六七岁的男女孩在别墅的院子里闲逛，琢磨着该怎么布置赤胆忠心咒。  
“也就是说，如果要使赤胆忠心咒严密无缝，我们得把整个后院都包进去。”罗恩皱着眉，东张西望，“这栋房子也太大了吧。”  
“当然，肯定比你们家——”  
“东面就是一条麻瓜街道，对不对？”哈利打断了德拉科还没来得及说完的讥讽，后者用力拧了一把他的手背，“我们——嘶——是不是要把街道考虑进去？”  
“不用，勾画边界线的时候谨慎一点就没问题。”韦斯莱先生说道。  
“那么我们现在就开始布置？”赫敏说道，“标记好边界线，然后再发誓、滴上血……哈利，你应该会了吧？”  
“呃……我意识到有一个之前没有考虑到的问题，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，有些窘迫，“我现在用魔法会不会被魔法部发现？我还没有成年呢。”  
“你现在才想到这一点？”德拉科马上扭过头，气呼呼地将刚才被打断的嘲讽转移到了他身上，“我还以为你布置了一个完美无缺的计划呢。”  
哈利知道他还在气自己什么也没有告诉他，讨好地朝他笑了笑，然而对方并不领情。  
“这不成问题，我来标记边界线，你来发誓和滴血，就不会被踪丝查到踪迹，魔法也能马上生效。”韦斯莱先生说道，“后面一部分才是和保密人相关的魔法。”  
他们又在房屋的外围转了一圈，最后决定从门口开始划线。韦斯莱先生轻轻挥动魔杖，一道红色的魔法光束从杖尖喷出，他垂下手，红光落在了地上，如同一条敏捷的红蛇快速朝旁边爬去。哈利四人好奇地跟着红线往前走，看着它自动规避障碍物，灵巧地爬过灌木丛，拐到了街道上。  
“你也能做到这样吗？”德拉科眯着眼看了一会儿，忽然问道。  
“呃……不太能。”哈利实话实说，虽然他一点也不想在心上人面前承认这一点，“我暂时做不到这么精准，而且——恐怕也坚持不了这么久。”  
“那你还想做我们的保密人？”他哼了一声，踢飞了一块石子。韦斯莱先生已经举着魔杖走到了麻瓜街道上，他们连忙跟了过去。幸运的是这条街上的人并不多，没有人注意到他们的古怪行径。  
“但没有谁比我更合适了。”哈利低声说道，“而且，你知道……和你有关的事情，我都会很在意。”  
德拉科的脸颊微红，他侧过脸，用手肘用力顶了他一下，“我知道？我不知道。”  
“我想保护你，德拉科。只有这么做我才能安心……不然我没法做我该做的事。”他低头在他的耳朵上咬了一下，德拉科害羞得脖子根都红了，心脏怦怦直跳，连忙甩开了他。  
“你该做的事？”  
“我有很多事要做。”  
德拉科一愣，心慢慢沉了下来，落入谷底。哦，很显然，他知道是什么事……他知道，可那又能怎么办？  
“噢，所以你在处理后事，是吗？”他的声音有些尖锐了。  
“呃……我想把你先安置好。我——不管怎么说，我希望你是安全的。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，从房屋的侧墙走过。德拉科仰起头，从那儿的侧窗能看见一块灰色的天花板和一盏灯，纳西莎就在那个房间里。  
“他们去吗？”他忽然问道。  
“嗯？”  
“韦斯莱和格兰杰。”  
哈利偷偷看了德拉科一眼，“实际上，我不太希望他们和我一起去。”  
“哦，所以你打算一个人去做大事——一个人逞英雄，对不对？”德拉科的音量不由自主地提高了，眼神变得有些阴冷，走在前面的罗恩和赫敏回过头来，“我知道，你早就想好了，把我留在这里，抛弃你的朋友，谁也不管——谁也不在乎，自己去冒险，让我们在这里傻等……好样的波特，我他妈就知道你会这样。”  
哈利没有马上反驳，他低头盯着自己的鞋尖看了一会儿，说道：“……你知道我必须得去。”  
“我他妈当然知道——”  
“我为你发疯，德拉科，”他蓦地打断了他，声音有些压抑，“我不该那时候和你做爱，我现在满脑子都是你。我想吻你，把你拉上床，我他妈也想留下来，但我不能——我不能，德拉科，我不能连累你。”  
“……谁让你说这些了？”德拉科有些结巴了，气急败坏，“不许把这件事告诉别人。”  
“我知道，我不会说出去。”哈利勉强笑了一下，低声说道，“在这里等我，行吗？……我不会轻易让自己死的，我还得保护你。”  
“可笑，你怎么保护我？”德拉科恨恨地说道，踢了他一脚，有些迷茫，“……你根本就不在我身边。”  
“在这里等我。”哈利重复道，定定地看着他。德拉科无法躲开他的目光，太炽热了，坚定又悲伤，让他喉咙口发堵。  
“我凭什么要等你？我根本不在乎，”他强扯出一个笑容，讥讽道，“你怎么样关我什么事？”  
哈利还想说什么，这时赫敏喊他去施咒，他应了一声，匆匆朝那儿跑去。德拉科盯着他的背影呆呆地看了一会儿，擦了擦鼻子，慢吞吞地跟了过去。  
深红的线在整栋房屋边上绕了一圈，于门口会合，首尾之间有一个一英寸大小的空隙。赫敏和韦斯莱先生正对哈利说话，后者点了点头，从口袋里取出一把小刀，割开了自己的手腕，猩红的血渗了出来。他垂下手臂，血珠滴落下去，正好填补了那块空隙。鲜艳的血如红莲般绽开，蠕动着与韦斯莱先生划出的红线彻底融合。连成一体的红线猛地抖动起来，燃烧着，仿佛一圈哔哔啵啵的火花。  
哈利看向赫敏，后者朝他点了点头。他转回头，深吸了口气，闭上眼，开始发誓：  
“我，  
哈利·詹姆·波特，  
以我的血液，  
我的生命，  
我的灵魂发誓——  
我将永远守护界线以内的人。  
我将守护我的爱人，  
和他的家人。  
我发誓，  
我将守护他们直到黑夜远去，  
黎明将至。  
我将守护他们  
直到我生命的最后一刻。  
无论敌人怎样强大，  
无论我将遭受命运怎样的折磨，  
无论我是否归来、  
是否牺牲，  
我对他们始终赤胆忠心，  
我的灵魂永远与他们同在。”  
他的声音一开始有些颤抖，但很快便越来越坚定。每念出一个词，那闪耀的红色界线便明亮一分，如同暖红色的晨曦在地平线下缓慢升起，灼烧着他们每一个人。  
德拉科恍惚地望着他的背影，风吹起袍子，带来辛辣的燃烧气息。那一字一句的誓言如同子弹击中了他的魂魄，他似乎听见了群山中传来的回音，隆隆作响……还有隐约的哭泣声，来自他内心的深处，不要走，那个声音喊道，不要走……  
哈利又用刀割开了已经开始愈合的伤口，将自己的血洒向燃烧的红线。光芒瞬间亮起来，翻腾着，宛若赤潮的海面；几秒后又沉了下去，微微闪烁；最后连红光都不见了，连带着整座建筑也一起消失，留下一块光秃秃的水泥地。  
周围一片安静，一时间没有人说话。  
“好了，我想这样就没问题了。”韦斯莱先生打破了寂静，“哈利，你的手需要治疗一下。”  
“噢，好的。”男孩转过身，将刀子塞进口袋里，把手递给韦斯莱先生。男人对他的伤口施了几个咒语，它便以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。德拉科死死地盯着哈利的下巴，他不知道他为什么要看那儿，他只知道自己的视线又钝又重，害怕触碰他的脸——害怕破灭、告别，或者别的一些可恶的东西。  
“马尔福，”韦斯莱先生忽然唤道，这让他的后背猛地一抖，抬起头，男人正温和地看着他，“你回去告诉你妈妈，赤胆忠心咒已经布置好了……那么，我们先走了。”  
德拉科感觉自己的脸变成了石头雕刻的面具，又冷又硬，连带着声音也显得毫无生气：“我会转告她的。但波特不能走。”  
“为什么？”  
他咽了口唾沫，慢慢地说道：“我有话要对他说。”  
没等其他人反对，德拉科又补充了一句：“是很重要的事。”  
所有人面面相觑。哈利看了韦斯莱先生一眼，又看向德拉科。  
“呃，既然这样，那么我先上去一趟，你们可以先回去——”  
“我们和你一起上去，哈利。”赫敏抢着说道，“我们在外面等你。”  
“我还得送你去国王十字车站呢，哈利，”韦斯莱先生说道，“我想，你家人会在那儿等着你的。”  
“噢，好吧。”哈利只好同意，虽然他一点也不想见到他的姨父姨妈，“那么，我们上去吧。”  
罗恩似乎想对他说什么，然而德拉科猛地拽了哈利的胳膊一把，将他拉入了赤胆忠心咒的范围。  
他们来到二楼，德拉科几乎是迫不及待地将他推进自己的卧室，反锁上门。天色阴沉，厚窗帘紧拉着，营造出了一种夜晚的氛围。他揪着他的衣领将他推到墙边，两人的鼻子几乎抵在一起，呼吸落在对方的脸上，如同深夜里莽撞的问候。  
平复了一会儿气息，德拉科仰起头，在阴暗中寻找哈利翠绿的眼睛。他看见一点碎银飘在黑湖上，微微眨动。他深深地吸气，靠在哈利肩头蹭了蹭。  
“……那个誓言……原来就有这么长？”他的声音很混浊，又贴得几近，磨得哈利耳根都软了。他搂住他的腰，不知为何语气也被他带得暧昧起来：“不是……其实很短，只有几句，后面都是我加的……”  
他们无意识地贴着对方的身体摩擦，哈利的手已经摸到了德拉科的臀上，用力揉了一把，男孩低喘了一声，手撑在了墙壁上。  
“你就是想说这个？”他低声问道，指尖探进了他的裤腰。德拉科按住了他的手，他也有些心猿意马，胸口鼓胀，躁动不已。  
“不是……”  
他虚软的力气根本抵抗不住对方的侵犯，哈利含住了他柔软的嘴唇，隔着内裤揉弄着他极有弹性的臀肉，指尖不断地蹭过某个部位，令德拉科浑身颤抖，站都站不稳。  
“别碰了，我有事——唔！”敏感的入口被狠狠戳了一下，刺激得他绷直了背，抓紧了哈利的肩膀。后者半挟半抱地将他压到床上，胡乱扯着他的衣服。  
“先做，嗯？”哈利哄着他，难耐地掰开他的腿，将下身抵在他的腿根摩擦。德拉科呻吟着，他的裤链不知何时已经开了，露出一截薄薄的内裤。哈利低下头隔着布料舔了一下，又拧了一把，德拉科猛地一弹，爆了句粗口。  
“放松一点……”他褪下他的底裤，将指头小心翼翼地探进臀缝间私密的小穴。德拉科的呼吸变得急促了一些，胸口起伏，“波特……”  
“叫我哈利……”他在他身上四处点火，难耐地摸索，吮吸着他苍白的脖子和胸膛，尤其重点照顾了两粒敏感的乳头，将它们咬得嫣红发肿。德拉科的下身已经完全湿了，他搂着他的脖子深深地喘息，双腿缠着他的腰上下滑动，极具勾引意味。  
“碰一碰，哈利，”德拉科兴奋至极，抓着他的手按在自己的腿间，无意识地呻吟着，扭动着身子，“快一点！”  
哈利极有耐心地按摩着他挺立的性器，德拉科舒服地哼哼着，抱着他要了一个深吻。这个吻不长，但唇舌交缠极为激烈，结束时德拉科血脉贲张，情致高涨，很快就泄了出来，浑身软得像泥。哈利深呼吸着，紧盯着对方白皙的腿和收缩的嫩红穴口。他喉头滚动，变出了点润滑液抹在自己身上，慢慢地挤了进去。  
即使已经做过两次，但进入后哈利仍为这具身体的紧致火热感到惊叹。德拉科的敏感点很浅，也很容易亢奋，他缓慢地抽动着，毫不客气地碾过他柔嫩的小穴，男孩低吟着，刚释放过的性器很快又有了反应，这让他自己都感到羞耻。  
“就一次，”他断断续续地在他耳边说道，声音中满是情欲，“我有事——嗯！痛，哈利！”  
“抱歉，我没忍住，”哈利喘息着，沿着他膝盖一路吻到纤细的脚踝，“你太棒了，德拉科。你里面真热……”  
德拉科羞得面红耳赤，晃着腿想踢他，却被哈利按住了大腿使劲掰开，压在两侧。  
“自己按着，嗯？”他吻着他的嘴角，在他耳边吹气，德拉科敏感得战栗，乖乖地让他拉着他的手按在自己腿上，方便他的操弄。  
他压着他急抽猛送，又将他翻过来让他撅起屁股，再次顶入。德拉科完全忘了自己的话，他尖叫着，扭着身子主动索求，不知出来了几次。他像条蛇般缠在哈利身上，承受着他猛烈的进攻，到最后小穴被摩擦得发麻，再也射不出什么东西了。哈利紧搂着他倒在床上，两人都剧烈地喘着气。德拉科的下身粘腻至极，难受不已，他有气无力地推了哈利一把，示意他帮他清理。  
哈利从他身上起来，拨开他瘦长的腿，重新挤进他的体内，一点一点慢慢把东西弄出来。  
“如果可以，我真想每天都和你这样，”他叹息着，“你不知道你身体里有多舒服……”  
“闭嘴。”德拉科白了他一眼，脸红得吓人。

————

哈利的誓词英文版（网络翻译）：

I,  
Harry James Potter,  
with my blood,  
my life,  
my soul swears -  
I will always guard the people within the boundaries.  
I will guard my lover,  
and his family.  
I swear,  
I will guard them until the night,  
dawn is coming,  
I will guard them  
until the last moment of my life.  
No matter how powerful the enemy is,  
no matter how much I will suffer from fate,  
whether or not I return,  
whether to sacrifice,  
I am always loyal to them.  
My soul is always with them.


	37. Sonata

他们蹭了一会儿，又交换了一个甜蜜的吻，哈利边吻边将他压在身下，拉着他的手抚触自己的下身。德拉科双颊发红，他推了他几下，挣扎无果后只能不情不愿地用手帮他摩擦。  
“你真可爱，德拉科。”哈利忍不住亲了亲他光洁的脸蛋，舒服地享受着他的伺候，“对了，你想对我说什么？”  
“我想——别动，哈利，别摸那里——”  
“你继续说。”  
“我想说——波特！”  
哈利遗憾地收回揉捏他臀肉的手，讨好地吮了一下他的下巴。德拉科哼了一声，手依然乖巧地抚慰着对方肿胀的性器。  
“你真的要走了？”  
“嗯……”  
“什么时候？”  
“等我身上的踪丝消失以后。”  
“那还有好几个月呢，”他嘟囔着，“现在才三月，不是吗？”  
“我得在家里呆着，做些准备，”哈利按着他的后脑勺温柔地吻他，手指插在他头发里，“不舍得我？”  
“才没有。”  
“我会给你写信……我是说，在出发之前。”他含混不清地说道，捏了捏男孩性感的乳尖，用指尖刮弄着，又向下握住了对方的手，“光用手我到不了，德拉科……转过来，把腿张开。”  
“不要，我还很痛。”德拉科皱起眉。  
“我不进去，”哈利劝诱道，“不然你要弄到什么时候？”  
男孩狐疑地看了他一会儿，最后还是乖乖背过身，趴跪在他面前。哈利俯下身在他光洁的背脊上吻了一下，将滚烫的性器慢慢挤进他柔软的腿根，让他夹紧，掐着他的腰开始律动。  
这种接触有时候比真正进入更刺激，粗硬的性器摩擦着德拉科的臀缝和腿间软肉，不停蹭过被操得肉红的私密部位。他被撞得前倾，呜咽着倒在床上，哈利扳过他的头和他接吻，发出啧啧水声，色情又粘腻。也不知过了多久，德拉科觉得自己几乎要虚脱了，哈利终于放过了他，搂着他靠在枕头上。  
“抱歉，”两人都微喘着气，哈利低声说道，摸着他的头发，“……好像弄得你有点痛。”  
“该死，我不想听你说话。”德拉科咬牙切齿，他的双腿内侧被蹭得红透，几乎磨破了一层皮，“你还有什么要干的？”  
“嗯……我说了你会让我做吗？”哈利有些心虚，“我想……”  
“闭嘴，不要说了！”  
他安抚性质地摸了摸男孩的后颈，将他抱紧了一些。德拉科不耐地挣了挣，回头看了他一眼，忽然问道：“你到时候要去找魂器，对吗？”  
“嗯，你都知道。”  
“你知道它们在哪里？”  
“呃，根据邓布利多推测，伏地魔一共制作了七个魂器——他身体里的算一个，剩下的六个分别是日记本、戒指、斯莱特林挂坠盒、赫奇帕奇金杯、一件拉文克劳的宝物和他的蛇。日记本和戒指已经被消灭了，其他的还不知道在哪儿。”  
德拉科低头看着被单，手指无意识地握在一起。  
“……我知道拉文克劳冠冕在哪儿。”  
“什么？”哈利似乎没听清。  
“我说，我知道魂器在哪里。”德拉科咬咬牙，干脆豁出去了，“你之前不是很想知道，我为什么会那么清楚那个挂坠盒是被谁替换的吗？”  
哈利的背不知何时已经挺直了，他的心跳蓦然加速，条件反射地问道：“你愿意告诉我了？”  
德拉科张了张口，好不容易聚起的一丝勇气又消散了。他沉默下来，哈利看着他，没有追问。过了一会儿，他靠过来轻轻含吻他的嘴唇，温柔至极。  
“别紧张，”他说道，“要不要吃点东西？”  
“不用。”德拉科握住了他的手臂，吸了口气，仰起头吻了回去。他顺势把哈利压在枕头上，胡乱舔着他的嘴唇和下巴，直到将对方的嘴唇咬破才松开，低下头与他对视。  
“哈利，我——我——我以前——”他吸着气，又卡住了，胸口火辣辣地痛，一个字也吐不出来。他抿住嘴唇，有些挫败地撇过头，哈利搂住他的背拍了拍，低声哄着他。  
“没事的，”他说道，将他抱到怀里，触吻着他的脖颈，“慢慢说，我不着急……没事的……”  
德拉科微微战栗，将头埋在他颈窝里。过了一会儿，他忽然开口了：  
“……我以前……我是说，我和汤姆交往过。”  
他停了停，继续说道：“我知道你肯定不会相信，但事实就是这样——我是说，我曾经回到五十年前的过去，和他成了室友。”  
“五十年前？”哈利努力消化着这个惊人的信息，“你的意思是，你用了时间转换器？”  
“应该不是时间转换器，时间转换器不能转换这么长的时间。可能是某种定点定时传送的魔法仪器，我也不清楚。”德拉科无意识地玩弄着哈利的袖子，“总之，我和他……有过一段关系。他那时候带我制作了一个魂器，后来我逃走了，但魂器还在他手里。”  
“所以他用魂器来要挟你？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，“他控制了我的魂器。他做那些坏事的时候都带着它，所以我的魂片知道很多事……后来在有求必应屋里，我融合了我的魂片，那段记忆便回到了我的脑子里。”  
哈利下意识把他抱得更紧了一些。虽然德拉科没有细说，但他猜得出那绝对不是什么令人愉快的记忆。  
德拉科靠在他的胸口吸了口气，伸臂搂住他的脖子。这些秘密他原本打算让它们永远烂在自己的肚子里，谁都不说——他清楚如果他不愿意，谁也不能强迫他。可那段沉重的誓言还是燃烧到了他的心里，他努力想要忽略那种心悸又心痛的感觉，他用尽全力将这个人推远，但他依然走到了他身边。  
在那黑暗洞穴中经历的一切又晃到眼前，历历在目。战火已经烧到脚边，命运将他们推到了漩涡中心……这一天早晚会到来，他明白……可为什么这么快，快得让人猝不及防……  
他们要踏上战场了，德拉科想，他本以为那会是一场声势浩大的告别，可没有，就像邓布利多在躺椅上安静地合上双眼一样，成长只是一瞬间的事。也许在某个清晨或是傍晚，命运选中的男孩将独自上路，一声不响地离开。他将面对有史以来最强大的敌人，挥洒鲜血，最后埋葬在一个无人知晓的角落。  
不，不能这样……他不要他死，他不能死……他怎么能走，怎么能抛弃他？他说过会保护他，可又有谁来保护哈利·波特？  
他们拥抱了一会儿，摸索着用嘴唇触碰对方，也不知是谁先开始的。德拉科迫切地吮吻着哈利的皮肤，在他身上留下自己的痕迹，他从来没有一刻这样清晰地意识到他不想让这个男孩离开——如果离开代表提心吊胆的漫长等待，如果离开代表不见天日的生死相隔，如果离开代表再一次埋葬自己的爱，他无论如何也要把他留下来。  
他们拥吻着、抵死纠缠，又激烈地做了一次。德拉科放肆地尖叫挣扎，射得一塌糊涂，小穴几乎合不拢。他被折腾得浑身酸痛，大腿内侧一片青紫，都是被掐出来的指痕。哈利战栗着拥住他，吻他汗湿的额角和干涩的嘴唇，试图抚平男孩看不见的创口。他们互相折磨，仿佛想结成更大的茧，将对方吞噬。  
再次达到高潮的时候德拉科四肢痉挛，眼前发白，有一瞬间他觉得一切都是一场太过真实的梦，海浪拍打着礁石，冒着虚幻的泡沫。但下一刻他就看见了哈利的双眼——映在海面上，又浓又亮，如同挥散不去的夜雾。他张开嘴，眼泪无意识地渗了出来。  
哈利有些慌张地伸手替他拭去泪水，德拉科粗暴地挥开他的手，把他推在床上，撑在他身体上方。他喘着气，俯下身舔了舔他的性器，含了进去。  
口活对德拉科来说并不陌生，但他很少主动，他不知道自己为什么要这么做。他努力吞咽着，费力地伺候他，将自己埋进深处。好不容易结束一次后，德拉科呛得咳嗽，脖子都红了，哈利连忙下床给他倒了杯水，扶着让他喝下。  
“……拉文克劳冠冕在有求必应屋里，他回霍格沃茨申请教职的时候，顺路藏好的。”刚喝完水，德拉科就快速说道，不给自己后悔的机会，“赫奇帕奇金杯在莱斯特兰奇家族的金库里，他在倒台之前交给了他们，让他们藏在那儿。斯莱特林挂坠盒本来是放在那个山洞里的，但后来——后来被雷古勒斯发现了，被他带走了。至于那条蛇，我不清楚他还制造了这样一个魂器。”  
“根据邓布利多推测，蛇是他复生以后制造的魂器。”哈利说道，低头吻了吻德拉科的额头，“谢谢你，德拉科。”  
男孩闷闷地扭过头，没有说话。  
缓慢的呼吸在寂静中沉淀，如同漂浮的尘埃。他们彼此沉默，哈利轻轻撩开德拉科汗津津的额发，掌心贴着他的脸，哑声说道：“……那么，就这样吧。”  
德拉科的肩膀微微一动，抖开了他的手。他依然没有回应。  
“我……我先回去了，他们肯定等急了。”哈利叹了口气，低头开始穿衣服。德拉科这才有了些反应，他拿过魔杖把自己的衣服召唤到身边，慢吞吞地套上。  
“注意安全，千万不要出门……我会给你写信。”哈利又补充道。德拉科边提裤子边抬头看向他，哼了一声。  
“呃，如果你不喜欢的话，那就——”  
“你得每天都给我写，知道吗？”德拉科不耐烦地打断了他，将衬衣下摆收进裤腰里，拉上裤链。哈利目不转睛地盯着看，莫名有些脸热，随口应了一句，也不知自己说了什么。  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，皱起眉，从床上抓起外套披在身上。“别到处乱看。”他警告道。  
“可是你很好看，”哈利想也不想地说道，补充了一句，“我特别喜欢你的腰。”  
德拉科的动作一僵，气急败坏地踩了他一脚。  
“你他妈真色，哈利。”  
“抱歉，我想，只是对你。”哈利揉了揉鼻子，“你怕什么？我们都做过好多次了。”  
“不许在别人面前说这些话，明白吗？”  
“呃，罗恩和赫敏都知道我在追求你……”  
“那也不行！”他转回头瞪着他。哈利在他的目光下退缩了。  
“……所以，我们现在算什么？”他轻声问道。  
德拉科正扣着外套纽扣，听到这句话动作微微一顿，语气有些别扭：“……你不是已经说了吗？”  
“嗯？什么？”哈利没有理解。  
德拉科整了整领带，不情愿极了：“你刚发的誓，现在就忘了？”  
发誓……？哈利一头雾水，下意识去回忆自己的誓言，蓦地瞪大了眼。  
“你——你是说——”  
“我没有说过。”德拉科立即打断了他的话。  
“——你是说‘我的爱人’，对不对？”哈利固执地继续说，认真地看着他。  
德拉科又哼了一声，扭过头不去看他，低头拽着自己的领带，把它拽歪了。哈利忍不住从背后抱住他，蹭了蹭他的后颈。  
“我能告诉罗恩他们吗？”他在他耳边问道。德拉科的耳尖敏感地动了动，他咕哝了一句什么，哈利没听清。  
“可以吗？”他又问道。  
德拉科扭过头白了他一眼，用力推了他一把：“烦死了，你想说就说吧。”  
哈利含了一下他的耳垂，托着他的腰让他转过身，将他推到墙上，覆上他的嘴唇辗转吮吸。德拉科反应不及，任由着他顶开牙关长驱直入，后知后觉地环上他的脖子，加深了这个吻。他们吻得气息颤抖，哈利的手不由自主地攀上他的身体肆意游走，他很想把他压到床上好好疼爱，可他们实在耽误了太多时间了。少顷，他不舍地放开他，贴了贴他的脸颊，声音粗哑：“……我真不想回去。”  
“那就别回去。”  
“不行，我得走了……”哈利说道，“再见……我回去给你写信。”  
德拉科微喘着气，他刚换上的衣服又有些乱了，嘴唇被吻得艳红。  
“记得每天都写一封，”他说道，“不然我就和你分手。”  
“不会有这个机会的。”哈利笑了笑。  
他们对视了一会儿，慢慢走向大门。德拉科的呼吸渐渐平复，激情过去，深深的寂寥又涌了上来。他意识到自己很不情愿——很不情愿让他离开。他一直被拖着拽着往前走，需要一个人引领着他，以前是里德尔，后来是哈利……可现在哈利也要走了，他刚接受这段感情，他就要离开了——也许正是因为他要离开，他才明白压在他们身上的命运是多么、多么沉重，而生命又是多么、多么短暂……  
“哈利。”  
在推开门的前一秒，他忽然唤道。男孩回过头来看着他。  
“我——我在这里等你，”德拉科看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，“……不要让我等太久，知道吗？”  
微怔之后，哈利上前用力抱住了他，双臂紧紧箍着他的腰背，仿佛要将他融进自己的血肉里。德拉科也竭尽全力搂住他，咬着下唇，使劲把滚烫的泪逼了回去。  
再见了，再见了……  
这一切都如此短暂，又如此让人心生向往，引人哀叹。


	38. Sonata

德拉科从未觉得日子如此无聊。  
以前在霍格沃茨上学的时候，每天他都有不同的课程和作业要应付，闲暇时便用魁地奇和高布石打发时间，偶尔还能逞逞级长的威风、捉弄讨厌的格兰芬多，几乎没有闲下来的时候。即使放假德拉科也有无数事情可做，家养小精灵会准备一桌丰盛的晚餐，吃完饭后他便跑进收藏室折腾里面的黑魔法道具。等到爸妈有空的时候，他们便会带他出门旅游，给他买所有他想要的东西。  
可现在他什么也没有了。没有老师，没有同学，没有作业，没有魁地奇，也没有满屋子的黑魔法道具。每天出入这栋房屋的只有几个凤凰社成员，德拉科已经认熟了他们的脸，可纳西莎从不给他接触他们的机会，他只知道他们在讨论怎么救出卢修斯。  
于是可期待的事便只剩下和哈利的通信。德拉科每天最渴望见到的便是哈利的白色猫头鹰，哈利告诉他它是一只雌猫头鹰，名叫海德薇，他十一岁入学前在对角巷一眼就看中了它。  
“那正好，我的猫头鹰是公的，我觉得它很需要一个伴。”德拉科大笔一挥。写这句话的时候他的黑猫头鹰正在鸟笼里喝水，完全不知道它的主人已经见色眼开地给他定下了配种对象。  
“呃……你问问海德薇同不同意，”哈利回复道，显得有些小心翼翼，“不过，你开心就好。”  
德拉科用不少鸟食贿赂了海德薇，成功地使它放下警惕，不会在被他抱着的时候啄他手指。不知为何，他一想到这是陪伴哈利长大的猫头鹰就心痒痒，总想对它做点什么。  
“你这只傻猫头鹰，就和你的主人一样愚蠢透顶。”他对它说道，海德薇听懂了他的话，用力咬了他的手指一口，愤怒地飞走了。  
哈利在信中告诉他，在那之后他和罗恩、赫敏又偷偷潜入了霍格沃茨，在有求必应屋里找到了拉文克劳的冠冕。  
“……就在一个雕像头上，还是以前我给它戴上的呢。不过我们现在没办法消灭它，赫敏说书上提到过‘消灭魂器需要杀伤力极大的魔法道具’，”他写道，“对了，我把我们交往的事情告诉他们了，他们好像一点也不惊讶。不管怎么说，我还是很想你……你最近怎么样？”  
“我无聊死了哈利，没有人陪我下棋，现在又不能打魁地奇。我妈妈不肯告诉我凤凰社什么时候去营救爸爸——她只说了句‘尽快’，尽快是什么时候？”德拉科写道，他趴在床上给哈利回信，“你很想我？巧了，我不想你，一点都不想。啊，对了，你的猫头鹰昨天啄了我一下。你回去得好好教育它，它简直和你一样傻。”  
写完后他仰躺在床上，举着自己的信认真地检查了一遍，确定没有任何疏漏后便交给猫头鹰，让它把他的思念寄给那个遥远的男孩。他知道他写的都是假话——他也想他，想得快疯了。他想念他的吻，他的抚摸……每个晚上他都想着他自/慰，甚至还在梦里遇见他。  
但德拉科没有告诉哈利的是，这些天纳西莎找他谈过话。不管怎么说，哈利的表现实在太明显了，谁都看得出他对他的感情，纳西莎也没法做到睁一只眼闭一只眼。一天晚上德拉科刚写完回信，她就把他叫到自己的房间里，让他坐在面前的椅子上，严肃地询问他和哈利之间到底是怎么回事。  
德拉科知道这件事根本瞒不住——哈利那可恶的家伙恨不得告诉所有人他们已经交往了。他爽快地承认，纳西莎的脸色当即便沉了下来。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”她冷声问道，“难以想象，德拉科……你太令我失望了。如果你只是觉得新奇，我建议你马上停止这种尝试，波特他没有空陪你玩这种游戏。”  
“我们不是在玩游戏！”德拉科忍不住叫了起来，“是他先追我的，妈妈！他知道是怎么回事，我们都知道，他对我说过他要做什么，我们没有在开玩笑！”  
“你真的知道吗，德拉科？”纳西莎仍面色冰冷，“你知道他要面对黑魔王，很有可能根本回不来吗？”  
“我——我知道，”德拉科呼吸一窒，胸口针扎似的痛起来，“我当然知道。”  
“你不知道，德拉科。你觉得他打败黑魔王的几率有多大？你好好想想，你真的考虑好了吗？”  
“可是妈妈，我们现在也已经背叛了黑魔王——如果他不能赢，我们也不会有好下场，不是吗？”他争辩道。  
“那是另一回事。你要知道，如果波特不能打败黑魔王，其他人还有可能活下来，但他是一定会死的，黑魔王不会放过他。你现在和他走得这么近，以后如果——如果发生了不幸，你该怎么办？”纳西莎严肃地看着他，德拉科难以承受，躲开了她的目光。  
该怎么办？他茫然地问自己，他该怎么办……？  
在这里等我……那个男孩低声说道。他割开手腕，用他的鲜血为他们筑起最严密的防护墙。他们在暗无天日的房间里做/爱，整个颠倒的世界压在他们单薄的背脊上。留下来吧，求你留下来——他无数次想这样对他说，他竭尽全力和他拥抱，他的灵魂因爱而疼痛，又因爱而变得轻盈。  
“……我知道，妈妈。可是——我控制不了，”他嗫嚅着，“我不知道是什么时候开始的，他对我很好……我本来不喜欢他，我以为我不在乎……”  
这些话已经耗光了德拉科的勇气，他吸了吸鼻子，低下头不再说了。纳西莎看了他一会儿，轻轻叹了口气，起身泡了杯热茶递给他。  
“我知道他对你很好。”她慢慢地说道，“他为我们做的事情，我一直看在眼里。据我所知，新部长一直都想拉拢他，让他为魔法部说几句话……但他没有答应。以他的声望，如果想要权力地位根本不需要巴结我们，有的是人愿意帮他说话。而且那是以前，现在马尔福家已经非同以往了，和我们交往没有任何好处。他对你应是真心的，我看得出来……但我不关心波特怎么样，我只在乎你，德拉科，”她看着他，停了停，“邓布利多已经去世他了，黑魔王的势力很快就会完全恢复……到时候波特只能逃亡，你根本联系不到他，很可能也等不到他回来……你好好想想，如果你只是感激他……我知道你们最近在写信，我不想看到你陷得太深，德拉科。”  
德拉科慢慢地喝着热茶，一股麻意从脚底漫上来，僵硬的身体终于温暖了一些。他放下茶杯，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
“我都知道，妈妈。我不是因为感激才答应和他交往，那样就太傻了……我拒绝过他很多次，但——但我阻止不了他的付出，我之前没有发现，其实我已经很依赖他了。”男孩低声说道，有些磕磕绊绊，“我们是最近才在一起的。他要走了，我不知道该怎么办……我知道你的意思，妈妈，但我真的很喜欢他，我不想让他走。”  
“但他必须要走。”  
“我明白。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。纳西莎忽然说道：“如果他真的为你着想，他就不该在这时候和你交往。”  
德拉科揪着自己的衣角，眼眶有点红。  
“不是这样。他让我等他……但我受不了，妈妈，我根本不想等他。我看出来了，他也觉得自己回不来，所以早早地把我安排好——我不想等他，他简直是个混蛋，”说到这儿他有些咬牙切齿，“所以我答应了他，我希望——我希望他能有点在乎我，能看在我的份上——”德拉科卡住了，哽咽了一声，皱了皱鼻子，低声说道，“——他控制不了，我也控制不了，妈妈。”  
他们再次低头无言。纳西莎又给他倒了杯茶，德拉科拒绝了。他此时只想好好哭一场，给哈利写一百封信——他恐怕是疯了，他难以忍受自己的敏感，每一段感情他都全身心投入，所以总是伤痕累累。  
纳西莎又说了一些劝告的话，德拉科心不在焉地应付了几句，跑回房间扑到床上，抱着枕头翻来覆去地胡思乱想。他把哈利的信都翻出来，却不敢拆开看，害怕自己一看见那些字就忍不住落泪，汹涌的情感如同暴风雨将他吞没。  
他以为自己不会再这样喜欢一个人了，他以为没有人能给他带来这种撕心裂肺的感动……德拉科用力抹去眼角的泪，可越来越多的滚烫液体渗出来，填满了他的缺憾。如果哈利回不来怎么办？如果他最终等来的只是一个牺牲……他们稚嫩的爱情萌发在硝烟四起的战争年代，反抗不了命运。  
那天德拉科整晚都在发呆，郁郁寡欢，第二天眼皮浮肿，睁也睁不开。到了下午，海德薇一如既往地叩响窗户，他机械地开窗放它进来，取下羊皮纸，仍然闷闷不乐。  
他讨厌战争，德拉科想。  
他没有看哈利的信，磨蹭到傍晚，直到客厅里传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷的议论声才打开房门。明亮的光线刺痛了德拉科的双眼，过了几秒他才完全适应。他向前走了几步，纳西莎、唐克斯、韦斯莱先生和疯眼汉穆迪正站在门边，每个人的表情都十分严肃。  
“……怎么了？”德拉科吃了一惊，下意识地问道，“出事了吗？”  
听到他的声音，所有人都停了下来。纳西莎走到他面前，张口便是一连串叮嘱：“晚饭就在锅里，已经热好了，饿了就赶紧去吃。妈妈和他们出去一趟，不知道什么时候才能回来，你千万不要出门。”  
她说完就要离开，德拉科条件反射地抓住了她的手臂：“等一下！……你们是要去救爸爸吗？”  
他的手指微微颤抖。纳西莎摸了摸他的后脑勺，吻了一下他的额头。  
“对。你在家里好好呆着，知道吗？绝对不要离开，尼法朵拉会在留在这儿陪你。”  
“可是——”  
“别害怕……那么，我们就先走了。”  
“妈妈！”德拉科一下子握住了纳西莎的手腕，女人没有回头。男孩抿了抿嘴唇，最后只是艰难地说道：“……早点回来，我在这里等你们。”  
大门在面前重重地合上，仿佛锁上了一个世界。德拉科呆站在原地，内心似乎被凭空挖去了一块，直落落地下坠，坠入无尽的深海。

阿兹卡班。  
如果有人壮着胆子在阿兹卡班的各个牢房里转一圈，好好观察每个隔间，他会发现里面关押的犯人几乎都一模一样。这不是说他们的长相相同——所有被剥夺了希望的人最终都会呈现出相同的颓态，他们瞌睡、食欲不振，只能靠营养液和梦话度日。再健壮的男人到了这儿都会渐渐被磨成骨瘦嶙峋的幽灵，失去时间的概念，最后连自己是谁都不记得了，无声无息地死在监狱底下，被丢进乱葬坟里。  
但卢修斯还记得自己是谁。  
他的人生像一条漫长的隧道，出口在又深又远的地方，只能瞥见一个闪烁的小光点。他记得自己是谁，而且记得很清楚……这与他最深的噩梦有关。  
在刚来到这里的那几天，他还能勉强想起纳西莎和德拉科，以及一些在官场上结识的狐朋狗友。但后来，随着看守他的摄魂怪的胃口变得越来越难以满足，他的意识便不再属于他自己。他无法控制自己的思想，他的记忆永远停留在那几个他最恐惧、最无能为力的时刻，倒带般反复播放，一次比一次更清晰，这让他明白他从未忘记。  
那是一个平静的夜晚，他正在书房里审阅一批文件……手臂上沉寂了十三年的黑魔标记忽然灼痛了起来，将他拖进了地狱。  
没有人知道，卢修斯最害怕的不是别的东西……正是他的主人伏地魔。  
他不知道这种恐惧感是什么时候开始产生的。在伏地魔失势之前，他一直都倍受器重，一度是那个男人面前的大红人。可自从他的主人复生以后，他就格外阴晴不定，任何一次失败都让他大为光火——也许是因为他之前没有遭受过这样的挫败，可恶的哈利·波特总会破坏他的计划，从夹缝中逃生……  
但卢修斯总觉得不只是这样。他忽略了一些细节，而这至关重要……他绞尽脑汁地去回想，可摄魂怪依然不死心地徘徊在他的牢房边，妄图把他所有的快乐都吸食干净。他记得自己是谁，那个人总会让他清晰地认识到他是多么渺小、无力……卢修斯，他说道……主人，他听见自己这样称呼他……冰冷刺骨的感觉再次从脚底升上来，他陷入了黑暗之中，耳边是嘈杂的声响……一缕光渗进来，刺痛了他的眼皮。他睁开眼，发现自己正站在马尔福庄园的一个小房间里，面前坐着那个漆黑的男人。  
“……回答我，卢修斯……你把它放在哪儿了？”  
他不敢抬头看他，低声问道：“你指的是什么，主人？”  
“我以前交给你的那本日记本……里面夹着一个书签，我让你好好保管。”  
他的内心咯噔一声，浑身的血液一瞬间凝固了，手臂发麻。  
“主人，我……”  
“看着我说话。”男人冷冰冰地命令道。  
他不得不抬起头，男人血红的眼睛正盯着他，如同两个血红的漩涡。  
“德拉科有没有碰过它？”过了一会儿，他忽然问道。卢修斯措手不及，他不受控制地回想起几年前的一天，德拉科跑进他书房里，莽撞地弄坏了夹在书里的书签……然后是丽痕书店里，他把日记本偷偷塞进金妮的书包里……德拉科写信追问他关于密室的事……哈利将被摧毁的日记本扔到他怀里，他把它丢给了多比……不，停止，快停止……可已经来不及了，他猛地从漩涡中抽离出来，重重倒在地上，男人愤怒的吼叫在他耳边回响……你的失误使它被损坏，卢修斯，你必须要受到惩罚……钻心咒从天而降，一道……两道……他浑身通电了似的抽搐起来，痛不欲生……  
“卢修斯·马尔福。卢修斯·马尔福！”  
一个陌生的叫喊伴随着猛摇栏杆的巨刺耳响，硬生生地将他从大汗淋漓的梦中拖出来。卢修斯从未觉得有什么声音比这更悦耳，他仰起头，这个简单的动作却让他感到无比吃力。心理上的绝望加剧了身体的萎缩，他现在连活动四肢都十分艰难，五感迟钝至极，过了半天才发现原本在他牢门前徘徊的摄魂怪不知何时已经飘到了门口，不甘心地被一团银白的东西阻挡着。  
轮值监管阿兹卡班的魔法部职员一脸不耐烦地看着他，又用力捶了捶牢门，大声叫道：“快起来，你难道连走路都不会了吗？法律执行司的人要审问你！”  
卢修斯伸出布满灰尘的手握住栏杆，生锈的手指勉强收紧，摇摇晃晃地支撑着站起来。他抖了抖身上的灰，挺直了背，郁结于心的冰冷总算散去了一些。  
魔法部职员拉开大门，用特殊的手铐将他的双手锁死，一脸嫌弃地拽着他往外走。他们弄出的巨大动静使不少摄魂怪都从牢房里飘出来，看管卢修斯的男人指挥着他的守护神——一只猎鹿犬——将它们通通驱散，带他踏出了阿兹卡班。


	39. Sonata

这种审问并不少见。在卢修斯刚被关进来的那段时间，魔法法律执行司的职员经常将他叫出去提审，只要打个批条他们就能把犯人呼来喝去。卢修斯以前也曾利用自己的人脉做过类似的事情，现在想来倒觉得颇有些可笑。  
男人边走边骂骂咧咧地诅咒魔法部不合理的规章制度，他将他带到门口便停下了，朝等在那儿的另一个职员挥手，大声打招呼：“我把人带来了，拉辛！是卢修斯·马尔福，没错吧？”  
被称为拉辛的男人看向卢修斯，拖泥带水地点了点头。他似乎刚喝了酒，大着舌头说道：“对，就是他……卢修斯，那个马尔福，上头要找他问问题。”  
“哦，去他妈的马尔福。不是我说，司里有什么问题不能一次性问完吗？我本来打算和女朋友去逛街，一个通知下来我又得跑到这儿，茱莉都生气了。”  
“这是上头布置的任务，我们可……管不着，”拉辛慢吞吞地说道，“我带他去部里了，再见。”  
卢修斯被拉辛拽着走过阿兹卡班后门的一条小径，晚风微凉，吹得他手脚冰冷。不远处停着一辆魔法部的小轿车，上面印着魔法部的标志。  
拉辛一路哼着不成调的小曲，他身上充斥着浓浓的酒味，卢修斯皱了皱眉。也许是喝酒的缘故，他走得很慢，这正好合卢修斯的意——他需要点时间来重新适应自己的双腿。  
他们来到车边，拉辛抽出魔杖敲了敲车盖，后车门马上弹开了。他粗鲁地把卢修斯推进去，挤到他旁边，甩上门。在驾驶位上等候的男人闻到了扑鼻的酒味，马上抱怨起来：“叫你工作日不要喝酒，你为什么总是不听？谁知道司里什么时候又要叫我们去押送犯人——喂，拉辛，你有在听吗？拉辛？”  
拉辛打了个喷嚏，算作回答。卢修斯扭过头避开了他充满酒臭的嘴。  
驾驶员边嚷嚷边发动汽车，车身震了一下，发出一串响亮的噪音。天色已经很晚，夕阳沉在了地平线底下，只残余着一抹深紫的浓光。卢修斯看向窗外，他不清楚自己已经多久没有见过傍晚的残阳了。在阿兹卡班里呆着的时间失去了控制，他一度以为自己会被吞噬干净。  
驾驶员哼哼着，车拐弯驶上了一条小路。阿兹卡班距离魔法部有大约两个小时的车程，卢修斯觉得自己应该打探点消息，不然就没有机会了。  
“……请问，两位大哥……现在是几月几号？”他试探着问道。  
“什么？”驾驶员大叫道，“哦——在阿兹卡班把脑子呆傻了，对吧？”  
“我记不太清楚了。我想，现在是四月，对吗？”  
驾驶员嗬嗬大笑起来，拍着方向盘，结果车头猛地朝一边歪去，他连忙纠正了方向：“妈的，别和我说话……五月一号，五月一号，听懂了吗？再不闭嘴我就揍你！”  
卢修斯并没有在意他不友好的话。比他想象的要久，他想，但并没有实感。就像马尔福家族每年的进账一样，那只是一个数据，在他心里缓慢地通过又溜走了。只有当他想到这个时候德拉科应该快要读完六年级时，时间刻度才变得鲜明起来。  
德拉科现在怎么样了？他没法照看他的时候，他有好好学习吗？……一直以来他都太宠他了，他什么都不懂……还有纳西莎，他留下她一个人在伏地魔的高压下生活，她现在过得怎么样了？……卢修斯出神地想着，车忽然猛地停了下来，巨大的惯性让卢修斯和拉辛的鼻梁撞上了前靠背。  
“妈的，搞什么？”拉辛吼道，这一撞似乎让他醒酒了，“奥古斯丁你会不会开车？！”  
“食、食死徒！”驾驶员的声音变形了，“有食死徒！”  
“什么？”  
卢修斯前倾身子朝车前窗望去，狭窄的路道上蒙着一层灰扑扑的阴影。三个穿着黑袍的人正堵在路中央，手中握着魔杖。这正是食死徒的装束。他们每个人都戴着兜帽，卢修斯无法辨认出是谁。  
是食死徒来救他回去了吗？他下意识地想着，内心混合着一种古怪的感觉。阿兹卡班和伏地魔哪个更可怕？这是个值得探讨的问题，不过现在比起阿兹卡班他更愿意呆在家里，他想见到德拉科和纳西莎……  
奥古斯丁和拉辛慌慌张张地取出魔杖，却互相推拒着，谁都不想先开门下去。这时其中一个食死徒举起魔杖朝车前玻璃发射了一道红光，玻璃窗滋啦一声裂开了无数道缝，把他们吓得哇哇大叫起来。  
“奥、奥古斯丁，要不你把车开回去吧，开回阿兹卡班，把他们甩掉！”拉辛尖叫道，他旁边的车窗玻璃也被另一道魔咒击碎了，玻璃渣四处飞溅，划开了他堆满脂肪的脸。  
奥古斯丁没有回答，他正哆嗦着点火，可这辆车不知中了什么邪，怎么也发动不起来。那几个黑影慢慢从两侧围上来，兜帽下的半张脸惨白无血，如同幽灵，吓得两人又一同尖叫起来。  
“不，不是我们！放过我们吧！”  
“不要杀我们——”  
他们两人的叫声吵得卢修斯有些头痛。食死徒们没有说话，其中一个黑衣人冷笑了一声，直接用震荡咒震裂了一扇玻璃窗，快速地击昏了奥古斯丁。卢修斯觉莫名得这个笑声有些耳熟，但一时想不起来是谁。  
拉辛哭丧着脸面对围到他面前的三个食死徒，两颊的赘肉一直在发抖。天色更黑了，整条路上的路灯不知为何都没有亮，幽幽的冷风吹起食死徒的黑袍，宛若逃不开的巨网。拉辛怕得两排牙齿喀喀打架，他紧绷着举起魔杖打算拼一拼，后脑勺忽然传来一阵剧痛，他身体一晃，昏倒在车后座上。在他背后，卢修斯垂下被手铐锁住的双手，抖了抖，松了口气。  
“……难以相信，在之前发生过食死徒大型越狱后，魔法部的监管居然还这么松。”一个食死徒说道。那是个女人——卢修斯一下子就辨认出了她的声音，他猛地挪到车窗边，声音微微颤抖：“纳西莎……？是你吗？”  
那人将兜帽一揭，露出了纳西莎略显苍白的面孔。她没有多说，飞快地用魔杖打开车门锁，拉开门，将手伸给卢修斯。  
卢修斯连忙握住那朝思暮想的手，跨过昏倒的拉辛，爬出了被砸得破破烂烂的小轿车。阴暗的光线使他看不清妻子的脸，他正想说几句话，站在旁边的一个人忽然大喊了句“铁甲护身”，透明的屏障在眼前竖起来，挡住了一道刺眼的红光。屏障上的光芒断断续续地闪动着，越来越微弱，似乎快支撑不住了。所有人迅速进入了战斗状态，排成一排将卢修斯护在身后。  
在离他们不远的地方，几个模糊的黑影晃动着，如同扭曲的黑蛇。卢修斯努力从缝隙间往外望，他似乎看见了一点一闪而过的红光——他以为是错觉，再定睛看去时，他发现那红光黏在一张惨白的脸上。他霎时浑身僵硬，倒吸了一口冷气。  
伏地魔。  
德拉科在客厅里暴躁地走来走去，时不时在沙发上坐一会儿，但很快又重新站起来继续乱转。经过墙边时他有些心不在焉，一脚踢倒了一只花瓶，巨大的破碎声把他吓了一跳。  
“恢复如初。”背后响起了一个平静的声音。德拉科转过身，坐在沙发上的唐克斯垂下了魔杖。  
“别担心了，德拉科。”她说道，“担心也没有用，来这儿好好坐着。”  
德拉科没有理会她。他木木地看着地上的碎片慢慢升起，重新拼接成崭新的花瓶，仿佛从未被打碎过。他扯了扯嘴角。  
“我猜，你一定觉得呆在这儿很无聊，”他忽然说道，“与其在这里陪我，不如和他们一起去救人。”  
“但你需要有个人来陪着，所以我留下来了。”  
“我不需要，”德拉科马上反驳道，“我已经不是小孩子了，我快成年了！我不需要有人来看管我！”  
“但你妈妈认为你需要。”唐克斯说道。  
德拉科噎住了，愤恨地跺了跺脚，又开始在客厅里乱转。过了几分钟，他停下来，问道：“你们的计划是什么？”  
在唐克斯开口之前，德拉科趾高气扬地补充道：“别拿假话糊弄我，我不是傻子。”  
“……他们打算假扮成食死徒从狱车中劫人。”唐克斯说道。德拉科险些又呛住了。  
“——什么？”  
“金斯莱帮我们伪造了从阿兹卡班提审犯人的批条，韦斯莱先生用混淆咒迷惑了两个当天值班的部员，让他们以提审的名义把卢修斯带走，”唐克斯的语气平静得仿佛他们只是在讨论天气，“然后纳西莎、疯眼汉穆迪和莱姆斯假扮成食死徒去劫走他们，这样就不会引起魔法部的怀疑。”  
“扮成……食死徒？”德拉科的话都有些说不清了，“你们是怎么想到这个方法的？”  
“是你妈妈想到的。这很巧妙，如果只有我们，恐怕无论如何也不会去假扮食死徒。”  
德拉科勉强笑了一下，仍觉得胸口疼痛，心脏怦怦直跳。  
“……听起来好像没什么问题。”他说道，不知是在安慰谁。两人又沉默了下来。  
德拉科站在原地一动不动，目光穿过冰冷的窗户抵达远处被雾遮住的月亮。他想象着在一条狭长的黑暗小路上，一辆车停在路边，被三个“食死徒”包围……他们击昏了驾驶员，带着他的父亲往回飞……穿过乌云，从另一边飞来……这需要多久？如果顺利的话，也许一个小时就能搞定吧？……或者两个小时，那两个驾驶员可能没那么容易被制服……德拉科又开始焦躁地转来转去，他恨不得跟着他们一起去，但又害怕危险，只好一个人在内心苦苦挣扎。唐克斯倒了杯热茶，问他要不要，德拉科谢绝了。  
“别太担心，他们都非常有经验，”她说道，“喝杯茶吧，德拉科。”  
德拉科看向她，正想讽刺几句，可不知为何蓦然想起了邓布利多临终前劝他喝的那杯茶，胸口霎时撕裂了似的痛。他磨蹭着走过去，拿过放在茶几上的茶杯，闷不做声地坐在另一张沙发椅上。  
“……他们不会有事的，对吗？”喝了一口热茶后，他喃喃着。  
“不会有事的。”  
“他们会把我爸爸救回来……”  
“他们会的。”  
德拉科喝光了杯中的茶，将杯子放在一边，有些茫然，怔怔地发呆。过了一会儿，他又嘀咕起来：  
“他们怎么还没回来？为什么用了这么久？”  
唐克斯没有回答，德拉科也不需要她回答。他想到了什么，脸色忽然变得苍白。  
“对了，你说他们会不会遇到——我是说——黑魔王？”  
卢修斯没有反应过来到底发生了什么事，但现在的情况容不得他仔细思考。  
在用一道魔咒打断了他和纳西莎的寒暄后，站在对面的那几个人冲了过来，边跑边发射魔咒，漆黑的身影在交织的红光中摇晃，令人头昏目眩。他们也披着食死徒特有的黑色长袍，但没有戴兜帽，所以卢修斯一下子就认了出来——诺特、多洛霍夫和贝拉特里克斯，以及站在他们背后的那个恐怖的男人，如同一团阴云笼罩在四周，压得他们喘不过气来。  
他们是来杀他的？……他知道伏地魔对他很失望，可无论如何他依然是他的手下，不至于被赶尽杀绝。到底是哪儿出了问题？不对，来救他的这几个人到底是谁？  
手臂被猛地一拽，纳西莎拉着他后退，从口袋里抽出一根魔杖塞给他。她朝诺特发射了一道障碍咒，头也不回地说道：“别想那么多，你不在的时候发生了很多事。”  
卢修斯没有多想，他没办法多想——贝拉特里克斯的魔咒已经扑到了他眼前，面对她的妹夫，她也一点都不心慈手软。  
“铁甲护身！”他条件反射地喊道，咒语生效了，成功地让那道红光无法再前进一寸。卢修斯此时无比庆幸阿兹卡班的经历没有消磨掉他的魔法能力。  
“比如背叛？”他说道，替纳西莎拦住了一道钻心咒，女人的脸孔在魔咒光芒下显得尤为不真实。  
“你会怪我吗？”纳西莎低声问道。夜风越来越大了，吹得他们衣袍猎猎作响，所有的声音都挣扎着被撕成了碎片。  
“我只是很惊讶，”卢修斯仍紧盯着诺特和贝拉特里克斯，“你深思熟虑过了。”  
“当然。”  
他没有马上说话。旁边的疯眼汉穆迪闪避过一道嗖嗖的红光，精准地用一个昏迷咒击倒了多洛霍夫，后者马上重重地跪倒在地，不省人事。贝拉特里克斯冷笑了一声，狂风吹起她凌乱的黑发。  
“……这种感觉好像也不错。”几秒后，他忽然说道。纳西莎笑了一下，正想说什么，一道夺目的绿光蓦地从眼前掠过，不偏不倚地凝重了那位资深傲罗的胸口。  
仿佛有人施了静音咒，所有的声音都在一瞬间泯灭了。他们不由自主地往前望，望向被阴影笼罩的地方，伏地魔正举着魔杖站在那儿，通红的眼睛冰冷一片，没有一丝感情。  
“如果不幸遇上了神秘人，我们也制订了另外的转移计划。”唐克斯说道，“别担心……这是邓布利多的遗愿，我们一定会好好完成。”


	40. Sonata

“另外的转移计划？”  
“简单地说，就是找到掩护所，然后幻影移形离开。”  
“好像很简单。”  
“也不简单，”唐克斯说道，“需要有人顶在前面，有人施幻身术和混淆咒，还得有人带着卢修斯幻影移形。这些都是非常危险的任务。”  
德拉科能感觉到她说这些话的时候声音不那么自然了，似乎也联想到了恐怖的事情，这让他对她莫名亲近了一些。  
“布置了赤胆忠心咒的房屋不能幻影移形，所以我们会先抵达附近一个隐蔽的位置，再用扫帚飞到这里来。”唐克斯继续解释道。德拉科似懂非懂地点点头，仰头靠在沙发扶手上，望着天花板。他已经有些累了，但仍强撑着不去休息。他很清楚如果不等到他们回来，他绝对睡不好觉。  
两人又沉默地坐了一个小时，在这期间唐克斯曾劝他去休息，但被德拉科回绝了。他一点也不想动，也没有兴致说话，然而干坐着只能把人逼疯，于是唐克斯开始给他讲她当上傲罗后遇到的一些趣事，来转移他的注意力。  
“……作为傲罗，我经常需要化装成不同的模样，去各个地方打探消息。我是天生的易容马格斯，改变长相对于我来说非常容易。”唐克斯拨了拨自己粉色的波浪卷短发，说道。  
“是吗？可我听说易容马格斯非常罕见——”德拉科表达了他的怀疑，他的话还没说完，唐克斯的鼻子忽然动了动，五官以一个诡异的角度开始扭曲，仿佛柔韧的橡皮泥，能被捏成任意形状。她的脸拉长了一些，下巴变尖了，眼睛渐渐缩小，眨了眨，瞳孔变成了月光般的淡灰色。最令他感到震惊的是她连头发长度都能改变，披肩短发很快就缩水成了金色的大背头，一缕柔顺的发丝披在脑门上。  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着面前这张和他一模一样的脸，嘴唇蠕动着，说不出话来。唐克斯还在微调脸部肌肉和肤色，似乎打算模仿得更像一些——实际上现在这种程度德拉科已经无法区分了，他连忙阻止了她：“够了！我觉得可以了。非常……像。”  
“如果有真人在面前让我照着易容，我能无限接近于复方药剂。”唐克斯高兴地说道。她很快又把自己变回了原来的面貌。  
德拉科松了一口气，瞥了她一眼，有些心痒，“那不照着易容呢？”  
“那会差一些。”  
“噢，”德拉科犹豫着，捏着自己的手指，“那么……你能易容成哈利吗？”  
“哈利？”唐克斯眨眨眼，“你确定是哈利？”  
“对，就是哈利，哈利·波特。你能易容成他吗？”  
“我试试看。”  
话音刚落，唐克斯的脸又开始古怪地扭曲起来。德拉科目不转睛地盯着她，他仍觉得有些恐怖，但又充满了期待。不过几秒之后，他马上叫了起来：  
“不对，哈利的鼻子没有这么高！  
“……他脸上没有雀斑，有雀斑的是韦斯莱。  
“眼睛挺像的，但颜色不太对，应该再深一点……不不不，过头了，再浅一点，对，这样差不多……  
“然后是下巴，太尖了……什么？我没有这么尖，你肯定搞错了。”  
他们足足折腾了一个小时，大改小改几乎有上百次，最后总算勉强达到了德拉科的满意标准。他懒洋洋地靠在沙发靠背上，说道：“还行，我可以打九十分。”  
唐克斯扬起眉，伸手用力捏了把德拉科的脸，后者瞪了她一眼。  
“我记得之前你还和哈利在火车上打架。”唐克斯说道。她的声音没有改变，这让德拉科感到十分诡异。  
“那是很久以前了，”他说道，“你能变声吗？”  
“当然，不过现在不太想。”  
“为什么？”  
“你折腾得太久了，表弟。”  
这个称呼让德拉科内心一动，他忽然不敢去看她，只好瞥过脸，转移了话题：“……其实我们以前经常打架。”  
“噢。”  
德拉科有些恼火、脸热，还有一种想炫耀的欲望，“不过我们现在——反正你知道是怎么样。”  
唐克斯顶着哈利的脸点点头，德拉科有种莫名想揍人的冲动。  
“你知道吧，这里的赤胆忠心咒是哈利布置的。”他故作不在意地说道。  
“韦斯莱先生也帮了忙。”唐克斯补充道。她打了个哈欠，把脸恢复了原样。  
“——你肯定没听说过他对我说的誓言，”德拉科有些气急败坏了，“他说他会保护我们，会一直在我身边——”  
唐克斯心不在焉地点头，看起来有些怅惘。  
“我知道，”她说道，“实际上，我也——”  
咚咚咚！  
客厅的大门蓦地被人用力敲了三下，他们的对话戛然而止。唐克斯和德拉科对视一眼，两人几乎同时跳起来，扑向大门。  
“阿霍拉洞开！”唐克斯慢了半步，取出魔杖大声喊道。德拉科踉跄了一下，扶着墙站稳了。  
门轰的一声向外弹开，两条人影跌进来，如同两张单薄的纸片。其中一人身体一软向下滑去，险些摔倒，另外一人连忙拉住了他。  
“快，把他搬到床上，他中了诅咒，”卢平嘶哑着声音说道，他的左臂似乎受伤了，软软地垂在一边，“快一点，我们……”  
“你怎么样？！”  
“爸爸！”  
德拉科跑到卢修斯身边，颤抖着托住他一边的肩膀，却震惊地发现这个男人瘦得几乎只剩下骨头。他的身体很冷，冷得刺骨，似乎还在微微打颤。德拉科和卢平小心翼翼地将卢修斯抬到卧室的床上，打开顶灯，他这才看清了父亲的面容。  
德拉科从未见过卢修斯如此狼狈的一面。在他的印象里，他的父亲向来是镇定而游刃有余的，什么要求都会答应他，什么事都能做到。他又可靠又强大，是他憧憬向往的对象。可现在，男人那一头浅金色的长发光泽黯淡，眼窝凹陷，面色发紫，几乎瘦脱了型。他身上还穿着肮脏的囚服，整个人干瘪下去，仿佛被吸干了养分。  
德拉科的胸口一阵刺痛，他不敢去想他在阿兹卡班遭遇了什么。卢修斯的眼皮动了动，张开了干裂的嘴：“水……”  
“噢，水！好的，我马上去——”  
德拉科慌张地扭头，唐克斯立刻端来了一杯水，他连忙接过，扶着卢修斯的后颈让他抬起上半身，颤抖着喂他喝下。而在另一边，唐克斯硬按着卢平让他躺在床上，拉开了他的外衣。  
“发生什么事了？其他人呢？”  
“我们不怎么走运……我的左手没事，”见唐克斯一脸紧张，卢平安慰道，“就是中了一个不太成功的石化术，过一会儿就能好。”  
“我……我有曼德拉草复活剂，”唐克斯一下子站了起来，又想起了什么，举起魔杖，“曼德拉草复活剂飞来！”  
一只药瓶嗖嗖地从卧室外朝这儿飞来，在中途撞倒了一个花盆，里面的吊兰被砸得稀巴烂。唐克斯稳稳地接住了药瓶，忙不迭地往卢平的手臂上涂抹药剂。  
“一开始，我们的计划很顺利。那两个魔法部职员都是软蛋，很快就被击昏了。但后来，我们刚救出卢修斯就遇到了神秘人和他的食死徒。”卢平说道，唐克斯的手抖了一下，“我猜他早就预料到我们会去救人，所以一直都派人在那儿等着，等我们出现。在我们假扮食死徒现身后，他们很快就察觉了不对劲。看到神秘人后，我们马上打算撤离……疯眼汉死了，中了神秘人的阿瓦达索命。”  
“食死徒紧追不舍，打断了好几次幻影移形，可也没有下杀手……后来我们有点明白了，神秘人的命令恐怕是活捉纳西莎和卢修斯，虽然不清楚原因。”  
卧室里一片安静，没有人出声。唐克斯已经停下了抹药的动作，这时卢修斯呻吟了一声，德拉科马上低头看向他：“怎么了，爸爸？”  
卢修斯没有回答。卢平单手撑着床垫坐起来，说道：“你们去写信联系庞弗雷夫人，让她马上来这儿帮他看看。我们逃跑的时候，他中了黑魔王的黑魔法，我不太清楚是什么。还有，写封信给金斯莱，告诉他……不，算了，我直接用守护神通知他。”  
“我去写信，”德拉科马上说道，“唐……表姐，你先帮忙照看一会儿我爸爸，行吗？”  
“你去吧。”唐克斯点点头，起身走向卢修斯。  
德拉科转身跑回自己的房间，飞快地写好信，把羊皮纸绑在猫头鹰腿上，拉开窗。黑猫头鹰消失在黑夜的浓云中，德拉科低下头，哈利寄给他的信仍放在桌上。  
他慢吞吞地拿起信塞进口袋里，快步走回卧室。唐克斯和卢平仍在交谈，他闷闷地在床边坐下，双手撑着下巴。  
“……教授，我妈妈在哪儿？”他问道。  
两个人停下来，朝他看去。  
“我们和纳西莎失散了，”卢平低声说道，“那时我们在被追赶，躲进了一栋废弃的大楼里。在那之前我已经尝试了三次幻影移形，都被打断了，短时间内没办法再显形。我本来想让纳西莎带卢修斯先走，但神秘人施展了一个大型魔法，将大楼震倒了……我抓住了卢修斯，用防护罩护住了我们。从废墟里爬出来后，我们又遭到了贝拉特里克斯和诺特的袭击，那时卢修斯已经中了诅咒，行动艰难，我们躲得非常狼狈……我也是在那期间中了石化术。”  
“后来我们好不容易用幻身术暂时骗过了他们，幻影移形到了之前约定的地方，用藏在那儿的扫帚飞回了这里。”卢平说着打了个寒噤，“……我从没觉得幻影移形是这么困难的事情，很幸运，我们没有分体。”  
“……也就是说，黑魔王抓住了我妈妈，对吗？”少顷，德拉科慢慢地问道。他的脸沉浸在浓浓的阴影里，难以看清楚表情。  
“我不能肯定，德拉科。”卢平摇了摇头，“那时候神秘人没有来抓我们，我想他是去追纳西莎了。但——说不定你妈妈逃出来了。”  
他的声音低下来，卧室里陷入了一片死寂。德拉科木木地坐在椅子上，如同一座凝固的石像。卢修斯忽然嘟囔了句什么，听起来像是“西茜”。德拉科的肩膀抖了抖，缓慢地伸出手，握住了他的手。  
“你们分开的那栋大楼，你还记得在哪儿吗？”他问道，喉结滚动，眼睛死死地盯着卢修斯枯槁的脸。  
卢平和唐克斯对视了一眼，  
“你想做什么，德拉科？”卢平问道。  
“告诉我在哪里，我要去救我妈妈，”他抬起头，眼睛已经红了，声音在发抖，“我要找他算账，他不能——他不能——”  
“不，德拉科——”  
“冷静一点！”  
“你们不明白，那是我妈妈！如果她出了什么事——如果——我知道了，他们肯定会回马尔福庄园，我去那里等他们。”德拉科说着站了起来，摇摇晃晃地往外走，唐克斯立刻起身抓住了他的胳膊，但被他用力甩开了。  
“别做傻事，德拉科！我也很难过，但你妈妈不会希望你陷入危险！”  
德拉科没有理她，扭头就走。唐克斯迅速拔出魔杖指着他，红光闪过，德拉科的四肢瞬间被绳索牢牢捆起来，咚的一声跌倒在地。他在地板上滚了半圈，愤怒地挣扎起来。  
“放开我，你这个蠢女人！”他尖叫道，“我用不着你管！”  
“德拉科！”  
“我知道，你们都不在乎——反正你们觉得我们是食死徒，死不足惜，是不是？！”他叫得更大声了，几乎要破音，踢蹬着双腿，一脚踹飞了墙角的一只花瓶，它撞在桌脚砸得粉碎。  
“别傻了，我们没有这么想过！”  
“我觉得我的手臂已经好得差不多了，”卢平忽然说道，“我记得那栋大楼的位置，在周围找一找，说不定能找到。”  
“少开玩笑了，药效没有这么快，”唐克斯立即阻止道，“我去找她。纳西莎是我的姨妈，应该让我去，你呆在这里好好休息。”  
“不，你不知道她在哪儿，”卢平固执道，“我的身体我自己心里有数。我是狼人，石化术对我来说影响很有限，我觉得已经差不多了。”  
“不行，你身上还有伤口，至少得等到它们愈合……”  
德拉科早已停止了挣动，不知所措地看着争执的两人，又看向躺在床上的卢修斯，茫然极了。  
他怎么会不知道伏地魔有多危险？他太清楚了，所以才会从他身边逃走……但现在他终于明白躲避毫无用处，无论他跑到哪儿，他都躲不开和那个男人的联系。曾经有很多人愿意保护他，他也以为他能心怀侥幸地躲在保护者身后。他等着别人把一切都送到他手上，逃避着不肯踏上战场，他是一个受害者，一个胆小、懦弱的叛徒，一个本应该享受宠爱安稳长大的男孩，可现在命运已经把沾血的剑递到了他手上，他不能再装睡了，他要站起来为所爱的人战斗。  
“我不是这个意思，”德拉科说道，“还是我去——”  
“你在这里好好呆着！”唐克斯和卢平同时回头对他吼道，吓得他缩起了脖子。  
他们又低声讨论了几句，唐克斯皱着眉，似乎是勉强同意了，不太情愿地替卢平擦掉手臂上的药膏，扶着他站起来，两人一同走出卧室。  
“喂，等一下，你们要去哪儿？”德拉科眼睁睁地看着他们走远，又扭动起来，试图挣脱绳索，可它却越缠越紧，他在地上滚了两圈都无济于事，“帮我解开！——表姐！”  
唐克斯回过头，一挥魔杖，德拉科身上的绳索瞬间断开了。他马上毫无形象地爬起来，还没来得及说话，卢平说道：“你留在这里等庞弗雷夫人过来，德拉科。卢修斯需要你的照顾。”  
“我——”  
“千万不能出门，更不能去找神秘人，明白吗？”  
“可是——”  
“乖一点，德拉科。”唐克斯认真地看着他，用哄小孩的语气说道，“表姐帮你把妈妈带回来，你在这里等着。”  
德拉科张了张口，他有无数话想说，可又觉得它们苍白得可笑。  
为什么他总是被留在原地？为什么所有人都觉得他还小，还没有长大？  
门再一次悲剧般地在眼前合拢，整间房屋成了一只黑匣子，将他锁进密不透风的自我厌恶之中。德拉科睁大了眼睛，喘着气，有种即将被掐死的窒息的错觉。他神经质地晃了晃脑袋，用力将脸埋进手心，又慢慢站起来，失魂落魄地走回卧室。  
他们说得对，他呆呆地想，他得留下，他要照顾卢修斯……无论如何，现在只剩下他一个人了。


	41. Sonata

“……这种药我再配一些，喝三天试试看，早晚各一次。”  
“好的。对了夫人，上次的那种药没有了。”  
“那种只需要服用一次，见效比较慢，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“关注他的体温，超过三十七度马上来通知我。”  
“我知道。”  
庞弗雷夫人又叮嘱了他几句，打着哈欠回卧室休息。德拉科走到盥洗室里洗手，从架子上取了条毛巾出来，擦干净卢修斯额头上的汗，理顺他的头发。他关掉房间里的灯，爬上床躺在他身边。现在是凌晨三点，德拉科知道自己又要睡不着了。  
这几天他衣不解带地照顾卢修斯，几乎没有睡过一个好觉。每天早上六点他就要起来做早餐——在这之前他一点都不会做饭，煮坏了好几个锅，庞弗雷夫人实在看不下去，亲自教了他一整天，他总算学会了煮营养粥和蒸鸡蛋。做完早餐后他便去叫卢修斯起床，扶他去洗漱、吃早餐。庞弗雷夫人让他每天要替卢修斯量七次体温，早晚各两次，中午一次，下午两次，每次都要做好记录。  
“你父亲中的诅咒是一种几乎失传的黑魔法，我查阅了好多书才找到相似的案例。这种黑魔法初期会使病人肌肉僵硬，难以行动，但这并不是它最恐怖的地方。它会剥夺病人的五感，慢慢侵蚀他的精神，最后使他成为一个植物人。”  
“什么是植物人？”  
“噢，这是麻瓜的说法。植物人是还有心跳、能呼吸和新陈代谢、但已经没有意识和知觉的人。”  
“也就是说，我爸爸得一辈子躺在床上？”  
“这是最坏的情况。”庞弗雷夫人摇头，“不会到这种情况的，它发作的过程并不快……只要我们在那之前找到缓解的办法，就没有问题。”  
德拉科把他的房间让给了庞弗雷夫人，自己则睡在卢修斯的旁边，更便于照顾。他帮着庞弗雷夫人熬制药剂，托卢平和唐克斯帮忙带药材和食材，每天都要喂药、洗衣服和枕巾、替卢修斯擦拭身体，忙得简直像个陀螺。唐克斯有时候会留下来帮他干点家务，但随着食死徒越来越猖獗，这种机会也越来越少。  
卢平和唐克斯并没有在被摧毁的大楼附近找到纳西莎。他们寻访了整条街的麻瓜，他们大多都目击了那栋大楼轰然倒塌，争先恐后向他们面熟当时的恐怖场景，但谁都不记得见过一个黑衣女人。这是意料之中的结果，德拉科平静地接受了，只是变得更加沉默。卢平和唐克斯都试图安慰他，但德拉科谢绝了他们的好意。  
“没关系，”他说道，“谢谢你们。”  
纳西莎失踪的事再怎么担心也没有用，于是他干脆不去想它，专心照料卢修斯。刚开始的时候，他们经常聊天，久别重逢的父子两人都有许多话要说。德拉科给他讲伏地魔布置的任务，讲邓布利多的死亡，讲他和纳西莎的背叛，讲着讲着就忽然哽咽，再也说不下去。卢修斯握着男孩的手，轻轻抚摸着。他们就这样安静地坐着，不说一句话就已经理解了对方。  
“你妈妈是我见过最勇敢的女人，”他说道，“因为你，她变得更勇敢。”  
“等她回来，我一定好好听她的话。”德拉科低声说道。  
情况渐渐变得糟糕起来。先是卢修斯发了一次高烧，那天德拉科和庞弗雷夫人忙到了深夜，两人都累得几乎虚脱。当他的体温终于恢复正常后，却传来了另一个噩耗——卢修斯看不见了。  
“那个魔法开始发挥作用了，我们得加快速度。”庞弗雷夫人焦虑地翻看着医药书籍和她的笔记，“这些药都试过了，不太管用……”  
“什么办法都可以试一试，夫人。”德拉科按着太阳穴，他一夜未眠，头痛难忍，“快到早上了，我先去煮面。”  
他烧菜越来越熟练，渐入佳境，就连庞弗雷夫人也赞口不绝。但这没有用，随着又一场高烧过后，卢修斯第二个失去的是味觉。  
两次发烧的时间相隔并不长，这让他们陷入了绝望，即使谁都没有说出口。卢修斯不再愿意说话了，德拉科看得出他已经接近崩溃——刚离开阿兹卡班就遭受接二连三的打击，无论是谁都会被击垮。德拉科也经常怀疑自己是不是在做无用功。他的睡眠质量越来越差，一旦被吵醒就再也睡不着，即使入睡也整晚整晚地做噩梦，不得安生。但他不敢表现出来，在父亲面前他必须要维持乐观的笑容——后来卢修斯失明了，他不用再笑了，只能不停地在他耳边重复那些已经说烂的话：  
“会好起来的，爸爸……我们一定会找到办法的。”  
“我们还有很多时间，一定没问题的。”  
“把这个喝了，爸爸，这是我们调制出的新魔药……”  
他在他面前强颜欢笑，在卢修斯睡着后就躲在盥洗室里偷偷哭泣，给哈利写信。这是他唯一的慰藉，但有时候却更让他发疯。日子一天天逼近，哈利要走了，要出发了，得去面对那个男人……德拉科暴躁地来回走着，撕碎了好几张信纸，最后抱着头蹲在地上，抓着自己的头发。  
他该怎么办？他能怎么办……他不敢在信中透露自己的困境，他不能让哈利犹豫。他告诉他自己能把一切都解决好，让哈利去做他要做的事——写下这句话的时候他的眼泪打湿了三张羊皮纸，因为他想到哈利要做的事便是去送死。  
为什么他只能看着身边的人相继离开，却无法阻止？……哦，又是这样，又是这样。他又被抛在原地了，他又将独自一人。  
“一定要救救我妈妈，哈利，”他艰难地在纸上写着，笔都握不住，“如果你看到了她，就救救她……”  
他盯着这一行字看了一会儿，最后把它们全部划掉，重新写上：“如果你看到了我妈妈，一定要告诉我。”  
德拉科成年的那一天，卢修斯听不见了。那天早上他扶他去吃早餐，坐在床边给他读最新的《预言家日报》。这是卢平带来的，他们无法出门，只能凭借零星的访问和报纸来了解近况。德拉科大声念着，男人皱起了眉，挥手让他靠近一些。  
“你离得太远了，我听不清。”他说道。  
德拉科内心一凉，空空地落下去，仿佛一脚踏空。他已经明白接下来会发生什么了。  
卢修斯从中午开始发烧，体温烧到了三十九度。有了前两次的经验后，德拉科不再那么手忙脚乱。他替他换下汗津津的睡袍，从冰柜中拿出冰袋压在他的额头上，掖好被子。这场高烧来势汹汹，愈演愈烈，仿佛要彻底将这个绝望的男人掏空。卢修斯吐了好几次，一点东西都吃不下，只喝了几口凉白开。他的喘息声如同树林中濒死的兽，孤独又悲凉。德拉科忙得浑身脏乱，头昏眼花，庞弗雷夫人劝他去吃顿晚饭，他摇头说自己没有胃口。  
晚上八点，海德薇从窗外飞进来，停在窗沿上。德拉科正擦拭着卢修斯嘴边的秽物，没空搭理它。而它似乎也知道他在忙碌，乖乖地靠在窗边看着他们，时不时拍拍翅膀。  
庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，走去替他取下包裹，放在桌上。德拉科将卢修斯抱起来，去浴室帮他清洗。他今天出了太多的汗，身上充斥着一股难闻的酸臭味，但德拉科并不在意。他在意的是他父亲抱起来轻得令人恐慌，仿佛没有重量。  
当他把他放在浴缸里，准备去打开热水时，卢修斯死死抓住了他的手。  
“……德拉科，”他颤颤巍巍地说着，指头越收越紧，“我还记得……对不起……今年没有生日礼物了。”  
德拉科的眼眶红得吓人，他摇了摇头，马上意识到卢修斯看不见，想说点什么，又意识到他也听不见，最后只能更用力地握着他的手，将他抱进怀里。  
不，不是这样……不是的，爸爸……他想告诉他如果他能康复……如果他们一家还能再次团聚，这就是他最好的生日礼物。别的他什么都不需要，也不想要。  
卢修斯睡下后，德拉科疲惫地起身，独自去盥洗室里拆包裹。这次哈利寄来的包裹比平时要大一些，他使劲撕开外包装，里面马上弹出了几粒巧克力糖，啪啪落在地上。他连忙将包裹推到一边，蹲下身把糖拾起来，放在洗手台上。  
包裹里装着一大袋各式各样的糖果，巧克力糖、牛奶糖、棉花糖、跳跳糖——应有尽有，绝对能让德拉科烂牙。他从一堆奶糖中抽出了一张被淹没的羊皮纸，小心翼翼地打开。  
_致德拉科：_  
_生日快乐！_  
_很抱歉不能在你身边和你一起过生日，但你要知道，我非常想这么做。这是我们在一起以后的第一个生日。从今以后，你就能自由地使用魔法了。至于我，我还有一个多月才能离开我姨妈家。_  
_我听说唐克斯和卢平教授结婚了，但我没能去参加婚礼。你去了吗？难以想象，在这样的日子里还存在着婚礼这种美好的事物。_  
_对了，你爸爸的病怎么样了？也许我不该提这个，但我还是有点担心。还有，我当然会帮你找你妈妈，你不说我也会这么做。_  
_我很想你，德拉科。我记得你喜欢甜食，所以我准备了一些糖作为生日礼物，希望你能喜欢。我还夹了一张麻瓜的音乐贺卡在里面，可能需要在糖堆翻找翻找。_  
_你真挚的，_  
_哈利·波特_  
_1997.6.5_  
德拉科盯着信件看了好几遍，慢慢地将它折好，手伸进袋子里捞了一会儿，很快便翻到了一张画着蛋糕的简陋的绿色贺卡。他拆了块糖含进嘴里，漫不经心地打开贺卡，蓦然传出的欢快歌声把他吓了一跳：  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐……”  
他呆呆地听着，那歌声不断地循环，无限重复着相同的旋律和贺词，仿佛要将这一天的最后一个小时延续到永远。直到贺卡最后耗光了电，甜蜜的糖果化在了嘴里，他才慢吞吞地合上卡片，擦掉了满脸的泪水。  
他忽然意识到他是多么想念他，多么想见他一面，把所有的痛苦都说给他听。他想告诉他卢修斯的病越来越严重了，他们根本找不到任何解决的办法……情况在变糟，他快坚持不住了，他不敢想象那一天真的到来他该怎么办……怎么办，哈利？如果是你，你会怎么做……  
德拉科深吸了一口气，低头轻轻吻了吻贺卡上的签名，塞进口袋里，转身离开盥洗室。  
日子一天天地过去，庞弗雷夫人仍不死心地寻找着可能的解决方案，德拉科也硬撑着将那些书从头到尾翻了一遍，头更痛了。他们都知道已经到了油尽灯枯的时刻，可没有人愿意先放弃。  
真的没有办法了吗？……不，再找找，说不定就在下一行……德拉科揉着酸痛的眼睛，打了个哈欠，眯着眼继续在夹缝中寻找希望。他已经渐渐明白，这也是伏地魔给他留下的陷阱——作为施咒人，他肯定很清楚该怎么解除。他在等他来求他……可是为什么？他想惩罚他，是吗？  
他不如把他们都杀死，绝望到极致的时候，德拉科生出了这种念头，把他杀了吧，这样他就不用再忍受希望被一点一点剥夺的凌迟般的痛苦……  
“看看这个，夫人，”这天早上，他不抱希望指着《极黑魔法》中的一行给她看，“这里说，这种魔药能促进感官敏锐。”  
“让我看看，”庞弗雷夫人接过他手中的书，“你去睡一觉，德拉科。”  
“不，我现在——”  
“去睡觉，马上！”  
他摸了摸鼻子，正想拒绝，结果被她硬按在了卧室的床上，拉上被子：“我帮你照看一会儿卢修斯，你看看你的黑眼圈有多严重！”  
德拉科还想挣扎，但庞弗雷夫人不由分说地按掉了灯，关上门，摆出一种他不睡上十个小时就不放他出来的架势。  
德拉科只好合上眼，外面正淅淅沥沥地下着雨，一点一滴落在他心头，飘进他的梦里。  
为了照顾卢修斯，他已经很久没睡过自己的床了。德拉科其实有认床的毛病，但他现在已经不能再惯着自己了。他在温暖的被窝里蜷缩成一团，如同回到母亲黑暗的子宫里。这一觉他安稳地从中午睡到了晚上，醒来时有些精神错乱，仿佛被雨淋了一个世纪，连声音都是哑的。  
他晕乎乎地起床，给自己倒了杯热茶，坐在沙发上发了会儿呆，闻见病房里传来的浓浓的药味后起身朝那儿走去。  
庞弗雷夫人正在给卢修斯喂药，德拉科有些不适应房间里的灯光，揉了揉眼睛。  
“怎么样？”他咳了一声，问道。  
庞弗雷夫人没有回头，“你不再多睡一会儿？”  
“已经够了，”他说道，又真心实意地补充了一句，“这些天真的很感谢你，庞弗雷夫人。”  
她看了他一眼，摇了摇头，手在围裙上擦了擦，说道：“我没做什么。你应该感谢你自己，德拉科。”  
“可我什么也没做到。”  
“你做了很多。你爸爸会好起来的，”她说道，“我在为你们祈祷呢……会好起来的。”  
也许梅林还没有放弃他们，也许这段时间的尝试误打误撞地发挥了作用，过了一天，他们早上照例调制药剂时，卢修斯忽然出声，说自己感觉有点饿。两人都愣住了，德拉科回过神后连忙去厨房盛了碗南瓜粥，一口一口喂给他吃。自从卢修斯失去了味觉，他的胃口一直都很不好，即使德拉科换着花样给他做菜，他能咽下去依然不到一半。但这次他丝毫没有表现出勉强的样子，一口气吃得干干净净。  
德拉科将碗放在一边，不敢抱太大期待地问道：“爸爸，你觉得味道怎么样？”  
“……还可以，”卢修斯慢慢地说道，“有点甜。”  
这句话听在德拉科耳中如同天籁——卢修斯的味觉和听觉都开始有所恢复，他们终于看到了曙光。他欢欣鼓舞了一个下午，多吃了几粒哈利寄来的牛奶糖，熬制药剂时也倍有干劲。  
又过了几天，卢修斯的味觉已经完全达到了正常的程度。他开始对德拉科的厨艺进行点评，苛刻程度不亚于德拉科对唐克斯易容的要求，但他甘之如饴。德拉科对做菜并没有太大的兴趣，只是条件所迫不得已而为之，不过如果这样做能得到父亲的一句夸奖，他很乐意去讨好他。  
“难以想象，这以前都是家养小精灵的工作。”在一天吃完午饭后，卢修斯感慨道。他的听力也恢复了不少，于是德拉科又重新开始在他身边念报纸，他从未觉得这件事竟然也如此美妙。  
“我们现在已经没有家养小精灵了，爸爸。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我继续读了。魔法法律执行司司长辛克尼斯宣布了新法令，要对英国巫师做一次新的人口普查……见鬼，我看不出搞这一套有什么用。”  
“如果我是黑魔王，我会加快速度控制魔法部高层人员，找机会在重重保护中刺杀部长，进而控制魔法部。”  
“呃……你的意思是，辛克尼斯已经被控制了？”  
“只是一个推测，人口普查能确认哪些人是纯血巫师，哪些人不是。”卢修斯说道，“快要变天了。”  
德拉科放下报纸，没有作声。  
过了一会儿，他说道：  
“爸爸，有件事我要告诉你。我打算在你病好之后，和哈利一起去冒险。”


	42. Sonata

“……你说什么？”  
“我是说，我要和哈利一起走，帮他消灭黑魔王，把妈妈救回来。”德拉科认真地说道。  
卢修斯沉默了一会儿，似乎在审视他，又似乎在忍耐。  
“我能理解你急切的心情，德拉科，但你需要冷静。”他说道，“你以为这只是一场寻常的冒险吗？你们要面对的是黑魔王，你觉得你们胜算有多大？”  
“但我不想在这儿等着，爸爸！那样什么也做不到，我讨厌这种感觉。”  
“我宁愿你什么也做不到，总比自己去送死要好。”  
“可是爸爸，你不想救妈妈了吗？”  
“我们会有其他办法来救出她，比你自己去冒险要靠谱得多。”  
“可是——”  
“没什么好可是的，你就乖乖呆在这栋房子里不许出去，听明白了吗？”卢修斯不容反驳地说道。德拉科知道他用这种语气就代表着这件事没得商量，只好暂时压下内心的焦躁。  
当天晚上他给哈利写了信，告诉他自己的意愿。“如果你不答应，我就自己去找，用不着你。”德拉科在信的最后这样写道，他不愿意得到任何反对的意见。  
哈利的回应很快就到了，这次他没有给他寄信，而是寄了一个双面镜过来。德拉科马上明白了他的意思。在忙碌了一整天后，他拿着双面镜悄悄躲进盥洗室里，打开了开关。  
镜面上起初一片漆黑，不一会儿，一团模糊的光亮了起来。一只翠绿的眼睛闪入了镜中，晃了晃，又慢慢向后挪去，露出了半张熟悉的脸。德拉科咽了口唾沫，贪婪地注视着双面镜中的人。哈利穿着一件棉质睡衣，旁边点燃的烛灯照亮了半张脸。他太久没看到他了，真正见到远比梦中来得更令人心动。  
哈利似乎正坐在一张床上，德拉科注意到了被他坐着的床垫，格子花纹，看起来有些旧。  
“你早该寄一个双面镜过来了。”他抱怨道。  
“呃，之前没有想到。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“而且我现在的环境不太好。你看出来了，我还在我姨妈家，他们过几天就要搬走了，所以我才能在晚上和你说话。”  
“他们不允许你说话？”  
“准确地说，不允许我在家里摆弄这些他们不理解的东西。”  
“真是难以置信，”德拉科有些幸灾乐祸，“你打算什么时候走？”  
“嗯……大概还有一阵子，”哈利说道，“对了，德拉科，我们来讨论你说的那个问题。我之前就告诉过你，这个行动非常危险——”  
“我看起来像是不知道吗？”德拉科不耐烦地打断了他，“听着哈利，我不想再呆在家里等你们的消息了。他们去救我爸爸的时候，我在家里等着，什么也做不了；你要去摧毁魂器，我还得等着，谁知道到时候会发生什么？”  
“呃，我能理解。但是，德拉科，我真的不希望你跟我一起去冒险……”  
“所以你觉得把我留在家里就是好事了？让我一直为你担惊受怕，你就开心了？”德拉科提高了音量，“你说要是我自己去食死徒大本营，你怕不怕？”  
“我求你了德拉科，千万别这么做！”哈利无奈极了，恳求道，“让我想一想，行吗？……我当初帮你们布置赤胆忠心咒，就是希望你能安全，你现在这样——”  
“是啊，我以前也觉得躲在家里很好，什么都不用管。但现在我妈妈失踪了，我爸爸还在病床上躺着，而你又要出发，你不能指望我继续旁观。”德拉科低声说道，“而且带上我有好处，哈利，我能帮你们找魂器，我知道很多关于黑魔王的事情。”  
“这……”哈利还在犹豫，德拉科的耐心已经耗光了，直接说道：“你犹豫什么？哦，我知道了，你是不是根本不想见到我，信里写的那些肉麻的话都是假的？”  
“不，我当然想见你，你不知道我有多想——但就是因为这样，我才不能把你推进火坑，知道吗？”哈利努力劝说道，可德拉科完全听不进去，他已经下定了决心——如果说之前还有些迟疑，但随着和哈利的交谈，这个念头反而更清晰了起来。  
“我不能把希望都寄托在别人身上。我是说，我得自己尝试着去做点事。消灭魂器这件事和我也有关系，哈利，我和他——你知道是什么，我就不多说了。”德拉科停了停，斩钉截铁地说道，“总之，你到时候过来接我。如果你不答应，我就自己去。”  
话音刚落，哈利还没来得及做出反应，德拉科背后的门一下子被打开了。他猛然回身，卢修斯拄着手杖站在他面前，面色冷硬。他大步走来，劈手夺过双面镜，拽着德拉科往外走，把他拉进了卧室里。  
“喂，德拉科，怎么了？发生什么事了？”双面镜里的男孩还在焦急地呼叫，卢修斯用力把镜子盖上，塞进抽屉里，锁上了。  
“现在你就呆在这里，别想着出去了。”他说道。

约克郡已经连下了七天的雨，整条街道都浸润在又冷又潮湿的暗紫灰色阴影里。而在这种天气被关在充满药味的阴冷房间中，则更令人发疯。  
德拉科已经被困在这儿五天了。他的猫头鹰被关在了笼子里，屋子里所有的窗户也都锁起来不让海德薇进入——之前这只雪白的猫头鹰硬要把哈利的信送进来，结果被卢修斯连鸟带信赶了出去。  
“我这是为你好，德拉科。救人的事不用你操心，你能做到什么？”  
卢修斯恢复得很快，他的视力也已经回归正常，在庞弗雷夫人的营养药剂的调养下显得倍有气力，连教训人都中气十足。  
“我能做到什么？我成年了，爸爸！哈利都要一个人去面对黑魔王，你怎么不问问他能做到什么？”德拉科忍不住反驳道。  
“我又不是他的父亲，我为什么要管他？”  
“我长大了，爸爸！”  
“是吗？我看你依然幼稚得可笑，”卢修斯冷哼了一声，“别再不切实际了，这不是在家里，也不是在霍格沃茨！”  
德拉科气得要命，恨不得和卢修斯打一架，但又被庞弗雷夫人勉强劝下了。他也不想把卢修斯刚康复的身体气坏，只好暂时忍耐，准备等他气消了以后再找机会说服他。可过了几天德拉科又不由得焦虑起来，因为离哈利转移的时间越来越近了。一旦他出发，他就联系不上他了，那时候做什么都没有用。虽然他威胁哈利说如果他不答应，他就自己去找伏地魔，但这只是吓唬他的假话，他不可能真的这么做。  
很显然卢修斯也是这样想的，他慢悠悠地拖着时间，每天按部就班地喝药、读报纸，偶尔和德拉科聊几句，后者一提起离开的事他就转移话题，几次过后德拉科被堵得心浮气躁，又和他大吵了一架，愤怒地跑离了卧室。  
“给我回来，德拉科！我不管你是怎么想的，总之你别想出去！”男人抓着手杖在他背后怒吼着，气息不稳，庞弗雷夫人劝了他几句，他转身走回卧室，重重地关上门。  
德拉科蜷缩在庞弗雷夫人的房间里，面对着窗户，眼泪在眼眶里打着转。约克郡冷冷湿湿的雨融进了他的喉咙，将他的心脏冻成了坚硬的冰。  
猫头鹰笼正放在窗边，映着一片萧瑟的银色。他的黑猫头鹰一看见他就雀跃地跳起来，在笼子里横冲直撞，似乎在抗议他把它关了这么久。德拉科摸了摸它的羽毛，凝视着它，仿佛望着另一个自己。  
多么可笑，他想，为什么他不管怎么做都是错的？  
背后传来一串刻意压低的脚步声，他的肩膀动了动，没有回头。庞弗雷夫人慢慢走来，停在他身边。德拉科屏住了呼吸，他现在不想和任何人说话。  
“你知道你爸爸为什么会说那些话，德拉科。”她说道，“他担心你。”  
哦，他当然知道，他恨恨地想，但他不需要。  
“他生病的时候你那么辛苦地照顾他，就是想让他好起来，不是吗？”  
但他不是为了让他好起来和他吵架。  
见德拉科不说话，庞弗雷夫人几不可闻地叹息。  
“不管怎么说，这是你们之间的事情，我不应该插手。如果我有一个儿子，我也不会想让他上战场……这是作为父母的自私。”庞弗雷夫人说道，她的声音向来是又尖又快的，但此时却显得格外柔软，“你爸爸身体已经恢复得差不多了，再调养几天、观察一会儿就行。过几天我也得离开了。”  
“什么？”德拉科条件反射地回过了头，惊愕地看着她，“夫人，你要走了吗？”  
这句话刚说出口他就感到了不妥。庞弗雷夫人已经在他们家任劳任怨地工作了一个多月，现在卢修斯快痊愈了，她提出离开合情合理——虽然他下意识地感到不舍，但还是得尊重对方。  
“……我知道了，我会和爸爸商量好给你的报酬。这一个月辛苦你了。”德拉科马上调整好了情绪，说道。  
“报酬不是重点，”庞弗雷夫人无所谓地摆摆手，“不要让我们的努力白费，德拉科。”  
“我不会的。”  
“你知道我指的是什么。”  
“……我知道。可我已经决定了，我要出去。”他低下头，目光落在了猫头鹰笼上。  
庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，没有再说什么。  
“想给你的朋友寄信的话，那就寄吧。”过了一会儿，她说道。  
德拉科猛地抬起头，嘴唇颤抖，有些结巴：“你不阻止我吗？”  
“哈利的猫头鹰每天都会在这儿停一会儿，然后飞走。我觉得你应该给他写封信。”  
德拉科愣了一秒，随后迅速跳起来，从桌上拿过羊皮纸和羽毛笔。  
五天后。  
约克郡的南方有一条坐落着高级住宅区的偏远小路，一辆漆黑的轿车正停在路边，旁边是一间已经停业的汽车维修所。如果有一位巫师从这儿经过，他会认出这不是什么汽车维修所，而是一栋施展了麻瓜驱除咒、伪装术和幻身术的别墅。  
而此时，在这栋别墅的二楼，几个男女正站在门口。唐克斯和卢平站在庞弗雷夫人两边，后者正在和马尔福父子说话。  
“我留了三支营养剂在冰柜里，你记得按时服用。如果出现什么特殊症状，随时可以联系我。”  
“好，我会的。非常感谢你，庞弗雷夫人，这些天多亏了你的照顾。”卢修斯微笑着说道。  
“不，这没什么大不了……那么，我们先走了。”庞弗雷夫人向后走去，朝他们挥挥手。  
“路上小心，夫人。”德拉科说道。  
卢平和唐克斯跟着庞弗雷夫人离开，他们关上门，回到客厅里。德拉科坐在沙发上，侧过头注视着窗外寂静的街道。不一会儿，几个人影没入了那辆小轿车，摇摇晃晃地开走了。  
德拉科收回目光，闭了闭眼。  
这几天他用各种挤出来的海绵时间收拾好了自己的行李——他不会无痕伸缩咒，所以只能尽量挑选自己认为重要的东西——好在也不是很多，他们从家里逃出来的时候，并没有带走太多物品。德拉科找机会把卢修斯锁在柜子里的双面镜偷了出来，但很遗憾的是它已经裂了，成像模糊，只能看见一片混浊的棕色影子。  
在那天给哈利写了信后，德拉科仿佛变成了一只被捋顺了毛的猫，不吵也不闹了，每天照样照顾卢修斯。不过对方现在也不需要他的贴身伺候——一直被儿子这样照顾对卢修斯来说是一件不太光彩的事情。  
“我觉得刚才卢平教授好像有话要说。”德拉科漫不经心地说道。  
“他带了份报纸来。”卢修斯从怀中取出一份《预言家日报》，快速浏览了一遍，微皱起眉，“女贞路上空发生斗殴事件……昨天晚上。”  
德拉科后背一挺，手指下意识握紧了。  
“是哈利。”他说道。  
“你还在和他保持联系？”卢修斯的目光刀一般扫过来。  
“这几天没有。他要准备转移，没空跟我联系。”德拉科平静地说道，顶着父亲审视的目光。后者将报纸放在一边，拿过了自己的蛇头杖。  
“少糊弄我，我知道你在计划什么。”他冷冷地说道。  
“我没想糊弄你。”  
“你以为我不知道你这几天在动什么手脚？”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道：“爸，我觉得你现在一个人生活也不会有什么问题。”  
卢修斯气得笑了：“这是你应该对我说的话？”  
“我对我的不够委婉表示歉意。”他假模假样地说道，“我想，应该不是因为你已经吃惯我做的饭了。”  
“胡说八道。”卢修斯终于忍不住翻了个白眼，“你的厨艺还不如多比。”  
“好吧，那么，至少哈利会喜欢。”他要是敢嫌弃就分手。  
卢修斯听他越说越不像话了，冷哼一声，起身就走。德拉科在他背后说道：“爸爸，我真的打算走。”  
“如果你走了，就别回来了。”  
“我会回来的。我会把妈妈一起带回来。”  
这句话让卢修斯停顿了一秒，但又马上加快了步伐。


	43. Sonata

德拉科停了一会儿，拉过一条毯子盖住头，闷闷地躺了几分钟，又慢吞吞地站起身。所有人都认为他在胡闹……没有人知道这对于他来说意味着什么。

如果可以，他也愿意一直呆在家里等待战争结束，永远都不去面对那个人。这样多好，他又逃过一劫，又能假装以前的一切都不存在。只要他不说，谁也不会知道……那些曾经撕心裂肺过的日子，只要他也装作遗忘，谁都找不到痕迹。

德拉科慢慢地走回卧室，庞弗雷夫人离开了，这里又重新成为了他的领地。墙角的猫头鹰笼发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦音，他走去打开笼门，把被困许久的黑猫头鹰放出窗外。

“……以后你就不用再被关在笼子里了。”德拉科嘀咕着，眯起眼，望着它渐渐飞远。少顷，他从口袋里摸出一块小镜子，用力擦了擦，但无济于事——镜面上依然一片混浊，他只好把它塞回口袋。

“爸，以后你帮我看着我的猫头鹰，行吗？”德拉科扭头大声问道。

“滚！”这是卢修斯的回答。

“不用特意去喂它，准备点水就行。”德拉科置若罔闻。他把行李箱从床底下拖出来，拍了拍上面的灰。

“信不信我把你锁在房间里不让你出去？”房间里传来男人饱含怒火的声音。德拉科识趣地闭上了嘴。

“我建议你不要走正门来接我，不然我爸可能会把你轰出去，”这天晚上，德拉科在信里写道，“他还不知道我们的关系。要是知道就完了，他绝对不会放我走的。总之你先过来，我爸平时最疼我了，他不会把我怎么样的。”

德拉科毫无心理负担地寄出了这封信，他不知道哈利把信的内容理解成了什么样。两天后的晚上，当他懒洋洋地躺在床上打着哈欠，正打算盖被子睡觉时，窗帘后蓦然出现了一团巨大的阴影，仿佛一颗升起的星球，把他吓得坐了起来。

他屏息听着外面的动静，细碎的风声，院子里树叶的沙响，几个麻瓜的吵吵嚷嚷……风声越来越大了，有些古怪，夹杂着两个男孩的低声对话：

“往那边让一让，罗恩……让我敲敲窗户。”

“你确定他的卧室是这一间？”

“我确定，我来过这儿。你等一会儿，我去叫他……我猜他应该已经听到了。”

德拉科愣了几秒，慌乱地拉上床帘，又重新拉开，冲到衣柜边翻找衣服。他随便抓了一件衬衫和长裤闪进床铺里，外面已经响起了敲窗户的咚咚声，德拉科暴躁地扯散自己的睡袍，在内心把哈利骂了个狗血淋头。

“德拉科？你在里面吗？”窗外的人对他见了鬼般的心理一无所知，依然在无辜地呼唤他，“德拉科？”

“他没有回答你吗？”罗恩问道。

“德拉科？你在里面吗？……他好像不在。”

“要不我们去隔壁看一看？”

妈的！德拉科忍无可忍，取过魔杖朝窗户一指，玻璃窗应声而开。冷风趁夜色灌进来，将深色的窗帘吹开了。

“嘿，窗户开了！”哈利高兴地说道，“等等，这里有一只笼子，我先把它移开……小心点儿，别踩脏了，不然他又要生气了。”

罗恩不满地嘀咕了一句什么，德拉科没听清。他已经没心思管他们在讨论什么了，从床帘缝隙里吹来的风让他打了个寒噤，而更令他抓狂的是他刚从睡衣中挣扎出来、套上衬衫，那两个不速之客就从窗外爬了进来，低声唤着他的名字。

“德拉科，你在哪儿？”

“德拉科……”

“别叫了，我在换衣服！”德拉科咬牙切齿地低吼道。太丢人了，谁知道他们会在这个时候过来——哈利为什么不打声招呼？！

“呃，罗恩，你等一会儿，”哈利说道，他的声音越来越近了，“他在换衣服。”

德拉科烦躁地扣着扣子，他刚才好不容易扣到了底，结果发现所有的纽扣都错位了一颗，只好重新来过。没等他解决这件不省心的衬衫，床帘一下子被掀开了，一个男孩钻了进来，带着一身寒气。

“你——”

“这里好温暖。”哈利在床边坐下，没有注意到他的窘迫，“我们在高空飞了一个小时，快被冻死了。”

“你——你们为什么不用幻影移形？”德拉科不由自主地打了个哆嗦，手仍捏着衬衫底部的一粒圆扣。

“这里不能幻影移形，忘了吗？”哈利说道，转过脸来，目光一下子粘在了他裸//露在外的那双又瘦又白皙的长腿上。

德拉科见他没有回答，抬起头，注意到了他的目光，脸颊霎时热了起来，没好气地抬腿踢了他一脚：“滚出去，波特！”

“嘿，别这样——呃，抱歉，你穿吧，我不看了。”哈利举手表示投降，转过身去背对着他。德拉科这才满意地哼了一声，快速扣好扣子，拉起裤子，流利地披上外套，理着自己的衣摆。搞定完这一切后，他正打算拍哈利的肩膀，手刚伸出去又缩了回来，想了想，扑上去用力搂住了他。

哈利本来正心痒难耐地听着背后的动静，却没想到对方不按道理出牌，撞得他措手不及，身体猛然前倾，脸险些压在了墙壁上。他好不容易一只手撑住了床柱，德拉科仍像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上。哈利舍不得推开他，于是伸手揉了一把他的腰，费力地转身将他压在床上，俯下身狠狠地亲了他一口。

德拉科仰躺在他面前，歪着头看着他，手臂缠在他的脖子上。他柔韧的双腿毫不客气地盘上他的腰，使劲蹭了蹭——如果不是罗恩还在外面，而且现在的时机实在太烂，哈利觉得自己很可能会抵抗不住诱惑。

“别闹了，嗯？”他贴着他的耳朵哑声说道，滚烫的气息漫过两人的口鼻。他们都颤了颤，浑身发麻。

“先把你的手从我屁股上挪下来再说这句话。”德拉科用同样低的音量回敬道，咬了他的耳垂一下，“你怎么不提前告诉我今天要来？”

“啊，我没说吗？我记得让海德薇寄信给你了，你没有收到？”哈利吃了一惊。

“我今天没收到信。”德拉科皱了皱眉，推了他一下，“算了，我东西已经收拾好了。既然你来了，那就走——”

他的话还没说完，伏在他身上的人忽然沉下来，吻住了他的嘴唇。寒风早已散去，温暖的气息喷在他们脸上，如同又轻又软的羽毛。德拉科屏住了呼吸，慢慢合上眼，心跳悄悄地变快了。哈利的力度异常温柔，他的掌心炽热，伸手托住他的后脑勺，渐渐加深了这个吻。德拉科的胸口膨胀得几乎要爆开，几个月没有接吻让他有些手忙脚乱起来，四肢不知该往哪儿放。

“喂，哈利，你们怎么样了？”床帘忽然又被掀起，罗恩边说边探头进来，只看了一眼就触电般地闪了出去，两只脚差点扭在一起，“我的天，不是说时间紧急吗？……”

猝不及防的打扰使德拉科一下子从那种紧张又暖融融的气氛中浮了出来，脸简直红得像鬼飞球。他泄愤般地推开哈利，翻身坐起，微微喘气。后者揉了揉鼻子，有点遗憾。

“嗯……现在就走吧。”哈利低声说道。德拉科瞥了他一眼，没吭声。他垂下手摸索了一会儿，从床边把行李推出来，换上了一双皮鞋。

他们磨蹭着站起来时，罗恩正仰着头站在墙角，一副眼不见为净的表情。哈利走去拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“走了。”

“哦，哦——你们完事儿了？”罗恩马上回神，直起身，却被拖着行李箱走来的德拉科踹了一脚，有些莫名其妙。哈利接过德拉科手中的行李箱，用缩小咒将它缩成巴掌大，小心翼翼地放进口袋里。

“我们是骑扫把来的。现在使用门钥匙和飞路网都非常不安全，只有这种最原始的方式不会受到监控。”哈利边走边为他解释。罗恩拿过放在墙边的扫帚，跨了上去，慢悠悠地升了起来。

“还挺顺利的。”他评价道。介于自己电灯泡的身份，他没有多说，俯身前冲，飞出了窗口。

银白的月光从窗外泻入，照亮了他们柔软的侧脸。德拉科浅灰色的眼睛如同两面银镜，晃动着风和深黑的影子。哈利看得呆了一瞬，很快便回过神来，掩饰般地低头拿起他的火弩箭，示意德拉科坐他后面。

“我想试试你的火弩箭。”男孩摇了摇头。

“以后会有机会的。”他说道，牵过了德拉科的手。那双手又细又长，仿佛由皎洁的月光织成。哈利在掌心摸到了一点起伏的弧度，似乎是一层薄茧，莫名感到有些难受。

罗恩在外面盘旋了一圈，又摇摇晃晃地转回来，拍了拍墙壁示意他们快一点。哈利连忙握着扫把头慢慢升空，背后的德拉科紧紧抱住他的腰，靠在他的背上。

后方传来了一阵急促的脚步声，越来越响。来者似乎重重地拄着拐杖，清脆的敲击声混合着街道上通电般的行车声，在寂静的夜中显得有些突兀。哈利没有回头，带着德拉科一鼓作气飞出窗外，悬停在窗边。卧室的房门一下子被推开了，仿佛裂开了一颗遥远的星。一个男人直直地立在那儿，他身上重合着浓浓的黑和虚浮的白，握着蛇头杖的那只手非常用力，隔得很远仍能清晰地看出指骨的形状。德拉科一下子抿住了嘴。

“德拉科！”那人喊道。

那一刻德拉科有些恍惚，大脑似乎一瞬间丧失了分辨能力，无法从这简单的呼唤中分析出担忧——愤怒——恐惧——亦或是其他的情绪——什么都没有，空白一片。

“……爸爸。”

卢修斯的嘴抿成了笔直而僵硬的一条线，他拄着手杖快步走来，抬起头望着飞在空中的他们。德拉科这才看清楚了，父亲的脸上确实有表情——那双与自己相似的眼中映着幽蓝的光，他的眼角已经长出了几丝皱纹，哀伤地阐述着一个终将到来的事实。

“德拉科……”

他又想起了在丛林中挣扎着老去的野兽。那么愤怒，又那么无力，孤独地呼唤着再也不会归来的孩子。

“我会回来的，爸爸。”他轻轻地说道。

卢修斯看了他许久，眼中的光慢慢暗下来，仿佛一刹那一无所有。

“……你真的长大了，德拉科。”他慢慢地说道，听不出是喜是怒。

“我——”德拉科感觉像是一口呛住了，喉咙发堵，“……对不起，爸爸。”

“你长大了，想出去看一看了，我知道。但外面和你想的不一样。无论做了多少准备，你都会觉得不够用……”卢修斯喃喃着，他的脸被月光照得惨白，一朵乌云移过来遮住了半个月亮，也让他的半张面孔陷入了阴影里，“是我的错，如果不是我，你本来不用去冒险……你本来不用……”

“不是你的错，爸爸！”德拉科忍不住大声说道，喉咙里的肿块慢慢变大了，“我不是因为这个——不，不只是。我只是……”

“我一直觉得我还能保护你很久，”他仿佛没有听见他的话，“我以为我还能……”

卢修斯的声音在微微颤抖，不知是不是风的缘故，德拉科无来由地有些害怕：“爸爸……”

“……不过不要害怕，德拉科，”卢修斯的语气沉了下来，如同一把剑深深钉入磐石之中，“如果你一定要出去，记住，把在家里惯出来的毛病都忘掉，知道吗？”

“我知道，”德拉科的声音在风中扭曲了，眼眶发红，“我会忘掉的，我不会怕——”

——我再也不会怕了。

卢修斯停了停，没有再看他，而是将目光转向了哈利。后者的额发被风吹得上下飞舞，深红的闪电形伤疤若隐若现。男人薄薄的嘴唇动了动：

“德拉科他相信你。如果你敢辜负他，波特……”

“我不会辜负他的，”哈利回答得飞快，舌头差点打结了，“我会好好保护他，先生。”

“如果他没有回来，那你最好也别回来。”

“爸爸！”

“不会的，先生。”感觉到身后的人搂得更紧了一些，哈利轻轻握了握环在他腰间的手，低声说道，“……他比我的生命还重要。”

风一时大了起来，后一句话卢修斯没听清。他皱了皱眉，瞥了眼德拉科放在桌上的空鸟笼，说道：“好了，你们走吧……现在就走，别让我反悔……”

“爸爸……”

“快走，我现在不想看到你们。”男人转过身，手杖敲在地上。德拉科还想说什么，但卢修斯始终没有转过头。哈利握紧了扫把头，挺直了背，说道：“十分感谢，先生。”

卢修斯没有回答。哈利看向罗恩，朝他点了点头。两人默契地旋转方向，往斜上空飞去。德拉科努力回过头，在扫把高速飞行卷起的冷风中忍痛凝视着那扇摇晃的窗户。窗帘被吹得猎猎飞舞，卢修斯模糊的脸化为了一个颤抖的白色符号，不到一秒就在赤胆忠心咒的保护中消失了。

“我会回来，爸爸！”

余音久久地在四周盘旋，涣散成了沙子。卢修斯怔怔地望着窗外漆黑的夜空，那儿什么也没有，那几个男孩早就穿过保护界线不见了。他的嘴唇蠕动着，但却并非想说什么，慢慢低下头，活动着握着手杖的僵硬手指。

卢修斯转过头，忽然瞥见窗边的桌角似乎有一团发黄的东西，眯起眼定睛一看，辨认出那是一封藏在黑暗中的信。他微蹙眉，施展飞来咒将它取来，就着月光展开阅读。

亲爱的德拉科：

我打算今天晚上来带你走。也许你会觉得有些仓促，但没有办法。可能你还不知道，昨天夜里魔法部部长被暗杀了……他们已经来了，我怕再晚就没有机会了。既然你爸爸不让我们走正门，那我就从窗户那儿带你走，希望他不要太生气。

我永远爱你。

哈利·波特

卢修斯盯着这封简短的信看了许久，越看表情越冷硬，最后将它拧成了一团，塞进口袋里。

“都给我回来！”


	44. Sonata

他们从扫把上下来，飞快地推开门闪入玄关。玄关里没有开灯，两侧的墙壁上罗列的大幅肖像迷瞪瞪地盯着他们，仿佛看见了三个衣冠不整的贼。  
哈利抖了抖外衣，仿佛这样就能抖掉身上的寒冷。他抓紧时间抱着德拉科吮了一口他的嘴唇，若无其事地拉着他往里走。  
客厅里亮着一盏微弱的灯，如同蒙着一层银色薄纱。赫敏正靠在沙发上打哈欠，头一点一点，听见他们的动静后一下子睁开了眼，坐起来。  
“啊，你们回来了，”她迷迷糊糊地问道，“还顺利吗？”  
“还行，卢修斯没有阻拦我们。”哈利回答道。他拉着德拉科坐在沙发上，后者靠着他的肩膀，似乎怎么都黏不够。  
赫敏自动忽略了那两个人，看向显得格外疲惫的罗恩：“情况怎么样？”  
“挺顺利，比我想象得要好。就是我觉得我是多余的。”罗恩没精打采地说道。  
“好吧，既然这样，那我就去睡觉了。”赫敏耸耸肩。不知为何，哈利觉得她瞪了自己一眼。  
“呃，这么早吗？”  
“不早了。忙活了一天，我有点累了。你们也早点休息。”赫敏说着朝楼梯口走去，哈利摸了摸鼻子，轻轻戳了一下德拉科的腰窝。后者只好不情愿地抬起头和她打招呼：“晚上好，格兰杰。”  
“噢，晚上好。”赫敏高傲地抬起下巴，头也不回地上楼去了。  
在她离开后，罗恩也睡眼惺忪地上了楼，哈利还能听见从拐角口传来的因睡意而变形的一声“晚安”。  
他们在沙发上坐了一会儿，寂静在两人之间发酵。哈利有无数话想说，但又不知道从哪儿开始，只好低头看着他们碰在一起的膝盖。德拉科的身体一动不动，仿佛害怕会破坏这个美梦。他深吸了口气，他的内心仿佛一片小小的、冒着气泡的沼泽，安静而生机勃勃，即使这一切都如此短暂……  
“你的房间在哪儿？”他低声问道。  
“噢，在楼上，我带你去。”哈利马上反应过来，跳了起来，傻傻地看着他。德拉科觉得有些好笑，忍不住凑过去亲了他一下。这骤然点燃了一簇火，火花噼里啪啦地在两人之间爆开，对方猛地抓着他的肩膀将他压在沙发靠背上，狂热而炽烈的吻压了下来。  
他们紧紧搂抱着彼此，德拉科的一只手臂缠着哈利的脖子，他狠狠地吻他，勾着他使劲滚到沙发上，张开腿夹住了他的腰。  
“德拉科……”哈利双眼赤红，他几乎失去了理智，粗暴地噬咬着德拉科的嘴唇和肌肤，一路往下，在上面留下清晰的痕迹。两人的衣衫在翻滚和撕扯中变得凌乱，德拉科仰起脖子，他洁白的上身很快就从被脱得乱七八糟的衬衣中挣了出来，伸出手臂有些艰难地抱住哈利结实的背脊。  
男孩呢喃着他的名字，手不住地在他身上摸索，最后停在了他的胸前。敏感的乳尖遭到了毫不客气的蹂躏，又掐又咬，很快便红肿得不像样。德拉科呜咽着，嘶哑地尖叫，也用力吻那个人的头发、额头和嘴，将他的下巴咬出血来。两人都狂暴得像兽，极尽所能地痴缠着对方，用这种方式来表达决堤的思念和爱意。  
德拉科的裤子很快就被不耐地扯了下来，已经硬挺的下身被捏住狠狠揉了一把，刺激得他后背紧绷，喊出了声。他毫不示弱地扒下哈利的裤子，饥渴地蹭着，趴在他腿间隔着内裤迫切地替他舔。他们从沙发滚到了铺着地毯的地上，德拉科死死地将哈利按在身下，灰蓝的眼贪婪地注视着他，痴迷地含吻着他的脖子和肩膀。他们互相抚摸了一会儿，又觉得不够，本能地开始剧烈摩擦着下体。激烈的频率让德拉科有些承受不住，他粗重地喘息着，“嗯啊”地呻吟，最后激动地射了出来，将哈利的小腹溅得一片狼藉。  
高潮过后的身体虚软无力，敏感至极，德拉科喘得更厉害了，胸口起伏。哈利还没有出来，眼前一片恍惚，胀得几乎要爆炸。他颤抖着掰开德拉科柔软白嫩的长腿，毫不温柔地挤进了两根手指，男孩痛得皱起了眉，手下意识抓住了地毯。  
他粗略地扩张了一下，抹了点润滑液便按着他顶了进去。德拉科倒抽了口气，忍不住骂了句脏话，脚趾可怜地蜷缩起来，强忍着痛楚。无论做过多少次，他的里面依然又烫又紧致，一进入肉壁就收缩起来，迫不及待地包裹住能带他攀上极乐的粗大性器。  
哈利俯身亲吻他汗湿的鼻尖和柔嫩的嘴唇，安慰着他，下身却毫不留情地抽动着，一次比一次顶得更深。德拉科已经完全陷入了情欲的泥沼。哈利找到了他的敏感点，朝着那个方向进攻着，急抽猛送，他被干得几乎失去神志，迷乱地呻吟尖叫，毫无羞耻心地吐着淫言浪语，可怜地求饶，性器却诚实地渗出水来，打湿了小块地毯。  
他们不停地变换着姿势，从地毯的这一头滚到了另一头，淫乱至极。哈利侧着挺弄了一会儿，操得男孩惊叫连连，又让他趴跪在地上，从后面搅着他湿软粘腻的后穴。德拉科喑哑地低吟着，他的喉咙干得冒烟，几乎叫不出声了。当哈利终于完全释放在他体内时，他差点又硬了，狼狈地夹起痕迹斑斑的双腿，倒在地上平复呼吸。  
哈利喘息着，伸出一只手搂着他。德拉科侧过头，随手摸了他一把，被对方拽住了手。  
“你摸哪儿……”哈利靠过来，德拉科正想说话，他的嘴已经吻了上来，粘着他不放。  
“哈利……”  
“帮我含着，嗯？”他渴望地舔着他的前胸。  
“不要，我喉咙干死了。”德拉科用力推了他一把，嫌弃地擦掉沾在乳头上的唾液。  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，起身拾起不知被丢到哪儿的魔杖，用飞来咒将水壶召唤过来，倒在杯子里喂给德拉科。  
“好凉。”男孩喝了一口，抱怨道。  
喝完后他们又拥吻了一会儿，哈利哄骗德拉科趴着帮他吸出来了一次。这种感觉太美妙了，他忍不住压下他的头，挺着往里送，几乎快把他的喉咙口捅破了。  
终于结束后，哈利小心翼翼地替德拉科擦干净，抱着他往楼上走，结果一时没忍住，将他抵在楼梯间的墙壁上来了一场。当他们回到卧室，已经是第二天的凌晨，德拉科浑身酸痛——在没有毯子垫着的楼梯上欢爱并不是什么好差事，他的后背都被磨红了，屁股肿了一片，哈利让他趴在床上，心疼地给他上药。  
“痛……这他妈都怪你，嘶——轻一点儿！”冰凉的药膏敷在崭新的伤口上，瞬间渗入神经，德拉科倒抽了口气。  
“放松点……很快就好了。”哈利小声哄道，“但你不是也很想试一试吗？”  
“才没有。”  
“我把你抱到楼梯上的时候，你都起来了。”  
德拉科暗暗发誓一定要咬哈利一口，即使他现在无法转身。  
弄好了一切后，哈利在他身边慢慢躺下。德拉科招手让他靠过来，轻柔地吻住了他。当他们吻得难舍难分时，一股痛意从舌尖传来，哈利睁开眼，德拉科得意地眯起眼，朝他吐了吐舌头。  
“……你可真阴险。”  
“怎么，你有意见？”  
“不敢。”哈利说道，揉了揉他的后脑勺，“再不睡明天就起不来了。”  
“对了哈利，你喜欢吃什么早餐？”德拉科忽然想到了什么，兴奋地说道，“我学了一点儿，以后我可以给你做。”  
“你会做早餐？”哈利惊讶地睁大了眼。  
“对，怎么样，很意外是不是？”男孩用炫耀般的口吻说道，“庞弗雷夫人说过很好吃。”  
太可爱了，哈利现在只想亲他一口。不过他没有漏过这句话中的重点。  
“庞弗雷夫人？”  
“噢，我告诉过你，她之前在我家帮忙照顾我爸爸。”德拉科稍微收敛了笑容。  
“你爸爸的病怎么样了？”  
“当然好了，不然我能跟你过来？”德拉科说道。他想翻身，结果牵动了伤口，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“别乱动！靠在我这儿，”哈利连忙将他搂过来，低头亲了亲他的额头，满足地叹了口气，“还是你在身边比较好。”  
德拉科往他怀里凑了凑，低头吸吮着他的脖子，含混地问道：“我的衣服你拿上来了吗？”  
“拿上来了。”  
“那行李箱呢？”  
“行李箱……等等，我记得……”哈利侧身将自己的外套拖过来，伸进口袋里摸了摸，低咒了一句，“好像掉出去了。”  
“在刚才乱搞的时候？”  
“……能不用这种说法吗？”  
“快去帮我提上来。”德拉科推了推他的后背，催促道，“我明天要穿的衣服还在里面。”  
哈利只好拿过魔杖挥了挥，念了一句“行李箱飞来”。不一会儿，卧室的门被“咚”地一声撞开了，一只黑皮箱穿过大门嗖嗖地朝他们飞来，哈利连忙指挥着它落在了地上。他掀开被子下床，穿上拖鞋走到行李箱旁。  
“我之前就想问了，它还挺沉……你装了些什么？”哈利说着就去拉边上的拉链，德拉科还没来得及阻止他就拉到了底，里面挤得满满当当的杂物一下子弹了出来，扑到了他的脸上。  
“我说了让你先别拉开！你——”  
“这是什么？”哈利甩了甩头，捡起一条刚刚从他脸上滑落的丝绸，借着月光仔细打量着，“呃，这好像是……”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科猛地一把抢了过来，脸早已涨得通红。哈利看着他，感觉自己的脸颊也烫了起来，尤其是刚才被那块丝绸碰过的地方，简直热得惊人。他咳了一声，低下头，手向右一挪，又摸到了另一条内裤。  
“……你到底带了几条？”  
“和你有关系吗？”德拉科恼羞成怒，给了他一拳，愤恨将内裤塞进行李箱里。  
“呃，我帮你收拾吧，你去床上躺着。”哈利按住了他的手。  
“然后你就随便翻我的内裤，对吗？”  
“不，你不觉得冷吗？”哈利摸了摸对方冰凉的手指。  
“不觉得。”男孩嘴硬道，说完就打了个哆嗦。哈利贴了贴他的手臂，低头含住他的嘴唇。当他把舌头探进来的时候，德拉科又咬了一口，结果臀肉被狠狠拧了一把，哈利的手摸到了前面，拨弄着某个敏感的部位。  
“唔，别动……该死……”  
“你有点湿了。换一条？”他咬着他的耳朵。  
“妈的……”  
他们简单地用手解决了一次，哈利有些恶劣地逼他泄在了内裤里，半哄半强硬地帮他换了一条，将德拉科抱上了床。  
“放到夹层里，叠整齐！要是弄皱了我可饶不了你。”德拉科侧躺在床上皱着眉指挥哈利收拾他散乱的行李箱，打了个哈欠。  
“唔，你喜欢黑色？”  
“波特！”  
“呃……没别的意思，”哈利将飞到各个角落的内裤一一捡回来叠好，费力地硬塞进夹缝里，“你穿黑色挺好看的……嘿，别瞪着我，我说真的，我挺喜欢。对了，你可以把你的衣服挂在这里，和我一起。”  
“不要，”德拉科冷哼了一声，“我讨厌你。”  
“呃……这是什么？香水？”哈利从床脚捡回来一个圆柱形的小瓶子，上面没有任何说明。他闻了闻，有一股隐约的清香。  
“放回去，波特！”他正想打开，德拉科尖叫起来，拿着魔杖似乎要去敲他的头。看到他的反应，哈利也意识到了什么，脖子根都红了。  
“抱歉，”他连忙把小瓶子塞进行李箱里，“我是说，你准备得挺周到……好了，我不说了。”  
德拉科将被子拉到头顶，似乎完全不想理他。哈利收拾了一会儿，又有点想问问题，但觉得他肯定会生气。  
过了片刻，床上隆起的那一团似乎没有了动静，哈利低声问道：“德拉科？”  
对方没有回应他。不会真睡着了吧？哈利想。  
“嗯……我想问个问题，”哈利试探着说道，“你睡了吗？”  
依然没有人理他。过了几秒，被子底下传来了一个闷闷的声音：“你要问什么？”  
哈利拉好拉链，悄悄地上床，拉开被子躺在德拉科身边。  
“我是说，你平时——有自慰吗？”说完后，他内心有些忐忑，防备着对方忽然暴起将他揍一顿。  
“……你平时不自慰？”过了几秒，德拉科反问道，从被子底下踹了他一脚，结果没踹中，有些恼火。  
“咳，我是说，你有没有……那个，后面……”  
“波特！”  
“好吧……嘿，别躲，我想抱着你。”哈利半拖半抱地将男孩扣在怀里，吻了吻他的脖子，鼻尖仿佛还残留着那股香气，不争气地红了脸。德拉科白了他一眼，把腿盘在了他身上，往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“对了，你为什么今天来接我？”他懒洋洋地问道。  
“啊，你真的没有收到信吗？”哈利说道，“昨天——不，应该是前天夜里，魔法部部长被暗杀了。各大报纸还没有登出新闻，但我们在魔法部内部的人已经得知了这个消息。我们逃了出来，暂时住在这里。我和罗恩他们建议应该马上就把你带走——如果有这个计划的话，否则就来不及了。”  
“已经这么严重了吗？”德拉科皱起眉，“那你们打算怎么办？”  
“寻找剩下的魂器，消灭它们。”  
“那枚冠冕现在在你们这儿，是吗？”  
“在赫敏那儿。”哈利说道，“昨天刚到这里的时候，我们去雷古勒斯的房间翻了一遍，并没有找到被他带走的那个魂器。德拉科，你有没有什么线索？”  
“我？我——我不清楚，”德拉科一愣，下意识避开了他的眼神，“谁知道他会藏在哪儿……说不定他已经摧毁了它呢。”  
哈利摇了摇头，“只有非常强大的魔法器物才能摧毁魂器，比如我以前使用过的蛇怪的毒牙……啊！”  
他忽然叫了起来，把德拉科吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”  
“我那时候应该去拿的，天哪，我居然忘记了，”哈利沉吟着，懊悔不堪，“回霍格沃茨的时候，我应该去密室把毒牙拿过来。我完全忘了。”  
“如今后悔也没有用了，”德拉科耸耸肩，“你不可能现在去霍格沃茨。我敢说食死徒占领魔法部后马上就会控制学校，那儿也是凤凰社的聚集地呢。”  
哈利静了下来，沉默着。  
“不过……我一直有一个困惑，德拉科。”  
“什么？”  
“你对我说过……他曾经给你做过一个魂器，所以你的魂片知道关于他的很多事情。”  
“对，怎么了？”德拉科莫名浮起一种不好的预感。  
“魂片不能离开魂器行动，你清楚。”  
“……那又怎么样？”  
“也就是说，他应该是将你的魂器随身携带，所以你才能知道他的事情……那么，既然你知道这个魂器被雷古勒斯调换了，他应该也知道。”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛说道。后者的后背无意识地紧绷起来。  
“不，他不知道。他狂妄自负，以为没有人会知道这个秘密……没有人像他这样了解。”德拉科微微颤抖，向后退去，他的表情有些陌生，掺杂着一丝哈利从未见过的恐惧，“……是我告诉了雷古勒斯，让他去摧毁那个魂器。”


	45. Sonata

“什么意思？”  
“表面上的意思。”  
哈利愣愣地躺了一会儿，翻身坐起，直直地盯着他：“也就是说，其实你的魂片在那个时候就已经想要反对他了？”  
“……算是吧，但不是你想的那样。”德拉科握紧了手指，撇过脸，留给他一个后脑勺。  
“那是怎么——”  
“行了，这个话题没什么意义。你只需要知道我不清楚雷古勒斯把魂器藏在了哪儿就够了。”德拉科打断了他，语气有些冲。哈利显得有点受伤。  
“……我不是因为它和魂器有关才要问。”他低声说道。  
德拉科没有马上回答。过了一会儿他回过头，伸出左臂翻到内侧，上面印着一个狰狞的黑魔标记，在洁白的皮肤上显得尤为刺眼。  
“这个你早就看到了，”他说道，“有办法消除它吗？”  
“我——也许——”  
“你有办法消除掉你额头上的伤疤，和所有它带来的影响吗？”德拉科打断了他的话，径直问道。  
哈利一顿，心脏慢慢地冷下来。他明白他说的是什么。  
“我们都有不想去回忆的事，你应该能理解。”  
这句话有些残忍，哈利感觉心脏像是被一根针轻轻扎了一下，又不知道该怎么描述这种心悸的感觉。沉默了片刻，他慢慢地说道：  
“……邓布利多曾经给我看过两段记忆。一段记忆是你向他求助的过程，另一段是他和你爷爷交谈的记录……看得出来，至少在最后，你并不觉得快乐。”  
他看了德拉科一眼，后者低着头，不知在想什么。  
“……我爷爷说了什么？”少顷，德拉科问道。他的声音很低，像从心底弥漫出的呼吸。  
“他不记得你了，”哈利的声音也低了下来，“他什么也不记得……他的记忆被抹除了。”  
这次德拉科沉默了很久，久到哈利以为他已经睡着了，他忽然开口说道：“那时候我能逃出来，多亏了阿布拉克萨斯的帮助。”  
哈利下意识靠近了一些，屏住了呼吸。  
“他陪我躲在有求必应屋里，在去礼堂帮我带食物的时候被他们抓住了。因为我，他遭受了惩罚……我……在我后来的记忆里，他很早就去世了，我没见过他。”德拉科说得有些断断续续，含混不清，“他忘记我了……这也许是好事，不用看着这一场悲剧重新发生……”  
哈利听得半懂不懂，勉强猜出了一个大概，小心翼翼地说道：“我感到很遗憾，德拉科。”  
“没什么，”男孩扭了扭头，将半张脸埋进了他的怀里，哈利又感到一阵难受，胸口鼓胀，“你知道，纯血家族之间都会有点血缘关系。雷古勒斯……他是我舅舅，那时候我被黑魔王控制了，只有他发现了我的异常。”  
“然后他帮助了你？”哈利问道。  
德拉科勉强扯了扯嘴角，“他没能帮上忙，我被看得太紧了。我让他帮忙摧毁另一个魂器，就是那个挂坠盒。但我不知道他有没有做到……他后来不见了，有人说他害怕了，想退出，结果被黑魔王杀了，可我知道不是。”  
“那也就是说，他肯定在摧毁魂器的过程中遇到了什么。他调换了真正的魂器，说明他至少成功找到了那里。”  
“他不可能是一个人去的，我告诉过他，一个人没法拿到那个魂器。他也不可能把这件事随便告诉别人……”德拉科喃喃着，忽然想到了什么，身体一僵，“……家养小精灵。”  
“什么？”  
“当初黑魔王布置那个魂器的时候，本来是打算用一个家养小精灵的……后来他改变了主意。”德拉科直直地看着前方，“说不定他也会带家养小精灵去。”  
“……克利切。”哈利说道。德拉科困惑地看了他一眼，房间里蓦然响起了响亮的“啪”的一声，一团模糊的影子在房间里闪现。德拉科被吓了一跳，条件反射地往被子底下缩去。  
“晚上好，波特少爷，马尔福少爷。”小精灵恭恭敬敬地朝他们鞠了个躬。  
“这是——”  
“这儿的家养小精灵，德拉科。”哈利解释道，“克利切，我们有话要问你。你之前有没有跟着雷古勒斯单独去别的地方？呃，我是说，一个类似于山洞的地方……有一片湖，中央是个小岛。”  
克利切的表情在黑暗中模糊不清，但哈利明显感觉到他的身体抖了一下，两只大耳朵耷拉下来。  
“克利切——克利切不能——”  
“回答我，不能撒谎，这是命令！”  
小精灵的眼中渗出了泪水，他的抽泣声渐渐响起来，使劲用身上的围裙擤鼻涕，发出响亮的声音。  
“一……一个山洞，”他抽抽搭搭地说道，“克利切看到了一个山洞，雷古勒斯少爷进去了。”  
“什么？”德拉科从被窝里钻了出来，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“雷古勒斯少爷带克利切去了一个山洞，那里有一条小船……还有个盆子，他喝了里面的水……雷古勒斯少爷让克利切把里面的一个挂坠盒拿出来，换上另一个。他说很渴，想喝水……克利切没办法从杯子里变出水来，就去湖里倒水，但湖里的死人开始爬出来……所以，我——我带着少爷幻影移形回去了。”  
“然后怎么样了？”哈利急切地追问道。  
“然……然后，”他抖了抖，“克利切给雷古勒斯少爷倒了水，他让克利切不能把这件事说出去，谁都不能说……少爷把自己关在房间里，好几天不出来，布莱克夫人非常担心……”  
“后来有一天……有一天他忽然把克利切找来，让克利切看管好……谁都不能碰……他说他做错了，他错了……”克利切边说边抹眼泪，浑身颤抖，嘶哑难听的声音在深夜中显得有些可怖，“再后来他就……失踪了，谁都找不到他，布莱克夫人很伤心……”  
他大声地吸了吸鼻子，哈利和德拉科对视了一眼。  
“雷古勒斯让你看管的东西是什么，克利切？”耐心地等他平复了一些情绪后，哈利问道。  
“克利切不知道，克利切背叛了雷古勒斯少爷……克利切……”克利切说着就要用自己的头去撞墙，哈利连忙阻止了他：“不许惩罚自己，克利切！”  
小精灵的身体僵硬住了，他怨恨地看了他一眼，抹掉了眼角豆大的泪水。  
然而接下来不管哈利和德拉科再怎么追问，克利切也说不出更多有用的东西来了，他们只好放它回去休息。在克利切离开之前，哈利从口袋里取出雷古勒斯留下的挂坠盒还给了他，这引发了一场更大的哭泣。当克利切抽噎着幻影移形消失后，哈利不得不用清洗咒消除地毯上的污渍。  
“……也就是说，雷古勒斯把挂坠盒带了回来，准备自己摧毁……他说他错了是什么意思？他把它放在哪儿了？”哈利思考着，“克利切说他后来失踪了，是不是把魂器带走了？……你怎么想，德拉科？”  
他低头看向他，男孩已经安静了很久了。  
“……明天再说吧，我有点累。”过了一会儿，他说道。

别害怕，德拉科……那个声音对他说道，模糊不清。不远处闪动着一个黑色的影子，那人站起身，朝他挥了挥手，转身远去了。  
不，回来，求求你……别去，会死的，别去……他死命挣扎，身边的白光涌动着，化为了冰冷的黑雾。他又重新躺在了那阴冷潮湿的洞穴里，头顶是比刀锋还要苍白的月亮。  
为什么？……不……忍一忍就过去了，德拉科……德拉科……他痛苦地尖叫，紧闭着眼，那个男人如同他命中摆脱不去的魔鬼，即使遁至时间之外也要追上他。  
就在海边，那里有一个悬崖，你从两座山之间游进去……你会看到一个拱顶，那儿有一块石板，需要你的一点血……门打开后，坐岸边的小船去湖心的小岛上……魂器就在岛中央的石盆里，是一个挂坠盒，要把盆里的液体都喝光才能取出来。  
喝光？  
对，喝光……他抖了抖，血都冷了，喝下它，你会看到很恐怖的东西……你会变得很虚弱，非常虚弱……你不能一个人去，一个人不行……  
我知道了。  
千万不要一个人去，他不放心地叮嘱道，一个人去你会死的！  
别怕，德拉科，那个人说道，渐行渐远，最后化成了一团模糊的白光，你会得到解救的，我会找到救你的办法，别怕……  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，仿佛溺水的人从被吞没的恐惧中挣扎出来。他坐起身，揉着眼睛，喘息着，手无意识地拍打着床铺，却发现那儿已经空了，内心猛地沉了下去。  
“哈利？”他呼唤道，声音喑哑，“哈利？你在哪儿？”  
德拉科掀开被子，跌跌撞撞地下床，摸索到行李箱旁边，跪坐在地上拉开拉链，茫然地从里面拉出衬衫和裤子穿上。他绑好皮带，慌张地向外跑，刚拉开门就和一个人撞在了一起，随后是一连串乒呤乓啷的破碎的巨响，这使他僵在了原地。  
“小心点，别乱动！”一双温暖的手握住了他，把他小心翼翼地牵到了墙边，避开了地上滚烫的汤汁和陶瓷碎片。哈利清理掉地上的脏污，将盘子恢复原样，蹲下来检查了一番，确定没有残余的陶瓷碎片后起身拍了拍手。  
“把拖鞋穿上，德拉科。怎么这么急？”  
德拉科张了张口，却不知道该说什么，眼眶先红了。  
“……对不起。”他生硬地说道。哈利显得有些手足无措。  
“呃，不用道歉。这是克利切做的早餐，他今天的手艺似乎好了很多。”他挠了挠后脑勺，“既然你起来了，那就跟我下去吧？”  
德拉科点点头，任他拉着他往楼下走，打了个喷嚏。  
“我看你睡得很香，就没有叫你起来。”哈利说道，“我把雷古勒斯的事情告诉罗恩他们了，当然，我只说了克利切告诉我们的那部分。嗯……我们讨论认为，如果雷古勒斯没有把魂器带走的话，那么它应该还在他的卧室里。”  
“为什么？”  
“呃，因为那儿对于他来说是最保险的地方，他不可能会把魂器到处乱放，不是吗？”哈利说道，“而且克利切也说过，他呆在房间里很久没有出来。我们倾向于认为，他后来可能是出去寻找其他消灭魂器的方法，但没有成功。”  
德拉科沉默地点点头，他的头还有点痛。  
我会找到解救你的办法的，那个人说道。  
不……他们谁也找不到。  
两人来到厨房简单解决了早餐——实际上已经能算得上是午餐了。食欲的满足让德拉科的心情好了一些，哈利带着他去客厅叫上了罗恩和赫敏，和他们一起前往雷古勒斯的房间。  
“在这儿……看，牌子上写着呢。”  
他们在五楼的楼梯上停下，面对着一扇紧闭的门。门上悬挂着一个气派十足的小牌子，上面写着“未经本人明示允许禁止入内——雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克”。  
哈利看了他们一眼，轻轻将门推开了。房间里拉着窗帘，光线昏暗。虽然地上积满了灰尘，但依然能看得出这里曾经富丽堂皇。德拉科小心翼翼地踏进了一步，拖鞋踩在地上击起了一层灰。  
按道理来说，这应该是一个让德拉科感到非常舒服的房间。代表斯莱特林的银色和绿色随处可见，覆盖着窗户、墙壁和床，床头装饰着布莱克家族徽章和一句法文格言“永远纯粹”。一个热衷于纯血论的家族就应该是这样的，德拉科自己的房间也相差不远，但无来由的，他就是觉得心里发慌。  
床头贴着几张泛黄的剪贴画，赫敏走到那儿仔细看了看，说道：  
“都是关于伏地魔的。雷古勒斯似乎是当了几年崇拜者之后成为食死徒的……”  
德拉科内心一震，胃绞痛起来。对，就是这个……  
旁边的哈利看了德拉科一眼，悄悄握了握他的手，指着另一边说道：“那边是什么，赫敏？”  
“嗯？”女孩抬起头，朝他指的方向看去，“噢，那是一个书架。里面说不定放了什么东西，我去看看。”  
她快步朝那儿走去，哈利拉着德拉科走到墙边，眯起眼看贴在上面的剪报。他本以为会看到不少恐怖的内容，但并没有，剪报上只有一些非常普通的报导，比如伏地魔在某处发表了演讲，或者举办了大型聚会，又或者干脆只有一大段详细的演讲报告，用红墨水标出了重点，连图片都没有。  
“嘿，这些没什么，德拉科。”哈利边看边说道，伸手揽住德拉科的肩膀拍了拍，“没什么奇怪的东西……哦，他那个时候还是以前的样子……”  
听到这句话，德拉科抬起头看了一眼，目光停在了其中一张剪报的照片上。  
那是一张伏地魔在某个聚会中畅谈的照片。他披着一件黑袍，拿着酒杯站在人群中央，旁边围着几个热切的男巫和女巫。他们其中有些成为了食死徒，还有些早已过世，只有这些老旧的活动照片还保留着他们的音容笑貌。  
“怎么了？”哈利注意到了他的视线，也跟着看来，“嗯……这个是埃弗里，这个看起来有点像贝拉特里克斯，不过应该不是……这个是……”  
他指着照片上的一个陌生男人，那人留着浅褐色的头发，一脸冷淡，站在伏地魔身边如同一个虚幻的影子。不知为何，明明他从未见过这个人，但总觉得他看起来有点熟悉。  
“呃……阿布拉克萨斯？不对，头发颜色不太像……”  
“这是我。”旁边的人平静地说道。


	46. Sonata

哈利的指尖僵硬了一秒，那一瞬间他以为他听错了。  
他干干地笑了一下，“……抱歉，我好像没听清——”  
“那是我，”德拉科重复了一次，扭过头看向他，眼睛里什么也没有，“或者说，我的魂片。”  
哈利呼吸一窒，感觉自己的心脏仿佛被一只手死死握住了，一口气都提不上来。  
“你——”  
“走吧，没什么可看的。”他低声说道，一脸漠然，“真正有用的东西，不会被登在报纸上。”  
哈利没有说话，他一下子紧紧握住德拉科的手，甚至把对方抓得有点痛。  
“他对你做了什么？”  
“没什么。一个幻身术而已，这很容易——”  
“别避重就轻，你知道我在问什么。”哈利的声音很压抑，仿佛压着一座山。德拉科撇过脸，他知道这次没这么容易逃避。可这怎么能怪他？他的心里莫名升起一丝委屈来，他怎么能用这种语气和他说话？  
“……我能怎么做？我是一个受他控制的魂片，我能有什么办法？”他的声音压得很低，甚至用上了气音，因为语速过快过狠而显得格外尖锐，“那你告诉我我该怎么办，你能在折磨下挺多久，嗯？……别逼我了行吗，波特？”  
“对不起，我没有怪你的意思，”眼看德拉科的眼眶又红了起来，哈利一下子慌了，连忙搂住他的肩膀，安抚性质地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然而对方似乎毫无反应，这让他更不知道该怎么办了，“真的，我没有怪过你，这不是你的错。我只是想知道——但如果你觉得难受，我以后就不问了。”  
德拉科沉默着，睫毛微微颤抖。他抖开了哈利的手。  
“我们去那儿看看吧。”哈利叹了口气，低头吻了一下男孩的脸颊，“你们有发现什么吗？”  
“暂时没有，”罗恩的声音从角落里冒出来，他似乎正蹲在床的另一边，“我检查了衣柜和床头柜，没什么发现……不过我觉得你们是不是要稍微克制一点儿？”  
哈利选择性地无视了后半句话，德拉科步伐一僵，偷偷踩了哈利一脚。  
“我在这里只发现了一个会发射锈钉子的老爷钟，”赫敏说道，“它特别——哎哟！”  
一枚钉子从发射口喷出来，打在了她的鼻子上，把鼻尖蹭红了一块。罗恩马上跳了起来，跑到她身边将她拉开了。  
“怎么样？痛不痛？”他着急地问道，赫敏捂着鼻子摇了摇头。  
“怎么了，赫敏？”哈利也连忙走来，询问着她的伤势。德拉科则皱着眉打量着这座老爷钟。它和陋居的钟不一样，上面老老实实地标了代表时间的数字，时针和分针指着早上八点的方向，秒针在两格之间来回走着，显然已经坏了。  
“这应该是由古老的麻瓜座钟改造的。”赫敏判断道。  
“在麻瓜制品上施加魔法是违法的。”罗恩下意识地说道。  
“谁在乎这个？”德拉科冷不丁地插进来，“你爸爸不就有一辆改造过的飞车吗？”  
罗恩的鼻子一下子红透了，“不关你事，马尔福！”  
哈利拉了拉德拉科的袖子，被后者甩开了。  
“不管怎么说，这个钟看起来很有问题。我总觉得它像——哎哟！”  
“站远点儿，赫敏！”哈利把她拉到一边，后者捂住了脸，但他依然看得出她的面颊上青了一块。  
“我没事，”她呻吟着，“可能我今天特别不走运……”  
德拉科抄着双手，仔细观察老爷钟发射钉子的机关。罗恩仍时不时担忧地看一眼赫敏，她脸上的淤青似乎越来越严重了。  
“赫敏……”  
“抱歉，我去抹点药。”女孩忽然说道，惶急地转身冲了出去。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，后者显得更心神不宁了。  
“等等，这里好像有一个东西……”德拉科蓦然出声。哈利连忙低下头，发现他不知何时已经蹲在了地上，正拿着魔杖指着老爷钟的发射孔。  
“嘿，别靠那么近，德拉科——”他拨了拨他的肩膀。  
“我认为它是为了保护某件物品设计的，”德拉科充耳不闻，“我家里就有类似的小玩意儿，挺好用……一般会设置停止开关，”他的魔杖在老爷钟的各个部位敲打着，最后悬停在了生锈的发射孔后方，“让我看看，它到底想要隐瞒什么……”  
“呃，难道它不是出故障了吗？”哈利也蹲了下来。  
“我想，应该不——”  
“小心！”罗恩叫道，一团黑影袭来，哈利条件反射地伸手捂住了德拉科的眼睛。一枚锈钉子打在了他的手背上，痛得他浑身一抖，那儿马上红了一块。  
德拉科的身体僵硬了一会儿，猛地甩开他，皱着眉抓着他的手查看着。  
“你也去搽一搽药。”他推着他，哈利无动于衷。  
“没事，我先陪你弄完。”他现在可不敢离开，如果德拉科漂亮的眼睛被伤到了，他恐怕得气疯。  
“……所以你们两个现在能不能离那个机关远一点儿？”罗恩终于忍不住了，提醒道。  
德拉科这才回过神来，红着脸拽着哈利站到老爷钟的后面，悄悄踢了他一脚，又在对方反应过来之前在他嘴上补了个吻，简直迷得哈利神魂颠倒，只想抱着他好好疼爱一番。  
罗恩根本没眼看，很响地咳了一声，然而那两人似乎都没有听见。他只好低头去研究那个机关，用魔杖随意地敲了敲发射孔后方，那一块忽然凹陷了下去，把他吓了一跳。  
“等等，这个好像——”  
“你碰了什么？”德拉科立刻回过神来，慌慌张张地推开哈利蹲下身，后者险些撞在墙上。  
老爷钟猛地一震，把损坏的黑色时针震得往下转了一格，指在了代表九点的位置。它哒哒哒地抖了抖，内部发出一种古怪的滋滋声，又停下了。哈利觉得周围似乎变得古怪起来，但又说不出为什么。  
“这儿有条缝，”德拉科说道，眯起眼，伸手摩挲着底座，“让我看一看……”  
“这个钟好像已经停了，”哈利贴在钟面上听着里面的动静，他终于知道是哪儿不对劲了，“里面一点声音也没有。”  
“这个钟早就坏了，哈利。”  
“不，它之前还在转，虽然时间是错的。”他摇了摇头，德拉科马上明白了他的意思：  
“你是说，刚才我们按下的是停止开关，它现在已经不运转了。”  
“对……我认为，你之前的看法很有道理。”哈利思忖着，“它是一个保护机关，用来保护一些东西，被它保护的东西肯定就在附近。它可能藏在座钟后面的墙里，或者被它压着的地板下面……”  
“还有一种可能，”德拉科慢慢地说道，举起了魔杖，“它就在这座钟里面。”  
“你是说魂器就在钟里面？”罗恩挠了挠头发，“呃，我觉得我们得小心一点。”  
“那么，我现在把它打开。”  
“喂，你有听我说话吗？！”  
德拉科耸耸肩，挑衅地瞥了罗恩一眼，举高了魔杖。不知为何，他的眼神慢慢沉下来：“阿霍拉洞开！”  
红光闪过，老爷钟的小门一下子打开了，露出了布满灰尘的金属制的内部结构，在昏暗的光线中呈现出浓郁的褐色。无数齿轮和链条安静地交错纵横，一动不动，上面布满了生锈的划痕。所有人的注意力都移到了中间，那儿立着一根细长的金属柱，上面绑着一条金灿灿的挂坠盒，盒子表面镶嵌的精致蛇形花纹反射着微光。  
不约而同地，他们屏住了呼吸。德拉科吞了口唾沫，无意识地靠近。当他的指尖即将触碰到链子时，斯莱特林的挂坠盒蓦然颤抖了一下，那些划痕一瞬间全部亮起了深蓝的光芒，如同交错的锁链将它死死缠绕，狠狠定在原处。  
德拉科倒吸了一口寒气，指尖一麻，正要后退，只见挂坠盒上黑芒一闪，那些深蓝枷锁霎时崩开了，在他眼底破碎。  
一股寒意从背脊升上来，德拉科控制不住地微微颤抖，仿佛魔鬼搭上了他的肩膀。  
“德拉科。”一个声音低低地从旁边传来，有些飘忽不定。德拉科的身体僵住了，血液几乎凝固。过了几秒，他的头慢慢地朝那儿转去，一个幽幽的影子在那儿飘浮着，隔着时空温柔地注视着他。  
那一瞬间，他忽然明白了雷古勒斯的话：  
他做错了，他错了……他把魔鬼从地狱里放出来了。

赫敏捂着脸匆匆跑到房间里，却发现她万能的珠串小包不在床上。她这才想起早上她把它拿到了客厅里，为了给今天的报纸做剪报。  
报纸是某个路人无意间遗落在角落里的，罗恩向哈利要了隐形衣，溜出去捡了回来。  
“看看这个，赫敏！才过了两天不到，斯内普就当上霍格沃茨校长了——他迫不及待想霸占邓布利多的办公室，我知道！”  
“可是现在霍格沃茨还没有开学呢。”  
“那又怎么样？他肯定要做点准备，比如把校长室改造成刑讯室……”  
赫敏跑到沙发边拿起珠串小包，伸手在里面费力地翻找着。早在出发前，她就把他们可能会用到的东西都用无痕伸缩咒塞进了这个小包里，这导致的一个缺点就是她很难找到自己需要的东西，比如一只消肿的药膏。  
赫敏不得不把压在上面的一叠书搬出来，又拿出了一些杂物，最后终于在一个角落里找到了消肿膏，松了口气。  
她拧开盖子，沾了一点覆在已经红肿的脸颊上，冰冷的疼痛渗进皮肤里，令她“嘶”地呻吟了一声。  
“得赶快回去，不知道他们有没有发现什么……”赫敏自言自语。在她没有注意到的地方，被她随手放在沙发上的冠冕闪过了一缕暗光，一团模糊的暗影升了起来。  
赫敏快速把沙发上的书都理回去，又将几只羽毛笔塞好，当她的手触上那枚精致的宝石冠冕时，一团黑光猛地扑进了她的身体，将她的脸庞映得石灰般苍白黯淡。  
“……什——什么？”  
赫敏喉咙一紧，霎时感觉自己仿佛被冰冷的海潮吞没了，抓不住一点东西。眼前一片黑暗，什么也看不见。耳边回荡着咕噜咕噜的水声，仿佛浅海中上升的泡沫，但又似乎只是自己的胃在恐惧中抽搐。  
“怎么回事？这——”  
赫敏狠狠地咬了下舌尖，痛意浮上来，惊退了些许恐惧。眼前的黑暗渐渐散去了，可面前出现的并不是她所熟悉的客厅，而是一条潮湿的街道，两侧簇拥着深黑的树群，高大的大本钟在晨雾中若隐若现。她低下头，发现身上是她刚离开家时穿着的白外套和黑裤子，手中只有一个珠串小包。  
她记得这条路，这个早晨，又冷又漫长，仿佛要从疼痛而坚忍的内心通到没有终极的黑夜里去……那一天，家里只剩下了她一个人。她最后用幻身术和麻瓜屏蔽咒封锁了这栋屋子，独自上路。  
画面一转，她茫然地站在机场里，前方是吵吵嚷嚷的安检队伍。头顶一刻不停地盘旋着广播，她踮起脚使劲往里看，试图从茫茫人群中找到那一对即将去往澳大利亚的夫妇。她看见了一只手，似乎属于她的母亲，似乎又不是，还有一缕发丝、一角衣摆……他们把包放上安检带，走到另一边，消失了……她恨不得自己有一个像疯眼汉穆迪一样的透视眼，能看他们最后一眼。  
似乎是察觉了她内心的渴望，镜头忽然向前移去，紧跟在她父母背后。赫敏痴痴地看着他们在候机厅等候，慢慢踏上飞机，将沉重的包放在架子上，扣好安全带……周围的乘客们有的在聊天，有的在照镜子，还有人戴上了护眼罩……机舱中的灯熄了，陷入黑暗。飞机在跑道上滑行，呼啸着升空。建筑群越来越小，变成了夜空中一点点昏黄的星……蓦地，机身猛然一颤，似乎被什么东西击中了，所有人的身体都朝一边晃去。她的母亲坐在窗边，这一震使她险些整个人贴在了气窗玻璃面上。  
“怎、怎么回事？”  
“发生了什么？”  
“飞机遇上紧急情况，请所有乘客系好安全带，切勿离开座位……洗手间暂停使用……”  
不，不，不要……她眼睁睁地看着飞机再一次震颤，有几面窗户轰然破碎，玻璃风暴席卷着整个机舱。灯光忽明忽暗，尖叫声和哭声此起彼伏，如同人间炼狱。父亲紧紧握住了母亲的手，将她抱进怀里，低声安慰。还有抱着婴儿的妇女，茫然失措的学生，坐在旁边的女乘客已经不顾规定打开了手机，开始哭着录遗言……  
不……不……这不可能是真的……她在内心无声地哭喊着，捂住了嘴，眼泪夺眶而出。尖锐的警报铺天盖地地回响，飞机在高空中左摇右晃，如同一艘即将在风雨中淹没的小船。  
不！  
客厅里。  
悬挂在墙壁上的菲尼克斯肖像伸着懒腰，缓缓地睁开眼，观察着这栋古老陈腐的宅子。在离他不远的客厅里，一个女孩倒在沙发上，泪流满面，浑身打颤。她双手紧紧掐着自己的脖子，头上戴着一枚精致的冠冕。  
女孩的表情痛苦而狰狞，仿佛正在跟一个怪物搏斗，牙齿咯咯作响。蓦地，她站了起来，双眼无神地朝大门走去。  
菲尼克斯瞪大了眼，马上跑到了他在霍格沃茨的画像里，对着坐在校长室的那个男人大叫道：“不好了，校长！那个泥巴种——”  
“不许叫她泥巴种！”  
“——好吧，那个女生被一个冠冕蛊惑了，她看起来要离开我家！”  
斯内普一怔，马上站起来，墙壁上的最后一个肖像开口说道：“你知道那是什么，西弗勒斯。”  
“但他不该有这种能力——”他回过头。  
“现在容不得你多想，西弗勒斯！带上宝剑，你可能会用得到它。”  
“我知道。”


	47. Sonata

德拉科……德拉科……  
他瞪大了眼，一动也不敢动，呼吸仿佛停住了似的。  
他看向周围，不知何时，雷古勒斯的房间已经消失了，哈利和罗恩也不见踪影。他站在一个阴暗的房间里，窗帘拉开了一条缝，从中透出一道细长的光。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，喉结微动。他记得这里，伏地魔在各地奔波时曾住过许多不同的旅馆，这便是其中一间。  
“觉得熟悉吗，德拉科？”男人的声音低低地传来，令他身体微颤。  
“……真是独特的见面方式，”德拉科勉强扯起嘴角，“只可惜，我不想见到你。”  
“你不想？”伏地魔的声音渐渐近了，他如同一团漂浮的黑雾慢慢移到他面前，伸手轻轻抚摸他的额发，低柔地说道，“你在撒谎，德拉科……我知道你有多么、多么渴望……”  
“闭嘴。”德拉科冷冷地说道，扭头躲开了他的手。伏地魔的脸色沉了下来。  
“看来你不肯面对事实，”他低声说道，“还记得我是怎么被制造出来的吗？”  
“杀人，还能怎么样？”  
“那么你呢？”伏地魔古怪地笑了一下，紧盯着他，那目光如同毒蛇，“你是怎么来的，德拉科？”  
“我——我是我爸妈爱情的结晶。”德拉科刚说完就听见男人发出了一声讥讽的轻笑，这让他涨红了脸。  
“看吧，我就知道你会笑！所以你不懂，你不懂为什么。他们爱我，所以我知道什么是爱，也懂得怎么去爱人，”德拉科一字一句地说道，牙齿在格格地打颤，不只是因为恐惧还是激动，“但你没有，你出生在这个世界上，没有人教你去爱，你也不觉得有人值得你去爱。我是怎么来的？我的到来和杀人没有关系，但是你不懂，无论多少次你都不明白！”  
“你觉得我不懂？”伏地魔低声说道，逼近了一步，一把抓住了德拉科的手腕，“你觉得我不懂……我不明白？我不认为……是你贪得无厌，德拉科，我给了你想要的，可你还要更多……”  
“哈，你给了我想要的？”德拉科仿佛听见了天大的笑话，讥诮地勾了勾嘴角，“我告诉你我想要什么，我想要平等的爱情，而不是你认为我应该做什么，你给我了吗？——不，你没有，无论我求了你多少次，你没有，伏地魔。”他停了停，脸上的讥讽意味更浓了，“我真不明白，这有这么难吗？还是说你觉得我应该表现得像你的仆人一样听话才不算贪得无厌，对吗？”  
“德拉科——”  
“我想你应该看出来了，我的灵魂现在是完整的。”他直接打断了他，“我忏悔了，所以我得到了救赎。我已经重新开始了，你别想再用以前的事来绑住我！”  
“忏悔……？”男人品尝着这个词，冷酷地笑了一声，“如果忏悔真的有用……如果忏悔就能抵消一切过错，那么所有的罪犯是不是只要悔过自新，就不用对自己的罪恶付出代价？”  
“你——可是你——”  
“我不用忏悔，”伏地魔似乎察觉了他想要说什么，深深地看着他，“我没有错，也不觉得自己有错……只有软弱的人才需要忏悔，德拉科。正是因为你有弱点，你才会从我身边逃离……如果你变得和我一样强大，你什么都不会怕。摒弃那些应该摒弃的，放下那些必须放下的，你的杂念太多了，德拉科……”  
“我已经放下了，”德拉科鼓起勇气说道，“我获得了新生，可你没有。”  
“不，你没有，”男人轻声说道，“问问你自己的心，德拉科。如果你的内心没有向往，如果你没有一丝眷恋……你为什么会出现在这儿？”  
“……什么？”德拉科转过头，愕然地发现周围的场景已经变成了五十年前的斯莱特林寝室。那张他们曾无数次欢爱过的床正立在他右侧，深绿色的床帘微微起伏，仿佛掀开它就能回到美好的青春。  
“这——这只是你变出来迷惑我的，你以为我还会上当？！”  
“你还在渴望，德拉科……”  
“别说笑了，你的伎俩令人作呕——”  
“那你敢不敢把帘子拉开看一看？”男人冷冷地说道，却又变得低柔至极，“试一试，把它拉开……德拉科……”  
德拉科死死盯着那条深色床帘，呼吸都窒住了。他敢拉开吗？……他会看见什么？他们抵死缠绵的曾经，还是彻底崩溃的自己？他曾经被摧毁得千疮百孔，用一点软弱的固执和从别人那儿偷来的爱勉强盖住了缺口，可现在他却发现他依然在这个男人面前无所遁形，未好的伤疤被重新揭开，鲜血淋漓。  
他敢拉开吗？  
眼前的场景忽然水波般晃动起来，仿佛被投入了一块石子，耳边渐渐响起忽远忽近的叫喊声：  
“快，把它拿出来，马上！”  
“他抓得好紧……力松劲泄！好了哈利，总算……”  
德拉科的大脑一痛，只觉得一片天旋地转。再次睁开眼时，他发现自己正仰躺在地上，头顶是两张放大的熟悉的脸。  
“你终于醒了！感觉怎么样，德拉科？”哈利惊喜地叫道，他的声音仿佛隔着一层膜，或者一层水面，有些不真实。德拉科没有回答，他觉得他也泡在了水里，沉浮都由不得自己。  
哈利弯下腰，费力地将他抱起，回过头看见罗恩仍拿着那条挂坠盒，连忙提醒：“先把它放回原处，罗恩，它可能会附身！”  
“哦，哦！”  
“你去楼下看看赫敏，她一直没上来，我觉得可能有什么事……”  
罗恩二话不说扭头往门外跑去，哈利将德拉科往上抱了一些，气喘吁吁地跑到三楼的房间里，将他放在床上。  
“难受吗？”他低声问道，摸了摸他的额头，“我去向赫敏要点安神药，你在这里等我。”  
哈利转过身，刚跨出一步，手腕马上被拽住了。他回过头，德拉科正直直地盯着他，目光有些瘆人。  
“哈利，”他说道，嗓子仿佛都不是自己的了似的，“我——我怎么了？”  
哈利内心一抽，走回他身边低声说道：“没什么，你只是被那个魂器蛊惑了。”  
“你的脖子上有伤，”德拉科眯起眼，伸手碰了一下他侧颈的红痕，后者条件反射地一抖，“是我抓的，对不对？”  
“不——”  
“你就说是不是！”  
“我说了，你那时候被蛊惑了，根本不知道自己在做什么！”  
“我还做了什么？”德拉科执拗地追问道，死死握着哈利的手。后者瞪着他，最后慢慢地叹了口气。  
“你把挂坠盒拿出来，戴在了脖子上。”他慢慢地说道，“知道吗？那时候的你根本不是你。”  
德拉科呆呆地望着他，仿佛什么也没有听见。  
“……雷古勒斯死了，我知道。”过了一会儿，他缓缓说道，低下头，声音如同不会流动的河流，“看到那些剪报我就明白了，他和我一样，曾经都那么崇拜那个人……也自以为能摆脱他，打败他，从阴影中走出来。在我告诉他之前，他就对黑魔王的行径有所察觉……我们都以为看破了他，可以逃走，可以做点什么来弥补……但现在我才知道，没有用的……他是我们内心的一个影子，哈利，是阴暗的那一部分，我们无可躲避。”  
“雷古勒斯想自己摧毁魂器，但他无意中把魂片唤醒了。魂片蛊惑了他，吸食他的生命力变得强大起来……他不能让这种事情继续发生，所以他逃走了，对克利切说看管好它……”德拉科说说停停，仿佛有感应似的，抱着头沉默了一会儿，又抬起头，“被吸食了生命力的人坚持不了多久，他们会死，到哪儿都一样。”  
眼前的人苍白得几乎透明，仿佛下一秒就会消失。哈利下意识握紧了他的手，他不明白自己为什么要这么恐惧。  
“……不一定，德拉科。”过了一会儿，他颤声说道，“还记得二年级开启的密室吗？金妮就被伏地魔的魂片利用了，但她没有死，也没有自暴自弃。我相信雷古勒斯也不会就这样屈服，他不是还用魔法把魂器锁起来了吗？”  
“你不明白，哈利……有的时候，一旦开始就无法停止了。”  
“我看不出来为什么不行。”  
德拉科停住了，静静地望着哈利。他忽然有点明白自己为什么会被他吸引。他太亮了，坚定又有勇气，即使紧挨着黑暗，也从来不会被深渊里的恶魔迷惑。可自己却徒有一颗摇摆不定的灵魂，光和暗都对他有莫大的吸引力，将他生生撕成两半。  
你心生向往……你心怀眷恋……在内心深处，你仍贪恋着那个人的爱，你的灵魂吸食着黑暗而蓬勃生长……  
德拉科微微颤抖，忽然伸手将哈利拉下来，狠狠封住他的嘴唇。脑子里回荡的声音不知来自何处，越来越响，越来越重，压迫着他的喉咙。不，不……他没有，根本不可能……德拉科毫无章法地吸吮着哈利的唇瓣，将他的嘴唇咬破了，血腥味在两人的口腔中蔓延。哈利的一只手搭在他的后背上，他用了点力推开他，显得有些狼狈。  
“冷静点，德拉科。”他低声说道，“别怕……我一直都在这里，嗯？”  
德拉科紧握着他的手，用力得指骨发白。他紧盯着哈利的双腿，内心忽然升起了一股莫名的恐慌。  
他再也不想回到黑暗的巢穴里了，在见过光明之后……  
“……我去帮你找点药，德拉科。还有那个魂器，我得去看一看，我怕它出问题。”哈利等了一会儿，见对方没有任何反应，只好说道，“能先放开我吗，德拉科？”  
“啊？”德拉科猛地抬起头，面色惨白，如同鬼魂，“不行，你不能离开我。”  
“我不离开你，我很快就回来。”哈利努力劝说道，“听话，行吗？”  
“你先吻我。”德拉科说道，不由分说地扑上来，将哈利压在了床上。他的身体单薄，微微摇晃，似乎下一刻就会支撑不住滚下去。哈利连忙抱住了他的腰，将他压回去。德拉科马上凑上来吻他，后者狠狠地舔了舔他的唇缝，努力挣开了他。  
“抱歉，我必须要去看一看。”哈利说得有些艰难，因为德拉科正死死揪着他的衣领，“放手，德拉科！”  
你心怀眷恋……你心生向往……你被托起，登入天堂，也能瞬间坠落地狱。  
德拉科充耳不闻，用力地勾着他的肩膀。哈利狠下心甩开他的手，将他按在床上，后者的双腿立刻缠上了他的腰。  
“别闹了行吗？”他的声音很压抑，以至于显得有些古怪，“我马上就回来——德拉科！”  
听到他拔高的声音，德拉科蓦然一震，停下了动作。他低下头，发现自己不知何时已经解开了对方的裤带。他在做什么？  
哈利从他手中慢慢抽回裤带，重新绑好。他仓促地摸了摸他的头发，甩下一句“很快就回来”便跑离了房间，留德拉科一个人坐在房间里怔怔地发呆。  
你能登入天堂……也能瞬间坠落地狱。

罗恩跑到客厅的时候，赫敏并不在那儿。一堆零碎的小玩意儿散乱在沙发上，茶几被大幅度推开了，这显然证明这里曾经发生过什么。他在二楼转了一圈，一无所获，又焦急地跑到一楼门廊，结果因为脚步声太重而吵醒了布莱克夫人，这使得她吊着嗓子对他破口大骂起来。  
“闭嘴，你这个长舌妇！”他没好气地吼道。布莱克夫人停了一秒，反而骂得更大声了，罗恩只好抱着头跑回楼上。  
他刚跑到楼梯口就和一个人撞了满怀，险些从陡峭的台阶上摔下去，连忙抓住滑溜溜的扶手。那人马上按住了他的肩膀，问道：“怎么样？”  
“没有……我没看到赫敏，”罗恩拍了拍袖子上的灰尘，站稳了身子，“你有看到她吗？”  
“没有，你都找过了吗？”哈利皱起眉，“客厅，卧室，还有楼上？”  
“我去卧室看看。”罗恩急急忙忙地往楼上跑去，哈利喊住了他：“我再去楼下看看……赫敏的串珠小包在哪儿？”  
“沙发上。”罗恩头也不回地跑远了，哈利只好独自匆匆下楼。  
他在沙发上找到了被赫敏随意扔在一边的串珠小包，拉链还开着，里面的东西撒得到处都是。老实来说，这真的很不赫敏，因为她总会把重要的东西好好收着。  
她可能出了什么事。这个念头一闪进大脑里就难以驱除，哈利将包放回沙发上，观察周围的景象。散落在地上的羊皮纸，向右侧倾斜推开的茶几，茶几上翻倒的茶杯和茶壶，以及刚才串珠小包躺着的位置……哈利注意到沙发垫上还残留着被人坐过的凹陷痕迹，他走到那儿坐下，仔细地感受着。  
他能感觉到赫敏本来正坐在这儿，在她的包中翻找着什么东西……对了，她的脸肿了，要找一只消肿膏……为了找到它，她拿出了一些东西……哈利低下头，看着沙发上的几瓶小药膏，还有散落在地的羊皮纸。一种奇怪的感觉浮上来，有点冰冷，如同附身。他意识到她忽然遇到了一件事……一件出乎意料的事，她无意间把这些东西打落在了地上，没有时间收拾，或者，根本无法做到……那么，是不是有人袭击了她……？  
哈利扭身观察沙发后方和周边的羊毛毯，并没有被踩乱的痕迹。不，这个方向不对，并不是某个人攻击了她……不可能会有人进入这儿，他想，这里被施了凤凰社所能施展的最严密的魔法。  
所以只能是她自己做了什么……哈利盯着那被推开的茶几和它下方揉皱的地毯，他站了起来，眼前仿佛出现了女孩摇摇晃晃的身影——她猛地撞开茶几，桌面上的东西哗啦啦倒了下来，但她似乎什么也没听见，跌跌撞撞地朝着——朝着哪儿——？  
哈利目光一转，马上锁定了通往一楼的楼梯口。  
罗恩几乎要疯了。他边跑边喊着“赫敏”，沉重的脚步声在走廊中回响。他推开卧室的门，里面空空荡荡，没有一个人影。她到底去哪儿了？  
极度的恐慌蒙上了他的大脑，使他呼吸不畅。罗恩无法相信一个人能活生生地在这里消失，这一切都显得如此不对劲。  
“你到底在哪里？”罗恩烦躁地抓着头发。他的心跳很快，这让他难以思考。  
门外传来了一个清脆的声响，罗恩下意识期待地朝那儿看去，却发现是德拉科——他关上了对面卧室的门。  
“你在找格兰杰？”他转身朝他走来，脚步很轻，仿佛一阵风就能把他吹倒，“我帮你一起找吧。”  
“呃……”罗恩有些惊讶，还有些困惑，“不了，你还是在房间里休息吧。不然哈利回来可得找我算账。”  
“他管不了我。”德拉科无所谓地说道，“看样子，格兰杰失踪了，是吗？”  
“她没有失踪！她只是——只是不知道在哪儿，”罗恩无力地争辩道，“……我马上会找到她的。”  
“或许。”  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“我想，既然你叫得这么大声她都没有回应，说不定真的不在这儿，或者就是没有办法回答你。”德拉科无视了他的话，耸耸肩。  
“你是说她被人绑架了？”罗恩马上反应了过来。  
“哦，这里以前是凤凰社的秘密基地，不是吗？不会有人进得来的。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，有些病恹恹的，“不过我记得你们之前还找到了一个魂器，是格兰杰保管的，对吗？”  
“对……怎么了？”罗恩皱起眉，他忽然意识到了什么，脸色瞬间煞白，“你的意思是——那个魂器——”  
“只是猜测，”德拉科摆摆手，“前提是他醒了，不过可能性不大。”  
“可是你刚才也被魂器附身了，魔怔了似的。”罗恩看起来一点都没有放下心来。  
“魔怔？”他握紧了手指。  
“对，又叫又打，还不肯摘下挂坠盒……我和哈利费了好大劲才把它从你身上取下来。”  
他们边说话边往楼梯口走去，德拉科的心情糟糕至极，心不在焉地接着对方的话。他已经稍微冷静了一些，但内心深处的不安感却加强了。他不能让别人看出他不对劲……不，他没有不对劲，他很正常，他没做什么奇怪的事……被魂器影响的巫师都会变成这样吗？都会像他一样心神不宁、出现幻听吗？……那个红头发的韦斯莱家的女生是不是也会这样？也许他应该问问韦斯莱……  
他们从三楼转到四楼，又去五楼雷古勒斯的房间搜寻了一番——当然，小心翼翼地避开了那座老爷钟——但什么也没有发现，赫敏仿佛凭空消失了，就在他们缺席的几十分钟里。  
“二楼和一楼你看过了吗？”  
“看过了，我都看过了……”  
“也许她用幻身术藏在了某个地方——”  
“她为什么要这么做？”  
“谁知道？也许她已经离开了，也许她走了，不想参加这场冒险了，谁知道？”德拉科说到最后声音高亢得古怪，甚至于有些不受控，这让他的心脏猛地收缩了一下。他怎么了？  
“你说什么？”罗恩莫名其妙地看着他，“赫敏不可能离开的。”  
“是吗？”  
“够了，赫敏才不是这种人，别再说这种话了。”  
“哦，你可真相信她，”德拉科不知道自己在说些什么，他只想说点话压下这种诡异的感觉，这让他有点反胃，“我知道了，你肯定喜欢她。你爱上她了，我要告诉所有人。”  
“啊？不——不是——”  
“别狡辩了，我都看出来了。我马上就去告诉哈利。”  
“呃……”罗恩的鼻子红了，他胡乱挥舞着手，几乎说不出一句完整的话来，“我觉得——好吧，有这么明显吗？”  
德拉科原本只是随口一说，不过是想转移对方的注意力，这下真的结结实实地吃了一惊，脚下一滑，整个人瞬间下沉，直接往楼梯下滚去。  
“马尔福！”


	48. Sonata

德拉科听说巫师是不会摔死的，他们总能凭借自己的魔法体质躲过这些生活中的小困难。然而当他浑身疼痛地蜷缩在楼梯间里时，他不禁想自己也许已经和这种好运气绝缘了。  
没有哪个巫师会从楼梯上直直地滚下来，摔得这么狼狈。卢修斯告诉过他，巫师生来就和麻瓜不一样。他们天生就能避开灾祸，活得长久；他们的能力与生俱来，随着后天的训练变得更加强大；而他们之中的某些佼佼者会带领他们走得更远——  
“不只是在魔法技艺上，德拉科。我们能获得更高的地位、更大的权力，我们能掌控这个世界，谱写新的秩序……”  
那时候的他还没有去霍格沃茨上学，懵懂无知，没有听出父亲语气中对另一个旧时代的遗憾。但他知道他一出生就和这个世界上大部分人不同，他理应高高在上，而不是无力地缩在角落里。  
德拉科试着动了动，肩胛骨马上一痛，这让他抽了口气。罗恩已经飞奔到他旁边，手忙脚乱，不知道该怎么办。  
“把手给我，搭在我肩膀上……嘿，你好像不是很沉，”罗恩将德拉科拉起来，扛着他往房间里走，“你还是去房间里躺着吧，我自己去找。对了，别把那个什么……告诉他们。”  
他的脸莫名其妙地红了一下，德拉科懒得理他，随口应了一声。真蠢，他想。自己也一样蠢。  
走到半路他推开了罗恩，自己摇晃着挪到床边，躺倒在上面，将脸埋进枕头里。更高的地位……更大的权力……新的秩序，多么美妙，那时候他就是被这些话吸引了，发了疯似的追随那个人……多么可笑。他献出了一切，包括自己，被吃得连渣都不剩，可到头来……  
你仍在渴望……仍在向往……那个声音幽幽地响着，如同无法摆脱的诅咒。德拉科猛地坐起来，用力将枕头扔到地上。  
哈利沿着楼梯跑到一楼走廊，那种有些玄妙的、冰冷的感觉消失了，如同一缕散去的烟雾。他停在楼梯口东张西望，墙上的煤气灯、大蛇形状的蛛网状枝形吊灯和枝形烛台直直地对着他，一块墙纸剥落下来，发出咔的一响。阴影中仿佛隐藏着无数只看不见的眼睛，哈利感觉自己被人盯了一下，瞬间转过头——墙壁上那些黑糊糊的肖像中的一幅正一眨不眨地看着他。  
哈利眼前一亮，连忙跑到肖像前方，急切地问道：“请问，你有看见一个女孩经过这儿吗？”  
这是一个头发掉光、胡子花白的老巫师的肖像，他慢吞吞地转过头，圆溜溜的眼珠子盯着他看了一会儿，忽然朝另一个方向看了一眼，闭上了眼。  
哈利心领意会，马上朝那儿跑去，边跑边觉得自己简直太傻了——他怎么就忘了这个地方？他们早上刚在这里吃过饭。但除了吃饭，他们几乎不来地下室，这里又脏又乱，有时还会碰见鬼鬼祟祟的克利切。  
“赫敏？”他低声唤道，跑过储藏室和摆放着放餐具和盘子的碗橱。地下室即使点了灯依然光线昏暗，悬挂在天花板上的铁罐晃动着昏黄的色泽，所有的家具都呈现出一种颓唐的暗绿色，影子拖在地上仿佛一层油腻腻的污渍。  
哈利朝碗柜下的水槽看了一眼，克利切的小窝就在那儿，但他现在显然不在这里。他继续呼喊着，穿过厨房，来到与之相连的小餐室里。  
“赫敏！”  
哈利赫然看见一个人趴在餐室的大桌子上，垂着头，蓬乱的卷发铺在桌面上。他连忙朝她跑去，拍在她的肩膀上：“赫敏——”  
伤疤蓦然刺痛起来，仿佛活过来了似的。女孩猛地直起身，头上戴着的冠冕流转着血红的光芒。她一把抓住了他的手臂。  
“波特……波特……”  
哈利眼前一黑，四周的景象都扭曲着消失了。他霎时陷入了一片致密的安静，没有温度，没有方向，仿佛沉入深海……一股浓稠的力量包裹着他，深深的仇恨和愤怒如同黑暗的岩浆涌过他的胸口，令他产生了一种身体被挤爆的胀痛。  
“伏地魔——？”他挣扎着喊道，“是你——你把赫敏怎么了？”  
远方隐约传来断断续续的哭泣声，哈利的心悬得更高了。  
“让她看到了一些也许会发生的东西。”那个声音轻轻地说道，“你看，波特，你的朋友都和你一样脆弱。”  
“我认为，一个依存于魂器的魂片没有资格说别人脆弱。”哈利冷冷地回敬道。话音刚落，裹着他的黑色雾气瞬间收紧了，将他绑成了虫茧。  
“我说得有错吗？一个靠将自己分裂成无数片才能得到安全感的人，难道不是最脆弱的吗？”他艰难地喊道，拼命抵抗，在虫茧中冲撞，“你觉得怎样算是强大，无穷的魔力，还是永恒的生命？”  
“无论哪一件你都没有，波特。”男人阴恻恻的声音摩擦着他的脖颈，仿佛下一刻就要割断他的咽喉。哈利莫名想起了那时死死拽着挂坠盒的德拉科，他肯定也遇到了他……他听到了什么？……他还在等着他……  
“那是你所渴望的东西，但不是我的。”哈利大声说道，“你所以为的强大和我认为的不一样。”  
“那与我无关，”伏地魔低声说道，“我知道你在害怕什么。让我告诉你，波特，你所倚仗的东西恰好是你的弱点所在……”  
“什么？”  
眼前落下一片冰冷的月光，然后是月光下的床铺，深绿的床帘被风吹开，露出一截垂下的被单和一个男孩的一只乳白色小腿。此时它正以某种频率激烈摇晃着，伴随着破碎的呻吟，几乎将哈利的心脏震碎。太熟悉了，他知道这是什么，他不要看，他一点都不想看……然后是一个陌生的石室，昏黄的光落在每个人的脸上，将他们变成了食人肉的妖魔。一群斯莱特林将一个格兰芬多女孩团团围住，他们讥笑着，兴奋至极，鲜红的魔法光束无情地落在她纤瘦的背上，压垮了她的脊梁……尖叫、哭泣……阴冷黑暗的小屋里，半空中倒挂着一男一女，德拉科站在惨白的倒影中仰起头，冷酷地对他们施咒……不！哈利喊出了声，虽然这是一个无用的阻拦，因为一切已经过去了。  
“……看一看，波特……你喜欢他？”那个声音贴着他的耳朵低低地说道，“你知道他做过什么吗？他从没告诉过你对不对？……现在你看到了，他什么坏事都做过……”  
“就算这样，你还喜欢他？”  
哈利大脑发昏，控制不住地回想着刚才看见的景象，喉咙疼痛，说不出话来。德拉科的确没有和他说过……他告诉他，他曾经和里德尔有过一段关系，但现在已经摆脱了。他没有追究过细节，这不重要……但这真的不重要吗？  
“后悔了是不是？……他在欺骗你，波特。他是属于我这一边的，他逃不掉……”  
——他是我们内心的一个影子，哈利，是阴暗的那一部分，我们无可躲避。  
眼前的场景又开始变幻，光线更昏暗了，穹顶深深地压下来，灰蒙蒙的斯莱特林休息室里，所有人疯狗般地叫喊、大笑，踢踹着倒在中间的一个男孩。他们用钻心咒和撕裂咒折磨他，一次一次将他抬起的头和手臂踩回地上，用鞋跟碾压他的手指，往他身上泼水。人影晃动，群魔乱舞。哈利看不清那个男孩的面容，血在他青肿的皮肤上结成了一层痂，他似乎听见了骨头碎裂的令人牙酸的声响，如同崩塌的桥梁。  
他在那群疯子中看见了德拉科，他面目狰狞，随着他们一同施加暴行，大喊大叫，似乎未曾觉得有任何不对。那张苍白的脸陌生而扭曲，像一个大写的罪恶。  
……这是他喜欢的德拉科吗？他所喜欢的那个有点坏、又有点懦弱的男孩，他曾经针锋相对地伤害过他，但又身不由己，被命运驱使着去做坏事……他会哭、会退缩，也会鼓起勇气前进，那么让人疼惜……真的是他吗？  
“你根本不了解他，”恶魔说道，“他托生于罪恶……也将回到罪恶中去。”  
哈利双眼发痛，几乎要冒烟，嘴唇风干了似的无法开合。体内的力量在慢慢流失，恶魔吞噬着他的迷茫和恐惧，渐渐挖开他的灵魂……他又重新回到了那个噩梦般的小岛上，湖面闪动着莹绿的光，将每个人的面容都映得诡异至极。哈利后退了一步。他见到了有史以来最阴晦、最让人毛骨悚然的一幕。  
光滑的大理石地面上有三个人，其中两个人长得极为相似，似乎只有年龄的差别。剩下的是一个赤身裸体的男孩，他正在痛苦地尖叫，死死抓着自己的喉咙，满地打滚。  
男孩的身体洁白得反光，在黑暗的夜中格外耀眼，让人不忍亵渎。然而围在他身边的两个男人显然不这么想，他们对视了一眼，快速地瓜分好了领地。一个男人掰开他颤抖的腿，毫不客气地将指头捅进了他窄小的私处；另一个男人从背后抱着他的腰，低下头和他接吻，将他的双手绑缚在背后不让他反抗。  
男孩呜咽着呻吟，痛苦地抽搐，又不停地摇头、恳求着停下，扭动着身子。他的下巴沾满了唾液，嫩红的乳头早已被玩弄得挺立，性器肿硬，渗出水来，丰满的臀部高高抬起，修长的双腿被摆成大大张开的羞耻姿势。男孩急促地抽息着，男人懒洋洋地将手指抽出来，在他的大腿上抹了一把，迫不及待地顶了进去。  
他看着他们野兽般地交欢，德拉科的表情从极度的痛苦渐渐变为沉迷和享受。他的身体涨得粉红，像条蛇般热情地缠在男人身上，亢奋地吟叫，扭腰摆臀，饥渴得如同发情的淫兽。他轮流替两人口交，挺翘的屁股被抽得红肿不堪，臀缝间湿漉漉的小穴同时含着两个人的欲望，这让他的尖叫都变得妖异起来，高潮迭起，泄得一塌糊涂。  
阴郁的黑与妖艳的白糅合在一起，伴随着近乎癫狂的叫喊、挣扎与抽噎，哈利近乎麻木，目光无意识地追随着那个臣服在性欲之下的男孩。过度浓郁的扭曲与丑恶冲击着他的大脑，但又诡谲地生出一丝黑暗的优美来。他多么像一条蛇，他茫然地想，黑夜里的恶毒的白蛇……致命的毒，致命的性欲，以及致命的美丽……多么矛盾。  
黑暗的湖水起伏着，涟漪间时不时冒起一只泡得发白的手或腿。风吹动小船的锁链，发出格啷格啷的沉闷声响。也许是响声惊扰了寂静，湖里漂浮的阴尸陆陆续续地抬起头来，一个个头颅在湖面上起伏，幽绿湖光照着他们毫无生气的眼睛和浮肿腐烂的脸。  
黑夜里传来窸窸窣窣的起伏的水声，几个阴尸僵硬地爬上了小船，小船嘎吱嘎吱地晃动。还有些阴尸扒着陡峭的石壁攀上来，摇摇晃晃地踏上小岛。岛上的人仍毫无知觉地狂欢，糜烂至极。  
美与恶，黑与白，生与死，如同一场黑暗的饕餮盛宴，生生扭曲他的灵魂。感官被过度刺激使得哈利将近窒息，与恶魔纠缠在一起的男孩无形中也成为了邪恶的化身，他堕落在情欲中的脸、蛇一般扭动的躯体和甜蜜勾人的呻吟构成了最浓丽黑暗的画卷，令人抗拒、又引人坠落。  
那是德拉科……有人这样说道，邪恶又淫荡，他早就被欲望的染缸玷污，肮脏到了极致……  
你敢说你了解他吗？你敢说你喜欢他吗？……你敢吗，波特？  
喉咙被勒得越来越紧，哈利两眼发白，痛得说不出话。他变成了那个样子，他还喜欢他吗？……不，他一直都是那样……放弃吧，波特。他终将属于黑魔王、终将回到黑色的怀抱……  
手中忽然多了一个东西，坚硬而冰冷，充满了力量。哈利想也不想，挥起它直直刺向前方蠕动的黑影。银光深深没入黑暗，一闪而没。黑雾剧颤起来，发出刺耳尖锐的咆哮，席卷着一场大风暴。只听“铮”的清脆一声，一切升入顶端，又霎时静下来。  
哈利霍然睁眼，发现自己仍站在赫敏身后——银光一亮，冠冕从中间被劈成了两半，啪地砸落在了地上。  
哈利深深地喘气，按着额头，慢慢地将格兰芬多宝剑放在一边。他弯下腰，拾起冠冕碎片放在桌上，被劈开的边缘焦黑一片，正在慢慢融化、腐蚀，最后化为灰烬。  
做梦，他想。  
他不托生于黑暗，也不托生于光明；他可以往这里走，也可以往那里走；他单纯，怯懦，又矛盾，邪恶；他的善生长在恶的土壤里，他的恶又被善约束，虚张声势；疼痛和爱滋养着这个令人又爱又恨的小混蛋，他可以选择这一条路，也可以选择那一条路——  
痛让他成长，爱让他不至于消亡。


	49. Sonata

哈利按摩着自己的手臂，被魂器折磨的疼痛感仍残留在他的全身，让他有些乏力。他稍微活动了一会儿四肢，走到赫敏身边，轻声唤道：“赫敏，赫敏？你感觉怎么样？……赫敏？”  
女孩的肩膀微微动了动，呻吟了一声，慢慢抬起头。哈利这才发现她在哭，双眼红肿，湿答答的刘海黏在额头上。  
“……哈、哈利？”她嗫嚅着说道，打了个喷嚏，掩住嘴，“对不起，我——我不知道是怎么了……”  
“我们先从这里出去。”哈利说道，从桌上拿起宝剑，赫敏的注意力马上被吸引了过去。  
“天哪，哈利，这是哪儿来的？我记得魔法部不是不肯把它留给你吗？”  
“是啊，是这样，”哈利说道，邓布利多的遗嘱中曾将这把剑留给了他，但被当时的部长截留了，“我也不太清楚，我刚才——呃，用它摧毁了一个魂器。就是那个冠冕，它本来戴在你头上。”  
赫敏的脸色霎时白了，她下意识伸手去摸自己的头顶，却扑了个空。  
“它已经碎了，而且化为了灰烬。”哈利好心提醒道。  
“那太好了，哈利，”她勉强笑着说道，看起来仍心有余悸，“我不知道是怎么回事……我本来在客厅里找药膏，结果忽然看见我爸爸妈妈出事了……我和你们说过，我修改了他们的记忆，让他们忘了我，去澳大利亚旅游……”  
哈利的内心有些沉重。他有点懂那是什么感觉，在听见德拉科和卢修斯的对话以后。  
“你之前没有仔细和我们说过这个，”他轻声说道，“你……看到了什么？”  
“……我看见他们坐的飞机失事了，”赫敏低声说道，“他们没能到澳大利亚，飞机坠毁在了印度洋上。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿。他们走过脏兮兮的碗柜，他的手无意识地搭在柜台上，结果沾了一手的灰。他连忙拍掉，说道：“这不是真的。他不可能会知道你爸妈到底怎么样了……他只是让你看见你害怕发生的事。”  
“我明白，哈利。但……有时候你就会这么想，对不对？”女孩的声音微微打颤，阴冷的风吹过他们的手臂，她打了个寒噤，“你之前劝过我和罗恩，让我们不要跟着你，可我们很早以前就决定了要和你一起去消灭魂器。所以我想过，我思考了很久该怎么和我爸妈说这件事……最后我决定不告诉他们。我之所以让他们去澳大利亚，因为我看过地图，那儿是一块独立的大陆，应该不会被这里的风波影响。而且澳大利亚的风景很美……他们会在那里享受一个无忧无虑的假期。”  
“他们现在说不定在草原上坐火车呢，或者在海滩边吃炸鱼薯条。”哈利安慰道。赫敏强撑着笑了笑。  
“其实我以前没有坐过飞机，我只在麻瓜杂志上见过飞机内部的样子，”她说道，“他让我看见的飞机和我在杂志上看到的一模一样，你说得对，那是假的。但很真实，无论是场景还是对话……我最后听见了他们的遗言，他们说……”她顿了一下，微微颤抖起来，有些哽咽，“他们说，他们很幸福……能在最后的时光和所爱的人在一起，并不让人遗憾。只是——只是他们好像忘记了什么，忘记了一个很重要的人……”  
赫敏的声音渐渐低下去，听不见了，只余下断断续续的抽噎。哈利没有说话，也不知道该说什么，于是轻轻拍了拍她的后背。  
他们踏上楼梯回到一楼的走廊，身边的抽泣声轻了一些，哈利正想说几句话安慰她，却一不留神踢倒了楼梯口的一把用巨怪的腿做的雨伞架，发出了重重的轰的一声。  
糟糕，哈利的心里响起了警钟。果不其然，下一秒，布莱克夫人刺耳的尖叫声响了起来：“你们竟敢玷污我祖上的宅子——”  
哈利和赫敏对视了一眼，两人不约而同地逃命般地往楼上跑。  
德拉科摇摇晃晃地走到墙边靠住，贴着墙滑下来，将额头靠在膝盖上。他有点困，内心充斥着一种深深的倦怠感。  
如果可以，他也不想让自己表现得这么虚弱。他来到这儿是为了帮助哈利，而不是给他添麻烦的。如果哈利他们在寻找魂器的过程中还要分心照顾他，那他还不如待在家里陪卢修斯看报纸。  
德拉科本来想得很好——他的魂片曾紧紧跟随着伏地魔，知道他的很多秘密，他肯定能帮得上忙——这没有错，可他没想过这段过往也能反过来成为那个男人威胁他的把柄。他揭开他的伤疤，揪出他最深处的恐惧，让他变得不堪一击。德拉科不知道自己是怎么了，他以为他真的逃出去了，能重新开始，可到头来仍在这个怪圈里越陷越深。  
楼下忽然传来一阵叫骂声和急促的脚步声，震动着墙壁。德拉科的喉咙动了动，但依然没有起身。他有点猜到是谁了，却不知道自己现在到底想不想见他。他怎么能这么没用？  
“嘿，哈利，赫敏！”罗恩的声音从另一个方向飘下来，他听着他的脚步声从身后经过，拐进了二楼的客厅里，“你们刚才在哪儿？我一直都没找到……哦，哈利，你手中的这是什么？……”  
德拉科静静地听着他们有些模糊的对话，那些声音如同走过头顶的云朵，轻飘飘地溜走了，只留下一抹说不清道不明的刺痛。  
哦，他们多么愉快、多么融洽……只有他是多余的。谁都不知道他曾经遭遇过什么，谁都不会理解他的伤痛和恐惧……哈利知道一些皮毛，但他不敢告诉他更多，那样的他连自己都觉得恶心……如果他因此厌恶他，疏远他……  
德拉科身体越来越僵硬，几乎不敢深想下去。绝对不能告诉哈利，他想着，摇晃着站起身。客厅里传来一阵低笑，似乎是罗恩说了一个笑话。德拉科的心情更烦躁了，他拉开大门朝下面望了一眼，心底莫名升起了一股委屈。  
为什么哈利不来找他，反而和他的朋友们聊得这么开心？他明明说了很快就会回来，他明明答应过他……他肯定早就把他忘到脑后了。德拉科关上门，呆呆地在门口站了一会儿，喉咙口的肿块渐渐变大了。他努力想劝说自己不要这么任性，现在已经不再是和平时代了，他得学会适应，体谅哈利……可他为什么不来找他？  
楼下的讨论声越来越响，德拉科扭过头，转身往楼上走去。他不想听，一个字也不想……他只想逃走，逃得越远越好，假装自己不存在。  
德拉科闷头爬楼梯，捂着耳朵，也不知道自己到了哪儿。当他回过神来时，他发现自己已经站在了雷古勒斯房间的门口，那块小牌子面对着他，上面手写的字似乎还残留着那个人的气息。  
我会帮你，德拉科……你一定能逃出去的。  
德拉科怔怔地盯着这块牌子看了一会儿，颤抖着伸出手，轻轻一碰——吱呀一声，门摇晃着开了。  
房间里和他来时几乎没有区别，深绿色的窗帘垂挂着，漏过的阳光照亮了床头柜上的一只青瓷花瓶。德拉科走到床边慢慢坐下，盯着床头的剪报看了一会儿，将脸埋进了手心。  
安静的环境让他的心也渐渐沉寂下来，如同死水。他深吸了一口气，叹息着，慢吞吞地起身准备下楼。  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科一僵，浑身的血液仿佛都倒流了。是错觉吧……？  
“德拉科，”正当他这么想的时候，那个声音再次响起，很低，甚至有些温柔，“回来吧，德拉科……”  
他僵硬地咽了口唾沫，缓慢地、一寸一寸地转过身。那座深黑的老爷钟平静地立在那儿，坏掉的秒针来回走动。没有人，也没有影子。他松了口气，不知道自己在期待着看到什么。  
“……你在期待我，是不是？”空中出现了一个漩涡，渐渐扩大，一个男孩的身影伴随着低柔的声音出现，慢慢变得清晰。他全身上下只有黑白两色，仿佛从五十年前老旧的黑白照片中走出，趟过时光的河流站在他面前。  
德拉科条件反射地后退了一步，可目光却没法从那人身上移开。此时的他既不是那个十几年前叱咤风云的男人，也不是复生后变得越来越恐怖的伏地魔，他穿着斯莱特林校服，静静地望着他，依然是他曾经最爱的模样。  
“我说过的话一直有效，德拉科。”男孩轻轻地说道。  
“……什么？”  
“只要你回来，我可以当做什么也没有发生过。”  
那个夏天他们隔着墙遥遥对望，撕裂的爱意在两人的胸口涌过，再也无法回头。德拉科咬住嘴唇，死死地盯着他，眼眶不知不觉地红了。  
“不可能的，”他摇着头，向后退去，“你在骗我，汤姆，我不会再相信你了。”  
“你知道我有没有骗你。”  
他朝他走去，德拉科后退着，一直退到了墙边，僵直着靠在墙上。里德尔站在他面前，伸手轻轻抚上他的脸颊。  
“回来吧，德拉科……”他的声音如此低柔，能俘获每一颗迷茫的心。他低头含住他颤抖的嘴唇，男孩下意识地闪避，里德尔挡住他的脸，加深了这个吻。  
“你明白，你忘不掉……你依然怀念、眷恋……德拉科……”他呢喃着，吻细细密密地落在他的脸上，无处不在。德拉科战栗着，握紧了手指，无法控制地回想起他们之间的无数个热情似火的吻。他甚至有些分不清这是现实还是虚幻，周围的风这么静，光这么浅，里德尔的温柔又如此熟悉……他熟练地掌控他，拿捏他的底线，搔弄他内心最柔软的那个点……  
“别怕，”里德尔握住他的手，德拉科扭头避开，后者将他拥进怀里，“怕什么，德拉科？……没什么可害怕……”  
“不可能，”他说道，喘着气，“这都是假的，我知道……你在骗我，你想让我投降，是不是？”  
“我没有骗过你，”他吻着他的脖子，手指在他身上抚触，如同品尝上好的美酒，“你想要什么我都能给你，所有你想要的，不管是什么……”  
他们曾经做过那么多荒唐事，说过那么多甜蜜的情话，如今每一句都成了小巧而锋利的飞镖，正中靶心。这是个陷阱，德拉科很清楚。他不可能给他想要的东西，他只是想从他这里吸取生命力，从而控制他……他不傻，他都知道，如果他再沉溺下去，他就会被吸食干净，就像雷古勒斯一样……还有那个人……  
德拉科浑身一抖，挣扎起来，可无论他如何努力，他的手臂都像软绵绵的面条似的使不上劲，只是在做无用功。他扭头躲避他的亲吻，里德尔的气息如影随形，与他的全身黏连。他的声音是最灵巧的小偷，撬开他的心房，偷走他的灵魂……他整个人宛若与他相融合的一片雾，攀附着他，抚摸着他，呼吸着他，束缚着他……  
他无法逃离他，在一个间隙德拉科绝望地想到这一点，他让他进得太深了，他已经能触摸到他的思绪，知道该怎么驯服他……  
“德拉科……德拉科……”他依然呼唤着他，温柔中似乎带着怜悯，为他无用的苦苦支撑，“过来吧，到我这一边……德拉科……”  
不要，不要……  
“听听你的心，德拉科……”  
放开我，他在内心尖叫，放开我！  
生命力被一丝一丝吸走，他的四肢渐渐软下来，挣动的幅度越来越小。视野变得越来越模糊，融化成了一团斑斓的油漆，德拉科已经有些神志不清了，脑子里开始出现走马灯似的倒放画面，所有人按照时序一一过场。他看见了亚当和阿曼达，他们站在槲寄生下青涩地接吻；蒙多休斯和阿尔法特在球场上打球，柳克丽霞坐在观众席上为他们高声呐喊；阿布拉克萨斯和科莉亚有说有笑地从教室里走出来，消失在拐角……一面镜子在眼前轰然打碎，另一个灰色的梦境混合着碎片倾倒了进来，将他完全吞噬。转身离开的纳西莎，和卢平一起踏出门的唐克斯，一脸悲伤的庞弗雷夫人，最后在窗户里闪过的卢修斯……  
千万不要惹里德尔……他就是个恶魔，你也一样！……不要怕，德拉科，这是我应该做的……绝对不要离开，尼法朵拉会在留在这儿陪你……表姐帮你把妈妈带回来，你在这里等着……我一直觉得我还能保护你很久，我以为我还能……  
无数人的声音在耳边混杂成一团，重重叠叠，将他扛过的所有包袱都重新压回他的肩头。他茫然地张大嘴，却无法消化这庞大的哀伤，嗓子都不属于自己了的似的，只能发出铁锈般的嘶吼。所有的警告、埋怨、叮嘱、祝福、忠告如同潮水涌过胸腔，漫漶开来，将一份痛化为几千份渗入骨髓。  
这一切因他而起。一个声音说道，有些熟悉。  
勇敢一点，德拉科，再坚持一会儿。另一个声音响了起来。  
别害怕，德拉科……  
你知道该怎么结束这一切。  
我们永远在你背后，你会成功的。  
结束它，德拉科……  
去吧，别怕……  
德拉科咬紧牙关，指尖发白。这些声音来自某些人，来自内心深处，盘旋萦绕，难以消散。他知道该怎么结束这一切，他痛苦地想，他挣脱不了他，唯一的办法只剩下——  
不，不要，一个小小的男孩在他内心呼喊着，不要，你会后悔的，别让自己后悔！  
后悔……？  
他迟疑了一瞬，里德尔的力量又扑了上来，将他牢牢固定住。生命力流失得更快了，德拉科什么也看不见，只凭着模糊的意志垂死挣扎。放弃吧，没有用了，放弃吧……  
“别放弃，”一个熟悉的声音在他耳边说道，将一个东西塞进了他的手心，“杀死他，德拉科……这是唯一的结局。”  
这一切因他而起，也应该因他而终。  
他深吸了一口气，紧紧攥住剑柄，用力地往前刺入了迷雾深处。绑缚着他的力量松开了，他霎时感觉浑身一轻，但眼前依然什么也看不见，于是拔出剑，凭着直觉上前一步，直直地将剑刺入了老爷钟，狠狠旋转一圈——钟声蓦然敲响，当——当——当——  
所有的声音旋转着涌入大脑，汇成那个男孩坚定而虔诚的誓言。他说，我发誓，我将守护他们直到黑夜远去，黎明将至。我将守护他们直到我生命的最后一刻。无论敌人怎样强大，无论我将遭受命运怎样的折磨，无论我是否归来、是否牺牲，我对他们始终赤胆忠心，我的灵魂永远与他们同在。  
老爷钟里囚困的那只魂器尖叫着，散发出刺鼻的黑烟，最后萎缩成一团黑烬。德拉科喘着气，睁开眼，瞪着出现在手中的格兰芬多宝剑。镶嵌在剑柄的红宝石有鸡蛋那么大，流光溢彩，映着他汗湿的脸庞。  
手中的宝剑渐渐垂下，最后咣当一声落在地上，左右摇晃。德拉科望着被摧毁的老爷钟，内心仿佛被割去了一大块，空空荡荡。  
我将守护他们直到黑夜远去，黎明将至。我将守护他们直到我生命的最后一刻。我将举起刀刃向前，再不犹疑，再不后退。众人的苦难像火，我为了众人化作洪潮。


	50. Sonata

他忽然醒来的时候，以为自己被埋在火堆里。  
但很快他就意识到这只是他的错觉，或者说，梦境的残留物。没有火，也没有水，寂静的夜中缓慢燃烧的只有月光。他感到腹部微微胀痛，难以忽视。  
德拉科木木地盯着天花板看了一会儿，渐渐回过神来。他动了动胳膊，却发现自己的手正被人紧握着——他这才意识到旁边还睡着一个人。  
德拉科一动不动地躺了几分钟，确定哈利没有被他吵醒后，慢慢地将手指一根一根从他掌心抽出来。他揉了揉微有些酸痛的手掌，吸了口气，坐起身。  
昨天发生的事依然历历在目，他摧毁了挂坠盒，在老爷钟前呆立了许久，回过头才发现哈利正站在他身后。后者弯腰拾起宝剑，插入剑鞘，看了他一会儿，轻轻将他拥进怀里。  
“已经结束了。”他说道。  
德拉科呆呆地望着他，没有回答。哈利叹了口气，小心翼翼地牵着他走出房间，罗恩和赫敏正站在门口等着。  
“怎么样？”他们一出来，罗恩便问道。  
“已经消灭了，呃，但他需要休息。”  
“哦，我明白，”赫敏很是理解地说道，“那我们先下去吧。”  
德拉科渐渐缓过神，反应过来到底发生了什么。是哈利把剑塞给了他，对他说话，让他杀死那个魂片……哦，别找借口了，这一次可不是失误。他又一次杀死了里德尔，这没什么可辩驳的——那一瞬间他的确想要杀死他，让他为他所做的事付出代价。  
他任哈利拉着他走进卧室，坐在床上。两人都没有说话，德拉科胡思乱想了一会儿，又悄悄去看身边的人，觉得气氛有些不对劲。  
“哈利？”  
“累吗？”  
两人几乎同时开口，又尴尬地停住了。顿了几秒，哈利摸了摸鼻子，撇开头：“你肯定累了。睡一会儿吧，待会儿吃晚饭了我过来叫你。”  
“我不想睡，”德拉科皱起眉，“看着我说话，哈利。你怎么了？”  
他用力扳回他的脸，哈利轻轻叹了一声，伸手搂住了他，伏在他的颈间，贪婪地嗅着他身上温暖的气息。  
这是他喜欢的男孩，他想，他们好不容易克服困难在一起，他才不会因为伏地魔的挑拨离间而离开。但他的确觉得疲累，他不想过问那些往事，可又不能骗自己假装没有发生。他曾经做过那么多坏事，曾经与另一个人日夜交欢……要说哈利不在意那是不可能的。  
可他没办法，他痛苦地想着，他来晚了，没办法介入德拉科的过去。  
“……没什么。刚才我在地下室里也摧毁了一个魂器，就是我们之前找到的冠冕。它本来附在赫敏的身上，幸好被我及时发现。”哈利本来只想转移他的注意力，可说到这儿又有些酸涩。他不想将他看见的东西说出口，但又期望德拉科能察觉端倪，知道他遭受了怎样的打击，这让他心情矛盾，焦虑起来。  
“……最后我摧毁了它。回来后我发现你不在，就去找你，发现你在雷古勒斯的房间里。”  
“……对不起，我不该乱跑。”德拉科低声说道。他有无数话想说，但最后只能憋出一句生硬的道歉。他把下巴靠在他的肩膀上，握紧了手指。  
“我没有怪你，”哈利说道，拨开他握成拳的手，十指相扣，“只是……我进来的时候看见你被一团黑影包裹着。他对你做了什么？”  
德拉科下意识想回避，可内心又马上疼痛起来。  
“……他说了些话迷惑我，想把我的生命力吸走，从这里逃出去。”他说道，忍不住又多说了一些，“但我没有相信，哈利，我知道他在骗我。”  
哈利沉默了几秒。“他很擅长找出每个人内心的弱点。你要小心。”  
德拉科总觉得他的语气有些奇怪，但又说不上来。  
“……这把剑是哪里来的？”他换了个话题。  
“我也不知道，这是我在对付那个魂器的时候忽然出现的。”哈利回答道，声音轻快了一些，“赫敏说，妖精做的武器会吸收能强化它们的东西。我二年级的时候用它杀过蛇怪，上面沾了蛇毒，所以能消灭魂器。”  
“我记得它本来放在霍格沃茨的校长室里，我以前去那里的时候看见过，”德拉科说道，“如果魔法部没有把它移走，那现在掌控它的人应该是斯内普。”  
“你是说，是斯内普把它交给了我？”哈利皱起眉，“这不可能，他是叛徒，他杀死了邓布利多！”  
德拉科没有接话。那个和邓布利多一起出门的夜晚他永远也无法忘记。他和哈利一样不愿意接受这个设想。  
“不管怎么说，我们现在能摧毁魂器了。”他说道。哈利几不可见地笑了一下。  
接下来他们都没有说话。德拉科的确不想睡，也不想一个人呆着，他身心俱疲，只有一个人能让他感到安心。他们拥抱了一会儿，又躺在床上接吻。这个吻很淡，淡得起不了任何欲望，但非常绵长，就好像他渴望的人生。到最后哈利似乎有些疲倦了，搂着他合上了眼。德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，偷偷在他下巴上吻了一下，趴在他胸口和他一起睡着了。  
到了晚上六点，罗恩上来叫他们下去吃饭。德拉科仍有些迷糊，他们没盖被子，醒来时浑身发冷，还有点头晕。他强撑着下去吃了几口饭，饭桌上赫敏和罗恩一直在讨论那把剑，哈利把德拉科的猜想告诉他们，马上就被否决了。  
“斯内普才不会帮我们呢，如果他回到这里，肯定会先把我们抓起来，我敢保证。”  
“说到这个，我觉得这里好像也不太安全。”赫敏有些担忧。  
“听卢平说，疯眼汉在门口设置了几个咒语，保证斯内普来了也不能说出这个地方。”罗恩说道，“我觉得他要是有点眼色就不会来这儿……”  
“我倒是希望他能过来，这样我就能揍他一顿。”哈利耸耸肩，罗恩笑了出来。  
他们又讨论了一会儿剩下的几个魂器，德拉科听得头昏脑胀，脑子里只剩下蛇和金杯在打转。  
“德拉科说过伏地魔把金杯放在了莱斯特兰奇家的金库里。”哈利说道。  
“想在古灵阁偷东西是不可能的。”  
“所以他才会把魂器放在那儿，罗恩。”  
“但是马尔福是怎么知道的？”  
德拉科听到了自己的名字，不情不愿地抬起头，打了个哈欠。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”他扬起眉，有一种懒洋洋的可恶，“不相信就算了。”  
哈利在桌子底下捏了捏德拉科的手，被他甩开了。  
“呃，这不重要。我能保证他说的是真的。”哈利说道，又重新握住了他的手。  
很快就到了该睡觉的时间，德拉科困得厉害，只想立刻倒在床上，但还是被哈利催着去洗了澡。他进盥洗室时浑浑噩噩，忘了带睡袍和内裤，只好围着浴巾出来。  
“怎么了？”坐在床边研究那把格兰芬多宝剑的哈利转过头来，正好看见德拉科弯腰去拖他的行李箱。他围在腰间的白色浴巾垂在膝盖间，身上没有擦干的水珠沿着腹部弧线流进隐秘之处，惹人遐思。  
“呃，我来帮你。”他艰难地移开眼，放下剑起身朝他走去，伸手想去帮德拉科拉开拉链，却不小心勾到了他的浴巾，猛地扯下了一边，惊得后者死死按住了他的手。  
“搞什么？”  
“抱歉，”哈利尴尬至极，脸已经热了起来，“呃，要不你先放开我的手？”  
他们靠得很近，几乎呼吸相抵。哈利的气息喷在德拉科光裸的身上，略有些瘙痒。他敏感地一抖，却感觉到哈利扣在他腰间的手紧了些。他僵硬地转过头，对方的目光渐渐变深了，直直地盯着他裸露的肌肤看。  
空气一下子热了起来，德拉科有些口干舌燥，不知所措。哈利的另一只手也搭上了他的腰，他吻了一下他的颈侧，德拉科霎时感觉被他的嘴唇触碰过的地方触电了似的烫起来。  
“过来点儿。”哈利哑声说道。德拉科的脑袋晕乎乎的，没有理解他的意思——他们已经靠得够近了。哈利拽了他一把，带着他坐在了床边，他侧身含了一下他的耳垂，然后是脸颊、锁骨，德拉科兴奋地出汗，无意识地用小腿蹭着他。他压着他，完全伏在了他身上，摸了摸他的胸口，开始舔吻他起伏的乳粒，将那小巧的凸起吻成诱人饱满的深红。他拨开他遮掩的手，穿过松开的浴巾，握住了已经有些反应的地方，轻轻揉了一把，那一团马上就勃起了，直戳戳地顶着他的掌心。  
他们用手摩擦着解决了一次，德拉科还有些不满足，缠着他索吻，拉着他的手让他碰他，一脸渴望。如果在以前哈利早就忍不住了，可现在他却怎么也高兴不起来。他一点也不想在意那些事，但那些场景却不断地钻进他脑子里，搅得他心神不宁。  
他的动作慢了些，对方却等不及了，不耐烦地催促他，见他没反应干脆扑到他身上，用柔软的屁股摩擦着他火热的下身。  
“你今天慢得像乌龟一样。”德拉科不满地说道，抬起臀部，扶着他的性器一点一点坐下去，慢慢吃下他的欲望。哈利闷哼了一声，下意识掐住了他的腰，顶得更深了一些。  
他不像你想得那样……他做过那么多坏事，邪恶又淫荡……他是属于我这一边的……  
不，不是！哈利一下子顶到了底，怀中的人瞬间痛得绷直了身体，可怜地呜咽着，射出了一小股。男孩正要抱怨，对方却毫不留情地律动起来，疯狂地在他身体里驰骋，撞得他只能发出破碎的吟哦。  
哈利的做爱方式总是有点急，掩饰不住他的内心情绪……和那个人完全不一样，德拉科茫然地想，不，他想这个做什么？  
他们又折腾了一会儿，最后德拉科还是没能穿上睡袍。简单清理后，哈利挑了一条很衬他肤色的四角内裤替他穿上，拉上被子便搂着他睡着了。  
德拉科站起身，穿好拖鞋走到行李箱边上，小心翼翼地拉开拉链，从里面取出一件棉质睡袍套上。腹部痛得更厉害了，胃也有些难受，古怪地蠕动着。德拉科看了眼手表，还只有凌晨四点。  
实际上昨晚的欢爱他并不是特别舒服。哈利和他在这方面一直都还算契合，虽然他有些急躁，但比较能照顾他的感受。可昨晚他明显地感觉到他不太对劲，过分狂热地往他身体里挤，毫无章法，而且在他抗议后依然丝毫不改。  
确实不太对劲，他想，不只是做爱……他的态度也非常奇怪。想到这儿德拉科的胃又是一抽，难受得他撑住了墙壁，回想着昨晚到底吃了些什么东西。  
“德拉科？”背后响起了一个有些含混的声音，哈利睡眼惺忪地下床，摸索着走到他身边，揉着眼睛，“怎么了……”  
尾音还没有消散，德拉科的胃蓦地翻搅起来，喉咙间涌起一股腥气。糟糕，他难以呼吸，脑袋一阵一阵地抽痛。身边的人似乎察觉了他的异样，伸手搭住了他的胳膊，却被他一把甩开。德拉科推开他，跌跌撞撞地跑进盥洗室，掀开马桶盖，一下子吐了出来。  
“怎么回事？……慢点，靠在我身上……”哈利扶着他的腰，他这下完全清醒了，轻轻拍着德拉科的背。  
德拉科昨晚吃得本来就不多，吐了一次后还觉得难受，等了几秒，又皱着眉把剩下的也吐了个干净，胃里空荡荡一片。他把秽物冲掉，洗了把脸，低咒了句什么，哈利没有听清。  
“昨天你吃了什么？”  
“我吃得和你们一样。”  
哈利听出了他声音中的不高兴，拉住了他的手：“到底怎么了？”  
“你还问我，你才是怎么了？”德拉科回过头来瞪着他。哈利更莫名其妙了。  
“我做错什么了吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科语气生硬，他仔细观察着对方的表情，确定看不出一丝躲闪后有些烦躁起来，索性直说了，“这么说吧，你昨天操得我不爽。”  
哈利一愣。“抱歉，我——”  
“你故意的，我感觉得到。”德拉科没有理他，停了停，“你心情不好为什么不和我说？我们可以停下来，有必要这样吗？”  
为什么不停下来？哈利不知该怎么回答。他昨晚用那种眼神看着他，勾着他的脖子和他摩擦，叫声又媚又勾人，为什么不停下来？他停下来才是真的出了毛病。哈利忽然有些沮丧，德拉科从来都不知道他有多吸引人，他身上那种混合的、致命的矛盾气息就像罂粟一般勾引着他，把他的原则毁得一干二净。  
而他现在又毫不自知地说着这种话，仿佛只要他想停下来，他就能做到。  
“……你觉得不舒服？哪里？”哈利慢慢地问道，声音嘶哑得厉害。  
“太深了，而且太快，”德拉科皱了皱眉，“你知道我喜欢你顶我哪儿。”  
“我知道，”哈利说道，开始有些不受控了，“我让你觉得不舒服……那他是不是让你很舒服，嗯？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你知道我在说什么，”他说道，一瞬间就产生了后悔，但还是没停下来，“别装傻，你很懂是怎么一回事。”  
“你确定要和我谈这个？”德拉科嗤笑了一声，脸色冷了下来，“你他妈疯了吗？”  
“或许。我也不知道我在想什么。”哈利移开眼。他现在很不对劲，再继续下去他不知道自己会说出什么话来。  
“我告诉你你现在在想什么，”德拉科冷笑着说道，握紧了拳头，“你以前安慰我，说你不在乎我过去做了什么、和谁在一起，我他妈信了，感动了，现在你又觉得哦，不行，你在意了，觉得恶心，是不是？——你他妈就是个伪君子，波特！”  
“我没有觉得恶心，”对方劈头盖脸的斥责令哈利又烦闷又难堪，他揉了揉鼻子，“……但你说得对，我没法不在意。”  
“你让我觉得恶心，”德拉科的声音变得尖利了，“我还没说你以前和秋·张交往过呢，现在你倒蹬鼻子上脸了，是吧？”  
“我和秋——那是以前，我只和她亲过一次——”  
“够了，我他妈现在知道你在在意什么了，”德拉科径直打断了他，“对，我和汤姆上过床，还不止一次，这你他妈不是早就知道了吗？现在又来翻什么烂帐？”  
“……他和他的魂器一起上过你，对吗？”  
“什么？”德拉科的脸色霎时变得惨白。  
“昨天那个魂片给我看了他的记忆，有一段……是在那个洞穴里的。我知道，他想让我崩溃……”哈利犹豫了许久，还是说了出来。他知道自己这样很不堪，但他没法一个人压在心里，这会让他发疯。  
德拉科死死咬着下唇，指甲嵌入了掌心。他的脸颊上浮起一缕不正常的红晕。  
“……哦，你又看到了，是吗？”他假笑着，语气却骤然冷下来，“真幸运，为什么每次我被强奸你都能看到，嗯？波特？”  
“不是——”  
“看得爽吗？是不是特别来劲儿？自己也想来一发，对不对？”他的语气越来越恐怖，步步逼近，“我猜你肯定没见过这么刺激的……是不是还觉得看不够，嗯？”  
“我没有，德拉科——”  
“对，他们两个一起操过我，把我操得很爽，我他妈终于知道你为什么要这么问了。”德拉科歪着头，声音又尖又高，“你有本事你也可以把我操得这么爽，波特，你在懊悔什么……”  
“够了！”哈利忽然喊道，紧绷着脸。德拉科立刻闭上了嘴，高傲地抬起下巴，他的眼眶已经红了。  
“……我没有想追究什么。我之前说过，他给我看了这些，我知道他只是想让我崩溃。如果我因为这些责怪你，那我才是中了他的圈套。”哈利有些疲惫，“但我不可能当做什么也没有发生。我看见我喜欢的人和别人上床，还是……你懂吗？我都佩服自己没有当场崩溃，现在想起来还是……”  
“……那你想怎么样？”德拉科漠然地看着他，“我和他亲过，上过床，什么花样都玩过，我不否认，这些都发生过了。你想我怎么补偿你？把那些再和你玩一遍？”  
“我不是这个意思。”哈利叹了口气，“我是说，我总会觉得我对你不够了解，你过去发生的那些事情，你没有和我说过细节……当然，我知道你不想说，那就算了。可我总觉得少了点什么。”  
“你是说，我应该把我和他谈恋爱的过程一一告诉你？”德拉科眯起眼。  
“不是，”哈利摇了摇头，“有时候我不知道你在想什么，害怕什么……昨天他还给我看了些别的，一些……挺恶劣的事情，想让我相信你是邪恶的，根本不适合我。”  
“我本来就不是什么好人。”  
“……但你不会聚众闹事，对不对？至少你当初那么讨厌我，也只是过来恶心我几句，没有真的动手。”哈利撇过眼，“但在他给我看的场景里，我看到你们折磨一个女生，还把另一个男生殴打得……”  
他停住了，没有再说下去。德拉科脸上的讥讽神色已经完全消失了。他目光空洞，嘴巴抿成了一条线，一言不发，似乎一下子从那个尖酸刻薄的男孩变成了单薄而孤独的影子，浑身的刺都失去了方向。  
“……对，那些都是我做的。”过了一会儿，他冷冰冰地说道，“我对那个女生施过毒咒，也参与过那场群殴。我做过的坏事比你想象得还多……怎么样，你要抛弃我吗？”


	51. Sonata

哈利沉默了很久。他很清楚被孤立是什么感觉，也知道被折磨的滋味。德思礼一家的那一套他已经受够了，五年级时几乎被所有人误解的感觉他也不想再尝一次……他深知这种痛苦，所以不会这样对别人。但德拉科能理解吗？他也许会觉得这是愚蠢的行径，只有弱者才会同情弱者……  
“我想你应该不知道，刚进入霍格沃茨的时候，我觉得你特别像达力——就是我的表哥，”哈利说道，语速很慢，“他也有一群跟班，总喜欢带着他们欺负别人，我是他们最喜欢欺负的对象。我那时候以为不会有人比他还讨厌了，直到我遇到了你。”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，抄起手，没有接话。  
“那时候我真的很讨厌你。不管我做了什么事，你总会忽然跳出来冷嘲热讽，给我使绊子。你看不惯我，我也看不惯你，你喜欢欺负低年级同学，在他们面前耀武扬威，耍级长威风，而且还欺负海格……”  
“现在我也一样，”德拉科不耐烦地打断了他，“说够了吗？”  
“我那时候恨你恨得咬牙切齿，”哈利没有理会他，“但……我不知道是从什么时候开始的，我发现我不能没有你。对，你还是很可恶，做过很多坏事……你是个混蛋，可我就是着了魔。就算我知道那些都是错的，我还是不可能放弃。”  
哈利停了停，似乎在等着对方的反应。德拉科没有动，他的脸藏在黑暗的阴影里，看不分明。  
“……伏地魔给我展示的那些记忆对我冲击很大，我发现你有很多事情瞒着我，其实我并不了解你。这种感觉很糟糕，就像被欺骗……我以为我会生气，但没有，我只是很沮丧。”他叹了口气，德拉科的嘴唇动了动，但还是没有说话。  
“……可你肯定知道，这都没有任何关系。你喜欢过人，一定明白恋爱的时候往往是缺乏理智的。或者说，这是不受控的——就算你坏到了极点，我他妈还是不能——懂吗？我不能停止，如果我能控制它，我就不会自讨苦吃，”哈利按了按额头，朝德拉科走去，不顾后者的闪避一把抓住了他的手臂，“……很奇怪是不是？这根本没法讲道理。”  
德拉科无法避开哈利的目光，他的心头涌上了一种又酸涩又烦躁的感觉，撑得胸口发胀。  
“……你以前也是这么说的，”德拉科恨恨地说道，扭过头，“你说你不在乎我以前怎么样，结果现在又反悔了。”  
“我的意思是我不计较。但……你希望我对你不闻不问吗？——呃，好吧，你可以认为我反悔了。所有和你有关的事情，我都想知道。”哈利将他又拉近了一些，认真地看着他，“我希望你能自己告诉我，从伏地魔那儿得到的记忆肯定不太可靠，我想听你的说法。”  
德拉科冷哼了一声，没有看他。他低头沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“……你在记忆里看到的那个男生，他的名字是亚当·塞尔温。他是我的室友，是我在那儿交到的第一个朋友。”  
“朋友？”  
“哦，纠正一下，以前的朋友。后来他的女朋友被里德尔抓去当实验品后，他就和我们不在一边了。”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，讥诮地说道，“他是个怪胎。一个斯莱特林居然喜欢一个格兰芬多的泥巴种，他活该落到这种下场……”  
“德拉科。”  
“更别提他后来还把我们出卖给格兰芬多，险些被邓布利多抓住。如果不是汤姆，我们都得完蛋。”  
“如果里德尔不把他的女朋友当实验品，就不会发生这些事。”哈利忍不住说道。德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你看，你开始反驳了，你受不了了是不是？”  
“你也喜欢一个格兰芬多，”哈利耸耸肩，“而且也不是纯血。”  
“闭嘴，”德拉科踢了他一脚，“反正他是个可恶的叛徒，他活该。他女朋友也活该，后来过来暗算我，觉得这一切是我的错……我有什么错？又不是我害死了他，他自讨苦吃，和汤姆做对……当初他还警告我别惹汤姆呢，结果自己却做了这种事……”  
“他女朋友也害人不浅。她蛇蝎心肠，用黑魔法诅咒我，害得我在校医院躺了好久……后来汤姆帮我教训了她，我可高兴了。”  
哈利目不转睛地盯着德拉科看，观察着他的表情。德拉科一直都没有看他，自顾自地往下说，懒洋洋地讽刺那两人，顺带夸赞里德尔的做法。哈利听了一会儿便拍了拍他的手背，冷不丁地打断了他：“那你为什么要逃走？”  
“什么？”  
“既然里德尔为你做的事让你满意，你为什么要离开他？”  
德拉科噎了一下，马上说道：“我早就告诉过你，他给我制作了一个魂器，我不想要。”  
“为什么不想要？”哈利追问道，“你们不是对黑魔法很感兴趣吗？”  
“那需要杀人，懂吗？他带我去杀人——”  
“就是那两个吊在空中的麻瓜？”  
他们瞪着对方，德拉科微喘着气，看起来似乎恨不得一拳砸在他的脸上。  
“哦，既然你知道了，那我就不用解释了。”他深吸了口气，勉强维持着虚伪的假笑，“对，就是那两个麻瓜，我们杀了那个男人，汤姆篡改了女人的记忆，把她送进了监狱。他做得挺棒的，简直巧妙……还有话要问吗？”  
“你告诉我你因为不想杀人所以讨厌那个魂器，还因此离开了里德尔。如果是这样，那群斯莱特林群殴你的朋友的时候，你怎么会没有一点感觉？”哈利紧盯着他的眼睛，“那种程度的殴打恐怕和杀人也没有区别，你不会不知道吧？”  
“我——我说过了，他活该，他背叛了我们——”  
“是这样吗？”  
德拉科的嘴唇抿成了笔直的一条线，他想甩开哈利的手，但后者反而抓得更紧了。  
“如果你真的认同里德尔的所作所为，我不认为你会离开他。”哈利低声说道，“我很清楚他蛊惑人心的能力，如果他想让你离不开他，他就能做到。除非你意志坚定，从心底反感他的做法……”  
“哦，显然我不是一个意志坚定的人。”德拉科讥讽道。  
“不，你是，”哈利否定了他的话，“你有你自己的底线，德拉科。你不想杀人，关心你的家人和朋友，从不会像里德尔那样把他们当成仆人看待。你比你想像得要温柔得多，也强大得多，只是你不愿意承认。”  
德拉科终于挣开了哈利的手，向后退去，靠在了墙壁上，微微战栗。不知为何，哈利的话让他浑身难受，只想说几句话来反驳他。  
“温柔？你搞错了吧哈利，是觉得吃的苦头不够多吗？”德拉科尖声说道，“哦，我知道你喜欢那样的，但我不是被你迷住的女生——”  
“我没有说过——”  
“我不温柔，也不坚定，别给我加一堆你自己的可笑臆想，我没有一点同情心——”  
“你为什么总是要把自己说得那么坏？”哈利大声说道，盖住了他的声音，“明明你不是这样！”  
“我本来就——”  
“得了吧，你不觉得你的朋友是个怪胎，也不认为他活该得到这种待遇。你同情他和他的女朋友，害怕里德尔，不想被他控制，也反感他的行为——”  
“我参与了那场群殴！我也同意了汤姆把阿曼达当成实验品！”德拉科厉声喊道，双眼通红，眼球上罩了一层透明的壳，“我他妈什么都做过，波特！”  
四周安静下来，只余下德拉科喘息的声音。哈利的喉结动了动，手指微微抬起，但又僵在了半空中。  
“我什么都做过。”他空洞地重复了一遍，直直地站着。过了一会儿，他慢慢蹲了下去，将脸埋进手心里。  
“我有罪，哈利，”他颤抖的声音仿佛从炼狱里浮起来，“我他妈就是个人渣。”  
哈利一手撑着墙壁，紧咬牙关。几秒后，他狠狠地一拳打在了墙上。  
“我要杀了他，我发誓。”他斩钉截铁地说道。德拉科没有回答。  
哈利僵立了片刻，在他面前坐下来，小心翼翼地将这个缩成一团的男孩抱进怀里。他还在打颤，低着头，脸颊湿漉漉的。  
“别怕，”他低声说道，轻轻抚摸着他的背，“我会陪着你，别怕……”  
德拉科深呼吸着，他想停止唏嘘，可却怎么也停不下来，难受得脸都红了，最后咳嗽起来，哈利又连忙安抚着他。  
“……不用安慰我，”德拉科皱起眉，“我没说错，我就是这种人。我本来就很糟糕，你把我想得有多好？温柔、强大，别搞笑了，你说的是我吗？是你想象出来的人吧？”  
“是我告诉亚当，那个被当成实验品的人就是阿曼达。因为这个我还被汤姆惩罚过，所以我恨他，哈利，我落井下石，帮着汤姆对付他和格兰芬多，他被抓住的那天我很高兴。哦，还有，庆功宴结束的那天晚上，我和汤姆在一起了。我们上床了——两个刚杀死室友的人，满手腥血，在空了一间床的寝室里享乐。如果亚当死去的灵魂知道这件事，他肯定恨不得掐死我们，就像阿曼达那样。”  
他的声音很冷静，如同在血液里沉淀的镇定剂。哈利心如刀绞，死死地搂着他，努力想用自己的身体温暖他。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，狠狠抹掉眼泪，继续说道：  
“阿曼达后来找我报仇，被汤姆发现了，他带了两个男生去教训她，弄瞎了她的一只眼睛……疾眼咒，知道吧？三强争霸赛上有人用过，连火龙都抵挡不住，你觉得用在人身上会怎么样？……这件事他本来瞒着我，但还是被我撞见了，所以我逃走了。”  
他又开始沉默，哈利紧张地抱着他，不停地抚摸，低头吻他的头发。德拉科似乎被他弄得有点烦，晃了晃脑袋甩开他。哈利慌了起来，下意识吻了过去，把德拉科堵了个正着。  
“干什么？唔……”  
男孩推了他一把，刚躲开他的吻，哈利又追了上来，似乎下定决心要将他的思绪搅乱。他们呼吸交混，哈利紧紧握住他的双手，执意想把自己的温度传递给他。德拉科被吻得头昏脑胀，几乎忘了自己说了些什么，哈利终于放开他，抱着他的腰喘息了一会儿，开口说道，声音微哑：  
“……我也说得没错。你比你想象得要更温柔、更强大。”  
他埋在德拉科颈间，轻轻地咬了一口，将他拥得更紧了一些。男孩的脖子古怪地动了动，他看向他，有些茫然。  
“……我不明白，”他嗫嚅着说道，“你是疯了吗？……你应该觉得恶心。”  
“不，你还是没有理解我的意思——”  
“里德尔一直抓着我不放，是因为我和他一样肮脏，但你不是。”德拉科打断了他，“你可以喜欢秋·张，或者别人，反正崇拜你的人很多。不应该是我……我是一座泥潭，会把你也拖进去。”  
“我本来就站在泥潭之中，”哈利说道，“甚至比你陷得还深、比任何人都要深……不过我想说，‘应该’这个词本来就不该出现在爱情里。这不是一个选择，或者概率。我只知道‘一定’、‘绝对’、‘只能’是你。”  
德拉科沉默了几秒，推开了他。他慢慢从地上站起来，因为腿酸而踉跄了一步，撑在了床垫上。  
“很多人帮助过我，”他在床边坐下，望着自己的脚尖，“……有很多人，他们给我指引过方向。阿布拉克萨斯，雷古勒斯，邓布利多，我妈妈，唐克斯，卢平教授……甚至亚当和阿曼达，他们都在某种程度上给予了我力量。噢，对，还有你，哈利，”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，似乎对提到这一点感到有些恼火，“你是帮助我最久的人。我承认，我一开始觉得你很烦人，不识好歹，总想打听我在做什么……但后来……后来我杀死了日记本里的魂片，我就该知道……”  
他不安地捏着手指，迟疑了一会儿。“昨天我又杀死了他一次。他试图用以前的他来迷惑我，让我跟他走。他说，他可以当一切没有发生过。但我不相信……他怎么可能把以前的事情都当做没有发生过？他比谁都记仇，把每一笔账都算得清清楚楚，他不可能会忘记我的背叛。我知道他只是想动摇我，如果在以前，我可能会被他蛊惑，但现在——在我身边这么多人被他残害后，如果我还相信这套说法，那我就太蠢了。”  
“……你杀死他的时候，我就在旁边看着，”哈利低声说道，“罗恩劝我上去帮你，但我知道，这谁都帮不了忙。”  
“所以你就在旁边看着。”  
“嗯……”  
“你宁愿看着，也不肯帮我？”  
“嘿，我说过了，我帮不上忙。”哈利柔声说道，“当然，我很担心，不，应该说是心急如焚——如果你坚持不住该怎么办，如果你被他杀死……”他打了个寒噤，“但我相信你能做到，你看，其实你能做到很多事。”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角。“你看起来比我还要相信我自己。”  
“我一直在看着你，德拉科。”  
“那就继续看着我，”他说道，“只看着我一个人……我不允许你看别人，哈利。”  
哈利靠过来轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，故意问道：“刚才是谁说我应该去喜欢别人的？”  
“你敢，哈利。”德拉科马上扭过头来瞪着他。  
“当然不敢，”哈利看了眼手表，打了个哈欠，“我有点困，我们还能再睡会儿，我想……”


	52. Sonata

一片模糊而混沌的酒红色在眼前微微晃动，像一块形状奇怪的小池子。周围是微暗的黄色，弥漫着一股令人醉醺醺的发甜的味道，时不时有黑色的模糊长条方块从前方穿过。  
大约过了一分钟，他的视野才渐渐清晰起来。他意识到那不是什么酒红色的池子，而是一杯近在咫尺的葡萄酒，正被他握在手中。他站在一个宽敞的酒吧里，四周灯光暗淡、觥筹交错，不少男女正相互交谈着。哈利知道他们全都是巫师，因为没有一个麻瓜会披着长得拖地的黑斗篷、在脸上缠满绷带或者用一根木棍往酒杯里加满酒。  
他将酒杯轻轻放在吧台上，这个举动引起了周围所有人的注意。他是这场聚会的中心，他无来由地意识到这一点。站在他旁边的诺特和另一个男巫停止了交谈，转过头热切地看着他，似乎期待他能赏赐般地对他们说几句话。不远处的几个女巫在人群中艰难地挤着，迫不及待地想走到他身边。站在右边的一个长发女巫露出了一个自以为妩媚的笑容，贴得更近了。  
这个酒吧里的每一个人都在看着他，只因为他放下了一个酒杯。他观察着他们眼中的狂热，感到十分满意……不，还有那么一点瑕疵，只有一个人没有看他。  
那人离他很近，所以一开始他忽略了……他瘦瘦高高，留着一头浅褐色的短发，银灰色的眼睛正望着窗外，似乎希望从那里看到一列红皮火车，一个城堡的尖顶，或者随便什么愚蠢的东西，总之不会是一只红酒杯。  
他观察着他……他静静地站着，与所有人格格不入，如同活动照片中唯一一个不动的影子，不属于这个世界。  
很久……很静……这种感觉如此熟悉，仿佛他一直这样凝视着他，一直……永远……  
“哦，河流的尽头是什么？  
永远寻找，永远寻找  
一个面具，  
一把剑，  
一段无可取代的往事……”  
酒吧里放着老男人低哑的蓝调，慢而忧伤。歌声渐渐低下来，最后幽幽地消失在黑暗中。  
哈利睁开眼，直直地盯着天花板。有几秒钟他以为他还呆在三把扫帚酒吧，被塞进了一只黑色木马的肚子里。他想到了特洛伊木马，被推进了敌人的城门，一举获胜……想杀死敌人就要准备冒险，必要时得做出牺牲……看到这个故事时，他这样想。  
他动了动，翻过身，躺在旁边的人也马上醒了，挣扎着靠过来，搂住他的脖子。  
“醒了？”男孩问道，将一只腿压在他的腰间，身上的睡袍也甩到了他身上。  
“做了个梦，”哈利说道，回身抱住他，指头慢慢插进他的头发里，“你睡得好浅。”  
离他们摧毁两个魂器已经过去了两周，他们每天商讨计划，推翻了一个又一个设想。罗恩和哈利去古灵阁实地考察过，沮丧地发现那儿的防备比之前还要森严，想闯进去几乎不可能。任务毫无进展，每天除了翻看偷来的报纸、重复一模一样的讨论聊以自慰以外无事可做。哈利每夜都和德拉科同床共枕，他能明显感觉到对方的睡眠质量很差，非常容易被惊醒，还总是做噩梦。  
“在你身边算好的了，”德拉科嘀咕着，眯着眼，“之前在学校里，还有在家里，我根本睡不着。梦见了什么？”  
“嗯……一个酒会。”  
“什么？”德拉科没听清。  
“梦见我在一个酒会上……不，应该不是我，他在一个酒会上……被一群人围着，非常愉快、平静，”哈利回忆着，他感觉这些话不像他说的，倒像一个陌生人借用了他的喉咙，但他知道这都是真的，“所有人都看着他……除了一个人，他看着窗外。”  
德拉科微皱起眉：“你在说什么？”  
“我是说，伏地魔，他在一个酒会上，”哈利说道，又是那种不受控制的感觉，“很愉快……但在看到那个人——看到你之后，他的心情变得有点复杂。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，问道：“你又看见他的记忆了？”  
“只是他的一个梦。”哈利揉着太阳穴，他的脑袋有点痛。  
“……你刚才的说话方式和他很像。”他说道。  
“是吗？我没有注意。”  
“你什么时候开始能洞察他的思想？”  
“四年级之前的那个暑假吧，我梦见他在里德尔府……唔，他那时候还没有身体，只能依靠他的仆人，”哈利的头还是在发痛，德拉科察觉了他的异样，伸手替他捏了捏，那冰凉的触感让他舒服极了，“我看见他杀了一个麻瓜，还计划着要杀我。”  
“这听起来很奇怪。”德拉科喃喃。  
“是啊，不过我已经习惯了。他恢复身体以后，这种联系就越来越强烈……我经常能感觉到他的情绪，仿佛寄生在他的大脑里——当然，这不可能，”注意到德拉科脸上的表情后，哈利连忙补充道，“后来他发现了我们之间的这种联系，用它欺骗过我。”  
他不再说了，德拉科知道是怎么回事，有些难受，凑过去亲了亲他。  
“你第一次告诉我这件事的时候，我一开始只是很愤怒，因为我觉得你在偷窥我。但后来我仔细想了想，我觉得很可怕。”他低声说道，“黑魔王是顶尖的大脑封闭术大师，没有人知道他在想什么……我以前呆在他身边的时候，很多人试图讨好我，想从我这儿撬出门路，了解他的下一步计划。还有人宣称自己得到了他的信任，但这都是假话，他不相信任何人。但你却能轻而易举地知道他的思想，这让我想到我和他的共生魂器。我们刚制作好魂器的那段时间，我总觉得有人在偷窥我，后来我知道就是他。”  
“那个魂器让他能知道你的思想？”哈利皱起眉。  
“准确地说，他在那个魂器的基础上加了另外一个魔咒，把我们两人的灵魂彻底连接在一起。我感觉到他在偷窥我，于是让他解除这个魔法，但他做不到。”  
“他也有做不到的事？”哈利有点好奇。  
“谁知道，也许只是不想做。”德拉科耸耸肩，“不过那时候他只有四年级。”  
哈利沉默下来。过了一会儿，他低头贴了贴他的脸颊，和他交换了一个温暖的吻，手不安分地在他睡袍底下游走。德拉科被摸得有点感觉了，拽着哈利蹭了一会儿，舒舒服服地靠在他胸口。  
“喜欢这样？”哈利沙哑着声音问道。  
“还行吧。”德拉科吮吸着他的脖子，含含糊糊地说道。  
“我在想，按照你的话来说，你觉得我们这种联系和你们之间的灵魂绑定有点像……但我可以保证他没有对我施过那种咒语。”  
“我也觉得不会，”德拉科停止了动作，哈利有些遗憾，“有时候，我觉得你们像一张纸牌的两面……很像，但又完全不一样。”  
“我不觉得我们很像。”哈利下意识反驳道，可却不知为何想起了二年级时，在密室之中，日记本里的里德尔对他说过的话：  
“……你知道吗，我本来一直想不通这个道理。因为我们俩之间存在着一些奇特的相似之处，哈利·波特。你自己肯定也注意到了。我们都是混血，都是孤儿，都是由麻瓜抚养长大的。也许还是自伟大的斯莱特林本人之后，进入霍格沃茨的仅有的两个蛇佬腔。我们甚至长得也有几分相像呢……不过说到底，原来你只是凭运气从我手里逃脱的。我想了解的就是这些。”  
哈利僵直地吸了口气，握紧了手指。他想起了险些将他分进斯莱特林的分院帽，想起了他和伏地魔的兄弟魔杖、它们对抗时爆发的闪回咒，想起了那个预言，想起了他无数次的险死逃生……这些都是巧合和运气吗？他一次一次面对一生中最大的敌人，无数次遭受旁人的误解，眼睁睁地看着身边的人渐渐离去，是什么让他不致变得像伏地魔那样冷漠扭曲？  
“……我以前觉得你真可恶，我肯定不会喜欢你，但现在想来，其实你天生对我有吸引力。”男孩低声说道，有些别扭，“还记得我们的第一次见面吗？在摩金夫人那儿。其实那时候你穿得很寒酸，我一点也不想和你说话。”  
“我猜你想炫耀一下你的学识，或者纯粹就是无聊。”哈利回过神来，揉了揉他的脑袋，“说实话，那时候你留给我的印象很不好。”  
“我那时候不知道你是谁，但我觉得——一种小孩子的模糊的感觉——我觉得你和我不太一样。”  
“后来你知道了。”  
“克拉布告诉我的，我马上就去了——结果还是晚了一步，被可恶的韦斯莱抢了先。”他抱怨道，哈利正揉捏着他的臀部，“有大难不死的男孩当朋友不知道会有多带劲，所有人都会羡慕我的……别摸了，哈利。”  
“我就猜到你是这么想的。”  
“你那时候要是和我做朋友，我肯定就不理克拉布和高尔了。”德拉科依然沉浸在这个假想之中，“如果你来斯莱特林，我们就能一起打魁地奇，我也不用让克拉布他们进球队——其实我知道，他们打得挺糟糕的……”  
“其实我本来有可能进斯莱特林，”哈利说道，德拉科马上看向了他，“分院帽想把我分到那儿，但我拒绝了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我对黑魔法一点也不感兴趣，”他耸耸肩，“这也许是我和伏地魔不同的地方。”  
他的父母死在黑魔法手中，死在一个世纪以来最邪恶的黑巫师手里。他还记得在那阴暗的密室里，十二岁的他独自面对着少年时期的里德尔，赤手空拳，除了邓布利多给他的凤凰和分院帽以外什么也没有。恐惧、茫然又仇恨，他听着他的低声细语，他的狂笑，他利用一个十一岁的小女孩将他骗进这里，想要看一看命运中的死敌的模样……他想问他看到了什么？看到他的愤怒了吗，看到那些死去的人给予他的力量了吗？当闪回咒在墓地里闪耀时，他是否感到害怕？是否感觉到了预言中所描述的力量在与他对抗？他失败了这么多次，却总以为这是运气，以为他依然是掌控一切的人。无论是德拉科的背叛和逃跑，还是他的无数次脱身，都证明了他错得有多离谱……  
“在想什么？”德拉科注意到了他的走神，不满地戳了戳他的手臂。  
“我在想，或许我真的可能去斯莱特林，不过……”  
“你不会变成那样的，”德拉科打断了他，“我是说，我知道你们格兰芬多都是怎么说斯莱特林的。就算你去了，你也不会变成那样的。”  
他说着皱了皱眉，踢了他一脚：“如果你变成那样，我肯定不会喜欢你。”  
“我觉得你挺喜欢交那种朋友。”哈利觉得有些好笑。  
“是啊，但没什么意思。像高尔和克拉布那样的，他们家世不如马尔福，我可以呼来喝去。但像诺特那样的就不行了，他爸爸也是食死徒，和我爸爸关系不错。而且他也不傻。”德拉科说道，偷偷瞅着他，“你如果变得像诺特那样，我肯定不怎么愿意和你说话。”  
“你只想和比你蠢的人说话，逞逞威风。”哈利点点头。  
“那又怎么样？我爸爸说了，马尔福家族在巫师界也是鼎鼎有名的，我们犯不着低声下气。”  
哈利“唔”了一声，慢慢地抚摸着德拉科光洁的背脊，不知在思索着什么。  
“我也见不得你低声下气的样子，”少顷，他低声说道，“对了，德拉科。如果有一天我失败了，或者遇到了不能解决的难题，你……”  
“说这种话做什么？”德拉科蹙眉，推了他一把，“你说过了会保护我的。”  
“那当然，但如果真的遇到了这种时候，你——你就把我忘记，知道吗？他——他肯定会杀死我的朋友，但他不会动你，我想。如果真的到了那种时候……如果我死了……”  
“你再说这种话我就生气了，哈利。”德拉科有些恼火，但更多的是惊慌，他知道哈利不会随便说这种丧气的话，他肯定有什么想法……不，不可能……  
“好吧，我不说了。”哈利识趣地闭上了嘴，“……也许是我想错了。”


	53. Sonata

罗恩幻影移形回到格里莫广场12号的时候，坐在沙发上的几个人正在兴致勃勃地凑在一起说话，叽叽咕咕，不知道在研究什么。  
“我回来了。”他说道，大步朝他们走去。  
“我还是不行，”哈利说道，他正盘着腿死死地盯着放在桌上的一只茶杯，脸憋得很红，“这种训练真的有用吗？”  
“我就是这样一点点练起来的，”赫敏耸耸肩，“你可以回想一下幻影移形的那种感觉。它们都是空间魔法，有共通之处。”  
“唔，我的眼睛已经受不了了，今天就算了吧。”哈利又勉强自己坚持了几秒，仍毫无变化的茶杯让他有些沮丧。他仰靠在沙发上，扭头望向旁边的德拉科，发现他仍固执地盯着茶杯看，于是好心地劝说道：“你也休息一会儿吧，已经看了一上午了。”  
“别吵。”  
“呃，你不用这么拼命……”  
“烦死了。”德拉科白了他一眼，不耐烦地将哈利推到一边。就在这时，那只茶杯猛地颤抖起来，咕噜一声缩进了茶杯下的卡其色布袋里，这让他们都愣住了。  
赫敏小心翼翼地将布袋拿过来，拉开袋口朝内看了一眼，伸手从里面取出了一只被缩小的茶杯。她抽出魔杖朝它一指：“咒立停！”  
茶杯马上发出了咚的一声，恢复成了原来的大小。  
“马尔福的进步很大，”她点头赞许道，“不过还需要练习。如果咒语完全成功，这只茶杯拿出来应该会恢复原样，而不是被缩小。”  
“看到了吗？我比你强。”德拉科马上得意忘形起来，拿着杯子在哈利面前晃。后者敷衍了几句，转过头看见了站在一旁的罗恩，连忙说道：“哦，你回来了，罗恩。”  
“是啊，早回来了，”罗恩没好气地说道，一屁股坐在对面的沙发上，“你们在玩什么？”  
“无痕伸缩咒。”  
“就是赫敏的那只塞了很多东西的小包，我们想知道她是怎么做到的。”哈利补充道。  
“以前可没见过你这么认真。”  
“现在没事做嘛。对了，你有什么发现吗？”  
“没有，”罗恩懒散地摇了摇头，“噢，有一个，现在进入古灵阁需要凭证，就是检验魔杖。还有，今天早上抓住了两个试图闯入古灵阁的巫师，他们被押送到魔法部去了。”  
“又有人想闯古灵阁？”赫敏问道。  
“是啊，几个失去了魔杖的流浪汉。现在外面通货膨胀得厉害，钱都不值钱了。”罗恩说道，“哦，这个我是听路过的人说的。”  
“你有溜进去看看里面的情况吗？”  
“呃……没有。我在大厅里转了一圈，周围都是妖精，我怕被他们听见脚步声，没呆多久就出来了。”  
四周安静下来，桌子上的茶壶冒着烟，散发着淡淡的茶香。哈利盯着那只壶盖看，它正有规律地旋转着，速度越来越快、快得几乎看不清，蓦地，它蹭了起来，发出尖锐的叫声，赫敏连忙起身将它摘了下来。  
“……也就是说，我们现在还是不知道该怎么混进古灵阁里。”哈利咳了一声，转过头，总结道。  
“嗯……我在想，有没有可能，也许现在魂器并不在古灵阁里？”赫敏拿出五个茶杯，一一倒满滚烫的茶水，推到他们面前。  
“什么意思？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“这段时间我们轮流去古灵阁蹲守，发现几乎每隔几天古灵阁外就会发生一场骚动。虽然随着魔法部的镇压，这种情况变得越来越少，但我觉得说不定伏地魔会因此觉得古灵阁不够安全，从而转移存放地点。”赫敏说道，“前几天有几个巫师用复方药剂和抢来的魔杖混了进去，差点就成功了。我相信伏地魔会——呃，担心魂器的安全。”  
“哈利，你最近有没有看到他在做什么？”罗恩用手肘捅了捅哈利的手臂。  
“呃，我没看到什么有用的东西。”  
他们又讨论了一会儿，克利切鬼鬼祟祟地从角落里冒出来，提醒他们去吃饭。直到吃完午餐，哈利仍思考着这个问题，有些心不在焉，上楼梯时没有留意脚下，不小心滑了一跤，德拉科连忙抓住了他的手臂。  
“小心！蠢死了，你在想什么？”  
“抱歉，”哈利站稳身子，一手揽住了他的腰，“我在想，那个魂器会不会真的不在古灵阁？”  
“有可能，”德拉科思考了片刻，“……他很谨慎，如果发现不对劲，他会转移地点。”  
“但他对那本日记本就不太谨慎。”  
“日记本和其它的魂器不一样。他希望能让那本日记重新打开密室，所以它实际上承担了一个交流的功能。”  
他们回到卧室，插上门。哈利躺在床上翻看着他们这些天做的笔记，德拉科跟着他浏览了一会儿，觉得有些无聊，便开始自顾自地练习无痕伸缩咒。  
他从床头的果盘里拿过一只苹果，悄悄塞进布袋里，又取出来，再塞进去，如此反复。几分钟后苹果换成了梨、葡萄，又换成了袍子，当哈利终于注意到他的动静的时候，德拉科正拿着格兰芬多宝剑试图往袋子里塞，他们大眼瞪小眼，哈利还没来得及阻止，那把剑便滋溜一下缩进了袋子里。  
“你在干什么？”哈利伸手去拿那个布袋，德拉科有些心虚。装模作样地挡了挡，还是让他取了过去。  
哈利把手探进袋子里摸索着，惊讶地发现这只看起来只有巴掌大的布袋竟能容下他的一只手臂，而他的手指仍碰不到边缘。他从里面掏出了一只水果盘、几条自己的牛仔裤、两根魔杖和一把剑。他看向德拉科，男孩不知何时已经悄悄溜到了床边，他马上将他拖了回来。  
“你玩得倒挺开心，”哈利将他扑倒在床上，抵在他耳边低声说道，手指不安分地在他前胸抚摸着，“已经成功了？”  
“当然，我可比你厉害多了，”德拉科挣扎着，结果右胸被狠狠揉了一把，又痛又痒，“波特！”  
“怎么了？”另一只手暧昧地勾勒着臀部的弧度，忽然狠狠地抽了一下，德拉科浑身猛地一颤，脸霎时红得发烫。  
“痛，唔……”  
“你好敏感，”哈利叹息着，指尖隔着布料磨磋男孩已经发硬胀起的乳头，德拉科情难自抑地发出轻哼声，“别动，让我摸一会儿……下午我还得去轮班。”  
“你知道要轮班还——！”  
“抱歉，”哈利有些愧疚地吻了吻他紧绷的背脊，将他的袍子撩得高了一些，颤抖着掰开他的腿，摩擦他的大腿内侧，“很快的，你忍一忍。”  
德拉科又羞又气，但还是乖乖地合拢双腿，让哈利能尽兴一点。好不容易结束一次后，德拉科累得说不出话，靠在哈利胸口便睡去了。他再次醒来时发现自己枕着枕头，身边的人不见了，转过头看见哈利正埋头寻找他的眼镜，眯着眼，咕哝着什么。德拉科将枕头拿起来，摸出眼镜递给他。  
“感谢，”哈利说道，似乎还有些不清醒，声音很哑，“我太爱你了，德拉科。”  
“闭嘴。”他的脸红了，瞪了他一眼。  
“你再睡一会儿。”哈利戴好眼镜，拍了拍他的肩膀，打着哈欠拿起隐形衣。  
“我送你下去。”德拉科摇摇头。  
他们一同下楼，穿过空旷的客厅。德拉科往窗外看了一眼，早晨晴朗的天空此时已经变得阴云密布，映得整间屋子光线暗淡，令人心情压抑。  
“我觉得待会儿可能会下雨，”他走到窗边往外看，“你要不要带把伞？”  
“我披着隐形衣呢。”哈利说道。德拉科没有回答，他忽然停下脚步，脸色变得惨白，双眼瞪得很大，直直地盯着一个方向。他上前几步跑到窗边，上身无意识地前倾，贴在玻璃面上。身边的人注意到了他的异样，问道：“怎么了？”  
德拉科吞了口唾沫，喉结滚动，揉了揉眼睛，努力想看得更清楚一些。这不可能，他下意识地想，喃喃着，这不可能，他怎么会看到……  
“什么不可能？”哈利又问道，见他不回答便循着他的视线向下看去，也一下子愣住了，有些不敢置信。  
长长的灰色街道上寂静荒凉，几乎没有人，空余着凄凉的风声。街边的房屋高大孤寂，投下浓黑的阴影。而在格里莫广场12号的对面，一位一身黑裙的女人正站在那儿，如同一个阴魂不散的魅影。她戴着一顶宽檐黑帽，一抹黑纱遮住了她半张脸，只能看见抹了深色口红的嘴唇。可无论她怎么遮掩，那熟悉的穿着搭配和高傲的气质都让哈利和德拉科一眼认了出来。哈利侧头看向德拉科，后者目光呆滞，恨不得整张脸都黏在窗户上。  
“德拉科？”哈利低声唤道，拍了一下他的后背，“德拉科？”  
“帮我看看，”男孩没有回头，抓住了他的一只胳膊，“你帮我看看，那是不是——是不是——”  
“冷静一点，德拉科，”哈利用力抚摸着他的手背，紧盯着那个人影，“你去把罗恩和赫敏叫过来，快！”  
“我要去看一看，”德拉科仿佛没听见他的话，挣扎起来，“放开我，哈利！不然她要走了！”  
“你去把他们叫过来！”哈利厉声说道，抓住了他的两只手。德拉科一下子怔住了，后退了一步。  
“我——我知道了。”他说道，避开他的眼神，转身跑上了楼。  
哈利看着他慌乱的背影消失在转角。他又回过头，望向那个站在对面的黑衣女人，风吹起了她朦胧的黑纱，那张苍白的脸如同假面。  
真的是她吗？可她为什么会出现这里？……不，不对，他总觉得哪里不对……哈利焦躁不安地走来走去，又停下来瞪着那个身影，仿佛希望她能走一走、动一动，说句话，露出马脚，可她仍像个木偶似的站着，一动不动。  
“她还在吗？”混乱的脚步声在身后响起，几个人匆匆跑来，聚在他身边。德拉科一来就趴在了玻璃面上，寻找着女人的身影。罗恩和赫敏则站在哈利的另一边，还有些摸不着头脑。不过他们也很快便注意到了站在街边的诡异女人。  
“这个人是谁？……看起来好熟悉。”罗恩皱起眉。  
“那是马尔福夫人。”  
“什么？”罗恩脱口而出，条件反射地看向德拉科。后者早已不再颤抖，似乎恢复了平静，只是嘴唇仍紧抿着。  
“呃，马尔福，真的吗？”赫敏试探着问道。德拉科不情愿地转动眼珠，僵硬地扭了扭脖子，回答道：  
“是我妈妈。”  
“可她为什么会在这儿？我记得她不是——”  
“她被黑魔王抓走了，是啊，她现在应该在家里。”他说道，语气古怪。哈利感觉到了什么，握紧了他的手。  
“嗯……我觉得这件事有点蹊跷，”赫敏小心翼翼地措辞，“如果马尔福夫人真的逃出来了，想来找你，她应该不会在那儿干站着。”  
“按道理来说，她是看不到这栋屋子的。”  
“她肯定知道布莱克老宅在哪儿，也知道这里是凤凰社的基地。她也许可能以为能撞见我们出来，或者我们看见她后会来找她。”  
“我们不去吗？”罗恩问道。所有人都看向他。  
“这太危险了。”赫敏马上说道，“好吧，是这样，我认为这显然是伏地魔的阴谋。他知道马尔福现在和我们在一块儿，所以让一些食死徒喝下复方药剂变成马尔福夫人的样子，在我们可能出现的地方巡逻，诱骗我们出来。”  
“可是伏地魔怎么知道德拉科和我们在一起？”哈利提出异议，“虽然他背叛了食死徒，但这不代表他和我们几个一起行动。知道德拉科离家出走的人只有德拉科爸爸和几个凤凰社成员，我不认为伏地魔清楚这件事。”  
“但也许——我想，他不需要知道这些，”赫敏想了想，说道，“马尔福夫人被抓走的事大家都清楚，如今她又和我们站在一边，只要我们看到她，就有可能去接近她，从而中计。呃——我是说，如果伏地魔要选择一个人来迷惑我们，她是最好的人选了。”  
感觉到握在掌心的那只手动了动，哈利默默地抓得更紧了。  
“我承认你说得有道理，赫敏。不过不管怎么说，这个计策都太烂了。还记得吗？凤凰社将我转移的时候，我们怀疑有叛徒，因为我们一出来食死徒就出现了。他觉得我们会再次上这种当？”  
“那你打算过去吗，哈利？”赫敏扬起眉，抱着双手，紧盯着那个仿佛一座雕塑的女人，“我还是认为，如果那真的是马尔福夫人，她肯定不会什么措施也不做地站在那儿。这里有食死徒在监视，她会被发现的。”  
“再看看吧。”哈利叹了口气，按了按额头。  
发生了这种事，他自然没有心情再去古灵阁轮班。他们聚在窗户前继续观察了几分钟，在此期间纳西莎低下了头，只能看见黑漆漆的帽顶。罗恩提议大家坐到沙发上讨论，哈利拽了德拉科好几下才拉动了他，带着他坐下。赫敏给每个人都倒了杯热茶，氤氲的白汽在哈利的镜片上蒙了一层浓雾。  
他看向德拉科，后者仍然是一副神游天外的模样，似乎完全没有听见他们刚才的争论。  
“呃，我觉得，我们也许可以去别的地方转一转，看看有没有其他人伪装成马尔福夫人。”少顷，罗恩打破了寂静。  
“这个建议不错，不过这意味着我们得反推食死徒的思维，也就是他们可能以为我们会呆在哪里。”  
“凤凰社的几个新基地都很有可能，还有我们的家。”哈利耸耸肩，，“不过这得看运气。”  
“是啊，”罗恩没精打采地说道，回头看了一眼，“……我总觉得她在透过窗户看我们，虽然我知道她看不见。”  
“不管怎么说，我认为我们现在不应该轻举妄动。”  
杯子里的茶渐渐少下去，见了底。只有一杯还放在桌子上，慢慢凉透了。哈利看向身旁的德拉科，他仍望着窗户的方向，安静得仿佛不存在。  
他叹了口气，捏了捏他的手，低声问道：“你有什么看法，德拉科？”  
“……她走了。”他忽然说道，站了起来。  
哈利跟着他起身，两人看着窗外宽阔少人的街道。太阳依然没有从浓云后出来。那个黑衣女人已经消失了。


	54. Sonata

接下来的几天，天空都阴蒙蒙的，没有丝毫转晴的迹象。赫敏说，从天气预报来看，接下来的几天都会下雨。  
“说不定是雷阵雨呢，”她说道，“如果她继续站在那儿，可能会有危险。”  
哈利知道她在说谁。每天一起床他都下意识地往窗外看一眼，那个女人有时候出现在对面，有时候没有。她在的时候德拉科能在沙发上坐一整天，不在的时候他就显得病恹恹的，也不搭理人。他这副模样让哈利内心又痛又怒，却又无奈至极。  
“……那几个地方我们都去看过了，哈利，没有看到马尔福夫人。”午饭后，罗恩在沙发上坐下，把隐形衣抛还给他。  
“穆丽尔姨妈家、唐克斯家、比尔的贝壳小屋、陋居——都没有？”  
“没有，都没有。也许是我们运气不好。”  
“可能是时间没撞上。”哈利仍怀着一丝侥幸心理。  
“但我们是按照她出现在这里的时间去其他地方查看的，按道理来说不应该一次都碰不上。”罗恩耸耸肩，摸了摸鼻子，“对了，我们今天在路上遇到摄魂怪了。”  
“嗯？怎么回事？”哈利一愣，一下子打起了精神。  
“它们现在满街乱跑，到处散播绝望情绪……哦，我和赫敏一起施了守护神咒，把它们赶跑了，不过也因此暴露了位置，所以马上就回来了。”罗恩从桌上挑了一只苹果，用力咬了一口，含糊不清地说道，“总之，我们认为，如果不是我们运气不好的话，不管那个马尔福夫人是不是真的，神秘人应该只派了她一个人过来。”  
罗恩离开后，哈利沉默地靠在沙发上，一言不发。今天纳西莎没有出现，于是德拉科便把自己关在卧室里不出来。疲惫一点一点渗进心脏，这几天他多次尝试和对方谈话，但后者都心不在焉，没说几句就转移了话题，显然不愿意讨论这件事。  
又是这样。哈利叹了口气，慢吞吞地上楼，推开了卧室的门。  
房间里的窗帘紧拉着，光线阴暗。德拉科正侧躺在床上，把玩着他的布袋。他的技术越来越娴熟高超，现在已经能把他的整只行李箱都塞进去了。  
“德拉科，”哈利低声说道，在他身边躺下，“你在想什么？”  
男孩没有动，也没有看他。  
“没什么。”  
“罗恩告诉我，他们没有在其他地方看到马尔福夫人。”他继续说道，伸手抚摸着他的后颈，蹭着那一截短短的头发，“你觉得这代表了什么？”  
德拉科一顿，放下手中的布袋塞进口袋里，忽然笑了一下。  
“总不可能代表那就是我妈妈。”他冷冷地说道，“我又不是傻子。”  
这回轮到哈利感到惊讶了：“你知道她不是？”  
“我像是那么愚蠢的人吗？”德拉科白了他一眼，皱了皱鼻子，“我妈妈才不会在那儿傻站着呢。如果她逃出来了，她可能会做很多事情，唯一不会做的就是在这里干等她儿子出现。”  
“好吧，既然这样，那你为什么这几天看起来这么……糟糕？”哈利比划了一会儿，终于从自己贫瘠的词汇量中找到了相对合适的形容词，挠了挠头发。  
“如果你妈妈站在那儿，你会觉得高兴？”德拉科哼了一声，似乎不愿多说。  
“当然不，”哈利说道，“不过我不认为他会让我妈妈出现在这儿。他害怕死去的人。”  
“是吗？”  
“你看看他在那个洞穴里设下的陷阱——黑暗、血、阴尸，从侧面来说，这是他害怕的东西。”  
德拉科没有点头，也没有摇头。他仰靠在靠背上，扬起眉，自嘲似的说道：“按照你的说法，看来我妈妈还没有出事。”  
“你说什么呢，她当然不会出事。”  
“别安慰我了，我知道是怎么回事。”德拉科撇过眼，他的身体一寸一寸缓慢地滑下去，脖颈弯折成一个别扭的弧度，“就算她还没有死，肯定也被折磨得奄奄一息……黑魔王会用她来威胁我，我知道。”  
“……你之前说过，你会把她带回去。”  
“我是说过，”他有些迷茫，“我会把她带回去的。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，房间里静得让人不舒服。下垂的窗帘中间亮着一块冷冷的灰绿色，令哈利想到达力那只扔到储藏室里的坏掉的玩具电视机的屏幕。德拉科的肩膀没有支撑住，完全陷进了枕头里。他仰躺着，高抬着头，瘦得棱角分明，孤独又顽强。哈利摸了摸他放在腿边的手，比沙子还要冷。  
他想捂热他，这种渴望比任何一次都要强烈，带着恐惧的痛感。他紧握着他的手，凑到他身边，低声问道：“做吗？”  
“不要。”德拉科侧过身，背对着他。哈利搭上了他的肩膀。  
“我帮你弄出来。”他说道。  
“我没心情，”德拉科有些不耐烦了，“盥洗室在那里，你自己解决。”  
哈利停了停，莫名的沮丧席卷全身，让他觉得在这儿多躺一秒都难熬。他又呆了一会儿，无声无息地起身离开了。  
这天晚上哈利比平时迟了半个小时回房间睡觉，接下来的三天也是如此。每次他回去的时候德拉科都背对着他，看起来已经睡着了，但哈利知道他没有睡。他们都在失眠，想着不同的心事。  
哈利理解他的心情，他有时候也会偷偷翻一翻海格以前送给他的那本相册，在过往的记忆里寻找已经消逝的故人。詹姆和莉莉在照片中朝他挥手，看着他微笑；小天狼星双手枕着后脑勺，年轻英俊，旁边站着卢平和小矮星彼得。如果没有伏地魔，他会有一对爱他如生命的父母，一个自由又潇洒的教父，他不用和姨妈一家挤在一起，也不用睡在狭窄的碗柜里。他理解德拉科，但有时候他又觉得他很不可理喻——他一遇到这种事情就把他关在外面，什么也不说，仿佛他们没有一点关系。他整天失魂落魄，那张尖脸在阴郁的天气里显得更加苍白病态，哈利总怀疑他生了病。  
哈利耐着性子强忍了几天，这天德拉科一整天都没有出房间，除了吃饭以外一直躺在那张床上，因为纳西莎没有来。  
哈利敲了敲门，没有人回应。他推开门，房间里窗帘紧闭，漆黑一片，因为长时间不通风而弥漫着一股窒闷的臭味。他反手关上门，直接打开大灯，坐到床上，掀开了德拉科身上的被子。  
他低下头，男孩仍保持着侧躺的姿势，一动不动。这显然十分反常，德拉科的睡眠向来很浅，他弄出的动静绝对会吵醒他。这只能证明对方在装睡，不想理会他。哈利胸口腾地升起一团怒火，他跨到他身边，二话不说的将他翻身按在床上，撩起他的睡袍，直接扒下了他的内裤。  
“你干什么？！”他的举动让德拉科惊得弹了一下，他激烈地反抗起来，可刚抬起上身就被哈利强硬地压了回去。哈利跨坐在他的大腿上，伸手摸了把德拉科的腰，后者马上浑身一抖，身体酥了半边。  
“该死……波特！”宽松的睡袍被撩到了胸口，娇嫩的乳头被捻起狠狠揉搓，没几下便肿得不成样。德拉科尖叫起来，又耻又怒，撑起身往前爬，试图摆脱他的控制，然而背后的人马上捞着他的腰把他拉了回来。两根手指粗鲁地顶入了穴内，疯狂地搅动着，他们对彼此的身体已经非常熟悉，哈利深知怎样能让德拉科屈服。他调整姿势让他分开腿趴跪好，从后面将他死死压在床上，又加入了一根手指，碾压着滚烫的蜜穴。  
德拉科挣动着，喉间溢出粗哑的呻吟。他双手紧抓着床板，骨节发白，臀部却无意识地扭动，配合他的动作。哈利握住了他一边的臀肉，色情地抚摸着，毫不客气地又抽又揉，雪白的臀丘上很快就布满了深红的指印，可怜至极。  
性器已经肿硬得滴水，德拉科难受地挣扎着，哈利的四根手指都塞了进来，齐头并进，生生将他插到释放。他“啊”地惨叫了一声，四肢痉挛，腿间濡湿了一片。  
房间里只剩下他们交错的急促喘息声，德拉科深呼吸着，忽然用手肘狠狠朝后顶去。哈利不闪不避地承受了这一击，他俯下身在他侧颈用力咬了一口，留下了一圈齿印。  
“……有时候我觉得，你真他妈欠操。”他在他耳边低声说道，声音很压抑，胸腔起伏，喉咙中缠绵着的呼吸嗡嗡作响。  
“妈的……”德拉科几乎咬碎了牙。他的胸和屁股仍火烧火燎地痛，更别提被狠狠蹂躏过的里面，肉穴不餍足地翕张着，痒得要命。哈利压得他难以动弹，让他连骂人都没有力气。德拉科呛了一口，剧烈咳嗽起来，浑身震动，身上的人稍微放松了一些力道。  
“装睡很有趣，是不是？”哈利冷冷地说道，俯身用力舔了一下他的耳垂，德拉科猛地一抖，“还是你觉得我会嘲笑你想妈妈，嗯？”  
“你才想妈妈，你还抱着奶瓶呢。”德拉科讥笑道。  
下一刻，一根粗硬的巨物毫不犹豫地填进了他的后穴，把他肺部的空气都挤了出去，德拉科差点没喘过气来。  
“操你妈，波特！”  
“是我在操你，马尔福。”  
哈利紧抱着德拉科瘦削的腰，慢慢埋进了深处，舒服得轻叹了一声，开始律动起来。和德拉科做爱简直是极致的享受，他光滑柔软的肌肤、炽热的身体内部、自然的摆臀扭身和甜腻破碎的呻吟几乎把他迷得神魂颠倒。压制的姿势不好欣赏德拉科在床上的姿态，哈利将他翻过身，掰开他弯曲的长腿，再次捣了进去，在他体内胡作非为。  
德拉科惊叫着，断断续续地求饶，洁白的皮肤煮熟了似的蒙上了一层红晕。腿间的性器被握在手中不温柔地揉搓着，被逼着泄了一次。哈利趁他还在不应期，快速顶弄了几下，射进了深处。德拉科的身体抖得厉害，手胡乱抓着，高亢的吟叫一声接着一声，险些把哈利听硬了。  
“你叫得真棒，”他触吻着他的脖子，手掌抚摸着他的全身，“不过说实话，有时候你说出来的话真不是人听的。”  
“可是你爱听，是不是？”男孩喘着粗气，尖刻地说道。  
“你说什么我都爱听，但你现在根本不告诉我。”  
“告诉你？”他冷笑，“我没什么可说的——啊！”  
屁股被狠狠地拍了一下，响亮的声音在房间里回荡。德拉科的脸红得要滴血，他挣扎起来，结果又被毫不留情地抽了两下，臀部高高肿起了一片。  
“你他妈……不要，波特！”大腿被压在两边，后穴又被重新顶入，粗大的性器在他被操得发软的甬道中搅弄。德拉科怒骂着，骂声中参杂着情欲的呻吟，反而更让人有施虐欲。哈利掐着他的腰急抽猛送，在又被狼狈地操射了一次后，德拉科终于骂不出声了，伏在床上有气无力地喘息。  
哈利平复了一会儿呼吸，擦干净他的身体，将他抱起来，倒了杯水递给他，结果被后者狠狠推开了，洒了一半在床上。  
“怎么，还想要？”哈利的手也淋湿了，他把水杯放到一边，声音有些扭曲。德拉科一听这话就火了，一掌打在他的胸口，怒瞪着他：“滚开！”  
“听着，德拉科，我很早见过你妈妈，我承认一开始我对她印象很不好，就像我以前也不喜欢你一样，”哈利忍着痛大声说道，德拉科一点儿也没有留手，“但当她带你从家里逃出来的时候，我觉得她值得敬佩。她很勇敢，和我妈妈一样勇敢……她被伏地魔带走，我也觉得很难过。我不明白，德拉科，你到底有什么不能对我说的？”  
他们瞪着对方，德拉科吸着气，又咳嗽起来，哈利连忙重新给他倒了杯水。  
“……什么不能说的？没什么不能说的，我只是觉得生气，我快气疯了。”他说道，顿了顿，“我妈妈，她从来只在乎我过得怎么样。她从小最宠我了，每次我爸爸要教训我的时候，她都在一边劝他。她当初知道我被黑魔王欺负后，马上就决定带我走……而现在他却让一个冒牌货顶着我妈妈的脑袋来羞辱我，以为我会上他的当，没门！”他用力抹了把嘴唇，骂了句脏话，“我有那么傻吗？我看起来像是会中计的人吗？”  
德拉科狠厉地扭了扭头，尖声叫道：“我知道，他在报复我、惩罚我，想把我捉走，这我都无所谓。但如果我妈妈出了事，我跟他没完！”  
哈利紧搂着他的腰，正要说什么，一声凄厉的惨叫从窗外传来，霎时将两人震住了。  
哈利浑身的血液都凝固了，他们愣了两秒，德拉科忽然猛地挣开他，跳了起来，跌跌撞撞地爬下床，可刚碰到地面便脚下一软，险些滚了下去，哈利连忙将他拽起来。  
他们搀扶着来到窗边，一把拉开窗帘，打开窗户朝外张望。寒冷的夜风吹着赤裸的胸膛，衔住了他的心脏。影影绰绰的树枝在眼前摇晃，搅混了昏黄的路灯。哈利大睁着眼，这才想起自己没戴眼镜，什么也看不清，只有一团黑橙的光芒在眼前摇晃。  
“啊——！救命！”又是一声更加凄惨的叫喊，这次哈利听出这是个女人。一种不好的预感在心头升起，他慌忙回去拿眼镜，刚戴上却发现德拉科也回来了。他从地上拾起衣服就往身上套，穿上袜子和鞋，转身向外跑，哈利连忙跟上他，握住了他的手。  
他们跑下楼梯，灰银色的月光铺满了整个客厅，将所有的家具都照得惨白，如同一张黑白画像。背后响起两声清脆的开门声，罗恩的声音在楼道里回响：  
“怎么回事？”  
不知是不是听见了罗恩说话的缘故，德拉科跑得更快了，身体控制不住地前倾，要看着就要摔下去，哈利死死地拽着他，一手箍住他的腰，让他靠在自己身上。  
“冷静点，德拉科！”  
“哈利！”  
罗恩和赫敏快步跑到两人身边，喘着气。他们显然也是被那两声惨叫惊醒，匆匆从被窝里爬起来的。罗恩的衣服穿反了，赫敏头发蓬乱，显然没有打理过。  
“外面出了什么事？”罗恩上气不接下气地问道。  
哈利摇了摇头。他感觉自己正抱着一抹即将逝去的温暖，德拉科的心脏在他手心蠕动，一跳、一跳，仿佛下一秒就要化去。他握紧了他冰冷的手，深吸了一口气，说道：“我们出去看一看吧。”  
“你确定，哈利？”赫敏小声问道，“这也许是一个陷阱——”  
“救命！快来救救我！”凄惨的女声再次划破寂静，在夜里显得极为吓人。哈利感觉到怀中的人僵住了，又挣扎起来，他连忙抓得更紧了。  
“带上魔杖，我们披隐形衣出去。”他说道。  
四个人挤进一件隐形衣里着实有些勉强，哈利怀疑他们的腿脖子已经露出来了。他们紧贴在一起，哈利小心翼翼地推开门，冷风吹得他打了个哆嗦。  
此时是深夜，街道上人烟稀少。他恍惚地看见对面有几个晃动的人影，他们挥舞着魔杖，嚷嚷着什么，彩色的光束在黑夜中格外刺眼。  
“啊，救救我——啊！”从人群中央传来的持续不断的惨叫声折磨着每个人的神经。那人似乎正倒在地上不停地挣扎，她的尾音忽然拔高了，又尖又哑，赫敏倒吸了口气，德拉科将哈利的胳膊掐出了一道深深的红印。  
“喂，你们在干什么！”一个拄着手杖的老人从另一边走来，他似乎是被吵闹声吸引来的麻瓜住户。哈利的心蓦然悬起来，他下意识地伸手想去阻拦，然而围在前方的一个巫师蓦然回头，一脸凶狠，反手给了他一个钻心咒。红光闪现，老人惨叫了一声，重重倒在了地上，手脚抽搐着，手杖甩到了哈利的脚边。  
他们说不出话来，面面相觑，都看到了彼此眼中的惊恐。哈利慢慢蹲下身，拾起了那根手杖。碰到它的那一瞬间他就感觉不对劲，肚脐眼仿佛被拽了一下，一股熟悉的力量将他提起来，让他的双脚离开了原处。风仍在混乱的夜中咆哮，蒙蒙的黑色盖下来，遮住了他的眼睛。  
这是一个门钥匙。  
在他失去意识的前一秒，他这样想道。


	55. Sonata

漆黑的空气挤压着他的全身，哈利感觉自己仿佛正在被看不见的怪物吞噬。下一秒，他身体一沉，摔在了一张柔软的地毯上。伤疤炸裂般地疼痛起来，让他条件反射地捂住了额头。  
“那儿，那儿有人！”  
“波特的隐形衣！”  
“把他们抓起来！”  
嘈杂的脚步声和惊喜的叫喊声一股儿挤进大脑，伴随着椅子翻倒的巨响。哈利皱起眉，他的眼睛还难以适应忽然明亮的环境。他的手在地毯上摸索着，默默撑起来，一群披着黑袍的人将他们团团围住，至少有三双手伸过来抓他们身上的隐形衣。一个男人发黄的粗手指朝着哈利的嘴巴伸来，他直接抬起腿一脚踹到了他肚子上，撞得他向后倒去，绊倒了站在他身后的一名男巫。  
“妈的，你在干什么？！”  
“是波特！”  
“收走他们的魔杖！”  
话音刚落，几道缴械咒从不同方向朝他们飞来，正在酝酿幻影移形的哈利不得不停止了动作，拉着德拉科低头躲避。蓦地，一道红色光罩从天而降，覆在了他们身上，一闪而逝。哈利浑身一凛，扭头朝后看去，一个高大的男人正立在所有食死徒的后方，那双血红的眼睛冷冷地看着他们。  
缠在身上的隐形衣一松，被一名食死徒抽走了。他激动地大叫着，跑去向伏地魔邀功，后者拿过隐形衣放在一边，朝他几不可见地点了点头。  
“很好……都站着不要动。”伏地魔说道，微眯起眼，哈利能清晰地感觉到他的兴奋、愉悦，以及……些微的愤怒？他低头看向旁边的德拉科，他正紧攥着自己的手，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
伏地魔轻轻一挥魔杖，他们手中的魔杖便被一股力量吸了过去，落在了他手心。他抽出其中的三根魔杖，交给了站在一边的贝拉特里克斯。哈利咽了口唾沫，攥紧了拳头，心脏怦怦直跳。  
“很好，伏地魔大人很满意，”男人俯视着他们，轻声说道，“欢迎你们大驾光临，波特和他的朋友们……还有德拉科·马尔福，我们之间的叛徒。”  
周围响起一阵低声讨论，德拉科猛地抬起头，正好对上了男人冷漠的眼睛。一股冰冷的恐惧在心底缓缓蔓延，掺杂着他自己也说不清的复杂情感，如同一根根扎得无声无息的细针，当他察觉的时候，已经深得拔不出来了。  
“那么，到这里来，波特。”伏地魔指了指离他不远的一块空地，漫不经心地说道，“伏地魔大人知道你很需要一个机会来证明自己不是个蠢货。”  
食死徒们立即大笑起来，挡在他们面前的巫师们散开了，让出了一条能供人通过的小路。哈利紧盯着伏地魔细长的手指，他正懒洋洋地把玩着哈利的冬青木魔杖。  
没有人能救他，他早就明白……他的所有保护者都已经牺牲了。身边的人忽然抓住了他的胳膊，哈利侧过头，德拉科对他摇了摇头。他一怔，不知为何，他觉得自己的心脏跳得更快了。  
“别怕。”哈利低声说道，慢慢拿下德拉科的手，然而后者仍死抓着他不放，手心冒汗。  
他们的互动引起了食死徒们的交头接耳，伏地魔冷眼望着他们，脸上的笑容已经完全消失了。哈利的伤疤又烧起来了似的，痛得他几乎呻吟出声。  
“把手放下，德拉科。”男人终于开口命令道，直直地盯着德拉科。他冰冷的嗓音如同毒蛇，让男孩后背一抖。德拉科条件反射地想避开他恐怖的目光，但又强行忍住了。  
“不。”他说道。  
四周一片哗然，几个沉不住气的食死徒叫出了声，跃跃欲试地提出请求要替伏地魔惩罚这个不知天高地厚的叛徒。伏地魔的伸手阻止了他们，他盯着他看了一会儿，一步一步慢慢往前走，越来越近，黑袍拖在地上如同一滩漆黑的影子。  
德拉科下意识想要后退，他对这个男人的恐惧似乎早已深深烙刻在了骨头里，这令他感到耻辱。周围越来越寂静，他的气息也越来越弱，伏地魔如同一座缓慢前进的黑山，将光芒完全遮挡，什么也不剩下。  
身边的人察觉了他的颤抖，将他握得更紧了一些。德拉科用力闭了闭眼，深吸了口气。  
伏地魔在离他们三米远的地方停下了，他还没有说话，德拉科蓦地抽回被哈利握住的手，拦在了他身前，鼓足勇气与伏地魔对视。  
这种行为毫无意义，他很清楚。但他必须得做点什么……他是一个叛徒，可他从未后悔过。  
气氛一时变得僵硬起来，伏地魔的目光很冷，甚至有些陌生。这一切已经过去太久了，德拉科忽然意识到这一点。  
“这就是你的选择，德拉科？”过了一会儿，男人轻声说道，“你以为这样做就能让波特拥有打败我的力量，嗯？”  
周围的食死徒又哄笑起来，德拉科面色发红，一开口就发现自己的声音在不受控制地打颤：“我不觉得可笑，伏地魔。他一直都拥有这种力量，只是你从来都不知道！”  
身旁的哈利忽然抽息了一声，捂住了伤疤。伏地魔的眼睛似乎更红了，红得发亮。他又走近了几步，伸手按在了德拉科的肩膀上，后者头皮发麻，心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼。  
“我不知道？”他低低地说道，“没有什么是我不知道的，男孩。”  
“是吗？”德拉科不知道自己什么时候有了和伏地魔对抗的勇气，但现在他简直管不住自己的嘴，“但我不那么认为。哦，你在黑魔法上倒是挺擅长的，可别的事情你一窍不通。你什么都不懂，你以为你是最强大的，可是——”  
“够了。”伏地魔蓦然打断了他，转过头看向站在一边的食死徒，“把他们两个捆起来，带到地牢里去。”  
德拉科一惊，后知后觉地反应过来他指的是赫敏和罗恩。那几个人马上跑上来用束缚咒将他们捆好，强行拖着两人往地牢的方向走去。  
“……你会明白你的想法是多么幼稚可笑，男孩，”伏地魔回过头，冰冷的手指抚摸着德拉科的肩膀，令他浑身战栗，“你认为他拥有比我更强的力量？他只会躲在别人身后，凭运气从我手中逃脱……”  
“他没有凭运气，他一直都——”  
“他只是一个到处东躲西藏的男孩！”  
“他不是！”德拉科尖声叫道，箍着他的肩膀的手立刻收紧了，痛得他咬住了下唇。  
“很好……真令人感动，”伏地魔的声音很低，蕴含着极度的危险，“我想，你显然需要一点证明。”  
他用力将德拉科推到一边，对上了哈利的目光，后者的伤疤即使被头发遮挡也清晰可见，通红发亮。  
“直到现在仍有些人认为，波特之所以能存活下来是因为具有比我更强大的力量，而不是因为他擅长躲藏，”伏地魔扫视了一圈，缓慢地说道，举起手中的魔杖，“我说过，我之前犯过一些错误，忽略了一些重要的东西，所以才让他有了可趁之机……不过现在不会了。钻心剜骨！”  
他施咒的速度太快了，哈利根本无法躲开。红光闪过，撕裂般的疼痛感从脚底漫上来，瞬间席卷全身。哈利感觉四肢都不是自己的了似的，肌肉抽搐，根本无法操控。他咬着嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟，努力挺直后背，不闪不避地看着伏地魔，不露出一点示弱的姿态。  
德拉科还在旁边看着他，他说他一直具有打败伏地魔的力量……为什么？有时候连他自己都不抱希望……不，不……好痛，太痛了，谁都不想忍受这样的痛苦。如果能停止它，他愿意付出一切代价。哈利面目狰狞，脖子上青筋暴起，额头沾满了汗，可仍一动不动，仿佛正在遭受折磨的人不是他。  
“行了！”德拉科忽然喊道，目眦欲裂，“如果你的本事就是折磨一个手无寸铁的人，那我很失望，伏地魔！”  
“错了，德拉科，”男人面无表情，没有一丝动容，“我的本事是能决定你们的生死。”  
德拉科的呼吸一滞，下一刻，刺眼的绿光从杖尖喷射而出：“阿瓦达索命！”  
那一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，所有的意识都消失了，如同一场毁灭。他没有想、他不敢想、他的身体已经先于大脑做出了反应，用力扑向那个即将被绿火吞噬的男孩。  
他们离死亡这样近……比一切欲望都要近得多，他甚至能感觉到黑暗气息灼烧灵魂的刺痛。绿光在灰蓝的瞳孔中化为一枚巨大的绿色陨石，他茫然地呼吸着，等待着它将他的身体砸出一个窟窿。  
然而预料中的死亡并没有降临。  
在即将触碰到他的脸时，绿光生硬地向右转折滑了出去，击碎了墙边的一只大花瓶。德拉科抱着哈利的肩膀摔在了地上，浑身疼痛，却恍然未觉。  
他喘息着，呆呆地望着哈利的脸，心脏在一瞬间又恢复了跳动，猛烈地撞击着胸膛。一只宽大的手从后方掐住了德拉科的脖子，像捉小鸡一样将他从地上拎了起来。伏地魔手中的魔杖朝地上的哈利一指，几根绳索缠住了他的手臂，将他捆得无法动弹。  
“今天的任务已经结束，没事的人可以回去了。”男人面若冰霜，目光扫向在旁边围成一圈的食死徒们。每个与他对视的人都不由自主地缩了缩脖子，唯唯诺诺地点头，幻影移形消失在了原地。只有贝拉特里克斯和另外两个食死徒留了下来，接手了看管囚犯的任务。  
德拉科死命挣扎着，双手死死地挠着男人掐着脖子的手，在白皙的脖颈上挠出了几道血痕。伏地魔低头看向他，忽然狠狠将他摔到地上，居高临下地看着他。  
德拉科的大脑一阵一阵过电般地疼痛，整张脸都皱了起来。他大口大口地呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，努力睁开眼，抬起手向上伸，摇晃着，仿佛要抓住什么。伏地魔深红的眼睛紧盯着他，他的手微微动了动，仿佛要挣出虚空去接住那一根根没有重量的指头。但男孩的手在他眼前一晃而过，落了下去，抓住了哈利的脚踝。  
他抓着他艰难地、缓慢地站起来，像是走了一万里路，还有更漫长的黑夜要走。

罗恩翻过身让自己仰卧在地上，用腰腹力量坐起来，观察着周围。地牢是一间看起来并不大的石室，因为长时间未打理而积满了灰尘。墙上亮着两盏昏暗的油灯，一闪一烁，如同人濒死前眼睛里闪过的那一点光。  
他打了个喷嚏，一股潮湿的酸臭味涌入鼻中，险些让他吐出来。赫敏正倒在他旁边，双手被捆在身后。他又朝远处望去，那儿有一个衣衫褴褛的人靠在墙角，低着头，似乎正在睡觉。罗恩分辨不出那人的性别，只好暂时作罢，用脚碰了碰赫敏的肩膀。  
“赫敏，赫敏？”他小声呼唤道，“你还好吗？”  
“……还行，”女孩低低的声音传来，“我好像压到筋了。”  
她用力向左翻身，后背靠在了罗恩的腿上，后者肌肉一僵，绷紧了身子。赫敏曲起腿，用手支撑着地面让自己坐起来，晃开披散在脸上的头发。  
罗恩松了口气，掩饰般地指着墙角说道：“赫敏，你看那儿。那里还有个人。”  
“哪里？……噢，我看到了，”赫敏压低了声音，“那是谁？”  
“我看不清楚。”  
“我去问问，”赫敏站起来，提高了音量，“你好？请问你是——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
从上方传来的冰冷的念咒声使两人一惊，罗恩条件反射地窜了起来，蹦到门前，险些滑倒。  
“哈利！”  
“我们得想办法把绳子解开，罗恩！”  
“这里有块石头，我可以帮你们磨开。”背后响起了一个沙哑的声音，他们同时回过头，原本坐在墙边的人不知何时已经站了起来。昏黄的光落在那人肮脏的黑袍上，像沾上了暗色的斑。这下罗恩终于认出来了，那是一个一头金发的女人，脸色苍白，看起来精神不太好。  
“马尔福夫人？”赫敏惊呼道，“他们一直把你关在这里？”  
“是的。不过，这是个不错的关押地点，上面的一举一动都听得很清楚。”纳西莎从地上拾起一块石头，慢慢走到赫敏背后，开始磨绑住她的绳索，“我听见了，你们是被食死徒抓过来的？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“他们是怎么抓到你们的？”  
“他们让一个食死徒变成你的模样，站在格里莫广场12号前面引诱我们出来。”罗恩立刻说道。  
“怪不得，前段时间他们剪了我的头发。”  
“不过我们没上当，根本没有出去。可今天晚上他们忍不住了，用你的尖叫声引我们出门，还让一个食死徒伪装成麻瓜老人降低我们的警惕心，”赫敏补充道，纳西莎一只手握住了她的手腕，她的手掌非常柔软，像冰凉的水，“我猜我们开门的时候被看见了，他们知道我们上当了。那个老人故意把他的手杖扔出去，哈利捡了起来，结果那是一个门钥匙，我们被带到了这里。”  
“看得出他们策划得很巧妙，”纳西莎说道，“好了。”  
赫敏感觉手腕一松，磨断的绳索松了下来，落在地上。她揉了揉被勒得发红的部位，由衷地感谢道：“谢谢你，夫人。”  
“没什么。不过，我之前听见了德拉科的声音，他也跟你们一起来了吗？”纳西莎的声音出现在了罗恩背后。  
“啊，是的。马尔福和我们在一起，他……他想来救你。”罗恩支支吾吾了半天，终于想到了一个明面上过得去的理由。  
纳西莎手中的动作一顿，石头没压稳，划开了，在手腕内侧留下一道浅痕。她无声地叹了口气。  
“傻孩子。”  
客厅里的争吵声越来越响，赫敏急得来回走动。罗恩也焦躁不安，但由于纳西莎还在为他磨绳索，只好忍耐着不乱动。  
“夫人，你知道该怎么出去吗？”过了一会儿，赫敏终于忍不住了，着急地问道。  
纳西莎用力割断最后一点纠葛的绳索，扔下石头，正要说话，伏地魔阴冷的声音如同迸开的闪电，从天而降——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“不！”罗恩和赫敏同时尖叫了起来，声音凄惨。随后是一阵巨大的破碎声，似乎有什么东西重重倒在了地上，摔成了碎片。  
“今天的任务已经结束，没事的人可以回去了。”伏地魔说道。幻影移形的声音此起彼伏，客厅里的动静渐渐轻下来，陷入了寂静。过了几分钟，一串隐约的脚步声在更远的地方响起，越来越深，听不见了。  
他们在昏暗中对视着，深深地吸气，不敢说一句话，仿佛一出声就会从梦中醒来。  
“那个咒语应该是击碎了墙角的花瓶，没有人死亡，”少顷，纳西莎打破了寂静，“如果黑魔王成功杀死了波特，他不会是这种反应。”  
罗恩和赫敏一同松了口气，这才发现自己的后背已经出了一层冷汗。  
“那该怎么办，夫人？我们得马上出去，哈利他们肯定还在神秘人手里，他会杀死他们的！”  
“我没有钥匙，无法打开地牢的门，只能让外面的人帮我们打开。按照惯例，这儿每天都会有两三个食死徒留下来轮班。我们待会弄出一点动静让他们下来，再夺走他们的魔杖逃出去。”纳西莎冷静的话语让两人莫名心安，罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，后者朝他点了点头。  
“你的意思是我们要埋伏他们，对吗？”罗恩问道，“但我们没有武器。”  
“墙壁上的两盏油灯可以拆下来，用底部的灯托做武器，”纳西莎说道，她踢了踢脚，脱下一双鞋，弯下腰捏着鞋后跟拎起来，“至于我，我可以用这个。”  
“高跟鞋？”赫敏脱口而出，大吃一惊。纳西莎手中的是一双鞋跟至少有八厘米高的黑色尖头高跟鞋，即使在这里呆了这么久，高跟鞋的鞋面看起来依然光滑闪亮，显然一直被主人好好地擦拭。  
“你一直穿着高跟鞋吗，夫人？”赫敏记得纳西莎是在去救卢修斯的过程中被带走的，那时候她居然穿着高跟鞋？  
“我习惯穿这个。”纳西莎没有多说，她赤脚站在积满灰尘的地上，神色如常，似乎一点儿也不在意，“好了，我们可以开始准备了。”


	56. Sonata

小矮星彼得认为这几天简直是他的倒霉日。  
前段时间，伏地魔将食死徒们分成了好几组来分别执行任务。他所在的小组前天被责骂了一顿，还遭到了其他组的嘲笑，因为他们引诱哈利出门的计划一直没有成功。  
组长对他们大发雷霆，尤其点名批评了小矮星彼得，将他批得一无是处，认为他什么都不会做。小矮星彼得不敢反驳，只好默默忍受。为了得到伏地魔的认可，他们绞尽脑汁想出了新招，而小矮星彼得却不幸地抽签成为了扮演麻瓜老头的那个人——不仅要挨一个钻心咒，还得想尽办法让波特他们接触到门钥匙。  
他好不容易完成任务回到马尔福庄园，本以为伏地魔马上会杀死波特——这样他就能休息一会儿，可主人却将其他人驱散，自顾自带着德拉科和哈利上了楼，他只好留下来轮班。  
小矮星彼得躺在床上强撑了一会儿，在对床的多洛霍夫第三次不耐烦地敲床柱时，不情愿地掀开被子坐起来。  
他们的卧室是位于一楼的客房，离地牢不远，什么动静都能听得见。他们刚洗漱完，躺下不到十分钟，地牢里蓦然传来了一阵震耳欲聋的撞门声和叫喊声，将他们从床上惊醒了。小矮星彼得没有听清，低声询问了一句，多洛霍夫翻了个身，不耐烦地说道：“别理他们，都吃饱了撑着。”  
话音刚落，更大的一声撞击吞没了小矮星彼得的回应，他头昏目眩，感觉自己的床都蹦了起来，心脏悬得老高。  
“妈的！”多洛霍夫怒吼道，猛地坐了起来。小矮星彼得本以为他要下去教训那几个犯人，结果他坐着干等了一会儿，没有再听见动静后又直直地躺了回去。  
“待会儿如果他们还来事儿，你就过去看看。”他说道。  
“为什么是我？”  
“难道还是我吗？”多洛霍夫马上瞪向了他，小矮星彼得瑟缩了一下，张了张口，没有再反驳，只能祈祷那群该死的囚犯不要再找事。  
然而他的心愿显然没有被梅林听见，当巨响第三次响起时，多洛霍夫暴躁地踹了一脚床柱，催促小矮星彼得赶紧下去，最好去把他们揍一顿。  
“我看他们是活腻了，”他说道，“带上魔杖，让他们吃点苦头……主人不会在意那群小朋友的死活的。”  
小矮星彼得只好爬下床，披上外套，从床头柜拿过魔杖。他走到门边，回过头，还抱着一丝希望：“你不和我一起去吗？”  
“你一个人还对付不了几个没有魔杖的囚犯？”多洛霍夫鄙夷地看着他。  
最后的希望也破灭了，小矮星彼得叹了口气，不得不推门离开。他点亮了客厅的灯往地牢走去，边走边搓着手。马尔福庄园的客厅足有三百平方米大，豪华而空旷，可不知为何，他的心头浮起了些许惶恐。  
没什么可害怕的，他边走边想，两个学生和一个女人……能弄出什么动静来？太可笑了……  
小矮星彼得磨蹭着，慢悠悠地走到了地牢门前，踮起脚从上方的气窗往里望。地牢里黑漆漆一片，什么也看不见。他的内心开始打鼓了，又想起了多洛霍夫的那个轻蔑的笑容，咬咬牙摸出钥匙慢吞吞地塞进锁眼里，轻轻一拧，门发出吱呀一声，晃荡着打开了。  
门边并没有人。小矮星彼得向前跨了一步，探头往里望，蓦地，头顶洒下了一片类似于沙子的粉末状物质，瞬间糊住了他的双眼。一个人扑上来抱住了他的双腿，与此同时，一块硬物砸中了他的后脑勺。那人似乎不放心，又狠狠敲击了三下。小矮星彼得的后脑剧痛，眼前一黑，向前倒了下去。  
藏在门后的三人松了口气。罗恩上前踢了男人几脚，后者没有任何反应，于是对身后的两位女士点了点头。他弯下腰，抽出小矮星彼得手中握着的魔杖，给他施了一个束缚咒，将他拖到墙边。  
纳西莎将高跟鞋放回地上，她刚才就是用坚硬的鞋跟敲晕了小矮星彼得。她拍了拍脚底板的灰尘，重新穿好鞋，一旁的赫敏将用于制造噪音的灯托放回去，抖了抖袍子。  
“没想到只来了一个人，”纳西莎似乎有些遗憾，低头望着墙边的小矮星彼得，“我们至少还得再弄到一根魔杖才行。”  
“呃，我记得你说过至少会有两个食死徒轮班，夫人。”罗恩挠了挠头发，“我们可以去偷袭。你知道他们在哪儿休息吗？”  
“轮班的食死徒在一楼的客房里。我姐姐在二楼的房间里，不过我不知道是哪一间。”纳西莎耸耸肩，“总之，我们先去会一会另一个人。”  
他们无声无息地关上牢门，沿着狭长的走道回到客厅。在纳西莎的指示下，罗恩熄了客厅的大灯，将魔杖交给她。纳西莎点亮魔杖，在前面带路。  
他们跟着她不紧不慢地前行，停在了离地牢不远的一扇小门前。纳西莎朝他们点了点头，赫敏和罗恩闪到门两侧，举起之前在客厅里找到的花瓶。  
纳西莎熄灭魔杖，深吸了口气。她无声地对自己的喉咙施了一个咒语，手搭上门把手，慢慢握紧，忽然开始用力前后摇晃。  
“怎么回事？”她边摇晃边焦急地说道，口中发出的却是小矮星彼得的声音，“我开不了！门锁坏了，快来帮帮忙！”  
房间里传出了一个男人的大声抱怨，脏话不断。纳西莎听出那是多洛霍夫，脸色不变，反而摇晃得更起劲了：“快来帮忙！我从外面打不开！”  
“你他妈是个巫师，彼得！”多洛霍夫咆哮道。  
几秒后，房间里响起了床板吱呀吱呀作响的声音，男人似乎终于从床上下来了，趿拉着拖鞋往门口走。纳西莎向后退了一步，紧攥着魔杖。门把手咔地一动，慢慢向右旋开。一缕风从缝隙里渗出来，门打开了一条缝，男人漆黑的轮廓在门后出现——  
昏昏倒地！她在内心喊道，掌心的魔杖通体发热，刺眼的红光迸射而出，直直地击中了多洛霍夫的脖子。后者在看见她的一瞬间就睁大了眼，还没来得及说话便大张着嘴倒了下去，发出沉闷的咚的一声。  
纳西莎舒了一口气，踢开了多洛霍夫的身子，她本以为使用不属于她的魔杖会比较吃力，所以让赫敏和罗恩准备好花瓶以防万一，但现在看来他们的运气还不错。她随手给躺在地上的男人加了一个束缚咒和锁喉咒，用漂浮咒将他运回了床上。罗恩和赫敏在门外面面相觑，有些郁闷，放下花瓶。这一切结束得太快了，他们根本没派上用场。  
两人跟着纳西莎走进房间，罗恩东张西望着，拎起放在从床头的几件衣服翻了翻，惊喜地从衣袋里摸出了一根魔杖。  
“他的魔杖在这儿，我找到了！”他说道，递给了赫敏。  
“还挺容易。”纳西莎挑眉。  
“夫人，我们现在是不是应该去救人了？”  
她没有马上回答，简单地在房间里转了一圈，并没有发现更多有用的东西，于是布置了一个屏蔽咒。  
“黑魔王的卧室在三楼，”她说道，“在去之前，我们最好定一个计划。”  
“你好像知道得很清楚，夫人。”赫敏忍不住说道。她不是一直被关在地牢里吗？  
“我说过，地牢的隔音效果并不是很好。而且在这儿待久了，你自然能听出他是从哪层楼走下来的。”  
“我明白了。那么夫人，你知道这儿有什么特殊的房间吗？”赫敏像是想到了什么，两人都朝她看来，“呃，就是，平时伏地魔说过不让别人进入的、被保护得非常严密的房间。”  
“你问这个做什么，赫敏？”罗恩有些困惑。  
“有，”纳西莎回答得很快，“我之前听到他说过，三楼的书房绝对不能让人进入。怎么了？”  
“是最近才听到的吗？”赫敏马上追问道。  
“几个星期前吧，我记不太清了。被关押在地牢里很容易失去时间观念。”  
罗恩意识到了什么，震惊地望着赫敏，后者朝他使了个眼色。他有些茫然，张了张口：  
“可是赫敏，我们得先——”  
“是这样的，夫人，我们得到一个消息，那个房间里可能存放着对消灭伏地魔至关重要的东西，”赫敏转向纳西莎，认真地看着她，“我们必须要消灭那个东西才能杀死伏地魔，你能带我们去书房吗？”  
“哈利还很危险，赫敏！”罗恩忍不住叫了出来，“我们先把他救出来不行吗？”  
赫敏一顿，仿佛被浇了盆冷水，内心的冲动被压了下去，犹豫起来。她的潜意识告诉她这是一个消灭魂器的绝好机会，错过就很可能没有了……可她也无法不担心哈利。他现在还和伏地魔呆在一块儿，随时可能被他杀死，她怎么能罔顾他的生死存亡？……他们该怎么办？放弃摧毁魂器，先把哈利救走，以后再想办法消灭它？……但这个机会实在太难得了，她不愿错过……不，哈利更重要，先救出哈利……  
“那个至关重要的东西是什么？”纳西莎忽然打破了寂静，问道。  
赫敏猛地回过神来，条件反射地回答道：“抱歉，我们不能说。”  
纳西莎扬起了眉，似乎有些不悦。赫敏连忙补充道：“这是邓布利多教授告诉我们的秘密，他不让我们告诉别人。但我能告诉你，它的外形是一个金杯。”  
“你是说，你确定它就在三楼的书房里？”  
“呃……我不能肯定，但很有可能是。”赫敏低声说道，“它本来被放在古灵阁，但最近有很多人试图闯入那里，所以我猜伏地魔可能已经把它转移到了他身边。而且你刚才说的时间也能对得上。”  
“如果它真的非常重要，黑魔王一定会在它周围设置许多保护咒语，我们恐怕无法轻易地消灭它。”  
“我知道，但——”  
“而且赫敏，我们也没有带那把剑，不是吗？”罗恩插了一句。  
赫敏叹了口气，无可奈何：“是啊，是这样。”  
“那把剑是什么？”  
“一个能消灭它的武器。它只能被威力很强的东西消灭，比如蛇怪的毒液。”  
“蛇怪的毒液，”纳西莎思考着，“它具有强烈的毒性，是一些高级黑魔药的配方……我想，或许一些高深的黑魔法也会有作用。”  
“黑魔法？——啊，我想到了，”赫敏眼前一亮，欣喜地站了起来，“邓布利多藏起来的书上曾经提到过，厉火也能摧毁魂器！”  
“邓布利多藏起来的书？”罗恩瞪大了眼，“你之前没和我们说过，赫敏！”  
“我忘记了，”赫敏有些抱歉地说道，“夫人，你会施展厉火吗？”  
“可以试试看，”纳西莎慢慢地点了点头，目光放远了，不知在望向何处，“但这很危险，明白吗？而且……”  
她的声音渐渐低下来，听不清了。赫敏望着她苍白瘦削的脸颊，深深的黑眼圈证明这些天她过得并不安稳。她忽然明白了她没有说出口的话。  
“我——我只是提一个建议，”赫敏冒冒失失地开口，咬了咬嘴唇，“不管怎么说，我知道现在马上行动很鲁莽，我觉得——”  
“不，现在就去吧。用最快的速度。”纳西莎打断了她。不知为何，赫敏觉得她的声音在微微颤抖。  
“可是——我以为你会担心马尔福——？”  
“对，我担心他。我不希望他被卷进来，所以那时候才会决定把他送走，”纳西莎静静地说道，侧过头，“但很多时候，事情并不会像想象的那样发展……我们不得不去做很多必须要做的事。好了，那么，书房和黑魔王的房间在同一楼层，我们先去看一看，到时候再做决定。”  
窗外的月亮隐在了浓浓的云层之后，只露出一点点毛茸茸的边。密不透风的夜色仿佛一只吞噬希望的黑盒子，将呼吸和心跳都吸走了。他们关上灯，点亮魔杖小心翼翼地往楼上走。风越来越大，吹得树枝左右摇晃，如同无形的怪兽在压抑地咆哮。罗恩握紧了赫敏的手，四周沉重的黑暗让他们心头沉重，每一步都像踩在刀尖。走到拐角口时赫敏看了他一眼，后者正望着她，触碰到她的目光后马上不自在地转过了头。  
书房是三楼走廊的第三个房间，从外面看起来和其他房间没有任何不同。纳西莎拧了拧门把手，没能打开，赫敏站在旁边用魔杖帮她照明。  
“门锁魔法已经被修改了，”她低声说道，“我们只能强行破坏，但这样可能会触发报警系统。我们只有很短的时间。”  
“呃，那我们不如分头行动？”罗恩提议道，“如果神秘人被引过来就糟糕了。”  
“但我们还不能确定黑魔王在哪个房间。这个计划一旦开始，就不能停下。如果我们失败，黑魔王一定会将它保护得更严密，所以我们只能成功。”纳西莎踱着步，沉吟着，“让我想想……厉火能摧毁一切物质，待会儿我会倾尽全力破坏它，也许会让整个房间烧起来。到时候你们两个先离开，我会想办法把德拉科他们带回来。”  
“不行！”赫敏和罗恩异口同声地喊道，声音有点响。纳西莎马上做了一个噤声的手势，一脸严肃地看着他们。  
“好了，都听我的。只能这么办，没有别的办法。”  
“可是夫人，这样太冒险了——”  
“冒险？”  
背后蓦然出现了一个冷冰冰的声音，所有人浑身一凛，条件反射地转过身。黑蒙蒙的走廊里，贝拉特里克斯穿着白色睡袍站在不远处，如同一个苍白的幽魂野鬼。她举起魔杖，一脸狞笑：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“小心！”  
赫敏感觉全身的血液都冻住了，手脚冰冷，反应慢了半拍。一团黑影撞过来，猛地将她撞到一边，魔咒的红光击中了房间的大门，一串尖锐刺耳的警报声霎时响彻整个走廊。  
“闭耳塞听！”赫敏想也不想地举起魔杖喊道，她不知道这样有没有用。她还没缓过劲来，一阵急促的金属爆裂的声响让她的动作一顿，书房大门的金属锁不知被施了什么魔咒，彻底崩开了，零件因为强冲力四处飞溅，有一片划破了罗恩的小腿，痛得他抽了口气。  
纳西莎推门而入，反手甩上门，贝拉特里克斯快步追上，千钧一发之刻赫敏补上了一个障碍咒，成功让她撞在了透明的屏障上。  
“进去帮忙，罗恩！”赫敏头也不回地大喊道，手中的魔杖直指着贝拉特里克斯，丝毫不敢放松。她的障碍咒将罗恩也挡在了另一边，与她和贝拉特里克斯隔离开来。  
“不，赫敏！”罗恩使劲拍打着屏障，声音用力得有些嘶哑。  
“快进去！”赫敏叫道，她的双眼已经瞪得酸痛了。说话让她有点分心，魔杖稍微下垂了一些，这个细节没有逃过贝拉特里克斯的眼睛，她敏捷地出击，赫敏慌忙躲闪，咒语擦过她的肩膀击中了屏障。透明的屏障上光芒晃动，脆弱得仿佛下一刻就要破碎，罗恩心惊肉跳地站在屏障后，脚步一寸也挪不开。  
他们都没有实打实的对战经验，二年级洛哈特开展的对战课只教会了他们缴械咒，而从哈利那儿学到的咒语也没有真正对敌人运用过。从始至终，一次一次直面死敌并艰难逃脱的只有哈利。  
罗恩此时只恨自己没有魔杖，不能冲上去和赫敏一同战斗。黑暗中的战斗惊险得让他心绞痛，他看着她勉强躲避贝拉特里克斯的攻击，后背一次一次撞在摇摇欲坠的屏障上，袍子被飞掠而过的魔咒撕裂。不，不……只有纳西莎才能帮助她，这一刻罗恩无比清醒地认识到这一点。他吸了口气，不再迟疑，转身往房间里跑去。  
书房非常宽敞，一面墙边摆着一个巨大的书柜，里面整齐地放着几百本大部头书籍，罗恩几乎都没有见过，一时间眼睛有点不够用。  
纳西莎正站在书柜对面的书桌前，书桌上堆满了分类好的文件和各种各样的小器具。精致的银器缓慢旋转着，散发出璀璨的光芒。纳西莎挥动魔杖，细长的杖尖闪动着一枚细小的火焰，照亮了她严肃的面孔。罗恩停在她身后，下意识屏住了呼吸。  
“夫人，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他低声问道。  
“我在寻找它存放的位置。”她拿着魔杖慢慢踱着脚步，表情专注。罗恩不敢打扰她，又不安地回头朝门口望去，激烈的念咒声和魔咒击中墙壁的声音扰得他心神不宁。  
赫敏还能坚持多久？……她绝对不能出事……只要一有不对劲他就冲出去……赫敏……罗恩的喉咙火烧火燎地痛，难以忍受。他的手指发麻，无法握紧，只能颤颤巍巍地抚摸自己的手背。快一点，快一点找到它……他紧盯着纳西莎的背影，她在书桌周围徘徊，如同一只闪烁的黑蝴蝶。快一点，求求你了……她蹲下了身，他看不见了。罗恩又回头望了一眼，这时走廊里蓦然传来赫敏的一声惨叫，他脑子里的弦彻底崩断了：  
“啊——！”  
“找到了！”与此同时，纳西莎喊道。  
罗恩想也不想地往回跑，冲到门口，正好看见赫敏抽搐着倒在墙边，脸颊惨白如纸，手软软地垂在一侧。贝拉特里克斯大步朝门走来，蜷曲的黑发张扬地飞舞，面容狰狞，如同从地狱中走出的女魔头。  
她横眉倒竖，高声尖叫，魔杖接连不断地发射咒语，一发接着一发生生击碎了最后的屏障。屏障破裂产生的气流吹开了罗恩的刘海，他的瞳孔放大了，贝拉特里克斯的影子在他眼球中剧烈摇晃，伴随着飞射而来的红光。  
绝不能让她闯进去，他的大脑里只有这一个念头，不能让她去打扰纳西莎，不能让计划在他这里出错……红光嗖嗖地掠过耳边，在门板上砸出了一排小坑，罗恩的眼睛瞪得很大，视野中只剩下了那根晃动的魔杖，一束光，又一束，接踵而至——这本该令他感到恐惧，可他此时内心什么感觉也没有，空白一片。他盯着它们，不知为何想起了他曾经驰骋的那片球场，追球手们击打着鲜红的鬼飞球朝他扑来，试图从他这儿得到分数……  
嘿，你能做得很好，你仅仅是缺乏信心。一个声音这样对他说道。  
这不过是一场球赛，他想，但现在他需要规避这些鬼飞球，而不是把它们打回去，这就容易多了。  
在那几道魔咒即将触碰到罗恩的袖子时，他蓦地闪身靠在了墙上，身体一沉，就地一滚，险险地避开了呼啸的红光。他滚到了赫敏腿边，起身时手指碰到了她的脚踝，一瞬间的接触让他意识到她还在止不住地颤抖。  
贝拉特里克斯已经扑到了眼前，她手中的魔杖晃动着，似乎要戳进他的眼睛里去。罗恩一把抓住了她的手腕，用力拧到背后去，另一只手死死按着她的肩膀不放。  
贝拉特里克斯面露凶光，狠狠地用肩膀去撞他，将他撞在了门框上。这一撞砸到了脊骨，罗恩痛得两眼发白，差点抓不稳她的手。他艰难地伸手去夺贝拉克里特斯手中的魔杖，然而对方却在不停地踢他的腿，这使得他难以站稳。  
“夫人！”罗恩痛苦地大叫道。贝拉特里克斯的膝盖猛地踹到了他的小腿侧面，使他的尾音变了调。  
“快好了！”纳西莎高声喊道。  
罗恩无法去看她的进展，只能死死按着贝拉特里克斯不让步，这是他唯一能做的。他的后背和脑袋一次一次撞在起伏的门框上，有几个瞬间罗恩眼前发黑，身体发麻，什么也感觉不到，但他的双臂仍固执地箍着敌人的手和肩膀，如同铁铸。  
他已经有些麻木了，伤痕累累，视野在眼前晃得昏眩。他扭过头，余光瞥见赫敏歪在地上身子动了动，手指一根一根握紧了魔杖，颤抖着抬起来：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
红光闪过，直奔着贝拉特里克斯而去，而她却像背后长了只眼睛似的猛然扭身，硬生生地避开了赫敏的魔咒。罗恩没有放过这个机会，趁她还没来得及回身的瞬间用力抓住了她手中的魔杖，卯足了劲一拔。他太用力了，手臂因惯性猛地向后甩去，魔杖一下子飞了出去，啪的一声落在地上，弹跳了几下。  
贝拉特里克斯凶狠地回头，双眼瞪得很大，两颗眼珠似乎都要从眼眶里蹦出来。她被罗恩按住的肩膀猛然一动，黑暗中闪过一抹银光，女人的左手闪电般地从口袋里抽出了一把匕首，深深地刺进了他的小腹。  
罗恩无法形容那一刻的感觉。尖锐的刀锋如同切豆腐般没入血肉，他几乎麻木，像一座风雨飘摇的旧城堡，身上布着无数的伤口和淤青，在黑夜中强撑着不倒下。匕首深深地没至了柄，贝拉特里克斯毫不留情地抽出，带出大片鲜血。他的肌肉蠕动着，剧烈的撕裂感终于唤醒了他的一丝神智，随之而来的就是钻心的疼痛。罗恩抽息着，恨不得将自己蜷成一团来减少疼痛感，就像他曾经胃痛时做过的那样。可他现在不能退缩，不仅不能退缩，他抬起了手，用力扼住贝拉特里克斯的喉咙。  
再坚持一会儿，他在内心嘶吼着，再坚持一会儿……！  
刀刃再次刺入同一个伤口，罗恩控制不住地发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他浑身没有一个部位不在打颤，无法站稳，可手臂却没有丝毫放松，反而掐得更紧了。  
“你……你这个……”  
他能感觉到衣服湿了一片，滚烫的血液汩汩地流出，同时带走他的气力。他深深地喘息，怒吼着，一种疯狂而沉默的力量在他身体里涌动，让他忘了他为什么要这么做。  
贝拉特里克斯满手是血，她握着鲜红的匕首朝着他的胸口捅去，罗恩下意识地躲避，但还是被扎中了右胸。他长吸一口气，眼前的一切都在变得越来越模糊，昏眩至极。一切仿佛停滞住了，以一个极度挣扎的姿态。他伸直的手在她脖子上留下了发紫的瘀痕，而她的刀刃在他身上扎出了两个孔，永远留在了上面。  
茫然的黑暗中，赫敏撑着墙壁摇摇晃晃地站了起来，举起了魔杖；背后响起了一串焦急的脚步声，似乎是高跟鞋发出的脆响。  
罗恩无意识地松了口气，整个心脏都被卸掉了似的，排山倒海的疼痛浮上来，吞没了他。他终于闭上了眼。


	57. Sonata（哈德线结局）

德拉科有时候会觉得自己越是了解伏地魔，越感到绝望。  
他伏在地上，脑中一片混沌，几十年的记忆像一片寂静的岩浆湖，将他溺化在叫不出声的幽冥里。在格里莫广场十二号，当他听见女人的尖叫时，那一瞬间他仿佛又回到了冰冷坚硬的石室，眼睁睁地看着阿曼达寂静地枯萎，烧成了灰烬。  
他又这么做了，又用这些来骗他了，又让他牵肠挂肚、恨之入骨了。他是一个摆脱不去的影子，总是无情地撕裂他美好的幻觉，让他明白他永远如此不堪一击。  
德拉科缩在房间的一角，微抬起头，望着那个站在墙边的男孩。他全身被缚，脸色惨白如纸，脖子下方压着一根钢柱，这使得他必须仰起头。由于这根钢柱的位置较高，他不得不得踮着脚才能维持站立。  
伏地魔站在哈利的斜对面，轻慢地抚摸着手中的魔杖。这个房间非常简洁，除了几张椅子以外没有多余的家具，冰冷得像一间刑讯室。  
他已经对他用了五个钻心咒，也许还会有第六个、第七个。德拉科喉咙干哑，胸口疼痛得几乎无法呼吸。无论他的爱人拥有怎样强大的意志力——一想到他为此付出的代价，他宁愿哈利从未拥有过它——再这样继续下去，他最终都会发疯或者死亡。  
德拉科听说过隆巴顿夫妇的事迹，他们在伏地魔消失后被莱斯特兰奇夫妇用钻心咒折磨到精神失常，永远地住进了圣芒戈医院。他以前只觉得幸灾乐祸，但现在他从未如此痛恨这个咒语。它的血腥溅满了整部魔法史，比传说中的老魔杖还要罪恶得多。  
他绝不能让他死去……无论为了谁的愿望，哈利·波特都必须得活着。德拉科慢慢握紧了手指，像攥着莫须有的希望。但他们无路可走。他不能去恳求伏地魔，虽然这就是对方的目的，可德拉科清楚他不会因此而停止；他也不能讨好他、取悦他，他一定看得出这是他的欺骗。没有任何行为能阻止伏地魔杀死哈利·波特，他们是天生的死敌，毫无回旋的余地。  
他该怎么做？……他能怎么做？  
也许是觉得应该歇息一会儿，也许是欣赏够了哈利痛苦的表情，伏地魔转过身，不紧不慢地朝德拉科走来。房间里只剩下哈利急促的呼吸声和男人的脚步声，德拉科下意识地将自己缩得更小了，死死地埋进袍子里。  
“……很害怕？”男人停下脚步，漆黑的袍子轻轻荡过来，遮住了德拉科的双脚。他退无可退，不敢看他，也没有回答。  
“现在才害怕是不是太晚了，德拉科？”伏地魔的声音很低，他居高临下地望着他，弯下腰捏起了他的下巴，强迫他与他对视，“……你当初就不该逃走。”  
“我……”德拉科深呼吸着，张开口，却发现什么也说不出来，“我不是……”  
“他不逃走……难道还等着你虐待他吗？”另一边传来哈利冷冷的讥讽，他被折磨得死去活来，几乎昏迷，声音有气无力，但依然紧盯着伏地魔不肯放松。  
男人起身，飞快地朝他一指：“钻心剜骨！”  
“不要！”  
德拉科的阻止没有丝毫作用，红光狠狠刺入了哈利的胸膛，将他的大脑切成了两半。他浑身紧绷，手臂和脖子上青筋暴起，发出惨厉的尖叫，如同贯耳魔音。德拉科痛苦地抱着头，倒在地上踢踹挣扎着，仿佛正惨遭蹂躏的是他。  
他这副作态显然让伏地魔很不满意，他蹲下身按住他晃动的身体，可男孩猛地扭身，大叫道：“放开！”  
德拉科试图甩开对方的手，却被伏地魔扭过双臂狠狠压在腹部。他血红的眼睛微微眯起，冰凉的指尖拂过男孩瘦削的面颊，后者不由自主地打了个哆嗦。  
“……你也这么觉得，德拉科？”他低声说道，摩擦着他柔软的嘴唇，“你也觉得我在虐待你？……你自己清楚，以你刚才的愚蠢行径，如果不是伏地魔大人仁慈，你早就没命呆在这里了。”  
德拉科充耳不闻，固执地反抗着，蹬着腿，把鞋子都甩了出去。伏地魔不耐地掰开他的双腿，毫不客气地拧了把他的大腿肉，德拉科吓得猛然一缩，领口的纽扣被勾开了半边，露出一片洁白的锁骨。  
伏地魔瞳孔微缩，马上又恢复了原样，目光却渐渐沉下来，变得难以理解。他深深地注视着面前的男孩，他的姿势称不上雅观，仰躺在地上，领口微敞，双腿蜷曲着压在他的腰侧。似乎意识到了他眼神的含义，德拉科的身体变得僵硬起来，脸色更难看了，两只手撑着往后挪。  
“你想逃？”他压住了他的一只腿。  
“放开！我……不……”他慌乱地摇着头，虚软地推拒着他的手臂，仿佛又回到了过去，他毫无反抗力地被他控制着，无论如何都逃脱不了他为他打造的囚笼。他恐惧地吸气，男人细长的手指滑过他剧烈起伏的胸膛，撕开了他单薄的衣襟。德拉科顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他用力推搡着，毫无章法，像个在地上撒泼打滚的孩子。  
“放开我，汤姆！”他尖叫着，带着哭腔，似乎对接下来要发生的事充满了绝望。他衣衫凌乱，扣子掉了几粒，大片雪白的胸脯随着动作暴露在寒冷的空气中。  
伏地魔牢牢地盯着他，没有动作。哈利头痛欲裂，他的伤疤又蓦然灼烧起来，这让他抽了口气。他扭了扭脖子，低下头，落入眼中的是男孩苍白的身体。他的上身并不干净，青青紫紫的吻痕和牙印随处可见。谁留下的……这显而易见。他缓慢地抬起头，哈利发誓他从未有过这种恐怖的经历：他的视野慢慢上移，从另一个人的眼中看见了自己——被五花大绑缚在墙上，表情扭曲，眼神茫然。  
不，不……！  
他的瞳孔瞬间缩小，意识一瞬间弹回了自己的身体。他又变得正常了，以哈利·波特的视角俯视着地面上的那一对人，可情况并没有变得更好。愤怒、仇恨、妒忌……男人苍白如同蜘蛛脚的手指触上了男孩在暗淡光线下颜色发深的乳晕，凶狠地揉捻着，德拉科霎时绷直了身子，颤抖着躲避，慌张得近乎失态。可他的挣扎在伏地魔的高压下不过是个笑话，他阻止不了他的抚摸——抑或是惩罚，他的手掌所过之处无不浮起狰狞的红痕。  
这是第几次了？……不，他不想看……哈利有种强烈的想呕吐的欲望，他又看见自己压着脆弱的男孩，对他进行掠夺。他的舌头和他搅在一起，抵死缠绵，他感觉自己仿佛在吻一朵青涩的玫瑰……但又马上意识到这种联想不属于他自己，而是来自那个男人。够了……够了！为什么要让他看到这一切？他为什么会看到这种东西？  
袍子已经被完全撕开了，裤子被粗暴地扯落，德拉科绝望地扭过头，正好对上哈利的目光。后者被束缚的姿态有些古怪，带着一种难以言喻的荒谬的讽刺感。不知从他眼中看到了什么，德拉科浑身一抖，猛地朝另一边躲去，尖声喊道：“别看，哈利！别看！”  
他的脚踝被一下子抓住了，男人面无表情地将他拖了回来。他直直地望向哈利，露出了一个满意的笑容。  
“好好看着，波特，”伏地魔低声说道，“你以为你已经成功了？……看看他到底属于谁……”  
“啊！”  
德拉科的尖叫吸引了两人的注意力，他们转过头，只见男孩正揪着衣服惶恐地后退。而在他不远处，一条斑斓的大蛇慢悠悠地抬起头，吐着信子，灯泡般的黄澄澄的眼睛正对着他。  
想要呕吐的感觉越来越强烈了，哈利不清楚自己是怎么了，德拉科崩溃的叫喊、伏地魔的轻声慢语和缓慢爬行的纳吉尼都让他头昏脑胀。伏地魔站起身，饶有兴致地看着抖得像筛子的德拉科，似乎觉得很有意思。  
“你怕纳吉尼？……你以前可不是这样，德拉科。”他柔声说道。  
德拉科没有回应，他似乎真的被吓坏了，狼狈地拢着袍子急急忙忙地朝另一侧爬去，丝毫没有意识到自己只遮住了上身，一双洁白的长腿仍暴露在外。  
“滚开！滚开！”他大叫着，伏地魔无动于衷。他用蛇佬腔说了几句，纳吉尼慢吞吞地扭动着庞大的身躯朝德拉科爬去，发出细细的沙沙声。  
“求你，别让它靠近我，汤姆……汤姆……”男孩捂住眼睛，缩成了小小的一团，紧紧揪着破碎的袍子，苦苦哀求着。哈利浑身发抖，几乎不能思考。他无法控制地想到了烛光摇曳的夜晚，想到了像蛇一般结合的人，想到了蛇怪黑洞洞的眼窝，想到了德拉科……德拉科……！  
男孩被纳吉尼逼到了墙角，他嗓子已经叫哑了，手脚近乎痉挛。蝰蛇凑到他颈间探了探，德拉科被激得一缩。它绕过他的脖颈，暗褐色的蛇身沿着德拉科乳白色的身体一圈一圈缠绕，淡褐色的链状花纹如同蜿蜒的藤蔓。德拉科嘶吼着，仰着脖子挣动着，将柔韧的蛇身挤出一个个凸起，可纳吉尼却越收越紧，将他从头到脚捆成了一团，包得严严实实。  
这场景应该是恐怖而诡异的，纳吉尼三角形的蛇头温柔地蹭着男孩纤细的脖子，布满鳞片的蛇身紧紧包裹着他，缓慢地挪动，丝毫不漏地摩擦着他的肌肤。德拉科被完全吞没了，只剩下头和光裸的脚露在外面。他呜咽着，又是抽泣又是恳求，手臂仍不放弃地朝外顶，但哈利能看得出他的力气正变得越来越小，最后只剩下了几不可见的无措的起落。  
“别怕，德拉科，”男人懒洋洋地调侃道，声音宛若上等丝绸，“你不会受到任何伤害。”  
德拉科脸颊发红，他啜泣着，咸涩的眼泪流进了颈窝，被大蛇伸出蛇信舔去了。  
“不会受到任何伤害……？”他抽抽搭搭地重复了一遍，似乎有些困惑。  
“没有我的命令，她不会动你。”  
似乎是为了印证伏地魔的话，纳吉尼缠得松了一些。德拉科唏嘘着，胸口起伏。他望着他，眼神迷茫，右臂颤抖了一下，一道明亮的银光蓦然闪过，遮住了男孩的眼睛。  
猩红的血喷溅而出，洒了德拉科一头一脸，他的双臂用力一挣，切成好几段的庞大蛇身被猛地甩了出去，大滩鲜血成直线涂抹了一路。  
周围一瞬间静了下来，仿佛时间停止了流动。袍子从他肩上滑落，德拉科缓缓站直身子，抹了把沾在眼睛上的血。他现在的样子着实有些吓人，身上除了内裤以外什么都没穿，脸、脖子、胸腹和腿上都沾满了腥臭的血，连浅金的头发也晕染了一片。手中握着的格兰芬多宝剑正淌着蛇血，鸡蛋大的红宝石光芒璀璨。他微喘着气，直视着伏地魔，讽刺地扯了扯嘴角：  
“……鬼才信你的话。”  
他太了解他了，知道只有脆弱又无力的自己才能最大程度地让他放下警惕。他曾经的反抗苍白而妥协，所以他以为他现在也是这样，以后还会这样，他永远害怕他，永远在他面前抬不起头来，永远是记忆中胆怯弱小的模样——却不知道一个再渺小的人，也能因为爱而强大起来。  
“我不会受到伤害？……别搞笑了，伏地魔，你没有伤害过我吗？”德拉科冷笑了一声，“你最清楚你对我做过什么，你又有什么资格对我说这种话？”  
他的声音尖锐而讽刺，仿佛冰冷的毒液。伏地魔紧盯着面前以血为衣的男孩，又看向他手中的宝剑。他慢慢走向他，步伐越来越快，德拉科感觉自己的身体在他的目光下冻住了，动弹不得。伏地魔停在他面前，伸手握住他的右手手腕，缓慢地摩擦着。德拉科想要挣扎，可四肢不知为何丝毫不听使唤，男人的指头挤进了他的指缝里，取走了掌心的宝剑。他打量着这把古老精致的妖精制品，随手扔到一边，忽然按着他的脖颈拖着他往前走，走到哈利面前。  
“我知道你把希望寄托在了他身上，”他声音中酝酿着风暴，“你藏得很好……你现在有胆量欺骗伏地魔大人，是因为你还没有死心。”  
德拉科的太阳穴突突直跳，内心浮起了不好的预感。脖子被掐住了，他无法说话，喉咙难受至极。  
“我本来还想让波特看到更多……你在我面前是多么丑陋、弱小、不自量力……既然如此……”伏地魔呢喃着，直视着被缚在墙上的直立的男孩。后者的额头上满是汗水，伤疤红得发亮，嘴唇没有一丝血色。  
他们对视着，哈利用力地望着伏地魔，似乎要望进那沉沉的血水里去。他不知道，他想让他看到的东西，他早就看过了。可他为什么会看到这些？……一次又一次，他目睹他最珍爱的男孩被黑暗的力量逼迫，痛不欲生。他麻木地往前走，那个寒冷的万圣夜，他记不清了，可他失去的一切仍在深紫色的梦里回荡。爱他的人总有一天会回到他身边，只是以不同的形式，邓布利多这样告诉他。他知道这一天总会到来，或早或晚，他需要独自面对自己的命运。无论身边有多少人，最后只能是他一个人。  
“……我知道你要做什么，”哈利看着他，平静地说道，“但在那之前，你没有什么想问的吗？”  
“别想耍花招，波特。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“我想，也许你已经看出了我和德拉科之间的关系。你难道从来没有想过，为什么他会一次一次从你身边逃走吗？”  
“你敢……？你居然敢……”  
“对，我敢，我都知道，”哈利说道，“我知道你们之间发生的事。他害怕你，恨你，从你身边离开，还有——”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
“你只是不想承认，伏地魔！”哈利大声说道，喉结艰难地滚动着，脖子被钢柱勒得有点痛，  
“你不想承认自己被抛弃了那么多次，却依然渴望得到他，”他有些酸涩，略微停了停，“但你不明白，只有渴望是没有用的，你什么也做不到。你得不到他，你不知道他到底想要什么，有些事情你永远也不会懂，伏地魔！”  
他需要懂些什么？当他看向他的时候，他就知道爱情应该是什么模样。有时候哈利会回避德拉科的眼睛，这样他会以为他就像表面上一样未曾受到伤害。在他假装害怕的时候，他们都被骗过了，因为他们都见过太多次他这个样子。  
哈利僵直地闭了闭眼，任痛楚在心口蔓延。他舍不得德拉科哭，舍不得他受伤，舍不得离开他，更舍不得让他跟着自己冒险。他最深沉的爱意是一段用血写成的誓言，雕刻在灵魂之上，永生永世守护着他爱的人。  
“我不懂？……你觉得你现在还有能力说这种话，波特？”伏地魔轻声说道，“只要杀死你，一切就结束了。到时候我可以慢慢来……”  
哈利静静地听着，没有动弹，长时间维持踮着脚的动作让他的双脚酸痛到了极点，被钻心咒折磨得死去活来的身体也只剩下了死撑的意志力。他看向德拉科，后者身上的血已经开始凝固了，如同一张画坏的黑红色油画。别让我等太久，推开房门前，男孩说道。他在心里对他承诺，对不起。爱使人软弱，爱也使人披盔戴甲。他割开自己的手腕对他起誓的时候，他就拥有了最锋利的一把剑。  
“你没有机会慢慢来了，”哈利对他的死敌说道，“五十年前，你还有机会；三十年前，你还有机会；二十年前，你还有机会；但现在你没有机会了。你已经积重难返了。”  
“说够了吗？”伏地魔冷声说道，魔杖抵在了哈利的下巴上，“如果这就是你的遗言，那么……”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
燃烧的绿光喷射而出，霎时连通了两个世界。一切都安静了，半个房间都被照成了绿色，德拉科的脸上也映着幽幽的绿光，宛若鬼火。他什么话也说不出来，大脑被清空了，一个字也没剩下。  
后悔吗？一个声音问他，像一句孤零零的叹息。  
蓦地，桎梏着他脖子的大手一松，黑影掠过，身边的男人重重倒了下去。德拉科愣愣地站在原地，一动不动。过了足有一分钟，他低下头，怔怔地看着他。他怎么了？他茫然地想着，他为什么会倒下？德拉科慢吞吞地蹲下身，碰了碰他的手，男人没有任何反应。  
德拉科又发了一会儿呆，哆嗦着试探他的呼吸，还有气。  
他抬起头，看向墙边的哈利。他闭着眼，垂着头，仿佛已经安静地死去。这个想法令德拉科心脏剧痛，他起身走到男孩身边，不抱希望地将手放在他的颈动脉上，那儿清晰地传来有力的跳动。德拉科触电般地抽回手指，木木地喘息着。一定是出现了幻觉，他想。  
德拉科停了两秒，又侧过头小心翼翼地靠在他胸口。他本以为他什么也不会听到——即使他疯狂地期待着一个不可能的答案，可他清楚哈利已经死了，那么近的距离，他亲眼看见那束绿光没入了他的胸膛。没有人能从阿瓦达索命咒下逃脱。  
但他听见了。男孩的胸膛在缓慢地起伏，虽然不明显，但不可忽视。他的心跳稳健地击打着他的耳膜，温暖而坚定，几乎让他热泪盈眶。  
这不是幻觉，他还活着——哈利还活着！虽然不知道为什么，但这对于德拉科来说并不重要，他想要尖叫，想要大笑，他猛地向后跳了一步，脚后跟碰到了一个物体，回头一看，伏地魔仍倒在地上不省人事。  
步伐一顿，沸腾的血液渐渐冷下来，德拉科盯着地上的伏地魔看了一会儿，内心出乎意料的冷静。  
显而易见，出于他不清楚的原因，在伏地魔发射出死亡魔法后，他们两人都陷入了昏迷。德拉科紧盯着那个漆黑的男人，他的心跳快得不可思议，让他有些呼吸困难。天哪，他只能发出这种感叹，天哪。  
不可能会发生这种事。这种事怎么会发生？  
德拉科迈出一步，颤抖着跨过他，走去谨慎地拾起了被伏地魔扔到一边的格兰芬多宝剑，慢慢走回他身边。  
他深吸了一口气，俯下身，目光描摹着他的脸颊。德拉科已经记不清自己当初是怎么喜欢上他的了。刚来到那儿的时候他处处躲避他、远远地观察他，但还是被他有计划地捕获。于是他开始追逐他、崇拜他、甚至爱慕他，他身上有一种天生的、强大的魅力，他不由自主地被吸引，深深沦陷。  
德拉科静静地凝视着伏地魔，心如止水。他曾杀死过他三次：第一次，他不小心摧毁了陪伴他半个学期的日记本；第二次，他痛苦地切开了试图迷惑他的挂坠盒；第三次，就在十几分钟前，他处心积虑地欺骗他，终于一举消灭了纳吉尼和它体内的魂片。德拉科愕然地发现，在一次次摧毁自我之后，他已经什么也不剩了。留恋、疼痛、仇恨，什么也没有，只有一种入骨的悲伤在灵魂深处徘徊。  
他缓慢地吸气，站起身，握紧宝剑，闭上了双眼。再也不能回去了，德拉科，他对自己说道。再也不能任性了，不能胡搅蛮缠。你要多陪陪爸爸妈妈，你要好好和哈利相处，你要记得，你要忘记……  
你要有一个新开始。  
他张开眼，用力将剑刺入了男人的胸口，动作一气呵成，没有半分犹豫。过了一会儿，他缓缓松开手，呆呆地站了一会儿，转身踉跄着朝墙边的男孩走去。  
他浑身赤裸，半身浸血，嘴边有一抹晕开的血痕，宛若嗜血的天使。哈利仍闭着眼，冰冷的钢柱压着他的喉咙，粗绳缠在他身上像一层厚茧。  
德拉科走到他面前，双手捧住他的脸，垂下睫毛，轻轻吻住他没有血色的嘴唇。  
“……我的灵魂永远与你同在。”  
（哈德线结局End）


	58. Sonata(番外)

德拉科在衣柜里挑了近一个小时，终于选中了一套深黑色的西装。这是上个星期纳西莎给他新买的，他又长高了不少，以前的衣服已经穿不上了。  
说来奇怪，他以前和哈利呆在一起的时候从来不在乎自己穿什么衣服，可现在却觉得穿什么都不够好，恨不得把整个衣柜都带在身上。  
“准备好了吗，德拉科？”外面传来纳西莎的敲门声，此时德拉科正慌慌张张地套裤子。他扣好扣子，对着落地镜拉好领带、梳理头发，左右转了一圈，总算满意了，大步走出房间。纳西莎正站在走廊里等他。  
“爸爸呢？”他问道。  
“已经在客厅等着了，”纳西莎慈爱地看着他，拍了拍他的后背，“走吧。”  
他们要去的地方是圣芒戈医院。那天发生在马尔福庄园的战斗惊心动魄，虽然最后的结局还算满意，但不少人都受了伤。罗恩中了三刀，一结束就被凤凰社带走了；赫敏和纳西莎为擒住贝拉特里克斯都受了些外伤，也去医院检查了一遍；德拉科自认为没有受伤，但那时所有人都被他的造型吓了一跳，纳西莎强硬地把他按在病床上，让治疗师给他做了一个全身检查。  
“……马尔福身上没有受伤，只是有点内分泌失调。”治疗师在他身上施展了各种检测魔法，又问了他一串问题，最后得出了这样的结论。  
“什么？”德拉科从没听过这个词，有些茫然。  
“平时注意多锻炼，喝点蜂蜜水。”治疗师嘱咐道，“你的黑眼圈很重，是不是经常失眠、睡眠不规律？”  
“呃……有一点。”在纳西莎的虎视眈眈下，德拉科不情愿地承认道。  
治疗师摇着头，给他列了一张详细的食谱，又给他开了一些看起来就很难喝的药，当德拉科回到家的时候，他的脑子里仍回荡着那一堆稀奇古怪的药名。  
“你太瘦了，德拉科。”纳西莎皱着眉看着体重计上的数字，“以后你每天都要吃五顿，我给你做下午茶和夜宵。”  
“什么？我不要，妈妈。”德拉科条件反射地地拒绝道，“我吃不下。”  
“吃不下也得吃，”纳西莎丝毫没有动摇，一脸严肃，“还有，以后你跟我一起去跑步。”  
德拉科张了张口，最后还是没有反驳，垂头丧气地去喝药了。  
凤凰社成员来询问过他们很多次那天到底发生了什么，德拉科用最简单的方式解释了一遍，但谁也说不出那时候哈利和伏地魔为什么会同时昏迷、哈利为什么没有死。  
“也许只有哈利自己知道。”唐克斯这样说道。她前段时间生了一个男孩，起名叫爱德华·卢平，不过大家都喜欢叫他泰迪。据卢平说，泰迪刚生下来他的头发就开始变色。  
“我们想让哈利当他的教父，”他高兴地说道，“不知道他现在怎么样了，我们都想让他看看泰迪。”  
德拉科也想知道哈利怎么样了。那天哈利被解救下来的时候面色惨白，手脚冰冷，仿佛没有呼吸。那一瞬间德拉科的心紧揪在一起，退去的恐惧又卷土重来，让他失去了知觉。他想说几句话，可说什么都不对劲，只能一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
海格匆匆赶来，抱走了哈利，将他带到了圣芒戈医院，在那以后德拉科再也没有见过他。卢修斯为了自己之前中的诅咒去医院复查过一遍，随口提到哈利被分到了圣芒戈医院最顶级的单人病房。  
“他们不让别人进去探望他，除非你有凤凰社的批条。”他说道。  
于是从那天起，德拉科最想得到的东西便成了一张小小的批条。  
他多次隐晦地对卢修斯提到这件事，然而对方对此非常不热情，这让他猜想也许他的父亲仍在生气。如果在以前，德拉科肯定会和他大吵一架，再去找纳西莎诉苦，但他并不想破坏来之不易的安宁，于是采取了迂回的方式——他连着为家里做了七天的三餐，连纳西莎都看不下去了，终于打动了卢修斯。  
德拉科边和纳西莎说话边快步下楼，客厅里亮着大灯，卢修斯正坐在沙发上看《预言家日报》。听见他们的脚步声，他转过头，放下报纸，说道：“走吧。”  
德拉科假装镇定地咳了一声，走到他身边。男人瞥了他一眼，提醒道：“不要呆太久。”  
“知道了，爸爸。”德拉科压抑着内心的兴奋，努力不让自己表现出来，他知道卢修斯还不能完全接受。  
“在医院里声音不能太大。”卢修斯似乎还不放心，又叮嘱了一句，德拉科有些不满了：“我知道了，爸爸！我不是小孩子了。”  
纳西莎轻轻拍了拍他的后背，在他面颊上吻了一下。德拉科微微一怔，有些浮躁的心沉了下来。他悄悄握住了她的手。  
他们幻影移形到一条空旷的街道上，步行进入了伪装成百货商店的圣芒戈医院。哈利的病房在医院最高层，内部设置的电梯并不能直接到达那里。他们必须得坐电梯到达六楼，再走两节楼梯。  
楼梯间寂静无声，楼梯口站着一个胡子拉碴的男巫，正百无聊赖地擦拭着自己的魔杖。卢修斯将批条递给他，后者接过对着光线看了看，点点头，漫不经心地让开了。  
“波特在右手边第二间。你们只能在里面呆最多三个小时。”他打着哈欠说道。  
走廊里的光线不亮，非常安静。他们走到病房门口，德拉科踮起脚往气窗里看去，病房很宽敞，白色的病床摆在墙边，一位穿墨绿色长袍的治疗师正站在床边说着什么，他的身体挡住了床上的人。德拉科的心跳不自觉地加速了，内心莫名有些烦躁——那个治疗师的话似乎怎么也说不完，仍不识相地挡着他想见的人。  
纳西莎轻轻敲了敲门，说话声停住了，治疗师回过头来，德拉科的心脏猛地一跳——他侧身的动作让出了哈利的脸。分明的脸廓，翠绿的双眼，那熟悉的面容让他的眼睛无法挪开，只能痴痴地看着，竟有些胆怯起来。  
治疗师走来打开了门，朝后方说了句“有人来看你，哈利”，卢修斯率先走入，德拉科跟在纳西莎身后，从她的肩头望向那个人。  
哈利靠在靠背上，他的头发剪短了不少，脸色比之前红润了一些，白色的病服穿在他身上显得有点宽大。病房里没有过多的杂物，床头柜上放着一个刚喝完的玻璃杯和一只洗干净的梨子，窗边有一株生机勃勃的米布米宝。  
卢修斯和纳西莎照例和他寒暄了几句，德拉科安静地听着，莫名觉得这个场景有些滑稽。他记得以前他爸妈从来没给过哈利好脸色看，这一点在伏地魔复生后表现得尤为明显，而现在卢修斯问候起哈利的病情来却丝毫不显得尴尬，仿佛他们的关系本来就这么好似的。  
“……我听德拉科说，你那时候为了保护他受了很重的伤。现在好一点了吗？”  
“已经好多了，先生。”哈利说道，朝德拉科看来，后者有些心虚地藏到了纳西莎背后。  
“我应该感谢你，”卢修斯沉声说道，“虽然你那时候把他带出去……”  
“爸爸！”德拉科忍不住阻止道。卢修斯扫了他一眼，扬起眉。  
“呃，抱歉，”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，低声说道，“我能理解你们的心情。”  
“我跟你说过，是我要跟他一起去的。这不关他的事，爸爸。”德拉科挤到哈利旁边，用一种保护的姿态挡在他面前。  
“你压到波特了，德拉科。”  
“我——”  
“没关系，”哈利咳了一声，“实际上，我也很感谢你们……卢平教授对我说过你们做的事情。那个，马尔福夫人，谢谢你。如果没有你的帮忙，我们也没有办法成功。”  
“没什么，都是为了共同的目标。”纳西莎平静地说道。  
德拉科侧坐在床上，有些不自在，微低着头。哈利的手臂离他很近，修长的手指压在床单上，非常苍白。他有点想碰一碰，但又不太好意思，耐着性子听他们的对话，可当他注意到他和哈利相处的时间只剩下两个半小时的时候，他终于受不了了，趁着卢修斯中途停顿连忙说道：“爸，我想和哈利单独说点话，行吗？”  
卢修斯马上皱起了眉：“怎么这么没礼貌。有什么话不能当着我们的面说？”  
“我就想和他单独说。”  
“德拉科。”  
“本来就只有三个小时，下次来还不知道是什么时候。”德拉科的脾气上来了，一委屈就把心里话全倒了出去，又求助般地转头看向纳西莎，“妈妈，我真的有话想对他说。”  
纳西莎看了他一会儿，叹了口气，轻轻拽了拽卢修斯的袖子。后者生硬地抖开了，她又拽了一下。  
“我们出去吧。”她低声说道。卢修斯冷哼了一声，瞪了他们一眼，拄着手杖头也不回地离开了。纳西莎拿着手提包跟在他身后，带上门。  
病房里一下子安静下来，连呼吸都变得难以忍受。德拉科的心跳越来越快，他觉得哈利一定听见了，在心里暗暗笑他，这让他有些沮丧。  
压在他旁边的手动了动，覆上了他的手背。一股气息慢慢靠过来，哈利在他颈间嗅了嗅，含了一下。  
“你好香，”他低声说道，“喷了香水？”  
“没有，我洗了澡。”德拉科被弄得有点痒，推了推他的脑袋。  
“真的好香，”哈利有些意犹未尽，“这几天过得怎么样？”  
“还好。你怎么样？还痛吗？”德拉科问道，手已经贴了上来，他还记得那些钻心咒一道接着一道钻入了他的胸口，让他痛不欲生。  
“不痛，但还需要观察。”哈利爱怜地看着他，忍不住吻了吻他的头发。德拉科趴在他身上，解着他病服的扣子，嘟囔着：“让我看一看，哈利。”  
他由着他动手动脚，抬头往气窗看了一眼，那儿有一个影子一闪而过。他扬起眉。  
“你爸爸是不是知道我们的事？”哈利问道。  
“他早就知道了，”德拉科掀开他的衣服，“他看到了你给我写的信。唔，他不太高兴。”  
“看出来了。”  
哈利的身上没有疤痕，钻心咒一般不会留下痕迹。德拉科盯着他小麦色的皮肤，深吸了口气，颤抖着伸手抚摸上去，在他的胸口滑动。  
“一定很痛，”他低声说道，“你那时候……”  
“已经过去了，德拉科。”哈利握住了德拉科的手，放在床上，“你那时候才把我吓了一跳，以后别这么做了。对了，我一直想问，你是从哪儿拿出那把剑的？”  
格兰芬多宝剑非常长，拿在手中肯定会被发现，也不可能塞进口袋里。哈利以为他们把剑忘在了家中，而德拉科那时的表现简直让他大吃一惊。  
“噢，你忘了这个。”德拉科坐起来，挪到他身侧，得意洋洋地拉过他的一只手塞进自己的西服口袋里，“你摸摸看。”  
哈利不明所以地将手往里面伸，正想询问，眉头一皱，发现了不对劲——这个口袋似乎没有边缘。  
“无痕伸缩咒？”他惊讶地脱口而出，抽回手。德拉科自得地点了点头。  
“我那时候给袍子的口袋施了无痕伸缩咒，把剑放在里面。怎么样，没想到吧？”  
哈利看着德拉科骄傲的小表情，内心蠢蠢欲动，忍不住按着他的后脑勺吻了上去。嘴唇相触，两人都微微一颤。哈利含吮着他娇嫩的唇瓣，德拉科没有抗拒，反而微张开嘴放他进来。他的纵容让哈利更肆无忌惮，他长驱直入，卷起他的舌头贪婪地吮吸，肆意地品尝着他的甜美。空气中浮动着暧昧的啧啧水声，德拉科有些跟不上他的节奏，他被吻得昏头转向，只能努力吞咽着唾液。  
直到舌头都被吮得发麻，德拉科才气喘吁吁地推开了他，胸口起伏。他的嘴唇早已被吻肿了，衣衫在纠缠间变得有些凌乱，领带歪到了一边。哈利毫不掩饰地盯着他，目光极为露骨，德拉科无法躲开，僵硬地吞了口唾沫，他觉得周围的空气都燥热了起来。  
哈利朝他靠近了一点，德拉科条件反射地按住他，回头看了一眼。  
“我……我爸妈还在外面。”他结结巴巴地说道。  
哈利定定地看着他，不说话。  
德拉科不安地搓着手，咬咬牙，豁出去了似的脱掉西装外套，拉掉领带，对着他解开白衬衫的扣子。  
“你可以摸一摸，”他的脸红得几乎滴血，几不可闻地说道，“……但不要太久。”  
德拉科的身体白皙如雪，纤瘦而漂亮，两粒嫩红的乳头青涩地伏着，仿佛正等人采撷。哈利的呼吸都窒了，按在他腰侧的手不由自主地收紧了一些。德拉科羞耻地抿住嘴唇，忐忑极了，内心有种想逃出门的冲动。  
敏感的乳尖上传来了细腻而濡湿的触碰，他忍不住一抖，低下头，哈利正用嘴唇含着它，温柔地蹭着。他伸出舌头色情地舔弄，又重重地吮吸了一口，激得德拉科喘了一声，险些呻吟起来。他捂住嘴，哈利的另一只手已经拧住了另一边，狠狠地捻起又松开，柔软的凸起马上被折磨得充血肿大起来，诱人至极。  
他将他压在枕头上，细致地用牙齿和舌头伺候着他的胸乳，手掌恣意地抚触着他的全身。德拉科紧咬牙关，双腿缠着他的腰，难耐地蹭着，口中控制不住地溢出低吟。炽热的掌心沿着他优美的背脊滑下，探进了裤腰，握住了德拉科挺翘丰满的两瓣臀肉，大力揉捏着。男孩不住地扭动着身子，这太让人害羞了，但虽然他不想承认，但被按摩臀部让他浑身发麻，甚至有些兴奋。哈利的力道有点重，德拉科可以肯定他雪白的屁股上已经留下了深红的指印，但他不在乎。他们又吻在一起，男孩温暖的指尖温柔地刮擦着他的臀缝，他找到了隐藏其中的私密部位，拨开臀瓣，轻轻按了按凹陷的柔嫩入口，德拉科下意识按住了他。  
“别，哈利……”  
“我就摸一摸。”他哑声说道。  
他轻轻抠着他的穴口，不断地摩擦着，肆意亵玩，不一会儿便将那儿揉得红肿发痒。德拉科被刺激得浑身发热，下身翘得更厉害了，裤子鼓起了一团。哈利的指尖稍稍探了进去，滚烫紧致的甬道马上收缩起来裹住了他，不肯放他出去。  
“哈利！”  
“别动。”他边吻他边含混地说道，单手托着他的臀部，将色情地小口撑得更开。指头顺利地没入了深处，德拉科战栗着，搂着他的脖子低低地喘息，用力拍着他的背，扭着腰想让他退出去。哈利按住了他，不让他乱动，在他体内一寸寸摸索着、挖搅着，弄得他颤抖连连。  
“在家里有自己碰过吗？”他咬着他的耳朵，德拉科胀得受不了了，伸手去摸自己的下身，哈利握住了他的手：  
“我帮你。”  
他隔着西装裤挑逗般地摸了把他的私处，德拉科抱怨般地咕哝了一声。哈利响亮地吻了他一口，替他解开裤子上的搭扣，刚拉下黑色内裤硬挺的性器就弹了出来，打在他的掌心。德拉科顾不得羞涩，急促地喘着气，难耐地蹭着他的手，讨好地往下坐得更深了一些，主动寻找着自己的敏感点。  
他的性器已经硬得流水，哈利揉弄着男孩肿痛的下身，时轻时重地按摩，手法极佳。后面顶入了三根指头，毫不客气地蹂躏着他的敏感处。德拉科很久没有享受过这种程度的照顾，前后夹击下没挺住多久就射了，全部泄在了哈利的病服上。高潮时他两眼发白，四肢抽搐，尖叫被哈利热烈的吻堵在喉咙里。哈利抽了张纸巾擦干净他瘫软的性器和大腿，把内裤重新拉上来，扣好搭扣。  
德拉科脸上仍蒙着一层尚未褪去的情潮，他有些疲累，躺在床上不想动。哈利搂着他的腰，一下一下地梳理他的头发。  
“接下来打算做什么？”他问道。  
“不知道，”男孩嘀咕着，往他怀里凑了凑，“我还没休息够呢。”  
“卢平跟我说过，我们还得回学校去上课。”哈利说道，“对了，你知道吗？那把剑真的是斯内普送过来的。”  
“嗯？”德拉科一愣，扭过头来。  
“我让卢平帮我去问格里莫广场十二号的肖像，肖像告诉他是斯内普将宝剑带到了餐室里。”哈利看着他，说道。  
“可是——这不对，他为什么要这么做？”他皱起眉，“他杀死了邓布利多！”  
哈利没有马上回答，他沉吟了一会儿，撑起身，慢慢地替他扣着扣子。  
“你知道，我和伏地魔之间一直有一种感应。邓布利多以前告诉我，那是因为当年他去杀我的时候，将他的一部分魔法留在了我身上。”他说道，温热的呼吸喷在他的颈间，“但直到那天我才知道，那个魔法是一片灵魂。他射向我的杀戮咒反弹到他自己身上，将他的灵魂击碎了一片，弹进了我的身体里。我是他的最后一个魂器。”  
德拉科呆呆地看着他，似乎没有听懂他的话。  
“……其实我有一点预感。我是说，我猜到是这样。”哈利低声说道，“他的最后一片魂片在我身体里，如果我还活着，他就不会死去。那个时候他对我发射了杀戮咒，我以为我没命了，但不是这样，我进入了一个奇妙的地方。”  
“……奇妙的地方？”德拉科喃喃着。  
“对，那像是我脑子里的世界，白茫茫的，我在那儿碰见了邓布利多……他告诉了我一切，包括斯内普是双面间谍的事，还有他的死亡，那是他们两人一起策划的。”  
“……你碰见了邓布利多？他还活着？”德拉科回过神来，追问道。  
哈利摇了摇头。  
“我不这么认为……我也说不清这是怎么回事，他已经死了，但我知道发生在我脑子里的一切都是真的。他还告诉我，伏地魔复生的时候取了我的血，这使得我妈妈的保护魔法在我们两个人的血液里流淌。所以他那时候的咒语没能杀死我，而是让我们都陷入了昏迷。他最后的杀戮咒击碎了我身体里的魂片，所以你才能成功。”  
哈利停了下来，一口气说这么多让他有点累。德拉科皱着眉，似乎在思考。他忽然伸手，触上哈利额头上的伤疤：“……还痛吗？”  
他一愣，目光随即柔软下来。“没有再痛过了。”  
“已经消失了？”  
“我不是他的魂器了。”  
德拉科的脸上终于慢慢露出了一丝笑容，他凑过来亲了亲哈利的脸。  
“太好了。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，紧紧搂住了他。他们拥抱着彼此，谁都没有说话，很安静，却也很满足。无论身体还是灵魂，他们都这样近……近得不可思议。德拉科芬芳的气息让哈利沉迷，他觉得这个时候适合来一场灵肉结合的性爱，也这样说了，结果被男孩瞪了一眼。  
“我爸妈还在呢，”他说道，“他们要是知道你敢在这里对我做这种事，肯定再也不带我来了。”  
“我觉得你妈妈好像不是很反对。”  
“不，她希望我和女孩子结婚，但我跟她说我是个同性恋。”德拉科耸耸肩，哈利从他的眼中看到了一丝怅惘，“……她更想我开心。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，握住了他的手。  
“她不开心，我看得出来。但她知道她不能强迫我。她回来后觉得我瘦了，每天催我吃东西，带我去跑步。我这几天睡得还不错，不过大多是累的……有一天晚上我们出去，我对她说了一些。”德拉科略微停了停，垂下眼帘，“我告诉她我被强迫过，不止一次。”  
哈利一震，握着他的手一下子抓得更紧了。  
“这其实不奇怪，我们经常被强迫去做我们不喜欢的事。我告诉她，我被强奸过，虽然强奸我的人已经死了，但这不代表我逃出来了。”德拉科的声音很平静，平静得甚至有些压抑，“不过我现在已经不太在乎这些事了……以前我经常会梦到我做过的坏事、那些被我害死的人，还有他……我以为我还在那儿，被他控制着……不过现在越来越少了。我知道你会陪着我。”  
“我——”  
“我对我妈妈这么说了，还有那个誓言，我也告诉她了。”德拉科看向他，轻轻蹭着他的腿，“放心吧，他们会同意的。”  
哈利的脸色还是有些阴沉，没有马上说话。  
“不管怎么说，我不会放开你。”  
“哦，我也不会。对了，你什么时候能出院？现在来看你太麻烦了，还只能呆三个小时。”德拉科在他怀里不安分地拱来拱去，哈利又被他弄得有点热起来了，拍了一下他的屁股。  
“我也不太清楚……到时候出院了我就给你写信。”  
“出院后我们去对角巷吧，我请你吃东西。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，想了想，脸颊上浮起了一层红晕，“我们玩一天，晚上可以住宾馆……到时候你想弄多久都行。”  
哈利在心里暗骂了一句，看得见却吃不着的感觉太难受了，更何况对方还在不自知地撩他。他恨不得马上把这个小混蛋压在床上狠狠蹂躏。  
“我想吃你做的东西。”哈利勉强压下脑子里那些阴暗的念头，掩饰般地侧过脸。  
“好啊，到时候我带给你。”德拉科丝毫没有察觉他的异样，似乎有些兴奋，“你想吃什么？我回去先练练手。”  
哈利望着他光洁的侧脸，他想起他们第一次做爱的那个晚上，他用力地抱着德拉科，像抱着一只迷失的鹿。他们在黎明静静地听着凤凰挽歌，他的心缓慢地下陷，如同一把漏掉的沙子。哈利闭了闭眼，慢慢靠过去，含住了他温软的嘴唇。  
黑夜远去，黎明终将到来。


	59. Interlude

1977年1月，霍格莫德，三把扫帚酒吧。  
穆尔塞伯戴着兜帽，一只手遮挡着飞到眼前的碎雪花，另一只手插在口袋里握着魔杖，深一脚浅一脚地在积雪的街道上前行。他伸着鼻子，像狗一般用力地嗅着，仿佛在渴望嗅到一丝令他兴奋的血腥味——或者是麻瓜和泥巴种的臭味，他恶劣地想道。  
这种在大雪中跋涉的感觉让他想起了几年前的另一个夜晚，那时候他还没有像现在这样目中无人，他和几个臭味相投的同僚——罗齐尔、诺特、多洛霍夫，还有那个神秘的艾特明，跟随着他们伟大的首领长途跋涉，从伦敦最繁华的地方来到了霍格莫德的猪头酒吧。  
他还清晰地记得那酒吧蹩脚的装潢和挥之不去的羊膻味，那个瘦瘦高高的酒吧男招待站在吧台边擦拭着玻璃杯，罗齐尔大声招呼他上酒，他瞪了他一眼，忿忿地放下了抹布和杯子。  
那不是一次很好的经历，他们喝了几杯酒伏地魔就带着艾特明去了霍格沃茨，留他们在这儿等候消息。诺特忍不住抱怨了几句，无非是因为他不明白主人为什么会那么信任一个来路不明的人。  
“我猜他只是伪装成纯血，骗得了主人的信任。”他说道，“我上次问他是哪个家族的人，他不肯回答我。”  
“如果他在骗人，主人一眼就能看出来。”穆尔塞伯阴沉地说道，“既然主人说艾特明是最早跟随他的人，我们就应该相信他。”  
“不管怎么说，他总比布莱克那个疯子好。”罗齐尔说道，“幸好她不知道这次的行动，不然她又要跟过来了。”  
“哦，我受不了她谄媚的嘴脸。”多洛霍夫嗤笑道，“我知道她想打什么主意。”  
“谁看不出来？”  
“不过主人显然看不上她。”  
他们互相对视了一眼，意味不明地低笑着，眼中闪动着讥诮的光芒。罗齐尔又去要了四杯黄油啤酒，他们漫不经心地聊天，嘲笑麻瓜、魔法部和邓布利多，抱怨酒味过于苦涩，又聊到了一些社会新闻和家庭琐事，没完没了。  
男人八卦起来有时候并不比女人差。不过他们没有在酒吧里呆太久，因为伏地魔很快就回来了。他那时的脸色不太好看，苍白如蜡的脸上笼罩着寒霜。穆尔塞伯猜测计划没有成功，但谁都没敢多问。他们连夜幻影移形回去，连告别也没有说便匆匆散会。  
从那以后，他们就再也没有去猪头酒吧聚会。据诺特说，猪头酒吧安插了邓布利多的眼线，把他们的那天的行踪全部暴露了，所以伏地魔才会失败。  
“不过我觉得不一定，”他耸耸肩，“说不定是因为艾特明不喜欢那儿呢，你看他那时候嫌弃的样子。”  
“那地方的确脏得很，我也看不上。”  
穆尔塞伯推开三把扫帚酒吧的玻璃门，悄无声息地朝右侧的角落走去，那儿已经围坐了几个老熟人。  
“嘿，”他拉开罗齐尔旁边的椅子坐下，脱下兜帽，其他人停止了讨论，纷纷扭头朝他看来，“你们来得太快了。”  
“我和埃弗里就在附近观察呢，我们听说最近有博恩斯家族的成员在这儿出现。”罗齐尔拍了拍穆尔塞伯的后背。  
“我早就在这儿等着了。”坐在靠窗位置的贝拉特里克斯拨了拨浓黑的卷发，高傲地说道。穆尔塞伯没理她。  
“马尔福怎么没来？”他看了一圈，扬起眉。埃弗里和罗齐尔古怪地笑了几声，对视了一眼。  
“哦，你说马尔福啊。那家伙可有的享福了。”埃弗里坏笑。  
“幸运的男人。”  
“可不是嘛。”  
“怎么回事？”穆尔塞伯来了兴致。  
“这事儿你清楚，布莱克。”罗齐尔朝贝拉特里克斯努了努嘴，后者冷冷地剜了他一眼，“那是你妹妹，对不对？——妹妹，还是姐姐？”  
“妹妹，蠢货。”贝拉特里克斯嘲笑道，不知为何显得不太愉快。  
“嘿，你们说清楚一点儿，我可听不懂。”  
罗齐尔和埃弗里一齐笑了起来。  
“昨天马尔福去了布莱克老宅一趟。”罗齐尔说道。  
“他以前也经常去，说是为了和布莱克讨论任务。”  
“结果把主意打到人家妹妹身上了。”  
“马尔福那家伙油嘴滑舌，谁知道他在想什么，”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地说道，“我可不希望西茜被他蒙骗了。”  
“我听说他们上学的时候认识呢，说不定那时候就好上了。”埃弗里给自己倒满了一杯火焰啤酒，摇头晃脑地说道。  
“我只关心她长得漂不漂亮。”  
“轮不到你管，罗齐尔。”贝拉特里克斯凶狠地说道，“反正，马尔福要是想娶我妹妹，得先过了我这一关。”  
罗齐尔耸耸肩，穆尔塞伯正在喝酒，听到这句话险些喷出来。  
“他求婚了？”  
“你的消息太慢了，穆尔塞伯。”埃弗里嘘了一声，“都快订婚了。马尔福现在可忙着呢，大概没空来汇报工作。”  
“是吗？”穆尔塞伯有些困惑，“他不怕黑魔王怪罪他？”  
“唔，他事先和主人说过。主人又不是那么不通情达理的人。”  
他们正兴致高涨地讨论着，蓦地，正中间的那张唯一的空椅子被拉开了，一个人坐了下来。所有人都停下了，转头看向他。  
穆尔塞伯不动声色地将座椅往外挪了挪，微皱起眉。他的听力向来不错，虽然他们一直在说话，但也不至于连一个人的脚步声都听不见，可他就是没感察觉到这个人的靠近。当然，艾特明鬼鬼祟祟的行径向来有目共睹。  
坐在中央的男人没有理会其他人诡异的目光，他环视了一圈，慢慢地点了点头：“很好，都到齐了。”  
“怎么是你？黑魔王呢？”贝拉特里克斯毫不客气地问道。  
“主人有事情不能到，我来也是一样。”男人不冷不热地说道，他略微带刺的语气让人有些不舒服。  
穆尔塞伯暗暗摇头，没有掺和。贝拉特里克斯和艾特明向来不对付，每次见面都要互相刺几句，已经成了惯例。他大概知道是什么原因，贝拉特里克斯对伏地魔的心思谁都看得出来，然而伏地魔最宠爱的食死徒却并不是她，而是艾特明，这让她对他充满了敌意。穆尔塞伯乐得见这两人作对，他既不喜欢贝拉特里克斯，也不服艾特明，看他们两个狗咬狗自然是再好不过了。  
“主人为什么不能来？”贝拉特里克斯锲而不舍地追问道。  
“我想，黑魔王没必要向每个人汇报他的行踪。”男人懒洋洋地说道，恶意地盯了她一眼，很快就转移了目光，打了个哈欠，“从谁先开始？……先汇报完的人可以先离开，我不介意。”  
“……我先来吧。”沉默了几秒后，穆尔塞伯打破了寂静，“我是代表我和卢克伍德来的。你们知道，他身份特殊，不能出现在这儿。我们这一个月都在监视那个克劳奇，发现了点有意思的东西。”  
“克劳奇？魔法法律执行司的克劳奇？”  
“就是他，想强行通过法令让傲罗使用不可饶恕咒的家伙，不过魔法部没几个人赞同他。”穆尔塞伯冷笑了一声。  
“说不定过阵子就会有了，”艾特明无所谓地说道，“你发现了什么？”  
“我们想从他身上找点漏洞，或者干脆找机会把他干掉，但他好像知道我们会盯着他，每天都带着两个傲罗防身，我们没办法下手。”穆尔塞伯说着露出了一个得意的笑容，“不过我们联系上了他的儿子，他对主人的计划好像挺感兴趣。”  
“是吗？那倒是挺有趣。”  
“他儿子叫什么？”  
“也叫巴蒂·克劳奇，和他爸一样。”  
“小心点儿，他可能在骗你们呢。”罗齐尔说道。  
“哦，我知道，所以我们现在还在试探他。”穆尔塞伯耸耸肩，“不过他表现出来还挺像那么回事的，和他爸不一样。”  
“他的能力怎么样？”贝拉特里克斯冷不丁地问道。  
“O.W.Ls十二个良好及以上。”  
“那还不错。”艾特明慢悠悠地点了点头，“注意继续观察，不要暴露我们的核心位置。必要的时候可以考验考验他。”  
“我们打算明天带他去麻瓜区逛一逛，试试他的胆量。”穆尔塞伯眨了眨眼，其他人都露出了意味深长的表情。除了艾特明，他只是淡淡地应了一声，说了句“别太过火”便看向下一个人了。  
“好吧，接下来是我。我和埃弗里最近在盯着博恩斯，”罗齐尔拿起酒杯，结果发现已经空了，只好摸了摸满是雀斑的鼻子，“我们想试探一下他们的态度，你知道，埃德加·博恩斯最近说出来的话可不好听。”  
“他是凤凰社的。”艾特明说道。  
“什么？”  
“哪儿得来的消息？”罗齐尔瞪大了眼。  
“主人自然有一些特殊渠道，”艾特明靠在椅背上，语气中有一丝几不可闻的讥讽，“不过，既然你们连这点都没发现，那看来是没找到什么有用的东西。”  
“不，我们掌握了他家里人的行踪，说不定能——”  
“那就去试试，少说废话。”艾特明打断了他，最后看向贝拉特里克斯，“那么……”  
“我只向黑魔王汇报我的任务。”贝拉特里克斯高傲地说道，双手抱胸。  
“随便你，”他讥讽道，“希望你能让他满意。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，面面相觑，慢吞吞地把桌子上的酒喝光，起身准备离开。穆尔塞伯又戴上了兜帽，罗齐尔勾着他的脖子和他商量着晚上去哪儿找乐子，他回头看了一眼，艾特明还没有走，孤零零地站在桌边望着窗外黑漆漆的街道。  
“喂，艾特明！”他内心一动，忽然叫了一声，“晚上跟不跟我们一起出去？”  
罗齐尔用力拍了一下他的肩膀，咕哝着“叫他做什么”，男人朝他看来，扬起眉，似乎有些意外。  
“不用了，我还有事。”他说道。  
“看吧，人家还看不上我们呢，”罗齐尔忿忿地说道，呸了一口，“仗着黑魔王的信任就得意成那样……”  
他们推搡着拉开门，寒冷的风夹着细碎的雪花扑进来，沾在他们的脖子和脸上。罗齐尔打了个喷嚏，抱怨了几句。穆尔塞伯又回头看去，他们刚才聚会的桌子旁空空荡荡，艾特明已经不见了。

他打开三把扫帚酒吧的后门，沿着一条漆黑狭窄的巷子往前走，拐进了一个不起眼的住宅区。他在其中一栋房子前停下，用钥匙打开门，反手关好。  
屋子里漆黑一片，他也没有开灯，熟门熟路地穿过客厅走进卧室。卧室的床头柜上亮着一盏灯，在黑夜里散发着冷白色的光芒，照亮了床边坐着的人的袍角。  
他在门边站了一会儿，慢慢朝他走近。男人抬起头，平静地看向他。  
“三十分钟，”他看了眼手表，“看来这次你没有拖延时间。”  
“我从来都没有拖延时间。”艾特明冷冷地说道。无论谁在这儿恐怕都会大吃一惊，因为他的淡褐色头发和五官正在发生细微的变化，仿佛脱去了一层皮似的，露出了真正的模样：浅金色的短发，淡灰色的眼睛，苍白而瘦削的脸颊，看起来有几分阴沉。  
“说谎，”伏地魔说道，冷白的灯光照得他面容狰狞，仿佛蜡做的惨白塑像，“你以为我不知道？”  
“随你怎么说，”德拉科耸耸肩，“对了，贝拉特里克斯没向我汇报，她说要亲自汇报给你。”  
伏地魔关掉了台灯，没有回应，看起来并不是很在意。  
“让她汇报给你，”他说道，“我最近没功夫应付她。”  
“你最近在做什么？”德拉科随口问道。  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，没有马上回答。德拉科太明白他这个眼神是什么意思了，他和他相处了几十年，早已把他的脾气摸得一清二楚——毕竟这样能让他少吃点苦头。他坐到他身边，男人一把将他拉到怀里，有些粗暴地将手探进了他的领口。他的手冷得像冰块，德拉科猝不及防地“嘶”了一声。  
“一笔交易，”他扣着他的腰，在他耳边低声说道，“去过阿兹卡班吗？”  
“没有，也不想去。”  
“你知道，现在魔法部之所以还能这么镇定，是因为他们还没有感到恐惧，”伏地魔漫不经心地说道，但他手中的动作却远没有那么轻柔，弄得德拉科直皱眉，“如果他们得知他们最坚强的后盾……他们最信赖的监狱不再受控……”  
“哦，你去联系摄魂怪了？”德拉科厌恶地说道，他的乳头被揉得疼痛不已，于是用力挣扎了一下，“它们会说人话？”  
“这你不用管。”  
“这屋子里刚才不会有摄魂怪呆过吧？”德拉科仿佛没有察觉到他声音中的危险，“妈的，我快吐了。”  
他刚说完伏地魔就加重了力道，激得他尖叫了一声，挣扎得更厉害了。  
“别动，”男人拧了一把他的腰，“其他人汇报了什么？”  
“……穆尔塞伯说克劳奇的儿子有意加入我们，不过还在试探中。还有……嗯……”德拉科被弄得有点失神，一时想不起来自己要说什么，伏地魔似乎也没有催促的意思。雪风一阵一阵地扑到玻璃窗上，发出寂寥又沉闷的声响，像无数个夜晚都曾有过的轻叹。有一瞬间他忘记了自己是谁，这一瞬间很长，如同转过头时错失的那一段风景。不过德拉科很快就回过了神，推开了他的手，平复了一会儿呼吸。  
“……埃弗里和罗齐尔说，他们掌握了博恩斯家族的动向，说不定会大有作为。”  
“大有作为？”男人慢慢地重复了一遍，轻哼了一声，“挺像你的嘲讽方式。”  
“我汇报完了。”德拉科说着要下床，被伏地魔懒洋洋地拽了回来。他将他压在床上，盯着他的眼睛。强烈的压迫感令德拉科难以呼吸，他僵直地吸着气，努力让自己的后背放松。  
“还剩多少时间？”他问道。  
“三个小时。”  
男人皱起眉。“我算过，你今天应该还剩下四个小时。”  
“我说了，你不能每次都把时间用完，不然明天我就出不来了。”  
“大不了我带你去杀一个麻瓜。”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，强压下怒火，他不是第一次觉得跟这个人真的没道理可讲。  
“我得留一个小时给汤姆。”他最后干巴巴地说道。果不其然，伏地魔的脸色一变，显得不太高兴。  
“给他留半个小时就够了。”他不情愿地说道。  
“你们两个我可都得罪不起。”德拉科爬起来，给手表上了一个定时，扔到一边，“三个小时，我已经定了，你最好……唔！”


	60. Interlude

嘴唇被用力含住了，半句没说完的话卡在了德拉科的喉咙里。他很想发火，这代表伏地魔根本没打算听他的话。  
他还记得他第一次和这个男人上床是在博金·博克里室的小房间里。当然，他指的是成为魂片后的第一次。他原本和另一个灵魂一起被安静地封在日记本中，直到那一天，德拉科记得很清楚，是1946年的万圣节，一个男人将他从长久的沉睡中唤醒了。  
他在日记本上写字，他的字优美而流畅，每一句话都像一首唱不尽的诗篇。他告诉德拉科，他是汤姆·里德尔，他的爱人，而这日记本身就是他们爱情的证明。  
德拉科相信这一点，他还记得他是怎么被造出来的，虽然他不知道在他沉睡的几年间发生了什么，但他的记忆和心中浓浓的爱意做不得假。他们很快便开始频繁地聊天，每天凭借着日记本上简短的字句见面。男人告诉他，他以全校最优秀的成绩从霍格沃茨毕业，现在在博金·博克工作，这让德拉科吃惊极了。  
【你为什么不去魔法部呢？以你的能力，你会大获成功的。】  
“魔法部对于我来说没有吸引力，”对方回复道，“我有我自己的打算。”  
他每天给他讲述他的所见所闻，他遇到的稀奇古怪的客人，那些神秘而美妙的黑魔法器具，还有旅途中的奇异风景——每个周末他都会抽出一天时间去英国的各个地方走一走，再用诗意而煽情的语句向德拉科转述，那些语句如同最美丽的情诗，让他心生向往。  
德拉科不止一次缠着他说想和他一起去，男人终于答应他，只要他的力量强大起来，能从日记本里出来，他就带他去各地旅游。  
哦，他的确兑现了他的诺言，德拉科冷笑着想，不过那和他们的爱情没关系，只是为了他伟大的事业。  
那时候的他单纯得像一张白纸，根本没有怀疑过他的话，一心一意地想要见他，对他言听计从。他吸收了男人一部分的灵魂力量，终于能凝成一个模糊的人影。当他从日记本里出来后，德拉科永远忘不了对方那时的眼神：又浓又冷，像一片深不见底的海，迷恋、愤怒、仇恨、疯狂、扭曲，百味俱杂，令人心惊。  
那一刻德拉科怔在了原地，当他再次看去时，男人已经恢复了正常，仿佛那只是他的错觉。他温柔地安慰了德拉科几句，用甜言蜜语将他迷得昏头转向，最后轻描淡写地说道：“你现在还不能完全维持人形，必须得吸收更多的力量。”  
“那我该怎么做？”  
“我知道一种合适的黑魔法……它能吸食别人的灵魂，快速增强你的力量。”他说道，轻轻抚摸着他的手背。不知为何，德拉科有些不寒而栗。  
“把别人的灵魂吸过来……？那是……”  
“一些无用之人，他们的灵魂不及你一分高贵，用来让你恢复力量再合适不过了。”他低柔的声音似乎有某种蛊惑的能力，德拉科不由自主地点了点头，觉得他说得很对。  
他帮他弄来了一根魔杖，每天耐心地教授他一些邪恶至极的黑魔法，带他进行各种实验。德拉科掌握得很快，他在这方面向来有天赋，而教他的又是一位前所未有的黑魔法大师，这使得他进步飞速。  
于是，一个星期后的晚上，他们杀死了一个麻瓜。那个男人半夜起来上厕所，被偷偷入室的两人轻松地用昏迷咒击昏了。德拉科第一次在真人身上使用这种魔法，紧张得浑身发抖，舌头打结了似的念不出正常的咒语。男人立在他背后，如同一道浓郁的阴影。他细长的手指按着他的肩膀，呼吸平静地滑过他的双颊和脖颈。  
“放松，德拉科……之前我们试过很多次，是不是？”他低声说道，“这一次也一样，没什么不同……他只是一只老鼠，一只兔子……”  
德拉科死死盯着那个麻瓜的后背，他一动不动地倒在地上，像一张薄薄的纸。在他们无数次对动物的实验中，那些被吸走生命力的小动物一开始会魔怔了似的双眼失神，过了一会儿便开始挣扎，蹬着四肢、发出尖锐的叫声，越来越剧烈，仿佛在热锅上颠簸，痛苦不堪。到了某个命定的时刻，它们蓦然一抖，垂下了头，再也不动了。  
折磨它们并不让德拉科感到好受，但又有一种诡异的满足感，这让他觉得自己的脑子可能出了问题。而伏地魔显然对这种事情习以为常，连眼睛都不眨一下。  
这个麻瓜男人，也许他之前是个人，但现在已经成为了老鼠，德拉科想。可能连老鼠都不如。  
他深吸了一口气，缓缓举起魔杖，对准了他。  
与一最近不是零，而是无穷。第一次杀人的时候他又恐惧又自厌，一回去就吐了，窝在男人怀里瑟瑟发抖。后者安慰了他一个晚上，不停地告诉他这是必要的，那个麻瓜肮脏的灵魂能成为他的养分是他的荣幸。  
“必要的，德拉科，”他这样说道，“你做得很好，比我想象中要好……我们离目标更近了一步……照这样下去，不用多久我们就能在一起了。”  
他在他的安慰下勉强入睡，过了好几天才缓过来。然而一个月以后，德拉科已经能平静地看着那些麻瓜从挣扎到咽下最后一口气，清除痕迹后再去附近的对角巷买一杯热乎乎的果汁奶茶。他记不清自己吸食了多少麻瓜的灵魂，又有多少个夜晚伴随着不见血腥的疯狂度过。他凝结出的身体越来越真实，先是有了影子，后来有了温度，除了无法脱离魂器在外停留太长时间以外，几乎和真人没什么两样。  
于是在一个工作结束的平静的夜晚，他们做爱了。那注定不是一个愉快的夜晚，至少对于德拉科来说不是。他脱光了衣服，连内裤都没有剩下，羞涩地在他面前张开长腿。他不知道这算不算他的初夜——应该不算，在他还不是魂片的时候，他们曾无数次在床榻上流连、探索彼此的身体。但他的人生到底该从哪里开始清算？从他生理上的出生开始，还是物理上的出生开始？有时候德拉科会困惑自己到底是怎样的存在，他只是一个复刻、一片残破的灵魂，连真实的肉体都不曾拥有。那他还算是一个人吗？他其实是一个幽灵，对不对？……他稚嫩的内里被缓缓打开，容下对方无止尽的贪婪。他剧颤着，身体仿佛在燃烧，每一个细胞都叫嚣着欲望。德拉科从未如此真实地感觉到自身的存在，他是影子，是魂魄，是杀人的魔鬼，但现在他只是一个情窦初开的男孩，被爱人狠狠地疼爱着，品尝人间极致的快乐。  
男人抱着他，冷酷地侵犯他，嘴唇微张着，眼睛里充斥着扭曲的快乐。那时德拉科并没察觉有哪里不对，他爱极了这种接触。他是属于汤姆·里德尔的，这毫无疑问，但他第一次感觉到对方也是属于他的。当他在他的深处释放的时候，德拉科紧握着他的手不肯放开。他软得像泥，男人将他抱起来，亲了亲他的脸，他的嘴唇像两片薄薄的暖冰。  
“很累？”  
“嗯……很耗精力。”  
“还有多长时间？”  
“唔，感觉再呆一会儿我就得回日记本里了。”德拉科靠在他怀里轻喘着，对方的手正随意地玩弄着他的大腿。他侧过头看他，男人比求学时要更瘦削一些，头发变长了，脸色苍白，但这些都很衬他，让他看起来比以前更英俊了。德拉科看得有些痴了，这像是梦，最顶级的那一种。  
他小心翼翼地向他索吻，在他身上蹭来蹭去，又忽然想到了什么，问道：“对了汤姆，既然我是一片灵魂，那么另一个我在哪儿？”  
现在想来，德拉科觉得那时候问这个问题的自己简直蠢毙了。  
手表的定时闹钟响了起来，他的意识清明了一瞬，伸长了手要去取，伏地魔忽然用力挺入，德拉科被顶得“啊”地叫了一声，身体起伏，重新陷入了欲望的深渊。  
高强度的性爱非常耗力，即使如今德拉科已经能脱离日记本维持八个小时，离开魂器的最远距离也达到了一百米，可每次只要和他上床，第二天他就必须得多休息几个小时，或者去麻瓜区逛一逛。  
德拉科时常觉得自己存活的方式像一个最低级的吸血鬼，为了满足那个男人的需要，他日夜在黑暗边缘徘徊游走，谋杀、侮辱、惩罚、尔虞我诈，阴晴不定的上司、可笑的爱情和不间断的欢爱，还有泯灭的人性——他的人生泡沫般虚幻易碎，被这些毫无意义的东西填得满满当当。真可笑，他想。这算什么？  
德拉科仰躺在床上，长吸了口气，他最后还是没能在手表停止尖叫前将它拿回来。他简直要被那个声音搞得神经衰弱了。  
“我不行了，”在好不容易结束一次后，他勉强从床尾捞回了那块表，狠狠地把它砸在了地上，表盘破碎的声音让他得到了一丝快感，“我射不出来了，啊，我得回去——”  
“不喜欢这块表？”伏地魔看向地上手表的残骸，扬起眉。  
“叫得我快萎了。”  
“这是你自己挑的。”  
“我那时候又没测试过它的铃声。”男人终于退了出来，德拉科稍微动了动，痛得抽了口气，咒骂了一句。  
伏地魔拍了拍他的屁股，示意他趴着跪好，简单地替他清理干净。他凭空将残破的手表浮在空中，用一个恢复咒轻松地修好了它，放进口袋里。  
“你知道钱在哪里，自己再去买一块。”  
“不用你说。”  
德拉科坐起来，从床头取过魔杖，吸着气，有些耻辱地给自己后面施了一个舒缓咒，疼痛感总算减轻了一些。他从鼻子里哼了一声，没有再理他，艰难地驱动精神力回到了日记本里。  
他曾经想过躲在日记本里永远不出来。  
伏地魔不可能亲自摧毁自己的魂器，也不能进入日记本里找他，如果德拉科一直躲在里面，他也没有任何办法。  
在那天他问了那个蠢问题以后，房间里一片死寂。男人盯着他看了一会儿，嘴角渐渐扭曲成一个古怪的笑容。  
“他不在这儿，”他说道，“他逃走了，背叛了我。”  
德拉科一愣，手脚瞬间变得冰冷。  
“这……为什么？”  
“为什么？……这是个好问题，”他慢慢地说道，若有所思，德拉科不知为何起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“也许我该问问你……你说为什么，德拉科？……你为什么要背叛？”  
“我——”  
他恐怖的目光令德拉科心惊胆战，他不由自主地向后退去，对方一下子抓住了他的手腕，厉声说道：“回答我，德拉科！”  
“我不知道——我不会背叛你——放手，汤姆！”  
他几乎要将他的手腕捏断了，德拉科痛呼一声，扭身挣扎着往床边逃去，却被男人用力捉回来按在身下。他粗暴地掰开他的腿，毫无预兆地刺入，那一瞬间德拉科觉得自己仿佛被劈成了两半，半个身体都失去了知觉。  
随后便是漫长持久的折磨。他绑住他的手压在头顶，双腿摆成大张的姿势，折起来用绳子捆住紧紧系在床头。德拉科恐惧得说不出话来，他的身体已经虚弱得难以再承受一次性爱，但男人显然不打算因此放过他。他哭喊、求饶、挣扎，脖子都红了，手臂和大腿被勒出了深红的痕，滚烫的泪打湿了胸膛。粗暴的进出将他雪白的臀瓣拍出肉浪，肉缝间的穴口被彻底操开了，嫩红的软肉随着动作吞吐挽留着，周围沾着一圈高速拍打形成的泡沫。德拉科哭得凄惨，涕泗横流，喑哑地呻吟着，最后直接被干到崩溃，彻底昏厥，自动回到了日记本里。  
这场一边倒的蹂躏几乎将他完全摧毁，德拉科在日记本中昏睡了三天才勉强恢复，梦里都是男人发红的眼和自己的哭声。他睁开眼，一张熟悉的脸在他眼前晃动，吓得他缩回了角落里，瑟瑟发抖。  
“怎么了？”那人问道。  
“别过来！”他将头埋在膝盖间，尖声叫道。  
“德拉科……”  
“滚开！”  
男孩踢踹着，余光瞄见一团影子摇晃着朝他靠近，这让他惊恐到了极点。一只修长的手握住了他，他疯狂地甩开了，直接一口咬上了他的肩膀。那人一抖，没有挣扎，反而紧紧抱住了他的腰。  
德拉科颤抖着，用力地咬着，心中有一滩血色的水在不停地扩大、扩大，形成了空洞。他惶恐不安，又茫然极了，那人的沉默似乎安抚了他，让他渐渐冷静下来。他无意识地松开嘴，喘息着，忽然停住了，仿佛从油漆做的梦里醒来。  
“你还好吧？”那人又问道，声音低低的，很好听。  
德拉科甩了甩头，推开他坐到一边，呆呆地看着他。  
“有什么困难你都可以告诉我，德拉科。”  
“……困难？”德拉科木然地重复了一遍，扯了扯嘴角，“你帮不上忙，汤姆。”  
“是吗？”  
德拉科深呼吸着，没有说话。前段日子他一直把里德尔忘在脑后，他醒了，里德尔自然也醒了。但他既不能离开日记本，也不能给他讲一些有趣的故事，在另一个更成熟、更懂得伪装、更见多识广的汤姆·里德尔的刻意引诱下，他自然忽略了他。  
里德尔仍看着他，德拉科避开了他的目光。他不想告诉他自己遭遇了什么，他们两个实际上是同一个人，里德尔完全有可能对他做出同样的事。  
“……你之前对我说过，你觉得外面很有趣，想快点强大起来，走出这里。”过了一会儿，里德尔慢慢地说道。  
“那是之前，”德拉科闷闷地说道，“我现在不想出去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没为什么，别问了行吗？”他忽然烦躁起来，转过身背对着他。  
里德尔盯着他的背影看了一会儿，冷冷地说道：“那天回来以后我照顾了你三天。这就是你的态度？”  
“感谢你的照顾，我应该为你做牛做马，是不是？”德拉科讽刺道。  
“如果你对他有什么怨言，别发泄在我身上。”  
“哦，你们两个不是一个人吗？”  
“你之前可不觉得我们是一个人。”里德尔冷笑。  
德拉科一愣，想起了自己先前对他的冷落，有些心虚。  
“……我哪敢有什么怨言。”他哼了一声，声音低了下来，显得底气不足。  
里德尔沉默了几秒，从背后轻轻握住了他的手。  
“还记得我们是什么关系吗？”他低声说道，“我们为什么会诞生，你忘了吗？”  
他的指头温柔地搔弄着他的指缝，德拉科觉得有些痒，又不敢收回来，心跳如鼓。  
“……可他不喜欢我，”他委屈极了，想起自己的遭遇，又有点想哭，“他说我背叛了他，要惩罚我。”  
“关他什么事？”里德尔的动作停下了，声音变冷了，“我说的是‘我们’。”


	61. Interlude

“……我不太懂。”德拉科瑟缩了一下，抽回了手指，“别说了，我以后不会出去了。我不想……”  
“无论他对你说什么，你都不出去？”  
“对，我不出去。”  
里德尔隐约地笑了一下，抚摸着他的头发，在他脸侧吻了吻。  
“你最好不要反悔。”  
德拉科承认，那个时候的自己幼稚又愚蠢，意志不坚定，总是好了伤疤忘了疼。他含含糊糊地应下了里德尔的话，陪他在魂器中呆了几日，很快便开始觉得无聊起来。  
里德尔没有什么对他不好的地方，他不怎么计较之前的事情，只是平静地陪着他，和他聊天。如果一直这样下去也不错，德拉科有时候会这样想，但他又觉得这是一种缓慢的折磨。在见过外面世界的斑斓后，再让他回到这片单调的囚笼简直是在受罪。  
他忍不住地回想伏地魔教他的那些魔法，回想博金·博克里看不完的奇妙商品，回想他们逛过的黄昏街道，他一一品尝每家店里的甜品，挑剔地做出评价。德拉科越想越心头发痒，蠢蠢欲动，那段恐怖的记忆仿佛被过滤掉了似的，他迫不及待想知道那个男人现在在做什么，又带回了什么神奇的宝物。他昼思夜想，辗转反侧，和里德尔说话时都在走神。他知道自己这样很不对劲，他先前那么过分地折磨他、恐吓他，他应该永远恨他，再也不见他。  
可德拉科又确实想念那段时光。他本身并不是安静的性格，喜欢到处找乐子，让他呆在魂器里消磨时间几乎要了他的命。于是伏地魔再次向他提出邀请的时候，他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是应下了。  
“你准备出去？”  
“嗯……我觉得很无聊。”  
“你忘了他对你做过什么事了吗？”  
“他说这次不会了，”德拉科说道，他被里德尔圈在怀里，看不见对方的表情，“他说他很快就要离开博金·博克了，马上就能带我出去玩。”  
里德尔扬起眉，不置可否。“你之前说过无论如何都不会出去，德拉科。你反悔了。”  
“我——我还会回来的，我会来陪你的。”德拉科的内心有一丝歉意，“我又不是不回来了。”  
“你在施舍我？”  
“我没有这个意思，我是说——”  
“我不喜欢别人出尔反尔，”里德尔打断了他，“如果有人把我的话当耳边风，你觉得会有什么下场？”  
德拉科不安地动了动，他能感觉到对方生气了，而这次的确是他有错在先。他想了想，转过身讨好地吻他，像小狗似的在他怀里乱蹭，和他撒娇。这种办法他百用不厌，每次只要他这么做，卢修斯就会答应给他买他想要的东西。果然，里德尔的脸色稍微缓和了一些，他拧了一把他多肉的臀部，还是让步了：“每天最多三个小时，我会盯着你，德拉科……”  
“唔，我知道。”  
“那么，也许我应该给他一个特别的礼物。”他忽然说道，低头在德拉科的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，后者痛得叫了一声。  
“你干什么？”  
里德尔满意地抚摸着男孩白皙皮肤上的那一圈缓缓浮现的深红牙印，他可以想象那个人看到后会有什么反应，就像那天他看到德拉科浑身赤裸地回到这里时，内心升起的近乎失控的愤怒和矛盾。男孩又痛又痒，用力推着他，里德尔温柔地安抚着他，解着他的扣子。哦，他多么了解自己，知道他喜欢碰他的哪个部位，把痕迹留在哪里，他才能看得一清二楚……他噬咬他圆润的肩膀，淡色的乳头，纤瘦的腰，柔软的大腿内侧，最后连臀部也没有放过，抽了几巴掌。临走前他用指头弄肿了他的后面，德拉科喑哑地求饶着，有些坚持不住了。  
“三个小时，如果你敢多一分钟，德拉科……”  
“我知道了，我——痛，汤姆！”  
直到德拉科被玩弄得出来了一次，他才勉强停下，放他离开。  
果不其然，那天伏地魔一看到他脖子上的牙印，脸色就阴沉了下来。晚上他脱他衣服的时候，更多的暧昧痕迹让他眯起了眼。当德拉科转述里德尔的要求，说他只能在外面呆三个小时的时候，伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“你觉得他能保护你？”  
“我——”  
“别忘了你们只是我制作的魂器，”他的声音冰冷，“到底谁才是主人，如果你不清楚，我可以好好告诉你，德拉科。”  
那天他在外面呆的时间远远超过了三个小时，回到魂器中就遭到了冷暴力。里德尔显然对于他的不守信用极为不满，一整天没和他说话。  
“他说他是我的主人？”听到德拉科的解释，里德尔冷笑了一声，“他把他自己的伴侣弄丢了，现在过来抢我的，我都替他感到羞愧。”  
“我不管，我快被你们搞疯了。”  
“你没有责任？”他瞥了他一眼，伸手将他捞到身边，声音很危险，“我想知道，德拉科……是不是谁把你哄好了，你都能脱光衣服跟他上床？”  
“才不是！”德拉科感觉自己被侮辱了，“我只跟我喜欢的人上床，我——”  
“你本来是我一个人的，现在却让我和别人一起分享……”  
“那是你自己，汤姆！”  
“够了，实际情况就是我被夺走了好几个小时……而你，德拉科，你很情愿……”  
德拉科哑口无言，支吾了半天，什么也说不出来。他几乎快混乱了，这种情况不是他造成的，他也不想拥有两个男朋友。德拉科多次劝说他们两人好好谈一谈，却屡屡得到相同的拒绝，这使得德拉科依然得继续当他们两人之间的传话筒。  
当然，如果只是传话还没有那么难受。作为他们共同的爱人，德拉科往往得陪两个人上床。他们都喜欢在他身上留下痕迹，仿佛这样就能证明自己才是他真正的男朋友——这种幼稚的心理除了给德拉科带来加倍的疲惫以外没有任何好处。他抗议过，但没有用，他的浑身上下没有一处不被淫弄过，被调教得敏感至极，这让他他感到极为困扰。  
这种情况直到伏地魔辞职离开博金·博克后才有所好转。那两人隔空磨合了一段时间，总算勉强达成了共识：里德尔虽然不齿伏地魔的这种行径，但他也必须得防着对方摧毁魂器，即使这个可能性微乎其微；而伏地魔虽然是魂器的主人，但也必须考虑另一个自己的感受，毕竟德拉科每天都得回到魂器里，如果他执意不肯让他出来，他也没有办法。  
“还有一点，我注意到了，我和德拉科之间有灵魂感应。虽然我不清楚这是什么时候做的，但如果你违反约定，或者试图做什么事情来带走他，我会知道……”  
这是里德尔让德拉科转达的话，他说的时候吞吞吐吐，不敢看伏地魔的眼睛，几乎能想象得出他会有多生气。然而令他惊讶的是，男人只是面无表情地看着他，并没有发火。  
灵魂感应是什么时候出现的，他再清楚不过了。在德拉科逃走前，他曾中了诅咒，那时自己便利用共生魂器在他们两人之间制造了灵魂感应来解除诅咒。  
但那都是太久以前的事了，久得他不愿回想……不，更确切地说，他无法面对……那是他第一次遭受失败，代价竟如此惨痛。德拉科的背叛给他留下了一个无法填补的空洞，他的真实身份令他吃惊，但这丝毫没有打消他的执念。不，或者说，反而使他对永生的渴望更强烈了。他得活下去，活得比谁都长久，才能等到他……他会让他也活下去，他们还有很长、很长的时间需要一起度过。  
他清除了所有斯莱特林关于德拉科的那一部分记忆，掩盖掉一切痕迹，避开了邓布利多的调查。他知道后者在盯着他，所以接下来的几年里他更加谨慎，不让自己出一点差错，直到毕业后才按照计划唤醒了日记本里的德拉科。  
这只是饮鸩止渴，他清楚，但他不在乎……如果再不让他见到他，他什么都做得出来。  
和他想象中的一样，魂器中的德拉科什么也不知道，仍单纯又热烈地爱慕他，仿佛他们从未分开过。不知为何，这并没有让他得到多少安慰。他本来打算重新开始，把一切都忘掉，可一看见德拉科舒坦的笑容和无辜的表情，内心就无法控制地升起阴暗的念头。  
凭什么他能这样心安理得地享受他的照顾，而他必须得记得那段焦灼、空洞又煎熬的时光，一刻都无法忘记？凭什么他能轻松地露出笑容，而他却必须提醒自己，这个人随时随刻可能将他抛弃？他知道他做过什么吗，他知道他在想什么吗？他缠着他要买奶茶，用沾着香甜汁液的嘴唇和他接吻，像以前一样表达着对他的依赖和爱恋，可他背叛了他——他还是背叛了他。  
他们重逢后的第一次亲热，他做足了前戏。男孩呻吟着，被干得浑身滚烫，蒸熟了似的，最后像只猫一样餍足地蜷在他怀里。他搂着他，多年前他也曾这样搂着他，以为他永远不会飞走。可他还是离开了，变成了一轮找不到的月亮。他曾经被他身上矛盾的气质深深吸引，最后又被这种矛盾重伤，如同握住了玫瑰的刺。  
一个将要与他相伴一生的人，如果他无法接受他的黑暗，那么他们将会重蹈覆辙。所以当德拉科问出那个问题的时候，他没有选择像原先设想的那样欺骗他。他告诉了他真相——那一刻德拉科惊愕的表情令他又快意又愤怒。  
他有什么可惊讶的？……这就是他做出来的事，他为什么要感到惊讶？他以为他做出这副模样，他就能否认他背叛的事实，抹杀那一段伴随着痛和恨的过去了吗？……不，他不能，他敢……他抓住了他，他能感觉到他像一团厚重的雾气在他手中喷薄、挤压。这是他即将消失的征兆，他很脆弱，非常易碎，一遇到危险就想逃跑。  
以前他总是试图保护他，但现在他不打算隐瞒了。他再也不会捂住他的眼睛，替他挡住那些血腥。他总要站到他身边来的，他总要亲自踏进黑暗里，他总要明白摆在他们面前的路只有一条。  
伏地魔辞职离开的前夕，他带着德拉科潜入了一位富有的老女巫的家。他让他在一边看着，看着他用阿瓦达索命杀死她，将一只茶杯放在桌上，又去屋里修改了家养小精灵的记忆。  
“……这就是你离开前要做的最后一件事？”德拉科咽了口唾沫，说得有些艰难。伏地魔的手法太熟悉了，杀死一个人，嫁祸给被怀疑的人，残忍又冷酷，可他却自如得像是在表演艺术。  
“你以为我为什么会呆在博金·博克？”男人在储藏室的门上比划了一会儿，挥了挥魔杖，轻松地解开了防护咒语，大步踏入，“有时候你得懂得潜伏，等待机会降临……找到了。”  
他停下脚步，一勾魔杖，两个精致的盒子同时从一堆收藏品中升起来，停在半空中。他打开了盖子，德拉科踮起脚好奇地往里看，勉强分辨出那是一只小杯子和一条挂坠盒。  
“这是什么？” 他问道。  
“非常宝贵的、会派上大用场的东西。”伏地魔仔细端详着，似乎在辨别真假。  
过了一会儿，他合上盖子，瞥了德拉科一眼：“很想看？”  
“呃……”德拉科有些不自然。  
“回去再给你看。”他将盒子塞进口袋里，“走了。”  
第二天下午，他们收拾东西离开了博金·博克，坐上了去往威尔特郡的火车。天边金色的霞光绵延着，将他们的脸颊照得发红。德拉科坐在伏地魔旁边东张西望，他以前从来不和麻瓜挤一间车厢，这次是例外。他认为伏地魔也不会喜欢，不过他这么做肯定有他的理由。  
“我们这次要去威尔特郡。知道为什么吗？”火车发动后过了半个小时，男人在周围施了屏蔽咒，问道。  
“不知道。”德拉科老老实实地回答道。  
“我们要去那儿见一个人，他对我们接下来的事业大有帮助。”伏地魔漫不经心地说道，抚摸着德拉科的手背。  
“你说的是……”  
“你应该很熟悉。”他轻声说道，“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。”  
内心不祥的预感被证实了，德拉科条件反射地甩开了他的手，险些跳起来。这些天伏地魔已经将之前他们之间发生的事完整详细地告诉了他，包括他后来怎样惩罚阿布拉克萨斯，又怎样清除了所有人的记忆。  
“他帮助你逃跑，我自然不可能轻易放过他……不过应该他感到庆幸，我不会取他的性命，也不会再计较之前的事情。”伏地魔那时候这样说道，“他会以为他依然是我最好的伙伴。”  
“你要利用我爷爷？”德拉科瞪着他，浑身紧绷。  
“只是借他之手进入那个上流圈子而已，”伏地魔轻松地说道，“就算让我差遣他，我也不会放心。”  
德拉科稍稍松了口气，仍有些坐立不安，可也想不出任何能阻止他的办法。很快便到了傍晚，他们一同用了晚餐。熄灯后，两人脱掉外套，在同一张床上躺下。伏地魔布置好严密的防护魔法和屏蔽魔法，缓慢而极有耐心地将他接下来的一连串计划一个一个讲给他听。  
“……据我观察，巫师的尊贵血统现在已经被无数蛀虫腐蚀了，我们必须得从根本改变这个现状，”他用魔杖在空中写下“泥巴种”和“麻瓜”两个词，画了条横线，“一些麻瓜自称会魔法，混在我们之间企图玷污纯血家族的纯净；而还有一些没有思想觉悟的巫师自甘堕落和麻瓜通婚，这也是我们必须加以纠正的异端；还有一些亲近麻瓜的思想迂腐的家伙，比如邓布利多……”他一顿，轻蔑地笑了一下，“他是我们最后要铲除的敌人。我们要确立纯血至上、巫师至上的理念，冲破愚蠢的《国际魔法保密法》的束缚，让巫师认识到自己应有的地位……我们要宣扬理念，团结我们的同伴，改造潜在的战友，消灭顽固的敌人，形成属于我们的不可抗的力量。最后，我们将会彻底统治麻瓜，将麻瓜的地盘变为巫师的地盘，将麻瓜的思想变为巫师的思想，将他们变为我们的奴隶。”  
德拉科听得眼睛发亮，催促他继续往下说。伏地魔慢悠悠地在空中勾画了一幅夜光的英国地图，荧荧的蓝光映在他们的双眼中。  
“我们先去威尔特郡，简单了解情况。如果有条件的话可以吸收几个信徒，不能太多，必须得保证质量，打好基础。然后我们再去伦敦、伯明翰、曼彻斯特、爱丁堡……”他的魔杖在空中标出了几个红点，按顺序用光滑的曲线连接，从英格兰跨到苏格兰，再绕了回来，停在了代表“伦敦”的点上，“最后再回到这里。”  
“回到伦敦？”  
“对，到了那个时候，他们会像迎接王者一样恭候我的到来。”伏地魔慢慢地说道。  
他的声音低沉，却充满了力量——欲望、野心、自负，德拉科直直地盯着他，几乎移不开眼。他仿佛被迷惑了，可又清楚没有任何人干扰他的思考。这个男人残忍又无情，但这似乎是每一个王必需的资质，他能理解……他甚至觉得这样很有魅力……他冷静、睿智、野心勃勃，拥有强大的力量，对黑魔法的掌握登峰造极，而且还在朝着无人探索的领域推进。人们向来崇尚强者，德拉科也不例外。那一刻他忘记了他曾遭受的伤害，那简直不足为道——和他们所要达到的永恒相比，所有的一切都不足为道。  
伏地魔熄灭魔杖，四周陷入了漆黑的寂静。德拉科仍躺在他身边，他第一次产生了不想回去的念头。这多么奇妙，他想，在这样一间普通的麻瓜火车车厢里，四周充斥着泡面的臭味和恼人的鼾声，两个年轻的巫师静静地规划着他们今后的路。没有人知道他们将会走到什么地方，没有人知道在接下来的三十多年里，整个魔法界会发生怎样的巨大变动。而这个改变世界的男人此时正在他身旁，他宽阔的手掌握着他的手，他将他的未来分给了他一半。  
“……从现在起，我不会再用汤姆·里德尔这个名字。”他忽然说道，打破了德拉科的胡思乱想，“这个名字属于我愚蠢的麻瓜父亲，我不会再使用它了。以后，所有人只会记得伏地魔这个称号……我会让他们都害怕提起它。”  
伏地魔慢慢转过头，对上了德拉科的目光。他伸出手，细长的手指轻轻描摹着他起伏的五官。  
“你以后不能用这张脸，也不能用这个名字。”他低声说道，“你得快点习惯这一切，站在我身边。”  
冷银色的月光一道一道交替着落在他们身上，耳边是隆隆的火车前行的声音，静而飘渺。德拉科恍惚地听着，他清醒地知道，明早下车的时候，一个名为德拉科·马尔福的人就要彻底从这个世界消失了。  
他要忘掉以前的梦，一无所有地长大。


	62. Interlude

德拉科坐在吧台边上，故作忧郁地一杯接着一杯给自己倒黄油啤酒。罗斯默塔夫人正背对着他在一旁调酒，她的身姿比十年后更加婀娜，坐在窗边的几个男巫时不时偷偷往这儿看一眼，低声议论。  
德拉科经常会来这儿喝几杯酒，假装自己和那些肤浅的男人没什么不同，让那些在食死徒之间流传的低俗玩笑话不攻自破。当然，有些人的确把那些玩笑当了真，比如贝拉特里克斯，她总认为德拉科晚上是和伏地魔住在一起的——有时候德拉科不得不承认女人的直觉真是可怕。  
今天早上他和贝拉特里克斯扯皮了一个小时，对方才勉为其难地用五分钟给他做了一个报告——剩下的五十分钟，她一直在追问他伏地魔最近在做什么，为什么一直不出现。德拉科咬死了不肯回答，如愿以偿地把她气得半死。还有五分钟他们互相对骂，德拉科不带脏字的骂人技巧已经在长久训练中变得炉火纯青，最后他们谁也没说过谁，反而比平时多喝了三杯酒，贝拉特里克斯抓了抓乌黑的卷发，冷冷地说道：  
“别得意了，知道我给黑魔王带来了什么吗？我堂弟，他对我们的计划很感兴趣。今天下午我会带他来，和他一比你就知道你是个什么样的渣滓了。”  
“拭目以待，”德拉科讥讽道，“但愿他不要像你一样长着一个毛蓬蓬的蠢脑袋。”  
这便是他现在等在这儿的原因。德拉科将酒杯放在桌上，吸了口气，正打算去上厕所，背后蓦然传来了一个声音：  
“你好，请问你是艾特明先生吗？”  
德拉科转过头，一个清秀的男孩正站在他面前。他确实只能被称为男孩，瘦瘦高高，年轻得有些稚嫩，披着一身黑色长袍。德拉科愣怔了一秒，马上反应过来：“你是雷古勒斯·布莱克？”  
“对，我堂姐让我来找你。”雷古勒斯点点头。  
德拉科从高脚椅上下来，示意他一同来到酒吧角落的位置，两人面对面落座。  
“你堂姐已经回去了吗？”德拉科问道。  
“啊，是的。”  
他没有再问，想必是贝拉特里克斯在酒吧外就发现伏地魔没有来，连面子也不想给他，干脆让雷古勒斯自己进来了。  
德拉科漫不经心地用指头敲打着杯子。“我听贝拉特里克斯提过，你对我们的计划有点兴趣，是吗？”  
“不是有点兴趣，是非常感兴趣。”雷古勒斯的眼中闪现出一丝狂热。德拉科无声地叹了口气，心想果然又是一个被伏地魔煽动的年轻人。  
这些年来他见过太多这样的人了。贝拉特里克斯当初就是他接待的，那时她便用热烈的话语表达了自己对伏地魔的崇拜，并且频频暗示愿意为他付出所有，这让见多识广的德拉科也有些不是滋味起来，甚至想故意把她气跑。  
“……她说她把你的每篇演讲稿都背得滚瓜烂熟，随便抽一句都能说出是哪一天、在哪里讲的。她赞同你的每一个观点，认为你是巫师界的救星，应该被写进史书里去，”他在床上这样对伏地魔抱怨道，他们刚结束完一次，两人都有些气喘，腿上随意地盖着被子，“她跟我说她来自高贵的布莱克，他们家族都支持你。哦，她还反复强调她没有男朋友，”说到这儿德拉科冷笑了一声，“我看她想给你生孩子。”  
伏地魔慵懒地眯着眼看他，似乎觉得很有意思。  
“你很介意？”他低声说道。  
“当然不。”  
“你妒忌得很。”  
“哦，我有什么可妒忌的？”德拉科有些火了，胸口鼓胀，内心浮起了一股说不出的滋味。  
伏地魔没有马上回答，他将他拉过来，掰开他白嫩的臀瓣，又重新埋了进去。德拉科分跪着双腿，勉强承受着对方的索取。男人伏在他身上，扣着他的腰狠狠撞击，在他耳边慢悠悠地说道：“你妒忌她……因为你不如她。”  
“什么？”  
“至少你不能生孩子。”他咬了口德拉科敏感的耳尖，后者猛地一抽，竟泄了出来，溅了一腿。  
“妈的……”德拉科喘息着，他说不出哪件事更让他羞愤。不过他也不用再思考了，因为身上的人又动了起来，将他推进了欲望的深渊。  
“……所有和黑魔王有关的报导，我都做了剪报，好好研究过。暑假里我特地坐火车去听过他的几次演讲……平时我没有办法去，因为我还要上课。但我们在学校里组织了俱乐部，专门讨论黑魔王的理念和研究黑魔法。”  
一开始德拉科听得昏昏欲睡，后来渐渐开始觉得不对劲了，不得不打断了他：“等一下，你还没有成年？”  
“我今年十六岁，明年就毕业了。”雷古勒斯谨慎地回答道。  
很好，他又可以给贝拉特里克斯参上一笔，德拉科恶毒地想，引未成年人加入食死徒。  
“抱歉，我们目前暂时不接收未成年巫师，”德拉科故作遗憾，拖腔拖调地说道，“你可以明年再来，等你成年以后。”  
雷古勒斯抓了抓后脑勺，捏着手指，显得有些局促不安。  
“嗯……贝拉堂姐对我提过这一点，但我向她保证我绝对忠诚，不会退出，也不会透露组织的秘密，”他有些急切，认真地看着他，“堂姐说我可以来试一试，说不定黑魔王会破格收录我。”  
“哦，每个想要加入食死徒的巫师都会这么说。”德拉科不为所动，“你还有别的优势吗？”  
“呃……我是斯莱特林的级长，我的O.W.Ls拿了十二个优秀。”雷古勒斯冥思苦想，“你知道，我来自布莱克，我们家族都支持黑魔王。”  
和贝拉特里克斯当初说的一模一样，德拉科在内心翻了个白眼。他慢吞吞地喝了杯酒，欣赏了一会儿对方忐忑不安的表情，才端着架子说道：“好吧，看来还是个优等生。这就是贝拉特里克斯推荐你来的理由？”  
雷古勒斯没有回答，讨好地朝他笑了一下。  
“你知道，我们一直不接收未成年人。”德拉科说道，“我们认为未成年巫师还没有足够的心智和能力来承担我们分配的工作。”  
雷古勒斯张了张口，正想说话，德拉科提前阻止了他：“那不是什么令人愉快的工作。很多人加入食死徒之前都认为来了这儿就能学到黑魔法，能借着黑魔王的名号到处逞威风，让别人都害怕。怀着这种念头来的人，我会让他们都滚蛋。”  
“我知道，”雷古勒斯说道，他的眼中又流露出了那种令人不适的狂热，“我知道肯定不容易，但我会努力的。我来这里并不只是想学习黑魔法，我对黑魔王的理想非常赞同，我也希望能为完成这个理想效力，看到它实现的那一天。”  
他说着从口袋里拿出了一张折好的羊皮纸递给德拉科，说道：“这是我们俱乐部里讨论出的一些见解，希望你能帮忙转交给黑魔王。呃，我们都非常支持他。”  
德拉科接了过来，简单地扫了一眼，放进口袋里，勉强说道：“好吧，既然这样，我会交给他。过几天我会告诉贝拉特里克斯结果，让她转告你。”  
“我明白了。非常感谢，艾特明先生。”雷古勒斯顿了顿，站起身，礼貌地向德拉科道别，转身走出了酒吧。德拉科又坐了一会儿，莫名有些烦躁，起身离开了。  
“……你觉得他怎么样？”  
他们坐在沙发上休息，德拉科懒洋洋地靠着沙发枕，伏地魔随手用魔法把长袍挂在衣帽架上。  
“还行，比贝拉特里克斯好多了。”德拉科想了想，“不过，又是一个被你蒙蔽的糊涂虫。”  
“你说什么？”伏地魔皱起眉。德拉科没有回答。  
伏地魔在别人面前伪装得很好，至少那些支持他的纯血主义的巫师都被他骗过了，对他忠心耿耿。一开始德拉科也被他的一番话激得热血沸腾，甘愿为他奉献，成了第一个食死徒。他跟着他流连在各个会场，帮他试探那些蠢蠢欲动的巫师，替他挡住许多无礼的骚扰，也因此得罪了不少人。和求学时期不同，这次伏地魔没有过多地保护他，德拉科得自己应对所有的困难。他知道那个男人在看，看他能做到什么地步，只有他陷入绝境的时候他才会拉他一把——德拉科没给他这个机会，他懂得明哲保身，从来不让自己陷入那种境地。他变得圆滑、世故，甚至令自己感到厌恶，但他知道他更强了，那就是值得的。  
他跟在伏地魔身边已经有三十年，对他的每一根头发都了如指掌，他眉头微微一皱他就知道他在想什么。德拉科甚至清楚实际上伏地魔并没有那么相信纯血主义，他自己就是个混血巫师，不过他的确歧视麻瓜和泥巴种，想用这种方式把纯血巫师拉到他这一边，替他卖命。  
按道理来说，这种程度的了解已经足以让伏地魔对他产生杀心。他从来不允许别人过度窥探他的生活和内心，贝拉特里克斯曾逼迫德拉科告诉她伏地魔一周的行程，后者知道后严厉地惩罚了她，使她安分了一段时间，不过德拉科觉得她最近又有些故态复萌。  
德拉科说不清自己对伏地魔是什么感觉。他越来越摸得清这个男人的脾气，知道怎么样能让他高兴，哪种程度的耍小性子能被完全包容。他越是了解就越没有幻想，有时候会对这种生活感到厌倦，看着那些前仆后继的食死徒他甚至觉得他们有点可怜——也是一群被伏地魔操纵在手心的蚂蚁，他想。  
不过如果要说他对伏地魔的感情已经完全褪去，也并不对。他享受霸占对方全部宠爱的感觉，从不让别人爬到他头上来。他习惯了他们定期的床事，这也是一种了解他的方式——很多时候伏地魔更喜欢在床上和他谈事情，德拉科说不出这是一种什么癖好。  
他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科想到了什么，从口袋里拿出一张羊皮纸递给他，打着哈欠说道：“这是他让我转交给你的。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，随手接过羊皮纸。德拉科起身走到厨房里，从冰箱里端出一只小型芒果蛋糕。伏地魔每天都会在这里放一只蛋糕给他当下午茶，只放一天，德拉科有时候没空吃，他就自己吃掉。  
“……他告诉你，这是他写出来的？”背后传来男人的声音，德拉科还没吃完，转过头时嘴边沾着一抹蛋糕屑。  
“他说是他们俱乐部讨论出来的。”他耸耸肩，“怎么了？”  
“你说过，他还只有十六岁。”  
“哦，是啊，还在读书呢。”  
伏地魔沉吟了一会儿，说道：“可以考虑把他留下来。”  
德拉科有些吃惊，这么多年来他们见过无数来投诚的巫师，其中并不缺乏魔法强大的优秀者，但能让伏地魔多看一眼的人并不多。或者说，少得可怜。  
想到这儿德拉科抛下蛋糕走到他身边，凑过去看他手中的纸：“他写了什么？”  
“你没有看过？”  
“看过一点点，感觉没什么特别的。”无非是一些对于理想的巫师社会的构想，德拉科自己也能写出一份。  
伏地魔没有纠正他，似乎陷入了思考。  
“我听说，雷古勒斯的哥哥去年被布莱克家族除名了。”  
“嗯？”德拉科仍在看那张纸。  
“因为他离家出走，住在了他朋友家里，”男人继续说道，他若有所思地拍了拍他的肩膀，“他的朋友就是波特。”  
听到这个名字，德拉科浑身一震，扭头看向他，手中的纸滑落在了地上。  
“对，就是霍格沃茨现在的男学生会主席詹姆·波特，据说和邓布利多走得非常近，很可能会成为凤凰社的一员。”看到他的表情，伏地魔显得非常满意，“我们可以通过他了解一些情况。他写得一般，不过我们没必要对一个十六岁男孩那么苛刻……让我想想，这个任务……”  
德拉科已经没有再往下听了，他的内心被另外一种焦灼的恐惧包裹着，惶惶不安。波特……不……他记得很清楚，詹姆·波特就是哈利·波特的父亲，后者最后将会杀死伏地魔，结束他的黑暗时代。但这是怎么发生的？他不太清楚……不，他得阻止他……他真的能阻止吗？这一切已经发生了，他就是从五十年后来的……这件事得好好考虑，他必须得做点什么……德拉科抬起头，伏地魔正皱眉看着他，有些不悦。  
“你在想什么？”他问道。  
“呃，我——”  
“好了，我再重复一遍我刚才说的话。”他有些不耐，“明天去通知贝拉特里克斯，告诉她，雷古勒斯已经通过了。接下来你带他一段时间，从他这里套点话出来。”  
“我？”德拉科没想到会是这样一个结果，“为什么是我？贝拉特里克斯不行吗？她是他堂姐，肯定更——”  
“她最近也很忙，没有时间。”  
“她在忙什么？”  
“你不知道吗？”男人扬起眉，德拉科的内心升起了一种强烈的不好的预感，“她最小的妹妹已经和卢修斯订婚了，估计很快就会结婚。她的父母也在催促她呢。”


	63. Interlude

德拉科很早就想过会有这么一天。  
三十年前，他懵懂地跟着伏地魔离开博金·博克，彻底埋葬了无知的自己，踏上了一条不归路；二十年前，伏地魔的事业已经有了起色，他们招揽到了一批愿意一同前行的伙伴，那时德拉科忙得停不下来，没有空闲去考虑太遥远的事情；十年前，食死徒的队伍越来越壮大，优秀又忠诚的新人源源不断地补上来，德拉科总算轻松了一些，但他依然觉得还来得及，逃避着去考虑那个即将到来的结局。  
但现在逃避不了了，他想。他必须得去面对了——无论是伏地魔的结局，还是他的结局。  
他们裹着厚厚的旅行斗篷走在翻倒巷里，呜呜作响的雪风将脸颊磨得发痛。这是德拉科第三次带雷古勒斯出来，漫长的圣诞节假期也渐渐接近尾声。  
街道上的人越来越少，也许是因为越来越糟糕的天气，也许是因为四处蔓延的挥之不去的冷雾——有经验的巫师能认出那是摄魂怪的看家本领，伏地魔显然已经和它们谈妥了，现在这群黑漆漆的家伙正到处散播着绝望情绪。  
德拉科拢了拢围巾，看向走在他身边的男孩。他看起来那么小，甚至让他有些怀念。第一次出来的时候，他带他去麻瓜区转了一圈，雷古勒斯兴致勃勃地拉着他讨论了半天关于如何安置麻瓜的见解；德拉科烦透了，于是第二次他就带他去见了几个正在跟踪凤凰社的食死徒，成功地堵住了他的嘴；而这一次，他打算带他去几家黑魔法店铺里转一转，稍微放松心情。  
带小孩子就是这么麻烦，他想，本来他早就不接这种活了。  
想到这里，德拉科感觉自己仿佛忽然踏空了一步，心脏无止尽地落下去，落进了黑洞。不对，不应该是这样的，一个微弱的声音尖叫着，他的人生不应该是这样的。走在他旁边的不是什么小孩子，而是在他出生之前就已经死去的、未曾谋面的舅舅。他是怎么死的？不，这不重要……重要的是，他的关系已经被全部打乱了。  
他曾经那么崇拜他爸爸，但现在他对他生不起一点敬畏之心；他对贝拉姨妈恶语相向，从来没有把她当成和自己血肉相连的亲人。他的棱角被磨平了，他不再惧怕杀人，他甚至不是个人——他的身体是假的，只是接近真实的虚影。他没有身份，没有根，没有能躲藏的地方……因为一个年少时的执念，他早出生了五十年，注定要活在另一个自己的阴影里。而现在另一个他马上就要诞生了，伏地魔肯定非常期待……不，恐怕他一直在等待着这一刻，等了五十年，自己不过是他在漫长时光里的一件替代品。  
德拉科停住了脚步，呆呆地望着漆黑狭长的街道。罗列的店铺如同一个个黑暗的洞，无数只眼睛在洞中审视着他贫瘠的灵魂。这是他想要的吗？……他到底为什么存在？  
“先生？”旁边响起的一个声音唤回了他的意识，德拉科转过头，雷古勒斯正困惑地看着他，“你没事吧？你的脸色不太好。”  
“……没事。”德拉科摇了摇头，努力想赶走那些危险的想法，可毫无作用，“我们去那家店里坐一坐，我——”  
他蓦然停住了，一种古怪的、令人胆寒的冷气嗖嗖地从后背窜上来，几乎让他头皮炸裂。德拉科条件反射地抓着雷古勒斯向右闪去，一道红光穿过了他们刚才站立的地方，落在了一间店铺的外墙上。  
“去店里，快！”他反手使劲推了雷古勒斯一把，拔出魔杖用力一挥，不远处亮起了一团被蓝光包裹的人形轮廓。那是一个穿着长斗篷的男人，他的脸灰蒙蒙的，像罩着一层雾。  
是一个傲罗，德拉科瞬间作出判断。他不是没有和傲罗打过交道，他和伏地魔的手上都沾过傲罗的血，他们的名字早就上了魔法部的赏金榜。  
不过这显然是一个新人，他想，有经验的傲罗绝不会独自来抓捕他。  
荧荧的蓝光跳动着，这种被标记所带来的暴露感显然让那个傲罗产生了极大的压力。他急躁地朝他施咒，飞舞的红光呼啸着划过德拉科的耳侧，后者轻松地用铁甲咒挡住了几个瞄得还算准的咒语，借着魔咒的遮挡悄无声息地挥了挥魔杖，傲罗脚下的地面忽然窜起几根巨大的黑色藤蔓，将他捆得严严实实。  
整个过程几乎没有超过一分钟，德拉科松了口气，抖了抖袍子，慢悠悠地朝他的俘虏走去。  
雷古勒斯站在街边怔怔地看着他的背影，他没有听从命令躲进店里——或者说，他还没来得及这么做，战斗就结束了。德拉科的反应太快了，他的魔咒又狠又准，没有多用一丝一毫。雷古勒斯认出那黑色藤蔓是一种黑魔法，它能分泌出一种神经毒素，将捆住的人麻痹。  
雷古勒斯用力地吸了口气，快步跑到德拉科身边，由衷地赞叹道：  
“太厉害了，先生！”  
德拉科没有看他，冷淡地点了点头，仍盯着被绑住的年轻傲罗：“谁派你来的？”  
黑藤蔓捆得很紧，傲罗两眼暴突，眼白布满了血丝，牙齿格格地打颤。德拉科见他不回答，也懒得继续，他本来也没想在这里审问他。他抬起魔杖，正打算将他击昏，胸口忽然闪过了一种怪异的感觉，令他浑身一抖。  
怎么回事……？  
“先生？”  
男孩的声音变得恍惚起来，仿佛隔着一层膜。这让德拉科联想到他刚刚能凝聚出身体时的模样，像一团斑斓的模糊的影子，虚幻又飘渺。一种难以压制的汹涌的欲望从灵魂深处喷发，沿着漆黑的藤蔓疯狂地扩张，仿佛伸出触手的大乌贼。德拉科的视野已经模糊了，一切实像都被层层剥离，只剩下一团血红的阴影。渴望……想吃掉……不，这是什么？他在做什么？……想要……吃掉他，快……  
他的意志那样脆弱，几乎瞬间就被本能的欲望吞没了，渣都不剩。德拉科的眼睛不知何时变成了一片猩红，他举起魔杖，死死地握着，口中念叨着含糊的咒语，一缕缕银白的雾气从傲罗身上升起，涌进了他的口中。  
雷古勒斯无意识地后退了一步，震惊地看着他。他对黑魔法钻研得比同龄人要深得多，霍格沃茨图书馆里收藏的禁书几乎都翻阅过，也进行了不少黑魔法实验。这是……不，怎么可能？……他听说过有种黑魔法能直接吸取其他人的灵魂来获得魔力，但这只存在于传说中，他从未见人用过，因为它太邪恶了，一旦出现就会遭到整个巫师界的追杀。  
吸取他人的灵魂比直接杀人还要残忍，那意味着死者的灵魂将永远无法安息，它无法在现实世界留下印记成为幽灵，也无法得到亲朋好友的祝福，更无法在任何返魂类魔法中再次出现。也许麻瓜不明白这意味着什么，但对于巫师来说，这甚至比掘人坟墓更恶毒，几乎是不死不休的仇恨。  
雷古勒斯想到了什么，猛地朝两侧的店铺看去。每一个店铺都黑糊糊一片，看不出有没有人在后方窥视。他取出魔杖，颤抖着施了一个幻身术，掩盖住他们的身形。希望还来得及……不对，他为什么要替他隐瞒？……这和他想象的不一样……  
德拉科浑身抽搐着，一股前所未有的、极度满足的滋味充斥着他的四肢百骸，一阵一阵过电般滋润着他的灵魂。他感觉到一股蓬勃的力量在他身体里涌动，渐渐与他融为一体，让他变得更充盈。德拉科的瞳孔微动，血色散去，缓缓恢复了清明。他的身体发热，活动着手脚，觉得自己似乎有无穷无尽的精力可供使用，就算在外面呆上一整天都不会累。  
“……先生？”  
德拉科低下头，雷古勒斯正脸色苍白地看着他，眼中闪过一丝惶恐。他猛地清醒过来，扭头看向面前的傲罗。他歪着头，无力地被藤蔓捆绑着，双眼无神，惊恐地张着嘴，就像那些被他吸走灵魂的麻瓜一样。  
……他做了什么？  
“我们现离开这里吧，先生。”雷古勒斯小声说道。德拉科醍醐灌顶，闪电般地解除了藤蔓。傲罗的身体咚地一声倒在地上，四肢摊开，软得像面条。他直直地瞪着他，忍着强烈的呕吐感将他的尸体变成一块石头放进口袋里，抓着雷古勒斯幻影移形离开了。

对角巷，破釜酒吧。  
他很少会来这儿。酒吧的男招待和伏地魔同名，他不喜欢去，也不喜欢德拉科去。  
但这也代表着这儿受到监视的可能性最小。当德拉科希望避开伏地魔单独做一些事的时候，他就会来到这里。  
他们戴着兜帽坐在角落里，四周是嘈杂的欢笑声。雷古勒斯点了两杯酒，放在玻璃桌中间。德拉科没有动，他藏在口袋里的手指还在不自觉地痉挛，提醒他刚刚发生了什么。他紧盯着面前那杯琥珀色的酒，太阳穴痛得要命。  
“……我用幻身术做了掩饰，希望没被其他人看见。”过了一会儿，雷古勒斯轻声说道。  
“非常感谢，你做得很好。”德拉科抬起眼，僵硬地换上了惯有的笑容。面前的男孩双手握着酒杯，显得有些局促，似乎不知道该说什么。  
“……这样是不对的，先生。”雷古勒斯的声音在打颤，他似乎也没有想到自己敢反抗前辈，“这个魔法是绝对不能用的，它——”  
“是吗，你知道那是什么魔法？”德拉科扬起一边的眉毛。  
“我在书里看到过，”雷古勒斯说道，“我还看到了魔法部对那些黑巫师的惩罚。”  
“哦，什么惩罚？”  
“一个摄魂怪的吻。”  
两人沉默了下来。德拉科静静地回味着刚才的感觉，四肢冰凉。这是他第一次吸食巫师的灵魂，比麻瓜要美味一百倍。麻瓜的灵魂只能让他勉强维持形体，巫师的灵魂却能增强他的实力，这就是黑魔法的魅力……不，他不能往下想了。德拉科深知这种魔法能上瘾，就像麻瓜的毒品。三十年间他靠着吸食麻瓜的低级灵魂艰难地存活着，而现在忽然尝到了更美味的食物，身体里的每个细胞都在疯狂地扭动着，撕扯着他的理智。可他为什么会对巫师的灵魂产生欲望？这种事以前从未发生过……德拉科想到了那个黑色藤蔓，这肯定和它有点关系……它激化了他扭曲的灵魂。  
“先生，这件事真的很严重。你是刚开始使用这种魔法吗？如果是这样，那还不算太糟，我知道一些戒断的方法……”雷古勒斯喋喋不休地说着，德拉科烦不胜烦，只想捂住他的嘴。他懂什么？……有谁能告诉他他现在到底算什么？  
“三十年。”  
“嗯？”  
“我已经用了三十年，”德拉科冷冷地说道，满意地看见他脸上露出了震惊的表情，“那么小专家，你告诉我，现在还有救吗？”  
“你……”  
“当然，吸食巫师是第一次。”他漫不经心地补充道。这是他的秘辛，正常情况下他绝不会告诉别人。但也许是他出毛病了，他忽然觉得说出来也无所谓。  
他憋得太久了，满肚子的秘密快要把他逼疯。更何况这只是其中一个最微不足道的秘密，和其他的比起来什么也不算。  
“为……为什么？你之前吸食的是麻瓜的灵魂吗？”雷古勒斯努力想表现出理解，但不太成功，“可是吸食麻瓜的灵魂对巫师没什么用处，你为什么……”  
“你之前跟我讨论过巫师掌权后该怎么处置麻瓜，是不是？”德拉科冷冰冰地说道，“你说过，‘麻瓜虽然没什么用，但他们人口基数大，可以用来当免费劳动力’，你还同意恢复奴隶制，对不对？——你现在怎么开始同情麻瓜了？你不是觉得他们不算人吗？”  
他们不算，你也不算……一个声音在心底幽幽地响起，你只是一个恶灵……一个被黑魔法塑造出来的蹩脚的玩意儿……  
雷古勒斯哑口无言，脸涨得通红。德拉科有些头痛，他喝了口酒，皱起眉头。味道太呛了。  
“我……我不是同情他们，”过了片刻，雷古勒斯又吞吞吐吐地开口了，“我是为你着想，先生。这种魔法非常邪恶，对施法者和被施法者……都一样邪恶。”  
“你加入食死徒不就是想学这些黑魔法吗？”  
“不，我说过了，我是为了伟大的理想！”  
“没有什么伟大的理想，”德拉科盯着没有动过的酒杯，迷茫地喃喃，“……那是一个谎言。”  
“……什么？”  
“没什么。对了，我听说你有一个离家出走的哥哥。”德拉科强行转移了话题。听到这句话，雷古勒斯的脸色微变，握着酒杯的手指有些发白。  
“是的，但是这……”  
“我们有必要了解你的家庭情况，”德拉科强打起精神，油腔滑调地说道，“你哥哥是小天狼星·布莱克，对吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“他为什么离家出走？”  
“嗯……他和我们关系不和，”雷古勒斯整张脸都扭在了一块儿，显得很难受，“他从小就和我们格格不入，我们都不喜欢他。”  
“你们？”  
“我，还有我们爸妈。你可能不知道，他是个格兰芬多，”他说道，“布莱克就出了这一个格兰芬多，他……每次都故意做一些事情惹爸妈生气，捣弄一些麻瓜的玩意儿……他离家出走了也好，反正留在家里也只会闯祸。”  
“格兰芬多？”德拉科皱起眉，他穿越到这儿来只有十二岁，很多记忆现在已经模糊不清了。他不记得他有没有听说过这个格兰芬多的舅舅。“不是吧，你们没有纠正过他吗？”  
“我们一直都有尝试，但是没用。我妈妈还写信给学校让校长给他换一个学院，结果邓布利多没答应。”  
“哼，邓布利多。”  
“他和我们不是一路人，也没想过变成一路人……我想，他也许从来不以布莱克为荣，所以一有机会就逃走了。”雷古勒斯说得有些激动，但很快又恢复了平静，灌了口酒，脸有点红，“先生，只有他一个人是这样的。平时我们都不提起他。”  
德拉科的头有点痛，没有接着往下问。他一有机会就逃走了，逃离了牢笼……作为一个异类活在正常的环境肯定很痛苦，但他还有地方能逃，和他不一样。他是一个异类，一只吸血的寄生虫，一个不知道自己是谁的鬼，一个不应该存活在世上的魅影。他畸形地靠着杀人存活了三十年，现在命运终于来报复他了。  
德拉科的头越来越痛，漂浮在身体里的属于杀戮之鬼的欲望又开始上浮，他仰起头喝完了一杯酒，苦涩的酒液涌入喉咙，勉强压下了那种恶心感。他忽然站起身，快步朝外走，雷古勒斯连忙跌跌撞撞地跟上了他。  
“先生！”他叫道，周围的客人纷纷朝他看来，他浑然未觉，“我可以帮你找到办法，如果你想戒掉它——”  
德拉科回头朝他看来，眼中闪过一抹隐晦的红光。男孩一震，停住了。  
“好啊，”过了几秒，德拉科扬起眉，“如果你有本事的话。”  
他拢起袍子，头也不回地离开了。


	64. Interlude

他穿过三把扫帚酒吧旁边的小巷，打开屋门，低头看了眼手表，已经接近九点了。德拉科没想到自己和雷古勒斯在酒吧里呆了那么久，足有三个小时。他出来后去附近的餐馆解决了晚餐，饱腹感让他的心情稍微好了一些，但帮助不大。他依然是无处可去的游魂，哪儿都没有他的容身之地。  
德拉科关上门，打开灯，下意识伸进口袋握住了那块尸体变成的石头。也许是他的错觉，他的身体变得越来越陌生了，似乎有些不受使唤，这不是一个好兆头。也许他应该考虑戒断，至少这段时间停一停……三十年了，他早已病入膏肓，谁也救不了他。德拉科摇了摇头，叹了口气。  
他打开卧室的门，还没踏入便是一愣——房间里没有亮灯。德拉科停了几秒，试探着向前走了两步，还没来得及说话，背后的门一下子自动关上了，上了锁。  
黑暗中响起了极轻的“噗”的一声，一束细小的火苗跳跃着，在墙壁上投下一个放大的暗色虚影。  
“……汤姆？”  
“你去哪儿了？”声音从床边传来，德拉科扭头看去，那儿坐着一个半身沉浸在阴影中的男人。  
“我在工作。”  
“我记得我没有派耗时的任务给你。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“我们遇见了傲罗。”德拉科面不改色，从口袋里掏出石头扔在地上。石头马上开始扩张、变形，扭曲成了一具尸体，躺在两人之间。  
伏地魔扫了一眼，扯了扯嘴角，有些嘲弄：“很显然，这是个刚转正不到一周的新傲罗。我想，你对付他应该不用三个小时，是不是？”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，握紧了拳头，强忍着怒火说道：“哦，确实。但你不能期待我没有一点私人空间，不是吗？”  
“如果你想要做什么，应该提前告诉我。”  
“我临时起意想喝点酒，不行吗？”  
“临时起意和雷古勒斯在破釜酒吧呆了三个小时？”  
德拉科一惊，随即心头无法控制地升起一股怒火：“你派人监视我？”  
“监视？”伏地魔古怪地笑了一下。一种怪异的感觉浮了上来，德拉科皱起眉头。他感觉口袋里有什么东西一动，一股乳白色的雾气升起来，在面前凝成一个模糊的人形。  
“是我告诉他的。”那个人形说道。它慢慢变得清晰起来，勾勒出一张熟悉的面孔。里德尔抄着手站在墙边，眼神不明。  
“你？——你不是不能出来吗？”德拉科刚说完就意识到自己说了句废话。里德尔隐约地笑了笑，没有回答。  
德拉科直愣愣地看着他们，目光在两人之间打转，指甲嵌进了肉里，浑身颤抖。哦，确实，是他太愚蠢了。三十年了，他都能出来，里德尔为什么不能出来？他向来不是安分守己的人，恐怕早就用相同的方式获得了身体，一直帮着伏地魔监视他，毕竟德拉科无法离开魂器太远，如果要出任务，他必须得带着日记本——也等同于带着里德尔。  
德拉科不愿意去想他是从什么时候开始监视他的，这已经没有意义了。一直以来他自以为隐秘的各种行动，实际上始终处于伏地魔的监控之中。他那些自鸣得意的反抗在他看来恐怕都可笑至极，只因为造不成任何影响才没有被揭露。  
“……哦，原来是这样。”德拉科缓缓眯起眼，扭了扭脖子，“那你一定看到了很多有趣的东西，是不是？……在我不知道的时候，你们交流了多少我的隐私，嗯？”  
“如果你什么也没做，那什么问题也不会有，德拉科。”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，声音变得更尖了：“对，我就该什么也不做。我他妈不管做什么都得跟你报备，不然你就要惩罚我，不管我是不是完成了任务，是不是？”  
“完成任务，那是你应该做的。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“我应该做的？哦，对，我在你身边呆了三十年，这早就成了我的责任了，是不是？”他尖叫道，嗓子几乎快冒烟了，“你看好了，我没有黑魔标记，我帮了你这么久，这就是你的信任？片刻不离的监视？”  
“我们没有不信任你，德拉科。”站在一侧的里德尔开口了，“你知道，本意并不是监视。”  
“谁在乎你的本意他妈是什么？”德拉科冷哼了一声，“偷偷告密很有意思是不是？之前装得很好嘛，我都没发现。装了这么多年也该累了，辛苦你了。”  
“德拉科。”  
“我知道，你就没有信任过我。你说我之前背叛过你，你防着这一点，是不是？”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“我从你眼中看不到忠诚，德拉科。”  
德拉科几乎要笑出声了，他的嘴角扭曲着，微微颤抖，眼神恶毒至极：“忠诚？……那你告诉我，你想要一个对你死心塌地的食死徒，还是一个终身伴侣？”  
伏地魔冷冰冰地看着他，似乎想说话，德拉科已经接了下去：  
“如果是前者，那你可不缺，到处都有人愿意为你奉献生命。但你知道他们为什么会这么忠诚吗？”  
他停了停，死死地盯着他的眼睛，故意放慢了语速：“……因为他们不知道你的真面目。”  
“他们不知道你只是在利用他们，用你自己都不相信的理念来让他们帮你卖命，得到你想要的权力——你猜猜如果他们知道这一切，还有多少人会向你表示忠诚？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科！”男人厉声说道。  
“但如果你想要一个终身伴侣，你就该把这一切都告诉他。”德拉科充耳不闻，他的声音低了下来，变得无比平静，“伴侣之间的感情不应该是近乎愚蠢的忠诚和蒙骗，而是信任和包容。如果你一直怀疑我会背叛，那我们怎么继续下去？”  
他们对视着，谁都没有让步。过了片刻，伏地魔缓缓开口了：  
“我说过了，如果你什么也没有做，那自然什么事也不会发生。”  
德拉科顿时泄了气，感到一阵疲惫。真是没救了，他想，他们说的事情完全不在一条线上。伏地魔无法理解他的话，他从来没有对任何人持以完全的信任，也不认为对待食死徒和伴侣的态度应该是截然不同的。不，他真的理解伴侣这个词吗？他真的明白什么是爱吗？……也许对于他来说，自己就是一个能陪他上床的食死徒，德拉科在内心冷笑。他监视他，试探他，认为他对他不忠……他这么多年的坚持到底是为了什么？  
“噢，既然这样，那你可以惩罚我了。”他对着他张开手，身体微微后仰，“把你最擅长的那一套用在我身上吧，你可以开始了，伏地魔。”  
男人紧盯着他，没有马上说话。一旁的里德尔忽然直起身，勾了勾手指，黑皮日记本便从德拉科口袋里飞了出来，落在他手中。  
“不管怎么说，我认为你现在没有资格再拿着它了。”他说道。  
“你们要监禁我？”德拉科马上反应了过来。  
“只是限制你的行动距离。”  
“那和监禁有什么区别？”他反问道。伏地魔皱起了眉。  
“别得寸进尺，德拉科。”他说道，“我已经对你网开一面，没有采取更严重的惩罚……”  
“那太遗憾了，”德拉科尖声打断了他，“我还以为你会用钻心咒呢，你不是最喜欢那个吗？”  
“如果你希望这一切能早点结束，那就闭上你的嘴。”伏地魔狠狠地说道。  
“哦，我猜后面还有一句‘躺到床上来’，是不是？”  
“德拉科——”  
“难道不是吗？这是我唯一的用处了，是不是？”德拉科扭头看向墙边的里德尔，长吸了一口气，努力酝酿出自己最尖刻最惹人讨厌的语气，“还有你，你也这么想，是不是？你他妈也只想着把我操一顿，对不对？”  
里德尔的脸颊沉在阴影里，看不分明，德拉科不知道他有没有被自己激怒，但这不影响他继续。  
“你们可以一起来，”他讽刺道，“我猜你们想这样很久了。别争了，反正你们是一体的，一起欺骗我、算计我，现在再一起搞我，再合适不过了。”  
“说够了？”  
德拉科只感觉眼前晃过一道黑影，伏地魔已经站在了他面前，抓住了他的肩膀。他的手细长苍白，却格外有力，如同铁铸，无论如何也挣脱不开。德拉科掰着他的手，因为过度用力而面目狰狞，大张着嘴，皱着眼睛，仿佛原形毕露的恶鬼。那种一脚踩空的恐惧感又出现了，他感觉自己有什么地方缺失了，空空荡荡，一些粘稠的、恶臭的东西填了进来，封住了他干瘪的胃。他听见了一些恍惚的声音，重重叠叠，似乎来自陈旧的血腥梦境。它们此起彼伏地叫嚷着，像秋日过境的蝗虫，像发狂的狼狗，像蝴蝶飓风，无数道力量撕扯着他，要将这颗摇摇欲坠的薄魂撕碎。  
德拉科腿一软，蓦地向下滑去，一双手抱住了他。他抬起头，伏地魔深色的眼睛紧盯着他，眼白中布满了血丝。他的脸白得像蜡，死人一般没有生气。但他知道，他在永生的道路上走得比谁都远。  
恶臭味在喉咙中翻滚，德拉科感觉自己的身体正在从内里开始腐烂。他干呕了一声，闻到了血腥味，伏地魔的手仍紧紧地抓着他，让他疯狂。  
“放开……放开！”  
更多的渴望涌了上来，伴随着入骨的糜烂气息。他尖叫着，在他手背上抓出了血，暗淡的红色刺激着他的眼睛。德拉科粗喘着，眼球发热，忽然一口咬在了他的胳膊上。  
他一咬上去伏地魔就察觉了不对劲，不顾疼痛用力拔出来，连发两道束缚咒将他从头捆到脚。德拉科在地上挣扎着，拼命扭动。伏地魔冷冷地看着胳膊上的牙印，低头看向他，声音中蕴含着极度的危险：“你想吸食我？”  
倒在地上的人双眼血红，完全没有听见他的话，仍不知痛地挣动，发出很响的碰撞声。一直在看戏的里德尔终于动了动，无声无息地从墙边走来，蹲下身按住了德拉科的头，盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，说道：  
“他吃得太多了。”  
“他不能死。”  
“麻瓜的灵魂过于驳杂，而且数量太多，不好控制。”里德尔的手滑下来，抚摸着德拉科的后颈，后者的口中正发出一种咕噜咕噜的古怪的声音，“他需要一点巫师的魔力来过渡。”  
伏地魔皱起眉，显得不太高兴：“他不能碰巫师的魔力。”  
“他已经碰了，还吃掉了一整颗，”里德尔瞥了一眼被扔在地上的傲罗的尸体，“不过他想要也没关系，我们可以控制好。”  
他松开了手，摸了摸德拉科的下巴，将指头塞进了他的口中。柔软的舌头马上卷了上来，吮吸着他的手指。里德尔眯起眼。  
“看起来胃口不小……一个人还满足不了他。”  
“你那时候应该阻止他。”  
“我说过了，我来不及。”他回过头冷冷地看着他，“你怎么不反省一下自己？我当初就说过吃太多会出问题。”  
“你那么说不是为了他，只是为了你自己。”  
伏地魔越过他，俯身将德拉科抱起来。后者的身体烫得惊人，几乎要把他身上的绳子熔断，扭过头，滚烫的唇片贴在他的胸口，如同一抹黑纱。  
他盯着他看了一会儿，说道：“开始吧。”  
德拉科能感觉到的只有炽热、粘稠和腥臭，仿佛被浸在一条熔岩河里，蒸腾的硫磺味糊了他一鼻子。太难受了，他的胃里似乎被填进了无数带着剧毒的金属块，过多的坚硬物质互相挤压着，将他的五脏六肺搅碎。德拉科呜咽了几声，他很想吐，但什么也吐不出来，那些黑泥积郁已久，根深蒂固。  
谁来救救他，他扭动着，几乎发狂，谁来解除他的痛苦……只要能把那些东西赶走，让他做什么都行……  
一缕火热的温度在背脊上一触即走，缠在他身上的绳子从中间断开了，他像被挤压已久的氢气球，一下子弹了起来。但很快他就被按住了，一双手贴上了他的身体，不，是两双，它们飞快地扒掉了他身上的布料，什么也不剩。德拉科觉得凉快了一些，但这还远远不够。  
一阵温柔又不失力度的抚触沿着胸口蔓延到大腿，他感觉到一只手贴上了他的臀部，摸索着，挤进了狭窄的入口。但它前进得不太顺利，即使那指头上裹着厚厚的润滑液，仍有些艰难。德拉科的身体更热了，又恶心又渴望的感觉激得他开始痉挛，肉穴收缩着，吞咽着那两根手指。  
“太紧了，可能要一会儿，”他听见一个男人说道，随后他的脖子被托起，半强迫地让他抬起头面对着前方，“让他先吃点。”  
他在对谁说话？德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，无论他对谁说话，那个人并没有回答。  
耳边传来一阵拉链滑动的声音，德拉科下意识地睁开眼。里德尔正站在床边，低头看着他。他的面容英俊至极，背后是一片昏黑的夜，简直像一张放大的油画。他摸了摸德拉科的嘴唇，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，毫不客气地将已经硬挺的东西喂进了他嘴里。  
“唔……”口腔被填满的感觉令他有些不适，但多年的口活经验让他下意识地扭转头部调整好姿势，热情地吮吸起来。胸口上涌的欲望更强烈了，他被本能驱使着狠狠地吸咬、舔吮，蓦地，他浑身一震，一股纯粹的力量随着他的动作流入体内，那一刻他浑身的毛孔都打开了，极致的舒爽感令他战栗。  
对，就是这种感觉……比上次还要美妙……不知美妙多少倍……  
“那当然，”似乎听见了他的心声，那人笑了一声，有点冷酷，“那个傲罗的魔力怎么能和我比？”  
话音刚落，他的手按着他的后脑勺往前，将性器推进了更深处。德拉科的口中发出呜呜的声音，唾液从嘴角滑落，打湿了胸口。  
伏地魔将手抽出来，看了眼德拉科意乱情迷的脸，眯起眼。他的后面已经被他弄得很湿，随时能容纳他的进入。他温柔地抚摸着他的大腿，忽然狠狠掐住了他的腿根，拉着他的身体向后挪去，硬是顶了进去。  
德拉科嘴里还含着东西，叫不出声，痛得打颤。插在他屁股里的玩意儿直直地往里捣，一点也不留情，捅得他不住地前倾，险些含不住。他没法抗议，也不愿意抗议——直逼灵魂的舒爽感霎时覆盖了全身，仿佛将他的每一寸经脉都洗涤了一遍，让他眼前发白。  
德拉科爽得腿软，差点倒下去，里德尔托住了他的腰，拧了一把，开始按着他的头前后律动，凶狠地使用他的嘴。他勉强吞咽着，还没来得及适应，背后的人也骤然加快了频率。两人以令人惊叹的默契配合着一进一出，不让德拉科有一丝空闲的时刻。极致的快感和深入魂魄的力量感一波一波袭来，冲刷着他的四肢百骸。德拉科浑身痉挛，高高地撅着屁股，腿分得很开，他的脸和脖子涨得通红，嘴唇早已磨破了一层皮，红肿不堪。  
那种恶心感渐渐被冲淡了，千疮百孔的身体被另一种全新的力量缓慢填充着，酥痒发麻。德拉科血脉贲张，急促地呼吸着，已经被搅弄得呼吸不畅，但还是本能地挽留，不让他们离开。  
高潮几乎是同时到达的，一阵高频的抽插后，两边都顶入了深处。德拉科抖得近乎昏厥，太过分的快感已经让他有些难以支撑，身体内部如同一锅正在反应的魔药，剧烈的摧毁和融合令他又痛苦又快乐。他抽搐着，夹着腿泄了一次，里德尔捏起他的脸，满意地欣赏着他高潮时的脸，施舍般地退了出来。德拉科的嘴和臀部都沾满了白液，身上满是被两人掐出的红印，糟糕至极。  
“还得再来一次。”伏地魔也抽了出来，盯着德拉科起伏的胸口，那儿有他留下的一个牙印。  
“喂不饱的，那是个无底洞。”里德尔说道。他将他翻过身，抱起来，让他背靠着自己，轻轻地抚摸着他的脖颈。德拉科喘息着，自然缠上了他的手臂，无意识地吮吸着他的皮肤。  
“还饿得很。”里德尔扬起眉。他忽然扳过他的头，堵住他的嘴唇交换了一个激烈的深吻。德拉科被吻得咳嗽起来，挣扎着，他放开他，勾着膝窝掰开他的腿，让他湿漉漉的肉红入口展露出来。里德尔看向伏地魔，后者没有客气，捏着他的臀肉重新挤了进去。


	65. Interlude

德拉科感觉自己的身体似乎真的成了一个无底洞，疯狂吞噬着涌入体内的魔力。这不对劲，太不对劲了……不应该是这样……他怎么能吃下那么多？原先他吸食一个麻瓜的灵魂就能坚持好几天，可现在他的欲望无休无止，无论多少都填不满。  
他的胸口有一只咆哮的猛兽，他渴望接吻，渴望有人用暴力将他征服。他的内里被剥开了，像一种赤裸的坦荡，一种钝重的折磨。他不知足地索求着，被摆弄成各种淫荡的姿势，轮流含着那两人的欲望。到最后他的嘴和喉咙彻底肿了，一碰就痛，连声音都发不出。背后的男人用一只胳膊将他的双腿折叠着压在胸前，方便另一人的操弄。他无意识地尖叫，身体随着进出剧烈摇晃着，臀缝间的小口红得熟烂，一片狼藉，不知填进去了多少，一退出来就有浊液汩汩涌出，淫靡至极。  
他们折腾到了半夜，昏天暗地，德拉科伏在床上可怜地抽噎着，蜷成一团。里德尔将他抱进怀里，用几个魔咒稍微缓解了他喉咙的疼痛，喂他喝了杯水。  
伏地魔分开他的双腿，简单清理干净，帮他里面搽了点药。德拉科哼哼着，偶尔在碰到痛处或敏感点时呻吟一两声，蜷起脚趾。里德尔将他放下来，两人对视了一眼，快速划分好领地，替他身上的伤口抹药。  
德拉科的皮肤几乎没有完好之处，到处都是青青紫紫的掐痕、吻痕和齿印，还有几个地方被咬破了，在白皙的皮肤上格外刺眼。冰冷的药膏抹在红痕上一阵刺痛，德拉科低声抽气，头歪在里德尔的大腿上，微微蹭着。男人的指尖落在了他破皮的乳头上，这里不知道被两人蹂躏了多少次，肿大了一圈，一碰就让他战栗起来。他们肆意摆弄着他的身体，揉弄着被反复疼爱过的部位，德拉科痒得出水，扭过头，伸出舌头舔着里德尔的腿侧。后者低笑了一声，懒洋洋地抚摸着他柔软的唇瓣，轻声问道：“还想要？”  
“别让他吃了，”伏地魔眯起眼，“他能把我们榨干。”  
“这个无底洞是你弄出来的。他快被弄坏了。”  
“你和他之间的灵魂感应……”  
“所以我才说他快被弄坏了，”里德尔移开了被德拉科吮吸着的手指，后者不满地咕哝了一声，“不知道多久才能填满。”  
“……今天就到此为止。”伏地魔盯着德拉科不停蠕动的嘴唇，忽然俯身咬住了，用力吮吸着。后者凭着本能挣扎着迎合，气喘吁吁，最后无力地瘫软在他怀里。  
伏地魔抚摸着他汗湿的金发，收回手，面色平静。  
“你看着他。如果出了情况就告诉我。”他说道。  
里德尔扬起眉，没说什么，抱起德拉科消失在了日记本里。

德拉科醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在一片一望无际的白色地面上，身上盖着一条毛毯。他有些恍惚，过了许久才反应过来这是魂器内部。他盯着上方看了一会儿，想坐起来，然而刚一动就感觉四肢酸痛至极，尤其是腰和臀部，似乎已经失去了感应，动弹不得。  
……怎么回事？  
“醒了？”耳边传来一个熟悉的声音，微风吹过他的面颊，一个人在他身边坐下。德拉科艰难地扭过头，里德尔正低头看着他，他的脖子上有一个清晰的红色印记。  
注意到德拉科在看哪儿，里德尔伸手摸了摸，意味不明地笑了一下。  
“你昨天留下的，”他漫不经心地说道，“你想要的时候什么都吸……真可爱。”  
“什么？”德拉科皱起眉，头痛得要命，“我干什么了？”  
“昨天晚上，你缠了我们五个小时。”里德尔慢悠悠地说道，“五个小时，两个人……都满足不了你。”  
“这——这不可能，你在骗我。”德拉科一僵，下意识地否认，仍有些头昏脑胀。里德尔又笑了一下。  
“你自己知道我有没有在骗你。”  
德拉科张了张嘴，说不出话了。他早就察觉他的身体很不对劲，情爱后的酸痛也掩盖不了那种不对劲。他的心脏怪异地跳动着，血液喷薄着涌向全身，催促着某种不怀好意的欲念的清醒……他想阻止这种冲动，可他动不了，连抬起手指都是奢侈。  
“饿吗？”里德尔忽然问道。他这么一说，德拉科才感觉腹中空空荡荡，难受极了。  
“饿了。”他老老实实地说道。  
“想吃什么？”  
“都行。”  
里德尔起身离开了。过了一会儿，他重新在德拉科旁边坐下，将他抱起来，让他靠在他怀里。  
这种接触似乎产生了一种意料之外的反应，德拉科说不出是哪儿出了问题。他很饿，在意识到这一点后变得更饿了，但他并不想吃东西。更准确地说，他不想吃常规的食物。他的饥饿和胃没有关系，而是来自于一种来自灵魂深处的空洞感和恐惧感。他的身体告诉他，他快要死了，如果没有一点补充，他将会枯竭……他被这种赤裸裸的暗示吓了一跳。  
里德尔给他带来了一只巧克力蛋糕。德拉科三十年如一日地喜欢甜食，但奇怪的是他这次没什么胃口，吃了几口便吃不下了。然而放下蛋糕后，他觉得自己的饥饿一点也没有缓解，反而更强烈了，身体里仿佛有一只恶魔在四处抓挠。  
“不喜欢？”里德尔拿过德拉科用过的塑料叉子，撕开一小块蛋糕慢慢喂进嘴里，漫不经心地说道，“如果你不喜欢，那就把那只家养小精灵的手剁下来。”  
德拉科一抖，里德尔的话似乎在暗示着什么，令人头痛欲裂。剁下来……手……血……他的眼前晃过一片血红，身边的人的气息在他的感知中膨胀了无数倍，他温热的呼吸、充满生命力的心跳、磅礴而强大的魔法力……不对，他不能……他晃了晃头，喉咙中发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，大脑轰轰作响。他的意志力向来不算强，而现在变得更为薄弱，咆哮的欲望使他忽略了身体的疼痛。德拉科深呼吸着，猛地扭身将里德尔压在了地上，贴上了他的嘴唇。

翻倒巷的一间隐蔽昏暗的店铺里，十几个穿着黑斗篷的食死徒正围成一圈，簇拥着一个高大的男人。他环视着他的手下，目光在某个角落略微停顿，又移了回来。  
这是一月以来伏地魔第一次在食死徒面前现身，所有人都激动得难以自抑，尤其是贝拉特里克斯，她恨不得把眼睛都黏在他身上。  
食死徒们交头接耳，时不时看向他，然而伏地魔一开口说话，所有人都安静了下来。他向来拥有这种能力，让所有人的注意力都集中在他身上。  
伏地魔让他们一一做汇报，认真地听着，却不知为何开始走神，思绪飘到了很远的地方。  
他有很多想做的事情，它们正在一件一件实现。他要成为令人闻风散胆的黑巫师，他做到了；他要成为一呼百应的领袖，他做到了；他要得到最强大的力量，得到永生，他要改变整个巫师界，他正在这条路上前进。  
这不是一个容易的过程。他没有家族的支持，一个斯莱特林继承人的身份也许能哄骗在校学生，但对社会上的老油条来说只是个可乐的玩笑。他的人脉也不算广阔，想要成为那些老牌家族的座上宾需要的不仅仅是口才和实力。刚开始的那几年，他过得十分艰难。各种各样的出行计划都需要用钱，而他的储蓄并不多。当然，他有无数种方法蒙骗他人，但德拉科显然不习惯这种行为。他虽然傲慢自大，缺点层出不穷，但很少在金钱上过分计较，更不会买东西不给钱。伏地魔把这归咎于他从小的养尊处优，这恰恰是他所缺乏的——他缺乏的很多东西，德拉科都有。  
有一阵子他的脾气变得很差，后来他渐渐忘记了自己在埋怨什么。需要考虑的事情太多了，他没心思在乎更多。伏地魔已经习惯了过苦日子，但想要让娇生惯养的德拉科停止抱怨并不是一件容易的事。出于对他的恐惧，男孩一开始选择默默忍受。但在关系变得越来越亲密后，他就不那么乖顺听话了，撒娇、撒泼、顶嘴、争执，时有发生，有时候连决定一顿午餐吃什么都能吵一架。当然，伏地魔清楚德拉科敢对他这么放肆只是因为他的纵容。一旦他出现发火的预兆，他马上就不敢说话了，小心翼翼地凑过来讨好地吻他，跟他认错。  
德拉科给他惹了不少麻烦，但也帮了他很多忙。他帮他煮茶、整理衣服、收集资料，替他应付一些尾随的跟踪者，回复不太重要的书信。有时候他们忙到半夜，他点着廉价的烛灯，男孩打着瞌睡靠在他的肩膀上，温暖的呼吸缓慢起伏。他像一团柔和的光，他将他轻轻抱进怀里，冷漠又残暴的心慢慢浮起来，变得无比安静。  
曾经他一度认为德拉科无法忍受这种艰苦的环境，他会逃跑、再次离开他，将他抛下。但他没有，也许是没有机会，但伏地魔的确没有在他眼中看到退缩的征兆。他的摄神取念已经到了登峰造极的地步，看着一个人的眼睛就能判断他有没有在撒谎，可一遇到德拉科就失去了方向。他真的不后悔呆在他身边吗？他真的没有计划着逃跑吗？他是真心实意地对他笑，还是在伪装？他看着他，男孩的笑靥像一种入骨的毒素。  
他焦躁、疯狂、缺乏安全感，渐渐陷入自我怀疑，不相信自己的判断，也不相信德拉科会坚定地守在他身边。他需要更切实的证据、更让人信服的理由，他需要知道他在做什么、见了什么人、说了什么话，他所有的一切他都要知道，即使他回来晚了一分，他都无法安眠。  
他开始让另一个自己监视他，出乎意料的，德拉科比他想象得要安分，即使有时候会有一些叛逆行为，比如溜到破釜酒吧喝几杯烈酒，但无伤大雅，还能增添情趣。可这些年来他敏锐地感觉到对方越来越倦怠了，虽然德拉科依然每天按时完成任务，甚至完成得比以前更好，但他的态度总是充斥着一种厌倦的不耐。  
哦，一切终于开始了。他一点都不觉得意外……一点都不。  
“……上个星期那群傲罗找到了我们，是那个穆迪带的队，他抓住了罗根……不过我们也伤了他们很多人，穆尔塞伯弄瞎了穆迪的一只眼睛。”埃弗里油腔滑调的声音传入耳中，周围的食死徒发出此起彼伏地惊叹，穆尔塞伯闻言得意地抬高了头。  
“干得不错，”他回过神来，懒洋洋地评价道，“不过我们损失了一个人，他们才丢了一只眼睛……这听起来不太划算。”  
“主人，罗根他不听从指挥，自己先冲出去了，我们没能拦住他，”埃弗里连忙解释道，“不过我们还攻击了好几个傲罗，有一个受了重伤，估计是没救了。”  
伏地魔不置可否地点头，转移了话题：“博恩斯的事情处理得怎么样了？”  
“呃，这个……”  
“主人，我们已经对他们进行了试探，他们反抗得很激烈。”一个有些陌生的声音从角落里传来，所有人朝那儿看去，那是一个留着浅黄色头发的年轻人，他肤色苍白，眼中流露出狂热的光芒，“他们受邓布利多的影响太大了，我认为让他们加入我们不太可能。既然无法为我们所用，那么最好尽快铲除他们。”  
伏地魔没有说话，微眯起眼，旁边的穆尔塞伯立刻介绍道：“主人，这是巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子小巴蒂·克劳奇，他非常支持我们。”  
听到他的话，全场一片哗然，所有食死徒都低声议论起来，用惊疑的目光打量着那个年轻人。  
“巴蒂·克劳奇？”  
“是那个克劳奇吗……”  
“天哪，饶了我吧……”  
“不敢相信……”  
“好了，安静。”伏地魔有些不耐，讨论声马上消失了，“解释一下，穆尔塞伯。”  
“是，主人。大家不用担心，我们之前已经对小巴蒂·克劳奇进行了严格的测验，可以肯定他不是他父亲派过来的卧底。”穆尔塞伯说道。  
“什么测验？”有人问道。  
“他替我们查清楚了藏着博恩斯的那间屋子的具体防护措施。我们去实地考察过，没有任何问题。”  
“谁知道他会不会已经把我们的任务也告诉了他父亲？”贝拉特里克斯一脸怀疑，“说不定等我们去围剿他们的时候，会发现屋子里全都是凤凰社的人和傲罗呢。”  
“哦，还有，他还给我们提供了魔法部所有在职傲罗的信息和他们目前的工作安排。上个星期我们用这个干掉了两个傲罗。”穆尔塞伯耸耸肩。  
周围又议论起来了，这次伏地魔没有阻止。他紧盯着小巴蒂·克劳奇的眼睛，想要从他眼中看到一丝狡猾的欺骗或隐瞒，但并没有。那双眼睛里只有狂热、贪婪和跃跃欲试，还有一丝仇恨——但不是对他的。  
挺有意思，他想，没想到那个给他们造成了很多麻烦的克劳奇倒是教出了一个好儿子。  
“不错，”过了一会儿，伏地魔微微颔首，“你们做得很好……那么穆尔塞伯，巴蒂，你们准备好对付博恩斯的方案，三天后交给我。”  
“主人？”贝拉特里克斯惊呼道，几乎不敢相信。她回头看了小巴蒂一眼，正好对上后者的一个挑衅的目光。穆尔塞伯连忙激动地前倾身子，表达自己对他的忠心。巴蒂的手举了起来，伏地魔朝他看去，扬起眉，示意他说话。  
“感谢主人的信任，”年轻人毕恭毕敬地站起来，低声说道，“我想知道，我什么时候才能拥有黑魔标记？”  
黑魔标记是烙刻在左臂的一种黑魔法印记，每个正式的食死徒都会拥有，用来和伏地魔联络。但在人们眼里，这个印记是令人恐惧的，是黑恶势力的证明。如果小巴蒂·克劳奇是个正直的卧底，那他一定会尽可能避免自己烙上印记。  
伏地魔紧盯着他，沉默了一会儿，慢悠悠地说道：“不用这么着急……等这次行动成功，你就是大功臣，到时候我会给你一个证明。”  
他停了停，还想说几句话，忽然感觉到腿侧一热，放在口袋里的日记本烫了起来，灼烧着他的皮肤。伏地魔目光微凛，打断了剩下的几个食死徒的报告，匆匆宣布散会，起身快步离开了。  
被留在屋内的食死徒面面相觑，小声讨论着，慢吞吞地站起来。  
“主人这是怎么了？不会是生气了吧……”  
“可能有什么特殊情况……”  
“罗尔他们都没说完呢。”  
“反正也不是什么重要的事。”  
“怎么不重要？哦，比起克劳奇做的事情，的确不算什么。”  
“小巴蒂·克劳奇……”  
他们低笑着，聊着天，鱼贯而出。街道上落着发灰的阳光，雪花落在行人肩上，平添了几分萧索。在没有人注意的角落里，雷古勒斯贴着窗朝外望着，有些担忧。他以为他今天能见到艾特明，他听贝拉特里克斯说过，这种大型会议他是绝对会参加的。  
这太反常了，他想，难道他出事了？

他回到他冰冷的屋子里，在沙发上坐下，将日记本从口袋里拿出来。它仍在发烫，抖动着，边角卷了起来。  
〖怎么了？〗他用蛇佬腔说道，轻轻抚着书皮。日记本的抖动慢慢停止了，两个灰白的影子从书皮上浮起来，落在他的面前。里德尔抱着德拉科站在沙发旁边，他将他放下，面色有些阴沉。  
〖我喂了他两次，现在他是这副模样。〗他冷冷地说道。  
伏地魔俯身看向躺在沙发上的德拉科，他紧皱着眉，额头上蒙着一层汗，无意识地扭动着身体，似乎正处在一种极度难忍的炽热中。他张着嘴，皮肤呈现出一种近乎透明的冰冷质感，仿佛即将融化。  
〖反噬？〗他喃喃道。  
〖一个巨大的容器，以前你用驳杂的水去装它，让它慢慢膨胀。后来它加入了另一种液体，这种液体与原来的水相排斥，我们必须得把原来的部分抽出去才能保证容器不损坏，〗里德尔冷静地说道，〖我们昨天把‘水’都抽出去了，现在要用同样多的液体去填满。〗  
〖不错的比喻。〗伏地魔仍盯着德拉科，〖那么，这个容器有多大？〗  
〖比你想象得要大。〗里德尔面无表情地说道，〖填充可比抽取难得多。〗  
〖昨天我们填了多少？〗  
〖不到百分之一。〗  
伏地魔没有再说话。他们都清楚，这不是一个对等的交易。德拉科在三十年间吸收了无数麻瓜的灵魂，这个“容器”已经膨胀到了难以想象的地步，谁也不知道他们需要投入多少才能填饱他的胃口。被德拉科吸取魔力不是没有代价的，如果只是少量，他们不会受到太大影响。但按照里德尔的描述，这显然已经超出了他们能接受的阈值。  
〖你在考虑放弃他，〗里德尔忽然说道，那嘶嘶声变得有些尖锐了，〖我知道，你打算去参加卢修斯的婚礼。〗  
〖放弃？〗伏地魔重复了一遍，指尖轻柔地抚摸着德拉科汗湿的脸颊。  
〖他只是一片灵魂，损坏也没有关系。你真正期待的是另一个完整的他。〗他尖锐地指出。  
〖别忘了，他也曾这么做过。〗伏地魔冷冰冰地说道，〖毫不犹豫的背叛……逃跑……投靠邓布利多……就好像我是魔鬼，会将他吞噬……〗  
他的声音越来越阴冷，如同阴沟里爬出的毒蛇。德拉科的眉头皱得更深了，仰着脖子，发出痛苦的嘤咛。他迷蒙地睁开眼，茫然地眨着。似乎是看清了面前的人，他主动凑上来，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
伏地魔伸手勾住他的腰，将他的袍子撩起来。德拉科没有穿内裤，他轻松地将手插进了他的穴内，里面早已又热又湿，一进入就眷恋地缠着他的手指。  
〖他以前背叛了我，但他现在只能依赖我，这很好……本来就应该是这样。〗伏地魔的指头残忍地在他体内摸索着，德拉科的呼吸渐渐变得紊乱起来，〖放弃？……那太容易了。〗


	66. Interlude

他觉得自己仿佛泡在炽热又混沌的水里，眼睛和耳朵都蒙上了一层厚厚的磨砂，什么也感知不到，只有浓厚又热烈的海浪在体内蒸腾，将他拽入淤泥。  
德拉科不清楚已经过了多久。这些天他意识清醒的时刻非常少，而在那短得可怜的时间里，他感觉到的只有撕裂般的痛苦和妖异的快感。浓郁而纯粹的力量缓缓涌入体内，如同河流填满干涸的沟壑……朦胧、灼痛……他想要挣扎，可越挣扎却沦陷得越深。  
他有时候在早上醒来，有时候在深夜。有时候他根本分辨不出现在是几点，房间的窗帘总是拉得严严实实，一点缝隙都不透。  
这天德拉科醒来时是晚上，他发现自己躺在床上，伏地魔正坐在他身边，用一种他听不懂的语言和里德尔对话。  
德拉科有点头痛，恍惚了一会儿才分辨出那冰冷古怪的嘶嘶声是蛇佬腔，还在霍格沃茨读书的时候伏地魔常用它来震慑同学。  
他听不懂这种语言，但对它感到敬畏。不过现在他知道它又多了一种用处——隐瞒对话内容，至少德拉科完全不清楚他们在讨论什么。  
他恍惚地听了一会儿，微微一动，身边的两人马上转过了头，一起看向他。德拉科莫名有些紧张，他的身体仿佛被沸腾的水填满了，一动就能晃出荒芜的水声，嘲笑着他的脆弱。  
“醒了？”伏地魔看着他，问道。  
醒了……？  
德拉科一颤，猛地握紧手指，脑中无法控制地浮起无数个相同的场景。他从长久的混沌中醒来，与他对视，对方用一样的话语问候他，语气平静而温柔……接下来会发生什么？……不，不要……男人慢慢向他倾靠而来，像一片庞大的黑云，又像一条黑色的蟒蛇，缠住了他的手臂。德拉科的血液在战栗，他的骨骼吱吱地摇晃着，发出不堪重负的哀鸣。男人注视着他，温柔地含住了他的嘴唇。他的舌头是冰凉的，蛇一般地吮着他，勾引着他的魂魄……恍惚之间更多的蛇缠了上来，将他的四肢紧紧缚住。它们轻柔地舔着他细长的脖子，抚摸他柔软的身体，钻入他温暖的体内，化为热潮涌向全身。他剧烈地颤抖，不由自主地匍匐在昏天暗日的压迫之下，冰冷的蛇游走在熔炉般炙烤着的四肢百骸之中，每一部分都成了即将融化的冰。享受这一切吧，一个声音幽幽地说道，只需要一直这样沉沦下去，什么也不用想……他茫然地跟随着，急切地想要填补灵魂中的空洞……吸吮，讨食，欢叫，多么简单……如同被原始本能控制的兽。  
漆黑的蟒蛇一寸寸缠上德拉科的全身，焦灼而冰冷，他张开嘴，和两个相同的影子接吻，和两种相同的罪恶做爱。模糊而疼痛的感觉令他想起自己刚刚形成的那一天，磅礴的绿光烧死了一个麻瓜，也撕裂了他的灵魂，剪开了两条迥然不同的命运线。他破碎了，抛离了躯体，混沌不清，仿佛重新回到母亲黑暗的羊水里。但他没有母亲，也没有未来。他的诞生从一开始就是一个罪恶，延续这种罪恶需要用更多吃人的魔鬼来兑换。  
德拉科，一个人轻轻地叫着他，德拉科。他奔跑着，又回到了那个大雨的夜晚，他快步走在霍格沃茨影绰的长廊上。一个男孩拦住了他，他有一头棕色的短发，皮肤粗糙，鼻子上点满了雀斑，像小小的芝麻粒。然后是另一个夜晚，他越过狂舞的群蛇，对上了另一个男孩的目光。他们静静地对视着，谁也没有去看倒在地上的那个男孩，他的雀斑被踩碎成了玻璃渣和鲜血，他的痛苦消散在即将落下的夕阳里。  
他们疯狂地接吻，吻出了血，里面的血，还有外面的血。他们掰开他的腿，他近乎枯竭地摇晃着，不停地流泪。两种罪恶，一种来自过去，他的爱和软弱；一种来自现在，他的爱和妥协。  
沉沦吧，那个声音又浮了起来，沉沦吧，德拉科……他不断地下坠、下坠……这样是不对的，另一个年轻的声音说道，停下吧，先生，快停下吧……  
他带着他走进黑黝黝的酒吧里，坐在一张肮脏的木桌旁。即使光线昏暗，他们的到来依然引来了不少人的关注。兜帽是很好的工具，他用它挡住了半张脸，让那张苍白的脸显得更瘦、更彷徨。他们很年轻，是所有人中最年轻的一对。但他们终将老去。  
“那个人就是我们的目标，”男人说道，示意他去看坐在右面的一个男巫，“你去试探他，不用太紧张……还记得我对你说的话吗？”  
他僵硬而缓慢地点了点头，谨慎地说道：“……我要报上你的名号。还有，我得明白自己的身份。”  
男人满意地拍了拍他的后背，说道：“去吧。”  
他站起身，一步一步朝他的目标走去，走向一条摇摇欲坠的歧路。从此他抛弃自己的名字，抛弃自己的过去，他成为了艾特明，天龙座最亮的一颗星——永远只是德拉科的一部分。  
德拉科吸着气，他的胃依然又空又冷，喉咙肿痛，热量渐渐从身体里流泻而去。伏地魔撑在他身上，紧盯着他，如同一把悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。  
“怎么了？”男人问道。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，嗓子眼里发出了清晰的咕的一声。体内仍在慢慢往外流出液体，像一场无声的淘汰。他这才意识到自己刚才推开了他。  
快停下吧，那个年轻的声音说道，快停下吧，一切还来得及……  
“我不想要了，”德拉科的上下嘴唇似乎粘在了一块儿，分开它们显得格外艰难，“已经够了。”  
伏地魔居高临下地俯视着他，微眯起眼。过了一会儿，他慢慢伸出手，擦掉了他脸上的污秽。  
“你累了，应该好好休息。”他低柔地说道。  
德拉科望着他，他几乎无法喘息了。

伏地魔说到做到，接下来的几天都没有碰他。他没有再让他出去，每天都把日记本放在房间里，似乎相信他绝对不会离开——的确如此，德拉科想，有里德尔寸步不离的监视，他什么也不能做。  
他每天都在慢慢衰竭。在德拉科的追问下，里德尔终于漫不经心地告诉他，他的身体出现了一些问题，如果不补充魔力，很有可能会魂飞魄散。  
“不过不用担心，我们不会放弃你。”他说道。这句话在德拉科听来虚伪又刺耳。  
“哦，你又是站在什么角度来说这句话？”他尖刻地指出，“别以为我不知道你们最近在商量什么，以前你们说话有用过蛇佬腔吗？”  
“你觉得我们在讨论什么？”  
“讨论怎么最后利用我一把，再把我抛弃，”德拉科的嘴角微翘，有些讽刺，“如果我是你，我就会这么做。”  
说出这句话的代价便是被按着指奸到了高潮，这是他们这几天采取的新的对待方式。德拉科的身体需要汲取大量的魔力才能完全恢复，但如果只是维持现状，只需要隔一定时间提供少量养料就能让他活下去。当然，仅仅是活下去而已，每天有将近一半的时间德拉科都饥饿难忍，难受得四处抓挠，几乎把自己的皮剥下一层。里德尔会陪他说话，给他带三餐，偶尔在他无法忍耐的时候为他稍微解解馋，但他不会做更多了。德拉科一开始寄期待他能帮助自己，但在对方多次巧妙地避开话题后，他终于明白他和伏地魔是一丘之貉，彻底放弃了希望。  
痛苦无法习惯，一天比一天变得更深。德拉科的脾气越来越差，他能做的只是在屋子里烦躁地等待伏地魔回来，稍微填饱他的胃。他整天发脾气，大吵大闹，鸡蛋里挑骨头，有时候里德尔不理他，有时候他会将他绑起来，冷酷地等他冷静下来。  
伏地魔变得越来越忙，每天早出晚归，时常半夜都不回来。德拉科渴望得睡不着，翻来覆去地打滚，暴躁得砸了半间屋子。他嘶吼着，用绳子绑住自己使劲摩擦，找大小合适的物体填入，什么办法都试过了，可无论如何都无法解除这种蚀骨的痛和痒。最后他只能放下骄傲，趴在里德尔脚下恳求他。他以前见过不少食死徒跪下来吻伏地魔的袍角，那时候他还觉得这种行为非常可笑，却没想到自己很快也沦落到了这种地步。  
但德拉科必须承认，在死亡的威胁和本能之下所谓的尊严一点用也没有，只能让他更加痛苦。当所有的骂词都用光，而那两人却丝毫不受影响时，德拉科深感挫败，一股气卡在胸口上不去也下不来。  
胃又蠕动起来，他的每一滴血液里都流着渴望，尤其在寂静的夜晚，所有的灵魂都无可避免地审视自身的时刻。他咬着牙，浑身发抖，其实他很清楚该怎么讨好他们，甚至能轻易地做到……但他为什么要这么做？  
德拉科辗转反侧，在角落里折腾自己，可毫无用处。他还是受不了跪下来恳求，也不想去吻他们的袍子。他恨透了里德尔，当他把自己挠得鲜血淋漓时，后者轻松地修复了他的伤口，连一点自残的快慰也不留给他。他从不强迫他做什么，只是看着他在水深火热中挣扎，施舍般地给一点安慰。  
他们想做什么？当德拉科濒临崩溃时，他这样想，他们到底想怎么样？他被折磨成这副模样，这都是谁的错？……他还记得他们第一次做爱的那一天，他从那个男人眼底看到了化不去的阴霾。有时候德拉科会猜测，也许就是因为他的背叛，他才将他记了这么多年。  
哦，那现在他该高兴了。他终于捏住了一个把柄，能对他下手了……他不需要他了，只把他当成一个可怜的玩物，这就是他所希望的……  
他的嗓子哑了，骨头被一日一日地泡软了、磨烂了，再也撑不起来了。他像一条垂死挣扎的鱼，在沙地上翻滚着，终于坚持不下去了。  
“其实你有更好的选择。”里德尔曾经这样说道，那时德拉科正粗鲁地蹭着床柱，没有理他。  
现在他明白他是什么意思了。其实他很早就学会了服从，德拉科茫然地想。服从吧，服从有什么不好？反抗的人总是撞得满头包。  
不，别这样……别这样……  
闭嘴，他这样命令自己脑子里的那个声音，我现在不需要尊严，它除了痛苦什么也没带给我。  
于是这天伏地魔晚上回来的时候，德拉科已经坐在床上等候多时。他脱光了衣服，直勾勾地盯着他，灰蓝色的眼睛像一匹狼。  
男人在床边坐下时，他主动缠上了他，双手灵活地解着他的袍子，嘴唇沿着脖子一路吻到胸膛。月光寒冷，在皮肤上落下深蓝的伤疤。他故意吻得很用力，给伤疤添上了阴影。吻到小腹时德拉科抬起头看了他一眼，伏地魔的脸上没有任何表情，只是平静地望着他，一手搭着他的后脑勺。  
他知道这表示他默许了，于是继续往下，褪下了他的裤子。他隔着布料细细舔弄，弄得那儿鼓起了一团，顶住了他的牙齿。他正准备含住时，男人用两根指头抬起了他的下巴。他盯着他看了一会儿，伸出大拇指在他嘴里搅了搅，把唾液抹在了他的脸上。  
“继续。”他命令道。  
这个夜晚他们皆大欢喜，双方都如愿以偿。伏地魔显然对他的识趣很满意，他向来对合他心意的下属非常慷慨，狠狠地满足了他，将他干到尖叫，伺候着他出来了三次。长时间的匮乏使德拉科的需求前所未有地膨胀，他的内部急剧收缩着，饥渴地含着能帮他缓解的东西。这实在太舒服了，瞬间摧毁了他的所有不满，甚至让他疑惑之前自己为什么要负隅顽抗。  
他们休息了一会儿，又缠在了一起。德拉科被弄得昏头转向，正面反面正着倒着都来了一遍，有点想吐，连打魁地奇都没这么晕。但也许是这段时间的补充魔力起了效果，他的体力越来越好了，还能坚持一会儿。  
“很舒服？”在又结束一次后，伏地魔懒懒地梳理着他的金发，低声问道。德拉科难得被喂得这么饱，应了一声，往他怀里挤了挤。  
“你不想再忍受那种痛苦了，是不是？”  
德拉科的后背一僵，想起了前几天腐蚀般的痛苦，浑身发冷。  
伏地魔等了一会儿，见他一直不回答，慢慢眯起了眼：“这么说，你更愿意过以前的日子。”  
“不，我不想，”德拉科条件反射地否认道，这一刻他讨厌极了自己，“我不想，我——我觉得……”  
他顿了顿，没有说下去。他觉得什么？他觉得他们做的一切是对的，还是他觉得他能接受这种生活？他已经明白伏地魔想要做什么了，可明白有什么用？他是如此软弱，一点折磨就能让他屈服。这辈子他说过无数谎言，可有些违心的话他还是说不出来。他已经不知道自己对他到底是什么感情了，他被黑魔法摧残得越来越不像人，连心都摸不到了。  
“看来你已经想明白了，很好……现在还不迟，”伏地魔没有注意到他的异样，又开始抚摸他柔顺的头发，“如果你一直这么听话，德拉科……”  
他听着他的话，深深地吸气，努力忽视内心不适感，缓缓闭上了眼。  
无论他是否后悔，至少今晚他能睡一个安稳觉了，他想。他不会再难受得滚下床板、恨不得挖破自己的肚子……也不会再彻夜流泪，却不知道该往哪里走了。  
他已经彻底消失了。


	67. Interlude

这一年的冬季格外漫长。德拉科靠在床板上慢慢喝暖茶的时候，鹅毛大雪正沙沙地拍打着玻璃窗，白色的风卷起大片雪花送往树梢。  
这场雪不合常理，他很清楚。上个月伏地魔派出去的谈判团终于带回了喜讯，躲藏在北方洞穴里的巨人首领回应了他们的示好，选择站在他们这一边。  
“……他们向我们要求，战胜后得给他们划出英格兰北部的一大块土地作为领地，废除巨人猎捕令，并且要允许他们吃麻瓜。”伏地魔懒洋洋地说道。德拉科正往嘴里塞葡萄，听到这句话后含混不清地问道：  
“你答应了？”  
“当然。”  
“那到时候你会履行吗？”  
“伏地魔大人向来说话算话。”他轻轻拨弄着德拉科的喉咙，把手探进了他丝薄的半透明睡衣里。  
“……听起来不太像你的风格。”  
他的手掌揉搓着他的前胸，这种程度的玩弄还不至于让德拉科失态。他侧过身，主动坐在他胯间，撩起了轻薄的袍摆。  
“一点领地和一些小恩惠……对我们没什么影响，”男人漫不经心地说着，隔着内裤抚摸着他的臀瓣，“更重要的是威慑。只要他们居住在我所掌控的土地，就能被我所用。”  
“你要让他们做什么？据我所知，巨人的数量并不多。”  
“只是散布一些恐惧。我相信他们会和摄魂怪配合得很好。”  
德拉科将空茶杯放在一边，伸了个懒腰，软绵绵地歪在床榻间。这场雪和那群巨人少不了关系，他想。很有可能摄魂怪也加入了他们，毕竟今年三月的气温比往年低了十度。  
这两个月以来，德拉科彻底习惯了他的新生活。每天早上固定的早安吻，然后伏地魔出门，德拉科倒回床上继续睡。他每天都要睡很久，身体在睡眠中慢慢消化他们补给他的魔力。经过伏地魔的调养，德拉科现在已经能够一直呆在外面不回去了，这让他们都非常满意。  
德拉科格外嗜睡，往往睡到中午才会因为饥饿醒来，简单洗漱后便开始享用霍格莫德最新式的美食。伏地魔在这方面对他相当纵容，无论他想要什么，他都能马上帮他弄到。甚至上个星期德拉科提出要一只家养小精灵来伺候他，他眼睛眨也不眨地答应了，第二天就从卢修斯那儿要了多比过来。  
“你可以随便使唤他，不过最好不要把他弄死。”伏地魔说道。  
“哦，我知道，”德拉科侧卧在床上，一手撑着脸，厌恶地看着那个在地毯上瑟瑟发抖的小精灵，忽然拿起床边的杯子砸向他，“你这肮脏的东西，去把外面打扫干净。没我的允许不能到这个房间里来。”  
多比瞪着大眼睛看着他，低头看了眼地上压碎的玻璃。德拉科莫名有些烦躁，又抓起一碗没喝完的汤朝他泼去，黏糊糊的汤汁顿时浇了他一身，多比的大耳朵上还挂着两片菜叶，显得格外滑稽。德拉科毫不掩饰地大笑起来。  
“……按道理来说，我也是它的主人。”小精灵终于离开后，德拉科懒懒地说道。他侧躺在伏地魔旁边，一只手臂搭着他的肩膀。后者几不可见地笑了笑，手掌挤进了他合拢的大腿，摸了一会儿，又往里探入了两根手指。  
“已经弄湿了？”他边按摩边问道，尾音低柔暧昧，如同丝绸。  
“你让我弄的。”德拉科将腿收紧了一些，故意用大腿肉摩擦着他的手臂。  
“挺不错。”手指又加入了一根，男人随意地折腾了一会儿后便从床头拿来一根棒状物，慢慢填进去，将开关调到最大，拍了拍他的屁股，“含紧了，这个更好用。”  
德拉科后来才知道这到底是什么。他第一次用这个东西的时候被折磨得两眼发白，爽得流水，甚至当伏地魔最后帮他拔出来的时候还费了点劲。他们很快就爱上了这种道具，有时候伏地魔会让他含到他回来，有时候德拉科自己也会用，不过次数不多——如果他想要了，他一般喜欢找里德尔帮忙，有人伺候自然比自己来省力得多。  
德拉科每天要进食好几次，大多数由里德尔负责；晚上伏地魔回来了，他们会一起满足他。他的生活无比简单，每天只需要享受食物，为爱欲做好准备，对家养小精灵发火，变着花样向伏地魔索要礼物，其他的什么也不用想。  
当他屈服的那一刻，他就彻底成了伏地魔圈养的宠物，他们在一起的所有时间几乎都在床上度过。德拉科的身体在情爱中变得滚烫，窗外飞扬着雪花，映着冰蓝的树影，又静又冷。有时伏地魔来了兴致，会告诉他他又做了什么、外面发生了什么事。他娓娓道来，德拉科随意地听着，仿佛那是一个与他无关的世界。  
“约克郡发生了几起杀人案……不用说，是贝拉和她丈夫干的。好像没告诉你，是不是？她结婚了，顺便给我引见了两个食死徒——两个莱斯特兰奇，她丈夫和小叔子，非常有用……”  
“……小巴蒂·克劳奇审问了两个傲罗，哈罗德·敏坎正在疯狂地找他们。那个无能的部长在阿兹卡班加倍布置了摄魂怪，不过没有任何作用，布置得越多越让我有可乘之机……”  
“昨天又加入了一批食死徒，卢修斯替我对他们进行了考验。看起来他想取代你原来在食死徒中间的位置。”  
“……凤凰社伏击了我们，把罗尔抓走了。我们也干掉了他们两个人，不过有点可惜，没能抓住波特和伊万斯。他们是邓布利多的得意门生，如果除掉他们，肯定能让凤凰社元气大伤。”  
在听到“波特”的时候德拉科的眼皮微抬，又垂了下去，侧过头吮吸着伏地魔的脖子。那和他没什么关系，他想。他已经被他剥夺了站在他身边的权力，就没必要再回去了。也许伏地魔需要的从来不是什么能帮助他的爱人，而是一个满足他任何要求的宠物……但那又怎么样？现在的生活就很好，不是吗？不用思考，也不用面对那群他并不喜欢的食死徒……他讨厌虎视眈眈的贝拉特里克斯，讨厌阴险狡诈的穆尔塞伯，讨厌残暴的埃弗里，讨厌假惺惺的卢克伍德。他在他们面前永远戴着面具，伪装出有恃无恐的表象，心里却明白自己走在高高的钢丝上，随时可能落入地狱。  
现在多好，他想。他只用享受伏地魔给他带来的一切，金钱、珠宝、器玩、任他打骂的仆从、淋漓尽致的性爱，而他需要提供的只有麻木的心和敏感的肉体。  
这天伏地魔回来的时候，正好看见德拉科趴在里德尔腿间替他含吮。他高高抬起的臀耸动着，臀缝间卡着一根按摩棒，塞得很深，只露出了黑色的底部，嗡嗡作响。披在身上的乳白色绣花轻纱垂落下来，勾勒着他柔美的身体轮廓，让人挪不开眼。伏地魔脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，从床尾上了床，捏了捏他紧绷的臀肉，轻巧地拨动按摩棒顶弄他的敏感点。德拉科猝不及防，被撞得前倾，性器一下子捅进了温暖的喉咙深处。他浑身颤抖着，吮得两颊都陷了下去，下身翘得厉害。  
伏地魔俯下身，摸到他的腿间，握住了已经肿硬的东西，耐心地抚慰着，另一只手加快了挺动。里德尔按住了德拉科的头部，捏着他的下巴让他张开了一些，开始前后摇晃，毫不客气地享用着他甜蜜的嘴，肆意搅弄。  
猛烈的前后夹击让德拉科无法呼吸，身体剧颤，几乎跪不稳。他几乎不用自己动，两个男人默契十足地摆弄着他，让他欲仙欲死。高潮的时候里德尔掐着德拉科的脖子，让他尽数咽了下去。后者呛得咳嗽起来，喘息着，伏地魔找准时机托着按摩棒狠狠往里一送，他尖叫了一声，直接泄了出来，弄脏了身上半遮半掩的薄纱，狼狈不堪。  
伏地魔将他翻过来，慢条斯理地剥掉他的衣服，取出按摩棒，抽离时发出了“啵”的一声。他伸手在里面摸了摸，小穴又腻又软，臀丘上布满了鲜红的指印，显然之前已经被玩弄过几遍。他看向里德尔，后者耸耸肩，说道：“家养小精灵弄坏了他最喜欢的那只星象仪。”  
伏地魔扬起眉，盯着在床上无意识地扭动的德拉科，拨了拨他的下巴：“生气了？”  
德拉科咕哝着避开了他的手。男人觉得有点好笑，拧了一把他的乳头。  
“怎么还是和以前一样。”  
“……我喜欢。”  
“再给你买，嗯？”他将他抱到怀里，拍了拍他的屁股。  
“哦，那可不够。”德拉科扭过头，狮子大开口，“我要把那家店都买下来，你行不行？”  
“你试过了。”他咬了一下他的耳朵。  
“……我不是说那个行不行，我是说——”  
“我帮你把家养小精灵赶回去？”  
“不要，”德拉科立刻拒绝，“我还没玩够呢。”  
“只要你高兴。”  
“我想要那家店。”  
伏地魔揉着他软腻的臀肉，漫不经心地说道：“这可有点难办。”  
“有什么可难办的，店长不是你认识的人吗？”  
“你总不能让别人吃不了饭。”  
“我不管，我就想要。”  
男人沉默了一会儿，有一下没一下地抚摸着，低声问道：“真的想要？”  
“哦，我想把我们的东西搬到那里。我在这里住厌了。”  
“倒也不是不行。”  
“你想玩什么？”德拉科熟悉极了他的秉性，直接问道。  
伏地魔的手指下移，插进了深处。他瞥了一眼坐在一旁抚摸着德拉科的腰的里德尔。  
“两个人一起？”  
“唔，你们不是一直都一起吗？”  
“一起进去，从这里。”他抽出手指，抹在了他的穴口，德拉科痒得颤了颤。  
“这样不行吧？”他下意识咽了口唾沫。  
“你的里面两根按摩棒都吃得下。”  
“你们的东西可比按摩棒大多了。”  
“不满意？”里德尔忽然插了进来。  
“没有。”德拉科马上说道，讨好地凑过去亲了他一下，结果被对方趁机要了一个深吻。等他反应过来的时候他已经被两人压在了身下，一人用领带绑住了他的眼睛，另一人捆住了他的手，把一根按摩棒捅了进去。  
“唔，别——”  
他没能说完这句话，因为嘴巴也被布条堵住了。按摩棒在体内震动着，激得他的腰一下子软了下去。更令他惊骇的是，没过多久，另一根按摩棒也硬是被塞了进来，共同刺激着他的后穴。德拉科感觉自己的身体像被打开了一条隧道，热量浓浓地涌向全身。他们抽动着那两根按摩棒，恶意地折磨着他，将他的内部搅得汁水淋漓。德拉科无法呻吟，唾液从嘴角溢出，双眼被蒙住使他变得更加敏感。他几乎在高潮上没下来过，不知出来了几次，当他们终于良心发现放过他的时候，他瘫软在床上，胸口剧烈起伏。一个人抽出他口中布条，堵住了他的嘴唇，卷起他柔软的舌头恣意吮吸。德拉科下意识地回应着，他不知道他是谁，这种隐秘的羞耻感令他难以控制地兴奋起来。  
“可以了，让他休息一会儿。”耳边传来一个冷淡的声音，德拉科判断出这是伏地魔，“用这个。”  
随后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，德拉科只能通过领带边缘的缝隙判断出有人靠近了他。一只手压在了他的胸膛上，捻住了他一边的乳尖，用一枚夹子夹住了。德拉科敏感得抽了口气，蹬了蹬腿，立刻就被按住了。另一边的乳头也没能逃过，被夹上了乳夹。  
“别乱动。”屁股被狠狠拧了一把，德拉科难受得流泪，打湿了布料。他的胸尖本来就格外敏感，此时更是又痛又痒，还有种怪异的快感。  
“你们要做什么？”他不安起来，微凉的风吹过他的肚皮，让他打了个哆嗦。  
“不用紧张，”一只手握住了他的性器，漫不经心地挑逗着，“你能吃得下。”  
“不，我还不能——”  
“别怕，我们有分寸。”  
“他已经湿了。”那只手用力揪了揪性器的顶端，德拉科忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“里面也湿。”另一只手插进了他粘腻的内部，“在吸着我呢……看起来是很想要。”  
“喂得饱吗？”  
“差不多就行了。”  
他们肆无忌惮地议论着他，德拉科羞耻得浑身发红，硬得更厉害了，很快就在两人的照顾下射了一次。他们将他的全身仔细抚摸了一遍，照顾到了所有的敏感带，又做足了前戏，让他始终保持极度亢奋的状态，最后慢慢挺了进去。  
这几乎是德拉科所不敢想象的刺激，他们谁都没有放松，一刻不停地进攻他，比赛似的加重力道，将德拉科的小腹顶得鼓起了一块。德拉科失声尖叫着，声音高亢至极，又腻又媚。到最后他的嗓子全哑了，一点也叫不出来了，只能抽噎着求饶，射得浑身发软。  
他们退出来，将他翻过身，又塞了进去。德拉科精疲力竭，实在是射不出东西了，这具淫荡的身体第一次体会到了山穷水尽的感觉，抖得像筛子。乳夹终于被取下了，胸前的凸起早已红得滴血，惹人疼爱，又被他们轮流狠狠舔咬吮弄了一番。德拉科仰着头，又哭又叫，嘶哑地恳求，最后蜷缩在床角瑟瑟发抖。  
这次实在是弄得太狠了，结束后两人不得不连哄带亲地好好安慰了他一番。德拉科发了一通火，趁机又提了许多要求，这才有些满意了。  
“以后没有这个机会了，”他说道。  
“或许，”伏地魔替他搽好药，拉上了被子，“后天我们就搬过去。”  
德拉科已经累得不想说话，但闻言还是强撑着在他手臂上响亮地吻了一口。男人搂着他，亲了亲他的鼻子，像是想到了什么，说道：“不过那天我比较忙，让他陪你去。”  
“哦，什么事？”德拉科随口问道。  
“部下的婚礼，邀请了我。”伏地魔不在意地说道，“我会帮你提前收拾好，不用担心。”  
“那可真是荣幸。”他打着瞌睡说道，没有察觉任何不对劲，“晚安，汤姆。”  
“晚安。”


	68. Interlude

约定的时间很快就到了。这天伏地魔走得很早，没有吵醒德拉科，只留了张纸条给他，告诉他该怎么收拾屋子里的东西。  
“……如果你不想干，就把纸条交给他，他会完成一切。”纸条的最后一行这样写着。德拉科打了个哈欠，想也不想便把它抛给了里德尔。他刚才用手帮后者解决了一次，差遣起他来也格外有底气。  
德拉科看上的那家店位于翻倒巷尽头，整日拉着厚厚的帘子，光线昏暗。店门是一扇风格古怪的青铜门，上面雕刻着盘踞的黑蛇和恶龙，还有几朵缠绕在一起的玫瑰花，看得越久越能感觉到一种诡异的黑暗美感。  
德拉科显然对这种风格相当欣赏，一进门就要求里德尔帮他把整面墙都雕上一模一样的花纹，再喷上厚厚的黑漆。  
“我家里就有一面浮雕墙，上面雕刻了历代马尔福家主的头像。”他说道。  
“你想让我当一个低等的工匠？”  
“我以为你什么都能做好呢。”  
“想激我？”里德尔的表情令人捉摸不透。  
“如果你做不到的话，弄简单点也凑合。”德拉科若无其事地继续挑衅。旁边的人笑了一下，漫不经心地说道：“你这样会让我怀疑，是不是你自己想要，所以……”  
“哦，那你可以自己看一下。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我猜你肯定很想看，是不是？”  
话音刚落，他就被用力推到了墙上。棉质长袍被撩了起来，里德尔站在他面前，靠得几近，他能清晰地看见他眼睛里自己的倒影。他扯下他的裤腰，手伸进了他的内裤，粗鲁地揉了一把，又不由分说地摸进了后面。  
“真烫，”他讥笑道，声音很低，贴着他的耳朵，“我以为我们已经把你喂饱了。”  
“别在这里弄。”德拉科推了他一把。  
“我知道，”里德尔靠在他的肩膀上，吮吸着他痕迹斑斑的脖子，微眯起眼，“你只喜欢在床上。”  
他没有过多纠缠，吻了吻他的脸颊，替他重新拉上裤子，把他抱到沙发上让他休息。  
“你看着就行了，有什么要求再告诉我。”里德尔说道。  
德拉科自然求之不得。这段时间他变得越来越懒，什么都不想自己动手，有时候连穿衣服都要张开手让里德尔帮他套上。有特权却不用的人都是傻子，这是他一贯秉承的真理。他懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，打着哈欠看里德尔将他们的行李箱打开，从里面取出一只只家具放大，摆放在一边。按照德拉科的想法，这间店铺原来用于展示商品的前室用来当他们的会客厅，后面的里室则改造成卧室。  
“那只柜子放在前面，再往前移一点……对，就是那儿。”  
“这个、这个、这个，还有这个，全都摆到那只柜子里，放在第二格——右边的第二格，不是左边！”  
“衣柜放在卧室里，还有衣帽架。哦，我觉得我们还缺一张桌子。”  
“还有，原来的床我不想要了，太硬了，我喜欢那种又大又软的。”  
德拉科整个人陷在沙发深处，打着哈欠指挥着，翘着双腿，姿势极为不雅。他早就脱了厚重的外套，只披着一件贴身的深紫色短袍，盖着一张薄薄的羊毛毯。  
“对了，我想睡一觉。你的动静小一点儿。”他说道，将羊毛毯拉到了头顶。  
站在客厅中央的里德尔皱起了眉。他忙活了一个早上，将整个屋子都清理了一遍，又被德拉科颐指气使。虽然德拉科的指令没什么大问题，但他恶劣的态度不是一般人能忍受的，更何况他除了动嘴皮子以外什么也没做。  
里德尔脱掉外袍，放下魔杖走到德拉科旁边，一把掀开了毯子，硬把他从沙发上拖起来。  
“啊，你干什么？”  
“支付报酬。”  
结果就是德拉科被压在沙发里狠狠蹂躏了一番，那张出言不逊的嘴被故意咬破了，又被用力捣弄了几次，喉咙都肿了。为了不让他再得意忘形，里德尔在结束后往他的小穴塞了一根特制的按摩棒，调到了最大档。于是接下来的一个下午德拉科都蜷在沙发里断断续续地呻吟，弄湿了好几条内裤，连句完整的话都说不出来。  
一直到了傍晚，天空被晚霞涂成了斑斓的浓紫色，里德尔彻底收拾好了他们的新房，才将那东西从德拉科的臀缝里取出来。后者有气无力地喘着气，浑身是汗，皮肤红得吓人，湿漉漉的内裤扭成一团缠在腿间。他隐秘的私处色情地肿着，甚至还在抽搐着溢出液体。  
里德尔用羊毛毯裹住德拉科，将他打横抱起，走向卧室。卧室比客厅要小一些，已经按照德拉科的吩咐贴好了银绿色的花纹墙纸，换上了一张宽大的软床，床上铺着黑色的厚床垫和流苏边被单，四角立着的浮雕床柱支起了一顶黑色床帘，上面绣着银色的蝰蛇。  
里德尔拉开床帘，将德拉科放在床上，扒掉他脏兮兮的内裤，拿了条毛巾替他擦干净。黑床单衬得德拉科的皮肤更加白皙，他喘息着，唔了一声，慢慢睁开眼，撑起了上身。  
“几点了？”  
“晚上六点一刻。”  
德拉科一愣，咒骂了一句。  
“……妈的，你让我含了那么久？”  
“你看起来很喜欢，我就没拿出来。”  
“你哪只眼睛看出来的？”  
“我想，应该不需要我数一数你出来了几次。”  
德拉科给了他一拳，结果被对方反压在床上狠狠抽了屁股。阴暗又舒适的大床很适合做爱，德拉科简直爱极了床被上绣着的银色大蛇。当里德尔将他一次一次撞进被褥深处时，他便用力地吻那条蛇，仿佛亲吻自己的爱人。  
他们拥吻着，从床的一头滚到了另一头。德拉科半个身子掉到了床下，只有一双腿被紧紧箍住，淫荡地大张着。他被撞得几乎要掉下去，又被拖回来操弄，尖叫着，有点想哭，又莫名想大笑。  
多么疯狂，他想，他真是疯了。  
如果几个月前的自己看到他现在的模样，肯定恨不得掐死他。他嘲笑那些被伏地魔欺骗的食死徒，他知道那个男人编织的所有谎言，却从来没有想过逃走——他清楚他毫无办法。他不是原来的他，只是一片被困在魂器里的影子，命脉被伏地魔紧紧捏着，没有任何反抗的余地。  
他不能逃跑，也没想过逃跑。他有什么理由逃跑呢？跟着伏地魔四处奔波的日子虽然艰苦，但对方已经做得足够好，没什么能挑剔的地方。而那时他也恋慕着他，愿意为他忍辱负重。可这一切现在都变了样。  
德拉科一手抓着床沿，慢慢爬上床，有点脱力。如果能暂时麻醉自己，他什么都愿意尝试……可越是沉溺，那种失重感却越强烈，让他再也走不了路。他的身体破了个口子，不断有珍贵的东西从里面流出。他慢慢地伸手，试图去合拢那个洞，可它已经关不上了。  
德拉科套上内裤，披上袍子，戴好兜帽。他们刚才折腾了许久，天色已经暗下来了，只有山的另一头残余着一抹殷红。  
里德尔带他去对角巷解决晚餐，德拉科注意到街道上的人越来越少了，几个巫师拉紧了兜帽从身边匆匆走过，坐在街边的流浪汉们唱着歪歪扭扭的歌。永不停止的飘飞大雪似乎暗示着这个冬天永远无法过去，德拉科舔了舔一片落在嘴唇上的碎雪，它悄无声息地化开了。  
用餐没费多少时间，也许是因为没有任何值得回味的食物。于是他们又回来，躺在床上有一搭没一搭地聊天。其实也没什么可聊的，两人都很有默契地不去触碰过去。而德拉科对伏地魔现在的计划也已经失去了兴趣，他知道他会在魔法界搅风搅雨，拉帮结派，制造出“最黑暗的十年”，又在他势力最鼎盛的时刻忽然灭亡，功亏一篑。以前他会为此担忧，但现在他心如死水，什么也提不起他的兴致。  
所以还是做爱。性是最完美的冲剂，渗透在他寂寥的生活的角角落落。里德尔和伏地魔都很喜欢折磨人，在床上也不例外。德拉科发现这的确是一种不少见的癖好，他也很喜欢折腾自己，把自己弄得面目全非，仿佛经历了一场肮脏的火灾。  
在结束一次后，里德尔漫不经心地告诉他，这家店有一条秘密通道，能通往一间违禁的地下培养室。  
“为了表示诚意，他透露了这个秘密。”他说道。  
“这个诚意可真带劲。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“我想，拿下这家店应该费了不少力吧？”  
“不会。”里德尔说道，“没有谁会希望黑魔标记出现在他们家的天空上。”  
“也对。那条密道在哪儿？”  
他们跳下床，里德尔带着他走到墙边，取下了墙上的一幅风景挂画，那儿马上露出了一个黑色的开关。他轻轻一按，德拉科感觉地面震动起来，大理石拼接的地板陷下了一块，露出了一个正方形的底下入口，从里面漏出一丝丝阴冷的风。里德尔点亮了魔杖，拉着他走下了石头台阶。  
台阶并不长，很快就到了底。里德尔用魔杖点燃了墙边挂着的烛灯，德拉科四处张望着，发现这个石室只有卧室的一半大，但的确是一间令人生惧的培养室，那家店原先卖的黑魔法器具和这一比简直小巫见大巫。  
墙边罗列着近千只大大小小的玻璃器皿，里面盛着各色的混浊液体，液体中泡着各种各样的动植物，一一标着标签，从蛭虫、魔鬼藤、蝴蝶卵、蜻蜓幼虫，到猴脑、山羊头、乌鸦的舌头、非洲象的长鼻，应有尽有。不过德拉科对此兴趣缺缺，他更喜欢已经成型的精致的黑魔法器具，这些断头断肢的收藏品对于他来说反而有点吓人。  
“看来那个店主对眼珠子独有情钟，”他绕了一圈，最后得出了这样一个结论，“这里的每个头都被挖掉了眼睛。”  
“有些动物最喜欢吃眼睛。”  
“哦，我可不想知道哪些动物有这种癖好。”德拉科说道，“对了，他怎么还没回来？”  
背后的人没有回答。德拉科又盯着培养皿中的青蛙看了一会儿，感觉有哪儿不对劲，转过头去：“婚礼一般不是中午举行的吗？按道理来说现在已经结束了……噢，我想他应该还有别的事要做。我忘了问，他参加的是谁的婚礼？”  
里德尔看了他一会儿，他的目光很平静，没有任何意味。德拉科不知何时停下了脚步，看着他，无来由地恐惧起来。他总觉得有什么已经发生了，那是他不愿去想的、极度恐惧的，他试图用荒淫的生活去掩盖的——  
“你应该猜到了，”里德尔低声说道，“卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·布莱克的婚礼。”  
一团白光在他大脑中炸开，没有任何声音，甚至没有让他感到一点波动。德拉科仍盯着面前那只浮肿的青蛙，它黑洞洞的眼眶朝着他，像一个无底洞。噢，他一点都不觉得惊讶。还有哪个部下的婚礼能让伏地魔亲自参加？贝拉特里克斯的婚礼他都没有到场，而是和他一起躺在温暖的被窝里缠绵。真是荣幸……荣幸之至。德拉科慢慢伸出手，无意识地朝那只青蛙挪去。它和他一样，他想，被人抓住了，挖掉眼睛，封在令人窒息的容器里……逃不掉、回不去、哭不出声。但他至少现在能将它解救出来。  
他的手离青蛙的头越来越近、越来越近，当指尖即将触碰到那混浊粘稠的液体时，一只手忽然抓住了他的手腕，将他硬生生地拽了回来。  
德拉科扭过头，里德尔正握着他的手看着他，面孔在幽影下显得格外惨白。  
“这种封存尸体的水往往都有毒。”他解释道。  
“噢，感谢，”德拉科盯着他，慢慢露出了一个假笑，用力甩开了他的手，“这么说吧，我不拦着你，你也别拦着我。”  
里德尔仍不动声色，德拉科无来由地烦躁起来。  
“你也很想去看一看，是不是？我爸爸和我妈妈，他们是一对模范夫妻，值得你学习，”他的声音开始变得尖利刺耳了，“哈，一个婚礼，还要特地告诉我今天不能来……他特地把搬家时间安排在今天，就是在故意嘲讽我，让我看看我有多可怜……”  
“那是巧合。”里德尔的声音很平静，却反而让德拉科更难以自控了。  
“我他妈不相信任何巧合，这世上没有巧合，”他说道，“是啊，我一直在想，你们到底在想什么。对于我来说，你们两个根本不一样。所以在你们眼里，我和那个还没出生的人也不是一个人，对不对？”  
“你想错了。”  
“我没错，不然他为什么要一直关注我什么时候出生？为什么要对我爸爸格外关照？他的婚礼，多么让人羡慕，不，贝拉姨妈应该嫉妒得眼睛都红了吧。黑魔王亲自参加呢，他恐怕比新郎官还要显眼了。”  
“我们对你父亲格外关照，是因为他的确对我们的事业很有帮助，不是你所以为的其他原因。”里德尔冷冷地说道。  
“噢，我真想相信，但我要真他妈相信了我就白活三十年了。”德拉科冷笑，他后退了一步，一手搭在墙面上，歪着头看着他，“……真替贝拉特里克斯感到不值。她输在她没有一个淫荡的儿子，敢脱了裤子勾引黑魔王。”  
“德拉科。”  
“哦，怎么了，你觉得不对吗？……我觉得我说得很对，”他刺耳地笑了一声，眼睛里闪动着恶毒的光，“我勾引你，为了爬上你的床什么都敢做，放荡得像母狗，被两个人轮奸还乐在其中——你看，我没什么不敢说的，我还能说是你让我变成这样的，因为你就想要一条发情的母狗，而不是什么灵魂伴侣。”  
“说够了？”里德尔的面容沉浸在阴影之中，看不出是喜是怒。  
“没有，这怎么够？我还没说你们是怎么玩我的呢，因为我是魂片，不会被弄坏，所以怎么玩都行，是不是？”德拉科尖声讽刺道，“我哪里没被你们摸过，哪里没被你们搞过？对于你们来说我就是发泄的工具，等正主来了就能一脚踢开，对不对？”  
“德拉科——”  
“我讨厌这种生活，”他的声音猛地沉了下来，像一块石头终于落了地，“我受够了。”  
周围的空气沉凝得几乎能滴出水，他们谁也没有说话。里德尔盯着德拉科，德拉科则紧盯着缸中的死青蛙，仿佛要在玻璃壁上瞪出一个洞来。  
如果有机会……如果有机会，他一定会……  
里德尔向前走了一步，这一动崩断了德拉科脑子里的一根弦。他条件反射地向后倒退，后背用力撞上了墙壁，痛得他抽了口气。  
也不知触动了哪个机关，墙壁蓦然抖动起来，灰沙四处飞扬，德拉科呛了一口，勉强转过头，赫然看见原本光滑的墙壁上出现了一条正在扩大的裂缝，似乎通往一个未知的空间。他回头看了里德尔一眼，吸了口气，用力地挤了进去。


	69. Interlude

这条蓦然出现的通道又狭窄又短，直直下降，坡度非常陡。德拉科跌跌撞撞地往前跑，没跑几步前面的视野就开阔了，一阵微冷的风拂过他的额头，吹干了薄薄的汗。他又跑了几步，不由自主地停下步来。  
“……天哪。”  
一开始德拉科只看见了一片细密而幽黑的轮廓，他眨了眨眼，视野渐渐清晰起来，他这才辨认出那是一片广阔的玫瑰园。不知有多高的穹顶洒落下微弱的人造光，仿照月色笼罩着一望无际的黑色玫瑰，勾勒出花瓣柔软的银边。  
德拉科呆呆地看着面前的黑色花海，不知何时已经屏住了呼吸。夜风轻轻吹过，深浓的玫瑰海翻起了层层叠叠的波浪，从左到右，沙沙作响。幽冷的清香一缕一缕渗入他的鼻腔，淡而令人着迷，德拉科莫名产生了一种即将被杀死在这份幽静中的错觉。  
他咽了口唾沫，慢慢地向前走去，踏进柔软潮湿的黑暗草地，也踏进了自己迷雾般的内心。采一株芬芳的野玫瑰，种在摇曳的心上……他无端地想起很久以前的一首歌，他记不清是谁唱给他听的了，但那个声音比夜色还要温柔。  
德拉科停住了脚步，蹲下身。他走近后才发现这片玫瑰海并不是完全的黑色。黑玫瑰和蓝玫瑰相互交错，在暗淡的光线下难以分辨。他低下头，盯着玫瑰重叠的轻软花瓣和布满密被绒毛的小枝，伸手轻轻抚摸着上面的针刺，蓦地折下了一枝。  
在黑魔法领域，黑玫瑰和蓝玫瑰都是非常罕见的原料，能制造出顶级的魔力药水。但德拉科并不想讨论这个。他不太喜欢玫瑰，现在尤其讨厌，甚至到了反胃的地步。今天是爸妈的婚礼，他想，他应该祝福他们。他没有听纳西莎讲过她的爱情史，但他们无疑是幸福的，每一个人都这么说。埃弗里说他们上学时就已经相识，两人都来自名门望族，成绩优异，在斯莱特林学院颇有名气，是天造地设的一对。罗齐尔说他们六年级就开始频繁同行，常常一起去霍格莫德约会。贝拉特里克斯则不情愿地承认卢修斯毕业后经常出入他们家，她曾经还发现纳西莎偷偷溜出去和他见面。  
他们相知、相爱，顺理成章地结婚，得到所有人的祝福。结婚的那天，天空中飞舞着七彩龙形鞭炮，四处炸开巨大的烟花，红地毯从纳西莎家门口铺到马尔福庄园的后花园，花园的地上撒满了柔软的玫瑰花瓣。盛装打扮的新娘牵着父亲的手，在歌声中缓缓踏入婚礼殿堂。一生中只有这一次，她将自己的未来许给另一个人，往后的人生他们将一起度过。  
每一个男孩女孩都曾期待过自己的婚礼，那定然是与众不同的一天，天空格外灿烂，空气中浮动着欢喜的香气，他们将自己打扮成最美好的模样，去见证彼此的爱情。黑色花瓣落了一地，德拉科低头看着被他掰得光秃秃的花梗。一根尖锐的刺挤破了他的指腹，渗出了殷红的血。  
可他不会有。他想。  
一阵风从背后飘来，吹动了他的袍子。德拉科没有回头，将花梗握得更紧了一些。脚步声在他缓缓背后停下，风更大了，掀起潮涌般的黑海。德拉科宽松的黑袍也随之猎猎飞舞，如同一朵欲绽的黑玫瑰。  
“德拉科。”他唤道。  
他挺直了背，将沾着血的花梗扔到地上，吸了口气，吸进了满腔荒漠般的冷香。德拉科望着面前黑蓝色的玫瑰海，苍白的脸颊上也晃动着幽影。  
“……你看，已经三十年了。”他低声说道，风摇晃着他的声音，“我不知道你们打算活多少年，但我觉得三十年真的很长。”  
里德尔没有接话，慢慢走到他身边。两人狭长的影子垂落在晃荡的海里。  
“知道我在想什么吗？”德拉科继续平静地说道，“你们没有参加过婚礼，是不是？……我也没有。以前没人会邀请我们，现在邀请了也不会去。”  
他顿了顿，像是想到了什么，嘴角扬起了一抹嘲讽地笑容。  
“我知道，你们一直都看不起这种东西。你们蔑视一切人类的情感，认为那是无用的累赘。”他说道，“还记得那次他去邓布利多那儿求职吗？邓布利多说了一些不太中听的话，他说他在某些方面相当无知……哦，我明白，邓布利多的话的确不能信。”  
德拉科撇过头看了眼里德尔，耸耸肩：“在那之后又过了七年，可他的确一无长进。三十年了，我以为养只宠物都会有感情，但他还是把我当成替代品……你看，我爸爸妈妈都结婚了。我呢？……我连一场婚礼都没有。”  
他不再说了，慢慢蹲下来，痴痴地盯着摇曳的黑玫瑰和蓝玫瑰，闭上了眼。  
“你想要一场婚礼？”背后的人问道。德拉科没有回答他。  
“你知道婚礼是什么样的吗？”他说道，站起身向后退去，伸手指着玫瑰海中心，“这儿有一条长长的地毯，从门口铺到舞台上。伴娘和伴郎先入场，面对着两边的宾客站好。”  
里德尔取出魔杖轻轻一挥，德拉科手所指的方向上的玫瑰马上向两侧倒去，硬生生挪到一边，拨拉开了一条能容两人经过的小路。  
“……对，就是这样。”德拉科继续比划着，“接着，新娘挽着父亲的手走到这一边，沿着这条路往前走，一直走到新郎身边。父亲把女儿交付给等待已久的新郎……他们交换戒指，对彼此宣誓，接受所有人的祝福。”  
他的声音越来越轻，又闭上了眼，仿佛在想象那个场景。花瓣飘扬，悠扬的婚礼进行曲在耳旁回荡，新娘一步一步往前迈去，走向她深爱的男人。那个时候她会想什么？她的婚纱白如冬雪，她的高跟鞋精致昂贵，却不太舒适，磨着她的脚后跟，给她带来刺痛。这种刺痛来自未知的远方，沉重而甜蜜，是比玫瑰还要浪漫的温柔。  
德拉科又摘了一株蓝玫瑰，眯起眼，花朵和风拖拽住了他的理智，让他产生了某种飘渺的幻觉。他慢慢往前走去，沿着那条分出的小径。满室的玫瑰簇拥着他，朦胧黯淡的夜晚卷起星星做的风，吹拂着他的发丝。  
他孤身来到这个世界，无父无母，所以只能一个人前进。玫瑰小径的尽头隐约晃动着一个影子，他的视线有些模糊，无法分辨。他缓慢地走到他身边，抬起手臂，那人握住了他，接过了他手中的玫瑰。  
采一株芬芳的野玫瑰，  
种在摇曳的心上。  
我的爱人啊，  
你在我到达不了的远方。  
温柔的女声绵长而渺远，是一场纤细的幻象。他望着面前的人，他的眼睛和嘴唇都是黑色，像一夜落不完的灰烬。  
“我们都无父无母，不需要额外的告别，”他说道，“我们也没有宾客和证婚人，不会得到众人的祝福。我们只有彼此，我们只用对彼此承诺。”  
他扭头望向黑夜里徘徊的花海，黑色的花代表恶魔，蓝色的花代表奇迹。现实和虚幻的边界模糊了，温柔的歌声又响了起来，他现在记起来了，那是他母亲曾经给他唱过的歌。  
我的爱人啊，你在我到达不了的远方。  
“……我生命中的伴侣和唯一的爱人，我将珍视我们之间的情意，无论是现在，将来，还是永远。”  
“我会信任你，尊敬你，我将和你一起欢笑，一起哭泣。我会忠诚地爱着你，就像我伸出手让你紧握住一样，我会将我的生命交付于你。”  
那时候他还是一个孤立无援的小男孩，被推着往前走，在一夜之间失去了所有。有个声音对他说，忘记吧，忘记吧……抛掉所有的天真，忘记你的名字吧。  
“所以你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
德拉科浑身一震，顿时像从绮丽的梦境里脱离出来似的，后背沾满了汗。他条件反射地转过头，瞪着近在咫尺的人。那人终于不再只是一团幻象般的影子，他一头黑发，瘦削，高挑，脸色苍白，眼窝深陷。他手中还握着德拉科之前递给他的蓝玫瑰，他折断了带刺的花梗，掰成两段，指尖闪过一道红光，两截花梗马上被扭曲成了两只荆棘指环。德拉科下意识后退了一步。  
“……什么？”  
“和我结婚，”里德尔的目光深得发黑，德拉科的头皮都要炸起来了，“需要再重复一遍吗？”  
他僵硬地摇头，扯了扯嘴角，讪笑着再次向后退去。  
“……我开玩笑的，”他说道，“你总不会当真吧？”  
说完他有些神经质地干笑了两声，然而里德尔的表情没有丝毫放松。他按住了德拉科的左手。  
“我生命中的伴侣和唯一的爱人，”他说得极慢，紧盯着他，德拉科感觉自己的手腕要被掐断了，“信任……尊敬……忠诚……德拉科，知道这是什么意思吗？”  
“我不知道，”他尖叫道，死命挣扎着，“放开我！”  
“你不知道？”他低声问道，“我想起来了，你没有宣誓过，是不是？你身上没有黑魔标记……”  
德拉科胸口一滞，狠狠向前一撞，将他撞得一个踉跄，猛地挣脱了他。他扭身就跑，然而还没跑几步，一道红光便击中了他的后背，一根凭空出现的绳子将他的身体从上至下绑了起来。德拉科被缠得没法动弹，腿张不开，难以维持平衡，晃悠着跌倒在潮润的草地上，扭动着，像一条笨拙的毛毛虫。里德尔从背后走上来，在他身边蹲下身。他操纵着那枝残缺的蓝玫瑰，让它悬在他头顶，浓蓝色的花瓣纷纷扬扬地洒下来，落了他一身。有一片花瓣飘进了德拉科的嘴里，他下意识地含了一口，舌苔上泛起一股冰凉的苦涩。  
“刚才的宣誓就算你补上了，”他说道，毫不掩饰地打量着他，“那么……”  
他摸索到他的左手，硬是将他的一截手臂从绳索里拽了出来。德拉科的手指细长白皙，骨节分明，显然经过良好的保养。里德尔轻轻抚摸着他的指根，忽然捏起其中一枚荆棘指环套在了他的无名指上，用力推到底，锋利的针刺在他的皮肤上刮出了红痕。德拉科倒吸一口气，挣扎得更厉害了。他试图抽出右手，没有成功，又拼命挥舞着左手，妄图把指环甩出去，然而那看似不起眼的荆棘指环像是黏在了他的指头上似的，怎么也甩不掉。  
里德尔缓缓将另一只指环套在自己的左手无名指上，用力按了按。这种感觉有点陌生，但并不坏……他向来喜欢具有仪式感的东西，将这用在德拉科身上再好不过了。  
里德尔低下头，德拉科还在顽强地挣扎。他已经成功挣出了半只右手，但身上的绳索却越勒越紧，卡得他喘不过气，脖子上浮起了交错的红痕。里德尔的手指拂过那些疼痛的痕迹，轻轻弹指切断了其中一段绳子，对方的呼吸马上变得通畅起来。  
“……你说过，已经三十年了，你还没有一场婚礼。”他欣赏了一会儿他的表情，慢悠悠地说道。  
“我没说过我想要！”  
“撒谎。”  
“你疯了，”德拉科涨红了脸，大脑混乱至极，“你根本不明白什么是婚姻，你——”  
“我想我知道那是怎么一回事。”里德尔俯下身，小口地含了一下他的喉结，德拉科触电般地缩了起来，“婚姻是两个人的事。”  
“错了，婚姻是两个家族的事！”  
“但我们现在是两个人，”他残忍地打断了他，“两个人之间的契约、承诺……”  
他温冷的气息吹拂着德拉科的脖颈，后者起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，抖得厉害。  
“我不愿意，”他莫名惶恐起来，心里话便毫不遮掩地溜出了口，里德尔的脸色马上变得沉凝如水，“你错了，你说得不对，你只是把婚姻当做束缚我的方式，但这绝不是——”  
“束缚？……你说我束缚你？”  
“难道不是吗？”德拉科尖声叫道，“你要我对你信任、忠诚，但你自己做到了吗？——没有，你不过是在利用我，你根本就——”  
“你要我对你效忠？”里德尔深深地眯起了眼睛。  
“哦，我知道你不会的，”德拉科冷笑，喉咙发痛，“我还不清楚吗？你只想让别人都听命于你。婚姻是双向的承诺，不是主仆之间的畸形关系。像你这样的人这辈子都别想拥有属于自己的婚姻了，我想……”  
而他自己也别想有了，他悲哀地想。如果他一定要有一个结局，那必定是孤独地化为灰烬。  
“……以我的了解，婚姻是一种比任何契约都要不稳定的关系。”过了一会儿，里德尔慢慢地说道，“它的形成只有一个仪式，用来约束彼此的是一对普通的戒指，解除婚姻关系也没有任何惩罚。它非常不可靠，只依靠人的自觉来维持。”  
“哦，我说过了，你不会有什么婚姻。”德拉科哼了一声，“像你这样想控制一切的人，不管是谁都会被逼疯的。”  
“结婚的终极目的是为了产生合法后代。”  
“看起来你并不需要这个。”  
“你说得对，”里德尔若有所思地看着他，“但我们依然需要一场婚姻。”  
“你没听懂我的话吗？”德拉科以为自己听错了。  
一阵冷风吹来，卷起了他的金发和他身上的蓝色花瓣。德拉科眯起眼，身上落下一片阴影，里德尔忽然俯身吻住了他。这个吻浓而沉重，却没有一丝欲望，充斥着一种沉郁的压抑和疯狂。德拉科挣扎着，不适地扭过头，他紧追不舍，似乎要将他的血都从身体里掘出来。  
“是你没理解我的话，德拉科。”一吻结束，里德尔箍着他，眼中闪动着红光，“你觉得应该从哪里开始？……也许我也应该补一段誓词，让这个仪式更完整……不过既然我们已经交换了戒指，也交换了吻……”  
他的表情古怪，近乎贪婪地看着他，声音越来越低。德拉科又惊恐起来，后背发麻，大脑嗡嗡作响。  
“我知道，你在期待最后一步，是不是？既然如此……”  
“够了！”德拉科忽然大叫道，激烈地扭着肩膀，“我不同意，你听见了吗？我不想和你结婚！”  
“噢，那么你刚才是看着谁说出那段誓词的？”里德尔的声音马上变得极度危险。  
“我没看你，我看的是玫瑰！”  
“你想要多少朵玫瑰？”  
“什么？”  
里德尔没有理他，站起身，侧过头望向那片翻涌的黑蓝色的海。德拉科不知道他想做什么，又偷偷尝试着把那枚荆棘指环拔出来，可它似乎陷进了他的肉里，卡得死紧，无论如何也脱不出来。  
“别想把它摘下来。”里德尔回头盯了他一眼，警告道。德拉科还没来得及回话，后者便快步走向了玫瑰海。  
他要做什么？德拉科挣扎着翻过身，扭头去看里德尔的背影。他披着漆黑的袍子，在风中折叠成翩飞的蛇影。他一步一步走近，没进了簇拥的玫瑰里，风摇晃着深深的蓝和黑，他弯下腰，德拉科便看不见了。但过了一会儿，他又微微起身，向前走了一步，再次弯下腰。  
他的身影在花海中起起伏伏，德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着他，心脏跳得很快，有点想吐。他已经知道他在做什么了，但这不可能……这怎么可能？根本没有必要。在很久以前，他曾设想过他们能走到哪一步。但在成为魂片之后，他就再也没有想过了。有时候他会问自己，他的世界里还剩下什么？性，暴力，血腥，折磨，权力，除了这些还剩下什么？……他可笑的人生，从一开始就没有爱情。爱情太奢侈了，他连说句话都被人盯着，所拥有的自由只有干核桃那么小，所能肖想的只有房间里的那一张床，以及在床上做的美梦。恶魔神通广大，但也总管不到他的梦里，管不住他的脑子。只要他学好大脑封闭术，他就是自由的，即使只是脑壳里的自由。  
里德尔已经走到了花海中央，他所走过的地方出现了一条干干净净的小径，将两边的玫瑰隔开了。他一开始将采到的玫瑰抱在怀里，后来数量实在太多了，便将它们放在了地上。里德尔移动的速度变得越来越快，德拉科看着他走到了末尾，又拐了个弯折返回来，这个角度能看见对方的脸，德拉科下意识撇过了头。  
他要把这片玫瑰园都采完吗？他脑子里浮起了这样一个念头，又立刻被他自己掐灭了。这里至少有上千朵玫瑰，人工采摘不知道要忙活到什么时候。  
而且这种行为毫无意义，德拉科想。能有什么用呢？  
可他的心跳越来越快，身体无法控制地热起来。当里德尔最后将所有摘下的玫瑰一捆一捆抱起，那些玫瑰堆起来几乎能将他淹没，他就抱着它们慢慢走到他身边时，德拉科感觉自己的呼吸都停住了。  
每一朵玫瑰都是刚采摘下来的、新鲜的，经过精挑细选，已经完全开放。妖娆的蓝和深沉的黑纠缠在一起，又浓又冷，充斥着一种疯狂的魔力。它们在夜色中轻轻摇曳着，轻盈得仿佛下一秒就要飞出去，又似乎一直种在他的心上。  
“这里有九十九朵，我想应该够了。”里德尔的声音从玫瑰背后传来。德拉科微微一动，身上的绳索不知何时已经解开，纷纷抖落。他撑着地面坐起来，却发现自己的手臂在颤抖，怎么也立不稳。  
“为什么？”德拉科哑着声音问道。他注意到里德尔的手指上有被玫瑰刺划伤的痕迹，这证明他是亲手摘的，而不是用魔法。  
“看得出来，你喜欢这种东西。”他说道，用魔法变出丝带，将玫瑰捆成一束，放在地上。德拉科瞪着巨大的玫瑰花束，又瞪着他，面容微有些扭曲。  
“……我不喜欢，”他的后背发抖，似乎在隐忍，“你以为这招管用……你以为你用这些花就能收买我，让我变成傻瓜，是吗？”  
“你喜欢，德拉科。”里德尔平静地看着他，“你喜欢我用这些东西来讨好你。”  
“你——”  
“你以前就喜欢这种华而不实的东西。上学的时候，你常常盯着那些商铺的橱柜看……其实我都知道，只是假装没看到。”  
“……哦，现在提这些有什么意义？”德拉科攥紧了手指，“都过去了，不是吗？”  
“你应该明白，你跨不过去。”他慢慢地说道，“你喜欢的东西从来都没变过。”  
德拉科的指甲几乎要嵌进掌心里了，他死咬着嘴唇，却感觉不到痛，也许是因为已经麻木了。  
“哦，别这么说，”过了几秒，他缓缓扯出了一个假笑，“说的好像我很长情似的，真让人受宠若惊。”  
里德尔没有接话，只是慢慢朝他走去，德拉科强撑着没有后退。他们之间的距离越来越近，近到了几乎难以忍受的地步。里德尔停下脚步，审视着他，忽然侧过头在他脖子上轻吮了一口，一只手按住了他的腰。  
“……说对了，你的确很长情。”他低下头，吻带着呼吸落在了他的肩膀上。德拉科浑身一抖，被他触碰过的地方像被烟头烫了似的。“没有发现？……你比你想象的还要顽固，在某些方面。”  
他隔着衣服轻轻触摸他的乳尖，德拉科最受不了这种蜻蜓点水的撩拨，慌忙向后退去。拦在他腰间的那只手立刻收紧了，里德尔咬了一口他的下唇，握住了他的左手，抚摸着他无名指上的指环。  
“你很清楚……你明白你属于谁，”他在他耳边喃喃着，手掌在他身上挪移，“你应该知道，德拉科……你只能和谁在一起。”  
他的声音低柔到了极致，将他的耳根都磨软了。德拉科爱极了他的声音，也恨透了他的声音。乔装打扮的魔鬼永远比赤裸裸的丑恶更可怕，他爱着这个魔鬼伪装的外表，也爱着他黑漆漆的灵魂。他用玫瑰和甜言蜜语迷惑他，用无处不在的吻煽动他，德拉科，他呼唤着，德拉科……整个地下玫瑰园的冷光倒下来，幽幽的暗香涌进他们的呼吸里。他们的嘴唇碰在一起，像点燃了一簇火，燃烧起了黑夜。  
德拉科有些恍惚，努力睁大眼去看面前的人。他仿佛回到了斯莱特林深深的休息室，回到了那一排精致古老的沙发椅前，他们将所有人都赶出去，倒在天鹅绒上大笑、接吻、做爱，没有任何顾忌。而现在，他们倒在草地里，不知是谁的手肘勾开了那束扎好的玫瑰，它们抖落下来，沙沙地铺了一地。娇嫩而浓丽的黑玫瑰和蓝玫瑰泼洒在他们身侧，如同一条放荡肆意的舞裙，起伏的褶皱是玫瑰勾勒出的山峦。  
德拉科张开嘴，似乎想要呼喊，可什么声音也发出不来。曾经他多么爱他啊，年少的情感单纯又真挚，连血腥都抹不去芬芳的爱意。  
可是爱人啊，  
你在我到达不了的远方。  
你前行的时候，  
可曾迷失过方向？  
可曾记得故土的河湾，  
两个孩子在迷途中寻找，  
一个面具，  
一把剑，  
一段无可取代的往事……  
他们在地上翻滚，碾碎了满地的玫瑰，身上沾满青色的花汁。里德尔进入他的那一刻，德拉科的泪涌了出来。原来是这种感觉，他茫然地想，又痛又热烈……原来这才是和爱人结合的感觉。无尽岁月里的无爱之欲磨钝了他的灵魂，他终于再次记起那个短暂的盛夏，他们在书店里并排坐着，从街道的这一头走到另一头。他爱的汤姆·里德尔早已死去，留下来的是冷酷的幻影，是玫瑰编织的美梦，是满腔无处流淌的泪水。

————  
婚礼誓词英文：  
My partner in life and my one true love, I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
I will trust you and honor you  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
I will love you faithfully,  
as I have given you my hand to hold.   
So I give my life to keep.


	70. Interlude

德拉科弓起了背，又瘫软下去，嘴唇贴着混合着玫瑰的破碎香气的泥土。他的脖子上沾着裂开的花瓣，沾着吻，沾着模糊不清的阴郁气息。他想象着自己的身体像这些花瓣一样，被捣碎、搅烂……如果这一刻他能彻底消失，那应该多么美妙。  
他们在花泥中纠缠，夜风寒冷，他只能紧紧贴着里德尔的身体。他将他打横抱回房间，他们滚在床上继续缠绵，空气中浮动着幽冷的香味。身上的人一寸寸地啃噬着他，要将他彻底吞没。德拉科的身体剧烈地摇晃，仿佛下一刻就会死去。他趴在床上，深呼吸着，无意识地抚摸着无名指上的戒指。  
他终于结婚了，他想。但这不能改变什么。他们已经回不去了。  
这个念头很快就滑走了，就像那一闪而过的爱意。他又陷入了混沌。不知过了多久，里德尔慢慢松开他，喘息着，呼吸喷在他的脖子上。德拉科呆呆地望着上方，苍白的胸膛缓慢起伏。  
“……我现在应该叫你什么？”里德尔问道。  
德拉科终于低头看向了他，眼球如同两颗转动的灰蓝色冰珠。过了一会儿，他平静地说道：“我觉得没什么区别。”  
空气寂静了一秒。阴影移动了过来，里德尔冰凉的手覆盖上了他的胸口。  
“也许我需要提醒你……你已经是我的了。”  
“哦，或许吧。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“但我认为，没有登记过的婚姻关系都不被社会承认。你可以办无数场婚礼，反正只有一个伴侣的名字能印在结婚证上。不过我们不可能领结婚证，是不是？”  
他停了一秒，忽然笑了起来，歪着头直直地盯着里德尔：“我们都不是真正的‘人’。从社会层面上来说，我们没有合法的身份；从生理层面上来说，我们没有真正的身体；从心理层面上来说，我也不认为我自己是人。我是个怪物。”  
里德尔冷冷地看着他，没有接话。德拉科的身体以他自己都没有察觉的方式蜷缩着，像一朵枯萎的冷玫瑰。他仍在继续说话，声音变得越来越尖锐：  
“怪物之间的结婚能算是结婚吗？……你看，你也不管两条狗的交配叫结婚，对不对？结婚是人的行为，而我们只是不被承认的复制品，算不上人。当然，如果你坚持的话，我不拦着你。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“没什么，只是觉得很有意思。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
里德尔盯着他看了一会儿。  
“你想反悔。”他说道。  
“当然不，”德拉科说道，“我只是觉得我们没必要自欺欺人。”  
“你觉得我在骗你？”  
“我觉得你在欺骗自己。”他说道，“不过不管怎么说，今天挺尽兴的。感谢款待。”

他裹着漆黑的长袍，幽幽地在街道上前行，飘渺的影子落在街边店铺混浊肮脏的玻璃橱窗上。夜已经深了，他无声地走到街道尽头的那间店铺前——当然，在被他买下来以后，它已经不再是店铺了——用魔杖打开那扇风格迥异的大门，大步踏了进去。  
他没有开灯，整个客厅沉浸在静谧之中。一切已经被收拾得整整齐齐，脚下铺着绒毛地毯，沙发椅和茶几摆在中央，上面放置着一只插着花的花瓶。他走近一看才发现那是一枝黑玫瑰，它已经半枯萎了，花瓣落了几片在桌面上，露出半颗深黑的花心。  
他对此并不感兴趣，很快就将注意力转移到了那面雕满蛇和玫瑰花的墙上，饶有兴致地欣赏了一会儿，又朝卧室走去。  
今天是格外与众不同的一天，他去参加了一场盛大的婚礼。当然，他对自己的外表进行了掩饰，以免引起轰动。婚礼非常热闹，每个来宾的脸上都喜气洋洋，但他向来没有同理心，感受不到婚礼中充斥的喜悦。唯一让他感到快乐的是另一件即将到来的事情，他已经迫不及待了……  
伏地魔推开房门走到床边，低下头，目光透过半透明的黑纱往里看，躺在床上的那个人若隐若现。他拨开薄纱，德拉科正披着毯子侧卧着，一条细长的腿露在外面。  
卢修斯携着纳西莎向他敬酒，脸上带着尊敬的笑容。别人也许没有认出他是谁，但婚礼的主人可不敢怠慢。他朝他们举起酒杯，眯起眼仔细地打量着这对新婚夫妇。他们很相配，当然啦，他关注的不是这个。德拉科和卢修斯长得很像，他继承了他的金发、浅灰色的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁。但他的嘴唇和尖下巴更像纳西莎，他想，从别人身上寻找另一个人的踪迹是一件非常有意思的事情。  
伏地魔在床边坐下，掀开了被子。德拉科的睡相不太好，宽大的睡袍衣领滑下来，露出了半边圆润的肩膀。伏地魔盯着他洁白的皮肤看了一会儿，无端地想起了新娘穿的那件露肩婚纱。  
“你做什么？”一个声音响起来，让他瞬间回了神。伏地魔低下头，发现自己的手正搭在德拉科的肩膀上。后者撑起身，抖掉他的手，歪着头将睡袍拉了回来。  
“婚礼怎么样？”他边整理衣领边问道。  
“非常隆重。”  
“看样子你尽兴了。”  
“谈不上。”  
“也对，毕竟你只是去看一看你未来要折磨的对象。”德拉科打了个哈欠，似乎还没睡醒，“不过他还没影呢，是不是太急了？”  
“你说什么？”男人皱起眉。  
“你很清楚我在说什么。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“既然你已经有了新的目标，我认为我已经没有利用价值了。”  
“新目标？”伏地魔冷冷地重复了一遍，似乎在品味这个词，“我的目标一直都没有变，德拉科。”  
“是我用词不当，”德拉科从善如流，“你的目标的确从来都没有变过。你窥视一个还没出生的男孩几十年，简直像个变态。”  
伏地魔的脸色瞬间沉了下来。他靠近了他，一把抓住他的手将他按在床上。后者装模作样地挣扎了一会儿，一脸漫不经心：“抱歉，我说重了，是不是？不过我还是替那个男孩感到遗憾，他怎么就被你盯上了呢？”  
“你想说什么？”伏地魔面无表情地看着他，他苍白的脸如同一张僵硬的面具。  
“还有最后一句，”德拉科脸上假惺惺的笑容消失了，换上了一副厌恶的表情。他狠狠推开了对方的手。“别碰我，伏地魔。”  
四周顿时变得极为寂静，连呼吸声都听不见。伏地魔看着面前的人，他似乎有哪里变得不一样了，但又说不上来。  
“有意思的说法，德拉科。”他低声说道，“也许你忘了，之前是谁缠着谁不放？”  
“是你，”德拉科毫不怯懦，抄着手靠在墙上，“你挟持了一个魂片，强迫他陪你上了三十年的床。”  
“你觉得我挟持你？”  
“不是吗？当初我反抗不了你，只能听你的命令办事。早上得陪你到处奔波，晚上还得和你上床。我不明白，我凭什么要一直帮着你？”  
“如果你不明白，我可以帮你回忆一遍你自己发过的誓，德拉科。”男人的声音蕴含着风暴，德拉科似乎完全不在意。  
“万分感谢，不过不需要了。在胁迫条件下答应的任何承诺都没有效力。”  
“所以你要逃跑？”伏地魔眯起眼，德拉科注意到他的手移向了口袋。  
“哦，我怎么逃？有人时时刻刻监视着我呢，我逃得掉吗？”德拉科尖声讽刺道，“抱歉，别那么紧张。我知道你最受不了背叛，失去一次都能让你记三十年。我不会跑，不过别碰我，伏地魔。不然我可能会吐。”  
男人目光森冷：“你到底想要什么？”  
“我？”德拉科笑了一下，“饶了我吧，怎么不问问我有什么不想要呢？”  
“如果你再这么和我说话，德拉科——”  
“对不起，”他说道，脸上没有一丝歉意，“既然你这么问我，那我有一个问题：有没有什么魔法能让魂片重新陷入睡眠？我想我需要一个。”  
“没有这种魔法。”伏地魔回答得很快。  
“最强大的黑巫师也做不到吗？我认为这不比把灵魂分裂成无数片难。”德拉科讥讽道。  
“没有谁会做亏本的买卖，德拉科。”  
德拉科善解人意地点点头，慢慢解开了自己的睡衣：“我知道了，我应该给你一点甜头，是不是？”  
“现在不觉得恶心了，嗯？”男人冷笑。  
“毕竟我和你一样，为了达成目的不择手段。”德拉科边说边将睡衣甩到地上，他的身上还留有明显的痕迹，胸前的两点肿着，显然刚被疼爱过，“不过你得保证，拿到报酬以后就履行承诺，不然别碰我一根指头。”  
“我觉得你搞错了一件事，德拉科。”过了一会儿，伏地魔轻柔地说道，“你没有拒绝的权利。”  
五个小时后。  
里德尔从魂器中浮现，无声无息地落在地上。窗外的天空仍被黑暗笼罩，阴沉一片。他朦胧的影子沉浸在浓得化不开的夜色中，目光穿过轻薄的黑纱看向床上的两人。  
德拉科的四肢被粗绳紧绑着，拉直了系在四角的床柱上。他浑身涨红，双眼蒙着眼罩，口中含着口球，乳头红肿，乳晕上有两道深深的红痕，能看出之前被乳夹折磨过许久。而他湿润的臀缝间夹着一根正在震动的大号按摩棒。  
德拉科梗直了脖子，嘴角溢出唾液，扭动着，身体时不时古怪地抽搐一阵，拉紧了绳子。他的手腕和脚腕被勒出了血，脸上是一种混合着极致的痛苦和快乐的表情，狰狞至极。  
里德尔看了一会儿，揭开黑纱在床上坐下。德拉科一条洁白的腿就绑在他身边，他这才发现他的皮肤上布着不少青黑色的抽痕。他熟悉这种痕迹，这是一种用于折磨人的黑魔法留下的，能让人在一瞬间感受到灼烧般的痛感，并不强烈，但在多次叠加后会变得无比煎熬，仿佛被带火的虫噬咬。不过显然不仅如此，里德尔想。他观察着德拉科抽动的身体，微眯起眼：“电击？”  
伏地魔正抚摸着德拉科的大腿，听到他的话后扬起眉，伸手拨动那根按摩棒。德拉科含得很紧，抽出时发出了“啵”的一声，带出一圈深红的媚肉。他捏着它重重顶进深处，每顶一下德拉科便发出一声哭噎般的、喑哑的尖叫，四肢抽搐得仿佛发病。他到最后已经叫不出声，狠狠地泄了出来，全部溅在了自己早已一片狼藉的小腹上。  
伏地魔抽出湿淋淋的按摩棒，关掉开关，扔在一边。德拉科紧绷的身体一下子瘫软了下来，他粗重地喘息着，喉结滚动，因为含着口球而只能发出潮湿混浊的呼吸声。  
“他惹事了？”里德尔低声问道。  
“他想躲起来。”  
里德尔盯着德拉科肉红的小穴，那里一张一缩，正溢出带血的白液。他用魔杖解开绑住后者双腿的绳子，清除了他腿间的黏液，没头没尾地问道：“婚礼怎么样？”  
“怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
德拉科仍在艰难地喘着气，胸前娇嫩的乳头起伏着，又被拧住肆意玩弄。里德尔拿出了德拉科口中的口球，后者呛了一声，马上哑声求饶道：“不要了，主人……求你……”  
“还记得你刚才说过什么吗？”伏地魔低声说道。  
德拉科用力闭了一下眼，掩饰住眼底浓郁的恶毒。他早就该明白，他们之间的关系已经变质了。不，也许从一开始就是错误的……一场由惩罚和报复开始的感情能有什么好结果？更何况他只是一个替代品，一个不用考虑后果的施虐对象，当他的身体被那个吃人的黑魔法吞噬的时候，他就只剩下了成为性奴的价值。如果另一个他出生，等待他的命运会是什么？……遗弃、羞辱、玩弄……是这样吗？哦，他还没有出生，他就已经被折磨得死去活来，难以想象以后他会得到什么下场。他受够了，他彻底受够了。  
“我想，也许应该带他出去透透气。”德拉科还没回答，里德尔忽然说道，两个人都朝他看来。  
“……放他出去？”伏地魔轻声说道，“这不是个明智的主意。”  
“我会看着他。他在屋子里呆太久了，被闷坏了。”里德尔说道。  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，又看向德拉科，表情略微放松了一些。  
“倒也不是不行。”他说道，“最近正好有一个大型计划需要启动，可以让他跟着一起去……到时候我会安排好一些必要措施。”  
伏地魔一挥魔杖解开了缠着德拉科双手的绳索，将他抱起来，擦干净他的身体，亲了亲他的额头。伏地魔的嘴唇很冰，没有温度，德拉科微微一颤，垂下了眼。  
“好了，以后别这么任性。”他漫不经心地说道，“你今天就回去休息吧。”  
德拉科的手已经在身侧握成了拳头，他强忍着痛楚坐起身，浮皮潦草地披上睡衣，看也不看他们一眼，回到了日记本内。  
魂器内部没有天空和大地，永远是一片分不清早晚的灰色。每次来到这里，德拉科总能深切地意识到自己异于常人。他已经将近两个月没回来了，都忘记了在魂器中过夜是什么感觉。  
自从德拉科被唤醒后，有时他会做这样一个梦，梦见自己在日记本里睡着了，再也没醒来。他没有死，只是灵魂陷入了永恒的安眠，记忆停留在睡着的那一刻。而外面的世界却在飞速变化，短短几年之内面目全非。  
以前他每次做到这个梦就会一身冷汗地提前醒来，心有余悸。但现在德拉科却觉得这真是一个美梦，再好不过了。  
他刚落地便跌坐在了地上，痛得抽了一口气。他的腿还在控制不住地抽搐，身体内部残余着之前电击的麻痹感，让他几乎失去操纵四肢的能力。太恶心了，那种耻辱和疼痛他不想再经历一次，细微的电流从极度敏感的部位流向全身的时候他只觉得自己被从里到外地剥开了，灵魂都失去了知觉，险些失禁。伏地魔知道很多折磨人的手段，但就连对付那些傲罗，他都没用过这种惩罚方式。他以前见过他审讯一个间谍，最后把他的眼睛挖了出来。德拉科感到反胃，但这至少还有尊严……而他现在什么也没有。  
背后吹来了一阵细微的风，德拉科马上转过身，里德尔正缓慢地朝他走来。德拉科眯起眼，没有动，冷冷地看着他。  
里德尔在他面前坐下，表情平静。  
“你对他说了什么？”他问道。  
“哦，你不知道？”德拉科讥讽道，“我以为你二十四小时监视着我呢。”  
“我也需要睡眠。”  
“那你来得很巧嘛，我们乱搞吵到你了？”  
“可能你忘了，我们之间有灵魂感应。”里德尔没有理会他的阴阳怪气，“我感觉到你快崩溃了。”  
德拉科的身体僵硬了一瞬，马上就恢复了正常，他的面色冷下来：“哦，少来假好心，别以为我不知道你们是一伙的。这做给谁看呢？”  
“假好心？”里德尔低声说道，“只是你自己这么认为，德拉科。”  
“我有眼睛，知道怎么看人。”德拉科冷声说道，“你帮着他一起折磨我、控制我，以为采几朵玫瑰花我就会昏头转向，是吗？”  
“那我刚才就应该把你留在那儿，让你在他床上过夜。”里德尔的语气变得强硬了，他靠近了他，“还有，几朵玫瑰花？……是九十九朵，德拉科。我从来没有给别人采过……看着我……我折磨你？我做过什么？”  
他如有实质的目光让德拉科喘不过气来，他勉强露出一个假笑，向后退去，里德尔抓住了他的手。  
“放开！你做过什么你自己不知道吗？你帮着他监视我——”  
“我说过了，本意不是监视。”  
“去你妈的，我也说了，谁管你本意是什么？”德拉科尖声叫道，“哦，你还和他一起强奸我，把我当成泄欲工具——”  
“那是为了你的生命安全。”  
“反正你怎么说都有理。”德拉科不耐烦了，用力甩开他的手，“你们两个我都一样讨厌，不用再解释了。”  
“你被困在这里不是我的错，德拉科。”里德尔冷声说道。  
“谁说是你的错了？是我活该，不行吗？”  
“以及，和你上床我不觉得有什么不妥……这天经地义，你是我的爱人，你管情侣之间的性行为叫强奸？”  
“不，我——”德拉科张了张口，里德尔按着他的肩膀将他推在地上。他俯视着他，那双眼睛格外阴鸷，德拉科感觉仿佛被摄住了，黑乎乎的，又从中看到了茫然的光。  
“……你知道，德拉科，你一直都知道……”  
空气中充斥着两人刺耳的呼吸声，德拉科怔怔地看着他，内心浮起了一种泡沫般的、无法深思的期待。  
“你——你不觉得我是替代品？”他结结巴巴地问道。  
“我认为，我没必要看不起我自己。”  
“可是——”德拉科斟酌着着措辞方式，心跳变得越来越快，“可是你看，另一个我很快就要出生了，你难道就没有期待吗？”  
“如果有期待，那也是因为他就是你。”  
“可是……”  
“如果你还不相信，德拉科……”  
里德尔轻轻抚摸着德拉科的脖颈，后者做了一个深呼吸，他觉得自己的心脏几乎要爆开了。  
“……我能相信你，”他哑声说道，握紧了手指，“只要你答应我一件事。”  
他的手停下了。“什么事？”  
“带我离开。”  
里德尔眯起了眼。德拉科死死地盯着他，一字一句地说道：  
“把我从他身边带走，我们躲起来……我不想再过这种日子了。我受够了。”  
里德尔似乎在思索，没有马上回答。他们对视着，德拉科的双眼瞪得酸痛，几乎要落泪。也不知过了多久，里德尔几不可见地摇了摇头，说道：  
“不。”


	71. Interlude

一块石头重重地落下来，沉进了海里。不知为何，这个答案并没有让德拉科感到意外。的确，里德尔怎么会为了他背叛伏地魔？……显然，他最在乎的依然是他自己。他谁也不爱，只专注于自己伟大的事业，他怎么能奢求他会帮他逃离苦海？  
德拉科的心渐渐冷了下来，冻住了似的，比之前更难受了。被他暂时遗忘的疼痛再次浮了上来，让他更深刻地感到耻辱。他甚至懒得讥讽一句，用力推开里德尔，踉跄着站起身往外走去。  
多么痛，多么可笑……这个用玫瑰花向他求婚的男人，总有一天他也会用酷刑惩罚他，将他逼疯。可事到如今他竟然还有一丝幻想，而这幻想破灭后他感受到了难以置信的痛苦。德拉科这才明白他是真的期待里德尔能带他离开，也是真的失望里德尔并没有想象中那么在乎他。  
他什么也不算，德拉科想。这个世界上没有人知道他是谁，没有人爱他，即使他消失也不会有任何人在意。  
“德拉科。”背后那人唤道，如同一道甩不掉的影子。德拉科又气又恨，还有种挣脱不去的酸涩，他想他为什么陪了这两个人三十年？除了他无法反抗，除了他的软弱，他内心还有一个青涩又美好的憧憬，即使在令人麻木的刀光血影中它已经渐渐黯然失色了。  
“德拉科。”那人又唤道。他的手臂被抓住了，身体被迫停了下来，灵魂似乎也重重震了一下，像只坏掉的吱嘎作响的老座钟一样晃荡起来。他回过头，里德尔正看着他，目光平静如水。  
“干什么？”德拉科瞪着他，声音变得很尖锐，“你还想说什么？”  
“你看起来很失望。”  
“我有什么可失望的？我就知道你会这么做，我还不清楚你是什么人吗？”  
“我想说明这不是一个明智的决定。”里德尔忽略了德拉科尖刻的话语，“也许你忘了你现在还需要汲取魔力……如果你贸然离开，你会过得比现在还痛苦。到时候你还得回来。”  
“我不会回来了，”德拉科激烈地叫道，“我就算去猎杀凤凰社和傲罗，我也不会再回来了！”  
“凤凰社和傲罗的魔力比不上我们的一根指头。”里德尔冷静地说道，“想想看，德拉科……如果你得不到足够的魔力，你该怎么办？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，他感觉哪儿不对，但又说不上来。  
“我可以忍着……我可以每天就吸一点点魔力，保证自己不死掉，”过了一会儿，他说道，似乎回想起了那段痛苦的时光，“我可以……”  
眼前的场景跳了跳，一下子灰了下来。铺天盖地的恐惧涌上来，将他淹没了。恍惚间他感觉有无数只手抚摸着他，争先恐后地享用他，将他变成只知道服从的淫兽。黑色，红色，奶油般的白色，搅在一起是一个个肮脏又甜美的夜晚……发作时的尖叫……低声下气的恳求……残忍的拒绝……他嘶吼着从床上滚到黑暗的床底，沾了一身尘土，那人将他拖出来，绑住他的四肢固定在床上，看着他疯狂地挣扎，无动于衷。他哭得像个疯子，只有在做爱的时候才会发出欢愉的呻吟，喊出那些他永远都不会在清醒时刻承认的淫言浪语。  
反胃的感觉翻上来，他又开始恨自己了，恨自己的妥协和自暴自弃。他吃不了苦，一旦有了可屈服的机会他一定会匍匐下来，因为他讨厌折磨，不想让疼痛继续，就像里德尔把他从床底拖出来的时候他希望他能狠狠地操他，把他操到昏迷，什么也感受不到，而不是让他一个人辗转反侧。  
“……不，你说得对，我还不能离开他，”德拉科惨白着脸，胃很不舒服地动了动，“我还不能……我的身体到底什么时候能恢复？”  
“这暂时还无法确定。你想想，这么多年里，你杀了多少麻瓜？”里德尔温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，德拉科打了个寒噤。  
“……我记不清了。他们都长一个样，我……”他的胃又抽了一下，有点想吐。  
“不用着急，”里德尔低声说道，“你现在需要好好休息。”  
德拉科感觉头有点晕，一连串的画面不停歇地在他眼前跳。他推开他，蹲下来冷静了一会儿，坐在地上吸着气。  
“不舒服？”里德尔在他旁边坐下来。  
德拉科点了点头，又摇了摇头。里德尔有一下没一下地拍着他的背，他把他抱进怀里，在他额头上吻了一下。  
“睡吧。”

伏地魔让德拉科参加的新行动正是他之前多次和他提到过的、围猎博恩斯家族的行动。这个计划一开始由小巴蒂·克劳奇提出，穆尔塞伯协助策划，后来为了彻底掌握对方的行踪，又有几个食死徒加入共同调查，终于在最近完成部署。  
这个行动准备已久，耗费巨大，近半数的食死徒都要出动，所以近期小巴蒂·克劳奇和穆尔塞伯加紧了对他们的任务培训。不过伏地魔没有让德拉科去凑这个热闹，他简单给他讲解了一遍任务内容，轻描淡写地把他安插在了一个可有可无的位置。  
“只是让你去看看，不用费太大的力。”他懒洋洋地说道，“到时候你和罗尔一组……你很久没有见到他们了是不是？这次可以去熟悉熟悉，有很多新人……”  
“哦，都有谁？”德拉科有些厌倦地打了个哈欠。  
“亚克斯利、麦克尼尔、特拉弗斯、卡罗兄妹……最近还有一个穆尔塞伯介绍来的学生，快要毕业了，据说很有天赋……不过他暂时不会出现，只是来看一看。”  
德拉科不是很感兴趣。这些名字他有模糊的印象，也许很久很久以前卢修斯随口跟他提过，或者他在哪本书上看到过，类似于《二十世纪魔法大事记》这样的书，上面一五一十地记录了他们的罪行。麦克尼尔，参与过两次对魔法部的袭击，杀死了三位年轻的傲罗；特拉弗斯，在校期间曾用黑魔法捉弄过同学，成为食死徒后带头残害麻瓜出身的巫师；卡罗兄妹，死在他们手中的麻瓜不计其数，他们以折磨麻瓜为乐，曾组织过震惊两界的屠杀麻瓜行动；亚克斯利逃过了战后的审判，他的劣迹没有被写入书中。看，他都记得，记得一清二楚。但谁杀死的人都没有他多，他想。  
这几天他总会想起那些被他害死的麻瓜的面容，他们的亡灵似乎住在了他的脑颅里，日夜哭泣，扰得他不得安宁。他在脑子里大吼大叫，命令他们停下来，可这不管用，更多的哭声钻了出来，将他的喉咙勒住了。有时候他会听见另一个清澈的声音，他说，先生，快停止吧。停下吧，先生，这样做是不对的……  
不……已经没办法停止了。  
他听从里德尔的劝告暂时安分下来，浑浑噩噩地过了几天，梦里尽是一些肮脏血腥的东西，每天醒来都像在夺路而逃，再不加快脚步就要被背后的阴影追上。伏地魔看出他精神状态不太好，以为他是因为很久没有参加任务而感到紧张，便安慰了他几句，给他泡了杯安神茶。  
“不用紧张，没人敢对你做什么。”他说道，“我告诉他们你去执行一个很重要的任务，现在才回来。”  
德拉科苍白着脸喝光了茶，没有回答。那天晚上他做了一个有史以来最可怕的梦，他梦见自己和一个小男孩爬到了一座高高的悬崖上，他被他吊了起来，对方阴狠地朝他微笑……场景一变，他沉入了一片冰冷的潭水中，四周一片漆黑，没有一点声音。他挥舞着手臂拼命往前划，可却怎么也无法前进，猛地回头，这才惊恐地发现自己的脚踝被一只苍白的手抓住了。而在他背后的一望无际的黑水里，起伏着无数面色惨白的阴尸。他们的四肢被水泡得发白，眼珠都腐朽了，残缺的脸纷纷朝着他的方向，每一张面孔都是他曾经杀死的麻瓜。  
德拉科惊惶地从梦中醒来，浑身是汗，哆嗦了半天才渐渐冷静下来，但依然沉浸在恐怖的阴影里无法自拔。他魂不守舍，直到站在出发的食死徒队伍末尾时，他仍回想着那个细思极恐的梦，听不进周围人的任何一句话。  
“先生，先生。”  
“好了，所有人戴上兜帽，每个组派一个人来领一只门钥匙……”  
“先生……先生！”  
有人猛烈地摇晃着他的胳膊，德拉科回过神来，转过头，一个披着黑斗篷的男孩正站在他身边。他皮肤白皙，一双眼睛黑溜溜的，手中握着魔杖。  
“该准备离开了，先生。”他说道。  
德拉科盯着他看了半天，终于反应了过来，惊得话都有些说不清了：“雷古勒斯？你也来了？”  
“复活节放假，先生。”雷古勒斯愉快地说道。  
“不是，你还没有成年，主人怎么会让你参加任务？”  
“没关系，魔法部检测不出魔法是谁施展的。”他说道，“他们现在人手根本不够用，没有人会盯着未成年人有没有违反规则。”  
“我不是说这个……好吧，是你自己提出要参加任务的吗？”德拉科皱起眉，他还是不太相信伏地魔会让雷古勒斯参与其中。  
男孩耸耸肩，说道：“我加入食死徒已经三个月了，先生。虽然大多数时间都在学校里，但我一直有通过各种渠道了解近况。这次行动需要的人手很多，于是我就自告奋勇了。不过我没想到你也会在这里，先生。”  
德拉科还想说什么，但组长罗尔已经拿着门钥匙朝他们走来了，于是闭上了嘴。罗尔走到他们面前，面无表情地看了雷古勒斯一眼，眼底闪过一丝不耐烦，似乎对组内有一个未成年人感到很是恼火。他转过头，打量着德拉科，皱了皱鼻子：“执行任务回来了，嗯？”  
“看起来你消息很灵通，罗尔。”德拉科扬起眉。他发现他只要一对上这群人，那虚伪的面具又回到了他身上。  
“你知道，我们都猜一定是特别重要的任务才会让你失踪三个月，是不是？”罗尔压低了声音，微眯起眼，紧盯着德拉科。后者懒洋洋地点点头，拖腔拖调地说道：“没错。这个任务主人只能交给我，其他人都没有权限知道。所以很遗憾，我没办法和你分享。”  
陪伏地魔上床这种任务当然只有他才能完成，德拉科自嘲地想。  
罗尔冷哼了一声，不再和他搭话，拿着制作成门钥匙的一只罐头放在他们中间。站在人群中央的小巴蒂·克劳奇已经开始倒数计时，周围静了下来，讨论声渐渐消失了。当他念到“一”时，德拉科和雷古勒斯同时伸手握紧了门钥匙。他感觉自己的肚脐眼被一股力量拽了一下，身体升了起来，陷入了黑暗。  
博恩斯家族居住在一座郊区的大别墅里。据埃弗里描述，他们一家五口今天都呆在家里。  
“埃德加·博恩斯和博恩斯夫人，他们的儿子，以及老博恩斯和老夫人都在这里。今天是他们儿子的五岁生日，我们偷偷潜进去，肯定能让他们措手不及。”他这样说道。  
门钥匙到达的地方是离别墅不远的一片公园的小树林里。由于门钥匙的定位偏差，他们花了十分钟重新整队，再按照原先的计划分头行动。  
罗尔大步地在前面走着，时不时回头看一眼，在内心暗骂着负责分配组员的埃弗里。真见鬼，分给他的都是些什么人？雷古勒斯，一个新来的未成年巫师，连任务都没有出过一次；而艾特明则更不用说，食死徒中出了名的高傲和难指挥，除了黑魔王的话谁也不听，也不知道这次到底来干什么。而现在，这两个奇葩正在旁若无人地聊天，完全无视了小巴蒂·克劳奇保持肃静的指令。  
“……先生，你之前去执行什么任务了？”  
“这个是机密，现在还不能告诉你。”  
“那这次结束以后你还会离开，是吗？”  
“没错。”  
“那真是真遗憾。你什么时候才会回来？”  
罗尔又忍不住回头，瞪了他们一眼，警告道：“安静，你们以为这是出来逛街吗？”  
“抱歉，我们会注意的。”德拉科毫无歉意地说道。他随手施了一个屏蔽咒，扭过头继续和雷古勒斯聊天。罗尔气得七窍生烟，下定决心之后一定要在伏地魔面前告上一状。  
德拉科完全不在意罗尔的心理活动，在习惯了和伏地魔的相处之后，这些同僚的排挤在他看来根本没有一点杀伤力。他一边心不在焉地应付着雷古勒斯，一边想着心事，时间溜得很快，转眼他们便来到了博恩斯家族的别墅的东门前。三人在周围巡视了一圈，布好屏蔽咒和麻瓜驱逐咒，罗尔不放心地叮嘱了他们几句，确定德拉科有在听他说话后才施展幻身术掩饰自己的身形，潜进了别墅。  
小巴蒂·克劳奇最大的功劳之一便是为他们查明了这栋别墅所布置的防护咒语，并想方设法找出了漏洞，让他们能在不惊动博恩斯们的情况下进入。不过这些都和德拉科没关系，他和雷古勒斯的任务就是在这儿看好这扇东门，不能让别人进来，也不能让其他人逃出去。如果发生异况，他们得用事先设定好的暗号通知其他人。当所有人都撤退后，他们才能离开。  
这个任务远没有刺杀博恩斯那么惊险，但也不轻松。在罗尔离开后，德拉科和雷古勒斯也用幻身术隐藏了自己，站在门边发呆。  
这个任务应该不需要花费太多的时间，他想。他们从后院走到屋内，无声地搜索每个房间……不，如果他们的消息没有出错，博恩斯们现在正在客厅或餐室里庆祝生日，可以一网打尽。小博恩斯还只有五岁，老博恩斯已经五十五岁了，最难解决的是博恩斯夫妇，他们都是经过训练的优秀巫师，这场战斗恐怕没那么容易结束……  
“先生，”不知过了多久，旁边传来雷古勒斯的低声呼唤，像寂夜中的一缕幽风，“你觉得他们能成功吗？”  
“……如果消息没有出错，总能解决掉几个。”德拉科回过神来，想也不想地说道，“这次前去杀人的足有八人，除去那个小孩，我们的人数是他们的两倍。如果他们连这点任务都做不好，那简直是无用至极。”  
“他们会放过那个过生日的小孩吗？”  
“不会。”  
雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿，又低声问道：“先生，为什么你没有执行核心任务，而是在这里守门呢？以你的能力和地位，主人应该不至于将你安排在这个位置。”  
然而就是他们伟大的主人把他安排在了这个位置，德拉科讽刺地想。  
“噢，我还有别的任务在身，不打算在这里耗费太多的——”  
“是因为你的身体出了问题吗？”雷古勒斯打断了他。  
“……什么？”  
呼呼作响的风蓦然停了，卷起的叶子纷纷落在地上，发出沙沙细响。  
“呃，抱歉，我知道这么说可能有点唐突……但我觉得你看起来和之前有点不一样。”雷古勒斯有些犹豫，“……我也说不上来到底是哪儿不一样。没有刻意观察的人也许不会发现，但我们上次分别后我就查了很多资料，有一本很冷门的古籍上提到，这种吸食灵魂的黑魔法具有强烈的成瘾性，只要有了第一次就肯定会有第二次，而且会对巫师的外表产生影响。”  
“哦，会产生什么影响？”  
“呃……会变好看。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是，嗯……巫师的灵魂非常宝贵，在一些邪门的魔法中会用来作为黑魔法原料。吸食巫师的灵魂能直接增强你的魔力，也能改变你的身体……先生，我今天见到你的时候，就觉得你发生了明显的改变，和之前完全不一样。所以我相信……在这段时间里你肯定多次吸食了巫师的灵魂。”雷古勒斯说道。  
“……你的推断很有意思，不过我只能告诉你，这是错的。”德拉科沉默了几秒，慢慢地说道，“第一，出于某种不能说的原因，我一直都用幻身术改变自己的外貌，所以你看到的并不是真实的我。第二，我没有再吸食巫师的灵魂。”  
“是手，先生。”  
德拉科皱起眉：“手？”  
“对。刚才你拿着门钥匙的时候我看见了你的手，皮肤比之前白皙了很多……非常明显的改变，先生。我之前观察过你的手，因为用多了魔杖，指腹关节都有很厚的茧，但现在它们都消失了。呃，你可以自己检查一遍，也许会发现更多的细节。”  
德拉科没听完他的话就抬起手仔细端详。他对自己的手当然非常熟悉，他的手指细长洁白，但多年的操劳总会损耗它，即使魂片比起正常人来更不容易衰老。可现在德拉科的确发现了不对劲——他的手此时竟像他刚分裂时那样年轻，光滑细腻，没有一丝岁月留下的痕迹。


	72. Interlude

“是这样吧，先生？我猜你只在脸上用了幻身术。”雷古勒斯说道，“所以我认为你肯定还有继续那样做……可这样是不对的，先生。你不能……我是说，这样做对谁都没有好处。”  
“没有好处？”德拉科漫不经心地反问道，“你刚才就告诉我了一个好处。”  
“你是说外表的改变吗？那不是好处，先生！”雷古勒斯有些焦急了，德拉科觉得他慌慌张张的样子非常有趣，“吸食灵魂是罪大恶极的行为，你会走火入魔的。它最恐怖的一点是具有强成瘾性，你会被它控制，做出一些追悔莫及的行为。你必须得戒掉它，先生，我找了一些方法，或许会有点用……”  
雷古勒斯还在喋喋不休，德拉科的思绪却已经飘远了。戒断非常痛苦，他早就尝过一遍，每天都被折磨得不成人形，唯一的希望就是那一点点慰藉。伏地魔不可能不知道这个魔法对他的影响，但他选择用它来控制他，将他牢牢锁在他身边……他从来没有想过他会不会因此而痛苦，他只想掌控他、占有他，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
“……先生，你有在听我说话吗？”不知过了多久，雷古勒斯问道。他们都用幻身术隐藏着自己，德拉科不知道此时他是什么表情。他闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气。  
雷古勒斯说得对，如果他想摆脱伏地魔的掌控，就必须得先战胜这个黑魔法。从一开始这就是他们控制他的陷阱……如果他不能克服自己的软弱，他只能一辈子当一个傀儡。  
“我……”德拉科张开口，口袋忽然振动了起来，硬生生打断了他。他条件反射地将手伸进口袋里，正在疯狂振动的是他们这次用来互相联络的道具——水晶珠。  
小巴蒂·克劳奇在出发前告诉他们，如果他们完成了任务，或者任务失败需要撤退，他会往里面注入魔力，所有的水晶珠都会开始发亮。而如果有人遇到需要救援的情况，那么他只要捏碎水晶珠，所有的水晶珠都会开始振动。离发出信号的人越近，水晶珠振动得越厉害。  
“我去里面看看，你在这里守着！”德拉科说道。他握紧水晶珠，另一只手拔出魔杖，二话不说往别墅里面跑。  
风忽然呜呜地响了起来，刀一般地割着他的脸，仿佛要将他的眼睛都挖出来。德拉科眯起眼，感觉不到痛似的给自己加了一个加速咒，跑向黑压压的别墅。  
手中的水晶珠振动得更猛烈了，像另一颗心脏，要从他的胃里跳出来。德拉科用魔杖敲了敲大门，它无声无息地滑开了。他反手关上门，贴着墙闪入，举着魔杖警惕地打量着四周。客厅里没有任何人，深红的厚地毯被撕开来扯到一边，两张沙发东倒西歪，上面的沙发枕落了一地。这里显然发生过一场战斗。德拉科没有过多停留，他拿出水晶珠转了转，确定了方向便朝另一边走去。  
背后忽然响起了细微的吱呀一声，他的后背下意识紧绷起来，猛地回头，只见客厅的大门打开了一条缝，但却没有一个人影。  
“谁？”  
“……是我，先生。”一个熟悉的声音响起，空气中光芒一闪，雷古勒斯的身影出现了。德拉科顿时感到有些头痛。  
“你怎么来了？我不是让你看着东门吗？”  
“是的，但是……”  
“如果他们趁机从东门跑出去了，到时候我们都得被主人惩罚，你不知道吗？”  
“我知道，可是……”  
“现在就回去，快！”  
“我让东二门的人帮忙看着了，他们看起来都不太敢进去。”雷古勒斯快速说道，“我想来帮你，先生。”  
然而德拉科的头更痛了：“你能帮得上什么忙？”  
“我——我能——”男孩支吾了半天也不知该说什么，德拉科叹了口气，挥了挥手：  
“算了，跟上来吧。”  
雷古勒斯马上露出了一丝笑容，跑上来跟在他身后。  
他们穿过客厅走向通往二楼的楼梯，一抬起头，还没踏上台阶，就看见了一个俯卧在上面的身影。德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，快步跑到那人身边，将他的身体翻过来。那人的面容极为陌生，德拉科从未见过。他看起来有五六十岁了，戴着老花镜，眼睛瞪得很大，手中还攥着魔杖。德拉科猜测这是老博恩斯，他把手搭在他的颈动脉上试了试，已经没有动静了。  
“他死了？”雷古勒斯从背后跑上来，小声问道。  
德拉科点了点头，越过尸体继续往上走。水晶珠的振动更加强烈了，他们放轻了脚步，贴着墙壁前行。  
在二楼的小会客厅的沙发旁边，他们发现了死去的老博恩斯夫人。她手中拿着一把沾着奶油的蛋糕刀，显然战斗爆发的时候她还在为五岁的孙子切蛋糕。而旁边的茶几上有一盘切了五刀的巧克力蛋糕，插着的五根蜡烛东倒西歪，上面悬浮的小天使奶油雕塑缺了半个头。  
他们都没有说话，也无话可说。走过她身边时雷古勒斯弯下腰帮她合上了眼睛，快步跟上了德拉科。  
二楼没有再发现其他可疑的痕迹，但不知为何，德拉科的太阳穴跳得厉害，一种不祥的预感敲着他的额头，让他胸口发闷。他握了握手中的魔杖，拐过转角，带着雷古勒斯踏上了通向三楼的阶梯。  
三楼的楼梯间没有开灯，一片黑暗，弥漫着一种诡异的冰冷气息。德拉科点亮了魔杖，那一瞬间他们都呆住了——楼梯上一上一下躺着两个人，一人正面倒下，腿歪到了一侧；另一人用发顶朝着他们，黑漆漆的发丝血一般涂着阶梯。而最令两人震惊的是，从他们的装束来看，这两人显然是食死徒。  
德拉科愣了一秒，立刻跨上楼梯跑到其中一人的身边。他辨认出那是个刚加入组织不久的女食死徒，据说很有能力，所以被派来进行刺杀。德拉科叫不上她的名字，试了试她的鼻息，不禁皱起眉。已经没气了。  
另一个食死徒是罗尔，他手中还紧捏着联络的水晶珠，显然在倒下之前他正打算捏碎它。他没有死，只是陷入了昏迷，身上的黑袍被撕破了好几道，似乎经历了一场艰难的战斗。  
德拉科心情沉重，没有再停留，继续前行。三楼是一条长长的走廊，两侧立着无数扇紧闭的门。而在这条长廊上，他们找到了另外三个倒下的食死徒——埃弗里、穆尔塞伯和一个德拉科不认识的男巫。他们身上都有大大小小的伤口，触目惊心。那个男巫已经死了，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯受了重伤，分别是胸口和腹部穿了孔，殷红的血打湿了袍子的地毯。  
他们按照水晶珠的指示往前走，在经过大约五个房间后，两人都听见了前方传来的隐隐约约的打斗声。德拉科和雷古勒斯对视了一眼，屏住呼吸，将脚步放得更轻了。德拉科给疯狂振动的水晶球施了一个咒立停，他发现这玩意儿真的很烦人，而且他们现在已经不需要它了。雷古勒斯也有学有样地施了一个，两人分别贴在两边的墙上听里面的动静。路过大约三扇门后，雷古勒斯停下了脚步，对德拉科做了个手势。后者没看懂，但猜测应该是发现目标了，于是走到门的另一边。  
“我数到一，我们一起进去。”德拉科说道，“三，二，一——”  
两人同时猛然推开大门，飞快地闪到墙边，举着魔杖指着前方。屋里的人似乎都愣了一秒，德拉科飞快地观察着战局，地上已经躺了两个食死徒，生死不明，看起来是罗齐尔和特拉弗斯。特拉弗斯手中有一枚破碎的水晶珠，显然那个信号是他发出的。而房间里唯一还站着的食死徒是小巴蒂·克劳奇，在他面前，埃德加·博恩斯正举着魔杖瞪着他。房间的角落里，博恩斯夫人抱着儿子站在那儿，单手捂住了他的眼睛。  
他们的忽然闯入让埃德加抓住了机会，他飞快朝巴蒂施咒，刺眼的红光打歪了后者的鼻子。巴蒂踉跄着后退了一步，身体直直往后倒去，摔在了地上，发出一声巨响。埃德加喘着粗气，扭头朝德拉科和雷古勒斯看来，眼睛红得像火烧。  
他的目光似乎有一种摄人的力量，让德拉科喘不过气。他停了一会儿，向右跨了一小步，一道红光马上朝他射来，他敏捷地躲过了。德拉科想也不想地朝埃德加发射昏迷咒，没能命中，在墙壁上凿出了一个小坑。  
埃德加的反应相当迅疾，躲得很快，发射魔咒几乎没有缓冲时间。但德拉科看得出他是强弩之末，他的呼吸粗重，握着魔杖的手有些不稳，袍子湿透了黏在后背上。他已经战斗了太久了，每分每秒都要用庞大的精神力来支撑，早已不堪重负。  
德拉科小心翼翼地和他周旋着，寻找他松懈的机会朝他施咒。埃德加险险地避开了几招，不过动作渐渐地没有之前那么快了，步伐也有些拖沓。即使他的神经还撑得住，体力也跟不上了。  
房间里时不时响起念咒声和魔咒击中墙壁的声音，雷古勒斯站在墙边紧张地盯着那两人的战斗，暗暗握紧了手指。德拉科和埃德加几秒钟内就过了好几招，这样快速的战斗他完全插不上手，只能旁观。他又看向角落里的那个女人，后者把儿子紧紧抱在胸口，扭着头死死地盯着她的丈夫。有一瞬间雷古勒斯感到极为困惑，她为什么不参加战斗？他听说博恩斯夫人也是一位决斗高手，曾击败过好几位食死徒，并不比埃德加·博恩斯弱。  
蓦地，博恩斯夫人怀中的小男孩动了动，露出了半只眼。他额头上沾着凝固的血，眼珠转动着，闪烁着惊恐的神色。他的母亲拍了拍他的耳侧，低声安慰着，将他的头按了回去。  
雷古勒斯看了一会儿，又将注意力转回了战场。他该做什么？他想，他得去帮忙，而不是在这儿傻傻地站着。那么，他要去挑战博恩斯夫人吗？——他要去杀死那个女人和她怀里的小男孩吗？他应该这么做吗，这样做对吗？  
一道夺目的绿光蓦然掠过，吸引了所有人的视线。雷古勒斯下意识地扭过头，还没看清施咒者，只听耳边传来一声低呼，一阵风掠过，墙边博恩斯夫人松开了怀中的儿子，向前迈了两步，手中的魔杖已经先于身体递了出去，杖尖喷射出耀眼的红光，扭曲着飞向德拉科。  
雷古勒斯的大脑通电般地痛起来，喉咙仿佛被一根极细的绳子勒住了。那一刻他什么也没想，条件反射地拔出魔杖喊道：“铁甲护身！”  
魔杖猛地一震，红光一跃而出，和博恩斯夫人发射的魔咒撞在了一起，发出破碎的脆响。而在另一边，德拉科和埃德加同时向后退了一步，喘息着瞪着对方。他们发丝散乱，身体微微起伏，都有些狼狈。  
德拉科深深地吸气，浑身冒汗，将挡住眼睛的头发捋到一边。他很久没有这样淋漓尽致地战斗过了，他的决斗技巧是食死徒中最好的，因为那是他在三十年中一点一点磨砺出来的，没有半分作假，更别提还有伏地魔这样一位决斗大师在旁边教他。德拉科的心跳又快又重，肾上腺激素狂飙，而另一种力量也开始不知不觉地上浮，不停地跳跃着，蛊惑着他去做一些极有诱惑力的事。  
看，那是个优秀的巫师，那个声音说道，他的灵魂一定非常美味……一定……  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，甩了甩魔杖。埃德加因为他的这个动作紧张地弓起了背。去吧……快去吧……你渴望，你期待……不，不是……德拉科用力闭了闭眼，手指握紧了。他今天出门前没有吸食伏地魔的魔力，他本以为以他目前的身体状况已经不需要每天进食了，可现在看来过度的消耗依然能让他透支。  
哦，多么美味……多么可口……德拉科无意识地舔着牙齿，他的眼前开始出现幻影，埃德加的身形模糊了，染上了一层血色。吃掉他……快……不，他在想什么？德拉科蓦然回神，甩了甩头，主动出击，试图用战斗来转移自己的注意力。红光擦过埃德加的肩膀击碎了后方的一只花瓶，战火重新点燃，他们再次陷入了缠斗。对付一个筋疲力竭的巫师并不算太难，德拉科本来有信心马上就将他拿下，可那个声音越来越响了，在他脑中盘旋着，宛若一团挥之不去的阴影。  
去吧……咬住他……吃掉他……去吧……不，他不能……他必须克服……那个声音催促着、诱惑着，发出古怪的笑声，德拉科眼睛发红，动作越来越没有章法，魔法光束到处乱窜，简直像一条疯狗。埃德加被他这种打法吓了一跳，一时难以抵抗，猝不及防地中了招。他的右肩被利索地切掉了一块，喷出大片的血，溅了半张脸。  
“埃德加！”  
一个身影从角落里扑来，尖叫着，如同一只展翅的鹰。魔咒光束如雨般从天而降，德拉科险险地避开了一部分，但右手不幸地被命中，顿时半个身子都麻痹了，失去了知觉。他伸出左手拿过魔杖，速度已经够快，但对方更快，又有两道光束朝他飞来，他躲不开了……红光闪过，那两束夺命的光芒消失了。有人帮他拦住了……是雷古勒斯，真糟糕。他可不需要一个未成年小孩来救，德拉科想。  
哦，吃掉他们吧……这样就不会受伤了，不会拖累别人……你会变得无比强大……  
德拉科撇过头，看见了站在角落里的那个小男孩。他用双手捂着嘴，直直地盯着他们，泪水在眼眶中打转。哭出来吧，这样会好一些……他想。吃掉他们吧，这样对你更好，那个声音幽幽地说道。  
但小男孩始终没有哭。那个女人疯了似的冲到他面前，她的眼睛像两团火焰，燃烧着愤怒、悲痛和绝望。哦，还有爱，还有永恒的希望，他在这些东西面前不堪一击。他的手臂机械般地挥舞着，却越来越无力，像被抽掉了核心力量。他终于被一个魔咒打翻在了地上，痛苦地挣扎着，内心一片死寂，又仿佛翻滚着炽热的泥浆。  
吃了他们，吃了他们！那个声音尖叫着，快，爬起来，吃了他们！  
德拉科抖了抖，战栗着抚摸自己的魔杖，整个人似乎沉进了黑暗的水里。  
不……不，他无声地念着，不。  
一团雾气从他口袋里升了起来，形成一个凝视的人影，轻轻落在地面上。那是一个一头黑发的英俊男人，他穿着简单的黑袍，高大瘦削，手中捏着一根魔杖。男人低头看了一眼倒在地上的德拉科，又看向面前的博恩斯夫妇，目光发冷，一瞬间就让并肩站立的两人感到了刺骨的寒意。  
“……博恩斯？”他轻轻地说道，非常慢，仿佛在念一句短短的诗。  
房间里一片死寂，没有人开口说话。男人环视四周，他缓慢地挥动魔杖，动作闲适优雅，如同搅开一锅魔药。博恩斯夫妇和墙边的小男孩忽然感觉到了什么似的，伸手抓住了自己的喉咙，使劲挠着，喑哑地惨叫，徒劳地挣扎。德拉科怔怔地听着，隔着一张冰冷的皮。小男孩终于哭出了声，他哭得撕心裂肺，踢蹬着双腿，用全身的力量去抵抗，但还是无法阻止自己的灵魂脱体而出，漩涡般涌向那个漆黑的男人。  
整个房间回荡着古怪的嗖嗖声和呼噜声，雷古勒斯大睁着眼，明明他什么也看不见，可他就是感觉那三人的口鼻中有无数透明的气流向外涌出，身体干瘪下来，眼中失去了光芒。整个过程非常短，不超过十秒。在漩涡的速度渐渐减慢、彻底停下后，那三个人保持着双手紧抓脖子、离地半米的状态坚持了一秒，咚的一声落在了地上，四肢扭曲。  
雷古勒斯木木地看着这一幕，屏着呼吸，似乎失去了思考能力，大脑一片空白。这是什么……？这到底是什么？  
他僵硬地扭了扭脖子，蓦地，身前的男人回过头，冷冷地盯了他一眼。  
雷古勒斯永远也忘不了那个眼神。寒冷、幽邃、充斥着刺骨的杀机，像深渊的毒蛇降临人间。


	73. Interlude

德拉科又做梦了。他梦见很久以前，他记不清有多久了，那时候他的决斗技巧还非常糟糕。他遇到了几个不讲理的巫师，他们一直追着他跑到了一片树林里。德拉科中了咒语，没法幻影移形，幻身术也用得很蹩脚，最后只能抱着膝盖躲在一块石头后，将自己缩成一团。  
他神经紧绷，提心跳胆，屏着呼吸分辨着风声中时远时近的脚步声和说话声，眼皮越来越沉，竟渐渐睡着了。当他醒来时，德拉科模模糊糊地看见一团融融的光在眼前晃动。他慢慢坐起来，揉着眼睛，发现那团光是一堆木柴烧起的火。里德尔正坐在他旁边往火堆里丟木柴。  
“在森林里点火是违法的。”德拉科下意识地说道。  
里德尔看了他一眼，随手摸了摸他的头发。  
“你的决斗术真糟糕。”他懒洋洋地嘲笑道。  
“他们三个人围攻我一个，汤姆！”  
“就算只有一个人你也打不过。”  
德拉科气呼呼地推了里德尔一把，后者顺势拉着他的手臂带了过来，在他的嘴上吻了一口。  
“怎么不求我帮忙？”他漫不经心地问道，一手扣着他的腰。  
“才不需要。”德拉科舒舒服服地靠在他怀里，眯着眼盯着哔啵作响的火堆，打着哈欠。  
四周的声音变得飘渺起来，晃动的火光融化了，他的意识慢慢升起，重新回到了一片寂静的黑暗之中。他感受到了一只手，正贴着他的皮肤移动，仿佛在感受某条毛毯的柔软度。那温暖的掌心滑过他平坦的胸膛和小腹，停了停，又继续向下。  
“……没问题……”  
“到时候……再来一次……”  
德拉科的睫毛微微颤抖，缓缓睁开眼。他意识到自己并不想醒来。没等他想明白其中的缘由，另一件事分走了他的注意力——他发现自己正赤身裸体地躺在床上，上半身靠在一个男人怀里。另一个男人坐在他身侧，他冰凉的手触摸着他的大腿，一寸一寸地滑动着，像医院里摆放的冰冷机械。男人捏住了他的脚踝，又收回手，转头看向德拉科。  
“醒了。”他说道。  
伏地魔低下头，他的脸颊被照亮了一小块，德拉科想到了月相。里德尔挪得近了一些，他侧过头在德拉科的脖子上咬了一口，低声问道：“饿吗？”  
德拉科的身体僵硬了一瞬，马上摇了摇头。这是谎言，其实他饿得要命，胸口抽痛，盘踞在身体里的怪兽叫嚣着想要进食。但他不能再这样继续下去了，雷古勒斯说得对，他得戒掉它，虽然这不比戒掉自己的懦弱容易。  
里德尔撑起身，布料窸窸窣窣地摩擦着他的脖颈，略微瘙痒，一触即走。他扭过身，后背远去了，德拉科忽然意识到他要做什么——他伸手探进了他的小穴，随意地摸了摸。  
“已经湿了，”他说道，“你明明饿得不行，德拉科。”  
里德尔用手指撑开了一些，简单地抽插了几次，慢慢挺了进去。  
德拉科不是第一次发现，沉沦是如此容易的一件事。他好不容易建立起的决心马上就被击溃了，一点都不剩。当然，也许他的决心就是如此脆弱，也许正因为如此，他才会沦落到这样的境地……可是被喂饱的感觉实在太舒服了。他们这次格外温柔，德拉科感觉自己仿佛漂浮在温暖的海里，缓慢起伏着，内心的不安都被抚平了。  
这样不对，先生，一个声音告诫道。可他的确没有吸食别人的灵魂，德拉科为自己辩解着。他只是在吸伏地魔的魔力，而且对方是自愿的，这不能怪他。  
他的里里外外都被好好疼爱了一遍，又累又满足，最后蜷缩在伏地魔的怀里呻吟。后者正懒懒地帮他把蜜穴里填进去的东西抠出来，抹在他的大腿上。  
“出任务的事情，我都已经知道了。”伏地魔边弄边说道，“你差一点立了功，是不是？”  
德拉科没有回答，他知道对方也不需要他的回答。  
“有点遗憾……不过没关系，我会把那些功劳算在你头上。”伏地魔抽出手指，将他搂得紧了一些，含着他的下唇吮了一口。德拉科自然地把腿缠上了他的腰。  
“那太感谢了。”他懒洋洋地说道。  
“你表现得很好，这是你应得的。”伏地魔轻声说道，状似无意识地揉弄着他挺立的两点，德拉科的乳头被拉扯得有点痛，推了推他的手，“不过你那时候为什么不吸食他们的灵魂？”  
“我看不上。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“你只喜欢我们的。”  
“哦，这不用说。”德拉科打了个哈欠，将腿放下来，有意无意地朝着里德尔微微张开，“你们把我喂得太好了……唔！”  
小穴毫无预兆地被填满了，肉壁蠕动着吃下男人滚烫的性器。里德尔用力掰开他的腿，扶着他的膝窝用力捣了几下，德拉科尖叫连连，泄得很快，险些从伏地魔怀里滑出来，后者紧紧箍住了他的腰。  
“还没饱？”伏地魔一巴掌抽在了他的屁股上，德拉科颤了一下。他的手又覆上了他的胸，捏着鲜红欲滴的乳珠磨磋了一会儿，直到德拉科喊疼才不太情愿地松开。他不是没看见刚才德拉科故意勾引里德尔，只是懒得计较，但不代表一点也不在意。  
“快撑死了。”德拉科喘息着说道。  
“我看不见得，”伏地魔低声说道，“你的身体我还不清楚？……简直像个无底洞。”  
德拉科笑了一下，不过笑意没有抵达眼底。他毫无廉耻心地敞着腿，泥泞的小口还在湿答答地淌水，不管现在谁都没去在意这个。  
“对了，你睡着的时候，我们讨论过了。”伏地魔将他重新抱到腿上，大掌抚摸着他绸缎般的的肌肤，“我们觉得这样不太行。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的身体……一直这样下去不是一个办法。”  
德拉科漫不经心地听着，觉得有点困。不管伏地魔说什么，他才不相信他会放过这样一个掌控他的机会，他的占有欲和控制欲早已扭曲到了极点。  
“虽然就这样养着你也没什么关系，不过我猜你更想出去……偶尔出来转一转，帮点忙……”  
哦，后面那个才是真的，德拉科冷笑着想。也许他是发现那群食死徒居然还打不过博恩斯夫妇两个人，也许他终于想起他身上还有更多的价值可挖……他可是他培养了三十年的食死徒，不管怎么说都是用得最顺手的……  
“跟我说话，德拉科。”他的沉默引起了男人的不满，德拉科只好停止装死，撑起身勾住了他的脖子，靠在他怀里。  
“我在听。”  
“你的能力很好，不应该就这样浪费。这段时间你吃了很多苦，我都知道……”他轻轻拍着他的背，像在安抚一只不听话的猫，“被黑魔法控制的感觉很不好受，是不是？我们也在寻找帮你解决的办法，现在已经有了头绪。”  
德拉科微微皱起眉，思索着伏地魔的话。里德尔一定把他和雷古勒斯的聊天内容告诉伏地魔了，他不怕这个，可他现在是什么意思？他难道真的要帮他摆脱这个魔法？  
“别紧张，”伏地魔揉了揉他绷直的背，“你的灵魂缺口很大，得到的魔力往往无法完全吸收就流溢逃走，根本原因是你没有一具能稳定灵魂的身体。”  
“……身体？”德拉科喃喃着，他似乎不认识这个词了。  
“噢，当然，魂器也许能算作你的身体，但它只具有保存灵魂的作用，无法给你提供生存所需的养料。”伏地魔说道，“你能在魂器中存活很久，但如果出现了问题，就会像现在这样无能为力。”  
“……所以，你们打算给我造一具身体？”  
“一具适合你的肉身，能让你自由行动。”伏地魔低声说道。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢握紧了拳头。  
“那我需要做什么？”  
“你不用做什么。你只需要配合我们的魔法……”  
“我是说，在得到身体之后，我需要做什么？”他打断了他，声音有些古怪。  
“就像以前那样。”  
“没有额外的要求吗，比如说烙上黑魔标记？”  
“噢，我认为这不算什么要求，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“这是每个食死徒效忠的凭证。”  
“那么，我还需要陪你上床，每天出任务——”  
“这是你应该做的。”  
德拉科又沉默了一会儿，目光转向了一旁的里德尔。  
“那他怎么办？”他问道，“我们是绑在一起的，如果我离开了，这个魂器就会崩溃，不是吗？”  
“当然，我不会把你们拆开，”伏地魔懒懒地说道，“他会和你一起。”  
“……什么意思？”德拉科的声音微微打颤，他的胃诡异地抽了一下，“你是说，他和我共用一个身体？”  
“我不会把你们之间的联系切断，这是最好的解决办法。”伏地魔打趣道，“这和之前差不多，是不是？”  
“差不多……？”德拉科艰难地重复着，指甲渐渐嵌进了肉里。他想骂人，但现在他连发火的力气都没有，又有点想笑，觉得一切简直荒谬至极。真是疯了，他想，一个个都是疯子，他再也不想奉陪了。  
“我不同意，”他说道，喉咙都不属于自己了似的，“我觉得这样就挺好。”  
“你不这样觉得，德拉科。”坐在一旁的里德尔忽然开口了，紧盯着他，“你想摆脱我们……你想戒断，是不是？”  
“哦，戒断有什么错？”  
“没有错，不过那是不可能的。”里德尔低柔地说道，“你的身体知道你需要什么，德拉科……刚才你是怎么勾引我的，你都忘了吗？……雷古勒斯肯定不知道你有多淫荡……”  
德拉科的手剧烈地颤抖起来，他的大脑几乎炸开了，仅剩的理智捂住了他的嘴，不让他说出无法挽回的话。  
“你觉得不可能？”他尖声说道，“刚才我明明拒绝了你，而你又做了什么？”  
“那也叫拒绝？”里德尔轻笑了一下，“不知道的人还以为你在和我调情呢。”  
德拉科几乎要把牙齿咬碎了，他强迫自己冷静下来。  
“别他妈曲解我的意思，我说过了，我要戒断，但不是用这种办法，”他强忍着怒火，停了停，继续说道，“两个人用一个身体？也亏你们想得出来，以为我不知道你们在打什么主意吗？把我锁在魂器里还不够，现在想直接把我困在肉体里了，嗯？”  
“你想错了，德拉科。”  
“我就问问你，这具身体的主人到底是谁？是我，还是你？”德拉科紧盯着里德尔的眼睛，“哦，平时都由你来操纵，到了晚上再还给我用来上床，是不是？真他妈打的好算盘，汤姆·里德尔，这就是你们说的自由？”  
“那只是你的猜想。”里德尔平静地说道。  
“如果我答应了，猜想就会变成现实。”德拉科轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“你不相信我。”  
“我不相信你会愿意把身体的控制权交给我。”  
“但你厌倦了这样的生活。”里德尔看着他，慢慢地说道，“你讨厌被这个魔法控制着……你告诉过我，你想和我一起走，不是吗？”  
德拉科的呼吸一下子滞住了，瞬间从头冷到脚，什么也感觉不到。  
为什么会这样？他迷茫地想，为什么要这么对他？……他到底做错了什么？……哦，太好笑了，德拉科慢慢闭上眼，讽刺地翘起嘴角，他可真是失败透顶……他三十年的人生只是一堆废纸。  
德拉科想过他们听见雷古勒斯的话后会惩罚他、加倍控制他，这些他都不怕，可他就是没想到里德尔会出卖他。那个绝望又致命的夜晚，他摘了九十九朵玫瑰向他求婚，硬生生地将他封闭的心打开了一条裂缝。他对他说，带他逃走吧。从此以后他只属于他一个人。  
他将自己埋葬在恶魔的浪漫里，怀着微弱的期待相信着他，以为他能带他逃离苦海，可现在他终于明白他就是苦海本身。  
德拉科死死地瞪着里德尔，膨胀的愤怒和悲哀在他的胸口横冲直撞，将他生生撕裂。他都是为了什么？……他到底为什么要把自己推进火坑里，忍受这两个人的折磨？……哦，他受够了，这次是真的受够了。他们践踏他的身体，践踏他的感情，践踏他的尊严，将他毁得体无完肤。现在他们连他的存在都要抹杀，他究竟为什么要存在？……他本来就不该存在。  
那个夏天，他从他手中逃走了，把他锁在了地狱里。  
“……我可没说过这种话。”过了一会儿，德拉科笑了一声，冷冷地说道，“和你一起走？你听错了吧，或者是我脑子进水了。我为什么要和你一起走？你有什么值得我多看一眼的？——哦，没错，你把我操得挺爽的，但这谁都能做到，是不是？”  
“……谁都能做到？”里德尔面无表情地重复了一遍，“你想和谁？”  
“不是你，”德拉科笑着说道，恶毒地眯起眼，“你也让我觉得恶心。”  
房间里的气氛一下子凝固了，谁都没有出声，连呼吸声都听不见。德拉科歪着身子靠在伏地魔的怀里，修长的腿伸得笔直。他百无聊赖地打量着自己的双腿，忽略上面斑驳的痕迹，它的确看起来比之前白皙细腻了许多，肌肉线条优美而富有力量感。如果他是伏地魔，他也不会放自己走，他想。用他的魔力滋养出的身体，当然得玩个够本……  
“哦，我知道你们的意思。”见他们都不说话，德拉科懒洋洋地打破了寂静，“你们又觉得我要逃跑了，想要换种方式控制我。所以这不是在和我商量，我必须得变成人，是不是？”  
没等他们说话，德拉科便接了下去：“变成人可以，但我不要和他共用一个身体。”  
“你们不能分开，否则其中一个魂片会出现问题。”伏地魔终于开口说道。  
“那就牺牲我好了，我没有意见。”德拉科打了个哈欠。  
“如果你再说这种话——”  
“你舍不得我？”他慢悠悠地打断了他，斜了他一眼，那眼神让人失魂落魄。  
伏地魔没有回答。德拉科侧过身跨坐在他的大腿上，用柔软的臀部暧昧地蹭着他。感觉到夹在臀缝中的那一根已经渐渐变得滚烫起来，德拉科轻笑了一声，像条水蛇般地贴上来，在他耳边轻轻吹气，吮吸着他的耳垂，声音中带着浓重的情欲：“你舍不得我，嗯？你不舍得用我去换他，对不对？”  
男人的侧脸刀锋般锋利，他香软的嘴唇黏上去，磨平了那分冷冽。德拉科拉着他的手按在自己的胸口，粗暴地摩擦着，同时漫不经心地说道：“我知道你舍不得……我猜你应该挺喜欢我的身体，它被你滋养得不错……不能浪费，是不是？”  
他自虐般地将自己的胸口搓红了，松开伏地魔的手，重新靠在他怀里。男人低头看着他，德拉科的脖颈洁白柔软，宛若天鹅。他俯身轻轻咬上去，用力咬出了一圈红印，细细的血珠沁出来，如同一串红宝石。  
“你想要什么？”他问道。  
“哦，什么都可以？”德拉科抬起头看着他，扬起眉。  
“除了逃走。”  
他笑了一下，含吻着伏地魔的胸膛，伸出舌头舔弄着。他的手指灵巧地解开他的袍子，又垂下来抚摸着他的下身。  
伏地魔的手掌掐住了他的腰，掐得很重，德拉科感受不到似的继续抚慰着他。过了片刻，他轻轻靠过去，在他耳边说道：“我想好了。”  
德拉科扭过头，看向坐在一边的里德尔，微笑着说道：“既然你舍不得我，那就让他去死吧。”  
哦，他知道，他不可能得逞的。但在看到里德尔眼中一闪而过的扭曲时，德拉科由衷地感受到了来自报复的快乐。


	74. Interlude

翻倒巷深处的那间房屋永远紧闭着门，拉着窗帘，无法让人捕捉到一丝缝隙。当然，知道一些内幕的巫师都会刻意避开这间屋子，即使一定要经过这儿，也会管好自己的眼睛不往里面看。  
而在这间屋子的最东面有一个狭小的房间，仅能放得下一张床。这里原先用来放置扫帚和清扫工具，但现在已经被整理干净，布置了好几层防护咒语，挂上了最复杂的魔法锁，打造成了一个真正的牢笼。  
德拉科蜷缩在冰冷的地面上，双腿紧紧收在胸前。他的身体时不时地抽搐着，连带着脖子上的铁链也一并抖动，晃荡着发出清脆的声响。  
他双手抱着肚子，大张着嘴，口中发出喑哑的、撕裂般的低吼，又仿佛卡住了似的无法彻底叫出来，只能断断续续地响着。蓦地，他的胃一抽，腿无意识地蹬起来，狠狠地用膝盖踹向墙面，一瞬间就发出了骨头碎裂的声音。电击般的痛苦霎时震散了他的理智，德拉科终于痛快地惨叫起来，在地上打着滚，链子格啷格啷地响着，格外瘆人。  
门一下子被打开了，漆黑的房间马上亮堂起来。里德尔打开灯，大步走入，低头看着狼狈地倒在地上的德拉科。他蹲下身，捏住他不停痉挛的右腿，皱着眉打量了一会儿，取出魔杖在他血迹斑斑的膝盖上点了点。德拉科又尖叫了一声，身体剧烈地打颤。膝盖上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，吓人的红肿消了下去，淤青的凸起也渐渐变得绵软起来。里德尔触上了他光洁的膝盖面，指尖略微摩擦。他看向德拉科，后者正急促地喘着气，眼角湿润，胸膛起伏得厉害。  
他盯着他看了一会儿，忽然低头覆上他的嘴唇。德拉科呜咽着，没有力气反抗，一只手撑在他胸口。这个吻足有三分钟，直到最后德拉科缺氧得挣扎起来，脸颊通红，里德尔这才勉强停下，冷冷地看着他。  
“看来我得在墙壁上贴软垫子。”他说道。  
“那你最好把地板也加上。”德拉科吃力地说道，“不然我可能会撞地而死呢。”  
“有道理。”里德尔低声说道，“把自己弄成这样很有趣？”  
“不关你的事。”  
里德尔眯起眼，指甲在德拉科的大腿上轻轻刮了一记，后者顿时感觉自己的肌肤灼烧似的痛起来，绷直了腿，面目狰狞。体内的那只野兽又苏醒了，咆哮着，要将他的五脏六腑都吃掉。德拉科艰难地扭动着，呻吟着，一口咬在了里德尔的手臂上。后者没有作声，只是看着他，一手抚摸着他后颈上的项圈。  
不知过了多久，德拉科终于松开了嘴，颓然倒在地上，缩成一团。他紧皱着眉，身体微微颤动，似乎仍在承受巨大的痛苦。里德尔没有看一眼自己手臂上渗出血的牙印，不紧不慢地拍着他的背，低声安慰着他。德拉科艰难地抬起头，吃力地翻身，锁链又发出了一阵清脆的声响。  
里德尔停下了动作，俯身埋在他颈间，温柔细致地用嘴唇和舌头吮出了一个深红的吻痕，如同一朵深情的玫瑰。  
那潮湿细微的触感令德拉科又浑身紧绷起来，他仰着头，双眼直直地瞪着上方的气窗。那是他被关在这儿的第一天，里德尔用魔法凿开的，那时候他还没有意识到自己接下来要遭到怎样的对待。他被缚住了手脚，坐在地上大声嘲讽着里德尔，在他替他套上项圈的时候拼命地挣扎，还咬了他一口。当对方凿气窗的时候德拉科便在一旁谩骂，话越说越难听，简直不堪入耳。最后里德尔捏着他的下巴狠狠填满了他的嘴，硬生生地将他的嘴唇磨破了，喉咙都肿了。  
“你真应该去死。”当德拉科终于平复呼吸，倒在地上低哑地喘息时，他有气无力地诅咒道。里德尔抓着他的头发让他抬起头，冷漠地盯着他的眼睛。  
“如果你不想再遭罪，最好管好你这张嘴。”  
“哦，去死，”他冷笑着说道，“怎么样？”  
于是他又被弄了一次，导致的结果就是连着三天说不出话，吃什么都喉咙痛。夜里他忽然开始剧烈咳嗽，里德尔开门进来喂他喝水。他吻了他，平静地问他为什么不愿意和自己共用一个身体，德拉科笑了一下。  
“我以为我已经把理由说得够清楚了。”  
“我说了，那些只是你的猜想。”  
“比起你的话，我更相信我自己的判断。”德拉科说道，“我之前他妈是发神经了才会相信你会帮我。”  
这场谈话不欢而散，在那以后他们又讨论过几次，无一不以失败告终。德拉科一开始故意用言语激怒里德尔，用粗俗不堪的脏话骂他，但后者并没有受到太大影响。于是德拉科便折磨自己来表达他的抗议，他开始绝食，后来连水也不喝，但这没能支撑多少天，因为里德尔对他用了夺魂咒。  
这绝不是一种很好的体验。德拉科本来以为被施夺魂咒只会让自己失去意识，什么也感觉不到，但实际上并不是这样。他的脑子里有一个声音诱惑着他，让他端起面前的那只碗，就像身体里那只怪兽蛊惑他去吸食灵魂那样。德拉科恨透了这些控制他的声音，他猛烈地挣扎起来，打翻了面前的碗，里面滚烫的南瓜粥洒了一地。  
里德尔面色阴沉地清理掉地上的秽物，重新盛了一碗，直接用魔法操纵着他的手和嘴逼他吃了下去。德拉科愤怒至极，一股气卡在胸口无论如何也冲不出来。他一恢复行动就给了里德尔一拳，后者猛地将他推在地上，扼住了他的喉咙。  
“哦，很好，就是这样——为什么不杀了我呢？”德拉科尖叫着，整张脸都扭曲了，“把我掐死吧，这样你就满意了是不是？”  
“死……这就是你想要的？”里德尔的声音从未如此低沉过。德拉科置若罔闻，依然在尖声喊叫：“夺魂咒用得真棒，怎么不继续呢？你们完全可以控制着我完成你们肮脏的计划，为什么不呢？”  
里德尔捂住了他的嘴，德拉科狠狠咬了他一口。后者反而按得更紧了，俯身逼近他，整个人罩在他上方，披落的黑袍垂在他身侧。  
“我来告诉你为什么不这么做，德拉科。”他面无表情地看着他，冷冷地说道，“夺魂咒并不是百分百可靠，稍加训练就能对抗……当然，如果是别人，我会选择用夺魂咒让他听话。但是你，德拉科……我讨厌虚假的幻象。你的身心都应该是我的。”  
德拉科死死地瞪着他，紧握着手指，一个字也说不出来。里德尔的眼中充斥着不加掩饰的浓郁的占有欲，对于他们来说，控制他向来是极有吸引力的一件事。所以里德尔才会热衷于将他关在自己的身体里，他想要从身心彻底占有他，他的执拗和扭曲一点都不比伏地魔少。  
德拉科几不可见地颤抖着，忽然尖叫起来，疯狂地挣扎着。里德尔用力抱住了他，含吻着他的后颈。他的吻冷而沉重，沿着他的背脊弧线一路往下，落在了私密的臀缝间。意识到他要做什么，德拉科震惊地睁大了眼，扭动起来：“不，你不能——别碰那里，汤姆！”  
里德尔用定身术制住了他的双腿，摆好姿势，拨开他的股瓣。他慢慢地挤了进去，舔弄着他柔软的甬道。德拉科目眦欲裂，几乎崩溃，他没想过对方会愿意做这种事——他怎么会？没有谁比他更了解他，他不可能——他不应该——感觉到对方越来越深入，那种细腻而潮润的触感让德拉科浑身发软。他深深地吸气，颤抖着，忍不住哀求起来：  
“别这么做，汤姆……汤姆！你疯了！”  
然而对方并没有停止。他耐心地伺候着他，吻他后面的嘴，舔咬他的臀肉，最后把他翻过来，含住了他的性器。德拉科早就被他的举动刺激得有了反应，没弄几下就射在了他嘴里。里德尔抬起头，撑在他上方。他脸颊汗湿，黑发一缕一缕地沾在两侧，眼神幽深，似乎要将他牢牢钉住。他又封住了他的嘴唇，将他的精液全部喂进了他的嘴里，德拉科呜呜地叫着，使劲拍着他的背。  
“你疯了！”他们终于分开后，德拉科哑声说道，他的心脏到现在还在怦怦直跳，“你怎么能这么做？”  
“我没疯。”里德尔漠然地看着他，抹掉了嘴角的液体，“我早就想这么做了。”  
气窗外掠过一团黑影，德拉科的微微一动，又垂下了眼。里德尔直起身，撩起袖子打量自己胳膊上的牙印，轻松地治好了它。  
“我不明白你的坚持有什么意义。”他说道。  
“我没指望你能明白。”  
“你每天都把自己搞成这副样子……”  
“哦，我乐意，不行吗？”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
里德尔沉默了一会儿，手掌轻轻贴上了他的腹部。那是德拉科这些天最常疼痛的地方，一碰就会抽筋。德拉科的表情扭曲了一下，向后退去，缩了起来。  
里德尔没有继续，收回手盯着他看了一会儿，说道：“你没必要这么做。”  
德拉科从鼻子里哼出了一声，没有回答。  
“很痛，是不是？……我第一次见到你的时候，就知道你不是一个能吃苦的人。”里德尔说道，伸手拨开了德拉科垂在额前的金发，“大多斯莱特林都是如此，来自古老的纯血家族，从小被宠爱……但我和你们不一样。你们所拥有的东西，我都没有，不过这不需要嫉妒。拥有得越多，反而会让人更脆弱、更害怕失去……没有依靠的人是最强大的，因为他只能靠自己。”  
德拉科微眯起眼，嘴唇动了动，但最后还是没有反驳。  
“你显然有很多能依靠的东西，所以也缺乏一些品质。你需要安全感，害怕折磨……”里德尔的声音很低，他靠近了他，手搭在他的腰上，“……像这样。”  
他的指尖闪电般地移向他的小腹，德拉科还没反应过来，一股冰冷入骨的撕裂感从腹部蔓延上来，如同一把蜿蜒的刀子劈开了他的胸膛。一瞬间他连呼吸都忘记了，血液化为了磨人的火焰，一寸一寸吞食这他的骨肉。体内的怪兽又开始暴躁地吼叫，命令他讨好面前的男人以获得食物。德拉科惨叫着捂着肚子倒在地上，不自觉地痉挛着，手背青筋爆出。他又痛又痒，烦躁得想用后背去撞墙壁，却被里德尔一把捞了过来。他抚摸着他的后背，俯身咬住了德拉科的左胸，用舌头挑弄着。这个部位此时变得更加敏感，德拉科只觉得麻痒无比，像有无数只蚂蚁在爬，痛苦的呻吟中夹着一丝难堪的快乐。他推拒着，但用不上多少力，里德尔的胸膛坚若磐石。他用力吮了口他的乳珠，像是要吸出奶汁来，德拉科被刺激得颤声尖叫了一声，用力蹬了一下腿，抓住了里德尔的肩膀：“别碰了，痛……”  
“求我，嗯？”后者低柔地说道，改用手指轻轻拨弄他的两点，“求我就答应你，德拉科……只要你想要……”  
德拉科大口大口地喘气，冰冷的疼痛感越来越剧烈，几乎要搅碎他的理智。里德尔还在抚慰他，在他耳边低声细语。德拉科感觉自己像在一张巨大的网中挣扎，他的身体成了软绵绵的面条，无论怎么扭动都只是原地踏步。伏在他身上的里德尔如同一滩黑漆漆的影子，寸步不离地缠着他，他挺直了脖子，努力向后仰去。  
“汤姆……”  
“我在。”  
“……别这样……”  
“答应我，德拉科……”男人低着头，靠得离他很近，“只成为我一个人的……和我一起……”  
他抚摸着他无名指上的荆棘指环，轻轻吻了一下。德拉科有气无力地喘息着，使劲摩擦着双腿，几乎要把身上的袍子蹭破了。  
“……想做，嗯？”里德尔察觉了他的渴望，低声问道，熟练地爱抚他的身体，“我都能给你，德拉科……只要你开口……”  
德拉科的睫毛颤抖着，慢慢睁开了眼。他望着面前这个英俊的男人，他知道他从里到外都是恶的，如果他忤逆他，他能让他生不如死。  
答应他吧，他会把一切都和你分享。一个声音幽幽地在他耳边说道。  
德拉科仰起头，望向头顶高高的气窗。那是一片柔软的白色，明亮、空荡，纯粹得让他向往。  
过了几秒，他低下头，平静地说道：  
“你做梦吧。”


	75. Interlude

自从上次刺杀博恩斯的任务结束后，雷古勒斯就一直惴惴不安，整日失眠，像被鬼魂缠住了似的。  
博恩斯一家被杀害的新闻隔天就登上了《预言家日报》头条。那天最后是雷古勒斯施展的黑魔标记，他第一次用这个魔法，还不太熟练，有些地方缺了几颗绿色十字星。于是飘荡在报纸图片中的便是那个略显生涩的绿色骷髅头，蛇从骷髅头嘴里钻出来，朝惊恐的巫师吐着信子。  
他的父母得知他也参与其中时大为高兴，给他买了一把最新式的扫帚。在后来的庆功宴上，伏地魔也赞扬了他，朝他点头。那一瞬间雷古勒斯产生了一种奇怪的感觉，他似乎忘记了一些东西，而它们相当重要……  
“……这次任务最大的功臣是艾特明，他杀死了博恩斯夫妇……不过，我没想到你们八个人还解决不掉五个人，太令人失望了。”伏地魔说道，用锐利的目光扫视着坐在前排的几个巫师，他们都低着头，不敢说话，“富兰克和珍妮弗死了，他们尽了力，伏地魔大人不会惩罚他们……但你们呢？你们之前是怎么保证的？”  
“……主、主人！”穆尔塞伯哑声辩解着，“是博恩斯夫妇太狡猾了，他们用幻身术迷惑了我们！”  
“闭嘴，穆尔塞伯。狡辩是比失败更糟糕的错误……哦，我想起来了，那五个人中还有一个是五岁小孩，连魔法都不会用，是不是？”  
所有人噤若寒蝉，动也不敢动。雷古勒斯低着头，盯着自己的手指，努力去忽略内心莫名的烦躁感。  
“……那么，杀死老博恩斯夫妇的是谁？”几分钟后，伏地魔问道。  
“是我和埃弗里，主人。”小巴蒂·克劳奇说道。  
“说一说情况，巴蒂。”  
“是，主人。”小巴蒂·克劳奇站了起来，“一开始很容易，他们不知道我们的突入，没有做好准备。我们没费多少力就干掉了老博恩斯夫妇，所以有些掉以轻心。这是我们的失误，主人。我是这次行动的组织者，我愿意承担所有的责任。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，微微点头：“坐下吧。”  
他简单总结了几句便进入了下一个话题，雷古勒斯恍惚地听着，不知为何又开始走神。不对，肯定有哪儿不对……他忘记了很重要的事……那是什么？他望着墙边的一只精巧的银器，一枚蓝色玻璃珠在烟雾中转动着，一圈又一圈。他记得那时候……哦，他手中的水晶珠振动了起来，于是他跟着艾特明跑进了别墅。他见到了死去的富兰克和珍妮弗，最后在屋子里碰见了博恩斯夫妇……艾特明和埃德加战斗，他在一边旁观……艾特明杀死了埃德加，又杀死了博恩斯夫人和她的儿子……  
一个冰冷的眼神闪过眼前，如同一只毒钩子，勾出了内心深处的恐惧。雷古勒斯一下子握紧了手指。那是谁……？肯定不是艾特明，那会是谁？他抬起头，伏地魔正好也朝他的方向看来，那一瞬间他黑暗的双眼和记忆中的眼神重合了，雷古勒斯猛地一震，险些跳起来，连忙掐了自己的大腿一把。  
不对……这很不对……当他回到家的时候，姑姑柳克丽霞正好来家里做客。她一看见他便喜气洋洋地朝他招手，让他坐到她身边和她聊天。  
柳克丽霞一直都很喜欢雷古勒斯，尤其在他加入食死徒之后。她总是兴致勃勃问他问题，让他给她讲他的同僚和平时分配的任务。当然，她最感兴趣的还是那个大名鼎鼎的男人——伏地魔。柳克丽霞以前最愿意吹嘘的就是她在上学时期曾经加入过伏地魔的小团体，但在伏地魔威名渐盛后，她就不怎么提了。  
“……那时候他就是我们之间的头头，所有人都听他的话，”她靠在沙发上懒懒地说道，拨弄着无名指上的戒指，打了个哈欠，“这不是一件容易的事。他不是年龄最大的，也不是最有家世的，但就有本事把所有人都治得服服帖帖……老师看重他，男生们服他，女生们都喜欢他。你知道吗，那时候很多女生为了他争风吃醋，不过后来我发现……”  
她忽然停住了，两眼放空，不知在看哪儿。雷古勒斯等了一会儿，忍不住问道：“你发现了什么，姑姑？”  
“……哦，是这样。其实我当初也喜欢过他。不过他不喜欢我们。”柳克丽霞很快便恢复了正常。  
“不喜欢你们？”  
“他不喜欢我们这些女生，对我们的态度非常疏离。不过就算这样，很多女生依然为和他说了一句话而向别人炫耀，特别幼稚。”柳克丽霞耸耸肩，“我那时候在他的小团体里，我猜他是看中了我背后的布莱克家族……总之我是那儿少数的几个女生之一，离他比较近，所以也不抱有太多的幻想。他不喜欢我，我很早就放弃了。后来他的一个室友追求我，我答应了……但我们很快就分手了。”  
“为什么？”  
“哦，如果你喜欢过那样一个人，你就对其他人看不上眼了。”柳克丽霞说道。  
雷古勒斯脱掉外套挂在一边，走到她旁边坐下，给自己倒了杯酒。自从加入食死徒后他就不太爱喝茶了，似乎只有酒精才能暂时平静他内心深处的迷茫和恐惧。有时候他会觉得自己踏入了一个爬不出来的深渊，有无数人在下方拖着拽着他，用泥水污染了他澄透的理想。  
柳克丽霞拍了拍他的肩膀，照例兴致盎然地询问他博恩斯一家被杀害的细节，雷古勒斯随口应付着，心里想着自己的事。他几乎可以肯定，那双眼睛属于伏地魔——他的主人。可是为什么？他不记得伏地魔来过那栋别墅，那个房间里只有他、艾特明和博恩斯一家人……  
不，不对……还有一个人。  
“……姑姑，你知道艾特明吗？”雷古勒斯忽然问道。柳克丽霞停下了，有些茫然。  
“那是谁？”  
“呃，主人身边的一个食死徒，据说一直跟随着他，我猜也许当初他们就是同学……姑姑不知道吗？”  
“没听说过。长什么样？”柳克丽霞慢慢搅拌着牛奶咖啡，问道。  
“浅褐色头发，灰眼睛，又瘦又高，呃……”  
“没有印象。”女人耸耸肩。  
雷古勒斯有些气馁，又不死心地追问道：“那以前主人身边有没有特别忠实的追随者？嗯——就是和他关系比较亲密的那种？”  
“大家都很忠心，”柳克丽霞回答道，微微皱起眉，“哦，不过……好像的确有那么一个人……”  
她的目光变得恍惚起来，陷入了回忆，但又有些茫然，似乎什么也没有抓住。雷古勒斯紧张又焦急地盯着她，刚想开口问，柳克丽霞忽然伸手指向前方：“……他就坐在对面。”  
“什么？”  
“那个人，他就坐在他对面。”她的声音飘忽，像被风吹走了似的，“我记得……里德尔对面的位置只有他能坐。”  
“他是谁？”雷古勒斯感觉自己摸到了什么，但模糊至极。  
“我不知道，”柳克丽霞的表情有些扭曲，像是触碰到了无法逾越的屏障似的，右手紧紧握在了一起，“我记不起来……很难受……”  
“那他长什么样？”雷古勒斯追问道。  
“……他……不，我记不清了……他……”柳克丽霞痛苦地撑着额头，眼睛瞪得很大，“他……有一双灰色的眼睛……”  
苍白的房间里，男人倒在地上，手指死死攥着魔杖，那双灰色的眼睛像一滩不知流往何处的水。灰色……雷古勒斯想到了什么，猛地起身跑上楼，从自己房间的柜子里拿出一本剪报，又噔噔噔地跑了下去，坐回柳克丽霞身边。他飞快地翻着剪报，最后停在了中间的某一页，指着一张伏地魔出席宴会的照片中的一个男人问道：“是不是他？”  
“……非常像。”柳克丽霞拿过剪报，仔细地盯着那个人看，“这双眼睛几乎一模一样……不过其他的地方不一样。他的头发……应该是金色的。”  
“金色？”  
“对，很浅的金色……”柳克丽霞皱起眉。  
“姑姑，你还能再想起什么吗？”雷古勒斯急切地问道。柳克丽霞双手抱着头思考了一会儿，摇了摇头，揉着太阳穴。  
“想不起来了，”她说道，“我好像忘记了一些东西……”  
他也忘记了一些东西，雷古勒斯想。那双紧盯着他的、毒蛇般的眼睛，到底属于哪个从地狱中爬起的鬼魅……伏地魔的脸，苍白如蜡……墙角的小男孩害怕地蜷缩在母亲的怀里，他小小的手紧抓着她的袖子……然后他升了起来，在空中挣扎，生机一缕一缕被吸走……回忆中断了。他的脑袋里仿佛有一个黑色的漩涡，将属于他的记忆一丝丝搅碎。剧烈的疼痛几乎把雷古勒斯的大脑撕成两半，他瞪着剪报上的男人，他面色冷漠，没有一丝温度，俨然一个天生的制裁者。  
“别幻想你得不到的东西，”他低声说道，“那么……一忘皆空！”  
雷古勒斯一下子抓紧了铺在沙发扶手上的布料，他的脑仁剧痛不已，烧起来了似的，可思路却格外清晰。  
他知道了，他终于想起来了——那时候那个男人把艾特明抱了起来，用遗忘咒清除了自己的记忆。他有一张和伏地魔几乎一模一样的脸——不，也许他本来就是……雷古勒斯的内心浮起了一个非常荒谬的猜想，他需要一点东西来证实。  
“……姑姑，那个男生后来怎么样了？你有听说吗？”雷古勒斯打破了寂静。柳克丽霞扭过头直直地瞪着他，忽然惊恐地叫了一声，打翻了茶杯。  
“姑姑！”  
“不……”柳克丽霞的手指剧烈颤抖着，一下子握紧了，“我不知道，不能说……”  
她咬住了嘴唇，紧紧抓着自己的手臂，又忽然停了下来，双眼空洞。雷古勒斯一眨不眨地盯着她，屏住了呼吸。过了几秒，她僵硬的表情松了下来，像什么也没发生似的用恢复咒修好破碎的茶杯，抓着自己的小提包站起身。  
“天哪，已经这么晚了，我得回去了。”柳克丽霞看了眼自己的手表，惊呼道，戴上了她的宽沿帽，“时间过得真快……再见，雷尔，下次有空再来做客。”  
她亲了一下雷古勒斯的脸颊，转身快步走向玄关。后者连忙前去送她，他打开门，幽冷的夜风涌进来，吹开了他梳理好的头发。  
雷古勒斯朝远去的柳克丽霞挥手，在门口静静地站了一会儿，闭了闭眼，关上了门。  
这其中一定有问题。  
复活节假期结束后雷古勒斯回到了霍格沃茨，马上开始四处寻找三十年前伏地魔曾在这所学校里留下的痕迹。柳克丽霞曾透露过他的真名是汤姆·里德尔，一个普通得出乎意料的名字，但冠在那个人身上便成了传奇。  
雷古勒斯在奖品室里找到了刻着“汤姆·里德尔”的特殊贡献奖奖杯和优秀品德奖奖章，还在霍格沃茨奖惩记录册上找到了他的名字。里德尔的出现频率太高了，几乎每天都能给斯莱特林加上几十分，尤其是魔药课，斯拉格霍恩教授似乎非常偏爱这个学生，有几次竟给他一天加了八十分，令雷古勒斯震惊不已。当然，在浏览汤姆·里德尔的加分记录的同时，他也关注着同一时期其他学生的加分。他找到了他的姑姑柳克丽霞，也找到了里德尔的几个室友——阿尔法特、蒙多休斯、弗瑞、亚当，但……  
“‘德拉科·马尔福’？”他的指甲在这个名字下面划出一道痕，“这是谁？我不记得马尔福家族中有这样一个人。”  
雷古勒斯在记录册上看到了阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和卢修斯·马尔福，这不奇怪，但这个德拉科·马尔福竟和阿布拉克萨斯同一时期出现，并且只比阿布拉克萨斯小一岁，也就是说他是和里德尔同一年级的学生，也是他的室友之一。  
雷古勒斯从未听家人说过阿布拉克萨斯有一个差不多大的远房亲戚，这非常可疑。马尔福家族和布莱克家族不一样，他们世代单传，人丁稀少，所以把亲人看得比什么都重要。所以这个人到底是谁？雷古勒斯又将记录册翻了一遍，发现德拉科的名字只出现在二年级到六年级之间，也就是说他也许是二年级转学进来的，在六年级时离开了。他没有任何头绪，闷闷地浏览着记录册，无意中注意到亚当·塞尔温这个名字在四年级以后就消失了。  
“这到底发生了什么？”  
雷古勒斯头痛至极，他写信去问柳克丽霞，后者语焉不详地告诉他亚当生病退学了，至于德拉科·马尔福，她不知道这个人，所以什么也不能告诉他。  
“……别再问我了，也别再查下去了。这些事你不该知道，雷尔，你只用好好上学，毕业以后为黑魔王效力，明白吗？”她在信中这样写道。  
可他现在怀疑他所相信的东西全部是假的，雷古勒斯痛苦地想。他在寝室里茫然地走来走去，周围的同学热烈地讨论着《预言家日报》上最新刊登的关于伏地魔的消息，以前他都会加入他们一起讨论，可他现在只想远远逃离。  
真相到底是什么？……德拉科·马尔福是谁？那个从口袋里升起的男人，那个吸食了博恩斯一家的灵魂的男人，那个对他施了遗忘咒的男人，他又是谁？不，他是什么东西？  
一个声音在耳边低低地说道，快停手吧，别再继续了。他要触碰的真相不是他所能承受的……他在走向深渊，他的好奇心会把自己害死的，快停下吧。  
可他在心里承诺过要帮助那个人，他对那个声音说道。即使这只是发生在内心的事，谁也不知道……他还是要去做。  
“……记忆能被消除，但奖惩记录册难以篡改，黑魔王恐怕也没有想到有人会去看这个。”雷古勒斯在一楼的小花园里踱着步，边走边低声把自己的思路讲出来，“姑姑说过那个人是金发、灰眼睛，这是马尔福家族的普遍特征。而且她说她不记得德拉科·马尔福，这很显然是被清除了记忆……也就是说，这个不知从哪儿来的马尔福很有可能就是姑姑所说的那个和黑魔王关系亲密的同学。”  
德拉科·马尔福，一个只存在于霍格沃茨奖惩记录册的人，和他上过学的同学不记得他，其他的马尔福也从未提起过他。他的痕迹仿佛被刻意抹去了，而能这么做、会这么做的人，似乎只有一个。  
但德拉科·马尔福真的已经消失了吗？在他离开学校后似乎没有人再提起过他，但也许他已经改换了面貌，以新的身份出现在所有人面前。也许他就在很近的地方，只是谁都没有认出来……  
——出于某种不能说的原因，我一直都用幻身术改变自己的外貌，所以你看到的并不是真实的我。  
艾特明说的某种不能说的原因是什么？他为什么要一直用幻身术改变自己的外貌？雷古勒斯在休息室里打着转，因为过于兴奋而浑身发热。艾特明一直身份成迷，他曾听几个食死徒提过艾特明一直不肯告诉他们他的全名，也不愿意透露他来自哪个家族。有很多人甚至猜测他其实是个泥巴种，只是因为和黑魔王关系密切才能爬到现在的位置。  
很显然这只是一个蹩脚的玩笑，艾特明不可能是泥巴种，黑魔王再宠爱他也不会让一个泥巴种加入食死徒。那么他到底在隐瞒什么？他的名字恐怕也是假的，他隐姓埋名、改变容貌活在这世间，没有人知道他从哪里来、有过什么样的人生，即使他消失也不会有人在意……  
德拉科·马尔福，艾特明，汤姆·里德尔……被清除的记忆，没有来历的男人……等等，他记得艾特明曾经对他说过——  
“我已经用了三十年。那么小专家，你告诉我，现在还有救吗？”  
又是三十年。这么说起来，他一直很困惑艾特明为什么要吸食麻瓜的灵魂，因为这对巫师来说没有任何用处，可他吸食了三十年，这其中一定有原因。雷古勒斯苦苦思考着，大脑转得飞快。姑姑说过艾特明的灰眼睛和那个人非常像，虽然这不能直接证明那个人就是德拉科·马尔福，也不能证明艾特明就是德拉科·马尔福，但他先做一个假设……如果……如果艾特明就是那个神秘的德拉科·马尔福，他和里德尔非常亲密……因为某些原因，他消失了，也许是病了，里德尔想要治好他，所以用麻瓜的灵魂来当祭品……不，用麻瓜的灵魂来维持他的生命……这能解释一部分谜团，但还有更多的问题——它无法解释为什么艾特明要隐姓埋名三十年。  
好吧，他又陷入了死胡同。雷古勒斯呆呆地坐在沙发椅上，头有点痛。他面前的羊皮纸上写着他凌乱的思绪，他盯着它看了一会儿，慢慢推到一边。  
也许他需要换一种思路，雷古勒斯想。如果里德尔真的让艾特明使用过这种吸食灵魂的魔法，那么他可能是在霍格沃茨的图书馆中找到的。自己说不定能从他的借书单上找到线索。


	76. Interlude

当然，这又是一项非常繁重的任务，因为这需要他把整个禁书区都翻一遍。雷古勒斯从斯拉格霍恩教授那儿要到了借书条，成天泡在图书馆里翻看每本书前的借书卡，将里德尔借过的书按照时间顺序记下来仔细分析。  
里德尔看过的书非常多，他几乎把禁书区所有的书都借了一遍，涉猎极广。雷古勒斯重点关注他在六七年级时借阅的书，他将找到的那几本借回寝室草草翻阅了一遍，惊愕地发现里德尔六年级时借的书基本上都围绕着一个主题——魂器。  
“魂器是二十世纪最邪恶的发明。制作一个魂器需要黑巫师通过谋杀等邪恶的事情使的自己的灵魂破碎分裂，再将破裂的这部分灵魂从身体中分离出来封存在器皿中，这个器皿就是魂器。”  
“制作了魂器的巫师即使身体毁灭也不会死去，因为还有另一片灵魂存活于世。但灵魂应该保持完整纯粹，分裂灵魂是邪恶的……”  
雷古勒斯躲在被窝里心惊肉跳地翻看着《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，里面的每一行字都仿佛来自燃烧的地狱。他点着灯仔细观察里面少得可怜的图片，其中一张中有两个人，左边站着魂器制作者，右边是被他唤醒的自己的另一片灵魂。他们两人长得一模一样，如同镜像，唯一的区别就是魂片的身影看起来非常模糊，仿佛隔了一层毛玻璃。  
“……魂片能通过与其他人深度交流来汲取能量，使自己变得更加强大，从而有能力暂时离开魂器……但这种办法非常耗时，而且难度较高、效果不佳……更简单的方法是直接吸食他人的灵魂。”  
雷古勒斯的指尖一颤，死死地盯着这一行字，慢慢握紧了拳头。他熄灭了灯，掀开被子从闷热的被窝里挣脱出来，坐在床上缓慢地深呼吸着。寒冷的月光漂浮在沉默的雾气中，他这才意识到夜很深了，所有人都已经入梦，只有他一人仍保持着疼痛的清醒。  
怎么会这样呢？他迷茫地问自己，为什么会发生这种事？……为什么会有人不惜代价摧毁自己，还认为这样能达到所谓的永恒？雷古勒斯看过一些关于宗教的典籍，没有一种教义认为残缺能让人上天堂，所有犯错的人都要在炼狱中净炼自身，偿还所有的罪恶，达到圆满。  
如果杀人犯才有资格得到永生，那他们这些人该怎么办？他们该相信什么？他们该用什么来衡量自己所做的一切，又该怎么认同黯淡的善良、勇气和爱？温柔该怎么战胜残忍，爱该怎么战胜无往不胜的黑魔法？  
雷古勒斯在床上坐了一夜，身体冻得僵冷，灵魂缓慢地起伏着，如同一块融化的冰。  
他错了，他想。他做错了，他们都被欺骗了。不……其实他也明白，很多人加入食死徒的目的和他不一样。就像艾特明一开始警告他的那样，他们加入这儿只为了能在麻瓜面前耀武扬威，只为了能学到更高级的残忍方式，根本不在乎这个世界会变成什么样。  
雷古勒斯的目光重新移回了面前的书本，他的眼睛酸痛至极，但无论什么都比不过内心的煎熬。  
魂器……三十年的吞噬灵魂……两个一模一样的男人……他终于明白了，即使没有确凿的证据，但这些蛛丝马迹就能拼凑出一个埋藏在灰尘中的历史。那个给他施遗忘咒的男人是伏地魔的魂片，艾特明也是一个魂片，所以他才需要吸食麻瓜的灵魂……而他很有可能就是记录册上出现的德拉科·马尔福。  
伏地魔非常在意德拉科·马尔福，他们甚至共同制作了魂器……但不知出于什么原因，德拉科消失了，于是伏地魔唤醒了他的魂器，让他隐姓埋名地陪在他身边三十多年……他让他吸食麻瓜的灵魂成长，结果最后反而弄坏了他的身体。雷古勒斯的胸口胀痛，心紧紧揪在了一块儿，又愤怒又绝望，还有种说不出来的悲哀。他僵硬地起身，去盥洗室洗了把冷水脸，静静地坐在床头。  
他必须得做点什么，他想，他得帮助艾特明先生……但他现在在哪儿？

里德尔坐在小餐室里搅着一碗粥。此时已经是凌晨两点，天空呈现出一种压抑的黑，厚厚的乌云将月亮挡得严严实实。翻倒巷更是寂静，除了呜呜作响的风声以外没有任何动静。他试了一口，温度适宜，味道太甜了，但对于德拉科来说正好。他又搅了搅，端起碗朝里走去，穿过卧室，在角落里的一扇小门前停下了。  
房间里正传出一阵断断续续的声响，但这没能阻止里德尔。他停了一秒就推开了门，走到墙边冷冷地看着地上纠缠在一起的两人。  
德拉科被伏地魔抱着跨坐在他的腿上，双手紧紧环着他的脖子。他的头靠在伏地魔的肩膀上，正对着里德尔，后者能清晰地看见他潮红的双颊、恍惚的双眼和微张的嘴唇，还有颤抖时上下摇晃的锁链。那些古怪的声音便是从他口中发出的，他喑哑地低吟着，又被狠狠顶了几下，软得几乎抱不住男人的脖颈。伏地魔在德拉科的屁股上抽了一记，将他放在地上，拉开他的腿再次挤了进去。  
里德尔漫不经心地给粥施了一个保温咒，等到咒语失效后又继续补上。当他加到第三个保温咒时，那两人终于结束了。德拉科蜷缩着侧卧在地上，夹紧的双腿间正不停地溢出带血的黏液。伏地魔将他抱起来，简单清理了他的身体，给他搽了点药，用毛毯将他裹起来。他扭头看向后方的里德尔，后者这才慢慢走上来，在德拉科旁边蹲下。  
德拉科发丝凌乱，嘴唇红肿不堪，裸露的肩膀和脖颈上布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，触目惊心。他的身体还在微微打颤，似乎是嗅到了饭香，他轻轻睁开眼，茫然地看向里德尔，无意识地探过头向他挪去。  
“饿坏了。”里德尔打趣道，也不知是在对谁说。德拉科似乎没有听见，颤抖着拿过了碗和勺子。他吃得很快，险些呛住，伏地魔温柔地拍着他的后背，漫不经心地吻了吻他的侧颈。  
“从刚才起就一直在叫。”他抚摸着德拉科平坦的肚子。似乎觉得有点痒，后者缩了一下。  
碗中的粥不一会儿便见了底，里德尔接过碗放在一边，将德拉科抱到自己怀里。伏地魔起身抖了抖袍子，大步向外走。  
“还有事？”  
“早上有一个行动，针对凤凰社。”他说道，拉开了门。  
随着渐渐入夏，伏地魔变得忙碌起来，常常好几天不见人影。食死徒的队伍不断壮大，影响力也越来越难以忽视，几乎走到哪儿都能听见有人在低声讨论他们的事迹，黑魔标记已经成了恐怖的代名词。  
自从博恩斯一家被屠戮后，魔法界人人自危，敢站出来的人变得越来越少。有些人藏了起来，有些人缄口不言，还有些人见风使舵，想方设法讨好食死徒，甚至不惜出卖身边的人。与此同时魔法部和凤凰社也有了动作，部长哈罗德·敏坎通过了魔法法律执行司主任巴蒂·克劳奇的提案，允许傲罗对食死徒用不可饶恕咒。  
伏地魔每天都要处理各种各样的事情——听食死徒的汇报、审核方案、下达决策、对下属进行惩罚和奖励，几乎没有空闲的时刻，于是照顾德拉科的事情基本上落在了里德尔的头上。这不是一件容易的事，不过德拉科比之前刚关进来的时候已经乖巧了许多，当然，这得归功于他们的精心调教。  
德拉科无论如何也不肯和里德尔共用一具身体，于是这个监禁时间便被拉到了无限长。上次他顶撞里德尔之后，为了让他彻底听话，他们两人便把他带到了悬崖边的洞穴里。那是伏地魔早就选好的藏魂器的地方，他已经在那里布置了严密的防护魔法，这次只需要将最后一个魔法道具放置在那儿。  
那是一只盛满了绿色液体的盆子，里面的液体无法被倒掉，只能用配套的一只酒杯舀起，但只有被人喝掉才能它才会真正减少。而这种液体一旦被喝下就会在一段时间内削弱巫师的魔力和体力，让人回想起最恐惧的事，并且能灼烧人的喉咙，使他们口渴难忍。  
“……但这只酒杯只能舀起碗中的水，清水如泉对它没有作用。即使巫师变出空酒杯，在这里也不会生效。他所能用来解渴的水只有一个——湖里的水。”伏地魔说道，“一旦他喝了湖里的水，里面潜伏的阴尸就会爬上来将他拖进水里。”  
“哦，也就是说你要用阴尸填满这片湖，”德拉科讥讽道，“你从哪儿弄到这么多阴尸？屠杀一个麻瓜村庄吗？”  
“你这么多年杀死的麻瓜也足有好几个村庄。”  
“所以？”  
伏地魔看着他，没有说话。德拉科瞪着他，像是忽然意识到了什么，向后退了一步。  
“你——你是说——”  
“你没有问过我每次都是怎么处理他们的尸体的，是不是？”  
“你——”  
“物尽其用……我认为非常合适。”  
怀中的人忽然颤抖起来，皱起了眉。里德尔回过神来，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。德拉科扭头看向他，像认不出他是谁似的茫然地盯了他一会儿，里德尔亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
这个蜻蜓点水的吻像一道催命符，令德拉科浑身一颤，清醒了几分。他有些难以呼吸，无法控制地再次想起那场发生在洞穴里的最大噩梦。曾经梦到的一切都成了现实……他杀死的麻瓜从湖中湿淋淋地爬起，摇晃着朝他走来。他惊恐地倒退，叫不出声，声带像坏掉的收音机，只能发出嘶哑的喘息。然后他便被抓住了，抓住他的不是苍白的阴尸，而是两个一模一样的男人。  
他们逼他喝下最绝望的药水，剥掉他的衣服分食了他，将他押进了永无止尽的深夜之中。阴郁的痛苦被浓烈的性爱驱散了，像乌云掩去了月亮。他忘记了自己的坚持，忘记了自己来这儿的原因，忘记了自己为什么这么痛苦、又为什么这么恐惧。他所贪恋的似乎只剩下臃肿的爱欲，膨胀、燃烧，填满了他干涸的沟壑。  
他们在山洞里疯狂了一场，回到牢笼中又继续。他们遮住他的眼睛，堵住他的嘴，将他的双手绑在身后，把他变成了什么也感觉不到的盲人。脖子上的锁链剧烈摇晃着，他弓着背缩在墙角，双腿大大张开，欲望的空洞吞没了他眼中仅剩的一点光。  
他死去了。他忘记了。他彻底失掉了其他的能力，每天除了性爱就是做噩梦——反反复复都是那几个，每一次都能让他浑身痉挛地醒来，痛哭失声。有段时间德拉科天天半夜惊醒，睁开眼便看见亚当站在他面前。有时候是阿曼达，或者他杀死的任何一个麻瓜。他们站在他面前，半个身子浸在湿淋淋的湖水里，双眼翻白。他挪动身体试图避开他们，可他们依然站在那儿，一动不动。他盯着他们看了许久，终于害怕地哭了出来。  
“亚当就在那里。”他对听见动静后走进来的里德尔说道。后者朝他指的方向看了一眼，什么也没看到，于是揉了揉他的后颈，随口安慰了几句。  
“亚当就在那里。”他固执地重复道。里德尔没有回应。在往后的无数天里，他不断地提起那些本该消失在他们生命中的名字。他一次又一次地认识到，他所做过的所有事情，它们都像一粒种子落在他的骨缝里，从来没有远去。他失去了眼睛，失去了嘴巴，失去了四肢，可灵魂仍空空地悬浮在黑洞洞的躯体中，像一颗熄灭的彗星。  
这天德拉科对里德尔说，他想吃芝士肋排。现在是凌晨三点，所有的地方都是黑的，包括他干瘪的胃。里德尔没有满足他的要求，并不是不能，而是不想。几个月下来再有耐性的人也会被逼疯，他浮皮潦草地安慰了他几句，给他端来了一盘蛋糕，德拉科挥手便把它打翻在地。  
“我不想吃这个，”他说道，“我只想吃芝士肋排。”  
“你现在让我去哪里给你弄？”  
“我不管，你不是什么都能做到吗？”  
里德尔看着他，脸色阴沉得能滴出水，让人毫不怀疑下一刻他就要发火。但他没有，他检查了一遍他身上的伤口，将他压在了身下。整个过程德拉科都温顺得不像话，然而他刚退出他的身体，他便说道：“我想要的不是这种喂饱，你搞错了。”  
“我没搞错。”  
“你搞错了。”  
“这么说，你一定要一份芝士肋排？”  
“对，我要刚做出来的、最热的，别拿放在保温箱里的玩意儿来糊弄我。”  
里德尔站起身拔腿就走，甩上了门，留德拉科一个人坐在冰冷黑暗的囚笼里。


	77. Interlude

德拉科恹恹地靠了一会儿，肚子咕咕地叫着，这让他想起几天前一群从气窗外飞过的黑色大鸟，它们也是这样叫着，叫着叫着就远去了。他有点恍惚，想不起来自己上次吃芝士肋排是什么时候了。似乎是一个深秋的夜晚，伏地魔从宴会带回来的。好像已经过了很久，但似乎又没那么久，他忽然疯狂地怀念那个味道，就像怀念一枝凋落在花瓶里的玫瑰。  
德拉科的喉结动了动，低下头看向自己的下身。强烈的恶心感一瞬间涌上来，让他想剁掉自己的双腿。不过这种感觉很快就散去了，他习惯了冷冰冰的生活，习惯了每次自杀都被阻止，内心的希望被一点一点磨平，后来连绝望都不剩下了。  
有时候他会想，这种日子什么时候才能结束？是不是只有等他同意了那两人的要求，他们才会放他出来？可那相当于变相的抹杀。如果他只能在被监禁和被抹杀之间选一个……如果他的人生只剩下这两条路……他还是想死，德拉科想。这个念头令他喉咙一紧，但又有一种解脱的轻松感。  
蓦地，外面响起了两声清脆的拍掌，令他想起他们在学校里最爱玩的噼里啪啦爆炸牌。又有点像麻瓜的鞭炮，总在新年夜此起彼伏地炸响。德拉科漫无边际地想着，一个微弱的呼唤落下来，如同一片羽毛：  
“先生？”  
这声音有点耳熟，他恍惚地想。他又出现幻觉了。  
“先生？是你吗？”  
哦，这幻觉还没完没了。德拉科有些厌倦地踢了踢墙壁，脚踝上的锁链晃荡着发出清脆的声响。  
“艾特明先生？”  
他叹了口气，懒懒地仰起头。他本以为自己会看见一个空荡荡的窗口，正如他无数次看见的那样——德拉科眨了眨眼，深夜的天空很暗，暗得像浓稠的葡萄酒，但他绝不会认错出现在那儿的一双眼睛——灰黑色，有一抹亮白色的光，如同另一轮月亮。  
“……雷古勒斯？”在他反应过来之前，他的话提前从口中溜了出来。德拉科从未觉得自己的声音是如此沙哑、颤抖，仿佛下一刻就会破灭的镜花水月。这是真的吗？  
“是我，先生，我来救你了。”男孩说道，“你还好吗？”  
“……救我？”  
这个词如此陌生，以至于德拉科一时没有反应过来它的含义。  
“对，先生。我知道是怎么回事，黑魔王隐瞒的事情我都知道了。”雷古勒斯似乎是凭借漂浮咒悬在半空中，有些不稳，说话的声音断断续续，“我在这里观察了一个月，最后确定你在这儿……先生，我看不清，你还好吗？”  
德拉科的手臂微动了动，慢慢握紧了拳头。他支起身子，又担不起重量似的压在墙上，说道：“你快走吧，他很快就会回来了。”  
“我看到他去对角巷了，先生，一时半会儿应该不会回来。”雷古勒斯说道，“你告诉我有什么办法能救出你，我马上就照做。”  
德拉科望着黑漆漆的墙壁，深深地吸了口气，问道：“你都知道了些什么？”  
“呃，我知道你的本名不是艾特明，真实相貌也和我们看到的不一样，”雷古勒斯说道，“如果我没猜错，你的名字是德拉科·马尔福，和黑魔王是同学，以前关系非常好。你们都制作了魂器，我那天在博恩斯家看到的那个男人就是黑魔王的另一片灵魂。而艾特明先生，你也是一片灵魂。”  
“……看来你已经把不该知道的都弄明白了。”德拉科的声音很低，“既然你知道，那就更不应该过来。”  
“但是——”  
“你应该猜到我们之间是什么关系，雷古勒斯。你觉得我如果逃走会有什么后果？”  
“我……”  
“更何况我也逃不走。”德拉科冷笑，“你以为我没有试过？我身上绑着的这些链条都是用最坚硬的秘银打造的，而且被施了防护魔法，一旦破损就会自动修复。解开链条的方法只有他一个人知道，强行破解会爆炸。还有，我想你肯定也知道这个房间布置了三层防护咒语和警示咒语，所以你不敢靠在窗框边。”  
“可是——”  
“你回去吧。”  
“可是他这么对你，先生！”雷古勒斯叫道，“他让你用那种黑魔法，还监禁你——”  
“他一直在监禁我，不过是活的监禁和死的监禁的区别。”德拉科打断了他，“这些年我一直在他的监视下做事，他从来没有相信过我，我们也没有从那个怪圈里逃出去过。”  
“先生……”雷古勒斯的声音低下来，显得十分难受。  
“我很意外你会来，雷古勒斯。”德拉科说道，“我一直不喜欢那群食死徒，他们也不喜欢我……我以为你也一样。”  
“不，先生，”雷古勒斯马上说道，“你和他们是不一样的。还记得我刚来的第一天你对我说的话吗？你说，‘很多人加入食死徒之前都认为来了这儿就能学到黑魔法，能借着黑魔王的名号到处逞威风，让别人都害怕’，怀着这种念头的人，你会让他们都滚蛋，你是这么说的。”  
德拉科有些失笑：“这是很久以前的事了，你居然还记得。”  
“我一直记得，先生。”  
“那只是我随口说的。”  
“可这是事实，先生。他们都是这样……现在的食死徒到处为非作歹，残害麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师，不知收敛，”雷古勒斯似乎有些激动了，打了个喷嚏，“黑魔王的做法我也不明白，他为什么不阻止他们？他不知道这样对他的影响很差吗？”  
“因为他就是想让所有人都害怕他。”德拉科有些讥讽地说道，“你这么说话会被教训的，雷古勒斯。”  
“他还制作魂器，把你逼迫成这个样子——”  
“你难道不向往魂器？”德拉科忽然问道。  
“什么？”  
“那可是能让人得到永生的宝物，食死徒的终极目标就是这个。”德拉科懒懒地说道，“你看，‘食死徒’，把死亡吃掉，战胜死亡——这就是他毕生的追求，也是很多人加入食死徒的原因。谁不想永远活下去？”  
雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿，轻声说道：“我不这么认为，先生。我不觉得……用魂器能得到永生。”  
“哦，怎么说？”  
“死亡是一条自然规律，任何生命都不能违背它。我们的生命可以被延长，但不可能真的达到时间尽头，那是一件非常可怕的事。”雷古勒斯说道，“我认为人之所以为人，是因为我们有思想，有感情……可人为什么会有感情？因为我们和其他所有的生命一样都是会死的，我们很脆弱，所以才会懂得珍惜。”他略微停了停，“但如果每个人都能永生，我们就不会有感情，不会懂得怜悯和同情是什么，我们会变成一群怪物。黑魔王用分裂灵魂来达到永生，他让自己变得越来越残缺，也越来越不像人，我认为这种永生是不可能长久的。一个人活在世界上，首先要作为人而存在。如果他连人都不算，总有一天会自我迷失。”  
德拉科愣了许久，渐渐反应过来。他轻轻摇了摇头，低声说道：“你说得对。不过他不会自我迷失，只会自我毁灭。”  
“我也是这个意思，先生。”雷古勒斯连忙说道。  
“我相信我们说的不是一个意思。”德拉科耸耸肩，“他是不会怀疑自己的。他走得比你想象的远得多……你觉得制作一个魂器就已经罪大恶极了，是不是？……实际上，他打算制作七个。”  
“七、七个……？！”  
“七对于他来说是个有吸引力的数字。”  
“不，这简直是疯了！”  
“他可没疯，冷静得很。”德拉科冷冷地说道，“不过最可怕的就是冷静的疯子。”  
雷古勒斯又沉默了下来，也不知是不是被德拉科的话吓住了。过了一会儿，他低声问道：“那么先生，有什么是我能做的吗？什么都可以，只要能帮你……”  
“你帮不了我。”  
“别的事情也行，先生，我真的想做点什么。”他哀求道。  
德拉科顿了顿。男孩的面庞在漆黑中显得模糊不清，只有那双眼睛极为明亮，像刺破乌云的一缕月光。他想起了那个陡峭的悬崖，那片埋在黑夜中的洞穴，还有飘浮着阴尸的湖水……他不应该把他拉进这座深渊里，他还只有十六岁呢，和他逃走的时候一样大。但如果他离开了，以后就再也没有人知道他了。没有人知道他的真名是德拉科·马尔福，没有人知道他曾有过这样一段传奇般的过去。他爱过一个人，又因为爱而身陷囹圄。没有人知道，没有人去点亮那一簇火，那么他们便永远活在黑暗里见不到黎明。  
德拉科慢慢握住了手指，不知为何，他竟不敢用力，像是在害怕什么。如果……如果他还能……  
“他把他其中一个魂器藏在坎德茨山旁的一个洞穴里。”他忽然说道，无意识地抓住了身边的锁链，仿佛一定要握着什么才能说出这句话似的。  
“……坎德茨山？”雷古勒斯喃喃着，“在英国吗，先生？”  
“当然，不过鲜为人知。”他说道，“别叫我先生了，叫我德拉科。”  
“呃，好。”  
“它就在海边。那里有一个悬崖，你从两座山之间游进去……你会看到一个拱顶，那儿有一块石板，需要你的一点血。门打开后，坐岸边的小船去湖心的小岛上。魂器就在岛中央的石盆里，是一个挂坠盒，要把盆里的液体都喝光才能取出来。”  
“喝光？”  
“对，喝光，”德拉科微微抖了抖，仿佛想起了很恐怖的事，“喝下它，你会看到很恐怖的东西……你会变得很虚弱，非常虚弱……你不能一个人去，一个人不行。”  
“我知道。”  
“千万不要一个人去，”他叮嘱道，“一个人去你会死的。”  
“我明白，我会注意的。”雷古勒斯说道，“那个魂器具体长什么样，先……德拉科？”  
“是一个金色挂坠盒，上面镶嵌着斯莱特林的蛇形图案。”  
“斯莱特林的挂坠盒？”  
“对，没错。”  
“我知道了。”雷古勒斯郑重地说道，声音中带着鼻音，长时间支持漂浮咒似乎让他有些疲惫。两人安静了一会儿，德拉科静静地听着呼吸中的风声。过了几分钟，雷古勒斯说道：  
“那么……我还是想问，德拉科，你一直没有回答我。你现在还好吗？”  
他微微一愣，没有马上回答。他还好吗？他没有想过这个问题。他已经遗忘自己很久了，只有这种方式才能让他不致崩溃。但他现在感觉有什么东西正从灵魂深处涌出来，烫得受不了，卡着他的喉咙，几乎窒息。他还好吗？……他该说些什么？  
“……如果我说我很好，你肯定不相信。”德拉科慢慢地开口了，“我知道你想听什么。我不太好，他把我监禁起来，我逃不出去。除了说几句话，我没有任何自由，连吃饭都要在他的监视下进行。”  
“先生……”  
“别叫我先生，那个名字是他想出来的。”德拉科说道，“我懒得说谎话来骗你，我不好，我很快就要死了。”  
“不，不会的——”  
“我的身体在衰竭，灵魂也在衰竭。黑魔王所害怕的死亡，我已经够到了它的边缘。”  
“不，你会得到解救的，先生！”雷古勒斯忽然提高了嗓门，“你不会死的，我会帮你的！”  
德拉科笑了笑，无声地摇了摇头。  
“非常感谢……但你帮不了我。你连自己都照顾不好呢。”  
“我——会有办法的，先生！我们一定能找到办法的，我会帮你，真的……请不要那么想，不要去想死亡……”他的声音渐渐低下来，喑哑、打着颤，似乎在哀求。德拉科又开始困惑了。  
哦，他在哀求什么？他在恐惧什么？……死亡，那只是命运的另一个名字。  
“……我们会打败他的，总有一天。”男孩颤声说道，“那一天会到来的……别怕，先生……德拉科……你会得到解救的，我会找到救你的办法，别怕……”  
他感觉自己的心慢慢浮了起来，随着寥落的星、残缺的话语和没有痕迹的风飘到了气窗之外。他与那个男孩对望着，寂静无比。于是他又慢慢落了下来，回到了沉重的躯壳里。  
“……我先走了，先生，我看见他回来了。”少顷，雷古勒斯轻声说道，“再见，德拉科……我们会再见面的。”  
男孩的脸慢慢向后退去，跃了一下便消失了。德拉科又怔怔地盯了一会儿，缓缓收回视线。他知道他们不会再见面了。从今往后多少年，无论哪一个他都再也没有和他相见过。  
外面传来开门的声响，随后是一阵熟悉的脚步声，朝这儿靠近。房门打开了，寒风涌入，吹起了德拉科额发。他眯起眼，里德尔提着一个布袋走到他身边坐下。他的黑袍扫到德拉科身上，沾着雪一般的寒气。  
原来外面这么冷，德拉科想，雷古勒斯在那儿呆了这么久，一定冻坏了。  
里德尔解开袋子，扑鼻的香气溢满了德拉科的鼻腔，他的肚子响亮地叫了一声。他慢吞吞地坐起来，这才重新感觉到了饿。里德尔从袋子里取出一只包装好的食盒，又拿出一杯奶茶和一杯红豆双皮奶放在德拉科面前。  
“之前那家店的店长已经回家了，我去了隔壁街的另外一家，”他说道，“送了这两个玩意儿，我觉得你应该会喜欢。”  
里德尔拆开了食盒，里面是一盘热气腾腾的芝士肋排，排骨上淋着酱汁、芝士和芝麻，旁边还有一碟水果沙拉。德拉科盯着里德尔细长的手指，他的指头很红，似乎是被冻过了，关节有点肿。  
“……外面很冷？”  
“不冷。”他说道，“吃吧。”  
德拉科拿过刀叉，小心翼翼地切开了一块排骨，用叉子送进嘴里。有点甜，味道很浓，非常美味。  
每个人都在等待，他想。可等待太漫长了。


	78. Interlude

四年后。  
1981年10月2日，翻倒巷。  
已是深夜，整条街沉浸在一片黑暗之中。风吹得沙石四处滚动，撕裂了墙角的蜘蛛网。一个披着黑袍的男人匆匆朝街道尽头走去，他一只手紧拉着兜帽，另一只手放在口袋里，似乎在警惕着什么。  
他的嘴微微蠕动着，自言自语，因为说得过快而有点像蛇的嘶嘶声。不一会儿，他停在了翻倒巷最后一栋房屋前，屏住了呼吸。他轻轻敲了敲那扇雕刻着蛇与玫瑰的门。  
“进来。”门内响起了一个低沉的声音。  
男人将兜帽拉得更紧了一些，深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地推门而入。  
屋子里一片昏暗，只有不远处的茶几上放着一盏并不明亮的烛灯，火光摇晃着，点亮了沙发上坐着的男人的脸颊。  
“你迟到了，西弗勒斯。”男人低声说道。  
“我明白，主人。”西弗勒斯的声音有些沙哑，“我被他们追赶，那群凤凰社成员一直把我——”  
他停住了，因为伏地魔做了一个噤声的手势。后者慢悠悠地将烛灯点亮了一些，说道：“说重点，西弗勒斯……我对你是怎么被追杀的没有兴趣。”  
西弗勒斯抹了把额头上的汗，苍白着脸点了点头，轻声说道：“我听见了预言，主人。”  
“预言？”  
“对……我从一个可靠的人那儿打听到邓布利多今天在猪头酒吧有一个约会，就在那里蹲了一天，终于等到了他。”他急切地说道，“他会见了西比尔·特里劳妮，就是那位著名预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的玄孙女，他想给霍格沃茨招聘一位新的占卜课教师。”  
说完这句话后西弗勒斯悄悄看了伏地魔一眼，后者表情如常，细长的手指漫不经心地抚摸着手中的魔杖。角落里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，一条庞大的蝰蛇从墙边慢吞吞地爬过来，靠在男人的腿侧。它黄澄澄的眼睛像两个大灯泡。  
“……邓布利多测试她的时候，她说出了一个预言。这个预言和你有关，主人。”西弗勒斯勉强把注意力从那条蛇上收回来，压低了声音，“她说，‘拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了，他出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭，出生于第七个月，黑魔头标记他为其劲敌’……”  
幽幽的火光在两人脸上摇晃，明明灭灭。伏地魔终于停止了把玩他的魔杖，微眯起眼，直直地看着他。  
“接下来呢？”  
“后面的内容我没听见，主人。”西弗勒斯有些紧张，“我听到这里酒吧的招待就过来把我赶出去了，然后又有一群人忽然冒出来追杀我——”  
“猪头酒吧的男招待。”伏地魔冷哼了一声。西弗勒斯谨慎地没有说话，他摸不清楚黑魔王的态度。  
“这么说，你只听见了预言的部分信息？”  
“是，但这很好确认，主人，”西弗勒斯连忙说道，“‘曾三次击败黑魔王的家庭’，这个范围非常小。而且那个男孩出生在七月，我们还能继续缩小范围。”  
伏地魔几不可见地点了点头。那条蛇已经爬到了他的腿上，直直地盯着西弗勒斯。他的手指有一下没一下地抚摸着它的蛇头。  
“……我明白了。你提供的信息很有用，西弗勒斯，伏地魔大人会奖赏你……”过了几秒，伏地魔轻声说道，“不过我想听听，你对这个预言是怎么想的？”  
“我？”西弗勒斯思考了一会儿，“我认为我们应该确定好目标，尽快行动。邓布利多知道这个预言，他一定会马上去保护那个男孩，把他培养成摧毁我们的利器。我们应该趁他还没成长起来就消灭他，以绝后患。”  
“这正是我所想的，”伏地魔轻声说道，“但我想知道，你觉得这个预言可信吗？”  
“这……我不太懂，主人。”西弗勒斯显得有些困惑，“特里劳妮是卡珊德拉的玄孙女，也许她遗传到了她的一点天赋……”  
“你相信命运？”他打断了他，“你觉得一句预言就能决定一个人的未来走向？”  
“嗯……我认为，无论这个预言是否可靠，我们多一点防备总不会出错。”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地说道，“如果是真的，我们就除掉了一个潜在的仇敌；如果是假的，那也没有损失。”  
伏地魔没有马上回答。他抚摸着纳吉尼，移开了手，大蛇从他腿上滑下来，吐着信子。  
“你说得很对，”他说道，“这件事得好好商量，不能让别人知道……”  
“我不会说出去的，主人。”西弗勒斯立刻保证道。  
“很好，那么你先回去，”伏地魔说道，“把你的住所弄安全点……等我的传唤，西弗勒斯。”  
“我知道了，主人。”西弗勒斯的脸更苍白蜡黄了，眼中闪动着狂热的光。他又站了片刻，重新拉紧兜帽，转身推开门离开了。  
微冷的风漏进来，渐渐沉淀了下去。少顷，伏地魔熄灭了灯，起身走向房屋深处，推开了角落里的一扇门。  
一点微光落在了墙角的那张床上。那是一张柔软的四柱床，上面垫着厚厚的床垫，一躺上去就会陷下来，把人裹在天鹅绒被褥之中。而此时床头亮着一盏融融的小灯，德拉科正靠在那儿看书。他脖子上的金色项圈反射着明亮的光芒，项圈上长长的金链子从后颈垂到枕头，一路延伸至床柱，在上面套牢了。  
伏地魔站在门口看了一会儿，慢慢走到他身边，拨了拨那根金链子。德拉科回过头看了他一眼，又低下头继续看书。伏地魔眯起眼，忽然用力拽过那根链子，硬让他扭过头。  
“干什么？”  
书被对方挣扎的动作推下了床，他低头咬住了他的嘴唇。德拉科的嘴唇本来就有点肿，此时更是被咬得鲜血淋漓。他痛苦地呻吟着，胡乱踢踹，很快就被压在床上扒掉了仅剩的内裤。伏地魔俯下身，有些粗鲁地抚摸着他的大腿，手指又缓缓向上挪移，拧住了德拉科浅色的乳头。后者勉强扭头躲开了他的吻，随即感觉脖子一痛，叫出了声。  
“哦，怎么，今晚没去看你的宝贝儿吗？”他尖声嘲讽道，梗直了脖子，“还是说因为他太小，你不好意思，所以就过来操我？”  
伏地魔没有说话，大掌压住德拉科不停扭动的头，侧过来慢慢地舔干净被他咬出的血。他直起身，居高临下地看着他。  
已经四年了，他想。又过了四年，可他还是没有改变。  
四年前的那个夜晚，他们对上了一群傲罗，打了一场胜仗。他们杀死了顽强的吉迪翁·普威特和费比安·普威特，折断了疯眼汉穆迪的一条腿。据卢克伍德说，他的那条腿再也治不好了，为此换了条木头假腿。  
那场战斗艰辛而沉痛，食死徒也付出了不少代价，但最后的结果是值得的。不知为何，他搞不清楚原因，但在那一刻他特别想见到他，尤其当四周一片昏暗，空气中弥漫着沉重的血腥味和泥土气息，他看着小巴蒂·克劳奇和贝拉特里克斯清点食死徒的尸体时，这种感觉尤为强烈。  
他想念他，没有任何原因，他也不想找到原因。这种想念没有得到应有的控制，变得异常疯狂，像嗅到了血的魔鬼藤。他想念他得意的笑容，想念他有点尖的声音，想念他香甜的吻，想念他温暖的身体。他近乎急躁地回到那间屋子，一推开门就看见他抱着一条被子蜷缩着睡在墙角，空气中浮动着暧昧的气息和隐隐的药味，墙角有一杯没喝完的巧克力味奶茶。  
他静静地站了一会儿，弯下腰将他抱起来，检查了一遍他的身体，微皱起眉。德拉科似乎睡得不太安稳，在他怀里不停地扭动。他吻了吻他的额头，抱着他坐下，就这样过了一夜。  
第二天，他在牢笼里为他准备了一张软床。然而他没能等到他的笑容和亲吻。德拉科尖刻地讽刺了他一番，故意鸡蛋里挑骨头，将他的礼物贬损得一文不值。他们吵了一架，最后他粗暴地要了他，这不是一个好习惯，但德拉科可恶的嘴脸总能激起他的施虐欲。残忍的怒火掐灭了那一点点不忍，他不再想看见他笑，他只想看见他哭，看见他哀哀地向他求饶，浑身都沾满他的气息。德拉科的确哭了，也毫无尊严地向他恳求，被折腾得狠了他什么耻辱的话都说得出来。但醒来后他又变回了原样，骂起人来难听得要命，也不知是从哪里学来的。  
伏地魔本来打算如果德拉科听话一点，他就把他放出去，让他回到原来的位置，然而对方忽然变得激烈的反抗使他打消了这个念头。他们几乎天天吵架，伏地魔没有兴致每天忙完工作后再面对德拉科的冷嘲热讽，于是连着好几天都不见他。但那种抓心挠肝的思念和渴望又涌上来，促使他一次又一次神使鬼差地来到那个房间里。德拉科一如既往地诅咒他，这种行径很蠢，因为他逃不了，他的脖颈上还戴着象征所有物的项圈。于是他侵占他，有时候里德尔也在，他们便一起分享他。  
监禁是会上瘾的。当他意识到他驯服不了德拉科的时候，这种强硬的手段变成了唯一的选择。有时他甚至会感到庆幸，至少这样他能在想见他的时候随时找到他，而不用苦苦等他回来。而在无数次的互相折磨中伏地魔渐渐意识到监禁他是他内心深处压抑的渴望，他痛恨他的叛逃，渴望将他牢牢掌控在身边，关在只有他一个人能看见的地方。  
这种日子混乱而沉郁，德拉科每天都被弄得下不了床，骂人骂到嗓子哑，有时候嘴里还会被塞进口球或者男人的东西。伏地魔早已对他的骂词免疫，他知道只要把他操舒服了，他就会变得比小猫还听话。在意识到自己的伎俩不起作用后，德拉科也收敛了一些。他们还算平稳地过了一阵子，直到一年前的六月五日——那个命定的日子，伏地魔第一次没有留下来为他庆祝生日。  
那一天的夜晚是最黑的，月亮在云层背后时隐时现，但一点光也漏不下来。德拉科从早上醒来起就暴躁至极，将床上的东西砸了个遍，把被子和被单都掀在地上，又使劲摇晃着脖子上的锁链，似乎想把它扯烂，但这么做的结果只是在皮肤上勒出了好几道红痕。  
可疼痛感也能让他感到快慰，折磨不了别人的时候他只能折磨自己。里德尔站在一边看着他，在德拉科将自己勒得想呕吐时一把拽过了他的手。  
“你很在意？”他低声问道。德拉科冷冷地说了句“滚”，挥开了他的手。  
“我只在意你们什么时候去死。”  
“有没有觉得这像一场轮回？”里德尔没有理会他的诅咒，将他扣在身前，单手捏住了他的下巴，窗玻璃上清晰地倒影着两人的脸，冰冷而苍白，“今天这个时刻，你出生了。在你十二岁的时候，你一定会回到这里。这是你逃不开的命运。”  
“滚开！”  
“然后‘你’逃走了，留下了你。”他低柔地说道，“你继续留在这里，等到现在……等到他出生……很奇妙……你分得清哪段人生才是真的吗，德拉科？”  
“你胡扯些什么？”  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
“你们让我感到恶心。”德拉科讥讽地扯了扯嘴角。  
“你不相信命运。”里德尔若有所思地说道。  
“我不相信你们。”  
“生气了？”他松开他，慢慢走到房间的另一边，从墙边的柜子里提出了一盘冷冻好的冰淇淋蛋糕，“你可以好好缅怀……你的父母是在这样的时代生下你的，你以前肯定不太清楚，是不是？”  
“我听说刚出生的婴儿都很丑，”德拉科恶毒地说道，盯着那只散发着冷气的蛋糕，“如果能把他吓坏就好了。”  
“别这么说自己。”里德尔将蛋糕摆在他面前，将蛋糕刀递给他，“这次只用切两份……好了，开始吧。”  
那显然是所有生日中最不愉快的一场，德拉科吃完了半只蛋糕，结果因为醉酒全吐了出来，被里德尔扶到盥洗室里按在水龙头下清洗。也许是寿星的福利，那天晚上里德尔没有给他戴项圈。他扶着他躺下，俯下身细细地吻了一遍德拉科脖子上磨出的红痕，给他上了药，侧卧在他身边看着他入睡。  
那一夜很短，又很漫长。德拉科很快就睡着了，他做了一个单调的梦，梦里只有一个模糊不清的声音在始终回荡：  
“这是命运……命运……无解的命运。”


	79. Interlude

德拉科一动不动地倒在床上，敞着腿，那双眼睛如同两颗泠泠的玻璃珠，反射着银光。伏地魔沉默了一会儿，抽出魔杖熄灭了床头灯，整个房间顿时陷入了沉郁的黑暗。  
“刚才西弗勒斯过来了。”他说道，在他身边坐下，把他搂到怀里，“你猜他说了什么？”  
“还能是什么？”德拉科恹恹地说道，“夸赞你的容貌比之前更英俊潇洒了，或者赞扬你的仁慈大度——”  
“你的想法总能给人带来惊喜。”伏地魔按住了他的嘴，德拉科咬了他一口。  
“我知道你只喜欢听好话，你享受他们的崇拜，”他讥讽道，“如果他们知道你私底下是一个什么样的人，我敢说那群疯子都会逃跑的。”  
“西弗勒斯告诉我，他听见了一个预言。”伏地魔没有理会他的嘲讽，漫不经心地将指头探入他的嘴里搅弄着，“一个和我有关的预言……你觉得我该不该相信？”  
德拉科的内心咯噔了一下，一种诡异的感觉浮了上来，他说不清是什么。他始终害怕的一件事就要发生了，但他不知道他为什么要害怕……就像悬在头顶的剑，他明白它总有一天会落下来，将他刺穿。没什么可害怕的，他想，他知道这一切将会如何发生……难道他不是很早以前就已经开始等待了吗？……在他没有意识到的时候，他就已经等了很久、很久……  
“问我做什么？”过了片刻，他抽出了手指，德拉科说道，“你自己心里肯定已经有打算了。”  
“你不感兴趣？”  
“或许。”  
伏地魔梳理着他的头发，力道极为温柔，德拉科舒服得几乎要呻吟出声了。  
“我很好奇……也许你能为我解答，德拉科，”他低声说道，“它是不是真的？”  
“什么？”他喃喃着。  
“‘拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了，他出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……出生于第七个月，黑魔头标记他为其劲敌’……”男人像念咒语般低声背了出来，声音低柔和缓，“和你同年出生，德拉科。很有意思，是不是？……如果他没有死，那他应该和你一起上学。”  
德拉科浑身僵硬，血液冷了下来，一点一点冻住了。他战栗着，感觉到一个冰冷而粘腻的东西爬上了他的后背，猛地一跳，险些从床上跌下去，幸好伏地魔手疾眼快地拉住了他。  
“别紧张，”他说道，拍了拍他的手背，“你吓到他了，纳吉尼。”  
德拉科回过头，发现纳吉尼不知何时已经爬到了床上，灯泡似的眼睛直直地盯着他，嘶嘶地吐着信子。  
“能让它滚出去吗？”德拉科一脸厌恶。这条蛇是三年前伏地魔从阿尔巴尼亚带回来的，那时候他正好在那儿与巨人首领会面。不知为何，虽然它看起来和普通的蛇没什么不同，可德拉科就是对它极有敌意。他觉得这条蛇能听懂他们说的每一个字。  
“到床底下去，纳吉尼。”  
“我是说让它滚出去！”  
伏地魔停了停，说道：“出去，纳吉尼。”  
纳吉尼的嘶嘶声变得更尖锐了，德拉科猜测它在抗议。不过伏地魔并没有改口，它只好从床上溜下来，沿着墙角爬出了房间。德拉科眯着眼盯着它快速爬行的蛇身，意味不明地扯了扯嘴角：  
“它不会听墙角吧？”  
“你和一条蛇计较？”  
“它听得懂我们说话。”  
“如果你介意，那就加一个屏蔽咒。”  
“算了，没必要。”德拉科说道，“屏蔽咒也挡不住恶心的窃听者。”  
伏地魔几不可见地笑了一下，继续抚摸着德拉科的额发。  
“别被她打扰，”他说道，“那么，我之前的问题……”  
那种令人恶心又窒息的感觉再次浮了上来，充斥着他的胸腔，甚至掩盖住了尖锐的恐惧感。德拉科现在觉得应该滚到床底的是他了。  
“我不明白你的意思，”他假笑着说道。  
“不要装傻，”伏地魔的手停了下来，托住了他的臀部，“以前我从来没有问过你，因为我觉得没有必要，这是软弱的表现……”  
“哦，现在你不觉得这是软弱了，对吗？”德拉科尖声打断了他，他不知道自己为什么要这么抗拒，“你在害怕，是不是？害怕那个预言是真的，真的有人能打败你——”  
“德拉科。”  
“现在你终于想到我了，想到我还有一点用处，是不是？”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“但你就是这么想的，”德拉科冷笑，“这么着急地来找我，想从我这里听到什么，嗯？是不是想让我告诉你，你打败了你的敌人，你的伟业永不毁灭？”  
“如果你不想说，德拉科——”  
“哦，我当然要说！”他大叫道，“你失败了，伏地魔！你被杀死了，食死徒都被抓起来了，没被抓起来的千方百计摆脱和你的关系。你完蛋了，这样你满意吗？”  
空气一下子凝固了，静得连呼吸声都能听得一清二楚。伏地魔面若冰霜，死死地盯着他，仿佛下一秒就会把他掐死。但他没有这么做，只是伸手握住了德拉科的手，轻轻抚摸着，非常冰冷。  
“这是你所期待的？”他低柔地说道，声音中蕴含着巨大的危险，“你希望我死去，然后你就有机会逃走，是吗？”  
“不相信我的话？”德拉科讥笑道，“哦，你觉得你不可能失败，对不对？伟大的伏地魔王？”  
“如果你只是想激怒我，德拉科……”  
“我只想看看你什么时候才能不自欺欺人，伏地魔。”他笑着说道，“你什么时候会觉得自己错了？”  
“解释你的话。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“哦，饶了我吧。”德拉科懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
男人沉默了一会儿，慢慢地开口：“如果你有什么话想对我说，尽可以告诉我。”  
“我现在想说的是，那恶心的玩意儿又在偷听了。”德拉科蓦地劈手拿过床边的小灯，拧亮后狠狠朝门口扔去。巨大的破碎声响起，摇晃的灯光中一道黑影一闪而逝。德拉科毫不客气地大笑起来。

“嗯……轻一点，主人……！”  
床帘解开了一边垂落在地，隐约地摇晃着。他坐在他腰上喑哑地喘息，双手撑在两侧，似乎有些难以支持。伏地魔紧盯着他，德拉科的眼神迷乱，嘴唇微张，前胸沾满了汗。似乎觉得嘴唇有点干，他伸出舌头舔了舔。男人的眼神变深了，忽然按下他的后脑勺封住了他的嘴。  
性器一下子顶入了深处，猛烈地挺动，德拉科的身体震动着，微弓起背，放肆地喘息尖叫。他们搂抱着滚到一边，他压着他毫不留情地抽送，德拉科深深地抽气，细腻的双腿紧紧攀着他的腰。他呻吟着，“汤姆”“伏地魔”“主人”乱叫一气，最后瘫软着倒在床上，射得浑身颤抖。  
他们喘息着，仍拥着对方。伏地魔伸手抹干净了德拉科的下身，他抚摸着他，大掌徘徊在他的全身。后者歪过头眯着眼看向他，大大方方地张开腿让他摸，在触碰到敏感处时嘟囔一两句，弄得狠了便开始抱怨。  
“碰碰这里，”伏地魔将他翻过身，德拉科朝他翘起屁股，“摸下面……嗯……再下面一点，对，就是这里……唔！”  
他伏在他身上，手指在他臀缝间摩擦，玩弄着他的两颗小球。德拉科紧抱着枕头，又甜腻地吟叫起来，浪得让人面红耳赤。他咬着他的后颈，狠狠地抽了几下他的臀肉，后者下意识地扭腰躲避，但白皙的臀丘上还是多了几道火辣辣的指痕。  
“主人……”  
单独相处时，伏地魔不太喜欢听德拉科叫他主人，但在床上这便成了一种情趣。他们又激烈地做了一次，德拉科爽得近乎失态，他吻着男人苍白的脖子，痴迷地看着他，舔了舔他薄薄的嘴唇。  
“今天挺不错，我很满意。”他懒洋洋地评价道。一滴汗沿着他白皙的脖颈流下来，汇入锁骨处的凹陷。  
伏地魔笑了笑，支起身子饶有兴致地看着他。  
“之前不满意？”  
“唔，还行吧。”  
“是我的失职。”  
“怎么会，”德拉科打了个哈欠，“你可是最大的功臣。”  
“想吃什么？”  
“不想吃。”  
“我听说你总是让他凌晨出去买东西。”  
“哦，我不记得了，可能有这种事。”德拉科坐起身，晃了晃脑袋，脖子上的金色锁链当当作响，“怎么，你也想帮我买？”  
伏地魔不置可否。“如果你有需要。”  
“你今天倒是很好心，”德拉科微眯起眼，凑到他面前，“怎么，想问我什么？”  
“你想多了。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“如果没有的话……”  
“汉堡，可乐，鸡翅。”德拉科漫不经心地说道。房间里安静了两秒。  
“……这都是麻瓜的食物。”男人慢慢地说道。  
“不愿意？”  
“你真的想吃？”  
“当然。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，从地上拾起袍子套在身上，抖了抖。德拉科整好以暇看着他的背影，脸上的笑容慢慢消失了，变成了全然的冷漠。他看着他离开房间，关上门。幽幽的风吹动茂密的大树，摇晃的树影披在他的背上像编织好的梦。他愣愣地盯着合上的门，盯着上面悬挂的青铜锁和雕刻着的瑰丽的魔法阵花纹，眼睛都痛了。  
门轻轻一震，旋转着打开了，里德尔从外面走进来。他看见地上台灯的残骸后扬起眉，轻松地用恢复咒修好了它，提着灯走到床边放下。  
“又发火了？”他问道。  
德拉科回过神，歪着头看着他，耸耸肩：“哦，你说这个。我没见过哪条母蛇这么爱偷听。”  
“那只是一条蛇而已。”  
“可能吧，那我明天想喝蛇汤。”  
里德尔微微笑了笑，跨上床，坐到他身边：“这么生气？”  
他托着他的腰，德拉科懒懒地靠在他的胸口，享受着他若有若无的爱抚，伸了个懒腰。  
“你说它想听什么？……哦，我知道了。”不知道是不是里德尔碰到了他的痒处，德拉科咯咯地笑了起来，“它是不是想知道我们是怎么上床的？”  
里德尔没有回答。他俯下身含吮着他的胸尖，德拉科仰起脖子，压着他的后脑勺让他贴得更近。  
“别咬。”感觉到胸前传来传来一丝刺痛，他推了他一把。里德尔抓住了他的手，撑在他上方，吻住了他。他们纠缠了一会儿，德拉科身上又多了几个深红的吻痕。他趴在里德尔胸膛上懒懒地拨着自己脖子上的锁链，忽然甩到了他手中，命令道：“帮我解开。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我要去教训那条蛇，”德拉科说道，“我刚才又看见它了。”  
“你看错了。”  
“所以你帮不帮忙？”  
里德尔直直地看着他，没有回答。德拉科丝毫没有觉得不自在，他又拨弄了一会儿，见对方无动于衷，感到有些无趣，在他胸口蹭了蹭：“好吧，作为交换，我告诉你一个秘密。”  
“秘密？”  
“对，他很想知道的秘密，但我说了他又不信，”德拉科厌倦地松开了锁链，贴在他的耳边吹了口气，“想不想知道？”  
里德尔深深地看着他，手紧紧按在他的腰上。德拉科恍若未觉。  
“不说话就当你默认了。”他轻轻咬着他的耳朵，一字一句慢慢地在他耳边说道，“那个秘密就是……你们快死了。”


	80. Interlude

三次击败黑魔王的家庭、在七月出生的男孩，这非常容易定位。伏地魔更愿意把击败理解为从他手中逃生，因为除了邓布利多以外他没有在任何人手中失败过。邓布利多没有结婚也没有孩子，可以马上排除。  
他在房间里踱着步，回忆着这些年他经历过的战斗，和西弗勒斯一同列出了一份不长的名单，再根据收集来的情报排除掉没有孩子在七月出生的家庭，便只剩下了两个。  
“……波特夫妇和隆巴顿夫妇。”伏地魔盯着羊皮纸上的字，轻声说道，“一个出生在7月31日，名叫哈利·波特……另一个在7月30日出生，名叫纳威·隆巴顿……你觉得会是哪个，西弗勒斯？”  
房间里只有一盏点燃的烛灯，火光在空寂中摇晃着，巨大的虚影投射在墙壁上。站在他面前的男人脸色比以往更加苍白，黑色的瞳人中跳动着那一点米粒大小的白色，如同一张扭曲的人脸。伏地魔望着他，又想到了什么，说道：“我记得你和波特是同学，对不对？你应该有所了解……”  
“不会是波特，”西弗勒斯忽然说道，语气中带着一种极度的厌恶，“波特没有别的本事，只会恃强凌弱……他的儿子也会和他一样，自大、无礼、一无是处……”  
“是吗？”伏地魔轻声说道，“但以我听到的传闻，波特非常有胆识。他被邓布利多重用，显然是有原因的……他和他的朋友们都是凤凰社重要的支柱，如果他不可靠，邓布利多绝不会让他加入凤凰社。”  
“但他的确就是个无能的家伙，”斯内普的脸颊上浮起了红晕，“我知道他是什么人，主人——”  
“也许你对他有怨言，这影响了你的判断，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔抬起手制止了他，“来听听我的推测……我们都知道，波特夫妇是凤凰社成员。波特家族是一个纯血家族，但这个家族并不在二十八神圣家族的名单上，因为它并不是支持纯血理论的传统巫师家族。而这位波特夫人，她原名叫莉莉·伊万斯，是个泥巴种，”他古怪地笑了一下，“……所以他们的儿子不可能会站到我们的阵营来。但是隆巴顿是一个高贵而古老的姓氏，这个家族低调而庞大，每一代都会有优秀的纯血巫师诞生……我相信他们非常理解我们所坚持的纯血理论。尽管隆巴顿夫妇是傲罗，但这只能代表他们两人的立场，他们的儿子也许能为我们所用。”  
“可是，主人——”  
“你认为一个泥巴种的后代和一个纯血家族的后代哪一个更可能站出来反对我，西弗勒斯？”他冷冷地反问道。  
西弗勒斯的脸又红又白，嘴唇紧抿着，整个人看起来更阴沉了。  
“我明白你的意思，主人，”他的声音在微微打颤，“但我认为……我以为……也许我们需要观察一阵子，比较这两个孩子谁更有天赋。也许哈利·波特并不是……”  
“是你当初建议我应该早点动手，免得邓布利多抢先把他们保护起来，”伏地魔饶有兴致地看着他，眼神却冷了下来，“看着我，西弗勒斯……你在打算什么？”  
“……我没有打算什么，主人，我只是认为也许我们应该更加谨慎——”  
“如果你认为需要更加谨慎，那我们应该把两个可能的人选都杀死，”他说道，“你在说谎……不要躲开，看着我的眼睛……”  
西弗勒斯僵硬地站在原地，一动不动。他的手死死地握成了拳头，伏地魔黑暗的眼睛似乎在晃动，他知道这代表着什么……他下意识抵抗着，强烈昏眩感陡然升上来，他的神智宛若在大海中漂浮的小舟，一个浪打来便被淹没了。  
伏地魔的摄神取念比他想象得还要强得多，西弗勒斯踉跄着后退了一步，努力控制着自己的思绪，可那些他不愿回想的记忆仍挣扎着扑上来，像无数只丑陋的吸血虫。愤怒……耻辱……怨恨……魔鬼般的呼喊，冰冷的讥笑，还有那个深红色的影子，梦一般地缠着他，让他心如刀绞。西弗勒斯又后退了一步，他的腿有点晃，支撑自己不倒下已经变得极为困难。  
啪啦！耳边忽然传来了一阵物体破碎的刺耳声响，并不远，似乎隔着一层墙，但非常清晰。  
西弗勒斯浑身一震，摄神取念带来的强烈昏眩感消失了。他感觉自己仿佛猛然从漩涡中浮了起来，整个人都失去了方向，头重脚轻，分不清东南西北。他一手撑在墙壁上，这才意识到自己已经退到了墙边。  
西弗勒斯慢慢抬起头，伏地魔正看着他，他的嘴唇动了动：  
“那个深红头发的女人……”  
咚！  
更响亮的一声撞击打断了他的话，他们同时朝声源看去。西弗勒斯的呼吸平复了一些，难受感渐渐消失了。他冷静下来，收回手正要说话，一声尖叫撕裂了寂静。他下意识朝伏地魔看去，注意到对方的手指无意识地攥紧了。  
“你先回去，明天再过来，”男人突然转回头看着他，压低了声音，“回去好好想想，西弗勒斯……”  
“……我知道，主人。”西弗勒斯僵硬地点了点头，转身告退，无声地带上了门。  
伏地魔冷冷地盯着他离去的背影，站了一会儿，回身大步朝里室走去。  
他没有在囚禁德拉科的房间里设置屏蔽咒，一是因为德拉科向来很识趣，从不在他会见食死徒时制造声响，二是这样做也有利于他掌控他的一举一动。  
可现在有什么似乎已经变了。不，也许更早以前……伏地魔推开门，房间里仅亮着一盏小台灯，光线昏暗。长长的深色床帘垂挂在地上，背后晃动着一团黑影。床正在摇晃，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，伴随着一些细碎的、古怪的声音。男人走到床边拉开床帘，他本以为会看见德拉科和里德尔，却一下子被一片白色和蜿蜒其中的刺眼的深褐色晃住了，微皱起眉。  
那扭成一团的白花花的肉正是德拉科，他以一种极为扭曲的姿态拼命蜷缩着，双手双腿紧紧抱着缠在他身上的一条粗壮的大蛇，看那架势似乎想把它活活勒死。而纳吉尼的状况也好不到哪里去，它整个儿和德拉科拧成了一团，蛇身捆着德拉科的腰、胳膊和腿，伏地魔一时间竟判断不出它的头和尾在哪儿。  
不过他很快就反应过来，抽出魔杖指向床上的那一团：“力松劲泄！”  
两道红光同时从杖尖喷出，精准地逼入一人一蛇体内。他们像被烫着了似的一震，啪的一声分开了，背对着滚到两边。纳吉尼摔到了床尾，长长的蛇身缩成了球。德拉科则落在了枕头上，低呼了一声，随后便被一双手揽入怀中。  
伏地魔蹙眉打量着德拉科身上被勒出的红痕，有些地方甚至出现了小面积的淤青，在他白皙的皮肤上格外显眼。他轻轻摸了摸，还没来得及发问，德拉科扭过了头，直指着纳吉尼抢先告状：“它想上来勒死我，汤姆。”  
纳吉尼立即抬起了蛇身，愤怒地朝他嘶嘶着，吐着信子。德拉科丝毫不惧，继续说道：“那盏灯和衣帽架都是它弄倒的，和我没关系。”  
伏地魔转过头，这才注意到床边少了两样东西，不过他并不在意。见对方没什么反应，德拉科有些不满，拉着他的手按在了自己的大腿内侧，让他看上面的一条深红痕迹：“你看，它还碰我这里。我看它待会儿就要扒我内裤了。”  
话音刚落，纳吉尼尖锐地叫了一声，弓起身子做出了进攻的姿态。伏地魔略带警告意味地瞥了它一眼，它扭了扭，安静了一些，但显然不太情愿。  
“以后动静小一点儿。”他抚摸着那道红痕，叮嘱道。  
“打扰到你了？”德拉科懒洋洋地打着哈欠，瞪了纳吉尼一眼，搂着他的脖子响亮地亲了一口，拉着他的手塞进了自己的棉质内裤里，“你让那条蛇别再来这里就行了。”  
气氛渐渐变得令人不安起来，男人的手恣意地揉捏着那一团，又掐又拧，怀中的人渐渐热起来，口中溢出好听的嘤咛。勒着手的黑色内裤有些碍事，他将布料推了下去，细致地揉搓着，不放过每一个角落。德拉科动情地呻吟着，腿无意识地张开，挂在他的大腿上。他不一会儿便如他所愿地在他手中射了，内裤被扯下扔到一边，当德拉科被压到床上时，他咯咯地笑着，恶毒地打量着缠在床柱上的纳吉尼。  
“它看起来羡慕极了。”他油腔滑调地说道。  
伏地魔正用手指开拓着他的后穴，头也不抬：“不用管她。”  
“它在瞪着我呢。”  
伏地魔扳过他的头，用一块黑布遮住了他的眼睛：“别到处乱看。”  
德拉科如善从流，没有再提，抬起腿夹住了他的腰。他邪恶地揣测纳吉尼还在一旁观看——哦，他不介意被看，完全不介意，他们玩过比这更刺激的。伏地魔细长的指头百般捣弄着，滚烫的穴肉马上收缩起来，贪婪地吸吮。德拉科的里面很快就完全湿透了，软得一塌糊涂。男人拉开他的腿，慢慢挺了进来。他先是浅浅地抽插了一阵，等他完全适应后便加快了速度，一次比一次顶得更深。德拉科热情地迎合着他，翘着双腿，故意发出又媚又长的呻吟。  
房间里回荡着暧昧的啧啧水声，墙壁上光影摇晃。德拉科被翻来倒去地折腾，小穴被硬生生插肿了，穴口每次摩擦都能带来又痛又麻的快感。他爽得潮吹了一次，又被按在床角使劲顶弄，已经有点晕了，有些分不清床头和床尾。德拉科混乱地呻吟着，伸手想抓住点什么，指尖无意中碰到了一块诡异的冰冷物体，哆嗦了一下。  
那玩意儿忽然动了动，猛然缠住了他的左手手腕，德拉科顿时感觉自己的皮肤像被粘腻的冰块贴住了似的，恶心得几乎要吐了。他想抽回手，可怎么也使不上劲，于是暴怒地用另一只手拔自己的左手。他还没用力，那东西又缠了上来，干脆利落地将他的双手一起捆了起来。  
“搞什么？”德拉科又惊又怒。黑布的掩盖使他的攻击落不到实处，他扭身挣扎着，却被男人趁机抓着腰狠狠顶了两次，眼泪都出来了。  
“主人，嗯……”  
德拉科的双手被缚在头顶，那家伙报复似的越缠越紧，紧得他难以动弹。这种无法控制的感觉令德拉科恐慌起来，他踢踹着双腿，结果屁股被毫不客气地抽了两巴掌，高高肿起了一块，可怜至极。德拉科抽搐着泄了一次，又被吻得昏头转向。当伏地魔在他深处释放时，他浑身都在打颤，连腿都跪不稳了，粗喘着气。  
一双大掌搂着他的腰将他捞起来抱到怀里，摸了摸柔嫩的屁股，隔着黑布亲了一下他的眼睛。伏地魔摘下了黑布，德拉科一睁开眼就看见了那一团黑黢黢的、仍锁着他的手的纳吉尼，条件反射地往地上甩去，却没有成功。  
“滚！”他尖叫着，“妈的，我要杀了它！”  
“纳吉尼。”  
听见伏地魔的话，大蛇不太情愿地松开了德拉科的手，落在枕头旁边。德拉科怒不可遏，用力踹了它好几脚，将它踹到了床板上。伏地魔安抚性质地吻了吻他的脖子。  
“好了，别生气。”  
“看得很爽是不是？”德拉科充耳未闻，瞪着那条正在舒展身体的蝰蛇，“下次我让给你，怎么样？”  
“德拉科。”男人的声音里带上了一丝警告意味。  
“我想煲蛇汤，”德拉科扭过头看向伏地魔，“我还要在它面前喝。”  
伏地魔笑了一下，懒洋洋地命令纳吉尼离开房间，抱着德拉科躺在了床上。后者的头发软软地埋在他颈间，像一抹散不去的郁金香味的雾。  
“你好像特别讨厌她。”  
“我以为你只要有我一个宠物就够了。”  
“吃醋了？”  
“哦，你可以这么认为。”德拉科漫不经心地享受着他的爱抚，“刚才在做什么？”  
“一点小事，”他说道，“我们找到了两个人选。”  
“噢，是谁？”  
“波特和隆巴顿，”男人说道，“他们都出生在七月。”  
“挺有意思，”德拉科兴致缺缺，“所以你要和婴儿较劲了？”  
“只是出于谨慎考虑。”  
“好吧，不过不管你怎么解释，都掩盖不了你要去杀死一个婴儿的事实。”他的语气依然轻飘飘的，但又似乎带着扎人的刺。  
伏地魔微眯起眼，放在他腰间的手慢慢收紧了。  
“你同情他们？”  
“可笑，我同情他们做什么？”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，有些讥诮，“我只同情我自己。同样是从出生起就被盯上的人，我觉得我也一样幸运。”  
“你想说什么？”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“哦，生气了。我随便说几句都不行？”德拉科斜了他一眼，撑起身在他嘴唇上含了一口，“你不觉得我值得同情？”  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，说道：“你想要什么？”  
“这可不是我说的。”德拉科眯起眼，舔吻着他的胸膛，声音有些含混，“说实话，你很久没帮我了。”  
男人轻笑了一声。“这种小事……”  
他们很快又滚到了床上，凶狠地亲吻对方，像是要将彼此融进自己的骨血里。伏地魔帮他含了一次，深深地注视着他，德拉科浑身烧着了似的，兴奋得射了出来。  
“真敏感。”男人调笑道。  
“嗯……再摸一会儿……”  
他们又交换了一个炽烈而疯狂的吻，德拉科的脖子上细细密密地布着吻痕，一路绵延到胸口。他的喉咙口被捅了两次，男人全部泄在了他嘴里，沾得他嘴角都是。德拉科伸出猩红的舌头慢慢舔去了精液，他汗湿的金发凌乱地贴在额角，一脸情欲，整个人仿佛从深渊爬出的淫魔。他们又激烈地做了一次，伏地魔解开他脖子上的锁链，抱着他去盥洗室清洗。他拧开池边的一个沐浴液水龙头，德拉科凑上去闻了闻，皱起眉：  
“我不喜欢这个味道的。”  
“那就换一种。”  
伏地魔关掉水龙头，打开了另外一个，里面开始涌出雪球大小的淡金色半透明泡泡。他沾了一点抹在德拉科光滑的后背上，又缓慢而有力地揉着他的胸口。德拉科靠在他身上，慢慢眯起眼，像被捋顺了毛的猫似的舒服得蜷起了脚趾。  
“……对了，你刚才提到了波特？”他问道，声音懒懒的。  
“波特和隆巴顿。”  
“你觉得是哪个？”  
“你不知道？”他低声问道。  
“波特是个讨厌鬼，隆巴顿是个废物，”德拉科漫不经心地说道，“不过比起废物来说，讨厌鬼更有可能打败你，对不对？”  
四周静了下来，温吞而舒缓的水声变得极为刺耳。德拉科仍满不在乎地玩着手指，感觉到男人徘徊在他小腹的手停住了，他随口问道：“怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”伏地魔轻轻地重复了一次，“解释你的话，德拉科。”  
“哦，行啊。波特是一个不识好歹的混蛋，整天跟穷鬼和泥巴种混在一起。隆巴顿连魔药都调不好，蠢得要命。我想你当初大概选对了人。”  
又是一片冰冷的死寂。水渐渐有些凉了，淡金色泡泡涌上来，将德拉科的胸口淹没了。他自顾自地玩了一会儿水，感到有些无聊，于是伸手去拨水龙头。一只手蓦地抓住了他的手腕，硬是将他拽了回来。  
“……你在撒谎，”背后的人紧握着他的手腕，声音中蕴含着风暴，“你以为我会相信？”  
“那你是不是想杀死波特？”德拉科反问，“我不清楚你的理由，但这就是你的结论，是不是？”他嗤笑了一声，“说实话，我看不出波特有哪里特殊。他是个讨厌的格兰芬多，和那群家伙没什么两样……但他的确打败了你，这是不是证明他比你强？”  
“……比我强？”伏地魔低声说道，“如果我没有听错，你在说一个婴儿比我强，嗯？”  
“哦，我就是随口一说，你别放心上，”德拉科假笑着，眼中却闪过了一丝恶毒，“不过也许他就是比你强。”


	81. Interlude

“……求求你，主人……”  
“她是个泥巴种，还是凤凰社成员，西弗勒斯。”  
“可是——她和我一起长大，主人——”  
“你已经拥有了新的同伴，”男人没有动容，“该抛弃的过去就应该抛弃，西弗勒斯。”  
客厅里寂静无声，连风都落在了地上，化为了憔悴的叹息。西弗勒斯面色惨白，双手紧握着，后背挺得很直，似乎只有这样才能给他带来虚弱的安全感。过了一会儿，他嘶哑地开口了：  
“但——我不在乎波特，主人。能不能……能不能留下她……”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔冷冷地打断了他，“你认为我们应该留下一个发疯的女人？”  
西弗勒斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，但一个字也说不出来。  
“还是说你觉得你能控制她……西弗勒斯……如果你抱有这种想法，我劝你尽早放弃。”他低声说道。墙边的橱窗冰冷地映着他们混浊的侧影，如同沉溺在褐色酒水里的薄光。他们静静地站着，无来由地，伏地魔想起了早已死去的亚当和阿曼达，想起了那个和他一起长大，可从来没有被他完全控制的人。那是个自由而健全的男孩，但他残忍地折断了他的羽翼，把他囚在身边，变成了一只活标本。  
没有一只蝴蝶愿意在死后被淋上防腐防霉药剂，插上标签固定在艺术镜框中。他见过德拉科的每一种样子，初见时的不安和胆怯，交往后的任性和乖巧，还有后来的恐惧、拒绝、逃跑，一度成为他解不开的噩梦。他试图将他的挣扎瓦解，使他只能依附于他，成为属于他一个人的所有物。可他依然控制不了他，德拉科是一朵摇曳的罂粟，幽冷的芳香下隐藏着疯狂的毒，一旦沾染至死都难以挣脱。  
毒……寒冷……求索……上个星期里德尔告诉他，德拉科预言他们会死。在说这句话前他们刚接过吻，两只手还握在一起。  
“他真的这么说？”  
“他说他是开玩笑的，”里德尔说道，“还说如果放他出去玩，他就改一个说法。”  
“他想干什么？”伏地魔皱起眉。  
“也许是闷坏了。”  
于是第二天里德尔带德拉科去霍格莫德逛了一天，给他买了冰淇淋和棉花糖，还有一些精致的小玩意儿。德拉科显然非常高兴，一到晚上就主动提出要和他们做。他们疯狂了一夜，他热情似火，浪荡地坐在他们腿上动，还说好听的话给他们听。  
他们温存了几天，伏地魔以为问题已经解决，然而昨天德拉科又贴在他耳边恶意满满地说那个才一岁的婴儿比他强。  
没有人能说自己有本事控制另一个人，就像没有人能参透命运。你可以回去了，他对面前这个脸色灰败的男人说道，至于你的请求……如果有机会，我会留她一命。但我不能保证……  
西弗勒斯的眼睛一亮，整个人似乎一瞬间有了精神。他忙不迭地低头道谢，表达了一番自己的忠心，悄无声息地转身离开了。伏地魔拧灭了客厅的灯，快步踏进房间。  
房间里一片明亮，床帘已经被撤下了，巨大的床铺毫无遮掩地展现在他面前。床上铺着松软干燥的灰色鹅毛垫和一层娇嫩的蓝玫瑰花瓣，德拉科正卧在床被间。他似乎正在睡觉，但他的身体却时不时古怪地震动一阵，腰身紧绷着，似乎在勉强忍受着什么。  
伏地魔走到床边将他翻过身，对方晕红的脸颊一下子暴露在了亮光之下。他微眯着眼，眼神迷乱，嘴唇颤抖，乳头被他自己掐得红肿，下身完全醒了，溢出少许前液。他的身上还沾着零星的花瓣和青色花汁，衬得皮肤更加白皙。  
德拉科一看见他就笑了一下，嘟囔着凑上来吻他。伏地魔按着他的后脑勺和他交换了一个长吻，随手捏住他臀缝间的按摩棒抽插了几下。这根按摩棒上带着软刺，进出时刮擦着湿软敏感的甬道，刺激得德拉科尖叫连连，不一会儿就泄了。  
“怎么样？”  
“唔，难受……”他呻吟着。  
“我不是问这个。”  
德拉科没有回答，急切地掀起他的袍子，隔着布料舔弄他的下身。他吮得很卖力，啧啧作响，不一会儿整块布料都湿透了。感觉到对方已经有了反应，他迫不及待地拉下内裤用力含了一口，仰起头看向他。  
“哦，你是说波特？”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，漫不经心地说道，“……他还是比你强。”  
四天后，埃弗里成功联系上了詹姆·波特的朋友小矮星彼得。那是一个长得像土豆似的男人，不高，脑门有点秃，看起来畏畏缩缩的。他似乎畏惧食死徒，全程低着头，没有看埃弗里的眼睛。  
“知道我们为什么要找你吗？”他们在脏兮兮的酒吧里坐下，点了两杯黄油啤酒，埃弗里开门见山。小矮星彼得摇了摇头，只顾着盯着自己手中混浊的酒杯。  
“你是波特的朋友。”  
他抬起头，又撇开了眼，含混地说道：“哦，是啊……所有人都知道。”  
“波特现在地位特殊，是不是？”埃弗里低声说道，“就算在凤凰社，他也不普通……”  
“噢……噢。”小矮星彼得依然是一副茫然的表情，敷衍地点了点头，“喝点酒。”  
埃弗里耐着性子和他周旋了一会儿，问了他一些不痛不痒的问题，小矮星彼得始终是一副神游天外的模样，回答也不得要领。当他终于忍不住搬出自己的来意开始威胁他时，那个男人愣愣地瞪着他，眼角竟涌出了泪花。  
“我，我不知道……”他拼命摇着头，“我一点也不知道……”  
“你不知道？你不是和波特关系很好吗？”  
“我不知道，我不知道……”他像是只会重复这句话了似的，打着颤，埋下了脸。埃弗里气急败坏，但又无可奈何，因为伏地魔叮嘱过他最好不要采取强硬的方式。  
这场会面不欢而散，离开时埃弗里只心疼自己请客花掉的钱。  
“……那家伙半天说不出一个字来，反应比猪还慢。”黑暗的客厅里，埃弗里有些暴躁地说道，“真的要找他吗，主人？我听说波特最信任的是布莱克，我们不如——”  
他停下了，因为伏地魔抬起了手。站在一旁的贝拉特里克斯轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，继续狂热地盯着伏地魔。  
“布莱克不会被我们说服，”伏地魔低声说道，左手抚摸着纳吉尼，“据卢克伍德所得到的信息，邓布利多要为波特一家布置赤胆忠心咒……这是一个很好的机会。”  
“一旦他们布置成功，我们就得找到保密人才有可能杀死他们。”小巴蒂·克劳奇说道。  
“不能等到这一步，”伏地魔说道，“保密人即使被杀死也会有续位保密人顶上……时间不能拖得太长。”  
“主人的意思是……”  
“必须得控制保密人，”他说道，“我们要保证他们会选择我们的人作为保密人。”  
茶几上摆放的短白蜡烛忽地被风吹灭了，四周黑下来，乳白的烛液滴在玻璃面上像一滩凝固的眼泪。花瓶里插着几根光秃秃的花梗，连花托都被扯得干净。食死徒们面面相觑，交换着眼神。不一会儿，小巴蒂·克劳奇忽然出声打破了寂静：  
“我去说服小矮星彼得，主人。”  
伏地魔抬起头深深地看了他一眼，微微点头：“去吧。”  
花瓶里的黑玫瑰是被德拉科扯光的。几天前的晚上他难受得在床上到处乱爬，用枕头摩擦腿根，后来又用床头柜上的玻璃杯。玻璃杯又冷又硬，不太合适。他不知怎么挣脱了那条锁链——也许是因为他们前段时间过度激烈的床事磨损了它，当伏地魔发现这一点的时候，德拉科已经浑身是汗地倒在客厅的沙发上，用带刺的玫瑰花梗抚慰自己了。他白皙的皮肤被扎得血迹斑斑，扯得稀烂的黑色花瓣落在他的腿间，宛若一串说不出嘴的伤口。  
由于德拉科的多次故意挑衅，伏地魔又采取了之前使用过的饥饿惩罚，连着好几天没有和他做爱，仅仅维持他的基本生存需求。他皱着眉掰开他的腿，小心翼翼地取出湿淋淋的花梗，德拉科痛得呻吟，哼哼着，不住地痉挛。  
伏地魔费了些精力才治好了他。德拉科的身体过于娇嫩，很容易留下痕迹，更别提在那种地方。发生这种事之后他换了一条更结实的金色锁链，将床边的所有尖锐物品都移走了。  
“你会遭报应的，”一天晚上他来看他的时候，床上的人这样对他叫道，“那一天很快就来了，伏地魔！”  
没等伏地魔说话，坐在床边的里德尔扭过他的脸，封住了他的嘴唇。德拉科很快就被吻得缺氧，不由自主地勾住了他的脖子，难耐地摩擦着他的下身。  
“想要？”里德尔揉捏着他的臀部，德拉科“嗯嗯”地应着，在对方的手指没入翕张的肉穴时兴奋地夹紧了他，腰身扭得像条蛇。  
“你知道应该说什么。”里德尔紧盯着他半勃起的性器，在茂密的毛发间躺着，色情而脆弱，让人无由来地产生强烈的摧毁欲。  
“啊……唔，我知道，你们不会失败，你们会打败波特，”他忙不迭地说着，期待地朝他张开双腿，“插进来，汤姆……”  
没有人能抵挡得住这样的勾引，纯真又放荡，热情而浓郁，如同开至荼靡的罂粟花。他们把床铺搅得一团糟，德拉科浪得出水，叫声让人面红耳赤。他险些滚到地上，又被狠狠抓回来，后面被摩擦得几乎红烂。德拉科身上沾得到处都是，糟糕至极，仰躺在床上歪着头懒懒地看着他们。他微微张开嘴唇，马上有人凑上来吻他。  
“主人……啊，主人！”  
他们休息了一会儿，他轮流用手替他们弄了一次，还被逼着在他们面前自慰。然后他被伏地魔抱在怀里操弄，里德尔从背后靠近了他，将手伸进他们两人之间，握住了德拉科摇晃的脆弱。后者一颤，侧过头，嘴唇微微蠕动。  
“想说什么？”  
里德尔的气息喷在他身上，德拉科急促地喘息着，声音断断续续：  
“你们……打败不了波特。”  
“你们注定要输在他手里。”

小矮星彼得比想象中还要好攻克。小巴蒂·克劳奇几乎没有让人失望过，他先用黑魔法折磨了彼得一番，再对他威逼利诱，许诺了不少好处，频频暗示他若是完成了这个重任，他将会成为大功臣，得到黑魔王的重赏。  
“……凤凰社已经完了，你看得出现在谁正处在上风……”  
“我……”  
“好好想想，和我们做对有什么好处？……没有好处，只能惹上麻烦。”小巴蒂·克劳奇低声说道，循循善诱，“你肯定也不想整天躲在屋子里，是不是？”  
小矮星彼得的两只手紧紧握在一起，不停地扭动着。  
“……你们找错人了，我做不到。”他喃喃着，“詹姆肯定不会让我当保密人。他最信任的人不是我，是小天狼星。你们应该去找小天狼星。”  
“我们找的就是你。只有你能完成。”小巴蒂·克劳奇紧盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“还是说你想把这个荣誉让给布莱克？”  
小矮星彼得呆呆地看着他，僵硬地咽了口唾沫。  
在小矮星彼得终于答应帮助他们后，事情就变得容易多了。伏地魔和他见了一面，承诺只要他完成任务，他就有资格成为食死徒中的一员，得到无上的权势。  
“到时候你的待遇会比你呆在凤凰社要好得多，”他说道，“你会拥有崇高的地位，远超过你原来的朋友们……”  
小矮星彼得唯唯诺诺地应着，眼中闪过一丝几不可见的微光。  
伏地魔的摄神取念早已达到登峰造极的地步，只需盯着别人的眼睛就能捕捉他的思绪。小矮星彼得的心思在他看来非常好懂，甚至懒得多费一份心思。小矮星彼得是那个耀眼的小团体中最不起眼的一员，谁都不会注意到他。他资质平庸，很少像其他人那样频繁受教授夸奖；他的运动细胞也不发达，不能和詹姆一样在运动场上得到大家的欢呼尖叫；虽然朋友们会带着他一起玩，但他总觉得自己格格不入，是一个多余人。  
这种胆怯的嫉妒和埋怨加以挑拨刺激就会滋生成他自己也未曾想过的巨大怨恨，在背叛的那一瞬间，他将得到短暂的扭曲的快意。至于他将来会不会后悔，那不是伏地魔会考虑的事情。他擅长把人性中的魔鬼释放出来，却从没想过把它们关回去。  
源源不断的情报从四面八方汇集而来，伏地魔每天忙着会见各种各样的人，连着五天没去看德拉科，只在晚上睡觉前听里德尔的汇报和转述。  
“……他今天没怎么闹腾。刚才喝了牛奶，已经睡着了。”  
“有没有受伤？”  
“胸口挠了两道血口，不过现在已经痊愈了。”里德尔拨弄着魔杖，“他还说……如果你试图去刺杀波特，你就会死，这是命运。”  
“那么他的意思是，一个一岁的婴儿拥有的魔力比我还要强大？”  
“你可以去叫醒他问一问。”  
“没有必要。”  
德拉科每天都要诅咒伏地魔，里德尔如果愿意理他，他就骂的时间长一点，如果他视而不见，他就开始挠自己，把自己挠得浑身是血。这几天光是被单他就换了两条，全都是被血染脏的。德拉科还疯狂地折磨纳吉尼，对它又打又骂，一看见它就发出尖锐刺耳的笑声。如果德拉科哪天运气好，抓住了它，那便少不了一场翻天覆地的大闹。没过几天，纳吉尼就再也不去那个房间，每天寸步不离地呆在伏地魔身旁。于是只有里德尔，只有他能忍受德拉科的歇斯底里，忍受他恶毒的诅咒和难听的叫骂。  
每天早上醒来时，德拉科都要坚持告诉他，他们离死亡又近了一步。“你们在十月肯定会死，”他说道，“我敢肯定就是十月。你们的伟业都会崩溃，你们完了。”  
“我知道。”他随口哄着他，继续替他上药。  
“波特会杀死他，他会活下来，和我一起上学。”  
里德尔没有回答，仍体贴地照料他，仿佛无论他说什么都不会发火。  
“对了，最近你们有没有去我家？”德拉科问道。  
“去你家做什么？”  
他古怪地笑了一下，尖声尖气地说道：“怎么，光顾着折磨我，忘记那个还只有一岁的小宝贝了吗？”  
里德尔笑了一下，重重地揪住了德拉科挺立的乳头，用指尖刮了刮。后者痛呼了一声，身体却因为被调教得太好而马上浮起了红晕，修长的大腿下意识地张得开了些。  
“他过得很好，”里德尔慢悠悠地说道，粗鲁地揉捻着他的樱红，“卢修斯买了很多玩具……他玩得很开心，什么也不知道。”  
“他不知道他长大以后就要被男人强奸了。”  
“德拉科。”  
“哦，终于生气了？我以为你什么都能忍呢。”德拉科咧开嘴，慢慢坐起身与里德尔平视，“我说的有什么错？”  
有什么错？……很久以后他才不得不承认，他说的每一句话都是真的，他们两人都会被预言中的那个男孩摧毁，谁都躲不掉。但现在，所有的一切仍在有条不紊地进行。  
10月25日，波特居住的房屋的赤胆忠心咒布置完成，小矮星彼得成为了保密人。那天晚上那个矮小的男人颤抖着推开虚掩的房门，像一团见不得人的影子溜进了更深的黑暗中。他知道这道门缝是为他而留的，屋子里站着的所有人都在等他，为了那一个至关重要的消息。  
他放下兜帽，擦了擦落在额头上的碎雪，越过一双双眼睛慢吞吞地走到那个男人面前。后者坐在一张高脚椅上，手中把玩着一根紫杉木魔杖。一条深褐色的大蛇盘踞在他脚边，森森地瞪着他。  
“主人，”他停下脚步，张开口，发现自己在颤抖，但这是喜悦的颤抖，“主人，我成功了……他们让我当了保密人，主人！”  
阴暗的房间里爆出了一阵此起彼伏的欢呼，食死徒们激动地议论纷纷，掩饰不住眼中的兴奋。有人用力拍了拍小矮星彼得的肩膀，他被拍得踉跄了一步，回头一看，是多洛霍夫。他呆怔了一会儿，想找人说话，却又不知道找谁，于是转头朝坐在中央的那个男人看去。他似乎在笑，似乎又没有，紫蓝色的阴翳布满了他半张苍白的脸。  
“好了，安静，”过了约有两分钟，伏地魔懒洋洋地说道，所有人立刻静了下来，“很好……非常好，你会得到应有的奖赏，彼得。那么……我们现在可以开始行动了。”  
命运的齿轮发疯了似的转动着、互相咬合，布成了一张令人恐惧的大网，将所有人都罩了进去，无一幸免。它拖拽着他们向前，一路留下黑色的脚印和猩红的血。  
当伏地魔解开德拉科脖子上的金色项圈，替他换上一套崭新的巫师袍时，外面正下着鹅毛大雪。雪花落在玻璃窗上发出沙沙的声响，德拉科打量着身上的袍子，轻轻抚摸着，布料很舒适，大小合身。  
他不记得自己有多久没有穿过正常的衣服了。在他被监禁的几年里，除了一只手都数得出来的放风时间以外，他不是穿情趣睡衣就是披一件轻薄的纱衣，更多的时候甚至只能赤身裸体。  
“要把我送走？”德拉科扬起眉，活动着肩膀，“怎么，终于受不了了吗？”  
“这栋房屋不会再用了。”伏地魔没有直接回答，“这次行动完成后，我们会搬到另一个地方。不过在这之前，我会先把日记本交给卢修斯。”  
“为什么？”德拉科无辜地看着他，又仿佛恍然大悟似的“哦”了一声，“我明白了，你害怕任务失败会有人把日记本偷走，是不是？”  
伏地魔慢慢眯起了眼，眼底跳动着隐约的红光。德拉科恍若未觉，继续大声说道：“你提前换地方也是害怕这个，对不对？你不是说自己一定能打败波特吗？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”  
“我很久没看到我爸爸了，”他走到墙边，套上了一双棉拖鞋，“但我现在一点也不想见到他。他不是我爸爸，至少现在不是，而我却得承认我是他的儿子。”  
德拉科懒懒地踢了踢拖鞋，打着哈欠，趿拉着脚后跟走到伏地魔面前。他身上的黑袍魅影般轻轻摇曳，晃进了他的魂里。  
“不过我们永远都是爱人，是不是？”他仰起皎洁如月的脸，朝他抬起戴着荆棘指环的左手，“总有什么能证明……我们就算死也得在一起。”


	82. Interlude

“……求求你，主人……”  
“她是个泥巴种，还是凤凰社成员，西弗勒斯。”  
“可是——她和我一起长大，主人——”  
“你已经拥有了新的同伴，”男人没有动容，“该抛弃的过去就应该抛弃，西弗勒斯。”  
客厅里寂静无声，连风都落在了地上，化为了憔悴的叹息。西弗勒斯面色惨白，双手紧握着，后背挺得很直，似乎只有这样才能给他带来虚弱的安全感。过了一会儿，他嘶哑地开口了：  
“但——我不在乎波特，主人。能不能……能不能留下她……”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔冷冷地打断了他，“你认为我们应该留下一个发疯的女人？”  
西弗勒斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，但一个字也说不出来。  
“还是说你觉得你能控制她……西弗勒斯……如果你抱有这种想法，我劝你尽早放弃。”他低声说道。墙边的橱窗冰冷地映着他们混浊的侧影，如同沉溺在褐色酒水里的薄光。他们静静地站着，无来由地，伏地魔想起了早已死去的亚当和阿曼达，想起了那个和他一起长大，可从来没有被他完全控制的人。那是个自由而健全的男孩，但他残忍地折断了他的羽翼，把他囚在身边，变成了一只活标本。  
没有一只蝴蝶愿意在死后被淋上防腐防霉药剂，插上标签固定在艺术镜框中。他见过德拉科的每一种样子，初见时的不安和胆怯，交往后的任性和乖巧，还有后来的恐惧、拒绝、逃跑，一度成为他解不开的噩梦。他试图将他的挣扎瓦解，使他只能依附于他，成为属于他一个人的所有物。可他依然控制不了他，德拉科是一朵摇曳的罂粟，幽冷的芳香下隐藏着疯狂的毒，一旦沾染至死都难以挣脱。  
毒……寒冷……求索……上个星期里德尔告诉他，德拉科预言他们会死。在说这句话前他们刚接过吻，两只手还握在一起。  
“他真的这么说？”  
“他说他是开玩笑的，”里德尔说道，“还说如果放他出去玩，他就改一个说法。”  
“他想干什么？”伏地魔皱起眉。  
“也许是闷坏了。”  
于是第二天里德尔带德拉科去霍格莫德逛了一天，给他买了冰淇淋和棉花糖，还有一些精致的小玩意儿。德拉科显然非常高兴，一到晚上就主动提出要和他们做。他们疯狂了一夜，他热情似火，浪荡地坐在他们腿上动，还说好听的话给他们听。  
他们温存了几天，伏地魔以为问题已经解决，然而昨天德拉科又贴在他耳边恶意满满地说那个才一岁的婴儿比他强。  
没有人能说自己有本事控制另一个人，就像没有人能参透命运。你可以回去了，他对面前这个脸色灰败的男人说道，至于你的请求……如果有机会，我会留她一命。但我不能保证……  
西弗勒斯的眼睛一亮，整个人似乎一瞬间有了精神。他忙不迭地低头道谢，表达了一番自己的忠心，悄无声息地转身离开了。伏地魔拧灭了客厅的灯，快步踏进房间。  
房间里一片明亮，床帘已经被撤下了，巨大的床铺毫无遮掩地展现在他面前。床上铺着松软干燥的灰色鹅毛垫和一层娇嫩的蓝玫瑰花瓣，德拉科正卧在床被间。他似乎正在睡觉，但他的身体却时不时古怪地震动一阵，腰身紧绷着，似乎在勉强忍受着什么。  
伏地魔走到床边将他翻过身，对方晕红的脸颊一下子暴露在了亮光之下。他微眯着眼，眼神迷乱，嘴唇颤抖，乳头被他自己掐得红肿，下身完全醒了，溢出少许前液。他的身上还沾着零星的花瓣和青色花汁，衬得皮肤更加白皙。  
德拉科一看见他就笑了一下，嘟囔着凑上来吻他。伏地魔按着他的后脑勺和他交换了一个长吻，随手捏住他臀缝间的按摩棒抽插了几下。这根按摩棒上带着软刺，进出时刮擦着湿软敏感的甬道，刺激得德拉科尖叫连连，不一会儿就泄了。  
“怎么样？”  
“唔，难受……”他呻吟着。  
“我不是问这个。”  
德拉科没有回答，急切地掀起他的袍子，隔着布料舔弄他的下身。他吮得很卖力，啧啧作响，不一会儿整块布料都湿透了。感觉到对方已经有了反应，他迫不及待地拉下内裤用力含了一口，仰起头看向他。  
“哦，你是说波特？”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，漫不经心地说道，“……他还是比你强。”  
四天后，埃弗里成功联系上了詹姆·波特的朋友小矮星彼得。那是一个长得像土豆似的男人，不高，脑门有点秃，看起来畏畏缩缩的。他似乎畏惧食死徒，全程低着头，没有看埃弗里的眼睛。  
“知道我们为什么要找你吗？”他们在脏兮兮的酒吧里坐下，点了两杯黄油啤酒，埃弗里开门见山。小矮星彼得摇了摇头，只顾着盯着自己手中混浊的酒杯。  
“你是波特的朋友。”  
他抬起头，又撇开了眼，含混地说道：“哦，是啊……所有人都知道。”  
“波特现在地位特殊，是不是？”埃弗里低声说道，“就算在凤凰社，他也不普通……”  
“噢……噢。”小矮星彼得依然是一副茫然的表情，敷衍地点了点头，“喝点酒。”  
埃弗里耐着性子和他周旋了一会儿，问了他一些不痛不痒的问题，小矮星彼得始终是一副神游天外的模样，回答也不得要领。当他终于忍不住搬出自己的来意开始威胁他时，那个男人愣愣地瞪着他，眼角竟涌出了泪花。  
“我，我不知道……”他拼命摇着头，“我一点也不知道……”  
“你不知道？你不是和波特关系很好吗？”  
“我不知道，我不知道……”他像是只会重复这句话了似的，打着颤，埋下了脸。埃弗里气急败坏，但又无可奈何，因为伏地魔叮嘱过他最好不要采取强硬的方式。  
这场会面不欢而散，离开时埃弗里只心疼自己请客花掉的钱。  
“……那家伙半天说不出一个字来，反应比猪还慢。”黑暗的客厅里，埃弗里有些暴躁地说道，“真的要找他吗，主人？我听说波特最信任的是布莱克，我们不如——”  
他停下了，因为伏地魔抬起了手。站在一旁的贝拉特里克斯轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，继续狂热地盯着伏地魔。  
“布莱克不会被我们说服，”伏地魔低声说道，左手抚摸着纳吉尼，“据卢克伍德所得到的信息，邓布利多要为波特一家布置赤胆忠心咒……这是一个很好的机会。”  
“一旦他们布置成功，我们就得找到保密人才有可能杀死他们。”小巴蒂·克劳奇说道。  
“不能等到这一步，”伏地魔说道，“保密人即使被杀死也会有续位保密人顶上……时间不能拖得太长。”  
“主人的意思是……”  
“必须得控制保密人，”他说道，“我们要保证他们会选择我们的人作为保密人。”  
茶几上摆放的短白蜡烛忽地被风吹灭了，四周黑下来，乳白的烛液滴在玻璃面上像一滩凝固的眼泪。花瓶里插着几根光秃秃的花梗，连花托都被扯得干净。食死徒们面面相觑，交换着眼神。不一会儿，小巴蒂·克劳奇忽然出声打破了寂静：  
“我去说服小矮星彼得，主人。”  
伏地魔抬起头深深地看了他一眼，微微点头：“去吧。”  
花瓶里的黑玫瑰是被德拉科扯光的。几天前的晚上他难受得在床上到处乱爬，用枕头摩擦腿根，后来又用床头柜上的玻璃杯。玻璃杯又冷又硬，不太合适。他不知怎么挣脱了那条锁链——也许是因为他们前段时间过度激烈的床事磨损了它，当伏地魔发现这一点的时候，德拉科已经浑身是汗地倒在客厅的沙发上，用带刺的玫瑰花梗抚慰自己了。他白皙的皮肤被扎得血迹斑斑，扯得稀烂的黑色花瓣落在他的腿间，宛若一串说不出嘴的伤口。  
由于德拉科的多次故意挑衅，伏地魔又采取了之前使用过的饥饿惩罚，连着好几天没有和他做爱，仅仅维持他的基本生存需求。他皱着眉掰开他的腿，小心翼翼地取出湿淋淋的花梗，德拉科痛得呻吟，哼哼着，不住地痉挛。  
伏地魔费了些精力才治好了他。德拉科的身体过于娇嫩，很容易留下痕迹，更别提在那种地方。发生这种事之后他换了一条更结实的金色锁链，将床边的所有尖锐物品都移走了。  
“你会遭报应的，”一天晚上他来看他的时候，床上的人这样对他叫道，“那一天很快就来了，伏地魔！”  
没等伏地魔说话，坐在床边的里德尔扭过他的脸，封住了他的嘴唇。德拉科很快就被吻得缺氧，不由自主地勾住了他的脖子，难耐地摩擦着他的下身。  
“想要？”里德尔揉捏着他的臀部，德拉科“嗯嗯”地应着，在对方的手指没入翕张的肉穴时兴奋地夹紧了他，腰身扭得像条蛇。  
“你知道应该说什么。”里德尔紧盯着他半勃起的性器，在茂密的毛发间躺着，色情而脆弱，让人无由来地产生强烈的摧毁欲。  
“啊……唔，我知道，你们不会失败，你们会打败波特，”他忙不迭地说着，期待地朝他张开双腿，“插进来，汤姆……”  
没有人能抵挡得住这样的勾引，纯真又放荡，热情而浓郁，如同开至荼靡的罂粟花。他们把床铺搅得一团糟，德拉科浪得出水，叫声让人面红耳赤。他险些滚到地上，又被狠狠抓回来，后面被摩擦得几乎红烂。德拉科身上沾得到处都是，糟糕至极，仰躺在床上歪着头懒懒地看着他们。他微微张开嘴唇，马上有人凑上来吻他。  
“主人……啊，主人！”  
他们休息了一会儿，他轮流用手替他们弄了一次，还被逼着在他们面前自慰。然后他被伏地魔抱在怀里操弄，里德尔从背后靠近了他，将手伸进他们两人之间，握住了德拉科摇晃的脆弱。后者一颤，侧过头，嘴唇微微蠕动。  
“想说什么？”  
里德尔的气息喷在他身上，德拉科急促地喘息着，声音断断续续：  
“你们……打败不了波特。”  
“你们注定要输在他手里。”

小矮星彼得比想象中还要好攻克。小巴蒂·克劳奇几乎没有让人失望过，他先用黑魔法折磨了彼得一番，再对他威逼利诱，许诺了不少好处，频频暗示他若是完成了这个重任，他将会成为大功臣，得到黑魔王的重赏。  
“……凤凰社已经完了，你看得出现在谁正处在上风……”  
“我……”  
“好好想想，和我们做对有什么好处？……没有好处，只能惹上麻烦。”小巴蒂·克劳奇低声说道，循循善诱，“你肯定也不想整天躲在屋子里，是不是？”  
小矮星彼得的两只手紧紧握在一起，不停地扭动着。  
“……你们找错人了，我做不到。”他喃喃着，“詹姆肯定不会让我当保密人。他最信任的人不是我，是小天狼星。你们应该去找小天狼星。”  
“我们找的就是你。只有你能完成。”小巴蒂·克劳奇紧盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“还是说你想把这个荣誉让给布莱克？”  
小矮星彼得呆呆地看着他，僵硬地咽了口唾沫。  
在小矮星彼得终于答应帮助他们后，事情就变得容易多了。伏地魔和他见了一面，承诺只要他完成任务，他就有资格成为食死徒中的一员，得到无上的权势。  
“到时候你的待遇会比你呆在凤凰社要好得多，”他说道，“你会拥有崇高的地位，远超过你原来的朋友们……”  
小矮星彼得唯唯诺诺地应着，眼中闪过一丝几不可见的微光。  
伏地魔的摄神取念早已达到登峰造极的地步，只需盯着别人的眼睛就能捕捉他的思绪。小矮星彼得的心思在他看来非常好懂，甚至懒得多费一份心思。小矮星彼得是那个耀眼的小团体中最不起眼的一员，谁都不会注意到他。他资质平庸，很少像其他人那样频繁受教授夸奖；他的运动细胞也不发达，不能和詹姆一样在运动场上得到大家的欢呼尖叫；虽然朋友们会带着他一起玩，但他总觉得自己格格不入，是一个多余人。  
这种胆怯的嫉妒和埋怨加以挑拨刺激就会滋生成他自己也未曾想过的巨大怨恨，在背叛的那一瞬间，他将得到短暂的扭曲的快意。至于他将来会不会后悔，那不是伏地魔会考虑的事情。他擅长把人性中的魔鬼释放出来，却从没想过把它们关回去。  
源源不断的情报从四面八方汇集而来，伏地魔每天忙着会见各种各样的人，连着五天没去看德拉科，只在晚上睡觉前听里德尔的汇报和转述。  
“……他今天没怎么闹腾。刚才喝了牛奶，已经睡着了。”  
“有没有受伤？”  
“胸口挠了两道血口，不过现在已经痊愈了。”里德尔拨弄着魔杖，“他还说……如果你试图去刺杀波特，你就会死，这是命运。”  
“那么他的意思是，一个一岁的婴儿拥有的魔力比我还要强大？”  
“你可以去叫醒他问一问。”  
“没有必要。”  
德拉科每天都要诅咒伏地魔，里德尔如果愿意理他，他就骂的时间长一点，如果他视而不见，他就开始挠自己，把自己挠得浑身是血。这几天光是被单他就换了两条，全都是被血染脏的。德拉科还疯狂地折磨纳吉尼，对它又打又骂，一看见它就发出尖锐刺耳的笑声。如果德拉科哪天运气好，抓住了它，那便少不了一场翻天覆地的大闹。没过几天，纳吉尼就再也不去那个房间，每天寸步不离地呆在伏地魔身旁。于是只有里德尔，只有他能忍受德拉科的歇斯底里，忍受他恶毒的诅咒和难听的叫骂。  
每天早上醒来时，德拉科都要坚持告诉他，他们离死亡又近了一步。“你们在十月肯定会死，”他说道，“我敢肯定就是十月。你们的伟业都会崩溃，你们完了。”  
“我知道。”他随口哄着他，继续替他上药。  
“波特会杀死他，他会活下来，和我一起上学。”  
里德尔没有回答，仍体贴地照料他，仿佛无论他说什么都不会发火。  
“对了，最近你们有没有去我家？”德拉科问道。  
“去你家做什么？”  
他古怪地扯了扯嘴角，尖声尖气地说道：“怎么，光顾着折磨我，忘记那个还只有一岁的小宝贝了吗？”  
里德尔笑了一下，重重地揪住了德拉科挺立的乳头，用指尖刮了刮。后者痛呼了一声，身体却因为被调教得太好而马上浮起了红晕，修长的大腿下意识地张得开了些。  
“他过得很好，”里德尔慢悠悠地说道，粗鲁地揉捻着他的樱红，“卢修斯买了很多玩具……他玩得很开心，什么也不知道。”  
“他不知道他长大以后就要被男人强奸了。”  
“德拉科。”  
“哦，终于生气了？我以为你什么都能忍呢。”德拉科咧开嘴，慢慢坐起身与里德尔平视，“我说的有什么错？”  
有什么错？……很久以后他才不得不承认，他说的每一句话都是真的，他们两人都会被预言中的那个男孩摧毁，谁都躲不掉。但现在，所有的一切仍在有条不紊地进行。  
10月25日，波特居住的房屋的赤胆忠心咒布置完成，小矮星彼得成为了保密人。那天晚上那个矮小的男人颤抖着推开虚掩的房门，像一团见不得人的影子溜进了更深的黑暗中。他知道这道门缝是为他而留的，屋子里站着的所有人都在等他，为了那一个至关重要的消息。  
他放下兜帽，擦了擦落在额头上的碎雪，越过一双双眼睛慢吞吞地走到那个男人面前。后者坐在一张高脚椅上，手中把玩着一根紫杉木魔杖。一条深褐色的大蛇盘踞在他脚边，森森地瞪着他。  
“主人，”他停下脚步，张开口，发现自己在颤抖，但这是喜悦的颤抖，“主人，我成功了……他们让我当了保密人，主人！”  
阴暗的房间里爆出了一阵此起彼伏的欢呼，食死徒们激动地议论纷纷，掩饰不住眼中的兴奋。有人用力拍了拍小矮星彼得的肩膀，他被拍得踉跄了一步，回头一看，是多洛霍夫。他呆怔了一会儿，想找人说话，却又不知道找谁，于是转头朝坐在中央的那个男人看去。他似乎在笑，似乎又没有，紫蓝色的阴翳布满了他半张苍白的脸。  
“好了，安静，”过了约有两分钟，伏地魔懒洋洋地说道，所有人立刻静了下来，“很好……非常好，你会得到应有的奖赏，彼得。那么……我们现在可以开始行动了。”  
命运的齿轮发疯了似的转动着、互相咬合，布成了一张令人恐惧的大网，将所有人都罩了进去，无一幸免。它拖拽着他们向前，一路留下黑色的脚印和猩红的血。  
当伏地魔解开德拉科脖子上的金色项圈，替他换上一套崭新的巫师袍时，外面正下着鹅毛大雪。雪花落在玻璃窗上发出沙沙的声响，德拉科打量着身上的袍子，轻轻抚摸着，布料很舒适，大小合身。  
他不记得自己有多久没有穿过正常的衣服了。在他被监禁的几年里，除了一只手都数得出来的放风时间以外，他不是穿情趣睡衣就是披一件轻薄的纱衣，更多的时候甚至只能赤身裸体。  
“要把我送走？”德拉科扬起眉，活动着肩膀，“怎么，终于受不了了吗？”  
“这栋房屋不会再用了。”伏地魔没有直接回答，“这次行动完成后，我们会搬到另一个地方。不过在这之前，我会先把日记本交给卢修斯。”  
“为什么？”德拉科无辜地看着他，又仿佛恍然大悟似的“哦”了一声，“我明白了，你害怕任务失败会有人把日记本偷走，是不是？”  
伏地魔慢慢眯起了眼，眼底跳动着隐约的红光。德拉科恍若未觉，继续大声说道：“你提前换地方也是害怕这个，对不对？你不是说自己一定能打败波特吗？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”  
“我很久没看到我爸爸了，”他走到墙边，套上了一双棉拖鞋，“但我现在一点也不想见到他。他不是我爸爸，至少现在不是，而我却得承认我是他的儿子。”  
德拉科懒懒地踢了踢拖鞋，打着哈欠，趿拉着脚后跟走到伏地魔面前。他身上的黑袍魅影般轻轻摇曳，晃进了他的魂里。  
“不过我们永远都是爱人，是不是？”他仰起皎洁如月的脸，朝他抬起戴着荆棘指环的左手，“总有什么能证明……我们就算死也得在一起。”


	83. Interlude（fin.）

1981年10月31日，整个英国都陷入了混乱的黑暗，威尔特郡的马尔福庄园仍沉浸在与世隔绝的寂静之中。前院茂密的草丛和松树覆盖着一层柔软的厚雪，如同神灵降下的一件白色披风。  
卢修斯裹着厚厚的毛皮斗篷踏进大厅，将手中的提包放在了沙发上。屋子里布置着调整温度的咒语，非常温暖，隐约间能闻到一股淡淡的茶香。他脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，不远处响起了一阵脚步声。卢修斯转过头，纳西莎正端着两杯茶朝这儿走来。  
“我刚泡的，尝尝看。”她在他身边坐下，递给他一杯。  
卢修斯轻轻抿了一口，茶味有点涩，但细细品味又能感觉到唇齿间弥漫着一股悠长的冷香，非常独特。  
“很不错，”他说道，“德拉科怎么样了？”  
“已经睡着了，多比在看着他呢。”一提到儿子，纳西莎的目光明显变得柔软了，“他玩了一天，早就累了。”  
卢修斯的脸上也慢慢露出了一丝笑容，他喝了半杯茶，起身朝卧室走去，纳西莎跟在他身后。而在他们没有注意到的地方，沙发上的那只提包几不可见地一抖，两道影子闪了出来，靠在墙边。  
“他们去看我了，你去不去？”德拉科远远望着离去的两人，抄着手，低声问道。  
“你不想去？”  
“我为什么要去？”他反问道，“我又不是不知道自己长什么样。”  
“如果你想去，我能帮你隐形。”里德尔说道。德拉科看了他一会儿，忽然笑了，慢慢走到他面前，和他抵着额头。  
“你直接告诉我你想去就行了，没必要拐弯抹角。”他讥讽地说道，细长的指尖拨弄着里德尔的衣领，“我知道你是怎么想的……”  
里德尔的目光渐渐暗沉下来。德拉科仍若无其事地撩拨着他，甚至抬起头挑衅地瞥了他一眼，结果下一秒被对方拉进了怀里，一个吻结结实实地压了上来。经过了刚开始的慌乱后，德拉科主动勾住了他的脖子，用力一蹬，双腿攀上了他的腰。他们激烈地亲吻，变换着角度深入，里德尔在他脖子上用力咬了一口，将他放了下来。德拉科的嘴唇被吻得嫣红，眼中水润似的光芒流转。他们很快又吻在了一起，里德尔揉了一把他的臀，将他抱起来，大步朝卧室走去。即使在这种情况下德拉科仍不消停，他靠在他耳边吹气，暧昧地蹭来蹭去。里德尔拍了拍他的背，给他们两人施了幻身术，无声无息地走进房间。  
一踏入卧室，德拉科立刻就安静了下来。房间里的灯光非常柔和，卢修斯和纳西莎站在婴儿床旁，一抹暗黄的光落在他们的颧骨上，映着眼底的温柔。  
他们正低声交流着，声音很低，德拉科听不清。他从里德尔身上跳下来，走到纳西莎身边，低头看向婴儿床里的男孩。  
那是一个白皙而精致的小男孩，额头光洁，皮肤柔嫩，极浅的金发软软地披着，鼻子有点红。此时他合着眼，呼吸平稳，两只肉乎乎的小手抓着被子，看起来极为可爱。  
也许是梦到了什么，小男孩砸吧着嘴，将手缩了回去。卢修斯轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，俯身亲了一下他的额头。  
“比昨天乖多了。”他说道。  
“昨天半夜忽然哭起来，吵得我睡不着。”  
“这么看来，以后肯定总给我惹事。”  
“那可说不准，”纳西莎轻声说道，“我们走吧，别吵醒他。”  
卢修斯点了点头，和她一起转身朝门走去。德拉科抬起头望着他们离去的背影，那一瞬间他内心升起了一种痛苦而强烈的渴望，他想出声叫住他们，拉住他们的手，告诉他们他在这儿，他们的儿子就在近在咫尺的地方。三十多年来他没有尝过一丝一毫来自家人的爱，他和自己的过去生生割裂，活得像另一个人。  
可他只是看着他们渐渐远去，关上了门。暖黄的光消失了，他又重新陷入了沉默的黑暗之中。德拉科呆呆地站了一会儿，望着那个熟睡的小婴儿，他的鼻子上落着一点蓝光。他慢慢抬起手，碰了碰他的耳朵。  
这就是他，他想。在这个飘雪的万圣夜里，谁能想到会发生什么？……不过不管怎么说，他在这个时候见到自己，运气还算不赖。  
不知过了多久，身后的人走上来握住了他的手。德拉科仿佛没有感觉到，仍盯着小男孩看。  
“……我妈妈以前告诉我，我小时候可调皮了，”他忽然说道，“刚会走路就在家里乱跑，总把自己撞得满头包。”  
里德尔没有说话，只是把手收紧了一些。德拉科又看了小男孩一会儿，蓦地俯下身碰了碰他吹弹可破的脸颊。  
“走吧。”他说道。  
他们直接回到了魂器中，此时卢修斯正好提着包朝书房走去。他打开房门，将日记本从包中取出，拿着它绕着书桌旁的书柜走了一圈，塞在了一个不起眼的角落里。卢修斯没有停留太久，站在书桌整理了一会儿资料便关灯离开了，锁上了门。  
德拉科仰躺在魂器内部世界的地上，怔怔地望着旁边的里德尔。现在还只有晚上七点，以往这个时候德拉科会用看书来打发时间，不过他现在并没有这个兴致。他的内心积着一团沉重的郁气，吐不出也灭不掉，闷闷地压在胸口，连带着心跳也变得疼痛起来。  
还有多久？他茫然地问自己，伏地魔什么时候会去踏这个必死的局？如果他死了他又该怎么办？……德拉科搞不清楚自己到底是怎么想的，在来这里之前他的脑子被黑暗的念头填满了，恨不得他去死，可当这一刻真的要到来时，他又莫名恐慌起来。  
“怎么了？”一只冰凉的手贴上了他的额头，德拉科转过头，里德尔一手撑在他身侧，直直地看着他。  
“你觉得他什么时候会动手？”德拉科问道。  
“晚上十点之后。”里德尔回答道，“不过也不会太晚。”  
“哦，那还有时间做一次爱。”德拉科几不可见地笑了一下。他忽然伸手按着里德尔的肩膀将他推到了地上，跨坐在他腿上，一手撑着地，另一只手漫不经心地解自己的扣子。  
“问一个问题，”他说道，“还记得我们第一次上床的时候吗？”  
里德尔紧盯着他，德拉科的袍子已经散开了一半，露出里面的低领毛衣衬衫。他将手探进了他的衣摆，低声说道：“第一次？”  
“对，第一次，”德拉科享受着对方并不温柔的抚摸，撩开了垂到眼前的额发，“就是亚当离开的那个晚上，你把我骗上了床。”  
里德尔笑了一声，懒懒地拥住了他的腰。  
“我记得那时候是你先爬上了我的床。”  
“那是你让我上来的。”  
“因为你脸色看起来很不好。”  
“也只有你在杀人以后还能无动于衷，”德拉科半真半假地讽刺道，“我和你不一样，我那时候特别害怕……如果不是这样，说不定我不会和你做。”  
他将外套扔到一边，脱掉毛衣，松了几粒衬衫纽扣，露出苍白的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨。他俯下身，里德尔的手随之揉到了胸口，时轻时重地拧着两边的肉粒。德拉科呻吟着，扭动着腰肢，将手探进了自己的裤子里。  
“我那时候很害怕，我觉得这是不对的……但只有我一个人这么想，其他人都不在乎。”德拉科的脸颊浮起了一层红晕，他粗重地喘息着，但眼睛却亮得摄人，“而且我喜欢你，你做什么我都觉得是对的……你那时候让我不要怕，是不是？你说那些人都是罪有应得。我鬼迷心窍地信了你，觉得你肯定能保护我。”  
“你觉得我没有保护你？”  
“比不上你伤害我。”他说道，“我当初太好骗了，几句话就被你哄走了。”  
里德尔微皱起眉，没等他说话，德拉科又开口了：“不过那是我自愿的，怪不了你。”  
空气中弥漫着久久的的落寞，他沉默了一会儿，脱掉衬衫和长裤，让自己浑身赤裸。其实他们都不用遮掩什么，德拉科想。这三十年来他们都把自己最丑陋的一面撕开来糊在对方脸上，又恨又痛地支撑着，所以不会再做任何白日梦。  
德拉科喘息着爬到他身上，用力地将自己往下压，像要将自己沉进一无所有的空洞里。里德尔抱着他翻身反压在地上，狠狠地吮吸着，在他身上噬咬。德拉科觉得自己像是逃进了黑色的火焰里，所有的过往都烧成了灰烬。他在滚烫的灰风呼喊着，一个一个名字从胸口流走，流入了亘古不变的泥沼。  
他们深入地结合着，从未有一次这样投入、又这样痛苦。德拉科紧握着他的手，他能感觉到对方的心跳，咚、咚、咚，和他连在了一块儿，如同某种逼近的恐惧，某种命定的沉溺，某种不可逆的死亡。  
他们的灵魂紧紧连在一起，在魂器中结合时，他能更深刻地感受到这一点。炽热的深吻中，德拉科用力抱住了他的腰背，将脸埋在里德尔的胸口。他多么喜欢这种感觉，感受不到欲望，只有缓慢而坚定的不知名的力量在两人灵魂中涌动。但他们的关系中存在太多太多欲望了，污浊而粘腻，甚至显得肮脏。  
里德尔亲吻着他的身体，他的吻也是痛的，痛入骨髓。德拉科闭上眼睛，静静地感受着他们之间那一点残存的、弥漫的光芒。他吻过他的浑身上下，包括后面那柔嫩的小口。当他们接触时，德拉科茫然地大睁着眼，破碎地呻吟着，似乎有些不堪重负。  
高潮是同时到来的，温柔又剧烈，要将他彻底抽空。那一刻德拉科眼前发白，他觉得他好像是被爱着的，他还有爱人的能力，他还能飞蛾扑火般地向一个人奉献自己的全部爱意，即使即刻死去也不怕。可这种感觉很快就消失了，连痕迹都没有留下。他仰躺在地上，泪流满面，身体比寒冰还要冷。  
他们停了下来，但仍握着对方的手。德拉科不知为何感到疲惫至极，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。不过他没有睡很久，醒来时发现里德尔不在身边，张望了一会儿，恍恍惚惚地离开魂器来到书房里。  
雪仍沙沙地落着，一刻不停。漆黑的房间里，一个人站在书柜旁边，手中拿着一本日记。他翻了几页，将一枚宝石书签加入内部，合上日记塞了回去。  
“在干什么？”德拉科靠在墙边，打着哈欠问道。  
“怎么出来了？”里德尔朝他走去，自然地拉着他回到了魂器内。  
“……你真令人讨厌。”  
他们没有再说话，也无话可说。所有的交流都发生在虚无之中，捧在手心的只有一抔灰烬。  
他们静静地躺在地上，德拉科望着头顶空荡荡的白色，感到无比清醒。不知过了多久，像有感应似的，他侧过了头——里德尔也朝他的方向看来，两人的视线撞在了一处。  
如果让德拉科描述，他会说那是一种恍惚的膨胀的错觉，天边掠过了一道光，仿佛白日焰火。他感觉自己的身体一下子胀到了无数倍大，又立刻缩得比针眼还小，骨骼发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的声音。一种烧灼般的灼痛感滑过胸口，一瞬间便宣判了他的命运。德拉科下意识地扭过头，想要寻找什么，可他的视野已经陷入了漆黑，连个影子也捕捉不到了。  
“德拉科！”  
从1946年10月31日到1981年10月31日，他三十五年的噩梦终于结束了。

“……你是谁？”  
那个声音影影绰绰，仿佛在波动的湖水中沉浮，传到耳中时略微颤抖。  
什么？  
“……你是谁？……你到底是谁？”  
是谁在说话？  
“……”  
他紧皱着眉，眼皮仿佛有千斤重，压得他睁不开眼。那个声音还在继续说话，可却变得越来越模糊，渐渐听不清了。他又挣扎了一会儿，终于吃力地睁开了眼，猛然刺入眼中的明亮让他感到无比茫然。  
他僵硬地躺着，不知过了多久，他才意识到这是魂器内部。德拉科慢慢坐起来，揉着昏眩的脑袋。之前伏地魔给他准备的袍子已经消失了，他幻化出了一件衣服给自己套上，无意间瞥见了自己的手，额头瞬间炸开了似的痛起来。  
之前他靠吸食麻瓜的灵魂已经让自己的形体变得极为凝实，和真人没有任何不同。可现在他看见的这双手模糊不清，仿佛隔着一层磨砂，下一刻就会溃散。德拉科握了握手指，又去摸自己的脸，触感非常诡异，仿佛陷进了一堆沙子里。他试图去感受自己身体里的那个黑洞，但它像是能量不足停歇了似的，没有一点感应。  
德拉科深深地吸气，飞快地思考着。这不对，他想，他明明已经死了。  
德拉科的记忆还停留在他陷入昏迷的前一秒，那时他感应到了他们的终结——伏地魔被哈利·波特击败，失去了身体，他残破的灵魂落荒而逃。而他们这些与他关系密切的魂器也受到了牵连，瞬间丧失了知觉。  
德拉科不知道现在是什么时间，也不知道他究竟沉睡了多久。他又开始发怔，直到那个声音再次响起，宛若飘渺的钟声：  
“……我是在我书包里发现这本日记本的。我是金妮·韦斯莱，过完暑假我就能去霍格沃茨上学了。”  
金妮……韦斯莱？这个名字有点熟悉，似乎来自记忆深处，德拉科一下子想不起这个人到底是谁。  
“你为什么会被关在这里，汤姆？”金妮又问道。  
德拉科缓缓站起身，凭借着微弱的灵魂感应朝那个人走去。伏地魔的死亡极大地削弱了他们的力量，连带着灵魂感应也变得模糊不清。他沿着虚无的路走了几分钟，终于在角落里找到了坐在地上的里德尔。他面前飘浮着一本虚幻的日记本，上面闪烁着几行字——和当初伏地魔将他唤醒、隔着日记本和他聊天一模一样。  
“……有人拿到了日记本？”德拉科问道，没有在他身边坐下。  
“对，我在套她的话。”  
“金妮·韦斯莱？”  
“纯血统叛徒家族的后裔……卢修斯为什么会把日记本交给她？”  
德拉科皱起眉，一些零星的记忆片段闪过脑海。一个忙碌的书店……几张熟悉又陌生的面孔……堆满了书架的《会魔法的我》，每一本书的封面上都有一个英俊的蓝眼睛男巫对他微笑……他想起金妮是谁了，丽痕书店里躲在韦斯莱先生背后的那个红头发小女孩，罗恩的妹妹，如果他没有在一年级暑假被传送到这里来，他应该会在学校里见到她。  
也就是说，他们在魂器中昏睡了十一年。命运的齿轮转了一圈，又回到了原点。

“金妮说现在已经1992年了。她是韦斯莱家最小的孩子，而比她大一岁的哥哥正好和哈利·波特是朋友。”  
“噢，这样。”  
“我从她那里问到了一些哈利·波特的事迹……”里德尔踱着步，德拉科打了个哈欠，“她说他一岁时就打败了黑魔王，额头上有一条闪电形的伤疤（德拉科听到这儿嗤笑了一声）。而且他还在一年级的时候就阻止了黑魔王的复生计划。”  
“复生计划？他不是死了吗？”  
“拥有魂器就不会死，”里德尔眯起眼，“你不清楚这件事？”  
“或许吧。”  
里德尔又陷入了思考，德拉科已经困得睁不开眼了。不知过了多久，他忽然问道：“这些事情你不知道？”  
德拉科愣了一秒，耸耸肩：“记不清了，那时候我还小呢。”  
记不清了吗？他仍记着那个和哈利一起呆在禁林的冰冷的夜晚，他趾高气扬地提着灯嘲笑那个男孩，结果撞见了一头死亡的独角兽，落荒而逃。学期结束的那天下午，邓布利多给格兰芬多加了几百分，成功让斯莱特林与学院杯失之交臂。那时候他不服气极了，一回去就和卢修斯大声抱怨，两人恣意嘲笑了邓布利多一番。可现在想来，如果哈利那时的确阻止了伏地魔的复生，那他确实值得这些分数。  
德拉科的脑袋有点痛，索性不再想下去。他冷眼看着里德尔每天和金妮通信，使用各种花言巧语从她这儿套出更多的消息，诱使她对他打开心扉，从而得到力量。金妮对他没有一丝防备，有问必答，遇到什么烦恼都告诉他，显然已经把里德尔当成了知心朋友。她稚嫩的声音每日在空中回荡，大多在讲一些无聊的生活琐事，德拉科并不想听，但又不得不听。  
“汤姆，我今天被麦格教授表扬了，她夸我魔咒施展得很好，还给我加了十分！”  
“汤姆，我妈妈今天给我寄了条毛衣，但我不是很喜欢她选的颜色。”  
“汤姆，我总觉得我的哥哥们在嘲笑我，因为我只能用他们用过的课本……”  
“哦，汤姆，没有人像你这样理解我……我真高兴得到了这本日记，可以向你诉说知心话……”  
“汤姆，我今天在图书馆遇见哈利了，他好像看了我一眼。我本来想和他打个招呼，但我太害羞了，连书都没借就逃跑了……”  
“你到底想从她这里得到什么？”德拉科听得烦心，终于忍无可忍，“和一个十一岁小女孩玩游戏很有趣？”  
“我也希望日记本能落在一个更有趣的人手里，”里德尔冷冷地说道，他的眼中闪动着某种迷狂的光，“你知道她是怎么描述那个男孩的吗？她说他伟大、英勇、善良，永远闪耀着光辉，能战胜一切邪恶……”  
“哦，在她心里，波特当然是拯救世界的大英雄了。”德拉科笑了一声，有些讽刺，他伸了个懒腰，“怎么，你还想和他抢这个救世主的名头？”  
“救世主？”里德尔慢慢地重复了一遍这个词，深深眯起眼，“一个一岁的婴儿，为什么能击败一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师？”  
“好问题，你应该去问波特，问问他是不是在子宫里就学了满肚子黑魔法。”  
“一岁的婴儿连话都说不清楚，也没有魔杖，怎么施咒？”里德尔没有理会德拉科的嘲讽，“这不可能……如果其中没有阴谋诡计……”  
“是啊，波特肯定满脑子都是阴谋诡计，毕竟他是格兰芬多，不是斯莱特林。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道。  
里德尔的目光变得危险起来，他正想说什么，金妮的声音又响起了，打断了他们的对话。  
德拉科漫不经心地听了一会儿，小女孩的青春愁思提不起他的一点兴趣。和往常一样，金妮又在述说自己对哈利的衷情，她自卑地认为哈利永远都不会喜欢她。  
“情人节快到了，汤姆。我想给他写封信，但我不知道怎么写他才会喜欢。你能帮帮我吗？”  
听到这句话，德拉科笑得打滚，起身走到里德尔旁边坐下，迫不及待地问道：“你该不会要答应帮她写情书吧，嗯？你都没给我写过情书，是不是？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“哈，你想想，她让你帮她给波特写情书，你想好怎么夸他了吗？”  
“德拉科——”  
“我说过了，你讨好她就是自讨苦吃。”德拉科耸耸肩，眼中闪动着恶意的光芒，“一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师居然要帮一年级女生写情书，这是我见过最搞笑的事情。”  
“……我必须要和他见一面。”过了一会儿，里德尔忽然说道。  
“谁？”  
对方没有回答。德拉科马上就反应了过来，除了那个男孩，还会有谁？

即使无法离开日记本，德拉科也能从金妮的只言片语从得知外面的情况在变得越来越糟糕。  
密室开启、频繁发生的袭击、被操纵的蛇，死去的公鸡……与此同时，里德尔的身体却变得越来越凝实。他最近频繁消失，德拉科知道他去了哪儿，他一点都不感到意外。  
里德尔目前还没有能力从日记本里脱离出来，他从金妮那里汲取的力量非常有限，但已经能让他短暂地附在那个女孩身上。  
人被附身时是没有任何感觉的，所以金妮还不知道那些坏事都是里德尔借用她的身体干的。但她很快就知道了，当她发现自己永远想不起案件发生时她在干什么的时候，当她发现自己总是在和里德尔聊天后莫名其妙地昏迷的时候，她的倾诉变得混乱和痛苦，她越来越害怕，就连里德尔的安慰也消除不了这种害怕。她发疯了似的喃喃自语，自我怀疑，终于有一天，她把日记本扔进了盥洗室里。  
“看来你的花言巧语也不是万能的。”德拉科评价道。里德尔没有回答，他最近沉默的时间越来越多，甚至有些神经质起来。  
“网已经布下了，”他说道，“现在就等着猎物入坑。”  
“哦，什么？”  
“金妮是他朋友的妹妹，如果她出事，他一定会来救她。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“金妮说过。”里德尔没有多说。  
他开始变得不一样了，德拉科明白。他之前的生活过于顺遂，什么都能做成，几乎没有不如意的时刻。所以一旦遇到挫败，他就不那么从容了。而且这个敌人不是像邓布利多那样德高望重的大巫师，而是一个没被他放在眼中的小男孩，这更让他恼火。里德尔急切地想要杀死他来证明自己，这种强烈的胜负欲使他忘掉了其他的东西，比如自己。  
不过德拉科并不在意。与里德尔相反，他厌倦了这些争斗，也不想参与进来。里德尔和波特的较量很有趣，但他内心深处却在期待着另一个不可能的结局。他被困在他身边四十多年，这个笼子将他的肉一块一块磨烂，将他的灵魂磨成了碎沙。他本以为他已经解脱，再也不必见到那个让他爱恨交织的人，可他忘了，魂器的存在就是为了永生，为了把折磨延伸到尽头。  
梅林也许听到了听到了里德尔内心的愿望，帮了他一把，下一个捡到日记本的人竟然是哈利·波特。在听到哈利的声音的那一瞬间，德拉科有些恍惚。  
波特的声音是这样的吗？稚嫩又清晰，没有太多的犹豫，也不像金妮那样充满青春期的浪漫情怀。他忘记了，也许自己没有那么讨厌这个声音。哈利已经意识到这本日记本和五十年前的密室开启有关，正小心翼翼地向里德尔求证。后者眼中闪烁着红光，飞快地回复。  
但愿你不会被这个家伙蒙骗，波特。当里德尔给哈利展示了一段他栽赃海格的记忆后，德拉科这样想着。这些年来被里德尔蒙骗的人太多了，他就是其中最蠢的一个。但哈利应该不会中招——不知为何德拉科就是有这种感觉，明明对方也只是一个十二岁的男孩。  
里德尔在魂器内部来回走着，不停地自言自语。德拉科仰躺在地上一动不动，他已经保持这个姿势一个小时了。  
“……很有意思。”里德尔忽然说道。  
德拉科的眼珠子偏了一个角度，又转了回来。  
“你跟着我这么久，有没有学会怎么说蛇佬腔？”  
“没有，”德拉科恹恹地回答道，“你要教我吗？”  
“但波特是个蛇佬腔。”里德尔说道，“多么罕见……那个传言也许有点可信度，他应该在斯莱特林。”  
“哦，或许吧。”德拉科合上眼睛。他真心觉得烦透了。

日记本又被金妮夺了回去。她已经意识到自己就是在墙壁上涂写血字、杀死海格养的鸡的凶手，这让她恐惧得无法集中注意力上课。她每天都害怕自己的秘密暴露，睡不着觉，有时候半夜起来试图将日记本撕碎，或者将它丢进火里，可这些小伤害对魂器毫无作用。  
她之前太信任里德尔了，这种信任往往是致命的。现在她已经没办法挣脱他的控制了……就像他一样。  
里德尔逼迫金妮在墙上写下血字，挟持着她踏进密室的那天下午，德拉科感到极度恶心，恶心得睡不着。他当然清楚，为了达成自己的目的，他谁都能利用。金妮的尖叫声在上空回响，刺得他大脑发痛，德拉科被吵得头昏脑胀，恨不得冲出去捂住她的嘴，可他不是里德尔，他没有离开魂器的能力。  
德拉科只好蒙住耳朵，烦躁地在地上翻滚，诅咒着金妮，诅咒着里德尔，诅咒着自己。过了大约十分钟，金妮的尖叫低了下来，化为了断断续续的抽泣。最后连抽泣也消失了，仿佛小提琴琴弓的颤抖渐渐停住了似的，密室的寒冷慢慢升起来，将德拉科裹进了半个世纪重复的悲剧里。他不知道自己为什么会觉得冷，冷得刺骨，他想起了一张浮肿的脸，一个女生惊恐的眼神，似乎每次密室打开总要献上带血的祭品。  
可他不想再看一遍自己的人生了。他活够了，他不想要永生，那是疯子的梦。  
“……哈利·波特，我等了很长时间，希望有机会看到你，跟你谈谈。”里德尔的声音在头顶响起，德拉科睁开了眼，又合上了。  
快逃吧，波特。  
“……你就是那个时候插进来的，哈利。你发现了它，我真是再高兴不过了。没想到在这么多人里面，居然是你捡到了这本日记，你是我最迫切想见的人啊……”  
德拉科说不出内心翻滚着怎样的感觉，像是有火在烧。真带劲啊，他想。他快吐了。  
“……我刚才不是对你说过了吗？对我来说，杀死泥巴种已经不重要了。许多月来，我的新目标一直是——你。”  
“伏地魔，是我的过去、现在和未来，哈利·波特……”  
德拉科慢慢从地上爬起来，皱着眉，揉着太阳穴。外面还在传来里德尔的轻声慢语和哈利的说话声，他盲目地往前走，如同一只迷途的鹰，在空中打转。  
他的出路在哪里？他应该去往何方？为什么他会走到这一步，他到底积攒了多少罪孽？  
“你对我下手的时候为什么突然丧失了力量，谁也不知道，”哈利的声音响了起来，德拉科停住了脚步，“我自己也不清楚。但是我知道你为什么没能杀死我。因为我母亲是为了救我而死的。我那普普通通的麻瓜出身的母亲，她阻止你杀死我。我看见过真实的你，去年我又看见了你。你只剩下了一堆破烂，只能算是半死不活。你原来神通广大，结果却落到这个下场。你东躲西藏，你是丑八怪，令人作呕！”  
他的声音消失了，但还在脑中回响，宛若震不散的光幕。德拉科静静地站着，他觉得自己也被撕裂成了无数片。他一直苦苦寻找、求索、坚持的东西，一直在软弱和坚强中间挣扎的时光，哈利·波特用一段话就轻轻瓦解了。  
为什么汤姆·里德尔会失败？为什么他杀不死哈利·波特？外面开始穿来地动山摇的巨响，掺杂着里德尔尖锐冷酷的命令声。那个夜晚，他在冰凉的玫瑰花海中前行，纷纷的花瓣落了一地，像一场等了太久的雨。  
乱石翻滚着落下，也许是蛇尾绊到了日记本，魂器内部也猛地震动起来。德拉科一个晃神跌在了地上，额头磕出了一个包。里德尔用尖利的声音命令着蛇怪，德拉科听不懂蛇佬腔，但依稀能判断出他在让它攻击哈利。他们从昏迷中醒来后就失去了魔杖，否则里德尔想要消灭哈利只是一瞬间的事情。但这也许是一个机会……千载难逢的机会……  
“救救我，救救我，”哈利绝望地低唤着，“是谁都好，救救我！”  
放弃吧，波特……德拉科慢慢从地上爬起来，拍了拍裤子，只有你能救你自己。  
他听见了凤凰悦耳的低吟，听见了男孩微弱的呼吸，像温暖的潮汐涌过他的心脏。里德尔的声音又变得低缓动听了，哈利的手已经沾上了蛇毒，一切似乎即将结束。紧接是一种分裂的、伴随着剧烈疼痛的感觉，并不是很快，但的确发生在一瞬间。眼前空白的世界被从中间生生撕裂，一个庞大的、类似于象牙的物体顶了进来，带着深红的血。里德尔愤怒的尖叫被掩盖在巨大的摧毁之中，德拉科能感觉到自己的身体在一片一片破碎，他紧盯着那撕裂处迸发的光芒，忽然猛地冲了上去，朝着那能将他撕碎的象牙举起了他的左手——  
叮！  
他的听觉霎时间失灵了，眼前的一切变得无比迟钝，仿佛有一只手将他从这个世界抽离了似的。德拉科的整只左手都失去了知觉，他睁大了眼，死死地看着那凝结在他无名指上的荆棘指环，它在明亮的白光中破碎、灰飞烟灭，最后彻底消散。整个魂器化为了漆黑的血水，浇透了他冰冷的灵魂。  
结束了，他想。  
他的过去已经消亡，他的现在和未来化为了一抔灰烬。  
————  
第四部分结束


	84. Symphonic Poetry

“杀了你……？”德拉科喃喃着，“可是——”  
“你害怕？”那人歪着头，直直地看着他，“你杀过人，德拉科。”  
“但我不能——我不能杀人，而且你就是我，我怎么能——”  
“这是帮一个求死之人解脱，不是杀人。”男孩慢慢眯起眼，“怎么，你连这种事也做不到吗？”  
“可是——”  
“你这是懦弱，你只是在害怕，就像你一贯以来的那样……”  
德拉科被他凌厉的话语逼得后退，他张了张口，正想说什么，一种古怪的感觉爬上了他的背脊，仿佛被一枚针又快又狠地刺了一下。男孩表情微变，猛地抬起头看向空白的天空，喃喃道：“动手了。”  
“什么？”  
“他用了阿瓦达索命咒，看来是想要杀人。”他说道。  
德拉科面色一下子变得惨白，他瞬间就反应过来里德尔要去杀谁，条件反射地抓住了男孩的手。  
“他在对付波特，”他说道，几乎没有意识到自己在说什么，“我得马上回去——告诉我，我该怎么出去？”  
对方扬起眉，像听见了什么有趣的东西似的重新审视着他，耸耸肩。  
“你把我杀死，你就能出去。”他说道。  
“别开玩笑了，我是认真的！”  
“我也是认真的，”男孩冷冷地看着德拉科，“共生魂器的弱点就在于我们中无论哪一个死亡都会让它崩溃。只要你杀死我，你就能回到自己的身体里去……我们都得到自己想要的，这样很好，不是吗？”  
他的话听起来很有诱惑力，可德拉科总觉得有哪儿不对劲。  
“可是——如果魂器崩溃，那汤姆是不是也会死？”  
“哦，反应很快嘛。我以为能骗到你呢。”他撇撇嘴，看起来有些遗憾。德拉科愣了一秒，火气腾地上来了。  
“你想骗我杀死他？”  
“怕什么？反正他有那么多魂器，又死不了。”  
“可你也不能——他是汤姆！”  
男孩无动于衷地看着他，眼神有些讽刺。  
“我不劝你，”他说道，微眯起眼，“反正你没有经历过我经历的一切，你不懂。”  
“你到底经历过什么？”德拉科忍不住问道。  
“你会有机会知道的，”他说道，又仰起了头，“我想，你如果再不出去就只能见到波特的尸体了。”  
德拉科一惊，循着他的目光看去，除了一片空白以外什么也没看到，可那种针扎般的痛感却越来越清晰了，仿佛有一条脚上带刺的千足虫沿着他的背脊往上爬，几乎难以忍受。  
“帮帮我，”德拉科又握住了他的手，手心沾满了汗，“你肯定知道怎么出去，对不对？”  
他们对视着，德拉科在他模糊的眼中看见了自己苍白的、惶恐不安的脸。男孩平静地望着他，眼中闪过一丝意味不明的光芒。  
“你也欠了我很多……你最好记住了。”他靠近了一步，一手搭着他的背，在他耳边低声说道，“……那么现在，既然你不准备杀死我，快点滚吧。”  
下一刻，德拉科的脑袋猛然一痛，眼前的场景闪动着消失了，如同破碎的玻璃珠向四处撒开。当他回过神来的时候，疯狂涌入的强烈光线刺痛了他的双眼，让他的眼角渗出一滴泪来。  
一团红光在不远处跳跃着，飞快地朝他掠来。德拉科没能及时做出反应，那道魔咒在他肩膀上撕开了一个口，痛得他抽了口气。  
他后退了一步，抬起眼，哈利正举着魔杖站在离他不远的地方。在他脚边有一面碎裂的圆镜和几只东倒西歪的灰盒子，里面的纸团和彩色棉线球滚了一地。  
哈利仍将魔杖对着他，两人僵持着，一动不动。哈利似乎从这微妙的气氛中察觉到了什么，捏着魔杖，试探着唤道：“……德拉科？”  
德拉科没有回答，他皱着眉捂住了自己的肩膀，立刻沾了满手的血。浓郁的血腥味令他清醒了一些。  
“是你吗，德拉科？”哈利再次问道。  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，目光在有求必应屋里绕了一圈，很快便在角落里找到了自己的目标。他不再理会哈利，抽出魔杖喊了句“日记本飞来”，黑皮日记本立刻挣脱了压在它上方的厚木板和纸箱，扑棱着朝他飞来，被德拉科跳起来接住了。他拍了拍上面的灰，将日记本塞进口袋里，用魔杖指着哈利向门口退去。哈利叫住了他：“等一下，德拉科。”  
“别叫我德拉科。”德拉科脚步一顿，瞪着他。  
“呃，我的意思是，刚才是里德尔占据了你的身体，对吗？”哈利问道。  
德拉科握着日记本的手指收紧了一些，握着魔杖的手依然没有放松。他的脸上慢慢挤出了一个僵硬的假笑：“这不关你的事，波特。”  
“我和你说过，他是伏地魔——”  
“那又怎么样？”听到这个名字德拉科心脏一缩，想也不想地反驳道，“你得感谢我，波特。要不是我，你现在已经是尸体了。”  
哈利的脸色微变，攥紧了魔杖，有些咬牙切齿：“哦，是啊，谢谢了。我在关心你，你不知道——”  
“很遗憾，我不用你关心。”德拉科飞快地打断了他，不再犹豫，扭身跑出了有求必应屋。

虽然已经到了晚餐时间，但德拉科没有去礼堂吃饭。他心如乱麻，一点也不想应付他的那群朋友。他低着头，径直跑回寝室，将日记本拿出来放在床上。他盯着它看了一会儿，深吸了口气，从书包里取出一支崭新的羽毛笔。  
德拉科轻轻打开日记本，抿了抿嘴唇，在第一行犹豫着写下：你还在吗？  
德拉科等了一会儿，他的那一行字已经消失了，可日记本仍没有动静。他长叹了口气，将笔扔到一边，重重地躺在床上。  
太糟糕了，一切都乱套了。德拉科不记得那些事，但他能感觉到，它们的确曾经发生在他身上。他曾经和里德尔朝夕共处，他们谈过一场青涩的恋爱。可后来他逃走了，这便是一切的因果。  
德拉科盯着头顶的床帘看了几分钟，他的肚子叫了一声，古怪地收缩着，已经开始隐隐作痛了。他得去吃点东西，这变成了他脑子里唯一的念头，于是他慢慢坐了起来。蓦地，脑子里响起了一个声音，令他浑身一僵：  
“德拉科。”  
这个声音低而轻柔，曾无数次在脑海里出现过，但德拉科现在一点也不想听见它。  
他跳了起来，拿起日记本塞进书包深处，拉上拉链匆匆跑出了寝室。德拉科从未跑得这么快过，一路上撞到了三个人，也没顾得上道歉。当他慌慌张张地出现在礼堂里、从餐桌上端了一大盘草莓蛋糕时，他终于冷静了一些，又开始害怕有人会趁他不在偷走日记本。德拉科心不在焉地吃完晚饭，走在回去的路上时感觉浑身粘腻，打算回寝室换掉身上这件汗津津的衬衫。  
先洗澡，然后再好好和里德尔谈谈，他这样想着，心情放松了许多。然而这个计划最终还是没有实现，他回到寝室后刚坐上床铺就被一双手拖了进去，狠狠压在床上。  
致密的黑暗压迫着他的胸腔，又浓又沉，让德拉科几乎要把刚吃的晚饭吐出来。他仰起头，正对上一双黑漆漆的眼睛。也许是因为床铺间光线太弱，里德尔的眼中没有一丝光亮，如同两个黑洞。德拉科的呼吸都窒了，喉结微动，张了张口，对方马上捂住了他的嘴。  
他们无声地对视着，空气仿佛凝滞住了，陷入了令人令人浑身发麻的寂静。不知过了多久，里德尔慢慢松开了手，改为撑在他身侧。  
“你在颤抖，德拉科。”  
“……你想做什么？”他说道，发现无法控制自己的声带，他的声音在剧烈打颤，“你已经夺走了我的身体，你还想做什么？”  
“我没打算夺走你的身体，”里德尔说道，“那只是权宜之计，为了解决我们共同的敌人……”  
“可你没告诉我——你根本没有经过我的同意！这就是你的方式，是吗？”他尖声叫道，挣扎起来，里德尔死死压住了他的四肢。  
“我的确没有告诉你，德拉科……但你想想，你做了什么？”他俯身贴在他耳边，声音冰冷而低柔，德拉科不由自主地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“你说过你讨厌波特，你恨他，你想让他去死……但你现在变了，是不是？”  
“……什么？”  
“刚才我已经把他逼入了死路，但你打断了我。你不想让他死，德拉科。”里德尔一字一句地说道，“你在想什么？”  
他紧盯着他，德拉科无法避开他的目光，僵硬地咽了口唾沫。不，这不是他想要的……  
“你不要转移话题，”他哑声说道，“我还没有原谅你，汤姆。”  
“抱歉，我以后不会再这么做，”里德尔回答得很迅速，“我没有想伤害你。只是那时候……你知道，在我不在的地方，你在做一些背叛我们的事情。”  
“我——”  
“你让波特碰了你，你还阻止我杀死他……”  
“我——我不知道，”德拉科结巴了，有些口齿不清，“我不知道你要做什么——你夺走了我的身体，我很害怕，汤姆！”  
里德尔眯起眼看着他，似乎在鉴定这句话的可信度。德拉科大气也不敢出，紧握着双拳，勉强克制着自己的颤抖。  
“……最好是这样。”过了一会儿，他低声说道，在他嘴角轻轻吻了吻，“让我想想……别害怕，你还在颤抖。我没打算对你做什么。”  
“……你每次都这么说，”德拉科忍不住开口了，“可你总是做这种事——之前也是，现在也是，你从来没问过我的意见！”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“你占据我的身体——”  
“这个我解释过了。”  
“——还有那个魂器，我根本没说过我想要，可你制造了他，而且还折磨他。你到底是怎么想的？你是不是也想折磨我？”他不管不顾地一股脑儿将自己的困惑全部倒了出来，咬着牙，强忍着恐惧与对方对视。  
里德尔看着他，微眯起眼，冷冰冰地问道：“你想起来了？”  
“你希望我别想起来，是吗？”  
“不，我当然希望你想起来。”他低声说道，“那些事情如果只有我一个人记得，那是多么地让人遗憾……不过按道理来说，你不应该记得发生在魂片身上的事情。也就是说，这是他告诉你的……他还没有死，是吗？”  
德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，如坠冰窟。完了，他绝望地想，他简直是个蠢货。他帮助了他，可他却把他出卖了。但他们为什么要忍受这些？他们到底犯了什么错，要被如此对待？他喜欢他，可这不代表他是他的附庸，不代表他永远要听命于他，即使他的另一个身份是伏地魔——即使——  
想到这儿，德拉科打了个寒噤，又努力挣扎起来，甩动着四肢。这次他的动静有点大，里德尔费了点劲才把他重新压回去。  
“冷静，德拉科——”  
“哦，你想做什么？”他尖叫着，“你想怎么惩罚我们？反正我们和你的仆人也没什么两样，对不对？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”里德尔冷冷地说道。德拉科狠狠地瞪着他，忽然扑上来咬了他脖子一口，后者低咒了一声，猛地压下来咬住他的嘴唇，将他的唇片咬出了血。  
血腥味疯狂地在两人口腔中蔓延，混合着一种仓皇的苦涩，仿佛把沙子打散了洒进喉咙里，一路颠沛到肺叶。德拉科的领口被粗暴地扯开，露出了半截苍白的肩膀，上面还残留着之前肆虐的吻痕。他努力扭转着头部，呜咽着，在床榻间挣动。仿佛有一股力量拉着他向下，越陷越深，炽热的吻一路落在他的脖颈和锁骨，点燃了他的血液。当他的手伸进他腿间时，德拉科惊慌地一颤，下意识夹紧了腿。  
“放松。”  
“不要，汤姆——”  
“别拒绝我，德拉科——”  
“我不想做，汤姆！”他大叫道，声音中带着哭腔，把他自己都吓了一跳。里德尔的动作蓦然停住了，冰冷的指头仍黏着他的腿缝，一节一节，令德拉科想到攀爬而上的藤蔓。他抽息着，胸口起伏。他感到有点反胃，身体深处有一种浓烈的、疼痛的东西在翻腾，可又说不出来。过了一会儿，里德尔慢慢将手抽出来，缓慢地、仔仔细细地擦拭干净。他最后看了他一眼，化作一缕烟消失了。  
德拉科一动不动地躺在床上，双眼无神，如同一条被暴晒的死鱼。过了不知多久，他缓缓坐起，重新扣好衬衫扣子，拉上裤子，趿拉着拖鞋走向盥洗室。  
他锁上门，拧开水龙头，微烫的热水一顿一顿地涌出来，在池子里积起了一层。他脱掉拖鞋，将脚小心翼翼地伸了进去，温暖的感觉从脚底漫了上来。  
德拉科低下头，把脸一点点埋进了手心。

第二天早上起床时，德拉科意识到他一点也不想醒来。他一夜无梦，一睁开眼那些令他无比痛苦的念头便涌入脑中，让他被压住了似的动弹不得。他不想醒来，不想面对那些解决不掉的麻烦，不想日日活在恐惧之中。可当寝室里其他人都离开后，他还是不得不坐起来，拖着疲惫的身体去洗漱。  
上课铃快响的时候，德拉科从后门溜进了教室。第一节是最无聊的魔法史，宾斯教授一如既往地穿墙而入，不知为何，这个平淡无奇的举动此时却让德拉科起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他按了按太阳穴，听了一个字就开始犯困了，勉强撑了一会儿，又有点想溜去有求必应屋。  
不对，他现在还需要继续做那个任务吗？……哈利已经知道了他平时躲藏的地方，他肯定会时刻监视着他，可他没有时间再换一个计划了。而把这个任务交给自己的正是他的情人，他用他的父母威胁他，把他逼到这种境地……德拉科又想起了昨晚生生停止的那场性爱，以及里德尔最后留给他的那个意味深长的眼神。他不愿去猜想那是什么含义，任何可能性都能让他崩溃。  
德拉科发了一会儿呆，瞪着课本，似乎想把上面的每一个字母都吃掉。他犹豫了半天，最终还是咬咬牙把日记本从书包里拿出来悄悄放在桌柜里，轻轻翻开。  
他抚摸着日记本光滑的纸页，它看起来那么新，岁月仿佛无法在上面留下一丝痕迹。德拉科蘸了点墨水，亚平纸张，在日记本的第一页小心翼翼地写下：你还在吗？  
他等了一会儿，和上次一样，依然没有人理他。德拉科有些不甘心，再次写下：抱歉，我是真的有事情想问你。你在吗？  
黑色的字在纸页上微微一闪便消失了，石沉大海。德拉科郁闷地趴在书桌上，手伸在抽屉里一下一下地捏着纸角。不远处的高尔和克拉布正偷偷吃一包零食，那包装袋摩擦的声音令他格外厌烦。看样子这一次也是一样的结果，德拉科无声地叹了口气，正打算把日记本收起来，眼角余光瞥见了一行浮起的黑字。他惊得险些窜起来，下意识用身体挡住了桌柜，又松开一条缝，斜着眼悄悄往里看：  
【告诉你一个秘密：你写的字会被当做广播在魂器里播放。】  
德拉科一愣，脸一下子红了，恨不得找个地缝把自己埋起来。不过现在显然没时间让他沉浸在羞耻之中，他偷偷看了眼周围，飞快在日记本上写字：我想和你谈一谈。上次的事情我还没有完全弄懂。  
日记本上很快就出现了一句话：【听说你昨天把他甩了？】  
德拉科皱起眉，正要提笔回复，那句话马上消失了，另一行文字浮了上来：【真棒。】  
德拉科：……  
我真的有事要问你，他深吸了口气，再次写道，你到底经历了些什么？能告诉我吗？  
对方回复得很快：【如果你想知道，路过翻倒巷里的那家破书店时，进去转一圈，把摆在右边的那堆黄色杂志看完。】  
可是翻倒巷里没有书店。  
【噢，那可能已经倒闭了。】日记本上的字恶毒地闪烁着，【如果你想知道我经历了些什么，我只能告诉你他们上床的时候喜欢用什么姿势，还有怎么求饶他们才会停下来……说不定用得上，是不是？】  
德拉科又吸了一口气，用力合上日记本，重重塞进书包里。他就不该问他，他想。  
可这真的很奇怪，为什么他会变成这个样子？他究竟经历了些什么，在他不知道的时间里，他们是怎么度过的？德拉科的大脑一片混乱，但他清楚他只有知道得更多才能决定以后该怎么办。里德尔的话只能信一部分，最大的突破点还是在自己的魂片身上，可对方现在显然并不愿意告诉他。  
德拉科略微思索了一会儿，马上明白了其中的原因。他刚才告诉他，他在日记本上写的字都会被听见，也就是说，他们的对话都处在里德尔的监视下。里德尔肯定不希望自己知道这些，只要他的魂片还被困在魂器里，他就不可能得到真相。  
德拉科有了数，内心平静了一些。下课铃一响，他马上抓起书包跑了出去。


	85. Symphonic Poetry

接下来的几天，德拉科每天都试图和他的魂片聊上几句，用这种方式将自己的力量传导给他。然而他每天的生活单调乏味，德拉科绞尽脑汁也想不出什么话题，只好像做工作报告似的向他汇报自己修理消失柜的进程。  
我觉得我已经把它修好了一点，我听见里面传来了声音。他这样写道。  
【如果我是你，我会把它扔到臭水沟里去，然后把这本日记用一把火烧掉。】  
不行，我爸爸还在监狱里。  
【哦，那就去找邓布利多，他会告诉你该怎么办。】  
写完这句话后，对方往往会消失很久。后来德拉科才知道他是被里德尔没收了纸笔。在聊天变得频繁起来后，他渐渐摸透了其中的弯弯绕：“邓布利多”、“凤凰社”、“哈利·波特”都是禁词，一旦提到与此相关的过分内容就会被里德尔强制停止聊天；关于过去的事情也不能问，对方会自动转移话题；唯一能聊的就只有一些不痛不痒的内容，比如早餐午餐和晚餐，比如教授鼻子上的污渍，比如即将到来的圣诞节。有一次他的魂片一个劲儿地撺掇他消灭魂器，过了一会儿对方忽然消失了，再次出现时他便开始跟德拉科详细描述他们刚才是怎么上床的。  
【……他让我含了一次，然后摸我的胸和屁股，挺舒服的……他用手指把我后面插肿了，再正面挺进来。哦，他好像比以前更大了，真带劲……】  
德拉科看得面红耳赤，又羞又气，觉得自己的眼睛都要瞎了。他一点也不想知道他们做爱的详情，而且每次对方毫无顾忌地写这些污言秽语时，德拉科内心总有种莫名的不舒服的感觉。他对他提出了这一点，后者马上反应了过来：  
【哦，你吃醋了。当然啦，只要你想，他就是你一个人的。】  
我才没有吃醋。  
【你们好几天没有说话了，是不是？你肯定觉得特别不习惯。】  
我没有不习惯，我只是不想看到这些内容，德拉科用力地写道，我对你们在做什么一点兴趣也没有。  
【哦，他现在在我旁边，你有没有什么话想对他说？我可以帮你带话。】  
没有。  
【那我们去做爱了，再见。】  
等一下！  
然而接下来不管德拉科再怎么呼唤，对方都没有再理会他。弗立维教授还在台上尖声尖气地讲课，德拉科时不时瞥一眼空白的日记本，有些心烦意乱。他们难道现在真的在……？他的脑中不由自主地闪过对方给他写的那些内容，脸色霎时又红又白，指尖微微颤抖。他们——不可能——不，这不对，他在想什么？他的魂片也是他的一部分，这没什么好奇怪的，这很正常……德拉科努力安慰着自己，整节课都心不在焉，一个字也没听进去。  
下课后，当他提着晚饭来到有求必应屋时，他又拿出日记本询问了两句，仍然杳无音信。德拉科望着袋子里香甜的蓝莓夹心蛋糕、滋滋巧克力棒和袋装红豆牛奶，顿时觉得一点胃口也没有了。  
离他们上次聊天已经过去了三个小时，需要这么久吗？他以前和里德尔好像都没有这么久……不，别想了，这毫无意义……德拉科用力地嚼着巧克力棒，口中发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的脆响，可即使如此，他仍尝不出一丝甜意。他怔怔地盯着面前的消失柜，现在他觉得他说的话有点道理了——他应该把它砸烂，再也不看它一眼。  
当他费心费力试图完成任务时，他们却在自在地享受……德拉科发现这件事不能细想，一想就会浑身难受，心脏一抽一抽地痛，无法正常思考。他盯着消失柜的说明书看了三十分钟，把第一行反复浏览了十几遍，依然没有读懂。德拉科又愤恨又酸涩，将怒气全部发泄在了日记本上，把它狠狠往书包深处踩了踩，一连三天都没有再打开。到了第四天，德拉科终于忍不住了，在洗澡前将日记本扔进了浴缸里。  
让他们好好在水里泡一会儿吧，他恶狠狠地想道，但愿他们的兴致不会被打扰。  
德拉科脱掉衣服，趴在浴缸边缘拧开了好几个沐浴泡泡水龙头，舒舒服服地泡了半个小时才磨磨蹭蹭地出来。当他坐在岸边窸窸窣窣地穿睡袍时，脑子里忽然响起了一个声音，让他瞬间僵住了：  
“你应该把日记本从浴缸里拿出来，德拉科。”  
德拉科的视线不由自主地朝浴缸挪去，那本黑皮日记本仍泡在水里，书皮上沾着泡沫。  
“哦，是吗？”他努力使自己的语气变得更尖酸刻薄一些，“打扰你们了，是不是？”  
出乎意料的，里德尔轻笑了一声，低声说道：“你真可爱。”  
“……什么？”德拉科的脸无意识热了起来，有些恼羞成怒，“别给我打岔，我知道你们在做什么。”  
“噢，那你说说我们在做什么？”  
德拉科的脸更红了，喉咙中积郁着一股气，让他几乎想夺路而逃。另一种难以解释的涩意涌了上来，心口莫名有些胀痛。他原地跺了跺脚，撩起睡袍谨慎地爬下浴池，将日记本拾起抖了抖，用浴巾擦干。他快速地翻了几页，没有在上面看到新的句子，松了口气。正当他打算离开盥洗室时，一只手握住了他的手腕，把他吓了一跳。  
“你——”  
“轻点。”那人捂住了他的嘴，很快又松开了，“你的腿还没擦干。”  
德拉科的腿因为刚进入浴池的缘故，还沾着水。里德尔的手温柔地贴了上去，他的掌心并不烫，可德拉科就觉得与他接触的那一块皮肤着火了似的烧起来，让他双腿发麻。他咽了口唾沫，略微一动，对方的手顺势挪到了大腿内侧，黏着他潮湿的软肉。  
“我要走了。”德拉科的心脏怦怦直跳，慌乱得无法思考，伸手去摸门把手。背后的人贴了上来，握住了他被内裤包裹着的东西，轻轻一揉，他险些呻吟出来。  
“你不应该在洗澡的时候带着它。”那人低声说道，肆意地揉捏着，掌心顺势向后，抚摸着他挺翘的臀部。德拉科浑身发痒，热得喘息，无意识地蹭着他，试图缓解过分的热度。  
“你这个变态，”他叹息着说道，身体被刺激得发软无力，“你和他一起——啊——欺负我……”  
“我喜欢这个说法。”里德尔吮吸着他的乳尖，喃喃着，双手并用地折磨着他的下身，“别担心……你很棒，德拉科……”  
德拉科呜咽着，被玩弄得泄了一次，羞耻得夹紧了腿。他的睡袍已经撩到了腰间，内裤被粗暴地扒了下来，可怜地缠在膝盖上。里德尔将他压在墙上，时轻时重地抚摸着他腿间的私密地带，用性器摩擦他的臀缝。德拉科惊叫着，双腿打颤，险些滑倒在地。  
他们有段时间没有做了，德拉科的里面又紧又干，很不好进。里德尔挤了点沐浴液，将男孩的内部润湿了些，插入手指深入地扩张着，按摩着他的整个小穴。德拉科不住地扭动着，被折腾得有些受不了了。他的性器又胀又痛，前端一直在流水，打湿了大腿。  
“汤姆……”他低声叫唤着，身体紧贴着冰凉的墙壁，胸前娇嫩的两点随着动作不停地和坚硬的墙面摩擦，竟有了感觉。男孩探得更深了一些，偶然碰到了某个点，德拉科浑身一颤，一下子狼狈地滑坐在了地上。里德尔蹲下身，拨开他的腿，暧昧地揉弄着他的半边臀肉。  
他们激烈地拥吻，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。德拉科被吻得喘不过气来，侧过头伏在他肩膀上喘息。里德尔轻轻地搂着他，目光却落在了另一处。  
墙边的日记本摊开着，翻到了中间的某一页。纸张非常干净，蓦地，上面跳出了一行红色的大字，即使隔着几米里德尔也能看得一清二楚：  
【你令人恶心。】  
他的眼睛一眯，手臂的力道略重，怀中的男孩马上痛呼了一声，拍了一下他的胸口。里德尔连忙松开了，低头哄了他几句，边吻他边缓慢地推入。德拉科哼哼着，紧搂着他的脖子，身体绷得很直。他又朝日记本看去，那行字已经消失了，换上了另一句话：  
【想用对付我的办法来对付他？】  
紧接着字又褪色了，下一句话接踵而至：【在他还什么都不知道的时候就将他控制起来……】  
【为什么不让他知道一切呢？哦，你在害怕什么？】  
上面的句子更替得越来越快，字迹潦草凌乱，红得刺目，如同无数血红的蝴蝶从纸页中疯狂地翩飞而出。里德尔的眉头越皱越紧，德拉科被他死死扣在怀里，腰上掐出了一圈青紫的痕迹。他痛苦地呻吟着，扭动身体试图摆脱他的桎梏。里德尔托着他的臀部将他往里压得更深了一些，咬住了他纤长的脖颈。  
【你害怕死，害怕失去，害怕一无所有……】  
【害怕黑暗，害怕亡者，害怕默默无闻。】  
【多少年了，你一点长进也没有。】  
日记本里的幽灵似乎把这当成了泄愤的途经，那血红的字扭曲着，挤满了整张纸，宛若一只只巨大的眼睛，一齐瞪着他。纸页蓦然飞动起来，发疯了似的向后翻去，每一页上都涂满了血红的字迹，即使它晃动得飞快也能辨认清楚——无数个大大的触目惊心的“去死吧”，那泼洒的红色字迹仿佛有人用力将笔砸在纸页上，才能让液体飞溅出这种恐怖的形态。  
日记本哗啦啦地抖动着翻到了最后一页，空白的纸张开始渗出血来，怎么也止不住，瞬间染红了整张纸。里德尔蓦然感觉自己的胸口一痛，一种尖锐的、刀割般的撕裂感浮了上来，要将他的灵魂劈成两半。他猛地松开了德拉科，后者没反应过来发生了什么，茫然地看着他。  
“汤姆？”  
里德尔没有回答，他用力地甩了甩头，忍耐着疼痛重新看向那本日记。血红的纸页上浮现了一行黑色的字，它一出现墨就渗开了，糊成了一团：  
【放过他吧，已经够了。】  
胸口的疼痛更剧烈了，灼烧着，宛若千刀万剐。里德尔的眼神阴鸷得可怕，他低咒了一句，起身朝日记本走去。  
“汤姆？你怎么了？”德拉科也想站起来，但他双腿酸软，一动就痛，只能眼睁睁地看着里德尔走去拿起了日记本，化为一缕雾消失在了原地。  
德拉科愣愣地在原地坐了一会儿，莫名有些委屈，不明白对方为什么忽然不告而别。等到体力恢复了一些，他爬过去拾起日记本，手刚贴上去就感觉一片粘腻，拿开一看，掌心已经沾满了血。  
怎么回事……？  
掌心的血扭动着，像日记本上的字那样渐渐蒸发消失了，无影无踪。一种强烈的悲伤划过他的胸腔，只有一瞬，可他却感觉仿佛被彗星击中了似的，痛而冰凉。德拉科大睁着眼，重重地喘息，手无意识地捂住了胸口，抓紧了。  
德拉科……德拉科……  
恍惚间，他似乎听见了一声极轻极轻的叹息。

这天晚上他做了一个很漫长的梦。梦里他一直在往前走，这条路长得看不到尽头，一直到醒来他都没能走完。他不知疲倦地前行，仿佛知道前方一定有什么在等待他，他必须得走下去，即使磨断双腿也要抵达那个地方。一个声音在耳边低低地回荡着，不停地劝阻着他。不要再往前了，你会把命都丢掉的，他说道，回去吧，回去吧……他的声音熟悉而温柔，但非常悲伤。从始至终他都被这种温柔的悲伤包裹着，慢慢走向尽头。  
德拉科醒来后在床上直直地躺了十分钟才起床，习惯性地拿起枕边的日记本。日记本已经恢复了干燥，上面的血消失无踪，德拉科凑上去嗅了嗅，没闻到一丝血腥，仿佛昨天发生的一切只是一场幻觉。  
上课时他在日记本上写了几句话，直到下课也没能得到回应。不仅他的魂片没有理他，连里德尔也消失了，这让他内心沉重，惴惴不安。昨天里德尔为什么会忽然消失？到底发生了什么事？哦，他只顾着和他交欢，什么也没注意到……德拉科没精打采地坐在有求必应屋里，盯着面前的消失柜发呆。日记本被他放在地上，上面还亮着一行刚写下的字。他叹了口气，决定不再浪费时间，收拾好书包走出大门。  
德拉科边往自己肩膀上拽书包边朝外走，刚踏出门就看见一个漆黑的人影靠在墙边，惊得他顿在了原地。现在已经是晚上九点，走廊上的灯并不亮，照得人面孔蜡黄。墙边的人披着厚厚的绒毛斗篷，脖子上胡乱围着金红相间的围巾，那双明亮的眼睛正透过镜片看着他。  
德拉科大气也不敢出，手无意识地去摸口袋里的魔杖。哦，真走运，他茫然地想，果然还是被撞见了。  
两人沉默着，气氛尴尬而僵硬。过了一会儿，哈利先打破了寂静：“……呃，我在地图上找不到你，所以觉得你可能会在这儿。”  
“哦，这样，”德拉科干笑了一声，握紧了拳头，“你每天都无时不刻盯着地图监视我，迫不及待想把我抓起来邀功，是吗？”  
“不是，我是说——我猜你也许在这里，”哈利有些语无伦次，似乎不知道该怎么解释，“圣诞节快到了，我想来看看你。”  
“来监视我，我明白。”德拉科点点头。  
“不，你——”  
“为什么不坦诚一点呢，波特？”他尖声打断了他的话，“你难道不想知道我在做什么吗？你难道不想阻止我吗？你没有这么想过吗，嗯？……别用这些话来恶心我了，我没空理你。”  
德拉科的声音越来越高，也越来越冷。他大步走上前去，用指尖戳了戳哈利的胸膛，狠狠地瞪着他。后者在他的目光下退缩了，德拉科嗤笑了一声，扭头就走，哈利条件反射地抓住了他的胳膊。  
“我不是这个意思，德拉科——”  
“放开！”德拉科猛地颤了一下，如惊弓之鸟般挥开他的手，提着书包飞快地跑走了。  
接下来的几天，德拉科没有再去有求必应屋。哈利的监视让他浑身难受，哪儿都不想去，只好加倍地折腾他的日记本。然而直到圣诞假期到来，里德尔都没有出现。如果不是他写在上面的字会消失，德拉科甚至会怀疑自己手中的只是一本再普通不过的日记本。  
他度日如年，每天过得浑浑噩噩，不知道该做什么。好不容易熬到了放假，寝室里的其他同学兴致冲冲地收拾着行李，德拉科却发现自己没什么可带回家的，随便拣了几件袍子塞进空荡荡的行李箱里，坐在床上发呆。  
实际上他并不想回去，可又必须得回去。昨天纳西莎给他寄了信，让他一定要回来。黑魔王想见你，她在信中写道。这句话像一个催命符，在他心头挖出血来。  
黑魔王要见他……可谁知道这个男人到底在想什么？德拉科不敢抱有一丝幻想，他曾询问过他的魂片关于那个男人的事情，但得到的答案并不能让他满意。  
【他们两个没什么不一样，都会在床上把你折腾得死去活来。】对方这样说道，德拉科能感受到他话语中的漫不经心，【面对他不必紧张，很快你就会发现那不过是另一个自负得让人讨厌的男人。】  
德拉科吸了口气，又不抱希望地在日记本上写了几句话，依然没有任何回音。他抱住头，痛苦地沉吟了一声。  
他们踏上火车，在热闹的走廊里挑选车厢入座。德拉科觉得在火车上等待回家的时间从未如此难挨。潘西坐在他旁边一个劲地找话题，他敷衍地应付着，也没有胃口吃桌上的巧克力蛙。他已经集齐了两套巫师画卡，第三套还差两张，分别是吉德罗·洛哈特和芒戈·波汉，后者是圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的创始人。如果他生了重病，被送到圣芒戈医院里，也许就不用和那个男人会面了，德拉科胡思乱想着。他的画卡都被他用皮筋绑起来整整齐齐地放在卧室的书柜里，这次回家他应该去看一看……还差两张……再买几包巧克力蛙就能凑齐……他打了个哈欠，感到有些疲倦，合上了眼。  
睡吧……睡吧……一个声音在他耳边低低地徘徊着，你太累了。


	86. Symphonic Poetry

德拉科再次醒来的时候，火车已经到站了，车厢里的同学正在换衣服下车。他揉着眼睛坐起来，慢腾腾地弯下腰，伸着一只手去够着座位底下的行李箱，把它拖出来，从里面抽出一套黑色西装和一双皮鞋。  
这是德拉科非常喜欢的一套衣服，穿在身上格外笔挺，显得他身材高挑。不过他现在显然没有心思关注这个，他拖着行李箱走下火车，一眼就望见了站在不远处的纳西莎。他眼前一亮，想也不想便朝她跑去，扑进了她的怀里。  
“德拉科？”纳西莎被撞得后退了半步，伸手搂住了比她高半个头的儿子，略有些惊讶。男孩趴在她肩头，垂着脑袋，没有说话。纳西莎感觉到了什么，轻轻叹了口气，拍了拍他的后背，拉着他的手往车站外走去。  
他们幻影移形出现在了马尔福庄园的门口，沿着前院的小径走向别墅的大门。雪已经下得很大，呼啸着往他们脸上招呼，风声尖锐刺耳，令人胆寒。德拉科从未觉得这条路如此短暂，几乎只是一眨眼，他们就站在了大门前。纳西莎从口袋里拿出了钥匙，正要插入钥匙孔，德拉科拉了拉她的袖子。  
“妈妈。”  
“怎么了？”她回头看向他。  
德拉科犹豫着，还是问了出来：“他……主人在家里吗？”  
刚说出这句话他就知道自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，伏地魔既然要见他，怎么可能不在家里？  
“当然，德拉科。”纳西莎严肃了一些，转过身来面对着他，握住了他的肩膀，“别害怕，如果你没做错事，主人是不会惩罚你的。”  
不知为何，这句话反而让德拉科更忐忑不安了。他僵硬地笑了一下，张了张口，感觉肚子开始痛了。  
“那个……妈妈，主人平时在家里有提到过我吗？”  
纳西莎微皱起眉，说道：“没有，怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”德拉科吸了口气，握着纳西莎的手踏进了大门。  
令他感到庆幸的是，客厅里没有开灯，光线昏暗，显然伏地魔并不在这里——他不用马上面对这个令他恐惧的男人。餐室里已经准备好了饭菜，香气扑鼻。纳西莎打开灯，德拉科拉开椅子在桌边坐下，双手搭在腿上。他的手指在隐隐发抖。  
“别紧张，”察觉了德拉科苍白的脸色，纳西莎将一碗蘑菇汤推到他面前，安慰道，“你只要好好回答主人的问题，他不会怪罪你的。我问过他，你的任务还没有到最后期限呢。”  
“我知道，妈妈。”德拉科勉强笑了一下，慢慢地舀了勺热汤喂进嘴里。他的味觉像失灵了似的，什么也尝不出来。  
纳西莎告诉他，伏地魔让他晚上八点去他的房间里。德拉科放空大脑躺在床上，如同等待受刑。时间飞一般地掠过，他觉得自己不过是发了会儿呆，翻看了一遍自己的巫师画卡，床头的闹钟就叫了起来，险些把他吓出心脏病。恐惧像急剧膨胀的怪物，沉甸甸地压在心头。但到了这一刻，德拉科反而没有了任何感觉，大脑里一片空白。他下了床，拖着沉重而疲惫的身体朝三楼走去，无意识地数着房间数。到了第四间前，他停下脚步，呆呆地站了一会儿，做了个深呼吸。他轻轻地敲了敲门。  
“进来。”里面传出一个低沉的声音。德拉科缓慢地推门而入，反手关上了门。  
房间里只开着一盏小台灯，它被摆放在书桌上，照亮了桌边的男人的胳膊和脸。他似乎正在阅读一份文件，没有看他。德拉科慢吞吞地走到他面前，低着头，不知该做什么。  
他们上一次见面时他还不知道他就是汤姆·里德尔，那时他对他毕恭毕敬，竭尽全力地讨好他，试图逃避惩罚。可现在，当他接受了这个男人就是他的爱人的事实后，德拉科反而不知道该怎么和他相处了。  
他应该叫他什么？……他有很多问题想问……哦，更重要的是，他现在应不应该跪下来……德拉科胡思乱想着，手指无意识地绞在一起。面前的男人推开了文件，抬起眼看向他。  
“德拉科？”  
男孩猛地回过神来，猝不及防地对上了对方血红的眼睛，又有点害怕起来：“主人……”  
“过来。”伏地魔命令道。在意识到之前，德拉科的脚已经不由自主地朝他的方向迈出了一步。后者轻轻拉过他的手臂，将他抱进怀里，一手圈着他的腰。  
德拉科坐在他的大腿上，微微蜷缩着，不敢乱动。现在的情况已经完全超出了他的预想，伏地魔身上有一种冰冷的气味，不断地挤入他的鼻腔，令他平静了一些。这是怎么回事？……他要做什么？  
“任务完成得怎么样？”当德拉科又开始神游天外时，伏地魔的声音蓦然在耳边响起，拉回了他的神智。德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，身体却渐渐冷了下来，冷得刺骨。他低头看着那只扣在他腰间的手，苍白、细长，格外宽阔，如同蜘蛛脚。  
他怎么能说出这种话？他想，他怎么能在对他做这种事的时候，若无其事地问他怎么样？……他到底把他当成什么？  
“为什么不说话？”冰冷的气息更近了，男人俯下身来，贴在他耳侧。这是一种奇异的感觉，他的嘴唇很薄，触感像干燥的蝉翼。实际上德拉科并不清楚蝉翼是什么样的，但他感受到了他嘴唇上微微起伏的褶皱，他相信当蝉停在午夜的合欢枝头，悄悄合拢薄翅的时候，风轻轻摩擦翅膀的感觉便与此相同。伏地魔的手往里滑了一些，德拉科咽了口唾沫，他觉得是不太一样了，伏地魔的手比里德尔更冰冷，似乎永远都捂不暖。  
“……我不知道该说什么，”德拉科说道，手指慢慢握成了拳头，“我不知道，我觉得，我不能理解……”  
他抿住嘴唇，没有再出声，说出这些话已经耗光了他的勇气。他又产生了另一种不太一样的感觉，这次是对他自己——他似乎开始不那么害怕了，也不觉得喘不上气来了。这真令人感到奇怪。  
“你不理解什么？”  
“我是说，从一开始这就是一个骗局，是吗？”见伏地魔没有马上发火，德拉科的胆子更大了一些，“你知道一切，可是——可你还是要布置这个任务给我——”  
他闭上了嘴，因为伏地魔的眼神开始变得古怪了。德拉科猜不透那是什么意思，按照他以往的经验，他最好还是别去猜。  
“这么说……你在怨恨，德拉科，”伏地魔的声音很轻，他似乎若有所思，“我们来搞清楚一点。去年在魔法部里，我们的计划惨遭失败，有不少食死徒都被关进了阿兹卡班。这个计划的负责人是卢修斯，他出了这么大的差错……如果没有任何惩罚，恐怕不能向其他人交代。”  
“所以——所以你选择让我代替我父亲受罚，是吗？”德拉科的声音在隐隐颤抖，“如果我像我父亲一样失败，你就有机会惩罚我们了，是不是？”  
“我想看看你是不是真的失忆了，或者只是在假装不记得，”他慢慢地说道，“无论哪一种都非常让人……不愉快。”  
他危险的语气让德拉科打了个寒噤，他又开始绞着手了。  
“……可你还是想惩罚我，”他说道，“你肯定觉得特别有意思，看着我愚蠢地挣扎，每天为了那个任务睡不好觉——我就像个傻子，被你们骗得团团转，你就喜欢看到这个，是吗？”  
德拉科越说越难受，愤怒又委屈，这让他短暂地忘掉了原本对这个男人的恐惧。他挣动起来，试图掰开伏地魔抱着他的手，后者搂得更紧了一些。  
“我没想过你会再次捡到那本日记本。”伏地魔简略地说道。  
“哦，那你想说你们两个不谋而合，都要隐瞒身份欺骗我，占我便宜——”  
“我一开始就和你确认过一点，我还记得这一切，但你不记得。”伏地魔的声音冷了下来，“对于完全陌生的情况，你觉得我应该一上来就摊牌，还是加以试探？……更何况你还背叛过我，德拉科，我能合理地认为你并不值得信任……”  
他的手指渐渐收紧，拧住了男孩腰间的肉，后者痛得使劲推他的手，可他的力气太大了，桎梏着他的手臂如同铁铸。  
“可我什么都不知道！”他尖叫着，被逼出了泪，“我什么都不知道！我以为——我以为——痛！”  
伏地魔蓦地松开了他，德拉科不由自主地向前扑去，又被捞了回来。他恨恨地用胳膊肘捶了他一下，扭身要挣脱，伏地魔抓着他按在了自己的大腿上。  
“我能理解，你的确什么也不知道……”他伏在他耳边说道，“但你现在知道了。”  
他的呼吸吹拂着他的脖颈，德拉科猛地缩了一下，尖叫了一声，蓦然用力推开了他，跌跌撞撞地朝门外跑去。伏地魔站了起来，却没有阻止他，看着他推开门跑了出去。  
德拉科不知道自己要跑到哪儿，也不知道自己为什么要跑，他只是一个劲地往前奔去，黑糊糊的雾气无情地往他的口腔和鼻腔里挤，挤满了他的肺。他受够了，他不想要……凭什么是他？如果没有那个男人，他现在还和其他同学一样高高兴兴地上学呢，根本不用经历这些……他边抹眼泪边往楼下跑，很响地吸着鼻子。客厅寂静而空荡，脚尖落在地毯上失去了声音，这给他带来了一丝安全感。德拉科踉踉跄跄地扑到大门前，从口袋里掏出钥匙要去开门，可手指却抖个不停，怎么也拿不稳。当他终于哆嗦着将钥匙塞进钥匙孔里时，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“想出去？”那人说道，“外面在下雪。”  
“你管不着！”德拉科用力抖开了他的手，然而男人宽大的手重新抓住了他，将他按在门板上。德拉科仰起头，对方高大的阴影落在他的身上，将他完全罩住了。伏地魔正低头看着他，那双血红的眼睛和蛇一般的竖瞳令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。德拉科这才开始仔细打量这张脸，意识到站在自己面前的是一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，不是什么能让他撒娇撒泼的对象。他想起自己刚才的所作所为，身体有些僵硬。  
“还想出去吗？”伏地魔又问了一遍。德拉科僵着脸，嘴唇微微动了动，唇缝间溢出几不可闻的一句话：“……我不想做了。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，那个任务我不想做了，”德拉科的音量提高了，“你根本就不觉得我能完成，只想用这种方式惩罚我。我不想做了，这一点意义也没有。”  
“德拉科。”  
“我每天为了它失眠，躲躲藏藏，想着如果我完成不了该怎么办，你会不会杀死我，我爸爸会不会因此遭殃……我每天都想这些，”德拉科不管不顾地说着，声音中带上了一丝几不可闻的哭腔，“我一直以为你是觉得我——我有潜力才把任务交给我，我还很高兴，想着一定要做好，不能让你失望……我真他妈傻透了。”  
德拉科眼眶通红，越说越想哭，胸口胀痛不已。但这太丢人了，他绝不能在这个男人面前落一滴眼泪。他肩膀耸动，强忍着泪意，倔强地挺直了背。  
伏地魔看着他，目光渐渐变深了。他已经很久没有见过他这个样子。在那三十五年里，他们在他的魂片身上发泄自己的黑暗面，将他折磨得发疯。那个德拉科什么都会做，无论杀人放火还是色诱上床，他穿上衣服是冷酷的杀手，脱了衣服就是色欲的化身。他是他最得力的助手，从来没有出过错。但他也是一个彻底失控的疯子，他已经被他们毁了，变成了一颗定时炸弹，随时可能跳出来毁灭一切。伏地魔望着面前的男孩，他能从他眼睛里看到恐惧、胆怯、愤怒和不甘，这些情绪多么纯粹，一眼就能望到底。他伸手抚上了他的脸，后者颤抖了一下，但没有躲开。  
“你做到哪一步了？”他问道。  
“我？——我快把消失柜修好了，”德拉科不情愿地回答道，“但我不会再继续了，波特已经发现了。”  
“波特？”伏地魔皱起眉，“他怎么发现的？”  
“他这学期一直在盯着我，被汤姆知道了。他附在我身上，把波特引到有求必应屋里想杀死他，但没有成功。”德拉科说到这儿又有些恼火，“他不经我同意就附身，而且还——”  
他一下子卡住了，脸憋得通红。伏地魔饶有兴致地看着他，问道：“还有什么？”  
“——没有。总言而之，我不想再干了，就是这样。”  
“那你想干什么？”  
“我要上学，我不想掺和这些事了，我还没成年——”德拉科的话没能说完，因为伏地魔撩起了他的左袖，翻出了手臂内侧那块深黑的黑魔标记。标记很清晰，在洁白的皮肤上格外明显。伏地魔仔细地打量着那漆黑的骷髅头，仿佛从未见过似的，似乎还想伸手碰一碰。德拉科紧张地僵着手臂，动也不敢动，害怕他真的摸上去了——纳西莎告诉过他，如果伏地魔碰了他手臂上的黑魔标记，所有的食死徒都会有感应，必须得幻影移形到他身边。  
不过幸好伏地魔并没有这么做，他很快就放下了袖子，毫无预兆地俯身将他打横抱了起来，朝楼梯口走去。  
“去房间里说。”  
于是他们又回到了原来那个朴素的房间。说它朴素，因为德拉科从来没见过哪个房间的家具这么少，也没有看到任何多余的装饰品，伏地魔似乎对这些东西不感兴趣。他将德拉科放在床上，后者刚刚沾上床就坐了起来。向后挪去，直到后背靠上了床板才停下，警惕地看着他。男人在他身边坐下，不由分说地将他拉过来，让他趴在他怀里。  
“第一件事情，”他说道，“不想完成任务，嗯？”  
“那本来就是你用来惩罚我的幌子——唔！”  
屁股被不轻不重地拍了一下，德拉科的脸上浮起了一层红晕，他有些咬牙切齿，但又不敢轻举妄动，只好闷闷地生气。  
“不是幌子，你是我抛给邓布利多的一个障眼法……我的确没指望你能完成任务，但这不代表你毫无用处。”欣赏够了男孩敢怒不敢言的表情，伏地魔低声说道，漫不经心地抚摸着男孩柔软的腰部，后者觉得有点痒，挣了挣。  
“你是说，我是用来迷惑邓布利多的？”  
“对。当然，他不可能会中计……不过能分散他的注意力也不错。”他说道，“一般来说，没有经验的新手在发现任务难以完成时，更容易情绪失控，做出一些不计后果的事情来……处理这些事故也不是一件容易的事。”  
德拉科想起了自己之前干过的让凯蒂把蛋白石项链交给邓布利多的蠢事，有点想把脸埋进被窝里。  
“你没想过如果我被他发现——”  
“西弗勒斯会确保你的安全，”他打断了他，“他才是真正执行这个任务的人。”  
德拉科僵硬了一会儿，最后憋出了一句：“我不想要斯内普。”  
“别任性，德拉科。只有他能进入霍格沃茨。”  
“我看到他的脸都讨厌，”德拉科酸溜溜地说道，“他占了我爸爸的位置。”  
伏地魔笑了一下，徘徊在他腰间的手慢慢上移，停在了胸口。德拉科小心翼翼地推着他的手，不过效果甚微。  
“他的位置很重要，又给我们提供了不少有用的信息……别乱动，德拉科。”  
“你别碰这里……”胸前的乳粒被捻住狠狠拉扯，德拉科倒抽了一口气，用力推搡着他。  
“你需要尽快习惯，德拉科。”他单手按住了他，解开了他的衬衫扣子，白皙的皮肤顿时暴露在寒冷的空气里。右边浅褐色的乳头已经被掐得红肿，大了一圈，色情地挺立着。德拉科难堪至极，踢了他一脚。  
“我不喜欢……”  
“你喜欢，”他喃喃着，贪婪地注视着他，“不想做了，嗯？这只是一点点补偿……”  
胸口响起轻轻的啪的几声，西装的扣子弹开了，男人的手掌探进了他的白衬衫，恣意抚弄着他柔腻的肌肤。那冰凉的触感让德拉科瑟缩了一下，他不敢阻止，内心浮起了一层隐隐的恐惧，又混合着莫名的冲动。他不清楚这种冲动具体是什么，他低头看着那只在他前胸按摩的细长的手，莹白而散发着珠光，骨节分明，异于常人，似乎不沾染任何人间的气息。宽大的手掌慢慢往下，逡巡在他平坦的小腹。德拉科大气也不敢出，丝毫不敢放松，脑子里不知为何闪过魂片曾告诉他的话：他们两个没什么不一样，都会在床上把你折腾得死去活来。他猛地一颤，推开了伏地魔的手，坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”男人看向他，皱起眉。  
“我——”德拉科的嘴动了动，脸上的表情比哭还难看，“我不想做，我——”  
“我没说会要你。”伏地魔的表情没什么变化，但德拉科敏锐地察觉到他生气了，这让他更忐忑不安了。  
“我——我怕痛，主人……”  
“你和他没做过？”男人冷冷地看着他，德拉科几乎要哭出来了。  
“……我知道，你需要一点缓冲。”过了一会儿，伏地魔慢慢地说道，“我会给你接受的时间，但不会太长。你已经烙上了那个印记，别想着摆脱，德拉科……”  
“我——”  
“那么，我们来谈谈第二件事。”他打断了他的话，“日记本在哪儿？”  
“嗯——我的书包里。”德拉科悄悄将衬衫扯了点回来，遮住裸露的身体。他的小动作自然瞒不过伏地魔，后者看着他遮遮掩掩的举动，觉得有点好笑。  
“你回来的时候带了什么？”  
“唔，书包和行李箱。”  
伏地魔抽出魔杖懒洋洋地一挥，门打开了，一只书包和一只行李箱飞了进来，停在床边。门再次关上，德拉科停下了动作，有些吃惊。他正要爬去拿自己的书包，男人将他拖了回来，手不由分说地探进了他的西装裤里，找到了他被浓密毛发包裹着的那团柔软，不算温柔地揉了揉，果不其然听见了男孩的倒抽气声。  
“先说好，接下来你都得住在这里。”他漫不经心地说道，“如果还需要什么东西，尽管去拿。”  
“什么？我不要！”德拉科下意识地拒绝道，随后性器被掐了一把，伏地魔重新扯散了他好不容易扣好的扣子，将他渗出的前液抹在了胸口。  
“你不能拒绝。”他说道，“或者你想让我去找你，随便哪一种……你更习惯在自己的卧室里睡？”  
德拉科僵了一会儿，他不太能想象第二天醒来在自己的床上看到伏地魔的感觉，那恐怕不是什么很好的体验。当然，睡在伏地魔的房间里也一样糟糕。他挣扎了几秒，犹豫着问道：“能在这里再添张床吗？”  
对方给他的回复便是狠狠抽了一下他挺翘的屁股，德拉科羞得满面通红，又踹了他一脚。好吧，他知道他的答案了。


	87. Symphonic Poetry

德拉科俯身将书包抱到床上，在里面翻找了一会儿，取出日记本，但没有马上递给伏地魔。  
“日记本好像出了点问题，”他有些忐忑地说道，“汤姆好几天没有出现了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“我不知道。上一次他出现的时候还好好的，但不知为什么又忽然回去了，然后就再也没有出现过。”  
伏地魔从他手中接过日记本，取过魔杖挥了挥，对它施了几个魔法。德拉科好奇地凑到他身边，那些魔咒没入日记本仿佛沉进了大海，只浮起了一圈红色的涟漪。  
他们等了一会儿，纸页上慢慢浮起了一行细长的、深奥的文字。德拉科认出那是古代魔文，他选修过这门课，但它非常困难，他的成绩并不令人满意。  
伏地魔召唤来了一支羽毛笔，开始在日记本上写字。他写得飞快，内容也是古代魔文，他显然能够自如地用它来进行对话。德拉科盯着看了几分钟，头昏脑胀，不一会儿就失去了兴趣，开始翻腾自己的书包。他从书包里找出了一盒巧克力蛙，也不知是不是之前在车厢里不小心收进去的。德拉科将包装盒拆开，咬下了半个青蛙的头，从盒子底部里摸出了一张五边形的画卡——赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，他已经有十四张了。他有些失望地把它放到一边，又开始在书包里摸索起来，试图再找到一盒。  
“在干什么？”旁边的人问道，伸长胳膊将他搂了过来。德拉科的口中还含着巧克力，声音含混不清：  
“……还缺两张卡。”  
“什么卡？”  
“洛哈特和芒戈·波汉，唔，你不会感兴趣的。”他说道，探过头，“怎么样了？”  
伏地魔合上日记本，放在了床头柜上。“不太妙。”他说道。  
“出了什么事？”德拉科一愣，下意识靠得近了一些。  
“一个突发事件。”他说道，似乎不愿多提。  
“突发事件？——难道是日记本损坏了吗？”  
“不，日记本没有问题。不过有一些特殊情况……”伏地魔又将话停在了一个令人气恼的位置。德拉科有些不满，正想追问，脑子里忽然闪过了一个念头，条件反射地问了出来：  
“你是说我的魂片还活着，是吗？”  
伏地魔一顿，朝他看去：“你知道了？”  
“我和他说过话。他帮过我……他怎么了？”  
伏地魔细长的指头静静敲打着，似乎在思考着什么。  
“他和你说了什么？”他问道。  
德拉科皱起眉，他敏锐地察觉到伏地魔在套他的话。“他和我说了很多，”他谨慎地说道，“到底怎么了？”  
“……因为一些原因，你的魂片目前想做一些出格的事情。”伏地魔低声说道，“他威胁我的魂片，如果他再出去，他就要摧毁魂器。”  
他说得很简略，但德拉科还是抓住了其中的重点。  
“我记得他告诉过我——呃，你们之前在虐待他。”  
“虐待？”伏地魔缓慢地重复了一遍，“……我不这么认为。你可以想象当时的情况，比现在要严峻很多……我们需要扩张，需要招揽人手，还要抵抗魔法部的威胁。他一直跟着我，是我最好的助手和伴侣，承受的压力也比别人大得多。”  
德拉科试图去想象那对于他来说仅存在于书本中的“最黑暗的十年”，以及在那之前的更久远的时光，可那些冷冰冰的描述和数据统计并不能给他带来实感——至少他想象不出怎样的压力才能让他的魂片的性格变成那个样子。  
“可如果没有，那他为什么要这么做？”德拉科问道，“我清楚我自己，要是他觉得我和你们呆在一起不会出事，他不可能做出这种事。”  
“错了，你不清楚你自己，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“没有人能想得到自己以后会变成什么样子。”  
他们安静下来，窗外的风声更响了。德拉科莫名觉得有些沉闷，说不出原因。他似乎错过了很多事情，他想。本来他一点也不在乎这些。  
“那你打算怎么做？”他问道。  
伏地魔没有马上回答。他望着窗外纷纷的雪花，目光似乎离开了此处，回到了很久、很久以前的某个冬夜，他们在雪中跋涉前行，呼啸的雪风吹得他们睁不开眼。太远了，漫长的沉默和濒死的挣扎磨碎了曾经的温度，甚至让他感到有些陌生。他低下头看着自己苦苦寻找的爱人，有一刻，他产生了一种恍惚的迷惑，眼前产生了重影，像是触碰到了时间割裂的碎片。  
不过这种感觉很快就消失了，比泡沫破碎还要快。但他的心情不可避免地受到了影响。伏地魔牵过了他的手，握在掌心慢慢抚摸着。一种分裂的感觉，仿佛冰面从眼前裂开，分出了两条黑色的渠。他抚摸着男孩柔软年轻的手，用指尖去磨磋他的指侧，那些鼓起的部分像一个个合拢的花骨朵。他摸到了他硬邦邦的茧，这是长期使用羽毛笔形成的。一个具有时间感的证物。过了一会儿，德拉科把手抽了回来，不太理解地看着他。他感觉自己如同一只被缴获的船，出于安全起见，船舱里的货物被从里到外检查了一遍。  
“我打算封印它。”伏地魔忽然说道。  
“什么？”德拉科一下子抬起头，“封印？你是指——”  
“换句话说，让他们彻底沉睡。”  
“我不同意，你不能这么做，”德拉科一愣，马上叫道，“这不公平！”  
“如果不这么做，你的魂片会做出更过分的事情来。”  
“可这是你们造成的，”他毫不客气地指出这一点，“你们虐待他，让他变成了这样。现在价值用光了，你就让他沉睡，对吗？”  
“同时沉睡的还有我的魂片，德拉科。”  
“反正你又不在乎，你一个人就够了。”德拉科瞪着他，“到时候如果我失去了控制，你是不是也要让我沉睡？”  
“那么你是有更好的办法，是吗？”伏地魔冷冷地问道。  
德拉科噎了一下，握紧了手指：“我觉得——我应该和他谈一谈。”  
他早就有这个念头，但之前在里德尔的监视下，他们根本没有机会。德拉科忐忑不安地等待着，他本以为伏地魔会拒绝，但对方只是看了他一眼，简略地说道：“就在这里。让他出来。”  
“出来？他还不能——”  
“他能。”伏地魔打断了他，伸手拿过日记本，翻开一页，挥动魔杖在上面写了一行字。那是一行闪耀着红色魔法光芒的文字，每个字母德拉科都认识，但连起来他却一点也看不懂。它一点一点地陷了下去，仿佛有厚度似的，先消失的是字母的头部和胃部，接下来才是中间部分。  
他们等了一会儿，德拉科觉得肩膀有点累，换了个姿势靠在靠背上。眼前似乎有什么东西一晃而过，他揉了揉眼睛，一道模糊的影子在眼前变得清晰起来，渐渐有了形体，能看出分布的颜色和三维轮廓。德拉科下意识坐直了身子。  
那是一个朦朦胧胧的人影，能分辨得出五官，但比德拉科第一次见到的里德尔还要模糊。他的头发像一片散开的沙，略微起伏抖动着，闪闪烁烁；他的眼睛是两个模糊的灰色的点，连高光都看不清，肤色淡得似乎要和背后的墙融为一体。那人低头打量着自己，又看向他们，笑了一下——德拉科觉得他应该是笑了，虽然根本看不清楚。  
“晚上好，”他说道，声音有些沙哑，“看到你们我有些惊喜……让我猜猜，你们肯定达成了什么共识，是不是？”  
他的目光在两人之间转来转去，在伏地魔那儿停得久一些，德拉科猜那是因为他身上发生的变化比较大。不知为何，他的眼神让德拉科觉得很不舒服，像被针刺了一下，但又找不到根源。  
“我想问你一些事，”德拉科率先开口了，“那天汤姆忽然回去，是因为你吗？”  
“当然，只能是我，不是吗？”男孩的眼睛微微睁大了，德拉科清晰地看到了其中闪动的恶意，“我这是为你好。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你看，你现在又和他躺一张床上了，”他慢慢走到德拉科旁边，手搭在他的肩膀上，后者感受到了一丝麻意，“如果我不阻止汤姆，到时候他们就会一起上你，把你监禁起来，变得和我一样——你说是不是？”  
说最后一句的时候他提高了音量，脸朝着伏地魔，虽然仍带着笑容，但眼神却很冷。德拉科看着他的侧脸，内心有一种说不出的感觉，像海面上浮起了泡泡。  
“你用了什么办法？”伏地魔平静地问道。  
男孩撩起袖子，露出左手手腕上丑陋的疤痕，一条一条歪歪扭扭如同深红的小蛇。  
“用血在上面写字吓唬他，”他轻松地说道，“你知道，他很怕我死了。”  
德拉科瞄了一眼那疤痕就慌忙撇开了视线，不敢再看。其中有一条格外长，几乎撕裂了半个手腕。他在魂器内部没有看到任何尖锐物品，他不太可能是用刀具或者魔法做的……他唯一能想到的只有牙齿，但这怎么可能？  
“所以你想怎么样？把他永远困在魂器里？”男人冷冷地说道。  
“如果你愿意帮我一把，那再好不过了。”  
伏地魔看着他，仿佛在看一朵毒玫瑰。德拉科却没有察觉，他将他的袖子拉下来，低声问道：“是不是很痛？”  
男孩的手触电了似的一颤。他低头看向他，琢磨了一会儿，忽然用力揉了揉他的头发。  
“还行，比不上那些折磨的万分之一。”他说道，懒洋洋地抬起下巴，又看向伏地魔，“我建议你告诉他你都做了些什么，不然我就瞎编乱造了。”  
伏地魔没有回答。他轻轻一挥手中的魔杖，一抹亮光闪现，男孩蓦地朝右闪了一步，避开了那道光。  
“别碰我的手，伏地魔。”他的声音一下子冷下来，“你以为把我治好了，那些痕迹就都消失了？”  
“所以你是过来阻止我的。”他低声说道。  
“哦，我怎么阻止得了你？”男孩语气讽刺，“临死前做点事，我觉得很合适。”  
德拉科悄悄看了眼伏地魔的表情，又看向他的魂片，有些头痛，不知该说什么好。不知是想到了什么，男孩又嗤笑了一声，跨上床，硬是挤坐在了他们之间。  
“这样吧，我先开个头。”他漫不经心地说道，“一九四六年的万圣节，你把我唤醒了，用一些甜言蜜语把我骗了出来，让我去吸麻瓜的灵魂。”  
“什么？”德拉科正往外挪着位置，听到这儿马上扭过头来。  
“一种另类的杀人方式，损人利己，不过你可别尝试。”他拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，用哄小孩的语气说道，“然后他就开始压榨我，让我替他打工，整整持续了三十年。”  
“我以为，那不能叫压榨。”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“那是你自愿的。”  
“哦，我说过你不开口我就要胡编乱造了。”男孩懒懒地说道，“好吧，那三十年可以算是我犯傻……但后面的事你总不能否认吧？”  
“后面发生了什么？”德拉科内心升起了一种强烈的不祥的预感。男孩侧身靠过来，布料摩擦床板发出细碎的声响。他仔细地打量着他，那点模糊的灰色眼睛像一团飘渺又凝实的雾，连光都穿不透。  
“真怀念，”他说道，用虚幻的、仿佛沙子堆成的手指抚摸他的脸，那触感像一阵粒子组成的风，“不过美好的东西都是会被毁掉的。”  
“长达三十年时间的吸食灵魂摧毁了我的本源，我必须得不停地汲取更多的力量，否则就会遭受疼痛和欲望的折磨。”男孩垂下手，幽幽地说道，“当然，他们很好心，愿意为我提供这种力量——哦，用做爱的方式。这是一种很好的控制我的方式，但我不想要这种生活。我想进行戒断，不过他们把这当成了一种背叛。”  
“补充一点，你那时候和雷古勒斯商量着逃跑。”  
“噢，你得承认，他是个聪明人，比大多数食死徒要聪明得多，也要善良得多。”男孩耸耸肩，“他看出了我的问题，想帮助我，这本质上没什么错。”  
“所以我没有惩罚他。”  
“很荣幸，你惩罚了我。你们监禁我，用中止供给的方式折磨我，试图让我屈服。”他又开始抚摸德拉科的头发，那跳跃的、冰凉的触感让后者感觉像走在钢丝上，随时可能断裂，“当然，我没那么坚强。我屈服了，屈服在无止尽的欲望、冰冷的监禁、毒药和电击之下。我成了他们发泄的工具，除了做爱，我没有存在的价值。”  
他冷笑了一声，松开了德拉科，直直地伸着腿，看着前方空荡荡的墙壁：“……你知道，屈服比坚持容易多了。不过有时候，你还是会想挣扎一下……”  
他的声音低了下来，化为一句没有终点的轻叹。他们的呼吸起伏着，盖住了隐约的风的沙响。德拉科看向坐在他旁边的男孩，他那样虚幻，没有重量，仿佛风一吹就会像沙丘一般溃散。慢慢地、慢慢地，他在底下伸过去握住了他的手。沙子沉了下来，在他手心积起小小的一堆。  
“纠正两点，”过了一会儿，伏地魔打破了寂静，“第一，我不需要发泄的工具。第二，我不认为你屈服了。”


	88. Symphonic Poetry

男孩扬起眉，他似乎想笑，但最后也没有笑出来，只是扯了一下嘴角，如同一个模糊不清的逗号。  
“原来如此。但现在说这些也没有太多的意义，”他说道，“我累了，懒得计较这些事情。不过你看，你之前在没有找到他之前，把我揪出来充数。现在他回来了，你也应该让一切恢复原样。”  
“你真的想这么做？”他低声说道。  
“我和你不一样，我不想要永生。”男孩侧过头，灰蒙蒙的眼睛似乎凝实了一些，“让我们沉睡，当我们不曾存在过——无论如何，我本来就不该存在。”  
“……可是，你真的要走吗？”德拉科看了看他们，有些犹豫，“我觉得你不用这样，你可以留下来。”  
“你不会想我留下来的，”男孩耸耸肩，“我在日记本里和你说的事情都是真的，比如那些床上的技巧，要是不相信我可以重复一遍，比如——”  
“不用了！”德拉科急急忙忙地打断了他，“我是说，你没必要沉睡。你还是可以呆在里面，想出来的时候就出来。我相信汤姆不会阻止你的。”  
“你没明白我的意思，”他看了他一会儿，懒懒地说道，“我是说，我累了，不想活了，但这位先生肯定不希望我去死，所以我选择永远沉睡。当然啦，你还有很多日子可以过，但那和我没什么关系了。”  
他说得很轻松，似乎这不过是一件稀疏平常的事，没有一丝重量。一种莫名的疼痛划过德拉科的心口，仿佛有感应似的，他觉得自己似乎少了一块——本来属于他的灵魂的一部分，他从未如此清晰地感觉到它的缺失。  
男孩坐直了身子，转向伏地魔，仔细地打量着他血红的眼睛、惨白的脸、细缝似的鼻孔和锋利的嘴唇。他看着他，若有所思地、慢吞吞地说道：“很有趣，我觉得现在的你……更接近你的灵魂。你是怎么复活的？”  
“亲人的骨，仆人的肉，仇人的血。”  
“你应该试试爱人的血，”他说道，“好了，我该走了。记得履行你的诺言……”  
男孩的声音开始变得虚幻起来，他的身体闪动着，暗了下去，化为一缕雾飘回了日记本。德拉科怔怔地盯着他消失的方向，久久无法回神。他的心口仿佛在灼烧，又冷又烫，胀得难受。  
旁边响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，伏地魔起身朝外走去，拉开门离开了。德拉科木木地坐了一会儿，爬到床的另一边拿过日记本，轻轻抚摸着它的书皮。他翻开一页，拿过羽毛笔，踟蹰了几秒，在开头写下：谢谢你。  
他想了想，又补了一句：再见。  
黑色墨迹慢慢地渗进了纸页中，宛若飘散的灰烬。德拉科静静地等待着，门被推开了，伏地魔重新走进来。他在床边坐下，敏锐地发现放在柜子上的日记本不见了，转过头，德拉科正故作镇定地将羽毛笔放到一边。他没有拆穿，圈着他的腰将他抱到腿上，后者调整自己的姿势坐稳，挣开了他的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“……我不喜欢他说的那些事，”德拉科看了他一眼，抿着嘴唇，“我一点也不喜欢。”  
“我不否认我做过那些，”伏地魔微微眯起眼，眼神深不可测，“但如果你一直呆在我身边，德拉科……这些事就不会发生。”  
“可我怕你，你对付那些人的手段让我恐惧，”德拉科想起了他的魂片给他看的记忆片段，手指慢慢握紧了，“我知道，总有一天那会落到我身上——实际上这也发生了。”  
“你不能因为担心一件还没有发生的事情，而做出了促使它发生的举措——”  
“可它发生了，就是这样，汤姆！”他的声音蓦地提高了，把他自己也吓了一跳，“你折磨我的魂片，也相当于折磨了我。我知道，只要我做出不符合你心意的事情，你就会这么做——你为什么不找一个傀儡呢？那肯定很符合你的心意。”  
“我对你的唯一要求就是不能逃离和背叛，德拉科……我不觉得这很过分。”伏地魔的声音低了下来，似乎压抑着什么，蕴含着可怖的危险。德拉科的拳头握得更紧了一些，身体微微打颤。  
“可你所谓的逃离和背叛的反面就是控制，”他叫道，太阳穴突突直跳，眼前通电了似的发白，“你不允许他和别人接触，也不允许他戒断——你只想控制他，根本不在乎他想要什么！”  
“那么你想要什么？”伏地魔冷冷地问道，“我问过你很多次这个问题，哪一次我没有满足你？”  
“哦，你平时那么懂得观察人心，现在就不懂了吗？”德拉科的嗓子几乎要冒烟了，浑身打颤，眼眶发红，“你会不知道我想要什么？”  
他死死地盯着伏地魔，咬着下唇，后者的眼睛似乎更红了一些，薄薄的嘴唇微张着。他的眼神渐渐变得古怪起来。  
“你说得很对，”过了几秒，他低声说道，“我唯独搞不懂你在想什么。”  
“什么？”  
“表面上的意思，”他说道，“如果你不高兴，你最好把你想要的说出来。”  
“那我想回房间里睡觉。”德拉科马上说道。  
“这不在允许的范围内。”伏地魔残忍地否决了，“如果没有其他的事情，那么换好睡衣躺到这里来。”  
德拉科愤怒地瞪着他，抿紧了嘴，不发一言，似乎想靠瞪视让伏地魔改变主意。后者懒得和他玩这种幼稚的游戏，举起魔杖随意一挥，德拉科感觉自己浑身一凉，身上的衣裤竟一下子散开落了下来，只剩下一条白内裤。他的脸霎时涨得通红，耳根都烫了，手下意识挡在胸前，又抓过被子围在身上。  
“你这个变态。”他咬牙切齿地咒骂道，俯身越过伏地魔想去打开自己的行李箱，结果被男人抱了回来，压在床上。忽如其来的压制让德拉科呼吸一窒，他咽了口唾沫，伏地魔细长的指头抚摸着他纤瘦的腰，黑袍磨蹭着他的肌肤，像逡巡不去的纠缠。  
“太瘦了。”他评价道。  
“还不是你干的，”德拉科有些紧张，不适地动了动，伏地魔按住了他的腿，“如果不是你的任务，我才不会——唔！痛，汤姆！”  
臀肉被拧了一把，德拉科敏感地抖了一下，伸腿去蹬他，却被拉开了腿缠在腰间。男人的手沿着他丰满的臀部向下，有力地按摩他柔嫩的腿根。这个部位太私密了，德拉科羞耻得收紧了腿，紧紧夹着他的腰。  
“是我的不对，”他喃喃着，俯下身含吻男孩修长苍白的脖颈，“只要你不背叛……德拉科……”  
他在他的锁骨上咬了一口，德拉科痛得缩了一下，嘤咛了一声。随后便是青涩地挺立着的乳尖，微微颤抖着，被他吮住了，又舔又咬，肿得更高了。  
德拉科浑身发烫，皮肤浮起了一层粉红，不由自主地扭动着，口中溢出好听的呻吟。男人爱抚着他，调整姿势让他环住他的脖颈。他们交换了一个深吻，他冰凉的嘴唇含着他的，德拉科的舌尖被吮得发麻。他兴奋地吸着气，缠着他想要更多，香软的嘴唇渴望地在男人的胸口触碰着。伏地魔剥下了他潮湿的棉质内裤，拨了拨男孩勃起的欲望。  
“除了屁股以外一点肉也没有。”他又在他挺翘的臀上抽了一巴掌，德拉科“嗯”了一声，猛地抖了一下，下身翘得更厉害了。伏地魔吻着他，伺候着他出来了一次，抹了点润滑油在他娇嫩的小口上，探了两根手指进去。  
“汤姆……”  
“放松。”他按摩着他的背，德拉科感觉到那两根指头灵活地在他私处进出，将他的小穴插得啧啧作响，撑得更开了一些。他下意识害怕地挣扎起来，他还没准备好，他不能——  
“别夹这么紧，”伏地魔俯下身，贴在他耳边说道，他将他抱起来，又吻住了他红肿湿润的嘴唇，“把你交给我，德拉科……”  
这句话似乎有魔力，让他稍微镇定了一些。他们又激烈地接吻，下身难耐地互相摩擦。德拉科被激得颤抖，尖叫着，伸过手臂用力勾住男人的脖子，又将嘴唇送了上去。他抿了抿他的唇，小心翼翼地用舌尖润湿，伏地魔身上冰冷而极具侵略性的气息裹住了他，如同一场不期而至的浩劫。他们滚到床上，他掰开他瘦长的腿，深深埋了进去。德拉科感觉自己像被凿了一个洞，一些流质物涌了进来，他不清楚那是什么。他疼痛又快乐，伸直了腿，发出短促的尖叫和呻吟，宛若被掐住了喉咙的小鸟。最初的疼痛过去了，男人握着他的腰，缓慢地抽插起来。那些流质物开始在他身体内部涌动，它们漫过他柔软而平坦的溪谷，漫过他尖锐又冰冷的山峰，在他炽热的胸腔停留了片刻，往深处流去。那是种奇妙的错觉，他感受到了淡淡的哀伤，以及淡淡的期待。

第二天早上醒来时，德拉科没搞清楚自己在哪儿。他做了一个梦，但已经忘记了内容，大脑昏胀，眼皮糊在了一块儿，无法睁开。有人推了推他的肩膀，似乎要叫他起来。他咕哝着缩成一团，把被子抱得紧了一些。  
“我再睡一会儿，妈妈。”  
“妈妈？”  
这是个男人的声音，低柔而性感。德拉科感觉有些不对劲，迷迷糊糊地翻过身，努力想睁开眼睛，但对方却蒙住了他的眼。  
“唔……”嘴唇被温柔地堵住了，一只手在他胸口作怪，扰得他不住地扭转头部。德拉科还有些神志不清，他无意识地扭动着，任由对方肆意地抚摸，直到那不安分的手探进了内裤才挣扎起来，连踢带踹地试图驱赶侵略者。  
“真不乖。”那人低笑着，将他抱起来，又封住了他的嘴。这个吻有点重，带了些惩罚的意味，德拉科呜咽着躲避，却遭到了更过分的蹂躏。那人抚弄着他的前胸，将他的两点揉得火辣辣地痛。德拉科终于睁开眼，直直地瞪着面前的男人，微微喘息着。昨晚的记忆瞬间回到了大脑，德拉科的脸红得发烫，他勉强坐起来，低下头，一眼就看见了自己腿上斑斑点点的痕迹，马上合拢腿，扯过被子遮好。  
“不睡了？”伏地魔懒洋洋地问道，满意地欣赏着他身上自己昨晚留下的印记。大部分已经恢复了，但他恶趣味地在不显眼的地方留下了一些，比如男孩的大腿根部。  
“我的行李箱在哪儿？”德拉科左顾右盼着，他记得他昨天把它提到了床边，但现在却不见踪影，同时消失的还有他昨天脱下的衣服。  
“里面的衣服在这里，”伏地魔随手指了指墙边不知何时出现的一只衣柜，“你昨天穿的衣服已经被纳西莎拿去洗了。”  
“我妈妈来过了？”德拉科吃了一惊，不安起来。他并没有打算现在就让纳西莎知道他和伏地魔的关系，虽然这是早晚的事情。  
“没有进来。”伏地魔说道，“我告诉她，你昨晚打翻了一杯牛奶。”  
“她肯定知道了。”德拉科有些闷闷不乐，暂时忽略了光着身子的羞耻，下床走到衣柜旁，拉开柜门。柜子里凭空悬浮着他从学校里带回来的三件袍子，除此之外还有两套他之前放在卧室里的西装——显然在他睡觉的时候，伏地魔已经去了一趟他的卧室。而在那两套西装的旁边，两件质地特殊的黑色长袍静静地悬挂着，隐约闪动着细细的珠光。但又似乎不是珠光，德拉科凑近一看，才发现那光芒比珠光更柔和一些，像银亮的水在丝绸间流动。  
“很喜欢？”背后响起伏地魔的声音，德拉科嘟囔了一句“没有”，但手已经伸过去在布料上摸了一把。  
“好光滑。”他忍不住赞叹道。这布料比他穿过的最光滑的丝绸还要滑得多，薄如蝉翼。德拉科从未见过这种质地的袍子，他已经开始盘算着去服装店里问一问了。  
“用魔法织的。如果你喜欢，也可以给你织一件。”伏地魔说道。  
“哦，那我想要墨绿色的。”德拉科回过头，目光落在了伏地魔身上的这件黑袍上。他本来没有注留意过，不过现在看起来这件衣服和衣柜里挂着的那两件一模一样。  
伏地魔轻轻挥动魔杖，杖尖掠过一道深红的光。德拉科感觉一阵风吹过自己的身体，略有些痒。他低下头，一片洁白的光芒交错闪过，一件合身的墨绿色长袍已经套在了他身上，轻盈得似乎没有重量。德拉科低头打量着，谨慎地摸了摸，像怕碰坏了似的。闪动着浅金色光芒的墨绿色布料如沙般在他手心流过。  
“哇，”他爱不释手地抚摸着袍子，“我喜欢这个。”  
房间里没有镜子，这让德拉科有些遗憾。不过他马上向伏地魔提出了这个要求，后者轻松地给他变出了一面，挂在衣柜上。  
“我觉得这袍子太朴素了，连花纹也没有。”德拉科在镜子前转了三圈，最后得出了这个结论。伏地魔没有回答，他硬是将他从镜子前拖走，让他坐在办公桌旁吃早餐。  
“待会我要出去一趟。”他说道，男孩正将一块蘸了牛奶的蛋黄饼干塞进嘴里。他浮皮潦草地点了点头，拍掉了掌心的饼干屑。  
“晚上我会回来，在房间里等我。”  
“唔，知道了。”德拉科的注意力完全集中在了面前的麦片上，回答得心不在焉，这让伏地魔皱起眉。他正想说什么，外面响起了敲门声，两人同时一顿。德拉科回过头，仍捏着勺子坐在原地。伏地魔起身走去拉开门，门外站着纳西莎。她的背挺得笔直，目光往里探着，脸色异常苍白。  
“我来叫德拉科去吃早餐，主人。”她轻声说道。  
“他已经在吃了。”伏地魔说道，依然站在原地，没有让开的意思。  
纳西莎勉强笑了一下，僵硬极了。  
“他没有犯什么错吧？这孩子有时候可能会犯糊涂——”  
“他做得很好，出人意料，”伏地魔打断了她，“你不用担心。”  
不知为何，纳西莎的脸色更难看了，几乎没有血色。  
“妈妈？”一阵清脆的脚步声由远及近地传来，伏地魔身边出现了一个身影。德拉科踮着脚从男人肩侧朝外看去，但视野被挡住了一半，看不清楚，他推了推旁边的人，示意他让开。  
“吃完了？”男人低头看向他。  
“早就吃完了，我要出去。”德拉科催促道。  
伏地魔没有再阻拦，拉开了门。他刚踏出门纳西莎就把他拽到了身边，紧握着他的手腕，指甲颤抖着，嵌进了他的皮肤。  
“我们先离开了，主人。”她低声说道。  
“晚上让他再过来。”伏地魔观察着纳西莎的表情，目光又落在了旁边的德拉科身上。后者打了个哈欠，似乎还没有睡饱，眼角沁出了一滴泪。  
纳西莎的身体微微一抖，但很快就掩饰住了。她的手抓得越来越紧，但表面上却不露分毫，生硬地点了点头，拉着德拉科离开了。


	89. Symphonic Poetry

纳西莎拽着德拉科径直回到了她的卧室，一路上没有说一句话。她的表情很严肃，甚至有些冷酷，这让德拉科惴惴不安起来。她发现了，他想，但事情并没有她想象得这么糟。  
纳西莎关好门，拉上窗帘，沏了两杯热茶。德拉科在她面前端端正正地坐好，手放在膝盖上。浓郁的清香在房间里弥漫，这让他略微放松了一些。纳西莎端起茶慢慢抿了一口，将杯子放在一边，认真地看着他。  
“你的任务做到哪一步了，德拉科？”她问道。  
“啊？呃，主人说我不用继续做了。”德拉科没想到她会问这个，愣了一下。纳西莎皱起了眉。  
“不用做了？为什么？”  
“他——他觉得我完成不了，把任务交给斯内普教授了。”说完这句话德拉科马上就察觉到了不对劲，因为之前伏地魔分明跟纳西莎说自己“做得很好”。该死，他是不是故意的？  
果不其然，纳西莎的目光更锐利了，紧盯着德拉科，仿佛要将他看穿。  
“昨天晚上你们做了什么？”她问道。  
“没做什么，”德拉科回答道，努力保持镇定，“主人问了我一些问题，他说他一开始就没指望我能完成，我只是一个障眼法。而现在，他打算让斯内普教授继续完成任务。”  
纳西莎盯着他看了一会儿，十指慢慢合拢，捏住了裙摆。  
“好吧，我希望你知道你自己在做什么，德拉科。我希望我只是想多了，”她低声说道，“不管遇到什么事，我都希望你会告诉我，知道吗？”  
看着她的眼睛，德拉科不知为何产生了一丝愧疚。有一瞬间他想把所有的事都告诉她，但他很快就压下了这个念头。他清楚纳西莎在担心什么，如果不是亲身经历，他也不相信自己会和伏地魔相恋。他们之间的纠缠持续了几十年，几经周折，说出来谁都不信。无论如何，他不准备早早地告诉纳西莎这件事，他自己也不知道他们能走多远。  
“我知道，妈妈。”他说道。  
纳西莎轻轻叹了口气，将杯子往他面前推了推，示意他喝茶。她看着德拉科一口一口将它喝完，舒了口气，勉强露出了一个笑容：“不过，这也算是一个好消息。至少你现在不用做任务了。”  
接下来的气氛变得轻松起来，纳西莎让德拉科又吃了几块黄油面包，叮嘱他不要乱跑，最好在自己的卧室里呆着。  
“下午有些食死徒会来，如果你不想见到他们，就呆在房间里。”她说道。  
“有格雷伯克，是吗？”德拉科露出了厌恶的表情。在所有食死徒中，他最讨厌的就是狼人格雷伯克。他举止粗鲁，穿着打扮像他本人一样野蛮，身上总是充斥着一股混合着泥土腥味、血腥味和动物特有的腥膻味的古怪体味，仿佛一个星期都没洗过澡。最让德拉科忍无可忍的是，格雷伯克总是毫无顾忌地表现出对女色的喜好，他第一次来这儿时看向纳西莎的眼神让德拉科想吐。  
“可能吧，听说他也打算参加最后的任务。”纳西莎说道，“不过也说不准，得看西弗勒斯怎么打算……既然你说他接下来要接手任务。”  
接下来的时间里，德拉科的心情都不太愉快。直到他回到自己的卧室，看到自己床上的一大袋巧克力蛙，他在原地呆站了几秒，连忙跑上去拆开了包装袋。  
“天哪，”德拉科取出一盒拆开，里面的巧克力蛙跳出来扑在他脸上，他摘下它咬了一口，似乎是刚制作的，非常香软，“这也太多了！”  
他仰躺在床上，嘎嘣嘎嘣吃完了一个巧克力蛙，摸出了盒底的五边形巫师画卡——都格·迈克菲尔，十七世纪的一位能力优秀的魔法部部长。德拉科叹了口气，随手将它放到一边。他又躺了一会儿，猛地坐起来，将倒出来的巧克力蛙塞回去，提着袋子离开房间跑上了二楼。  
出于一种莫名的直觉，德拉科相信这时候伏地魔还没有离开。果不其然，他敲了两下门就打开了，男人站在他面前看着他，扬起眉。  
“还有事？”  
“你买得太多了，”德拉科扬起手中的袋子，“吃太多巧克力我会烂牙的。”  
伏地魔低头看了眼他手中的袋子，伸手接过，将他拽了进来，关上门。德拉科还没来得及说话就被抵在了门板上，阴影覆盖下来，男人俯身吻住了他，舌头在第一时间顶入牙关，长驱直入。他吻得很急，德拉科一开始跟不上他的节奏，只能挣扎着在缝隙间呼吸着，用力拍着他的背。  
“刚吃了巧克力？”伏地魔问道，声音低沉而沙哑，如同高级丝绸。德拉科被他撩拨得双腿发软，回过神来时已经被对方腾空抱起，放在了床上。  
“你早上去买的？”  
“去对角巷逛了一圈。”他掐了把他腰间的肉，“午餐记得多吃点。”  
“这个分你一半，”德拉科扭身将袋子拖了过来，男人撩起了他的袍子，隔着内裤抚摸着他的臀缝，“到时候里面的卡都归我，嗯……轻点，汤姆。”  
“这不太公平，”伏地魔低声说道，他的手从领口探入，揉捏着男孩柔软的乳头，“需要一点补偿……”  
德拉科呻吟着，裆部微微鼓起了一团，敏感得厉害。男人却慢悠悠地停住了，抽回手，握住他纤细的脚踝若有似无地抚摸着。  
“对了，我妈妈好像发现了。”德拉科喃喃道，他浑身发热，倒在床上不住地扭动，无意识地用膝盖夹住了对方的手，难耐地蹭着。  
“那就让她发现，”男人说道，贪婪地盯着男孩裸露的洁白双肩和若隐若现的两点，手暧昧地摩擦着他的大腿，探进了他单薄的底裤，“先让她有一个心理准备……等到时候卢修斯从阿兹卡班里出来，再一起告诉他们。”  
“你会救我爸爸出来，是吗——嗯！”外袍被用力扯落，苏醒的性器被拧住了上下套弄，德拉科下意识夹紧了腿，喘了一声。他舒服得快失去神智了。  
“放松……”  
“我妈妈好像很不高兴……”  
“她不高兴也得高兴，”他伏在他耳侧，有力地抚慰着他，男孩在他的伺候下甜腻地尖叫着，死死缠着他，双腿打颤，“你是我的，德拉科。没有人能……”  
德拉科急促地喘息，战栗着射了一次，又被对方扒下了内裤，分开长腿架在腰上。当他慢慢挺进来的时候，德拉科深深地吸着气，胸膛起伏，努力适应这种感觉。  
“很痛？”注意到他苍白的脸色，伏地魔拭去了他额角的汗，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“不，但是——太满了，撑得难受。”德拉科老老实实地回答道。里德尔的尺寸已经非常可观，伏地魔还要更大一点。他发现对方甚至没有完全进来，仅仅停留在试探阶段。  
“你需要尽快习惯。”他说道。  
德拉科觉得这句话很对。当他赤裸着趴在男人胸口，对方冰冷的气息包裹着他，他宽阔的大掌覆住了他半个臀部时，他觉得自己也许适应得太快了。他们做了两次，伏地魔还算体谅他，没把他弄得太痛。德拉科从枕头底下找到了自己藏起的日记本，这个藏书地点没有一点技术水平，他还能找到它的唯一原因就是伏地魔根本不在意他的小动作。  
“你过来就是为了找这个？”伏地魔懒懒地搂着他，慢慢地磨磋着他的胸尖。  
“我太无聊了，想和他聊聊天。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，抱过他含住了他的嘴唇。德拉科被吻得气喘吁吁，找不着北，在男人怀里软成一团。伏地魔揉弄着他的大腿肌肤，漫不经心地说道：“他们已经沉睡了。”  
“哦……什么？”德拉科一愣，猛然坐了起来，“你已经施了魔法了？”  
“当然。”  
“……凭什么？”他瞪着他，后者冷漠的态度让他心头腾地冒起了一团火。之前暂时压下的愤怒又升了起来，德拉科觉得自己的脖子仿佛被一根线勒住了。  
“尽早完成他的心愿。”  
“哦，是吗？我看你是不想让我知道更多细节吧？”德拉科的声音变尖了，“你害怕他告诉我一些不利于你的信息，所以你趁我不在的时候封印了他，你——”  
“别这么对我说话，德拉科——”  
“——你这个混蛋！”  
臀肉被重重地抽了一记，马上留下了深红的指印，浮起了一层淤青。德拉科痛得抽气，眼泪都要出来了。他恨恨地踢了他一脚，捂着屁股挪开了，手不住地揉着，咬着下唇。  
“你就只会这样，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“把事实真相对我隐瞒，你就只会替我做决定。”  
“他已经把真相都告诉了你，你还想知道什么？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“让魂器沉睡不是你的决定，是他的……我认为我做的没有问题。”  
“那是我的魂器，你应该提前通知我！”  
“别忘了，那也是我的魂器。”男人残忍地说道，“我以为你会知足，德拉科……之前你说要和他谈谈，我让你们见了一面，这难道还不够吗？”  
“哦，你也许觉得这已经够了，这是你的施舍，是不是？”德拉科发现自己无法控制声音中的恶毒，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，只想把最尖锐的话语都抛给他，“你做了你想做的，期待我还能感激你——那我可真是太感谢了，伟大的黑魔王。你真棒，就应该这么做，我快吐了。”  
他们恶狠狠地瞪着对方，一根弦悬在两人之间，紧绷着，即将断裂。他们都在等待着某个时刻，等待着一个契机能击碎这短暂的诡异的平衡。几秒后，如他们所愿，契机出现了，以一个突然的形式——  
办公桌上放置的一只水晶球忽然亮了起来，放射着红光，发出呜呜的混浊声响。两人同时回过头，伏地魔眯起眼，用飞来咒将它召唤到手中。直到它靠近，德拉科才意识到那呜呜声并不是水晶球运作的声音，而是一个巫师的说话声，因为太低太快而压得面目全非：  
“主人！……主人……”  
德拉科只能分辨出这一个单词，但伏地魔显然听懂了。他熄灭了红亮的水晶球，放在一边。  
“那么……”  
“哦，我知道，你有事情，”德拉科马上说道，“你快走吧，我迫不及待了。”  
“德拉科——”  
“怎么，我说的有错吗？你不该走吗？”  
伏地魔血红的眼睛紧盯着他，阴沉得如同毒蛇。水晶球又尖叫着亮了起来，呜呜响着，像一阵旋风。  
“怎么还不走？”见他没有反应，德拉科拿起那只水晶球，握在手中懒懒地旋转着，半个身体被映成了剔透的红色，“你看，他们都等不及了。”  
隐约的红光宛若冰冷的火，在男孩灰蓝的瞳孔中张扬地跳跃。水晶球还在吱嘎吱嘎地叫着，单调地重复着类似于“魔法部”、“计划”、“主人”之类的词，不停地抖动，令人烦躁。伏地魔微微一动手指，一点红光从指尖窜出，穿透了那喋喋不休的水晶球，凿出一个小洞。  
吵闹的声音戛然而止，红光从德拉科胳膊右侧掠过，落在了墙上。后者瞬间僵住了，一动不动。一股危险感从背后窜上来，男人猛地伸手按住他的肩膀将他重重压在床上，毫无预兆的撞击让德拉科又痛又闷，一口气没上来。他俯身逼近他，苍白细长的指头捏住了他的下巴，指腹沿着下颌慢慢滑至喉结。德拉科感觉像有一块柔软的冰黏着自己的皮肤挪动，他的喉咙微微动了动，咽了口唾沫，血液似乎都凝固住了。  
“……最好不要给我机会，”危险而寒冷的声音落下来，低沉至极，摩擦着德拉科的脖颈和胸口，令他的心脏收缩了一下，“你肯定明白……”  
他们静静地对视着，时间似乎都停滞了。不知过了多久，伏地魔慢慢松开他起身，整了整袍子。细细的摩擦声碾过德拉科的耳朵，令他战栗，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他取过魔杖放进口袋里，转身离开了房间。  
门“咔”的一声合上，房间里陷入了死一般的寂静。德拉科仍保持着原来的姿势躺在床上，连眼珠子都没有动。他这才发现自己的后背已经出了一层冷汗，心脏怦怦直跳，快得想吐。

接下来的一个下午，德拉科都呆在自己卧室里没有出门。他又怒又恐惧，没敢对伏地魔的卧室做什么破坏，于是将衣柜里自己的衣服一扫而空，全部带了回去，只留下了对方送给他的那件绿袍子。临走前德拉科顺手带走了日记本，于是接下来的几个小时他都在尝试着重新唤醒它，然而不管他换了多少种方法——在上面写字、往里面倒各种魔药、对它拳打脚踢——它都毫无反应，这让他又累又挫败。  
晚上八点时，伏地魔回来了。那时德拉科躺在床上写论文，无意中听见了从一楼传来的幻影移形的嘭响。他下意识猜测应该是他，马上便从随后响起的纳西莎的问候中得到了验证。  
“你回来了，主人。”  
“都到齐了吗？”  
“已经到了，都在三楼等着……”  
他们的声音有些模糊，伴随着稀稀落落的脚步声，德拉科努力分辨才能听清楚。他们似乎渐渐走远了，声音越来越低，这使他错过了一段对话。当他能再次听清时，他们已经往楼上走去，渐近的咚咚的上楼梯声让德拉科莫名紧张起来。  
“……主人，我听德拉科说，你把任务转交给了西弗勒斯。”这是纳西莎的声音。  
“他更合适，邓布利多很信任他……对了，德拉科在哪儿？”  
德拉科一震，无意识地屏住了呼吸。  
“他在房间里，”过了几秒，纳西莎慢吞吞地说道，“我想，他现在应该在写作业呢。”  
“他也应该跟着我们听一听。”  
“他还太小了，主人……”  
他们的声音从他耳边踏过，飘到了楼上，慢慢消失了。德拉科低下头，这才发现自己的羊皮纸上涂满了乱七八糟的线，显然不能用了。他呆怔了一会儿，用力将它揉成一团扔进废纸篓里。


	90. Symphonic Poetry

直到晚上十一点，德拉科都没能写完他的变形学论文。他这学期没有认真听过几节课，光是论文题目就让他思考了半天，所有的论点只能贴着书中提到的内容绞尽脑汁地胡编乱造，然而就算这样他也没能编到规定字数。  
十一点半时，楼上传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声和议论声，吵得他无法思考。食死徒陆陆续续地从三楼走出，幻影移形离开了。楼道里热闹了一阵子，又重新恢复了寂寥。  
德拉科盯着自己糟糕至极的论文发呆，胡思乱想了一会儿，又合上书，倒在床上滚来滚去。伏地魔推门而入时，看到的就是男孩的一条险些晃到他脸上的腿。他一把握住了，拉着他的腿将他扯到身边。后者惊叫着，另一只腿踢踹着，结果被男人轻易地分开，压在腰侧，摆成了双腿大张的羞耻姿势。  
“不要，”居高临下的角度让德拉科又记起了那种直逼心脏的压迫感，他大腿打颤，那双压制着他的膝盖的大掌滚烫如同烙铁，仿佛要将他的皮肤烫伤，“放开我！”  
他的声音也在颤抖，带着压抑的恐惧。伏地魔低头看着他，这不是他想要的。他停了一会儿，松开他，将他抱了起来。  
这天晚上他们还是在伏地魔的卧室里过夜。他们吃了两块巧克力蛙，德拉科抽到了一张吉德罗·洛哈特，这让他心情好了一些。不过他依然没有原谅伏地魔，故意转身背对着他，结果被男人逮着机会拍了两下屁股，又耻又怒。  
“以后我们开会的时候，你也得来。”他在他背后这样说道。  
“我不要。”  
“听话，德拉科。”  
“我才不要去。”  
“如果你自己不去，我就把你绑过去。”  
闻言德拉科扭头怒瞪着他，抓过枕头砸在了男人胸口，尖叫道：“你烦不烦，我说了不想去！”  
话音刚落，伏地魔抽出枕头放到一边，抓着他的胳膊压了下来。他不顾他的挣扎硬是掰开了他的腿，挤了进去。  
理所当然的，第二天德拉科没能按时起床。他昏睡了一个早上，醒来时浑身疼痛，尤其是某个羞耻的部位，甚至有一种又麻又刺激的感觉，似乎是上了药。床头柜上贴着一张纸条，上面写着让他醒来后就搽药膏。纸条旁放着一小瓶黑色药膏，闻起来有一股刺鼻的清凉味，似乎就是涂在他私处的那种。德拉科的脸又红又白，瞪了它好几眼，恨不得把它砸烂。  
他最后还是没有涂，一瘸一拐地离开了房间。晚上伏地魔回来后径直去了他的卧室，开门便问：“涂了吗？”  
德拉科没有理会，扭了个身背对着他，偷偷将手中的羊皮纸藏进了枕头底下。他警惕着背后的动静，竖起耳朵仔细听着，准备随时躲闪。上方传来一串细碎的旋开盖子的叮咚声响，然后是一阵细微的风，男人的声音蓦地近了，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：  
“看来是没涂。”  
德拉科的身体一颤，似乎要弹起来，马上被伏地魔按住了。下身一凉，袍子被翻了上来，德拉科正想蹬腿，男人直接坐上了他的腿，沾了点药膏在指尖，拨开了他的臀缝。  
“既然你喜欢在这里睡，那也不错。”  
沾着冰凉药膏的细长指头在内部均匀活动，德拉科不停地扭动着身子，在戳到痛处时控制不住地呻吟，羞耻得咬住了牙。  
伏地魔说到做到，这一夜真打算就在这里留宿。德拉科仍在生闷气，不想理他，但对方显然不能容忍他的拒绝。他们亲吻了一会儿，很快就手脚交缠，滚到了一团被子里。德拉科不知碰到了什么，脑后发出清脆的滋啦一响。身上的人一停，慢慢撑起来，手伸到了他的后方的被褥中，抽出了一张纸。  
“这是……”  
“还给我！”德拉科蓦地想到了什么，脸一下子涨得赤红，伸长胳膊去夺他手中的纸。伏地魔轻松地擒住他的双手按在一边，低头浏览着羊皮纸，扬起眉。  
“你写的？”似乎觉得很有趣，他低声念了出来，“‘将动物变成另一种动物的变形术具有千年的历史……’”  
“别念！”德拉科双手被擒，又不敢乱动腿，怕拉扯伤口，只能色厉内荏地制止他。伏地魔浏览得很快，一下子看到了末尾，放在一边。他毫不客气地取笑道：“写得比以前还糟糕。”  
德拉科恨恨地抽回自己的手，哼了一声，嘟囔着：“还不是因为你。”  
“噢，又是因为我。”他懒懒地将他抱起来，亲了亲他的鼻子，“那么，明天晚上到房间里来。伏地魔大人亲自指导你。”  
“你要当教授吗？”德拉科打了个哈欠，舒舒服服地靠在他怀里，“里德尔教授？”  
听见这个称呼，男人的眼神变得有些深暗。他的手指轻轻捋着他脑门上的金发。  
“……你这种学生恐怕能把所有开小灶的时间都占满。”  
德拉科后来才明白对方是什么意思。他最终还是没去找伏地魔补习，因为接下来他又被对方折腾得够呛——男人硬要让他含着，德拉科推脱不得，最后被摩擦得嘴唇发肿，说不出话来。当他躺在一边喘息时，伏地魔漫不经心地抽过那张羊皮纸，改正了几个明显的错处。  
“下次再写这么糟糕的论文，就喂你多吃点。”他轻声说道。  
无论如何，他们度过了一段还算平静的假期时光。伏地魔往往到了晚上才会回来，披着一身风雪，连呼吸都是冷的，在看到德拉科以后才变得热起来。他们躺在床上聊天，讨论目前的局势，讨论接下来的计划，伏地魔逼着德拉科听了几次会议，后者每次都勉强挨到了结束，一溜烟就跑了。  
“呆在他们中间我感觉我就像个小孩子。他们每个人的表情都在告诉我：这是大人的事，你一个未成年巫师别插手。”靠在男人宽阔的怀里，德拉科抱怨道。  
他们刚沐浴完，裹着宽松的睡袍。德拉科柔软的脖颈散发着好闻的清香，他没有穿内裤——反正穿了也会被脱掉。这几天他们的习惯是洗完澡后再做一次，顺便聊会儿天。  
“你应该在会议上说几句话。”  
“哦，说什么？——我又没有参与他们的行动。”德拉科耸耸肩，他的袍子被掀到了腰间，男人的手正在他的腿缝中徘徊着，搔得他有点痒，“而且我看出来了，有些人对我的存在挺不满的。他们觉得我没资格在这儿。”  
“你有资格。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“我说你有你就有。”  
冰凉的气息侵袭着德拉科的颈侧，他敏感地一抖，腿分开了些，对方的手顺势爬了上来，握住了那挺翘的一根。另一只手插进了下方湿淋淋的小口，百般刁难，最后全部挤了进去，猛烈地抽动，弄得男孩敏感得抽息，尖叫连连，肌肤红透，整个人像从水里捞出来似的出了一层汗，惹人怜爱。  
“别急……我知道你想要什么，”他触吻着他的耳廓，德拉科已经泄了一次，完全软成了一滩泥，被他搂在怀里恣意摆弄，时不时发出好听的嘤咛，“等卢修斯回来，我会公开这件事……到时候没人会觉得你没有资格站在这儿。”

当德拉科意识到自己的作业还有一半没做完时，圣诞节假期已经只剩下了一天。这个假期他重了五斤，集齐了四套巫师集卡，见到巧克力就有点犯恶心。他每天都睡到中午才起床，看几行书就犯困，最后干脆放弃，彻底沉溺在玩乐之中，为此还和纳西莎吵了好几架。  
“我以为你知道你自己在做什么，德拉科，”一天下午。当纳西莎忽然推开德拉科房间的门，发现他在玩新买的巫师棋时，她厉声说道，“既然你不用再做任务，那你就应该做点别的，不是吗？”  
“我当然知道我在做什么，妈妈，”他不耐烦地说道，“但我现在需要休息，我太累了，那段时间我天天都没睡好！”  
纳西莎盯着他看了一会儿，摇了摇头，转身离开了。她失望的表情刺痛了德拉科的眼睛，他浑身僵硬，攥紧了拳头。他不是没有察觉自己的状态很奇怪，以前他不是这样的。  
在和伏地魔确定关系后，他像一只彻底松懈的氢气球，连最后一丝斗志都丧失了。过度的劳累后蓦然放松带来的反弹极为可怕，德拉科现在什么也不想干——一想到自己的爱人是无所不能的黑魔王，这种念头就更深了。他看得出，伏地魔并不在乎他的魔法能力如何，因为他无论怎样努力也追不上他，他们的天赋差距太大了。从对方千方百计想让他参与到食死徒的事务中来这一点看，他更希望他站在他身边帮他做点事。但比起那些危险的工作，德拉科从心底渴望留在霍格沃茨无忧无虑地上学，什么也不用考虑。  
他见过伏地魔惩罚食死徒的样子，直到现在他依然恐惧他的这一面，只是强行忽略了。只要他不做任务，他就不会得到那样的对待，德拉科这样安慰自己。他对伏地魔说的那些话都是真的——那些食死徒依然用看待小孩子的眼光看待他，即使他的左胳膊上烙刻着和他们一样的黑魔标记。有时候他憎恨这种歧视，但有时候他又庆幸这一点，至少他还有一道年龄的护身符，不必上刀山下火海。  
在开学之前，德拉科缠了伏地魔许久，最后以腰酸背痛的代价换来了四张令人满意的论文。  
“其实你不必去上课，”在又结束一次后，伏地魔抚摸着怀中瘫软的男孩，漫不经心地说道，“邓布利多肯定会盯着你……你不如留在这里。”  
听到这句话，德拉科的肩膀微微一动，又缩了回去，闷闷地埋进了被子里：“不，我要去上学。”  
“为什么？”  
“在这里呆着太无聊了。”  
“那我给你找点事做。”  
“不要。”他回绝得很快，这让伏地魔微眯起眼，显得不太愉快。  
“你不想做？”  
“我想去上学，”德拉科咕哝了一句，“我不想和那些人呆在一块儿。”  
“你应该知道，你早晚得和他们呆在一块儿。”  
“我不管，反正我现在要去上学。”  
伏地魔笑了一下，低头吻了吻他光洁的额头。他们互相亲吻着，又缠在了一起，不分彼此。德拉科被按在床角操弄，翘着双腿，几乎直不起腰。他抽噎着哀求，高潮迭起，最后直接昏了过去。  
但不管晚上有多劳累，第二天他依然得早起上学。德拉科不停地打哈欠，浑浑噩噩，凭着本能收拾东西。当他回过神来时，他已经站在国王十字车站，踏上了通往霍格沃茨的火车。  
“如果邓布利多想要害你，告诉西弗勒斯，他会帮忙。”临走前，伏地魔这样对他说道。他牵过他的左手，慢慢给他套上了一只银制手环。  
“这是一个门钥匙。如果你遇到危险，用力按住它，它会带你回到这里。”  
德拉科坐在窗边，吸了吸鼻子，轻轻抚摸着手腕上的银手环。它并不亮，没有任何花纹，看起来朴素至极。他转了转手，手环在他纤瘦的手腕上旋转着，发出清脆的声响。  
已经有什么变得不一样了，他想。完全不一样了。

由于将近半个学期没有听课，德拉科花了不少时间才勉强找回了学习状态。他的课程落下了许多，又不想去问老师，只能磕磕碰碰地自己摸索，或者写信去问伏地魔——如果以前他知道自己用这种幼稚的问题去骚扰黑魔王，他一定会觉得他疯了。  
出乎意料的是，伏地魔的回复非常有耐心，而且比老师在课上讲的内容有趣得多。他的字很优美，德拉科喜欢躲在被窝里点一盏灯悄悄阅读，让暖橙的光芒点燃深黑的字迹。每封信他都能看好几遍，再美滋滋地收好放在枕头底下。  
有时候伏地魔会要求见他一面，让他回马尔福庄园一趟。第一次听到这个要求时，德拉科毫无防备地按下了手环，结果一到家就被硬拖到了床上，险些被操晕过去。后来他说什么也不肯答应了，每天用一两封信件维持联系，享受甜蜜的小日子。  
这才是他应该过的生活，德拉科想。什么也不用担心，什么也不用思考，最糟糕的事情只是论文得了一个“不合格”——现在连这个顾虑也消失了。他又恢复了和朋友聚在一起嘲笑格兰芬多、借着级长的身份在休息室里耀武扬威的习惯，没收了好几个低年级新生的狼牙飞盘，在寝室里和高尔、克拉布玩得不亦乐乎。  
纷飞的大雪渐渐停了，最后一场魁地奇比赛开始的时候已经是四月，在复活节假期之后。德拉科从未如此期待这个假期——除了和纳西莎之间的矛盾越来越深以外，这几个月几乎没有发生不好的事。他沉浸在甜腻的恋爱之中，恨不得把什么都和对方分享，也越来越不想掩饰。  
回家的那天伏地魔在门口等他，德拉科远远地便看见了，内心瞬间被一种又甜又胀的感觉填满了。他马上扔下行李箱向前跑去，用力扑进他怀里，抱住了他的腰。伏地魔的身体瘦长而冰冷，充斥着一种因饱含魔力而产生的力量感。德拉科仰起头，男人正低头看着他，伸手拨开了他一缕飘到鼻梁上的额发。  
背后响起了拖拽行李箱的刺耳的重响，德拉科瞬间回过神来，扭头看向身后。纳西莎脸色苍白地拉着德拉科之前扔下的行李箱站在不远处，握着把手的手指骨攥得发白。德拉科下意识松开了手，正想向她走去，却被伏地魔拽住了。  
男人的掌心宽阔，虽然握得不重，但不容反抗。纳西莎的面色更难看了，她在原地僵站了一会儿，放弃似的撇过脸，拖着行李箱昂着头大步朝大门走去，没有说一句话。  
这只是个小插曲，虽然整个假期他都没能和纳西莎说上几句话，这个复活节德拉科还是过得很愉快。直到比赛开始，他骑上扫把的那一刻，他仍回想着他们在房间里吃的棉花糖的滋味，又酸又甜，含在嘴里有一种轻飘飘的黏连感，让他的心跳也变得不正常起来。  
不过让德拉科很不高兴的是，这场比赛还是没能赢过哈利。在两个学院比分相差五十分的时候，他们同时发现了在球柱旁盘旋的那一抹闪烁的金色。哈利离得比他近一些，飞快地扭转方向朝那儿飞去，德拉科不甘示弱，握紧扫把头向下俯冲，身体努力前倾，伸长了手。  
风声在耳边呼啸，将袍子刮得猎猎作响。他们最后飞得齐平，两人都卯足了劲，试图抢在对方之前够着那只拍着翅膀的金色飞贼。周围是学生们此起彼伏的喊叫，头顶盘旋着解说员声嘶力竭的叫声，两人的扫帚靠得越来越近，几乎要撞在一起。哈利推开了德拉科汗津津的手，吃力地将金色飞贼握在手心，高高举过头顶。球场上瞬间爆出了一阵更响的欢呼声，无数格兰芬多们尖叫着，挥舞着手中的魔杖。  
德拉科骑着扫把落在地上，狠狠跺了跺脚，烦躁至极。哈利落在了离他不远的地方，微微喘息着，用手背擦去了额头的汗。他的队友也落了下来，马上围上来和他拥抱，激动地喊着“我们赢了”。德拉科朝那儿瞥了一眼，哈利正好看着他的方向，镜片在浓郁的夕阳下糊上了一层紫红的光。  
他们对视了两秒，德拉科嗤了一声，拿着扫帚头也不回地往城堡走去。


	91. Symphonic Poetry

错失魁地奇杯让德拉科郁闷了一个晚上，虽然没有人怪罪他，但他依然认为这是他的错。  
“那时候斯莱特林比格兰芬多高了五十分，”他在信中写道，“如果不是波特运气好，他离金色飞贼比较近，我早就抓住了。”  
“……不用担心波特，”伏地魔在回信中这样写道，“他早晚会完蛋的。”  
德拉科盯着这行字看了许久，内心说不出是什么感觉。和哈利说话似乎已经是上个世纪的事情了，圣诞节假期前对方还来找过他，那时他仍为自己的任务发愁。而现在一切都变了，也许是看出了德拉科最近心情不错，又变得可恶起来，哈利没有再出现在他面前。  
德拉科打了个哈欠，将信纸收好塞进书包里，摸出一块牛奶糖剥掉糖纸塞进嘴里。不管怎么说，这和他没关系，他想。这不是他能改变的。  
随着日子离德拉科的生日越来越近，他也开始在信中频繁提到这件事。德拉科从来不会放过任何一个收礼物的机会，早在一周前他就用各种方式提醒了一遍自己的朋友，高尔和克拉布傻傻地点头答应了，布雷斯和西奥多不耐烦地表示自己清楚，潘西热情地表示自己一定会准备最好的礼物——不知为何，德拉科有一种不好的预感。  
做完这一切后，他便开始期待伏地魔的礼物。后者承诺会在这一天给他一份大礼，让他什么也不用想，只需好好等待。德拉科乖巧地应下了，心里甜丝丝的。  
6月5日很快就到了。从早上醒来开始，德拉科就觉得这不会是普通的一天。布雷斯和西奥多在寝室里就把礼物扔给了他，德拉科故作矜持地表示感谢，带着两个跟班大摇大摆地去礼堂吃早餐。潘西一看见他就兴高采烈地迎上来，将一个粉红色的用蝴蝶结包好的礼物盒塞进他怀里。德拉科难以理解她的审美，但还是勉强收下了。他在餐桌边坐下，端了一盘草莓布丁到自己面前，抬起头，无意间往格兰芬多餐桌瞟了一眼，正好撞上了哈利的目光。他似乎盯着这儿看有段时间了，被发现了也没有移开，最后是德拉科低下了头，有些不知所措。  
上午的两节课德拉科上得心不在焉，心心念念着自己的礼物和伏地魔的信，调制魔药时多搅拌了一次，结果魔药呈现出了一种古怪的黄色。斯内普经过时多看了他的坩埚一眼，德拉科毫不客气地瞪了回去。后者的脚步一停，转身走到他身边，说道：“今天晚上十点，在我的办公室外面等我。”  
“为什么？”德拉科下意识地问道，很快就反应过来，“是那个任务——”  
“别在这里提。”斯内普打断了他，冷冰冰地说道，“今天晚上十点，收拾好你的东西，别让别人发现。”  
“今天就要走吗？”德拉科有些吃惊。  
“你不知道？”斯内普微扬起眉，“他吩咐我今天一定要把你带回来。你难道不清楚？”  
德拉科想到了伏地魔的承诺，心跳一下子加快了，但表面上还是作出一副不在意的样子：“哦，我知道了。”  
斯内普没再说什么，瞥了他一眼，转身离开了。不知为何，德拉科总觉得他的眼神有些意味深长。他也许知道了，一个念头跑进了他的大脑里，他肯定已经发现了什么……但这有什么关系？  
德拉科漫不经心地将他的药剂装进玻璃瓶里，胸口胀胀的，仍有些喘不过气来。伏地魔要给他准备什么生日礼物？他想不出，但那一定会是一个惊喜……  
蓦地，一只手拍了一下他的后背，惊得他险些把手中的玻璃瓶扔出去。德拉科回过头，哈利正站在他背后。他看起来脸色很不好，几近灰白。  
“你要走了？”他问道，声音有些嘶哑。  
“你偷听我们说话？”德拉科警惕地看着他，攥紧了玻璃瓶。  
哈利紧盯着他，眼神复杂，似乎正压抑着什么。  
“马尔福，你——”  
“没有交作业的同学马上把作业交上来，否则当零分处置。”讲台上传来斯内普冰冷的声音，德拉科扭头朝那儿看了一眼，拖腔拖调地说道：“滚开波特，我得去交作业了。我和你不一样，我可不想拿零分。”  
然而哈利仍一动不动地杵在他面前，德拉科有些不耐烦了，一挥魔杖清空坩埚，拎起书包甩在肩膀上，撞开哈利就要往前走，后者一把抓住了他的手臂。  
“你——”  
“我知道你们要做什么，”哈利在他耳边低声说道，声音因为极度紧绷而显得又急又快，“我一定会阻止你们，马尔福——”  
他将他的胳膊拽得生疼，德拉科甩了两次都没能成功，恼羞成怒地用另一只胳膊肘重重撞了一下他的胸口：“我听不懂你在说什么，波特！”  
哈利被推得后退了一步，但依然没有放开他。他的额头上渗出了豆大的汗，面色惨白，看起来甚至有点吓人。他喘息着，慢慢挺直了身子，松开了他的手。  
“好吧，不管怎么说……已经只能这样了，是吗？”他低声说道。  
德拉科没有回答，仍警觉地盯着他。哈利扯了扯嘴角，叹了口气，慢慢从他身边走过。  
“生日快乐。”在经过他耳侧时，德拉科听见了这样一句几不可闻的道贺。比风还轻，像一阵隐约的幻觉。他下意识回头望去，哈利的背影已经消失在了门外。  
“怎么了？”斯内普从台上走下，停在他面前，“波特说了什么？”  
“……他听见我们刚才的对话了，他说会阻止我们。”德拉科仍盯着后门，尽管那儿什么也没有。  
“他阻止不了。”斯内普将德拉科手中的玻璃瓶召唤到手中，皱着眉打量着，“我只能给你一个及格，德拉科。这太糟糕了。”  
“什么？”德拉科的注意力瞬间收了回来，“我只是多搅拌了一次，教授！”  
“肯定不止一次。”他讥讽道，“好了，你该走了。”

晚上十点，德拉科准时出现在了斯内普的办公室门口。他知道这次回去后，很可能在下学期开学前他都不会回来，于是把所有的衣服和书都塞进了行李箱里。离开房间前，德拉科犹豫了一会儿，还是把朋友们送给他的生日礼物也放进了行李箱，拉好拉链。高尔傻乎乎地问他要去哪儿，他没有回答，拖着行李箱离开了。  
斯内普的办公室在地下一层，魔药教室的附近。楼道里光线冷暗，寂静无人。德拉科站在墙边等了一会儿，不知从何处吹来的阴风让他打了个哆嗦。他在行李箱上坐下，搓了搓手，无聊地盯着墙边的一只丑陋的龛笼看。不一会儿，不远处传来了一阵急促的脚步声。德拉科转过头，一身漆黑的斯内普正大步朝这儿走来，昏暗的灯光落在他蜡黄的皮肤上，模糊了他的表情。  
“走。”斯内普一来便这样说道。德拉科马上站起身，拉着行李箱走到他身边。  
“我有门钥匙，教授。”他说道，“现在就回去吗？”  
“那正好，”斯内普说道，“我们——”  
一道红光擦着斯内普的肩膀闪过，击中了后方的墙壁，几块砖瓦砰然迸裂开来，砸在地上。德拉科一惊，走廊的另一头不知何时已经站了一个人——他勉强辨认出是哈利，他喘着气，看样子是跑过来的。  
“斯内普！”他愤怒地叫道，声音嘶哑。他边跑边朝他们发射咒语，斯内普抽出魔杖用一个铁甲咒挡住了。魔法光束撞在透明的屏障上发出尖锐的“叮”的一声，听得德拉科有些牙酸。走廊尽头又开始响起隐隐约约的脚步声，仿佛有一群人正朝这儿跑来，男人抓住了他的手臂，压低了声音：“用门钥匙，快！”  
德拉科没有思考，瞬间将手按在了手环上。肚脐眼处传来了一种拉扯的感觉，哈利苍白而扭曲的脸在眼前晃动着，他翠绿的眼睛死死地盯着他，像一枚钉子钉在了他的胸口，让他呼吸不畅。周围的场景旋转着消失了，伴随着一阵抽息般的刺耳声响，一切陷入了黑暗。  
当德拉科再次恢复意识时，他已经站在了马尔福庄园的大门口。手臂上的重量消失了，斯内普松开了他，快步向前走去，绕开了一只孔雀。德拉科连忙拖着行李箱跟在他身后。  
“教授，波特是怎么回事？”他边跑边问道。不远处的别墅灯火通明，隐约地传来陌生的大笑声，令人不安。一种莫名的惶恐在德拉科心头升起，他感觉到这一切也许和他想得不太一样。  
“不用理会他。”斯内普头也不回地说道。  
“你完成那个任务了，是吗，教授？”德拉科追问道，“你杀死邓布利多了？”  
他们停在了别墅的门前。喧闹声更响了，从每扇窗户的缝隙中冲出来，吵得像在开派对。斯内普用了点力推开大门，明亮的光倾泻而出，浇了他们一头一脸。  
客厅里挤满了人，至少有几十个，或站或坐，正兴致勃勃地讨论着。听见开门声他们同时回头看来，安静了一瞬，马上爆出了一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声。  
“我们最重要的两位同伴到了，”一个熟悉的、低柔的声音穿透了吵闹声，在每个人耳边响起。德拉科微微一颤，朝声源望去，伏地魔正坐在那群人的中间，微笑着看着他们，“好了，既然都到齐了，那么我们去会议室。”  
食死徒们纷纷起身，陆陆续续地往楼上走去。德拉科能认出其中的一些人，但还有一些面孔从未见过。怎么回事？……他们到底要干什么？对了，妈妈呢？他抓着行李箱张望着，步履拖沓，越来越觉得自己像一个傻瓜。  
“德拉科！”有人叫了他一声，这个声音让他不敢置信地转过头。纳西莎和卢修斯正大步走来，德拉科呆了一秒，马上朝他们跑去。卢修斯伸出一只手，用力搂住了他的背。  
“太好了，你终于回来了。”纳西莎说道，“主人说西弗勒斯会把你带回来……”  
卢修斯没有说话，只是把他搂得更紧了一些。德拉科靠在他的肩膀上，内心充斥着一种飘飘忽忽的喜悦，像飞到了天上，一时半会儿还落不下来。  
“爸爸，你们都逃出来了是吗？”德拉科问道。卢修斯松开了他，骨节突出的手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“对，之前关进去的人都出来了，在一些叛变的摄魂怪的帮助下……啊，主人。”他说着侧过身，德拉科仰起头，客厅里的食死徒已经散光了，只剩下了他们三人，还有往这儿走来的伏地魔。他看起来像一片漆黑的阴影，只有脸是苍白的，那双血红的眼睛始终看着德拉科的方向。  
德拉科攥着行李箱把手的手又收紧了一些。不知为何，他总觉得今天的伏地魔特别不一样。也许是所有食死徒都共聚一堂的缘故，他看起来有些陌生，但也更像原本的伏地魔。  
“该过去了，卢修斯。”男人说道，停在他们面前。  
卢修斯勉强笑了一下，正要说话，伏地魔走到德拉科旁边，握着他的手腕将他的手拉了过来，抽离了那只行李箱。  
“帮他提一下。”他对一旁的纳西莎说道，后者面无表情地拉过了德拉科的行李箱。伏地魔这才满意了，牵着男孩的手往楼上走，留下背后两人木木地站在原地。  
“……怎么回事？这是什么意思？”过了足有半分钟，卢修斯僵硬地转过头看向纳西莎，却发现他的妻子微垂着眼，一副已经绝望的表情。  
“就是你想的那样，”她说道，用力握住了旁边的楼梯扶手，“……主人看上德拉科了。”  
“什么？”卢修斯瞪着她，差点把手中的蛇头杖拧断，“什么时候的事？”  
“应该是圣诞节假期那时候开始的，我也不知道主人到底是什么时候……”纳西莎面色阴沉，握着扶手的手在发抖，“他免除了德拉科的任务，可能因为这个，德拉科也……”  
“不行，这太荒谬了，主人怎么能——？他不可能真的——”  
“轻点儿，我也是这么想的。”她说道。他们慢吞吞地朝楼上走去，卢修斯脚下虚浮，有些恍惚，这一切让他觉得仿佛在梦中，还没有从阿兹卡班的幻觉里挣脱出来。  
呆在阿兹卡班那段漆黑的日夜里，他最常梦见的便是纳西莎和德拉科被伏地魔惩罚。他清楚这次他犯了大错，黑魔王一定非常愤怒，说不定会将矛头指向他的家人……卢修斯尤其担心德拉科，这个男孩被他们惯坏了，什么也不懂，不明白自己将要面对什么。当他终于回到家后，他做的第一件事便是向纳西莎询问德拉科的状况，得知伏地魔已经取消了交给他的任务后松了一口气。  
但现在看起来情况更糟，他想。这到底是怎么回事？……黑魔王到底在想什么？  
卢修斯仰起头，灯光有些刺眼，那对身影在上方缓慢移动。德拉科正和伏地魔说着什么，后者点了点头，吻了一下他的额头，这个举动让卢修斯握紧了手杖。  
“……德拉科是自愿的，”纳西莎也看见了这一幕，低声说道，“他也许被迷惑了。”  
“他当然是被迷惑了。”  
“但他听不进去。我想不出更好的办法……”  
德拉科吸了口气，擦了擦鼻子。他的手汗津津的，被伏地魔轻松地握在手心。  
“很紧张？”他低声问道。男孩看向他，摇了摇头。  
“我爸爸好像不太乐意。”  
“他会乐意的。”  
“我觉得，你应该和他们解释清楚，”德拉科犹豫着说道，“光我解释没有用，我妈妈不相信我。”  
“当然，我会的。”  
不知为何，德拉科觉得他的语气有些敷衍。他皱起眉，正要再说几句，额头被轻轻碰了碰，有点痒。  
“别想太多，”男人低声说道，“这是你的生日，你应该高兴一点儿，德拉科……”


	92. Symphonic Poetry

德拉科一颤，下意识地回头看向后方的卢修斯和纳西莎，却被伏地魔扳回了头，吻在了嘴唇上。他惊得挣扎起来——他们从来没有在别人面前表现得过分亲密，出于他自己也不清楚的原因，他并不想这么做。不过伏地魔很快就松开了他，拉着他往楼上走去。德拉科低下头，不敢再看他们的反应，任由对方将他拽进了会议室。  
会议室原先是三楼的一间客房，搬走多余的家具后便布置成了会议室。中央摆放着一张椭圆形大桌，食死徒围着它坐成一圈，议论纷纷。伏地魔走入后，他们便渐渐安静下来。德拉科努力忍耐着不安感，顶着针扎似的目光跟在伏地魔身后，没有看那群人的表情。  
周围又响起了低低的、难以置信的讨论声，像一群苍蝇在恼人地找臭鸡蛋缝叮。德拉科的手无意识地握成了拳头，他清楚有无数双眼睛正盯着他们握在一起的手。他们会怎么想他？觉得他为了名利爬上黑魔王的床，是吗？这是他一直恐惧的、不敢面对的……德拉科看向伏地魔，后者非常平静，一点都不觉得自己的举动有什么问题，这让德拉科莫名安定了一些。男人放开了他的手，在正中间的位置坐下，让德拉科坐在他旁边的空位上。  
门口又响起了吱呀一声，卢修斯和纳西莎慢慢走进来，几个食死徒连忙给他们挪出了空位。门轻轻地合上，房间里一下子静下来，连呼吸声都显得刺耳。  
“可以开始了。”伏地魔环视了一圈，轻声说道。  
太近了，德拉科从未在这种场合下和他挨得这么近，这让他紧张得心脏怦怦直跳，双腿打颤。他努力挺直了后背，但又害怕在别人眼中看到鄙夷，于是只能转去盯着纳西莎和卢修斯。  
“首先，我们得祝贺十几位朋友又重新回到我们中间，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“他们有些在之前的任务中出了错，被魔法部关进了阿兹卡班……有些在监狱里忍受了十几年的折磨，一出来便再次加入了这个大家庭……无论如何，我们祝贺他们再次回来。”  
他顿了顿，周围响起了一阵稀稀拉拉的掌声，很快就停下了。伏地魔看向了斯内普：“西弗勒斯，说一说你的情况。”  
“是，主人，”斯内普的声音很低，但所有人都能听得一清二楚，“我完成了你布置给我的任务。我杀死了邓布利多。”  
会议室里立刻响起了一声惊呼，多洛霍夫的椅子向后撞在了墙上。但没人笑他，所有人都被这个消息惊呆了。随后便是越来越响的交头接耳的声音，食死徒们面面相觑，有人皱眉摇着头，有人用力拍着斯内普的肩膀，大笑着，高声道贺。过了大约两分钟，伏地魔终于命令道：“好了，保持安静。”  
周围立刻静了下来，但仍有不少人偷偷地瞄向斯内普，眼中满是艳羡。德拉科松了口气，他有点高兴大家的注意力从自己身上转移了。  
“我想，大家都很好奇你是怎么做到的，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔轻声说道。  
“一个很巧的机会，主人，”斯内普说道，“邓布利多正好带波特出门，回来的时候似乎被耗光了法力。他让我来为他治疗，你知道，他一直都很信任我……所以我做了点手脚。”  
“你给他下了毒？”  
“一个精妙的黑魔法，主人。来自你的悉心教导。”  
“你确定他已经死了？”  
“我确定，主人。”他回答道，“我相信，我们已经预订了明天《预言家日报》的头条。”  
周围响起了几声轻笑，伏地魔也露出了笑容。他们开始继续谈论其他内容，伏地魔放在下面的手轻轻握住了德拉科的，男孩一抖，下意识收拢了腿。他看向伏地魔，后者一面听着食死徒的汇报一面漫不经心地抚摸着德拉科修长的手，这导致他接下来一个字也没听进去，又紧张又难受。蓦地，德拉科感觉到一道炽热的目光落在了他身上，他不自在地侧过头，发现盯着他看的人正是贝拉特里克斯。  
贝拉特里克斯坐在伏地魔的右手边，那是除了德拉科以外离他最近的位置。她的眼神有些凶狠，这让他感到困惑。德拉科多看了她几眼，目光在她身上的那件花里胡哨的长袍上停了几秒，又移开了。  
在他走神的几分钟里，伏地魔的手已经不知不觉地挪移到了他的大腿，暧昧地抚弄了一会儿，又抓住他的手轻轻摩擦。德拉科小心翼翼地阻止，努力克制着身体的反应。  
“……那么在最后，我想说一件事，”伏地魔说道，德拉科一下子回过神来，坐直了身子，“很多刚回来的同伴们也许还不知道，已经有一位新人加入了我们。”  
男人轻轻拍了拍德拉科的后背，后者条件反射地站起来，因为过于用力，椅子在地上拖拉着发出了尖锐的声响。  
“德拉科·马尔福，卢修斯的儿子，我想你们应该都认识。”伏地魔说道。  
全场鸦雀无声，卢修斯和纳西莎面容僵硬，身体绷得很紧。德拉科孤零零地站在那儿，所有人都盯着他，令他后背冒汗。他从未觉得在所有人面前出头是如此让人恐惧的一件事情。  
“当然，我要说的不只是这个，”伏地魔说道，他也站了起来，手心闪过一抹银光，德拉科太紧张了，没有心思在意，“我需要确定的是另一种关系。”  
他牵起德拉科的左手，将一个纤细的银环套上了他的无名指。他细长的指头磨磋着他的指缝，略有点痒。德拉科仍愣愣地站在原地，没有反应过来。会议室里更寂静了，连针落在地上都听得见。  
“好了，今天就到这里。”他说道。依然没有人动弹。过了一会儿，贝拉特里克斯站了起来，第一个离开了会议室。食死徒们互相看着，也陆陆续续站起来，低声说着话朝门走去。会议室里渐渐空了，坐在另一边的纳西莎和卢修斯这才站起身，慢吞吞地朝德拉科和伏地魔走去。  
卢修斯在伏地魔面前停下，他似乎想露出礼貌的笑容，但还是失败了。“主人，我不太懂，这是……”  
“不用担心，卢修斯。这是他应得的。”伏地魔轻声说道，慢慢地抚摸着德拉科无名指上的戒指，“我看得出来，他很有潜力，会成为一个优秀的食死徒……”  
“可是——”  
“你不用担心他得到的优待会遭到其他人的怨恨，我会保证这一点。”他说道，“过了今天，他就能在校外使用魔法……他会做得很好。”  
德拉科听着伏地魔和卢修斯的对话，心慢慢沉下来，浮上了一种莫名的难受感。这一切到底算什么？他低头看向自己无名指上的戒指，那是一个精巧的蛇形银戒，蛇身缠了一圈，蛇头和蛇尾正好上下错开，朝着相反的方向。蛇眼镶着一粒细小的红宝石，显得格外精致。他忽然搞不懂伏地魔到底在想什么了。  
男人又和卢修斯说了几句，拉着德拉科向外走去。后者一路没有说话，闷闷地想着心事，当他察觉他们走的路线不对时，伏地魔已经推开了走廊上的一扇门。  
这扇门不属于伏地魔的卧室，也不属于德拉科。房间很宽敞，开着灯，将一切都照得亮堂。地上铺着黑毯子，中间摆着一张宽大的床，盖着深绿色的床单和被子，上面撒着黑蓝两色的花瓣。德拉科一进入就嗅到了一股清冷的香气，忍不住走近了一步，问道：“这是哪儿？”  
“我们以后住的地方。”伏地魔回答道，关上了门。  
“为什么要换地方？”  
“按照一般的传统，我们应该搬出去住，不过留在这里更方便指挥……我猜你也想和你爸妈呆在一块儿。不过如果你想搬出去，那也没有问题。”他说道，抱起他朝浴室走去。德拉科发现自己完全不明白他到底在说什么。  
“什么意思？”他皱起眉，“我搞不懂，你到底在做什么？”  
伏地魔停下脚步，在浴缸前将他放下来。  
“你看看你的戒指。”他冷冷地说道。  
“我看过了，是一条蛇。这怎么了？”  
“我是让你看它戴在哪儿，男孩。”  
“哦，无名指，”对方的语气让德拉科很不满，“那怎么了？——啊！”  
他叫了一声，伸出手摆在眼前，盯着那圈住指根的小银蛇。它优雅而纤细，身姿宛转，此时却显得沉重起来。  
“你是说，这是——这不会是——”  
“结婚戒指。”伏地魔不耐烦地接上了他的话。  
德拉科张了张嘴，脸更红了，下意识就要把它取下来，伏地魔立刻用力按住了他的手，危险地眯起眼：“你敢摘下来，德拉科——”  
“这就是你说的生日礼物？”德拉科叫道，使劲甩开了他，“你想说这就是婚礼，嗯？”  
“这是一个宣告。我认为应该让所有人知道。”  
“所有人？哦，食死徒就是所有人了，对吗？”  
“我不在乎其他人怎么想。凤凰社、魔法部、不听从我们的巫师……那些人知不知道和我有什么关系？”伏地魔声音阴冷，“你之前说过，你觉得你没有资格。现在我给你这个资格……至于婚礼，如果你想要，我以后会给你补上。”  
“你看，这么重要的事，你又不和我商量。”德拉科瞪着他，用力拧着戒指，蛇尾和蛇头将他的肌肤磨得发红，“而且我观察过了，你的手上没有戒指，这是什么意思？”  
话音刚落，伏地魔从口袋里取出了一枚款式相同的蛇形戒指，不过比德拉科的那只要粗一些。他将戒指放在掌心，递到他面前。  
“还有什么想要的？”  
“……什么？”  
“戒指。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
两人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，德拉科吞了口唾沫，目光移到了他手中的戒指上，又移向了他的脸，试探着问道：“你的意思是，你让我帮你把戒指戴上？”  
“你还磨蹭什么？”  
“哦！”德拉科险些咬了舌头，他的鼻尖开始冒汗了，说不出是因为紧张、惊喜还是兴奋，或者全部都有。他舔了舔下唇，谨慎地用指尖捏起戒指，仔细地观察着，发现戒指背面刻着细小的英文字母。  
“这是……”他眯着眼旋转着戒指，“Lord Voldemort & Draco Malfoy……”  
“德拉科。”  
“哦，好。”德拉科马上直起身，走去小心翼翼地握起他的手，找好角度将戒指慢慢推了进去。伏地魔的手指苍白而细长，能看到皮肤底下青色的静脉管。蛇形银戒戴在他手上显得格外冰冷，但非常合适。  
伏地魔将手抬至眼前端详了一会儿，总算是满意了，于是开始催促德拉科脱衣服。  
“先洗澡。”他说道。德拉科有些口干舌燥，不敢多想，有些慌乱地解着扣子，差点用领带把自己勒死。  
浴缸中的水已经放好了，冒着热气，水面上飘着蓝黑两色的玫瑰花瓣。他们赤身下水，德拉科好奇地捻起一枚花瓣，又放了回去。伏地魔从背后贴上来，将他搂进怀里。他从缸边的一只黑金色玻璃瓶里挤了点金色的半透明液体，抹在了德拉科的胸口，后者顿时感受到了一股凉意。  
“呃，新款的沐浴露？”他问道，有些不自在地扭了扭身子。  
“也能当润滑用。有特殊功效……”  
男人的掌心有力地按摩着他的胸口，他将液体涂抹在他嫩红的乳珠上，轻轻拨弄，德拉科霎时感觉他触碰过的地方传来一阵令人躁动的火热，抽了口气。  
伏地魔的指尖徘徊着，他将那种特殊液体抹遍了他的上身。一开始的清凉感散去后，德拉科只觉得燥热难忍，身体深处有一只野兽在叫嚣着，要挣脱理智的束缚。  
“把腿张开。”男人命令道。德拉科吸着气，他这才发现自己的双腿紧闭，正难耐地互相摩擦，试图缓解热度。见他没有反应，伏地魔强硬地掰开了他的膝盖，将那液体抹上了他的大腿。那种燥热感霎时缠上了他的下身，抚摸着他的肌肤，令他呼吸紊乱，像小猫似的呻吟起来。  
当伏地魔握住了他挺立的性器时，这种感觉达到了顶峰。他趴在浴缸边大口大口地喘息，兴奋地扭着屁股，男人将液体全部抹上了他坚硬的下身，捏了两把，这让男孩亢奋得失去控制，直接射了出来，弄脏了他的手。  
“汤姆……”他呻吟着，后背完全贴上了男人的前胸，双腿虚软地张着，腿间软肉被狠狠蹂躏了一番，布满了指印。  
臀部是德拉科极为敏感的地方，伏地魔让他靠着墙沿撅起屁股，毫不客气地将液体擦在了他的两瓣臀肉上，尤其好好照顾了细嫩的臀缝，惹得男孩连连惊叫。  
“别碰——别弄里面，汤姆！”他哀求着，男人没有理会。他拧了把他的前胸，用黏液润湿了他的穴口，细长的手指毫不留情地捅了进去，有力地挖搅着。  
这种刺激太强烈了，灼烧着德拉科所剩不多的理智，瞬间就让他丢盔弃甲。他“啊啊”地尖叫着，在男人高频的顶送下毫无顾忌地吐着淫言浪语，柔嫩的小穴被插出了水，浓腻的穴肉死死绞着他，不肯放他离开。  
德拉科急急地泄了一回，腿抖得厉害，软得撑不起来。伏地魔用水将他洗干净，将他打横抱起，用一条浴巾裹好抱出了浴室。  
德拉科浑身滚烫，皮肤蒸熟了似的一片粉红，一躺上床就蜷缩起来，下意识地蹭着腿，捂着自己的私处。伏地魔拉开他的手，揉了把他的性器，又摸进了他窄小的甬道，都湿得一塌糊涂，让人面红耳赤。  
他的触碰让德拉科翻腾起来，他无意识地掐着自己的乳头，张着腿摩擦伏地魔的腰，用屁股蹭他的大腿，显然是想要了。男人并不着急，他恣意地揉捏着男孩浑圆挺翘的臀部，饥渴地欣赏着他晕红的双颊和洁白的肢体。那瓶沐浴露的确有特殊功效，他能让一个矜持的男孩变得无比浪荡。  
德拉科的身体越来越火热，呼吸难受，他几乎快受不了了，呻吟中都带了哭腔。伏地魔捏住他的下巴，俯身触吻着他的嘴唇，在他的脖子上留下斑斑痕迹，一路往下，咬住了他浅棕色的乳头。德拉科正不住地折腾着自己的下身，又揉又掐，甚至将指头塞了进去，一个劲地往里挤。伏地魔拉开了他的手，大拇指探进去试了试，估摸着湿得差不多了，按着他的腿重重捣入了深处。  
德拉科低呼了一声，霎时绷直了身子。男人先是浅浅地插弄着，搅着甬道深处粘腻的春水，将男孩的内部一点一点打开。这是一个需要耐心的过程，德拉科的身体过于娇嫩，稍不留神就会弄痛他。他扶着他的腰一下一下地往深处顶，努力开拓着，德拉科随着他的冲撞颤抖着，喑哑地尖叫。  
“好深……”他喃喃着，“太深了，汤姆……唔！”  
伏地魔翻过他的身体，让他侧躺在床上，掰开他的腿挂在肩膀上，重新挺了进去。这个姿势能进到很深，他猛烈地撞击着，男孩惊叫迭起，双手勉强撑着上身，又被撞得倒下去，恍惚间觉得已经被捅到了胃。他痉挛着，被硬生生操射了一次，射了自己一头一脸，嘴角沾满了精液，又狼狈又色情。  
他们已经做过很多次，但没有一次让德拉科感觉这样尽兴，自己身体的每一寸都被占有，打上他的烙印。伏地魔插得比以前都要深，将他伺候得欲仙欲死，他感觉自己身体的某个机制被彻底打开了，散发出腻人的甜香，吸引着男人不停地深入他，将他的每一寸欲骨都挖掘出来。  
在狠狠抽送几次后，伏地魔一滴不剩地释放在了他身体里。德拉科瘫软在床上粗重地喘息着，咳嗽了几声，舔掉了嘴边的液体。伏地魔将他汗津津的身体抱起来，让他面对面坐在他大腿上，环住他的脖子。  
“舒服吗？”他吻着德拉科尖尖的下巴，男孩“嗯”了一声，热情地抬着臀部去蹭他的下身。伏地魔低笑了一声，在他挺翘的臀上抽了一记。  
“过了今天，你就成年了。”男人懒洋洋地说道，“我会带你去做点事。”  
德拉科正享受着他的爱抚，听到这句话后身体一僵，不由自主地想起了他对卢修斯说的那些话。他说，他会成为一个优秀的食死徒……这是他应得的，他会做得很好……可这算什么？他本以为他会向卢修斯解释，说他们两情相悦——不，他不应该期待这个，他和伏地魔恋爱这么久，对方从来没有对他说过喜欢。  
当然，德拉科自己也没有说过。但他以为至少在这种时刻——如果能把这当成他的婚礼、他的成人礼，他至少应该说点什么，而不是一连串冷冰冰的“认为他能成为很好的食死徒”。


	93. Symphonic Poetry

“怎么不说话？”见他久久不回应，伏地魔问道。  
“……你觉得我只是一个食死徒，是吗？”  
他看向他，德拉科的脸部线条绷得很紧，眼中闪着一点白光，像被阳光照得发白的瓦尔登湖。  
“你是食死徒，德拉科。”  
“除了这个呢？”  
“除了这个？”  
他们互相瞪了一会儿，德拉科的心直直地下坠，坠到了谷底。他握紧了拳头，极力克制着内心的愤怒。  
“哦，你失忆了，是吗？”他忍无可忍地叫道，“我们交换了戒指，汤姆！你不知道这代表什么？”  
“我当然知道。”男人冷冷地说道。  
“那你知道什么，嗯？”  
“你是在当老师吗，德拉科？”  
德拉科盯着他，喘息着，喉咙发哑。他眼角干涩，有点想流泪，又觉得非常可悲。伏地魔不懂，是啊，自己明明知道。他的这一点令人着迷，又令人痛恨。  
“我明白你的意思，”过了一会儿，伏地魔说道，“你想说你是独一无二的，你应该被特殊对待……”  
“哦，才不是！”德拉科失望地叫道，“好吧，我不该和你说这个，你不懂我想要什么，你总是不懂！”  
眼前蓦然落下一片阴影，男人俯下身来，捉着他的手将他压在床上。他居高临下地撑在他上方，冷冰冰地看着他。  
“你想要一个名分？……还是奖赏……”  
“我都不要！”  
话音刚落，粗大的性器狠狠刺进了德拉科的小穴，痛得他抓紧了被单，两眼发白。随后便是比之前要残忍一百倍的激烈挺送，他打桩似的往里插，又快又狠，直接将穴口插肿了，磨破了皮。德拉科被操得四脚朝天，怒骂着、吟叫着，屁股被抽得红肿，痒得难以忍受。他被正着弄泄了一次，又被翻过来继续干，当他抽搐着和男人一起射出来时，伏地魔低头咬住了他的嘴唇，将他的唇瓣咬得鲜血淋漓。  
“好好感受，德拉科……”他低声说道，沾了点他嘴唇上的血，掰开他的腿，涂在了他的右腿腿根内侧。蘸血的指尖在他皮肤上勾出了一个巴掌大的小圆，血耗尽后又重新沾满，开始一笔一划地勾勒图案。  
指尖的触感酥痒无比，德拉科忍不住扭动起来，伏地魔强硬地压住了他，认真地涂抹着，勾上最后一笔。他取过魔杖对着他血染的皮肤低声念了几句咒语，那血红的图案马上亮了起来，灼烧着，男孩发出了一声惨叫，像遇火的蛇一般拼命地挣扎。他痛得抽息，扭动着双腿，伏地魔面无表情地压住了他的膝盖。他平静地用魔杖在自己手腕上割开一道口子，手心向下，滴了一滴血在那血红发亮的、燃烧着的图案上。  
血一接触德拉科的肌肤就腾地漫开了，整个图案扭曲着，宛若一张鬼脸，渐渐化为了深邃的紫色。德拉科的惨叫一声接着一声，他大口大口地喘息，弓起了腰，双臂绷得笔直，青筋爆出。他感觉仿佛有一条带火的舌头在舔舐自己的大腿根部，炙烤他的经脉和骨肉，要将他烧成灰烬。德拉科翻滚着，嗓子近乎喑哑，唾沫从嘴角溢出。男人按住了他的肩膀，使劲掰开他的腿。那紫色的图案已经转化成了墨一般的黑色，血完全渗了进去，沉淀成了深刻的印痕。图案边缘绞着洁白的皮肤，埋入隐秘的禁忌部位。疼痛渐渐散去，德拉科剧烈地吸着气，眼角带泪。  
房间里只剩下急促的呼吸声，伏地魔紧盯着他腿上的墨色印记，目光久久没有移动。那是一个圆环，里面套着一朵绽放的玫瑰，花朵打开的方向正朝着男孩娇软的私处。  
“你也应该看一看，德拉科，”他轻声说道，将他抱起来，翻开他的腿，“看看这个……喜欢吗？”  
德拉科用力擦掉了眼角的泪，低下头，一眼就瞥见了自己腿根处的黑玫瑰，皱起眉。  
“这是什么？”他问道，“黑魔标记？”  
“和那有区别，”伏地魔拉过他的手，握在掌心磨磋，“它是属于你的……你按住它，我就能感觉到你在哪儿，马上去往你的身边。”  
“那不就是黑魔标记吗？”  
“区别在于，当我触碰的时候……”  
伏地魔说着伸出手，苍白的指尖触上了玫瑰深黑的花心。玫瑰瞬间活了似的抖动起来，德拉科浑身一颤，那种撕裂般的灼痛感又回来了，但似乎掺杂了一丝其他的东西。一种黑暗的、压抑而深浓的窒息感涌了上来，死死压制着他的心脏，勒得他喘不过气来。德拉科下意识地抵抗着，无数缠绕着他的力量化为了折磨他的刀刃，将他凌迟。他挣扎着，放声尖叫，那恶魔的指爪掐住了他的咽喉，在他耳边低声碎语。  
“放松，德拉科！”  
“不要——”  
“放松！”  
“不——”  
“看着我！”  
男人扳过他的头，德拉科痛苦地沉吟着，猛地睁开了眼睛，直直撞入对方血红的双眼。男人的瞳孔深暗，蕴含着冰冷的风暴，但似乎又不是完全没有温度——寒冰中冻着灼烫的火，一点就能让冰层开裂。他深深地凝视着他，眼神浓得像血，能滴落下来吞噬他的心脏。  
他们对视着，那种窒息感渐渐散去了，化为压抑沉重的黑色雾气将他笼罩。德拉科的呼吸渐渐平缓起来，他感受到了坚冷的山峰，感受到了冰凉的鹅卵石，感受到了夜晚寂静的沙漠，月光刨着沙，带着他钻入流沙深处，触碰到地心的那一团火——也燃烧在他的眼睛里，千层冰之下，多少覆灭都杀死不了它。  
德拉科深呼吸着，心跳越来越快，几乎要跳出嗓子眼。他的胸口涌动着火热的浪潮，几乎要将他融化。他知道那是什么，也许伏地魔永远都不会说出口，但当他触碰这个标记时，他感受到了他的心——以及爱，被无数尖锐、寒冷又固执的物质掩埋着，一片永冻的废墟。  
德拉科慢慢直起身，忍着痛坐好，主动缠上了他的脖子。他一点点地靠近，直到呼吸交混，德拉科温柔地含吻着男人薄薄的唇片，像含着一枚易碎的月光。伏地魔垂着眼看着他，男孩稀疏的睫毛扫在光洁的皮肤上。这一刻他们什么也没有想，仅凭着灵魂的吸引靠近彼此，一切言语都是多余。  
所以还是做爱。德拉科想不出比做爱更好的方式，能让他和所爱之人灵肉结合。他趴在男人宽阔的胸膛上，缓慢地扭着腰臀，一次次让爱人的欲念填满他的深渊。伏地魔的皮肤苍白，泛着隐约的珠光，没有一丝赘肉。德拉科痴迷地欣赏着，伸手轻轻抚摸，最后停在了心脏的部位。  
“我想在这里弄一个。”他说道。  
伏地魔深深地望着他，指腹缓慢地抚触着他纤细的喉咙，刮弄他的喉结。  
“想要？”他低声问道。德拉科被他弄得有点痒，嘟囔着应了一声。  
“真的想要？”  
“唔……”  
德拉科想了想，凑上去舔了一下他的嘴唇。伏地魔微眯起眼，抓着他压在了身下。  
他们又做了两次，德拉科被折腾得浑身酸痛，小腹被男人戳得鼓起了一块，又爽又痛地尖叫着。他实在是没力气了，喑哑着哀求，伏地魔逼他用腿解决了一次。他牵过他的手，捏着食指抚摸了一会儿，忽然问道：“现在还想要？”  
德拉科吃得很撑，有些反应不过来，茫然地看着他。伏地魔笑了一下，握着他的手按在自己的胸膛上。  
“想在这里这里弄一个？”  
男孩歪着头思考了一会儿，点了点头。伏地魔撑起身，轻轻一抹自己刚才切开的那道伤口，已经愈合的口子再次裂开了，溢出了几滴血珠。他握着德拉科的手按了上去，捏着他的食指带着他在胸膛上勾出了一个圆。  
“现在，自己加点东西。”他说道。  
“加什么？”  
“这得看你……一些标志性的符号，能代表你的内心所想……”男人宽大的手掌抚摸着男孩柔顺的金发，耐心地引导着。德拉科冥思苦想了一会儿，正要落指时却发现血液已经在指尖干涸了，于是又在伤口沾了一点。  
“我画的不太好看。”他边画边说道，有些忐忑。新鲜的血液在圈内勾出了一条弯曲的蛇，德拉科观察了一会儿，还算满意。  
“好了？”伏地魔拉过他的手，将魔杖塞进了他手中，“把杖尖对准它，然后听我的，念几句咒语。”  
德拉科乖乖地点头，握住伏地魔的紫衫木魔杖——当他意识到他在做什么的时候，他激动得身体打颤，指尖发麻。  
“‘灵魂埋在黑暗里，黑暗藏在鲜血之中。’”男人低声说道，握住了德拉科握着魔杖的手。他的声音极轻极柔，像一阵吹过谷地的微风，磨得德拉科微微战栗。他跟着念了一遍，莫名觉得有一股微弱的力量攀了上来，缠绕着他的手臂。  
“‘我以血交换灵魂，以印记交换生命。’”  
“‘愿我们的联系——’”  
“‘强于禁忌，胜于誓言，坚如挚爱，怖如命运。’”  
德拉科一个字一个字跟着他念，那节奏如同起伏婉转的咏叹调，每个字都带着细微的力量，节节攀升。那股缠绕的力量也越来越沉，如同一只攀在他背上的魔鬼，吸食着血液疯狂膨胀。当念到最后一个词时，德拉科身体一晃，眼前发黑，感觉浑身的气力都被抽空了。  
额头上闪过轻微的触碰，伏地魔抽回魔杖，满意地将他抱起来，指甲温柔地摩擦着他脆弱的手腕。  
“忍一忍，会有点痛。”  
话音刚落，尖锐的指甲在皮肤上猛地一刮，一道血线溢了出来。德拉科微微一抽，伏地魔抓着他的手放在胸口，又将血口开得大了一些，血滴在缠绕的蛇身上漫开了雾。  
他一挥魔杖，手腕上的伤口瞬间愈合了，一点痕迹也没有留下。伏地魔低头看着胸口正在由紫变黑、缓慢凝结的印记，又看向倒在怀里的毫无气力的男孩，黑色玫瑰印在他的深处，像无法穷尽的渴望。他怜爱地低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，用大拇指磨磋着那朵深邃的玫瑰，德拉科呻吟了一声，难以忍受似的睁开眼，双眼迷蒙地看着他。  
“汤姆……”  
“来试试看。”他勾起他虚软的双腿夹在腰间，俯身靠近他，拉着他的手按在胸口的印记上。  
一种清凉又热烈的感觉涌过心头，明亮、温暖，像轻轻泻下的光，照亮了黑暗中干瘪的灵魂。这是他的爱……纯净、青涩又炽热，众水也无法浇灭。啊，多么完美……多么美妙……他俯身亲吻爱人的双唇，将自己重新埋进丰腴的谷地。他们深入地结合着，抵死缠绵，共同达到了极乐。德拉科一遍一遍地吻着他胸口的那条蛇，他们不需要语言，不需要承诺……为彼此烙上的印记已经诠释了爱情。

德拉科醒来时，窗户外正刮着大风。院子里所有的树都在摇晃，漆黑的树影像一张巨大的网，将他俘获了。一阵又一阵的树叶沙沙声涌过头皮，宛若一只庞然大物，让人产生了身处森林的错觉。德拉科侧过头，盯着窗角晃动的褐绿色叶片看了许久，大脑有些迟滞。风渐渐停歇了，树叶簌簌地抖动着，是一团寂寞的影子。  
他的视线垂下来，落在了黑地毯上，又落在了身上披着的被褥上。德拉科沉默了一会儿，猛地掀开被子，看向自己的大腿。那儿烙着一朵漆黑的玫瑰。  
他这才不得不相信，原来昨晚发生的一切都是真的。  
他从学校里回来，伏地魔在所有人面前为他戴上了戒指……他们在彼此身上留下了一个烙印，比任何婚礼誓词都要真实。这一切都是真的，不是他臆想出来的幻梦。德拉科盯着那朵玫瑰，伸出手，又缩了回去。他有点蠢蠢欲试，但又不敢碰，正犹豫不决时门忽然开了，他下意识双手捂了上去。  
完了，这是德拉科脑子里唯一的想法。  
他朝门望去，站在那儿的正是纳西莎。她慢慢走进来，关上门，将手中的盘子放在茶几上。  
德拉科意识到自己没有穿睡衣，连忙缩进了被子里。纳西莎走到床边，将一件漆黑的袍子放在床头。  
“这是食死徒的袍子，”没等德拉科发问，她低声解释道，“主人让我拿给你……以后如果你出去执行任务，都要穿上它。”  
德拉科点了点头，好奇地打量着它。在三年级暑假的世界杯上，他曾看见父亲穿着这样一件袍子在树林里和其他食死徒戏弄三个麻瓜。那时候他觉得特别酷，也盼望着拥有一件，现在这个愿望已经实现了，可他却没有想象中那么激动。  
他正神游着，纳西莎猝不及防地扯下了他围在身上的被子，德拉科马上感受到了一丝凉意，回过神来。纳西莎仔细地观察着他的上身，目光如刀，德拉科下意识挪开了眼。  
德拉科刚才没有检查过自己的身体，昨晚他和伏地魔欢爱到了凌晨，他能想象得出自己身上的痕迹有多糟糕。如果放在以往，发生这种事纳西莎肯定会和他大吵一架，可这次她什么也没有说，冷静地拿着药膏开始往他身上抹。  
她的手劲有点重，德拉科勉强忍受着。他清楚肯定是伏地魔让纳西莎来这儿照顾他，为的就是让他们早点接受事实。想到这儿他有些忐忑不安，等待着她的询问，可直到纳西莎涂完了他的整个后背，她都没有说一句话。  
然而当她掀开被子，看到比上身还要严重无数倍的双腿时，纳西莎平静的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕。  
德拉科白皙的腿上青青紫紫，满是揉掐、吮咬、亲吻留下的暧昧痕迹。这些痕迹离腿根越近就越密集，可以看出他昨晚遭受了怎样的蹂躏。伏地魔显然对自己的杰作非常满意，没有清除一点痕迹。纳西莎的手微微发抖，那一瞬间她想扔下药膏冲去质问那个男人。但在看到德拉科无辜的表情后，她深吸了口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
她不能这么做……德拉科……她不能给黑魔王机会惩罚他，这是她的儿子……纳西莎缓慢地涂抹着，一点一点往上，在即将碰到右腿内侧的玫瑰印记时，她停了下来。  
“这是什么？”  
“啊，这是他给我弄的，”德拉科马上说道，“他身上也有一个，是我留的。”  
纳西莎看着他略显自得的表情，头痛至极，不知道该说什么好。  
“这是用来干什么的？”  
“呃，有点像黑魔标记。”  
“你不是已经有一个黑魔标记了吗？”  
“那不一样，”想到这儿，德拉科内心有些甜蜜，“这是我独有的。”  
身前传来“咔擦”一声，纳西莎重重地盖上盖子，放到一边。  
“妈妈？”  
“这就是你的选择，德拉科？”  
他仰起头看着她，纳西莎立在床边，苍白的手握着床柱，能看见清晰的青筋。德拉科这才注意到她今天的口红格外浓，即使上了妆，脸色也不太好看，额角已经出现了几根白发。  
“我会做好的，妈妈，”他张了张口，忽然失去了语言能力，心像被一根线吊住了，一扯就痛，“我不会让你们担心的，主人——”  
“我们还没有到这个地步，德拉科。”纳西莎生硬地打断了他，“我和卢修斯，都没有到需要你的牺牲来换取前程的地步，我们不希望你这么做。告诉我，你真的愿意这样吗？是不是主人强迫你，德拉科？”  
“他没有强迫我，妈妈。”德拉科说道，“而且，他现在在你后面。”  
纳西莎猛地回过头，正好对上了伏地魔的脸。他静静地靠在门边，不知已经来了多久。她挺直了身子，面无表情地对他点了点头，侧身踏了出去。


	94. Symphonic Poetry

伏地魔在门口站了几秒，慢慢走进来，在床边坐下。他拾起纳西莎落下的药膏，看了一眼，问道：“她涂好了吗？”  
“涂好了。”  
“后面也涂了？”  
“汤姆！”  
“把内裤脱了。”他说道。德拉科涨红了脸，但还是不情不愿地褪下身上最后的布料，拘谨地缩成一团。伏地魔沾了点膏药，让他张开腿，毫不客气地探了进去，缓慢地律动着。德拉科靠在他身上低低地呻吟，单手抱住了他的脖子。  
他们甜蜜地亲吻了一会儿，伏地魔上瘾了似的不停地抚摸着那朵细嫩的玫瑰，把德拉科刺激得低喘连连。简单结束后，他替他披上那件代表食死徒身份的黑袍，德拉科特地跑到镜子前照了一圈——昨天他就发现了，这房间的墙上挂着一面落地镜，不用说也知道是为谁准备的。  
“非常合适。”伏地魔走到他背后，望着镜子中挺拔的男孩。  
中午，他们在房间里解决了午餐。伏地魔递给了德拉科一张《预言家日报》，报纸头条便是巨大的“邓布利多遭暗杀身亡，哈利·波特指证是斯内普所为”。下面附了一张图，拍摄的是清晨的霍格沃茨，不少学生呆呆地坐在礼堂里，不知所措。  
“他们打算在霍格沃茨下葬邓布利多，”伏地魔说道，“一代传奇的落幕……到时候一定是一场盛会……”  
德拉科皱着眉往下读，他不知为何想到了哈利。昨天斯内普杀死邓布利多的时候，他肯定在场，所以才会追上来……这可能是他们的最后一面……不，别想了。他说得对，他们只能这样了。  
“你会去捣乱吗？”他问道。  
“没这个必要。”伏地魔抽回报纸，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
邓布利多的葬礼在一个星期后举行，德拉科自然没有去。他在报纸上看了报导，都是些漂亮的空话，没有一句有用的，这让他感到十分无趣，仿佛一个人的人生就这样落下了帷幕——一场盛大的葬礼，一堆歌颂的赞词，短短的几百字概括了一百多年的故事。撰稿者只留下了丰功伟绩，将那些占据生命大部分时光的迷茫、徘徊和痛苦都轻而易举地抛弃，于是它们便成了无主的孤儿，游荡在伦敦灰色的岁月里。  
下午的时候，客厅里忽然响起了一阵喧闹声，把正在午睡的德拉科吵得头疼。他揉着眼睛下床，趿拉着拖鞋走到一楼，正好看见埃弗里和罗尔正押着一个熟悉的男巫往地牢走去。德拉科眨了眨眼，他一眼就认出那是奥利凡德。  
“不，求求你们……”奥利凡德哀求着，“你们肯定还记得，你们都在我这里买过魔杖……”  
“闭嘴，老头！”  
“求求你们……”  
“他怎么了？”德拉科问道。站在旁边看热闹的一位男巫扫了他一眼，没有说话。埃弗里和罗尔仿佛没听见似的拖着奥利凡德往地牢走，德拉科几步追了上去。  
“哦，马尔福！”奥利凡德扭过头，像看见了救星似的迫切地说道，把手伸向他，他的掌心沾满了不知从哪儿蹭上的灰，德拉科嫌恶地后退了一步，“我记得你的魔杖，十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛……它非常好用，是不是？”  
德拉科承认，在这个时候讨论魔杖给他的感觉并不那么好。他没有回答，只是看向站在一边的埃弗里，他已经很不耐烦了，眼神有些凶狠。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“别多管闲事，马尔福。”埃弗里冷冷地说道，他似乎并不想开口，但在看了德拉科一眼后，还是极不情愿地解释了一句，“这是主人的任务，别问为什么。”  
“主人？——怎么——”  
“别和他废话了，快一点！”罗尔骂骂咧咧地给奥利凡德施了一个静音咒，粗暴地将他拖进了通往地牢的楼梯口。后者的脚勾住了楼梯上的钢条，埃弗里重重地踹了他一脚，那肉体碰撞的响声令人牙酸。  
德拉科看着他们的身影消失在楼梯深处，他转过头，那个男巫还站在那儿，一眨不眨地看着他。  
“我是加格森，”他忽然说道，语气有些古怪，眼睛到处乱瞟，“我认为，你应该把你脖子上的东西遮一遮。”  
德拉科一愣，加格森朝他笑了一下，转身离开了。当他回到房间里，在镜子中瞥见自己时，他一下子明白了他是什么意思，恶心得差点吐出来。  
德拉科打算把这件事告诉伏地魔，顺便问问奥利凡德是怎么回事，然而接下来的几天男人都早出晚归，每次回来的时候德拉科已经入睡了，早上天没亮就离开，让他找不到一点机会。  
第五天的早上德拉科醒来时看到了正在穿衣服的伏地魔，他扣着扣子，足有几百个，指尖飞快地挪动着。德拉科马上靠了上去，从侧面抱住了他。男人低头看向他，蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的唇角，匆匆离开了。  
在纳西莎给奥利凡德送饭时，德拉科偷偷跟着她溜进了地牢。地牢里积满了灰尘，光线很暗。奥利凡德的脚上套着生锈的镣铐，他脸色惨白，眼中布满血丝，背上还有未干的血迹，似乎被折磨过，精神状态很不好。  
“这是怎么回事，妈妈？”他们一离开地牢，德拉科就问道。纳西莎摇了摇头，表示自己也不清楚。  
“主人没有告诉我们的事，不要过问。”她叮嘱道。  
“那他今天什么时候回来？”  
“你不知道？”一个声音在不远处响起，两人同时朝声源看去，加格森正站在茶几旁边。他看起来没什么不正常，可一想起上次的事，德拉科的后背条件反射地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你怎么来了，加格森？”纳西莎问道。  
“有一个任务要在这里集合，外面风太大了，我进来避一避。”  
纳西莎朝他点了点头，朝二楼走去，客厅里只剩下了他们两人。德拉科感到浑身不自在，手脚不知道该往哪儿放。他甚至有点想去照镜子，看自己身上是不是还有奇怪的东西。  
不过令他感到庆幸的是，这次加格森没有再说什么奇怪的话，走进了厨房。德拉科松了口气，无意间瞥见沙发上有一本封面十分吸引人的书，于是在沙发上坐下，百无聊赖地拿起它浏览以打发时间。  
书的内容很有趣，讲的是一个古老的奇幻故事，里面有精灵、矮人和巫师，还有许多德拉科没见过的新奇玩意儿。但他现在一到中午十二点就犯困，懒得不想动弹。他打了几个哈欠，眼皮越来越沉，最后终于支撑不住了，书一合便靠在沙发扶手上睡着了。  
德拉科最近很少做梦，就算做梦，梦里也只会出现伏地魔。这是一段很长很长的故事，比那篇奇幻小说还要长。他梦见他们的第一次相遇，那时他们还只有二年级，那个颀长的男孩坐在床上，似乎天生就和别人不一样。中间是一段模糊的晃动的画面，隔着一层膜，怎么也无法触摸。再然后就到了四年级的暑假，他第一次在家中见到那个男人，一切都显得恍惚而不真实。  
那时候他一回到家就看见卢修斯正在和伏地魔说话，这是他第一次见到真正的黑魔王，被吓了一跳，正想躲起来，卢修斯却叫住了他。  
“过来，德拉科，”他说道，又转头看向伏地魔，“主人，这是我的儿子德拉科·马尔福，现在在霍格沃茨读书。”  
他被推到了男人面前，只能硬着头皮看着他，强压下内心的惶恐。男人血红的眼睛直直地盯着他，那像一个深不可测的漩涡，将他吸了进去……冰冷、疼痛……梦境幻化了……男人的呼吸吹拂着他的耳角，他的大掌在他的臀上移动……德拉科挣扎着，却仿佛被魇住了似的，怎么也无法从梦里逃脱。当他终于醒来时，他的后背满是冷汗，袍子黏在背上难受至极。  
他大口大口地吸气，环视四周，客厅里空无一人。德拉科有些茫然，他理了理额发，起身朝卧室走去，顺手拿上了那本小说。  
那天晚上伏地魔终于回来得早了一些——当然，也许是德拉科睡晚了，因为他想在把书看完之后再睡觉。然而这个愿望没能达成，他们已经好几天没有亲密了，一个吻就能勾动爱火。两人折腾了一夜，早上醒来时德拉科盯着自己脖子上密集的吻痕发愁，最后找纳西莎想办法，后者用遮瑕化妆品替他盖了过去。  
“……你们以后注意一点。”纳西莎仔细地替他化妆，有些艰难地说道。  
“我知道，妈妈。”他满不在乎地回答道。  
中午下楼吃饭时，德拉科又撞见了加格森。那时他正和另外三个食死徒边说话边往餐室走，一扭头就看见了德拉科，额外多看了他几眼。德拉科被他盯得浑身发毛，甚至一瞬间就产生了离开的冲动，不过这个念头马上就被他自己压下了。  
这是他的家，他有什么可害怕的？而且他还是伏地魔的爱人，该害怕的应该是他们才对。想到这儿德拉科觉得自己的退缩有些莫名其妙，昂着头大步走了进去。  
吃饭的时候一开始没有发生任何不对劲的事，虽然德拉科向来不喜欢和一群陌生人用餐，但他还是保持了矜持和礼貌。当他喝完一小碗罗非鱼汤时，有人不小心碰到了他的拖鞋，德拉科马上抬头瞪了一眼坐在他对面的食死徒，后者困惑地看着他，似乎不明白发生了什么。  
难道是他搞错了？德拉科有些尴尬，但又不想道歉，于是低下头继续用餐。然而没过多久，那人又来了——这次德拉科可以肯定他绝对不是不小心的——他大胆地扫到了他的脚背上，即使隔着一层拖鞋的布料，那被触碰过的那部分皮肤仍无法控制地战栗起来，又麻又痒。  
德拉科肩膀一颤，条件反射地弹了一下，目光扫视着围坐在桌边的人。是谁在开这么恶劣的玩笑……？除了他和纳西莎以外，还有四个食死徒在吃饭，他们的位置离他不远，都有可能碰到他。德拉科神经质地观察着他们，食死徒们正安静地用餐，神情自若，看不出一丝异样，这反而加深了德拉科的恐惧。他食不下咽，几乎要忘了该怎么呼吸了。  
当那只脚第三次出现的时候，德拉科狠狠踹了回去，可那人似乎料到了会有这么一出，躲得很快。反而是纳西莎察觉到了他的异样，抬起头询问般地看向他。德拉科没有说话，把牙齿咬得喀喀作响。  
接下来的时间里那人没有再骚扰他，可德拉科已经没有心情吃饭了，心神不宁。离开餐室后纳西莎问了他几句，出于一种模糊而异样的心理，德拉科只告诉她有人在饭桌下踩他。  
“我不想和他们一起吃饭了，妈妈。我以后能在房间里吃吗？”  
“他们最近出现的次数的确有点多，”纳西莎皱起眉，“如果你想，那我就把餐盘送到你房间里。”  
德拉科松了口气，心情终于好了一些。  
接下来的几天他都没有下来吃饭，也没有再遇到奇怪的事情，直到一个星期后的一个晚上，客厅又吵闹了起来。纳西莎特地敲响了德拉科房间的门，通知他到一楼来，准备开会。  
“晚上九点半，谁都不能迟到。”她说道，“主人应该告诉过你吧？”  
“他说过，不过现在才八点呢，妈妈。”德拉科不太情愿地从床上爬起来，整了整自己的袍子。他刚才趴着看书，左脸被凉席压出了一条红印子。  
“今天的人比较多，我们得多准备几张椅子和茶点，你也下来帮忙。”  
德拉科只好跟着她下楼，来到嘈杂不堪的客厅。客厅里已经聚集了不少食死徒，他们有的坐在沙发上聊天，边聊边拿起茶几上的茶杯喝茶，手舞足蹈，水淋了不少在地毯上；有的站在墙边欣赏墙上的挂画，时不时指指点点。德拉科跟着纳西莎走向一楼的大会议室，旁边的一个男巫忽然抓住了他的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。不过他很快就松开了，连声道歉，解释说自己刚才不小心，差点滑倒。  
他的话语充满了歉意，但德拉科并没有理会，后退了一步，径直拐进了会议室。纳西莎正站在里面用魔法调整桌子的位置，德拉科握住了其中一把椅子的椅背，这才察觉自己的双手在发抖。  
怎么回事？……好像有点不对劲……  
纳西莎将会议桌擦洗了一遍，又摆上了一束花。德拉科勉强驱除杂念，弯下腰帮着她清理地毯上的污渍以转移注意力。他蹲在地上，忽然想到了什么，问道：“妈妈，爸爸没下来吗？我没在客厅里看到他。”  
纳西莎的动作一顿，垂下了手中的魔杖。过了几秒，她又重新举了起来，平静地说道：“他会下来的，不用担心。”  
卢修斯自从回到家后，就很少踏出房门。他闭口不谈在阿兹卡班的经历，但那段时光的确对他产生了某些不可逆的改变，磨掉了他的一部分傲骨，使他开始变得有些迟钝和畏缩了。而德拉科的遭遇对于他来说也是一个重击，他不敢违抗伏地魔的意愿，但也不想让自己的儿子踏入火坑，种种打击和矛盾让他一出狱就大病了一场，直到现在都没能完全缓过来。  
他们沉默了下来，房间里只有魔法制造出的各种叮叮咚咚的响声，在此刻变得突兀起来。纳西莎似乎也不想谈这个话题，很快就把德拉科支出去准备饮品。当他穿过客厅时，他明显感觉到人更多了，但也有一部分人不见了。  
德拉科走进厨房，从橱柜里拿出几只玻璃杯摆在桌子上，自作主张地准备榨苹果汁。他最近特别喜欢这种鲜榨的果汁，含在嘴里有一种烂熟的香甜气息，像极了夏天的味道。  
他打开冰箱，从里面取出了几个苹果，正打算施魔法，却听见旁边的小餐室里传来了一阵笑声，下意识停住了。  
“……说不定呢，虽然我没想到主人会有兴趣……”  
“他看起来身材不错。”  
“长得挺好看……”  
“屁股很翘。”这是加格森的声音，德拉科瞬间就判断了出来。那群食死徒又低声笑了起来。  
“你观察得真清楚，加格森。”一个男人说道。  
“不是观察，是摸的。”  
“哦？”马上有人来了兴趣，“你摸过？他让你摸？”  
“当然，在他睡觉的时候。”加格森得意洋洋地说道，“既然他连主人的床都敢爬，还有什么做不出来？”  
这次笑声响了一些，食死徒们窃窃私语着，似乎有些蠢蠢欲动。  
“他今天好像只穿了一件衣服。”  
“之前我看到他脖子上全都是那种痕迹，肯定和主人搞过很多次……”  
“但他毕竟是主人的……”  
“没关系，他的胆子小得很。”又是加格森的声音，“我上次摸了他的脚三次，他都没告诉主人……哦，可能告诉主人了，但主人懒得管吧，哈哈……”  
他们又低声议论起来，哼哧哼哧地笑着，肆意地意淫着他，内容越来越不堪入耳，令人作呕。德拉科僵站在厨房里，木木地听着，一个声音在他脑子里大叫，劝他马上离开，可他的双腿却像注了铅似的无法动弹。他不由自主地听着，一直听到了最后，加格森懒洋洋地招呼其他人回客厅。他们陆陆续续地起身，一个跟着一个离开小餐室，打着哈欠，看向彼此的目光中仍带着心知肚明的淫猥。  
厨房里安静下来，只能听得见自己沉重的、鼓点般的心跳声，德拉科站在原地一动不动。半晌，他慢慢把苹果放回桌上，果皮上已经沾满了他的汗水。


	95. Symphonic Poetry

是真的，那种感觉是真的……不是他的被害妄想……那些隐藏在暗处的令他不适的眼神、似乎只是无意的触碰，那种湿黏的、令人反胃的粘腻感，德拉科想起了那个古怪的挣脱不出的梦，手指微微颤抖起来。  
他静静地靠在灶台边，他一点也不想出去，不想面对那些男人丑陋而虚伪的嘴脸。厨房成了一个临时的避风港，能让他暂时避开那些污言秽语，德拉科忽然明白了外面那些人都是怎么看待他的——一个胆小、没用又幼稚的男孩，家庭已经没落，不过是靠出卖肉体博得主人的欢心。哦，这不怪他们，谁会相信他和黑魔王真的相爱？就连纳西莎和卢修斯都对他们没有信心，整天提心吊胆。德拉科现在有点明白伏地魔为什么总想让他去执行任务了，他只有快点成长起来，才能真正站在他身边。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，慢吞吞地朝外走去。别怕……他得自己面对这一切，他必须要学会……  
“主人来了！”客厅里不知是谁叫了一声，那些喧闹声瞬间消失了，四周变得寂静无比。德拉科猛地停在了原地，犹豫起来，不知自己该不该继续往前走。  
一阵熟悉的脚步声由远及近地响起，敲在每个人的心头。那人穿过门厅，在客厅停下，点了点人数，说道：“还有几个人没来。到了的人先去会议室里。”  
他的声音低柔如同丝绸，德拉科只想继续听下去。窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声伴随着脚步声在客厅里响动，食死徒纷纷起身，说着话朝会议室走去。德拉科站在厨房门后盯着他们，趁这个机会混入他们中间找位置坐下，假装什么也没有发生，这是目前最好的办法。他这样想着，却迟迟没有动身。伏地魔在客厅站了几秒，忽然转身快步朝厨房走来，那速度让德拉科根本来不及反应。  
“怎么站在这里？”他问道，几步就跨到了德拉科面前。后者的嘴唇动了动，想说什么，但最后还是扯出了一个僵硬的笑容：“我正要过去。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，掌心贴上了他的额头，德拉科条件反射地向后一躲，这让他微眯起眼。  
“额头上都是汗，”他说道，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，我——”  
“说实话。”  
男人蓦地逼近了一步，那骤然增强的压迫感让德拉科的心跳停了一瞬，后背撞在了门板上。他望着伏地魔，对方的眼睛变得深邃起来，带着一种吸力，仿佛能将他的魂魄都吸走。德拉科清楚这种感觉是什么，下意识挣扎起来，竭力反抗着，他拒绝这种方式……  
“你想隐瞒我什么？”一片混沌中，伏地魔冰冷的声音撞了进来。摄神取念所带来的虚幻感消失了，德拉科晃了晃脑袋，无来由地觉得更危险了。这种情况似乎有些熟悉，他意识到如果自己不能给他一个满意的答案，有些无法控制的事情将会发生。  
“我没有想隐瞒什么，我只是不喜欢摄神取念。”他说道。  
“你觉得我看不出来？”伏地魔的耐心在丧失，“别想蒙骗我，德拉科……你的伎俩太幼稚了。”  
“是啊，只有你有能耐，你能看穿一切，你——”  
他的话没能说完，男人低头含了一下他的嘴唇，硬生生地转移了他的注意力。  
“别任性，告诉我。”他催促道。  
德拉科的脸有点红，悄悄看了眼门外，确定客厅里没有一个人后松了口气，内心的防备下意识地放松了。  
“……有人摸我。”他迟疑了一下，还是说了出来。  
“声音响一点。”  
“我说，有人摸我屁股，听见了吗？”德拉科有些自暴自弃了，朝他低吼道，涨红了脖子。伏地魔的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，不知是不是德拉科的错觉，他的眼睛似乎更红了。  
“谁？”  
“加格森，”他说道，“在我在沙发上睡觉的时候，我不知道……”  
伏地魔没有问他是怎么知道的，他思索了几秒，拽着他往外走。德拉科挣扎了几下，结果被男人冷冰冰地威胁再乱动就打屁股，气得他踢了他一脚。  
“以后你再敢在沙发上睡觉，德拉科……”  
“那是因为我想等你回来，”他气呼呼地说道，“你那几天都不在。”  
这回伏地魔没有说话。他们走进了大会议室，德拉科像上次一样紧挨着伏地魔坐下，他注意到男人右手边的位置还是空的，于是猜测着这个位置的主人是谁。伏地魔看了眼挂在墙上的钟表。还有五分钟。  
会议室的门又打开了，两位男巫一前一后地走进来，悄无声息。钟表的秒针嘀嗒地走向了最后一格，发出了短促的响声。在一片寂静中，伏地魔开口道：“亚克斯利，斯内普，你们差点就迟到了。”  
他指了指紧挨着他的右侧的位置，说道：“西弗勒斯，坐在这里吧。亚克斯利——坐在多洛霍夫旁边。”  
两人分别在指定的位置落座，大多数人的目光都跟随着斯内普，德拉科也不例外。不知为何，他觉得和上次比起来，他的脸似乎更加蜡黄了。  
“怎么样？”伏地魔问道。  
“主人，凤凰社打算下个星期六傍晚把哈利·波特从现在的安全住所转移出去。”  
桌旁的食死徒们明显来了兴趣，交换着眼神，低声议论起来。  
“星期六……傍晚。”伏地魔重复了一遍，血红的眼睛死死盯着斯内普的黑眼睛，这锐利的目光令德拉科想到了之前的摄神取念。旁边的几个人马上避开了，斯内普却不动声色地和他对视。片刻之后，伏地魔的嘴角扭曲成一个古怪的笑容。  
“好，很好。这个情报来自——”  
“来自我们谈论过的那个出处。”斯内普说道。  
“主人，我听到不同的情报。”亚克斯利探过身，说道。他等了等，见伏地魔没有阻止，便继续往下说道：“德力士，就是那个傲罗，据他透露，波特要到三十号，也就是他满十七岁前的那个晚上才转移呢。”  
斯内普微微一笑。  
“向我提供消息的人告诉我，他们计划散布一些虚假情报，这肯定就是了。毫无疑问，德力士中了混淆咒。这不是第一次了，他立场不稳是出了名的。”  
“我向您保证，主人，德力士看上去很有把握。”亚克斯利说。  
“如果中了混淆咒，他自然很有把握，”斯内普说道，“我向你保证，亚克斯利，傲罗办公室在掩护哈利·波特的行动中将不再起任何作用。凤凰社相信我们的人已经打入魔法部。”  
“如此看来，凤凰社总算弄对了一件事，嗯？”坐在离亚克斯利不远处的一个矮胖的男人说道，呼哧带喘地笑了几声，长桌旁的几个人也跟着笑了起来。德拉科厌恶地皱起了眉，他认出这个男人就是当时聚在餐室里的人之一。  
接下来他们便开始讨论如何在凤凰社转移哈利的路上抓住那个男孩。德拉科这才知道在他游手好闲的日子里，已经有不少食死徒打入了魔法部内部，控制了部分职员。亚克斯利甚至已经成功对魔法法律执行司司长辛克尼斯施了夺魂咒。  
“主人，这方面我们有一个优势，”亚克斯利说道，他似乎打定主意要得到一些夸奖，“我们已经在魔法交通司里安插了几个人。如果波特幻影移形或使用飞路网，我们立刻就会知道。”  
“他不会这么做的，”斯内普低声说道，“凤凰社会避开任何受魔法部控制和管理的交通方式。凡是和魔法部有关的，他们都不相信。”  
“这样更好，”伏地魔说道，“他们只能露天转移。要抓住他就容易多了。”  
他慢慢抬起眼，望着上方的一个点，手指轻轻交错着：“我要亲自对付那个男孩。在哈利·波特的问题上，失误太多了。有些是我自己的失误。波特能活到今天，更多的是由于我的失误，而不是他的成功。”  
桌边的食死徒都低着头，大气也不敢出，似乎害怕他因为这个男孩的存活而怪罪他们。但伏地魔似乎并不是对他们中的任何一人说话，只是在自言自语。  
“我太大意了，所以被运气和偶然因素打败，只有最周密的计划才不会被这些东西破坏。现在我明白了。我明白了一些以前不明白的东西。杀死哈利·波特的必须是我，也必定是我。”  
他停了一会儿，目光落下来，像一把刀刃。  
“我刚才说了，”他看着自己的追随者们紧张的面孔，“我现在明白多了。比如，我需要从你们某个人手里借一根魔杖，再去干掉波特。”  
所有人霎时露出了惊愕的表情，仿佛他刚才说要从他们身上借一条胳膊似的。  
伏地魔扫视着食死徒们，低声说道：“没有人自愿？我看看……加格森，我想，你没有权力再握着你的魔杖了。”  
“我？……主人？”加格森不敢置信地重复了一遍。  
“你的魔杖，加格森。我需要你的魔杖。”  
加格森犹豫着，不由自主地看向坐在他旁边的食死徒，但他们都避开了他的目光。他又看向坐在伏地魔旁边的德拉科，后者正无辜地望着他，仿佛什么也不知道。  
他咬咬牙，极不情愿地从口袋里取出魔杖，颤抖着递向伏地魔。男人接过来仔细打量着，问道：“是什么做的？”  
“栗树，主人。”  
“杖芯呢？”  
“龙……龙芯。”  
伏地魔抽出自己的魔杖，将两根魔杖放在一起比较，随后把加格森的魔杖放在一边。  
“你用的是哪只手？”他忽然问道。  
“什……什么？”加格森牙齿打颤，话都说不清了。  
“你碰他用的是哪只手？”  
加格森头皮炸裂，浑身的血液都冷了下来，心脏几乎停止运转。  
“如果你不说，那么……”伏地魔紧盯着他，那目光似乎暗示着什么，加格森大脑一片空白，他猛地想到了什么，忙不迭地喊道：  
“左手，是左手！”  
一道耀眼的红光闪过，加格森只觉得肩膀一热，随后是闷闷的“咚”的一响，坐在他右侧的男巫一动不动地被溅了半身的血。那人僵硬而缓慢地转过头，看向加格森光秃秃的、血流不止的右肩，惨叫了一声，拖着椅子向后退去。  
“撒谎，”此起彼伏的倒抽冷气声中，男人寒声说道，“看来你的左手也不想要了。”  
“不，不是，主人——”  
又一道红光冷漠地闪过，坐在加格森左边的那人咚地倒了下去，似乎是被吓瘫了。加格森孤零零地坐在那儿，张着嘴，目光惊恐，脖子上满是血，肩膀只留下了两个恐怖的血洞，疯狂涌出的血几乎将他坐的那张椅子浸透了。  
所有人噤若寒蝉，震惊地看着这血腥的一幕，动也不敢动。不少人低下了头，深怕自己的目光也会触怒这尊魔神。德拉科直起身，认真地盯着不远处那个只剩下恐惧的血肉模糊的男人，睁大了眼睛。  
这是个特殊的时刻，他想，那个性骚扰过他的人，现在正在他面前变成碎片。  
他的父亲很早就教过他，如果有人欺负他，一定要想办法教训回去，无论用什么方式。所以他总是找哈利麻烦，所以他想要砍下巴克比克的头，他一开始就没打算放过那个男人——无论用什么方式。挨过了一开始的不适和害怕后，那个男人惊惧的目光和狼狈的姿态便开始令他感到愉悦了，甚至那些刺激感官的血腥都变得不那么令人难以忍受。德拉科很清楚，他已经一脚踏进了深渊，他灵魂中的另一面正兴奋地蠢蠢欲动，像一条即将出洞的蛇。  
他无意识地握住了伏地魔的手，男人的手苍白细长如同蜘蛛脚，又宽又大，变异、古怪而锋利，兼具巫师的魔性和野兽的兽性。他也罩住了他的手，这一刻，他们的灵魂似乎缠在了一起，恶的部分如此相契，令人赞叹。德拉科微微前倾着身子，嘴唇张合着，眼中闪烁着幽蓝的光。  
“他还用眼睛看我呢，主人。”他恶毒地说道。  
加格森惊恐地瞪着他，拼命摇着头，将血甩得到处都是。  
“不，主人，不是——”  
“钻心剜骨！”

他习惯性地翻身，后背撞上了一堵墙，有点软，非常舒适。他咕哝着缩回了腿，搭在那堵墙上。墙动了动，一股冰凉的气息朝他涌来，将他裹住了。这种感觉很舒适，他砸吧着嘴，将腿缠在他身上，又睡着了。  
当他再次醒来时，已经是下午一点。房间里紧拉着窗帘，一片阴暗，仿佛仍处在无星的半夜。德拉科侧过身，腰痛得厉害，不想起床，但又憋得难受，忍了一会儿后还是摸索着起身，穿了条裤子，一瘸一拐地走到盥洗室里。  
外头传来隐约的雷声，一开始很轻，不一会儿便隆隆地响了，从这一头滚到那一头，卷着大片的风，将树枝吹得左摇右晃。德拉科拉上裤链，冲水，走到洗手台前洗漱。他看了眼镜中的自己，只有银棕两种颜色，像一枚薄片。  
他挤好牙膏，认真地刷牙，白色牙膏在刷毛和牙齿的挤压下化为稀释过的泡沫。天边蓦然传来一声响亮的雷鸣，惨白的闪电从气窗劈入，落在镜面上破碎成四溅的冰碴。镜中的男孩被照得一片雪白，眼窝和鼻梁的阴影深黑，胸膛刻着无名地痕迹，如同一座面无表情的希腊雕像——损坏了一部分。雷声还在响着，如同满涨的潮水。德拉科呆呆地望着镜中的自己，闪电骤然撕开了表面的虚假，露出底下漆黑腐烂的内脏来。  
昨天晚上，一楼会议室的地板沾满了血腥。食死徒们抱着头争先恐后地往外跑，那几个在小餐室和加格森说过话的巫师逃得尤其快。  
“看来很多人没把我上次说的话放在心上，”伏地魔轻声说道，“这只是一个小提醒……如果还有下次，就不只是这样的下场了。”  
加格森被砍掉双臂，挖掉双眼，直接痛昏了过去。所有人都低头匆匆离开，不敢看他一眼。最后只有纳西莎留下来清理现场，顺便通知了圣芒戈医院的急救员。她做这件事得到了伏地魔的授意，后者似乎不打算让加格森死去，也不准备把他驱逐出食死徒的队伍，这让她感到困惑。  
“把他留给你儿子玩一玩。”他这样解释了一句。  
急救员战战兢兢地赶到，将生死不明的加格森带走，不敢多问。纳西莎虽然还有许多问题，但她很懂得察言悦色，整理好房间后便告辞离开了。


	96. Symphonic Poetry

伏地魔和德拉科一回到房间就滚到了床上，开始了他们一整晚的激烈缠绵。他们拥吻着，伏地魔着迷地看着男孩月光般皎洁的面容。他向来认为，从来没有哪种关系比共犯更亲近、更稳固。在他还在上学的时候，他就玩过这种把戏——把一种黑魔法教给周围的同学，他们便会试着去使用它。那个时候，黑魔法便是他们之间的稳固联系。当然，到了后来，他渐渐引入了更多的秘密，给予他们奖赏和惩罚，刻意制造等级差别，将他的小团体打造成密不透风的铁桶。  
只有一个人是这个铁桶里的意外。他说不出这个意外是怎么形成的，因为这个男孩似乎和其他人没有区别。但如果没有区别，他又为何如此固执、如此不可理喻……  
他们疯狂地结合，伏地魔将他的男孩搂在怀里，他身体的每一个部分都洁白细腻，比例协调，非常完美。他的腰肢随着情欲扭动出各种形态，肉感的臀部被他握在掌心，丰满的臀肉似乎要从指缝间溢出来。他将他整个人罩在怀里，勾开他的双腿，以一种极具占有意味的姿势操弄他，将他干得神志不清，只能不停地呼唤他的名字。  
“你怎么知道的？”他低声问道。  
“嗯……？”男孩趴在他身上，浑身红透，整个人从里到外都散发出一股烂熟的香糜气息。  
“你说他是在你睡觉的时候……”  
“哦，我听见他们在餐室里讨论……啊！”  
湿软的内里被重新顶开，男人粗暴地撞了几下，德拉科惊叫着，很快就被折腾得毫无反抗能力。窄小的蜜穴贪婪地紧缩着，热情地亲吻着能带给他快乐的性器。  
“他们？”他的声音低沉而危险，“还有多少人摸过你？”  
“没有——痛，汤姆！”  
伏地魔将他背对着扣在怀里，按住了他的双手，勾着他的膝盖压在胸前，让他足不着地地靠在他怀里挨操。滚烫的性器碾过红肿外翻的穴口，狠狠捣弄着敏感的穴肉，戳刺着男孩几乎被捅烂的敏感点。高潮前德拉科颤抖着叫了几声，狼狈地泄了。男人松开他，德拉科支撑不住，一下子趴伏在床上，小穴涌出的白液在下身积起了一小滩。  
“你最好记住，德拉科……你的每一寸都是我的。”伏地魔压在他身上，在他耳边低声说道，揉弄着他腿缝间的玫瑰印记，“看看你身上的印记，如果你敢……”  
“我不会，汤姆——主人——”  
男人的手摸到了他平坦的前胸，恣意地玩弄着两粒肿硬的樱红，用力吮吻着他颀长的雪白后颈。  
“……还有谁？”  
“我——我不知道——”  
“你被谁摸了都不知道？”  
“没有！”德拉科愤怒地叫道，“我只听到他们在说话，有几个我认识，还有几个我不知道名字。他们没有碰我，就是在……”  
“好了，我知道了。”他打断了他，“到时候见了面，你能认出来吗？”  
“能。”  
“把那几个人的名字告诉我，”他说道，“我想，他们应该已经明白是怎么回事了。就像加格森一样，你想怎么玩都行。”  
“我要他们只能跪着跟我说话。”德拉科厌恶地说道。伏地魔笑了一下，在他后背的蝴蝶骨上吻了吻。  
“只要你想……”  
接下来的事情德拉科记不太清了，他的大脑很乱，像喝断片了似的，所有的记忆都显得格外遥远，似乎和他没有一点关系。  
德拉科走出盥洗室，后面还有点痛，他回到床上坐了一会儿，又躺下来，最后研究出还是趴着最舒服。折腾了一番后他有点饿了，于是打着哈欠下楼去吃午餐，但走到一半时又停下了脚步——他听见楼下似乎有人在说话。  
德拉科不知道别人会怎么想昨天发生的事，那些食死徒会用什么眼神看他？厌恶、鄙夷、或者是憎恨？不管怎么说，由于他的原因，一个食死徒彻底成了残废……如果加格森在食死徒群体中有一定的影响力，那其他人很可能会对他颇有微词。  
德拉科做了个深呼吸，慢慢走下楼，来到客厅。站在客厅中央说话的是两个男巫，其中一位便是那个在餐室里和加格森搭过话的矮胖男人。在听到脚步声后，他们停止了讨论，一同转过头。  
德拉科朝他们走近，不动声色地观察着他们的表情。站在左边的瘦高的男巫紧绷着脸，脸色有些发白；而那个矮胖男人仍强撑着脸上的笑容，不过德拉科注意到他的手在颤抖。  
有点奇怪……他们在害怕，德拉科意识到了这一点。这不是他所预想的反应中的任何一个，但非常有趣，甚至让他感到了一丝窃喜——他忽然明白这是他一直渴望的，而现在伏地魔替他实现了。  
“你们在说什么？”德拉科大步走到他们面前，懒洋洋地问道。  
那两人更紧张了，抿着嘴唇，看起来似乎想让他滚蛋。德拉科漫不经心地打量着他们，目光在两人之间转来转去。最后，瘦高的男巫开口说道：“我们在讨论魔法部的事情。”  
“哦，我想这种事情在哪里讨论都一样，是不是？”德拉科扬起一边的眉，“谁让你们弄脏我家的地毯了？”  
“你——”  
“你们觉得我家是公共场所，想来就来想走就走，对吗？”他讥讽道，恶意地睁大了眼睛，转向矮胖男人，“让我看看……你，对，就是你，你觉得你这双脏鞋有资格踏进我家里吗？”  
他向前逼近了一步，矮胖男人不由自主地向后退去，脸涨红了，丑陋的大嘴张了张，正要说话，德拉科抢先把他的话堵了回去：“我知道我家很漂亮、很舒服……很想一直都住在这里，是不是？”  
他故意停了停，压低了声音，冷冷地说道：“如果你不嫌自己的眼睛多余，最好别觊觎你不该觊觎的东西。想想加格森……”  
矮胖男人肩膀一抖，又倒退了一步，看着他的目光中满是惊恐。德拉科再次往前走去，这压断了最后一根稻草，男人猛地转身，连招呼也没有打，狼狈地窜出了门。  
他一消失，德拉科马上收起了脸上的假笑。他看向剩下的那个男巫，后者僵硬地站在原地，眼角在发抖，看起来有些滑稽。  
“很遗憾，打断了你们的讨论。”德拉科对他倒是没什么感觉，恹恹地说道，“如果有需要，我可以给你们推荐几个更合适的工作场所。”  
“不——不用了！”男巫瞪着他，仿佛不会走路了似的，僵直着腿，“我——”  
“以后没事别出现在我家，”德拉科说道，“主人住在这里，难道你也想住？”  
男巫没有回答，他生硬地说了句“再见”，抓着手杖离开了。  
接下来的几天，德拉科如法炮制地赶走了每一个有事没事就想往这儿跑的食死徒。有几个地位较高的男巫跟他吵了一架，德拉科回头就告诉了伏地魔，第二天他们便一个挨着一个过来跟他道歉。那时候德拉科得意洋洋地靠在沙发上，故意鸡蛋里挑骨头，把那群自视甚高的食死徒折腾得够呛后才施舍般地点点头，放他们离开。  
德拉科早就烦透了这群把马尔福庄园当成自己家的人，他觉得他们的每一个脚印都是玷污。在彻底整治一番后，他终于不用担心总会在家里看到莫名其妙的家伙，内心放松了许多。  
在离抓捕哈利的计划开始还有一天的时候，罗齐尔和特拉弗斯不知从哪儿绑来了一个女巫。德拉科一眼就认出那是霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究学教授，他曾对高尔和克拉布嘲笑说这门课是一堆垃圾，校董会曾一致要求取消它，但邓布利多强行留下了。  
那天客厅格外吵闹，食死徒们围着她大声讥讽，用各种恶咒折磨她，放声大笑。德拉科下楼的时候，那个女人的头已经变成了两倍大，头破血流，手臂以一种古怪的角度扭曲着，似乎是折了。他脚下一晃，下意识觉得这个场面有些熟悉，仿佛曾经发生过。伏地魔站在一边旁观着，脸上带着若有似无的笑容，这让德拉科的头更痛了。  
“到这里来。”男人看见了他，朝他招手。德拉科勉强忽略了那令人不适的场景，走到伏地魔身边。后者将他拉进怀里，吻了一下他的脸颊。注意到德拉科仍皱着眉，他问道：  
“怎么了？”  
“……他们弄脏地毯了。”德拉科露出了厌烦的表情。  
伏地魔笑了笑，抚摸着他的后颈，懒洋洋地叫了停。  
“已经够了，”他说道，“我们只需让她知道，宣扬这些思想是错误的，需要付出代价……”  
男人抬起魔杖，对准了地上那团几乎看不出形状的人。地上到处都是血，还有各种各样的黑魔法的痕迹，可即使如此她还没有完全死去，不停地发出一种嘶哑的、尖细的叫声，让德拉科的胃难受地翻滚起来。他忽然不敢去看她接下来的结局，他的脑海中开始下意识模拟她的死状，凄惨而难看，绿光刺穿了她的身体，她颓然倒下……身体抖动着、萎缩着，彻底失去生命力……德拉科想到了被针忽然扎破的气球，他觉得他接下来会看到的景象就像气球破开后猝不及防的嘭响，有惊无喜。  
他没等伏地魔下手便悄悄后退，趁别人不注意偷偷溜回了卧室。当伏地魔回到房间里时，德拉科已经搂着被子睡着了，没有等他，这让他不太满意。  
伏地魔洗完澡，用了点方法硬是把男孩弄醒，后者起床气有点大，烦躁地蹬了他一脚。不过德拉科也没能讨到好，他一睁开眼就感觉到有一个滚烫的东西正往自己臀缝里戳，还没完全清醒，半推半就地被干了一回，不是太舒服。男人伏在他身上，大掌有一下没一下地抚摸着他的额发。  
“回来怎么不告诉我？”  
“唔……”  
“你同情那个老师，是不是？”  
感受到了他话语中的阴冷气息，德拉科清醒了一些，对上他的眼睛，吃力地摇了摇头。  
“……我不喜欢看到那些。”  
“你应该快点习惯。”男人说道。  
他们搂着亲吻了一会儿，德拉科觉得有点热，多推了他几下，结果被对方咬了一口。  
“你们要去抓波特了吗？”德拉科捂着嘴唇问道。伏地魔将他翻过来，细细抚摸着他浅色的乳头。  
“他们露天转移，又不使用幻影移形，总会有疏忽的地方。”  
“有很多人去吗？”  
“当然，以防万一。”  
德拉科有些走神，冒冒失失地问了一句：“那我要去吗？”  
男人的手停住了，低头看了他一眼，目光有些古怪。  
“你去做什么？”他说道，“你帮不上忙。”  
这句话不知为何让德拉科有些生气，他忿忿地扭过头，不理他了。伏地魔也没有安慰——也许是不太懂年轻人的心思，他按着他又要了一次，把德拉科弄得有点痛，第二天起来后男孩冲着小矮星彼得发了好大一通火。  
在伏地魔复生后，小矮星彼得一直跟着他住在马尔福庄园。和其他食死徒不一样，小矮星彼得平时唯唯诺诺，也不参与会议，存在感非常低。他的作用便是充当一个不太好用的仆人，替伏地魔做一些家务琐事。  
在伏地魔和德拉科公开关系后，小矮星彼得也成了德拉科肆意发泄的对象。他虽然看不起这个男人，但这不妨碍他随意使唤他。  
伏地魔带着食死徒去抓捕哈利的那天，德拉科一整天心情都不太好，像是有感应似的，他总觉得会出事。他暴躁地在客厅走来走去，想着法子折腾小矮星彼得，命令他把屋子打扫一遍，跟在他背后连踢带踹地催促，把他骂得狗血淋头。男人畏畏缩缩地应着，总是一副快哭出来的表情，不敢反驳一个字，这让他觉得无聊透了。  
而事实证明，德拉科的预感是对的。晚上十点，客厅里传来了一连串幻影移形的嘭响，随后是一阵嘈杂的议论声，令人头昏脑胀：  
“我看到波特了，我看到了，他们——”  
“闭嘴，谁没看到？你抓住了吗？”  
“有三个——”  
“不，是四个！”  
“我觉得是五个——”  
“他们好像有人死了……”  
“够了。”伏地魔冰冷的声音响起，所有人瞬间安静了下来，“又一次失败……我们又让波特逃走了一次。”  
德拉科躲在楼梯间小心翼翼地偷听着，大气也不敢出。客厅的灯是橙色的，落在每个人脸上都仿佛镀了一层失魂落魄的膜，焦虑、浮躁、压抑。伏地魔漆黑瘦长的身影晃来晃去，大蛇纳吉尼跟在他背后吐着信子，令人胆寒。男人的声音忽高忽低，他将每个人都训斥了一番，怒极时便用钻心咒发泄怒火，所有人都战战兢兢，不敢说一句话。  
被折磨的食死徒发出惨叫的时候，德拉科瞄了一眼就不敢多看，将自己蜷得更小了一些。从某种角度来说，他始终惧怕他的这一面，也不敢真正去融入这种氛围。但现在似乎由不得他了，他茫然地想，在发生这场失败后，他肯定不会容许他再退缩。  
这场沉重的批斗一直持续到了十一点半，德拉科从头听到了尾，对男人冰冷而高亢的念咒声和食死徒们的尖叫已经有些麻木了。在所有人都仓皇离开后，伏地魔似乎还没有解气，径直去了地牢。  
德拉科在楼梯上坐了一会儿，犹豫不决，最后还是起身悄悄跟了过去。  
他无声无息地踏进通往地牢的走廊，贴着墙往前走，才到一半就听见里面传来了连接不断的凄厉的惨叫。那人呻吟着，似乎要咳断气了，气若游丝地苦苦哀求，可伏地魔依然无动于衷。  
“……我不知道……应该不会有问题……”  
“不会有问题？加格森的魔杖一照面就被毁了，这就是你所说的……钻心剜骨！”  
“不！”  
德拉科听得心惊胆战，不知何时已经停靠在了墙边，双腿打颤。他开始怀疑自己的举动是不是正确的了。


	97. Symphonic Poetry

伏地魔又厉声质问了那人几句，后者的声音颤颤巍巍，回答变形得几乎听不出。德拉科扒在墙上听了一会儿，之前的勇气一扫而空，正准备偷偷溜回去，地牢里安静了下来。随后是一阵脚步声，地牢门口晃过一个黑影，伏地魔快步走出，带上了门。德拉科直接跟他对上了眼，手忙脚乱，尴尬得不知该说什么好。  
“汤姆……”  
伏地魔皱了皱眉，大步走到他身边，将他拽了过来。  
“我以为你已经睡了。”  
“我睡不着。”德拉科老老实实地说道，有些庆幸他没有追问他为什么在这儿，“奥利凡德先生怎么了？”  
“他提供的消息不对。”他冷冷地说道，瞥了他一眼，“不想睡？那正好。”  
德拉科很快就明白了他最后一句话是什么意思。一回到房间他就被扔到了床上，男人堪称粗暴地撕开他的袍子，扯掉内裤，掰开紧闭的双腿，没怎么认真润滑就插了进去。德拉科痛得小脸发白，眉头紧皱，可对方似乎纯粹是在发泄，毫不体贴地使劲往里捅，将他的身体掐得满是红痕。德拉科从来没有经历过这么糟糕的性爱，他没有得到一点快感，只有无止尽的疼痛和折磨。到最后他忍不住挣扎起来，说什么也不肯让他进来了，伏地魔的脸色很差，阴沉地盯着他。  
“过来，德拉科。”  
“我不要！”  
“听话。”  
“别把气发泄在我身上，汤姆！”他叫道，“这又不是我的错！”  
伏地魔死死地盯着他，双眼红得发亮。德拉科强撑着，又倔犟又害怕，下意识注意着他的右手，生怕他举起魔杖惩罚他。  
他们对视了一会儿，伏地魔再次命令道：“过来，德拉科。”  
男孩迟疑了一秒，不敢再违抗，还是慢吞吞地挪了过去。伏地魔将他抱到怀里，揉了揉他的屁股，德拉科的身体下意识紧绷了起来。  
“放松，”男人说道，“我不进去。”  
德拉科小心翼翼地观察着他，确定他没有生气后，低声问道：“是怎么回事？”  
伏地魔没有马上说话。少顷，当德拉科以为他不会回答时，他忽然说道：“他们让很多人扮成波特，迷惑了我们。”  
“唔。”  
“蹩脚的伎俩，但有点用。等我们判断出哪一个是真的波特时，已经来不及了……唯一值得高兴的是，疯眼汉穆迪死了。”  
德拉科没有吭声。他想起以前卢修斯对哈利的评价，“他就像一条蛇，总能从缝隙里逃走”。他觉得蛇这个形容不太恰当，但哈利的确总能险死逃生，仿佛真的被梅林眷顾似的。  
他们沉默了片刻，伏地魔侧过身来，被子摩擦着，沙沙作响。他重新将他压在床上，拉开他的腿又想往里送，德拉科吓得捂住了屁股，大声抱怨自己今天很累，不想再做了。最后他用嘴帮男人吸了两次，吮得口腔都麻了，还被弄了满脸。  
也许是这次失败刺激了伏地魔，接下来的一个星期他出现得更少了，整日早出晚归，即使回到卧室也常常用水晶球和食死徒交流到半夜。德拉科一开始被吵得睡不着，嚷嚷着要回自己的卧室睡，结果被狠狠教训了一顿，于是便学乖了，每天睡觉前给自己施一个屏蔽咒。而从偶尔听到的内容中德拉科大概知道他们仍在忙碌魔法部的事情，伏地魔不停地给亚克斯利施加压力，要求他尽快控制斯克林杰身边的所有巫师。  
德拉科有点心疼，晚上特地给他泡了杯奶茶——纳西莎教的，他自己不怎么会做。他忐忑不安地看着男人慢慢喝掉了半杯，放在一边，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“太甜了，有点腻。”他说道，“你放了多少糖精？”  
德拉科不信邪，夺过来自己尝了一口。  
“可是我觉得正好。”  
伏地魔耸耸肩，没再说话。德拉科感到挫败极了，发誓以后再也不进厨房，结果第二天晚上他刚睡着，男人把他摇醒了，皱着眉问他今天的奶茶在哪里。  
“你不是说太甜了吗？”德拉科不太高兴地说道。  
“我以为你会进行改进。”  
“没有，我要睡了。”他说着又卷过了被子，然而伏地魔直接把他抱了起来，扛到厨房里，逼他再给他做一杯。  
德拉科简直无法理解他的脑回路，气得要命，和他大吵了一架，结果被压在橱柜上弄了一次，射得腿都软了。他最后还是没能拗过伏地魔，夹着发虚的腿，嘟嘟囔囔地取出锡兰红茶，倒好水和牛奶，又切了几块果冻。  
德拉科用升温咒将杯子里的液体加热到沸腾，再倒入果冻。他等了一会儿，看颜色差不多了，用滤网滤出茶叶，将奶茶递给他。  
“这次我不加糖，你自己看着办吧。”  
伏地魔喝了一口，正想说话，德拉科抢在他之前警告道：“如果再说不好喝，我就不给你做了。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，低头亲了一下他的嘴唇。一股冰凉的奶茶气息沾在了上面，又甜又香。  
魔法部被彻底攻破是在一个晴朗的下午。那天伏地魔难得呆在家里，他坐在卧室的办公桌前，桌上摆着一面银镜，里面不停地闪过不同的画面，有时候还会切换不同的视角。德拉科闲得无聊，坐在他旁边和他一起看。他认出镜子里的场所似乎是魔法部，里面不断有穿制服的职员走过。  
“这是什么？”他问道。  
“别说话。”  
他们静坐了两个小时，德拉科渐渐明白过来他们正在以魔法法律执行司司长辛克尼斯的视角观察周围。辛克尼斯位高权重，不管走到哪儿都有人和他问好，而他现在正站在部长办公室门前。他敲了敲门，推门而入。斯克林杰正在里面和另一个巫师说话，看见辛克尼斯后微皱起眉，正要说什么，旁边的巫师猛地抽出魔杖对准了他，喊道：“通通石化！”  
魔咒擦着斯克林杰的肩膀击碎了书架上的一只花瓶，斯克林杰反应得很快，立即拔出魔杖，但辛克尼斯早已做好了准备——他们的距离太近了，斯克林杰根本没办法躲开——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
耀眼的绿光覆盖了整面银镜，扭动着，几乎要渗出来。德拉科灰色的眼睛里也盛满了绿，他苍白着脸侧过头，镜子里安静下来，只有一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。德拉科又往里面看去，发现辛克尼斯和那名男巫已经开始恢复现场，他们将斯克林杰的尸体变成了一块石头，悄无声息地带了出去。伏地魔又看了几秒，懒洋洋地切换了视角。  
“这次行动还算成功，”他轻快地评价道，“我发现了，任何没有哈利·波特参与捣乱的计划都非常顺利。”  
这句话让德拉科思考了很久，他总觉得其中有深意。哈利·波特是一个特殊的存在吗？他从不这么认为。他从小由麻瓜抚养大，魔法技艺不算高超，除了魁地奇打得还不错以外没有什么特殊本领。德拉科听过一些关于他险死逃生的故事，在他看来那全都是运气，如果哈利正面对上伏地魔，毫无疑问，获胜的肯定是后者。可既然如此，他为什么还能活到现在？他一次一次躲过追杀，凭借的到底是什么？  
幸运之神不会总停留在一个人身上的，卢修斯曾这样对他说过。如果一个人总能完成一些不可能的事，那就不能解释成运气，他的确有真本事……哈利·波特……  
德拉科有点困了，懒得再想，爬到床上睡了一觉。下午热烈而寂静，仿佛一切都没发生，所有的因果仍被含在花骨朵里。温暖的风吹过男孩妥帖的金发，云层慢慢从头顶飘过，黑影一阵一阵地落下来，仿佛火车咔哒咔哒开走的梦。他梦见了一个男孩，他骑着一把飞天扫帚，从树林里飞进了夕阳。阳光在他的脸颊上拖拽着、拖拽着，像拽着一麻袋的光阴。  
德拉科醒来的时候觉得肚子有点痛，似乎是吃了不太好的东西。浓暗的光如同一团雾气，沾到哪儿都滴水。他解手后慢悠悠地下楼，还没走到客厅就听见了伏地魔暴怒的、高亢的叫喊：  
“罗尔，是再来一些，还是到此为止，拿你去喂纳吉尼？伏地魔大人不能保证这次是不是要原谅你……你把我召回来就为了这个，就为了告诉我哈利·波特又逃跑了？”  
怎么回事？……什么叫波特又逃跑了？德拉科胡思乱想着，脚下踏空了一步，险些摔下去。伏地魔马上回头看来，德拉科慌忙站好，眼睛悄悄地往外瞄，罗尔——那个金发的大块头巫师正倒在地上惨叫挣扎。  
“到这里来，德拉科。”男人看着他说道，德拉科连忙走到他身边，“带魔杖了吗？”  
“带了。”他从口袋里取出魔杖。  
“好，拿出来……再让罗尔感受一下我们的不满……”  
“什么？”德拉科不敢确认是不是自己想的那个意思，他看向地上的罗尔，他正吃力地喘息着，手脚抽搐。  
“快一点，你知道该怎么做。”  
伏地魔已经有些不耐烦了，德拉科扭了扭头，强迫自己鼓起勇气，举起手中的魔杖对准罗尔。他知道该怎么做……那个魔咒……他早就学会的……  
“快，德拉科……”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科觉得自己的声音从未如此颤抖过，魔杖在掌心振动，几乎脱手而去。即便如此，咒语仍然成功了，红光刺入了那个男人的后背。罗尔的身体猛地一抽，又发出了一声尖厉的惨叫。背后传来沙沙的细响，一条足有成人大腿那么粗的蛇慢慢爬了过来，停在伏地魔身边。  
“再来一次，德拉科……”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
红光闪过，罗尔尖叫着在地上打滚，德拉科后退了一步，莫名觉得这个场景格外熟悉。一间漆黑的小木屋……一个丑陋的麻瓜……红光、绿光……哦，他想起来了，他的魂片曾告诉过他……原来是这样……  
“很好，我想你已经长了记性，罗尔。”过了一会儿，伏地魔轻声说道，一只手按在德拉科的肩膀上，“我布置了那个魔咒，那么好的机会，你们竟然没有抓住一个刚成年的巫师……”  
“饶了我，主人，饶了我！这是我们的失误！”罗尔挣扎着哑声说道，咳了一声。  
伏地魔红通通的眼睛盯着他看了几秒，微微摇了摇头，冷冷地说道：“走吧，马上离开这里……希望你们召唤我的时候，我得到的是抓住波特的好消息……”  
罗尔小鸡啄米似的点头，踉踉跄跄地起身，幻影移形离开了。德拉科松了口气，这才发现自己的后背沾满了冷汗。花纹斑斓的蛇缓慢地爬动，吸引着他的视线。  
“……你的咒语还不够有力，德拉科。”男人的声音在耳边响起，他连忙扭过头，险些咬住了舌头。  
“我——我用得不多，主人——”  
“你需要真正的恶意，强烈的愤怒……如果你的魔咒落在我身上，我不会有一点感觉。”  
“可我觉得我已经……”  
“还不够，德拉科，这需要长期的积累。”伏地魔打断了他，“你的恶意只是普通的恶作剧……孩童之间的小打小闹……在那些强大的巫师面前，你非常弱小。”  
“主人……”  
伏地魔来回走了几步，像是在回忆着什么，德拉科忐忑不安地看着他。  
“你需要锻炼……你可以做到，德拉科。”他停下了脚步，看向他，“看看刚才，罗尔和多洛霍夫去抓捕波特。他刚从家里跑出来，多么好的机会，可他们竟然失败了……令人失望……”  
德拉科的嘴唇微微动了动，有一瞬间他想问如果他也没能抓住哈利，他是不是也会像惩罚罗尔一样惩罚他？如果他出了错，他是不是也得在地上打滚？……这个问题是无解的，但他总是控制不住地去想。如果他达不到他的要求，如果他……  
“你能做到，”似乎看出了德拉科的内心想法，伏地魔慢慢走向他，拍了拍他的后背，“还记得你的魂片吗？他就做得非常好，从来没有出过错……他能做到，你当然也能。”  
“……可他在你身边呆了三十年。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，低声说道。  
“所以我说了，你缺乏锻炼。”伏地魔说道，“过几天我会找一些适合你做的事情。这几天我会教你一些用得上的魔法。我听西弗勒斯说过，你上学期没有好好上过课，成绩一团糟。”  
“我——”  
“以后你早上早点起来，中午别睡觉。”  
“可是——”  
“还有，以后我回来，除了晚于十一点的时候，你都得从楼上下来，到我旁边，”伏地魔似乎没有注意到他僵硬的表情，继续说道，“我会用那个标记通知你，你必须过来。你还有很多东西要学，德拉科……”  
他的语气不容反抗，德拉科张了张嘴，最后还是没出声。他低下头，纳吉尼从他脚边游移着爬过，嘶嘶地吐着信子。  
“……如果有一天，我也没能抓到波特……你是不是也会惩罚我？”他轻声问道。 伏地魔低头看向他，伸手将他搂进了怀里。  
“不用怕，”他慢慢地说道，“我会好好教你，德拉科。”  
“会不会？”  
男人轻轻抚摸着他无名指上的戒指，有力而温柔，几乎将他的心都磨软了。  
“你是我的情人，”他说道，“你也是食死徒。”


	98. Symphonic Poetry

当德拉科跟着贝拉特里克斯出现在乡郊的一栋不起眼的灰平房前时，他真真正正地感觉到自己惬意自在的假期已经过去了。  
这些天德拉科不清楚自己是怎么过来的，当每天的节奏都特别快，又没有新奇的事情发生时，他的记忆便会开始偷懒，过滤掉那些近乎重复的部分。每天早上六点伏地魔都会把他从床上拉起来，让他站在床边给他演示咒语。一开始他只是考验他一些常用的魔法，德拉科总是打瞌睡，施展得乱七八糟，有一次还把床变成了一只大海龟。在被抽了几次屁股后，他终于长了记性，上早课前都要给自己的太阳穴涂点风油精。伏地魔八点出门，离开前他会教他一个咒语，中午回来检查。如果德拉科偷懒，没能达到他的要求，那么晚上的花样运动就少不了了。  
而下午往往是伏地魔会见食死徒的时间，只要他一回来，德拉科的玫瑰印记就会有感应地发热，这代表他得在一分钟之内幻影移形到他身边。如果要见的人还没来，他们会在沙发上缠绵一会儿，拥吻、抚摸、互相摩擦，这时候德拉科提什么要求伏地魔都会答应。但一旦进入工作状态，他就得认真听他们说的每一个字，在心中记牢，因为伏地魔接下来很有可能会考验他。  
伏地魔的考验便是检测他刚才有没有认真听他们说话。德拉科一开始觉得这很简单，根本不放在心上，回答问题只挑自己觉得重要的部分答，总是不够全面，结果被男人用按摩棒狠狠疼爱了几次，导致他一看到情趣道具就腿软。后来他终于弄明白伏地魔最想听到的是背书式的回答，这样能让他的掌控欲得到很好的满足。于是德拉科每次都把他和食死徒的对话中的有用部分复制一遍，比如“对魔法部成员进行彻底排查”、“重点监视危险分子，例如亚瑟·韦斯莱”、“控制各大报社，让它们只刊登我们希望它刊登的内容”、“发布对哈利·波特的通缉令”，诸如此类。这种回答持续了一段时间，伏地魔又觉得不太满意了，要求他也得发表意见。  
“你觉得他们的做法哪里有欠缺，都跟我提出来。”  
“呃……我觉得好像没有。”他小心翼翼地说道。  
“你必须得指出来，”伏地魔说道，“再好好想想，德拉科……即使你想不出来，你也得找出点东西来说，证明你确实思考过。”  
挑毛病一直是德拉科的拿手好戏，这是他第一次感到灵感干涸。不过比起给食死徒的计划胡乱挑错，他更怕的是伏地魔让他来惩罚别人，但自从有了第一次以后，接下来他几乎都让他代劳了。  
德拉科对黑魔法很感兴趣，背着卢修斯偷偷学了很多，但在此之前他从来没有把它们真正用在别人身上。而现在，他得到了一个绝佳的研习黑魔法的机会——当代最强的黑巫师亲自来教他黑魔法，他应该感到无比荣幸。当然，德拉科也是这么认为的，当伏地魔像描述世间最美妙的珍宝般描述黑魔法时，他总是痴迷地望着他，他爱极了他沉浸其中的样子。  
不过当德拉科把这些魔法用在食死徒身上时，他就觉得不那么美妙了。黑魔法的效果很有趣，但他们的惨叫让他感到害怕，仿佛那声音中藏着一只野兽，即将在疼痛中挣脱束缚跑出来。这样的声音听多了会让人发疯，但他没有发疯，于是他渐渐变得麻木。他学会了不去看他们扭曲的面孔，只要这些不落到自己头上，他都假装没看见。  
德拉科每天都被学习和工作塞得满满当当，一倒在床上就想睡，连澡都懒得洗。他们做爱的次数减少了许多，维持在一周三次左右，但即使这样德拉科仍有些吃不消。伏地魔的花样太多了，他每次都被折腾得分不清东南西北，最后只能抽噎着求他停下。  
这样的日子过得非常快，两个星期以后，伏地魔认为应该让他出去试试，便让贝拉特里克斯下次执行任务时带上他。  
“不是什么困难的任务，你跟着她去见见世面。”那时候他是这么说的。德拉科紧张又害怕，还有些兴奋，前一天晚上格外粘人，缠着他要了好几次。  
第二天他跟着贝拉特里克斯出门时，后者盯着他的脖子看了好几眼，目光有些凶狠。德拉科困惑地摸了摸自己的脖颈，他走之前已经让伏地魔帮他把痕迹都掩盖了，应该不会有漏网之鱼才对。  
他们要拜访的是一个巫师家庭，当然，现在已经不能被称为巫师家庭了。自从魔法部推出了最新的人口普查法令，所有麻瓜出身的巫师都被剥夺了“巫师”的称号。无数雪白的传票由戴着魔法部特徽的猫头鹰发往英国的各个角落，通知那些麻瓜出身的巫师带着魔杖来魔法部进行“身份审核”。  
这引起了大批巫师的激烈讨论，所有人都知道这不会是什么好事，一开始有许多人故意不去魔法部审核。然而很快便有食死徒出现在了他们家门口，强行把人带走，反抗者都遭到了或轻或重的折磨，严重者甚至被当场杀死。这件事震惊了整个英国魔法界，后来被称为“八一二惨案”，那些受害者的名字都被刻在了纪念碑上。他们的下场让其他人不得不放弃了躲在家中的念头，绝望气息开始在整个巫师界蔓延。一些秘密结社如雨后春笋般地出现，在暗地里展开反政府运动。  
贝拉特里克斯这次要带德拉科去见的便是他们已经查明的一位反政府组织的重要成员。他叫弗朗西斯·金，是一位麻瓜出身的巫师。他的父亲是哑炮，母亲是麻瓜，但他本人的魔法技艺却非常高超，当食死徒去抓捕他时，他一个人就打倒了斯坦·桑帕克和穆尔塞伯。伏地魔得知这个消息后大为光火，让德拉科狠狠惩罚了那两人一番。  
“待会我们进去后，你必须要听我指挥。”在进门前，贝拉特里克斯警告道，“否则如果我们的任务失败，那都是你的责任。”  
德拉科有些不服气，但对方已经推开了门，只好闭上嘴。  
他们刚踏入屋子，右侧的一个小房间的门就打开了，一个男人骂骂咧咧地走出来，他的头顶秃了一块，脸上满是雀斑：“是谁？如果又是来骗酒的——”  
他的声音戛然而止，贝拉特里克斯的魔杖正直直地对着他，似乎下一刻就会发出魔咒。  
“老约翰·金，你儿子呢？”她高傲地问道。  
老约翰呆呆地看着她，嘴张得很大，那被烟熏黄的手指直指着她，剧烈颤抖着。  
“食死徒！食死徒来了！”他大叫道，扭身朝里屋冲去。贝拉特里克斯魔杖一抖，一道昏迷咒击中了他的后脑，老约翰的身体歪了一下，倒了下去，额头磕在了门槛上，血沿着边缘流下来。  
这一切发生的太快了，德拉科站在原地一动不动，浑身僵硬。他注意到老约翰出来的那个房间里露出了一双眼睛，定睛一看，发现那是一个看起来只有十岁左右的小女孩。她正躲在门边静静地望着他们，有些好奇。  
快回去。德拉科用口型对她说道，连他自己都不知道他为什么要这么做。  
小女孩眨了眨眼，似乎没有理解他的意思，仍站着不动。德拉科悄悄做了一个“回去”的手势，然而没等他做完，另一扇门被蓦然撞开，一个大块头男人气势汹汹地走出来，刚踏出一只脚就朝他们发射魔咒，其中一道险些击中德拉科，他连忙避开了。  
贝拉特里克斯马上迎了上去，和他战成一团。弗朗西斯手脚灵活，发射咒语非常快，但准头不太高。他们几秒钟内就过了五六招，魔法光束到处乱飞，鞋柜被打翻了，墙上的一只老妇人挂画滑了下来，一只水桶被打得左摇右晃，四处转响，半天没倒下来。德拉科本想上去帮忙，但在差点被双方的魔咒打到头后，他决定还是暂避锋芒。他偷偷瞥了眼身后的门，那个小女孩已经不见了。  
贝拉特里克斯和弗朗西斯从门边打到了楼梯口，弄碎了一大堆玻璃罐子，踢飞了两只高跟鞋，德拉科东躲西藏，一下子撞在了墙上，肩胛骨痛得发麻。他抬起头，正好对上了一双眼睛——一个穿着睡衣的棕头发女人正一脸惊恐地盯着他，她似乎刚从床上起来，眼圈很重，手指紧紧握着门把手。他们对视了两秒，女人忽然尖叫了起来，那尖锐的声音让德拉科马上捂住了耳朵。  
“爱丽莎！”  
正在激战的两人同时转过头。德拉科的眼睛瞪得很大，那一瞬间像是被放慢了似的，弗朗西斯朝爱丽莎伸出手，贝拉特里克斯一脸狰狞地晃动着手中的魔杖，对准了他的后背。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
弗朗西斯宽阔的后背一抖，身体直直地向前跌去，扑到了爱丽莎身上。爱丽莎愣愣地看着他，伸手抚摸着他的背，焦急地说了几句，可男人没有反应。她摇着他的肩膀，忽然意识到了什么，猛地抬起头看向不远处的德拉科和纳西莎，眼眶发红。  
“是你们——是你们——”  
她肩膀颤抖，弗朗西斯结实的身体向右滑去，倒在了地上。爱丽莎跨过他的尸体，弓起背，猛兽般地朝他们扑去。她的眼神令德拉科想到了夜晚的狼，想到了那些被他惩罚过的食死徒，他们的惨叫中也藏着野兽。他僵硬地咽了口唾沫，斜前方的贝拉特里克斯嘴角噙着一抹意味不明的冷笑，手中的魔杖微微动着，蓄势待发。她的魔杖上不知沾了多少人的血……德拉科不知为何想到了这个。伏地魔是希望他成为像她一样的食死徒吗？良好的反应能力、高超的魔法技艺、永不背叛的忠诚、冰冷坚硬的内心……这就是他所期待的吗？……弗朗西斯的尸体仍倒在一边，爱丽莎蜷曲的棕发飘了一缕到胸前，贝拉特里克斯的魔杖动了，他又要看到一道绿光……不……德拉科觉得自己的反应从未这么快过，在爱丽莎扑过来之前——在贝拉特里克斯动手之前，他闪电般地举起魔杖指向她，大喊：“昏昏倒地！”  
女人猛然身体一晃，重重向后倒在了地上，发出沉闷的咚的一声。德拉科的手仍保持着原来的姿势，他屏息盯着她，女人两眼无神，她的后脑勺开始溢出鲜红的血，越来越多，仿佛要将他的整颗灵魂都吞没。  
怎么回事……？  
血浸透了石头地面，呈现出一种发灰的暗红色。德拉科呆呆地看着，无意识地向前走去，一个昏迷咒不可能会让人出血……不可能……除非……除非……他踉跄着走到爱丽莎脑后，蹲下身。他在那儿看到了一枚尖锐的玻璃碎片，没进了她的后脑。  
“你要做什么！”一声尖厉的叫喊在不远处响起，德拉科转过头，一个老妇人正拿着扫帚站在门口。她的身体抖得厉害，但仍勉强支撑着朝他走来，边走边愤怒地大叫：“离他们远一点，你们这些刽子手！手上沾满鲜血的——”  
一道红光终止了她的谩骂，贝拉特里克斯放下魔杖。她似乎是不耐烦了，冷笑了一声，大步走来抓住了德拉科的手臂。她的指甲很长，勒得他皮肤发红。周围的空气扭动起来，挤压着他的四肢。他们的身体开始缓慢旋转，德拉科感到眼前一黑，屋子里的景象消失了，一切陷入了寂静。  
他们刚幻影移形出现在客厅里，德拉科就向前跌了一步，一手撑在了旁边的柜子上。幻影移形的昏眩感从未如此强烈过，他甚至有点想吐，两眼发黑，站都站不稳。  
贝拉特里克斯马上按下了黑魔标记，似乎是某种连锁反应，德拉科感觉自己的腿根也隐隐痛起来。他深吸了口气，将魔杖胡乱塞进口袋里，走到她背后。面前闪过一道黑影，伏地魔幻影移形出现在了他们面前。  
“什么事，贝拉？”他问道。  
“我们已经完成了任务，主人！那个弗朗西斯已经被我干掉了，还有他不识好歹的麻瓜妻子——”  
“好了，我知道了。但我更希望你能从他那儿套出更多关于秘密集会的信息。”  
“我明白，主人，我这就去他家里再搜查一遍。”  
德拉科的头很痛，他长期养成的习惯让他仍集中注意力听完了他们说的每一句话。贝拉特里克斯激动地表达了一番自己的忠心，很快就离开了。客厅里只剩下了他们两个人，伏地魔停了一会儿，慢慢走到他面前。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……还可以。”  
男人捏着他的下巴抬起脸，端详了一会儿，意味不明地笑了一下。  
“你的脸色非常差。”他轻声说道。  
德拉科没有笑，也笑不出来。他的胸口堵着一个肿块，又热又痛，喉咙被割断了似的，有冷冽的刀嘶嘶地往外刮。  
“给我讲讲发生了什么。”伏地魔说道。德拉科慢慢地点了点头。  
“我们到了那儿，先撞见了约翰·金……贝拉姨妈把他击昏了。然后弗朗西斯从房间里出来，他们打了起来，”德拉科低声说道，他不知为何想起了那个躲在门后的小女孩，那应该是弗朗西斯的女儿，“他们的声音吵醒了弗朗西斯的妻子，她从房间里出来，吸引了弗朗西斯的注意力，贝拉姨妈趁机把他杀死了。然后……然后他妻子想要袭击我们，我把她击昏了。她……她倒下去的时候，后脑勺撞到了玻璃片上……我不知道那里有……”  
德拉科发现他在下意识地为自己解释，甚至有几分推卸责任的味道，这让他难以呼吸。伏地魔漫不经心地听着，随意地点了点头。  
“也就是说，你解决掉了一个麻瓜。”  
“不……我不知道她有没有死。”  
“她死了，德拉科，就当她死了……”男人说道，“我知道你在想什么。你需要习惯这种感觉。”  
“可是——”  
“那只是个麻瓜，应该被我们奴役的存在。”他看着他，“别忘了我们的任务，这只是个开始……我们还有很长的路要走。”  
德拉科张了张口，又抿住了嘴唇，没有出声。  
“好了，今天给你放假一天，去楼上歇着吧……你很累了，是不是？”伏地魔拍了拍他的肩膀，声音放柔了一些，德拉科悲哀地发现他根本没有能力抵抗。伏地魔早就掐准了他的性格，知道什么时候应该强硬，什么时候应该温柔一些，将他套得死死的。在德拉科反应过来之前，他已经不由自主地点了点头，男人笑了一下，犒劳般地吻了吻他的嘴唇，拍了拍他的背。  
“真听话，”他说道，“继续保持……你做得很好。”


	99. Symphonic Poetry

这个假期过得非常快，在德拉科的印象里，他不过是开了几次会，出了几次任务，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰就飞来了，停在他们的床边。  
那是一个难得空闲的下午，房间里的窗帘拉得很紧，他们正在做爱。德拉科坐在伏地魔的腹部，扭动臀部一点一点吃下男人滚烫的东西，微有些气喘。他好不容易坐到了底，正想休息一会儿，结果男人抓着他的胯就开始急切地挺送，不给他一点缓和的机会。德拉科被顶得呜咽出声，小穴被搅出了水，贪婪地挽留着对方粗大的性器。他趴在了他身上，随着抽动可怜地呻吟着，伏地魔搂着他翻过身，将他压在身下，把他的腿扛到肩膀上。德拉科被撞得左右摇晃，无意识地收紧腿，急促地尖叫。他感觉自己的胸口格外闷，叫声也尤为尖锐，甚至当男人尽数射在他体内时，他仍控制不了自己的叫喊和心跳。伏地魔慢慢退出来，用力揉了把他的臀。德拉科抽息着，胸口剧烈起伏，渐渐停止了颤抖，清醒了一些。那刺耳的叫声和撞击声仍在持续，变得遥远起来，他这才发现那些诡异的声音和他没有关系，是从窗外传来的。  
伏地魔微皱起眉，拉过被子盖在德拉科身上，取过魔杖朝窗户一指，窗户应声开了，一只猫头鹰飞进来，扑棱着翅膀停在床头柜上。男人抽出它绑在脚上的信件，德拉科往被子里缩了缩，警惕地盯着这只鸟，它正扭着头四处找水。  
“霍格沃茨寄来的信。”伏地魔随意地看了两眼便递给了德拉科，后者刚看到信封上的地址就险些呛住了。  
“‘马尔福庄园，卧室，伏地魔的床上’，这是谁写的？！”  
“现在的校长是西弗勒斯。”男人懒洋洋地说道，摸了摸德拉科的尖下巴，“令人惊讶，他给你也发了这个……我给你的手环在哪儿？”  
“唔，在我书包里。”  
“你应该清楚魔法部之前通过的法令，”他说道，“所有适龄巫师必须得去上学，不过他们得持有魔法部认证的血统证明。”  
“……那些学生也被请去魔法部面谈了吗？”德拉科问道，他的胃不知为何抽搐了一下。  
“所有人都需要这个，德拉科。”伏地魔瞥了他一眼，“无论上学还是工作，如果没有血统证明，你什么也干不了……当然，很多泥巴种学生都没有过来，按照目前的法律，魔法部没有权力强行惩罚未成年人。但我们已经通过了新的法令，将会对逃学在外的学生进行抓捕。”  
他轻轻抚摸着德拉科的头发，男孩僵硬地点了点头，什么也没有说。他当然清楚很多事情都变了，自从伏地魔幕后执政以来，魔法界每天都在发生翻天覆地的变化。卢修斯曾无数次给他描述过伏地魔给他们勾画的蓝图，他们将消灭泥巴种，奴役麻瓜，最后由纯血巫师统治世界……这些畅想听得德拉科热血沸腾，恨不得成为这史诗般的历史中的一员。而现在这一切已经成了现实，英国巫师们正面临一场浩劫，只有食死徒和纯血统巫师有免罪令牌，他理应感到高兴，可他只感到害怕。  
有什么可害怕的？他问自己，这明明是他所期待的……无论周围怎么变化，他们所做的事都是为了伟大的目标，这没有错。而且不管怎么说，那些灾难不可能发生在他身上，只要他自己不受影响就够了。  
德拉科打开信封，发现里面除了采购清单以外还有一枚闪亮的学生会主席徽章，这让他惊喜地叫了一声，拿起来爱不释手地抚摸着。伏地魔觉得有些好笑，陪他看了一会儿，见他迟迟不肯放下又有些不耐烦了，把它夺过来放在一边，将他按在了床头。他们又昏天黑地地做了一场，德拉科被彻底操熟了，浑身红透，没有一个部位没被亵玩过，臀缝间一片狼藉，腿根的玫瑰像吸饱了露水似的糜烂，黑得发紫，性感又色情。他很快就忘记了刚才的那一点点忧愁，整个人化在深浓的情欲之中，瘫软在男人宽阔的怀抱里任他摆弄。  
“待会儿戴上我给你的手环。上学后你每个周末都得回来，记住了。”伏地魔说道。  
“唔，可是学校不允许周末回去。”  
“现在学校是谁负责监管的？”  
德拉科总算清醒了一些，意识到自己说了句多么傻的话，于是凑过去亲了亲男人的侧脸。他们互相亲吻着，在床榻上纵情缠绵，尽管外面的世界早已腥风血雨，对角巷挤满了无家可归的流浪汉，苦苦乞求着他人的怜悯。  
三日后，伏地魔替德拉科购置了教科书和所需的材料，并亲自用魔法给他织了几件新衣服让他带去学校。在忙碌了一个暑假后，德拉科对清闲的校园生活重新充满了期待。他花了一个晚上收拾行李，将所有可能用得到的东西全塞进了伏地魔给他准备的无痕伸缩行李箱。  
开学前一天他们又折腾到了凌晨，伏地魔将他操晕了一次，又强行弄醒，德拉科隐隐约约地感觉到对方似乎并不想放他走。然而这种感觉转瞬即逝，恍惚间男人又插了进来，他吮着他的肩膀，仿佛要在他的全身都打上烙印。德拉科被激得战栗，难以缓过劲来，直到他坐上红皮火车时，他仍觉得浑身酸痛，动弹不得。  
车厢的门打开了，高尔和克拉布一前一后地走进来，坐在他右侧。德拉科扫了他们一眼，漫不经心地说了句“中午好”，又歪过头去补觉了。不过他很快就没有这样的机会了，因为车厢里的人变得越来越多。先是潘西不打招呼地拖着行李箱推开门，把高尔和克拉布推到一边，在德拉科身旁坐下；然后是布雷斯和西奥多，他们一进来就说话，吵得德拉科想骂人。  
“听说了最新的法令了吗？那群泥巴种进不了学校了。”  
“能进学校的也好不到哪里去。”  
“格兰芬多的那个泥巴种，叫什么来着——格兰杰？我们现在不会在这里看到她了。”  
“她当然不会出现了，”潘西轻蔑地说道，“她肯定和波特在一块儿呢，一出现就要被抓走。”  
“哦，还有，刚才我看到了韦斯莱那一家。那个和波特关系最好的男生不在里面，只有一个红头发女孩——”  
“金妮·韦斯莱，我知道她。她怎么还敢来？依我看，她应该被抓到魔法部去。”  
“现在所有学生必须来上课，你忘了？……”  
德拉科听得脑袋疼，直起腰往窗外望去。火车外站着接送孩子的家长，有些正在和自己的孩子依依告别，脸上是掩饰不住的忧愁。哦，现在霍格沃茨不再是魔法的殿堂，而是吃人的魔窟了，他悻悻地想。  
火车开动了，身旁的潘西推了他一把，德拉科不得不站起来，打着哈欠和一车厢的人告别，走向最前方的级长车厢。他和潘西是新上任的男女学生会主席，得去给级长们讲解规则。据斯内普给他们分发的条例来看，今年新增了许多以往没有的内容。  
当他们走进车厢时，里面已经挤满了人。由于条例改动，历届的级长都得来这儿开会，车厢里的人数一下子增加了两倍，显得拥挤不堪。一位拉文克劳男级长施了一个延展咒，将车厢拓宽了一半，这才勉强塞下了几十个人。不过德拉科还是把他斥责了一顿，因为他没有经过他同意擅自行动。  
“我同意你这么做的时候，你才能做，”德拉科趾高气扬地说道，“根据最新公布的条例第一条和第三条，级长必须无条件服从学生会主席的命令，主席有权力撤销不合格的级长的职位。”  
这句话在车厢中引起了轩然大波，级长们议论纷纷，义愤填膺。德拉科不耐烦地喊了好几次，才让他们勉强安静下来。  
“好了，接下来我们点一下名。”他说道，“因为这次开会的人比较多，我们得确认人有没有到齐。”  
德拉科把点名的任务交给了潘西。点名表是他向伏地魔要来的，而伏地魔自然是从斯内普那里得到的。当然，这项工作没什么意义，他不过是想借此嘲讽一番，逞逞威风。  
但令德拉科感到惊讶的是，缺席的人比他想象的要多。除了罗恩和赫敏以外，还有四位低年级的级长没有到，这原因只可能是他们都是麻瓜出身，不能再继续上学。德拉科的心头闪过了一丝古怪的感觉，连嘲笑起来都没那么带劲了，不过他还是按计划将罗恩和赫敏拉出来羞辱了一番。  
“好了，我们现在来说一说级长的职责和权力。”在欣赏了一圈敢怒不敢言的表情后，德拉科得意洋洋地说道，“首先是级长的基础职责，这是讲给新级长听的，也麻烦老级长们重新听一遍。”  
“霍格沃茨列车行驶时，级长需要在走廊里随机巡逻两个小时，及时制止同学们的不良行为。其中不良行为包括：在走廊上奔跑、争吵、打架、把玩校规中禁止携带的物品等。平时在休息室、学校走廊和其他公共场所，级长也要担起监督责任，维护学校的教学秩序……”  
德拉科照着级长守则一字不落地念了一遍，有些口干舌燥，当看到最后一行字时，他总算在内心松了口气：“……以上规则，级长自己带头违反的，从重处罚。”  
他咽了口唾沫，高抬着下巴看向周围的级长，见没人提出异议后又翻过了一张纸，咳了一声，说道：“那么，接下来便是校规上新增的内容。”  
他故意停了停，敏锐地注意到不少人马上坐直了身子，认真地看着他。  
“第一，级长需协助学校监督学生的言行。若发现学生中有人做出违反特殊规定的行为，而所在学院的级长没有事先报告学生会主席，该院所有级长需要受同等惩罚。”  
他刚说完，全场一片哗然，级长们面面相觑，纷纷凑在一起低声讨论，其中一个男生举起了手，大声问道：“请问特殊规则是什么？”  
“哦，我正要说呢，”德拉科脸上的笑容扩大了，一句一句慢慢地、清晰地念道，“特殊规定包括：不得擅自组织非法学生组织；不得进行非法集会；不得反对校长、学生会主席的决定；不得逃课；不得散播反对魔法部和黑魔王的言论等，有待补充。”  
车厢里安静了一秒，又吵闹起来，潘西尖声大喊着“安静”，好不容易才让这群级长们消停下来。德拉科继续用那种恶心人的语气说道：“那么接下来是第二条。学校鼓励互相检举，级长配合学校工作即可获得奖励，免除课业惩罚。完成良好者能得到学校补助，最高补助金为一百金加隆。”  
“第三条，级长若带头违反，惩罚加倍。学生会主席和校长有资格撤销其职位。”  
德拉科翻了翻羊皮纸，发现已经到了尾页，有些遗憾：“好吧，暂时没有了。当然啦，我相信校长还有许多新规定要公布，等到了学校，大家就会知道了。那么，现在可以解散了。”  
他满意地打量着级长们吃了苍蝇般的表情，和潘西一起带头离开了车厢。  
在回去的路上，德拉科的心跳很快，激动得想要笑出声。他太喜欢这种掌握权力的感觉了，那些人的表情让他感到愉悦至极。不过唯一可惜的一点是哈利他们不在这儿，不然就能给他们看看他现在有多风光了。  
他大摇大摆地推开门，车厢里的人正在聊天，一看见他就停了下来。德拉科没有注意他们变幻的神色，在空位上坐下，随口问道：“你们在聊什么？”  
车厢里安静了一瞬，高尔和克拉布傻笑着，其他两人没有说话，眼睛不知在看哪儿。德拉科皱起眉，察觉到了一丝不对劲，问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”布雷斯开口道，他悄悄瞥了一眼西奥多，“我们只是……哦，你的徽章很漂亮，德拉科。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，这转移话题的方式太蹩脚了。他朝对面的西奥多抬了抬下巴：“你来说，西奥多。”  
西奥多交叠着双腿，正仰头靠在沙发椅上，闻言看了他一眼，慢吞吞地说道：“我？我们没聊什么。”  
“你们当我是傻子吗？”  
德拉科和西奥多对视了一会儿，后者先转移了目光。  
“我们只是听到了一个传言……”他依然用那种慢腾腾的语气说道，“是克拉布先提起的。”  
德拉科被他们互相推诿的磨蹭态度搞烦了，抬腿踢了一下桌子。  
“什么传言？能不能把话说完？”  
他看向克拉布，后者不知何时已经躲到了高尔后面，只留高尔一脸惊恐地看着他，拼命摇着手。  
“就是那个……关于加格森的传言。”西奥多把玩着手指，看了德拉科一眼，“我父亲也是食死徒。他跟我说加格森的眼睛和手都被废了，现在还在医院里。”  
“他说，是因为你，黑魔王才发那么大火。”  
车厢里再次寂静下来，连心跳都显得突兀。德拉科的后背慢慢冷下来，手握成了拳。所有人的目光都聚集在他身上，只有潘西一脸茫然，不知道他们在说什么。  
“什么意思？这和德拉科有什么关系？”她大声问道。  
“他们都说是因为德拉科跟黑魔王说了什么，黑魔王才忽然动怒，废掉了他的一个食死徒。”  
“是吗？德拉科的地位已经这么高了吗？”潘西转过头，一脸热切地看着德拉科，后者浑身僵硬，连抬根指头都无比困难。  
“我想，那和你想象的不一样，帕金森。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“好吧，我发誓我没有恶意，就是有点好奇……你左手上戴的是什么，德拉科？”  
德拉科条件反射地将手往背后一藏，但又觉得自己的心虚格外可笑。他从背后伸出左手，慢慢举起来，露出无名指上缠绕的蛇形戒指。  
“结婚戒指，”他说道，“和黑魔王的。”


	100. Symphonic Poetry

车厢里一时间没有人说话。每个人都盯着德拉科手指上的戒指看，仿佛它有魔力似的。  
“……结婚戒指？你结婚了？”布雷斯看起来十分困惑，“我没在报纸上看到你的结婚喜讯。”  
“重点是这个吗？”西奥多冷冷地说道，微微前倾身子，“……所以那些传闻是真的？”  
“哦，又有什么传闻？”德拉科扬起眉，嗤了一声，右手闲适地抚摸着蛇形戒指。  
“你和黑魔王……”  
“我以为我已经说得够清楚了。这是结婚戒指，背面还刻着我们的名字呢。”德拉科晃了晃自己的左手，用戒指在桌面上敲了一下。  
旁边的潘西一脸苍白，她忽然大叫了一声，猛地站起来，德拉科惊讶地看着他。  
“潘西？”  
“你怎么——你在开什么玩笑，德拉科？”潘西瞪着他，“黑魔王怎么会——他怎么可能和你结婚？他疯了吗？”  
这话极为刺耳，德拉科皱起眉，毫不客气地反驳道：“什么叫他疯了？你敢这么议论黑魔王，潘西？——哦，你凭什么觉得他不可能和我结婚？这枚戒指就是他送我的，他也有一枚。你要是有幸见到他的话，可以自己看一看。”  
他讥讽的语气刺痛了潘西，后者微微颤抖起来，鼻翼翕张，嘴唇蠕动着，半天也没能说出话来。  
“……这是我见过最荒谬的事！”  
女孩扭头冲了出去，把车厢门撞得哐哐响。其他人面面相觑，德拉科握紧了拳头，勉强扯出一个笑容，故作不在意地说道：“我想，她可能有点惊讶过头了。”  
“嗯……我觉得不是这样。”布雷斯看了眼门外，“你不知道吗？潘西她喜欢你好久了。”  
“什么？”德拉科吃了一惊，“她从没和我说过。”  
“但谁都看得出来。”  
他们沉默下来，德拉科明显感觉到气氛有些不一样了。不是因为潘西，虽然潘西也有点奇怪，但他隐约地察觉到其他人对他的态度都发生了微妙的变化。克拉布和高尔更谄媚了；布雷斯总在有意无意地避开他的眼神，似乎想和他拉开距离；而西奥多，这个从小和他一起长大的朋友，他的表情高深莫测，德拉科已经看不懂了。他讨厌这种感觉，像有一只粘腻的蛞蝓在他背脊上爬——他不过是多了一个身份，却像披上了盔甲，他们表现得仿佛不认识他了似的。  
接下来没有人再说话，每个人都低头干自己的事。直到火车即将停站，潘西才从外面回来。她的眼睛肿得像猕猴桃，布雷斯一直盯着她看，她横了他一眼。  
潘西踮起脚从行李架上搬下自己的行李箱，箱子和铁质的架子摩擦发出了很大声响。她拉起把手，昂首挺胸地从他们之间穿过去离开了。当德拉科换好校服离开车厢时，他看见潘西正热情地和达芙妮、米里森说话，三个女孩大笑着，那笑声让德拉科莫名有些不舒服。  
“我想，明天所有人都会知道了。”西奥多不知何时走到了他旁边。德拉科没回答，有些烦闷，用力摩擦着蛇形戒指。结果用力过猛，一个不小心戒指飞了出去，咚咚地在地上弹了几下，消失在晃动的人腿中。  
他一惊，正要去捡，但西奥多已经快步跑了过去，弯腰拾起。他边往回走边仰头看戒指内侧的刻痕，德拉科嫌他走得太慢，不耐烦地抢回来，擦了擦重新戴在手上。  
“真的有名字。”他说道。  
“那当然了。”  
夜色昏暗，浓浓的紫色阴影拖在路面上，如同一块块发酵的霉斑。一年级新生们由海格指引着踏上了小船，德拉科走向那一排停在一边的马车，他发现以往空空的马车前多了一种看起来有些诡异的、头部像龙的生物。它们有一具漆黑的黑马身体，但没有一点肉，皮紧贴着突出的骨头，后背上有一对巨大的蝙蝠翅膀。当他走近了，他才发现它们的眼睛是没有瞳孔的灰白，冷冷地映着他苍白的脸。  
德拉科盯着它们多看了一会儿，他想起了五年级的神奇动物保护课，海格带他们辨认过夜骐。但那时候几乎没人能看到这种生物，他们只看到地上的肉块被吃掉了，这诡谲的场景一度让德拉科做噩梦。  
“看什么？”旁边有人拽了他一把，“走了。”  
他浑浑噩噩地坐上马车，高尔拉上了窗帘。德拉科盯着前方的夜骐发了会儿呆，扭过头才发现西奥多不知何时跟着他们上了马车，还坐在了他旁边，这令他惊讶——他以往都是自己一个人行动的。  
“你看到夜骐了？”德拉科还没发问，西奥多先开口了。德拉科意外地看了他一眼。  
“你也能看得到？”  
“我一直都看得到。”他说道。德拉科有点想起来了，五年级上课的时候，似乎只有西奥多一个人能看到夜骐。他的心跳速度加快了，无意识地往他的方向靠近了一些。  
“呃，可能有点冒犯，”德拉科斟酌着语句，“我想问，请问是什么——因为发生了什么？”  
“我的母亲，我猜你想问这个。”西奥多平静地望着前方。  
“噢，我很遗憾，”德拉科说道，“我想，那感觉肯定很不好。”  
“还好，其实我已经记不太清了。那时候我太小了。”  
德拉科有些犹豫，他想找个人谈一谈死亡的感觉，那种无限逼近又快速远离、可那一刻的疼痛仍藕断丝连的感觉。他忘不了那块染血的碎玻璃，还有更遥远的一些事，他记得似乎有一个女孩，还有一个男孩，他们曾在夕阳下死去，影子化为了灰。  
“……不过我还是很好奇，你是怎么做到的。”男孩的声音惊醒了他的沉思，德拉科抬起头看向他，西奥多的面颊融在暗蓝灰色的影子里，像一团过于臃肿的雾。  
“什么？”  
“就是你是怎么做到……让黑魔王对你另眼相待的？”他说得非常缓慢，德拉科注意到他一直盯着他手上的戒指，这让他烫着了似的收回手。他开始觉得恶心了。  
“我不懂你的意思，”德拉科警惕地说道，“我也不会告诉你。”  
西奥多看着他，脸上慢慢露出了一个古怪的笑容：“没什么，我就是问一问。你知道，我爸爸也是食死徒，有时候他会告诉我……”  
“我知道你爸爸是食死徒，我见过他。”德拉科不客气地打断了他的话，“他上次因为办事不利惹主人生气了，还是我惩罚的。如果你想替他求情，我说不定会考虑在主人面前帮他美言几句。”  
他故意把话说得尖酸刻薄，果不其然，西奥多的脸色马上变了。这时马车一颤，缓缓停下了。德拉科松了口气，第一个拉开门下车，拖着行李箱走进了礼堂。  
他在斯莱特林长桌上找位置坐下，高尔和克拉布很快就气喘吁吁地跟了上来，坐在他两边。西奥多一直没有出现，倒是布雷斯和潘西走了进来，两人的神色都显得有些奇怪。德拉科瞥了一眼就没有再看，将目光转向了教师席。斯内普正坐在往常邓布利多坐的位置上，而出乎意料的是，他旁边多了两位新老师——德拉科一眼就认了出来，他的胃开始抽搐了——阿米库斯·卡罗和阿莱克托·卡罗，两个食死徒。他们来做什么？  
这绝不可能是好事。德拉科可以预想，这个学期对于大多数同学来说恐怕很难熬过。  
他漫不经心地听着分院帽的分院，结束后斯内普站起来公布了这学期新执行的几条法规，立即引起了一片议论。所有乌姆里奇在校期间所通过的法令全部恢复了，球队被强行解散，重新组织必须经过校长的同意。之前的调查小组也进行了重组，新增了几个积极的男生和女生。所有斯莱特林都兴奋地讨论着，德拉科却感到有些厌倦，自顾自玩弄着无名指上的戒指。  
斯内普最后宣布阿米库斯担任黑魔法防御术课教授，阿莱克托则负责麻瓜研究课。这一点也不意外。然而德拉科又想到了那个在马尔福庄园客厅里被折磨死的女人，有点想吐。  
他观察着其他学院的长桌，发现每张桌子旁都少了几个熟悉的人影。格兰芬多少得特别多，哈利、罗恩、赫敏、迪安，还有几个低年级的学生都不见了，长长的餐桌竟显得有些空荡。德拉科不知为何觉得非常没趣，如果他不能每天去找哈利他们麻烦，那他上学的乐趣就少掉了一半。  
不过德拉科很快就收回了他的这句话。这学期实在是太有趣了，有趣得他想骂脏话。  
上课的第一天就出了问题。阿米库斯将黑魔法防御术课变成了黑魔法课，他在课上津津有味地讨论黑魔法，让他们看那些被黑魔法折磨得扭曲的人的图片，不少女生皱着眉避开了眼。德拉科倒是没什么感觉，他在暑假里早就学过了，在这方面伏地魔不知比阿米库斯优秀多少倍。  
当阿米库斯开始讲述钻心咒时，德拉科背后蓦然传来了响亮的椅腿摩擦地面的声音。他回过头，发现纳威站了起来，重重拿起书包甩在肩膀上，大步离开了教室。教室里寂静了一瞬，所有人面面相觑。这似乎开了一个头，阿米库斯还没说话，汉娜也起身离开了，紧接着是西莫，他离开前还哼了一声，虽然不响，但所有人都听得见。  
教室里顿时陷入了死寂，阿米库斯手中的魔杖颤抖着，他的脸扭曲至极，眼睛暴突。  
“把这几个人的名字给我记下来！”他愤怒地大叫道，魔杖在黑板上敲来敲去，咚咚作响，“谁是级长？把名字记下来下课后交给我，这几个人都要罚禁闭！”  
阿米库斯暴躁地环视四周，格兰芬多的级长都没来上学，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的级长默不作声，斯莱特林的级长——德拉科在其他人灼灼的目光中举起了手，不情不愿地说道：“我是学生会主席。”  
几双眼睛紧紧黏在他的后背上，有愤怒，有恶意，有幸灾乐祸，五毒俱全，德拉科觉得自己像浸在了油锅里，被烈火焚尽了骨头。  
这种罢课行为在一个星期中发生了好几次，阿米库斯愤怒地关了十几个人禁闭，并且让同学们在这些人身上施展黑魔法。高尔和克拉布尤为兴奋，但德拉科的感觉很不好，他在暑假里就用黑魔法折磨过食死徒，不想来到这儿还要继续这种工作。他拒绝了阿米库斯的要求，理由是“只有主人才能指使我折磨人，你算什么东西”，把后者气得够呛，但也无可奈何。  
然而即使德拉科并没有兴致在同学身上试验黑魔法，但作为学生会主席，协助学校监视其他人的一言一行是他的分内工作。当然，在他将纳威等人的名字记下告诉阿米库斯后，除斯莱特林以外的大多数人都对他恨之入骨。有几个格兰芬多故意在经过他旁边时辱骂斯内普和阿米库斯，顺带有意无意地讽刺了他一把，结果德拉科转头就告发了他们。当阿米库斯拖着他们来到课堂上，让上课的学生轮流折磨他们时，德拉科站在一边得意地朝他们笑，故意扭过身给他们展示自己闪亮的主席徽章。  
这堂课混乱不堪，他看了一会儿便靠在窗边打哈欠，学生所掌握的黑魔法比起他和伏地魔还是弱了不少，产生的效果也不够带劲。当然，德拉科也怀疑他们在故意放水，但他懒得管。他漫不经心地在他们背后巡逻，欣赏着那几个人痛苦的表情。  
蓦地，也许是一种预感，德拉科的余光瞥到了一丝红光。他条件反射地向右闪去，但距离实在是太近了，那道红光一下子扎进了他的肩膀。撕裂般的痛感瞬间浮了上来，几乎要劈开他的半个身体。他惨叫了一声，捂着肩膀险些跪倒在地，大口大口地喘息着。背后响起一连串的叫喊和脚步声，德拉科吃力地回头看去，阿米库斯正恶狠狠地揪着迈克尔·科纳的衣领，后者不停地辩解说他是不小心的。  
“因为他在那里乱晃，教授！”  
“别给我狡辩！今天晚上关禁闭！”  
德拉科忍着痛直起身，按了按眉心，暗暗记下了。他绝对是故意的，他咬牙切齿地想，他让他疼痛，让他丢脸……他一定要让他付出代价。  
德拉科很快就等到了报复的机会。第二天，阿米库斯就带着迈克尔和另外几个逃课的学生来到教室，让他们在他身上试验魔咒。以纳威为代表的一群学生都拒绝拿出魔杖，但斯莱特林们却跃跃欲试。先前一直没有动手的德拉科也站了起来，他径直走到迈克尔面前，抬起下巴，高傲地看着他。  
“求我，”他把玩着手中的魔杖，拖腔拖调地说道，“或者说几句好听的，说不定我就放过你了呢。”  
“呸，”迈克尔瞪着他说道，“我就算死也不会向你低头。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科的钻心咒在伏地魔的调教下已经变得极为娴熟，收放自如。红光闪过，迈克尔应声跌倒在地，四肢挣扎着，扼着喉咙，努力使自己不发出声音。这种抵抗让德拉科觉得不太有趣，他又加了一个钻心咒，迈克尔猛地翻腾了一下，喉咙中发出了一声尖锐又喑哑的悲鸣，旁边的纳威起身要冲上来，被其他人按住了。  
德拉科居高临下地看着迈克尔，有一瞬间他的内心产生了一股扭曲的快乐，还有一瞬间他的眼前浮起了一个迷糊的影子，一双眼睛直直地盯着他，盯得他头痛欲裂。  
迈克尔挣扎着努力爬起来，德拉科没再继续，坐回位置上休息了一会儿，还是感到说不出的难受，一下课没打招呼就离开了。而更让他觉得浑身不自在的是，他刚用完晚餐，一回到休息室就有一群男生围上来，殷切地让他教他们黑魔法。德拉科这学期以来从没有在别人面前展示过黑魔法，除了上课时的那两个钻心咒，但他相信如果不是仔细观察，没有人会意识到他的咒语施得比别人好。  
斯莱特林们推搡着他，围着他喊叫，德拉科回头望去，高尔、克拉布和西奥多都站在人群里，时不时低声讨论几句，昏暗的灯光使他看不清他们的表情。他低头看向自己的戒指，有一刻他想把它甩到这些人脸上。  
“我凭什么教你们？”在被吵得不耐烦后，德拉科冷冷地看向其中最爱起哄的一个低年级男生，“你们觉得我是做慈善的，是吗？”  
“如果你不愿意，那你帮我们引见食死徒总可以吧？我们也想在毕业后加入食死徒。”那个男生仿佛没看到他难看的脸色，大声说道。他的话引来了一群斯莱特林的附和，德拉科的太阳穴突突直跳，胸口憋着一股气难以疏解。他强扯出一个假笑，说道：“哦，那请问你们毕业了吗，朋友们？”  
“但你当初不是——”  
德拉科猛地推开了他们，大步往寝室走去。他又看向之前那三人所在的位置，他们已经不见了。


	101. Symphonic Poetry

第一个星期对于德拉科来说着实不太愉快。他被格兰芬多袭击了一次，他的朋友们变得越来越陌生，还有那些总是缠着他的斯莱特林新生，他们不知听了什么传言，一有空就跑过来问他一些和伏地魔有关的内容，惹人心烦。  
德拉科勉强应付着，终于熬到了周五。他迫不及待地按下手环回家，但令他没想到的是，即使在家中也不得安宁。  
他一到家纳西莎和卢修斯便迎了上来，询问着他的校园生活。德拉科心不在焉地敷衍了过去，一心想着去见伏地魔。然而当他回到房间里时，他发现男人并不在。德拉科躺在床上边看书边等了几个小时，实在熬不住便睡着了，第二天醒来时发现床边依然是空的，没有任何睡过的痕迹。德拉科盯着空荡荡的床看了一会儿，内心像开了个口子，温度慢慢泄了出去。  
下午他趴在床上写学校布置的作业，打着哈欠，不一会儿便把笔一扔，靠在羊皮纸上睡着了。不知过了多久，外面隐约响起一阵嘈杂的吵闹声，德拉科皱着眉翻过身，拉过被子罩住了头。吵闹声很快就消失了，取而代之的是一个冰冷的声音，他能从中听出那人极度的愤怒。  
“……魔法部的监管什么时候这么宽松了？……亚克斯利，你居然会被他们蒙骗，这简直是耻辱……”  
男人求饶着、惨叫着，声音一丝一丝往德拉科脑子里钻，像一把锉刀。他将被子拉得更紧了一些，可它们仍阴魂不散。亚克斯利之后便轮到了其他人，他们无一例外地苦苦哀求，说着一样的言辞，再被男人无情地惩罚，一遍又一遍，如同倒带。德拉科不停地蹙眉，那些尖叫在他脑中翻滚、抽丝剥茧，勾出了另一些已经烧成碳的、呛人的物质。  
你肯定能帮我，德拉科……德拉科……他死了，回到家没几天就死了……模模糊糊的声音低了下来，两个高大的男孩挟持着一个女孩踏进石室里，他透过灰扑扑的蜘蛛网往下看，她痛苦的面容像极了逃跑的群鸟。它们在春天飞来，在秋天飞去，将羽毛播种在他的骨缝之间。当他一次一次在挣扎中死去，它们便一次一次在缝隙里复生，为他织出染血的影子，让他始终在炼狱与人间徘徊。  
德拉科……德拉科……他听见了炼狱的呼唤，还有人间的呼唤，那是一声清亮的斥骂，一个男孩大喊着“死也不会向你低头”，像一把剑刺透了他的咽喉。  
他颤抖起来，抽搐着，几乎无法控制。一双眼睛在门后看着他，宁静而透亮，德拉科……德拉科……  
“德拉科！”  
他猛然睁开眼，直直撞入了一双血红的瞳孔。那一刻他像沉进了血水中，浑浑恶鬼伸出手抓住了他的魂魄，将他压进逃不脱的黑牢里。  
“做噩梦了？”那人问道。  
德拉科晃了晃脑袋，一抹橙黄的光从右侧漫进来，他扭头一看，桌子上亮着一盏台灯。他低下头，发现睡袍的扣子已经被解开了一半，男人的手正搭在他的肩上。  
德拉科没有回答，他的小腿肚仍残留着抽筋的余痛。伏地魔的手落下来，有力地按摩着他的腿肉。他的掌心宽大，温柔有力，指头一一抚摸着他疼痛的软肉，非常舒适。德拉科的背脊略微放松了一些，他吐了口气。男人的手停了停，缓缓往下，探入袍底，抚触着男孩的私处。  
他隔着内裤细致地挑弄，以指尖摸索、勾勒，时不时抚摸那朵娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰。这种触碰又痒又私密，德拉科的呼吸变得越来越急促。布料已经湿了一块，他不由自主地扭动着，主动迎合他的触碰，渴望得到更多。臀缝间的小嘴也不知足地翕张着，期待着男人的疼爱。但伏地魔似乎并不着急，只是漫不经心地撩拨着他，紧盯着他的脸。德拉科欲火焚身，内裤鼓起了一团，连后面都有点湿了，忍不住想伸手去摸，男人挡开了他的手。  
“汤姆……”他的声音因为欲望而显得格外喑哑。  
“想要？”伏地魔性感的声线如同最高级的催情剂。德拉科完全忘却了羞耻，难耐地朝他挺身，张开双腿：“这里很痒，插进来——嗯！”  
一根巨物填进了他紧致的小穴，将穴口处的褶皱都撑开了。没等他缓过劲来，男人便开始了激烈的进出，每一次都狠狠没入，撞击着男孩脆弱的敏感点。他急躁地在他身体里胡作非为，男孩尖叫着，被生生操出了生理性泪水，胡乱挣扎着，被伏地魔缚住双手压在头顶。  
他按着他正着做了两次，翻过来又干了一次，德拉科被蒙住了眼，嘴里被塞入了口球，连呻吟都只能徘徊在喉咙里。男人抓着他的腿肆意顶弄，将他娇软的小口磨得红肿，一碰就哆嗦。德拉科高潮了好几次，射得到处都是，肮脏又狼狈，最后只能呜咽着蜷成一团。伏地魔死死地盯着他，掐着他的腰，眼中依然积着浓重的红。过了一会儿，他低头亲了亲他的鼻尖，将他的眼罩拿下，取出口球，解开了绑着手腕的绳索。  
男孩一松绑就大口大口地喘气，揉着被勒红的手腕。他想合拢腿，但男人仍坐在他腿间居高临下地看着他。德拉科慢慢睁开眼，深呼吸着，感到有些难堪。这是他这个星期以来第一次做爱，射得有点多，其中有几滴白液沾在了睫毛上，黏得他难受。他伸手擦了擦，下巴忽然被捏住了。男人的另一只手伸过来擦掉了他嘴角的液体，抹在了他的嘴唇上。  
“舔掉。”他命令道。  
德拉科的脸颊浮起了一层红晕，不知为何，性爱中的这种被压制能让他产生近乎变态的刺激感。他吞了口唾沫，乖乖伸出舌头舔去了。男人握着他的腰将他抱起来，和他交换了一个掠夺式的深吻，将他按在了自己腿间：“吃下去。”  
德拉科还没缓过劲来脸就毫无预兆地撞上了男人滚烫的东西，他“唔”了一声，抹开沾在额头上的汗津津的金发，贪婪地嗅着他的味道。  
“汤姆……”  
“乖。”  
伏地魔扶着自己的性器抵在男孩薄薄的嘴唇上，将他的两瓣唇片沾得湿润发亮。后者忍不住舔了舔，他刚张开嘴男人就顶了进去，将东西整个送进了他温软潮湿的口腔中。  
德拉科被顶得一退，手下意识撑在了男人的腿上。他努力适应着忽如其来的侵入，想要退出来一些，伏地魔察觉了他的举动，掐着他的脖子又往里面顶去。他入得太深了，德拉科感觉几乎已经到了喉口，这种深度让他难以发挥。他“呜呜”地抗议着，然而男人仿佛没有察觉似的，按着他的头开始在他口中抽动，肆意搅弄着他湿软的嘴，将男孩的嘴唇磨破了。他的手抚摸着德拉科的下巴，然后是撑得鼓起来的喉部，慢慢刮擦着他的喉结。德拉科的脸完全埋在了浓密的毛发中，被腥气冲得头昏脑胀，他感觉到对方的性器在自己口中跳动，下意识地吸吮了一下，结果喉中一腻，对方尽数射在了他嘴里，呛得他眯起了眼。男人缓缓退出来，盯着德拉科看了一会儿，确定他全部咽下去后，替他擦了擦嘴。  
“喜欢吗？”他把他抱到胸口，一下一下地抚摸着他汗湿的头发。男孩喘息着，点了点头，咳了一声。  
“那么每天都回来，德拉科……”伏地魔拧着德拉科胸前肿硬的樱红，低声说道，“你会回来，是不是？你会听我的话……而不是像那些废物一样……”  
他的力道有点重，男孩挣扎起来，结果被狠狠抽了屁股，痛得他眼泪都快出来了。德拉科还没来得及抱怨，一根冰冷的按摩棒挤进了他柔软的小穴，调到了最大档，震得他一下子趴在了他胸口。  
“主人……”  
“听话，德拉科……”  
德拉科难受地呻吟着，下面的颤动传到了全身，他身体的每个部位都在发痒，连大脑都胀得要爆炸似的。  
“主人，到底是……”  
“今天早上，波特和他的朋友假扮成魔法部职员混进了魔法部，放走了十几个本来应该被杀死的渣滓。”伏地魔说道，德拉科勉强忍受着，他快坚持不住了。  
“十几个……什么？”  
“十几个在麻瓜出身登记委员会等待审判的泥巴种，”伏地魔的声音很冷，“他把他们都放跑了，在我们的眼皮底下……”  
德拉科呻吟着，在他身上暗示性地摩擦，想让他把那玩意儿取出来。但伏地魔无动于衷，他抚摸着男孩挺翘的屁股，反而将那根按摩棒推得深了一些。  
“波特假扮成了艾伯特·考伦恩——最近刚加入我们的一个新成员……我本以为他能够信任，没想到竟然被波特击昏，犯下了如此严重的错误……”  
德拉科在他怀里挣扎着，他被欲火折磨得发疯，只听清了“波特”这个词，恍恍惚惚，仿佛一艘即将沉底的船。  
“唯一值得庆幸的是，我们占领了他们的临时居所。但那没有用……亚克斯利这次也犯了大错，他没有尽早发现，导致波特再次在我们面前逃走……”  
伏地魔捏住那根嗡嗡震动的按摩棒狠狠往里一顶，男孩惨叫一声，痉挛着泄了出来。他剧烈地喘息着，眉头皱成一团，喉结滚动，不停地试图咽下什么。伏地魔把按摩棒从他体内抽出来，扔在一边。他盯着他看了一会儿，俯身向他靠去，德拉科猛地推开了他的胸膛，撑着手向后退去，臀部在布料上摩擦得发热。  
“……我以后周末不会回来了，”他颤抖着说道，“我放假再回来。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我……”  
“难道你也要像那群没用的家伙一样——”  
“波特逃走又不是我的错！”德拉科尖声叫道，“我受够了你每次都把我当成出气筒，好像惩罚那些人还不够似的，你的发泄欲就那么强吗？”  
“过来，德拉科。”男人冷冷地说道。  
“哪天你抓住了波特，你再跟我说。”他说道，用力地抹了抹嘴唇，“你也说了，你是因为失误才让他活下来。哦，波特没有别的能力，他躲得特别快，像蛇一样。”  
伏地魔的表情阴冷至极，他伸手向他抓来，德拉科毫不怀疑如果自己被他逮住会遭受怎样的折磨。在他触碰到他的前一刻，德拉科闪电般地按下了左手的手环。  
肚脐眼被一股力量扯了一下，他眼前一花。下一刻，他的身体重重地落在了一块柔软的布料上，屁股摔得生疼。  
德拉科的头有点晕，过了几秒才反应过来自己在哪儿。伏地魔为他制作的这只门钥匙手环能任意改变来去的地点，所以他现在应该是回到了他之前在的地方——寝室的床上。  
德拉科躺了一会儿，慢慢撑起身，他浑身酸痛，光是做完这个动作就费了他一半的力气。德拉科吸着气，慢慢看向自己的下身。他还没有擦拭过，一片粘腻，甚至现在还能感觉到有东西沿着腿根往下流，难受至极。  
德拉科想用魔杖清除液体，但又马上想到自己光溜溜的什么也没带回来——他的衣服、书包和魔杖，都还在房间里，这让他气愤得砸了一下床板。  
他抽了几张纸巾稍微擦拭了自己的大腿，正想去盥洗室洗澡，外面忽然传来了开门的声音，吓得他立刻躲回了床铺。德拉科看了眼手表，现在是晚上九点半。  
几个人走进房间，门又关上了，发出咔的一声。  
“……刚才真带劲。”这是高尔的声音。德拉科下意识往床铺内部缩了缩。  
“阿米库斯教的还真有用。一下子，他们就不说话了。”克拉布说道。两人一同笑了起来。  
“说起来，德拉科真的回去了？”另一个有些低的声音插了进来，是西奥多·诺特。德拉科握着被子的手指收紧了一些。  
“对，他是这么说的。”  
“他说他以后每周末都要回去。”克拉布说道。  
“他回去干什么？”西奥多问道。  
“不知道。”  
“他没有告诉你们吗？你们是他最好的朋友。”  
“他不是所有事情都会告诉我们。”高尔傻乎乎地回答道。  
“原来是这样。”外面传来一阵响动，似乎是西奥多拉开床帘坐在了床上，开始窸窸窣窣地脱鞋子，“但我认为你们可以观察一下。说不定是主人交给他什么任务……你们以后想加入食死徒吗？”  
“我爸爸是食死徒，我想，以后我也会加入的。”  
“那就更需要给自己找点门路了。”西奥多说道，他把鞋子扔在了地上，“你们想想看，他现在已经爬到了这个位置，在黑魔王面前能说得上几句话……你们应该好好利用。”  
寝室里沉默了几秒，克拉布的声音响了起来：“你说得对。”  
德拉科的头越来越痛，他已经不想再听下去了。他本来只是讨厌这种感觉，但现在他近乎憎恶，他觉得恶心透了。他的蛇形戒指和主席徽章，这些都是身份的象征，可此时却像大山压在他的背上，将他压得喘不过气来。哦，多么可笑……他所拥有的一切都是镜花水月。他的爱人蛮不讲理，他的朋友经不住考验，还有一堆水蛭贴在他身上想要吸他的血往上爬。德拉科将自己埋进被窝里，紧咬着嘴唇，眼泪无声地流进被子里。还有另一种更深、更深的东西，他平时很少感觉到，但它的确在他的血液里流淌。他想起那件让伏地魔无比愤怒的事情，哈利闯进魔法部，放走了那些等待审判的泥巴种。这多么愚蠢，即使他这么做，魔法部仍有办法找到他那些人的行踪，将他们从见不得人的阴影中揪出来……哦，他知道，波特总会做这些毫无用处的、危险的事，那群格兰芬多也和他一样……  
德拉科想起他度过的那个暑假，想起那些食死徒的所作所为，想起发生在每个角落的残忍的事。很多时候他不觉得这是残忍，当他惩罚迈克尔·科纳时，他认为自己在做对的事情。可有的时候——也许只有一瞬间，他忽然想去穿越到几个小时前的魔法部看一看，看一看这一切是怎么发生的，哈利·波特是怎样鲁莽地闯进来、又鲁莽地逃跑的。他四处东躲西藏，忽然出现又忽然消失，像一个笑话。  
但德拉科不觉得自己比他好多少。世界是一座庞大的监狱，逃犯和囚徒之间，只隔着那一堵看不见的墙。


	102. Symphonic Poetry

那天晚上，德拉科等到所有人都上床后才悄悄溜进盥洗室，痛痛快快地洗了澡。洗澡时他盯着摘下来的手环看了许久，这才意识到自己做了件多么愚蠢又大胆的事——他当着伏地魔的面逃走了，还是在对他发火之后，德拉科简直不敢想象对方会有什么反应。  
说不定明天《预言家日报》的头条就是“黑魔王惊现霍格沃茨”了，当德拉科躺在床上时，他这样想着，肚子隐隐作痛。他该怎么办？……也许他应该回去向他道歉，这样至少能消除一部分怒火。但德拉科一想起对方过分的举动就来气，当然，更主要的是他不敢面对他。  
可他的魔杖和书包还在家里，德拉科又发愁起来。要回去吗？……真的要回去吗？他反问自己，同时更深地意识到他一点也不想这么做。他不想回去、不要回去，他凭什么回去？怀着这种怨怼心理，德拉科在床上翻来覆去，辗转难眠，最后也不知道是怎么睡着的。第二天早上，他顶着两个熊猫眼去礼堂，还没吃完早餐，斯内普忽然走来告知他，让他跟他去办公室一趟。  
“为什么？”德拉科咽下了一块草莓蛋糕，用餐巾纸抹了抹嘴。  
“过来就知道了。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴，慢吞吞地将没吃完的早餐推到一边，不太情愿地跟着他离开了。  
“主人让你马上回去。”  
刚在椅子上坐下，斯内普就这样说道，把一叠文件搬到了桌子另一边。  
“我不要。”他条件反射地回答道。  
“他说他不会惩罚你。”  
“我——我不想回去。”德拉科犹豫了一秒，仍不太放心。斯内普扬起眉，瞥了他一眼。  
“我会把你的话向他传达。”他说道，“那么——”  
“等一下，”德拉科想到了什么，径直打断了他，“如果你要向他传达，那就跟他说，让他别每次都发这么大火，对身体不好。”  
斯内普的眼角一抽，眼神怪异地看了他一眼，说道：“我会这么告诉他的。”  
“哦，还有，我的书包和魔杖都落在家里了，能帮我带回来吗？”  
“这个得看主人的意思。”斯内普冷冷地说道。德拉科马上扁起了嘴。  
他又简单询问了几句他的近况，德拉科立刻告了一状，把那几个格兰芬多做的事添油加醋地说了一遍。这效果立竿见影，下午他就听克拉布说那几个人被费尔奇拖去打扫大厅了，虽然这种程度的惩罚仍让德拉科觉得不够带劲。  
“应该让他们每个人都过来跟我道歉。”德拉科评价道，他的两个跟班跟着笑了几声。  
“不过，你知道吗，最近他们都在传这个。”克拉布给他递来一张报纸，德拉科扫了一眼，发现上面刊登的正是那件让伏地魔大动肝火的事情。  
报纸上的内容很简略，只提到昨日魔法部被入侵、目前正在加强监管，没有提到哈利一群人，也没有提到他们放走了十几个泥巴种。德拉科翻了翻报纸，没能找到更有趣的内容，于是还给了克拉布。  
“这怎么了？”  
“他们都说闯入魔法部的是波特，”他刻意压低了声音，有意无意地观察着德拉科的表情，“你觉得……”  
“我不知道，”德拉科直接打断了他，“报纸上没说，不是吗？”  
克拉布脸色一白，勉强干笑了一声。  
“我以为你会知道一点内部信息。昨天你不是回去了吗？”  
“哦，是啊。”德拉科耸耸肩，“那又怎么样？”  
“黑魔王有没有说——”  
“黑魔王说了什么，或者没说什么，这和你有什么关系？”他看着他，目光如刀，后者下意识地攥紧了手中的报纸，“你爸爸没有和你说过不要试图猜测黑魔王在想什么吗？”  
德拉科没有移动目光，克拉布被他盯得后背发毛，之前的勇气顿时散了大半。他的嘴唇动了动，喉咙发哑，最后只蹦出了几个不成句子的单音节词。德拉科嗤笑了一声，大块头男孩的脸顿时涨红了。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他慢慢地说道，拍了拍克拉布的后背，“我只能说，现在你想这些太早了。你没必要马上想这些，你爸爸也没那么着急呢。”  
德拉科顿了顿，克拉布似乎想说什么，但他马上就接了下去：“不过你不用担心……只要你像以前一样，我敢说，你之后肯定有机会的。”  
克拉布呆呆地看着他，张着嘴。德拉科又意味深长地看了他一眼，按了一下他的肩膀。  
“……你自己好好想想。”  
一转过身，德拉科的笑容就收了起来。他无比清楚，从这一刻起，他永远失去了一个朋友。

斯内普的效率很高，傍晚就带回了消息。他在礼堂里找到德拉科，递给他一只书包，面无表情地说道：“你的东西都在里面。主人让我告诉你，如果下次你再这样跑走，他就来学校里找你。”  
德拉科敷衍地点点头，迫不及待地从他手中接过书包，拉开拉链翻找出魔杖塞进口袋里。  
“他还有说什么吗？”他随口问道。  
“他还说，你的论文和以前一样没有长进。”  
德拉科的手一顿，抬起头正想反驳，斯内普已经飞快地走远了。  
德拉科气没处撒，只能踢了踢休息室里的几盆盆栽。他独自回到寝室，高尔和克拉布正在里面说话。一看见他，他们立刻停了下来。德拉科扫了他们一眼，明显感觉到两人的态度发生了变化，变得更小心翼翼了。德拉科发现自己的心情已经比之前平静了许多，似乎不那么在意这种事了，这令他感到惊讶。比起这个，更让他分心的是克拉布之前说的传言，他本以为那只是在学生之间暗暗流传的饭后杂谈，但现在似乎在愈演愈烈。  
德拉科发现他无论走到哪儿，都能看到有人拿着《预言家日报》议论纷纷，“哈利”“赫敏”“罗恩”这几个名字层出不穷。有几个格兰芬多在礼堂里激动地讨论这件事，结果被阿莱克托抓住，当场扣了他们五十分。然而扣分没能使这群人消停下来，反而从反面证明了这件事的真实性。  
到了周日下午，阿米库斯便把调查小组聚集起来，让他们盯着周围的同学，只要谁敢讨论这件事就关禁闭。这是调查小组这个学期的第一个任务，所有人都显得尤为激动。出于一种他自己也无法理解的扭曲心理，德拉科也格外热情地加入了这个行动。  
德拉科承认，现在他无比反感听到哈利的名字——这似乎已经成了一种象征，这个人即使不出现在这儿，他也能给这群人带来鼓舞和力量——也能让他感到无力、暴躁又难堪。  
伏地魔的暴怒仿佛影响到了他，让他对哈利的逃跑感到耻辱，可另一种更深的沉痛感使他在空隙间坠落。他触摸到了自己内心空荡而恐惧的部分，他向来对很多东西感到恐惧，过于血腥的暴力让他恐惧，过于强大的光辉也让他恐惧。在这些力量面前他显得如此渺小，仿佛下一刻就会被碾成沙。  
德拉科佩戴着徽章到处巡逻，揪出每一个谈论哈利·波特和魔法部的失败的人，将他们一一捆起来带到阿米库斯的办公室里。他一天就抓了十三个人，办公室里几乎都塞不下，看得其他人眼睛都直了。而当德拉科离开办公室时，背后的高尔和克拉布则在叽叽咕咕地讨论他抓人时使用的那些黑魔法，这让他加快了脚步。  
傍晚，德拉科带着高尔和克拉布大步踏进礼堂，在斯莱特林长桌旁坐下。他们一落座就引起了沸沸扬扬的议论，德拉科从未如此清晰地感觉到来自四面八方的视线——格兰芬多等其他学院的学生瞪着他，低头议论着，还有人示威般地朝他挥舞魔杖；而斯莱特林们的表情中传达的显然就是相反的意思了。克拉布和高尔兴致勃勃地和其他人描述他们抓人时的有趣场面，那些低年级学生们听得眼睛发亮，跃跃欲试；西奥多正跟另外几个德拉科不熟悉的男生低头说话，时不时看他一眼；就连潘西都偷偷瞄了德拉科几眼，旁边的达芙妮一个劲地推着她的肩膀。德拉科一时不太适应这种众人瞩目的感觉，下意识挺直了背，吃得格外慢，连动刀叉的弧度都要讲究一番，内心又兴奋又紧张。  
也许是过于紧张的缘故，德拉科没吃多少就吃不下了，放下刀叉故作镇定地离开礼堂，高尔和克拉布马上跟了上来，也做出一副得意洋洋的样子。他们刚踏出大门，一个斯莱特林男生殷勤地迎了上来，德拉科脚步一顿，他认出他是哈珀，自己以前和他说过几句话。  
“嘿，马尔福，”哈珀说道，脸上堆满了笑容，“刚才我们听说了那些事情，我们想——就是很好奇，请问那都是真的吗？”  
在他说话的时候，又有几个男生急切地跑了上来，将他们围在中间。  
“什么事？”德拉科扬起眉，抄着双手。  
“你今天抓了十三个人，是吗？”哈珀问道。  
“哦，当然。”  
人越来越多了，挤到右边的几个女生发出了低低的惊叹，互相推了推对方。  
“我听说，你在抓他们的时候，用的是一种无法挣脱的黑触手——”  
没等他说完，德拉科抽出魔杖微微一抖，不远处的一个正试图往里面挤的女生似乎察觉到了什么，低下头，从地下窜起的十几条藤蔓般的黑色物质将她从下至上牢牢捆了起来。那东西又长又细，每一条的顶部都有五个类似于手指的凸起，每个凸起之间用半透明的膜连着，和鸭蹼有点类似。德拉科又一甩魔杖，触手瞬间扭动着没入了地底，他对那个女生点了点头，说道：“抱歉，冒犯了，其实我本来瞄准的是他。”  
他指向站在她旁边的一个土豆似的男生，后者一脸呆愣，还没回过神来。女生很快便从一开始的惊吓中恢复过来，她涨红了脸，低头打量着自己，确定衣服没有任何变化后，有些结巴地说道：“没、没关系！我没受伤——这太神奇了！”  
人群躁动起来，议论声越来越响，围上来的人已经把德拉科他们包成了厚厚的圈，甚至将礼堂的大门都堵住了。哈珀显得极为兴奋，凑得更近了一些，似乎恨不得扑到德拉科身上。  
“能再给我们展示几个吗？”他大声说道，“我是说，就像刚才那样的？”  
很早以前德拉科就暗暗嫉妒哈利的名气，这是促使他无数次找他麻烦的原因之一。而现在，这种众星捧月的待遇意外地落在了他的头上，将他砸得头昏脑花，顿时飘飘然起来。在众人的催促下，德拉科又得意洋洋地展现了几个伏地魔教的黑魔法，有几个男生女生甚至主动跑上来当志愿者。觉得差不多够了，他才在学生们的尖叫声和起哄声中大摇大摆地离开。离开时德拉科注意到不只是斯莱特林，一些其他学院的学生也跑过来看他的表演，这让他更自得了。  
“你能教我们这些魔法吗，马尔福？”当他离开时，哈珀在他背后叫道。这次德拉科没有那么反感，只是挥了挥手。当他躺在床上准备睡觉时，他还在不由自主地回想那些同学崇拜地看着他的眼神，险些笑出声来。  
随着抓捕行动的顺利推进，其他学院的学生们收敛了许多。他们不再在公共场合中讨论时事，也不会毫无遮掩地把报纸拿出来摊在桌上。德拉科抓到的人越来越少了，但他并不发愁，因为这些天不管他走到哪儿，总有几个斯莱特林像小跟班似的跟着他，似乎想抢走高尔和克拉布的工作。只要他出现在休息室、礼堂或走廊里，总有人热情地和他打招呼，有几个斯莱特林女生一看见他就咯咯傻笑，有意无意地瞟着他。  
这简直是他梦寐以求的生活。德拉科把之前的不愉快忘得一干二净，带着他的新跟班们到处晃荡，对格兰芬多们冷嘲热讽，有时候把他们气急了还会打一架，当然最后都是以阿米库斯匆匆赶来把格兰芬多带走告终。  
“哈，我猜下堂课就能在他们身上试验魔咒了。”看着阿米库斯叫骂着离开的背影，哈珀说道。他是最早加入德拉科跟班队伍的人之一，说几句话就要看他一眼，试图得到赞赏。  
“那是他们活该，”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“不过我看过了，你们的咒语都不行，别人说不定还会觉得你在给他搔痒呢。”  
“那你能指导我们吗？”哈珀立刻凑了上来，两眼亮晶晶地看着他，克拉布和高尔显得有些不悦。  
“改天吧。”  
“你一直说改天，到底什么时候才能教我们？”另外一个男生问道，语气有点冲。克拉布挥舞着拳头瞪着他，把手指骨捏得嘎嘣嘎嘣响。  
“我自然有我自己的考量。”德拉科不耐烦地说道。  
他当然知道这群人为什么这么殷切地跟着他，正因为如此，他才更不想马上满足他们的愿望。现在所有人都知道他的黑魔法是从伏地魔那儿学来的，他是伏地魔眼前的红人，想要讨好他的人数不胜数，而这些有资格跟在他旁边的人也是德拉科特意挑选过的、在他看来有潜质成为食死徒的对象，自然要多加考验。不管怎么说，德拉科觉得自己应该为伏地魔做点什么，稍微减轻他的压力。  
不过差不多是时候了，他想，他可以尝试着教给他们一点东西了……就像汤姆·里德尔以前做的那样。  
这个星期回家后，德拉科迫不及待地把自己的计划告诉了伏地魔。当他兴致勃勃地跟男人描绘自己在空教室里教授黑魔法、并得到一片掌声的场景时，男人心不在焉地点着头，认真地检查着他的书包。德拉科皱起眉，停了下来，用力推了推他的胳膊。  
“你有没有在听我说话？”  
“噢，你说得很好，继续。”  
德拉科把书包从他怀里夺了过来，扔在床边，气愤地瞪着他，却发现伏地魔手中拿着两封信。  
“这是什么？”  
“我应该问你，德拉科。”男人细长的手指慢慢拆开信封，抽出一张羊皮纸，粗略地扫了一眼。“看样子是某个女生给你的情书。”他冷笑着说道，指甲刮擦着信纸的表面，发出刺耳的沙沙声。  
“什么？我不知道——是谁？”德拉科大吃一惊，又有些窃喜。伏地魔锐利地扫了他一眼，将两封信放到一边。  
“你很期待？”他低声问道，“你打听她们的名字想做什么？”  
“没有——啊！”  
男人扯下他的内裤，毫不客气地往里面捅了两根指头进去，拧转按摩着，很快就把德拉科激得有了反应。他压在他的背上低头咬着他的耳廓，德拉科嘤咛出声，脖颈上浮起了一层红。  
“想听她们给你写了什么吗？”他在他耳边低声说道，冰冷的气息抚摸着德拉科的皮肤，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯……”  
话音刚落，男人加了一根指头，狠狠挖搅着他的内部，将他的蜜穴戳刺得汁水淋漓。德拉科又爽又痛地尖叫，男人将他翻过来，拉开腿架在腰间，低头覆上了他的嘴唇。他又加了根指头进去，男孩难受地挣扎着，他的小穴被撑得太大了，门户大开的姿势让他羞耻得脚趾发红。伏地魔冷静地观察着他，他一手按着他的头，嘴唇一路沿着颀长的脖颈吻下来，又冷又薄。他含住了他娇嫩的乳尖，重重咬了一口，德拉科浑身一抽，直接释放了出来，溅在了伏地魔的小腹上。  
伏地魔擦掉他沾在他身上的东西，抹在了他的大腿上。德拉科急促地呼吸着，两眼迷乱，失神地望着他，还没有从高潮的余韵中回过神来。  
“还想听？”伏地魔缓缓抽出手指，揉了揉他的臀部。德拉科慌忙摇头，连连发誓自己对所谓的情书一点兴趣也没有。男人这才满意了，抱着他又来了一次，让德拉科继续讲他的计划。  
“……其实没什么，就是我在学校里帮你选人。”德拉科还有些气喘，闷闷地说道，咬了一下男人的脖子，“我刚才都说过了，你果然没听。”  
“我听了。”  
“说谎。”  
伏地魔皱起眉，拉过男孩的身子拍了一下他的屁股，后者浑身一弹，委屈地瞪着他。  
“我没必要说谎。”他说道。  
德拉科揉着自己的臀肉，恨恨地说道：“那你就是觉得我很傻，觉得我做的事毫无意义——”  
“不，很有意义。”伏地魔打断了他，“就按照你想的那样去做。”  
德拉科还是觉得对方有些敷衍，不过也不敢再提要求。他仍想继续这个话题，然而伏地魔的注意力显然集中在其他地方，他才说了几句就再次被男人按在身下，百般刁难，一直弄到了凌晨。  
“应该让她们看看你这副样子，”在德拉科又被压着操射一次后，伏地魔轻声说道，“她们不知道你有这种本事，是不是？”  
德拉科的大脑嗡地震了一下，几乎羞愤欲死。即使到现在，大多数人仍不知道他和伏地魔已经结婚，知情者们也对他的说法持有怀疑态度。他们不知道他们早就交换了信物，日夜欢爱，亲密到了无以复加的程度。  
“她们不知道你有多喜欢被我这样对待……不知道你用后面就能……”  
“汤姆！”德拉科哑声叫道，耳根通红。  
“去告诉她们，”男人将他抱进怀里，吻了吻他的眼睛，声音很低，“告诉她们你早就被我打上了烙印……你是我的……是伏地魔大人的……”  
“告诉她们……我会知道你有没有做，德拉科。”


	103. Symphonic Poetry

“抱歉，我不能答应你。”“我是黑魔王的人，我的身心都属于他。”“我是不是终身不娶和你没关系吧？”  
在送走那两个女生后，德拉科长出了一口气，按了按眉心。他不认识那两个人，但从刚才的对话来看，她们有一个共同特点——非常难缠，喜欢刨根问到底，德拉科回答一句她们能问三句。他用事先准备好的理由搪塞了过去，但她们显然对这个答案不太满意，其中一个女孩离开时狠狠瞪了他一眼，对自己的朋友嘀咕着什么。  
恐怕很快学院里就会到处流传关于他的各种传闻了，德拉科郁闷地想，这都怪伏地魔。  
自从德拉科开始教授魔法后，每天都有人用各种办法拦住他，想要加入这个小团体。他吃早餐的时候有人给他递纸条，回休息室时他十有八九会被拦下来，还有人收买了高尔和克拉布，让他们来帮忙说情。德拉科不同意也不拒绝，故意吊着这些人的胃口，享受他们殷勤的奉承。  
昨天下午，他把那种黑触手似的黑魔法教给了第一批预备食死徒——这是他私底下对他们的称呼。德拉科很早就向斯内普申请了一个空教室，每个星期都在这儿教授黑魔法。他总是让高尔或克拉布当他的演示助手，便于他给成员们讲解掌握要领。当他们练习的时候，他就在教室里穿梭，纠正每个人错误的操作。  
“我觉得我们需要一个试验品，”这天练习到一半时，哈珀提议道，“不然我们不知道自己是不是练习到位了。”  
“你们可以两两组成一对，互相练习。”  
“可是这个触手有腐蚀性，不是吗？”一个女生说道，“我可不想被它缠上！”  
“腐蚀性效果产生得比较缓慢，至少要过五分钟才会有迹象。”德拉科解释道，但女孩依然把头摇成拨浪鼓。另外几个学生也停了下来，议论纷纷，起哄着想去抓一个试验品。德拉科莫名有些心烦意乱，没有马上回答。这个提议很不错，但他似乎记得很久、很久以前也发生过这种事。一个石室，一个试验品，一群野兽般的男孩……有人恳求他，有人质问他，还有人指着他的鼻子怒骂……  
“……我觉得没问题，反正阿米库斯上课都让我们在他们身上施咒。”  
“向阿米库斯借几个就好了。”  
“马尔福，这可以吧？我听说阿米库斯也要听你的话。”  
所有人都盯着德拉科，他手指发麻，背后出了一身冷汗。他勉强挤出一个假笑，避开了那群人的眼神。  
“这个以后再说。”他说道。  
“……现在霍格沃茨里已经没有泥巴种了，再找人当试验品不太合适。”  
温暖舒适的卧室里，靠在墙边的男人这样说道。德拉科松了口气，不知为何，这让他感到可耻。  
“你教给他们的都是什么魔法？”  
“钻心咒和锁身咒。”  
“不要把杀伤力大的魔法传出去，”伏地魔说道，若有所思，“如果只是一般的黑魔法，你们想要挑几个不听话的格兰芬多倒是没问题……”  
“……黑魔王说了，我们不能挑格兰芬多当试验品，”一回到学校，德拉科就召集了那几个斯莱特林，“他们不是泥巴种。如果有泥巴种，我们倒可以试试。”  
“可他们在反抗我们呀。”有人说道。  
“反正黑魔王是这么说的，你们总不想违抗他的命令吧？”  
一提到伏地魔，他们都不说话了。这次会议结束得很快，所有人陆陆续续地离开。德拉科是最后一个走出教室的，当他锁门时，他感觉背后一寒，似乎有人在冷冷地盯着他。他猛地回头，东面的墙柱后闪过一个人影，消失在楼梯间的围幔底下。  
吃晚饭时，德拉科一如既往地将一盘小蛋糕端到自己面前，用叉子挑起了顶上的小樱桃。樱桃还没有完全熟透，沾着奶油，含在嘴里又酸又甜。当他吃到一半时，一个男生动作奇怪地走进了礼堂，身影有些熟悉。德拉科抬起头，发现那是纳威，他的左眼青肿了一块，走路一瘸一拐。  
金妮和西莫马上站了起来，朝他跑去，将他扶到座位旁。德拉科仰着脖子张望了一会儿，几个格兰芬多的后背挡住了他的视线，这让他有些遗憾。  
“噢，我听说隆巴顿上课的时候和阿莱克托顶嘴，结果被惩罚了。”达芙妮回头看了一眼，低声说道。  
“他说了什么？”布雷斯问道。  
“不知道，我又没选麻瓜研究课。”  
“我倒是想知道阿莱克托会在课上讲什么。”  
“总不会说我们应该向麻瓜学习吧，哈哈……”  
德拉科想到了什么，皱了皱眉，没有参与他们的嘲笑。剩下的半块蛋糕仿佛变了味道似的，让他难以下咽。德拉科喝了口橙汁，连饮料都馊了，古怪的、冒泡的酸味在他口腔中打转。德拉科想起自己教的那些黑魔法，还有那些人谄媚又恶毒的嘴脸，如同一团团扭动的毒雾。一股腥气涌上喉咙，他一下子起身，把周围的人吓了一跳。  
“我先走了。”德拉科说道，没有等磨磨蹭蹭的高尔和克拉布，提起书包甩在肩上逃一般地离开了。  
自厌感是一瞬间袭来的，他甚至不清楚为什么。这种感觉在六年级的时候时常出现，一句话、一个细节、一件无关紧要的小事，都有可能将他瞬间拽入深渊。德拉科只能努力回想自己喜欢的事物来驱赶这种感觉，他想着伏地魔，想他们相互纠缠的两个过去，那些失去的记忆浮上水面，在窒闷又压抑的黑暗中变得清晰起来。那是一段什么样的时光？……他记得寂静的雪花和槲寄生、仲夏夜的对角巷、酸酸甜甜的亲吻和拥抱，这也许是像万花筒一样绚丽的时光，他想。但他无法欺骗自己——也许最蠢的就是这个，他应该当一个沉睡的人，他本来也就是一个沉睡的人，可他的灵魂深处总是缩着一个弱小的孩子。平时他不出声，每到这时候他就会从萎缩的巢里爬出来，轻声告诉他：  
那是个破碎的万花筒。那是个腐朽的万花筒。  
天空蓦然破碎，他向下坠落，落入漆黑的海里。  
德拉科猛地惊醒，浑身是汗地坐起身，重重地喘息着。他擦掉额头上的汗，下床走进盥洗室里。他没有开灯，窗户的斜上方亮着一片银灰的月光，贴着幽蓝的玻璃倾泻进来，将白瓷砖和铁制水龙头映成分明的黑白。那一刻，他像沉进了永夜的幻境，攀爬的影子是黑色的血，流进无缝的宿命里。

第二天早上，他们在门厅的天花板上看到了两行闪亮的血字。一开始是一个赫奇帕奇女生发现的，她的朋友蹲下来系鞋带，她闲着无聊便仰起头，那行写在石墙上的大字猝不及防地撞入她的眼中，把她惊呆了。  
她连忙叫起她的朋友，两人一同盯着上方的字。他们的举动吸引了越来越多好奇的人，当德拉科踏进礼堂时，门厅那儿已经人满为患，坐在餐桌旁的只有稀稀落落的十几个人，而且他们也不住地往外看，似乎已经坐不住了。  
“怎么了？”德拉科皱起眉，放下书包朝人群走去，“发生什么事了？”  
“啊，是马尔福。”一些人看见是他，连忙让出一条路。  
不过这没有必要，因为那行字又大又明显，不管在哪个角度都能看得一清二楚。德拉科仰起头，只见门厅上方的天花板上用闪烁的红色墨水写了“哈利·波特万岁！”，在这旁边还有一行小字“邓布利多军仍在招新”。这两行字不停地交错闪动，晃得德拉科双眼疼痛，他莫名烦躁起来，抽出魔杖指向天花板：“恢复如初！”  
那两行字瞬间化雪般褪去了，人群顿时骚动起来，有人叫了一声，不少人朝他看来，那炽烈的目光像是要把他烧死。  
“看什么？”德拉科垂下魔杖，微仰起头望着他们，“你们也想在墙上乱涂乱画，是吗？”  
他的魔杖从赫奇帕奇点到拉文克劳，从拉文克劳又点到格兰芬多，被他点到的人都下意识地向后退去，就像榴莲上的刺缩回厚厚的果皮里，便成了没有形状的恐惧。  
“我知道，在你们之间肯定有人清楚这是谁干的，”德拉科高声说道，“过来告诉我，学校会给予奖励，我也不会告诉别人。如果有人知情不报，那就等着受罚吧。”  
说完这段话他便径直回了礼堂，只留下一片寂静。  
德拉科不用猜都知道这件事是哪伙人干的。他现在搞不懂自己在想什么，也不想去搞懂。他只知道自己受不了看到那些字，受不了有人仍不眠不休地抵抗。也许是他们的惩罚不够狠，那些格兰芬多应该闭上嘴，乖乖接受这一切，他想。  
然而那些字又出现了好几次，每次都写在不同的地方。有时候在礼堂的地上，有时候在走廊的墙上，甚至有一次出现在魔咒课教室的窗户上，惊悚而吓人，但弗立维教授却仿佛没看见似的，尖声尖气地把课讲到了最后。  
只要德拉科有机会，他每次都会第一个冲上去把字清除。对于他来说，清除血字是一件能带来快感的事，但这还不够、远远不够——于是他便把矛头对准了那些围在旁边观看却不马上告诉调查小组的人，将他们骂得狗血淋头。  
这种事的频繁发生使学校的宵禁时间从十点提早到了九点，费尔奇天天带着洛丽丝夫人到处巡逻，调查小组有时候也跟他一起，希望能抓住罪魁祸首。在坚持了两个星期后，他们终于逮住了一回——那是在魔药课教室门外的走廊里，那几人出来时正好被巡逻队撞上。他们扭身就跑，但还不够快，德拉科用锁身咒抓住了一个一年级新生。他似乎是第一次参加这种行动，吓得六神无主。  
费尔奇高兴地把他关进了重新启用的禁闭室里。第二天早上，阿米库斯将他拎到礼堂前当着所有人的面尖声辱骂了一番，逼着他承认不会再犯。小男孩当场哭了出来，眼泪一个劲地往下流，听得德拉科内心烦躁。在强行制止了他的哭声后，阿米库斯又逼问他同伙是谁。小男孩犹豫着，眼看钻心咒就要落下来，格兰芬多那儿桌子一响，纳威蓦地站起身，大步走到了小男孩旁边。  
“是我干的，”他挡在他面前，看着阿米库斯说道，“除了钻心咒以外，你还有别的本事吗？”  
礼堂里寂静了一秒，忽然爆出一阵响声，把所有人都吓了一跳。德拉科扭过头，发现是格兰芬多们在鼓掌，不知谁用了扩音咒，使这掌声在礼堂中重重回响，盖住了阿米库斯的咆哮。  
某种压抑已久的情绪在人群中暗暗涌动，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳也跟着鼓起掌来，阿米库斯和阿莱克托挥舞着魔杖走来走去，拖出了好几个学生。礼堂里乱成一团，不少人站起来，抓起桌布往前跑，还有人在半空中放了一束烟花。各种各样的魔法四处飞射，餐盘和餐杯被打翻了，蛋糕和南瓜饼飞得到处都是，学院旗帜破了好几个洞，玻璃也被震碎了一面。德拉科一开始还试图抵挡几招，最后只能躲在桌子底下，和高尔、克拉布一起咒骂这群疯子。  
“明天他们就会全部完蛋，”他恶狠狠地说道，“费尔奇会把他们都关起来，关在禁闭室里。”  
可德拉科知道并没有那么多禁闭室，里面也塞不下那么多人。  
反抗是压不下去的，当他帮着阿米库斯和阿莱克托将几个格外出挑的学生赶到禁闭室里，他靠在墙边看着他们一个一个被锁链铐住，其中几个人一直在死死地瞪着他时，德拉科这样想道。  
伏地魔一直教导他，要用恐惧让别人臣服，要让别人听到他的名字都感到敬畏。恐惧来源于绝对的力量——权威、秩序、暴力、死亡。他要学会使用权力，要学会维护秩序，要学会习惯血腥和死亡，要变得冷漠、残忍、不像人。懦弱和迟疑不被允许，善良和怜悯更是令人可耻的品质，他要变成一把剑，刀柄对着自己，刀刃对着敌人。  
可没人告诉他，这是一把双刃剑。刀柄会变成锋利的刀刃，他在扎伤别人的同时，自己也鲜血淋漓。  
德拉科数不清自己已经将多少人送进了禁闭室，也数不清自己用钻心咒折磨了多少人。他要用恐惧制服他们，他的内心只有这一个念头。他可以用暴力、他不介意暴力，伏地魔培养了他这把剑，他就应该为他斩除荆棘。但他并非完全看不见那些人憎恶的眼神，虽然他总是忽略它们，可浓浓的恶意会织成魔鬼的风衣，找到他的梦里，扼住他的喉咙。  
当德拉科第十一次做噩梦的时候，他按下手环回到了家。那是星期三的凌晨一点，他梦见自己从禁闭室里出来，鞋底沾满了血。他穿着睡衣浑浑噩噩地出现在客厅里，像一只迷途的羊羔。伏地魔正坐在沙发上在和几个食死徒谈话，他们一同看向他，男人马上站了起来，走到他面前。  
“怎么了？”  
德拉科仰起头怔怔地看着他，大脑里起了一场风暴，混乱一片，但什么也没留下。他张开口想说话，可还是一句都说不出来，胃里挤满了黑漆漆的空气。伏地魔看了他一会儿，转身回去对那些人说了几句什么，他们纷纷点头，起身离开。  
黑色的泡泡一个一个破灭了，客厅里只剩下了他们两个人。德拉科静静地看着他，他觉得他终于可以开口了：  
“太难了，我做不到。”  
魔鬼的风衣披在他身上，轻飘飘的，水带走了他的灵魂。


	104. Symphonic Poetry

伏地魔平静地望着他，那目光穿透了他，像一道无形的魔咒。他牵过他的手，拉着他往前走，穿过沙发和茶几之间的窄道。他们在沙发上坐下，德拉科不明白为什么会是这儿，不是卧室或者其他更封闭的地方。伏地魔松开他，他细长的指尖慢慢解开领口的几粒扣子，拨开布料，露出半个苍白的胸膛，胸膛上印着德拉科勾勒的黑蛇。  
“你可以说了。”他说道。  
德拉科屏住了呼吸。他紧盯着男人的胸口，他的身体瘦削而惨白，皮肤流动着珠光，那条蛇盘旋在他心脏的部位，像一道枷锁。这一瞬间他真正意义地体会到这个男人是属于他的，他最致命的地方印着他的痕迹。德拉科颤抖着伸出手，又马上缩了回来。他咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地靠近他，虔诚地吻上了那个印记。嘴唇和皮肤的触碰产生了陌生的涟漪，从未如此轻盈。他的迷茫通过轻柔的接触抵达了爱人的彼岸。  
伏地魔让德拉科躺在他面前，解开他的睡袍，触上男孩洁白的肉体。他细致地抚摸着他，略下陷的嘴角，单薄的肩膀，微凸的双乳，细长的肚脐眼，饱满的大腿，关节突出的脚踝，每一处都如此契合他的手指，仿佛相称的琴弦和琴弓。他的手探进他的底裤，指头穿过茂密的毛发握住他半硬的果实，长着茧的指腹轻轻刮过每一道沟壑，然后是两边的囊袋。德拉科从未如此清晰地感觉到裸露，感觉到他的每一个器官都真实存在。伏地魔仿佛在抚摸一个祭品，一个俘虏，一个证明，他的触摸与欲望无关，只是一种无法用语言触碰的象征。  
做完这一切后，男人慢慢俯下身，低头吻了吻他的果实。一团无名的烟火霎时在德拉科脑中炸开了，身体的接触是如此奇妙，私密处的安抚更是如此，有时甚至比言语更可信、更能带来力量。男人含住了他的果实，它在温柔的涌动中慢慢成熟，最后烂熟得溢出汁来。德拉科宛若在空中漂浮，他无端地想起一些诗句，它们描写大地，描写群山，描写四季，描写周而复始的爱情，都与他们有关，都与他们无关。  
过了一会儿，男人在沙发上躺下，德拉科爬到他身上，转过身背对着他。他俯身埋入他的腿间，慢慢地含住了他的下身。伏地魔托住他下沉的腰，拨开他的股瓣，埋入了两根手指。他们之前从未尝试过这种姿势，德拉科觉得像是把整个世界颠倒过来了似的，奇异而美妙，充满致命的吸引力。他曾告诉过他，形式非常重要，什么都离不开形式。脱离形式的行为就是一场幻灭。德拉科一点一点深入，像完成一个使命般地用自己的嘴完全包容对方的一部分。男人抽离手指，指尖仪式般地抚摸过那朵玫瑰，勾勒着他丰满而完美的臀部弧线。男孩秘密的入口袒露在他面前，窄而脆弱，蓬发着原始的、茫然的欲望。他吻了上去，这个吻勾连他们的灵魂，开始连接末尾，从一个结束到另一个结束，既是开端又是结局。  
这是一种奉献，奉献总带着自我补偿的快乐。当他的两个感知力最集中的部位都被那个男人的力量占领、攻陷，德拉科终于明白没有什么比身体上的坦白和结合更能抵达灵魂的核心。他深深地埋下去，用他所能做的一切竭力靠近他，嘴唇的亲吻，牙齿的挑逗，舌头的包裹——每多一种形式，他就能接触到更深的冰层。男人搂着他的双腿，极具审视意味地开拓着他的后庭。他缓慢地亲吻、啄咬，用舌尖试探，德拉科感觉到他的气息正在一点点侵透自己，那冰冷的力量令他臣服，在最深的地方埋下禁忌。  
他们互相朝拜，用每一种感官去感受对方，同时更深刻地感知自我。德拉科不断地下坠、下坠，他触碰到了更深处的自己，这种力量让他沉迷，他痴痴地注视着面前的男人，他们分开，又面对面坦诚地坐在一起。伏地魔缓缓埋入德拉科的身体，用单纯粗暴的力量将之前的宁静彻底粉碎，让他直接面临毁灭。  
太强烈了，连微小的抵抗也不曾有，他瞬间就被碾碎汇入洪潮，只能听从对方的呼唤。德拉科双手搂着伏地魔的脖子，温顺地承受着他的锻造，让他用性爱洗涤他的身心。他变换各种角度捣弄他，折磨他欲望的花心，使他在接连不断的刺激中保持混沌的清醒，始终全身心地承受着这场结合。他将他后面磨出了血，但没有停下，疼痛能更彻底地淬炼一颗灵魂。德拉科忍耐着，甚至感到亢奋，此刻他失去了所有底线，他不需要底线，他将自己奉献给这个男人，他能为他做任何事，忍受一切苦难，只要他需要。  
当伏地魔退出来的时候，德拉科的下身沾满了血，有些已经凝固，黏在臀部和大腿上触目惊心。男孩仰着头，身体呈现出打开的、袒露的姿态，赤裸的胸膛坚定而缓慢地起伏着，如同一座呼吸着的山脉。  
“还觉得困惑吗？”伏地魔低声问道，手轻轻贴在他的小腹上。  
“不，主人。”德拉科沙哑地回答道。  
“那你该怎么做？”  
“我……我属于你，主人，我所有的一切都属于你。”他说道，慢慢转过头，对上他的眼睛，“我的头，我的手指，我的腿，我身体的每一个部分都属于你，你可以尽情驱使它……我的灵魂也属于你，我的每一个思想都属于你，请你折磨它，让它只能想着你……”  
他的话到最后变得无比混乱，手脚痉挛，似乎无法表达自己的内心所想。伏地魔将他抱起来，男孩的四肢马上缠上了他，像一簇盛放的火棘。  
“……折磨你？”男人低声重复道。他的声音让德拉科兴奋起来。  
“对，折磨我，主人……把我变成你想要的……”他倾过前去狂吻着他的脖颈，男人的每一寸肌肤似乎都浸透着无穷的魔力——他们彻底地融合，他用绝对的强力将他征服，摧毁他的一切徘徊和迷茫。德拉科只渴望靠近他，无论以什么形式，肉体，灵魂，言语，什么都可以，什么都没有区别。他是他的爱人，他的追随者，他的仆人，他灵肉的一部分。如果他失去了方向，那他只需要看着他——永远看着他。

由于过度消耗，德拉科请了一天假。第二天他回到学校时，所有人都感觉到他似乎发生了一些变化。  
德拉科是晚上七点回来的，正好是休息室里挤满闲聊的学生的时候。他一进门有人就发现了他，朝他挥手，但他没和任何人打招呼，对那些凑上来想搭话的男生女生视而不见。他面无表情地从走廊中间穿过，坐在了巨蛇雕像旁的一张沙发椅上，扯了扯领带。  
他靠在椅背上，交叠着双腿，身上散发的气场让想聚过来的人止住了脚步，只有高尔和克拉布走上来，一左一右站在他背后。德拉科环视了一圈，看向离他最近的一个男生，问道：“昨天有发生什么事吗？”  
“……是说我吗？”男生朝左右看去，没有人回答这个问题，这让他有些慌乱。眼看着德拉科已经开始皱眉了，他连忙结结巴巴地答道：“昨、昨天没发生什么事。”  
“一件也没有？”  
“没——哦！我想起来了，昨天格兰芬多的韦斯莱和隆巴顿想去偷校长室的宝剑，结果被发现了，”男孩说道，殷切地看着他，“校长罚他们去禁林劳动呢。”  
德拉科点了点头，问道：“没了？”  
“啊，还有，昨天又有两个人被关进禁闭室了，因为他们逃课。”  
“为什么逃课？”  
“这……”  
“准确地说，是想逃学，”抱着胸站在一根墙柱旁的西奥多忽然说道，德拉科看向了他，“他们试图从通往霍格莫德的秘密通道出去，但还没走到就被发现了。现在所有秘密通道都被封闭了，阿莱克托禁止学生去霍格莫德。”  
“是吗？”德拉科笑了一下，手指懒洋洋地敲打着扶手，“我想她也许忘了，斯莱特林应该是有资格的。”  
话音刚落，所有人的眼睛都亮了起来。  
“哦，我也觉得！我们肯定没有人想逃学——”  
“马尔福你会去和卡罗兄妹说，对吗？”  
“到时候只有我们能去……”  
“我早就不想看见那群家伙了——”  
“好了，安静，”德拉科说道，周围的人渐渐停止了讨论，“除了这些事以外，那群格兰芬多没有再来找麻烦了吧？”  
“……其实还有，”一个女生细声细气地说道，她似乎是第一次在众人面前说话，显得有些紧张，“最近一直有人在我们休息室外面的墙上乱涂乱画。”  
“有这种事？”  
“涂了什么？”  
“一些骂人的词，有的挺难听的。”她皱起眉，露出了厌恶的神色。  
“带我去看看。”德拉科扬起眉，站起身，示意她带路。女生受宠若惊，连忙走在前面，有几个男生也跟了上来，围在德拉科旁边说着恭维的话。他们一行人热热闹闹地穿过休息室弯弯曲曲的走廊，一路上不少人抬起头看向他们。他们走到石墙前，女生报出口令，石墙轰响着挪开了。  
“就是那儿。”她带着他们往右侧走去，指向拐角处。由于背光，德拉科只能勉强辨认出墙上涂抹着隐约的字迹，但看不清具体内容。他眯起眼，视线垂下来，看见地上落着一小块银亮的月光，两个影子一闪而过。德拉科想也不想地推开前面的女生往拐角跑去，边跑边抽出魔杖：  
“站住！”  
转过拐角是一条笔直而狭窄的长廊，那儿正有两个飞快逃跑的男生，从兜帽的颜色来看似乎是格兰芬多。德拉科扬起魔杖，杖尖对准了其中一人的后背：“钻心剜骨！”  
红光呼啸着扎进了男生的后背，他惨叫了一声，脚下一滑重重摔倒在地，发出了令人牙酸的响声。另一人下意识地回头看向他的同胞，脚步慢了一瞬，也挨了一个钻心咒。德拉科几步跑到他们身边，漆黑的触手从地底钻出来，将两人紧紧捆住了。  
“就是你们最近在墙上乱涂乱画？”他问道，一脚踩在了其中一个男生的背上。后者闷不做声地挣扎着，可那些触手却越缠越紧，勒进了他的皮肤里。  
其他人纷纷跑上来，将德拉科和倒在地上的两个男生围在中间。德拉科用力踢了他一脚，又大声问道：“你们觉得在这儿涂写脏话很好玩，是不是？”  
他踹了那男生好几脚，然而后者却像哑了似的一个字也不说，连呻吟也没有。德拉科觉得有些无趣了，拍拍手，转头对旁边一圈蠢蠢欲动的斯莱特林说道：“没意思，交给你们处置吧。”  
“……什么意思，马尔福？”哈珀试探着问道。  
“别弄得太过分了，不然不好交代。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
斯莱特林们面面相觑，低声议论着，又跃跃欲试又犹豫。德拉科懒得留在这儿看他们磨蹭，叮嘱了哈珀几句，转身离开了。高尔和克拉布没有跟上来，他们显然不想错过这个好机会——在之前德拉科拒绝使用试验品后，这是他第一次明确同意他们用黑魔法折磨同学。  
潘多拉宝盒一旦打开，就再也合不上了。

有时候德拉科会觉得自己行走在一个漫长的黑色的梦里。梦里他往前走，影子也拖在前面，越拖越长，最后成了一座巨大的网，一阵风吹来，将他的眼睛吹走了。  
德拉科记得一部分那两个男生在墙上涂写的字，有“渣滓”“走狗”“败类”，还有一些更肮脏的粗话，这些词他在接下来的十几天里全部送还给了那群反抗者们。  
宵禁时间提早到了八点半，但在德拉科的争取下，斯莱特林的宵禁时间仍是十点。当然啦，就算他们在十点后跑出来，卡罗兄妹也对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
八点半到十点是他们狂欢的时间，每到这时候，斯莱特林休息室里几乎空无一人。不过德拉科很少参与他们的行动，以他目前的地位做这些事是比较掉价的。他只需要高高在上地发号施令，带着调查小组抓捕那些违纪的人，偶尔教斯莱特林们几个好玩的黑魔法，顺便惩罚那些不听他话的人——这是很有必要的，恐惧不仅来自敌人，也来自自己的下属。他知道学生时代的里德尔是如何打造属于他的小团体的，而现在他处在一个比五十年前更合适的时代。  
几个星期前德拉科走在路上时，总会有人故意瞪他，低声骂脏话。但在他们都被斯莱特林们好好教育了一顿后，这些事情全部消失了。恶势力堂皇而之地滋生，愈演愈烈。学生之间的阴暗斗争甚至比来自上方的镇压更恶劣，至少食死徒们还记着伏地魔的嘱咐，不好对纯血巫师下狠手，而学生全然没有这种顾忌。  
一开始他们挑选那些敢对他们甩脸色的学生下手，后来这种人越来越少，人选就失去了规律。说话太响的，走路姿势奇怪的，反应不够快的，长得不好看的，恶意的滋生有时候甚至不需要理由。  
双重压力如同黑漆漆的飓风，压在每个学生单薄的背脊上，将他们的骨头压垮。反抗行为渐渐销声匿迹，笑容从他们脸上消失了，没有人再敢大声说话。在走廊上走过时其他学院的学生也总是低着头，行色匆匆，唯恐自己成为下一个受害者。然而灾难不会因此放过他们，每个夜里总有几个教室聚着魔鬼的影子，惨叫、大笑、沉重的碰撞，此起彼伏。  
在这日益沉郁压抑的日子里，德拉科却过得有滋有味。他无论走到哪儿都前呼后拥，想做什么都不用自己动手。上课时教室最中间的位置总是给他留的，即使他请假也不会有人去坐；一进休息室就有人给他端茶送水，虽然他很少碰别人递来的饮料；就算呆在寝室里也时不时有人敲门求见，询问他各种各样的问题。  
他已经达到里德尔当初在学校里的地位了，有时候德拉科会这么想。这是伏地魔希望他做到的，他重新走了一遍他走过的路，借着他的势力爬上顶峰。没有人敢违抗他，无论斯莱特林还是格兰芬多，他们看向他时眼中都带着恐惧。那个男人替他披上魔鬼的风衣，将刀刃递到他手里，让他踏着无数人的鲜血往上走，登上黑暗王座。他在给他的信件中反复写着，我做到了。我做到了。所有人都害怕我。没有人会是我的朋友。  
但你会拥有永恒的权力，男人回复道，你会拥有永恒的爱人。  
德拉科盯着他的回信看了许久，内心充斥着难以名状的狂喜。他郑重地叠好，将它塞进那本已经不会再回应他的黑皮日记本里。之前回去的时候他又把它从房间里翻了出来，每天带在身边，时不时拿出来摸一摸，仿佛这样就能得到力量。  
哦，多么容易，原来这就是永恒。走出盥洗室时德拉科习惯性地抚摸着无名指上的戒指，轻叹了一声。现在是晚上九点，没有哪个斯莱特林不在寻欢作乐，这也是德拉科唯一不被人包围的自由时间。他没有回头，没有左顾右盼，没有注意到任何不对劲。也许是长时间的安乐时光让他放松了警惕，当然，在他的认知里，除了那些被斯莱特林抓出来的学生，不应该有其他学院的人会出现在这里。  
一道红光从他背后的垃圾桶后方窜出，以一个刁钻的角度击中了他的后颈。德拉科只觉得眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。


	105. Symphonic Poetry

“……你在做什么？”  
“别阻拦我，他活该！”  
耳边传来隐约的模糊对话声，仿佛隔着层厚厚的棉被。德拉科紧皱着眉，努力想睁开眼睛，但他的睫毛似乎被灰尘糊住了，一眨眼就感觉到了刺痛，难受得流泪。他想伸手去擦，却发现自己的手被捆在了背后，动弹不得。  
这是怎么回事？——不，这是谁干的？德拉科小心翼翼地活动着手，试图找到解开绳索的方法。眼角渗出的泪冲走了灰尘，德拉科勉强睁开了眼，却发现周围仍是一片漆黑，他什么也看不到。  
“……让我先踹他几脚，”先前那人又开口了，他现在听出来了，是个女生，“反正他也是这么踹奥德里奇的。”  
德拉科的心脏一缩，一阵急促的脚步声迫近，那人狠狠踢了他的背一脚，他倒抽了口气，差点背过气来。该死……如果让他知道是谁，他一定要他们尝尝钻心咒的味道。  
“我知道，奥德里奇的事情让你很愤怒……”这个声音有点耳熟，德拉科一时想不起来，有些头痛。  
“不只是奥德里奇！哦，当然，奥德里奇那时候被那群斯莱特林打断了两根肋骨——就因为涂了几个字！”  
“我告诉过他，这太不明智了。我们需要反抗的是卡罗兄妹和斯内普，不是那群斯莱特林。”  
“都一样。你看那个调查小组，他们抓了多少人？特别是马尔福——”女生说着又狠狠踹了德拉科的腰一脚，一块粗糙的布料扑到了他的脸上，他这才意识到自己是被装在了一个麻袋里。  
“好了，行了，我们今天出来不是为了干这个的。”  
“如果你要去阻止那群人渣的行动，我马上就跟你去。”  
“我们之前这么做过，但效果不佳。他们第二天会报复我们，我们不能再让更多的人受伤了。”  
“但我们什么也不做，他们就会停下来了吗？”女生提高了音量，“你看现在，你敢说斯莱特林和卡罗兄妹有区别吗？我之前跟踪过马尔福，他每个星期都要教这些人黑魔法，然后他们就把魔法用在我们身上！巴泽尔已经被折磨了一个星期了，每天回来身上都是伤，早上还要去上课。还有格罗夫、杰瑞德、贝克、奥尔瑟雅……我数不清，反正他们都被拉到小教室里过。我听他们说，不要反抗，听他们说的做，就能不被揍。但有时候也不是这样，这得看他们心情。你看巴泽尔，我听说他们让他——让他——让他喝——”  
另外一人沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“我知道。”  
“贝克还躺在校医院里，他们在他身上试验黑魔法，把他的手削掉了一半，不知道还能不能恢复……奥尔塞雅快疯了，她的情绪很不稳定。你上次也看到她在墙上刻的字了，她想自杀，我们都在劝她。她说她什么也没做就被盯上了，那群人渣扯断了她一半的头发，而且还——你知道，她不肯说，但肯定——”  
“那群疯子……”  
“他们根本不算人！比起他们，我觉得卡罗兄妹简直像善良的家养小精灵。我上次也差点被他们抓出去，幸好麦格教授护住了我，”她说道，有些哽咽，“她让我去她那儿写作业，然后送我回去……她叮嘱我以后半夜不要出来，但她不知道，那群斯莱特林有胆子到寝室里找人，躲在寝室里也没用。”  
“女生寝室他们也能进来？”  
“进不来。奥尔塞雅那天晚上出去了，所以才会被抓走。”  
“我们只能劝所有同学八点之前就回寝室。很多老师都知道这件事，他们在尽力帮助我们。我听说前几天弗立维教授关了十几个斯莱特林的禁闭，一直关到了十点才放他们走。”  
“但你知道，除非他天天都关他们禁闭，不然就没用。”女生说道，“停一两天没有意义，反而会让他们变本加厉地报复我们。依我看，我们应该把斯莱特林们都抓起来，不然就过不下去了。”  
“这正是我一直在对大家说的，我们得好好计划，不能鲁莽行动。你现在把马尔福抓过来揍一顿，虽然很解气，但对我们的计划有害无益。”  
德拉科终于听出来了，这个人是纳威，他的声音变得比以前低沉了许多。因为他最近没有跳出来惹事，德拉科几乎要忘记他了。一想到这儿，那个女生的身份也呼之欲出——金妮·韦斯莱，这简直令人吃惊，她变得一点也不像她了。  
“我知道，但既然我看到了他，你就不能指望我什么也不做。”  
纳威没有再说话，似乎是默许了她的行为。四周寂静了几秒，金妮走上来，紧接着便是一阵毫不客气的拳打脚踢，德拉科努力闪躲着，然而头部还是挨了几脚。他简直无法相信她居然真的敢这么做，她把他踢到了墙边，一脚一脚往墙上踩，德拉科的肚子遭了好几脚，似乎岔气了，火辣辣地痛。他尽量蜷缩起来，努力伸手去够着口袋里的魔杖，结果手指被金妮的鞋尖擦了一下，磨破了皮，疼得他眼泪都出来了。  
“行了，我猜他肯定醒了，”纳威说道，“别管他了，我们还有事要做。”  
金妮哼了一声，这才放过他，拍了拍手。  
“应该让他也尝尝被拔光头发的滋味。”她恨恨地说道。  
“走吧。”  
他们穿过桌椅离开教室，关上了门。脚步声渐渐远去，消失在拐角的另一边，像雾一般弥散了。  
德拉科仍呆呆地躺在地上，浑身的痛楚渗进骨缝里，如同点燃的鬼火。手上的绳子在刚才的殴打中已经磨开了一些，稍微活动就能挣脱。可他却像失去了全身的气力似的，连抬起一根指头都做不到。  
好痛……太痛了，简直是耻辱……他要将那两个人碎尸万段，他要把他们关到禁闭室里，让他们在黑暗中呆三天三夜……德拉科咬牙切齿地想着折磨人的方式，浑身发抖，恨不得马上冲出去扼住那两人的喉咙。可滚烫的怒火浇不灭深深的迷茫，一根冷冰冰的管子从他的心脏穿过去，里面通着日复一日的酒水、钻心咒和低级笑话。  
德拉科不知为何想起他第一次进入那间禁闭室时，里面的血腥味熏得他头昏眼花。阿莱克托和阿米库斯总是惩罚那几个领头人来杀鸡儆猴，他们没有精力教训所有人，所以禁闭室对于大多数同学来说并不算是太恐怖的地方。德拉科曾经还在里面转了一圈，一些被关着的学生愤怒地朝他吐口水。但那些被斯莱特林占领的小教室，他从来没有去过。  
他不会承认他其实不敢进去。他怕在里面看到骇人的血迹、残缺的肢体或者一些别的痕迹，怕面对濒死之人绝望的眼神，但他最怕的是看到昔日同学的另一张面孔——他们一到夜晚就变了脸，仿佛满月下的狼人。  
金妮提到的那些人德拉科都知道，当然，大多是在闲谈时从斯莱特林的口中听到的。他们像讨论娱乐新闻一般用调笑的口吻谈起昨夜的“游戏”，说几句俏皮话，赢得大家的满堂哄笑。他知道巴泽尔，因为他们说那是个脸上有胎记的矮子；他知道格罗夫，他被狠狠踢掉了两颗牙；他知道杰瑞德，那个男生上课特别迟钝，总被阿米库斯责骂；他知道贝克，拉文克劳球队的找球手，上次比赛时在德拉科眼皮底下夺走了金色飞贼；他知道奥尔塞雅，那是个活泼又漂亮的格兰芬多女生，和金妮同一个寝室……他知道，他不知道，他假装自己不知道。他在信里写道，这里很好，一切正常。黑色的墨迹浸满了苦难者干涸的血，写在他们弯曲的骨头上。  
他要报复……他要把那两人揍一顿，把他们也塞到麻袋里，德拉科这样想着，心脏空了一块，直直地落了下去。他不能去想，一点也不能想，他会死……德拉科活动着手腕，用力挣开了绳索，从口袋里拔出魔杖，解开了绑着腿的绳子。他掀起麻袋，这个动作牵扯到了疼痛的肌肉，让他龇牙咧嘴。德拉科扶着墙站起来，一瘸一拐地走到旁边的盥洗室，对着镜子清理掉身上的脏污。他没有错，他想，他一点错也没有。  
他关上水龙头，慢吞吞地往校医院走去，脚如有千斤重。一股酸涩感蓦然涌上鼻腔，他停住了脚步，慢慢蹲下身来。  
别去想……千万别去想……可是……德拉科感到越来越多的疼痛的、滚烫的物质从心底流出来，像一条没有重量的河。他到底做了什么？……他踏进了一条未知的小径，没人能告诉他，没人能为他解惑，他的爱人帮不上任何忙。德拉科回想着那两人的对话，回想着伏地魔的教导，回想着他们的所作所为……他记得在他很小的时候，他曾误打误撞跑进卢修斯的书房，撞掉了书架上的一本书，内容是魔法界的五十种酷刑——和摄魂怪呆在一起是最轻的一种。他翻了几页就扔掉了，恶心得好几个晚上睡不着觉。现在他重新记起了这种畏惧，这片没有禁忌的黑暗在试图消磨掉他的胆怯和矛盾，放大他的自私恶劣，无知无觉地诱引他踏进泥沼里。  
他该怎么办？他该怎么办……当德拉科踏进校医院的时候，庞弗雷夫人噔噔噔地赶来，他在她眼中看到了不加掩饰的厌恶。他仿佛咽下了一团碎冰，锋利的冰凌在喉咙里扎出了血。很久很久以前，他只是一个有点坏的小男孩，喜欢嘲笑别人，总是到处逞威风。而现在，他终于变成了无恶不作的恶魔……除了恶魔以外，不会有人与他为伍。  
庞弗雷夫人面色奇怪地打量了他几眼，挥手让他坐在病床上，拿来药膏二话不说开始在他淤青的皮肤上抹。德拉科转过头，右侧的病床上躺着一个男生，他侧着脸，以他的角度只能看到他的左耳。他一下子就注意到他的左臂缠着厚厚的纱布，似乎少了下半截。  
“……他是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”庞弗雷夫人抬起头，顺着德拉科的视线看去，马上绷紧了脸，声音有些古怪，“……手臂被黑魔法熔断了。”  
“为什么不送去圣芒戈医院？”德拉科低声问道。庞弗雷夫人的手劲一下子变重了。  
“圣芒戈医院？现在不是已经改名为食死徒医院了吗？”她尖声说道，手中的药膏落在了地上，“普通人进去治疗还要事先预约呢，名额根本抢不到，已经被炒到了天价……你不知道？”  
她微微颤抖着，不再说话，弯下腰去捡药膏。德拉科怔怔地看着她的背，又吃惊又茫然。这件事他的确不知道，伏地魔从来没有对他说过，不过他也没有必要告诉他，但很奇怪……多么奇怪……这一切是怎么一步步变成这样的？  
“我可以让他去圣芒戈医院。”他冒冒失失地说道。  
“对不起，什么？”  
“我是说，如果真像你说的那样，只要你拿着——拿这个——”  
德拉科摸向自己的上臂，发现自己中午嫌冷换了件外套，主席徽章没戴在身上，于是想也不想地摘下手上的戒指塞进庞弗雷夫人手里：“把这个拿给他们看，他们就知道了——去圣芒戈申请一个最好的病房。”  
庞弗雷夫人皱起眉：“你在说什么？”  
“这是我的信物，他们都认得——对，就是你想的那样，带他去医院——别这样看着我，行吗？”德拉科到最后几乎要吼出来了，庞弗雷夫人的目光让他无地自容。她平静地看着他，又看向手中的戒指，慢慢地摇了摇头，叹了口气：“没有必要，马尔福。圣芒戈医院也没办法处理这种黑魔法造成的断肢伤害，他们能做的和我差不多。”  
“不，会有用的，夫人，”他马上急了，生怕她还回来，用力推着她的手，“去试试吧，说不定他们还有别的办法——现在就去，或者我跟着去也行，他们看到我不敢不答应的，夫人！”  
“坐在这儿别动，马尔福！”庞弗雷夫人使劲把试图起身的德拉科按了回去，她又开始重新挤药膏，手在颤抖，结果因为过于用力挤出了一大坨，“你身上都是伤，别到处乱跑……这是怎么回事？”  
“一点小事，没什么可说的。”他心不在焉地敷衍道，“夫人，你看——”  
“好了，别吵，”庞弗雷夫人皱着眉将多挤出来的药膏一一抹在他淤青的皮肤上，“我先帮你处理完，你在这里好好呆着。”  
德拉科张了张口，又抿住了嘴唇，心依然悬在空中。冰冷的药膏缓缓蔓延，在肌肤上燃烧，庞弗雷夫人搽得很仔细，她帮他涂完了上身，又蹲下身，示意他把腿抬起来。德拉科从未觉得时间如此难熬，每一秒都如同凌迟。当她终于盖上药膏盖子后，他马上抬起头紧张地盯着她，牙齿都在打架。  
“我想，这枚戒指应该是你非常重要的东西。”庞弗雷夫人将药膏放在一边，拿起戒指看了看，说道。  
“是的，所以更能证明我的身份。”德拉科说道，“你回来后记得还给我。”  
庞弗雷夫人又叹了口气，将它放进口袋里。  
“好吧，既然如此，我现在就带他去。”她说道，转身朝病床上的男孩走去，“你在这里好好呆着，马尔福。我回来就把它还给你。”  
德拉科没有接话。他看着她摇醒了熟睡的贝克，催促他换衣服，后者刚睡醒，稀里糊涂地穿着鞋。像是感觉到了他的视线，他回头看了德拉科一眼，很快又收回了目光。  
他们带上了门，外头的走廊里响过一阵清脆的脚步声，慢慢远去了。德拉科静静地坐在病床上，他低下头，握了握拳，空荡荡的无名指让他有些不习惯。  
但这种感觉真好，他想，比用钻心咒折磨人的感觉要好得多。


	106. Symphonic Poetry

第二天德拉科醒来后，第一反应是去看旁边的病床——那儿没有人，被子仍保持着原先翻开一半的状态，没被整理过。他愣了一会儿，马上跳下床，跌跌撞撞地往前扑了一步，这才发现自己的伤已经完全好了，至少他没再感觉到痛。  
他在校医院转了一圈，走遍所有病房都没找到庞弗雷夫人，也没找到自己的戒指。这只能说明他们还没回来，德拉科想，他的胃响亮地叫了一声，他摸了摸肚子，决定先去礼堂吃饭。  
德拉科走进礼堂的时候，里面已经坐满了人。他慢吞吞地在他固定的位置坐下，马上便有人凑上来和他打招呼。  
“早上好，马尔福。”  
“早上好。”  
“你知道吗马尔福，昨晚我们发现了一种新玩法，特别有趣，只要——”  
“我没兴趣听这些。”德拉科径直打断了他，早晨的好心情一扫而空。他泄愤似的用力切开黄油面包，也不知把它当成了谁。  
“噢，好吧……”那个男孩有些讪讪的，缩回了头。  
德拉科将面包片喂进嘴里，不动声色地观察着周围的斯莱特林。他们像以往一样讨论着魁地奇、八卦和有趣的“游戏”，没什么不对。出问题的是他，德拉科想，他有些呼吸困难，胃难受地翻腾起来，直泛酸水。  
他们说的这些话，他以前天天都在听，没觉得有哪儿不对……不，那段时间他像着了魔似的，他甚至想不明白他为什么会这么做。德拉科机械般地咀嚼着，面包又香又软，黄油很厚，但他什么也尝不出来。  
不对，这一切都不对……  
蓦地，旁边传来一阵倒吸冷气的声音，有人尖叫了一声，还有人直接从椅子上掉了下来，摔倒在地。而摔在地上的人并没有马上坐起来，反而躲到了桌底，结果被女生们一齐踹了出去。  
德拉科下意识地抬起头，礼堂门口不知何时立着一个高大的、漆黑的身影。那人面色惨白，一双血红的眼睛如同两个大灯泡，深黑的长袍衬得他皮肤更加没有血色，仿佛一个从黑白照片中走出的骷髅。  
怎么回事，伏地魔怎么会来这儿？德拉科惊愕不已，还没等他想出一个答案来，男人大步走了进来。坐在前排的男生和女生顿时张皇失措地起身跑到了后面，躲在后排同学的背后，长桌一下子空出了大半。德拉科下意识看了眼教师席，阿米库斯和阿莱克托显得极为震惊，麦格教授、弗立维教授和斯普劳特教授都拔出了魔杖，似乎准备一有不对劲就冲上去。  
“德拉科·马尔福。”伏地魔的声音低沉得可怕。他慢慢往前走，走到哪儿旁边的学生就惨叫着往后跑，最后只剩下德拉科僵硬地坐在那儿，一动不动。男人停在他面前，伸手握起他的左手，有几个学生倒抽了口气。  
德拉科下意识地想缩回手，但还是抑制住了这种冲动。伏地魔盯着他空空的无名指看了一秒，松开他的手。下一刻，他做出了一个让所有人目瞪口呆的举动——他直接伸手把德拉科从餐桌的另一边拽了出来，一手勾着他的膝窝将他横腰抱起，直接走出了礼堂。  
直到他们离开三分钟后周围仍是一片死寂。过了一会儿，礼堂渐渐响起了一阵讨论声，越来越热烈，几乎爆炸。  
当德拉科回过神时，他发现伏地魔已经抱着他上了八楼，走进了校长室。邓布利多担任校长的时候，这间校长室几乎是他个人藏品的展览馆，里面摆满了各种有趣的银器和书籍。而斯内普上任后却把这个房间布置得冷冷清清，除了书以外，似乎就只剩下一个魔药台了。  
伏地魔将办公桌上的文件推到一边，把德拉科放在桌面上。后者一躺下就想坐起来，男人直接将他压回了桌板上，从口袋里取出一枚戒指放在他眼前，冷冷地说道：“解释一下，男孩。”  
德拉科定睛一看，那正是他借给庞弗雷夫人的蛇形戒指。等等，如果戒指在他这儿，那他们——  
“你做了什么？你把他们怎么了？”  
伏地魔死死地瞪着他，似乎想用目光在他脸上剜下一块肉来。  
“这就是你想说的？”他的声音极低、极慢，如同蜿蜒爬行的毒蛇，“我以为不用跟你强调戒指的重要性，但很显然，你并不放在眼里……”  
“我当然知道——”  
“闭嘴。”伏地魔冷冰冰地命令道，“你不知道，你轻易地把它给了别人，让一个女人和一个断臂的残疾男孩拿着它招摇过市——”  
“我不许你这么说！”  
男人宽大的手掌瞬间罩住了他的嘴，压得严严实实。他的眼睛红得发亮，那细长的蛇瞳收缩起来，德拉科感觉自己的喉咙被无端地扼住了，呼吸不畅。  
“好，很好……我想，没有谁能规定伏地魔大人能说什么，不能说什么。”他残忍地说道。德拉科感觉身上一凉，袍子被掀起，男人拉下他的长裤，那粗暴的动作让他惊恐地挣扎起来。然而他的反抗毫无作用，伏地魔轻而易举地将他的内裤扒到腿间，狠狠地掐住了他最脆弱的部分，男孩痛得一缩，眼泪险些掉出来。  
“不……痛，放开！”  
伏地魔充耳未闻，面无表情地揉捏着他的性器，毫不心慈手软，一次比一次重。德拉科不停地扭动着，又是挺腰又是蹬腿，但还是没能挣脱男人的蹂躏。他的下身在他的虐待下完全红了，被迫挺立起来，男人却不再动了，略微扩张了一下后面，抽出魔杖直接将杖尾戳了进去。  
“不要，汤姆！”当他意识到对方做了什么，德拉科惊惧万分，几乎要晕过去。对方的魔杖狠狠地在他小穴中顶弄、旋转，胡作非为，德拉科能清晰地感觉到魔杖起伏的弧度和凹槽，又羞耻又害怕，恨不得找条地缝钻进去。  
德拉科前后都痒得直流水，伏地魔终于把魔杖抽了出来。他拉开德拉科的腿压在两边，后者烧得难受，伸手想去摸自己的下身，却被男人推了回去。后者挥了挥魔杖，不知施了什么魔法，德拉科只觉得下面一紧，他的性器被用细绳勒住了，结结实实地绑了好几圈。  
“你要做什么？”德拉科的头皮炸裂，内心浮起了一种不好的预感。  
伏地魔笑了一下，轻声说道：“我能规定你能做什么，不能做什么，德拉科。”  
“你——”  
“没有我的允许，你别想高潮。”  
紧接着便是毫无怜悯的单方面碾压。德拉科被绑住了手按在桌面上挨操，他的上身压在桌上，被迫翘着屁股，高频的抽插使得穴口被磨出了一圈白沫，男人不断变换着角度顶入，疯狂地搅弄男孩肿得可怜的小穴，似乎打定主意要让他脱一层皮。他将他翻过身，扛起他的腿放在肩膀上，男孩雪白的脚丫随着动作前后摇晃，淫荡至极。  
德拉科的性器硬得几乎要爆炸，前端流出的水已经打湿了细绳，最欲望的渴求让他濒临崩溃。他结结实实地被干得潮吹了一次，四肢痉挛着，手臂胡乱挥舞，打翻了桌上的一只笔筒，里面的羽毛笔飞了出去，有几支在桌面上轱辘轱辘地滚动着。伏地魔压着他狠狠地捅了几下，弄得男孩连连求饶，声音都带上了哭腔。  
“不要了，主人，让我休息……好痛……”  
再一次释放在他体内后，伏地魔慢慢退出来。德拉科的穴口软肉被操得外翻，一出来小口就往外渗水，沾在了湿漉漉的毛发上，淫乱至极。他盯着他的迷乱的脸看了一会儿，伸手取过一支飞出的羽毛笔，比划着，在他的大腿上龙飞凤舞地签下了一个Lord Voldemort。羽毛笔笔尖的触感让德拉科痒得挣扎起来，结果被男人强硬地按下了。他将他翻过身，扯下凌乱的衬衫，德拉科洁白纤瘦的背脊顿时暴露在他阴鸷的视线之下。男人轻轻抚摸着，在左肩落下笔尖，红墨水在雪白的肌肤上滑过，一直蔓延到了右半边臀。德拉科吸着气，不停地蹭着腿，试图缓解下身的火热，伏地魔意识到了什么，阴着脸拉开他的腿，已经晚了——大腿上的字被蹭糊了。  
他将他拉起来，让他坐在桌子上，又在前胸补了一个，然后便开始了下一轮无止尽的进出。德拉科被男人抱在怀里，下身几乎悬空，只能靠紧缠在腰上的双腿和男人的手支撑身体。他一次一次下滑，被重重顶入深处，近乎失去理智，无底线地求饶，什么淫言浪语都往外说，听得人面红耳赤。  
直到男孩的性器被憋得紫了，伏地魔才重新将他放在桌上，替他解开细绳。绳子一松德拉科就呜咽着泄了出来，一抽一抽地往外溢，足足抖了五分钟才排干净。  
伏地魔擦干净他腿上的黏液，顺便抹掉了那个糊成一团的签名。德拉科靠在他怀里喘息，搂着他的脖子，背上的墨迹鲜红耀眼。伏地魔满意地欣赏着，低头咬了一口他圆润的肩膀。  
“主人……”  
“把腿张开。”  
德拉科犹豫了一下，还是乖乖张开腿，双手撑在背后。伏地魔仔细地弄干净他的里面，按住他的一只腿，用羽毛笔在大腿上重新签了一遍，把笔放到一边。  
“今天晚上洗澡之前不能擦掉，”他说道，“下次再让我看到你把戒指给别人，德拉科……”  
“我只是借给庞弗雷夫人，”德拉科马上辩解道，“她告诉我现在圣芒戈医院不给别人看病。”  
“所以你只想得到用结婚戒指这种方式？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“你不要命了？”  
“我只是借一天，她很快就会还给我的——”  
“也许我们应该登报，我看谁还敢觊觎你的戒指……”  
“戒指是我自己给她的！”  
话音刚落，伏地魔按着德拉科的肩膀将他压在桌板上，狠狠抽了两下他的屁股。男孩的臀肉马上高高肿起了一块，他羞耻得咬碎了牙，手指都在颤抖。  
“……昨天晚上，从圣芒戈医院的人告诉我有人拿着你的戒指来看病开始，我一直在猜测你在想些什么。”少顷，伏地魔慢慢地说道，将他翻过来，“没有谁敢抢你的戒指，这点我能肯定，所以是你自己给他们的。这简直令人费解……”  
他紧盯着他，德拉科不敢移开目光，屏住了呼吸。他觉得他简直要把他看穿了。  
“你是不是想离婚？”男人忽然问道。  
“什么？”德拉科险些咬到了舌头，“没有，我只是——”  
“没有？”伏地魔缓慢地重复了一遍，“……从来没有人能这样激怒我，德拉科……我送给你的东西你都敢转手给别人，你还有什么不敢？”  
“我——我本来想用我的主席徽章，但当时没带在身上。”德拉科解释道，然而伏地魔的脸色依然很不好看。  
“那么，你为什么一定要让他们去圣芒戈医院看病？”  
“你不是看到了吗？贝克的手被黑魔法伤到了，呆在这里根本治不好。”一提到这个德拉科又有些着急了，“你把他们怎么了？”  
“圣芒戈的治疗师也做不到重新给他接一条手臂。”男人冷哼了一声。  
“那你能做到吗？”德拉科想也不想地问道，“你法力高强，接一条手臂肯定没问题，是不是？”  
“可笑，我为什么要这么做？”  
“噢，那你想要什么？”他问道，“在这里做硌得我难受，要不我们回去，我肯定——”  
德拉科的话没能说完，男人又把他抱起来用力拍了一下他的臀部。  
“看来是我平时对你管得太松了，德拉科……”伏地魔冷声说道，“你和他是什么关系？”  
“他？我们没有关系，”德拉科意识到伏地魔误会了什么，急忙说道，“他的手是被其他斯莱特林弄伤的。我——我正想告诉你这件事，汤姆。现在他们越来越过分了，开始对很多无辜的同学下手，我觉得需要整治一番。”  
“我没让卡罗兄妹对不反抗的学生动手。”  
“不是卡罗兄妹，是斯莱特林的同学，他们做了很多出格的事情。贝克的手就是他们弄的。”  
伏地魔皱起眉，大掌用力揉了把他的臀部：“斯莱特林的同学不是由你管的吗？”  
“我——我不知道，我觉得我可能管不住他们了。”德拉科有些底气不足，也没心思在意男人的动作。他不由自主地想到如果是当年的汤姆·里德尔，这点小事肯定不在话下。而如果让他自己去阻止那些人的行动，德拉科不敢想象他的同学们会有什么反应。  
“这件事我会告诉西弗勒斯，让他来处理。”  
伏地魔将他放下来，帮他重新穿好衣服。德拉科身上的墨迹已经干了，当他意识到对方真的没有替他把这些签名擦掉的意思时，他吃了一惊：  
“真的要一天都留着这个？”  
男人眯起眼。“你还想不想治病？”  
德拉科不满地抿了抿嘴，在伏地魔给他披外套的时候悄悄踩了一下他的鞋尖，结果被男人按在桌子上强吻了一番。  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”他说道，拉起他的左手无名指，把戒指套了回去。  
“那你会给他接好手臂吗？”德拉科摩挲着指根处的戒指，问道。  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼。“想得美。”  
“汤姆！”  
“你自己做不好份内的事情，还想着我去帮你解决？”  
“可是——可我们不是结婚了吗？”  
“这是两码事。”  
德拉科气得跳脚，又想去踢他，伏地魔阴沉着脸将他按回桌子上，扯下裤腰，在他还没消肿的臀上拧了一把。德拉科这才有点害怕了，他今天已经被打了好几次屁股，到现在还痛，实在不想再被教训了。他不得不好声好气地求他原谅，向他撒娇，然而最后还是挨了两下。  
“回去上课，”伏地魔说道，拉起他的裤子，“记得不要擦掉。”  
德拉科走路有点晃，不停地揉着臀，敷衍地应了几句，一离开校长室便甩开他的手跑走了。


	107. Symphonic Poetry

这一天德拉科过得度日如年。他一回来就得到了万众瞩目的待遇，所有人都盯着他，蠢蠢欲动，尽管谁都不敢第一个发问。休息室里气氛凝固了一会儿，最后是高尔打破了平衡，他毫无眼力见地问德拉科为什么黑魔王会把他抱走。  
这个问题让德拉科僵硬了三秒，恨不得把他的嘴堵上，而周围越来越火热的视线让他意识到他无法逃避。  
“这有什么好惊奇的？”德拉科故作轻松地说道，“我说过了，我现在的地位比校长还要高。”  
“可是，我还是不懂他为什么要——”  
“他找我有事要谈。好了，这件事就到此为止。”德拉科飞快地打断了他，“黑魔王不希望我们谈论这件事。”  
所有人面面相觑，只能暂时按下自己的好奇心，但这不代表他们真的消停了。实际上，不只是斯莱特林，这一天整个学院都在偷偷看德拉科。德拉科走过走廊时，总能听见他们提起“神秘人”；在盥洗室里，几个男生激烈地猜测着伏地魔为什么会来这儿，有人断言德拉科马上就要退学正式加入食死徒的工作了，听得德拉科十分火大；不过流传最广的版本还是一开始大家都不敢相信的那一个——不知是谁开的头，一瞬间所有人似乎都知道了德拉科手上戴着的是结婚戒指，他和伏地魔早就有了婚约，学生会主席的位置也是伏地魔拿来讨好他的礼物。  
“……简直胡说八道，学生会主席是我凭实力当上的。”德拉科在寝室里发了一通火，高尔和克拉布连连附和，西奥多没吭声，布雷斯忙着给他的神秘女郎写信，没空搭理他。德拉科又狠狠讥讽了那群人一番，但其他人兴致缺缺，他只好郁闷地去盥洗室洗澡。他脱下袍子来到镜子前，伏地魔留在他身上的猩红签名遍布他整个洁白的身体，意外地有一种怪异而突兀的美感。德拉科扭来扭去地欣赏了一会儿，竟有点舍不得擦掉，最后用特殊相机偷偷拍了下来，准备找个时间洗成活动照片夹在日记本里。  
德拉科磨磨蹭蹭地洗完澡，从盥洗室里出来时又听见他的室友们在低声讨论早上的事情。他有些烦躁，默不作声地拉开床帘，趴在床上给伏地魔写信。  
“他们太过分了，总说我的位置是靠你得来的，而且还猜测那天你对我说了什么，”他写道，“我不喜欢他们议论我们的事情。”  
“……关于学生会主席的位置，当初的确是我嘱咐西弗勒斯给你留一个。”伏地魔在信中这样回复道。  
这句话深深地打击到了德拉科，让他一连几天都闷闷不乐，直到斯内普在礼堂里宣布最新修改的校规才让他打起了一点精神。  
“这是根据上面下达的指令对校规进行的修改。”他说道。  
“‘上面’指的是什么？”潘西小声问道。  
“魔法部吧，我猜。”  
“我觉得是神秘人。”  
“……斯莱特林的宵禁时间和其他学院统一，改为晚上九点。”斯内普说道，“斗殴、逃课、逃学、夜游依然不被允许；不得进入其他学院的休息室，一旦发现将严厉处置；空教室从今日起停止申请借用，所有钥匙由我保管；以及……”  
他环视一周，冰冷的目光从一张张表情各异的脸上掠过，慢吞吞地说道：“禁止在学校里讨论与黑魔王相关的不实流言，违反者去禁林劳动三天。”  
这些新规定在学生之间引起了轩然大波，其中以斯莱特林最为气愤——谁都看得出这几条校规是专门针对他们的，如果不是斯内普说这些规定来自“上面”，他们都要怀疑他已经倒戈了。  
“这些新规定是怎么回事？凭什么我们的宵禁时间要和他们一样？”  
“斯内普疯了，他绝对是疯了！”  
“马尔福，你去和斯内普说一说，他这些规定一点也不合理。”达芙妮说道，不少同学都赞同地点头，一齐看着德拉科。后者懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，合着双眼，没有动弹。  
“这不是斯内普定的规定，”他拖腔拖调地说道，“这是从‘上面’下达的。”  
“‘上面’是什么？魔法部还是神秘人？”  
“哦，我以为这两个本质上是一样的。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“那你能去劝劝他吗，马尔福？”哈珀说道，“不是都说你和他结婚了吗？他肯定会听你的意见，对不对？”  
德拉科脸上的笑容消失了，他挺起了背，冷冷说道：“首先，没有人能改变黑魔王的决定。其次，你是不是忘了第五条新规定？禁止在学校里讨论与黑魔王相关的不实流言，想去禁林和海格·鲁伯养的那些大家伙呆在一块儿吗，哈珀？”  
他的言辞锋利，哈珀脸色发白，干笑着退了回去，不再说话了。德拉科不想再和这群人呆在一块儿，起身拎起外套，打着哈欠推开他们离开了。  
接下来的几天，在斯莱特林们屡次挑战新校规却被斯内普一一镇压后，他们总算认识到曾经总是偏袒斯莱特林的校长一去不复返了。西奥多被罚了两天禁闭，达芙妮和潘西去禁林呆了三天，罪名是在休息室里讨论神秘人的私生活。他们终于消停了一会儿，但又闲得发慌，于是只能开始谈恋爱。当德拉科得知贝克开始准备假肢手术时，斯莱特林已经多了三对情侣了。  
“……我把戒指给前台接待看，他马上就通知了上层。”校医院里，庞弗雷夫人一下一下地捣着草药，说道，“我猜他们后来告诉了神秘人……这是我们第一次见到真正的神秘人，被吓坏了。然后我们被他们软禁了一天，第二天就被接出来了，贝克被送进了诊室。”  
“抱歉，我没想到——”  
“不用道歉，孩子，”她说道，“很多时候我们都不知道会发生什么。但结局是好的，那就够了。”  
德拉科看着她在魔药台上忙碌，走来走去，内心仿佛被抚平了。一切都解决了，他乐观地想，不会再有人欺负那些学生了，那些惨剧也不会再继续。他终于能睡一个安稳觉了。  
然而德拉科没有想过，在见识过极致的黑暗后，没有人会愿意继续蜷缩在虚假的安全巢里。两个星期后，一件事重新掀翻了霍格沃茨。  
新校规颁布后的第一个星期异常平静，学生们都没有轻举妄动，仿佛回到了霍格沃茨还没有被食死徒控制前的状况。但到了第二个星期，情况就发生了细微的改变，德拉科能隐隐地感觉到一股暗流在其他学院的学生中涌动。  
他们总是凑在一块儿低声讨论着什么，但在德拉科走近后又马上分开，有几次他确定他听到了像“波特”和“瞭望台”这样的字眼。麻瓜研究课和黑魔法防御术课上又有人开始捣乱，但这次他们采取了较为隐蔽的战斗方式，比如悄悄用魔法震碎讲台或黑板，让卡罗兄妹讲不了课。  
一开始阿米库斯又气又困惑，发了好几次火都找不出是谁干的，德拉科经常能看见他在走道里瞪着眼睛站着，试图抓住几个违纪的学生。但后来他认定是那几个总是带头的学生做的——纳威、金妮、卢娜，硬是要他们承认错误，把他们追得东躲西藏，据潘西说那几人在有求必应屋里躲了三天，也不知是怎么撑下来的。  
这种行为无疑激怒了其他学生，所以当德拉科知道他们在海格的小屋里秘密举行“支持哈利·波特”晚会时，他一点都不意外。  
这个集会被发现是在一个周末的晚上，斯莱特林们大多在霍格莫德闲逛、约会。德拉科没有去，他借着没人用休息室的壁炉的机会和伏地魔聊了会儿天，给他讲卡罗兄妹干的蠢事。  
“……阿米库斯连‘魔法’这个词都读不准，每次读我们都在偷笑，”德拉科兴致勃勃地说道，“他上次教一个魔法，念得特别奇怪，没人听得懂他在说什么。他有时候连扎比尼的名字都会叫错，他叫他‘扎比利’，‘扎比利，上课不要睡觉’，‘扎比利，你上来示范一下’……”  
他惟妙惟肖地模仿着阿米库斯的语气，伏地魔紧盯着他的嘴唇，幽幽的火光在深红的眼睛中跳动。德拉科讲了半天都没能得到对方的回应，有些不高兴，正要抱怨，男人忽然说道：  
“你的嘴唇太干了。”  
“嗯？是吗？”德拉科下意识摸了摸，发现的确有点起皮了，“我待会儿涂点润唇膏。”  
伏地魔似乎还想说什么，但这时休息室的石墙忽然打开了，几个男生跑进来，脚步声非常响。德拉科一惊，从沙发椅上跳起来，嚷嚷着“来人了来人了”，硬是把他的脸按了回去。  
“天哪，快去看！有人被抓了！”一个男生一冲进来就大喊道，把一袋子糖果放在椅子上。  
“谁被抓了？”  
“好像是几个捣乱的家伙，阿米库斯正在教训他们呢！”  
他们似乎只是进来放东西，很快又跑出去了。德拉科稀里糊涂地跟着他们离开休息室，发现门厅里已经聚起了几十个人，他们围成一个大圈，阿米库斯、阿莱克托和费尔奇被包在中间，他们正将五六个被绑住了手的男生和女生押向禁闭室。  
“怎么回事？”德拉科问旁边的一个男生。  
“他们在猎场看守的小屋里进行非法集会，”那人回答道，“阿米库斯冲进去的时候，墙上还挂着格兰芬多旗呢。”  
“……好像是‘支持哈利·波特’晚会……”  
“太愚蠢了……”  
他们边说话边跟着阿米库斯等人往禁闭室的方向走，夜晚的灯光幽冷，如同一大罐被打翻的发霉黄油。越来越多的人闻讯而来，叽叽喳喳地讨论着，德拉科被粗暴地挤到了一群格兰芬多女生旁边，他正想骂人，她们说话的内容打消了他的这个念头。  
“海格能被抓，太好了……”  
“……听说了吗？好像在他们房间里搜到了那个……”  
“他们在听瞭望台？”  
“不会暴露了吧……”  
“……有设置暗号，应该没问题。”  
“这次的暗号是什么？”  
“……好像是‘疯眼汉’……”  
德拉科听得模模糊糊，皱起眉，思考着这段对话的含义。蓦地，一声凄厉的尖叫将他的思绪拉了回来。德拉科抬起头，惨叫声又响起了，是从禁闭室里传来的，旁边的几个女生都皱起了眉，一脸不忍。  
他的心头像是划过了一刀，一种锋锐的疼痛感和无力感让他屏住了呼吸。德拉科向前挤去，也许是注意到有人在围观，费尔奇大步走来关上了门，离得最近的几个学生碰了一鼻子灰。他们又站了一会儿，说着话慢慢地往回走。德拉科不住地回头看向那扇门，两个斯莱特林男生走过他身旁，大声嚷嚷着一点也不带劲。  
那天晚上德拉科辗转难眠，他相信有很多人像他一样睡不着。夜晚是一个装满了垃圾的盒子，他捡起自己的空壳，里面漏着久未清理的胃液。他想起了医院里的贝克，想起他曾经骑着扫帚在他面前飞过，轻盈地夺走了金色飞贼。假肢再怎么灵活也无法代替真正的手，德拉科知道贝克也许再也无法打球了。还有奥尔塞雅、格罗夫、杰瑞德……数也数不清，那么多人……他从床上坐起来，换上校服，蹑手蹑脚地下了床。  
对面的床铺一响，床帘掀开了一角，西奥多正好从床上下来。两人对视了一秒，德拉科浮皮潦草地朝他点了点头，转身往外走，没走几步就发现对方似乎跟了上来。  
“你要去哪儿？”德拉科回头看向他。  
“你要去哪？”西奥多反问道。  
“这与你无关。”  
“和黑魔王有关？”  
“不是。”  
“那加我一个也没关系吧。”  
德拉科跺了跺脚，内心烦躁，但又不想现在和他翻脸，只好闷头往前走。西奥多不远不近地跟在他身后，他们走出休息室，穿过礼堂，往禁闭室的方向走去。  
按照以往的经验来看，那群被抓的学生至少得关一天，说不定第二天还要被拉出来全校批评。德拉科在禁闭室门前停下，踮起脚从上方的铁栅栏往里看，里面漆黑一片，什么也看不见。他贴在门板上听了一会儿，一开始只有窸窸窣窣的风声，后来他意识到那不是风声，是一阵非常微弱的呻吟，似乎痛到了极点却还要竭力隐藏，脆弱又顽强。  
德拉科吸了口气，低头看向门锁，考虑着将它强行破开的可能性。西奥多忽然拽了他一把，将他拉到旁边的墙柱后。  
“有人来了。”他说道。  
不用他提醒，德拉科也听见了拐角处传来的脚步声。那人的脚步很急，不一会儿影子便投射在了墙上，一跳一跳地往这儿移来。德拉科的心跳很快，他模糊地辨认出那是一个高高瘦瘦的男生，身影有些熟悉。西奥多在他背后说道：“夜游是要被关禁闭的。”  
“我们也在夜游。”  
那人渐渐走近了，他的鼻梁上晃动着蓝光，眼睛里似乎沾着深秋的露水，冷而厚重。是迈克尔·科纳，德拉科有些惊讶。不用说，他是为了这群被关禁闭的学生来的——原来真的不止他一个人惦记着这群人。  
迈克尔停在了禁闭室前，从口袋里抽出魔杖，轻轻敲了敲费尔奇挂上的那把锁。锁一下子落了下来，被他接住了。迈克尔轻手轻脚地推开门，沿着倾斜的月光走入，消失在了德拉科的视线死角处。他略微转了一个角度，西奥多拍了一下他的后背：  
“我们现在去？”  
“去什么？”德拉科随口问道，仍在往里看。  
“去告诉阿米库斯。”  
德拉科动作一停，回头冷冷地看向他。  
“你敢去？”  
“怎么了？”西奥多显得有些困惑，“我建议抓紧时间，不然待会儿他们都跑了。”  
禁闭室里传来一阵响动，似乎是迈克尔正在帮那群学生解绑。西奥多转身跨了一步，德拉科用力拽住了他。  
“搞什么——放手，马尔福！”  
“回寝室里去，诺特，”德拉科低声说道，语速极快，“假装你什么也没看见——或者我给你一个遗忘咒，你自己选！”  
西奥多不敢置信地看着他：“你疯了，马尔福！”  
他狠狠甩开德拉科的手，跌跌撞撞地向前跑去，德拉科给了他一个昏迷咒——没击中，然后是障碍咒，这次让他重重地摔了一跤。他们弄出的动静总算惊动了禁闭室里的人，有一个男生快步跑到门口，又惊叫着跑了回去：“快，是马尔福！他在外面！”  
禁闭室里的动静变得凌乱而嘈杂起来，学生们一个接一个匆匆往外跑，有几个手上还缠着绳索，边跑边试图挣脱。西奥多爬了起来，大喊着“他们跑出来了”，他的叫声在整个走廊里重重传响。很快地，一个房间的门蓦然打开了，穿着灰色睡衣的阿米库斯从里面冲出来，挥舞着魔杖冲向那群四处逃跑的学生。德拉科站在墙柱后遥遥望着，那儿有一团迷茫又浓郁的雾气，所有人的命运都被裹在里面。一把火点燃了，什么也烧不剩。  
他又搞砸了，他想，他不该来的。


	108. Symphonic Poetry

第二天早晨德拉科没能吃下一口饭。昨晚阿米库斯最后只抓住了迈克尔一个人，这显然不能让他满意。他把他拉到礼堂中间，用撕裂咒狠狠地折磨他，红光一道一道地劈在男孩的背上，割裂了他的衣服，将他的背部抽得血肉模糊，如同刮鳞的鱼。迈克尔的惨叫在礼堂里一声声回荡，听得人心直颤。他最后直接痛昏了过去，血沿着他重重叠叠的伤口流下来，在地上积起了一滩。所有人都被吓呆了，一动不动。几分钟后，纳威和西莫起身走去将他扶起来，背着他离开了礼堂。  
德拉科旷了一整天的课，躺在寝室里发呆。他忽然对所有的一切都产生了极端的厌倦感，什么也提不起他的兴致。他伸直了腿，窗外下着雪，沙沙的落雪声让他想到闸刀落下的那一瞬间，血溅了出来。他想到了几个世纪前被烧死的巫师，想到伏地魔失势的那一天，无数次被违反的《国际魔法保密法》。几千年来的历史仍在一遍一遍重复，人们永远在争斗、杀戮，什么都没有改变过。所以他什么也做不了，他想，他以为阻止那些斯莱特林就能让情况好起来，却忘记了还有一个更强大的力量压在他们头上。  
德拉科翻过身，将自己埋进枕头里。他知道是他自己出了问题。他是食死徒，理应配合伏地魔的工作镇压那些反抗的学生。昨天晚上他应该和西奥多一起去告诉阿米库斯，把他们一网打尽，而不是袭击自己的同伴。  
可这不对，他的喉咙仿佛被掐住了，这不对，不对……他从床上爬起来，已经十二月下旬了，寝室外呜呜地吹着雪风，但他却像是在发高烧。  
迈克尔的遭遇吓坏了许多人，学校里平静了几天，很快便到了圣诞节假期。德拉科拖着行李箱坐上红皮火车，靠在窗边呆呆地望着银装素裹的树林。无论是上一个圣诞节还是这一个，他的内心都充斥着迷茫，不知自己该去往何方。  
他在车上睡了一觉，到家的时候伏地魔正在楼上和食死徒开会。这天是平安夜，德拉科和纳西莎打了招呼，回到自己的卧室在柜子里翻找了一会儿，终于找到了一只沾满灰尘的收音机。  
现在所有电台都已经被食死徒控制，重复着魔法部宣扬的那一套说辞，不可能会有像“波特瞭望台”这样的电台幸存。但如果这是一个加密频道，而且时常更换密码，说不定能在铺天盖地的搜查中存活下来。  
德拉科拍掉收音机上的灰尘，吹了吹，打开了开关。他折腾了许久，从第一个频道调到了最后一个，不停地尝试暗号，期间收音机崩溃了两次，终于在失去耐心之前调试出了那个秘密电台。收音机里发出嘶哑的嗡响，当他们与众不同的声音从收音机里传出来时，德拉科精神大振，马上走去锁上了卧室的门。  
“……现在，我们请固定供稿人老帅给大家讲讲巫师界的新秩序对麻瓜世界的最新影响。”这个声音十分嘹亮，德拉科一下子就认出是李·乔丹——之前他担任过魁地奇比赛讲说员，声音非常有辨识度。  
“谢谢，老江。”一个沉稳可靠的声音说道，“麻瓜仍在遭受持续迫害，他们所面临的困难丝毫不比巫师少。他们毫不知情，对即将到来的危机毫无防备，比巫师更脆弱。所以我们建议每个巫师给自己身边的麻瓜邻居的房屋施一个保护魔法，一个简单的魔法也许就能保住好几条性命。”  
“这里插播一条信息，我们刚刚得知在约克郡，有麻瓜一家四口死于家中，最小的孩子还只有十岁。麻瓜官方把死因归于煤气泄漏，而凤凰社的成员告诉我们是由于杀戮咒所致——又一个证据，好像证据还不够多似的！这些事件都证明在新政权下，屠杀麻瓜正变成一种娱乐活动。”  
德拉科觉得有点渴，从书包里拿出水壶倒了一杯，仍留意着收音机中的内容。不管在哪儿，花园墙外还是花园墙内，丑陋与美丽的事情都没什么不同，他想。  
“老帅，对于那些回答说在这危险的时代应该‘巫师第一’的听众，你会怎么说呢？”李说道。  
“我会说‘巫师第一’与‘纯血统第一’仅有一小步之遥，再往前一步就是‘食死徒’。”被称为老帅的男人答道，“我们都是人，不是吗？每个人的生命都一样珍贵，都值得保护。”  
“讲得太好了，老帅，一旦我们摆脱了这个混乱局面，我就选你做魔法部长。”李说道，“现在请听老将带给我们的热门节目：波特之友。”  
德拉科略微笑了一下，在听到后面半句话后马上坐直了身子，把音量调大了一些。  
“老将，你是不是还和每次来节目时一样，认为哈利·波特仍然活着？”  
“是的，”老将坚定地说道，“我深信不疑，如果他死了，食死徒一定会大肆宣扬，因为这对于抵抗新政权的人将是一个致命的打击。‘大难不死的男孩’仍然象征着我们为之奋斗的一切：正义的胜利，纯洁的力量，以及继续抵抗的必要性。”  
“如果哈利正在收听的话，老将，你会对他说些什么？”  
“我会对他说：我们和你同在。”老将说道，然后稍微犹豫了一下，“还会对他说：跟着你的直觉走，你的直觉都是好的，并且几乎总是正确的。”  
后面的内容德拉科没有再继续听，他趴在桌面上深呼吸着，平复着自己的心跳，但依然难以克制身体的颤抖。这种感觉真奇怪，他想，和斯莱特林带给他的、甚至伏地魔带给他的都不一样。从他们那里他得到的只有冷冰冰的权力、虚假的恭维、膨胀的虚荣心、不堪一击的友情和无休止的屠杀。他的心寒冷而麻木，对一切都漠不关心，那些温暖而美好的特质不知不觉地从他体内剥去了，只留下一具空壳。  
德拉科抹了抹眼角，他做了很多错事……他是恶魔的一员，但又害怕恶魔的火焰。他想要做点什么，却总是踯躅不前。他的身体仿佛被水困住了，冰冷而沉重。你不能这么做，德拉科，一个细小的声音在他脑子里尖叫着，想想你的父母，想想你现在的地位……你不能这么做，你会死的，伏地魔不会放过你……德拉科喝了口水，关上收音机，脱掉外套躺在床上，滚烫的液体在他的胸腔中涌动、焚烧。他感到烦躁，他的内心在反抗，试图压下那簇渺小的火苗。  
他不能推翻他所坚持的一切，那他走过的路还有什么意义？他不能……放弃吧……德拉科回想着这几天发生的事，回想着伏地魔对他说过的话，这个和他纠缠了几十年的男人，他爱他的每一部分，无论是丑陋还是凶恶，冰冷还是疯狂，他的嘴唇轻轻吻过那条黑蛇，那就是他在他心中的实像。  
不，他不能……  
德拉科大脑胀痛，他还是觉得渴，不是喉咙干涩，而是灵魂深处缺乏某种滋养。这种匮乏让他痛苦而矛盾，他迫切地需要它，但又感到极度罪恶和可耻。德拉科浑浑噩噩地爬下床，走进盥洗室，暴躁地脱掉衣服，拧开水龙头，将自己浸在温暖的热水里。  
伏地魔总想要杀死他们，他想要杀死每一个人，只要他们不符合他的心意。可是……可是……德拉科的脑子里回荡着收音机里的声音，三个不同的声音，坚定、乐观而顽强，即使是他也无法不被感染。他们提到那些在危难中互相帮助的麻瓜和巫师，提到哈利·波特，那个至今仍不知所踪的男孩，只要他不曾死去，他就依然是这群在黑暗里挣扎的人们内心中燃烧的火炬。噢，多么可笑……  
德拉科眯起眼，手慢慢向下，握住了自己最敏感的部位。他缓慢地摩擦着，指头轻轻夹住又松开，舔着嘴唇。他需要一点刺激，他想，如果现在有一瓶火焰啤酒，他会把它倒进浴池里，让它起伏的泡沫吞没他混浊、灰色的灵魂。  
过于柔和的触碰渐渐不再能满足德拉科，他加大了力道，深深地折磨着自己，微张开嘴，嘴唇上沾满了汗珠。他用力挤压着自己，仿佛要把所有不该想的思绪都挤出去，一干二净。他渴望疼痛，渴望毁灭，他不该去想那么多……滚烫的水将温度送进他的四肢百骸，欲望一波一波地涌来，他呻吟着，视线朦胧，什么也看不清。高潮时他的眼前浮起了男人的脸，他慢慢地转身离去，在他心头斩了一刀，让他抽噎起来。  
不，他无声地呼喊着，不，不是……  
德拉科无意识地挣扎着，呛了口水，咳了半天，鼻腔酸得难受。他想不通，他该往哪儿走？有谁能来告诉他，有谁能救救他……他又剧烈地咳嗽起来，忽略了门被推开的声响。一个人大步走进来，俯身将他从水中捞起，抽过一条浴巾将他裹住，离开了盥洗室。他把他放在床上，用浴巾将他擦干净。德拉科迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，正要说话，男人低头吻住了他。  
这个吻轻而短暂，如同细小的火花在他们的唇齿间绽放。伏地魔移开了唇，德拉科急切地追了过去，跨坐在他的腹部，迫不及待地将自己的嘴唇凑上去。  
一点刺激，一种沉沦的方式……他现在已经倒在火焰啤酒的海洋里了，他想。  
他们拥吻了一会儿，男人边吻边将他抱进怀里，肆意揉搓着他的肌肤。德拉科觉得自己仿佛被冰冷的深海淹没了，他广阔的气息包裹着他，将他的自我意识压缩成小小的方块。伏地魔分开他的长腿，将他整个儿拢在怀里操弄，两人上身紧贴，依靠腹部肌肉的摩擦来缓解德拉科腿间的火热。他紧抱着男人的脖子，动情地呻吟着，小穴很快被操得松软潮湿，能容得下整根抽插挺送。德拉科的手垂下来，抱住男人瘦削的腰，贪婪地埋在他胸口嗅他的气息。他太爱这种感觉了，他愿意被他完全占有，彻底和他融合。  
他们又交换了一个激烈的深吻，伏地魔将他抱到身上，托着他的屁股上下挺动，一次一次深深锲入他温暖的体内。德拉科努力感受着，扭动腰肢，男人的力量令他无比沉醉，他永远是他的，除此之外什么都不重要……  
“今天这么热情，嗯？”伏地魔喃喃着，揉捏着他的乳头。德拉科的嘴唇被吻得肿了，他喉咙发干，只想喝点酒解渴。  
“渴了？”男人摸了摸他干涩的下唇，从床头柜上拿来一个苹果塞到他手里，“平安夜的苹果。”  
德拉科趴在他胸口，拿着这只苹果茫然地盯了半天。  
“你知道平安夜？”他还以为伏地魔根本不过任何节日呢。  
“你妈妈把房子布置起来了。”  
德拉科咬了口苹果，非常甜，汁水沾在唇齿间弥漫着一种清新的香气。他吃了一半就把它递给伏地魔，嚷嚷着要喝酒，结果被教训了一顿。男人把吃干净的苹果核扔进垃圾桶里，将男孩抱过来亲了亲，在他的脖子上咬了一口。德拉科痛得一缩，嘟囔了几句，调整姿势让自己在他怀里靠得更舒服了一些。  
“对了，加格森从医院里出来了，”伏地魔漫不经心地说道，“他装了假肢和假眼……如果你想见他，我就让他过来。”  
一听到这个名字，德拉科马上皱起了眉：“我为什么要见他？”  
“你可以使唤他，拿他出气，干点你喜欢的，”他的手滑下来，揉捏着男孩挺翘的臀部，“不过，如果你不想，让他去阿兹卡班呆着也可以。”  
德拉科古怪地笑了一下，懒洋洋地说道：“哦，我还以为阿兹卡班不关食死徒呢。”  
“阿兹卡班只关犯错的人。”  
这句话让德拉科心里咯噔了一声，心情变得复杂起来。据他所知，那些麻瓜出身的巫师被逮捕后不是处死就是被关进了阿兹卡班，现在监狱里面关押的人甚至比以前还要多。还有那些被残害的学生，那些死去的麻瓜……他的脑海中又闪过了那些清晰而简短的话语，我一定会阻止你们，马尔福，有个男孩这样对他说道。然后他消失了，谁都无法找到他的踪迹。他应该觉得可笑，哈利身边只有他的两个朋友，而他们有一整个军队呢。可越是这样，德拉科越感到恐慌，仿佛被人从后面打了一拳，却不知道是谁干的。  
怎么会？……他在想些什么……波特……  
蓦地，他感到腿根一痛，下意识夹住了腿。是那枚玫瑰在灼烧，仿佛印证了那十六字箴言，他们之间的感应越来越强烈了。德拉科条件反射地看向伏地魔，后者双眼微眯，飞快地伸手召唤来他的长袍。  
“怎么回事？”他马上问道。  
“纳吉尼的紧急报告，”男人边穿袍子边说道，他能感觉到他声音中的狂喜，“它抓到波特了。”  
德拉科一惊，俯身拾起自己的衣裤套在身上，连他自己都不知道他为什么要这么迅速。  
“我也要去。”匆匆将最后一个扣子扣好，他抓住了他的胳膊，男人低头看向他。  
“放开。”  
“我要去——”  
“你去做什么？”他冷声说道，“放开，德拉科！”  
“我就要去！”德拉科喊道，一瞬间爆发了似的，紧紧抱住了他的胳膊，鼻尖涨得通红。  
他们对视着，伏地魔仰起头，皱起眉，似乎感受到了什么，他抓过德拉科的肩膀将他压进怀里，带着他旋转着消失在了原地。


	109. Symphonic Poetry

幻影移形带来的昏眩感让德拉科直接跪在了地上，他的腿又酸又麻，通电了似的打颤，抖得无法站立。他一手撑向旁边的墙壁，结果手压进了一个破碎的玻璃相框里，划破了一道。耳边响起一个女孩的尖叫，还有剧烈的碰撞声和爆炸声，似乎有一个巨大的东西一直在房间里撞来撞去，影子在昏黄的灯光下不停地晃动。  
德拉科抬起头，只见纳吉尼庞大的身躯慢慢直立了起来，如同一根粗壮的墙柱。它森森地吐着信子，猛地朝墙角的人影窜去，那人朝地上一扑，堪堪躲过了袭击。  
“四分五裂！”一个声音喊道，德拉科好不容易分辨出那是哈利，他的声音哑得听不清。一道红光飞射出去，击中了头顶悬挂的油灯。装着油的玻璃器皿四分五裂，滚烫的油液也飞溅出来，其中一滴落在了德拉科的手背上，他痛得叫了一声。  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科忍痛擦掉手背上的液体，腿略微一动，撞到了一只玻璃瓶，发出清晰的咔的一响。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音飞速袭来，朝他逼近，一根冰冷的、柔软的东西爬上了他的身体，带着浓浓的腥气。  
德拉科起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那巨大的蛇身绕过他的脖颈，嘶嘶作响，仿佛下一刻就会咬在他的脖子上。  
“是我，纳吉尼！”他小声尖叫道，用力推着它，“别缠在我身上！”  
缠着他的蛇身陡然一紧，勒住了他的脖子，德拉科感觉自己喉咙里的空气都要被挤出去了。没等他挣扎，纳吉尼松开了他，慢吞吞地爬下他的身体，朝另一个方向爬去，庞大的蛇身从他的大腿上扫过。德拉科深呼吸着，他感觉被纳吉尼碰到的地方僵硬发麻，动也不敢动。  
房间里寂静无声，外面下着大雪，乌云将月亮遮得严严实实。这种寂静会给人带来压力，德拉科咽了口唾沫，感觉到一阵风吹过他的手臂。他扭过头，蓦然撞入了一双翠绿的眼睛，张大了嘴，正要说话，男孩一把捂住了他的嘴。  
他们无声地对视着，德拉科紧盯着对方的脸，光线太暗了，他看不清楚，只能模糊地察觉到他的头发变长了不少，脸色苍白，身上有一股馊味。他简直像一个从丛林中逃出的野人，抹去了身上所有的学生气，独自在人间游荡。他知道每个角落都有人在惦记着他，有人把他当成在黑暗中支撑的心灵支柱吗？  
一只手从旁边伸过来，握住了哈利的手臂。德拉科的眼珠一转，发现是不知何时挪到这儿来的赫敏。他一下子明白他们两个为什么会出现在他这里了——一定是他刚才对纳吉尼说的话被他们听见了，他们由此判断他这儿是安全的。  
哦，真是狡猾，但这无疑是一个智慧的选择，德拉科试图用这种嘲讽式的评价来缓解内心的紧张。他的心脏怦怦直跳，面前的这两双眼睛闪烁着，他能从他们眼中看到慌张、害怕、担忧，以及一种令他惊讶的勇气。这个时机算不得很好，但德拉科就是觉得他得过来，即使一句话也不说，从他的眼睛里他也能得到答案。  
不远处响起了沙沙的脚步声，伏地魔朝这儿走来了，德拉科的心悬了起来。他们会怎么看待他？他和伏地魔是一边的……这个时机真的很糟糕……那两人对视了一眼，哈利飞快地松开了捂着德拉科的嘴的手，在他反应过来之前在他嘴唇上贴了一下。这个触碰短促而沉重，如同那个男孩被淬炼的命运。伏地魔狰狞的大手猛然朝这儿抓来，掠到了德拉科眼前，千钧一发之刻，他们的身影消失在幻影移形产生的扭曲中，他什么也没有抓到。  
一束光浮了起来，停在半空中，代替损坏的油灯照亮了这个狭小、闷臭的房间。伏地魔大踏步走来，举着魔杖，冰冷的血瞳环视四周。屋里一片狼藉，到处是被撕碎的衣物、破裂的玻璃碎片和木头渣。纳吉尼弯曲的身体身体盘踞在一把椅背已经被撕裂了一半的高脚椅上，它慢慢滑下来，朝伏地魔爬去。后者没有理会它，目光从缩在墙边的德拉科身上滑过，当他确定那两人确实已经幻影移形离开后，他狂怒地高喊起来，用力推开了那把破碎的椅子，走到窗边。  
德拉科被他的怒吼震得心跳一停，后背起了一层冷汗。教堂悠扬的钟声从窗外传来，清冷得如同飘荡的雪花。钟声不知不觉地缓解了他的恐惧，紧绷的身体放松下来，他这才开始回味那个转瞬而逝的吻。这个吻不包含任何索求和欲望，只有那个人浓烈又压抑的情感，他炽热的爱意、飞蓬般的寂寥、朝不保夕的忧郁和温柔的勇气。  
德拉科撑着墙壁慢慢地起身，活动着僵硬的双腿。他不讨厌那个吻，他想，那不是一个吻，是一种别的东西……神秘的、难以参透的东西，无法用语言来表达。它具有意想不到的蓬勃的力量，在一瞬间安抚了他干瘪的灵魂。  
他跨过地上的碎渣走到伏地魔身边，男人仍望着窗外的教堂尖顶和越来越大的雪风，雪花映在他暗红的瞳孔中，茫然而冰凉。  
“……又是这里。”他忽然说道，德拉科马上扭头看向他。  
“什么？”  
“上一次也是在这里……失败……死亡……”伏地魔喃喃着，似乎只是在自言自语，他的右手紧抓着窗框，骨节发青。德拉科内心的恐惧又难以控制地升了起来，他把目光移向窗外，漫无目的地寻找着，忽然看到了一幢形状奇异的房屋——他这才意识到对方盯着看的并不是什么教堂，而是十六年前那栋被黑魔法摧毁的房子。他明白了他在说什么。  
一种奇怪的感觉漫上了德拉科的心头，冰冷的雪风蒙住了他的眼，将他的魂魄剥离出来，让它游荡在混沌、久远的哭嚎与长途跋涉里。许许多多与雪有关的碎片浮上来，有些属于他，有些似乎属于他，可为什么如此遥远……一个月光惨白的雪夜，他跟着一群人走在没过膝盖的雪地里，每个人的黑影子都一深一浅地晃动……还有另一个雪夜，他站在一张小床边，低头望着床上已经入睡的婴儿。那张洁白、圆润、肥嘟嘟的脸，属于一个刚被赋予生命的胚胎。他静静地望着另一个自己，多么古怪，多么奇妙……德拉科的意识仿佛回到了黑暗的暖巢里，被一股飘渺的力量包裹着拉向一个漩涡。他的眼前一片漆黑，如果他睁开眼，如果一切在此刻停下，他会看到什么？……在哈利·波特大难不死的那个夜晚，他与他的未来擦身而过，从此分岔两个宇宙。  
伏地魔仍一动不动地站着，似乎还在缅怀他的两次失败，缅怀那种濒临死亡的痛苦，灵魂被剥离了躯体，黑暗、无力、疼痛、冰冷……他低下头，瘦长的男孩正站在他身边，月光将他的眼睛映成了寂静的铜灰色。他伸手抬起了他的下巴，抚摸着他柔软的脸颊，忽然问道：  
“波特对你说了什么？”  
“什么？”德拉科一惊，回过神来，“……他没对我说话。”  
“是吗？”男人低低地说道，那声音中蕴含的危险令他背后一凛，“我看见了，德拉科，他在看着你……我能感觉到……也许你不知道，我们之间存在着某种感应。”  
他的手指握住了他的咽喉，十分冰冷，如同柔软的冰块。德拉科咽了口唾沫，镇定地说道：“我不知道，也许他在想着怎么利用我呢——你应该清楚，我们关系一直很差。”  
“你们关系很差。”他轻声说道。  
“对。”  
“那你为什么要来？”  
“嗯？”  
“来送一送朋友，是吗？顺便叙叙旧，问问对方过得怎么样……”  
“我和他不是朋友——”  
“那你非要来这里做什么？”伏地魔冷冷地看着他，收紧了手指，“你没见过波特，特地来瞻仰一番，是吗？”  
德拉科喉头堵塞，色厉内荏地叫道：“我想来看看，不行吗？”  
“他看你的眼神……德拉科，我在他脑子里，我看得见……”他的声音越来越低，德拉科莫名恐慌起来，冷风让他浑身打颤。  
“你看错了，汤姆——”  
“一瞬间的感觉的确有可能出错，但你觉得难道只有这个？”他用力抚摸着他的脖颈，语气低柔，德拉科觉得下一秒他就要把他的脖子掐断了。  
难道他感觉到了……？不，不可能……  
“我不知道，是你搞错了！”他说道，用力甩开他的手向后退去，右脚不小心踩到了一个略微柔软的物体，一下子失去平衡摔在了地上。德拉科下意识伸手一摸，想要撑起来，却碰到了一团被布料包裹着的东西，低头一看，眼珠子险些瞪出来——是一个佝偻的、皮肤干瘪的老妇人，她的喉咙处有一个巨大的破口，显然已经死了。  
德拉科尖叫了一声，惶然爬起撒腿就跑，冲进了楼梯口。  
“德拉科！”  
他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道自己要去哪儿，他的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼，内心一直有一个声音催促他快跑、快跑，赶快逃离那个魔窟，不要让恶魔追上……他会杀了他，如果他发现了黑暗中涌动的暗流，他会杀了他，就像杀死那个老妇人一样——就像杀死无数“犯错”的人一样。  
这种极致的恐惧勒住了他的喉咙，伏地魔在上面留下的红痕也烧起来了似的，烫伤了他的呼吸。德拉科跌跌撞撞地推开门，猝不及防地一脚踏进了深雪中，扑倒在地。迎面而来的大雪扑打在他的身体上，冻住了他的双眼，他打了个哆嗦，瞬间就产生了回去的念头。德拉科挥舞着手，试图抓住点什么，将雪堆搅得一团糟，手指被冻得僵硬。  
他好不容易撑起身，吐了几口雪，抹了抹嘴角，一步一步向外走去。他只穿了件棉袍和长裤，寒风宛若吹进了他的骨缝里，将他的血都冻成了块。德拉科强撑着走了几步，睫毛上沾满了雪，几乎睁不开。视线渐渐黑下去，一缕黑风吹到他面前，将他裹住了。德拉科浑身僵冷，肌肉像结冰了似的无法动弹。  
一双手将他带入怀中，挤进更深的黑暗里。伏地魔坚石般的手臂扣住了德拉科的腰身，很奇怪，他总觉得他的身体是冰凉的，但此时却显得温暖起来。男人紧抱着他，将他深深压在胸口，带着他幻影移形回到了马尔福庄园。  
一回到家伏地魔就抱着德拉科走进了盥洗室，在浴缸里放满热水，连衣服也不脱就带着他踏了进去。灼烫的热气升上来，簇拥着男孩冻得发青的身体，他呻吟了一声，毛孔舒张开来，腿有点麻了。  
伏地魔冷着脸解开紧粘在德拉科身上的湿淋淋的外袍和裤子，细心地替他按摩酸麻的肌肉，用魔法缓解冻伤的部分。他的手法很好，德拉科不住地发出舒爽的低吟，甚至有了反应。然而男人没有帮他，在确定他已经缓过劲来后，他让他转过身面朝着缸壁扶着边缘，将魔杖捅进了他的后面。  
突如其来的刺激让德拉科痛叫了一声，指甲抠住了边缘的凹槽。伏地魔的魔杖形状狰狞，非常不适合欢爱，他不是不清楚这一点，但仍然面无表情地在里面刮擦、挖搅，做尽折磨之事。德拉科痛苦地呻吟着，一声接着一声，他挣扎起来，可男人死死压着他的背不让他躲避。他握着魔杖快速抽送起来，几乎是瞬间就磨出了血，男孩惨叫了一声，用手肘狠狠地推着他。  
“放开我——放开！”他尖叫着，声音中带着欲望的喑哑，几乎有些歇斯底里了。伏地魔抽了他屁股一巴掌，这一下几乎把他打懵了，大脑昏胀。男人将他翻过来，用力咬住了他的嘴唇，手掌放肆地在他身上徘徊着。  
“我弄错了，嗯？”他吮红了他的双唇，不停地抚摸着他尖尖的下巴，滚烫的气息喷吐在他的脸上，“我讨厌别人对我撒谎，男孩……”  
他又吻了上去，似乎要将留在他嘴唇上的另一个人的气息彻底盖掉，他咬破了他的唇瓣，疯狂地吮吸着，血腥味令他兴奋地眯起了眼。他抽出魔杖，抱起德拉科让他仰躺在浴缸边缘，敞着腿朝着自己，大开大合地挺送起来。  
德拉科被操得差点昏过去，他们在地上弄了一次，然后是盥洗室的墙边、洗手台前、马桶盖上，几乎没有哪个地方不留有他们的痕迹。这些地方都不算舒适，伏地魔又相当粗暴，丝毫没有照顾男孩过于娇嫩的身体，几次下来德拉科的肌肤上布满了磕磕碰碰的淤青和红痕，私处更是一片狼藉，臀部被打了十几下，肿得发青。到最后他连叫都叫不出声了，伏在地上低喘着，双腿打颤，试了三次都站不起来。  
“……我没有，”当伏地魔把他抱到床上的时候，男孩虚软地抓住了他的一只胳膊，朝他摇头，“我没有，那不是……”  
那不是吻，至少对于他来说不是。但如果不是，那又是什么？……他在黑暗中蹒跚了那么久，终于瞥见了一点光：他知道他应该做什么、又应该相信什么。即使无数人要将他拖进泥淖，他不能回头。  
接下来的三天，德拉科都没能从床上下来。圣诞节的晚上伏地魔准许他和家人吃了顿丰盛的晚餐，而剩下的时间里他们把各种姿势都尝试了个遍。  
德拉科被折磨得几乎脱形，每天都要搽药膏，有时候腰痛得难以起床。他们大吵过几次，走来走去，将房间里的家具砸得粉碎。在闹得最凶的那一次，德拉科尖刻地骂他自私、残忍、自负又不可理喻，根本不会听自己在说什么，像个冷酷的魔鬼。他还说了一些平时绝不敢说的脏话，伏地魔二话不说将他抱上了阳台，让他光着腿坐在冰冷的、没有扶杆的扶手面上挨操。  
那是德拉科最崩溃的一次，他只能死命抓着扶手凸出的部分维持身体平衡，每一次顶弄都让他觉得自己可能会从楼上掉下去。回去后他就哭了，尖叫着把床上的枕头和被子全都扔出窗户，竭力抗拒着男人的靠近。  
德拉科曾经很享受伏地魔的占有欲，但现在他不觉得这是一件有趣的事了。这个男人从来不会反思自己，他得到一件东西的方式除了骗、偷便是抢。他不容许他的迷茫，要求他从头至尾都属于他，眼中只能看到他一个人。  
如果自己一直顺着他，毫无疑问，他会过得很快乐。可是……可是……德拉科翻过身，借着微弱的月光看无名指的蛇形戒指。碎银般的光芒沿着细小的沟壑无声地流淌，转动间滑过静静的流星。他痴痴地看着，眼泪又流了出来。他不能，他做不到，这太难了……伏地魔永远不会理解，他不会明白这是怎样的一种力量，不会明白这世上除了恐惧、服从和冷冰冰的杀戮以外还有些别的东西。它们普通又微小，每个人都拥有，谁都不会在意，可就是这些被黑魔王抛弃的东西使得哈利·波特一次又一次死里逃生。  
在那间漆黑的房屋里，那细微的触碰短暂得如同一个逗号。他终于明白，这世界上的确有一种东西能跨越仇恨与生死，有一种东西能单枪匹马战胜一整只军队。


	110. Symphonic Poetry

新年前夕，德拉科被伏地魔从房间里放出来，在餐室里庆祝他的生日。  
伏地魔很少过生日，这总能让他被迫想起他实际上还是与那两个人相连的——一个将他抛弃的愚蠢的麻瓜，一个懦弱胆怯的女巫，只因为那密不可分的血缘关系，他必须得承认他们是他的父母。  
他也不喜欢十二月三十一日。这是一年的末尾，一切都结束了。结束，这不是个好词，孤儿院里守门的老头会这样讲，这代表你无事可做，这代表你得收拾自己，这代表总有一天，你会带着这个词踏入坟墓。  
伏地魔抬起头，面前是一张方桌，德拉科正站在桌旁一根一根地插着蜡烛。他穿着一件绣着白蛇的淡蓝色棉袍，衬得皮肤白得发亮，宛若黑松枝头的轻雪。他盯着他苍白修长的手看了一会儿，男孩插满了七十一根小蜡烛，整只蛋糕像一个长满刺的巧克力色砧板。他在位置上坐下，搓了搓酸痛的手。  
“真难以置信。”  
“你指什么？”  
“我们能在一起是一个奇迹，是不是？”他低声说道，“你已经活了这么久了。”  
“……还不够久，”伏地魔看着他，轻声说道，“我们追求的是永生，德拉科。”  
德拉科笑了一下，拿起蛋糕刀开始切蛋糕。  
“我记得以前就是我替你切蛋糕。” 他边切边说道，端来了两个塑料托盘，“不过那时候蛋糕上的蜡烛还没有这么多……”  
他嘀咕着，伏地魔紧盯着他的侧脸，一刻不离。德拉科只切了两块，他简单地分配好，在椅子上坐下来，用叉子割开一小块蛋糕喂进嘴里。  
巧克力冰淇淋很甜，但也带着一丝温柔的苦涩。德拉科仔细品味着，喉咙一梗，又有点想哭。  
这些天他哭了太多次，连他自己也记不清了。被欺负得狠了他会哭，和男人吵架了他会哭，有时候在被窝里静静地躺着，平生经历的一切如同倒带慢慢走过眼前，他也会莫名其妙地悲从中来，无声地落泪。他有时会想到他的朋友们，想到六年级的那段矛盾的时光，想到日记本，想到渐渐老去的父母，想到哈利，想到那些在各个地方发生的惨剧。今天下午他偷偷溜出来听了最新一期波特瞭望台，那些声音近得不可思议，又如此遥远，令人向往。他靠在桌子上发了会儿呆，窗外的云慢慢涌过，花园里的树摇曳着，雪停了一阵，又渐渐飘起碎片般的雪花。  
他们安静地吃完蛋糕，整理好餐盘。德拉科给他们各切了四分之一，他们各吃掉了十七岁。他擦干净嘴边的奶油，男人将剩下的蛋糕推到一边，把他抱上餐桌，掀开了长袍下摆。男孩美好的、赤裸的下身毫无遮掩地袒露在他面前，他没有穿内裤，柔软的小嘴微张着，里面很湿，似乎特地润滑过。德拉科解开扣子轻轻向外一扯，袍子沙沙地散开了，洁白如玉的身体彻底暴露在空气中。他打了个哆嗦，两粒饱满的乳珠也跟着轻晃起来。  
这一天是肯定要做爱的，无论是因为那七十一根蜡烛，还是被吃掉的十七年光阴。他们先是接吻，吻到动情处便开始互相抚摸，在对方身上点火。感觉差不多了，伏地魔慢慢挺了进去，顺着柔腻的甬道一路插到了底。他一开始还算温柔，见他渐渐适应后便彻底放开了往里面送。  
他们从餐室做到了盥洗室的洗手台上，又从浴缸滚到了客厅的沙发里。德拉科被撞得下身发麻，双腿都不像自己的了似的，小穴紧缩着，狠狠亲吻着男人的性器。  
从沙发上下来后，伏地魔把他抱到了楼梯间。他们一路做到了三楼的床上，男人压在他身上，缠着他激烈地接吻，一下一下往他深处顶。德拉科放荡地呻吟着，下面不知道被填进去了多少，肚子似乎都鼓起了一块。  
这场性爱相当尽兴，德拉科被操得满脸晕红，眼波流转，甜腻地尖叫着，爱欲让他整个人都融化了，扭动出熟透的、丰稔的色与美。他们结束后时间还不算晚，躺在床上休息了一会儿，德拉科餍足地靠在他怀里。就这样下去也挺好，有一瞬间他的脑子里闪过了这样的念头，但很快就消失了。伏地魔轻柔地捋着他的头发，时不时吻一下他的发顶。  
“有没有礼物？”他懒洋洋地问道。  
“我没穿内裤。”  
“以后都不穿？”  
“想得美……唔！”下身被揉了一把，德拉科的身体立刻软了，敏感得近乎淫荡。男人用手指插弄了一会儿，搂着他柔声低哄着，又亲又揉，将他的嘴唇和乳头都吻肿了。男孩被撩拨得意乱神迷，迷迷糊糊地答应了接下来一周都不穿内裤，清醒过来后追悔莫及，想要反悔，结果被按着干了一次，马上就老实了。  
“再乱说话就穿透明睡衣给我看。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
德拉科又气又羞，用力推了他一把，扭过头生闷气。  
他们聊了一会儿天，相拥而眠。半夜他感觉到伏地魔掀开了被子，下意识地缠了上来，用腿蹭他的腰。男人低笑了一声，低头在他鼻子上亲了一下，推开他的腿，然而男孩的手又挂了上来。  
“你去哪儿？”他嘟囔着。  
“别闹。”他拉开他的手，德拉科用另一只手抓住了他的袍子。  
“我要去……”  
伏地魔将他抱起来，吻了吻他的下巴。男孩自觉地勾住了他的脖子，趴在他肩膀上打着哈欠：“带我去，汤姆。”  
德拉科的身体不重，撒娇时金发扫过男人的脸颊，温软的呼吸喷在他的颈间，竟让他有点舍不得松手。反正也不是很重要的事，他这样想着，摸了摸男孩的屁股，抱着他往楼下走去。  
客厅里亮着一盏日光灯，两个食死徒站在中央，一左一右地按着一个手被捆住的女孩的肩膀，低声说着话。伏地魔从楼上走下，两人马上朝他看来，看到他怀中的德拉科后瞪大了眼。  
“主人，这——”  
“轻一点，别打扰他。”男人说道。  
那两人马上噤了声，悄悄对视了一眼。德拉科又打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛，挣扎着从他怀里跳下来。  
“什么事？”注意到那两人还在盯着德拉科看，伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“哦，主人，我们把谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德的女儿抓来了，”一个食死徒马上说道，“你知道，《唱唱反调》一直在刊登支持波特的内容，不肯服从我们的调遣。不过他倒是忘了他还有一个女儿在霍格沃茨读书，而且据卡罗兄妹说，他女儿在学校里也经常给他们捣乱。”  
伏地魔点了点头：“你们从他家里把她带走的？”  
“对……他们家的屋子布置了特殊魔法，我们花费了一些功夫才破解，所以来得晚了一些。”  
德拉科终于清醒了，瞪大眼睛看着正在说话的食死徒，又看向被他们抓住的那个淡金色头发的女孩。她也正看着他，德拉科没有从她眼中看到任何惊讶、嫌恶、仇恨或恐惧的情绪，只有一种淡淡的平静，仿佛她不是被食死徒抓走，而是在花园中散步。  
“……如果洛夫古德依然不肯就范，我们会进一步惩罚……”  
“……但我认为……”  
“很好，你们带她下去吧。”伏地魔说道。  
食死徒马上拽着卢娜的胳膊往地牢走去，德拉科死死地盯着她的背影。直到他们消失在了地牢深处，他才猛地回头看向伏地魔。  
“为什么要抓走她？”  
男人莫名其妙地看了他一眼。“洛夫古德不听从我们的安排，他应该想到会有这种下场。”  
“可那只是一份胡说八道的期刊——”  
“他在煽动人们相信波特，反对新政权，德拉科……我们不能允许有任何反对的声音。”  
“可是，”德拉科有些结巴了，“你可以不让他发行——”  
“你以为我让他发行了？”伏地魔冷笑，“擅自印刷报纸……我没把他关进阿兹卡班已经是手下留情了。”  
“但她还在上学，你不能——”  
“我不能？”他紧盯着他，重复了一遍，“我不能？”  
德拉科脸色惨白，倒退了一步，扭身想跑，伏地魔拽住了他的手腕。  
“你要去哪儿？”男人冰凉的声音紧贴在他的后脑勺，“我很好奇……你和这位洛夫古德小姐又有什么关系？”  
“没有——”  
他的手从领口探入，掐住了他的右胸，有力地拧弄着，另一只手撩起他的袍子，捏起了他的臀肉。德拉科又耻又痛，正想挣扎，地牢里传来了哐的一声巨响，似乎是食死徒关上了门。随后是一阵交错的脚步声，越来越近，他们慢慢往出口走去。  
德拉科一下子慌了，使劲挣动起来，然而男人轻而易举地擒住了他的双手，将他的袍子撩高了一些，露出了整个白屁股。  
脚步声越来越响，德拉科跺着脚，扭着屁股往伏地魔身上撞，后者仍无动于衷。他急得出了泪，两股战战，终于控制不住地哑声恳求着：“不要，主人，不要……”  
“不想被他们看到？”  
“求你了，主人……”  
“还想救那位小姐吗？”他低声问道，男孩的恳求停了停，他的手瞬间用力一扯，本来已经散了几颗扣子的睡袍彻底崩开了，滑落在地。德拉科失去了最后的遮掩物，浑身赤裸，伏地魔将他搂在怀里，轻轻地问道：“想吗？”  
“不要，主人——”  
“想不想？”  
逼近的脚步声敲打在他的脑壳上，挑断了最后一根弦，德拉科满脸是泪，崩溃地喊道：“我不想，主人，饶了我吧，饶了我，主人——”  
“你不听话，德拉科……”他的手探下去握住了他的脆弱，温柔地抚慰着，德拉科抽噎着嘤咛了一声，叫声像小猫似的。  
“主人……”  
“忍着别射，嗯？”他哄道，手指活动着，德拉科浑身颤抖起来，整个人紧紧蜷缩在他怀里，抽泣着叫道：  
“我不要救她，主人，惩罚她吧，求你惩罚她吧，主人！”  
伏地魔隐约地笑了一下，慢悠悠地召来地上的袍子披在男孩身上。他扭过头，食死徒正好走到了楼梯口，他抽出魔杖朝那儿一指，两发遗忘咒刺入了他们的眉心，两人的眼神顿时恍惚起来。伏地魔将男孩抱起来往楼上走去，德拉科躺在他怀里，身体仍在发抖，头歪到了一边，脖子上沾满了水。他吻了吻他的耳垂，男孩敏感地瑟缩了一下，抽了抽鼻子。  
“好了，他们什么也没看见，”他低声哄道，“别哭了，以后乖一点……别总是惹我生气，嗯？”  
德拉科一声不吭，垂着头，仿佛什么也没有听见。男人皱起眉，将他放在台阶上。男孩眼眶通红，肩膀一耸一耸，似乎在哭。伏地魔耐着性子安慰了他一会儿，他向来讨厌听见孩子哭，孤儿院里那些小孩的哭声总让他感到烦躁，但德拉科显然与他们不同。安慰没起到应有的作用，他低头吻住了他。男孩的嘴唇湿漉漉的，有点咸涩。他还在流泪，伏地魔折起他的双腿将他抱进怀里，慢慢开拓他的后穴，简单地做了一次。德拉科总算有了些反应，短促的呻吟从双唇溢出，随着挺动变得绵长起来。伏地魔这才有些满意了，就着性器仍塞在他体内的姿势起身，抱着他走进了卧室。  
他们没有缠绵太久，伏地魔难得考虑到他们今天已经多次欢爱，放过了他。他关上灯，将他搂进怀里，亲了亲他的脖子。  
寂静的黑暗中，德拉科缓缓睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼球上罩着一层透明的壳。他静静地听着，窗外雪风呼啸，吹过一阵又是一阵，树叶沙沙地摇摆，没完没了地低声细语。远处传来摩托车发动的声音，一开始低而急促，响了一下就熄了，没能成功点火；后来猛地窜了一声，隆隆地响起来，尖啸着往远方去了。天花板上转过一道白光，很快就移开了，德拉科合上眼。  
他真是个卑劣的人渣，他想。

圣诞节假期剩下的时间里，德拉科几乎没有从房间里出来。他仿佛丧失了所有兴致，每天只想躺在床上，连作业都懒得动。  
纳西莎察觉了他的不对劲，硬拉着他去对角巷逛了一圈，反而让他的心情更差了，一回家就关上了门。他蜷缩在厚厚的被子里，将自己包得严严实实，仿佛这样就能躲避所有的诘问。  
上半个学期他们周末去霍格莫德的时候，那儿就已经变得无比荒凉，游客稀少，不少店铺都关门了，其中就包括德拉科最爱的冰淇淋店。这种现象在对角巷更为明显，街道上冷冷清清，来往的巫师都拉着兜帽、行色匆匆；到处都是失去魔杖的流浪汉，拽着行人可怜巴巴地乞讨；店铺三天一换，所有的墙壁上都贴着哈利·波特的通缉令，即使艳阳高照的晴天也无法驱散街道上徘徊的绝望气息。  
以前德拉科不会在意，但现在他一看到那些愁容满面的巫师，就会想到底是谁造成了这一切。还有波特瞭望台里时不时播报的死讯，还有那个被关在地牢里的女孩，德拉科不敢去想她会遭受怎样的折磨——因为他的自私和软弱，她承受了不该有的灾难，这都是他的错。  
伏地魔白天都不在马尔福庄园，只有晚上才会回来。德拉科后来从他那儿知道，之前那个在屋子里死去的老妇人是巴希达·巴沙特，邓布利多的故友。他早就让纳吉尼袭击了她，藏在她的身体里，在那儿等待哈利·波特的到来。  
“他肯定会来这里一趟，因为他的家在这里。”伏地魔轻声说道，“他非常在意他的家庭，即使这毫无用处。它早已分崩离析……”  
可他明明知道是谁让它分崩离析的，他想，他明明知道是谁让那个男孩从小只能寄人篱下，时刻面临着死亡的威胁，背负着所有人的期待孤独前行。他剥夺了那个男孩的一切，就不能怪他前来复仇。  
德拉科日夜用睡眠和性爱麻醉自己，醒来后总是呆呆地望着灰扑扑的天空，陷入无休止的迷惘。他曾不止一次砸碎那只收音机，但很快又急切地将它修好，贪婪地收听从里面传出的声音。他无数次想过去地牢看一看，只看一眼，看看那个女孩是不是还在、是不是受了折磨。可无论她是生是死，他那天说出的话都覆水难收——他的善良脆弱得如此可笑，只要威胁到他自己，他就会忙不迭地放弃。  
时间过得飞快，圣诞节假期马上就要结束了，德拉科又将回到学校里。这一次他既不想留在家，也不想去那个群魔乱舞的囚笼。这个世界这么广阔，可没有一处能摆脱那个男人的影子。


	111. Symphonic Poetry

开学前一天，德拉科整理书包的时候发现自己的作业几乎都没有动。虽然他清楚没有哪个老师敢关他禁闭，但这依然成了他不去学校的借口。  
“我不想去学校了，”他对伏地魔这样说道，“我讨厌那里。”  
伏地魔轻松地答应了，在习惯了每天都能见到他之后，每周见两天就成了煎熬。但纳西莎和卢修斯显然对此不太高兴，专门找他谈了一次话。  
“你现在应该多学一些魔法，德拉科。”卢修斯说道。  
“他会教我的。”  
“他？”卢修斯愣了一下才反应过来，“主人每天这么忙，哪里有空教你？”  
“他已经教了我很多黑魔法了。”德拉科说道，“其他同学都羡慕我呢。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎对视了一眼，都从对方眼中看到了担忧。  
“但你不能靠黑魔法生活，”纳西莎柔声说道，“你得掌握更多实用的魔咒，通过N.E.W.Ts，这才是你现在应该做的。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“我知道，妈妈。可是现在已经没有N.E.W.Ts了。”  
纳西莎眉头一皱，正要说话，德拉科继续说了下去：“而且我敢说，这个学期结束后就算还有N.E.W.Ts，通过率也不到百分之二十。”  
在这样的暴政强压下，苦难者辗转难眠，迫害者贪图享乐，没有谁还能专注于学业。这种环境能把人逼疯，他只能竭力逃得远一点，不听、不看，假装那些事并不存在。  
纳西莎深深地看了他一眼，叹了口气，不再劝他。德拉科坐了一会儿，慢慢走回房间，躺在床上静静地发呆。再也回不去了，他想。  
彻底放弃学业后，德拉科养成了写日记的习惯。他把黑皮日记本随身携带，兴致来了便往上写，有时候字迹很快就会消失，有时候字迹会在纸张上停留一会儿，再慢慢被吸进纸里去。这给他带来一种错觉，仿佛他仍在和日记本里的幽灵对话，有个灵魂在静静地听他诉说，虽然他从来不回应他。  
德拉科认真地在纸上写下每天的故事，有谁来了，有谁走了，早上出太阳了，昨晚又下了场大雪。他每天闲得发慌，伏地魔没有再让他出任务，按照他的话来说，现在已经没有适合他的工作了。  
“我想，你肯定不想去抓逃课的学生，是不是？”  
“我不想，”德拉科回答得很快，露出了一个明显的厌恶的表情，“我才不想和那群臭烘烘的家伙呆在一块儿。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我听说格雷伯克也去了。”他说道。男人的手在他胸前暧昧地抚摸着，慢慢将他压在身下，用力地吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“那就不去，嗯？”伏地魔探进了他的底裤，揉捏着，开始慢慢扩张。他掰开他弯曲的双腿，在他大腿处吮了一口，后者羞涩得涨红了脸，腿不由自主地张得更开了一些，方便男人的进出。  
三月中旬，德拉科终于在报纸上看到谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德被抓进阿兹卡班的消息。这是特拉弗斯和塞尔温的功劳，他们来向伏地魔汇报情况时顺便跟卢修斯抱怨了一嘴，对那个男人的所作所为极尽讽刺，嘲笑他是一个只会说胡话的傻子，还试图用一个破头饰换他的女儿。德拉科听得烦躁至极，但有了上一次的教训，他不敢再对谢诺菲留斯表现出任何同情。他只能靠在墙边想象着他们把他推进深黑、绝望的监牢里，内心迷茫、恐慌又错乱，胸口一抽一抽地痛，不知该如何是好。  
这些四处奔逃的人，他们最终能逃到哪儿？这个世界有一个终极，谁都触摸不到它。德拉科又想起了在里面被关了几个月的卢娜，他们会在黑暗的地方相见。他回到房间，拿出日记本想要写点什么，却迟迟无法落笔。他什么都做不到，他想。他每天看着、听着，那些死去的人都化为了尘埃，他却依然徘徊不前。  
两个星期后，德拉科在波特瞭望站听到了最新的失踪人口播报。  
“……让我们先花点时间报道一下，‘巫师无线电新闻联播’和《预言家日报》认为不值得一提的死讯。我们沉痛地通知听众们，泰德·唐克斯和德克·克莱斯韦遭到谋杀。  
“一个名叫戈努克的妖精也被杀了。据信，与唐克斯、克莱斯韦、戈努克同行的麻瓜出身的迪安·托马斯和另一个妖精很可能逃了出来。如果迪安正在收听，或有任何人知道他的下落，请注意，他的父母和姐妹们迫切希望得到他的消息。  
“最后，我们遗憾地通知听众们，在戈德里克山谷发现了巴希达·巴沙特的遗体，看样子是几个月前去世的。凤凰社告诉我们，她身上有确凿无误的、被黑魔法击中后的伤口。  
“听众们，现在请跟我们一起，为死难者默哀一分钟：悼念泰德·唐克斯、克莱斯韦、巴希达·巴沙特、戈努克，以及所有无名的被食死徒暗杀的麻瓜们。”  
收音机安静下来，只余下抽颤的嗡嗡声。德拉科沉默着，无声地念叨着那几个名字。有些他认识，有些他不认识，有泥巴种、妖精、知名学者、麻瓜，形形色色完全不同的人，死亡使他们最终归于平等。  
收音机的声音又响起来，德拉科听了一会儿，关掉了它。他的内心陷入了一种奇妙的、微弱的平静，非常短暂，但令他感到安心。  
楼下传来了门吱呀摇晃的声音，德拉科下意识竖起了耳朵。随后是车轮在碎石道上拖行的嘎吱嘎吱的刺耳声响，车轮停下了，纳西莎清冷的声音响起：“怎么回事？”  
“我们是来见神秘人的！”一个男人粗声粗气地回答道。  
“你是谁？”  
“你知道我！”那人的声音里流露出愤恨，“芬里尔·格雷伯克！我们抓住了哈利·波特！”  
德拉科一惊，飞快地把收音机塞进柜子里，拉上窗帘。他的动作有点响，这让他险些错过接下来的对话。  
“我知道他脸肿了，夫人，但就是他！”另一个男人说道，“如果您靠近点看，可以看到他的伤疤。还有这儿，看这个女孩，就是一直跟他同行的那个泥巴种，夫人。毫无疑问就是他，我们还拿到了他的魔杖！在这儿，夫人——”  
门厅里安静了一会儿，纳西莎说道：“跟我来。我的儿子德拉科在家里，如果真的是哈利·波特，他会认得的。”  
德拉科的心跳停了一瞬，呼吸滞住了。他无意识地握紧了手指，又慢慢地松开。风声起了，那一夜漆黑的星光扑到他脸上，将他的眼睛遮住了。他听着纳西莎一步一步地走上台阶，走进长廊里，敲了敲门。他猛然起身，椅子晃了一晃，没有翻倒。  
“德拉科？”纳西莎的声音从门外传来，“有人说抓住了波特，想让你认一下。”  
所有的思绪都静了下来，他深吸了口气，慢吞吞地朝门走去。这一刻终于还是到来了，他想。  
刚看到哈利的时候，德拉科简直没能认出他来。他的脸硕大无比，亮晶晶、红通通的，似乎被一个恶咒彻底扭曲了，黑发披到了肩上，嘴边有一圈黑色阴影。他小心翼翼地盯着他看，后者也看着他，那目光总让德拉科觉得他似乎想要说些什么。  
“怎么样，德拉科？是波特吗？”卢修斯从旁边走上来，问道。  
“我……我不确定，”德拉科慢吞吞地说道，继续和面前的人对视，脑子里飞快地转过了几个念头，“我觉得可能……”  
“我们必须得在确定后才能召唤黑魔王，”纳西莎说道，“如果他不是波特，我们却把黑魔王叫来……看看他是怎么对罗尔和多洛霍夫的！”她打量着格雷伯克交上来的魔杖，“这和奥利凡德描述的也不像……”  
“仔细看看，如果这是波特，我们就立刻大功了！”  
德拉科对于立大功一点兴趣也没有，他又做了一个深呼吸，平复自己过快的心跳，在脑子里过了一遍自己的计划。不，不能……不能……你不能这么做，一个声音尖叫道，你在想什么？你会死的，不能……  
“我们先把他们关起来，”他听见自己这样说道，“这里有药膏，我们可以……先把他的脸恢复正常，再做判断。”  
格雷伯克很响地抱怨了一句，大意是嫌太过麻烦，但其他人都没什么异议。纳西莎在前面领路，狼人和一个被叫做斯卡比奥的巫师拽着哈利三人和另外两个被他们抓住的违规者往地牢走去，德拉科认出那正是电台里播报的迪安和逃走的妖精。他去储藏室里找出了药膏，经过客厅时，他无意间注意到两名搜捕队成员中的一位手中拿着一把镶着红宝石的银剑，不禁停下了脚步。  
格兰芬多宝剑怎么会在这儿？  
“这是什么？”德拉科问道，指着宝剑。男巫看向他，正想说话，旁边那人拽了他一把，在他耳边低声说了几句什么，后者的表情马上变了，瞥了德拉科一眼。  
“我在问你们话呢，这是什么？”他提高了音量。  
“宝剑。”男巫不太情愿地回答道。  
“在哪儿找到的？”  
“他们帐篷里的，怎么了？”  
“把它给我。”  
“不是你的，小子，它是我的，我们找到的。”  
“你们的？这是黑魔王的，”像是听到了什么搞笑的事情，德拉科笑了一声，尖声说道，“这本来是保存在霍格沃茨的宝剑，是黑魔王的，他们把它偷出来了。你觉得是你的？……把它给我。”  
男巫皱着眉看着他，惊疑不定，正想驳斥，德拉科手中的魔杖一动，两团黑色的影子拔地而起，伸展出无数细长的触手缠住了那两人的身子。他们大叫起来，骂着脏话，死命挣扎着，德拉科慢悠悠地走到男巫身边，用一个力松劲泄让他松了手，轻松地夺过宝剑朝地牢走去。  
“你给我回来！德拉科·马尔福！”  
德拉科没有理会他们。当他走进地牢时，纳西莎、格雷伯克和斯卡比奥正围着哈利三人站着，角落里蜷缩着奥利凡德、卢娜、迪安和妖精拉环。听到他的声音，他们马上转过头，格雷伯克和斯卡比奥一下子注意到了他手中的宝剑，叫了起来：  
“等一下，你拿着的是什么？”  
“那是我们的东西！”  
他们叫喊着，似乎要朝这儿冲来，德拉科扬起剑指着他们，这个动作让他们动作一停。  
“滚出去。”他冷冷地说道。  
“你——”  
“听不见我的话吗？”  
“你别嚣张，”斯卡比奥拔出了魔杖，“你——”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
红光一闪而过，斯卡比奥一声不吭地倒在了积满尘土的地面上，发出沉闷的一响。德拉科将魔杖指向了格雷伯克，后者大睁着眼瞪着他，眼中布满了血丝，似乎没有联想到他会这么做。  
“从这里出去，到门口站着，”德拉科说道，“还是说你想尝尝钻心咒的滋味？”  
“你不敢！”格雷伯克喊道，“黑魔王不会允许的——”  
“你可以试试看我敢不敢，”他冷冷地看着他，“或者黑魔王会不会因为你而惩罚我。”  
格雷伯克喘着粗气，胸膛起伏着，整张脸都扭曲了。他站了一会儿，挥舞着拳头，最后还是慢慢往外走，边走边咒骂着他。在他离开地牢后，德拉科用魔咒关上了门，慢慢朝纳西莎走去，后者脸上有掩饰不住的惊讶。  
“德拉科，这是……”  
“他们从帐篷里搜来的，我觉得也许有用。”德拉科说道，将宝剑扔到墙边，晃了晃手中的药膏，“我把药膏拿来了，妈妈。我来涂吧。”  
纳西莎点了点头，走到墙边拿起那把剑端详着，微皱起眉。躺在地上的斯卡比奥发出了一声很低的呻吟，她马上看向他，用一个束缚咒捆住了他。  
德拉科凑到哈利面前，端详着他肿大的脸，挤了点药膏在指尖，用力抹在了他肿得最严重的右脸颊上。男孩忍不住发出了一声短促的低吟，马上克制住了。德拉科继续用力往下抹，将他的脸涂得油光发亮。  
地牢门口传来了一阵嘈杂的脚步声和对话声，似乎是那两个之前被德拉科绑住的食死徒，这让德拉科有点后悔没有把他们击昏。那两人在门边停下了，大声和格雷伯克说着话，诅咒着德拉科和哈利·波特，用词越来越难听，简直不堪入耳。不一会儿他们便开始撞门，把门砸得咚咚响，要求他们把剑交出来。  
纳西莎放下剑，拿着魔杖走向门口。德拉科将药膏涂在了哈利的脸颊左侧，故意戳了一下，后者抽了口气。  
“我知道你是谁，”趁着外面吵吵嚷嚷，没人注意到这儿的动静，德拉科压低了声音说道，“居然被抓到这里来，真蠢。”  
“……你知道？”哈利显然吃了一惊，也哑着嗓子，“你……”  
“听着，待会儿我会让我妈妈出去，悄悄把你们放走，再跟她说你不是波特。”他飞快地说道，低头挤着药膏。里面存货不多了，德拉科挤了半天还没挤出来，也没听见哈利的回应，于是抬起头看向他，发现对方正一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
“干什么？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“……为什么？”哈利低声问道，他的整张脸被涂得亮晶晶的，显得有些滑稽。  
“别问为什么。”  
门口的那群人仍没有散去，吵得人心烦，德拉科扭头喊道：“妈妈，从猫眼把他们击昏！”  
纳西莎没有回头，大门轰轰震动着，仿佛下一刻就要倒塌，沙子从门缝里纷纷落下。走道里传来了一阵熟悉的脚步声，随后是卢修斯冰冷的声音：“你们在干什么？”  
“卢修斯！”  
“你儿子抢走了我们的宝剑，还把我们捆起来了！”  
“快把门打开——”  
“安静点，都让开，”卢修斯不耐烦地说道，大步走到了地牢门前，敲了敲门，“纳西莎？德拉科？你们在里面吗？”  
“怎么了，卢修斯？”纳西莎问道。  
“你们怎么样了？那个人是波特吗？”  
纳西莎扭过头看了德拉科一眼，说道：“还没好呢，药膏还没发挥作用——等一下！”  
她又猛地转过头，眼睛直直地看向站在哈利旁边的赫敏，锐利地盯着她看了一会儿，径直朝她走去，停在德拉科旁边：“我看她很熟悉——她和波特一起去过摩金夫人长袍专卖店……我在《预言家日报》上见过她的照片！德拉科，这是格兰杰小姐吗？”


	112. Symphonic Poetry

“……是吗？”德拉科捏紧了手中的盖子，强作镇定，“可能吧……”  
“那么这个就是韦斯莱家的男孩，”纳西莎看向赫敏旁边的罗恩，手指无意识地抓住了德拉科的肩膀，“是他们，波特的朋友们——德拉科你看，他不是亚瑟·韦斯莱的儿子吗，他叫什么——”  
德拉科的目光僵硬地挪动着，和罗恩撞上了，莫名有些昏眩。一切失控了。  
“发生什么事了，纳西莎？”卢修斯在外面问道。纳西莎马上松开了德拉科的肩膀，快步朝门走去，边开门边大声说道：“你来看看，卢修斯，我觉得那是波特和他的两个朋友！”  
门徐徐打开，早已按耐不住的格雷伯克用力向前挤去，结果把卢修斯撞得一个踉跄。他回头怒声斥责了他几句，德拉科趁他们不注意快速跑来拾起被纳西莎扔在地上的宝剑，却被一个眼尖的搜捕队成员发现了，他大叫道：“还给我！”  
“昏昏倒地！”德拉科想也不想地举起魔杖指着他，尖声叫道。那人脚步一顿，重重地仰面倒下，他的杖尖又指向了另一个巫师：“昏昏倒地！”  
两个同伴瞬间失去了战斗力，狼人不得不停了下来，他转过头，德拉科的魔杖已经对准了他。  
“我之前说过什么？”男孩冷声说道，“钻心咒，是不是？”  
格雷伯克吼了一声，愤怒地瞪着他，德拉科毫不留情地一甩魔杖，一道红光尖啸着扎进了他的胸口：“钻心剜骨！”  
狼人惨叫了一声，倒在地上打滚。德拉科冷漠地看着他，内心没有一丝波动。他转头看向卢修斯和纳西莎，他们也正愣愣地看着他，眼中满是惊诧。  
“爸爸，看出什么了吗？”德拉科走到卢修斯身边，后者终于反应过来自己的目标是什么，回身面对着哈利三人。  
“德拉科，你看看……噢，我认为这个就是韦斯莱家的男孩，我见过他！那么这个就是波特！”他指着哈利说道，兴奋地来回踱着步，“我们得马上通知黑魔王，终于抓住波特和他的朋友了……”  
“爸爸，这还不能确定——”  
然而卢修斯似乎没有听见他的话，他撩起了袖子，按下了手臂上的黑魔标记，德拉科霎时感觉腿根处一痛，他的心脏仿佛被勒住了似的，喘不过气来。  
他隐约听见了海浪声，还有低低的风声。他没能阻止……一切失控了，他要来了……他失去了放走他们的最好机会，他们要被杀死了……可那关他什么事？一个声音在他心底响起，他们就算死了也和他一点关系也没有，为什么要帮他们？德拉科死死攥着手中的宝剑，攥得手心疼痛。他想起了霍格沃茨里那些苦苦坚持的格兰芬多，想起了他挨的那顿打，那是他活该，他对自己说道。他太脆弱了，柔软的心被沙子磨砺时格外疼痛，发出喑哑的叫喊。每一位巫师都给自己身边的麻瓜房屋施一个保护咒吧，电台主持人这样说道。所有的希望化为了黑夜中的雪，缓缓飘向干涸的大地。短暂的吻落在他的嘴唇上，沉默而温柔。德拉科握了握手指，快步跑出了地牢。  
地牢通往客厅的台阶是向上倾斜的，坡度很陡，从德拉科这个角度看去，出口正对着客厅顶上的吊灯。他颤抖着举起魔杖指向吊灯，在内心默念着：“四分五裂！”  
这个无声咒很成功，红光直直射向高悬的吊灯，击中了勾住它的一条铁链，发出咔的一响。拽着吊灯的几条铁链应声而裂，吊灯哗啦一声砸碎在地上，客厅霎时黑了下来。  
“怎么了？”卢修斯和纳西莎扭过头，朝这儿走来，德拉科放下魔杖，茫然地对他们摇了摇头。  
“我不知道，客厅的灯忽然掉下来了。”  
“不会是有人闯进来了吧？”  
“可能……”  
卢修斯和纳西莎匆匆朝客厅跑去，德拉科转身冲进了地牢，飞快地用魔杖解开哈利、罗恩和赫敏身上的绳索。大腿上的标记刺痛得更厉害了，几乎让他腿软。  
“快走！”他低吼道，把宝剑递给哈利，“他快来了——”  
“我知道，”哈利用力甩开绳索，“还有迪安他们——德拉科！”  
德拉科将魔杖指向迪安，哈利、罗恩和赫敏比他更急，已经冲过去帮助卢娜他们解绑了。当所有人都摇摇晃晃地站起来、聚成一团时，哈利猛地捂住了自己的额头，即使他的脸仍肿得不像样，德拉科也能看到在那肉缝中的伤疤红得发亮。  
“他在海上飞……马上就要到能幻影移形的地方了！”他呻吟着说道。  
“地牢被施了魔咒，不能幻影移形！”德拉科说道，浑身打颤，心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼了。他忽然想到了什么，用力抓着手腕上的手环拉下来，塞到哈利手里，声音因为紧张而抖个不停：“这是个门钥匙，坐标在我的寝室，只要按下去就能用。现在是复活节假期，学校里应该没多少人……”  
他的话没能说完，哈利蓦地撞了上来，用力地吻住了他，几乎让德拉科无法呼吸。  
“我爱你，德拉科，”他狂吻着他，想到了什么，又担忧地看着德拉科，“可你该怎么办？”  
“我可不是你，我有办法解决。”德拉科喘息着说道。哈利仍皱着眉，似乎并不相信他的话。  
“他要来了，哈利！”罗恩在背后小声叫道。  
哈利这才有些不舍地松开德拉科，又忍不住亲了一口，回到他的朋友身边。他们手拉着手站成圈，哈利用力按下了那只手环，空气扭动起来，他们瞬间消失在了原地。  
牢房里陷入了寂静，德拉科松了口气，靠在墙边平复着紊乱的呼吸，似乎用完了全身的力气。太好了，他木木地盯着自己的鞋尖，现在只用等候祂自己的死期。  
客厅响起了嘭的一声，是幻影移形的特殊声响，伏地魔冰冷的声音随之响了起来：“我说过，如果不是抓到了波特，不能把我叫回来……”  
“我们抓到了，主人！”这是卢修斯的声音，“就在地牢里，我们抓到他们了！”  
对不起，对不起……他在内心默念着，对不起……  
脚步声在楼梯间响起，越逼越近，一只苍白的手推开了半掩的牢门。高大的男人出现在了门口，他环视了一圈，扭头冷冷地看向身后两人：“人呢？”  
“就在——嗯？”卢修斯挤进门内，手指着哈利他们原来呆着的地方，可那儿空空荡荡。他扭过头，发现地牢里原先关押的人都不见了，就连卢娜和奥利凡德都消失无踪。  
“这——他们刚才还在这里的！”卢修斯的额头渗出了汗，他焦躁地扭着头，看见了墙边的德拉科，声音马上变得尖锐起来，“德拉科，他们都去哪儿了？你不是一直看着的吗？”  
男孩微微抬起头，看了他一眼，那目光让卢修斯心下一沉，一股寒意从脚底升起来。  
“他们跑了！都跑了！”之前一直倒在地上哼哼唧唧的格雷伯克忽然叫了起来，撑起身，一手指向德拉科，眼中满是怨毒，“他给他们解了绳子，把他们放跑了！他和波特是一伙的，他还和他——”  
“闭嘴！”纳西莎厉声喝道，脸色发青，“德拉科才不会这么做！”她转身看向伏地魔，低声哀求道，“是我们的错，主人……我们没有看好他们，别惩罚德拉科，是我们——”  
“我看到了，看得一清二楚！就是他放了波特他们，在马尔福夫妇出去以后！”格雷伯克叫道，摇摇晃晃地爬起身，走到伏地魔面前，恳切地说道，“我真的看到了，主人，他把我们的宝剑给了波特，就是他干的！”  
纳西莎还想说话，伏地魔抬手阻止了她。他推开格雷伯克，慢慢走到德拉科面前，抬起他的下巴。  
“我想听听你的说法，德拉科。”他低声说道。  
德拉科仰起头看着他，嘴唇微微蠕动着。他本来有机会能替自己消灭证据，只要他在伏地魔到来之前清除格雷伯克的记忆，再装作自己不小心放跑了哈利，凭借伏地魔对他的感情，他不至于受到太严重的惩罚。这不一定管用，如果他的遗忘咒不够强效，格雷伯克还是有可能回忆起来，但他总应该试一试。  
可他现在忽然不想为自己辩驳了。这没什么可说的，没有人污蔑他，没有人强迫他，他想要放走他们，他真的放走了他们，他的父母不应该为他承受不该有的罪责，他也不该逃避自己的罪任，他应该为此受罚——如果这就是善良的代价。  
德拉科凝视着伏地魔血红的眼睛，低声说道：“是我放走了他们。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我放走了波特，”他平静地说道，“我自愿放走了波特。”  
旁边响起了倒吸冷气的声音，男人怒吼着，手中的魔杖高高扬起，红光如同雷霆劈落，重重砸在男孩的脑门上。他惨叫了一声，抽搐着倒在地上，痛苦地呻吟着。  
——如果有一天，我也没能抓到波特……你是不是也会惩罚我？  
——我自愿放走了波特。

五天后，地牢里。  
空气中浮动着一股古怪的臭味，像是几天没洗的旧衣服和旧袜子混在了一起。他蜷成一团缩在干燥、肮脏的角落，四肢锁着铁链，这使得他的活动范围缩小到了三平方米之内。脚边放着一只沾着米粒的空盘子和一把勺子，下面垫着一层破布，肮脏不堪，沾满了各种干涸的不明液体，隐约能看出原本的浅蓝色。他微微动了一下，眉头仍皱成一团，似乎在做噩梦。  
这几天来，德拉科身上的新伤旧伤从未断过，袍子每天都要更换，大腿根部的玫瑰始终饱满欲滴，糜烂至极。  
那天伏地魔不顾卢修斯和纳西莎的劝阻把他关进了漆黑的地牢，不允许任何人探视，只让小矮星彼得每天给他送饭。而他自己夜夜都来，每次都要问他一个问题：“为什么要这么做？”  
他第一次问的时候，德拉科认真地将自己所看见的一切告诉了他。  
“……我和你说过，霍格沃茨里那些斯莱特林都在欺压同学，贝克就是很好的例子，”他说道，“之前我默许了他们的行为，但后来我终于意识到这样不对。”  
“这件事不是已经解决了吗？”伏地魔说道，“我让西弗勒斯增加了几条校规。”  
“可我还看到阿米库斯惩罚迈克尔·科纳。”  
“我只让阿米库斯惩罚反抗的学生。如果他惩罚了迈克尔·科纳，那说明他该罚。”  
“但是——”  
“你想说什么？”  
德拉科张了张嘴，发现自己无话可说。镇压反抗者对于每一个当权者来说都再普通不过了，可他所看到的远不止这些。  
“我在对角巷看到很多失去魔杖的流浪汉，很多店铺都倒闭了，还有，我听说食死徒一直在随意残害麻瓜。”德拉科绞尽脑汁地想着，伏地魔面无表情地看着他，眼神有些讽刺。  
“这就是你的理由？”他轻声说道，慢慢地抚摸着他的脸颊，“你什么时候学会同情这些没用的人了，嗯？”  
“我——”  
“别用这种理由搪塞我，”男人的声音冷了下来，“你为什么要放走波特？”  
“你不应该再继续这么做了，汤姆！”  
“你是不是一直在和他保持联系？”  
他们没说几句争执起来，越吵越凶，德拉科抄起墙边的一根木棍朝他砸去，伏地魔的手臂上挨了一下，脸色霎时变得极为阴沉。他在他手上又加了一层锁，扒下他的裤子将他压在地上，直接顶了进去。那一次他们足足折腾了五个小时，伏地魔用道具一起操他，使劲往里捅，德拉科觉得自己几乎被磨掉了半条命。他的袍子被撕得粉碎，身上布满了牙印和吻痕，仿佛刚被野兽蹂躏过。纳西莎被叫来替他擦洗身体时倒吸了口气，她颤抖着将他抱进浴桶里，替他擦干净身上的黏液和血迹，流着泪劝他不要再抵抗了。  
“……主人对我说过，只要你承认错误，告诉他你是怎么和波特联系的，他就原谅你，把你放出来……”她颤声说道，“别再做傻事了。为什么要这么做，德拉科？”  
“我讨厌这种生活，妈妈。”德拉科哑声说道，“你也不喜欢，不是吗？”  
纳西莎沉默了几秒，叹了口气。  
“但有时候不是你不喜欢，你就能躲开的。”她说道。  
德拉科明白这个道理，六年级他被逼着去完成那个不可能的任务的时候，他就知道不是他的每一个愿望都能实现。他已经不是幼稚的小男孩了，要学会承担起自己的责任。可这次不一样，他想，他没有在躲避，恰恰相反，他在直面它。  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“我讨厌你做的那些事。”  
第二天他被逼着含了三次，为了防止他捣乱，弄的时候男人卸了他的下巴。他每天被各种情趣道具折磨得发疯，甚至在伏地魔离开后那些玩意儿依然在他体内运作，把他变成一滩灼烫的、融化的水。伏地魔不断地逼问他关于哈利的事情，德拉科咬定了自己从没和他私自见过面，也没有试图联系过他，然而对方显然并不相信。第三天晚上，他强迫他喝下了吐真剂。  
“你有没有试图勾结波特反对伏地魔大人？”  
“没有。”  
“你有没有联系过他？”  
“没有。”  
“那天你为什么要见他？”  
“我不知道，”德拉科感觉到自己的嘴不受控制地张开，将他内心深处的秘密挖掘出来，“我只是想见他，我想得到一个……答案。”  
“什么答案？”  
“我们做的事情到底是不是对的……我不喜欢、我很反感……我不想看到那些人被折磨，也不想折磨人，我讨厌变得冷漠、残忍的自己，”他艰难地说道，每一个字都呕心沥血，“但我不得不这么做，别人都这么告诉我，我周围的环境就是这样……可我真的……”  
德拉科的声音渐渐低下来，伏地魔死死地盯着他，慢慢说道：“……如果我不让你出任务，你是不是就满意了？”  
“但那些事情还在发生——只是我没有看见而已！”  
“你为什么要管你没有看见的事情？”  
“我也不知道——我他妈也不知道我为什么要管！”一股酸意在胸口横冲直撞，德拉科终于吼了出来，鼻子发红，眼泪控制不住地涌上来，“对，你什么也不在乎，但我觉得不行——你希望我变得和你一样吗？”  
“你讨厌我？”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“不，”男孩绝望地说道，“如果只是这么简单就好了。”


	113. Symphonic Poetry

他们的几次谈话都以失败告终，伏地魔完全无法理解德拉科的改变，即使这些话早已用吐真剂来证明真伪。德拉科已经到了一闻吐真剂的气味就想吐的程度，他不想再一遍一遍重复相同的话，他太清楚了，这个男人从来都不会被说服，也不会吸取教训。他们互相质问、互相指责，把彼此打得粉碎。  
第四天的审问也没有结果，他们谈到一半就开始做爱，伏地魔狠狠地将他往墙上顶，将他的背撞青了一块，磨破了皮。德拉科又痛又愉悦地呻吟着，疼痛感从最敏锐的地方爬上来，渗入他的大脑，竟给他带来了一丝快感。他觉得自己整个人都坏掉了，感官变得极为奇异。当伏地魔用一种不会留下任何痕迹、但能产生灼烧般的痛感的黑魔法折磨他时，他痛苦地尖叫着，却又爽得双腿打颤。  
男人的大掌抚摸着他光滑的背，他将他推在地上，锁链摇晃着发出清脆的声响。德拉科喘息着，干涩的喉咙里发出短促的呻吟。  
“他是不是也这么对你？”他低声问道。  
“没有……啊……没有，主人！”  
“你知道我在说谁？”他咬着他的耳朵，德拉科哭着摇头，但嘴里却不由自主地蹦出了实话：“我知道。”  
伏地魔轻哼了一声，拧了把男孩娇嫩的乳头。“他是不是碰过你？”  
德拉科拼命挣扎着，试图与吐真剂作斗争，然而他的嘴还是被魔药撬开了：“他没进来……”  
话音刚落，对方的性器猛地挤了进去，一瞬间德拉科觉得已经顶到了胃。他呜咽着，男人抱着他的腰使劲冲撞起来，操得他连话都说不出来，小穴都快被插烂了。  
他们疯狂了一夜，伏地魔用各种办法刺激着他的敏感带，将他变成了一只只会叫唤的淫兽。德拉科感觉自己的大脑都烧糊了，整个人变得极不对劲，身体的每个部位都敏感得惊人，渴求着男人粗暴的对待。这种变化让他恐慌，他挣扎着，锁链将手腕脚腕磨得发红。  
伏地魔想方设法地逼问出了他和哈利的过去，德拉科深知他的占有欲有多强，如果自己曾经和哈利做过的事被他知道又会有什么后果。但他抵抗不了吐真剂，只能绝望地听着自己一句一句地告诉他，然后再招致更重的惩罚。  
“……真想把你的腿折了关在这里。”男人在他耳边低声说道。这话令德拉科毛骨悚然，恐惧又兴奋，甚至有点想射。随后便是重重的碾压，对方似乎把几十年来积聚的不安全感都压在了他身上。他用一种黑魔法撩拨男孩的敏感带，这种黑魔法能给人带来一种过电般的刺痛感，电流过猛时还会让肌肉痉挛。德拉科一开始有些害怕，但在渐渐习惯之后，他便能从中得到快感。他们折腾了许久，德拉科被刺激得连连尖叫，有一半肢体都失去了反应能力，软软地垂在地上。当他意识到不对劲的时候，他已经哑得连话都说不出了。  
在男人离开后，德拉科试着活动自己的手臂，惊恐地发现右臂完全失去了知觉，怎么也动不了。他感觉不到自己的心跳，右腿只有小腿能动，大腿和脚掌都脱离了他的管控似的，毫无反应。怎么回事？……这是怎么了？德拉科不死心地用左手按摩着右小臂，难道是那个魔法的问题……他将自己全身上下都摸了一遍，发现自己的尾椎骨处似乎也没有反应，这里是他能最大程度得到快感的地方，只要稍加刺激就会让他失控。他单手支撑着自己，发了疯似的捶打着失去联系的部位，却感觉不到一点疼痛，仿佛那只是一团橡胶管。他吼叫着，又去拉扯锁链，使了半天劲，最后疲惫地倒在地上，抽噎着，肩膀一抽一抽。  
这种情况到了第五天的傍晚都没能缓解，德拉科从早折腾到晚，一度绝望到想要召唤伏地魔，但一想到那个男人残忍的行径又犹豫了。他真的不知道会有这种后果吗？这是他施展的魔法，他难道不知道它的副作用吗？……也许这就是他的目的，他要惩罚他，将他的感觉剥夺……真想把你的腿折了关在这里，那个男人说道。德拉科打了个哆嗦，左手紧紧握住了手指。他紧盯着手腕上粗壮的锁链，有一瞬间他想一头撞上去、撞得头破血流，好发泄内心的惶恐和愤怒。他抓挠着自己的大腿，抓出了血也没感到痛，抱着头低嚎了一声，颓然躺倒在地上。他抽了口气，无声地落泪。  
他做错了什么吗？……哦，他知道，对于伏地魔来说放走哈利是不可原谅的背叛，他没有将他杀死就已经是大恩大德了。他应该做好被折磨的准备，可真的到了这一刻，他又开始后悔了。一滴泪落在积满尘土的地上，渗开了一团深黑。德拉科用力擦掉了眼泪，吸了吸鼻子。可他没错，他想，他没做错。是伏地魔错了。  
天色一点点暗下来，离伏地魔到来的时间越来越近了，他的绝望也一点一点加深。他不知道他还会用什么办法来惩罚他，也许过了今夜他就什么也感觉不到了。德拉科呆滞了一会儿，又焦躁得到处抓挠，用脑袋撞墙，期待着他的身体能忽然复苏——尽管他也知道这种可能微乎其微。当他打算用锁链勒住自己的脖子时，一个忽然响起的声音打断了他：  
“你在做什么？”  
德拉科动作一顿，身体僵住了。他慢慢地扭过头，却没有看到任何人，后背起了一层毛毛汗。  
那人笑了一声，声音近了许多，就在德拉科右手边。他懒洋洋地嘲笑道：“好蠢。”  
德拉科向左挪动了一块儿，扭过身警惕地盯着前方。地牢的光线太暗了，掩盖了一些不寻常的波动。德拉科眯起眼，他注意到半空中似乎有一个模糊的轮廓，微微晃动着，像一个投影。他忍不住凑近了一些，仔细端详着，慢慢张大了嘴：“……是你？！”  
“哦，怎么了？”那人在他面前蹲下，挑了一下他的下巴，看到他身上的脏污痕迹后啧了一声，“……看起来真糟糕。”  
德拉科仍直直地瞪着他，过了几秒，他伸手摸了一下他的胳膊——非常冰冷，但的确是实体。他不知自己是该惊喜还是惊讶——本应该在日记本里沉睡的另一个自己现在正站在他面前。  
“你怎么会在这儿？——我的袍子早就换过好几件了。”他结结巴巴地问道。  
“这我不清楚。不过现在日记本在那儿。”男孩伸手指向右边的一个黑漆漆的角落。德拉科这才有点想起来了，他们第一次在这里做的时候伏地魔把他的袍子撕裂了，那一瞬间他感觉似乎有一个东西被甩了出去。不过那时候他们的动静有点大，两人都没有在意。而且地牢里常年不开灯，也没有人打扫，所以一直没人发现。  
“……但你不是在沉睡吗？”德拉科小心翼翼地问道，“他告诉我，他早就让你们沉睡了。”  
“是啊，没错。但我被唤醒了——我不知道是怎么回事。我感觉到你的情绪波动得很厉害，有自毁倾向……我猜，虽然我们之间的联系已经被我破坏了，但也许还有一点魔法残余，能让我在永久的沉睡中感觉到危险。”他慢慢地说道，打量着他的身体，“你怎么了？”  
“我的手和腿没有知觉了，”德拉科说道，有些委屈，“从昨天晚上就这样了。”  
男孩伸手搭在他的右臂上，轻轻按了按，看向他：“没有感觉？”  
“没有。”  
“看起来像某种黑魔法……”  
“对，就是黑魔法，”德拉科急切地说道，“一种带电的黑魔法，用的时候感觉麻麻的。”  
“哦，那我知道了。玩得太过了是不是？”  
德拉科一愣，霎时涨红了脸，用力推了他一把。  
“你有没有办法？”  
“很简单，稍微按摩一下就能恢复。”  
“我之前按摩过了，没有用。”  
“当然，需要一点特殊技巧。”他拉过他的右臂，从肩膀开始慢慢向下，一点一点按压着。德拉科感觉到一股热流缓缓涌入体内，一开始只是细小的溪流，涌动着，不一会儿便汇成了汩汩的小河，冲刷着他的全身。这种感觉太舒服了，仿佛全身的筋脉都被打通了似的，德拉科呻吟起来，下意识地活动着酥麻的四肢，惊喜地发现他的右臂和大腿都有了反应。  
“很舒服，是不是？……这也是种黑魔法，”男孩漫不经心地说道，“不能多用，不然容易发情。”  
德拉科一下子噎住了，瞪了他一眼。  
“你会无杖魔法？”  
“会一点点，都是黑魔法。”他耸耸肩。  
“感觉真棒。”  
“你也能学会的，如果他教你的话。在这种事情上他倒是一点也不吝啬。”  
提到了伏地魔，德拉科沉默了下来。过了几秒，男孩说道：  
“我感觉到我的能量在流失……如果你还有什么事想让我帮忙，建议马上提出来，否则我就要回去了。这次沉睡以后，我就再也不会醒来了。”  
“再也不会醒来？什么意思？”德拉科马上问道。  
“表面上的意思。”  
他犹豫着，小声问道：“你能帮我逃出去吗？”  
对方瞥了他一眼，目光在他身上的锁链上游移了一圈。“帮你解锁？”  
“嗯……然后再用幻影移形带我出去。”  
“你的要求真不少。”  
“不行吗？”  
“说起来，你为什么会被他关在这儿？”男孩抬脚踢了踢缠着德拉科脚踝的锁链，发出当当的脆响。  
“……因为我放走了波特。”德拉科轻声说道。  
男孩马上看了他一眼，显得有些意外。  
“为什么？”  
“我讨厌汤姆做的那些事，”德拉科皱了皱眉，“我之前不觉得，而且还帮着他们做坏事。但我后来明白了，我——不想杀人，我也不喜欢现在看到的景象。”  
“听起来很有趣。但你知道，我杀过人，”男孩平静地说道，“我杀的人尸体能填平一片湖。”  
德拉科一怔，抬起头看着他，他的眼中只有一片沉寂的灰色。  
“一开始我吸走麻瓜的灵魂来维持自己的身体，后来我帮他杀人，死在我手中的巫师和麻瓜不知道有多少，数也数不清。”他静静地说道，“你的手上还没有沾过血，这很好……哦，不对，”他慢慢看向他，“我的诞生就是因为杀人。”  
德拉科意识到了什么，脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
“杀人是会撕裂灵魂的，”男孩轻声说道，“每杀死一个人，你的灵魂就会碎裂一块。杀的人越多，你的灵魂越来越残破，身上的人性也会越来越少。像我这种人，无论你怎么叫我，我都醒不来了。”  
空气仿佛凝滞住了似的，连呼吸都显得艰难。德拉科张了张口，想说什么，但最后还是一个字也说不出来。  
“但我其实能理解这种感觉，”他又开口了，声音很低、很轻，手指触上了绑着德拉科左手的锁链，指尖闪过一道黑光，锁链应声而裂，“之前有个人想叫醒我，想把我救出来……不过你知道，只有自己能救自己。”  
他一一拆掉锁住他四肢的锁链，动作干净利落。德拉科微微一抖，碎开的链条哗啦啦地落了一地。他看向他，男孩的身影虚幻得几乎看不清，仿佛一阵风就能将他吹跑。德拉科握住了他的手，那触感如同一把沙子，令他的心微微一颤。  
“日记本在那儿。”他指了指角落。  
“你要消失了？”德拉科的声音在微微打颤，“是不是我——如果你不施这些魔法——”  
“你想得太多了，”男孩的声音有点冷，“我本来就是不该存在于世的幽灵。”  
“不，你不是——”  
“去吧。”他推了他一把，德拉科倒退了一步，仍怔怔地看着他。  
“你……”  
“去吧。”  
“不，我不能——”  
“你应该明白，我就是另一个你。”他轻轻打断了他，“我走过的路，完全有可能由你再走一遍。我太清楚了，我们骨子里的胆怯和懦弱是一样的。如果他再把你关几天，你就会屈服，被他异化，变成像我这样的杀人魔。没有人能救你，如果你不救自己，谁都帮不了你。”  
“可你后来反抗了，不是吗？”德拉科下意识地说道，“你没有屈服，你抵抗了他——”  
“那不是一回事。”男孩看着他，一字一句地说道，“我反抗是为了我自己。我遭的罪几十年前就埋下了祸根。那些被我吞噬的灵魂，终于也灼伤了我的灵魂碎片；那些被我杀死的人在几十年后报复了我，将我推进深渊之中。”  
他停了停，声音清晰而平静：“你是对的，这一切从一开始就错了。如果我不听从他的命令杀人，也许我就不会走上这一条路。”  
牢房里寂静无声，男孩的身影虚幻、迷离，没有呼吸，混在阴暗的影子里，让德拉科产生了这儿只有他一个人的错觉——实际上，的确只有他一人。  
“去吧。”男孩说道。他的声音在寂寞中回响。  
德拉科静静地站了几秒，慢慢朝墙角走去，弯腰拾起角落里的日记本，拍掉了上面的灰尘。  
他走向他，男孩握住他的手，带着他走到门前。他握住门把手，一道黑光刺进了锁眼，门无声无息地滑开了。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
这个声音响在他的大脑里，德拉科一震，转头看向他。他正要回答，对方打断了他：  
“我只能带你幻影移形一次，确定好了再告诉我。你现在没有魔杖，也没有钱，长时间逃亡恐怕不太实际。”  
“噢，我房间里有钱，你等一等。”德拉科反应过来，飞快地跑上台阶，蹑手蹑脚地爬到二楼，拉开房门，从抽屉里拿出自己的钱包。他顺便换了套西装，找出一顶帽子给自己戴上，遮住他过于显眼的头发。  
“我打算先去外面住宾馆，等假期结束了再做其他打算。”他对他说道，也像是在说给自己听，“我已经把要对他说的话都说完了。这种方法解决不了问题，或许我们应该分开一段时间。”  
男孩深深地看了他一眼，扬起眉，没做评价。他伸出手，德拉科抓住了他的胳膊，给他报了一个偏远的地名。  
“这个地方我知道。以前做任务的时候去过那儿。”他说道。  
德拉科有点想问是什么任务，但还是忍住了。四周的空间渐渐扭曲起来，一种眩晕感裹住了他，将他拖拽进黑夜之中。他感觉被他抓着的那只手臂坚硬、又脆弱，如沙般流散，消失在黑色空间的各个角落。  
当德拉科落在地上的时候，他的身边已空无一人。


	114. Symphonic Poetry

他呆呆地站在荒凉的街道上，路灯孤零零地亮着，有几盏已经坏了，于是那一块地就沦陷在灰黄的阴影之中。两侧立着矮矮的房屋，没有一扇窗户亮着灯，黑洞洞的门窗如同怪兽的巨眼和巨嘴。这是德拉科自己挑的地方，他只和家人来过一次，而且感观不太好——但这的确是他能想到他去过的英国境内最远的地方。  
“嘿？”德拉科低声问道，“你还在吗？”  
没有人回应他。这在情理之中，但他仍觉得内心缺了一块。他摸了摸口袋里的日记本，叹了口气，压低帽沿，往记忆里的宾馆走去。  
这片区域并不只有巫师居住，恰恰相反，这儿来往的大部分居民都是麻瓜。开宾馆的是一位混血巫师，名叫卡罗纳，不过据卢修斯的说法，他的N.E.W.Ts连五个“良好”都没能拿到，所以只能沦落到给麻瓜开宾馆的地步。虽然如此，卡罗纳并没有完全隔断自己和魔法界的联系，如果有巫师来他的宾馆订房，他也很乐意收下金加隆和银西可。  
巫师入住宾馆需要登记魔杖，就像麻瓜需要出示身份证。德拉科没有魔杖，他让前台接待把卡罗纳叫来，遮遮掩掩地给他看了自己手臂上的黑魔标记，后者马上换上了一副谄媚的面孔，允许他免费住在这儿，想住多久住多久。  
“我来这儿是要执行一个任务，”德拉科慢慢地说道，“如果你把这件事告诉任何人……”  
“哦，我不会告诉任何人的，食死徒大人！”卡罗纳小鸡啄米似的点头，几乎要把他鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜晃掉了，“您来这儿是我的荣幸！”  
德拉科住进了这儿最好的总统套房，这让他非常满意。他几乎不下楼吃饭，三餐都由服务生送到门口，他再自己端到房间里来。有时他出门正好撞见了卡罗纳，后者还会殷切地询问他的情况，不停地和他套近乎，德拉科甚至怀疑他想把他的女儿嫁给他。  
在逃脱了伏地魔的掌控后，刚开始的两天德拉科又兴奋又激动，就像叛逆期离家出走的孩子，满脑子想着做点什么平时不能做的。然而在他把周围的景区逛了一遍，发现自己的金加隆在麻瓜店铺中毫无作用后，他就失去了兴致，躺在宾馆里发呆。  
德拉科每天都会翻阅最新的《预言家日报》，看看上面有没有令他感兴趣的消息。伏地魔肯定已经发现他逃走了，他可以想象他会有多生气。但继续呆在地牢里他会发疯的，他可不想像他的魂片一样被监禁好几年。想到这儿，德拉科又翻出了他的日记本，爱惜地抚摸着，在上面写字，企图再次唤醒另一个自己。但就像后者所说的那样，他真的陷入了永久的沉睡，再也有回应过他。  
德拉科出逃的第五天，他开门拿早餐时，注意到站在一边的服务生似乎在有意无意地打量着他。由于他的特殊身份，卡罗纳不敢让麻瓜来惹他心烦，所以每次给他送饭的都是他的小儿子麦克。麦克是一个有些木讷的小伙子，长得瘦瘦高高，在陌生人面前极为拘谨。之前他给德拉科送饭的时候都低着头，不敢和他对视，但这次他却站在一边偷偷看他，这让德拉科产生了一种不好的预感。  
他快速将餐盘端进屋，关上门，没有马上开始享用，而是打开了放在餐盘上的《预言家日报》。他飞快地浏览着报纸上的大标题，第一版没有问题，第二版只有一些愚蠢的娱乐新闻，但当他看到第三版时，他明白麦克的眼神为什么这么奇怪了。  
“据悉，某食死徒五日前越狱叛逃，魔法部正紧急追查中。该食死徒逃跑时身穿黑色西服，身高为186厘米，发色为金色，瞳色为浅灰色……”  
这段文字背后还附了一张德拉科的照片，并且提及从前天起，魔法部就已经联合麻瓜首相对英国进行了全境封锁，开始挨个搜查所有巫师住所。  
德拉科扔下报纸跑到窗边一看，赫然发现街边站着两个穿魔法部制服的男巫，他们正低头聊着天。他匆匆抓起钱包塞进口袋，轻手轻脚地离开房间，也不敢走台阶和楼梯，左右看了一圈，压低帽沿朝安全出口跑去。  
他真的来找他了……怎么这么快就查到这儿了？德拉科内心慌乱不已，胡思乱想着，大脑一团乱麻。幸好那时候他没有登记魔杖，也没有告诉卡罗纳真名……他现在该去哪儿？  
他匆匆从安全出口跑到一楼，发现那儿只站着一个魔法部职员，正靠在墙边打哈欠。德拉科屏住了呼吸，他打量着四周，在墙角找到了一块板砖，轻手轻脚地走到那人背后，朝他的后脑勺猛地拍了下去。  
男巫一声不吭地昏了过去，德拉科用力将他拖到楼梯间内侧，把板砖踢到路边的草堆里，头也不回地跑走了。  
当初德拉科挑这样一个偏远的地方是为了躲避追捕，但现在他却有点恨自己这个选择了。这个地方几百米内连一辆计程车和公交车都看不见，他也没有魔杖和扫帚，只能凭借自己的双腿逃跑。  
离开的时候他应该把自己的光轮2001带出来的，德拉科懊悔地想。前方是一个十字路口，他没有看路牌，匆匆拐入右侧的陌生街道，没跑几步就狠狠撞在了街边的一个拄着拐杖的流浪汉身上。德拉科连连后退，晃了几下，硬撑着没摔倒。那个流浪汉手中的不锈钢碗被撞飞了出去，里面零星的硬币叮叮咚咚撒了一地。他愣愣地盯着德拉科，仿佛被撞傻了。  
德拉科朝他点了下头，几不可闻地说了句“抱歉”，转身往前跑。他跑出了几步，忽然感觉到了什么，无意识地回过头，一道黑影在他的眼角掠过。后脑传来一阵撕裂般的剧痛，他的身体不受控制的向前倒去，眼前最后闪过的是流浪汉干瘪、灰白、苍老的脸。  
好像有点熟悉。在昏过去之前，德拉科脑中只有这样一个念头。

德拉科醒来时，他首先听见的是一阵嘈杂而尖锐的争吵。双方的声音都很响，一个高亢一个沙哑，吵得他脑壳疼。  
“……他身上一点钱也没有！只有这些没用的玩意儿……”  
“这是巫师的钱，娜塔莎，看看，都是金加隆！”  
“我看不懂这些玩意儿，这些东西能买什么？玛丽亚的裙子破了，我还得给她补一补！”  
“玛丽亚也是巫师，这些钱留给她，以后她都用得上——”  
“她不是巫师！”女人拔高了音量，有些歇斯底里，“她不是巫师，不是可恶的巫师！”  
另一人沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“弗朗西斯也是巫师，娜塔莎。”  
弗朗西斯，这个名字好像有点熟悉……德拉科的睫毛微微颤抖着，大脑又痛又热，似乎有什么东西要往外钻，可又无论如何也想不起来。这到底是……  
“玛丽亚是巫师，你上次看到她玩沙子了。她把沙子堆得那么高……”  
“不就是堆得高了一点吗，这有什么好稀奇的？”  
“但她……啊，他醒了！”  
德拉科睁开眼，眨了眨，视线渐渐聚焦。他下意识地打量着四周，这是一间破旧、狭窄的小屋，看起来不足五十平米，只有一室一厅。客厅里堆着肮脏的碗、盘子和脏衣服，一张大床摆放在墙角，上面的床单已经破了好几个口子，露出下面的粉红色床垫。德拉科闻到了一股厨余垃圾的恶臭，是从门边的两个垃圾袋里飘来的，袋子旁积了一滩深黄的污水。  
德拉科抬起头，他面前站着一对老年夫妇，其中一位就是那个用拐杖将他打晕的流浪汉，另一位似乎是他的妻子，他们一齐瞪着他，窃窃私语着。那种熟悉感再次浮上心头，德拉科的脑袋更晕了，强烈的不安笼罩了他。  
“还认得我们吗，小子？”流浪汉上前跨了一步，德拉科下意识想站起来，却发现自己的四肢被绳子紧紧捆住了，动弹不得。  
“你们是谁？”他问道，声音有点哑。  
“果然不记得了。”流浪汉扭头对妻子说道。他又转回来，德拉科注意到他皴裂的额头上有一个淡红色的疤。  
“杀的人太多，所以忘记了，是不是？”流浪汉说道，拄着拐杖又颤颤巍巍地往前走了一步。  
“我没杀人。”他皱起眉。  
“胡说！我的儿子和儿媳妇不就是被你们杀死的吗？”他的话一下子激怒了对方，老人用力跺了跺拐杖，他的妻子的眼神也变得狰狞起来，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“你的儿子和……儿媳妇？”德拉科绞尽脑汁地回想着，可怎么也想不起来，“那是谁？”  
“弗朗西斯和爱丽莎，你都忘了吗？……你怎么能忘记？”老人瞪着一对鱼泡眼，嘴唇颤抖着，“那天你们忽然闯进来，一下就把我击昏了。等我醒来，娜塔莎告诉我你们已经把他们杀死了……你们……这都是你们做的……”  
他还在念念叨叨，德拉科努力分辨着，弗朗西斯……爱丽莎……击昏……他的脑中蓦地闪过了什么，浑身一颤，不敢置信地盯着他们。  
他终于想起来了，那是他之前出过的唯一一次任务。他和贝拉特里克斯闯进了泥巴种弗朗西斯的家，杀死了弗朗西斯和他的麻瓜妻子爱丽莎，扬长而去。而现在站在他面前的这两人就是弗朗西斯的父母，约翰·金和娜塔莎·金，他们在那场屠杀中都被贝拉特里克斯击昏，得以幸存。当然，德拉科认为他们能活下来纯粹是因为贝拉特里克斯觉得他们不重要。  
“噢，你想起来了是不是？”一注意到了德拉科的表情，老约翰抓紧了拐杖，整只手臂都在晃，“你终于想起来了，小子……我的儿子……我的儿媳妇……”  
那些被我杀死的人在几十年后报复了我，将我推进深渊之中。一个男孩曾这样对他说道。德拉科没想到他的报应来得这么快，他不想杀人，但他曾经的确是罪不可赦的帮凶。他站在那儿看着这一切发生，不敢做任何事……这是他必须做的，那时候的他这样说服自己，这是为了更伟大的目标。  
但德拉科现在明白这只是软弱的借口，他不敢反抗，于是自我麻痹，仅此而已。  
“你们这些巫师都是刽子手，刽子手！”老妇人忽然叫了起来，粗糙的手指打着颤，直指着他，“你们害死了我的儿子，毁了我们的家——弗朗西斯才三十岁，你们——”  
她的声音在剧烈颤抖，身体也在抖，眼睛睁得很大，整个人看起来像一堆被破布盖着的、抖动的、干巴巴的老肉。她脸涨得很红，说不出话来，似乎不知道该如何形容自己的愤怒。他忽然抄起门边的一只扫把重重打在德拉科的胳膊上，那些长短不一、粗砺而尖锐的竹条刮擦着他的脖子和脸颊，留下清晰的红痕。他痛呼了一声，还没来得及应对，老约翰也晃晃悠悠地挥舞着拐杖砸了过来，使劲往他的胸腹和肩膀招呼，边打边叫骂着，话语粗俗难听。  
德拉科勉强低头躲避着，但脸颊上还是被刮了几道，似乎出了血，痛得龇牙咧嘴。他的肚子被踹了好几脚，大腿被拐杖敲得又痛又麻，后背也中了招，火辣辣辣地疼。他的西服外套被老妇人的扫帚撕裂了，左袖子刮开了一大截。他努力挣扎着，试图挣脱身上绑得并不高明的绳子，左臂在努力下终于伸出了半截，虽然他的右肩因此多挨了两棍子，从那疼痛感来看似乎有点伤到骨头了。  
老约翰的叫骂声还在继续，虽然比起一开始他已经吃力了许多。他的眼角沾着泪水，脸颊上是不正常的红，骨瘦如柴的手抓着磨损严重的拐杖，看起来竟有几分悲怆。德拉科仍试图把左臂抽出来，他的袖子与绳索摩擦着，拉扯到了上方，露出了一截手臂。他正要继续，老约翰的动作忽然停了下来，直直地盯着一处。他怪异的反应让老妇人也下意识垂下了手中的扫帚，困惑地看着他。  
“怎么了，约翰？”  
老约翰宛若恍然梦醒，蓦地上前扯过德拉科的左手，那力道让德拉科抽了口气，他觉得他的手简直像一只铁铸鸡爪。老人硬按着他的手臂，翻到内侧让老妇人看：“你看这个……看这个，娜塔莎！”  
“这是……”老妇人眯起眼，瞳孔猛地一缩，“就是那天在我们房子上面飘着的那个……那个骷髅头！”  
“对，那些杀了人的手上都有这个！”老约翰大叫道，声音嘶哑得厉害，几乎有些破音，“他手上有，那个女人手上也有——他们都有！”  
老妇人抓着扫帚蹒跚着走到他身边，死死地瞪着德拉科手臂上的黑魔标记。德拉科觉得自己的手几乎要被掰折了，眉头紧皱，他试图抽回自己的手，老约翰却抓得更紧了，他丢下拐杖，双手按住了他的胳膊。  
老妇人紧抿着嘴唇，整张脸皱成了一团，她扬着扫帚重重砸在德拉科的左臂上，竹条将他的皮肤刮得鲜血淋漓。他痛叫了一声，想用力收回手，老约翰狠狠给了他一棍子，这一下让他失了声，耳鸣了一阵，半天喘不上气来。  
老妇人向后退去，紧扒着扫帚，摇着头，满脸是泪，一只脚踩在地上脏兮兮的衣服上。她大口大口地吸气，目光有些涣散，口中不停地喃喃着“弗朗西斯”，眼泪打湿了她的下巴。  
“不能让它发生……不能让它发生……”她似乎失去了理智，眼神迷迷瞪瞪的，不知在看哪儿，分不清现实和虚幻。蓦地，她扔下扫帚，跑进了屋内——德拉科从没见过哪个麻瓜老人能跑得这么快。  
这场殴打暂时停歇了，可德拉科并没有感到轻松，浑身的疼痛如同烈火，一寸一寸地吞噬着他的骨头。他的耳朵仍听不清声音，老约翰似乎在说话，但他不知道他是在骂人还是自怨自艾。  
这世间的一切都有轮回，一个声音在他耳边低低地说道。他终日背负着沉重的石头，是那些被他害死的灵魂、是他最后的良知、是那该死的命运，它们将痛苦送到他身边来。  
德拉科的视野渐渐模糊起来，眼前成了一团白花花的迷雾，晃动着各色的虚影。他隐约看见一个佝偻的身影从另一边跑出来，耳边似乎传来了令人惊骇的滋滋的声响。  
“不能让它发生……不能让它发生……”老妇人的喃喃带上了一丝疯癫的意味。德拉科背脊一凉，恐惧窜上了他的头皮。他想要挣扎，可强烈的疲惫和疼痛压住了他，宛若吸食血肉的怪兽。一只粗糙龟裂的手抓住了他的左臂，将它拉扯出来。  
那尖锐刺耳的滋滋声近了，他感到了一丝热意，更近了，火星跳到了他的皮肤上，刺得他一缩。一个滚烫的铁烙猛然印上了他的黑魔标记，那高温灼烧皮肤的剧痛让德拉科发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，直接昏死了过去。

他在一片漆黑的、看不见影子的世界里前行。没有风，没有时间，也没有声音，这里似乎什么也没有。他静静地走着，心脏空了一块，沙子轻轻地流走了。好累……好痛……为什么会这样……他慢慢往前走着，脚步一停，蓦地垮了下去，整个身体成了粉碎。  
不……不……太痛了，痛得他无法呼吸，五脏六腑都移了位。怎么会这样？一只鼓轻轻敲打着，像他的心跳。他后悔了，他不想再坚持了，为什么他要遭受这些？……他就应该躲在家里，好好听那个男人的话，他就应该……  
德拉科缓缓睁开眼，眼前仍是一片漆黑，一瞬间他以为他还没有醒来。深黑的雾气逐渐散去了，他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗。一缕淡棕色的月光落在石头地面上，照着几只洗干净的碗盆。他微微一动身子，剧烈的疼痛从左小臂升上来，德拉科咬住了嘴唇才没有发出呻吟。  
他仍在原来的地方。德拉科慢慢转头看向右侧，不远处的大床上隆起了两个包，隐隐传来鼾声，这证明他已经昏迷了十几个小时。德拉科微微放松身子，咬了咬牙，尝试着将右手从绳索里挣脱出来。  
蓦地，通往内室的那扇门悄无声息地打开了，德拉科霎时停止了动作，闭上眼装晕，竖起耳朵听着。他听见了一阵有些颠簸的脚步声，越来越近，在他面前停下了。德拉科将眼睛睁开一条缝，一个小女孩正站在他面前。  
她看起来只有十岁左右，梳着有点歪的马尾辫，穿着一件打补丁的蓝裙子，黑溜溜的眼睛静静地看着他，眼中倒影着德拉科惨白失血的脸。德拉科瞬间认出来这是弗朗西斯和爱丽莎的女儿——那个躲在门后看着他们的小女孩。从娜塔莎的称呼来看，她的名字叫玛丽亚。  
他重新睁开了眼，注视着她。十岁的孩子已经能明白事理了，老约翰和娜塔莎肯定一遍又一遍地告诉她是谁害死了她的父母，是谁让她家破人亡、连一条新裙子都穿不上。德拉科可以想象，如果他们那时候没有出现，如果新政权没有成形，玛丽亚会平平安安长大，长成一个天真活泼的女孩，在十一岁的时候收到霍格沃茨的入学通知书。但现在她再也不可能等到霍格沃茨的猫头鹰了——所有麻瓜出身的巫师都被剥夺了进入魔法世界的权利。  
她应该恨他，德拉科想，她会恨他的。她会像她的祖父母一样报复他，将痛苦发泄在他身上。  
玛丽亚的眼睛干净、明亮，她的脸皎洁如同月光，却又带着一种悲苦的意味。德拉科疯狂地想着糟糕的事，他想象着她讥笑他、朝他扔石子、对他拳打脚踢。一个孩子的恶毒和痛苦往往具有无法想象的威力，光是这样想他就有些受不了。如果她这么做，他就再也不傻傻地坚持了，他想，他要报复他们，让他们尝一尝自己受的苦……真不明白自己到底是怎么想的，蠢得可笑……  
小女孩朝他伸出手，德拉科下意识闭上了眼，又马上睁开。她的手慢慢向前，那短短的、直直的手指碰到了他胸前的绳索上。玛丽亚使劲扯了扯，发现自己扯不动，于是走到床边拿来了一把剪刀，吃力地剪断了最上方的一根绳子。她双手握着剪刀，认真地一根一根往下剪，动作十分稚嫩，有时候还站不稳，生锈的刀尖戳到了他的胸口。  
德拉科呆呆地看着她，大脑发昏，似乎没有反应过来她在做什么。玛丽亚慢慢蹲下来，连衣裙垂在了地上。她终于剪开了最后一根，将剪刀小心翼翼地放在地上，伸出小手用力拨了一下断开的绳索，它们哗啦啦地落了下来，撒了一地。  
她站起来看着他，德拉科下意识地一挣，撑着墙忍着痛站了起来，低低地抽了口气。  
“谢谢。”他轻声说道，小女孩依然平静地望着他，没有说话。  
德拉科缓慢地朝门移去，每走一步浑身的肌肉和骨头都在发痛，仿佛下一刻就要倒下去，像梦中一样碎成一块一块。玛丽亚在他背后站了一会儿，忽然跑到他前面跳起来打开门，双手将门推开。门发出了刺耳的知啦一响，角落里的床上立刻传来了响亮的鼾声。  
德拉科有些慌了，加快了脚步，却不小心勾到了门槛，手胡乱挥舞着，没抓到任何物体，一下子摔倒在地。这巨大的动静彻底吵醒了床上的夫妇，老约翰嘟囔着，窸窸窣窣地起床。德拉科撑着右手发狠地往前爬，努力爬出了大门。玛丽亚跑到他面前，抓着他的手腕将他往前拖，德拉科推开了她的手，勉强坐了起来。  
“……快起来，他跑了！”屋里传来老约翰的叫嚷，有些遥远，又显得如此急迫。  
玛丽亚还想去拽他的手，她拉住了他的左臂，德拉科浑身一抽，痛得眼前发白，再次用力挥开了她。  
“跑！快跑！”他朝她叫道，声音因为极度疼痛而扭曲变形。背后响起了沉重的脚步声，混合着猎猎的风声，宛如一场浩劫。玛丽亚站在原地没有动，仍用她干净的眼睛直直地看着他。  
“上次你也是这么说的。”她说道。  
德拉科的意识在下坠，疼痛感一阵一阵地折磨着他，将他的神经拉扯成细碎的枝条。他们又要来了……疼痛……他将会失去他的左臂……他的右手颤抖着，紧握成拳，又放弃了似的彻底松开，探进了裤子里，挣扎着触上了那个他从未使用过的印记。他的大腿猛地刺痛起来，痛得他说不出话，连使用声带都成了一种奢侈。  
“快跑——快跑！”他大叫道，什么也看不见，心脏烧成了炽热的火石在胸腔中翻滚。  
风忽然变得猛烈了，吹动德拉科湿黏的头发，糊了他一脸沙石。他感觉有什么落了下来，重重的，如同沉重的叹息。背后传来一声惊恐至极的尖叫，然后是一连串物体翻倒的声音，仓皇至极。一双手谨慎而缓慢地将德拉科伤痕累累的身体抱起来，他能感觉到那双手在颤抖，抖得厉害，甚至有点不像他。难以置信，他恍惚地想，那个人也会害怕吗……抑或是愤怒？  
他刚将他抱稳，德拉科马上抓住了他的胳膊，发着抖，声音哑得听不清：“别杀……”  
“带他回去，西弗勒斯。”那人低声说道，声音中带着不加掩饰的杀意。  
“汤姆，别——”  
冰冷的袍子飘到了他的脸颊上，另一双更瘦的手接过了他，随后是那无比熟悉的幻影移形的错乱感，德拉科只觉得自己的左臂和大腿火烧火燎地痛，烧入骨髓。他的意识被黑暗吞没了，再次昏了过去。


	115. Symphonic Poetry

第三次醒来，德拉科感觉到他的胃在痉挛。他在六年级就得了胃病，只要饮食不规律胃就会一抽一抽地痛，折磨得他听不进课。而他现在已经一整天滴水未进，喉咙干涩，肚子一直在叫，整个身体处于失灵的状态。  
他盯着天花板看了一会儿，目光缓缓下移，扫过墙边的衣柜和落地镜，落在了绣着蛇和星座的深绿色地毯上，这才确定自己的确重新回到了马尔福庄园——他舒适的家里。  
门外传来一阵模糊的争执，德拉科听见了纳西莎的声音，努力分辨了一会儿，但还是放弃了。他扭头看向自己的左臂，发现受伤的地方已经用绷带结结实实地包扎起来了，什么也看不见。  
争吵声越来越近，德拉科微皱起眉，很快他便惊讶地发现是纳西莎和伏地魔在吵架。他从未见他母亲的声音这样尖厉过，咄咄逼人，失去了所有的从容。  
“……我非常后悔没有阻止他。我一开始就觉得你们不合适……”  
“……德拉科还小，玩心很重，主人，如果你不宽容他……”  
“……我很后悔……”  
“够了，”伏地魔冷声打断了她，“不要忘了你该做的，纳西莎。”  
“我只知道德拉科受了重伤，到现在还昏迷不醒，”纳西莎不肯退步，“如果你还要惩罚他，主人……”  
“我不会惩罚他。”  
他们推开了门，德拉科慌忙闭上了眼，他现在还不知道该怎么面对他们。他屏着呼吸听他们刻意放轻的脚步声，那两人走到了床边，一只宽大而冰冷的手覆上了他的额头。  
“烧已经退了。”伏地魔说道，“中午我帮他看看。”  
“他的手……”  
“能治好，不会有后遗症。”男人的指尖滑下来，落在了德拉科的掌心，“不过黑魔标记恐怕难以恢复。”  
他们又低声讨论了一会儿，纳西莎离开了，带上了门。伏地魔又在床边站了一会儿，德拉科听见了一阵细细的布料摩擦的声响，一个柔软的东西碰了碰他的额头，一触即离。  
“醒了就别装睡，德拉科。”他说道。  
德拉科浑身僵硬，不得不睁开眼，看向站在身边的男人。他也正看着他，那目光如同一个深深的漩涡，裹挟着无数他看不懂的复杂情绪。  
德拉科有些紧张，又有点害怕，避开了他的眼神。他的肚子却不合时宜地叫了一声，这让他有点羞赧。  
“饿了？”伏地魔问道。德拉科“嗯”了一声，胃又开始痉挛起来。“还有胃痛。”  
男人掀起他身上的被子，沿着他的小腹慢慢抚摸了一圈，动作非常谨慎。  
“这里？”  
“上面一点……”  
男人的指尖上移，轻轻按摩着疼痛处，又用手掌按压，德拉科舒服得叹息着，微微弓起的身子放松了下来。  
按摩了足有五分钟，伏地魔收回手，起身离开。过了一会儿，他端来一碗热粥放在床头柜上，扑鼻的香气让德拉科忍不住挣扎着要坐起来。男人托着他的腰让他靠在靠背上，端起粥尝了一口试了试温度，德拉科眼巴巴地看着他，他已经饿得受不了了。  
伏地魔一勺一勺地将粥喂进他嘴里，这是纳西莎的手艺，德拉科第一口就尝了出来，比宾馆里的饭菜要美味得多。他的眼眶有点热，他只出逃了一个星期不到，却仿佛有一个世纪那么久。  
慢吞吞地吃掉半碗后，德拉科感觉舒服了许多，胃里热了一些，总算不再抽搐了。他最后将碗里的粥吃得干干净净，伏地魔将碗和勺子放在一边，拿纸巾擦了擦男孩的嘴，低头含住了他的嘴唇。  
男孩的口腔温热，还保留着绿豆粥清甜的味道。他含吻着他，一开始是试探性的吮吸、舔咬，诱引他打开牙关；不一会儿，他伸手压住他的后脑，慢慢加深了这个吻，不停地变换着角度，发疯了似的噬咬着他的舌尖。德拉科很快就被吻得缺氧，喘不过气来，身体虚软，从靠背上滑下。伏地魔将他压在枕头上继续这个深吻，他死死捏着他的下巴，激烈地与他交换唾液，德拉科的左臂下意识一动，被他用力压住了。  
“汤姆……”好不容易挣开了这个吻，德拉科喘息着，胸膛起伏。他抬起头，伏地魔仍紧盯着他，眼中跳动着红光。  
“你到底想怎么样，嗯？”他低声说道，伸手抚摸着他的喉咙，德拉科咽了口唾沫，“真不错，德拉科……只有你，一次又一次……很自豪，是不是？把伏地魔大人变成这样……”  
“什么……？”他的眼神仿佛能摄人，德拉科慌乱地躲开了，男人捏住了他的下巴。  
“我找了你五天，”伏地魔轻轻地说道，“所有你可能去的地方我都找过……不过你避开了我知道的地方，这挺聪明，是不是？”  
“那是因为你把我关起来，还用黑魔法折磨我！”德拉科忍不住叫道，“你总是这样！”  
“你不是也玩得很开心吗？”男人冷冷地说道。  
男孩的脸颊微红，有些咬牙切齿：“……我不知道那些黑魔法有副作用。”  
“一些可以控制的副作用。”  
“反正你还是想惩罚我。”  
“难道你做的一切不需要惩罚？”  
德拉科的右手一下子抓紧了被单，莫名烦躁起来。  
“无论我说什么你都不会懂，是不是？”他说道，勉强克制着波动的情绪，“你杀了他们，对吗？”  
伏地魔冷笑：“看看你的手臂……你想要善良地原谅他们，男孩？”  
“我没那么善良——哦，我也想报复他们，让他们尝尝我尝过的痛，但你为什么不能多想一想呢，汤姆？”德拉科瞪着他，他感觉他的肩膀开始隐隐作痛了，“你看到我受伤是什么感觉？”  
不知是不是他的错觉，伏地魔的表情扭曲了一下，没有马上回答。  
“问这个有什么用？”  
“告诉我，你是什么感觉？”见他似乎有后退的意思，德拉科抓住了他的胳膊，男人的手臂一如既往的冰凉、光滑。他看着他，慢慢露出了一个古怪的笑容。  
“难道你还想再受伤一次，嗯？”  
“我在认真问你，汤姆！”  
他们对视了一会儿，伏地魔慢慢拿下了他的手，捏着他的手腕将他按在床上。  
“……什么感觉？”他微眯起眼，直直地盯着他，“我见过你很多种样子，德拉科……很多种，什么样子的你我都见过。但我没想过这一种……”  
风将沙石卷到空中，月光惨白地洒了一地，他的男孩虚弱地倒在地上，头发凌乱，衣服被撕得破破烂烂，能看见下面发红的皮肤。他满脸是泪，皱着眉头，身体因为疼痛而微微蜷缩着，左臂沾满了血，原本应该是黑魔标记的地方只剩下了一个黑漆漆的、化脓的伤疤。他将他抱起来的时候几乎感觉不到他的呼吸和心跳，仿佛已经被梅林带走了，再也不会回来了。  
“……永远都忘不了，从来没有过……”他喃喃着，手掌无意识地揉着他的手腕，“一种非常强烈的、想杀人的感觉……”  
还有一种撕裂般的疼痛感，仿佛胸口被割开了一刀，他的灵魂陷入了黑暗的漩涡。这种疼痛超越了愤怒，超越了失败，超越了分裂和死亡。那一瞬间他没有想到他们制作的魂器，男孩身上流出的殷红的、蜿蜒的血如同一万支箭，将他魔法铸造的强大身体射得千疮百孔。他下意识去捂住他的伤口，可实在太多了，令人恐慌。从今以后他再也不想在他身上看到一滴血。  
德拉科观察着伏地魔，被他脸上变幻的表情吓得心惊肉跳，不知自己该不该继续讲下去。但这的确很重要，他做了会儿心理建设，还是鼓起勇气说道：“你看，你感到很生气对不对？你杀死的那些人也有亲朋好友，你觉得他们会是什么感觉？”  
伏地魔抬起眼，眼底的红光还没有散去。  
“你把那些人和伏地魔大人相提并论？”  
“为什么不行？”德拉科问道，“你觉得我为什么会遇到这种事？如果那天弗朗西斯和爱丽莎没有被杀死，我会无缘无故遭到袭击吗？”  
“你在怪我？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“你同情那些泥巴种，嗯？”  
“我只是想说这样下去不会有好结果，汤姆！”德拉科叫道，已经有些口干舌燥，他挣扎着坐起身，“我们付出的代价还不够惨痛吗？你失败了那么多次，有没有想过为什么？”  
“你在教我怎么成功，是吗？”  
“我可教不了你，”他讽刺道，“谁敢当你的老师？”  
话音刚落，深黑的阴影落了下来，德拉科的嘴唇又被堵住了。男人将他压在靠背上，用力噬咬着他的唇瓣，男孩很快就感觉到了痛，挣扎起来。他的手探进了他的底裤，揉捏着他极有弹性的臀部。男人的动作极具侵略性，德拉科胸口胀得想吐，隐隐害怕起来。他用力推着他，却被狠狠咬了一口，伏地魔摩擦着他柔软的臀缝，将他窄小的穴口磨红了，可怜地肿了一圈。德拉科被刺激得呻吟起来，下身鼓起了一块，难堪得说不出话。男人掀起他的短袍，一路沿着他柔美的背吻下来，在他的臀肉上留下了一个牙印。德拉科痛得抽了口气，险些泄了，狼狈地夹紧了腿。  
“我讨厌你，”他咬牙说道，身体还在微微打颤，“你简直是个混蛋。”  
伏地魔似乎没有听见他的话，他将他抱到怀里，一遍一遍地抚摸他的身体，仿佛再不这么做就没有机会了似的。男孩浓热的肢体温暖着他，他无意识地寻找着他身上的缝隙，他渴望着……还是得做爱，他想，只有这种方式能让他感到真实存在，让他意识到他的确回来了……背叛、失望、愤怒，这些都不重要，他现在只想要他。

他们一直弄到了下午，结束后伏地魔抱着德拉科去洗了澡，喂他吃了点东西。男孩有些昏头昏脑，疲倦地躺在被窝里休息。伏地魔坐在他身边陪了他一会儿，觉得时间差不多了，便将他的左手从被窝里拉出来，开始拆上面的绷带。  
男人的指尖时不时刮擦过他的皮肤，德拉科莫名有些紧张，绷紧了后背，不敢去看，但又忍不住瞥了一眼。伏地魔的表情始终高深莫测，德拉科敏锐地察觉到对方并不高兴，不敢触他的霉头。绷带全部拆开后，男人将它揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，仔细观察着那一块皮肤。  
被铁烙烫伤的伤口已经完全愈合了，但却留下了一个淡红色的丑陋疤痕。伏地魔向来对德拉科的身体非常满意，他喜欢他的每一个部位，尤其是这双修长白皙的手，因为娇生惯养而光洁无暇，德拉科也很注意保养，皮肤干裂的时候还会涂护手霜。五年级的暑假他为他烙下黑魔标记，那时他观察着男孩的表情，贪婪地描摹着他的眉眼。这是他早就想做的事，将他标记成自己的……而现在，这个标记却被人破坏了，成了抹不去的伤痕……  
“好丑，”德拉科还是忍不住看了过来，评价道，“你能把它治好吗？”  
“当然。”伏地魔回过神来，说道，“不过我认为，有必要给你一个教训。”  
德拉科马上瞪大了眼，抽回手，愤怒地盯着他。  
“这明明都是你的错，你还要给我一个教训？”  
“我的错？”他缓慢地重复了一遍，“是我让你跑出去的吗，德拉科？”  
“你难道不知道他们为什么会这么做吗？”德拉科一想到那种疼痛仍心有余悸，肩膀缩了一下，“他们恨黑魔标记——你让食死徒杀人后就把它投射在空中！”  
“那能制造恐惧，愚蠢的男孩。”  
“愚蠢的是你——制造恐惧有什么好处？”德拉科的嗓子有点哑了，“你还是不明白，恐惧的力量是有限的。或者说，是无法持久的。哦，你没有感受过，是不是？你帮助别人的时候……别人回报你的时候……你不知道，之前我和贝拉姨妈去刺杀弗朗西斯，我在那里看见了他的女儿。我让她快跑……这挺蠢的，没什么用，毕竟我们可是害死她父母的凶手。但……但是……但这次是她救了我，她剪断了我身上的绳子……”  
德拉科停住了，呛了一声，很响地吸了吸鼻子，使劲擦掉了眼泪。那时候他让她快跑，不知道她听进去了没有……可听进去又有什么用？他终究还是让她失去了最后的两个亲人，一个十岁的小女孩该怎么面对这个世界的冰冷？  
这是他的错，这都是他的错……  
伏地魔看着怀中颤抖的爱人，他从没见过这么爱哭的男孩。他讨厌虚弱，讨厌黑暗和冰冷，讨厌阻碍他前进的东西。但德拉科是一个无法解释的悖论，他身上充斥着各种他喜爱的、厌恶的、矛盾的因素。他是灰色的，他无法完全排斥他，但也无法将他视为那些为他驱使的食死徒中的一员。  
这多么奇妙，又多么费解……他无法解释，也无法摆脱。他讨厌这种受制的感觉，仿佛他被这个男孩控制住了，一离开他就会发疯。但这是不可能的，伏地魔大人从不会依赖任何一个人。他将他搂紧了一些，他的泪渗了进来，像一把滚烫的沙子洒进了他的血液里。他浓郁的悲伤感染了他，这是伏地魔第一次产生这种体会。他感到困惑，又有点新奇，他希望这种时刻能少一点，可又希望能多一点、再多一点……  
“……我进屋的时候没看到什么小女孩，”过了一会儿，他说道，“如果她救了你，我会给她奖赏。”  
德拉科马上转过头看向他，眼角还挂着泪珠：“你没有杀死她？”  
“我没有看到她。”  
“那她一定是逃跑了，”男孩嘀咕着，“我早就看出来了，她特别聪明。”  
伏地魔皱了皱眉，正要说话，德拉科拽住了他的袖子。  
“那你让她上学，”他说道，“哦，对了，不许让卡罗兄妹惩罚她，我受够他们了。”  
“你是不是忘了魔法部的新规定，男孩？泥巴种不准入学。”  
“她是巫师，凭什么不能上学？”  
“别惹我生气，德拉科，”伏地魔危险地眯起眼，“你想让我打破自己定下的规定？”  
“反正不是什么值得遵守的规定。”德拉科赌气说道，结果屁股被狠狠拧了一把。男人把他按在了床上，关上灯，强迫他立刻休息。  
“晚上我再来看你。”他说道。  
德拉科气恼至极，朝他的背影用力扔了一个枕头：“你别再来了！”


	116. Symphonic Poetry

晚上六点半的时候，伏地魔带了晚餐到房间里来。德拉科还在生气，自顾自地吃饭，没有理他。用完餐后男人检查了一遍他的伤口，给他的伤疤涂了一些药膏，重新缠上了绷带。  
“你要治好我的手？”德拉科瞥了一眼手臂上的绷带，讥讽道，“不打算给我一个教训了吗？”  
“别没事找事，男孩。”伏地魔走到窗边，扯散束绳将窗帘放了下来。  
“你可以换种方式讨好我，”德拉科对着他的背影说道，“我跟你说过我想要什么。”  
“讨好？”他似乎是冷笑了一声，转身慢慢走回来，“我不需要讨好任何人。”  
德拉科懒得和他抬杠，换了个话题：“你找到玛丽亚了吗？”  
伏地魔在他身边坐下，把他抱到怀里，拧了把他的腰。  
“名字，地点，还有长相——给我一段你的记忆，”他冷冷地说道，“我亲自去查。”  
“你亲自去？”德拉科吃了一惊，“你不忙吗？”  
“难道我应该让其他人知道我在帮助一个泥巴种？”  
“哦，抱歉。”德拉科马上说道，但他的语气中没有一丝歉意。  
男人冷哼了一声，将他的袍子掀到腰间，隔着内裤挑弄他的私处，侧过头含吻着他的脖颈。德拉科敏感地一颤，下意识想要闪躲，然而对方的手已经摸到了他平坦的前胸，不温柔地又掐又揉，将他青涩的乳粒捏肿了。男孩不敢推拒，颤抖着、嘤咛着，很快就被推压在了床上，扒掉了身上宽松的袍子。  
“一点补偿，”他轻声说道，褪下了德拉科的黑色内裤，探了两根指头进去，“屁股抬高点，男孩。”  
德拉科涨红了脖子，有些羞涩，但还是翘着屁股乖乖让他弄，弄到敏感处的时候抱怨几句，叮嘱他轻一点儿。伏地魔做足了前戏，将他窄小的甬道插得湿腻，在他腿间暧昧地蹭了一会儿，慢慢挺了进去。  
他们欢爱了一整晚，第二天德拉科醒来的时候伏地魔已经不在身边了。他拖拖拉拉地起床吃饭，吃完后纳西莎把他叫到房间里谈话。她看起来脸色不太好，正襟危坐，话里话外都在劝他别再和伏地魔在一起。  
“……我早就想说，但一直没有机会。你们差距太大了，德拉科，他根本不懂得体谅你。”纳西莎给他倒了杯牛奶，认真地看着他，“主人之前把你关起来的时候我们一直在为你求情，但他始终不愿意放你出来。我很担心，德拉科。”  
“我知道，妈妈。”德拉科内心有点发堵，胸口胀胀的。  
“还有这次，你偷跑出去……你应该和我说，德拉科，我会帮你想办法。如果你不想呆在他身边，就算被通缉我也会带你逃出去。”纳西莎拍了拍他的手背，叹了口气，上下打量着他，着重观察了一番他的左臂，“你的手恢复得怎么样了？”  
“主人在帮我治疗，已经快治好了。”德拉科回答道，他喝了口牛奶，犹豫了一秒，“……那时候我只是想出去避几天，并没有打算逃走，妈妈。”  
“你是不愿意逃走，还是不敢逃走？”纳西莎尖锐地指出，“不要怕，德拉科。如果你不想呆下去——”  
“我知道你是什么意思，妈妈。”德拉科打断了她，“但你应该看得出来……我不是被逼迫的。”  
“哦，我当然知道你不是，”她说道，但显得并不那么高兴，“但你们不合适，我说过了。主人不懂得怎么照顾人，你身上总是……他又拉着你做了？”  
注意到了德拉科脖子上的痕迹，纳西莎的声音猛地变尖了，刺得他脑仁疼。他不自在极了，含混地搪塞了几句，试图蒙混过关。纳西莎站了起来，走到桌旁拉开抽屉，边翻找东西边说道：“我一定要和他说，他根本不考虑你的身体状况……先回去吧，德拉科，你别一直顺着他，知道吗？”  
“妈妈！”德拉科的脸有点红，不安地扭动着身子。  
“我是说真的，你得学会拒绝……”纳西莎翻动着抽屉，里面的小物件碰撞着发出清脆的声响。  
“但他想要做，我没办法。”  
“所以我会去告诉他，让他多体谅你……但你自己也得长个心眼。”纳西莎终于找到了想要的东西，关上抽屉。德拉科又坐了一会儿，见她没有话要说，摸了摸鼻子，拿上没喝完的牛奶离开了。  
这天晚上，德拉科正靠在床上看书，门蓦然被推开了，他没来得及纠正自己极为不雅的姿势——扭着身子趴在床上，两条长腿露在外面，隐约能看到一截内裤。愣了一秒后德拉科慌忙把袍子拉下去，但已经晚了，男人走来直接抱起了他，在他屁股上捏了一把，含住了他的嘴唇。德拉科想到了纳西莎早上的话，有些心虚，心不在焉地回吻着他，勾住了他的脖子。他们亲了一会儿就开始互相摩擦，男人用力揉捏着男孩的脆弱，后者忘情地呻吟着，像只八爪鱼似的缠在他身上。他们正在兴头上，背后蓦然响起了一阵短促的敲门声，硬生生地将打断了这场激情。  
伏地魔皱起眉，抱着德拉科走到门边，打开门。站在门外的正是纳西莎。她面无表情地看着他们，点了点头，说道：  
“我有事想和你说，主人。”  
德拉科低着头不敢看她，耳根都红了，如坐针毡，只想马上回去。刚才那几下就让他的裤裆湿了，下面还硬着，狼狈至极。伏地魔走回房间把他放在床上，德拉科马上拉过被子遮住了，僵着腿，在他们离开后才松了口气。  
他忍了一会儿，最后还是跳下床去盥洗室里解决需要，出来后顺便吃了几块饼干。他边看书边等伏地魔回来，后来实在困得撑不住了，合上书拉好被子，关了灯便睡下了。  
半夜，德拉科隐约听见了一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。床垫向下一陷，一阵冷气漫过来，让他打了个哆嗦。他咕哝了一声，正要翻身，一双大手搂过了他的腰，将他拉进怀里。那人埋在他颈间吻了一记，吮得男孩有点痛，他用膝盖顶了顶他。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯……”  
“你和纳西莎说，你不想和我上床？”  
“唔，是你太过分了。”  
“明明你也很想……”他含吻着他的耳廓，然后是圆润的肩膀，德拉科被他冰凉的气息激得微微战栗，抽了口气，“你不知道你在床上的样子，德拉科……下次应该让你看一看。”  
德拉科还有些迷糊，听不清对方在说什么，半推半就地替男人腿交了一次，被按着亲了几分钟。他睡觉前喝了不少饮料，有点想小解，用力推了伏地魔几下，说要去尿尿。  
男人扬起眉，将他横腰抱起，走到盥洗室，替他拉下内裤，帮他扶住。德拉科没想太多，到一半的时候才渐渐清醒起来，意识到他们在做什么，脸瞬间涨得血红，差点就尿不出来了。结束后他马上推开他，拉上裤子，冲干净手，立刻又被男人抱回了床上。  
“……我在你说的地方找了一圈，没找到她，”伏地魔说道，他的掌心探入了男孩的袍摆，贴着他的内裤边缘滑动，激得后者微微蜷缩起来，“我猜她可能被人带走了，或者躲在了什么地方，于是去隔壁的两条街都看了看……发现她在一个农户家里住下了。”  
“你把她接回来了吗？”他立刻追问道，“她过得怎么样？”  
内裤被扯了一下，瞬间弹了回去，抽得男孩一抖。伏地魔摸了摸他的屁股，将他的睡袍撩高了一些，开始抚摸他的上身。  
“我没把她带回来，这没有必要。”他低声说道，捏了一下男孩的右乳，“怎么，你想养个女儿？”  
“才不是！”  
“如果你想要，德拉科……让我想想，我们做了这么多次，你早该怀孕了。”他轻抚着男孩平坦的小腹，温柔至极，仿佛那儿真的有一个孕育的婴儿。伏地魔的声音宛若最高级的丝绸，德拉科快受不了了，言语和触摸的双重刺激让他两腿打颤，软得像泥。男人又揉了把臀部，将手夹在他腿间摩擦，他一个没顶住泄了出来，弄得内裤里到处都是。  
“这么兴奋，嗯？”他褪下他湿漉漉的内裤，解开袍子，开始按摩男孩柔软的小穴。后者摇着头，呻吟着抓住他的手，想把侵入者赶出去。  
“我的伤还没好，汤姆——”  
“我不进去，”男人说道，“你确定想让她上学？”  
“嗯……你答应过我的，”德拉科被折磨得喘息起来，不停地扭着屁股，“对了，我觉得应该把卡罗兄妹从霍格沃茨赶出去。他们——啊——做的事情……”  
他没法再说下去了，身体里仿佛有一簇火在燃烧，男人细细密密的吻粘上来，渗进了他的骨髓里。他用手指撩拨着他，将他的里面插得啧啧作响，前面也没有松懈，捏住了轻揉，拨弄着顶端，刺激得男孩不住拱身，想要更多的抚慰。  
“汤姆……”  
他吻住了他，细微的触碰很快就变成了激烈的拥吻，两人搂抱着滚在了床上，身体火热，呼吸急促。伏地魔注视着他，眼中闪动着红光。  
“霍格沃茨需要有人看管着，”他低低地说道，微微喘息着，“提个别的要求，宝贝。”  
“不行，我就要他们出去，”那个称呼刺激了德拉科，他翻过身，双腿夹着对方的腰不停地蹭着，开始胡搅蛮缠，“我讨厌他们在那里上课，他们的语气让我觉得恶心……他们不配当老师，我讨厌他们，汤姆！”  
说到最后他倒真有些不满起来，用力蹬着腿。伏地魔哄了他几句，将他抱坐到身前，又将指头挤进了他粉嫩的肉穴，飞快地抽插着。德拉科呜咽了一声，随着他的动作时高时低地尖叫，最后直接被插射了，浑身都在发抖。男人揉捏着他浑圆的臀部，还算温柔地拍了几下，又在他锁骨上啄了一口，将他按在床上分开腿，欣赏着男孩赤裸的下身。德拉科的腿翘得老高，小巧的私处翕张着，水光潋滟。他喘息着，喉咙中发出喑哑的呜呜声，如同没被喂饱的小兽。  
“讨厌卡罗兄妹，嗯？”伏地魔低柔地问道。德拉科双眼朦胧，被欲望折磨得浑身难受，想要抚慰自己却被阻止了，声音带上了一丝哭腔：“把他们赶出去……我讨厌霍格沃茨变成这样……”  
“变成什么样？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，没有再说下去。他仰躺在床上扭动着，抓着他的胳膊嘟囔着让他插进来。  
他们不再说话，开始专心致志地做爱。德拉科按着自己的腿，方便男人的进出，被插到潮吹后又被抱到了对方身上，热情地挺动臀部，上上下下地吞吐着男人滚烫的性器。他们做了两次，德拉科的后面彻底肿了，一碰就痛，不太适合继续。伏地魔清理干净他里面的东西，帮他轻轻揉着，让他靠在他怀里。  
“……我还是想把他们赶出去。”  
“那谁来管制那群学生？”  
“不是还有斯内普吗？”德拉科说道。  
“他一个人控制不了那么多学生和教授。”  
“反正卡罗兄妹不行，”男孩打了个哈欠，“他们折磨学生，我早就和你说过，但你就是不听。我讨厌你这样，汤姆。”  
“那你喜欢我怎么样？像波特一样善良？”伏地魔冷不丁地问道。德拉科没有察觉到他声音里的寒意，认真地想了想，发现自己无论如何也无法把善良这个词代入到伏地魔身上，老老实实地说道：“我觉得不太可能。但我希望你别再杀人了。”  
伏地魔不置可否，摸了摸他的头发，继续揉着他的小口。  
“所以，汤姆——”  
“好了，别叫，”他移开手，重新挺了进去，德拉科始料未及，被顶得往前一扑，险些倒在床上，“放松，别夹这么紧。”  
德拉科不是很想做，但伏地魔显然并不想和他讨论卡罗兄妹的事，每每在他开口说话时故意往里顶，让他只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。这样来回折腾了几次后，男孩终于火了，在他胸口狠狠拍了一巴掌。这直接导致这个晚上他险些被做断了腰，又哭又闹，凌晨四点才入睡，身上满是凌虐的痕迹。伏地魔借着月光凝视着背对着他蜷缩成一团的男孩，轻轻抚摸着他银白的漂亮颈项，不知为何想起了纳西莎之前对他说的话。  
“……我看得出来德拉科很在意你，主人。你为他做的一切我和卢修斯也看在眼里，所以我一直没说什么……但你很清楚你们的地位并不对等。德拉科怕你，他不敢拒绝你的要求。”  
“他会拒绝我，”他打断了她，“他的想法很多。”  
纳西莎顿了顿，攥紧了手指，继续说道：“但他怕你，这是真的。食死徒都怕你，主人。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“对他体贴一点，别总是用对待食死徒方式对待他……还有，他现在伤还没好，那种事情……也少做一点。”纳西莎说得很艰难，伏地魔正紧盯着她，似乎并没有发怒的意思，这让她有点恍惚。自从德拉科和伏地魔在一起后，她每天都惴惴不安，生怕德拉科做错事被惩罚，也为此找了伏地魔很多次，说了许多以前决不敢说的话。可令她意外的是，无论她用词如何激烈，主人都没有发过火。而她也很清楚，如果德拉科真的觉得和伏地魔在一起不开心，他是不会撒谎骗她的。  
或许……虽然她无法阻止，但也许真的有可能……纳西莎不敢多想，也不敢给自己不应有的期待。她的眼睛有点痛，但还是认真地看着他，等待着他的答案。  
“……我知道，”过了一会儿，伏地魔说道，“我清楚他的性格。他的伤很快就会好……那天的事情是个不该存在的意外，我不会再让它发生。”  
他替德拉科掖好被子，将他搂进怀里，吻了吻他的脖子。本来他准备这几天不再和德拉科发生关系，可这比他想象得还要难做到。这很奇怪……但也不奇怪。他一直都知道，他是他欲望的化身，是沟壑中全部的光芒，五十年来未曾熄灭的火。他向来讨厌多余的情感，但这一切在德拉科身上却失去了底线，他甚至觉得自己变得无比陌生，不受控制。  
男孩轻吟了一声，转过身来，往他怀里拱了拱。伏地魔紧盯着他恬静的睡颜，他想到了那几个孤冷的夜晚，他找不到他，床榻寂寥而空荡。那种感觉陌生又熟悉，几十年前曾经有过……而他不想再品尝一次。


	117. Symphonic Poetry

第二天早上，德拉科理所应当地睡到了十二点。早上八点的时候他朦朦胧胧地醒了一阵，听见身边的人在说话，似乎在下达命令。他感到不太高兴，这里是他们两个人的窝，以前他从来不会让别人进来的。德拉科迷迷糊糊地将被子拉高了一些，有些不满地在被子下踢了他一脚。男人轻笑了一声，扭身在他鼻尖上吻了一记。  
“……他有时候有踢被子的小毛病，主人……”  
“噢，他在发脾气呢。我们吵到他了。”  
他们窸窸窣窣地起身离开，房间里终于安静了下来。德拉科翻了个身，又沉沉地睡去了。  
中午纳西莎来叫他起床，德拉科边打哈欠边跟着她下楼吃午饭，意外地发现卢修斯不在，随口问道：“爸爸已经吃过了吗？”  
“他被主人派去霍格沃茨了。”纳西莎将餐盘端上桌，回答道。  
“霍格沃茨？为什么？”德拉科皱起眉，不过他的注意力马上就被桌上的香蒜蜂蜜煎鸡胸肉吸引了。他切开一块，用叉子喂进嘴里，鸡肉又香又脆，毫不油腻，美味至极。  
“主人准备让卡罗兄妹回来，让他去那儿看管着。说不定我也要去呢。”她说道，将一杯柚子茶推到他面前。  
“当”的一声，德拉科手中的叉子一下子敲在了餐盘上，他马上拿了起来。  
“他真的这么说了？”他有些急切，纳西莎疑惑地看了他一眼，点了点头。  
“他本来让我也去，但我暂时回绝了，”她说道，“我说，我还得照顾你。”  
一开始的吃惊散去后，德拉科的内心无法抑制地浮上一丝喜悦——他本以为伏地魔已经拒绝了他的要求。他心不在焉地吃完午饭上楼，胸口被一种轻飘飘的气体塞满了，在床上翻滚了几圈仍无法平静下来，喜滋滋地打算在伏地魔回来后给他一点奖励。  
然而这天晚上伏地魔并没有回来，第二天晚上也没有。第三天晚上德拉科做了一个梦，他梦见了一片漆黑的大海，还有一座陈旧的高塔，里面积满了厚厚的灰尘。他在夜间飞行，如同没有重量的吸血鬼，被风刮向下一个终极。他掠过深灰色的云层和茂密的山林，掠过潮湿的松树林间蜿蜒的火车轨道，慢慢落在城堡群中间。黎明的微光在城堡间闪现，太阳还没有从地平线上出来，整个校园显现出一片模糊的灰青色。他在斯内普的旁边飘然而行，穿过操场向着湖边飘去。  
“稍后我在城堡里和你会合，”他用那高亢、冷酷的声音说道，“现在你去吧。”  
斯内普朝他鞠了一躬，转身而去，黑袍在身后飘荡。他继续往前走着，环湖而行，看着他心爱的城堡的轮廓，他的第一个王国，他与生俱来的权力……我讨厌霍格沃茨变成这样，记忆里有个男孩对他这样说道。他微眯起眼，内心的喜悦被冲淡了一些。  
他走到白色大理石坟墓前，取出旧紫衫木魔杖，轻轻抚摸着，指向墓碑。这将是它做出的最后一个壮举，多么合适……  
红光一闪而过，坟墓被从上至下地劈开，包裹在寿衣中的躯体和生前一样瘦长，他再次举起了魔杖。包裹布散开了，脸是半透明的，保存得近乎完美。邓布利多双手交握在胸前，它就在那儿，被他抓在手里，同他一道被埋葬了。  
细长如蜘蛛脚的手指朝魔杖抓去，一串火花在杖尖迸发，落了下来。他俯视着棺椁中的老人，内心充斥着一种克制的喜悦。老魔杖该为它新的主人服务了。  
德拉科蓦地从梦中惊醒，喘着气，右手无意识地捂住了额头。他坐了许久，眼前仍不断地闪过漂浮的灰雾和杖尖冒出的红光，好像仍沉浸在蓝黑色的梦里。他起身给自己倒了杯水，冰冷的液体流过食道和胃，仿佛有镇定剂在血液中流动。他再也睡不着了，静静地坐在漆黑的床中央发呆，不由自主地想起之前被关在地牢里的奥利凡德，想起伏地魔曾经借去的魔杖，他发了一场大火……德拉科越想越头痛，大脑几乎要炸开。蓦地，腿上玫瑰印记烧灼了起来，刺得他抽了口气。  
他模模糊糊地感应到了一个位置，它像一个浮标悬在他胸口，一开始不太清晰，但很快就变得深刻起来，仿佛印在了那儿似的。在霍格沃茨……是他在召唤他？德拉科揉了揉眼睛，举起手表，眯着眼辨认了半天才看出现在是凌晨五点。他找他做什么？德拉科捂着腿小心翼翼地下床，从柜子里随便抽出一条袍子换上。  
他拿起魔杖，胸口悬着的浮标被点燃了似的热起来，指引着他去往目的地。这种感觉非常奇妙，德拉科觉得自己被一股熟悉的力量包裹住了，非常冷，但并不让他害怕。肚脐眼一扯，四处涌来的黑暗吞没了他。  
德拉科落在了一条空荡的、宽阔的长廊上，天空呈现出很浅的鱼肚白，一抹晨霞在枝头晕开，透过交错的罗马柱落在大理石地面上。墙边挂着一眼望不到头的大大小小的肖像，它们有的已经醒了，正叽叽呱呱地说着话，有的还在睡觉，头一点一点地打着盹。德拉科看向离他约十米的地方，一个高大瘦削的男人正站在那儿抬头仰望着其中一幅巨大的肖像，手背在身后。  
德拉科的视力很好，他眼尖地注意到他的右手上拿着一根陌生的魔杖，从那凹凸起伏的形状来看似乎就是梦里他从邓布利多坟墓里夺走的那一根。  
哦，哦……原来那是真的……一切都是真的……他站了一会儿，开始后悔来这儿了。  
德拉科恍恍惚惚地朝那人走去，地上的影子淡得看不见。男人仍沉醉地望着那幅肖像，德拉科循着他的目光看去，那是一个表情肃穆的老人，看起来至少有一百岁了，手中握着一根魔杖。和霍格沃茨的其他肖像不同，这是一幅不会动的油画肖像，老人的目光穿透画框落下来，仿佛隔着几个世纪与他们相望。  
德拉科知道他是谁，他在一些书籍中见过这个鼎鼎有名的人物——萨拉查·斯莱特林，霍格沃茨的创始人之一。和绝大多数斯莱特林一样，他对这位创始人充满了崇拜和敬畏，但他却很少来瞻仰这幅画像。每个人总会对自己在书中读到的人物有一番遐想，在脑海中想象出一个独特的模样。虽然萨拉查是历史中存在的伟人，但他与他们相距太远，对于德拉科来说也和书中的人物别无二致了。墙上的这幅肖像和他想象中的萨拉查完全不一样，没有头发，小脑袋，脸色阴沉，看起来有些刻薄，但那双眼睛却尤为传神，阴鸷而敏锐，似乎能洞察人心。  
德拉科每次途经这幅肖像时都会觉得自己被盯了一眼，非常不舒服，更别提站在它面前。他等了一会儿，渐渐焦躁起来，轻轻踢了踢伏地魔的鞋子。  
“你叫我来干什么？”  
男人没有马上回答，仍痴迷地盯着那幅肖像。当德拉科即将丧失耐心时，他伸出苍白如同蜘蛛脚的手慢慢抚摸着画框，轻声说道：“看看这个，德拉科。我们伟大的先祖，四巨头中最伟大的一个……所有人都应该信奉他，是不是？……我们不需要其他学院，霍格沃茨应该只有斯莱特林。”  
德拉科跟着他干笑了几声，总觉得有哪儿不对。他不太想讨论这个，转移了话题：“这是你的新魔杖吗，主人？”  
“你发现了？”男人轻轻抚摸着手中的魔杖，那根魔杖形状奇异，上面有一节一节的凸起，充斥着一种难以言喻的力量感。  
“这是……”  
“世界上最强大的魔杖，自然应该由最强大的巫师来使用。”  
“最强大的魔杖？”  
“老魔杖，德拉科，也叫接骨木魔杖。”伏地魔耐心地解释，显然心情很不错。  
“我以为那只是传说。”德拉科勉强地笑了一下，攥紧了汗津津的手指。  
“不是传说，”男人拍了拍他的背，语气中满是自得，“它的痕迹在历史上随处可见。一支靠杀人流传的、充满力量的魔杖……”  
听到那个词，德拉科不安地一抖。他还想说什么，男人转过身看着他，那充满侵略性的目光让他心惊胆战。伏地魔收起魔杖，修长的手有力地扣在他的腰和臀上，不可反抗。德拉科咽了口唾沫，眼睁睁地看着对方低下头，含住了他的嘴唇。  
男人的嘴唇薄而冰冷，带着清晨未散的冷雾，将他的躯体一路冻成了冰。德拉科浑身僵硬，魂魄都几乎要被这个吻吸走了。他能感觉到他的狂喜、冷酷和残暴，感觉到他残缺的灵魂在黑夜中膨胀到无限大，像一只庞大可怖的摄魂怪。他的大掌在他身上游移，所过之处无不留下鲜红的痕迹。他隔着布料用力拧他的乳头，毫不客气地抽打他的屁股，似乎要将所有澎湃的情绪都发泄在他身上。德拉科推拒不得，又爽又难堪，咬着唇不敢发出声音，袍子被扯落了一半，露出一只被搓得红肿的乳头。他的浑身都仿佛在燃烧，一股气憋在胸口，无论如何也喘不上来。  
“看着我，德拉科……”男人喃喃着，蓦地将他抱了起来，双手托着他的屁股。德拉科低呼了一声，不得不夹紧他的腰，环住他的脖子。他们激烈地接吻，交换着呼吸，男人掀起他的长袍，细长的手指在他的大腿和臀缝间滑动着。他的指甲摩擦着男孩柔软的皮肉，掌心冷得刺骨，宛若寒铁。  
“它会让我无懈可击……没错……你很快就能看到……我会杀死波特，这就是他的结局。最后胜利的一定会是我，这毫无疑问……”  
男人噬咬着他的脖颈，似乎是想到了什么令人憎恨的事情，他重重地咬了一口，德拉科猛地抽了口气。他挣扎着想下来，男人狠狠打了两下他的屁股，痛得他沁出了泪。德拉科深深地吸着气，痛意还没有完全过去，男人一把扯下了他仅剩的内裤，直接挺了进去。  
那一瞬间德拉科觉得自己的呼吸都停住了，私处被强行粗暴地撑开，异物侵入的不适感让他全身痉挛起来。他还没缓过来，男人又往里挤了两根指头，有力地按摩着他干涩的小穴，同时缓慢地抽送起来。这太刺激太疯狂了，德拉科尖锐地叫了一声，很快就被操得媚叫连连，晃着双腿，颤抖着弓起了背。在他身体里泄了一次后，男人换了个角度继续深入。这次德拉科觉得有点难受，他挣扎了一会儿，可这只能让他更撑更痛，于是用力拍打着男人的肩膀，但对方无动于衷。最后德拉科只能整个人趴在男人身上，勉强承受着激烈的性爱。  
天色渐渐亮起来，照亮了他裸露在外的肌肤。致密、沉痛的黑暗压在德拉科的喉咙口，他被按在了巨幅肖像上，后腰硌得生疼，眼前发白，四肢生冷。德拉科的眼前飘过浓蓝色的雾气，飘过朦胧的晨光和断断续续的诗句，一个男孩站在远方看着他，他的眼睛是清澈的翠色，如同两道透明的轨道。还有一个一头白发的老人，他锐利的蓝眼睛在半月形眼镜后闪烁着。他平静地望着他，似乎要对他说什么，但那错觉仅仅一晃而过了。  
我会杀死波特，那个男人这样说道，霍格沃茨应该只有斯莱特林。那些复杂的疼痛、带着恶意的喜悦和对那个男人敬畏又错乱的爱意，它们交混在一起，互相亲吻，将他填充得几乎爆炸。德拉科的手指紧握成拳，指甲死死地抠着，皮肤拉扯出紧绷的痛感。当他又一次被撞在肖像上时，他抱着男人的脖子，猛地用无名指上的蛇形戒指划过他的后背，上面凹凸起伏的纹路将他的黑袍撕开了，在珍珠白的皮肤上留下一道发紫的痕迹。伏地魔的动作猛然一顿，德拉科趁机用力挣开了他，脚下一软重重摔在地上，只觉得头昏脑花，半天都无法缓过劲来。他喘息着，冰凉的物质从两腿间的缝隙中流出，如同填满冰山缝隙的海水，又咸又涩。德拉科死死盯着斑斓的地面，恍惚间似乎看见了他们苍白的倒影。  
“……对于你来说真的就这么重要？”德拉科的声音陌生而古怪，“你一定要毁掉它吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“哈，‘霍格沃茨应该只有斯莱特林’，”他尖刻地模仿着伏地魔冰冷圆滑的腔调，声音骤然冷下来，“真是可笑，你觉得波特那种人能进斯莱特林？还是说你想让我们和一群蠢蛋呆在一块儿？”  
液体仍在汩汩地往外流，他的体温也顺着流走了，连带着怦怦直跳的心脏，在那失常的血液中渐渐冷却了。  
德拉科没有看他，只是盯着他们两人颠倒的影子。他能感觉到男人的目光落在他的后颈上，如同最锋利的闸刀，即将砍断他的头颅。  
“你想说什么？”伏地魔冷冷地问道。  
“你真恶心，令人讨厌又顽固，总能破坏我的好心情——”  
“你找死吗，德拉科？”  
“你总是在毁灭，你总是要把我珍惜的东西一点点毁掉，你总是这样，”男孩大声说道，声音中带上了哭腔，这让他感到耻辱，“你还要毁掉什么？”  
“我毁掉你珍惜的东西？”男人看着他，那双血红的眼睛如同来自深林的怪兽，“你珍惜的东西是什么，哈利·波特？”  
“霍格沃茨，对角巷，霍格莫德，你看看现在它们都变成什么样了？我走到哪儿都看不到人，这就是你想要的，是吗？”德拉科的声音越来越高，尖得几乎要刺穿耳膜，“你已经把霍格沃茨变成这样了，现在还要把其他学院都拆掉，哦，那你下面是不是要在这里建一个监狱，叫几个摄魂怪来看守着？”  
伏地魔紧盯着他，在他面前缓缓蹲下，与他直视，慢慢地说道：“你以前可不是这么说的，德拉科。当初我给你描述未来的世界，你非常狂热，恨不得马上加入其中……是什么让你发生了改变，嗯？”  
“你的手段，你的方式，还有现在你给我展现出来的一切——你总是用暴力达到一切目标，但这注定会失去很多东西。”德拉科毫不畏惧地直视着他，“你说得对，我改变了，以前我相信你说的话，觉得那样很好，现在我不这么认为。怎么，你还不允许我推翻以前幼稚的想法吗？”  
“你说谁幼稚？”  
“是我，我很幼稚！”他叫了起来，“你就当我害怕了吧，我害怕这些改变，害怕那些死去的人，害怕最后我们得到的远不及我们失去的。你的能力这么强大，为什么总要用于毁灭？为什么你就不肯相信，即使不这么做你也能获得很多？”  
他们对视着，谁都没有说话。天空已经完全亮起来了，楼下开始传来隐约的脚步声和说话声，费尔奇趿拉着脚后跟在走廊里来回走着，试图抓住几个违纪的学生。德拉科吸了口气，使劲抹去了泪，眼皮被摩擦得有点痛。伏地魔面无表情地看着他，忽然展臂将他抱起来，踏进了旁边的一间盥洗室。德拉科短薄的内裤还挂在膝盖上，这一动直接让它滑到了脚踝，男人将布料扯下来丢进洗手池里，把他抱到冰凉的洗手台上，开始清理他的身体。


	118. Symphonic Poetry

“毁灭？……我在得到我想要的东西。”他慢慢地说道，“我在靠近我的目标。”  
冷冰冰的水渗进德拉科的身体里，冻得他一缩。他蹬着腿要下去，被伏地魔按了回来。  
“不，你在远离你的目标原来越远。”德拉科毫不客气地说道。伏地魔擦拭着他沾了泥的脚心。  
“你的愿望前后矛盾，”他说道，“按照你的说法，我应该什么都不做，将一切成果拱手让人……”  
“那不是成果，那是个恐怖的地狱。”  
男人握紧了德拉科乳白的脚，拽着他的腿将他拉到身前，硬是分开男孩细长的双腿。他大力掌掴了几下他赤裸的臀部，那两瓣挺翘浑圆的臀肉可怜地颤抖着，很快就红肿起来，  
“……也只有你，德拉科，”男人嘶嘶地说道，声音低而危险，“其他人如果敢这么说，早就已经没命了。”  
德拉科的屁股痛得要命，几乎要把牙齿咬碎了。但更让他感到羞惭的是，他简直无法控制自己的生理反应。  
“你就只想听好话，”他有些咬牙切齿，“我敢说，再这样下去你会完蛋的。”  
“是吗？”  
“你构建的世界没有人会喜欢。”德拉科吸着气，说道，“那不是一个适合大多数人生存的世界，它不会长久的。”  
“你觉得我会输？”伏地魔紧盯着他，“我已经拿到了最强大的魔杖……没人能够战胜我。”  
“你从来都不缺这么一根魔杖，”德拉科认真地看着他，“你缺少的是别的东西。你能得到，但你总是忽略它。”  
说到这儿他顿了顿，想到了什么，又说道：“……其实你很在意，只是不想承认。”  
德拉科微微撑起身，勾住男人的脖子，仰起头轻轻吻住了他。男孩的嘴唇很软，有一种清凉的香味。伏地魔停了一秒，扣着他的腰将他从洗手台上抱起来，抵在墙边狠狠地吮吻。  
德拉科后背冰冷，身前火热至极，双重刺激让他绷直了背，腿在男人身上有意无意地扭动着。他们的嘴唇剧烈摩擦着，男人喘息着将男孩翻过来，将他紧压在墙上，从后面掰开了他的臀瓣，顶了进去。男孩的里面又烫又湿，紧致得不像话，随便插几下就兴奋得出了水，还总是若有似无地吮着他，引着他往深处顶。伏地魔捏着他的胯疯狂地进出，德拉科的身体随着他粗暴的动作撞在墙上摩擦着，胸前的两点被硬生生蹭红了，胀得厉害。  
当他含住他的脆弱时，德拉科的大脑一片空白，双腿紧紧环着伏地魔的脖子，急促地呻吟着，手指紧握成拳。他泄了一次，但对方显然还嫌不够，用牙齿折磨着男孩疲软的性器。直到德拉科哭闹着蹬腿，哆嗦着蜷起身，他才堪堪放过他，将他抱进了浴缸里。  
伏地魔拧开水龙头，热水浇淋着两人的身体，冲掉黏糊糊的汗水和体液。热气蒸腾起来，眼前被一层白雾遮蔽了。德拉科感到有点晕，软软地靠在男人身上，深呼吸着。他侧过头，伏地魔正望着他，那双眼睛有点模糊。  
“你看，你其实有感觉，”他轻声说道，“不管怎么说，我还是不喜欢你做的那些事，汤姆。”  
“……你总是说你不喜欢。”男人的声音从雾中飘来，他的一只手伸进了德拉科绵软潮湿的金发，轻轻捋了捋，非常舒服。男孩叹息了一声，将额头抵在他的胸膛上。  
“我是真的不喜欢。”  
伏地魔没有回答。  
“……我不喜欢，”他喃喃着重复了一遍，“可我还是那么……那么……”  
他等了一会儿，没有等到德拉科的后文，于是低下头，发现男孩已经合上了眼，睫毛湿润。德拉科凌晨五点就被他叫来，又承受了几次性爱，早就累得撑不下去了。男人盯着他看了一会儿，抚摸着他的金发，低头吻了吻他的发顶。  
他一次一次把他捉到身边，在他身上索取自己需要的物质，温暖，关怀，某种说不清道不明的安全感……还有一些他始终想不明白的情绪，无法用他所掌握的任何知识来分析，无法触及、无法摆脱、无法战胜。他只知道他残破的灵魂中有一个声音在不断地告诉他，他需要这个男孩，即使他弱小又幼稚，总是哭泣，力量与他相比不足一提。可强大的伏地魔大人就是需要这个稚弱的男孩，他离不开他，五十年来的纠缠证明了这一点。  
他总能轻易地牵动他的心思，让他为他苦恼、愤怒、发疯，让他陷入怀疑……不，他不会被任何人动摇，他不可能……伏地魔擦拭干净德拉科的身体，用魔法编织出一件长袍为他披上，将他抱起来。德拉科嘟囔着往他怀里凑了凑，自己找到了一个舒服的姿势，香甜地睡去了。  
他看了他一会儿，抱着他离开盥洗室，飞到城堡高高的尖顶上，俯视着下方蚂蚁般挪动的人头。风吹起他们的长袍，猎猎作响。伏地魔望向悬在空中的明亮的太阳，那耀眼的光芒曾经令他感到刺眼。几只鸟从禁林飞起，飞向远方的天空。他静静站了许久，这种温柔的宁静令他的心也沉默了下来。

这天回去时，伏地魔没有惊动任何人。他无声无息地回到马尔福庄园，将男孩抱到床上，替他盖好被子，坐在他旁边。德拉科自然地将腿搭在他身上，搂着他的胳膊蹭了蹭。这种无意识的亲密举动又勾起了他内心深处驳杂的渴望，这种渴望时常令他感到烦躁，但又深深沉溺其中。伏地魔盯着德拉科笔挺的鼻梁看了几秒，俯身在他脖子上烙了一个吻，起身离开了房间。  
中午，他和德拉科在餐室一起吃了一顿饭。由于工作忙碌，他们已经很久没有一起用餐了，但这种感觉意外的好。德拉科切牛排的动作很优雅，看着那双白皙修长的手握着银制刀叉在嫩牛排上比划是一种享受。当他小口小口地喝牛奶时，伏地魔紧盯着他上下滚动的小巧喉结，还有嘴角沾着的奶渍。  
这种渴望在他们一起看书时达到了顶峰。不知为何，德拉科在床上看书时特别爱动，滚来滚去，一会儿躺着一会儿趴着，还喜欢靠在他身上到处蹭，试图找到一个最舒服的姿势。最后伏地魔忍无可忍，揪着他狠狠地打了屁股，将他抱到怀里。德拉科委屈至极，直到他们后来开始做爱，他也依然是一副不情不愿的样子。  
他们做到了晚上，吃完晚饭后又躺在床上亲吻厮磨。伏地魔的手在男孩宽松的睡袍下肆意抚摸着，拨弄着性感的内裤边缘，又开始揉弄他丰满的大腿肉，故意摩擦那朵黑玫瑰，激得德拉科微微颤抖，小声呻吟起来。这一天他们几乎都在床上度过，但他并不觉得空虚和浪费，他甚至很想继续下去——这种生活无论如何都不算多。  
“你今天没有事？”德拉科翻看着一本精装奇幻小说，随口问道。  
“我们很久没有约会了。”  
“哦，我从没见过在家里约会的。”  
“你说过不喜欢呆在外面。”  
男孩翻了个白眼，响亮地翻过一页纸，说道：“我还以为你不知道呢。”  
“我当然知道。”  
“那你解决问题的方式可真不赖。”  
伏地魔抽回手，替他拉好袍子，低声说道：“……你应该学会习惯，德拉科。”  
德拉科浑身一僵。反应过来后，他抄起书就砸在了男人身上，精装书锋利的硬壳边缘在他手臂上留下了一个三角形凹印。  
“德拉科！”伏地魔警告道。  
“我回房间里睡，”他大声说道，头也不回地朝床边爬去，“习惯？我说了这么多你就让我习惯？”  
“回来，德拉科。”  
“哦，我习惯不了，也不想习惯，你听明白了吗？”  
德拉科已经爬到了床角，伏地魔坐起身抓着他的脚踝将他扯回来按在枕头上。男孩挣了挣，没成功，直接一脚踹在了男人的腹部。后者阴着脸掰开他的腿将他压在床上，德拉科怒瞪着他，双颊发红。  
“听话，男孩……”  
“我才不要！”  
“德拉科！”他低吼道。  
男孩闭上了嘴，喉咙哽住了，眼眶发红。他不住地咬着嘴唇，眼球上已经蒙上了一层透明的水壳，伏地魔看着不太舒服，俯身吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“好了，睡觉。”他说道。  
“……我真讨厌你。”停了几秒，德拉科颤声说道。  
他们不再说话，伏地魔展开被子，将男孩抱进去，把他遮得严严实实。他熄了灯，在黑暗中坐了几秒，慢慢躺下来，将他搂进怀里。  
他们之间存在着一个无形的黑洞，它吞噬着不知名的缝隙膨胀，渐渐胀到了他也无法控制的地步。他闭上眼，感受着男孩平稳的呼吸，那是夜间最温柔的一团雾，分割着他的心跳。他抚摸着他的头发，内心又变得浮躁起来，他该拿他怎么办……他该做些什么……他是一只寄生在他心里的蝴蝶，轻轻拍一拍翅膀就能引起飓风。

接下来的几天，他们都默契地没有提这件事。在找到老魔杖后，需要伏地魔亲自上手的事情并不多，于是他便留在家里陪德拉科。然而从那天以后男孩总是一副闷闷不乐的样子，和他说话时经常走神，整天赖在床上或沙发上不肯动，每天除了吃饭就是睡觉，连书也懒得翻了。  
伏地魔建议他出去散散心，或者找点别的爱好，比如下棋、打魁地奇、玩黑魔法，全部遭到了否决。德拉科恹恹地用被子将自己卷成一团，喝掉了一杯浓腻的蜂蜜奶茶，伸直双腿，苍白的脚趾孤零零地露在外面，如同一具没有裹好裹尸布的、浮肿的尸体。  
“没兴趣，”他说道，“我已经腻了。”  
不知为何，他的这种状态让伏地魔想到了五十年间那段压抑又疯狂的时光。那时他被他监禁，疲倦、怠惰、冷嘲热讽，陷入疯狂。他们彼此折磨，最后谁也没能得到好下场。可这次他明明没有犯错……  
伏地魔买了他喜欢的零食来讨好他，德拉科表示了感激，但看起来兴趣缺缺，并没有想象中那么高兴。他将零食袋踢到一边，含着奶糖趴在床上看了一下午的红尾金鱼，却又回绝了伏地魔说要给他多带几条的提议，倒在床上闷头就睡，似乎一天十二个小时都满足不了他。  
这种慢性折磨让伏地魔渐渐烦躁起来，为了不让自己失控，他每天从翻倒巷带一些小玩意儿来逗他开心。然而德拉科每个都只碰了一两次就再也不玩了，把它们都摆在窗台上，很快就摆了一溜。他只有在做爱的时候显得乖巧一些，会给他一点回应。伏地魔不想显得太过急躁，但这道无解的题让他变得越来越阴郁。这天晚上他们照例欢爱，他冲撞得有点狠，将男孩操得浪叫连连，汁水四溅，双腿剧烈摇晃，碰倒了床头柜上摆着的金鱼缸。金鱼缸滑了下去，咔啦一声碎了，水流了一地。  
他们都停住了，一动不动。德拉科愣了一秒就挣扎着要下床，伏地魔连忙把他抱到一边，取过魔杖控制着那条跳腾的金鱼悬浮在空中，将它带到盥洗室里。  
他将玻璃缸修复好，装满水，把红尾金鱼重新放了进去。然而它还是死了，在两天后，翻着白肚皮漂浮在有些混浊的水面上，那些黏着缸壁的泡泡是它最后的灰烬。德拉科为此两天没有说话，也不让他碰他。这条金鱼是卢修斯送给他的，伏地魔猜他也许有些自责，但他更多感受到的只是困惑。  
“我去再给你买一条一样的。”  
“不需要。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“什么都不需要。”  
男孩说着扭过了身，显然是不想再和他说话了。伏地魔盯着他的背影，那种压抑已久的烦躁感和无力感再次浮了上来，挑战着他的理智和忍耐力，令他毫无缘由地愤怒起来。正当他想要开口时，德拉科又转过了头，面朝着他。  
“或者你帮我一个忙。”他面无表情地说道。  
“什么忙？”  
“让它复活。”  
“这不可能。”他眯起了眼。  
“你不是什么都会吗？”  
“没有什么魔法能让死去的鱼复活，男孩。”  
“那就是说你不会？”他冷冰冰地说道，“你没法让一条死鱼复活，是不是？”  
伏地魔死死地盯着他，慢慢地摇了摇头：“没有人能做到。”  
“所以你只会毁灭，却没有办法将一切变回原样。”德拉科点了点头，又扭了过去。他脸上略带讥诮的表情挑断了男人脑中最后一根弦，所有负面情绪发疯了似的一股脑儿地涌上来，宛若海啸，彻底吞没了他。毁灭，他总是在他面前提这个词，令人生厌……如果这就是他所想的，如果他就是这么看待他的……他现在只想毁灭他。  
他将男孩按压在床上时对方挣扎了一会儿，但很快就被固定住了四肢，腿被摆成了大敞的羞耻姿势；衣物被剥得干干净净，眼睛也被蒙住了，虽然他爱极了那片灰蓝的湖，可他不想看见他怨毒地瞪着他；在德拉科尖声辱骂他的时候，他堵住了他的唇，将他吻到缺氧，再用口球彻底让他闭嘴。一切准备就绪后，伏地魔开始帮他润滑扩张。这次的前戏格外持久，他不想在接下来的步骤中伤到他。男孩苍白的身体渐渐浮上了一层薄汗，嫩红的乳尖微微摇晃着，已经有了挺立的趋势。伏地魔冷冷地看着他，他忽然想给他钉上两个乳环，套上项圈，让他明白他到底是谁的。  
德拉科经常顶撞他，但他的精神防线有时候并不那么强。在他用按摩棒一起伺候了他三次后，男孩彻底崩溃了，射得一塌糊涂，差点失禁，后面几乎麻痹，失去了感觉。一结束他就狠狠推开了他，剧颤着，埋在被子里一抽一抽地哭。他的反应让伏地魔有些后悔，他俯身低声哄着他，拍了拍他的背，却被男孩用力抖开了。  
“我不想见到你，”他在被子里吼道，声音嘶哑，“滚开！”  
“冷静一点，德拉科。”  
“滚出去！”他拿起床头的东西就砸向他，也不看那到底是什么。伏地魔按住了他的手，沉默了半晌，披上外套站起身。  
“我明天来看你。”他说道，转身离开了房间，锁上了门。  
一切都失控了。


	119. Symphonic Poetry

伏地魔在德拉科的卧室里过了一夜。睡觉前他在男孩精致的檀木小书柜前转了一圈，发现里面只有一些肤浅的黑魔法秘笈和奇幻冒险小说。他随手翻了几本，又放回去，转过身瞄见了德拉科放在书桌上的巫师卡片——已经有五大捆了，其中四捆都已经集齐，用橡皮筋扎着放在一只铁盒里。伏地魔从第五捆中随便抽出一张，出现在卡片上的是一位在妖精战争中一战成名的巫师，他正靠在墙柱上打盹。伏地魔翻完了整副牌都没找到他自己，这让他感到十分不愉快。  
伏地魔将整个房间能翻的柜子都翻了一遍，彻底满足自己的好奇心后才准备睡觉。德拉科的床比他们的床小一些，但十分柔软，一躺上去仿佛陷进了柔韧的水里。他从小就在这个房间里长大，他想，真是奇妙……  
他睡得很早，第二天六点起来去给德拉科开门。昨晚他虽然让德拉科单独呆在房间里，但出于保险起见，他锁上了门。伏地魔打开门，房间里窗帘拉得很紧，光线昏暗。德拉科还在睡觉，他把自己完全蒙在了被褥里，从外面只能看见一团隆起的小包。男人反手关上门，走到床边坐下。也许是他的举动惊动了他，那团被褥动了动，翻了过来。一只白皙的手伸出来拉开缠得乱七八糟的被子，露出了藏在里面的那个人。  
“醒了？”他轻声问道。  
德拉科咕哝了一声，揉着眼睛将被子推到一边，撑着坐起来，把自己歪斜的领口拉平。  
“几点了？”他的声音中带着浓浓的睡意。  
“六点。你再睡一会儿。”  
男孩没有回答，他正皱着眉与缠在身上的被子奋战。伏地魔替他将活动时扭到一边的衣领扯回来，德拉科不耐烦地推开他的手，说道：“别摸。”  
“很痒？”  
“反正你别摸。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，德拉科似乎是睡迷糊了，折腾了半天也没把自己和被子分开，反而越绕越紧了。男人按住他的手，将被子往下压，硬是把他从被褥中抱了出来。男孩扭了扭脖子，他整个人看起来乱糟糟的，头发和睡衣都凌乱地歪到一遍。伏地魔揉了把他的乳房，德拉科抱怨了一声，却也没有阻止，任由着他玩弄了一会儿，靠在他身上低低地喘息。  
将两边都揉得绯红后，他们搂在一起接吻。德拉科似乎有些紧张，背部一直紧绷着，伏地魔温柔地抚摸着他的脊骨，试图让他放松下来。  
“……我要去学校。”他们终于分开后，德拉科哑声说道。  
“去学校做什么？”伏地魔微皱起眉，“在这里呆着不舒服？”  
“你觉得我舒服吗？”  
“你到底怎么了？”  
“我想去学校呆着。”  
伏地魔的手指慢慢握紧了，内心渐渐浮起了一种熟悉的暴虐情绪。不，不能失控……停下来……他是不是又想逃跑？……他不能答应他，他要把他关在这里……  
“每个周末都要回来。”过了几秒，男人说道。  
德拉科无所谓地点点头，朝他晃了晃空荡荡的左手：“不过我没有手环。”  
“你弄丢了？”  
伏地魔早就发现德拉科的手环不见了，他之前以为是落在了地牢里，还派小矮星彼得去搜寻过好几次，可都没有找到。  
“我给波特了。”  
“什么？”  
“那天在地牢里，我给波特了，不然他逃不出去。”德拉科平静地说道，这种平静令伏地魔感到难以置信。  
“……你就想告诉我这个？”男人的声音冷下来，含着巨大的危险，但对方似乎毫无察觉。  
“那么，你要教训我吗？”他直直地看着他，一眨不眨。  
伏地魔紧盯着他，他的手已经移向了魔杖，他能想象出男孩在他身下哭泣求饶的样子……他怎么敢……男孩仍静静地看着他，他的目光宛若纯净的冰凌，融化的水将他胸口聚起的狂怒一下子浇灭了，只留下黑漆漆的荒漠。一种庞大的、空洞的无力感让他整个人都冷下来，仿佛回到了很久以前，他打开那只空柜的时候。他无法控制一切，这个念头在他脑中浮现，他有很多控制不了的情况，比如他总是在杀死哈利·波特这件事上失误，比如他永远也无法明白德拉科在想什么，比如他复活不了那条死去的金鱼。没有人能逆转死亡，死亡是他们永恒的敌人。  
伏地魔一下子站起来，走到窗边，透过狭窄的缝隙望着清晨空无一人的街道。天空中浮动着发灰的雾气，这是被摄魂怪污染过的空气，他没想到已经飘到这儿了。他盯着对面那栋黑着灯的小楼房看了一会儿，又转过身走到德拉科面前，目光摄人。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
“我要去学校。”男孩依然重复着一样的答案。伏地魔握紧了手指，又猛地松开了。  
他为德拉科重新做了一枚手环，将大小设计成无法脱出手掌的宽度。刚做成时德拉科觉得卡得有点难受，甩了甩手腕，可手环纹丝不动。他用力扯了扯，手环质地特殊，非常柔软，紧贴着皮肤，摩擦力很大。他望向伏地魔，后者看起来还算满意。  
“以后禁止把我送你的东西拿去送人。”他说道。  
德拉科敷衍了几句，也不知有没有放在心上。下午他回房间收拾东西，晚上回来的时候显得不太高兴。  
“你翻我东西了？”他一屁股坐在床上，抄着手看着他。  
“我不能翻？”  
“你把卡牌的顺序搞乱了，”德拉科说道，“还有，告诉我，你是不是顺走了一张塞普蒂默斯·马尔福？”  
“我觉得他和你长得挺像。”  
“我爸爸也和我长得挺像，那我是不是要准备一叠他的照片给你？”男孩讥讽道。  
“不用这么麻烦，”伏地魔低声说道，他慢慢靠过来，按住了他的手，“明天就走？”  
“对。”  
“把衣服脱了。”  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，不耐烦地解开扣子脱掉外衣，再褪下长裤。内裤是伏地魔亲手帮他脱掉的，他分开那双笔直、皎洁的腿，手指探进了幽深之中。  
这次他们没有做太久，但令德拉科恼火至极的是，伏地魔不知何时记录下了他们的性爱过程，用魔法和特殊魔药做成了一张海报大小、时间长达两小时的活动照片，把它贴在他们房间大门的背面。这张照片的角度多变，把该拍的都拍到了，包括德拉科被操得失神时的胡言乱语，火辣至极。德拉科又羞又怒，恨不得冲上去把照片撕碎。  
“我早就说过，你应该看看你在床上的样子。”男人轻松地制住扑上来的男孩，将他抱到身上，揉了揉他柔顺的头发，“周末记得回来。”  
“我不会回来的。”  
“有事情就找西弗勒斯，他会帮你解决。”  
“知道了，这不用你教。”  
伏地魔力道略重地拧了一把男孩柔软的小屁股，后者疼得皱起了眉，在他肩膀上狠狠地捶了一下。  
德拉科临走前，纳西莎拉着他询问了几句，边说话边带他走向霍格沃茨。他应付着她的叮嘱，扭头望向黑压压的城堡群，内心莫名浮起了一丝害怕。  
他的朋友们怎么样了？没有了他的带领，其他人的校园生活是不是不再那么艰难了？哦，他在逃避，从一个孤岛逃到另一个孤岛，除此以外什么也做不了。  
“……你爸爸现在应该在办公室里，你可以去看看他。”将他推进学校的大门时，纳西莎说道，“他最近看起来气色好很多了……你和主人的关系还好吗，德拉科？”  
“嗯？”他回过神来，“噢，还好。”  
纳西莎轻叹了一声，没再说什么，拍了拍他的后背，转身离开了。  
德拉科花了几个小时把寝室布置好，又去城堡一楼的办公室见了卢修斯一面。正如纳西莎所说，他看起来比以前有精神了，也许是因为有事可做——除了监管城堡里的学生以外，伏地魔还把黑魔法防御术课教授的职位交给了他。人总要找点事做的，否则会被内心的审问追上。这份工作对于卢修斯来说是一个意外的挑战，他以前从来没有考虑过成为一名教授，但现在看起来这还不赖。  
德拉科到来的时候，卢修斯正在准备教案。办公室里弥漫着浓郁的茶香，令人心旷神怡。他搬了张椅子坐在他旁边，随意地和他聊着天，卢修斯听说过卡罗兄妹的劣迹，他显然没有兴致步他们的后尘。  
“主人让我接管这门课，但没对我的授课内容作出要求，”卢修斯慢悠悠地啜了口茶，将茶杯放在一边，“我听西弗勒斯说，他之前教过你们一些咒语。”  
德拉科含混不清地搪塞了过去，上学期他根本没有好好听课，早就忘了斯内普到底教了些什么。  
“学校里有发生什么事吗？”德拉科问道，他只关心这个。  
“没有。比起外面，这里还算平静。”  
男孩松了口气，从卢修斯桌子上的方糖罐里挑了几块糖，又顺走了两支花里胡哨的羽毛笔，哼着曲调离开了。  
就像卢修斯说的那样，学校里非常平静。也许是卡罗兄妹消失了，反抗行动比德拉科想象的要少得多。大多数人似乎都渐渐习惯了这种生活，低着头默默地混日子，这让他感到莫名不甘，但也无话可说。  
德拉科刚回来的时候，许多斯莱特林对他的归来表示祝贺，旁敲侧击地询问他一直没来上学的原因。德拉科对重新融入这个团体没有丝毫兴趣，毫不客气地驱散了他们。他的心境变了太多，已经完全听不懂那些在同学之间流传的暗号和低俗笑话了，于是干脆不再尝试去理解，整日独来独往，也不知道自己在想些什么。  
他们要走向何方？……他们最终会到达哪个终点？德拉科望着手腕上崭新的手环，它在阳光下变幻出浓淡不同的色泽。他有些迷茫，趴在桌子上发了一会儿呆，夕阳将他的半边脸照红了。  
周末很快就到了，趁所有人都不在寝室的时候，德拉科按下了手环。熟悉的空间扭曲感裹住了他，他感觉肚脐眼被拉扯了一下，双腿在空中漂浮着，不知过了多久，终于落在了结实的地面上。他伸手抓住了旁边的沙发扶手，感到有点晕，而扑面而来的尖叫声让他更头昏脑胀了。  
德拉科抬起头，尖叫声是从客厅中央传来的，那儿跪着一个矮小的身影，他一时分辨不出是谁。周围围着一圈旁观的食死徒，伏地魔站在那人面前，紧握着老魔杖。  
“你说什么？”他的声音高亢而冷酷，德拉科已经很久没有听见他这么说话了。他慢吞吞地、蹑手蹑脚地朝他们走去，眯起眼睛，终于认出那是一个妖精。后者正发着抖，不敢正视高高在上的那双红眼睛。  
“再说一遍！”伏地魔说道，“再说一遍！”  
“主——主人，”那妖精结结巴巴地说道，黑眼睛睁得圆圆的，充满了恐惧，“主——主人……我们试——试图阻止他们……冒——冒名顶替者，主人……闯——闯进了莱斯特兰奇家的金——金库……”  
“冒名顶替者？什么冒名顶替者？我以为古灵阁有办法识别冒名顶替者，不是吗？他们是谁？”  
“是……是……男——男孩波——波特和两——两个同伙……”  
“那么他们拿东西了？”他说道，声音越来越高，“告诉我！他们拿走了什么？”  
“一个……一个小金——小金杯，主——主人……”  
愤怒与不相信的尖叫声把德拉科吓住了，他感到有些陌生，但又从未觉得自己如此接近核心。  
伏地魔手中的老魔杖猛地从空中劈下，刺眼的绿光喷射而出，跪着的妖精一下子滚到地上，死了。观看的巫师们吓得四散而逃。莱斯特兰奇夫妇拼命冲向门口，把别人都甩在后面。男人的魔杖一次一次地劈下，那些跑得慢的巫师都被杀死了，一个没留。德拉科抱头躲在沙发后面瑟瑟发抖，浑身紧绷，他明白他为什么迷茫了，他想起自己的恐惧来自哪儿了，一遇到这种事这个男人就会原形毕露，展现出他最可怕的一面——  
“你在这里做什么？”  
一个冰冷的声音在耳边炸响，德拉科猛地跳了起来，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，险些撞翻了一只花瓶。  
伏地魔伸手拽住了他，指尖探入他的袖口，抚摸上了他的新手环，轻轻摩挲着。德拉科咽了口唾沫，他感觉握着他的那只手格外冷，冷得像冰，要将他的身体都冻住。  
“这不可能……他不可能知道……”他喃喃着，握着德拉科的手渐渐攥紧了，“是不是你……你知道……”  
“汤姆！”被他握住的地方疼痛难忍，德拉科猛地抽回了自己的手，才发现手腕已经被掐得发红。  
男人深红的眼睛仍紧盯着他，如同盯住猎物的毒蛇。他看了他一会儿，语气极慢地说道：“波特已经知道魂器的存在了。”  
“……什么？”  
“他和他的两个同伙闯进了古灵阁，把我放在那儿的魂器偷走了，”伏地魔观察着他，后者不似伪装的惊讶表情驱散了一些他内心的暴躁，“也许是邓布利多……他不可能会知道，没有人知道……不可能……”  
他喃喃着，似乎在自言自语。德拉科谨慎地观察着他，他清楚现在不是他发言的好时机。  
“……必须要检查一遍，现在就得去。”  
“我和你一起去。”德拉科马上说道。  
男人扫了他一眼，拉着他大步走出门厅，踏入了黑暗的前花园。幽冷的风吹动德拉科的额发，细细的喷泉声夹杂着树叶的沙沙作响，伏地魔用蛇佬腔低声说了句什么，不远处的草丛里传来一阵疾快的窸窸窣窣的声响，纳吉尼窜了出来，像长长的影子贴向他身边。伏地魔让它缠住自己的一只胳膊，另一只手将德拉科拉到怀里，箍紧了他的腰。他带着他旋转着消失在了原地。


	120. Symphonic Poetry

他们披着隐形衣站在墙角，紧盯着立在墙边的那个面色蜡黄的男人。后者直直地立在那儿，手背在身后，整个人如同一团漆黑的雾。  
这个拐角很窄，只能勉强容两人通过，而斯内普站立的角度正好把整个路口都挡住了。这里没有别的岔口，原路返回也不是一个明智的选择——他们来时在门厅里遇到了一大群吵吵嚷嚷的斯莱特林，还险些和卢修斯打了个照面，即使披着隐形衣，他们仍吓出了一身冷汗。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，这是他们第三次做这个动作。蓦地，斯内普向前挪了一小步，让出了一点空隙，罗恩马上戳了戳哈利的胳膊，后者对他摇了摇头。  
他们骑着火龙惊险地从古灵阁逃出后，没能休息多久就赶到了霍格沃茨。哈利的伤疤还在隐隐作痛，断断续续地为他传导那个男人的思想，但有时候他一点也不想看到……比如刚才，伏地魔回想着他藏魂器的那几个地点，冈特老屋……放挂坠盒的湖……蛇……霍格沃茨……一个男孩站在他身边，被他拽着，面色惨白，表情有些痛苦。哈利看向左手手腕上戴着的手环，他们就是靠着它顺利进入学校的，虽然在离开斯莱特林休息室的时候遇到了点麻烦，不过总算有惊无险。他低头轻轻吻了一下手环，放下袖子。他们已经没有时间可以浪费了。  
哈利吸了口气，悄悄扯了扯罗恩和赫敏的衣角，指了指自己的嘴，示意他们注意他的口型。昏迷咒，他无声地说道。赫敏马上皱起了眉。  
太冒险了，她无声地说道。  
没时间了，哈利摇了摇头，抽出魔杖。赫敏不再说话，三人一同屏息凝气地盯着不远处的斯内普。哈利的魔杖对准了男人的后脑勺，后者似乎察觉到了什么，朝这儿望了一眼，又转了回去。杖尖晃动着，哈利抹掉鼻尖上的汗珠，重新校准了一遍，在内心喊道：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
红光穿过隐形衣两襟之间的缝隙，直直射向斯内普的耳朵，男人的目光朝这儿扫来，猛地侧身避开，魔咒光束穿过扬起的黑袍落在了墙壁上，凿出了一个小洞。  
斯内普反手拔出魔杖，一道红光呼啸着朝他们这儿飞来，赫敏手疾眼快地施了一个铁甲咒，勉强挡住了它。哈利一把掀开了隐形衣，他们的位置已经暴露，再隐藏也没有用了，披着隐形衣反而限制了他们的行动。  
看见是他们，斯内普扬起眉，表情晦暗不明，低声说道：“很巧，我刚得知波特可能会闯入这里……”  
“昏昏倒地！”没等他说完，哈利高声喊道，男人敏捷地躲过了，漆黑的身影宛若鬼魅。罗恩和赫敏也抓住机会同时朝他施咒，亮红的光芒撕裂了狭窄的黑暗。他们的魔咒在墙壁上留下了蜘蛛网似的裂痕，砖瓦四处飞溅，哈利的脸颊被一块玻璃碎片割开了一道，他眯起眼，不抱希望地朝着那个闪烁的影子发射了缴械咒：“除你武器！”  
红光刺入了迷蒙的雾影中，斯内普手中的魔杖不受控制地飞了起来，抛向天空。他的反应非常快，立即伸手够着了它，硬是把它抓了回来。他的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想要施咒，一个尖厉的声音从拐角处传来：  
“住手！”  
哈利下意识地朝那儿看去，弗立维教授矮小的身影出现在拐角口，他挥舞着魔杖向他们跑来，边跑边尖声喊道：“住手！不许你再杀人了！”  
斯内普快速地朝右侧走廊望了一眼，这一眼就给他招来了两道魔咒。斯内普后退了一步，哈利从未觉得弗立维教授跑得这么快过，不一会儿就逼到了眼前。他接连不断地施咒，斯内普背后的墙柱都裂开了，半截柱子摇晃着朝他倒下来。他飞快地躲开，忽然升了起来，掠过扶手从空中落了下去。  
哈利三人连忙跑到走廊旁边往下看，发现一个漆黑的身影正毫无凭借地、快速地朝学校边缘飞去，斯内普长长的袍子在空中猎猎飞舞，月光落在他的身上，如同一只巨大的黑色蝙蝠。  
“他逃走了。”赫敏小声说道。  
一串脚步声在耳边响起，弗立维教授努力跳了起来，将手肘撑在扶手上。他探着头朝外望着，终于看到了已经飞到学校边缘的斯内普，有些意犹未尽地挥了挥手中的魔杖。  
“对了，你们几个，”他边说边扭头看向哈利，“以后不要——”  
弗立维教授的声音停住了，口型还维持着发出最后一个音节时的形状。他瞪圆了眼睛，哈利摸了摸鼻子，正打算解释，只见弗立维教授的胳膊一松，从扶手上掉了下去。  
“教授！”

他们落在了一条破败、荒芜的街道上，阴冷的雾缠住了双脚，给他的皮鞋沾上了一层水。德拉科抬起头，吸了口气，湿黏的空气让他感到极为不适。伏地魔松开了他的胳膊，大步朝不远处的一间老旧房屋走去。  
他们穿过破碎的碎石路，遍布其间的泥坑，还有一条散发着恶臭的河流。德拉科皱起眉，捏住了鼻子。男人在一间房顶已经破开一个大口的屋子前停下，用魔杖打开一扇掉漆的木门，德拉科注意到木门上钉着一条死蛇。门板嘎嘎地移动起来，灰尘弥漫，让他打了个喷嚏，忍不住咳嗽起来。伏地魔率先踏入，德拉科仍站在原地用力擦着眼睛，他正要进屋，里面蓦地传来一阵响亮的木板倒塌的声音，震得他向后退了半步。男人诅咒了一句，屋顶又有一块腐朽的木板支撑不住倒了下来，猛然砸落在地发出一声巨响。  
“汤姆？”德拉科惊魂未定，死死抓着门框，小心翼翼地往里看，“怎么了？”  
“被破坏了，”男人的声音嘶嘶作响，阴冷而混浊，“已经消失了……被取走了……”  
一道红光闪过，腐朽、长满霉菌的木质地板上出现了一个烧焦的大窟窿，边缘冒着白烟。德拉科向后退去咳嗽着，眼泪都呛出来了，缓缓蹲下身。  
这到底是哪儿？他茫然地想着，他怎么会把魂器放在这种地方？  
这个问题没有困扰德拉科很久，因为伏地魔很快就出来了。他捉小鸡似的将德拉科抓起来，不顾他的抗议把他扛在肩上，狠狠拍了一下他的屁股。  
“放我下来！”男孩抗议道。  
“再动就把你扔下去。”男人冷酷地说道。他的语气中带着清晰的威胁意味，德拉科一下子就老实了，不敢再蹬腿。纳吉尼从黑漆漆的房屋里溜出来，盘踞在伏地魔身边，后者没有再把他放下来，直接保持这个姿势幻影移形到了下一个地点。  
幻影移形带来的昏眩感和不舒服的姿势让德拉科有点想吐，他皱起鼻子，从悬崖边吹来的冷风让他打了个寒噤。他感到了一丝恶寒，用手肘使劲捶了伏地魔的背一下，男人扛着他走到悬崖边，沿着一条陡峭、破碎的石梯往下走，肩膀坚硬的弧度一下一下顶在德拉科的腹部，令他难受至极。  
“我要下来，”他又拍了他一下，“这样很难受……”  
伏地魔看了他一眼，把他慢慢放下来，拽着他往下走。他们很快便走到了底，来到一条湖边。男人给他们施了防水咒，拉着他沉入水中。两人在冰冷黑暗的湖水中往前游，那刺骨的寒冷感让德拉科想起了一段不好的记忆，一些藏在深处的、隐隐作祟的疼痛开始冒出来，拉扯着他的心脏。  
当他们坐上一条狭窄的小舟，驶向黑湖中央莹绿色的小岛时，这种感觉更强烈了，无论如何也无法驱散。德拉科靠在伏地魔怀里，低头看着起伏的湖面，后背出了一层冷汗，几乎无法呼吸。  
漆黑的湖水透着诡异的绿光，下面沉浮着一张张苍白浮肿的脸，空空的眼窝是无名的黑洞，没有光芒。德拉科怔怔地看着，一种古怪的感觉浮了上来，这湖中的每一张脸他似乎都见过。但这不可能……绝不可能……幽森的寒气爬上了他的背脊，眼前晃过无数看不清的影子，有人在悲号，那声音来自深渊，还有人在低低地冷笑，从骨缝深处一点点漫上来，浸透了他的血液。是什么？……血……死亡……魂器……  
“……下面有阴尸，汤姆。”德拉科颤着声音说道。  
男人慢慢挺起背，布料摩擦着，沙沙作响。他伸手蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“别看。”他说道。  
小船轻轻撞上了岩壁，嘭的一声，德拉科的身体微微一震。一种强烈的熟悉感笼罩了他，似乎在很久很久以前的某个时刻，他也曾坐在这艘小船上，船头与小岛命运般地相撞。这种但这不可能，他绝对是第一次来这儿……  
见德拉科没有动，伏地魔抱着他上了小岛。男孩恍惚地扭过头，一眼就看见了放在岛中央的一只散发着幽光的石盆。那种熟悉感再次冲击了他，令他脚下不稳。德拉科蹲下身，紧皱着眉，无意识地按住了额头。一种冰冷的撕碎感……剧痛、绝望……绿色的火，幽蓝的手指，一双眼睛看着他，看着这个逃不走的男孩……谁能阻止，谁能……不能再这样下去了，一个细小的声音在内心深处喊道，快阻止他……不能再这样下去了，求求你……  
德拉科艰难地站起身，如同在挣扎中彷徨的溺水之人。他踉踉跄跄地朝伏地魔走去，后者正死死盯着那只石盆，苍白细长的手指紧握成拳。德拉科循着他的视线看去，石盆中空空荡荡，什么也没有。  
“汤姆。”他唤了一声，男人没有反应。他拽了拽他的衣袖，伏地魔回过头来，那张惨白的脸如同鬼魂。  
“他一定去了霍格沃茨，”他喃喃着，手指抓住了德拉科的肩膀，指甲嵌入了皮肉内，“得马上杀死他……马上……”  
“汤姆！”  
男人没有理会男孩的呼喊，拽着他的胳膊就往外走，德拉科狠狠甩开了他，倒退了一步。伏地魔扭头看向他，目光阴鸷。  
“过来，德拉科。”他说道。  
“你还是没明白，是吗？”德拉科咬住了下唇，双拳握紧了，“没有人能逃走，汤姆，你应该知道那就是一个谎言。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“如果你再拖延时间——”  
“我没有在拖延时间！”  
“有什么事情等我杀了波特再说，现在给我闭嘴，男孩！”  
“我不要！”他叫道，有些难以相信自己竟然能发出这么尖锐的声音，“我现在就要说，你的魂器就该被摧毁，它们一开始就不该存在！”  
周围霎时静了下来，德拉科喘息着，男人面无表情地盯着他，面色阴冷。  
“再重复一遍。”  
“你应该看看你为了制作魂器付出了多少代价，”德拉科说道，“你杀了那么多人，你把自己分裂成这样……还记得我的那个魂片吗？你等于杀了我，汤姆，你以为这是在救我，在给我永生吗？”  
“……我杀了你？”男人慢慢地重复着，眼中红光跳动，“很好，德拉科，原来你是这么想的……”  
“是你一次一次把我逼上死路！”他叫道，“之前制作日记本的时候，折磨我的魂器的时候，还有派我去执行任务的时候，你总是折磨我，你觉得我和你一样——可我和你不一样！”  
“我从没觉得你和我一样，德拉科。”  
“我不明白你为什么那么惧怕死亡，”德拉科的声音有点哑，呼吸声很重，“你应该知道死亡的方式不止一种……你想要对抗死亡，可你选择的方式是慢性自杀。你把我杀死了，也把自己杀死了，你失去的东西远多于你所得到的，但你还想继续下去——”  
“你又想说我只会毁灭，是吗？”伏地魔冷冰冰地打断了他，“又是那一套说辞……你觉得我毁了你在乎的一切，我在害你，我根本不考虑你的感受……”  
“不只是我，还有你自己，汤姆！”  
“……从来没有过，德拉科，从来没有……”男人低声说道，他似乎在看他，似乎又没有，“我不考虑你的感受？你让人烦恼……我搞不懂你在想什么。每次我以为我已经完全明白了你，但你总会告诉我这是错的，从我身边逃走，重重地将我击倒……”  
德拉科惶恐不安地看着他，大气也不敢出，男人继续自言自语着：  
“没有人能让我产生这么多烦恼，邓布利多不能，波特也不能。也许我应该杀死你，这样我就不会被这些念头困扰，不用总想着怎么把你哄回来……”  
他的声音越来越低，含着一缕冰冷的杀意，让德拉科微微战栗起来。  
“如果知道以后会变成这样，上学的时候我就该杀死你……或者复生回来的时候，那时候你还很小，什么都不知道……”他喃喃着，“杀死你，这一切就不会发生……”  
“你——你现在还可以杀死我，”德拉科鼓起勇气说道，声音在控制不住地打颤，“如果你觉得我很碍事，你随时可以杀死我——”  
“不，没有机会了。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“我无法杀死你。”  
“我——我不明白——”  
“我折磨你，让你感到痛苦，让你恨我……我取悦你，让你感到快乐，让你迷恋我……我能让你变成任何一种样子，但我唯独不能杀死你。”他紧盯着他，那目光专注得令人头皮发麻，“你多么脆弱，多么易碎……但我不能打碎你。你让我意识到一些可怕的事情，我还不够无懈可击……”  
“可我觉得你已经够——”  
“不够，远远不够，”伏地魔低声说道，“你总是逃跑，一声不吭地失踪，再遍体鳞伤地回来……就好像是梅林专门派来惩罚我的。”  
“我——那是因为——”  
“你应该成为我的一部分。”他说道，“成为我的肋骨，或者心脏。这样我就能像保护我自己一样保护你……你应该明白……”  
四周传来缓慢的、水花拍打小岛石壁的声音，在寂静的漆黑中徘徊，如同无数巨大的冰层相撞。德拉科觉得自己仿佛泡在了水里，失去了呼吸的能力。真奇怪，为什么会这样？  
“……我不太明白。”他轻声说道。  
“我也不明白。”  
他们沉默了几分钟，德拉科低头看着自己的鞋尖，用几不可闻的声音问道：  
“……你爱我，是吗？”  
“……我讨厌这个词，”过了一会儿，当他以为他根本没有听见时，伏地魔慢慢地说道，“邓布利多总认为爱才是最强大的力量，可他永远也无法证明他的理论。”  
德拉科勉强笑了一下，喉咙里发出了咕的一声，像是呛住了。  
“他的话的确很蠢。”他哑声说道。  
“但如果你想知道……爱，或者别的，用什么词都能代替……”男人的声音低了下来，他似乎在思考着什么，德拉科第一次觉得沉默是有分量的，“它是否具备邓布利多所说的伟力，我依然表示怀疑。但它的确存在……这一点你不用怀疑。”  
德拉科呆呆地看着他，无意识地咽了口唾沫，喉咙干涩至极。他不敢确定对方说的是不是他想的那个意思，他的大脑似乎一瞬间被冲昏了，甚至忘记了自己到底要做什么。  
“我——我没有怀疑，”他结结巴巴地说道，“可是我——我还是没有理解——”  
他的话没能说完，男人大步朝他走来，黑长袍带起一阵冷风。他一把揽住他的腰肢，将他的袍子掀到腰上，手探进了他的裤子，触上了那枚深深烙进皮肉中的玫瑰。德拉科后背一绷，灼烫感如同电流窜上了他的小腹，蔓延到他胆怯的、柔软的心脏。伏地魔缓慢而有力地按摩着它，嘴唇贴在他的唇边轻轻摩擦着，低柔地说道：“感觉到了？”  
德拉科僵硬地点了点头，他感觉自己的身体成了一只膨胀的热气球，心跳快得难以呼吸。  
“我不对你说谎……至少现在……”  
他含住了男孩干涩的嘴唇，轻轻抿了抿，松开了他。蓦地，德拉科猛然伸手拽住了他，一把勾住他的脖子，将嘴唇贴了上去。他用力地吻他，温暖那两片冰冷的唇瓣，温柔又陌生的潮水在他胸口涌动着，让他感受到了前所未有的疼痛。它并不剧烈，也不沉重，在这寂静的、充斥着黎明将至的绝望感的夜里显得那么渺小而轻盈。他似乎得到了答案——又似乎没有，但他不在乎。爱永远只是爱而已，它不必有其它的含义。


	121. Symphonic Poetry

他们幻影移形回到了马尔福庄园，还没站稳就搂在一起拥吻起来。伏地魔边吻边把德拉科抱到沙发上，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，迫切地含吻着他火热的唇舌。德拉科热情地回应着，用力挺着上身，细长的腿夹住了男人的腰，不自觉地摩擦着，勾引意味十足。这个吻持续了三分钟，当伏地魔喘息着将男孩翻过来，准备扒下他的内裤时，左臂上的黑魔标记蓦地烧灼起来，让他微皱起眉。  
感觉到身上的人停止了动作，德拉科翻回身看向他。他莫名感到了一丝心慌，凑上去又想吻他，然而男人直起身，将他的袍子拉了回去。男孩内心的恐惧加剧了，几乎无法遏制。  
“怎么了？”他强作镇定地问道。  
“西弗勒斯的消息，”男人说道，“波特在霍格沃茨。”  
他站起身，拿起茶几上的魔杖，德拉科抓住了他的手臂。  
“……你还是要去？”  
“我必须去。”  
“你要去杀死波特，是吗？”  
“你觉得我应该放他一马？”  
“不是，但——”  
“搞明白一件事，男孩，”伏地魔拿下了他的手，眼神有点冷，“你认为波特为什么要摧毁我的魂器？”  
德拉科一愣，瞬间明白了什么，身体渐渐冰冷下来。他握紧了手指。  
“他想要杀死我，我也想要杀死他，这是双向的，”男人慢慢地说道，“当然，也许他依然在躲躲藏藏，以为躲在别人身后就能战胜我……”  
“他不会这样的。”德拉科下意识地说道。伏地魔瞥了他一眼。  
“最好是这样……否则我还得耗费精力去把他揪出来。”  
德拉科沉默着，不知该说什么。眼看着男人就要离开，他连忙站起来，拉住了他的袖子。  
“如果你抓住了他——”  
“我会杀死他。”  
“这没法改变，是不是？”他艰难地问道，内心钝痛。  
伏地魔猛地回过头来，一下子将他推按在沙发扶手上，深红的眼睛紧盯着他，冷漠而恐怖。  
“你到底向着谁，嗯？”他冷冷地说道，“你希望谁赢，德拉科？”  
“我没有希望谁赢，我只是不想再看到有人死去了，”德拉科挣扎了一下，被男人按了回去，他涨红了脸，“我不想看到你再杀人，你明知道我是什么意思！”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢松开他，又摁住了他的肩膀。  
“我和他之间必有一战，”他说道，“这无法改变。”  
“我知道。”  
“我明白你的意思，但有时候牺牲是必要的。”  
“这我能分得清。”  
伏地魔停顿了一会儿，说道：“我只能向你保证，我会尽量减少无用的杀戮。你那些可笑的怜悯……我会尽可能考虑。”  
德拉科愣了一秒，一下子从沙发上蹦起来，扑到了伏地魔怀里。他紧紧搂着男人的脖子，身体微微颤抖，双腿不断地收紧，几乎难以控制。  
“那些泥巴种……麻瓜……”  
“别太心软，德拉科。”  
“你说过的，你刚才答应我了！”  
“好了，我会考虑……”  
“还有，别动霍格沃茨，”男孩喃喃着，不停地吻着男人的下巴，“就让它像以前一样……”  
“我知道，”伏地魔回吻着他，大掌着迷地揉捏着男孩柔软的臀部，“只要是你想要的……”  
他细长的手指拨开了德拉科的内裤，插进了干涩的小穴里。男孩疼得抽了口气，但也不舍得让他出去，只能努力吞咽着，扭着屁股。他们太需要这个了，即使现在不是时候。男人将他放在沙发上，单手揽着他的腰，让他撅起臀部。他触吻着男孩颀长优美的脖颈，冰凉的指尖在他体内飞快地戳刺着，德拉科低声尖叫着，颤抖着仰起脖子，没坚持多久就痉挛着射了出来，浑身是汗。他急促地喘息着，腿软得撑不住。男人紧盯着他，将他翻过身，俯身埋在他腿间吻了一下那朵玫瑰。  
这细腻的触感让德拉科羞涩得脸颊发热，他下意识收紧了腿。男人替他拉上裤子，轻轻含了含他的嘴唇。他重新拿起魔杖，德拉科一惊，慌忙坐起身叫住了他：  
“我要和你一起去。”  
“不行，”伏地魔想也不想地回绝，“你留在这里。”  
“为什么？”德拉科皱起眉，“我要和你一起，汤姆。”  
“太危险了，我可能没有精力看护好你。”  
“危险？为什么会危险——”  
“波特一定知道我马上就会来，所有的食死徒和凤凰社都会聚集到霍格沃茨。”男人说得很快，微眯起眼，似乎在考虑着什么。德拉科还想争辩，伏地魔抬手制止了他。他挥动魔杖，一根绳子飞出来缠住了他的四肢，用力收紧，将他的手脚绑得严严实实。  
“在这里等一会儿，不用很久……我很快就会回来。”他说道，将德拉科抱起来，放在了一楼一间客房的床上。男孩目瞪口呆地看着自己身体上的绳索，又看向那个男人，他已经快步离开了房间，咔哒一声锁上了门。  
德拉科怔怔地听着他的脚步声渐渐远去，不一会儿，外面传来一声幻影移形特有的轻响。他愣了两秒，这才醍醐灌顶，用力挣扎起来。然而这绳子被施了特殊魔法，延展性极佳，他使出了最大的力气依然无法动弹分毫，只给自己的肌肤增加了几道红痕。德拉科在床上翻滚着，尝试用各种姿势挣脱绳索，将自己扭成了麻花。  
十分钟后，他怒吼了一声，狠狠用头撞了一下床板。

霍格沃茨。  
挥舞魔杖的巫师在走廊上来回奔跑，四处传来石柱倒塌的巨响和尖锐的叫喊，魔法光束在围幔、肖像和丑陋的龙形龛笼之间穿梭，发出嗖嗖的声响。哈利听着外面巨大的动静，眯着眼在积满灰尘的杂物中寻找他想要的东西。一个老巫师的石像……一顶破旧的、长满蜘蛛网的冠冕，一定就在这儿……  
“哈利！我们找到了！”一个兴奋的声音穿过有求必应屋的石墙传来，哈利条件反射地回过头，罗恩和赫敏出现在了入口。他们似乎是一路跑过来的，正喘息着，额头上沾着汗。赫敏的头发乱蓬蓬的，飘了一缕在身前。  
“你们找到什么了？”他问道。  
“是这个！”罗恩将手中的东西举过头顶，哈利这才认出他拿着的是一根长毒牙，上面还沾着干涸的血。  
“是罗恩想到的，他想起来你之前用蛇怪的毒牙摧毁了日记本。”赫敏兴奋地说道，“我们刚才用这个摧毁了赫奇帕奇金杯。”  
“可你们是怎么进去的？”哈利困惑地问道。  
“我记得你那时候是这样说的。”罗恩有些生硬地模仿着哈利说蛇佬腔时的嘶嘶声，赫敏目不转睛地看着他，他们对视着，罗恩忽然扔下了手中的蛇怪毒牙，两人抱在一起拥吻起来。  
哈利目瞪口呆地看着他们，他等了一会儿，见他的两位朋友仍没有停下的趋势，忍不住提醒道：  
“呃，等一下——好吧，但是现在情况紧急，你们能不能稍微忍着点儿？”  
“啊，抱歉，哈利。”  
罗恩和赫敏松开了，脸有点红，手臂仍搂着对方。  
“我们得在这里找到一个冠冕，之前D.A.训练的时候我见过它，把它放在了一个巫师雕像上，”哈利说道，“那里我已经找过了，没有发现。刚才有很多人从这里进入霍格莫德，可能把东西碰掉了……我们分头找一找。”  
罗恩和赫敏点点头，三人分散开来，沿着不同的方向寻找那只被藏了几十年的冠冕。哈利仔细地观察着，他可以想象，在一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，伏地魔来到这儿申请一个他自己清楚不可能得到的职位……在离开之前，他顺路把冠冕藏在了有求必应屋里，藏在邓布利多的眼皮底下。他是多么傲慢，以为没人能找到这个地方，没人能发现他发现的秘密……  
哈利穿过两只生锈的铁柜和一把损坏的扫帚，险些被一叠书绊了一跤。他想起了罗恩从密室里拿到的毒牙，二年级时，他用它刺进了那本日记。可他并没有真正摧毁它，它苟延残喘着，最后落到了德拉科的手中。哈利想起他用那个男人的眼睛看到的一切，胸口又针扎似的疼痛起来。德拉科……不，不能去想……哈利看了眼手腕上的手环，他意识到了一个残忍的事实——即使他摧毁了剩下的魂器，那本日记依然在伏地魔手中。只要它还存在，那个人就不会死，总有一天还会回来。  
哈利沉吟了一声，抓了抓头发。还有什么办法？哦，别再想了……只能走一步算一步了。

在折腾了半个小时后，德拉科终于用床角的床柱磨断了绑住手腕的绳索。他用力甩掉绳子，解开绑在腿上的绳子，活动了一会儿酸痛的双腿，松了口气。  
德拉科快气炸了，他简直无法相信伏地魔会做出这种事。他让他一个人呆在这儿孤零零地等消息，还把他关起来，这简直不可理喻。德拉科从口袋里抽出魔杖，拍了拍被绳索捆得皱巴巴的袍子，按下了手腕上的手环。  
他感觉自己的肚脐眼被拽了一下，眼前的场景消失了，他的双脚浮空了几秒，落在了斯莱特林寝室的地面上。德拉科打量着四周，寝室里一个人也没有，地上倒着一把长椅和几本教科书，可以看得出他们离开时有多紧急。  
德拉科跑出寝室，沿着休息室来到门厅，刚踏出门，一个魔咒迎面朝他飞来，击碎了他旁边的一只大花瓶。花瓶嘭的一声炸开了，德拉科连忙朝另一边闪去，然而手臂还是被花瓶碎片割开了一道血口。他抬起头，多洛霍夫和卢平正在不远处交战，这道魔咒似乎是从那儿漏出来的。  
大厅外晃过一只无比巨大的脚，重重地跺在地上，整个地面都剧烈晃动起来，沙石不停地向下倾泻，迷住了他的眼。德拉科咳了几声，踉踉跄跄地绕开那两人跑过走廊，在巨人朝这儿挥拳之前闪进了另一条通道。  
他得去伏地魔身边……但他在哪儿？德拉科试图去感受那枚印记，也许是太紧张了，他什么也没感觉到。他的脑子有点乱，靠在墙边做了几个深呼吸，勉强让自己的心跳频率变得正常了一些。城堡中动荡不安，此起彼伏的尖叫声、爆炸声和碰撞声包围了他，远远近近，令人心慌。不远处传来一阵脚步声，一个食死徒朝这儿跑来，德拉科立即直起身，跳出来拦在他面前，大声问道：“主人在哪儿？”  
食死徒脚下一停，拧起眉，不耐烦地推开了他。德拉科不依不饶地将他挡了回去，对方骂了几句，有些暴躁：“你——”  
“主人在哪里？”他追问道。  
“滚开！”  
“主人在哪里？”  
“妈的，你有完没完——在禁林里！主人在那里等着波特！”食死徒狠狠地撞开了他，骂骂咧咧地跑走了。德拉科揉了揉被撞痛的地方，快步朝禁林的方向跑去。  
他说过，他们之间必有一战……无论是谁，在很久很久以前、他们还没有意识到这一点的时候，就已经在等待这一天。德拉科噔噔噔地跑下石梯，他看见了纳威和金妮，他们看起来受了伤，正靠在墙边休息；还有高尔和克拉布，他们竟然没有离开，而是在城堡里游荡，似乎打算混水摸鱼。德拉科匆匆扫了他们一眼，擦掉鼻子上的汗，继续往前跑。多么荒谬……如果那时候伏地魔没有去杀哈利·波特，一切会变成什么样？如果一切都没有发生，如果他没有遇见他，他现在会在哪里？  
德拉科不清楚自己希望看到什么，等他跑到那儿，是不是只能见到哈利的尸体？……哦，当然，他不同情波特，也不会为他恳求，但这不是他想看到的结局……可他们究竟会走向怎样的结局？他们三人的命运会有怎样的一个终点？他觉得很多事改变了，但还有很多事没有改变，如同宿命。  
深黑的、直入云霄的禁林在前方摇晃着，鼻间充溢着辛辣的香气。蓦地，德拉科感觉腿根一痛，黑玫瑰猛烈地灼烧起来，几乎烫到了他最敏感的部位。他脚下一软，一下子重重跌倒在地，磨破了手掌。  
德拉科痛得整张脸都皱了起来，抽了口气，勉强撑着地面站起身，拍掉手掌上的灰尘。玫瑰印记还在隐隐作痛，烧得他腿都麻了，迈出一步都无比艰难。他隔着裤子布料按摩着自己的印记，一串破碎的画面飞快地在眼前闪过，像一块刀片割开了他的心脏。高大的树林……两个人影……他们一动不动，静静地注视着对方……他看见了哈利苍白的脸，他的喉结上下滚动，两颊上沾满了灰尘，目光决绝而坚定。来吧，杀死我吧，他的嘴唇没有动，但德拉科却从他眼中看到了这句话。杀死我吧，我自愿赴死……我来到这里，只为了最后能够杀死你，让这一切结束。  
阿瓦达索命！他听见一个声音在他耳边喊道，那么近，如同情人间的低声细语。  
白雾在眼前弥漫，烧灼的疼痛将他重新拉回了现实。德拉科感觉自己浑身都在燃烧，火苗从他的眼窝往外冒，爬进他的骨缝里，将他的血都燃尽了。有人将一个婴儿藏进了他的心脏里，他不停地呜咽，发出撕裂灵魂的悲鸣。德拉科痛得无法呼吸，站不稳跪倒在地。沙沙的风声吞没了他，他的眼前陷入了黑暗，什么也感觉不到了。


	122. Symphonic Poetry

德拉科缓缓睁开眼，眨了眨，无意识地望着上空。那儿只有一片茫茫的白雾，轻轻地漂浮着，不知为何让他想到了世界尚未成形时的那种混沌。非常相似，他想。德拉科静静地躺着，他不太确定自己是不是真的在这儿，也许这只是一个梦境，他很快就会醒来了。  
不知过了多久，也许是这寂静而空荡的世界让他忘却了时间，德拉科渐渐开始感觉到自己的实体。他的确是在这儿的，躺在什么东西上——一块地板，或者别的一些什么。一想到这儿，他马上意识到自己正浑身赤裸，但他并不感到羞耻，因为他知道这里只有他一个人。  
德拉科慢慢站起来，他发现身上的伤口都消失了，一点儿也感觉不到痛。他低下头，那朵被伏地魔烙上的玫瑰仍留在原来的位置。它的颜色比往常深得多，活过来了似的随着他的呼吸缓慢开合。德拉科轻轻碰了碰，一股酥麻感瞬间攀着脊骨爬上来，他连忙收回了手。  
一阵隐约的撞击声在未成形的迷雾中响起，仿佛有什么东西在一个封闭空间中拍打。这是种古怪而隐秘的感觉，他感到了一丝疼痛，还有一种微弱的怜悯。德拉科这才希望自己穿着衣服，他只是这么一想，一件袍子便凭空出现了，悬浮在面前。多么奇怪，他边想边往身上穿，只是这么一想……  
袍子非常软，暖洋洋的，很贴身。德拉科拍了拍袍摆，仰起头打量四周，发现周围可看的东西还是有不少：一排长长的白色座椅；一个巨大的圆形玻璃屋顶，在他头顶高处的阳光里闪闪发亮。也许这是个宫殿，他想。  
四下里一片静谧，只有那古怪的撞击声和呜咽声从近旁的薄雾中传来。德拉科转过身，薄雾中出现了一个模糊的黑影，越来越近，穿过云雾出现在了他面前。  
是哈利。他身上也穿着一件崭新的袍子，没有戴眼镜，脸上的脏污和伤痕都不见了。他一看见他就停住了脚步，愣愣地看着他，似乎不知道该说什么。  
德拉科也没有说话，气氛一时变得有些尴尬。这时，那细微的撞击声和呜咽声又响起了，他们同时转过头朝声源看去，德拉科看见了那个发出声音的家伙：那是个光着身子的小孩，正蜷缩在地上，发红的皮肤很粗糙，看起来像被剥了一层皮。他瑟瑟发抖地躺在一个座位下面，似乎是被人丢弃了、胡乱地塞在那里，正在挣扎着呼吸。  
德拉科一看见那个小孩，腿根处的印记就烫了起来，内心有一种强烈的感应，告诉他他要找的就是他。德拉科咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地朝他靠近。哈利忽然上前拉住了他，男孩回头看向他，后者马上将手收了回来。  
“抱歉，只是我有一种感觉——我不太喜欢他，”哈利解释道，他自己似乎也觉得很纠结，“他看起来很弱小，但……”  
哈利难以继续描述，停了下来。实际上德拉科也有这种感觉，这个红皮肤小孩看起来无比诡异，盯久了甚至令人头皮发麻。但他相信他的印记，伏地魔不会害他，他一定有什么用意……  
“我去吧，”似乎是察觉了德拉科仍想前进的意图，哈利低声说道，“你在这儿等着。”  
“你帮不了。”  
他们猛地转过身，阿不思·邓布利多正朝他们走来。他腰板挺直，脚步轻快，身上穿着一件飘逸的深蓝色长袍。  
“教授？”  
他在他们面前停下，微微笑着，用慈爱的目光看着他们。  
“你们都是勇敢的男子汉，哈利，德拉科……你们做到了别人做不到的事。”邓布利多说道。  
“我不太明白，教授。”  
“跟我过来吧。”  
“可是……”哈利看向那个红皮肤小孩，他还在发出令人又同情又厌恶的呜咽。  
“那是我们都无能为力的一种东西，”他说道，湛蓝的眼看向德拉科，话锋一转，“不过，你也许能救他。”  
德拉科吃了一惊，指着自己：“我吗？”  
“只能是你，德拉科，”邓布利多温和地说道，“你能出现在这儿就证明了这一点。”  
“可是——可我什么也没做呀。”  
“你做了很多，只是你没有意识到，孩子，”他说道，眼睛非常亮，“你要过来吗？”  
“我……”德拉科犹豫了一下，慢慢摇了摇头，“我不放心他。”  
“那就去吧，做你认为对的事。”邓布利多说道，“我们往这儿走，哈利。”  
他没有再停留，转身大步离开了德拉科和躺在那里呜咽的红皮肤小孩，哈利晕头晕脑地跟了上去。德拉科看着他们走向那高高的、闪闪发亮的屋顶下分开放着的两张椅子，在那儿坐下。他站了一会儿，俯身抱起那个小孩，走向与他们相反的方向。  
德拉科步履不停地往前走，直到他觉得已经走到足够远、再也听不清他们的说话声的地方，他才停下来，观察四周。越来越多的东西幻化出来，清晰地立在他眼前。干净、明亮，这是一个比礼堂大得多的大厅，而他已经将近走到了尽头。德拉科不知道大厅外面是什么，也不想知道。他找到一张椅子坐下来，让红皮肤小孩靠在他身上。  
这看起来是一个顶多三岁的孩子，他的五官模糊，只能看得出眼睛和嘴。那双眼睛是血红的，这让德拉科想到了一个人。他低声唤道：“汤姆？”  
小孩已经停止了抽搐和抽噎，用血红的眼盯着他。德拉科注意到他的上身有一个疤痕，看起来像是被切去了一块皮肤，显得有些畸形。这很奇怪，来到这儿以后，他们身上的伤都消失了，如果这个小孩是伏地魔的话，他身上不应该有这个痕迹。但德拉科很快就发现自己想得太简单了，小孩的身上不只有一个疤痕。他仔细地检查了一遍，足足有七个，有的在腿上，有的在手臂上，大小不一、触目惊心，这也许才是之前让他和哈利感到畏惧的根源。  
七个疤痕……红色的眼睛……难道……没等德拉科想明白，腿根处的印记又烧了起来，小孩用力拱进他怀里，用嘴唇在他身上蹭来蹭去，似乎在寻找着什么。德拉科连忙按住了他的背，他盯着他头皮上的一块恐怖的疤痕，伸手轻轻碰了碰，小孩马上缩了一下，危险地盯着他。  
“汤姆？”他又轻声唤道。对方仍瞪着他，德拉科莫名觉得有些好笑，低头吻了吻他的伤疤，小孩瞬间像触电了似的抖了一下，挣扎着想从他身上爬下去，却被德拉科轻松地抓住了。  
他现在几乎可以肯定这就是伏地魔了，那些疤痕是他分裂灵魂留下的痕迹。这就是他的灵魂，德拉科想，仔细观察着，羸弱、伤痕累累，和他本身的强大一点也不匹配。他并不重视自己的灵魂，一次一次将它分裂，只为了使自己的肉体变得更加强大……可灵魂远比肉体更重要。  
小孩在他手中扭动着，德拉科重新将他抱进怀里，固执地吻上了他的疤痕。他吻着他残缺的肩膀，然后是胸口波浪般的伤痕，他触上去的时候才感觉到凹凸不平，那种被生生挖走血肉的空虚感令他的心脏收缩起来。小孩在他怀里颤抖、挣扎，他的眼睛越来越红，口中发出一种含混的怒吼。德拉科没有被他吓倒，他能救他，邓布利多都这样说。既然他出现在这儿，无论是什么原因，伏地魔一定需要他……  
他不顾他的抗拒吻遍了他的每一寸肌肤，到最后嘴唇都肿了，胸口又热又胀。德拉科望着面前的红皮肤小孩，他知道他直接吻在了他的灵魂上，那种结结实实的灵魂相触的灼烫感令他心神摇曳，但又浮起了一种沉重的压抑感。小孩不知何时已经安静了下来，只是直直地看着他，那眼神让德拉科背后发凉。他忽然扑到他身上，撕开了他的衣襟。  
“汤姆？”德拉科大吃一惊，小孩冷冷地看着他，仰起头凑到他胸前，张开嘴含住了他的乳头。  
德拉科倒抽了口气，他这才感受到这种触碰究竟有多强烈，每一点细微的变化都涌过四肢百骸，冲刷着他的全身。他终于明白为什么对方之前一直在反抗，但现在已经晚了，来自胸口的敏感、潮湿的吮吸让他绷直了身子。他条件反射地想要抗拒，然而对方的一个眼神就让他按下了这个念头。他看着坐在他身上如同吸食母乳般吮吸乳头的小孩，感觉自己的热量也被他吸走了似的，身体控制不住地战栗着。  
“不要，汤姆……”他被他吮得浑身火热，倒在了长椅上，难耐地扭动着。右乳已经被完全吮肿了，对方换到了左边，德拉科呻吟着，吸着气，他产生了一种奇异的感觉，仿佛他是一个分娩的母亲，他的婴儿正向他索求……他的灵魂震动着，与他产生了共振，他能清晰地感觉到对方的心跳。德拉科睁大了眼，那粗糙的伤痕在如此近的距离上触摸着他，温柔、腼腆、充满缺憾，但他是多么地爱……  
吻落在了嘴唇上，那一刻，两人都剧烈震颤起来。德拉科想到了他们为彼此烙上印记的那个夜晚，那种触动灵魂的震撼让他终生难忘。他们很快就忘我地吻在了一起，用最直接的方式抵达彼此的终点。德拉科能感觉到对方的身体在变得越来越火热，好像吸收了无数力量似的，连抓着他的力气都变大了。他喘着气，头顶的那双深红的眼睛死死盯着他，似乎要将他囚禁在永恒的笼子里。他舔了舔德拉科的下巴，终于开口说了第一句话：  
“……你总能令人感到惊讶，德拉科。”  
他的声音和以往一样冰凉、低柔，轻易地封住了他的心脏。  
“我——”德拉科张了张口，发现自己说不出话。即使只有这样一具羸弱的身体，伏地魔依然是那个强大得令人恐惧的男人。  
“亲吻我，”他低声说道，紧盯着男孩红肿的唇缝，“就像你之前做的那样……”  
“你不是不喜欢吗？”  
“但我需要，”他喃喃着，抚摸着德拉科的嘴唇，“你不知道，你的吻……多么让人着迷……”  
德拉科简直受不了他用这种语气对他说情话，他扑了上去，重新印上了他的吻，一点一点地吻过他的皮肤。火焰在他们相触的部分点燃，德拉科感觉自己已经和他融化成了一块儿，伏地魔的一切都显得如此迷人，连那身红皮肤看起来似乎都没有那么粗糙了。一种陌生的力量在两人之间涌动，他们交换着热烈的吻，他又开始吮吸他殷红的乳头，德拉科被吸得战栗不已，近乎失神。当他让他翻过身，开始亲吻他的臀部时，德拉科猛地抽了一下，羞耻得耳根都红了。  
“别亲那里，汤姆——”  
“你这里有一个疤，”他边吻边低声说道，“我不太喜欢……”  
德拉科一愣，内心不知是什么感觉。  
“那是我灵魂分裂后留下来的，”他说道，“你身上也有，而且有很多。”  
伏地魔动作一停，沉默了下来。他的手指轻轻抚摸他的疤痕，不知在想什么。  
“你后悔了？”过了一会儿，他问道，听不出是什么情绪。  
“不，但……我想，你不该再这样下去了。”德拉科低声说道。  
“这个地方是虚幻的，男孩。”  
“不，它是真的。”他认真地说道，“你知道它是真的。”  
他们又沉默了许久，这次比任何一次都要长。德拉科小心翼翼地翻过身，将对方抱到身上，温柔地抚摸着他的疤痕。  
“我也不喜欢你身上的疤，”他轻声说道，“它们摧毁了你，汤姆。”  
伏地魔只是看着他，没有说话。  
“但我希望你能好起来，”德拉科继续说道，“你会好起来的。”  
他轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，搂住了他，让他靠在他怀里。他感觉似乎有雪花飘在他们身上，仔细一看却是闪亮的雾气，像雪一样冰凉。

伏地魔再次醒来的时候，他发现自己仰面倒在禁林里。他屏声听了一会儿，慢慢站起身，拍掉身上粘上的树叶和泥土，看向面前在同一时间缓缓站起的哈利。后者调整着自己的眼镜，定睛看向他，握紧了手中的魔杖。  
这个地方除了他们以外没有其他人。出于他自己也不清楚的原因，他没有让任何食死徒来见证这一幕。他应该这样做的，虽然他不屑于采取围攻的方式，虽然这个敌人只能由他一人杀死……伏地魔看向手中的老魔杖，他曾经连续几个月都在寻找它，试图让自己变得更无懈可击。但有个男孩告诉他，他从来都不缺少这样一根魔杖。哈利不是凭借魔杖战胜了他，或者说，他依靠的不是他的魔法能力。伏地魔想起刚才发生在白雾中的那一幕，男孩温柔地亲吻着他，他的嘴唇和他的皮肤接触的时候，一种强烈的灼痛感裹住了他，几乎让他极度脆弱的魂魄分崩离析。  
以前他就感受过这种疼痛，当他发现自己和哈利之间存在某种联系、他能附在他身上时，他的魂魄也曾因为与那个男孩接触而剧痛不已。从那时起他就清楚自己的灵魂已经残破到了难以想象的地步——他无法触碰一颗纯洁的、完整的魂魄。  
但德拉科不一样。他的吻炙烤着他，可并没有对他产生伤害。在熬过一开始的痛苦后，他开始尝试着品尝男孩带给他的、源源不断的温热。明亮、纯粹而浓烈，如同罂粟花般让人着魔。他能感觉到，他对他的感情是那样纯净——即使他们的灵魂都已经破损，这种纯净也无法被破坏，对于一个渴得近乎濒死的人来说这是戒不掉的毒药。  
但他不喜欢那个疤痕，他想。他不在乎他自己，可他的男孩……他应该是完美无缺的。  
伏地魔看着不远处的哈利，他看起来也和刚才不太一样了。他不关心邓布利多对他说了什么，这不重要。他的内心浮起了一丝无来由的急切，他要快点结束这一切……他的男孩一定还在等他……  
“那个人是你，对吗？”哈利率先打破了寂静，“那个红皮肤的小孩。”  
“你很好奇？”伏地魔微眯起眼。  
“邓布利多告诉我，一切可能没那么糟。”他说道，“他说你也许还有救，也许……德拉科能救你。但……”  
“这与你无关，波特。”他冷冰冰地打断了他，“这是我和他之间的事。”  
哈利的脸色有些苍白，没有马上接话，只是看着他。  
“这不是你和他之间的事，”过了一会儿，他平静地说道，“这也不是我和你之间的事，这是关乎所有人的事。”  
“无论我的状况怎么样，结局不会有一点改变。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“你会被我杀死，这一点毫无疑问……”  
“我认为不是，”哈利马上说道，“那个预言说，我们之间只有一人能活下来。”  
“我认为那应该是我，不是吗？”  
“——它还说，我拥有你所无法理解的力量，”哈利没有理会他，继续说道，“你应该清楚它指的是什么。”  
“这多么可笑，”他紧盯着他，“又是那一套说辞，是不是？”  
“是啊，也许你觉得可笑。对于你不了解的东西，你都是这样的态度。”哈利说道，“但现在还不算太晚，里德尔，虽然你已经在歧路上走得太远了……”  
伏地魔的嘴唇微微动了动，没有马上反驳他。你不该再这样下去了，那个男孩对他说道。那样纯洁的灵魂，纯洁的吻……他玷污了他，在他身上留下了抹不去的痕迹。也许他说得对，这是一条歧路，他害了他……即使德拉科说不后悔，但……  
“你的说法很有趣，波特，可惜是错的。”他说道。  
“你始终不能理解，是不是？”哈利的音量提高了一些，“你无法理解为什么我的母亲会挡在我面前，为什么邓布利多会自愿牺牲——是的，他自己选择了自己的死亡。他不惧怕死亡，我也不怕，而你却总是在逃避这一切，甚至不惜摧毁自己的灵魂。”  
“你不怕死亡，波特？”伏地魔轻声说道，“你不怕我杀死你？”  
“走进树林的时候，我的确在害怕。”他缓慢地说道，“但有人鼓励着我，让我不要怕。我的父母、教父、老师……他们都在我身边。我不会因为害怕而去杀人，也不会想把自己的灵魂分成七片……我知道有些东西远比死亡更重要。”  
“比如说爱，是吗？”伏地魔嘲笑道，“邓布利多最崇尚的爱……然而他依然没能证明这一点。”  
“我知道你想说什么，”哈利低声说道，他们开始绕着圈慢慢地走着，目光始终锁定着面前的死敌，“有些东西不需要证明。已经太迟了，里德尔……如果你从这一刻开始悔过，好好想一想那些被你杀死的人……做一个忏悔，也许还来得及……”  
忏悔？多么可笑……他没什么可忏悔的，他不需要忏悔……但我希望你能好起来，那个男孩说道，你会好起来的。  
“只要杀死你，波特，这一切都会结束。”他说道。  
“不，它不会结束，”哈利平静地看着他，缓慢而清晰地说道，“……只有爱能让一切结束。”  
他们停了下来，用魔杖直指着对方，刺眼的光线在杖尖跳跃。他通过延伸的魔杖边缘注视着那个男孩，就要结束了……他忽然有点忘记这一切是怎么开始的，又为何会走到这一步。好像他一直执着追逐的那件事，在一瞬间变得不那么重要了，轻如羽毛。  
他们紧盯着对方，等待着，那命运的一刻——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“除你武器！”  
一切终于结束了。


	123. Symphonic Poetry（终章）

德拉科茫然地坐在地上，环顾四周，有些不知所措。他刚才一醒来就发现自己躺在礼堂里，周围是一堆一堆聚在一块的伤员。庞弗雷夫人正在给受伤的巫师分发药膏，查看他们的伤势，德拉科注意到她的脖子上有一道不明显的伤痕。韦斯莱一家坐在墙边低声说话，韦斯莱夫人紧紧搂着罗恩和金妮，后者披着一条卡其色大围巾，手中捧着一杯温牛奶。在不远处，他看见了两具被白布盖着的尸体，似乎是克里维兄弟。周围低低的议论声和抽泣声让德拉科浑身不自在，他不属于这儿，他想。他是加害人，不应该和他们呆在一起……虽然现在没人在乎这个。  
德拉科缓缓起身，独自离开礼堂朝禁林走去。他不知道是谁把他带到这儿来的，肯定不是食死徒，那就是另一阵营的人了。他吸了口气，晃了晃脑袋，努力使自己集中注意力。无论如何，他得快点找到他……  
蓦地，一股撕裂般的剧痛划过他的胸口，几乎将他劈成了两半。德拉科腿一软，扶着旁边的栏杆才重新站稳了。他眯着眼，痛得整张脸都皱了起来，手无意识地捂了上去，掌心酸麻。  
怎么回事……发生了什么？他大张着口吸气，强撑着往前走，每一步都仿佛踏在刀尖上。难道说……不，不可能，绝不可能……德拉科取出了魔杖，将挡在路上的东倒西歪的碎石柱和树干都清理掉，心却直直地下落，坠至谷底。哈利不可能对付得了伏地魔，这不可能……一定出了什么错，他得马上赶到他身边……  
德拉科凭借着印记的指引缓缓朝目的地走去，禁林里没有人，风吹过漆黑的树叶沙沙作响，宛若死亡的哀歌。德拉科拨开浓密的树枝，深一脚浅一脚地踩在起伏的草地上，内心焦躁不已。那种感应越来越强烈了，几乎要吞没他的心脏。他割开了一片碍事的灌木丛，穿过垂下的树枝，摸了摸手臂上被树枝划开的伤痕，来到了一块还算平坦空旷的空地上。  
德拉科擦掉头发上沾着的露水，下意识停住了脚步。一个人正站在那儿，背对着他。听到了德拉科的动静，他回过头来看着他。在他面前，一个高大、漆黑的身影倒在地上，一动不动，似乎已经失去了呼吸。  
德拉科的心脏霎时停止了，大脑嗡嗡作响，什么也听不见。胸口被深深挖去了一块，咸涩的海水涌进来，挤满了他的每一个缝隙。当他反应过来时，他已经在男人的身边蹲了下来，将手放在他的胸口上。那儿空空荡荡，什么也没有。  
“德拉科。”  
他呆呆地望着他苍白的脸，男人的皮肤依然泛着珠光，仿佛下面仍涌动着充沛的魔法。可他知道所有的魔法都背弃了他，没有什么能逃过死亡。  
“德拉科。”那个声音近了一些，这让德拉科猛地跳了起来，向后退去，一脸敌意。  
“滚开，波特。”  
男孩马上停住了脚步，看起来有些受伤。德拉科紧抿着嘴唇，眼眶发红，死死地瞪着他。  
“抱歉，”他们对峙了几秒，哈利先打破了沉寂，“我不是有意——”  
“你杀死了他？”  
“……准确地说，他是被自己的魔咒反弹杀死的。”哈利低声说道。  
德拉科僵硬地看着他，他的大脑一片混乱，这句话对于现在的他来说太难以理解了。  
“他用的魔杖……主人是我。”哈利慢慢地说道，“那根魔杖由邓布利多传给了斯内普，而前不久我缴了斯内普的械。所以当他用它袭击我的时候，魔咒自动反弹到了他身上。”  
在他说话的过程中，德拉科一直痴痴地看着地上的男人。他似乎听进去了，又似乎什么也没听见。过了一会儿，他弯下腰，重新在伏地魔的尸体边上坐下来，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“……我不在乎魔杖的主人是谁，”他低声说道，“但我没有想过……我真蠢，是不是？我还以为……我还为你求过情……”  
他吸了吸鼻子，俯身吻住了男人冰凉的嘴唇。他轻柔地含着，可这一次是真的没有一点温度，冷进了他的灵魂里。  
“我知道，这不能怪你，”不知过了多久，德拉科缓缓直起背，仍注视着伏地魔的脸，夕阳为他添上了一抹浓郁的紫红，“这不是你的错……是他自作自受，咎由自取……我劝了他那么多次，他就是不听……可我还是恨你，”男孩语气一变，蓦然扭过头来，目光尖锐至极，扎得哈利痛得说不出话，“我恨你，波特，我再也不想见到你了。”  
这一切都是真的，哈利茫然地想，他曾在梦里看到的一切，那都是真的。在他无法醒转的梦里，他永远找不到方向，他的朋友离他而去，他的死敌和他喜欢的男孩缠绵。如果一把刀能杀死一个人一次，那他已经被杀死了一万次。每一个独自等待的漫长夜晚，深深的寂寥都要将他的灵魂吞噬。他靠着信念活下来，靠着仇恨活下来，靠着他自己也说不清楚的意志力活下来——邓布利多告诉他，他要主动踏进战场，于是他去了，他走过了常人无法想象的路，陷入了常人无法想象的危险，他迷茫，绝望，他主动迎接死亡——他是伏地魔的最后一个魂器，他知道。让一个本该死去的男孩去送死，这没什么可说的。  
但是没有用，他依然失去了一切。他的朋友一个一个倒在战火里，他喜欢的人永远也不可能喜欢他，那是一场梦，被火点燃的梦，他在梦里热烈地亲吻那个男孩，一遍遍地告诉他，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……  
他高举着爱的火炬，闯进黑暗的城堡里。在那片苍茫的白雾中，逝去的老人静静地坐在他身旁，为他慢慢讲述那个埋葬了几十年的故事。  
“……听说他晚年被独自关在纽蒙迦德牢房里时流露出了悔恨。我希望这是真的。我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。也许，他对伏地魔撒谎就是想弥补……想阻止伏地魔拿到圣器……”  
“……或者不让他闯进你的坟墓？”哈利插话道，邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。  
他们沉默着，白雾中没有风，也没有清晰的光源。不知过了多久，哈利又张开了口，他听见自己的声音飘荡在空旷的安静之中：“……可我还是不太明白，教授，你一开始对马尔福说的那句话是什么意思。”  
“你是指哪一句？”  
“就是你说，他能救伏地魔。”  
“噢，这只是我的一个猜测，”邓布利多轻快地说道，“这也是一个漫长的故事……还记得我曾经给你看过的两段记忆吗？”  
“记得，教授。”  
“在伏地魔的求学时期，他就对德拉科表现出不一样的态度。我之前无法定义这到底算什么。伏地魔本身并不懂得爱，他执着地寻找老魔杖，以为这就是全部的原因，却不知道你身上有什么品质能让你的魔杖变得如此强大。他不理解爱……从我这些年的观察来看，他一直是这样。”他轻声说道，“他对德拉科也许有一种独特的情感，可那不一定是爱，或者说，他自己不这么认为……但这里是个特殊的地方。既然德拉科能出现在这里，我相信，他至少能对伏地魔产生足够的影响。”  
“你是说，伏地魔已经懂得了爱？”  
“不，他还在学习。在这方面他像个婴儿，迟钝得可怕。”  
“如果他懂得了爱……”  
“他就不会犯下这么多错，是啊。”  
“但这些错已经犯下了，”哈利低声说道，“他已经杀死了那么多人，摧毁了那么多家庭……”  
“没错，已经太晚了，”邓布利多轻轻摇了摇头，瘦长的手指慢慢敲打着扶手，“很多事情已经无法挽回……不过我想，这也许是一个新开始，哈利。”  
“我不明白，教授。”  
“你会明白的。”他说道，“重建很困难，哈利……我们都尝过失去一切的痛苦，有时候这是不能避免的。但我相信，如果这一切能过去，这会是一个好的开始。”  
明亮的雾气落在他们身上，将邓布利多的身影模糊了。哈利觉得自己听懂了，但似乎又什么也没有懂。这里温暖、明亮，而他必须要返航——回到冰冷的禁林中，去面对更多的死亡。  
耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，哈利回过神来，正好看见面前的男孩俯下身，小心翼翼地将伏地魔的尸体抱起来。他望着他晃动的身影，手指缓缓握紧，犹豫许久，最后出声叫住了他：“马尔福。”  
男孩似乎没有听到，仍抱着男人摇摇晃晃地往前走，一步未停。哈利长吸了口气，又说道：  
“我想，他还没有死，马尔福。”  
德拉科的动作微微一停，但他没有转身。  
“他没有死。我们摧毁了他所有的魂器，除了一个——那本日记。只要他还有一个魂器存活在世上，他的灵魂就不会被彻底摧毁，”哈利说得有些艰难，他觉得自己肯定是疯了，“就像他来杀我的那一次，他被自己的杀戮咒击中了，但并没有死，只是失去了肉体……我想，这次情况也一样。”  
德拉科站在原地没有动，毫无反应。过了几秒，他又往前走去，哈利快步走到他身边，取下手上的手环递给他。  
“这个还给你，”他低声说道，“……谢谢。”  
德拉科僵硬地扭过头，盯着手环看了一会儿，又看向自己因为抱着人而满满当当的双手。哈利马上明白了他的意思，将手环放进他的口袋里，后退了一步。  
德拉科抬头看向他，沉默了一会儿，又转回了头。在他转身离开的前一刻，哈利似乎听见了一句几不可闻的“谢谢”，定睛一看，男孩已经抱着男人的尸体走到五米开外了。他漆黑的影子落在浓郁的夕阳下，显得格外单薄。  
哈利望着他的背影许久，直到他们消失在庞大而寂静的禁林的另一边，被茂密的树丛掩住了。他的眼睛有点痛，痛得流泪，喉咙无比干哑，仿佛干涸了一个世纪。  
就这样吧，他想。  
再见了，德拉科·马尔福。

德拉科漫无目的地向前走着，脑中乱成一团，充斥着各种念头，但又似乎什么也没有，空荡荡一片。树林里的风变得猛烈起来，将他们的袍子吹得猎猎作响，卷起树叶和稻草刮到他的脸上。德拉科不得不埋下头，闭上眼睛。他觉得自己的双眼已经被黑暗挖走，只留下两个会流血的洞，再也没有知觉了。  
风越来越大，吹得他走不动路，德拉科不得不找地方暂时躲避。他将伏地魔的尸体放在一棵松树下，在周围布置好防风咒和一些保护咒语，慢慢坐下来，看着他发呆。直到这个时刻，他才有心情去仔细思考哈利说的话。  
哈利说他没有死，他的话可信吗？……他说他没有摧毁日记本……日记本……德拉科感觉自己的大脑生锈了似的，这些词在他脑子里晃来晃去，一点痕迹也没有留下。他暴躁地捂住了头，又抱住了自己的双膝，微微发抖。  
他真的没有死吗？……不，他不可能死，他怎么会被哈利杀死……不可能……他不是说他能永生吗？德拉科看向躺在地上的伏地魔，他合着眼，仿佛只是睡去了，还能再醒来。德拉科怔怔地看了一会儿，眼泪又控制不住地涌出来。他明明向他保证，他马上就会回来……  
德拉科回想着他们分别之前的告白，回想着白雾中的那场交流，胸口越来越痛，终于忍不住趴在他胸口哭了出来。即使在哭泣，他的哭声也非常压抑。德拉科没有在这种情绪中沉浸太久，他很快就坐起来，抹干净眼泪，吸了口气。情绪稍微稳定后，他重新捋了一遍思路，终于有点明白哈利的意思了。  
按照哈利的推测，伏地魔并没有死，他的灵魂脱离了身体，正在某个地方游荡。德拉科以前从来没有问过伏地魔，他被击败后的那十三年他是怎么度过的。那不是一个愉快的话题，谁都不想提起。德拉科本以为这不是件重要的事，但现在似乎又回到了原点。  
现在唯一能肯定的是，伏地魔失去肉体的灵魂残破而脆弱，就像他在那片白雾中看到的一样。为了防止被杀死，他一定会逃到很远的地方，谁都找不到他。可他会去哪儿？他该怎么找到他？难道他又要等上十三年，等他再次以某种方式重新回来？  
德拉科又苦恼起来，他的目光无意间落在了伏地魔送他的手环上，蓦然想到了什么，眼前一亮。对了，还有这个，他差点忘了……德拉科飞快地掀起袍子，手伸进裤子里触上了那枚玫瑰印记。在经历了那个梦境般的世界之后，他很清楚他们的印记是刻在灵魂上的，即使肉体破灭也不会消失。  
他一定能感应得到……如果他相信他，他会来到他身边……德拉科急切地等待着，观察着四周，试图找到一点点不同寻常的痕迹。他没有真正见过脱离肉体的灵魂，也许会很恐怖，比那个红皮肤小孩还要令人毛骨悚然。但他不怕，那是他的爱人在痛苦中的化形，他再可怕、再狰狞、形同魔鬼，他也要踏过死门，渡回他的灵魂。  
德拉科的手指始终搭在玫瑰印记上，隔几分钟就触摸一遍。他对伏地魔的感应非常弱，近乎没有，只能寄期望于对方来找他。不知过了多久，夕阳已经沉在了地平线下，山后头亮着一圈淡蓝色的余光。德拉科觉得有点冷，手指僵硬，把自己缩得小了一些。一阵冷风吹过，他打了个寒噤。他感觉有什么冰凉的东西渐渐爬上了他的背脊，如同一团冰冷的影子。他猛地回过头，可什么也没有看见，只能感觉到那东西依然像水蛭般粘在他身上。  
“……汤姆？”他试探着低声唤道，尾音在颤抖，“是你吗？”  
没有人回应他。德拉科等了一会儿，正犹豫着要不要再呼唤一次时，一个声音紧贴着他的后脑勺响起，那震颤感令他微微一抖：  
“你的方法不错，男孩。不过，把裤子穿起来。”  
德拉科惊得险些咬住舌头，他连忙套上裤子，手指打颤，哆嗦着系裤带，结果半天没系好，最后直接塞进了裤腰。  
“你要回到这具身体里去吗？”他迫不及待地问道。  
“不，这具肉身已经死了，不能用了。”伏地魔说道，“一旦脱离肉体，灵魂就无法回去，我现在需要一具新的身体。”  
“噢，那需要我做什么？”  
“找一口大号坩埚来，最好是银制的，”男人说道，“再找到以下几样必需品：父亲的骨，仆人的肉，敌人的血。”  
他的命令让德拉科有些困惑，但他还是用手环快速回到宿舍，找出了自己最大的一只银制坩埚。宿舍里空无一人，正好能用来熬制药剂。德拉科将坩埚架好，点上火，按照伏地魔的指示加入了几味常用草药，调制好药底，再用咒语暂时封存。  
“父亲的骨，仆人的肉，敌人的血……？”德拉科皱着眉思考着这个要求，总觉得有哪儿不对劲，“这个是……”  
“我自己创造的魔法。”伏地魔说道，“我第一次复生的时候使用的就是它。”  
“你还要用它？”德拉科盯着坩埚中沸腾的水，水面倒影出了他的脸，“它没能给你带来好运。”  
“你想说什么？”男人低沉的声音如同飘在脑后的一缕幽风，吹过他细长的脖颈。德拉科吞了口唾沫。  
“……你告诉过我，汤姆，你不喜欢你的父亲，可你现在却要用他的骨头来重塑身体，”他谨慎地斟酌着措辞，慢吞吞地说道，顿了顿，“而且……你现在还是把哈利当成仇敌吗？”  
“这不重要，德拉科。”  
“不，这很重要。”  
德拉科吐了口气，活动了一下脖子，望向窗外。他想起了那群互相取暖的幸存者，他果然不属于那儿。他这里也有一个特殊的幸存者，也许所有人都恨不得他死去，但他仍相信一切都会好起来，他能变好，事情会发生改变。  
“……你以后有什么打算，汤姆？”德拉科低声问道。  
附在他身上的灵魂沉默着，他感觉到了他的颤动，如同细细的水波在扩散，安静又柔和。  
“你打算做什么？”  
“我不知道，”男孩有些迷茫，“我想，可能我会出去旅游吧。我不太想在英国呆着了。”  
伏地魔又沉默了。锅中的药剂寂静地冒着泡，又一个一个破开，留下月球表面般的小坑。  
“是因为我？”他问道，语气中没有任何情绪。  
“我想出去散散心，”德拉科说道，“我做了很多坏事，汤姆，留在这儿会让我想到那些。但我也不能将它们忘掉，这是对我的惩罚……我想，等我回来的时候，如果这儿已经变得好一些了，我可能会高兴一点。”  
身体里的灵魂渐渐波动起来，他感觉到他似乎想抚摸他的头发，或者亲吻他。  
“如果你想，那就去吧。”  
“我们一起去，汤姆，”德拉科低声说道，“你应该去看看，这世界上还有很多美妙的事情……比那些目标要美好得多。”  
“你希望我放下它们。”  
“你应该放下了，”他说道，“为了这个目标，你的肉体已经毁灭了两次，汤姆。我一直希望你能看到一些别的东西……我们以后的日子还有很长。就算没有魂器，也非常漫长。”  
这次伏地魔没有回答。德拉科等了一会儿，起身撤下保存咒，打开坩埚。沸腾的热气一下子扑到他脸上，德拉科用力擦着眼睛，说道：“从我身上下来吧，汤姆。”  
“你还没有找到所需的配料，德拉科。”  
“那个魔法已经不适合你了，汤姆，”德拉科说道，“你现在不需要仆人，也没有仇敌了。”  
说出这段话时他没有任何迟疑，他的内心无比明亮，似乎有一团光芒在坚定地闪烁，指引着他该怎么做。  
“你在擅自替我做决定，德拉科？”  
“但你还有一个爱人，”他没有回答他，自顾自地说道，“你以前要靠强迫、抢夺来让别人为你献祭，现在不用了。”  
伏地魔皱起眉，正要说话，一股强大的力量排挤着他，猛地一推，将他从德拉科身上逼了出来。他愣了一秒，毫无疑问，这是德拉科干的，他从不知道他还懂得怎么驱除附体的灵魂。伏地魔还没来得及发怒，他感到身体一轻，一双手捧起了他，将他放在面前。  
男孩的脸在他眼前放大，他正仔细地观察着他，一点细节也不肯放过。伏地魔无法逃避，即使他非常想这么做——这对于他来说几乎是难以想象的。但他清楚他不想被他这样看着，他应该只看到他最强大的一面，而不是这样一个没有肉体的、残破又丑陋的灵魂。如果他看清了他的本质，他一定会害怕他、厌弃他，从他身边逃跑，就像他之前无数次做过的那样……  
男孩认真地盯着眼前这团黑漆漆的灵体，似乎感觉到了他的颤抖，他柔声安慰道：“别怕，很快就好。相信我，汤姆。”  
他说着缓缓低下头，将嘴唇郑重地印在残缺的灵魂体上。那一刻他仿佛听见了一声嗡鸣，像小提琴琴弓振动时的牵动音符的细响。德拉科虔诚地合上眼，许久才睁开。他慢慢直起身，将男人的灵魂小心翼翼地放进滚烫的锅里。  
“爱人的吻，自愿献出，可使你的伴侣再生。”德拉科低声说道，从口袋里取出魔杖，谨慎地用撕裂咒在自己的指尖割开了一道血口。  
他将流血的指头悬在锅上，血在指尖聚成血珠，落进了翻滚的汤水中，瞬间漫漶开来。沸腾的水一下子沉寂下来，显得有些诡异。过了几秒，它开始冒起泡泡，澄清的液体以肉眼可见的速度渐渐变成了一种混浊的深红棕色，浸泡着那团不成形的灵魂。  
“爱人的血，自愿献出，可使你的伴侣重生。”  
德拉科吸了口气，抹掉额头上的汗水，紧盯着面前的坩埚。锅内的液体正缓慢涌动着，聚集成一团一团的泡沫状的肉块，簇拥着伏地魔的灵魂。他在飞快地吸食养分成长、膨胀，抽茧剥丝，构筑自己新的肉体。但还缺点什么……德拉科蹙眉，他还缺少最关键的东西……修复灵魂的吻，重塑肉体的血，他还需要一个东西将它们完美融合……坩埚中的泡沫肉块渐渐凝实起来，呈现出一种玻璃般的质感。他需要……他还需要……  
“……爱人的灵魂，自愿献出，可使你的伴侣复活。”  
德拉科的声音微微颤抖，有点哑，呼吸都停住了。这句咒语他念得格外艰难，每一个字都重如千钧。但他依然努力坚持到了最后，那一瞬间仿佛有一股力量闯进了他的胸口，将他的意识剥夺了。眼前的场景变得模糊起来，似乎有一只手紧抓着他，将他扯到深渊中去。冰冷的风吹得他浑身战栗，然后是带火的吮吸、沾血的亲吻，恍惚间他看到了一个埋藏在黑暗中的轮廓，它还没有成形，血肉模糊，只有那双冰凉的眼睛令他感到熟悉。此时这双眼盛着浓郁的疯狂和渴望，它很快就扑了上来，像只知了般地汲取着他灵魂中的温暖。  
直接作用于灵魂的接触实在是太敏感了，德拉科尖叫着，挣扎不得，被压着从头到脚吻了一遍，每一个吻都给他带来深入骨髓的疼痛。那人紧箍着他，贪婪地吮吸着他的肌肤，似乎要将他剥下一层皮。  
“汤姆……”他呻吟着，细细密密的吻令他蜷缩起来。太冷太痛了，可又太过深刻。这种程度的激吻几乎与结合无异，那人终于将手伸向了他的后臀，德拉科紧张地收紧了后面，又期待又害怕，在内心不停地安慰着自己。  
别怕，他对自己说道，这是汤姆，他的爱人……他不会骗他，他需要他……  
即使做好了心理准备，他真正进入的那一刻，德拉科依然被猛然涌进身体的澎湃力量刺激得几乎昏过去。男人将他的腿掰到最大，发狠了似的使劲往里冲，德拉科实在跟不上他的节奏，只能勉强承受着他的索取。他感觉自己一次一次被顶出去，又被男人狠狠抓回来，他的吻沿着他的腿根一路往下，落在了脚踝上。  
他像一只蛮横的吸血鬼，吞食着他的骨血变得强大起来。男人抓着他的力道越来越重，他不知足地冲撞着他，那力道凶狠至极，几乎要把他灵魂撕碎。德拉科抽噎着，终于惊恐起来，推搡着他的手，声音带上了哭腔：  
“汤姆……痛，汤姆！”  
男人的动作一下子停了下来。德拉科躺在原地，双腿仍在发抖，无法克制。他抿着嘴唇，后背紧绷，紧张地盯着面前的男人，动也不敢动。伏地魔的身形已经凝实了许多，轮廓没有那么模糊了，能隐隐看出原先的五官。伏地魔看了他一会儿，慢慢俯下身，在他苍白的嘴唇上吻了吻。  
“如果复活我需要你的整个灵魂，德拉科……如果要这样，你会怎么做？”  
德拉科深呼吸着，看着他，几乎要哭了。  
“真的吗？”  
“我在问你，德拉科。”  
“我……我不知道，”男孩茫然地说道，“我只是想让你知道，我一个人就复活你，你不需要那些。我……你真的需要把我都吃掉吗？”  
伏地魔只是看着他，没有回答。  
德拉科急促地喘息着，吸了吸鼻子。他咽了口唾沫，颤声说道：“那你轻一点……我不想太痛。”  
男人的手指慢慢握紧了，他猛地扯过他，将他搂进怀里，重新含住了他的嘴唇。他们又抱在一起，在白色的空间中翻滚。伏地魔紧盯着他的男孩，他趴在他胸口，微眯着眼，胸口软软地起伏着。他的手掌用力抚摸着他的后臀，那儿有一块伤疤，仿佛翡玉上的一点瑕疵。感觉到男孩瑟缩了一下，他吮吻着他的脸颊，将他抱得紧了一些。  
“我不会吞噬你的灵魂，”他说道，“它永远只属于我……永远……”  
德拉科双眼迷离，有些失神，呜咽着，被按在怀里肆意索取。他们又开始激烈地结合，德拉科感觉有什么东西被抽出了身体，又有另一种冰冷的物质涌进了缝隙里，填满了他的空虚。男人不停地爱抚着他，亲吻他的灵魂，顶弄他的巢穴。他从未觉得自己如此充盈、饱满，充满力量，仿佛触碰到了一条界线。他们用力地拥抱着彼此，全身心地感受着，渴望更深、更深地接近对方。  
“……是爱，对吗？”  
恍惚之间，他听见男人这样问道，不真实得如同梦境。  
“是爱，”过了几秒，他轻轻地回答道，“……没有别的东西在这里存在。”  
他们痴痴地对视着，额头相抵，眼中映着对方的影子。伏地魔抚摸着他的背，又垂下了手。  
“该回去了。”他说道。  
眼前的场景开始逐渐淡化，变成一片柔软的羽毛滑过他的心脏。当德拉科回过神来时，他已经回到了寝室里，仰躺在床上，左腿搁在床尾的栅栏上。  
他呆愣了一秒，连忙坐起身，看向面前的大号坩埚：它正剧烈翻滚着，不断地冒出浓灰色的泡泡，升起灰色雾气。这雾气有点呛人，德拉科往后挪了几寸，用手背揉着眼睛。眼前落下了一片阴影，他眯起眼，只觉得那团雾气似乎变高、变大了一些，将他整个罩住了。德拉科仰起头，还没完全看清楚，马上被一双手狠狠按在了床角。  
“唔……”德拉科吃痛，呻吟了一声，睁大眼看向近在咫尺的人。面前的男人穿着一件简单的黑袍，整个人压在他上方，宛若一座黑山。  
床帘因为他们的动作落了下来，披在男人背上。周围一片寂静，男孩呆呆地看着他，一下子忘记了言语。也许是灵魂被修复了大部分的缘故，他看起来远没有之前可怕了——或者应该说，他能从他身上看到曾经的五官轮廓。他的容貌曾经因为灵魂的破损而变得越来越狰狞，在重塑身体后更是达到了极点。不过现在……德拉科抬起手，轻轻抚摸上男人的脸，他的皮肤像惨白的蜡，嘴唇很薄，眼睛是深褐色的，依稀能看得出原先英俊的容貌。  
“……很惊讶？”伏地魔说道，嗓音有点哑。  
德拉科摇了摇头，主动吻了上去。亲吻很快就变成了肢体相缠，男人边吻边解着男孩的衣服，拉开他细腻的双腿，迫不及待地开始替他扩张。  
他们走过的路太远了，也太过漫长。德拉科勾着他的脖子，仰着头，无声叹息。他想到他对他许下的承诺，想到那一段深入灵魂的接触，想到过去，想到未来，想到他们踏过的死门。这一刻他们等了多久？……他曾以为他们再也等不到结局，他曾以为他会倒在半途，尸体被冰雪覆盖。  
他的确差一点就倒下了，他想，只差一点。  
“……想去旅游？”在进入之后，男人伏在他耳边问道。他的新身体让德拉科有些不习惯，他努力适应着，“嗯”了一声。  
“等安排好所有事情，我们就去。”他说道，“我们可以去很远的地方……”  
去一个遥远的地方，将五十年前的野玫瑰种在新的土地上。它会迎风生长，开出新的芬芳。  
End.


	124. Symphonic Poetry（番外·午夜太阳）

德拉科感觉有东西一直不安分地蹭着他的胸口，先是左边，然后是右边，时轻时重，扰得他不得安宁。他嘤咛着，不耐烦地用手肘去推，又用力拍了几下，发出清脆的声响。背后的人低笑了一声，吻了吻他的侧颈，两只手都贴了上来，一同按摩着他的胸部。德拉科挣扎着，试图将他踹走，但一直都不得要领。那双手若有似无地抚摸着他，慢慢往下，探进内裤捏住了他腿间的那一根。德拉科的腿缩了一下，下意识地夹紧了。那人捏了捏他的腿肉，用了点力掰开他的腿，缓慢而有力地替他按摩起来。  
德拉科呻吟着，不住地扭动，早上本来就是欲望蓬发的时刻，更别提对方这样挑逗他。他咕哝了几声，舒爽地哼哼着，很快就颤抖着泄了出来。这下他彻底清醒了，揉着眼回过头，还没看清面前男人的脸，纯白的底裤就被扯了下来。  
“早上好，”男人懒洋洋地说道，将手指挤进了男孩窄小的肉穴，“看起来昨晚睡得不错。”  
他的指尖很快就探入了深处，故意顶弄着德拉科最敏感的那个点，男孩夹着腿呻吟起来，瞪了他一眼。  
昨晚他睡得着实不算太好，他们所在的格陵兰岛第三大居住地伊卢利萨特起了暴风雪，所有道路全被封锁，飞机也无法正常起降，居民们匆匆将雪橇犬赶进屋里，锁好门。遇到这种情况，他们只好把原先的旅行计划全部推掉，在北极宾馆里呆了一天。  
去格陵兰岛旅游的计划是德拉科提出来的，毫无疑问。那天他们在斯莱特林寝室里折腾到了傍晚，出来时德拉科整个人都是软的，站也站不稳。伏地魔抱着男孩幻影移形回到了马尔福庄园，他们一出现，原本正坐在客厅沙发上的卢修斯和纳西莎马上站了起来，一脸震惊。  
“德拉科！”纳西莎的脸上还带着泪痕，他一眼就看到了伏地魔怀中的男孩，立即跑上来，卢修斯紧跟在她身后。他们上下打量着他的身体，确定德拉科没有受伤后长出了一口气，这才看向忽然出现的伏地魔。  
卢修斯和纳西莎都见过鼎盛时期的伏地魔，知道他原来的相貌，但这不意味着他们能轻松地接受这一切——实际上，这意外的变化让他们感到惊恐。两人对视了一眼，一时间谁都没有说话。德拉科感觉气氛有些诡异，从伏地魔怀里跳了下来。  
“呃，爸爸，这是主人，”他说道，观察着他们脸上的表情，“你们不认得了吗？”  
卢修斯看向他，喉结终于动了动。他双手握着蛇头杖，抿着嘴唇，看起来有些犹豫。  
“当然，我知道。”他慢吞吞地说道，“不过……这是怎么回事，主人？”  
“一个失误，”男人看着他们，低声说道，“实际上，我们——”  
“他被波特击败了，失去了肉体，所以我帮他重塑了一个。”德拉科打断了他，飞快地说道。话音刚落，他的小屁股就被狠狠拧了一把，痛得他绷紧了腿。  
“这……”  
“和他说的差不多。”伏地魔若无其事地看向面前的两人，平静地说道，“情况确实是这样……我失败了。”  
“这……究竟是怎么回事？”卢修斯谨慎地问道，“我认为波特应该不具备打败主人的能力……”  
“但他的确做到了，”男人说道，“有时候就是会发生这种小概率的事情。不过这也让我想明白了一些事……”  
他停了下来，卢修斯下意识地追问道：“是什么，主人？”  
伏地魔没有马上接话，低头看了眼身边的德拉科，他正摸着鼻子，不知道在看哪儿。  
“比如说，我们准备出去旅游。”  
“……什么？”  
“德拉科想出去玩，我也觉得这是个不错的主意，”伏地魔说道，丝毫没有在意自己这句话造成了怎样的效果，“我们还没有决定到底去哪儿，不过一切按照德拉科的意愿来办。”  
“等一下，这是——”  
“当然，我们会等所有事情解决后再出发。”  
卢修斯半张着嘴，愣愣地看着他，仍反应不过来。直到后来他终于明白伏地魔准备放弃他坚持了几十年的计划，这让他非常沮丧，郁闷了一整天。纳西莎倒是接受良好，她并不在乎伏地魔还会不会重启计划——实际上，她认为放弃更好，战争给他们带来的损伤太大了，那些只存在于理想中的新世界模型不能给她一点安慰。相比于构建一个由巫师主导的新世界，她更在乎她的丈夫和儿子的安康。她相信卢修斯很快也会明白这一点。  
德拉科回到家后做的第一件事就是好好睡了一觉。这几天发生的事情太多了，接踵而至的刺激令他身心俱疲，回到房间后他连澡也没洗，脱了衣服就蜷进被子里睡觉。他舒舒服服地睡了两天，第三天就收到了魔法部的传票，让他们一家去魔法法律执行司一趟。  
德拉科不是很担心这件事，因为临走前伏地魔向他保证，就算魔法部把他们关进阿兹卡班他也有办法把人救出来。  
“摄魂怪没有灵魂，只受本能驱使，想要贿赂它们非常容易。”他说道，“当然，我希望不会到这一步……”  
他们接了一个长吻，这才依依不舍地分别。离开家前德拉科回头看了一眼，站在不远处的男人正直直地看着他。那一瞬间他的心脏落了地，整个人似乎有了支柱，一点都不怕了。  
德拉科以为他们会遇到点麻烦，至少会被好好审问一番，然而魔法部职员只是询问了几个问题，让他们做好笔录，很快就放他们回来了。德拉科后来才知道这是因为哈利在魔法部为他作证，证明他曾在危难中帮助过他。这倒是没有错，如果当初德拉科没有将哈利他们从地牢中放走，结局仍是一个未知数。但他的内心依然有种说不出的滋味，仿佛含了一粒过于酸涩的水果硬糖，硌得难受。  
伏地魔对于哈利做了什么一点都不感兴趣，他直白地向德拉科表示自己并不想听到这个名字。  
“我不杀他，不代表他可以在你旁边窜来窜去。”  
“你被他打败了。”  
“我希望你们以后最好不要见面。”  
“是他告诉我你可能还活着的——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”  
德拉科没有理他，他盯着自己的脚尖看了一会儿，低声说道：“我想，我得找个机会向他道谢。”  
“你有没有听见我刚才的话？”  
伏地魔发现自从他再次复生后，他似乎越来越控制不了德拉科了。也许是觉得他们的关系已经完全确定，男孩又有恃无恐起来，经常把他的话当成耳边风，随便应付几句就算完事，该干什么还是干什么。比如几天前的下午，他招呼也没打就去了附近的咖啡厅，和哈利见了一面。伏地魔终于忍无可忍，在他回来后把他绑到床上弄了一次。男孩穿着一件质地优良的黑长袍，胸口镶着金色的碎钻，晃动时散发出明亮的微光。他掰开他试图合拢的腿，发狠了似的往里操，将里面干得又烫又软，出了水。德拉科软嫩的白屁股在黑袍下剧烈摇晃着，他的袍子被他激烈的动作掀到了胸口，露出一截纤瘦白皙的腰腹。  
德拉科被弄得连连尖叫，想要爬走又被强行拖回来，屁股都被打肿了。最后他不得不含泪恳求，帮男人吸了两次，这才被勉强放过了。  
“你们说了什么？”  
“没什么——唔！”下身被捏住了，德拉科可怜地挣扎着，收拢双腿，却让男人握得更紧了，“我们只是谈了一些公事，他告诉我很多食死徒被抓了——”  
他说不下去了，他从未觉得伏地魔的手指这样灵活过，他上上下下地套弄着，细致地按摩着每一寸，将他挑拨得浑身火热，硬得要爆炸。男人的另一只手摸向了他的后臀，暧昧地在臀缝间滑动着，时不时触碰那个隐秘的入口。德拉科紧攀着他的后背，抽着气，不一会儿便释放了出来。  
“如果你以后再不提前报备，德拉科……”  
“我知道了——别弄了，我不行了，汤姆……”  
他们拥吻着，又做了一次，德拉科被折腾得精疲力尽，最后只能任由他摆弄，在碰到敏感处的时候抱怨一两句。结束后伏地魔抱着德拉科去浴室洗澡，男孩把浴池边所有水龙头都打开，用各色的沐浴泡泡把自己涂了一遍，并且还伸手去涂伏地魔。后者脸上被蹭了一团，抓住他的手拍了一下他的屁股。德拉科一个劲地往他怀里拱，抱着他亲了几口，险些又把火烧起来。伏地魔关掉了所有水龙头，硬将他按在边缘，在他大腿内侧蹭了许久，弄得德拉科腿都软了。  
虽然马尔福一家没有遭到起诉，但魔法部依然对他们家进行了多次搜查，一个月内卢修斯光是笔录就做了五份。当他第六次被叫去魔法部时，伏地魔提出跟他一起去，这把他吓了一跳。  
“这没有必要，主人。他们只是想找到证据，这种情况我以前遇到过——”  
“不用叫我主人，”伏地魔打断了他，“他们找不到证据，无非是在拖时间。”  
“是啊，当他们意识到这一点，他们会放弃的。”  
“但没有那个必要。”  
德拉科坐在一旁听得一头雾水，扯了扯伏地魔的袖子：“你们在说什么？”  
“有几个食死徒还在出逃，没有被抓到，”男人转头看向他，把他抱到了膝盖上，“有魔法部成员怀疑我们私藏了他们。”  
“这怎么可能？”德拉科皱起眉，他想起了这几天接连不断的搜查，“谁说的？”  
“一定要说的话，他们猜得没错，”伏地魔吮了一下男孩的耳尖，满意地看着它涨成了红色，“这里的确私藏了一个食死徒。”  
卢修斯看了他们一眼就侧过了头，实际上，他仍有些难以接受他们的恋情。他停了一会儿，又转回来，开口道：“主人——”  
“不用叫我主人，”伏地魔说道，“你可以像德拉科一样叫我汤姆。”  
卢修斯的表情有些僵硬，手不知道该往哪儿放，显然暂时还没有办法接受这个转变。他看向德拉科，他已经很高了，靠在伏地魔怀里需要稍微缩起背，但他看起来没有一丝不情愿。  
“好吧，那么……你们打算去旅游，是吗？”  
“对，德拉科最近在做计划。”  
“你们要去哪儿？”  
“我想去格陵兰岛，”德拉科终于找到了插话的机会，迫不及待地挺直了背，“我在杂志上看到它的照片了，我想去那儿看冰山和极光。”  
卢修斯马上皱起了眉：“格陵兰岛？那里太远了。”  
“不是很远，爸爸。”  
“太冷了，德拉科。冰山哪儿都有，在霍格莫德你也能看到。”  
“爸爸，我说的是冰山，不是积雪。霍格莫德连雪山也没有。”  
“不行，你不能去。”  
德拉科很少在这方面被卢修斯拒绝过，震惊不已，争辩了几句，险些和他吵起来。伏地魔安抚了男孩一会儿，很快就和卢修斯一起出门了，留德拉科一个人在房间里生闷气。  
那天伏地魔回来已经是傍晚，他简单地吃了晚餐，推开卧室大门后一眼就看见德拉科背对着他趴在床上，手边摊着一本旅游杂志。他在他背后坐下，撑在他上方。德拉科边看边打哈欠，随便扒拉了几页就合上书推开了，扭过身仰躺在床上，和他面对着面。他们对视着，也许是觉得无聊，德拉科抬起脚开始摩擦他的大腿。伏地魔抓住了他的脚踝，也不急着放下，握在手心细细地把玩。  
“事情办完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“他们不会再来啦？”  
“应该是这样，”伏地魔漫不经心地说道，“我施了点小咒语，让他们改变了主意。”  
“哦，不会是夺魂咒吧？”  
“没那么简单。”  
德拉科咕哝了一声，口中嘟囔着“真不错”，凑上来勾着脖子亲了他一口。男人顺势吻了回去，将他压在床上，手探进了他的睡袍。  
他们简单地互相摩擦纾解了一次，伏地魔慢慢插了进去，德拉科哼哼着，不算热情地扭着屁股。他似乎有点累了，做了一次就喊腰疼，硬是让他退了出去。  
“……我还是想去格陵兰岛，”在伏地魔帮他擦拭身体的时候，德拉科忽然冒出了一句，“我想看极光。”  
男人的手指一顿，停了下来。他沉默了几秒，俯下身吻了吻男孩的侧脸，将他抱起来，说道：“回来的时候我问过卢修斯，他的意思是他不太放心。”  
“这有什么可不放心的？有你保护我呢，”德拉科简直难以理解，“还有什么比这更保险的吗？”  
“恐怕就是因为这个原因，他才觉得不安全。”  
“我不明白。”  
“他的内心一直有一种潜藏的恐惧，”伏地魔说道，懒洋洋地梳理着德拉科松软的头发，“他觉得我会把你带走，再也不回来了。”  
德拉科眨了眨眼，想说点什么，但又觉得说什么都不太合适。  
“他的顾虑有点道理，”男人接着说道，“这是我一直想做的。”  
“哦，是吗，”男孩又打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，“那你把我带走呀。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，猛地低下头在他脖子上咬了一口，留下了一个红印子。德拉科吃痛，摸了摸被咬的部位，用手肘推了推他。男人埋在他颈间深吸了一口，一点点触吻着他精致的锁骨。  
“你以为我不敢？”他的声音低柔而压抑，大掌在他的肌肤上游走，“我应该把你关起来，只有我一个人能看到……”  
“你没关过我吗？”德拉科瞪了他一眼，“你简直是个变态。”  
他们抱着互相摸了一会儿，很快又有点感觉了。男人压着他挺进去，又急又狠地戳了十几次，掐着他泄了出来。男孩短促地尖叫着，用力捶着他的背，最后也呜咽着高潮了，小腹湿了大一片。  
“我们去格陵兰岛，”他在他耳边低声说道，“那里很合适，是不是？把你关在冰天雪地里……”  
德拉科被他的气息激得颤抖，莫名兴奋起来，使劲摩擦着男人探进他腿缝中的手。他们一直做到了天亮，德拉科浑身酸痛，神志不清，却仍惦记着他的冰山和极光，时不时抓着男人的手嘟囔一两句。  
然而夏天的格陵兰岛并没有极光，冰山倒是随处可见。他们倒在北极宾馆柔软的床上，男人的手指在他体内灵活地顶弄，德拉科葱白的腿大张着，湿漉漉的小嘴不餍足地张合，泛着诱人的粉色。伏地魔紧盯着他，俯下身含住男孩胸前的凸起重重地吮了一口，后者嘤咛着扭过头，推了推他，那力道仿佛在欲拒还迎。男人慢慢往下，他抽出手指，嘴唇来到男孩洁白的性器边，轻轻含了含顶端，在后者难耐得想顶进去时离开了，吻了一下下面的小嘴。  
窄深的穴口一下子收缩起来，显然是受到了刺激，德拉科的腿微微晃着，想要逃离，却被伏地魔硬按住了。他再次吻了上去，又舔又咬，男孩的脚趾绷了起来，大口大口地吸气。  
“别弄了，汤姆……今天还要去潜水，”他呻吟着，腿却不由自主地张得更大了一些，似乎在期待着男人的深入，“汤姆……”  
他们第一天早上去格陵兰鱼场逛了一圈，下午便坐船去旧港口观鲸。德拉科见过无数次大海，但没有哪片海像格陵兰的海一样广阔、平静，在清澄的日光下闪动着细碎的银蓝光泽。海面上远远近近地漂着浮冰，德拉科倚在扶手边好奇地张望，冷风吹皱了他的眉眼。他似乎听见了冰块中隐秘而清脆的爆裂声，如同最纯净的叹息。远处有船只在航行，也是前来观鲸的旅人。德拉科看见一位游客拿着望远镜靠在扶手边眺望远方，镜片反射阳光闪过明亮的银芒。那是个麻瓜，他想，他可以用远视咒。不过他们周围都是麻瓜，在这儿想要碰到一个巫师太困难了。  
鲸鱼并没有那么容易遇见。按照那个皮肤被晒得黝黑的船夫的话来说，这只能碰运气。德拉科承认，坐在摇摇晃晃的船上观赏大海能让他感到心旷神怡，即使看一整天也不会腻，但在此期间他依然拉着伏地魔问了八次到底他什么时候才能看到鲸鱼。  
“你再问，德拉科，我就去水里抓一只鲸鱼出来。”第九次时男人忍无可忍，捂住了他的嘴，男孩眨着眼睛看着他，那灰蓝的瞳孔如同璀璨的蓝宝石。  
他刚松开手，德拉科就迫不及待问道：“真的吗？”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一秒，低头直接用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴。旁边正在好奇地看着他们争执的两个麻瓜女孩捂住了嘴，发出了低低的尖叫。德拉科的脸瞬间红了，用力推开了他。接下来的一个小时他都僵硬地靠在扶手边，心不在焉地看着海面。  
冰山的切面被阳光照成了浓郁的紫橙色，他低下头去，眯起眼努力去看水下。海水是深蓝混着浅蓝的，漂浮着剥落的碎冰块，船只滑过时带起泛白的泡沫，慢慢荡漾开了。德拉科双手压在扶手上往下看，夕阳的晖光一波一波洒向大海，海面一片亮一片深，有人在远方吹哨，曲调悠扬婉转。德拉科渐渐听入了迷，侧过头，没有注意到海面下渐渐浮上来的黑影。耳边响起了水搅动时发出的哗啦一声，他下意识地回过头，伴随着一声惊呼，一片冰冷咸涩的海水淋上了他的脸，糊住了他的双眼，将他的全身浇得湿透。  
“……那条鲸鱼那么大，一下子从我身边游过，它的尾鳍带起的水花全溅到我身上了，汤姆！”  
宾馆的房间里，伏地魔整理着德拉科的衣服，随意地应了一声。男孩有些不满，从背后扑了上来，揽住了他的脖子。  
“你到底有没有看到？”  
“看到了，”男人侧头吻了他一下，安抚性质地摸了摸他的背，“冻着了？”  
“没有，我穿着棉袄呢。”  
“我早就察觉它一直跟在船附近，只是没告诉你，”伏地魔拿了条毛巾擦拭着男孩湿润的头发，漫不经心地说道，“我在猜你什么时候才会发现。”  
“什么？”他马上扭过头，“你就看着我被水淋？”  
“你今天真的很吵。”  
“你怎么能这样？”德拉科气恼至极，狠狠推了他一把。伏地魔抓住了他纤细的手腕，侧过头在他脖子上吮了一口，托着他的臀将他抱到怀里。  
“不过我不介意你在床上吵一点儿，”他懒洋洋地说道，“待会儿叫出来，嗯？”  
他们每天晚上都要做爱，即使累得虚脱也要搂抱着亲吻缠绵一会儿。德拉科最近喜欢上了抱着伏地魔睡觉，还总是把腿挤进男人的腿间，这造成的后果就是每天早上都要被对方折腾许久。当然，他也乐在其中。  
第二天早上他们去博物馆参观，下午则来到狗场玩狗拉雪橇。这儿的雪橇犬也被称为格陵兰犬，它们从小就被驯养，是格陵兰人日常生活的好伙伴。  
“以前我想在家里养一条狗，但我爸爸不同意，”坐在雪橇上时，男孩这样说道，“他不想让我破坏他的花园。”  
“除了纳吉尼以外，我没有养过宠物，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“……也许除了你。”  
“什么？我不是你的宠物。”  
“你是我最喜欢的宠物，”男人说道，德拉科搞不清楚他是不是在开玩笑，“……比蛇还要吸引人。”  
他揣摩着他话中的含义，还没完全回过神来，背后蓦地传来养狗人的叫喊，那四只雪橇犬瞬间向前奔去，冰冷的空气猛地冲进了男孩的口腔，将他的尖叫卡在了喉咙里。德拉科双手紧抓着两边的扶手，身体后仰，感觉心脏都要爆开了。  
雪橇犬带着他们冲到了冰场的另一边，又拉着他们绕回来，把德拉科搞得昏头转向。结束后他几乎是浑身发麻地下来的，有些恍惚，被伏地魔亲了两下都没反应过来。不过在缓过劲来后他就嚷嚷着要再来一次，硬是拖着男人回去了。  
接下来的几天里，他们几乎把伊卢利萨特大大小小的冰山都走了个遍。这里的空气格外纯净，能嗅到冰块混合着海水的气味。下午的天空是淡橙色的，冰山在阳光下反射着明亮的白光，一晃一晃。他们边走边欣赏沿途起伏的山脉和海洋，只有在这个地方，山和海才不分彼此地融合在一起。  
两人在伊卢利萨特冰峡湾驻足许久，这儿是冰川的入海口，无数冰川在此破碎、塌陷，形成大大小小的冰山。他们刚来到这儿时正好看见一块冰山裂开滑进海水里，慢腾腾地翻了个面，重新露出的冰山棱角变得光滑无比。德拉科朝那座冰山丢了块石头，它在冰面上弹了一下，蹦进水中。他蹲下身又拾起了一块，正想扔，伏地魔把他抱了起来，将他强行带走了。  
第五天他们本来打算去坐小飞机游览冰山，然而伏地魔瞥了一眼那在天空中掠过的麻瓜飞机，说道：“我不用那种东西就能做到。”  
“我不要，我想坐飞机。”  
“我敢说那种麻瓜的玩意儿会在飞到一半的时候掉下来。”  
德拉科回头瞪着他，用力踢了他一脚：“你能别诅咒我吗？”  
“我可以把你抱上去，”男人低声说道，锲而不舍地诱惑着他，“想想看……你想看多久就看多久，还不用和麻瓜挤一块儿。”  
德拉科看向售票处排得老长的队伍，内心有点动摇了。伏地魔还在用那种令人着迷的低柔腔调引诱着他，说到一半搂住他的肩膀开始舔他的脖颈。德拉科本来就对他的声音毫无抵抗能力，被刺激得有点恍惚，迷迷糊糊地应下了。后者立刻给两人施了幻身术，把男孩抱起来，让他环好自己的脖子，带他升上了天空。  
这绝对是一种奇妙的体验。德拉科不是没有在空中飞行的经历，他是一名优秀的找球手，飞行对于他来说是再普通不过的事，但在此之前他绝对没有在别人怀里从高中俯瞰冰山。  
广阔的海洋在脚底下缩小，变成了一小块碧蓝的镜子，与洁白的冰山互相咬合，绵延到无限远的地方去。在冰山上行走的麻瓜变成了一个个挪动的逗点，勾勒出细细的道路，那是人类在极寒之地构建文明的证明。他们越升越高，穿过飘渺的云层，开始往东面飞去。冷风吹刮着他们的脸，比刀锋还要尖锐。两人掠过庞大而狭长的冰峡湾，那足有一个足球场大的冰山变成了一个小小的雪白平面，德拉科朝远方望去，他似乎看见了七彩的屋顶、热闹的鱼场，一望无际的白色掩盖不住勃勃生机。  
他们绕着一整块冰区飞了一圈，最后停在了一块之前从未踏足的冰山上。伏地魔抱着德拉科落下来，稳稳地踩在冰面上，伸出戴着手套的手碰了碰对方苍白的脸颊。男孩的脸被冻得毫无血色，但眼睛很亮，显然相当兴奋。他喘息着，抱着他就亲了上来，亲得到处都是水。男人搂住了他的腰，两人靠在冰壁上投入地接吻。低矮的冰丘环绕着他们，海鸟在融融的冷色阳光中振翅起飞，冰山互相碰撞、碎裂，除此之外没有多余的声响。  
多么安静，他想，仿佛这个世界真的只剩下他们两人。这种静谧让他享受，但又让他想要落泪。  
如果不考虑第六天的暴风雪，这场旅游德拉科还是非常满意的。然而最让他不满的并不是突如其来的坏天气，而是他们被困在宾馆的那天，男人逮住他好好地享用了一番，几乎要把他的腰做断。低气温削弱了他们的性欲，但宾馆里开着空调，非常温暖。他们向彼此袒露身体，无休止地交缠、结合，身上的汗干透又冒出来，仿佛剥掉一层一层的皮。  
德拉科的眼睛有点痛，他不知道自己为什么一直在流泪。他的腿被男人打开，小穴深处的部位极为疼痛，疼得让他想起他忘不掉的过去，他曾像冰川一样破碎过，顺着冰峡湾的寒冷海水流溢，分裂成碎块。  
他们把宾馆的床搅得一团糟，床单掉了一半在地上，一只枕头滚到了床底，另一只垫在德拉科的小腹下，方便他撅起屁股让男人插弄。他听见了自己的身体里发出吱呀吱呀的脆响，如同从万年冰中挣扎出的空气，苍老又茫然。高潮的时候他眼前发白，喉咙肿痛，身体的每个部位都在急剧收缩，似乎要将他缩成小小的胚胎，回到母亲的子宫里去。他完完本本地射了出来，把自己的一部分也射了出去，宛若弃子。德拉科颤抖着趴在床上，感受自己的液体一滴一滴从缝隙中滑落，滴进被寒冰冻住的灵魂中。都过去了，他想，让它们永远被封在冰层之底吧。冰，水中的影子，还有那些飞在云层之上的言语，这个世界有一轮不落的白色太阳，能够照亮刚刚挣扎出黑暗的魂灵。  
他累到了极致，可还是睁着眼等到了午夜，看着天空暗下来，但没有陷入黑夜，只是呈现出一种泡沫般的沉默的粉色，持续了许久，又亮堂起来。  
“明天我们去看午夜太阳吧。”他对他说道。  
男人看着他，背对着窗户，修长的身体轮廓被勾勒出一道冷红色的边。他拉上被子将两人罩好，说道：“好。”  
午夜太阳也叫白夜，那是只有在极地才能见到的极昼。清晨，太阳从东边的冰面上浮起，顺时针绕极地一圈，午夜时悬在北面冰山上，如同一个洁白的、光溜溜的蛋。他们吃完早餐后随意选择了一条路线在冰川上步行，德拉科在冰面上踩踩踏踏，蹲下身看冰层下游动的海鱼。  
他们走了三个小时，最后停在一座隆起的冰山旁，坐下来休息。德拉科仰靠着冰壁，眯眼看着头顶苍白的太阳，聆听四周海浪破碎的声音。太广大，又太安静，这种庞大的安静总能让人深刻感受到自身的渺小。他们靠在一起，有一搭没一搭地聊天，然后接吻，相触的嘴唇似乎混合着碎开的冰。不远处的海面上传来船夫悠扬的歌声，是他们听不懂的丹麦语。  
他们下午去海里潜水，尽兴后在附近的一家餐馆用餐。换上潜水服的时候，德拉科能明显感觉到伏地魔很不适应这个，但他在水下表现得比他好——至少他没有在水中抽筋，起水后也没有头晕脑胀。脱下潜水服后伏地魔马上变出了一条大毛巾将他裹起来，将他带到室内，喂他喝了点淡糖盐水。他替他穿好衣服，按摩着男孩纤瘦的长腿，后者软软地靠在他怀里，嘴唇毫无血色。  
“你游得太久了。”他说道。  
“我还想游，”德拉科有气无力地说道，“我肯定看到了，那里有一条鲸鱼……”  
“这附近不是鲸鱼的聚集地。”  
“我看到它的鱼鳍了。”  
“还没玩够，嗯？”他吻了吻他的脸，“饿不饿？”  
“唔，有点。”德拉科被摸得有点热，难耐地在他身上蹭着，男人揉了把他的屁股，扛起他抱到了公共卫生间的隔间里。  
德拉科确实是没力气了，被伏地魔抱到腿上啄吻的时候也没有挣扎，由着他随意摆弄。他们没有脱衣服，德拉科的裤子被扯下一半，内裤还半挂在大腿上，对方就这样急匆匆地戳了进来，顶着他柔软的后庭。伏地魔搂着他的上身，手指探进了他的上衣，恣意抚摸着，捏住那两颗肉粒细细地玩弄，将青涩的乳头掐红了。德拉科感觉他的身体像一座火山，强烈的激情和欲望与这片冰雪天地格格不入。他酸软的屁股在男人的腿上摩擦着，性器左右摇晃，慢慢挺立起来，渗出了水。他咬着下唇，不敢发出声音，但还是在被弄得狠时溢出了呻吟。伏地魔贪婪地吮吻着他的肩膀，用力拉扯着他的乳尖，狠狠抽插了几下射在里面。男孩呜咽着，双腿痉挛，不一会儿也泄了出来。他们搂抱着平复呼吸，一股风吹入，德拉科打了个寒噤。男人抽过纸巾擦干净他的屁股，用毛巾重新将他裹了起来，开始帮他清理身体。  
他们回到宾馆补了三个小时的觉，醒来时已经是九点，天色略有点暗，就像英国的傍晚。德拉科懒得不想动，在床上翻来翻去，磨蹭了好久才爬起来，嘟嘟囔囔地开始换衣服。天空呈现出一种浓橙、淡紫红和水蓝相交织的颜色，橙紫铺张之处包裹着一团淡黄的太阳。这是一轮夜晚十点的夕阳，漂浮的冰山被映成了浓郁的蓝色，宛若水晶宫殿。  
到了九点半的时候，天空被一片橙霞笼罩，冰川仿佛被火点燃，远远望去只有一片燃烧的火海。午夜游船在半夜十点开始，持续到第二天凌晨一点。他们抵达渡口的时候已经是最后一批，只能挤在游船中间的位置上。伏地魔让德拉科坐在他大腿上，靠在他怀里，男孩越过他的肩膀望向背后，燃烧的天空将海平面上起伏的冰山和碎屑都染成了棕褐色，如同黄昏。  
服务生推着小车给每个人送上咖啡和茶水，德拉科挑了一杯咖啡，伏地魔拒绝了。船行驶得并不快，在昏暗的海面上留下两道向外荡开的白线。德拉科望着沉在海平面上的太阳，整个海面都闪烁着柔亮而低沉的光辉，仿佛罩上了一层柔美的磨砂。他静静地喝着咖啡，灵魂仿佛浸在了清酒中，沉醉又清醒。这是夜晚，但也不像夜晚。他望着海，望着浮冰，望着水中的太阳，虚幻又真实。这一定是世界的终点，他想。  
身边的人靠过来，轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊。伏地魔搭上了他的手，握住了那只手镯。男孩回过头来，他们对视着，眼中倒影着对方的脸。也不知是谁先开始的，两人的嘴唇颤抖着碰在一起，稍一触碰就起了火，吮吸、舔咬迫不及待地卷上来，他们仅凭唇舌的纠缠感受着对方，德拉科感觉到了男人温冷的呼吸，感觉到清凉的日光落在他们的脸颊上，宛若母亲温柔的抚摸。  
船头传来一阵飘渺的歌声，有些模糊，如同遥远的呼唤。德拉科睁开眼，太阳静静落下了，又升起来，从冰山上飘过。歌声仍在继续，他依稀能听得清歌词：  
“……太阳啊太阳，永不落下。我对你的心啊，永远不会变。”


	125. Symphonic Poetry（番外2·一忘皆空）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段被遗忘咒掩盖的过去，看老伏花式作死  
> 时间线：老伏复生后到六年级开学之前  
> 预警：含qj/睡奸/口j/监视

那只小腿从沙发脚边上伸出来，随意地靠在那儿。它被黑色西装裤包裹着，细长笔直，轻轻晃动着，不一会儿又挪了过去，看不见了。  
他站在楼梯上，紧盯着那两个坐在沙发上聊天的人，准确地说，是盯着坐在右侧的那个男孩，以他的角度只能看见他的耳角和一缕金发。他们刚回到家他就听到了动静，于是悄无声息地下楼，静静地听男孩向他父亲抱怨最近的冷天气。德拉科花了半个小时向卢修斯炫耀他加入调查小组后干的好事，又花了半个小时嘲笑以波特为首的D.A.，津津乐道。纳西莎从厨房的冰箱里端出一盘小蛋糕放在他面前，后者含混地说了句“我不喜欢草莓”，随手把它推到一边。女人走到他背后，慈爱地梳理着男孩柔顺的金发，她细腻的手指在发间缓慢穿梭着，一遍一遍，从上到下……有一瞬间他希望能把那双手换成他的。  
过了一会儿，纳西莎抬起头，微微转过来，视线无意间和他对上了。她的瞳孔微缩，马上站直了身子，低声说道：“主人。”  
伏地魔朝她微微点头，没有马上回答，等了几秒才从阴影中慢慢走出来，停在沙发后面，手背在身后。他终于重新看见了男孩苗条的双腿，那金灿灿的头发就在离他不到一米的地方，因为恐惧微微颤抖着。是的，他知道他在恐惧，像以往的任何一次一样，他全身心反抗着他的接近——伏地魔看向德拉科握紧的手指，他甚至怀疑只要他一开口，他就要崩溃了。  
“不必紧张，”男人低声说道，“你们继续。”  
纳西莎松了口气，放松了一些。然而德拉科的肩膀却绷得更紧了。他的背微微弓着，头埋得很低，露出了一截后颈。伏地魔不动声色地靠近了一些，他冰冷的气息若有似无地摩擦着男孩的皮肤，撩拨着他的每一根汗毛。德拉科的拳头越握越紧，蓦地，他在所有人注视下猛然站了起来，冲出了客厅。  
“德拉科！”纳西莎扭头喊了一声，快步追了过去。卢修斯站起身来，面带歉意地朝伏地魔苦笑。  
“抱歉，主人，德拉科有点任性。”  
“他还小，任性一点也难免。”  
“他以后会明白的……”  
他们简单聊了几句，一同去餐室解决晚餐，又回到客厅。伏地魔往楼上走时，正好碰上下楼的纳西莎。她见到他便停下来，低声说道：“主人。”  
“从德拉科那儿回来？”  
“对……不知道为什么，他不肯下来吃饭，”她看起来有些苦恼，“我劝了他很久……现在我准备去把晚餐端上来。”  
伏地魔点了点头，回到自己的卧室，坐在办公桌前。这几天堆积的事务并不少，卢克伍德给他提供了许多信息，他需要将它们整合，剔除那些过分夸张的无用部分，制定出一份可行的方案来。还有他的那些潜伏在各个地方的食死徒，他们每天都有各种各样的事情要汇报。但他只是在办公桌前盯着一份文件看了一个小时，一个字也没看进去。  
自从他在小汉格顿墓地复生、住进马尔福庄园后，那个男孩在他内心点燃的火焰烧得越来越烈，几乎到了难以忍耐的地步。  
十四年前他依照预言去了戈德里克山谷，然而他遭到了惨败，灵魂被迫与身体分离，撕裂的痛苦令他面目狰狞。太痛了，他已经没有身体了，为什么还会觉得痛？……这种疼痛似乎是扎根在灵魂上的，他在一瞬间度过了他的整段人生，令人厌恶的孤儿院……霍格沃茨……博金·博克……无止境的游荡，如同风中的飞絮。他抹掉了自己的身世，以伏地魔的身份存活于世，四处散播恐惧，让所有人都感到害怕……可他还是失败了，他孤身一人来到这个世界上，离开时也没有人陪伴。他变成了孤魂野鬼，日夜徘徊在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里，谁也听不见他的怒号。  
他失败了，败给了一个只有一岁的婴儿……他强大、充沛、法力无边，可他却败给了一个连魔杖都没有的家伙——临死前他还好奇地看着他，不知道发生了什么事。在他苟且偷生的十几年里，他不断地琢磨着要怎样杀死那个婴儿，他要亲手杀了他，将他千刀万剁……但他也无法控制地想到另外一个，那是他找了许久的宝物，他本以为自己能看着他长大……  
不过现在也不晚，他想，虽然他还小，什么也不知道。但只要是他，怎么样都无所谓。  
复生后回到马尔福庄园的第二天，他就见到了德拉科。他是被卢修斯带到他面前来的，男孩穿着黑长袍，看起来有些稚气。德拉科似乎有些畏惧，看了他一眼就不敢看了，勉强和他打了个招呼便挣脱父亲的手溜到了楼上。他盯着他的背影看了许久，在连他自己都没有察觉到的地方，那团火也再次复燃，甚至比之前更加猛烈。  
那是德拉科四年级的暑假，由于伏地魔复生的缘故，马尔福庄园里热闹非凡，每天都有形形色色的巫师前来拜访，络绎不绝。刚开始的几天，卢修斯带着德拉科一起接待客人，当他和他们交谈的时候，男孩就站在一边给他们倒茶。一个星期过后德拉科就坚持不住了，和卢修斯大吵了一架，怎么叫他也不肯下楼，把他气得够呛。  
伏地魔并不在意卢修斯带着德拉科做什么，但他也不愿看到德拉科缩在房间里，这样他就见不到他了。所以到了第二个星期，他等德拉科入睡后悄悄进入他的卧室，在房间里布置了一个监视魔法。  
德拉科的房间很宽敞，中间放置着一张足有两米长的大床，右侧是书柜和书桌，里面还有一个小盥洗室。他布置的咒语斜对着那张床，能看到盥洗室的一角。这个咒语几乎成了他在接下来的时间里最大的慰藉，每天一有空他就会启动咒语看一会儿，几乎上了瘾。  
德拉科呆在房间里的大多数时间都躺在床上看小说或者下棋，有时候会摆弄一些黑魔法器具。他房间里的黑魔法器具并不多，虽然卢修斯收藏颇丰，但他似乎并不打算让他的儿子过早接触这些。伏地魔发现，观察一个人独处的举动是一件相当有意思的事情，大多数人都会展现出与平时完全不同的一面。德拉科在那些客人面前表现得乖巧而有礼貌，在父母面前则是个任性的小男孩，而当他独自待在卧室里的时候，他似乎懒得维持那一套礼仪了，姿势称得上相当不雅观。他很喜欢趴着看书，常常在床上滚来滚去，睡袍掀到腰上也不管。他的脾气时好时坏，前一天还很喜欢的玩具，第二天就有可能被他扔到一边，即使那是卢修斯好不容易找来送给他的礼物。  
伏地魔得承认，这个男孩被卢修斯和纳西莎养得太好了——好得过了头，过度的宠溺让他无法无天，什么也不怕，因为他知道他的父母会满足他的所有愿望。他不懂得珍惜，所有的东西都来得太轻易，他感觉不到它们的宝贵。他能感觉到德拉科身上有一种无法忽视的骄傲感，这种骄傲是他的父母和家族赋予他的，与他的自身能力无关。这恰恰是伏地魔最缺乏的东西，他从小就学会了不依赖别人，什么事实都自己做，也不相信有人会真心帮助他。他没有能完全信任的人，即使是他寄托了极大期望的食死徒，他们也在他失势后迅速背叛了他，快得让他觉得当初忠心耿耿的承诺都是一场笑话。  
伏地魔平静地透过魔咒去看那个男孩，看他朝纳西莎发脾气，吵着要买最新款的扫帚。他第一百零一次在内心下结论——这只是一个庸俗到极点的、被惯坏了的孩子，没有任何可取之处。他肤浅、幼稚、傲慢，什么也帮不到他。可他却像一只飞蛾，像一团火，像一片翻不过去的山，像一个深蓝的魅影，缠着他的灵魂不放。他时常想起他从他身边逃走后的三十多年，他与他的魂片互相折磨，几乎将他身上所有的潜能都挖掘尽了。他本以为他已经对他厌倦，他们纠缠了这么久，也该到尽头了。可事实证明无论什么时候，德拉科总能勾出他最深的占有欲和施虐欲。  
他贪婪地用目光描摹着男孩洁白的双腿，睡衣上翻时露出的一截腰身，趴在床上时展露的腰臀弧度，这些曾经都为他所拥有，现在当然也是……无论这种行径有多么病态，他有权这么做，这是他应得的……然而很快，简单的观赏渐渐无法满足他的欲望。他曾经占有过他，探索过他身体的每一寸，知道他的内里有多么甜美。  
膨胀的欲望越来越无法压抑，第三个星期，他开始在德拉科入睡后进入他的房间。  
德拉科的睡眠质量很好，几乎没有被他吵醒的时候，当然，这也是因为伏地魔使用了消音咒。卧室内一片黑暗，他坐在男孩身后，伸手替他掖好被子。他盯着德拉科雪白的后颈看了一会儿，有些粗暴地扯开被子，俯身在他的脖子上烙了一个深红的印子。  
一开始他只是坐在床边看他，看一会儿便走；后来他会亲吻他的额头、鼻子或嘴唇，感受他温热的呼吸；再后来他开始抚摸他的身体，男孩还在长身体的阶段，四肢细长，体型匀称，后臀因为勤于运动的缘故显得丰满挺翘。他的手指探进他棉质的睡袍，沿着脊骨慢慢往上抚摸，他的骨骼位置很正，每一块都落在了正确的位置上。他又一寸一寸往下，从坚硬的肩膀到柔软的臀肉，德拉科的身体如同一座宝藏，等待他来发掘。  
这种骚扰持续了两个星期，在这期间德拉科并不是毫无察觉，尤其在伏地魔渐渐变本加厉后，他有时也会在睡梦中挣扎，想要醒来，但最后还是在昏睡咒的作用下沦陷了。男人绑住他的膝盖，将下身挤进他紧绷的大腿间，轻轻摩擦着，渐渐加大了力道。男孩的身体被撞得剧烈颤抖，细腻的皮肤磨得通红，口中溢出可怜的抽噎。他检查了一遍他的小口，里面窄得难以进入，连塞一根指头都困难。他这才确定这儿除他以外没有人享用过，满意地亲了他一口。  
第四个星期的最后一天，他发了一场大火，因为在他的逼问下，卢修斯不得不告诉他日记本已经被哈利·波特摧毁了。  
他将整个房间的家具都砸得粉碎，地面上一片狼藉，触目惊心。他怎么敢……那是他的魂器，他达到永生的秘密，他和德拉科的约定……他怎么能……鲜红的光束从天而降，一道一道落在男人脊背上，卢修斯惨叫着，倒在地上剧烈颤抖。他听见他粗重的喘息，他的胸膛虚弱地起伏着，仿佛丧失了所有抵抗的能力。尝一尝失败的感觉，像他一样……尝一尝失去一切的感觉……他终于察觉他在嫉妒，在不甘，当他在阿尔巴尼亚忍辱负重的时候，那个男孩却在千里之外无忧无虑地上学，把他们的过去忘得一干二净。他希望他能单纯地长大，又希望他能和他体会一样的痛苦，让他也被烈焰焚烧，被仇恨杀死一万遍。  
他快步上楼，用力推开房门，惨白的光泻入房间内，照亮了床铺上男孩洁白的脚。他正在被窝中侧身安睡，呼吸平稳，嘴角微微上扬，仿佛在做美梦。他轻轻关上门，慢慢走到他身边，伸手触上他的脸颊。他的手指细长苍白，骨节突出如同蜘蛛脚。男孩的脸皎洁完满，美丽得让人想要毁灭。  
他布置好昏睡咒，将德拉科翻过来，撩起他的睡袍。男孩舔了舔嘴唇，腿微微一动。伏地魔分开他的双腿，隔着内裤撩拨他的分身。他一开始还算温柔，后来便失去了耐心，粗暴地又掐又揉，硬生生将他弄硬了，又开始戳他臀缝间的入口。即使有昏睡咒掩饰，男孩依然皱起了眉，边呻吟边挣扎。他插入了两根手指，然后是三根、四根，当他全部没入时，青涩的小口被撑得很大，德拉科呜咽起来，双腿乱晃，结果被伏地魔用紧箍咒定住了。  
他的手开始进出，不算温柔地捣弄着男孩干涩的小穴。窄小的甬道一节节被打开，他填了很多润滑剂进去，将他的密道插得水光潋滟。德拉科难受地挣动，身上出了一层薄汗。男人封住他的嘴，狠狠吮咬着他柔软的嘴唇，男孩凭本能摇头躲避，但无济于事。他的嘴唇被咬破了，脖子上多了两个牙印，胸前的乳头充血肿胀。德拉科口中一直溢出断断续续的嘤咛，眉皱得很紧。伏地魔痴迷地盯着他的脸，大掌一遍遍地在他身上逡巡。他终于能重新占有他，即使晚了这么多年，即使一切都已经改变……他在他额头上落下一吻，他只有一个遗憾——德拉科不会记得这一切，他只会把它当成一个错误的春梦，然后忘掉它。  
在确定男孩已经能承受后，他慢慢挺了进去。他一进入男孩滚烫的媚肉就绞了上来，死死地缠着他，不肯让他离开。男人抓着他的大腿往里插，大开大合地挺送，一次一次顶在敏感点上，男孩被操得浑身火热，皮肤浮起了一层暧昧的红晕。昏睡咒的效果似乎有点消退，他哑声尖叫着，只剩下了本能，一直在呻吟。伏地魔抽了他的屁股一巴掌，男孩“唔”了一声，睫毛眨动着，似乎想睁开眼。男人猛地加快了频率，快速抽插几次后射在了里面，将德拉科的内里填得满满当当。  
在他退出来后，男孩仍在不停地抽搐，臀缝中一直溢出混合着血丝的白液。他的身上布满了红印子，一片狼藉，不堪入目。伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，开始慢吞吞地替他清理痕迹。  
一切渐渐失去了控制。三天后的晚上，他在沙发上进入了他。那天马尔福夫妇外出办事，屋子里只剩下他们两人。德拉科躺在沙发上看书，边看边打哈欠，不一会儿就睡着了。他慢慢走到他身边，在他身侧坐下。他抚摸着他细软的金发，男孩的脸枕在书上压出了一道印子，淡色的嘴唇微微蠕动着。他的指尖从领口探入，夹住了他小巧的乳粒，慢慢按摩起来。德拉科呻吟了一声，夹紧了腿。他硬是将手挤进了他紧闭的腿间，捏住了那鼓胀的一团，发现已经半硬了。他低笑了一声，将他从沙发上捞起来，亲了他一下，褪下了他的内裤。  
在发生两次这种事后，德拉科总算察觉到了一丝不对劲。他下楼的时间更少了，晚上睡觉也锁上了门，然而这对于伏地魔来说形同虚设。他在他房间的每一处都布置好监控魔法，将男孩的每一处春光都收入眼中。他隔几天就去他房间与他缠绵，德拉科对昏睡咒的抵抗能力越来越强，伏地魔不得不多用几次以保证能顺利进行。他们日夜缠在一起亲吻，德拉科的长腿挂在他的腰上，下面的小嘴吞吐着男人的性器，在他抽出去时不舍地挽留着。  
然而无论如何，德拉科的精神状况变得越来越糟。伏地魔见时常看见他早上起来惊恐地检查自己的身体，当然，他会在离开之前替他清理干净，但那种酸痛感提醒着男孩昨晚绝不是什么也没有发生；他看着他在房间里暴躁地走来走去，抓挠着自己的头发，躲在盥洗室里一遍一遍地洗澡，甚至悄悄将手探进了私处。在一次欢爱过后，他害怕得哭了一夜，那一夜下着大雨，窗外电闪雷鸣，花园里的树沙沙作响，空气中弥漫着泥土的腥气。伏地魔看着那个蜷缩成一团的男孩，仿佛看见了曾经藏在阴影中的自己，脆弱得连老鼠都能伤到他。他想到自己的六年级，想到他出逃后的无数个夜晚，无论在哪儿他都找不到他。  
他在猪头酒吧喝掉了整整一瓶火焰啤酒，他很清醒，甚至能感受到火苗在胃中跳跃。他冷眼观察着酒吧里狂欢的人群，那是一群刚赢了魁地奇比赛的拉文克劳，他们不要钱似的痛饮着黄油啤酒，勾肩搭背大声嚷嚷。简直蠢得像猪，他想。德拉科也曾参加过魁地奇比赛，那次球队中的找球手在训练中受伤缺席，队长直接找到了他，请求他参赛。德拉科的魁地奇打得很好，但伏地魔不喜欢他参加比赛。他厌恶那些粘在他身上的目光，他应该只被他一个人看到。  
也许是那瓶酒的作用，晚上回到卧室后，他梦见了德拉科。男孩站在轻飘飘的水上沉默地看着他，那双眼睛倒影着黑色的海。他们对视了很久，久到忘记了时间，忘记了这是一个梦，他忘记了上前，眼睁睁地看着他消失在水中。  
这么多年过去了，德拉科依然是那个任性又懦弱的男孩，会哭，会害怕，会崩溃，会挣扎。而他的身份几经周折，灵魂分成了七片，曾经的一切通通烧成了灰烬。  
在暑假结束的前夕，他终于决定彻底结束这种生活。他厌倦了暗无天日的偷窥和睡奸，厌倦了德拉科不得要领的叫床，厌倦了只能藏在阴影中舔舐他。他对他的渴求不只限于肉体，他想要霸占他的整个灵魂。  
德拉科显然迫不及待地想摆脱这段噩梦般的时光。他早早地收拾好行李，认真地检查了三遍才躺下，用被子将自己裹成一团。这次伏地魔没等他睡下，他撤销了监控魔法，大步走向德拉科的房间，推开门立在门口。他没有用昏睡咒。  
伏地魔想过德拉科会反抗，可他没想到会如此激烈。他本以为他至少还记得一点他们之间的过去，但现在看来对方的确忘得一干二净。  
他大步走入，德拉科瞪大了眼，微张着嘴；他将男孩压到床上的时候，后者仍僵着身子一动不动。直到他开始脱他的衣服，他才挣扎起来，挥舞手臂、踢蹬着腿。伏地魔压住了他的腿，一时没有防住他的手，让他打在了手臂上。大幅度的动作让男孩的睡衣“撕啦”一声从前襟裂开了，露出了大片洁白的胸部，男人的大掌从裂口探入，狠狠揉捏着他娇嫩的凸起。德拉科拼命推着他的手，他感觉到他的掌心都是汗，指尖在微微颤抖。  
“不要……”  
他吮吻着他圆润的肩膀，然后是被揉得绯红的乳房，一路往下，在他身上烙下一个个鲜红的印。德拉科的手很快就被缚在了头顶，双腿被分开架在两边，他绝望地挣扎着，用力踢着他，却被伏地魔按下了，用定身咒定住。  
四肢都不能用，男孩只好大声尖叫，尖叫声中掺杂着难耐的呻吟。当他的内裤被扯下时，德拉科浑身颤抖起来，拼命扭动着，哭喊着“不要”，然而男人丝毫没有照顾他的心情，俯下身重重地吻了他一口，捏住了他的性器。  
德拉科还在哭，他耐心地伺候着他出来了一次，将他的东西抹在他的入口。男孩猛地瑟缩了一下，穴口却难耐地张开了，蠕动着，似乎渴望着粗暴对待，这让他惊恐地瞪大了眼。伏地魔按摩着他粉嫩的小口，慢慢低下头，与他对视。他轻吮了一下他的嘴唇，低声说道：“很奇怪，是不是？”  
手指没入了两根，搅弄着略有些潮湿的甬道，男孩仍不肯放弃，扭着屁股，试图把他的手挤出去。男人捏住了他的臀肉，硬是插得深了一些，又换来了男孩的一声卡在喉咙里的哭噎。  
“你自己感受，”他说道，“咬得这么紧……你里面已经湿了，德拉科。”  
“不要，主人……放开我……”  
“放开？”他重复了一遍，微眯起眼，“你还是没搞懂。”  
他将手抽出来，用魔法变出了点润滑液涂进去，均匀地抹在小穴的各个角落。这次前戏非常长，因为德拉科很不配合，一直在扭动。男人进得深了一些他就开始哭，吵得他心烦意乱，甚至让他怀疑自己的技术是不是下降了，伤到了他。当德拉科终于意识到自己的挣扎毫无作用后，他便开始抱着他的胳膊恳求。他满脸是泪，抽泣着，浓重的鼻音掩盖了他的话语。  
“求你，主人……不要……”  
“很痛？”  
男孩摇着头，他的胸膛上也都是泪水：“不要，别进去……”  
伏地魔捏着他湿漉漉的下巴把他的头扳回来，残忍地说道：“你清楚你都做过些什么，男孩。”  
“放过我，主人……”  
“你的身体很喜欢我，”他在他耳边说道，“它想让我进来。”  
话音刚落，男人掐着他的腰直接挺了进去，男孩发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，身体筛子似的抖起来。  
德拉科的身体早已习惯性爱，但之前的种种他都没有深刻的印象。他心理上仍认为这是他的初次，他被最恐怖的黑巫师按在床上强奸了，阴森森的恐惧压得他喘不过气来，胸口几乎要被猛烈的心跳击穿。  
他哭得上气不接下气，但实际上这次的床事并没有他想象得那么糟糕。男人很照顾他，没有用那些耗体力的姿势，只是简单的正面插入和后入，只要他喊痛他就会停下来。在此之前德拉科从未想过自己能用后面得到快感，他的小穴如同熟透了的饱满水果，稍微挤压就渗出甜蜜的汁水，裹住男人粗大的性器。他一开始只觉得又胀又痛，身体被陌生的力量侵犯，被捣弄的部位坏了似的紧缩着。男人俯身亲吻着他，带着他探索更深的欲望，发掘他身体中的秘密。  
激烈的抵抗渐渐融化成了饱含情欲的媚叫和呻吟，男人按着他翻来覆去地操弄，几乎要将男孩的腿掰折了。德拉科趴在床上，撅着屁股，两瓣臀肉被拍打得通红。伏地魔的手在他胸前游移着，挺立的乳头还没有消肿就添上了新的痕迹，暧昧至极。高潮到来时他将他抱起来，让他靠在自己身上，捏着他的大腿狠狠往下压，逼着他一次次吃下自己的东西。德拉科被撞得连连求饶，两眼发白，最后连话都说不上来，倒在床上喘息着，呼吸粗重。伏地魔拍了拍他的屁股，慢慢退出来。  
“明天要去学校，嗯？”他低声问道，揉捏着他的臀部。男孩没有回答，他的臀缝里一直有东西流出来，打湿了痕迹斑斑的大腿。他垂下眼，目光落在面前布满精斑的床单上，手臂微微发抖。他不敢动，一动腰和后臀就酸痛不已，让他想落泪。他的屁股被男人又插又射，所有的尊严都破碎了，只留下一具残破的肉体。  
为什么？他不明白……为什么……不，不对，不应该是这样……身边的人又开始抚摸他，德拉科蓦地推开了他的手，身体闪电般地往后挪，惊恐地瞪着他。他被自己大胆的举动吓了一跳。  
伏地魔的面色慢慢冷下来，他看着面前的男孩，伸手抓住了他的脚踝，拖着他的腿将他扯回来。  
“想逃？”  
“放开我，不要碰那里——放开——痛，主人！”  
胸乳被毫不客气地掐住了拉扯，德拉科的腰一下子软了，前端敏感地溢出了水。伏地魔整个人伏在他身上，咬着他的耳朵。  
“你叫我主人？”他轻轻地说道，揉捏着他的臀肉，“这么想得到黑魔标记，嗯？”  
“不要，痛……好痛……”  
他们又做了一次，这次德拉科反抗激烈，又哭又闹，还一脚踹在了男人的腹部。伏地魔渐渐失去了耐心，又急又重地往里送，把男孩操哭了一次。当他再次射在里面时，德拉科的小穴痉挛着，也达到了高潮，这让他耻辱得浑身颤抖。他整个人像是在水中浸了一遍，赤裸的皮肤上沾满了汗水和精液，被弄得一团糟。他难受地眯着眼，气都喘不过来了，绝望得几乎窒息。  
“你……”  
“你可以把这件事告诉别人，”伏地魔盯着他说道，“让别人知道你爬上了伏地魔大人的床……你可以试试，我无所谓，不过你的损失……”  
“不要！”德拉科尖叫道，狠狠踢了他一脚，扭身往外爬，男人抓着他的后腰把他拖了回来。他蹬着双腿，叫得嗓子都哑了，近乎崩溃。他紧紧扣着他，将他压在自己怀里。过了一会儿，伏地魔感觉到他的挣扎幅度小了一些，开始抽抽搭搭地叫着卢修斯和纳西莎。男人摸了摸他的屁股，亲了一下他的鼻子。  
“你爸妈也帮不了你，”他慢慢地说道，“他们自身难保……德拉科……”  
男孩抽噎着，眼泪将睫毛糊成了一片。男人一下一下地抚摸着他的背，含吻他的嘴唇。咸涩的泪水渗入两人的唇缝，德拉科的眼睫微微颤抖，令他想到停在枝头的蝴蝶，在一个冬天被冻死了。他盯着那只蝴蝶看了许久，所有的碎片都涌进他的心脏里，将他扎得血肉模糊。他边吻边将他压到身下，德拉科摇着头，哑声拒绝，又抽泣起来。但他还是进入了他，在他甜蜜的小穴里胡作非为，把他的身心都搅得乱七八糟。他最后昏了过去，眼角带泪。伏地魔看着怀中虚弱的男孩，他向来喜欢收藏珍宝，但也善于将它们毁灭。  
“别反抗我，德拉科……”他低声说道，细长苍白的手指梳理着男孩汗湿的金发，“只要你听话……”  
第二天早上，德拉科意料之中地睡过了头，险些赶不上火车。当纳西莎在他耳边唠叨的时候，他破天荒地没有反驳，耷拉着脑袋走在后面。伏地魔站在窗口看着他们离开马尔福庄园，幻影移形消失了。  
在他们离开之前，他算过时间，他只有在圣诞节假期时才能见到德拉科。假期离现在还有将近四个月，这对于他来说几乎无法忍受。他回味着他得意洋洋的笑容，有点尖的声音，还有床上的眼泪，他哭起来的时候眼角发红，可怜又脆弱，总能轻易地激起他的施虐欲。  
他开始频繁地梦见他，梦见自己站在床边静静地望着他，男孩恬静的睡颜宛若一场死去的邂逅。梦中浮现了一双眼睛，那是一对窗口，在黑暗中显现，他疯狂地伸出手抓住了它——那一瞬间他感受到了灼烧般的痛苦，但他没有收回手。他透过窗户往外看，正好看见德拉科趾高气扬地站在他面前，抄着手尖声说话，他没有听，只是贪婪地盯着他的脸。他产生了一种强烈的渴望，一种想把他吃掉的渴望，就像天狗吃掉月亮。  
伏地魔后来意识到那对窗户是哈利的眼睛。他和哈利之间似乎有一种奇妙的联系，他能透过他的眼睛看周围的世界，哈利也能感觉到他的情绪。他借着他的眼睛去看德拉科，即使这种机会很少，哈利百分之八十的时间都和他的朋友呆在一起，而他能附在他身上的时间也短得可怜。但他依然一次次尝试着在每节魔药课上寻找他的男孩，捕捉他坏笑的脸，看着他神气十足地戴着调查小组的徽章站在哈利面前给他扣分。他明白，他永远是这样——沉浸在这种幼稚的游戏中，对真正的黑暗退避三尺。  
凭着这点微薄的慰藉，他终于等到了圣诞节假期。伏地魔在办公桌前又静坐了两个小时，确定德拉科已经用过晚餐后，他起身走出房间，来到他的卧室门口。他站了一会儿，用魔法打开门，踏入屋内。男孩正坐在床边看书，听见动静后猛地回过头，一下子跳起来，险些跌倒。他一手撑在桌子上，浑身僵硬，似乎随时可能昏过去。  
“德拉科。”他说道。  
这一声让他们之间紧绷的弦瞬间崩断，德拉科尖叫了一声，慌乱地向后退去，跌跌撞撞地退到了墙角，肩膀猛地撞在了墙上。伏地魔向前跨了一步，男孩抄起旁边的一只花瓶朝他扔去，叫道：“别过来！”  
花瓶在半空中定住了，稳稳地落在地上。伏地魔大步朝他走去，德拉科刚抽出魔杖就被飞快地缴了械，男人接住他的魔杖扔到一边，用力扭过他的胳膊将他扯进怀里，狠狠拧了把他的臀肉。德拉科痛呼一声，用膝盖顶了他一下，伏地魔将他重重压到墙壁上，封住了他的嘴。德拉科僵了一秒，马上开始扭转头部，想要避开这个吻，但男人压得很紧。他粗暴地顶开牙关，卷起他的舌头狠狠吮吸，德拉科根本无法抵抗，不一会儿就身体发软，酥麻感从舌尖蔓延到后脑，爬上了他的后背。他边吻边揉捏他的屁股，用力摩擦他的臀缝，德拉科努力推着他的手，然而狭窄的空间让他难以发挥。  
他被吻得昏头转向，呼吸紊乱，男人冰冷的气息混入他的鼻息中，搅乱了他的心跳。身体蓦地一轻，伏地魔将他打横抱起，放在了床上。德拉科一躺上床就坐起来往床角爬，男人扯住了他的裤腰，一下子将他的长裤扒到了膝盖。男孩慌忙去提自己的裤子，男人压了过来，硬是拽下他的底裤，抽了一巴掌他的屁股。德拉科叫了一声，痛得沁出了泪，随后立刻被狠狠压在床上，对方滚烫的性器抵在他股瓣间摩擦。那火热的、清晰的触感让德拉科战栗不已，男人苍白的大掌在他的小腹挪动，捏住了他的欲望轻轻揉弄。他冰冷的嘴唇蹭过他的耳尖。德拉科喘息着，对方呢喃着他的名字，那其中无法掩饰的深深欲念令他恐惧万分。  
“主人……”  
“别动。”  
“不，停下——”  
“抱住我，”他将他翻过来，拉开腿缠在腰间，让他的手抱住自己的脖子，“屁股别绷得那么紧，放松点。”  
“不，主人——唔！”男孩的抗议消失在一个炽热的吻中，伏地魔将手指探进了他的私处，那里已经有点潮湿了，敏感得令他赞叹。  
他连戳带揉，不一会儿就把窄小的甬道插得红肿起来，男孩一耸一耸地抽搐着，口中不断发出短促的尖叫。当他碰到他的敏感点时，他猛地一颤，毫无章法地推着他的胸膛：  
“不要，主人，我不想做！我不要，不要——为什么是我？”  
他发泄似的拍打着他的胸口，伏地魔停了下来，用力捏住了他的手腕。他紧拽着他的手按在两侧，德拉科的眼眶又红了，抿着嘴唇。过了一会儿，他松开了他，抬起他的下巴认真地看着他。  
“……为什么是你？”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“只能是你，德拉科……从始至终就只有你。”  
“我、我不懂，主人……”  
“你忘了，德拉科，我们之前是情人关系。”他说道，男孩瞪大了眼，茫然地看着他。  
“我——”  
“我们早就做过这种事。”  
“我——这不可能，”他摇着头，“不可能，肯定是搞错了，我没有——”  
“你会想起来的，”男人说道，“好了，把腿张开点，你里面太紧了。”  
他重新把手插了进去，男孩掰着他的手指，几乎要哭出来了。他挣扎着，苦苦哀求：“放开我，好难受，主人……我不是——啊——你肯定是搞错了，不是我……”  
伏地魔有点不耐烦于他的否认，戳得重了些，德拉科被刺激得紧缩起来，叫了几声，紧紧抱着他的脖子。他被折磨得泄了一次，脸颊绯红，捂着眼睛呻吟着。男人将他推到床上，低头吮吸着他胸前的凸起，又舔又咬，弄得男孩不停地摩擦双腿，显然是又有感觉了。德拉科嘤咛着，浑身的血液似乎都集中到了被他触碰的部位。伏地魔温柔地爱抚着他，一下一下地吻他的嘴唇，慢慢按摩他的穴口。男人的触碰又舒服又旖旎，德拉科呻吟着，挣扎越来越弱。他的胸膛缓缓起伏，双腿难耐地夹着男人的腰，甚至在伏地魔离开时抱怨了一声，撅起嘴索吻。  
男孩的小穴已经四个月没有尝过情爱，干涩至极。他填了足够多的润滑液进去，慢慢插了进来。太紧了，紧得让他险些射出来。他慢慢挺进，一点点打开男孩柔软的甬道。插到底的时候两人都喘了一声，德拉科皱起眉，轻吟着睁开眼，目光和伏地魔撞在了一起。他们对视了一会儿，他像醒来了似的忽然挣动起来，抬腿踢着他的腰。伏地魔阴着脸压下他的腿，重重往里顶了两下，男孩“嗯”了两声，他自己都没有意识到那声音有多媚。德拉科扭着臀想躲避，反而被压着插得更猛，接连不断的挺送弄得他说不出话，眼圈一红又要哭了。他抓着男人的胳膊求饶，拼命摇着头，勉强说了几句就被打断，最后哭闹起来。  
“痛，主人，慢一点……”他喘息着，“太深了……放过我，主人，你搞错了……”  
“我没搞错，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“我们本来就是那种关系……我这么做是理所应当，德拉科。”  
“我不是——”  
“别反驳我，男孩！”  
“我说了不是就不是！我才没有和你谈过恋爱！”德拉科尖叫着，很响地吸了吸鼻子，打了个隔，“我没有，你滚开！”  
“啪！”  
响亮的声音在房间里回荡，伏地魔瞪着身下的男孩，他一抽一抽地哭着，半个屁股都肿了，鲜红的掌印浮起来，触目惊心。他的心头涌上了一丝后悔，手向他伸去，德拉科猛地挥开了他，抹着泪坐到一边，咬牙揉着自己的臀部，哭得声音含混不清。  
“我讨厌你，”他唏嘘着说道。“我才不会和你有那种关系……我不想见到你，一点也不想……”  
“你不想要？”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“我不要，我讨厌你！”  
“你当初……”  
“我没有！”  
伏地魔眯起眼，握紧了手指，手背上爆出青筋。他忘记了，什么也不记得……他否认他们的过去，也同时扼杀了他们可能的未来。这就是他等待的结果，他等了几十年，等到的就是一句轻描淡写的忘记，抵消了所有刻骨的痕迹。手指慢慢松开，他抬起头，德拉科正缩在床边害怕地看着他，一接触到他的目光就浑身一颤，脸色发白。  
“……你很讨厌？”伏地魔看着他，低声问道，从床边拿过魔杖，男孩抖得更厉害了，“你想要否认这段过去？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”德拉科死死地盯着他手中的魔杖，双手无意识地攥紧了，“我没有……我还没谈过恋爱，更不可能和你……”  
“你会想起来的，”男人说道，“我会让你想起来，德拉科。”  
“不要！”男孩蓦然叫道，手指紧捏着自己的大腿，“我不想记起来，你别再过来了！”  
“德拉科——”  
“我不想知道，你别过来——我讨厌你，我——”  
一道红光闪过，他的嘴巴虚张着，却没有发出声音。男孩惊恐地捂住嘴，伏地魔将魔杖放到一边，拽过他的手臂将他按在床上。他的身体在颤抖，腿根处的一枚猩红吻痕在他眼前晃动。他轻轻抚了上去，德拉科颤了一下，拼命摇着头。  
他没有说话，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，将性器送进了他潮软的口腔中。他固定住他的头，毫不客气地往里送，将自己撞在他的脸上。德拉科“呜呜”地叫着，含泪吮吸着，被腥气冲得昏头转向，有点想吐。男人变换着角度操弄着男孩柔软的嘴，磨了好久才射出来，喷在他的喉咙口。退出来时前端落下几滴液体沾在德拉科的嘴唇上，他扶着性器在他唇边蹭干净才离开。德拉科剧烈咳嗽着，咳得脸都红了。  
房间里只剩下男孩响亮的咳嗽声，伏地魔盯着他，取过魔杖解除了锁喉咒。他等待着他渐渐停止咳嗽、平复呼吸，抚摸着他的喉咙，说道：“不想知道？”  
男孩拼命点着头，那动作刺痛了他的眼睛。他握紧了魔杖，一下子举起，德拉科吓得闭上了眼。伏地魔慢慢挥动魔杖，蓝光渐渐在杖尖凝聚，他将魔杖轻轻点在他的额头上。  
“……一忘皆空。”  
男孩仍闭着眼，一动不动。他的脸庞恬静而温和，仿佛睡着了，做了一个漫长的梦。

五个月后。  
他看着站在他面前的男孩，后者微低着头，后背紧绷，看起来又敬畏又紧张。站在他身旁的女人的面容僵硬，她握着他的右肩，指尖用力到发白。  
伏地魔抬起魔杖轻轻挥了挥，身后的窗帘拉上了，将窗外浓郁的晚霞和黑色树林遮得严严实实。他重新看向德拉科，男孩长高了一些，似乎比之前更瘦长了。  
“知道我为什么找你吗？”他问道。  
“不知道，主人。”德拉科谨慎地回答道，小心翼翼地打量着他。  
“伏地魔大人有一个任务要交给你，德拉科，”伏地魔观察着他脸上的表情，低声说道，“如果你能完成，你会得到丰厚的奖赏，还有至高无上的地位……”  
“……我、我吗？”男孩有些结巴了，一瞬不瞬地看着他，喉结滚动。他下意识回头看了眼纳西莎，后者的脸色更难看了，手指握成了拳。  
“主人，德拉科还不是食死徒呢。”她强笑着说道。  
“他很快就是了。我会给他一个印记，这不用担心。”  
“可是他还没有成年，主人——”  
“他快成年了，而且这件事只能由他来做。”伏地魔打断了她，“这对于他来说也是一个机会，他能今早向伏地魔大人尽忠……想想你的丈夫，纳西莎，他现在还在阿兹卡班……应该有人来接替他，是不是？”  
纳西莎脸上僵硬的笑容完全消失了，她的手紧紧绞在一起，将袍子扯皱了。德拉科没有注意到她的表情，他的身体无意识地前倾，似乎想要靠得再近一些，眼中是不加掩饰的兴奋：“我想我能做好，主人。”  
“德拉科！”  
“好了，纳西莎，我们应该给他这个机会。”伏地魔安抚道，然而纳西莎似乎没有一点被安慰到。  
“是什么任务，主人？”男孩问道。  
“不用着急……把左手伸出来。”他的声音极为低柔，带着难以言喻的诱惑力。男孩乖乖伸出左手，男人把他的袖子撩上去，用魔杖摩挲着他的皮肤，缓缓念动咒语。  
一道红光在杖尖闪现，没入了德拉科洁白的皮肤。他的手臂上出现了一道浅红的痕迹，它开始蔓延，颤抖着勾勒出了一个椭圆形的骷髅头，口中吐着一条蛇。与此同时，纹身的颜色以肉眼可见的速度渐渐变深，从浅红转化为深红、深黑，蠕动着，吞噬着他的肌肤，仿佛印在了他的皮肉里。德拉科强忍着皮肤烧灼的痛苦，但还是没忍住，倒吸了口气。  
纹身终于完全转化成黑色后，伏地魔收回了魔杖，轻轻抚摸着他手臂上崭新的黑魔标记，如同抚摸一件艺术品。他终于在他身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，他想，他终于能标记他，将他划进自己的领域，不让外人觊觎……  
无数个月亮向他奔来，他想起那个过去的夏天，想起那一瓶酒，想起男孩的眼泪，想起那消除一切的魔咒，他让自己再次漂泊在没有光的黑夜里，比阿尔巴尼亚的森林还要深。他没有忘，那段蓝色的岁月镌刻着他的灵魂，他始终无法忘怀——他早该明白，如果十三年也无法消除他的执念，那将维持终生。  
伏地魔轻轻拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，男孩愣了一秒，马上回过神来，郑重地俯下身，亲吻他的袍角。那触碰一闪即逝，德拉科向后退了几步站定，伏地魔望着他，后者仍像他第一次见到他时那样挺着背，强行掩饰着内心的紧张和兴奋。他几不可见地笑了一下，说道：  
“那就开始吧。”  
从这一刻开始，他将重新来过。过去的账他会一笔一笔讨回来，而他想要的东西，从来没有人能夺走。

——————  
这里也放一下  
灰烬同人本印调：https://www.wjx.cn/m/41932981.aspx


	126. Symphonic Poetry（番外三·邓布利多之言）

他从一开始就觉得那个男孩不同寻常。  
霍格沃茨不是没有接待过来自孤儿院的学生，但他从来没有在哪个孤儿身上看到这样的眼神——试探、警惕、冰冷，如同一条深渊中爬出的蛇。他坐在桌边看他的时候，冷静中含着戾气，总给他一种会随时爆发的错觉。  
邓布利多和他谈了一会儿，大致了解了对方的状况。一定要说的话，里德尔并不是他接触过的最棘手的学生。他非常聪明，瞬间就接受了魔法的存在，或者说，他迫不及待地想要确认这件事——他巴不得证明自己是特殊的，和其他人不一样。这种迫不及待使得他在邓布利多面前有所暴露，虽然里德尔很快就做出了改正，但说出的话已经难以收回。也许是出于这个原因，男孩拒绝了他的建议，坚持自己一个人去对角巷购置上学所需的书本和其他用具。  
于是邓布利多再次见到他是在开学的分院典礼上，他站在长长的教师席旁报着名字，点到名的新生一个挨着一个走上前，新奇又畏惧地拿起分院帽戴在头上。里德尔的名字排在较为靠后的位置，邓布利多点到他时，男孩不紧不慢地起身，在礼堂中央的椅子上坐下。他们的目光在空中交汇，很快又默契地错开了。  
里德尔戴上分院帽，后者一碰到他的发尖就喊出了“斯莱特林”。邓布利多看着他在斯莱特林的长桌旁落座，一个男生拍了拍他的背，还有几个女生好奇地盯着他看，凑在一起低声讨论。  
一切似乎都没什么不同。晚宴结束后各学院的级长带领新生回到各自的宿舍楼，热闹的声响从礼堂一缕缕溜走，渐渐涌向了远方。邓布利多是最后离开的，在他解决完最后一块奶酪蛋糕前，坐在他旁边的迪佩特校长低声告诉他，结束后需要他留一会儿。  
“……这学期你也得密切关注你们学院的学生，发现问题一定要及时向我汇报。”迪佩特说道。他们离开空荡荡的礼堂，来到弥漫着深蓝雾气的走廊上，远处有淡黄的光芒一闪一烁，似乎是几盏烛灯。  
“当然。”  
“尤其是看起来不对劲的……”  
“我明白。”  
这几年来邓布利多陆陆续续地接到一些举报，指出学校里存在斯莱特林学生对格兰芬多学生的霸凌，但一直苦于找不到证据。他用了很多办法，也和斯拉格霍恩多次讨论这件事，后者特地找几个学生谈过话，可仍一无所获。邓布利多有一种感觉，整个斯莱特林如同一个密不透风的铁桶，连只苍蝇也飞不进去。他为这件事发愁了许久，可无从下手，只能竭尽其所能保护他的学生。  
里德尔入学后的第一个学期没有出太大的问题，第二个学期倒是发生了一个意外——一个名单上没有的男孩出现在了霍格沃茨。那是一个一头金发、皮肤白皙的小男孩，很惹人注目。据把他带到校长室的魔咒课教授的说法，她碰见他时后者正在辱骂抓住他的守门人，相当令人讨厌。  
“而且还是个谎话连篇的家伙，”她厌恶地说道，“他怎么说的来着——他不属于这儿，是从未来穿越过来的。我们问他来自哪里，结果他却说他来自五十年以后——你知道，就连时间转换器也不可能穿越这么长时间！”  
她说的没错，这个说法很可笑。可不知为何，邓布利多无来由地觉得那个男孩的说法可能不是假的。他没有反驳她，只是询问男孩的姓名，魔咒课教授耸耸肩，回答道：  
“他叫德拉科·马尔福。还别说，他长得的确挺像马尔福。”  
“他去了斯莱特林？”  
“对，霍拉斯带他去宿舍了……他说让他直接从二年级开始读。”  
“我记得二年级的宿舍是满的。”  
“所以他们临时从教工宿舍搬了一张床过来，新床估计下周才能到呢。”  
邓布利多点头，想到斯莱特林的现状，他的内心又莫名浮起了一丝担忧。德拉科·马尔福，他想，这真是件怪事。  
出于他自己也不清楚的原因，邓布利多开始有意无意地观察那个凭空出现的男孩。刚开学德拉科就向学校申请了补助金，理由是他身上没有一分钱，也没有带书本和材料。这非常奇怪，据邓布利多所知，马尔福家族非常富有，不可能一点零花钱也不给他留。但更奇怪的一点是，马尔福家族目前唯一的孩子是阿布拉克萨斯，并不是德拉科。邓布利多也从未听说过马尔福有同姓的远房亲戚。  
得不到答案，他只能暂时将这些疑惑暂时压在心底。无论如何，除去德拉科的来历，他只是个再普通不过的男孩。一开始德拉科每天独来独往，没有人愿意和他做朋友。上课时其他的斯莱特林都坐在固定的几张课桌旁，只有他挤在角落，或者只能和其他学院的学生蹭一张桌子。邓布利多偶尔在走廊上和礼堂里遇见他，男孩低着头一个人踢着墙边的石子，显得有些孤单。他从斯拉格霍恩那儿了解到德拉科住的那个寝室是出了名的问题寝室，从一年级起就矛盾不断，这学期消停了一些，但依然不是一个适合新成员加入的地方。  
不过让邓布利多略有些欣慰的是，德拉科还是在这个复杂的寝室找到了朋友。几个星期后，他开始和一个名叫亚当的男孩一起上课。他们一同吃饭、泡图书馆，亚当是一个认真的学生，他上课总是在埋头记笔记，而坐在他旁边的德拉科却经常走神，盯着窗外发呆。他们寝室的其他男生有时碰巧坐在两人背后，他们总爱捉弄德拉科，用羽毛笔碰一碰他的脖子，或者用力拍一下他的肩膀再躲起来，互相推诿。德拉科一开始勉强忍耐，不搭理他们，但这却使得那群家伙变本加厉。后来有一天他被骚扰得实在受不了了，猛地转过身，椅腿在地面上摩擦着发出刺耳的声响。那两个男生——他记得是蒙多休斯和阿尔法特——仍嬉皮笑脸地向他做鬼脸。德拉科的手攥成了拳头，他一拳朝蒙多休斯挥去，还没有落在男孩身上，旁边蓦地伸过来一只骨节分明的手，按住了他的手腕。  
德拉科转过头，不知何时出现在桌旁的里德尔正直直地看着他。他微弓着身，整个人看起来极有张力，仿佛下一刻就会把他按倒。  
里德尔对德拉科低声说了几句话，男孩有些委屈，抽回了手，扭头坐回位置不说话了。里德尔又看向另外两个男生，不知说了句什么，那两人低声笑起来，暧昧地挤了挤眼睛。邓布利多眼尖地发现德拉科的肩膀在微微发抖，他朝那儿走去，敲了敲他们的桌子，男孩们的笑声马上止住了。  
“你们的声音有点响，”邓布利多说道，“你刚才是坐在这儿吗，汤姆？”  
“不是，”里德尔回答道，缓缓直起身，“抱歉，教授。”  
这是邓布利多第一次在他的课上见到里德尔对德拉科说话。很久很久以后，他回想起这段往事，他仍认为这也许是他们的开始。  
那天后没过多久，德拉科就不再和亚当一块儿走了。他又独行了一阵子，当邓布利多再次注意到他的时候，他已经出现在里德尔身边了。  
当然，说他出现在里德尔身边并不合适，因为里德尔并没有和他一起上下学。但德拉科似乎也变得和阿尔法特那样崇拜他、听从他的命令，他与另外两个男生和好了，三人有时候会一起吃饭。这段时间对于邓布利多来说有点难熬，因为他又接到不少格兰芬多的举报，指出斯莱特林们又开始欺负他们。但和以往的情况一样，他依然找不到任何证据。  
他每天都和不同的格兰芬多学生见面，甚至尝试和亚当约谈，但仍一无所获——那群人太谨慎了，消除了所有的痕迹，他抓不到他们的把柄。而格兰芬多们比他还要着急，邓布利多劝导过他们多次，但在一无所获的情况下，他们依然做出了不理智的举动。  
“这件事一定有蹊跷，迪佩特，我们之前讨论过——”  
“我知道，阿不思，但我必须要做出一个决策。”面前的人叹了一声，摘下眼镜，眼角耷拉下来，仿佛老了十岁，“那群孩子在厨房被发现是真的，浓度过量的活地狱汤剂和黑烟诱弹也被找到了，而且你看，级长、学生会主席都在，我不明白他们要做什么。太鲁莽了，把斯莱特林揍一顿不能解决任何问题。”  
“这也是我感到困惑的一点。我一直叮嘱那些同学不要把这件事到处传播，以免引起不必要的麻烦。可现在看起来，近一半的格兰芬多都参与进来了。一定有人在背后煽动，迪佩特。”  
“也许是这样，但现在的当务之急是给门外那群人一个交代。”  
“我认为我们应该好好调查一番——”  
“我们调查得够久了，可什么也没有查到，反而引出了更大的麻烦，”迪佩特打断了他的话，“我想，也许应该让那些同学冷静冷静……暴力解决不了任何问题，我一直强调这一点。”  
邓布利多还想说什么，门口响起了一阵清脆的敲门声，他们一同朝那儿看去。迪佩特重新戴上眼镜，直起背，说道：“请进。”  
门被轻轻推开了，里德尔颀长的身影出现在门口。在他背后，好几个斯莱特林同学正偷偷往里望，他们的目光被渐渐合拢的木门挡住了。里德尔关上门，气定神闲地走到办公桌前，在迪佩特校长面前的椅子上坐下。  
“你找我有事，教授。”他说道。  
“对。我有一些事情要问你，汤姆。”  
迪佩特开始朝他发问，在他们对话时，邓布利多一直盯着里德尔的侧脸。对于一个四年级学生来说，他表现得太过镇定了，但又不失礼貌和谦逊，这大幅度地博得了迪佩特的好感。但邓布利多还记得三年前他刚见到他时的样子，尖锐、强硬，浑身带着刺。他在教师休息室听其他教授讨论过他，他们无一例外地交口称赞，认为他勤奋好学、成绩优异、谦逊懂事，是一个可造之材。也许他真的已经有所改变，他想，但想到这学期的种种事端，邓布利多又对这种想法打了个问号。  
他们的谈话没有持续很久，不一会儿里德尔便起身告退，将椅子推回原处，推门离开。迪佩特收拾着桌上的杂物，把几支羽毛笔插回笔筒里，边整理边说道：“霍拉斯之前向我提出让汤姆当下一任级长，我也正好有这个想法。”  
“看来他的确非常看重这个孩子。”  
“当然，汤姆是他那个俱乐部的常客，霍拉斯一直说他以后绝对会大有作为的，”迪佩特耸耸肩，“不得不说，他看人还是挺准的。”  
门外的喧闹声越来越响，那群斯莱特林似乎还没有散去，说话声中夹杂着大笑。邓布利多推门来到走廊，发现他们在外面的大厅里围成一团，中间站着两个男孩，有些模糊，但看得出分别是里德尔和德拉科。他们正说着话，隔得太远了，他听不见。  
邓布利多慢慢朝他们走近，靠在墙边。浓厚的夕阳罩在斯莱特林们身上，随着动作变化着阴影面。他在里德尔的眼中看到了一缕光，只有一瞬，他很难说清那是什么，也许只是他的错觉。他的脑海中闪过了很多场景，有关的、无关的，黑色的、白色的，海潮般一波波冲过凹凸不平的滩涂，晃着明亮的光。他感觉自己仿佛在黑暗中摸索、徘徊，跟随着怪物留下的一点点端倪蹒跚前行，如同一个盲人。邓布利多想起了一张沾满冷水的脸庞，那是一个无人知晓的清晨，他经过盥洗室时看见那个男孩站镜子前揉着眼睛，面前的洗手池中盛满了水。昏暗的光线下水面是朦胧的银色，倒映着一双灰蓝的眼。  
大厅里的人渐渐散去了，晃动的影子也一并消失，花岗岩上斑斓的花纹蔓延到了视野尽头。他从来不知道命运会把人带往哪个方向，即使他的整个人生都想走得快一点、再快一点，他的时间永远不够用。

亚当的事情邓布利多一开始并不知情。也许因为这是斯莱特林内部的机密，也许因为他之前参与得够多了，无论如何，这次迪佩特没有告诉他。当他终于了解情况时，那个男孩已经匆忙退学了。  
因为这件事他和斯拉格霍恩足足一个星期没说话。他们吵过一架，后者辩解说那个男孩的退学是他父母要求的，他无法阻止。  
“你明知道他一回家就死了，霍拉斯，”邓布利多紧盯着他的眼睛，斯拉格霍恩不自然地避开了，“你也知道这肯定和你喜欢的那群学生有关，可你放置不管。”  
他锐利的目光如同锋利的刀刃，斯拉格霍恩的脸渐渐涨红了。他的身材圆滚滚的，已经有些发福，邓布利多知道这是因为他经常收学生送给他的菠萝蜜饯、摄入糖分过多所导致的。他过惯了这种舒适的生活，自然不愿意打破。  
“你怎么就知道和他们有关？”他有些色厉内荏，“他们都是好孩子，阿不思，你不能对他们有偏见！”  
“我知道亚当从没被你邀请到俱乐部里。你觉得他过于古板，不懂得变通，但这正是他的优点所在。”邓布利多冷冷地说道，“迪佩特说你看人很准，我不这么认为。”  
然而惨剧已经发生，没有什么能改变过去。亚当的死仿佛只是一个无足轻重的意外，没有任何人在意。哦，也许除了阿曼达，这个女孩的存在永远提醒着邓布利多他没能保护好他的学生。他痛恨自己的无能为力，在夜里也难以入睡，于是起身静静地站在窗边，记忆如同黑水流过他的胸口。斯拉格霍恩的话让他思考了很久，他反思着他是否真的对那群斯莱特林有偏见，那个人人夸赞的模范学生汤姆•里德尔，他是否真的应该忘记他的过去、期待他的未来，并且对他和德拉科之间越来越紧密的关系视而不见。  
邓布利多察觉那两人不对劲是在亚当死后一星期左右。一开始，那两个男孩只是上课的时候坐在一块儿，偶尔说几句话。德拉科的变形术学得还不错，但也仅仅是稍高于班级平均水平的程度，比里德尔差远了。于是在邓布利多的课上，他经常能看到里德尔耐心地纠正德拉科错误的挥杖姿势，有时候还握着他的手为他示范，亲昵得让人诧异。  
中午吃饭时，那两人总是面对面坐在餐桌最中央的位置旁若无人地聊天。德拉科常常会把自己不想吃的菜一样一样挑到里德尔的餐盘里，或者故意去抢里德尔的饮料，朝他坏笑。后者对他相当包容，从来没和他翻过脸。有一次邓布利多提前离开时经过斯莱特林餐桌，无意间瞥见里德尔在给德拉科剥鸡蛋。他把蛋壳剥得干干净净，没有一点碎块。德拉科正兴致勃勃地和旁边的阿尔法特说话，手中的勺子拿起又放下，过了半天还没有吃进一口。里德尔拍了几次他的肩膀都没有反应，他等了一会儿，趁德拉科张开嘴时飞快地把鸡蛋整个塞了进去。男孩瞬间噎住了，扭头看向他，又茫然又委屈。  
邓布利多确定他们的确在交往是在一个大暴雨的下午。天空暗沉得如同夜晚，电闪雷鸣，当他走在昏暗的走廊上时，大泼的雨水伴着狂风席卷了整个整座城堡，呜呜作响，将墙柱、墙壁、地面都浇得湿透。这种天气根本不是雨伞能挡得住的，邓布利多不得不开启了小型魔法屏障，但袍尾还是被淋湿了，冰凉沉重，粘在腿上极为不适。  
他走过一间位于走廊拐角的、拉着窗帘的空教室，一道雪白的闪电霎时劈下来，将四面窗户映得惨白。其中一扇窗户没有完全关紧，大风将窗帘吹得鼓起来，猎猎作响，两个交缠的身影在他眼前一闪而过。邓布利多的脚步下意识地一停，风仍在咆哮，窗帘一下一下重重地拍在窗户上，发出的巨大声响令人牙酸，但那两个处于激情中的男孩谁都没有在意。  
以邓布利多的角度实际上什么也看不到，德拉科的后脑勺几乎挡住了一切，但那两人的动作非常明显。他们结合的地方是在讲台上，德拉科赤裸的上身靠着台面，双腿被大大分开。里德尔站在他面前，他们正搂着彼此的脖子激烈地拥吻，那架势仿佛要将对方生吞活剥。  
风雨声中夹杂着男孩们粗重的喘息和呻吟，里德尔边吻边让德拉科侧过来，扛起他的一条长腿放在肩膀上。在看到更多之前邓布利多离开了那扇窗户，继续往前走。雨越下越大，击打着他的透明屏障，天空隆隆作响，整座城堡仿佛都在大雨中摇晃。  
这天气太过疯狂，让人也变得疯狂起来，他想。

霍格沃茨一直都对学生们的情感问题采取非常开明的态度，在这里终成眷属的夫妻非常多，担任教师以来邓布利多也曾多次出席学生的婚礼，甚至还担任过证婚人。但对于里德尔和德拉科之间的感情，他始终有种不安感。  
他明白他不应该对这件事干涉太多，可总会忍不住去思考，当他们在走廊上擦肩而过时，他经常下意识地观察他们脸上的表情。德拉科只是个普通的男孩，而里德尔却让他感到又复杂又不真实，有时候还有点危险。但邓布利多偶尔又会觉得自己也许是想多了，他们对视时彼此眼中闪动的光芒的确是真挚而热烈的，尤其是里德尔，他说话时的神情都柔和了许多，简直像变了一个人。记忆中的小男孩冷冰冰地看着他，一脸警惕。他像一个被这世界彻底剥离的人，所有人类的情感都与他无缘。如果这场爱情能让他略有改变，让他更完满、更像一个人……邓布利多看向那两个躲在小树林中偷偷接吻的男孩，他们年轻、大胆、热情，还有大把时间能去爱、去感受，去付出自己全部的青春信任一个人。  
“这里蚊子好多……我想回去了，汤姆。”当他准备离开时，他听见德拉科这样说道。  
“被叮了？”  
“腿上好像有一个……”  
“让我看看。”  
“不要，别在这里——啊，我看到邓布利多了，我们快走吧。”  
德拉科推了推里德尔的肩膀，后者搂着他在他脖子上亲了一口，拉着他往外走。树林里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，脚步声渐渐远去，听不见了。邓布利多笑了笑，转身离去。  
一切开始急转直下。他们的恋情维持了一年多，到六年级时，一切就开始不对劲了。里德尔在斯莱特林的号召力越来越强，他不管走到哪儿都有一群人跟着，当然，德拉科永远在离他最近的位置。他们形影不离，连上厕所都要一起去，似乎仍和刚交往时一样甜蜜——直到德拉科忽然昏倒再斯拉格霍恩的晚会上，一切化为了泡沫。  
“……他身上有两种不同的黑魔法，它们混在一起，导致了他现在的状况。”梅乐斯教授拄着手杖在办公室里走动着，用手巾擦了擦额头上的汗，“想要解除非常困难，但我会尽力。”  
“他的情况很严重吗？”  
“我不好说，之前没见过这种症状，但目前看来短期内不会有生命危险。”  
两种黑魔法……两种……  
“他来看过他几次，不过交流得不太愉快，”管理校医院的女巫说道，“他们吵架了，马尔福特别生气，但我不知道他们说了什么。”  
邓布利多感觉有无数条线纠缠在一起，在迷雾中穿梭，他似乎抓住了什么，又似乎什么也没找到。一直埋藏在心底的担忧又浮了上来，平静的生活下暗流涌动。一定有什么已经发生了，一定有什么……也许他还有机会阻止……  
邓布利多又想起了退学的亚当，想起密室开启时死去的那个女孩，想起海格被撅断的魔杖，想起那些他拼了命依然无法阻止的悲剧——他对自己的悲剧无能为力，而这群天真的孩子，他也没能守护他们长大。  
他叮嘱斯拉格霍恩盯住那两个男孩，后者虽然答应了，但邓布利多总觉得他没放在心上，只好自己行动。他有什么能帮得上德拉科的？也许他应该找他谈一谈……但斯莱特林学生普遍对他抱有敌意，之前亚当就对他很不信任，他最好还是不要打草惊蛇。可除此之外似乎也没有其他更好的办法，邓布利多迟疑了几天，等来了德拉科出院的消息。梅乐斯教授告诉他男孩身上的症状已经完全消失了。  
按道理来说这是件好事，但任何不符合常理的事情都值得怀疑。他不动声色地观察着那两个坐在窗边的男孩，他们一如既往地交头接耳，仿佛没有任何异常。邓布利多状似无意地从他们背后经过，两人刻意压低的声音在空中飘来：  
“我真的感觉有人在偷窥我，汤姆……”  
“好了，别想那么多。这个暑假还留校吗？”  
“唔，都可以。”  
“我打算去个地方，”里德尔的声音低得几乎听不见，德拉科不得不靠近了他，“和我的母亲有点关系……”  
“你要一个人去吗？”德拉科小心翼翼地问道。里德尔没有马上回答。  
“如果……我在想，也许能让你见一见，”过了一会儿，他慢慢地说道，“如果你没有别的打算……”  
“好呀，我和你一起去。”男孩马上说道，害怕他反悔似的凑到他身侧，“我也想知道你的家人是怎么样的。”  
但邓布利多知道德拉科并没有去。在离学期结束仅有几个星期的时候，他义无反顾地逃走了，永远地逃离了夏天里的梦。邓布利多忘不了那个燥热的下午，他一个人坐在办公室里批改论文，门被蓦然撞开了，一个男孩跌跌撞撞地跑进来，头发凌乱，满脸是汗。邓布利多马上起身去给他倒水，他一下子抓住了他的手，声音微微颤抖：“我要告诉你一件事，教授，我必须要说——”  
德拉科停住了，邓布利多静静地看着他，等待他继续讲下去。他沉默了一会儿，慢慢松开他的手，耷拉着脑袋。  
“我不属于这里，”他轻声说道，“我不属于这里，教授……我想回去了……”  
“你属于哪儿，德拉科？”  
“我想回去，教授。”他喃喃道，有些迷茫，“我不知道我是怎么来到这里的，但我该回去了。”

毕业后，里德尔拒绝了所有朝他抛出的橄榄枝，在博金·博克找到了一份工作。他的举动令不少人大跌眼镜，斯拉格霍恩不知多少次向邓布利多抱怨，叹惋不已。  
“我劝过他，可他回绝了我的提议。”他嚷嚷着，捶胸顿足，“我以为他自己有更好的出路，早知道会是这样，我就算硬绑也要把他绑到魔法部去。”  
邓布利多喝了口刚泡好的热茶，没有对这句话发表评论。这恐怕的确是里德尔所认为的最好的出路，他想。  
在德拉科刚离开的那段时间里，邓布利多每天都在和时间进行赛跑，争分夺秒地从里德尔手中抢下线索，试图拼凑出一个真相。  
德拉科的求助使里德尔意识到邓布利多马上就会彻底介入他的所有计划，为了不让他得到证据，他连夜将所有知情人的记忆都进行了清除。当邓布利多好不容易找到阿布拉克萨斯的时候，他已经什么也不记得了，甚至忘记了德拉科的存在。  
邓布利多不得不承认里德尔做得非常彻底。在他终于查清楚德拉科的真实身份后，他意识到这其中有一个巨大的漏洞。德拉科是一个不应该存在的人，他早来了五十年，把一切都搅乱了。这一切是个错误，却又是必将发生的宿命。里德尔也得知了这一切，在派人四处寻找德拉科的同时，他慢慢抹掉那个男孩在霍格沃茨存在的痕迹，包括那些与他有所接触的学生的记忆。他的这种举动让邓布利多意识到他并不想放弃——也许放弃这个词从未出现在他的字典上。  
他们都在寻找德拉科，尽管希望渺茫。邓布利多让德拉科躲藏的地方是一个消失柜，它通往他购置的一个郊外居所，可他并没有在那儿找到他。他放在家中的那只消失柜没有打开的痕迹，也就是说，德拉科很可能没从里面出来。他在消失柜的虚无中迷了路，飘到了不知名之地。当然，也可能是梅林同情他的遭遇，将他送回了他该去的地方，邓布利多更愿意相信是第二种。  
但很显然无论是哪种可能，里德尔都不会接受。整个七年级他都表现得非常安分，但总是阴沉着脸，很少说话。毕业后他曾向迪佩特要求留下任职，但后者以他过于年轻为理由拒绝了，并表示他可以过几年再来。于是他离开霍格沃茨，前往了博金·博克。他在那儿工作了一两年后便上交辞呈，失踪了一段时间，没有人知道他的踪迹，直到他用另一个名字再度崛起。

“请进。”  
门轻轻打开了，一个高大的男人径直走入。他的面容和刚毕业时已经有了差别，面孔仿佛被烧过，五官模糊如同蜡像，古怪地扭曲着，眼白似乎永久地充着血。他身上披着一件长长的黑斗篷，脸像肩头的雪花一样白。  
“晚上好，汤姆，”邓布利多轻松地说道，“坐吧。”  
“谢谢，”伏地魔坐到邓布利多指的椅子上，“我听说你当了校长，”他的声音比之前要高一些，冷一些，“可敬的选择。”  
“我很高兴你赞成，”邓布利多微笑着说道，“可以请你喝杯饮料吗？”  
“那太感谢了，”伏地魔平静地说道，“我走了很远的路。”  
邓布利多站了起来，快步走到旁边的玻璃柜前，从里面取出一瓶酒。他递给伏地魔一杯葡萄酒，给自己也倒了一杯，然后回到书桌旁。  
“那么，汤姆……是什么风把你吹来的？”  
伏地魔没有马上回答，只是呷着酒。  
“他们不再叫我‘汤姆’了，如今我被称为——”  
“我知道你被称为什么，”邓布利多愉快地微笑着，“但是对我，你恐怕将永远都是汤姆·里德尔。这恐怕就是当老师的让人讨厌的地方之一，他们从来不会完全忘记学生当初的情形。”  
他举起杯子，像要跟伏地魔干杯。后者依然面无表情。  
“……我惊讶你在这儿待了这么久，”伏地魔停了一会儿，说道，“我一直奇怪，你这样一位巫师怎么从来不想离开学校。”  
“哦，”邓布利多说道，仍面带笑容，“对于我这样的巫师来说，没有什么比传授古老技艺和训练年轻的头脑更重要了。如果我记得不错，你也曾经看到过教师职业的吸引力。”  
“我现在仍然能看到，”伏地魔说道，“我只是奇怪为什么你——经常被魔法部请教，并且好像两次被提名为魔法部长的人——”  
“实际上有三次了，但魔法部的职业对我从来没有吸引力。这是我们共同的地方，我想。”  
伏地魔不带笑容地低下头，又呷了口酒。邓布利多没有打破两人之间的沉默，而是带着愉快的表情期待伏地魔先开口。  
“我回来了，”过了片刻，他低声说道，“可能比迪佩特教授期望的晚了一点……但是回来了，为的是再次申请他那时说我太年轻而不适合担任的职位。我来请你允许我回这座城堡执教，你想必知道我离开这里后见了很多，也做了很多，我可以教授你的学生从其他巫师那里学不到的东西。”  
邓布利多放下酒杯，十指交错立在面前，从杯子上面打量了伏地魔一会儿。  
“是的，我知道你离开我们之后见了很多，也做了很多。”他平静地说道，“关于你所作所为的传闻也传到了你的母校，汤姆。如果它们有一半可信，我将非常遗憾。”  
伏地魔依然面无表情，说道：“伟大引起嫉妒，嫉妒导致怨毒，怨毒滋生谎言。这你一定了解，邓布利多。”  
“你把你的所作所为称为‘伟大’，是吗？”邓布利多优雅地问道。  
“当然，”伏地魔说道，他的眼睛好像烧红了，“我做了实验，可能已把魔法推进到前所未有的——”  
“是某些魔法，”邓布利多平静地纠正他说，“某些。但在另一些上，你还是……恕我直言……无知得可悲。”  
他停了停，没等伏地魔回应，又继续说了下去：“你知道我指的是什么。别急着反驳，你清楚……你付出过代价。”  
伏地魔冷冷地看着他，表情没有一丝变化，但他的脸似乎更惨白了。  
“代价？”他喃喃着，露出了一个古怪的笑容，“你的话令人困惑，邓布利多。我没有付出过代价，或者说，你所说的代价……”  
“你这些年一直在等待，没有人知道你在等待什么。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“你一直认为我的论调不对，但看看你所做的，汤姆……你会后悔，因为你没有任何改变。”  
“没有改变？我已经发生了巨大的改变，”伏地魔轻声说道，“我比以前更加强大，没有人能达到我所达到的程度——”  
“还是一样的话，只是在某些并不重要的魔法上。”邓布利多说道，“你没有明白，你所缺失的并不是力量。你没有找到那个答案，就像你找不回你想要的东西。”  
“我已经找到了，邓布利多。”伏地魔的眼中闪着红光，隐隐有些发怒。  
“你注定会再次失去，汤姆。”  
“我不这么认为，”他说道，已经恢复了平静，仿佛刚才的争执并没有发生过，“不过我今天到这儿来，并不是为了讨论这件事，不是吗？”  
“的确，”邓布利多点头，“你是为了一份你并不想要的工作。”  
伏地魔的脸上显现出冷冷的惊讶。“我不想要的工作？恰恰相反，邓布利多，我非常想要。”  
“哦，你想回到霍格沃茨，但你其实并不比十八岁时更想教书。你究竟想要什么，汤姆？为什么不能坦率一次呢？”  
伏地魔冷笑了一声。  
“如果你不想给我一份工作——”  
“当然不想，”邓布利多说道，“而且我看你也没有指望我给你。但你还是来了，提出了申请，你一定有所企图。”  
伏地魔站了起来，满面怒容，看上去比以前任何时候都不像汤姆·里德尔。  
“这是你的最后决定？”  
“是的。”邓布利多也站了起来。  
“那我们就没有什么可谈的了。”  
“没有了，”邓布利多说道，脸上露出深深的悲哀，“我能用燃烧的衣柜吓住你，迫使你赎罪的时间早已过去。可我希望能，汤姆……我希望能……”  
伏地魔盯着他看了几秒，有一瞬间他的手伸向了口袋里的魔杖，但他很快就放了下来，转身推门离开。邓布利多望着合拢的木门，昏黄的光在刻痕上摇晃着，一簇簇地漾开。一道白光在眼前闪过，聚起一团朦胧的白雾，白雾扭动着，凝成了一只山羊的形状，开始说话：  
“伏地魔带着他的仆人回去了。诺特、罗齐尔、穆尔塞伯、多洛霍夫一直呆在我的酒吧里喝酒，艾特明是跟着伏地魔回来的。”  
“可是艾特明并没有进入学校，”邓布利多喃喃着，“……你真的弄清楚你想要的东西了吗，汤姆？”

伏地魔死后的一天一夜，《国际保密法》被无数次违反，白天到处乱飞的猫头鹰和穿着奇怪的巫师上了麻瓜的新闻频道。所有劫后余生的人都聚在街头和酒吧狂欢，庆祝黑暗时代的过去，祝福大难不死的男孩，肆意挥霍黄油啤酒和金加隆。邓布利多站在落地窗前静静地向下望，霍格沃茨仍沉浸在冰蓝的雪中，寂寥而空旷，几只雪鹰飞过城堡上空，远处的树林蜿蜒着，弥漫到更深的阴影中去。他们终于可以休息一段时间了，他想。但这还不是结束。  
在哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福够到上学年龄之前的十年，是邓布利多最清闲的十年。他早已不必教书，虽然管理霍格沃茨和应付魔法部发来的信件也需要很大精力，但比起最黑暗的十年已经不知道好了多少。  
他有充分的时间去做自己想做的事，调查那些没来得及调查清楚的真相。他游览各地，拜访里德尔去过的每个地方，寻找他留下的痕迹，探寻他的秘密。哦，还有德拉科，他早就知道他是卢修斯的儿子，和哈利一样大。当他长大，他是否会记得曾经发生了什么，是否知道他的出生意味着什么？  
命运的齿轮缓缓咬合，两个懵懂的男孩，一个恐怖的黑巫师，爱、怜悯、良知、欲望、权力，永恒的痛与折磨，永恒的轮回与追逐，他们逃不走、躲不开，他们沦陷在死亡与恨的海，要独自劈开一条前行的路。  
那两个男孩同时入学的那一天，邓布利多坐在教师席最中央的位置远远地看着他们。哈利正和旁边的一个红头发男孩说话，德拉科的两侧则坐着两个大块头男孩，仿佛毫不相干。新的故事即将开始，他只希望这次能有所改变。  
伏地魔归来的时间和邓布利多想象得所差无几。在他们上一年级的时候，他就附在奇洛身上出现在了霍格沃茨，想要抢夺能让他复生的魔法石。令他没想到的是，哈利的表现比他想象得要出色得多。这个在麻瓜家庭长大的孩子拥有令人难以置信的勇敢和智慧，在面对伏地魔时，很多成年巫师恐怕都无比比他做得更好。而另一个男孩，邓布利多不知道该说幸运还是不幸，他似乎忘记了曾经发生的一切。  
忘记有时候是一件好事。如果有可能，邓布利多宁愿他们什么也不知道，像一个普通的孩子那样长大，不用直面过于赤裸的生死存亡。即使他明白哈利早晚要面对最惨痛的战斗、德拉科逃不过属于他的命运，但邓布利多依然想要再等一等、再让他们多享受一点自由的时光。他始终被这种想法左右，罕见地犹豫起来，这导致他犯下了大错。当发生在魔法部的战斗结束后，哈利崩溃地朝他大吼大叫，在校长室里暴躁地走来走去时，邓布利多明白那个噩梦已经无比接近了。他再也不能编造任何理由帮他们开脱，不能再把他们当小孩子看待，从这一刻起他们必须要成为大人，昂首挺胸走进战场里去。  
这种认知让邓布利多变得严格苛刻起来，他更加忙碌，一个星期几乎没几天呆在学校，还要在百忙中抽出时间给哈利上课，把自己几十年来探索到的秘密全部告诉他，并让他也参与进来，探索那个男人隐藏的真相。他又一次陷入了险境，疯狂地与时间赛跑。他害怕一切来得太快，他无法把要说的话说完，把路铺好，把知识和道理都教给这个被命运选中的孩子；又害怕一切来得太慢，时间钝化了他的大脑，修改了轨迹，把他的学生往悬崖边上推去。他没有多余的时间去浪费，只能匆匆看一眼另一个名叫德拉科的男孩——他沦陷在另一片布满谎言的沼泽地里，独自苦苦挣扎。伏地魔把刺杀自己的任务交给了他，这不是荣誉，更不是信任，只是一种冷酷的惩罚。五十年了，那个男人依然没有一点长进，不识爱、不愿爱、不懂爱，明明深深被爱捆绑，却总是自以为是地将爱人推离身旁。  
那天邓布利多离开礼堂前，哈利匆匆拦住了他，急切地告知他里德尔的日记本没有被完全摧毁，又出来蛊惑德拉科的事情。这个消息并没有让邓布利多感到多么意外，实际上他早就清楚，即使德拉科忘记了一切，伏地魔的灵魂仍在地狱里徘徊，用仇恨铭记着刻骨的背叛。  
他们之间存在着爱，但这种爱不同寻常，比他见过的每一种爱都令人迷惘。有时候他也会想，那也许不是爱，只是无法消散的执念，如同迷雾笼罩在时间长河之上。  
“我知道总有一天会发生的，虽然不知道是什么时候……这个学期我一直让西弗勒斯盯着他，不过似乎没什么效果。”  
“教授，你知道发生了什么？”  
“只有一部分，还有一部分是猜测，但我的猜测通常都不会差得太多。伏地魔清楚我知道这件事，他会想方设法地隐瞒。在确定它已经发生之前，我不能打草惊蛇……不过我没想到你会先发现。你是怎么知道的？”  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，低声说道：“我也不太清楚是怎么回事。实际上我这个学期刚开始就感觉马尔福不太对劲，一直在关注他……凯蒂出事后，我觉得是他干的，所以就去问他。然后，呃，我情绪有点激动，做了一些过分的事情，里德尔就出现了。”  
“他阻止了你？”  
“他阻止了我。”  
“你做了什么？”  
男孩的脸颊有点红，他捂住了脸，犹豫了一会儿，还是说道：  
“……我吻了他。”  
邓布利多轻轻叹息，起身走到书架旁，找出两只小玻璃瓶。他把冥想盆移出来，取出魔杖开始慢慢牵引自己的记忆。  
“我一直都这样告诉你，哈利，一个人的选择比他的天赋更重要。”他背对着他，平静地注视着银盆中如蚕丝般起伏的记忆，还有自己苍老的面容，“有的时候，我们只需要做好自己……但还有些时候，当你觉得有些事情只要努力就有可能改变时，我们需要进行另一种选择。”  
“当然，我们从来没有权力替别人做选择，无论是汤姆·里德尔还是德拉科·马尔福，他们都会有自己的决定。但你也看见了……我不觉得再这样下去会有一个好的结局，对于谁来说都一样。”  
邓布利多转过身来，将装好记忆的瓶子放在桌面上。哈利下意识挺直了背，认真地看着他。  
“我想了想，觉得还是有必要让你知道。这是我收集到的记忆，不是很长，只有简单的一部分，因为伏地魔知道我在调查这件事，他对大多数知情人都采取了销毁记忆的措施。”他说道，“我希望你找一个心情平静的时间把它看完。我不会干涉你的决定，哈利，但我想，你需要了解。”  
这也许不是爱，但对于伏地魔来说，这一定是最特别的存在——没有哪一个人会让他追逐如此之久，跨越整个生命，欲望之火燃烧到尽头。邓布利多不知道他们最终会走向何方，这个故事太长了，他无法说给任何一个人听，可他不希望让它飘散在时光的烟海里。他望着面前的男孩，后者也正看着他，神情平静而不安。  
如果是哈利，他一定能选择最好的方式对待这段记忆，他想。他会知道该怎么做……无论是用爱去摧毁，还是用爱去成全，他都不会感到意外。

他在虚无中漂泊了许久，连他自己也不知道到底有多久。时间变得尤为缓慢，感触变得迟钝，他觉得他似乎已经弥散了，化为空中的一粒灰尘随风飘荡，又觉得有一根极细极长的线牵着他，带他来到白色的彼岸。  
邓布利多缓缓睁开眼，落入眼中的是一片雾茫茫的乳白色。他扭头看向周围，可什么也没有。他躺了一会儿，慢慢坐起来，发现自己什么也没有穿，这给他带来了一种无与伦比的轻盈感。他的一生太沉重了，灵魂和肉体都被铁链捆绑着，陷入永远的诅咒。  
但他还是得穿点东西，邓布利多想，他得去见他的学生。他只是这样一想，空中便浮现了一件蓝色袍子和一副半月型眼镜。邓布利多轻轻拿过穿戴好，抖了抖长袍，向前走去。  
他穿过厚厚的浓雾，晶莹剔透的建筑开始在雾影中闪现，沉默地注视着他。雾悄悄散去，邓布利多看见了站在不远处的两个男孩，他们的身影笼罩着一层明亮的白光，仿佛两个久经磨难的天使。还有一个皮肤通红的小孩，在他们脚边，挣扎着发出古怪的声响。  
原来是这样，他想。这个故事即将走到尽头了。  
“我来吧，”他继续走近，听见哈利这样说道，“你在那儿站着。”  
“你帮不了，”邓布利多说道，两个男孩回头看向他。  
“教授？”  
他在他们面前停下，慈爱地打量着哈利和德拉科。他们看起来都已经非常疲惫，但眼中仍闪动着可贵的、清澈的光芒。  
“你们都是勇敢的男子汉，哈利，德拉科……你们做到了别人做不到的事。”他微笑着说道。  
“我不太明白，教授。”  
“跟我过来吧。”  
“可是……”哈利看向那个红皮肤小孩，他还在发出令人又同情又厌恶的呜咽。  
“那是我们都无能为力的一种东西，”邓布利多说道，看向德拉科，“不过，你也许能救他。”  
男孩吃了一惊，指着自己：“我吗？”  
“只能是你，德拉科，”他温和地说道，“你能出现在这儿就证明了这一点。”  
“可是——可我什么也没做呀。”  
“你做了很多，只是你没有意识到，孩子，”他说道，眼睛非常亮，“你要过来吗？”  
“我……”德拉科犹豫了一下，慢慢摇了摇头，“我不放心他。”  
“那就去吧，做你认为对的事。”邓布利多说道，“我们往这儿走，哈利。”  
他带着哈利来到不远处的一张长椅上坐下，混沌而明亮的光落在他们身上，白雾涌过他们的身体，带来温柔而潮润的安慰。他似乎听见婉转的歌声在远处飘荡，如同盘旋不去的群鸟。他想起了他的那只凤凰福克斯，它不断地化为火，又不断地在灰烬中重生。  
哈利一坐下就开始向他问问题，他有积攒了一年的问题要问，邓布利多耐心地为他解答，不停地鼓励他继续说下去。他从哈利眼中看到了怨气，他知道一直以来他对他瞒得太死了，即使这情有可原。这是他最后能对他说点什么的时刻，他想，在他还活着的时候，他几乎没有向这个男孩坦白过他的个人生活；而在他死后，他终于有了这个机会——也是唯一的机会。  
“……可我还是不太明白，教授，你一开始对马尔福说的那句话是什么意思。”  
“你是指哪一句？”  
“就是你说，他能救伏地魔。”  
“噢，这只是我的一个猜测，”邓布利多轻快地说道，“这也是一个漫长的故事……还记得我曾经给你看过的两段记忆吗？”  
“记得，教授。”  
“在伏地魔的求学时期，他就对德拉科表现出不一样的态度。我之前无法定义这到底算什么。伏地魔本身并不懂得爱，他执着地寻找老魔杖，以为这就是全部的原因，却不知道你身上有什么品质能让你的魔杖变得如此强大。他不理解爱……从我这些年的观察来看，他一直是这样。”他轻声说道，“他对德拉科也许有一种独特的情感，可那不一定是爱，或者说，他自己不这么认为……但这里是个特殊的地方。既然德拉科能出现在这里，我相信，他至少能对伏地魔产生足够的影响。”  
“你是说，伏地魔已经懂得了爱？”  
“不，他还在学习。在这方面他像个婴儿，迟钝得可怕。”  
“如果他懂得了爱……”  
“他就不会犯下这么多错，是啊。”  
“但这些错已经犯下了，”哈利低声说道，“他已经杀死了那么多人，摧毁了那么多家庭……”  
“没错，已经太晚了，”邓布利多轻轻摇了摇头，“很多事情已经无法挽回……不过我想，这也许是一个新开始，哈利。”  
“我不明白，教授。”  
“你会明白的。”他说道，“重建很困难，哈利……我们都尝过失去一切的痛苦，有时候这是不能避免的。但我相信，如果这一切能过去，这会是一个好的开始。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，这次沉默格外长久，似乎有十分钟，或者更长，但这不重要，在这里时间只是个虚数。邓布利多望着前方，白雾又浓郁起来了，这似乎是一个征兆，他感觉自己的身体变得更轻盈了，轻盈得要飘起来，飘到他该去的地方。  
是该做个告别了，邓布利多想。  
“你准备回去吗？”他问道。  
“我应该回去，是不是？”哈利扭过头来看着他。  
“这取决于你自己，”邓布利多温和地说道，“但我认为，如果你选择回到那儿，你也许能阻止更多的惨剧发生，让更多的人不至于流离失所……不过这看你怎么选择，哈利。也许你觉得累了，想要睡一觉，这也是可以理解的。”  
面前的男孩缓慢地摇了摇头，低声说道：“我不觉得累，教授。我只是——只是——我没有想到会在这儿看到马尔福，而且你告诉我，伏地魔已经……”  
“不要让我的想法限制你思考，”邓布利多打断了他，“我的猜想只是给你提供参考，但你应该有自己的判断。做你认为对的事，哈利。”  
“我知道，教授，”哈利轻声说道，“我会回去……但如果有机会，我想，我会去好好了解。”  
“了解什么？”  
“爱。它有不同的形式，有的爱很广博，有的爱很狭小……但我想，它们不应该有高下之分。这是一个很大、很大的课题，也许要花费我一生的时间。”  
“那就去吧，哈利。”邓布利多微笑着看着他，说道。  
去吧，去爱吧，趁着还能感受爱，尽情地爱吧、爱吧！只有爱不应该被苛责，只有爱不会被摧毁，只有爱能让恶魔投降，让已死之人重生，让弱小的男孩化为战士。一切生于爱，一切止于爱。


End file.
